


Nine Eleven Ten by Subtilior（91110 中文翻译）

by cryforwhat



Series: Nine Eleven Ten by Subtilior（91110 中文翻译） [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Holocaust denial, Kink Meme, M/M, Misogyny, Nightmares, Nuclear Winter, Psychological Torture, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Torture, Violence, War Crimes, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, anti-Semitism
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多年以后，查尔斯总会想起那一天。有些时候，他会寻思自己是否本可能改变任何事情；其他时候，他会因为自己自此成为什么而感到绝望。</p><p>但是，他会始终在脑海中保持这一画面：曾几何时，欢笑的瑞雯，而他的思绪借着强有力的翅膀随她飙升，闪着金银光穿过冬日的空气。</p><p>译注：这文我先在随缘居分段连载（<a href="http://www.mtslash.net/thread-116709-1-1.html">http://www.mtslash.net/thread-116709-1-1.html</a>），每一章完成后再转移过来，所以AO3进度稍慢。我会在微博更新信息，欢迎来微博找我玩耍：<a href="http://weibo.com/assbender/">@MFA101</a></p><p>翻译过程中，原作者Subtilior提供了很大的帮助，所以大家有空记得多点击<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/252402">原文链接</a>，给原作点赞噢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> 说明：这是给《X战警：第一战》的脑洞填的坑，原脑洞见[这里](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/3390.html?thread=17984062)  
> 写给：aleapandfly  
> 回复：黑暗系美女与野兽架空文／主题  
> 注意：我把这个脑洞架空成了一个黑洞呈献给各位。（此外，故事中的查尔斯和瑞雯年龄差距更大。此外，瑞雯的性格可能不太符合原剧。此外——噢，别纠结了，给我读下去。）  
> 备注：我向来以有点爱装逼，特别爱用斜体字、破折号和象征主义闻名。你们应该先知道这一点。另外，故事构架展开得非常非常缓慢……史诗般缓慢。
> 
> 译注：《九·十一·十》（简称91110）可谓是XMFC圈最出名也最长的文，故事背景设定在第三次世界大战后的核冬天，主人公的相遇相识相知相爱过程构建得无比缓慢但是无比美妙，如果看官能耐心看下去，肯定会理解为什么这文长期霸占AO3的EC文回复率的榜首。
> 
> 这个故事会有很多意识流和背景分支设定，信息量超级庞大，但是语言描写超华丽，尤其是心理战术和肉文都是超级美味，翻译起来是个大挑战，但是比这更长的文我都翻译过，所以绝对不会挖坑不填的。按照我多年来的翻译习惯，所有人名地名都用中文全译法，妹妹Raven翻译为“瑞雯”，而精神Raven翻译为“睿鴍”。本故事涉及英德法俄西意等语种，本译文默认简体字，德语使用粤语及繁体字，{俄语}以及[法语]，以此类推。相关背景附加维基链接，如有错漏之处，欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 为了更好地安利这部作品，这里呈上[Etxaberri和Aeirik专门为它制作的视频](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrBViO2yNkc)  
> 

第０１章·序曲Ｉ  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：散步。  
  
“筹选”的时期再次来临之际，日头正逐渐变短，而夜晚则变得甚至更冷了。  
  
查尔斯·泽维尔——三战爆发前牛津史上最年少的录取生，三战爆后院内常驻的[教师长](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Head_teacher)——把感应思绪投过冰封的田野。淡金色的干草残渣、银色的冰霜、寒冷无云的天空以及在渐亮的黎明中依稀可见的残月。他的思绪如鸟般飞翔搜索起她的意识，就像在干草堆中找明亮的针；她在哪儿呢？八点将近，早已过了他们开始出发的时间。  
  
_回家，回家。[瑞雯、睿鴍，飞回家](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ladybird_Ladybird)——接着……_  
  
“找到你了。”羽毛般轻盈的意识触碰、 _你好——爱——_ 的闪瞬问候以及隐现的河床画面让他露出微笑。“拜托你快点——时间到了。如果我们迟到了，他们就会注意到。你明明清楚的。”  
  
不消片刻，他就听到靴子跑过田野的嘎吱声。他的妹妹正在发笑——她奔向他，如水秀发在身后飘动。她穿过门口的时候砰砰拍了拍栏杆，致使一排鸟儿四下飞散，厉声哑叫抗议起来。  
  
“睿鴍！多少只，查尔斯？快点数！”  
  
看到鸟儿以螺旋状飞升非常容易，因为黑色的羽毛和浅蓝的天空形成鲜明的对比——不过，用他的意识刷过它们的意来清算则容易得多了，就像用水晶石打水漂。“七……八？不。七只。”  
  
“七为游历。”她喘了口气，露齿一笑，接着把一只戴着手套的手放进他的手里。他们开始步行。  
  
“别告诉我你还在教那首童谣吧。”查尔斯微看自己的话语在空气中喷成白烟。“孩子们对最愚蠢的事情可是最最当真的了。”  
  
“一为噩耗、二为欢笑、三为婚礼、四为家系，”瑞雯吟唱起来，接着耸耸肩。“我喜欢这首童谣，他们也喜欢。而且我刚开始带这个班，必须想方法给他们鼓劲儿。”  
  
“为什么不讲[伦敦塔的睿鴍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ravens_of_the_Tower_of_London)那个故事呢？”  
  
“行啊，”她笑逐颜开，眼尾都皱起来了。“那就下个星期讲。”  
  
“下个星期，”查尔斯同意。  
  
刚刚他试图保持口气轻快，但她果然还是察觉到了。他感觉她用力捏了捏自己的手。  
  
“会成功的，查尔斯。我们已经计划好了，我们也已经实践过了，我们都已经演练上百遍了。之前成功过。会再次成功的。”  
  
他捏了捏她的手回应。 _之前成功过。_ 夺客们每隔三年来一趟。他的力量，即使 _每天、每时、每刻_ 都处于抑制状态，也足以屏蔽她，躲过他们的注意。夺客们来到学校，进行测试，然后离去。真倒霉，她要再过两星期才满二十一。为什么这一回夺客们就不能先从该死的剑桥开始呢？  
  
当然，早已年过二十一岁的他是不用接受测验的。标准的假设是：但凡超过二十一岁又未被选中的人没有强健到足以成为……什么？顾虑对象？重要人物？有用之才？他把最后那个念头推到一边；他知道自己的用处——教学。那些没有被选中的人，要么不够强健，要么已下九泉。自战争爆发以来，生存的难度系数呈指数上升，且不说已经死去的第一代人，现存于世的人实在再也没有那么多了。  
  
当然，这也意味着更少的人可供夺客们夺走了。不过这也敢情好，因为……一旦被选中，这些人就会从此杳无音讯。  
  
无论这些被选中的人去了哪儿，他们没有一个回来过。将近九年来，他不断在酒吧里一边灌醉陌生人一边从他们脑海中蜿蜒地抽离出思绪，可是迄今为，他仍然浑然不被选中的人到底是为何而被选中……  
  
“喂！”瑞雯拍了拍他的肩膀。“振作起来。”  
  
“抱歉。”查尔斯放轻声调，同时开始了每天每个钟点都要重复的套路——检查、抑制、掩盖——宛若一层又一层丝薄的掩纱洒落下来笼罩他的意识。等他们返回牛津，他对瑞雯进行的召唤不会留下半点痕迹。  
  
牛津。他从小就是一个怪胎、神童：尚未识字就对数学如饥似渴；还不会骑单车就读起古典名著；十岁就熟记[孟德尔的遗传学、](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregor_Mendel)十一岁则通晓[达尔文的进化论](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Darwin)。当年牛津大学隐秘地招收他入校开始攻读理科时，他的双亲自豪到难以言喻。不到一年后，战争就爆发了。此后，牛津试图重建——先是建在邻近的村庄，随后逐渐扩张到更远的地方。如今他几乎什么都教；教材那么多，学生却那么少。  
  
他是在第一次出使伦敦的牛津任务团中发现瑞雯的。当时他十七岁，而她才六岁。查尔斯不但教会她识字和算数，还教会她如何隐藏自己的身份，而且隐藏得极深。  
  
也幸好他这么做了。夺客们第一次来是在临近她十二岁生日时。当时他已二十二岁，而现在……  
  
只要再接受一次考验，她就再也无需担心他们了。  
  
“真该死，查尔斯，你有必要把脸拉得那么长吗？赛跑回家咯！”  
  
看着她奔跑时靴子踢起路上的碎石，让他忍俊不禁。二十岁。只要再接受一次考验，他们就会安全了。只要再一次——说到这里，当天早上最后一次提醒她叫什么名字不会有什么害处。  
  
“[马洛里](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Malory)！”他喊道。“等等！”  
  
即使意识裹着掩纱，他也能感应到这个名字让她发笑，这个名字总逗乐她。这一次他感应到一只鸟的画面，明亮而清晰地飞翔在她的意识正前方。  
  
多年以后，查尔斯总会想起那一天。有些时候，他会寻思自己是否本可能改变任何事情；其他时候，他会因为自己自此成为什么而陷入绝望。  
  
但是，他会始终在脑海中保留这一画面：欢笑的瑞雯，而他的思绪借着强有力的翅膀随她飙升，闪着金银光穿过冬日的空气。曾几何时。

* * *

 一为噩耗  
二为欢笑  
三为婚礼  
四为家系  
五为财宝  
六为偷盗  
七为游历  
八为忧思  
九为秘密  
十为悲哀  
十一为爱  
十二乃为  
喜乐未来  
——古英语童谣——

 

  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月０９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２６日，编辑于２０１６年１２月２９日中午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：本故事的英文著作版权归原作者Subtilior，中文翻译版权归cryforwhat（@Michael_F_Assbender），此译文仅发布于随缘和AO3，任何个体不得转载发布于其他地方，严禁修改做其他用途。如欲分享请使用链接并注明作者和译者出处，谢谢大家的合作支持。
> 
> 翻译耗时耗力，多多鼓励才有动力，请各位看官随手投食Kudos（右下角的❤），给我很多很多的爱吧\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦。当然，翻译过程中，原作者Subtilior提供了很大的帮助，所以大家有空记得多点击[原文链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252402)，给原作点赞噢。
> 
> 本文的番外合集看[这里](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496961/chapters/7684208)（限定注册用户，随缘也有发表）


	2. Chapter 2

第０２章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：筹选。  
  
课开始于九点，一分不差。查尔斯凝视着窗外的钟楼，等待就绪。  
  
他明了，“夺客”已经驾到。瑞雯曾说过， _七为游历_ 。  
  
“这里可没睿鴍……”  
  
他并没有大声说出来；只是对着玻璃窗自言自语。查尔斯盯着对面的方院。淡绿色的草地已经衰败成棕色，跟褐色的石柱及[三角楣饰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pediment)构成的反差越发不明显了。铺着砂砾的走道空荡荡的，这个钟点倒也挺正常；除了……  
  
他眯起眼睛。一个穿着[礼袍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academicals)的同院教授正在奔跑——接着摔了一跤，纸张如瀑布般撒落在地。白发散乱地露出来，因为她的帽子也掉了。那应该是桂冠诗人本森。查尔斯露出微笑。瑞雯喜欢本森。他在心里记着邀她到家里喝茶——他们已经有好长时间没有说过话了。  
  
接着本森的公事包也掉了。茶是一定要请的；不过也许用次优的瓷器招待吧……  
  
查尔斯听到第一声轰鸣的钟响，眨了眨眼睛，从空想中回过神来。  
  
他总是根据钟楼来对父亲的老怀表。但是那天早上，查尔斯翻开钢盖的时候，下意识地察觉自己的手正在出汗。  
  
“各就各座。”  
  
熙攘的学生们快速就座，他刚刚发出的声音比平时更尖锐。 _不是我的错_ ……因为…… _已经开始了？_ ……一阵微弱的痛楚如针头刺激着他的太阳穴。  
  
_之前成功过。会再次成功的_ 。  
  
然而闲隔的这三年使他忘记了其中的压力：一边维持自己精神签名的静默状态，一边躲避大部分学生喋喋不休的思绪，同时还要聚焦他的妹妹并用游丝般的掩纱裹住她隐藏其超能力。他朝她发送了 _冷静_ 和 _爱你_ ，与此同时捕捉到一些思维闪瞬，瞥见了“夺客”所选择的礼堂以及那里的其他学生……  
  
接着他把意识拖回到自己的职责上。 _你是个老师。所以打起精神教书。_ 查尔斯审视着讲厅，出于内心本能，他一边归档一边计算。这么少的学生就读战后的牛津……授课本应是一个充满威严的发言人滔滔不绝，几十个听众在下面疯狂地记着潦草的笔记，而今则成了课堂讲演和个别指导的可悲结合。  
  
好吧。也许实际的数量并没有那么可悲。今天有二十人……不。十九人。查尔斯在心里记着去询问一下麦克劳德的情况。可悲的是那些下定决心不跟他对视的学生数量。 _哈_ 。哪怕由隐蔽的心灵感应者担任老师也有其缺点——那就是：课前没有准备，休想安然脱身——但他甚至无需动用半分力量就能捕捉学生散发出来的 _别叫到我。_ 他几乎可以闻到。  
  
好吧。即使当天是个星期一，即使这并非他的特长，即使这并非私人指导……原先的头痛已经演变成颅底的白热化针刺痛，而他要把它发泄到……  
  
“大艾弗里。”那个心虚的男生吃了一惊，睁大眼睛。查尔斯叹了口气。“所有人打开课本翻到两百零三面。艾弗里先生，请大声朗读并翻译出来。”  
  
艾弗里清了清嗓子，开始读起[普鲁塔克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plutarch)的著作。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的脑袋悸动起来——无论“夺客们”用的是什么遴选手段——第一波来临了。以前他屏蔽瑞雯的时候，从来不敢聚焦在那上面。不过这一回是类似水晶的力量。  
  
强大的力量。  
  
在艾弗里磕磕碰碰地讲述[忒修斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theseus)和[米诺陶](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minotaur)的故事过程中，他纠正了错误的发音和翻译。他在心头记下这事：课后把艾弗里叫到一旁，命令他单独准备相当一部分的[《莱克格士生平》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lycurgus_of_Sparta)，另外跟同系的教授们打赌这孩子的下一次个别指导会否苦不堪言。[ _迦太基必遭摧毁_ 。](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carthago_delenda_est)  
  
半个小时后的第二波更为强劲——查尔斯出了一身冷汗。那使他的毛衣和衬衫下的皮肤刺痛；他的宽衣长袍感觉突然变沉了。还剩下七个小时。 _之前成功过。今天会成功的。_ 但随后是另一波以及又一波……间隔越来越短……  
  
六波过后，显而易见，这回的情况有所不同。他没有恐慌—— _别慌别慌_ ——却感觉到一股三年前、六年前以及九年前所没有的压力。他并不完全清楚遴选是怎么进行的。瑞雯向来对整个过程守口如瓶，而未经她允许，查尔斯也总是克制自己进一步深入她的思维。无论情况如何，很可能是因为她只是不想让他遭受痛苦。  
  
…… _痛苦_ ……  
  
查尔斯踉跄了一下，抓住办公桌的边缘。  
  
“教授！”  
  
他竖直身子，摆摆手让几个站起来的学生坐下。“没事。没事——给我继续……”  
  
但随后他感觉到另一波——他头脑中宛如有一朵白热化的花伴着疼痛展开花瓣——接着他听到瑞雯在尖叫—— _我妹妹在尖叫_ ……  
  
“稍等，”他咽了口气对班里说。“继续阅读；我去去就回。”  
  
“教授，你是不是……”  
  
“坐下！”查尔斯猛地喊道。如果他留在教室里，就会看到艾弗里的弟弟立即服从；然而他没有留下，他不假思索地奔下走廊，袍子在身子周围飘动。  
  
_之前成功过。_ 他不是没直接承担过瑞雯遭受的打击，但从来没有这么严重过，从来没有——而且他们为什么要这样做？ _他们到底在做什么？_ 他的思绪如旋风般推促他经过迷宫似的走廊，几乎没让他察觉。  
  
但接着他面对的是一道巨大的双扇门，门把铸着铁，而他知道自己的妹妹就在另一边。查尔斯甩出一道思绪——不在附近，不，因为大厅是如此之大。在一张……桌子上？大厅另一侧的某张类似支架的桌子上。她被链子固定住——而且她正在遭受着……  
  
他把一面手掌平放在门上，另一面则贴着自己的脸侧。不能有任何犹豫。相反，他允许自己的力量伸展开来，刷过其中一层掩纱—— _仅仅一层_ ——其余的掩纱仍在原位屏蔽着他……但他的妹妹正在尖叫，还没等他明白过来，他就找到她的意识并用一层 _冷静_ 和 _没事_ 的精神毯子裹住她——随后他找到她的[痛觉感受体](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pain_receptors)并把它们全部关掉。  
  
她的叫喊声止住了。 _感谢上帝。_ 然而他很难继续保持站姿，因为她那么多的痛楚仍然在他自己的脑海中回荡，他的力量就像水银般冒泡。查尔斯聚焦在门上，注视着错综复杂的铁艺图案。 _冷静_ ，他朝妹妹发送—— _冷静_ 。  
  
等到她的心脏率恢复正常时，他自己也冷静了。  
  
事实上，他是如此地冷静，以致大门在他面前打开时，他甚至没有想到后退避开站在那里的女人。  
  
她中等身高，衣着保守，一副冰冷的金发美人姿色，要是在三千年前，想必能像[海伦发动千艘战舰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_of_Troy)。然而现在的情况是，她唯一发动的是一波……  
  
…… _我的上帝，那可真冷_ ……  
  
寒冰来到他的意识门槛，进入他的意识之中，他倒抽一口冷气，以最快的速度把力量拖回到自己身上……  
  
但是冰已经变成了精细的碎片，不断地探测和查询。接着碎片回旋折射成一颗钻石。钻石倍增成为一股力量，那股力量闪耀着某种情感……  
  
喜悦二字涵盖不了其锋利冰冷的边缘。  
  
查尔斯自己本会感到喜悦之情——毕竟接触到另一个心灵感应者的意识，然而那个女人说道：  
  
“这一个。”钻石闪耀起来，犹如眩目的水晶灯。“带走他。”  
  
两扇门豁然敞开，人们抓住他——涌入走廊的痛苦和恐惧几乎让查尔斯蹒跚。他看到认识的学生盯着他——他瞧见自己的妹妹，坐在桌子上，震撼地睁大眼睛。  
  
_这事儿本不应该发生的_ ，他心想，以及—— _ **瑞雯**_ ——接着有人把一根针扎进他的脖子里，一切化为黑暗。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１０日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２６日，编辑于２０１４年１１月０６日晚上


	3. Chapter 3

第０３章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
等级：辅导级  
摘要：招募。  
  
黑暗笼罩住他的思绪，伴随偶尔的闪光，就像黑色河流上方迸发的火花。  
  
……那个女人的眼睛，像钻石般明亮，闪闪发光，她转头望向一侧时喉咙绷紧的线条——她在说些什么，但他不明白……  
  
……一个男人的皮肤—— _人类？魔鬼？但是魔鬼并不存在_ ——呈鲜红色，接着血红色的薄雾缠绕住他——他说了些什么，眼睛眯成一条缝，但查尔斯还是不明白……  
  
……另一个男人的面孔，苍白而消瘦，突出的颧骨，绿色的眼睛。抑或是蓝色的？无论绿色还是蓝色，皆很冷漠，他面无表情，一个字都没说。  
  
此后黑暗再度降临，一片虚无。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯再次睁开眼睛时，他首先想到的是自己全身有多疼痛。他小心翼翼地把脑袋从一侧缓缓转到另一侧，扭动起手指和脚趾。他试图弯曲一只手臂，结果痛感如矛般刺向他的二头肌；他不由自主地畏缩了一下，从牙缝里挤出了一口气……  
  
“那药物确实常产生这种效果。”  
  
查尔斯觉得心脏蹦到嗓子眼，他猛地把头扭向一侧。是牛津门口的那个女人。她拥有同样无可挑剔的容貌和深谋远虑的眼神——她是个心灵感应者，他想起来，以及—— _心灵感应_ —— _我在这里感觉不到她_ ……  
  
那股新的恐惧加入围绕他妹妹的情感洪流，一波现在正打转失控的洪流。他感到头晕目眩。他的力量被夺走了吗？那他要怎么做，如果他们……  
  
“啊。”女人笑了笑。“你可能已经注意到这个房间的抑制效果了。”一只修过甲的手在空中画了一个圈。“我们通常对心灵感应者和移情感应者采取预防措施。况且因为是我招募的你——咱们这么说吧，在你过了年限后——我觉得向你解释情况的责任落在我身上。”  
  
虽然脑袋还在晕眩，他还是小心翼翼地探出一道思绪。查尔斯意识到她说的是真话，心里的惊惶扩大成敞开的恐惧深壑。除了—— _且慢_ ——他知道她说的是真话，因为他能感觉到它，微乎其微的 _真相_ 从她那里回响出来。感觉好像他心里的水银既迟钝又呆滞，被房间的寒意冻住，而不像往常变幻莫测的流体状态——但是他能够感觉她的想法——听到其中的真相——而且甚至没有半点闪光的钻石来保卫她的意识……  
  
查尔斯以最快的速度回收他的思绪。他把它们全都扫进掩纱底下，并且按照突发的本能行动——呻吟出声，把一只手放到一侧太阳穴上。  
  
“如果你尝试，会头痛噢。”金发美人的微笑没有触及她的眼睛。  
  
“你——也是？”他用嘶哑的声音问。  
  
“是的，没错。我在这里的唯一原因——正如我之前说过——是向你解释你发现自己当前所处的状况。”  
  
她从椅子上站起身。他还没反应过来，她的双手已经来到他的肩膀上推搡好让他坐起来，他一阵阵地发痛。她把一个枕头放在他身后，但相比前一年他患流感时瑞雯如何照顾他，女人的动作如此没人情味……查尔斯感觉眼泪刺痛眼睛。  
  
“嗯。”她再次坐下。“你可真是什么都写在脸上了，对不对？”  
  
“状况，”他回答，无视她的讽刺。“我自己当前所处的状况。那可真是一种非常淡定的方式来表述我遭绑架和折磨……”  
  
她的笑声打断了他。“折磨？哦，泽维尔教授……”  
  
她对自己头衔的嘲讽强调让他控制不住顶撞回去。“你不认为被剥夺力量是一种折磨？你现在不觉得遭到折磨吗？”  
  
一片寂静。  
  
“折磨？”她的声音很轻。“才没呢。”  
  
查尔斯聚焦自己的呼吸。他感觉呼吸再次急促起来，她若无其事地继续，“我不认为你了解什么是折磨，泽维尔。还不了解。”  
  
女人打开一个皮革卷宗，拿出一捆文件，开始快速地翻阅。皮革被染成一种漂亮的红色调；它几乎发着红光，映衬着她白色的亚麻裙子和外套、玫瑰色的丝衬衫以及垂落的铂金色秀发。查尔斯看了看四周。房间光秃秃、空无一物，金属墙壁闪着微光，一扇窗户都没有。他试图把脚推向他那张床的钢架，弯曲他的脚趾。 _靠。_ 他的鞋在哪儿？还有光是从哪里来的？牛津的电力被限量供应到他几乎不记得灯泡长什么样——也许那是[煤气灯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gas_ligh)？他扭身试图找到光源。  
  
接着他回头看了看那个女人。她正舒适地坐在普通金属制成的椅子上，头倾向一边，面带微笑地注视着他。“哎呦，你可真是个好奇宝宝。”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己像是载玻片中的标本。他抓住第一个浮现在意识的话题。“今天星期几？我睡了……”他吞咽。“我睡了多久？”  
  
“够长的了。”  
  
“但今天是星期几……”  
  
“泽维尔，你现在要听我的话，我会允许你稍后提问题，”她整顿了一下文件。查尔斯看见浅浅的微光从她左手的手镯折射出来——镶钻的钢铁。  
  
“你被招募……”  
  
“被选中，”他自动更正。  
  
女人的凝视锐利得能切割玻璃。“我知道到现在学术界的[红字报](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rubric)对人的影响肯定根深蒂固了，泽维尔……但不准你打断我。在这里不准，绝对不准。”  
  
“要不然怎样？”困苦使他鲁莽。“在这里你没有……你 _ **也**_ 没有力量，”他几乎遗忘并露出马脚—— _你也没有力量，你这个白痴——掩纱掩纱 **掩纱**_ ——“所以你能对我做什么？”  
  
她叹了口气，从上衣袖子滑出一只注射器。“再长眠一次，教授？也许睡一觉会让你更合作？”  
  
“不。”他吞咽了一下，喉咙感觉厚厚的。“没那个必要。”  
  
“很好。”她把一张纸滑到文件的顶部，简短地扫视了一番。“查尔斯·泽维尔，在前身为牛津大学的学校担任教授。三十一岁。父母：死于第三次世界大战；兄弟姐妹——兄弟姐妹？”女人抬头看他。“我恐怕我们离开得相当匆忙，注册处的记录并没有包含多少个人信息。”  
  
他意识中的每一种本能都像钟在鸣响。 _如果他们知道她，他们会带走她。 **撒谎** 。_“没有兄弟姐妹——嗯——我的意思是，我有过一个妹妹。她死于战争——她当时正和亲戚游览伦敦……”  
  
查尔斯迎接女人的目光。他抽出自己表妹的记忆，黑头发和棕眼睛，永远的五岁形象，因为炸弹来袭时她和他的叔叔婶婶正生活在伦敦。他在心里记着： _现在她是你的妹妹了。_ 接着他用一块银布——容易被注意到，容易被拽松动——裹住那段记忆。毕竟，当他离开这个房间—— _而且我会的，我 **会** 离开的_——那个女人将能够再次读他的意识。  
  
与此同时，他用丝质裹尸布一层又一层地绕住瑞雯，然后看着她沉入他自己的意识中，降入深处—— _海葬_ 。他会不惜一切代价保护她。  
  
 _你已经这样做了_ ，他的意识嘀咕道，他觉得眼睛又因泪水刺痛起来。  
  
“我很遗憾，”女人低声说，看着下一张纸。她听起来一点都不遗憾——她听起来很无聊。  
  
“你从十六岁开始任教于牛津大学。根据英国和东胞社之间的条约，招募也是在牛津开始的，当时你二十二岁——可惜了。”那双眼睛朝他闪着光。“超了一岁。要不然我们本可以和你合作好长一段时间了。你必须明白：如果你有接受面试，我本会立刻发现你的。”  
  
查尔斯张开嘴说话；但他想起她的规则，于是看着她的眼睛，抬起他的眉毛，带着一点嘲讽举起一只手。  
  
女人的嘴抽搐了一下。“问吧。”  
  
“你说到东胞社——那……到底是什么？”  
  
“东方兄弟姐妹同胞社。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。接着他衡量种种事实——他的头脑僵住了，他说道，“那……那是不是就跟……”他试探地问道，“跟兄弟会一样？”  
  
一声恼怒的叹息。“它依然被那么称呼，是吗？”她眯起眼睛。“是的，泽维尔——它们是同一个组织——正如你可能已经注意到的……”她指了指自己——“里头包含女性。因此，‘姐妹’。”  
  
他几乎没有听到她。 _兄弟会_ 在他的意识中来回反弹，恐惧的旋风嚎叫得越来越响亮。 _兄弟会——兄弟会_ ……  
  
兄弟会统治着战后美利坚合众国的东半部——以及加拿大的大部分地区——他的意识闪到自己勾勒在黑板的地图上——控制范围从[大西洋](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic)延伸到[密西西比](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mississippi)，并间间歇歇地涵盖过密西西比河流域。跟自由西方处于全面战争状态。  
  
自由西方——  
领袖：史崔克总统  
首府：[丹佛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denver)  
纲领：民主  
  
兄弟会——  
领袖：未知  
首府：未知  
纲领：绝对独裁  
  
他的学生们重复讲述的故事，以及他自己强大而严厉的话语： _恐惧会让你碰壁。_  
  
恐惧。如果他落入兄弟会手中，恐惧对他没有任何好处。他挺直肩膀，迎接另一个心灵感应者的目光。  
  
她盯了他好一会儿。然后说道：“好。”一个微笑。“非常好。这给我们是否应该招募年长者的辩论增加了论据。来自国外的孩子通常会歇斯底里发作。”  
  
“噢，你可真不叫人愉快啊。”  
  
他的语气让她收紧下颚——注射器从她的袖子冒了出来，查尔斯退缩，“抱歉——对不起。我只是……我只是很惊讶。” _以及恐惧_ ，他的意识补充，但是他没说出来：“惊讶。”  
  
“这是我最后一次容忍你的傲慢，泽维尔。”她把注射器放回去。“但你必须明白：你是新招募来的人员，因此你不准顶嘴，未经允许不准提问，不准跟我们的敌人沟通，不准离开境内——不准逃跑，”她说完，声音平淡。“你绝对不准逃跑，所以请在脑子里掐掉那个念头。”  
  
 _走着瞧，_ 查尔斯愤愤地想，但倾斜下巴装出他希望显得胆怯的表情。他的意识闪过他的学生们，当他们没有完成作业……  
  
而这一次他没能止住眼泪。只有一滴——不，两滴——但女人把卷宗和文件扔到床上，从她的椅子上站了起来。  
  
“看来成人招募也不外如是。”她的眼神除了逗乐的蔑视没有别的。“随意阅读你的文件吧。有人会给你带来一些食物，你的鞋子在那里。”她示意角落里的一个钢柜。“你正处于不间断的监控，但如果你表现好，你会被转移到庄园。”  
  
“我会在这里呆多久？”查尔斯嘶哑地问道，接着又问，“……庄园？” _那是什么？_ 他的意识帮他把话说完，因为他想起：不准打断，不准提问—— _那个 **贱人**_ ……  
  
她在胸前交叉双臂。一枚指环在她右手中指上闪光——明亮的金属，中间嵌着一颗钻石。就像那个手镯以及她的项链。一如既往，他的意识自动归类；记录完毕后，他迎接她那她冰冷的眼神。  
  
“我选择让你在这里呆多久，你就呆多久，泽维尔。”冰冷的微笑。“不过说真的，你不会真以为我们会把孩子置于这么不愉快的环境里吧？”  
  
她没有让他回答就走开了。查尔斯听到门开启和关闭，接着咔哒锁上，他这才想到跃起身去追她。他的手掌击打无情的钢材，他咽下来纠结的 _恐惧——愤怒——痛苦_ 情绪，转过头看着他那个扼杀思维的金属牢笼。  
  
他落入兄弟会手中了。他们的领袖——每一个直觉都在这么告诉他——是一个强大程度堪比其邪恶程度的心灵感应者。而他甚至不知道她的名字。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１１日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２７日，编辑于２０１４年１１月０６日晚上


	4. Chapter 4

第０４章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
等级：辅导级  
摘要：囚禁。  
说明：这个星期我不得不慢下来，因为１）我有更多的课业，２）我需要弄清楚一种方式来把我的形容词减半。说正经的：很快我们的野兽——*咳咳*——艾瑞克就会出现，而且……有趣的时光将随之而来！  
  
但说真的……以防到现在还不够明显：这篇小说不仅是一篇架空文，还是一篇任我随意更改相对年龄、好人或坏人方向，甚至一些变种能力的架空文。（举个例子，麦考伊主要是个人类，而他野兽的那个部分在他的意识里——是的，我不知道，但要我填一个《美女与野兽》的脑洞，里头有一个名为野兽的野兽但又*不是*“野兽”的野兽？。太·复·杂·了。  
  
所以，如果次要人物性格有些偏差，我道歉——但我希望你们继续阅读！  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯盯着金属房间的天花板，接着轻轻把眼光转向父亲的怀表——敞开放在他的胸骨上方，被他的手指环绕。 _六天，五小时，三十九分钟。_ 计时仍在继续。  
  
没有钟鸣，没有声音——什么都没有，只有沉默。所以他必须专横地设置怀表，把女人离开牢房的那一刻定为中午十二点。从那时起，他就什么都没做，仅仅睡觉、归类金属墙壁中的每一道凹迹和刮痕以及进行了数十次心理练习。除了那些，就是在地板上不断来回踱步。他很惊讶自己还没有把鞋子磨破。  
  
之前他做的第一件事情是把这双鞋子从钢柜里拿出来。他穿上鞋子，接着试图整顿衬衫上的皱褶。未能遂愿。他还穿着自己的西装外套——但他的宽衣长袍却不见踪影。它在瑞雯手里，查尔斯这么决定。牛津绝对不可能任由他这么轻松被带走；在挣扎之中，肯定有人拿走了他的学位袍，而那同一个人会把袍子交还给瑞雯。  
  
查尔斯盯着自己的鞋子。接着他盯着那块构成门的面板。五天半前，它第一次发出哐当声，差点把查尔斯吓到魂不附体。后来好奇心战胜了本能的戒心，他走过去，撬动面板的边缘，直到它打开。里面展示出一种制动机制，一旦按下，会在外头露出一颗扁平的按钮——不过他是在后来才发现的，因为当时有人往那个深深的凹槽里放置了一个托盘——一个盛放食物的托盘。  
  
他差点控制不住自己，朝它扑了过去。 _你正处于不间断的监控_ ，他想起那句话，见鬼，他才不会让他们心满意足呢。于是他把托盘放在床上，关闭面板，再次审视房间。随后他开始用手指追寻墙壁的轮廓。如果有房内有一块能打开的面板，那就肯定还有另一块，因为他们不会期待他用唾液洗手，对不对？  
  
回忆使他绷住下巴。艰难的生活对他而言其实并不陌生——出使牛津任务团时接连数天的搜寻、轮流守夜、受辐射的水和腐烂的食物……他知道如何在角落里撒尿。但是——他畏缩起来——不知何故，在这个金属盒子里撒尿比在某处房屋废墟中撒尿更让人羞耻。  
  
不过他对墙壁的耐心探索得到了回报。一块稍高的面板，在腰部高度按压时，会往纵向中间线折进去——显露出一个带水槽和香皂的简朴卫生间。查尔斯得意洋洋地洗净了双手。接着他回到了床边，拿起托盘，降身盘坐在一个角落里，这样他就可以看到任何可能进门的人。  
  
没有人进门。  
  
他在水槽里清洗了托盘并紧握着它。他曾想过用它当武器，因为那张金属椅子被固定在床脚的地板上。然而在那之后，连续十二个小时都没有食物出现，他只得放弃，把托盘放回门的凹槽内。而且那道门肯定至少有一英尺厚的，天杀的。而当另一个托盘的哗啦声传来时，他曾经喊叫过……一半是问题，一半是咒骂，然而他没有听到任何人作答。  
  
食物虽然简单，却美味得出奇——里头加了他几乎忘记存在的香料。灯光随二十四小时循环制变明变暗。但没有人对他说话。除了怀表的滴答声和自己的呼吸声，他听不到任何声音。而且没有人进门。  
  
而且尽管这里的水热得出奇又悦人——倘若在牛津，按他学院屋里的锅炉，非得生出齐腰高的火才烧得出这种热水——但在他厌烦看到自己龙虾一样红的脚趾头之前，他也只能冲那么多次澡。  
  
因而查尔斯没有在睡觉或者踱步的时候，会平躺在他的床上，交叉双手，进行一个又一个的心理练习。计算圆周率，背诵普鲁塔克和[维吉尔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgil)的著作，分析那个女心灵感应者的每一个表情，召集他所有关于兄弟会的记忆……  
  
……以及非常微妙地尝试估算这个房间的抑制功能到底多大程度地阻碍到他的力量。  
  
还有这些抑制功能到底他妈是怎么运作的？查尔斯设定了一根思维的卷须去追踪花板的线条，仔细而缓慢地沿着线条移动，检查是否有任何触发器或绊网。他愿意以一切代价换取一捆蓝图——这可不仅是因为他在受监禁的第一个半小时里就背下了他的牛津档案，因为没别的可以阅读。蓝图、概要——天啊，就算是潦草地画在鸡尾酒餐巾纸上的缩略图也足矣，只要……  
  
 _ **哐当。**_  
  
查尔斯猛地直立起来，怀表哗然落在地板上。他站稳脚跟，抓起怀表，飞快地奔向角落——整个过程中猛地把力量召回自己的意识之中。那就像从晾衣绳拉回好几码精美的丝绸——笨拙，而又因为他的心脏以这么荒谬的速度跳动，使其显得更加笨拙。  
  
门发出砰砰声，接着是什么东西在锁中叮当作响。查尔斯挺直身子，背靠角落，在胸前交叉双臂。他不会表现出恐惧——绝对不会……  
  
……哪怕当门猛地敞开，某个只能被描述为流氓的家伙漫步走了进来。  
  
一个夹着雪茄的流氓。  
  
“你找到了食物，”那人说着，瞅着捻在手指间的雪茄。然后他嗅了嗅，声音过度响亮。“而且你找到了厕所，感谢上帝，因为我抽签负责清理。好孩子，聪明的孩子……”  
  
黑眼睛对视查尔斯的蓝眼睛，那个陌生男人眨了眨眼。“哇啊——一个大孩子。天杀的。你是受了辐射还是怎么了？”  
  
查尔斯朝他瞪回去，没有开口说话。  
  
咧嘴的笑容。“一个既年长又礼貌还 _漂亮_ 的孩子——弗洛斯特确实很会挑人啊。操我。”  
  
“不，谢谢。”  
  
“不准说话！”陌生人吼道。查尔斯退缩了一下，低头躲到一只伸出的胳膊下方——另一个男人爆笑起来。“靠，这招次次见效。我叫罗根。”他伸出一只手。“你叫什么？”  
  
查尔斯继续把双臂压在身后。他的心脏在砰砰跳——直到男人继续说话才慢下来。  
  
“别紧张。对我来说，那些规则有很多纯粹胡扯，好吗？所以尽管说话，尽管嘲笑吧——不过仅限在那个覆霜雪婊不在家的时候说笑。好啦，你叫什么名字？”  
  
最后一丝犹豫——接着他鼓起勇气，握住那个男人的手。“查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“泽维尔——很高兴见到你。”罗根的手劲大得像[榨酒机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wine_press)。不过他只晃了一下就松开查尔斯，转身朝肩后喊道：“嘿，麦考伊，你他妈快给我赶上来……”  
  
“我来了，”一个穿着白大褂的年轻男人说着走了进来。他用紧张的眼神盯着查尔斯，眼镜使他的眼睛显得更为凸出。“都准备好了吗？”  
  
查尔斯腹部一沉。“准备好什么？”  
  
“搬家咯。”罗根猛地打开柜子，抓住里头唯一的东西——档案和红色皮革卷宗。  
  
查尔斯的本能爆发了。虽说那只是纸张和一个袋子……但它们仍然属于他。“我来拿那个……”他说道。  
  
但是：“不，用不着。”罗根嘲讽地笑了笑。“你已经看完这些旧信息——你已经结束你的旧生活，所以它会还给弗洛斯特，而你要去……厄。麦考伊？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“他要去哪儿？他们真的要把他安插在孩子们里头吗？”  
  
纤细的双手拂去白大褂无暇的前幅灰尘。查尔斯看到他手腕上的金属手镯闪闪发光，但他—— _麦考伊？_ ——正在说话，“他是一个新学生。”  
  
 _学生？！_ 他心中猛地燃起怒火；他几乎没有注意到罗根皱起的眉头。“是啊，可是……”  
  
“命令。”  
  
罗根耸耸肩，然后缓步走出房门，示意查尔斯跟上。“走啦走啦，别浪费时间。”  
  
“别担心，”麦考伊低声对查尔斯说，他们迈出了牢房。“他看起来像是坏消息，但他不是。在这里不是。”  
  
他的音调变化听起来……查尔斯不确定。空洞？不，“空洞”这个词过强了。也许像是一个说不到梗的糟糕玩笑。  
  
“此外，说到真正的坏消息？”罗根说，他跺着脚走在前方。“你本应找到里头的视频屏幕。它在另一块面板后面。你没有找到真是太遗憾了——你的象棋俱乐部头脑肯定无聊透了。”  
  
查尔斯几乎没在听他说话。他以最快的速度环顾四周，同时归类材料、方向及可能的逃脱方式。他们正在行走的光秃秃走廊由同样的金属建成。没有标记、没有符号，但是这两人似乎知道他们要去哪里。  
  
除了他们接着停了下来。查尔斯几乎撞上罗根的背部，而麦考伊放在他肩膀上的一只手让他的皮肤刺痒，因为他只能感觉到一个意图……  
  
他尽最大的努力集中精神—— _快点快点——那是什么_ ……障碍场，屏蔽区，随便怎么称呼——仍然效力十足，即使他的力量仍然存在——麻痹而呆滞，但仍然存在——他不知道是否要暴露自己的企图，强迫这两人受他控制，然后离开这里……  
  
罗根发出的一声长哨打断了他的思绪。“心跳得还真快，而且……”另一次毫无掩饰的嗅探——“天杀的，你的汗出得可真多。”他露出嘲讽的笑容。“你不会是在考虑做什么相当 _相当_ 他妈愚蠢的事儿吧，对不对，叉儿？你介意我叫你叉儿吗？”  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙，咒骂自己居然这么容易被识破。  
  
但接着：“罗根，”麦考伊叹了口气。他又叹了口气，拿出一块布料。“泽维尔先生，恐怕接下来这段路你必须被蒙住眼睛。”  
  
“我真不知道蒙住眼睛对心灵感应者有什么用处……”  
  
“我们仍然在边界内，”麦考伊插嘴。“一旦我们出去……”他严肃地看着查尔斯。“我们将会带你到一个在可预见的未来供你生活以及训练的地方。但是——而且这是我无法控制的，泽维尔先生——如果你尝试任何事情，我们会施行一定的安全措施，而那会置你于……死地。”  
  
“而我就会缺一个新的出气筒。”罗根可着劲嚼他的雪茄。“那该多遗憾啊。所以乖乖听话好吗，孩子？”  
  
“我不是一个孩子。”他觉得能量从身体流失，留下一股冰冷的麻木感。“我三十一岁了。”  
  
“哦……”  
  
查尔斯转过身，看见麦考伊正盯着他，眼睛在镜片后发光—— _疼痛、苦楚、抱歉_ 。接着这个男孩——查尔斯费了一番功夫把意识拖回那个名字上。因为他不由自主地替换了那个词——朝他露出试探性的笑容。他右手的金属指环闪着光，他握紧布料。“我其实只有二十岁。所以……有你在这里挺好的。”  
  
“谢谢。”查尔斯转身背对麦考伊，略微弯曲膝盖， _跟瑞雯同龄——我的上帝_ ……他的意识仍然因这股连保护场都穿得透的情感而嗡鸣。“如果你非做不可，那就做吧。[正义女神](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Justice)也蒙着眼睛，你知道的。”  
  
“是的。”布料绕着他的眼睛蒙住；手指在后面费劲打了个紧结。他欢迎凉爽的黑暗；那给了他思考的空间。麦考伊轻轻握住他的左手肘。查尔斯闻到罗根的雪茄，听到他跺着脚的大跨步在他们前方回响。思考。  
  
他正被移动到另一个地点，按照推测，抑制场没有延伸到这个地点。他会立刻清查他的监狱，他会精确衡量到底如何才能控制他的逮捕者们的思维……  
  
疑虑之情突然从他心里窜了出来，就像太阳的前面一朵云。他不知道有多少人——他不知道他们是谁：另一个心灵感应者—— _弗洛斯特？_ ——会否处在范围内……  
  
此外说到这个，他以前从未锁定另一个人的意识。他影响过意识——通常是为了让人们把注意力从瑞雯那里转开。影响，是的；探测谎言和真相，是的……但有些东西是神圣的，对他而言，心灵的自主权是那些神圣的东西中最不可侵犯的。  
  
他有能力做吗？他做得出吗？  
  
查尔斯跟着其他两人的步伐，迈下荡着回音的漫长走廊，中间还进入感觉像电梯的东西—— _忘了电梯是什么感觉_ ——与此同时在他的一层思维中尝试并抛弃各种计划，另一层思维则不断捻转与疑虑和顾忌……第三个部分则是不懈地跟踪他们的动作，把注意力硬扭到前方，这时候一股寒冷得多的空气突然击中了他的皮肤。  
  
然后他往前迈了一步——他的力量回归了。  
  
那就像迈入一片绚烂的阳光中。有一瞬间，查尔斯感觉到呼吸抵住了喉咙；不消片刻，他发送出去的思绪已经如鸟般飞翔——快速地打了个转以螺旋状扩散—— _罗根_ ——一种遭严加控制，由愤怒和圈状能量构成的粗犷印象—— _麦考伊_ ——则是一种藏在蓝漆门后的笨重力量的断层而奇怪的印象。  
  
接着他感觉到一丝寒意，他把自己的思绪甩到地面上，就像隼从半空扑落。弗洛斯特——她在这里的某个地方，而且……  
  
……他感觉到一股钻石般尖锐的边缘和冰雪的冲袭，他猛地把力量撤回自己身上，接着……  
  
…… _且慢_ ……  
  
这是他尝试一些事情的机会。  
  
 _我希望我不会为这事后悔_ ……  
  
查尔斯滚出三种思维暗示——一个橄榄球、一颗台球以及一粒弹珠，全都被他用丝绸栓住——然后他打起精神准备迎战。  
  
…… _ **噢** ，上帝……_  
  
弗洛斯特的力量不偏不倚朝他正面袭来，就像一波冰水。查尔斯打了个踉跄；他察觉罗根的注意力猛地转移到他身上，麦考伊正在喘息。“怎么回事，泽维尔先生——你……”  
  
 _来了。倾情出演；[演得过火；演得自然](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speak_the_speech)—— **开始**_ ……  
  
“不……”他口齿不清地跪倒在地，右手拍着一边的太阳穴。“对不起，实在 _对不起_ ……”他尽可能夸张地上演了一场 _撤退_ 和 _逃跑_ 的戏码——就像一头马戏团的大象笨拙地参与一场捉迷藏游戏。“ _停下_ ……”  
  
伪造难受的痛楚并不困难；恶心感让他的内脏翻转，如玻璃般锐利对他的思绪进行的刺戳已经够糟糕了。 _逃跑_ ，他心想，并把这个想法扩得犹如防空警报般响亮。  
  
 _ **想** 都不要想，泽维尔！_  
  
查尔斯尽力模仿[震颤谵妄](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delirium_tremens)的模样。“好—— _好_ ，让我……”  
  
弗洛斯特找到了橄榄球思绪，她把它抽回到他身上，锐利得犹如一把[手里剑](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuriken)，他因真正的痛楚畏缩。 _所有这一切_ ，她不知怎地把命令发送进他的意识中，就像冰的碎片。 _收回去， **现在** 。_  
  
他服从并撤回了橄榄球。刻意慢慢让思维的丝缕绕着它本身……想象他的一个学生，在体育场上受挫，鼻子滴着血，眼睛因哭泣泛红。  
  
查尔斯清楚自己正跪倒在地——他清楚自己裤子的布纹在指尖下有多粗糙。麦考伊正在说些什么，但他把所有注意力聚焦在弗洛斯特上。  
  
她正在他的意识范围内来回潜行，轻轻晃荡着一把带着钻石边缘的探照灯上下搜寻，照亮表面。他让自己所有的掩纱尽可能昏暗，同时释放出他在金属牢房的记忆、对罗根和麦考伊的印象、伪装成他妹妹的表妹的记忆——他感觉她发现被他用来裹住那个黑发姑娘的银布，她毫不费力地把思绪拉到自己身上。  
  
但她没有找到台球。  
  
或者弹珠。  
  
查尔斯尽可能安静地守住他的思绪。 _惊喜，稍后。得意，稍后。规划——稍后 **稍后** 保守秘密_……  
  
 _不要再次尝试这样的事。 **绝对不准** 。你明白了吗？_  
  
他让他的思绪显得蠢钝—— _是的是的对不起是的_ ——而且，怀疑之情在掩纱下汹涌澎湃—— _天杀地留在原地_ ——他觉得弗洛斯特撤离，她的力量像冰晶扇子似的折叠收进其本身。  
  
他只有在确信她完全离开后，才允许自己自己说话。好吧——其实是咕噜。“嗯啊。”  
  
“那可不是闹着玩的。”罗根的声音奇怪地……绷紧。焦虑。“真他妈厉害，哥们，你肯定会很有意思。我可不是每一天都能看到心灵感应者大对决。她已经好多年没那么做了。还记得[贝琪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psylocke)吗，麦考伊？”  
  
麦考伊的声音哽咽了。“算了。”不稳定的手拉着他站起来。“泽维尔先生，我不知道你尝试了什么，但请不要再这样做了。”  
  
查尔斯吸了一口气想要提问，但随后僵住了。  
  
通过他不再受限的新力量，他突然看到一个无比清晰的画面：年轻的麦考伊，哭泣，[展鹰状](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spreadeagle_%28position%29)躺在桌子上。  
  
所有手指都断掉。  
  
另一波刺痛的鸡皮疙瘩席卷过他的胳膊和背部。他说话的时候感觉喉咙厚厚的。“好的。对不起——我只是……” _呼吸_ ：吸气，呼气。“不会再发生了。你不必担心。”  
  
哭泣的男孩画面从视野中消失。查尔斯允许自己被拉着走，逃避弗洛斯特的力量的胜利感被别的东西给抑制住了。一股痛感，好像他的腹部中了一拳。  
  
接着他意识到，尽管经历了上述的种种，眼罩一直没有摘下来。  
  
查尔斯奋力让自己再次冷静。稍后会有足够的时间来反思发生了什么事。现在，他需要记录自己被带到什么地方并整合出一张心理地图。  
  
鞋底踩到金属的哒哒声不复存在。他听到一道门关上，接着是微弱的隆隆声以及咔哒声。他闻到一股不同于罗根那根雪茄的烟草味——以及别的东西。也许是灰尘。旧地毯。他听到火柴滑动燃烧的声音，闻到一丝硫磺的气味，感觉到一根蜡烛——不，两根蜡烛——传出的微弱暖意。  
  
接下来的那道门吱呀一声敞开，啪嗒一声合上——它显然是木制的。查尔斯咬着下唇，尝试了一下现实而非精神的对策。  
  
“你在这里做什么，麦考伊先生，我可以问问吗？”——而且是的，就像牛津的走廊，他的声音发射着木头以及可能是地毯或者墙上挂着的布料传出的微弱回音。  
  
“他可以问吗？”罗根粗声粗气地嘲弄。“你可以。无论我们的答案是不是——嗯，呵呵，我们日复一日的机密内容，麦考伊，还是啥来着？”  
  
“少来了，”麦考伊说。他听起来很疲惫。  
  
沉默降临，除了他们通过一系列房间传出的声响——每一个房间的封闭空气闻起来都不一样。直到查尔斯吸入一股装订胶水和皮革的气息，他激动地说：“这是一个图书馆吗？”  
  
一阵停顿。接着罗根咆哮，“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“他知道是因为他这辈子不止一次打开过书本。”  
  
“去你的，实验室小白鼠……”  
  
“我只是……”查尔斯打断，“只是因为它闻起来像牛津的阅览室。”  
  
“你喜欢在那里工作吗？”麦考伊的声音很中立，但他并没有松开查尔斯的手肘——接着一道门打开并关闭，他们来到听起来像走廊的地方。  
  
查尔斯告诉自己，他没有理由感到失望，同时咽下喉咙的痛楚。他用轻快的调子作答：“是的。非常喜欢。”停顿了一下。“我不认为你能告诉我，我究竟会在这里做什么吧？”  
  
沉默再次降临。它一直持续到他们迈下一段浅浅的楼梯，另一道门打开并关闭。  
  
“现在你可以摘下眼罩了，”麦考伊悄声说道。  
  
查尔斯触碰布结的时候，不允许自己的手颤抖。他告诉自己，他几乎把布料扯开的这个事实要归咎于那个布结实在太紧。接着眼罩被摘下，他能看见了。  
  
麦考伊和罗根回头看着他，面无表情。烛光使他们的容貌发光。  
  
查尔斯警惕地看着他们，然后环顾四周。他在一个中等大小的房间内，角落里有一张床，旁边有一个衣柜。他的右侧有三扇箭型窗设在高高的墙上，他的左侧则有一道门。他转过身并看到……一个书架。在他发现它是空的之后，忍住失望的痛楚。书架那面墙的中央有一个壁炉——炉栅上满是灰烬的尘，但是炉床的砖块被打扫过。一块金属炉板在炉栅后面闪着光。  
  
总的来说，灰白色的石膏墙壁和床上的红黄毛毯——无论它们笼罩着在多深的阴影中——给人留下的是印象是温暖的。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。 _温暖_ 。他没料到这一点。  
  
“这是你的房间，”麦考伊说。“你只需要记住少数几条规则。你身处在一座作为培训中心的旧庄园里。你不能走出房子，除非有监督人陪同，”他举起左手，摇了摇手腕上的手镯。“按照你得到的日程表行动，任何时候都要远离西翼，并且遵守八点的宵禁。”  
  
“还有看在上帝他妈的份上，不要放火烧了这个地方，”罗根咆哮着。他把蜡烛放在壁炉上方的一个炉架上，然后踱了回去，一半肩膀倚着门。查尔斯不需要心灵感应就能察觉那股不断震动的 _咱们走咱们走_ 的心思。  
  
“你提到日程表。”他保持声音平静。“具体什么时候能给我？”  
  
“所有学生都会在抵达的第一天收到一份——怎么了？”麦考伊朝他皱起眉头。  
  
查尔斯努力控制住自己，遏制他半歇斯底里的笑声，直到实在忍不住。“问题只是——一日为教授，次日成学生……”他按摩着太阳穴，“你知道。反差过大。”  
  
麦考伊放松地露出笑容，尽管是一个苦笑。“我本来应该阐述得更好些。只是——所有人通常要年轻得多，你知道的。所有人 _都_ 比你年轻。你明天会见到他们的。我想你可以被称为，”他想了一会儿，“一个[初学者](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novice)。”  
  
“一个[助手](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acolyte)，”查尔斯回答道。  
  
麦考伊笑了。“[学徒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apprenticeship)”。  
  
“绅士学者。”  
  
“学员。”  
  
“卖弄个屁啊，我的蛋蛋都快掉下来了。”罗根翻了个白眼。“回见啦，叉儿，”他抓住门把。  
  
麦考伊转身也要离开——但是查尔斯伸出一只手。“等等——明天做什么？”  
  
“测试。”他的笑容消失了。“学习。因材施教。”  
  
“那西翼里有什么？”  
  
麦考伊右手中指的指环闪着光，因为他用这只仍然拿着蜡烛的手示意。“别去那里就行了。”  
  
“但是什么……”  
  
“它是什么，”罗根的调子听似温柔，“绝对跟你他妈没关系。不过别担心。”他扭起嘴角，同时打开门。“那也跟我们没关系。你并不孤单。”  
  
“除了你在这里确实是孤单的，”麦考伊嘀咕——如此之悄声，查尔斯立刻知道他并不应该听到这句话。  
  
“是啊，好啦。”罗根闲步迈出去。“做个好梦咯，孩子。”  
  
麦考伊盯了地板好一会儿，然后静静地说，“晚安，泽维尔先生，”并离开。  
  
查尔斯被孤单留下，他盯着门口。他听到一把钥匙在锁头里转动，接着是脚步声，然后什么都没有。  
  
——————————  
  
他盯了好一会儿的门。接着转动一只脚，盯着房间。唯一的蜡烛提供着无比薄弱的光源——它投下的阴影高高地落在石膏墙上。  
  
查尔斯深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。他想到了瑞雯最喜欢的弹珠，那是她上牛津一年级时在茶点休息游戏中赢得的……当时她八岁。那是一粒蓝色的猫眼弹珠，一侧是裂开的。  
  
那是他力量的一小部分——一粒弹珠，他把它发送出来并滚过门下进入走廊。走廊没人。  
  
查尔等待了五分钟。考虑到所有情况，他很自豪自己只花了另外五分钟凭借衣柜一块铰链的杠杆作用弄断了自己的腰带扣，而且他只花了另外一分钟撬开门上的锁。  
  
他打开门，跟随弹珠—— _猫一样的夜视眼，猫一样的轻脚步_ ——迈下走廊。他从意识中取出另一粒橙红色的弹珠—— _两粒弹珠仍然比那颗台球小，对吧？_ 上帝，他希望如此。他把那粒弹珠变成一只蜂鸟并派它飞到外头。罗根的意识和麦考伊的意识，羽毛般的轻触——接着是他们穿行过庄园境内看到的内容。这个庄园是一座雄伟的建筑，一共四层高——三楼有一个窗户闪着微弱的光，那个窗户刚好在塔楼右侧下方。  
  
 _他们的右边，我的左边，_ 查尔斯心想，接着加快速度，把蜂鸟召回他自己。它在他脑袋里到处扑腾，伴他找到一道感觉正确的门并轻轻打开它。他跑上一段螺旋楼梯。 _安静安静保持安静_ ……  
  
楼梯终止的地方有一道门，门把生了锈。 _拜托了，打得开——拜托了_ ——接着门 _确实_ 打开了，寒冷的夜风吹到他通红的脸上，感觉就像一个吻，就像他最后一次从母亲那儿得到的吻……  
  
查尔斯一直走到塔楼的边缘，抓住了其中一块[城堞](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merlons)，才意识到自己正喘着气半哽咽。他眺望着夜空，透过一层热霾——他的意识正在打转。而它转动的中心是： _逃跑。_  
  
如果他一直严格控制自己的意识，弗洛斯特可以被躲避。给了他房间的那两人可以被欺骗。但是他要做什么呢——兄弟会的俘虏，暴力折磨的画面从四面八方朝他袭来……  
  
他们要对他做什么呢？  
  
而且——他把脸埋进一只大衣袖子的粗斜纹软呢里，打了一个寒颤。他正来回摇晃脑袋，感觉石头的砂砾表面磨着他的额头。 _瑞雯。_ 他的妹妹——她肯定会怎么想？她正在做什么？他还能再见到她吗？  
  
他要如何才能找到她？  
  
查尔斯猛地把脑袋抽回去远离城堞。那只蜂鸟行不通；它太小了。不过他有那粒蓝色的猫眼弹珠——瑞雯的最爱。他感觉自己的眼睛刺痛起来，他用力量包裹住弹珠，把它整个压碎并把产生的黑暗重塑成一只真实的睿鴍——跟妹妹同名。查尔斯看着鸟儿抬起头、扑着翅膀，既小巧又黑暗， _比黑色的[八号球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eight-ball)小——你在夜间看不到我_ ——他把它磨尖，直到它拥有箭头的尖端，接着把它射入空中。  
  
他找到[北极星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polaris)并把睿鴍派往北方——北方，以及——东方？西方？飞程随着盘旋扩大——宽广而令人目不暇接的环状，因为他不知道自己在哪里，他不知道如何找到瑞雯，而一切既黑暗又空洞。  
  
 _一切。_ 睿鴍飞回他身边，在空中半醉似地来迂回飞行，因为它累了。一切都是黑暗的。  
  
当它飞回到他意识中的一根树枝栖息后，他抚摸着它的羽毛，让它陷入虚无之中。接下来的很长一段时间，他唯一能做的就是眺望过夜色中的塔楼边缘。  
  
 _明天。_ 弗洛斯特可以被躲避，而且——他觉感觉到一股严峻的决心，冰冷而肯定——每个人都可以被欺骗。他从来不认为自己傲慢，但是他知道自己的智慧，他知道自己能做什么。如果每个人都可以被欺骗，那么……  
  
那么他就能找到一个弱点，钻石中的缺陷，然后他可以循着那个缺陷走向他的自由。免于被人与学生混为一谈嘲弄的自由……  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛。甩开自己的自尊，集中精神。飞向他妹妹的自由；摆脱兄弟会的自由。  
  
找到回家之路的自由。  
  
在此之前，他唯一能做就是从塔楼盯着夜色：黑暗、寒冷而空洞。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２７日，编辑于２０１４年１１月０６日晚上


	5. Chapter 5

第０５章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：早餐。  
  
 _叩叩。_  
  
“喂。”  
  
 _叩叩。_  
  
“喂，新来的。”一把更轻快的声音，毫无疑问是女声。 _叩叩。_ “动作快点——十分钟后吃早餐。”  
  
查尔斯盯着天花板，昏暗的晨光照出石膏墙浅浅的金色斑点。尽管筋疲力尽的他睡得很沉，敲门声还是立刻唤醒了他。但他只是呆呆地盯着，他发现自己不想移动。  
  
他听到穿着靴子的脚步声迈下走廊；另一阵敲门声。然后是另一阵，距离更远了。门打开和关闭，几把不同的声音——孩子的声音。他咬了咬牙。牛津和他的学生的记忆全都挤到他的意识最前方，推挤着转了一下，把刀子扎得更深入些……  
  
他把一只颤抖的手抬到脸上。他腹部的那种扭动肯定是饥饿造成的。金属监狱里的最后一个托盘兴许是两天前的事儿了。在寒冷的塔楼上站了两个多小时，一次又一次地把他的思绪投入天空，即使在他的第一次尝试失败之后——全都导致他饥肠辘辘、口干舌燥。然而去找水喝会需要他移动，但他并不想移动。  
  
而那也导致他回到了原点。查尔斯漫不经心地思考，如果他拒绝起床，他会不会被送回监狱。字面含义，不是比喻义的拘留。  
  
声音越来越响亮、越来越喧闹。一个女孩喊叫了什么，接着跟塔的楼梯相反的方向传出蜂拥奔走的声音。也许是另一段楼梯。瑞雯就会那么做，在周末的早晨和节假日——沿着学院屋最长的走廊助跑，身子猛地往下一扑，落到一个枕头上，一路尖叫。这段记忆让查尔斯紧闭起眼睛。  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛时，瑞雯就站在他的床边。  
  
“ _怎么……_ ”  
  
查尔斯还没弄清楚是怎么回事就已经掀开床单抓住她的双手。只要她说出一个字，他就会知道她是怎么到这里的；只要他发送一个思绪，她就能告诉他一切……  
  
……除了他惊喊出声，因为那同样的思绪像脱缰野马直接撞向一面类似打磨过的光滑墙壁物质。她使劲把手挣开。  
  
查尔斯集中精神—— _吸气，呼气_ ——直到幻觉消失，看到一个小孩站在他面前，他才停止呼吸。她肯定得有五岁，也许六岁。赤褐色的头发刷过她的肩膀。她的眼睛，当它们迎接他的眼睛时，是一抹清澈而遥远的灰色。接着它们闪了一下，他看见一个巨大的[海螺壳](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conch)，闪着白色、粉色和橙色的光芒；精美而不屈。  
  
这个孩子是个心灵感应者。他感觉第一丝的犹豫始于他牵动嘴角的微笑。  
  
“早上好。”  
  
她盯着他。  
  
“我的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔，”他继续说，保持声音柔和。“你叫什么呢？”  
  
女孩什么都没说——但他感觉某样东西刷过他的意识。查尔斯探出另一根思绪银丝，瞥见了一样小小的东西—— _一头动物？_ ——从海螺壳中往外窥视。它飞奔回里头，快如眨眼，但他却被留下一个清晰的画面，鲜艳得就像战前的相片。  
  
一群孩子围绕一张桌就座。一个盘子盛着面包和奶酪。而那个宛如相片的画面被文字框上： _早餐，朋友，迟到——谁？_  
  
“我是一个跟你很像的人。”他笑了一下，找到自己的一段记忆——他昏昏沉沉地穿着睡衣，摸索一个玻璃咖啡瓶，那是在牛津早已过去的某个新年凌晨。他回忆起自己误把盐当成糖倒进杯子里并大声地啜饮了一口——他聚焦在自己的喷溅反应以及瑞雯歇斯底里大笑的画面上。  
  
女孩的一个嘴角翘起，就像一株蕨最小的卷须。  
  
“我不认为他们楼下有任何咖啡吧？”查尔斯把腿伸下床，夸张地朝她抬起眉毛。“你们可能全都太小，不能喝咖啡。好吧，让我拿些衣服，然后我就……”  
  
他的眼睛瞧见自己的房门。它是开着的。  
  
“那是你做的吗？”他眨了眨眼睛——昨晚用他断裂的腰带扣再次锁上门可要比撬开锁头难得多，但他还是设法做到了。他不想让任何人发现他的逃脱。“你是怎么做到的？”  
  
查尔斯转身看着女孩，结果瞧见一个杯子正飘在他的手的高度摇晃着。  
  
他愣住了片刻，然后拿起它。它重重地落入他的手中，水溅出杯缘。女孩抬头看着他，她的头歪向一边。  
  
“嗯。”他觉得有点不知所措。  
  
“我确实渴了。非常感谢你。”他再次朝那个蕨一样的笑容说。他喝了一口水。当他站起来时，她猛地后退了一步，所以他再次把声音放柔和。“那全是你一个人做的？” _心灵传动以及心灵感应。她到底多大了？_  
  
她点点头。另一张相片——又是孩子们、桌子和盘子，全都以鲜艳的色彩呈现。画面被框上： _迟到。_  
  
“对。”查尔斯大步走到衣柜边。“给我两分钟。我不认为有必要剃须，对不对？你觉得呢？”他发送了另一个画面——自己，蓬头垢面、牙齿参差，一边用手指弄乱头发，一边因为跳蚤叮咬蹦跳。  
  
她给出另一个画面回复——被缩短了的他本人，明显是从下方视角观看的。稍微邋遢，但却发出明亮和清晰的光芒，金光从箭窗倾流而下。  
  
画面被框上： _我喜欢你。_  
  
他因为喉咙突然一紧而吞咽，接着低头朝她微笑。“是吗，谢谢你。跑到走廊站岗去——我会尽快出来的。”  
  
衣柜里有好几件替换的衣服；颜色朴素，制法普通。他套上手最先碰到的衣服，折起自己的衣服并把它们塞到枕头下面，以最快的速度铺了床，然后匆匆到走廊找那个女孩。“带路吧。”  
  
——————————  
  
哪怕透过一道厚厚的木门，多把声音不停歇的谈话声听起来就跟牛津大学的嘈杂寄宿生一样。不同的是当他打开门迈进里头的瞬间，人群陷入沉默的方式。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地不做出任何突然动作，同时审视所有人。他发送出微乎其微的思绪卷须获取整体的印象。一个女孩和三个男孩。那个女孩看上去十出岁；她长着深色的皮肤和眼睛，黑发中夹杂着——白发？在她的年纪？而她的意识先是一片晴朗的天空，但他看到—— _地平线上的云朵，那 **到底** 是谁？琴在哪儿？_一道闪电劈过……  
  
他撤回思绪，站到一侧，说了声：“谢谢你指路……”同时触了一下小女孩的肩膀。他记录下她微弱的退缩——附加一缕—— _找出原因_ ——的念头存档起来以便稍后分析，他垂下手，而她绕着他侧身移动。“大家早上好。我的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
沉默。他不需要心灵感应就能察觉到已经竖立起来的防御墙。沉默持续。  
  
深皮肤女孩开口打破沉默：“过来吃东西，琴——喂。”  
  
一个[滴注式咖啡壶](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macchinetta)正在烤箱上移动发出刺耳的声音；他转过身看到小女孩皱起的额头及伸出的手。他捕捉住那个画面——这一个有些褪色，那只能意味着记忆：他自己，坐在床上，头发凌乱——伴随一个由文字扭成的框： _我不认为他们楼下有任何咖啡吧？_  
  
“琴，你知道规则。”另一个女孩的声音很坚定。“厨房里禁止力量。”  
  
“而且那咖啡是我的，”棕发的男孩说道。他和另外两个男孩——一个长着红发和雀斑，另一个年龄稍大，金发碧眼——正瞪着他。  
  
“是吗，无论如何还是谢谢你的想法——琴，对吧？”查尔斯保持轻快的声调，缓步走到烤箱边。他感觉众人的瞪视直戳自己的背部。“对闯入者施以敌意：就跟新鲜出炉的面包一样家味浓浓啊。 _真喺好佀屋企嘅_ 。说到这个：有没有面包啊？我在外头闻到香味儿了，而且我真的饿到不行了。”  
  
一阵暂停，然后：“在[木盒子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breadbox)里，”金发男孩嘀咕。  
  
接着红发男孩问道，“什么是好……好佀……那是什么？”  
  
“ _好佀屋企_ ——或者更确切地说：[ _好佀屋企嘅样_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gem%C3%BCtlichkeit)。那是德语，意思是‘处在家里、朋友间的状态——舒适、温馨、被接受。’”查尔斯朝肩后抛了一个露齿的笑容，掩盖自己一闪而过的困惑——他实在想不出自己为何会突然冒出一句德语，而且什么时候不好说，偏偏挑现在。“这也是我在卖弄学问。我倾向于这样做以便获取咖啡因。”  
  
孩子们瞪大了眼睛，有些人比其他人更不知所措。而且——他一边对自己微笑一边从面包盒里取出残余的一条面包——他几乎可以感受敌意开始融化成好奇。  
  
他端详着面包。“我不认为这里有任何刀子吧？”  
  
棕发男孩哼了一声。这个答案足矣。  
  
查尔斯环顾厨房。这是一个狭长的房间，一侧安置着一台古老的[复式烤箱](http://patriciaswisdom.com/2011/10/oven-dies-don%E2%80%99t-ya-just-hate-that/)，一个料理台与之垂直——他正挨着两者的交接处——他的对面是一个水槽。那道门相当庞大，铁质圆形手柄的工艺让他联想到牛津。事实上……他一边在意识中回味这个想法，一边撕下一块面包。整个房间都让他联想到牛津——出于需要而非欲望重新启用旧的技术，因为汽油和电力均受限量供给，更不要提保持更先进的机器运行所需的设备。  
  
所以牛津那里回归到烧柴火的炉灶和烤箱。然而这里：牢房……那个牢房完全由金属构成，那需要先进的技术才做得出来，考虑到里头的一些面板有多薄和灵活。还有人工光源，按二十四小时制循环……为什么那个房间跟这个厨房有着如此鲜明的区别？  
  
“你到底要不要吃那个？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，回过神来。孩子们仍然盯着他。年长的女孩看起来特别严肃。  
  
“我……”他低头看着被自己有条不紊地撕成丝状的面包。“哦。要的。”  
  
“因为我们这里可不浪费食物。”她继续迎接他的眼神，然后望向别处。“给琴一些。”  
  
他带着一丝内疚看到年幼女孩的眼睛如何紧盯着面包。“嗯，当然。”他把面包屑扫进自己掌心。盘子在哪儿呢？他再次环顾四周—— _新的领域_ ——接着查尔斯发送出自己的意识掠过他们的意识，犹如一块银色卵石悄然掠过水面。一个壁橱里有盘子——他取出两个，一个给琴，另一个给他放面包。水槽边一个装着冰块的箱子里有切好的奶酪和一陶瓷罐的牛奶——他把它们取出来。料理台上有两个罐子——他拿起它们，从深皮肤女孩的意识中轻轻抽出关于罐子内容的记忆，对着琴举起来。“葡萄干还是杏脯？”  
  
琴朝他微笑，朝他发送了 _葡萄干_ 并框上 _美味_ ……  
  
“那就选葡萄干咯……”他说。  
  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
查尔斯已经开始把奶酪放在面包上——不过听到年长女孩的声音，他停顿了一下，转过身来。她用激烈的眼神跟他对视；男孩们也同样紧张起来。  
  
“哦。”他耸耸肩，把面包和奶酪放在炉灶上。它热得像火焰；融化奶酪应该用不了多长时间。“我是一个心灵感应者，就跟琴一样。”  
  
长时间的停顿。他几乎能听到他们彼此之间快速扫视的眼光——重新修订自己的假设——种种推测——然后：  
  
“你知道吗？”红发男孩兴奋地说。“这实际上棒极了，因为琴——而我喜欢你，琴，你知道吧？但是……”他继续对查尔斯说，“她并不真的会说话，所以她需要用她的头脑告诉我们事情，而有时候那可能会—— _猛_ 得不得了。就像去年圣诞节……我的意思是第四季度。”他朝年幼的女孩咧嘴笑，后者回以露出酒窝的笑容。“记得吗，琴？我当时掉下楼梯了？”  
  
他装出夸张的屁股着地的模样。棕发男孩对着他的咖啡哼了一口气；金发男孩露出微笑。红发男孩顶着年长女孩的瞪视继续，“因此有了另一个心灵感应者，琴就可以告诉我们事情而无需给我们偏头痛，而且……”  
  
“她告诉我的事儿多了去，”那个姑娘突然打断。“而且厨房也不允许使用力量——你知道的。”  
  
“除了让约翰维持火焰燃烧，而我维持冰箱运作，以及琴使用她的画面。”金发男孩意味深长地看着她。“所以你为何不干脆直接问琴到底想如何沟通，而不是告诉她？”  
  
查尔斯不禁畏缩了一下。才十分钟的功夫，他就已经不偏不倚地把脚踩进他们的日常习惯和权力结构中间。考虑到牛津不可避免的连番会议，他向来以自己能够读懂一房间人的心思骄傲——无论是否使用了心灵感应能力。仅仅因为这些人还是孩子，并没有理由放弃交际手腕。  
  
奶酪已经融化。他迅速抓了一把葡萄干，它们压到柔软的表面上。接着他把盘子递给琴，然后动作流畅地把它和牛奶摆在她的面前。  
  
“如果你想要那个就赶紧吃吧。如果不想要就递回我这边，因为那些奶酪闻起来美味极了。那是[切达干酪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheddar_%28cheese%29)，对吧？我们在英格兰也有切达，但不是这个颜色。”在唠叨之中，他打开冰箱，突然捕捉到一波来自孩子们的奇怪心理涟漪……  
  
他转过身看着。  
  
琴正低头盯着自己的盘子，面带微笑。她触碰其中一粒嵌入乳酪的葡萄干。接着她抬起头来，笑容扩大了。  
  
另一个被框起来的画面——他挨着料理台的图像——但这个相框由纯金构成，而且力道十足地朝他砸了过来： _ **我喜欢你**_ ……  
  
“嗯，”他捏了捏鼻梁。这种感觉跟另一段生动的新年记忆异常相似：也就是——瑞雯从楼梯转角平台朝他脑袋落下一本书。  
  
不过当他再次睁开眼睛时，其中一些孩子正笑嘻嘻地看着他。“天杀的，”棕发男孩说道，红发男孩则窃笑，“我都感觉到了，亏我还距离那么远呢。”  
  
“你需要冰块敷一下吗？”金发男孩问。他流畅地挥动手指，接着——查尔斯感觉自己的眼睛睁大了——一个冰球出现了。 _他到底是怎么做到的？——那可真是太 **神奇** 了……_  
  
“鲍比，少来了。”年长的女孩翻了个白眼。“给我挪过来——腾地方。你叫什么名字来着？”  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“给泽维尔先生腾地方。”  
  
“哦，其实你可以叫我……”  
  
女孩瞪了一下。“泽维尔 _先生_ ：坐下。我是[奥洛洛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ororo_Munroe)。这些伙计们，”她边指边说，“分别是[肖恩](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee_\(comics\))、[约翰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Allerdyce)和[鲍比](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Drake)——想必你见过琴了。”她把脑袋挑向年幼女孩——琴正津津有味地享用着面包和奶酪，查尔斯见到奥洛洛的眼神软化了。接着琴抬头看着她。查尔斯感觉到遥远的思绪闪瞬。  
  
“实际上，”奥洛洛说，“在你坐下之前，请给琴拿一个杯子盛牛奶。另外给你自己倒一些咖啡吧，因为约翰今天早上愿意分享。对不对，约翰？”  
  
“是啊，好吧，”棕发男孩喃喃道。“咖啡劲头有点猛。”  
  
“当我说：‘那完全没问题’的时候请相信我。”查尔斯知道自己的声音听起来很热烈——他不假思索地给了琴一个杯子，然后盯着咖啡壶，手指痒痒地抽动。 _咖啡_ ——他还没反应过来就已经被金属给烫到了。  
  
“你最好用一块抹布，哥们……”约翰还没窃笑完，查尔斯就收到那个新年早晨误把盐当成糖倒进咖啡并喝下去的画面，它被框上： _滑稽。_  
  
她刚刚是不是把那画面发送给了……果不其然，其他孩子开始大笑。  
  
“听我说，”他给自己倒了一杯。“琴，那是我的记忆——你不能因为它会成为很好的谈资就随随便便发送给任何人，要不然…… _啊。_ ”  
  
 _弗洛斯特。_ 她的力量就像一根锋利的冰柱刺着他的头骨。查尔斯以最快的速度镇住自己涌起的愤怒，撤回一切力量——甚至包括他用于读取房内人心的最微弱的思绪卷须——并把它们全都抛在掩纱之下。痛处转变成遥远的瘙痒。  
  
“琴，”他厉声说道。小女孩警觉地抬起头。他捕捉到一头小动物消失进海螺壳的画面，它被框上一个问号，他咬着牙齿回答，“对，现在就做。快。”  
  
琴眨了眨眼——一下，两下。接着她的表情就像之前在他房间里一样黯淡。  
  
“泽维尔先生，”奥洛洛开口，“那是怎……”  
  
突然之间，所有孩子尖叫起来。有些人的手按住太阳穴，有些人的手平压着桌面。约翰猛地摔了马克杯，手指扎进自己的头发的时候，查尔斯感到瘙痒演变成疼痛。鲍比倒吸一口冷气，肖恩把脸贴到桌面——琴呜咽起来……  
  
……然后那股压力停止了。  
  
很长一段时间，房内只有他们的呼吸声。  
  
接着肖恩喃喃自语，“痛死我了……”  
  
鲍比则用双手的掌跟搓着眼睛说道，“是啊。”  
  
查尔斯感到被压抑的怒火让他的下巴抽搐。“有人愿意告诉我那是怎么回事吗？”  
  
奥洛洛的声音很平淡。“唤醒呼叫。我们全都醒了吗，孩子们？”她在脸上挂出甜甜的笑容，接着扩大成咧嘴的笑容——众人凄惨地和声应答：“是的。”  
  
“那种情况经常发生吗？”  
  
“欢迎来到我们的世界，泽维尔先生。”奥洛洛用一只胳膊搂住琴。“而且是的。通常每天早上……”  
  
“……但通常没这么该死的强劲，”约翰愤愤地骂道。  
  
“在琴面前嘴巴放干净点，伙计。”鲍比拿起他的盘子和杯子走到水槽边，朝查尔斯微微点了下头。“泽维尔先生，你想要咖啡的话就最好快点。在唤醒呼叫后，监督员会很快抵达这里，最多五分钟。”  
  
其他孩子们像一群狼似的开始吃自己剩余的食物。查尔斯留在原地，盯着门口。  
  
她在他毫无防备的情况下来袭。他的意识飞回早前的决心—— _弗洛斯特可以被躲避_ ——接着愤怒几乎让他窒息。弗洛斯特可以被躲避？他根本没有料到会有这种攻击——完全没有。如果他连唤醒呼叫这么简单的事情都察觉不了，他到底应该如何专注于躲避她、欺骗她——他的逃跑，他的进攻……  
  
除非他想给她留下那种印象。  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，转身远离他的愤怒并思考起来。她越觉得他软弱就对他越有利。也许让她专注于他的天赋是移情感应——也许让她认为只有给予足够的事前通知他才能准备好结实的掩纱。毕竟，没有心灵感应者会以挂号邮递的方式发送第一波攻击——因此他肯定能误导她相信自己那方面的能力异常薄弱。她的意志与他的意志相抵：让他如沙堡般屈服于她的浪潮。让她相信他们昨日的冲突使得他崩溃了好几个星期。让她相信那一点。她之前错过了台球和弹珠……  
  
行，这就是他的策略。迷惑人的虚弱，还有 _锻炼_ ，他的意识对他低声说， _锻炼你的隐身能力，还有你的掩纱，然后在她最料想不到的时候给她致命一击……_  
  
弗洛斯特可以被躲避。每个人都可以被欺骗。  
  
盘子碰撞的声音以及一句“肖恩，你这个白痴！”把他从遐想中唤了回来。查尔斯看着孩子们在水槽边为洗盘子的位置争吵，顿时感到良心刺痛了一下。  
  
 _每个人都可以被欺骗……_ 这里的“每个人”包括他们吗？  
  
接着门被打开了，查尔斯搁置这个问题留待下回考量。搁置并用一层掩纱覆盖住它——丑陋而粗糙，跟 _屋企嘅样_ 恰恰相反。  
  
现在是时候面对接下来的日子和刚刚走进房间的人了。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１５日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２８日，编辑于２０１５年０２月０６日晚上


	6. Chapter 6

第０６章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：日程安排。  
  
“早上好，早上好，”一个女孩—— _不，一个女人_ ——一边欢声问候一边大步走向餐桌。  
  
她个子不高、体型纤细，粗黑的头发披散过肩头。她的靴子发出自信的咔哒声；查尔斯意识到那就是之前在走廊上听到的行走的靴子。  
  
他归类起来：长筒靴。朴素的深色长裤。一个钢指环在她的右手闪着光，正如她左手的手镯；他只短暂地瞥见了她的项链。要看清它并不容易，因为它被一件叫人意想不到的破烂运动衫给盖住。那件衣服并不是特别合身；袖口被折了两次，后面有两道大大的裂缝。而且他几乎读不出前幅褪色的 ** _康奈尔_** ……  
  
查尔斯抿了一口滚烫的咖啡来掩盖自己短暂的惊讶。 _康奈尔_ 。他的意识快速地整理出相关事实—— _[大学](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornell)、纽约、[伊萨卡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ithaca,_New_York)、[易洛魁联盟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iroquois_League)、[五指湖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finger_Lakes)_ ——他找到一幅地图并插上鲜红色的旗子——但是有可能这么简单吗？当然不可能；他们肯定不会在他未受限制的第一天就把如此关键的逃脱信息交给他……  
  
但她正在说着什么。  
  
“……而且天气越来越冷了，所以运动衫也会派发给你们的，宜早不宜迟。好吧：同样的任务；你们全都知道去哪里。除了你！”她笑嘻嘻地转向查尔斯。接着她伸出一只手。“我是[安琪儿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_Salvadore)。”  
  
他跟她握手。“查尔斯·泽维尔；很高兴见到你。”  
  
“是的，没错。但至少你没有在哭，那可要比某些人强不知多少了。对吧，鲍比？你哭了大概一个月？窝囊废。”  
  
“闭嘴。”鲍比的眼神毫无感情。  
  
“两个月，而且那种口气可不适合跟东胞社的正式监督员说话，对不对？”  
  
“喂。”奥洛洛扑打安琪儿的手臂。“别再说了。要不然你每次走进来我们将不得不开始吹喇叭……”  
  
“她可以吹 _我的_ 喇叭……”约翰开口；肖恩窃笑，查尔斯叹了口气。青春期荷尔蒙。也许寄望于监禁会改变人类的本性未免太过渺茫了。  
  
“约翰，”奥洛洛开口，但被打断了。  
  
“少来了，约翰你个小崽子。”安琪儿从一个口袋中翻出一张折叠的纸。“给。”她把纸递给查尔斯。“你的日程安排。”  
  
他打开它。打印——这意味着某个地方有可运作的打字机——在页面顶端的是以下内容：  
  
上午：麦考伊  
下午：罗根  
晚上：Ø  
  
“嗯，”他开口。  
  
安琪儿打断他。“麦考伊会在工作室见你；鲍比、约翰，你俩给他带路。你在那边完事后，罗根会去接你的。”她合掌拍了拍。“动身啦！来吧，琴。”  
  
孩子们二话没说就鱼贯出门。查尔斯吓了一跳，快速地喝完余下的咖啡，在水槽里冲洗杯子。 _咱们走咱们走_ 的调子在他的意识边缘如大黄蜂般嗡鸣。  
  
他转身看到安琪儿正一边叩脚一边注视他。“你知道，查克——我可以叫你查克吗？”她傻笑道。“你很幸运，在这里的是我而不是亚历克斯。因为如果你没在指挥官下令之后迅速反应——好吧，亚历克斯会轰人。我只会蜇人，而且这一回我会好心不计较，因为你是新来的，又有点老啥的。既是新人又是老人。”  
  
_小 **屁** 孩。_查尔斯保持中立的表情与她擦肩而过，走向等待他的男孩们。他的意识记录下一切，存储着画面——一条寒冷的石走廊，一端尽头的楼梯通往楼上学生的房间。其他的孩子已经到走廊的远端；在肖恩绕过拐弯处之前，他瞥见他的红发。  
  
“别理她，”约翰在他们开始步行时嘀咕道。  
  
但是：“不准说话！”从他们身后欢快地响起。  
  
查尔斯回过肩头，安琪儿乐呵呵地朝他们敬了个礼，一块布料从她手里垂下来晃着，接着她跟琴一起离去。  
  
惊讶之情让他想到他的—— _忧虑_ ——快如闪电。它从冰凉紧闭的海螺壳上反弹开。  
  
琴盯着他，目光凝重，接着转身迈上楼梯。当查尔斯看到她几乎触不到楼梯的扶栏时，他不知道要如何归类自己的反应。  
  
——————————  
  
在去工作室——安琪儿这么说过——的路上，鲍比和约翰一言不发，所以查尔斯小心翼翼地记录着他们的路线。 _走廊，向右转，然后向左转，另一段楼梯，再次向右转。_ 他们把他留在一道门外，只低喃了一声：“祝你好运。”  
  
“现在，”孤身的查尔斯对自己说，“到底有什么能阻止我离开？漫步走出前门，直奔最近的城镇？”  
  
也许是他不知道前门在哪里或者前门是否存在的这个事实阻止了他。而且他仍然不知道自己的地理位置……但如果他在纽约州的五指湖地区，那么九月初白天令人不安的寒意就能轻松解释得通了。战后不久天气就变得糟糕多了，当然，考虑到连续两年的核冬天——但高居数之不尽的核冬效应顶端的是“常规”冬季的新标准：早来晚走，而且冷得刺骨、冷得难以置信。至少，在高纬度地区就是如此。  
  
查尔斯只有一次或两次因为气候考虑离开英国到更南的地方去。接着他找到了瑞雯，而不久之后，赤道[臭氧消耗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozone_depletion)的数据公布了。在此之后英国全境（尤其是牛津）预料到恰好相反的问题，因而他们不得不应付涌入的难民……  
  
他快速地往后迈了一步，门在他面前敞开。麦考伊从那副眼镜后面朝他眨了眨眼。“泽维尔先生——我没听到你敲门。”  
  
“那是因为我没有敲，”查尔斯回答。“对不起。恐怕我刚刚发了一会呆。”  
  
“没问题。”麦考伊站到一边。“请进来。”  
  
房间既普通又空荡，墙壁粉刷成白色，深色的木材斜搭过高高的天花板。接着，查尔斯吸了一口气，走向它们——一面墙上的窗户。它们干净到足以发光。透过它们，他可以看到一片中等大小的条状绿野，被树木包围。不，不只是树木：森林。他眯缝起眼睛，却不见其他任何绿色或者湖的痕迹，或者……  
  
“我忘了你还没有看过这里的风景。”麦考伊朝他露出半个微笑。“我们在树林中央。”  
  
“那它是哪一片树林呢？”查尔斯尝试，结果却看到那半个微笑变成完整的笑容。  
  
“你知道我不能说。”  
  
“嗯。”他歪起脑袋思考。麦考伊看起来很开心，不是特别多疑……也许施加一丁点的压力？查尔斯探出一根 _跟我分享_ 的思维卷须并说道：“不，我不知道。你为什么不能说？”  
  
“规则。”麦考伊的声音很遥远。查尔斯眯起眼睛，把那根卷须变成一条缎带—— _瑞雯最喜欢的缎带，宽宽地、红红地、饰着蕾丝边——伴随着分享分享 **分享** ……_  
  
麦考伊摇了摇头。“厄，我为什么不能……”  
  
一瞬的寒意闪过，查尔斯猛地撤回思绪并掩盖住。他感觉到一滴汗水滚下背部，他让自己所有的意识对弗洛斯特冰川一般的触碰保持高度敏感——一道随意的探寻，犹如一只冰鲨滑翔而过。钻石牙齿闪耀发光……  
  
接着她就消失了。 _靠。_ 他看着自己的双手，命令它们 _不要_ 颤抖。 _不能在这里尝试——或者至少不在我的第一天尝试……_  
  
“我不能说——只是因为，嗯，这里有规则。”麦考伊什么都没注意到。  
  
查尔斯颤抖地呼了口气。“我不认为有一本规则手册吧？”  
  
“哈——没有。好吧，在你毕业前没有。”  
  
一介教授的他被某个年轻十岁的人当作一个学生的不协调感……再次击中了查尔斯，就像沙石甩到他的眼睛里。他咬了咬牙。倘若麦考伊不是一个完全无害的年轻人，他可能会恨他一点点。仅仅一点点。哪怕他的笑容开朗而明媚。  
  
“先生——请坐，先生。我实在说不出有你在这里对我的意义有多重大。”  
  
查尔斯在其中一张高架长桌边找到一把空椅子——这里的三张桌子上全都散落着电线、各种不同的电子仪器和纸张——并坐下来。  
  
麦考伊猛地推开一摞书。“我正在着手一整套实验项目，我一直希望某个拥有我的一点技能的人出现。我不知道你受过多少实验室环境的训练……”  
  
“一些，”查尔斯插嘴。“不多。”不多，考虑到牛津经历过的艰难处境以及英国政府在整顿过程中对其大部分设备的征用，但是 _拥有我的一点技能_ 伴着邪恶的扭曲卡在他的思绪中，接着他给自己发送了一道坚定的消息： _他不是故意的。_ “我只在战争之前上过几次课。”  
  
“战前——哦。说得对。真是奇怪——我的意思是，战争开始时我只有两岁。但幸运的是我的妈妈和爸爸得以进入一个地堡。接着我得以提前结束学业，因为我们住在研究三角区。”  
  
“也就是[北卡罗来纳州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Carolina)咯？”  
  
“是啊——因而当东胞社，嗯，招募我北上这里，我并不怎么介意。我的意思是，我有机会研究他们所掌握的，还有……”  
  
麦考伊的嘴猛地合上。查尔斯收集起信息——卡罗来纳州的北部。  
  
他让声音保持温和：“你说‘他们所掌握的’。他们掌握了什么？人家好奇想知道嘛……”他尝试露出狡黠的笑容。  
  
回应他的笑容灿烂到几乎能致盲。“我敢打赌。我估计你可以直接进入这里头……”麦考伊拍了拍他的太阳穴——“并把信息全挖出来，对不对？”  
  
“我可不会想要以任何方式伤害你。” _那是真的。_ “我其实并不确定自己能有多强。” _那也许不太真实。_  
  
_比 **弗洛斯特** 更强_像彗星一样闪耀着滑过他的意识，他瞬即把那个想法掩盖起来。  
  
“所以如果我说：‘我正在思考一个一到十之间的数字……’”  
  
查尔斯忍住笑容；麦考伊的意识正声嘶力竭地吼着 ** _１_** 。“我想说：‘真巧啊，因为我正在思考，多有意思，这个数字跟它本身的三次方根相同。’”  
  
“赞。”那个咧嘴笑容越来越荒谬了。“复杂点的数字。”  
  
“行。但是麦考伊……”  
  
“叫我汉克。”  
  
“那好吧，汉克。”查尔斯咬着他的嘴唇。 _谨慎行事。_ “昨天晚上你说过接受测试的事儿？”  
  
“哦，是的。我差点忘了。我知道这事儿听起来会很蠢，但是……”汉克从一本书下面抽出一个包裹并递给他。“给。一份智商测试。”  
  
“一份……智商测试。”  
  
“我知道。”一个悲哀的笑容。“接着是其他一些资质测试。你介意吗？我知道你很聪明，而你知道你很聪明，但某些人需要以一式三份的确认才能决定该做什么。”  
  
“不算问题。”查尔斯保持中立的声音，尽管他已经失去早前恢复的一点点好心态。麦考伊似乎忘记了所谓的 _某些人_ 无疑可以让他俩靠墙排队枪毙掉。“然后呢？”  
  
“嗯，通常这些测试会耗上一整个上午，但是……噢。”他的眼镜放大了眨动的眼睛。“我想我们可以，嗯，整理一下书？或者收拾一下……”他朝混乱的工作场所挥了挥手，“或者谈一谈什么的。我不知道。”  
  
“我敢肯定我们会想出什么的。”查尔斯接下递给来的铅笔，把百分之九十的意识用于考虑哪些“事情”可能最具战略意义。其余的百分之十则用于尽责地打开包裹并注意到测试内容自他七岁生日以来真的没变过，于是把它们委派给[延髓](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medulla_oblongata)作答，接着把全副心思放在谋划上。  
  
——————————  
  
三个小时后，三张桌子已经被他们清理了一张半。麦考伊一直喋喋不休地跟他讲述心灵感应抑制器的技术细节。查尔斯则意图记下每一个字，尽管他开始犯头痛——这时他闻到一丝雪茄味儿。  
  
“喂，你知道不应该在室内吸烟的。”  
  
“闭嘴。”罗根在门口冲他们咧嘴笑，一支点燃的雪茄夹在齿间。他把雪茄取出来，以便更清晰地发音：“闭嘴，[蛋头](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egghead)。你已经把大部分的文件堆叠好了，所以没什么好担心的，不是吗？”  
  
“泽维尔先生，”麦考伊说，同时转过身面对他。“你必须跟罗根离开进行下午的测试。但是有机会和你一起合作 _真的_ 很让我激动，而且……”  
  
“你永远不知道。”罗根闲步走进来，嘴角卷起的笑意无疑是为了恐吓。“他们可能会决定把他放在尖刃武器中。”  
  
“尖刃武器？”麦考伊粗声喊叫，但是：“嗯，你可能是对的。”  
  
他又呼了一口雪茄烟。“彻头彻尾的蛋头。蛋头一号……”脑袋歪向麦考伊，“以及蛋头二号。不包括[蛋杯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egg_cup)。也不需要。”  
  
罗根朝他弹了一些灰。查尔斯拒绝把目光移开。“真迷人，我敢肯定。”  
  
“是啊，你今天是很迷人。”罗根挑了一下脑袋，接着缓慢而故意地把雪茄按在自己手掌上熄灭。“所以，有机会把你蹂躏到不成人形真的、 _真的_ 很让我激动哦，小叉。”  
  
麦考伊畏缩，“你知道的，你用不着这么……”  
  
“少说点话。多动点身。”他跨了两步，用一只方方的手夹住查尔斯的肩膀。查尔斯咬牙忍住咕噜声，因为这一下的力道远远超出他的想象。接着手指挖进他的二头肌。“你听到了吗，泽维尔？来吧，动身。”  
  
“明天见，泽维尔先生，我们会……”  
  
他的声音被切断，罗根砰的一声把门关上。这一举并不简单，查尔斯决定——更何况构成门的是结实木材和金属饰物。跟这个地方其余的门差不多——正被他们高速经过的门，罗根在走廊上跑动，显然期望他跟上。  
  
另一扇门打开了，查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。好冷……  
  
_室外。_ 他们正在室外，而他甚至没有记下通往这里的路途。他疯狂地复核自己意识的最后一刻； _幸好_ ，因为步履仍然存在——就在潜意识里，他将不得不稍后解开它们……  
  
“嗯——我听到咯。”  
  
查尔斯差点吓到跳起。罗根是个蛮汉还不够——他非得还是个心灵感应者？但是……罗根正朝他傻笑。他突然意识到自己的肚子正在咕咕叫。  
  
“今天早上没吃多少东西，是不是？”  
  
“嗯。”他回忆了一下。那一定就是他头痛的原因；一杯黑咖啡和一杯水，因此他既脱水又饥饿。“呃，不。”  
  
“呃，不？ _呃_ ——你猜怎么着，叉仔：在你跟我训练的日子里，你漂亮的手能拿到什么就吃什么。因为你·会·需·要·的。”  
  
查尔斯寸步不让，看着他们喷出的气息在空气中化为白烟。  
  
“而且我最不需要的就是你给我昏过去。”挑剔的表情。“或者患上肺炎——穿上一件运动衫会杀了你吗？”  
  
“显然如果不穿会杀了我。”他用力抑制开始冒出的怒火，弯下腰来复查他的鞋子里没有鹅卵石——他的正装皮鞋——哦， _不_ 。“但是安琪儿刚说明天就会派发给我们。”  
  
“哦。”罗根耸耸肩。“好吧，随便。因此，这里有些规则……”  
  
“是的，我大概知道……”  
  
“规则，泽维尔。但跟我在一块，唯一的规则是：跟上。”  
  
查尔斯朝他瞪回去，憋着怒气。  
  
“嗯，除了跟上，就是按我说的做。还有别给我死掉。”他露出狂妄的笑容。“来吧，来吧……”  
  
因为查尔斯一整天都撑着掩纱，所以他说不出为什么罗根的 _我们要跑步要移动要跑步_ 让他自己的能量激增。他通常不会受其他人的思绪影响，然而现在……  
  
……现在罗根正在冲刺远离他，查尔斯咒骂一声，奔驰追赶。  
  
——————————  
  
琴在太阳开始落下时找他。  
  
查尔斯捕捉住她对自己意识的轻刷——他自己当天早上的形象， _泽维尔先生_ 以及 _哪里？_  
  
他发出了一则答复，尽他所能地塑造成一只既苍白又微小的鸟儿，并试图对罗根咳出这一消息。  
  
正用双臂绷住查尔斯膝盖的他往下咧嘴笑。那股重量——来自那股重量的 _疼痛_ ——本应是荒谬的，哪怕他没有因为跑步而精竭力将。但是把那些钟点考虑在内，再加上几次爬树以及接下来没完没了的仰卧起坐，查尔斯早已把身体每一个部分置于疼痛的火焰之中了。特别是因为他不愿意让那个混蛋心满意足而关掉痛觉感受体……  
  
“两百九十……加油加油，你能做到的。我相信你—— _九_ ，干得好！”罗根猛地拍了拍他的膝盖；这股力道让他骨头震动。“原来叉先生终究还是有一两块肌肉嘛！现在：最后一个！弄成一个整三百。”  
  
但查尔斯正仰望蓝天，凝视着它变暗的方式。变暗，但也伴随着带红斑的紫色——接着琴的意识又出现了，感谢上帝。  
  
“琴要来了，”他嘶哑地说道。  
  
“什么？”罗根朝他皱起眉头。“你是怎么……”  
  
“偶发状况。”一声咳嗽；他嘴里已经不剩任何湿气来吞咽。“当我压力过大时，情况……”他指着自己的太阳穴，“会变得有点奇怪。”  
  
那并非完全属实，但他并不打算告诉任何人自己能听到琴正从一英里外—— _不_ ，二十英尺外朝他们走过来，她就快到了。  
  
而且安琪儿陪着她。查尔斯咳嗽了一声，胸口的刺痛感让他畏缩。  
  
“安琪儿，宝贝！”罗根喊道。“看看我做了什么！”  
  
“你胡来什么了？”她颤声说道，但接着：“活见鬼了，罗根！”查尔斯听到脚步声开始冲刺，她的声音变嘶哑：“你是怎么——你做了什么……”  
  
“实际上我撒谎了：我什么都没做。全是他一个人做的。我原以为他肯定是个窝囊废，但这个疯狂的笨蛋不肯认输。丫头，记得你刚来那会儿，不到两英里我就让你哭着喊娘了吗？”  
  
“接着我就他妈飞走了，你这个混蛋。”  
  
“然后东家把你硬拽回来，后悔吧，还用铁链锁住你的腿——尖叫啊，宝贝，尖叫。”罗根的笑容猛地变得……更冷酷？查尔斯迷迷糊糊地眨眼——里头曾有过一丝什么……但是它已经消失了。  
  
“闭嘴，长官，”安琪儿哽咽，接着问，“他能站起来吗？”  
  
“他会没事的，”强壮的双手搀住他的胳膊下把他抬起。“我想。”  
  
“差点就骗倒我了。”  
  
还有为什么安琪儿听起来如此——烦乱？担心？具体是哪个词呢？他似乎正在遗忘词汇。词汇正在他的周围冲刷过，越来越多的词汇。  
  
接着他感觉到一股来自琴的意识的疯狂推挤，接着查尔斯看到自己的形象——罗根把他撑起来；他自己瘫软无力，暮色中的他皮肤惨白，头发因汗水湿黑。 _疼痛疼痛怎么回事_ ……  
  
“没事的。”他咳嗽了一声，努力睁开眼睛。试图朝琴露出安慰人的笑容，并尽可能用力地把 _冷静_ 和 _爱_ 推向她。这是源自瑞雯的习惯——他感到头昏眼花——琴灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，闪着光——眼泪？ _不要哭_ ，他发送；但随后他收到…… _爱_ ……的回复。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
然后他伸出空着的那只手，琴握住它。  
  
“好些了，”罗根承认，接着：“你听得到吗，泽维尔？给我坚持住，好的？给我们坚持住。”他调整查尔斯的手臂，让它垂在自己宽阔的肩膀上。“呃，也许我做得过分了一点。”  
  
“也许……”安琪儿发出嘘声。  
  
但查尔斯深吸了一口气并粗声粗气地说了一声：“窝囊废。”  
  
片刻的沉默。  
  
然后：“嗯，”罗根说，而查尔斯能感觉到—— _他 **妈** 的_——从他的思维中冒泡，里头夹杂着逗乐的情绪。“哼。操我。”  
  
“难道你就不能想出……”喘了口气，“一些……”喘了另一口气，“原创点的骂法吗？”  
  
“好吧：操 _你_ ……”  
  
“罗根，琴就在这里呢。”安琪儿小而强壮的手捏了捏查尔斯的另一半肩膀。“咱们赶紧把他送进室内。让他吃点食物，喝点水。”  
  
查尔斯利用返程缓慢的跛行朦胧地确认了当天早上绘制的地图路线。他还没反应过来，安琪儿和罗根就已经打开了厨房的木门，让他坐在其中一张长凳上；人群一阵慌乱，肯定是孩子们在腾出空间。  
  
混杂的声音，然后最响的两把声音消失了。在此之后，沉默降临。  
  
然后：对他意识的触碰—— _食物_ 。  
  
查尔斯睁开眼睛跟琴对视。接着他低下头，看到面前摆着一碗汤。“哦，”他说，“谢谢。”  
  
“不用谢，泽维尔先生。”肖恩的声音很弱。  
  
奥洛洛的声音甚至更弱：“你想要一些面包吗？还是奶酪？”  
  
“不，谢谢，奥洛洛；暂时不需要。”他拿起勺子，小心地对准它。“你的日子过得如何？鲍比？约翰？”  
  
“嗯。”鲍比的声音很粗糙。“我们其实——不准谈论自己所做的事儿。”  
  
“是吗……但那并不意味着你不能告诉我自己过得怎样。所以，你好吗？”  
  
又是一阵停顿。  
  
“挺好的，泽维尔先生。”鲍比清了清嗓子。“我挺好的。你呢？”  
  
一声闷闷的掌掴，肯定是奥洛洛打了他；查尔斯无视他并思考。“我想我会没事的，鲍比；谢谢。我希望如此。”  
  
他的周围爆发出一阵—— _放心了哎呦我希望也是如此_ ——强大到足以弄皱他的掩纱。他专注在汤上面。孩子们不断给它满上，而且无论何时他掉了汤勺都帮他捡起来。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０４月２９日，编辑于２０１４年１２月０３日中午


	7. Chapter 7

第０７章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：晚餐过后。  
  
晚餐期间，孩子们一直小声小气。查尔斯对他们安静的谈话施以模糊的注意，他们的礼貌让他倍感惊讶。不过话说回来，他以前也不是没见过。在出行了一次成为月度新闻的牛津任务团并留在医务室取出腿中的弹片后，他的学生们顿时成为彬彬有礼的典范。不过仅限最初的几天——不到一个星期就原形毕露了。他很好奇在这样的环境下礼貌会持续多长时间。  
  
或者如果他没有那么累的话，他会好奇的。他发现自己在三分钟内对着汤碗中打了三次盹，接着听见鲍比憋不住的笑声。  
  
“来吧，泽维尔先生。”鲍比拿走碗和勺，发出叮当声。“你或许应该上楼去。”  
  
“但现在甚至还不到——且慢。”他摸索自己的口袋。“现在是什么时候？” _还有我的怀表在哪儿……_  
  
“不知道，”肖恩说。查尔斯几乎没有听到他；一丝恐慌感把他从恍惚中惊醒。 _怀表，我父亲的怀表——我把它跟我的衣服一起留在枕头下了……_  
  
他站了起来，水泡破裂产生的痛感让他喊出声。从孩子们意识中犹如烟雾信号弹般涌出的畏缩之情让他费了点功夫露出微笑。“没什么可担心的。我只是——这不是最适合跑步的鞋子。”  
  
“是啊。”约翰的声音来自桌子底下。“你需要运动鞋什么的。”  
  
“我们有合脚的鞋子吗？”奥洛洛问。  
  
“他暂时能穿我的，”鲍比说，接着冒腾的谈话和思绪的火花—— _找鞋子、找急救箱、医治泽维尔先生_ ——至少打破了他们焦虑的安静。  
  
 _ **怀表**_ 。他咬住嘴唇。衣服通常会被带走吗？“鲍比——我应该在哪里洗这个？”他拉了拉自己满是汗水和草渍的衬衫。“或者我应该怎么处理它？”  
  
“你其实得在浴缸里洗衣服。至少那里总是有肥皂。”他可以听出肖恩声音中的无奈。“不过就算味道不太好，我们也不介意的。”  
  
“除了 _你_ ，伙计，记得你刚来那会不肯洗澡，坚持了三个月。再没有比一个臭烘烘的爱尔兰佬更糟的……”  
  
“ _约翰，_ ”查尔斯插嘴。“禁止种族诋毁。”  
  
冰冻的停顿。接着约翰嘟囔道：“但他那样称呼自己啊……”  
  
“身为该群体内的成员，那是他的特权。”他的脚在悸动。“但是除非你们全都有心情听我说教一番后启示录时代背景下规范性的霸权主义，我必须 _请求_ 你避免使用任何该类语言。”  
  
暂停持续的时间更长。  
  
“霸……啥来着？”  
  
“算了，肖恩。”奥洛洛叹了口气。“厨房里禁止能力，厨房里禁止脏话，还有新的规则：厨房里……”她小心翼翼地补充，“禁止种族诋毁。可以吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“是的，很好，”他含糊地说。“对不起——我……我的脚……”他感觉液体渗入他的袜子——血液或脓液， _拜托_ 让他们有抗生素吧，因为他现在可绝对不需要患上败血症……  
  
“他可以用我的急救箱，”约翰宣布。“它在我的房间里，我这就去拿。”  
  
“不——咱们带他上楼，大伙一起来。来吧；我们走。”  
  
众人从料理台上的一个盒子里争夺小蜡烛——一人一只。他们用炉子溢出的火苗点燃了奥洛洛的蜡烛。接着孩子们成团簇拥起查尔斯，他还没反应过来就被推动着走向楼梯。他咬牙忍下每一步的痛楚，由着他们带他回房，事后他沉到自己的床上。  
  
但他们一散开返回各自的房间，他就疯狂地把手伸到枕头下面——他的西装外套和衬衫、裤子、然后是裤兜里的怀表。 _噢，感谢上帝。_  
  
查尔斯把链子聚在一个手掌中。那一小团钢制的环扣逐渐变暖并随着他的凝视而模糊起来。不过他没有意识到自己一直紧紧地攥着怀表，直到琴用一根小小的手指触碰他发白的指关节。  
  
“哦。”他朝她露出微笑，摆脱了遐想。“对不起。”  
  
她若有所思地歪着脑袋。查尔斯把怀表递给她。“这是我父亲的。你喜欢吗？”  
  
钢外壳在她苍白的手中闪闪发光，它的平面金漩涡图案反射着微弱的光芒。他凭本能把视线扫向她带进来放在地板上的那根蜡烛上。她的房间里肯定有一个烛台——尺寸刚好合适她，那些铁圈是以错综复杂、精致得令人惊讶的工艺做成的。 _她是打哪儿……_  
  
其他的孩子回到房间并把他的注意力从这个谜题中转开。奥洛洛吹熄她的蜡烛。“琴的蜡烛亮着，”她解释道，然后补充：“每晚你只有一根蜡烛，所以我们尽可能省着用。”  
  
鲍比把琴的蜡烛举到更好的角度。奥洛洛脱下他的鞋子，接着剥下他的袜子——查尔斯用力咬住脸颊内侧。孩子们同情地发出嘶嘶声。  
  
“伙计，你疯了，”肖恩说。  
  
鲍比半笑道：“谁需要理智？”  
  
“给。”约翰挤了进来，他拿着一个磨损的白色箱子，顶部有一个褪色的红叉。“急救箱在这儿。”  
  
“红十字，”他说不出为什么它让自己喉咙发疼。也许是因为他主要在物料回收任务中看到这类急救箱—— _瑞雯试图用一个急救箱换取食品_ ——他平息那段记忆，强作欢颜。“谢谢你，约翰。”  
  
“不客气。”约翰拿出一段绷带。“不过你也许应该拥有自己的急救箱。如果你把它写下来，明天早上交给亚历克斯，他会给你带来一个。”  
  
“他可没有给我带来任何巧克力，”肖恩发牢骚。  
  
“那是因为你不需要巧克力。留着当季度礼物吧。”奥洛洛把袜子交给琴。“往浴缸里放一些水，好吗？把这些袜子放进去，然后——你还有别的东西需要浸泡吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“我恐怕还挺不少的。”他让口气幽默起来。“但绝不是我会当着你们这些孩子的面前脱掉的东西。”  
  
男孩们窃笑起来。“是啊。我差点忘了——抱歉。”奥洛洛站了起来，把他的蜡烛举向琴的火焰。接着她把蜡烛楔进罗根和麦考伊昨晚留下的烛台中……那仅仅是昨晚的事儿吗？  
  
查尔斯盯着蜡烛，他的疲惫让烛光一闪一闪地。卫生间里的溅水声显得很轻微。很难相信这么多的事情已经改变了，仅仅过了一天……一个星期……  
  
“晚安，泽维尔先生，”奥洛洛说。其他的孩子也跟着道别。  
  
鲍比补充，“我给你留了一双我的袜子。”  
  
“大伙儿晚安。谢谢你们。”  
  
琴走出卫生间加入他们，给他发送了 _晚安_ ——接着所有人成群走出去并关上门。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯用一只手抹过脸。接着他咬了咬牙，起身下了床。他拿起昨天的衣服，一瘸一拐地走到衣柜—— _天 **杀** 的痛死人了_——并取出一件较宽松的衬衫和一条运动裤。他注意到有人进来过并留下了——他算了一下——三条运动裤和三件毛衣。他翻查那堆衣服，看到一件蓝色毛衣让他不由得振奋起来。深蓝色——他无意识地拿起它，把手指沉入柔软的羊毛中。  
  
“就挑你了。”哪怕在他自己的耳朵听来，他的声音也很累。“哪怕你的线头都散开了。”  
  
那种蓝色跟他最后一次看到没有伪装的瑞雯的鳞片同色。她所佩戴的玫瑰色颊的英国人面具；她所使用的无伤大雅的英国人名字—— _马洛里_ ……他紧紧地闭上眼睛，顽抗喉咙中呛起的哽咽。“天杀的。”  
  
查尔斯拿起所有衣服，一瘸一拐地走进卫生间。根据他在烛光中所能分辨的，浴缸中的水已经浑浊了。他脱去衣服，把他的旧衣服（ _你真正的衣服，你被他们逮住时穿的衣服_ ）以及当天满是汗渍的衣服放进去浸泡。  
  
卫生间里很寒冷。他查看水槽下粗糙的橱柜，找到一把牙刷和一条毛巾。清洁自己仅仅花了他两分钟——出行任务团的时候，他用更少的资源将就过。把他脑袋探到浴缸的水龙头下——感觉水洗去头发中的汗——算是一种放纵了。  
  
接着他费劲地走回床边，穿的是现在（ _以及将会是永远，永无止境，阿门_ ）属于他的睡衣，瘫坐下来料理他的脚。急救箱里有消毒酒精和一锡罐药膏。  
  
花了五分钟以及几段绷带后，他感觉好了不少。查尔斯套上鲍比的袜子——厚实而温暖，显然是手工编织的。他转了转肩膀，缓解背部的疼痛，考虑做些伸展……  
  
……这时候他听到脚步声以及钥匙插进锁头的 _咔哒_ 。接着是：“晚安，泽维尔。睡个好觉。”  
  
 _安琪儿。_  
  
她的脚步声移下走廊。他听到了同样的话闷声传了出来；接着是遥远的门被关上的 _哐当_ 。就像他当天早晨听到的。  
  
除了现在要听到那种声音比较困难，因为他的耳朵几乎因自己的愤怒而嗡嗡作响。  
  
像一个天杀的 _孩子_ 似的 _被锁在_ 一间宿舍里—— _宵禁_ ，他的意识在咆哮，还有 _睡个好觉_ ，以及 _学生——智商测试——我的技能。_  
  
 _他们以为自己他妈是 **谁** ？！_  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，然后呼了出来。“兄弟会，还能是谁？”  
  
东方兄弟姐妹同胞社，特长：绑架、监禁、殴打、虐待儿童和——毋庸置疑——洗脑。 _以及低估人——_ ** _不_** _应该被他们当成孩子一样对待的人……_  
  
比如他。  
  
他看了看表；小心地上了发条。他听了五分钟，接着派出自己微小的力量闪光作为楼梯和门口的警告信标。  
  
接着他从容淡定地走到门口，撬开锁头，再次前往塔楼。 _就像昨晚_ ，只是现在他穿了一件蓝色的针织毛衣，脑子里有一张地图，而且贯穿他全身的是愤怒，而不是恐惧。  
  
——————————  
  
好吧……愤怒，以及一丝暗沉的疲惫。尽管沿着原路走回塔楼相当轻松……查尔斯盯着那道门，思考蜿蜒的楼梯并感觉自己的脚在悸动。走动，而且是悄声地走动，已经够辛苦的了。  
  
当然了，他可以再次登上塔楼；关掉痛觉感受体，逼着自己挺过去，再一次发送他的意识飞出去……找到一个附近的城镇或城市。然而……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。虽然他可以告诉自己那个策略是最好的选择——撤退、重组以及计划如何最好地利用自己的精神能量——他却不由得承认自己败下阵来。  
  
“唉。”他自己在沉默和黑暗中的嘀咕声让他消除疑虑。他之前把蜡烛留在了房内。没有必要让闪烁的烛光透过窗户——高高的箭窗，他注意到月光正透过它们流泻而入。也许他可以凭某种方式根据月亮的位置——根据[月相](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_phase)——来判断他的纬度？查尔斯转过身，疲惫地召唤出天文学教程的记忆——但得有 _一个更大的窗户_ ，在他能计算出任何数据之前，他需要先真正看到该死的月亮才行。  
  
哪里能找到一个更大的窗户呢？某个需要光的地方——工作室，或者图书馆。  
  
查尔斯僵住了。 _ **图书馆**_ 。  
  
仅仅不到二十四小时前——蒙着眼睛的他被领着穿过一系列封闭又静如坟墓的房间。书籍、皮革以及他现在才意识到是木烟的气味——一个图书馆。  
  
他的意识飞速地回顾起那段记忆：图书馆、一道门、一条长长的走廊、一段浅浅的楼梯，接着是通往他房间的门。然后眼罩被摘下。  
  
查尔斯还没反应过来就已经如幽灵般沿着通向塔楼的走廊逆行。他来到更远处，转了一个弯，看到通往宿舍—— _不妨干脆这么称呼它_ ——的浅楼梯。他想起来，他之前往左转——他们的右边，我的左边——所以……他在原地转身，返回宿舍，然后望向右边。  
  
什么都没有，除了——他的心在胸口砰砰直跳——一个黑暗的开口处延伸进另一条走廊。他犹豫了一下，接着尽可能悄声地开始迈下走廊。根据鞋子和袜子不同的声音，那是同一条走廊——对不对？  
  
他闭上眼睛检查。是的，是同一条……虽然当他再次睁开眼睛时，没有多大的区别，因为没有任何种类的窗户。他的眼光迅速地适应了黑暗。它包围住他，犹如黑色天鹅绒般的手把他抱住。  
  
如此柔软、如此黑暗……如此漆黑，以致走廊尽头照出门轮廓的微光看起来就像纯金。  
  
查尔斯在门前停下并咬起嘴唇。里头有光。强到足以是火光，或者是——有可能是电吗？他无法从光感判断。不够准确。他将不得不走进里头……他的手才刚刚轻刷过门手柄的锻铁……  
  
他突然感到一阵寒意。  
  
他猛地把手从铁门把抽回去。鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬上他的双臂来到他的脖子上。出于某种原因，他一下子就知道自己被人监视着。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，探出他的意识。没有弗洛斯特的迹象。其他孩子微弱的存在感——他逗乐地注意到他们全都在睡觉——犹如最微小的火花印入橘红色蜂鸟的眼中。警报信标，鸟儿——他归类起全部——仍然小于一颗台球；很好。他派送出鸟儿，猛地冲过面前那道门并继续前进。没有任何人的踪影。  
  
他的心里涌起一股眩晕的兴奋感。 _机不可失，时不再来。试试吧。_  
  
因为真的，查尔斯一边想一边捉住把手拉开门——如果他们打算把他当成一个叛逆的小学生，那他就要有相应的举动。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯缓缓合上门，然后发出一声颤抖的叹息——紧张？兴奋？……愉悦？  
  
因为他面前的这个房间很美。  
  
排满墙壁并延伸到天花板的雕刻书架上放着书。几把磨损的椅子和一张铺着纸张的圆桌；一块地毯以及窗边的一张书桌——上面安置着一整排暗色的文件夹；而且实际上有 _三扇_ 窗户，每一扇窗户都有拉起来的厚窗帘。查尔斯冲到一个窗户边并找到月亮；他留意它的月相以及——他看了看表——时间。接着他转身背对窗口，凝视着房间其余的地方。  
  
光是电灯——不过很暖和，呈金黄色的低光调。他看不到它的来源。他刚刚进来的那道门对面有另一道门。位于相邻的墙壁中间的壁炉里头除了灰烬什么都没有。两把椅子被拉到壁炉的旁边。而椅子的附近：一张桌子上放着烛台，一张桌子上放着……  
  
查尔斯感觉自己咧开了嘴。那是一套国际象棋吗？  
  
他小心地走近它。确实没错。棋子摆成开局的阵势，而且—— _奇怪_ 。制作白棋的是什么材料呢？银？他拿起一只[马](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_\(chess\))。不；过轻了——肯定是钢。并非不锈钢……他看见污斑攀上马的鬃毛，尽管其余的一切被抛光得非常彻底。他用一根手指碰了碰一只黑色的[兵](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pawn_\(chess\))——重多了，所以那肯定是铁……  
  
接着查尔斯喘了口气，因为白色的马在他手里振动起来。  
  
 _咋回事_ ……  
  
他慌忙把马放了回去，盯着其他的棋子。  
  
它们纹丝不动。  
  
但随后烛台——铸铁——突然在另一张桌子上发出咣啷声。查尔斯猛地转过身，难以置信地触碰它。接着，他探出自己的意识……  
  
……然后他僵住了。  
  
 _不是冻僵的 **僵**_ ，他的思绪在飞奔， _没有冻僵，你可以移动，因为那不是弗洛斯特，那不是弗洛斯特……_  
  
感觉跟弗洛斯特不同。不管它是什么，都是大大的不同。首先，它没有攻击他，尽管他感觉到一股坚实而沉重的注意力正瞄准……他？不，瞄准别的东西——就像一个螺丝钳慢慢收紧，并且——他畏缩了一下——导致棋盘上的棋子震动起来。  
  
那 _到底_ 是什么？  
  
查尔斯盯着另一道门，他的脚好像扎根在地上。他转移重心。 _你可以移动。_  
  
他别的感觉没有，偏偏感觉到自己的一颗水泡破裂了。  
  
他听到一阵遥远的 _隆—— **砰**_ ——那是另一道门摔上的声音吗？ _它又是在哪里呢？_  
  
他紧咬打颤的牙齿，发送橘红色的蜂鸟飞行穿过图书馆、穿过房间、穿过他蒙眼后仅凭声音记得的那些门——沿着走廊进入……  
  
蜂鸟的翅膀闪了一下，撞上了某样东西。  
  
某样巨大的东西：一团坚固、沸腾、绕圈的黑暗。  
  
而那团黑暗正朝他奔来。  
  
“噢，操，”查尔斯喘着气，接着 _靠 **靠** —— **跑**_ ——他跑向门，用力扭开并沿着走廊飞奔。 _逃跑 **逃跑**_ ——水泡爆裂的刺痛感、绷带中火热的液体，接着他看到敞开的入口——他直接拐进去，冲向宿舍。  
  
一声砰沿着图书馆的走廊回响——他感觉到那团黑暗悬在门槛，发送出一波什么东西追赶他——查尔斯找到他的房间，跑进里头，狠命地甩上门，力道猛到锁头、把手和铰链都在打颤。  
  
它在打颤。 _他_ 也在打颤。他颤抖得如此厉害，几乎没法握住他的怀表——他翻开盖子，钢表在他指间微颤。他盯着时间，在昏暗的烛光下眯起眼睛。 _忘了吹灭它；真是浪费，多浪费啊……_  
  
距离他看月亮还不到五分钟的时间。没有那么久……  
  
但显然久到足以让他的人生在眼前一闪而过。 _操_ 。查尔斯滑到地板上，背挨着门，怀表溜出他无力的手指。他用毛衣撑住那块钢；用链子绕住手腕并拉动。金属触碰肉体的刺痛感让他回过神来。  
  
“那是什么？”他喃喃自语。他的嘴里尝到金属的味道； _恐惧_ 的味道。“上帝。”  
  
他探出一丝思绪；尽他所能地悄然弄熄警告信标。没有意义遗漏任何东西来暴露他的蛛丝马迹。他轻轻地弹灭思绪，进一步忖思……  
  
那团黑暗—— _不管它是什么_ ——已经消失了。  
  
离去了；消失在夜色中。也许它没法移过图书馆的门？下一次，他将不得不更加隐蔽，那样的话他就能看到……  
  
查尔斯觉得喉咙痒痒地想咳嗽，于是他咳了出来，接着转为筋疲力尽的笑声。 _下一次_ 。因为他了解自己——小学生还是科学家——了解到足以知道会有下一次。无论有没有锁和门、有没有自我保护和完整理智。  
  
“谁需要理智？”他低声说，接着感觉笑声变得真挚起来。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月１８日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０５月０４日，编辑于２０１４年１１月０８日中午


	8. Chapter 8

第０８章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：暴力  
摘要：第二天。  
  
_叩叩。_  
  
“喂。”  
  
这一回，因为查尔斯专注地倾听着，他察觉到钥匙插进锁头的刮擦声和咔哒声。今天早上是一把男人的声音，而且根据门外那双穿着靴子的脚拖着走动的声音，体重更大。那把声音说：  
  
“该起床了。你有二十分钟。”  
  
“好。”查尔斯踢开他的毯子下了床。脱掉睡衣换上另一套衣服足够容易，尽管他得花额外的精力才能专注于双脚刺痛之外的事物。他小心地把怀表放在一个衬衣口袋里，对着覆盖浴缸表面的污垢做了个鬼脸，他的旧衣服在里头泡了一整晚。他往里头多加了一些水，拿起约翰的急救箱，尽可能放轻脚步迈进走廊。他需要时间来思考；时间、食物以及咖啡。  
  
一缕思绪确定哪一个房间是琴的。查尔斯缓缓打开门，站在她的床边。她正在毯子下蜷成球状。睡梦中的她皱着额头，她的小手死死地擒住柔软的面料。  
  
“琴，”他低声说。他发送出慰藉人的画面。一朵花、太阳升起、[彻韦尔河](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/River_Cherwell)上的[平底船](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punt_%28boat%29)……  
  
她没有发送任何东西作答。  
  
查尔斯决定让她睡觉，于是小心翼翼地下楼到厨房。他启动咖啡机，搜索橱柜找咖啡，接着匆匆拼凑出一顿早餐。他往一个杯子里装满水并一饮而尽，接着又喝了一杯。防止脱水是明智之举。除此之外，之前看到奶酪和面包的时候，他的腹部就朝他咆哮了。肚子里装满水，他就不大可能吃光眼前的一切。孩子们也需要吃……  
  
“说曹操曹操到……”  
  
他笑着看孩子们轰然冲下楼梯。好吧，技术上讲只有肖恩冲下来。另外两人伴随着更少的噪音跟在后头。  
  
“泽维尔先生！”鲍比领先走进来，给约翰和肖恩安排了不同的任务。“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“好多了，谢谢你。约翰，我把你的急救箱拿来了——谢谢你——而且我煮了咖啡。”  
  
约翰什么都没说，只回了一句：“嗯。”他正朦朦胧胧地盯着咖啡机。  
  
鲍比露齿笑了。“他每天早上都是那副德性。来，”他举起一只脚。他穿着一双破烂的运动鞋。“我们可以交换鞋子——我知道我昨天说过我愿意。我不知道你今天是否会跑步。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯吃下一颗杏干。“咱们走着瞧，对吧？”  
  
在此之后就只有清晨的声音了，在牛津呆了那么多年，这对他来说是一种熟悉的声音，尽管这里的规模要小得多。不过他把思绪从嘈杂的说笑声中转移开——小心地调整自己的节奏，一边吃一边把意识投入图书馆的谜团中。第一项：他当时只摸过门把、窗台和棋子；第二项：尽管他慎重行事还是被某样东西赶出来了；第三项：有着杰出牛津才智的他被吓得魂飞魄散。  
  
如何解开这个谜团呢？他一边深思一边抿着咖啡；之前约翰把不健康的咖啡量呼啦啦倒进一个杯子给了他。他不能问孩子们——他不想让他们惹上麻烦，或者更糟糕，让他们怀抱自己打破宵禁的想法。他们没法跑得跟他一样快，而且他们没有……  
  
他颈后的一丝刺痒是弗洛斯特探头的第一次警告。查尔斯只来得及说，“最好放下任何易碎的东西。”唤醒呼叫就如针尖扎进所有人的意识中。  
  
“嗷。”  
  
“ _哎哟。_ ”  
  
“上帝，我恨那个婊子……”  
  
“厨房里禁止脏话，约翰，”肖恩用高亢的声音说。接着他皱起了眉头。“话说回来，奥洛洛在哪儿？真扫兴，如果她不在这里……”  
  
“听到自己被嘲笑？得了吧，肖恩。”查尔斯保持温和的语气。“说到这个，琴在哪儿呢？”  
  
厨房的门吱呀打开；一个年轻男人——男孩？——此人体格强健，一头金发剪得短短的。他往里头看了一眼，接着一言不发地转过身。  
  
“亚历克斯！”肖恩嘶哑地说。“我们感觉到呼叫了。我敢打赌奥洛洛和琴就在楼上——又不像是她们会尝试……”  
  
“是啊，我得到消息了，”另一个男孩—— _亚历克斯_ ——边回话边一次迈两阶地上楼梯。“给我两分钟。”  
  
一阵停顿。查尔斯看着肖恩的雀斑，它们像水痘似的凸显在他突然发白的皮肤上。“肖恩？他们会……不会尝试做什么？”  
  
肖恩低头看着他的盘子。“逃跑。因为，”他喃喃自语，“我的意思是，安琪儿……”  
  
“闭嘴，”约翰插嘴。  
  
“真的，”查尔斯觉得脑子空白得尚可容忍。“你可以相信我，你知道的。”  
  
“嗯哼。上一个对 _我_ 说那句话的大人在我转过身的那一刻朝我扎麻醉针。”  
  
鲍比伸出手，温和地朝约翰的肩膀打了一拳。“淡定，伙计。还有，泽维尔先生，并不是说我们不信任你。只是这并非最好的谈论话题。我指的是吃早餐的时候。”他给了查尔斯一个歪嘴的笑容，里头的暖意少于平时。  
  
查尔斯甚至没有试图打破随之而来的沉默。他让自己忙于为奥洛洛和琴准备奶酪和面包，因为他拒绝承认他们不会在短期内下楼，一切正常……  
  
“她们来咯，”他说完。琴给他发送了一个画面——奇怪地摇摆不定——她整齐地铺好的床。他感觉到她们在楼梯上，然后在门外——“饿了吗？”他问。  
  
“饿了，”奥洛洛的声音很平淡；她把琴抱在怀里。“谢谢。”  
  
她挺不容易地坐下：琴不肯放手。查尔斯几乎没有时间发送一丝 _怎么回事_ ，那个年轻人—— _亚历克斯_ ——就跺着脚进了厨房。  
  
“你们知道那不靠谱，对吧？”他关上了门，它的重量让他哼出声。“并不是说我在乎安琪儿在这里的时候你们试图搞什么蠢事，但是我在这里的时候，出了事背黑锅的可是我。所以……”  
  
“我在告诉你，”奥洛洛说，声音虽小，内心却在风起云涌，“她病了。她在犯头痛。对不对，琴？”  
  
琴还没有触碰她的食物；她顶着两个黑眼圈，点了点头。  
  
亚历克斯耸耸肩。“那不是我的问题——也不是你的问题，暴风女，所以你真的应该少管闲事，你懂的。”  
  
“你又不知道……”她反驳。  
  
但是查尔斯插嘴问道：“暴风女？”  
  
亚历克斯脸红起来。“算了。话说，你肯定是查尔斯·插维尔。”他装出自命不凡的口气，念错了他的姓氏。“我可以叫你查尔斯，对不对？”  
  
查尔斯用冷漠的眼神盯着他。“我宁可你别这么叫。虽然我住在这栋宿舍里，但我比你年长许多。叫泽维尔先生比较合适。”  
  
亚历克斯吃惊得张开下巴。查尔斯拒绝移开目光；他看到亚历克斯脸上的红色蔓延到脖子上，颜色加深。  
  
接着他说：“好吧， _泽维尔先生_ ，你知道跟监督员回嘴会发什么事儿吗？”不知何故，一团劈啪作响的能量闪过破旧的衬衫—— _打哪儿冒出来的？_ ——其他孩子退缩了一下。  
  
_一不做，二不休。下手吧。_  
  
他把思绪聚焦成一个尖尖的点—— _仍然小于一颗台球——很好_ ——查尔斯想象出一把切割用的手术刀，接着迅速而悄然地切除了亚历克斯头脑中的最后一分钟，就像一只喜鹊剪断夹起一根银丝。接着他把温和的自满劲头抛到其余的思绪上头，宛如细纱布盖住一碗颤抖的明胶……  
  
“哈。”  
  
查尔斯咬住牙齿，撤回所有的力量，尽可能快地把它们沉下去。 _掩纱_ 。他从未真正尝试过切除记忆。之前那只喜鹊跃跃欲试，白色与黑色，闪闪发光的眼睛——但现在它不见了。真奇怪，一只鸟出现，接着又消失了。但是，“凡事都有头一桩，”查尔斯喃喃自语，等待着弗洛斯特的冰冷触碰、等待着亚历克斯的眼睛瞪视，等待着……  
  
“泽维尔先生？”奥洛洛压低声音。“你是什么意思？”  
  
“稍等。”他仔细地看着亚历克斯。“等着看他是否……”  
  
亚历克斯摇了摇头，接着眨了眨眼睛。“好啦。你们知道那不靠谱，对吧？”  
  
约翰的眼睛睁大了。  
  
鲍比说，“对，我们知道，亚历克斯。我们很抱歉。”  
  
“那就好。”亚历克斯的眉头紧锁。“总之，你们知道自己的日程安排——全部跟以前一样。我五分钟后回来。我们今天开始得有点晚，所以吃快点。”他抬起手揉了揉自己的短发，左手腕上的手镯闪了闪。“就这样。”  
  
他转动一只脚，接着离开了。  
  
门刚一关上，所有人的目光都落到查尔斯身上。  
  
“哇，”约翰呼出一口气。  
  
鲍比的声音则很不安。“那是咋回事？”  
  
“嗯……”查尔斯突然感到一阵晕眩。“嗯。那种事我以前从没尝试过。”  
  
“也许你也不应该再尝试那种事了”。奥洛洛专注地盯着他。“你知道……弗洛斯特女士能够从我们……从我们的脑袋里获取任何她想要的东西。甚至包括琴。”  
  
查尔斯透过眼角看见琴摇头表示 _不_ 。不过奥洛洛没看到，因为她正聚焦在他身上。  
  
她继续说话。“所以，如果她看到你自作主张地把弄亚历克斯——而且还没被他注意到……天啊，泽维尔先生。”她咬了咬嘴唇。“请别再这样做了。至少，别当着我们的面做？”  
  
“我……我甚至都没有想到那一点……”那股晕眩感已经消失了。现在，他纯粹感到恶心。“对不起。”  
  
“没关系。”但她的声音很微弱。  
  
“不，有关系，因为——难道你没听说过吗，奥洛洛？”肖恩扭着一根手指。“厨房里禁止力量。”  
  
鲍比笑了起来。严肃的气氛被打破了。男孩们吃完早餐，清理了盘子和餐具；奥洛洛哄着琴吃了几口。亚历克斯飘然回到厨房。“全都准备好了吗？”  
  
“是的，”约翰说，但是……  
  
“差点忘了，”鲍比在胸前交叉双臂。“亚历克斯，泽维尔先生需要几样东西。一个急救箱、一对网球鞋，还有……？你还要别的吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“一瓶苏格兰威士忌，”查尔斯嘀咕道。亚历克斯哼了一声。他从一个口袋里翻出了一张小纸片和一小截铅笔，费劲地写下这些要求。  
  
“我会想办法弄来这些东西的，嗯，泽维尔先生？我这样读对吗？”  
  
“对了。还有一些洗衣皂，拜托了。”他把孩子们赶到门口，刺痛地注意到奥洛洛冲着约翰和肖恩欢乐的笑容露出担忧的神情。“咱们走吧。”  
  
“好的，咱们走。”亚历克斯拍了拍琴的肩膀。“来吧。”  
  
他们各奔东西。查尔斯花了一点时间跟鲍比换鞋子，因此他有时间看到琴慢慢离开奥洛洛的怀抱。她的头垂得如此之低，以致亚历克斯差点没法给她绑上眼罩。接着奥洛洛跟随他们其余人，她蹦着下巴，嘴唇压成一条细线，亚历克斯和琴则迈上楼梯。  
  
他把自己所有的烦恼以及他所感觉到的琴的痛苦—— _来自几米之遥，我的上帝_ ——并把这些情感安置在他拥有的最坚固的盾牌下面。  
  
——————————  
  
跟麦考伊共度的早晨跟之前那个早晨差不多。查尔斯佯作感兴趣的噪音，听着麦考伊狂热得出奇地念叨着自己的工作。他帮忙清理完桌子，接着帮忙展开一张又一张的蓝图。他的兴趣终于被激起了——这个项目看起来比女王陛下政府内任何可能的项目都要复杂。尽管当年政府请求他做咨询时，他的教学任务使得离开牛津大学参与项目相当困难。  
  
经过漫长的一小时讨论后，查尔斯并没有意识到麦考伊沉默起来，直到他清了清嗓子。等等——不，他并没有清嗓子。他发出被勒住的声音并抓着右手戴的那枚指环。 _奇怪。_ 他们之前在谈论什么来着？查尔斯追溯自己的思绪：他解释了自己参观战前一台[粒子加速器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Particle_accelerator)的经历；当时麦考伊充满渴望地表示希望看到一台；查尔斯则建议他申请带薪休假，因此麦考伊笑出声，接着走开去盯着窗外……  
  
查尔斯不清楚到底是怎么回事。难道弗洛斯特能感觉到他们在工作当中进行了仅仅两分钟的茶歇？没有茶的那种歇法？荒谬。  
  
“对不起，汉克——对不起。”他露出微笑。“我只是有点好奇。你要打哪儿获得运作这机器的电力？而且坦白讲……”他指着一张单独的示意图——“这是一台[核磁共振成像机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MRI)，或者[低温贮罐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cryogenics)，或者什么机器的变体？还有，你又会如何使用它呢？”  
  
麦考伊仍然盯着。  
  
“汉克？”  
  
麦考伊打起颤，接着猛地把眼睛转离窗口。他的目光盯着查尔斯。“我不打算使用它。我所负责的仅仅只是工程设计。”  
  
“仅仅只是？你说得好像那是什么小事情。那真的不是。”  
  
“是啊，我很高兴有你在这里告诉我。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。他万万没有料到会这样——麦考伊居然冲他厉声说话—— _长点志气_ ，他的意识低声说——经过长达四十八小时的相识……好吧。那是单子上第一个也是最重要的一项。不过麦考伊察觉出他的惊讶，因为他的肩膀耷拉下去。  
  
“我很抱歉。这只是……我只是……”  
  
“只是什么？”查尔斯维持温和的敦促调子。多年来跟交替着愠怒和激素的学生相处使得他能够精准地定位秘密滑出限制的时刻。  
  
麦考伊把脑袋往后仰。窗户的光在他的眼镜框架上反射。“泽维尔先生……我已经喜欢和你一起工作了。我的意思是，我认为我们会完成很多工作……但是……”  
  
“……‘但是’什么？”  
  
麦考伊快速地往前后瞥了一下，几乎就像是在——检查是否有人窃听？ _到底是为什么呢_ ——但他正在低声说话：“告诉他们不要谈论它。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“逃跑——告诉他们不要谈论它。”阳光反射在麦考伊的项链上——查尔斯心不在焉地注意到那是钢制链环。而在那条项链的上方则是突出的喉结，喉咙里的其他肌肉在收缩伸展。“你在这里就不得不时刻当心，泽维尔先生，因为哪怕你胆敢把脚趾头踩过线，你……”  
  
“汉克。”他让声音显得中性，私底下充满好奇。“那只是偶然间发表的评论，况且还是好几个小时前说的。我们到底为何需要把自己的言论审查到那种程度？还有你对逃跑的人又知道什么呢？”  
  
“也许我——也许我知道如果你那么做会发生什么事儿，”麦考伊说。“别去想就行了。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“你发生了什么事？”  
  
麦考伊的额头已经露出了汗珠。“我不能告诉你。”  
  
“就像你不能告诉我，这里使用的是什么样的机器；这台机器……”查尔斯指着示意图，“做什么；或甚至我们在那里，发发慈悲吧……”  
  
“哦，那个啊？”麦考伊绷紧下巴。“我们身处在曾经的纽约州。北……伊萨卡的北部。”  
  
查尔斯花了一刻来处理这份惊喜——他的意识兴高采烈得犹如着了火 _我知道，我 **就** 知道_——接着麦考伊阴郁地匆匆说下去：“因为谁在乎你是否知道呢！坦白讲，你打算做什么？你把一只脚踩出庄园的界线，他们就会知道；方圆好几英里没有另一个人；他们会抓住你……并对你做一些事情。”  
  
“事情。什么样的事情？”  
  
“ _事情。_ 你知道吗，泽维尔先生？”麦考伊用一根手指戳着蓝图。“这机器是为了一个心灵感应者……一个天杀的心灵感应者制造的。”他看上去很狂野；查尔斯顿时不安地联想到轮子旋转脱离一架三轮车，一架还在被一个孩子骑的三轮车。“他们会把你拧进去，让你尖叫，所以如果你胆敢思考逃跑，你……”  
  
“逃跑？”一把低沉的声音从他们身后插进来。“谁在思考逃跑啊？”  
  
他俩都转过身。罗根站在他们身后，随意地靠着门。“你好，泽维尔。麦考伊。”  
  
“罗根……”麦考伊突然语无伦次起来，“罗根，我不是故意说什么的，你知道我没有——你知道我……”  
  
“是啊。”那把声音低沉温柔地出奇。“我知道。”他用一截沉重的鞋后跟叩了叩门。“走吧，叉男。还有麦考伊——你需要停止工作。你需要去服药躺下来。好吗？”  
  
查尔斯不知道到底在发生什么事情；再没有比搞不清楚状况更让他讨厌了。“真的，我不觉得……”  
  
“没人问你有什么想法，泽维尔。”罗根的声音依然温柔，但里头蕴含着决不让步的调子。“麦考伊度过了一个艰难的夜晚……”  
  
“我根本没有夜晚可言。我没有睡，我睡不着……”  
  
“……因此今天对他来说是个挺糟糕的日子。所以麦考伊，照我说的做。而你，”罗根朝他挑了挑眉毛。“跟我来。”  
  
查尔斯跟着他，感觉自己的膝盖在摇晃。“那到底是怎么回事？”他嘶声问道。“我们之前只是在讨论一个项目，接着他突然之间奔溃了……”  
  
“叉儿，”罗根悄然呼了口气，“你在里头是听不到另一个字的。那实验室里到处都是摄像头。到处——他妈——都是。你不认为他们会任由那么多的科技随便摆在那里，对吧？”  
  
“价值太高……”查尔斯口齿伶俐地说。  
  
“哈哈。”罗根哼了一声，推开外门，深深地吸了一口冷空气。“好天气。”  
  
“跑步的好天气？”  
  
原本古怪地专注扫视树木生长线的罗根撇开了目光。“才不是呢，叉儿，你看，我昨天从一个可靠的来源获知……”黑色的眉毛扭了扭，“你可能……实际上……是个绝对无疑的该死疯子。”  
  
“可能吧，”查尔斯同意。“陪审团还在审议。”  
  
“我可不知道快活的老英格兰有陪审团呢。”  
  
“嗯。既有差异之处，也有相似之处，还有……”  
  
罗根并没有在听。他正盯着树。接着他咧嘴苦笑了一下，挺起大拇指对准他自己——“法官，”——摊开双臂——“陪审团，”——然后朝森林挥了挥手——“以及行刑者。”  
  
查尔斯隐藏自己的哆嗦。“谁是行刑者？”  
  
而且——刚刚树线那边是不是有什么动了？  
  
“你指的应该是—— _什么_ 是行刑者。那片森林，那里。”他猛地抬起头。“或者如果不是那片森林，则是寒冷。或者如果不是寒冷，则是自由西方的探员，他们会接走你，把你藏在科罗拉多州供他们做实验。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“并不是说那会发生，因为：我们保护你，泽维尔。某人突然犯傻决定逃跑？他们会被追踪并带回来，赶在其他人——顺便说一句，后者可不大友好——能够抓住他们之前就带回来。所以这是为了你好。”  
  
“多么安慰人啊。”他的下巴开始发疼，因为他一直绷着。“那是政党路线吗？”  
  
“天杀的，叉儿，小心点。”罗根从牙缝里挤出了一口气；它在空气喷成白烟。“别大声说出那种狗屁。”  
  
“罗根：到底是什么导致这种情况的？”查尔斯保持声音平静。“奥洛洛和琴今天早晨迟到了，现在麦考伊在实验室惊恐发作，而你开始用明显糊弄人的态度恐吓我……”  
  
他哼了一声。“饶了我吧。难道你没有感觉到吗？”  
  
查尔斯皱起了眉头。“感觉什么？”  
  
罗根的白眼翻了一半停了下来，现在正斜眼看着他。“你……你没有感觉到？真的？”  
  
“感觉 _什么_ ？”一根思维的卷须—— _哦_ ——为了掩饰自己对亚历克斯意识的入侵，他从今天早上离开时就一直竖着精神盾牌，现在他不得不把它卸下……  
  
一股冰冷的刺痛传遍查尔斯的整个头骨，他一下感到反胃。他感觉自己好像戴着某种奇怪又不愉快的导电帽。他眨了眨眼，看着罗根。“那到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“这下他感觉到了。唉。”他耸耸肩。“你会习惯的，在这样的日子——而且我不知道你到底采用了什么特殊的心灵感应能力防止自己犯偏头痛……但是……任何时候，只要发生了什么离奇的事情——人们迟到什么的，你懂的……反正。监督就加倍。”  
  
“哦。”查尔斯感到眩晕。 _弗洛斯特。_ “嗯。别介意我再次运用能力。”接着他重新竖起盾牌并强化它。疼痛逐渐消逝为远处的嗡嗡声，接着全都消失了了。  
  
罗根没有在听。“这只是为了让我们确保没有更离奇的事情发生。例如：人们冒出愚蠢的想法，做出愚蠢的事儿。比方说逃跑之类。”他眯起眼睛聚焦在树木上。  
  
查尔斯把眼睛眯成一条缝；他本可以发誓什么东西动了。但卸下精神盾牌去查明情况将意味着头疼，所以……  
  
“不管怎么说，”罗根耸了耸肩，把手伸到皮夹克下。“咱们来让你彻底断了那种念头吧。”  
  
接着查尔斯什么也不能做，只能死死地盯着罗根朝他伸出一把枪。  
  
“拿起它。”  
  
他感觉自己的嘴张开又合上。 _就像一条鱼_ ，这个遥远的想法以及一个画面飘了过来：牛津公共图书馆以及里头的虹彩鱼缸；瑞雯的两只手掌贴在玻璃上，胖胖的馆员博奇斯太太说： _别弄脏那个，小可爱……_  
  
“泽维尔。”罗根的声音很生硬。“拿起它，开枪射我。然后奔跑。”  
  
“我不能……”他知道自己的眼睛睁得大大。“冷血地射你？说真的，我……”  
  
罗根把枪按进他的手中；用他的手指包裹住它。某一型的勃朗宁自动枪——饱经磨损，用了不少次。枪夹位置正确。上了保险栓。  
  
“开枪射我，泽维尔，然后奔跑。那是一个直接的命令。”他咧嘴一笑，露出白色的牙齿。“以防你忘了，我可是把你关押起来的混蛋之一哦。可怜的小宝宝，离家这么遥远……”  
  
嘲弄让他倍感刺痛，但他才会不把校园式嘲笑看在眼里。毕竟他可是监督过牛津学生的自由时间，他曾经……  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的思绪变慢。 _自由时间_ ，还有 _牛津。自由。 **自由** 。_  
  
这里的人一直都在低估他。他直视进罗根的黑色眼睛里。那双眼睛正在……朝他傻笑。此外尽管罗根粗枝大叶地企图跟他建立友谊，他就站在那里，站在查尔斯和他的自由之间。 _逃跑。你不像其余人——你可以逃跑……_  
  
“有什么问题吗？这里有一个提示：你把它指向你想要杀的东西上。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的思绪变得非常冰冷。  
  
他可以逃跑。罗根挡住了他的逃生之路。但他可以一枪 _灭了_ 罗根，不让他挡道。  
  
“快点，叉男。”他翻起一只眼睛。“趁我们还年轻，对吧？”  
  
如果罗根认为他会以某种方式拉起扳机——故意瞄不中，或者对着空气射击——那他可就想错了。 _逃跑。每个人都可以被欺骗——罗根可以被 **射中** ，你可以逃跑……_  
  
_射中他。射中他并逃跑。 **逃跑** 。_  
  
“但是……”查尔斯保持结结巴巴的声调，手腕佯作不稳。“但我其实并不懂得怎么用枪——我是说，我是说……”  
  
罗根发出轻蔑的声音。“我为什么不惊讶呢？好啦，叉仔，拉开保险栓——对，用拇指，像这样；不要两根拇指一起拉，你这个笨蛋。”  
  
“嗯，接着呢？”  
  
“接着你……”  
  
查尔斯心想，那真是极端令人满意，对着罗根的双目之间射了一枪——刚好就在他开始翻白眼的时候射击。  
  
他如一麻袋砖块似的倒下。不过，他还没有砸到地上，查尔斯就已经朝树林冲刺了。他无视双脚发出的恼人疼痛；枪沉沉地握在手里。 _奔进林中_ ，他冰冷而客观地思索——就像一次牛津任务——８字形跑法奔进林中， _准备再射一枪……_  
  
他成功奔进林中。他觉得自己喘着从肺部进出的气，呼吸紧张而受控，他躲在一棵树后面，卷起身子准备再次冲刺，一跃而出……  
  
……接着某样感觉像[破坏球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrecking_ball)的东西，一个真正该死的 _快速_ 破坏球，从他的盲点处狠狠地撞击他。  
  
查尔斯继续跛行，伴随着那股重量落下并试图翻身——但一只手—— _那是一只手吗？_ 打落他的枪，把他的一只胳膊扭到身后并定住；接着另一只胳膊也被定住，然后一个膝盖顶住他的后腰，天杀的。  
  
“罗根，”他用嘶哑的声音说。“罗根——你到底是怎么从那样的枪击中起身的？我发誓我射中你了——我发誓。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
他脖子后面的空气突然变冷了。“罗根？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
但是罗根——不，蹲伏在他身上的 _东西_ 正在呼吸，并且……它拥有人类的手。其中一只手移到他的手腕上，把它们握在一起定在它的膝盖前面。另一只手则缠住他的发间，把他的脸朝下压—— _靠_ ——直接压进落叶和羊齿草中。绝对是人类的手。它们是温暖的。  
  
而且它的呼吸也是温暖的。  
  
查尔斯试图挣扎；那双手无情地固定住他，但一根拇指找到一个压力点并狠命钻进去时，他痛苦地叫喊出声。“罗根，这一点都不好笑……”  
  
“我知道，对吧？”罗根的声音来自远处；查尔斯听到跑步的声音。他疯狂地试图移动、逃脱、蠕动——但他看不见，一瞥都瞧不着。他无法挣脱……  
  
罗根还在说话，声音越来越近。“我真没想到你那么带种，竟敢那样子杀我。我靠，泽维尔。人家的心都碎了呢。”  
  
脚步的嘎吱声，接着罗根的靴子来到他的脑袋边。“好啦，”他听到罗根嘟哝，接着：“我觉得他受教了。”  
  
不知何故，握力反而加紧了，并且……那是一声咆哮吗？  
  
罗根长长地呼了口气。“他受教了。够了。”  
  
很长的一段时间，查尔斯发誓他感觉到一股瞪视直接穿透自己的头骨后方。  
  
接着他感觉到一口灼热的呼吸，此后压倒性的重量消失了。  
  
查尔斯一动不动地躺着，气喘吁吁。罗根的声音响起来。“枪在哪儿，伙计？”他的脚步声又嘎吱响起来。“哦，等等——找着了。还有——哦，哦，保险栓开着，”他发出啧啧声。“你本有可能把自己的眼睛射没的。”  
  
“我没有时间检查。”查尔斯翻身仰卧，他盯着上方的树冠。“那是什么？”  
  
“哦，那？森林精灵。我以前常说是[温迪哥](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendigo)，但因为[奥吉布瓦族](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ojibwe)在更北的地方……”  
  
“少来了。”  
  
“[按需知密](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_to_know)。”罗根移到他的视线中，朝他露出狂躁的笑容。“而你唯一需要知道的是： _那_ 就是捕捉和吃掉所有不守规矩的小男孩小女孩的东西。”  
  
查尔斯盯着他。罗根拱起一根眉毛。“现在。你会不会放规矩点呢，泽维尔先生？嗯？”  
  
“你明明很清楚，”他微弱地说，踉踉跄跄地站起来。  
  
“太好了。接下来开始规矩点，告诉我：你打哪儿学会那样射击的？你让我懵了一分钟，我没骗你。”  
  
“牛津任务，”查尔斯自动回复——接着想起来。“ _等等_ ——你到底是怎么存活下来的？我发誓我瞄准你了……”他再次感到反胃。“该死，罗根，我 _ **射中**_ 了你……”  
  
他没有意识到自己已经停下来，弯下身，双手紧握着膝盖，脑袋晕眩，直到他感觉到罗根拍打他的背部。“悠着点，泽维尔。”  
  
“我试图杀害你。”他抵住一波恶心感。“上帝……我试图……”  
  
“关键词：‘试图’。而且世界上可没有词汇能让你的早餐涌上来的味道胜过吞下去的味道。深呼吸。深深的、净化的呼吸，来吧。”  
  
“对不起，”查尔斯喃喃自语，嘴里发苦。  
  
“没什么好对不起的。你只是奉命行事。我说了：‘开枪射我，然后奔跑’——而你做到了。而且还是瞄准双目之间。”罗根拍了拍自己的额头，露齿一笑。接着他举起一只方方的手，展开手指，给了他一颗挤压扁平的子弹。“没损没坏。要我说，这一派对花招还挺妙的。”  
  
“你的变种能力——哦。”查尔斯呼了口气，挺直身子盯着。“治疗……再生……那真惊人。”  
  
罗根明显得意起来。“我知道，对不对？”他拍了拍查尔斯的一个肩膀。“咱们回屋里去。派对结束了——我想多听听这些任务的情况。你是不得不做侦察，还是他们安排你服现役？”  
  
“皆有。”查尔斯按摩自己的肩膀。之前他被固定住的地方还在发痛—— _话说那玩意到底是什么？_ 他继续说话，同时不断快速环顾森林。 _它到底是什么？它去哪儿了？_ “那你所有的派对都涉及枪吗？”  
  
“是啊，枪支或者炮弹引爆咯。我能说什么？我们可是一群有趣的人啊。来吧。”  
  
在跟随罗根返回庄园的路上，查尔斯在意识中重新回顾了整个事件。他的心脏还在怦怦直跳；他的思绪像耗子般来回乱窜。他感到恐惧。  
  
他不喜欢感到恐惧。  
  
所以，他小心翼翼地卸下自己的精神盾牌，接着——甚至更加小心翼翼地——派送一只小小的黄褐色麻雀飞过弗洛斯特编织的心灵感应网。  
  
它的翅膀扑腾撞上树林深处某样迅速跟踪的东西：犹如动荡的铁在沸腾——就像一团炮弹碎片——接着： _狂怒_ ——于是查尔斯呼吸急促地把鸟猛抽回去。  
  
那就跟昨晚一样。同样的意识。同样的 _东西_ 。  
  
这下他比之前好奇十倍了。  
  
——————————  
  
如果真要说什么不同，晚餐时分孩子们比之前的夜晚更加压抑了——查尔斯心想，这也难怪，考虑到弗洛斯特的力场犹如恶毒的湿气笼罩了他们一整天。他一言不发地从亚历克斯那里接过急救箱、肥皂以及运动鞋，把另一双鞋子还给了鲍比。鲍比则归还了他的皮鞋。查尔斯朝它们瞥了一眼——鞋底嵌入了碎石，一块玻璃不知怎的扎进一个脚跟里。他稍后再考虑那个。  
  
正如他会……稍后……再考虑琴。她看起来就跟当天早上一样苍白，一样紧闭着嘴唇。她的黑眼圈颜色加深了。但查尔斯没有时间聊日常琐事之外的情况——就连那种闲聊也只能得到沉重的低喃回应。并不是说琴会聊天。但他感觉自己可以用意识从她那里抽出答案……那将会需要规划、信任以及关怀。  
  
换句话说，不是一个晚上干得来的活儿。一个晚上能够做什么呢？ _图书馆_ ……他抑制住自己的兴奋之情——那个 _东西_ ，无论那是什么，它可以在室外移动，但它在室内为何会受限制呢？他必须找到答案。  
  
时间飞逝。查尔斯还没反应过来，所有人都已经各拿了一根蜡烛上床睡觉去了，亚历克斯把他们全都锁在自己的房间内。微乎其微的精神触碰证实孩子已经因疲惫而陷入深沉的睡眠。他用肥皂搓洗脏衣服消磨了一些时间；现在他把衣服挂在他所能找到的任何突出的物体上好晾干。房内没有多少突出物体。他们可能不想让任何人自杀——比起拿走任何布料，大肆削减突出物体更为简单。不过说真的，只要有心，一根鞋带和一个门把足矣。他在牛津监狱轮过义务性的警卫班；他见过有人这么做……  
  
查尔斯甩开病态的想法，谨慎地溜出了房间。他一边设置小小的意识察觉火光一边走向浅楼梯；他上了楼梯，来到漫长黑暗的走廊。他尽可能悄声迈下走廊——这一回更轻松，因为他脱了鞋袜，改用赤脚行走——前往那遥远的矩形金光。微小的想法；最小的警报—— _小于一颗台球_ ——而且坦白讲 _，到现在那已经逐渐成为习惯了……_  
  
他小心地展开蓝色毛衣的袖子，抓住门的金属把柄。它可能跟身体的温度、皮肤的触感相契——他不能肯定，但他不敢掉以轻心。  
  
图书馆里头跟他印象中一样。真要说有什么不同，这一回它比之前更温暖，甚至更叫人动心了。里头有一张他不记得有过的沙发，靠背矮矮的，装饰着一层温暖的红色材料。而桌子上…….有一些地图，但是那上面又是什么呢？  
  
查尔斯抑制住诱惑。首先，最好确保什么东西可能会到来，以及很快到来。一道鸟儿般大小的思绪，用一根银面滚擀得如馅饼皮般薄，接着变得更薄……这样的想法可以像走廊地毯般展开，投到图书馆的另一道门外，并滑行覆盖很长一段距离。查尔斯就这样做了。  
  
接着他小心而快速地拿起地图，逐张阅读。他可以稍后恢复这些信息。  
  
而只是因为他正看着桌子，他才意识到，他看到一支笔的钢制笔尖……在颤动。  
  
得 _。好戏登场了。_ 他大步走过棋盘那边，盯着它；接着打定主意。他拿起黑色的铁王—— _上钩吧，我管你是什么_ ——并用手握住它。  
  
他等待——而他的力量……延伸地得细如游丝，绕著庄园那个部分（无论是哪个部分）的大致范围（至少他是这么假设的）……并等待。  
  
“来吧，你，”查尔斯嘀咕着。“来吧。你在哪里？”出于冲动，他把铁王举过头顶，让它掉下来。  
  
它落在椅子上，发出轻软的砰声。  
  
接着他的力量的守护力场——如此之薄…… _全部_ 着了大火般往上涌，仿佛被别的 _愤怒_ 热量给刺激到。  
  
“ _噢_ ，你察觉啦……”他喘息一声，接着动身奔跑。 _跑——跑！_ 跟树林里、跟昨晚同样的意识、生物、东西——人类？一团金属旋风高速冲下走廊，这回速度居然他妈更快了——“ _操……_ ”查尔斯一边喘着气一边箭步冲进他的房间。“看在上帝的份上……”  
  
他只花了一点时间从屋内再次锁上门。 _越来越上手了_ ……他重组自己的力量，它们像灰烬的薄片般飘回来。他把力量旋转着派送出去，加强之前留在墙壁上、石板路上、门口的意识火光……  
  
因此他能感受到那生物跨过图书馆门槛的那一刻。  
  
以及它什么时候开始迈下走廊。  
  
“噢。”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“喂。你不能这样做。你能——你能那么做吗？”  
  
而且它实际上并没有在走——它是在……潜行搜寻。  
  
查尔斯只动用了来自火光的其中一闪察觉能力——一个精瘦的影子，哪怕在阴暗的走廊中也显得暗沉沉的——弯下身伏在地上， _嗅探_ 着石头——光是这惊鸿的一瞥就让查尔斯开始感觉自己没那么聪明，而且更加惊恐了。  
  
他低头看着自己的脚。  
  
“……哦，不。”  
  
在冲刺之中，他昨天冒出的一些水泡再次破裂了。在他端详的过程中，血液涌上最大的一个水泡并滴落到地板上。  
  
查尔斯的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，他醒悟到鲜血溅出的痕迹通往他的门口。他的门口，接着回到走廊、回到门槛，回到那生物……  
  
烛光闪耀着微弱的绯红光斑。根本不足以——哦， _靠_ …… _烛光_ ……  
  
查尔斯奔向蜡烛；把它吹灭并一头扎进自己的床里。很长一段时间，他只能紧紧握住自己的毯子颤抖。这真是荒谬：直直地坐正凝视，活像一个孩子害怕黑暗、或者饥饿、或者监禁——核战争、人类和怪物……最终成真的一切，这个勇敢新世界里的每一样 _真实的东西……_ 而不是狰狞的童话……  
  
当他感觉到那生物转身迈下宿舍走廊时，他差点咬破嘴唇。 _门是锁着的_ ，他的意识低语，安慰着，而且 _你是安全的——你是安全的……_  
  
门把转动起来。  
  
僵住了的查尔斯盯着它。 _它是锁着的——它是锁着的……_  
  
接着他听到了刺耳的嘎吱声和喀嚓声——接着锁头的机制咔哒一声开了。  
  
战后，查尔斯曾经在生命中的某些时刻发现，他可以依靠肾上腺素和最有力的恐惧组合起来放慢自己的动作。让动作悄无声息。所以要他往后躺下去，闭上眼睛，假装睡着并不困难。  
  
来不及拉起毯子；来不及转开他的脸。他不得不面对门口，做着深呼吸—— _吸_ 气…… _呼_ 气……  
  
一块地板发出咯吱声。那个生物走了进来——两步、 _三步_ ，查尔斯感到到自己上方飒飒作响的动态。  
  
接着他感觉到一团温暖的气息，飘荡到他的脸上。  
  
他不敢把自己的散布的力量从走廊的位置全部抽回来——要是这个东西是一个心灵感应者呢？要是他能够检测到意识火光和警报……要是它知道他醒着呢？……  
  
接着，有那么一瞬间，他感觉不到任何东西。那东西离开了吗？它是不是……查尔斯用力咬住舌头，他听到刮擦声，接着闻到东西烧焦的微弱气味。  
  
脚步声再次传来。然后是温暖的气息……  
  
……逐渐逼近。越来越近。一口气呼在他的颧骨上。  
  
_不要惊慌。_ 查尔斯咽下恐惧的金属味—— _不要睁开你的眼睛。_  
  
另一团气息。以及一根手指，沿着他一缕因汗湿而落在眉毛上的头发抚弄——温暖的触摸……  
  
幸好他能把自己的畏缩佯装成沉睡中的搅动和咕哝。查尔斯几乎听到那个手指被猛抽回去——他肯定感觉到另一团呼出的气息——还有那是一声咆哮吗？不，那是曳步，接着……  
  
……某样火热地……出奇的东西？热量靠近他的头发，接着两滴——三滴——液体轻软地落在他的枕头。  
  
查尔斯感到自己的意识在奔驰—— _那是什么那是什么_ ，但只在那个生物离开后——在它迈过图书馆的门槛并摔上门后，他才敢喘着气再次坐起来，心怦怦直跳。他几乎可以听到摔门的混响——犹如寒铁般强壮而沉重。  
  
“ _停_ 下，”他对自己说。  
  
查尔斯用双手抹了抹脸，接着小心翼翼地触摸自己的枕头。上面有什么东西——到底是什么……  
  
他踉踉跄跄地下了床，举起枕头，对着微弱地透过箭窗的月光观看。  
  
“ _靠，_ ”他低声说。  
  
蜡。三滴变硬了的蜡。以及四个指尖印下的血痕。  
  
而且不只是在月光中。查尔斯转过身，他脖子上的皮肤在刺痛，他盯着搁在壁炉台上的蜡烛。  
  
他只能盯着，因为它已被重新点燃了。  
  
那天晚上查尔斯没怎么睡。而且直到他醒来，走到镜子前想要说服自己遗忘残余的恐惧时，他才看到自己额头上的血纹。鲜艳的红色印在白色的皮肤上，居于深褐色的头发以及惊恐睁大的蓝色眼睛之间。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月２１日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０５月０４日，编辑于２０１４年１１月０８日下午

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从老万的视角描述森林伏击教授的番外在[这里。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496961/chapters/7684226)


	9. Chapter 9

第０９章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：夜游。  
警告：暴力  
  
——————————  
  
 _瑞雯。_  
  
安琪儿敲门的时候，查尔斯正盘腿坐在床上。他早前快速地洗了个澡、换了身衣服、重新包扎了脚并擦洗了房间的地板，一切完成之后，他再次盯着镜子。 _你是坚强的。你是强大的。每个人都可以被欺骗。_  
  
“我会离开这里，”他低声说，接着：“瑞雯， _瑞雯_ ……”  
  
如果安琪儿被他敲门后立刻开门的动作给惊讶到，她并没有说出来。反之，她往他的肩胛骨之间推了一下。“去弄点咖啡，泽维尔先生，”以及：“你的脚怎么样了？”  
  
他发出含糊的声音作答。然而在下楼到厨房的途中以及整顿早餐的过程中，他都在对自己重复那个名字。一个护身符。他代替了妹妹被带到这个寒冷的地方；如果她在这里，他 _肯定_ 会像她一样逃脱这个地方。查尔斯是那么地了解瑞雯；就像他手背上的雀斑和疤痕一样了解。她永远不会放弃；她永远不会让步……  
  
图书馆里的怪物可以继续躲在里头。他会转向塔楼。他所有的力量、他所有的意识都要转移到 _逃跑_ 以及瑞雯上。  
  
约翰和肖恩情绪高涨；鲍比和奥洛洛则没那么精神。而琴……琴的情况看上去比前一天还糟糕。弗洛斯特的冰冷触碰蔓延过他们所有人时，他看见她紧紧地闭上眼睛。查尔斯端详着她苍白的面容和畏缩的动作并决定：他的一部分力量将会聚焦在琴身上，用于解开那里的谜团。  
  
年幼男孩们的欢喜很快得到了解释——安琪儿几乎蹦跳进屋里并说道：“季度礼物！季度礼物大约在一个星期后派发，女士们先生们，所以告诉我，你们想要什么！”  
  
“巧克力！”肖恩叫道；约翰的声音盖过他，接着模糊不清的嘈杂声让查尔斯的太阳穴产生一丝刺痛。  
  
“好的，够了。”安琪儿露齿一笑。“让我重新表述一下。在这些纸片上写下你们想要的……”她让一把碎纸片儿飘到桌面上，“如果运气好的话，你们——将会成为赢家！”  
  
看到查尔斯扬眉，她解释说：“季度礼物，泽维尔先生。一年四次，学生允许索求一些东西；当然了，他们是否能遂愿则取决于安全情况，但那些 _东西_ 通常会被给予，而且还不赖。所以即使你已经是个成年人，或许不屑于这种事情……”她朝他苦笑了一下。“请自由地索求吧。”  
  
“没那么自由，”他喃喃地说。“我料想一套完整的生存工具包和一对滑雪板不在考虑范围内。”  
  
安琪儿狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“小心点，泽维尔先生。我不清楚你的情况，但是我不需要重演昨天的情况。”  
  
“就像‘[鸭鸭鹅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck,_duck,_goose)’，不过是带电流的，”约翰窃笑。  
  
“就像冰冻版的[抓鬼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tag_%28game%29)，”肖恩补充。  
  
奥洛洛疲惫地瞪了他们一眼，她的胳膊搂着琴耷拉的肩膀。  
  
“如果你们考虑清楚，两者都不像。”查尔斯保持平稳的声音。“绝对不像孩子的游戏。”  
  
安琪儿耸了耸肩。“对于弗洛斯特女士来说就像孩子的游戏一样轻松。所以无论如何……”她伸出铅笔头。“咱们来写吧。”  
  
查尔斯考虑索求烈酒，但写道： _阅读材料 书籍——各种题材，高阶水平，包括任何能找到的自由西方和东胞社的历史和他们的冲突的材料。_他的意识细究着话题，铅笔依旧在移动。 _季度礼物—— **季度**_ ——接着： _一年四次_ ……当然了。看来人类文化的某些方面从来没有改变过，哪怕爆发了核战争并遭受着独裁政权。这个系统的构成无疑基于季节——好吧，曾经有过的季节；他敢拿自己的毕生积蓄打赌下周就是[秋分](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autumnal_equinox)。  
  
他不假思索地把自己的纸条递给安琪儿。因为他的头脑正在计算：一九六九年九月二十三日……这意味着今天是十六日，因此他是在十三日星期六带到学生宿舍的……那天晚上——十三日的晚上，他逃到了塔的顶端，派送他的意识飞向瑞雯……  
  
 _瑞雯……_  
  
查尔斯把思维从妹妹抽离开后，感到一阵颤栗滑下他的脊椎，因为他意识到：他是在受囚禁的第六天被带出牢房的。因此他肯定是在九月七日醒来并跟弗洛斯特会面的。但是夺客们—— _东胞社_ ——是在该月的第一天在牛津发现他的……  
  
即使算上运输……他被下了镇静剂昏迷了一个星期。  
  
他冒起鸡皮疙瘩。在他不省人事的过程中，他们到底做了什么？ _他们有可能做出 **任何事情** ……_  
  
“好了，大伙儿。”安琪儿把那堆纸片儿塞进运动衫前面的口袋里。“走吧。噢，对了，泽维尔先生，你今天一整天都要做下午的事情。负责上午的伙计生病了。”  
  
查尔斯想起麦考伊之前那天早上睁大眼睛的恐惧表情。他的嘴巴突然尝到苦涩，活像他吃下去的是灰烬而不是面包。  
  
那股味道在余下的一天一直没有消散。罗根还是老样子，在他们绕着庄园进行无尽的跑圈过程中紧跟在他身后，带领他进入树林的树桩中，让他躲闪随机的拳头。  
  
“ _那_ 是为了对我的脑袋开枪，”以及：“ _那_ 是为了精准得要死的枪法，叉男，”以及：“ _那_ 只是为了逗你玩儿。”  
  
如果真有什么区别，罗根把他操练完之后，那股苦涩感增强了三倍。但查尔斯把它归因于无氧运动的副作用。  
  
——————————  
  
接下来的几个晚上，查尔斯撬开他的门锁并悄然上塔。回到那里的第一个夜晚感觉熟悉得出奇，仿佛他之前发送思绪的努力留下了他自己的鬼魂萦绕着城垛。他随后的努力沿袭了跟第一次相同的模式：没有成功。 _但是_ ，查尔斯告诉自己， _你变得更加准确了。_ 而且那真的很困难——投掷出自己力量这么小的一部分，还要控制它这么长的距离。期待这么快就有成果是不合理的。  
  
不过，在秋分前两晚，他的睿鴍发现了[锡拉丘兹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syracuse,_New_York)。  
  
他之前把思绪投向了北极星，接着稍稍偏向东边发送。毕竟，他的记忆中保存着图书馆那些地图的画面。唯一遗憾的是之前他浏览得太快，以致某些细节被遗漏了。在某一张黑白地图上，有一道红色的条纹处于一个蓝点的北部，另有三个比较集中的红色区域像血滴一样沿着那道条纹串起来。于是他稍作猜测——做了个假设——然后飞往东北偏北……  
  
从这种高度，那个镇子看上去无非只是一点银尘。  
  
查尔斯以螺旋状从空中飞落，他的脉搏在耳中跳跃。有亮光——但是数量不多，而且相当薄弱。它们是气灯吗？还是电灯？他判断不出，但他 _可以_ 派送鸟儿展翅高飞，之前从遥远的上方看似一道银丝的东西其实是一条主要街道——这个小村落是如此之 _小_ ，他几乎还没反应过来就撞进了一个人里头，直到一道恐惧的 _哎我的脑子里有什么_ 闪光让他喘息并扑腾着飞离。  
  
接着，伴随着一种不可思议的感觉——仿佛他正撞穿一面又一面类似蛛网的墙壁，带着 _啪、啪、 **啪**_ 的节奏（他意识到那是自己的脉搏）——查尔斯瞪大了眼睛并看见：他回到了塔的顶端。  
  
他在那里躺了很长一段时间，笑得合不拢嘴。他洗劫了那个男人—— _男孩_ ——的思绪：在宵禁后出门——明天开始的比赛——锡拉丘兹会赢——以及一股 _ **我的**_ 和 _自豪_ 之感让那同一个名字发光……  
  
锡拉丘兹。这事能成——睿鴍可以找到定居点；该死，他可以找到 _人群_ 。“我真好奇我能否跟他们说话？”查尔斯说，接着：“天杀的。”因为他的声音很刺耳，活像他连续叫喊了一个小时。  
  
查尔斯坐起身来，接着立刻感到严重的不适感——但即便如此，就连他那难受的偏头痛也不能在接下来的两天挫败他高昂的兴致。  
  
接着季度礼物被派发了，而他的心情……好吧。  
  
他的心情变了。  
  
——————————  
  
麦考伊已经回来工作几天了；这段时间以来罗根一贯及爽朗地无情操练人。查尔斯发现即使他的思绪早上对着图表恣意漫游，夜间则远远飞离塔楼——他的身体却变得不那么松散、不那么自由了。硬疙瘩多了。二十三日那天早晨，他正在冰冷的卫生间里以最快的速度搓洗自己，也就是在那个时候，他注意到了变化。他的肌肉变得更结实明显了，是的——哪怕之前牛津任务团的训练确保他可以在最低限度的能力下奔跑和战斗……但他的肋骨……查尔斯摸了摸自己的两侧，咽下喉咙里火热的不安之感。他正在迅速减重。  
  
他从未好逸恶劳，也未曾暴饮暴食，然而这种状态……查尔斯打了个寒颤。他的学生们全都被告知——瑞雯小的时候也被告知，就连他都会在无意中回忆起诚挚的政府宣传项目——核爆、饥饿和疾病的受害者们憔悴的面孔及瘦弱的身体…… _留意_ 他们，提防自己不要变成那样。如果有食物就吃下去；你永远不知道第二天是否还会有食物。  
  
但他在这里并不是没吃东西。问题只是……食物实在不够。找到锡拉丘兹的欣喜盖过了让他的身体打颤的持续饥饿感；随之而来的偏头痛——经过了三十六个小时才逐渐消退——变成了他每天都在经受的低档头疼。天天如此，无论他喝了多少水。  
  
查尔斯把一件运动衫拉过脑袋。他看着镜子——他那收紧的下巴变得更尖了，他的颧骨则突出得更明显了。他不确定自己是否喜欢这种效果——不知为何，他的眼睛看上去显得更大更蓝了，他知道它们能够多有效率地诱惑女人和男人—— _任何达到法定年龄的人_ ——上他的床……  
  
他哼了一声，打断那个思路。他可是跟一群学童囚禁在一块。他每天日间被罗根操练到筋疲力尽，每天夜间耗尽精神能量飞离塔楼反倒是件好事。否则他会沦落到像个青少年一样频频手淫。毕竟，他现在就像个青少年似的瞪着镜中的自己。  
  
他查看了一下口袋里的怀表，接着下楼吃早餐。  
  
熬过那一天并不比其他任何日子更具挑战性。孩子们——甚至包括一直也在减重的琴——散发出的兴奋情感线头让他微笑，在早餐桌边和晚餐时分皆是如此。在此之后，当他们冲洗好盘子……查尔斯不禁莞尔地注意到自己的脚步如何快于平常，哪怕孩子们抢在他前面猛冲上楼梯。  
  
他的房间里有两个大纸箱。  
  
查尔斯松开原先紧握在运动衫里的手指。接着他不慌不忙地换上睡觉的衣服并——为了赋予它一种仪式感——给他的怀表上了发条再把它放回蓝色毛衣下的衬衫口袋里。每一年他总是在新班开始之前这么做……而这毕竟算是一件新事儿……  
  
他跪在箱子前面，小心翼翼地打开它们。他的心脏砰砰跳，因为他看到书。如此 _大量的_ 书：里头肯定有至少三打。  
  
寂静之中，肖恩来自走廊另一头的叫喊声显得异常响亮。查尔斯听到自己不稳定的呼吸声。他突然回忆起瑞雯撕开她的第一批圣诞礼物的模样，那是她跟他一起生活的第一年……  
  
他咽了咽口水抵住绷紧的喉咙；忍住眼里的泪水。他一边试图让手指停止颤抖一边搬起第一批书籍。  
  
查尔斯没有着急，他心满意足地查看每一本书。大部分是美国经典小说和诗歌。他原本希望会有关于遗传理论的最新著作；但是他判定那种想法不合理，因为他真的不能指望他们会读他的头脑。 _那包括你，弗洛斯特。_ 也许他可以问问麦考伊。他对着那套莎士比亚全集露齿一笑，但接着感到那笑容变成苦相，因为他看到[《伊凡·杰尼索维奇的一天》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Day_in_the_Life_of_Ivan_Denisovich)和[《自深深处》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Profundis_%28letter%29)。看来东胞社最高指挥部的某个人有着一丝恶毒的幽默感。  
  
但拥有一些读物—— _任何_ 读物——的满足感让那股挫败感消失。不过，那也仅限于他翻到第二个箱子的底部。  
  
在那里，查尔斯发现了一本单薄但是坚实的书。他把它抽了出来。  
  
 _ **自由崛起！**_ 耀眼地印在封面上。一只怪诞的橙色老鹰展开宽广的翅膀凌驾——那是一处篝火吗？那全是橘红色的，映衬着蓝色的背景。他眨了眨眼，翻开了那本书。  
  
 _ **自由崛起！自由西方的故事。**_  
  
查尔斯翻转页面。鲜艳的色彩、厚实的线条、伟岸的战士、面带微笑的母亲和脸色红润喜气洋洋的孩子们。  
  
在那本书的后面，有一个总结词汇的部分。  
  
而且整本玩意全是用天杀的三十二号字体印出来的。  
  
他听到血液涌上了耳朵。奇怪，这种感觉——有点头晕目眩。查尔斯料想那就是狂怒。  
  
“操你妈的，”他听到自己发出嘶嘶声。“那些混蛋。” _任何能找到的自由西方和东胞社的历史和他们的冲突的材料_ ，他当时那么写道，而他们给了他一本天杀的 _儿童读物_ 。  
  
他肯定是把它抛了出去，因为他听到它砰一声撞到墙壁。他站了起来。  
  
接着查尔斯站在那里盯着门口，他身体的每一根肌肉纤维都被绷紧发痛。他们居然不肯给他一本历史书？他们居然不把他当回事？那他很清楚应该去哪里以及做什么。  
  
他等着安琪儿把他们锁在房内，等待所有孩子入睡——每一个都乐呼呼的，有一些更甚其他人。接着他在不到一分钟的时间内撬开锁头，大步迈下黑暗的走廊。他的鞋子仍然穿着脚上；他的心脏怦怦直跳。 _前往图书馆_ ，查尔斯心想，而且他让自己的脚步声响亮。  
  
——————————  
  
不过，等到查尔斯抵达图书馆，他已经改变了计划。由于他早前并没有看到任何形式的卡片索引，再加上他不知道该图书馆使用的系统——如果确实存在索引系统的话——他决定：更加彻底地研读地图方为上策。毕竟，他想什么时候回来找历史书都可以。查尔斯偷偷摸摸地缓步移进图书馆，同时让自己的力量处于高度警惕状态。房间在他面前展开，温暖而诱人，桌上就放着地图……  
  
有些异样。他的肩膀变得僵硬，他仔细环顾四周。哪怕他已经来过两次，他还是看到之前没注意到的东西——一条狭小的金属过道位于墙上九英尺的地方，以供取阅另一层的书籍。一条旋转楼梯处在一个角落的阴影处。此外就是……  
  
那就是异样之处。  
  
查尔斯的眼睛盯着壁炉中噼啪作响的火焰。有人在这里呆过，而且就在不久之前……他的皮肤刺痛起来。他没有浪费任何时间，赶紧把自己的力量化为银色斗篷滑过门下，翻滚着直下走廊，不断延伸探入黑暗庄园的各个角落和缝隙。  
  
“站岗，”他低声对自己说。接着他抓起铁烛台，把它放在长桌子的边缘，压住薄薄的地图纸。“为我站岗……”  
  
查尔斯对着那锻铁看了好一会，他的喉咙完全干燥。他触碰自己每一道遥远的力量闪光，在他的意识中捧住它们。小小的闪光……在庄园房屋的幽暗中，在他这个监狱的茫茫黑暗中如此渺小。 _如此渺小_ ……  
  
他既感觉不到任何东西也看不到任何东西。因此，伴着谨慎控制住的渴望，查尔斯转向地图。  
  
他摊平最上面的那张地图。它的边缘和折痕均磨损严重，有一些甚至起了毛边。不过有一道边缘更为粗糙——也许在很久以前，它曾是一本地图集的一部分？查尔斯的意识不断记录分类。那是山中的一座城市；等高线在某些领域变粗。  
  
“哦，当然了，”他呼了口气，因为他可以在一个上角微微瞥见褪了色的 _丹亻_ 。  
  
 _丹佛_ 。自由西方的首府。查尔斯查看地图的另一个角落——那里有一个褪色到近乎无形的 _１９４９_ 。  
  
地图覆盖着标记：各种[单位刻度符](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatch_mark)、不同颜色的浓厚墨迹、一行又一行类似代码的符号。上面偶尔还有备注，强有力的手写斜体字。但他从未称呼自己为笔迹学专家。 _天杀的，真可恶。_  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇，寻找任何类型的图例——找不着。但是：“啊，”他咧嘴一笑，抽出另一张地图。原来的标志全部巨细无遗地被转移到另一张丹佛的地形图上。这张新地图的纸质厚了不少，色彩更鲜艳，线条也更粗糙。也许自由西方不得不缩减其打印的预算。因为印在角落的是： _自由１９_  
  
自由１９年。大杂烩般的新世界年代系统总是让他的学生们悲痛莫名。当今女王[伊丽莎白二世](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_II)登基的第１５年；在不列颠王国和联合欧洲是１９６９年；在新[哈里发（阿拉伯帝国）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caliphate)则是[回历](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hijri)１３８８年——抑或已经是１３８９年了？在中国则是４６０５年，天知道世界其他各个角落又是哪一年。而在自由西方则是自由１９年。  
  
不列颠没有人知道兄弟会使用的是什么年代系统。没有人……查尔斯咧嘴笑了。现在，除了他，没有人知道。因为他翻开的下一张地图——第三张，白纸黑字在页眉精巧地印着 ** _１９６９_** ——清晰如白昼。  
  
“奇怪，”他一边低喃一边捻弄那张精细的纸。根据报告，兄弟会的政权管理介于绝对的专制到彻底的崇拜，不知道的人可能会估计兄弟会拥有自己的年代系统。一个把世界引入自己轨道转动的机会——这种独裁政体往往会这样做。但貌似在这块大陆上，自由西方率先冒出这种想法……  
  
虽然印刷是黑纸白字（ _而且印刷精良——他们肯定拥有更为先进的系统_ ），第三张地图也标着彩色代码。查尔斯查看图例。蓝色的条形指示着……防御工事？ _到底为什么？_ ……耕地被标记为绿色，意料之中；生动的橙色和粉色标识出受辐射和污染的地区；某些城市的轮廓画了红色。此外有一道红线——一条道路，连接[水牛城](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffalo,_New_York)、锡拉丘兹和[奥尔巴尼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albany,_New_York)，经过它们当前位置的北部……查尔斯让他的手指落在深蓝色的Ｘ上——“Ｘ标志着地点。”伊萨卡，以及庄园……  
  
如何到达被标成红色的道路呢？他咬住嘴唇，查看图例，接着尽他所能地衡量距离。伊萨卡与锡拉丘兹距离六十英里，角度东北偏北；也许更短，[如果像鸟一样飞直线](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/As_the_crow_flies)。 _睿鴍_ ，他的意识在嘀咕。那些从伊萨卡北部开始蔓延的微小红色符号是……城镇？村庄？抑或某种形式的定居点？他或许可以为如此长距离的旅途囤积足够的食物，但冬天的来临将会使之困难百万倍……  
  
他对自己叹了口气。“你必须迅速行动。”  
  
接着他的一个遥远的力量火光燃烧起来。  
  
查尔斯猛地抬起头。 ** _迅速行动_** —— _现在可能是一个很好的时机付诸_ ……  
  
他眯起眼睛，谨慎地用他的思绪探测。那团金属云的感觉——是的，它出现了。它正在移动——查尔斯集中精神——移向图书馆。但是这一回是慢慢移动。他忍住刺耳的笑声。貌似它正试图偷袭他。  
  
“今晚没有咔哒声；没有露出马脚……”他憋出一丝笑容。“干得好，老伙计。我——哎呦……”  
  
终归到底，还是有东西咔哒响起来了。血液在他的耳朵奔腾，查尔斯转过身。转了一圈又一圈——他看了看，却没瞧见什么东西动了……  
  
但是那个生物仍然在前进。慢慢地前进。  
  
“好啊你，提前通知。行，”他恋恋不舍地离开地图，“还是回去为妙。”他迅速走到门口，转动把手。  
  
查尔斯僵住了。  
  
什么也没有发生。  
  
他推动铁环；试图扭曲它、转动它。什么反应都没有。门依旧牢牢紧闭。  
  
查尔斯听到自己急促的呼吸声；高亢，几乎像被勒住。他疯狂地单膝落地；想要撬开锁头——不知何故，它已经改变了——熔化或再成形——熔接到钢板上、门槛上……  
  
“上帝啊，”他咕哝着，心脏砰砰直跳。那生物好像转了个弯，因为那钢材般强壮的意识犹如螺丝锥一样拧得紧紧地正面来袭，越来越靠近房间，越来越靠近他……  
  
 _隐藏_ ——他的意识对他呐喊： _ **隐藏**_ ……  
  
“但要藏哪……”查尔斯猛地站了起来，心急火燎地扫视周遭。看到了——角落里的旋转楼梯以及从它顶端延伸出去的狭小金属通道。那条通道连接上层的书柜。它们可以隐藏他——他可以隐藏在它们之间的阴影里。  
  
另一道门——通往庄园深处的那道门——的正上方有一个阴暗的凹处。他会躲在那里，接着他就能瞥见那东西，而在它离开后，他可以弄开锁头。那是唯一可能的结果。其他的可能性不值得思考，也 _不会发生_ 。  
  
查尔斯这么想着，开始奔跑起来，他不在乎自己撞到桌子，震动棋盘使得棋子啪嗒撒到壁炉边。他几乎飞奔上楼梯，低低地蹲伏在两个书柜的阴影之间。他抽回自己所有的能力，把自己裹在掩纱里。 _你是隐形的，没有什么可以注意到你_ ……它靠近了——越来越近……  
  
他身下的门吱吱作响。  
  
查尔斯仅仅记得用那声音掩护住自己绝望的吞气声；他屏住呼吸，紧紧地闭上眼睛。  
  
因此反过来，他透过自己意识的眼睛看到它；那一大团黑暗而阴沉的碎片——钉子、弹片、钢丝绒和铁丝网——缓缓移进图书馆并环顾四周，凝望着。  
  
查尔斯专注于让自己浅浅的呼吸悄无声息。也许，如果他一直闭着眼睛—— _我看不到你；你看不到我……_ 一段记忆闪过：瑞雯对着躲藏在一袋燕麦后面的一只[谷仓小猫咪](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Samuel_Whiskers_or_The_Roly-Poly_Pudding)失控地傻笑。它的脑袋和身体都被掩盖住，然而它的尾巴却暴露在外头，来回地摆动，仿佛准备好猛扑。  
  
他探出最最微弱的一根思绪。接着查尔斯因惊慌和恐惧猛往下咬，他的牙齿咬住下唇。那生物的存在充满了整个房间，就好像冷水填满一个铁桶，或者熔化的金属填满一个池塘。那种意识、那种专注……  
  
他想到那只摆动尾巴的小猫咪。 _猫_ ，瑞雯尖声尖气地哄道， _猫_ ——当年六岁半的她刚刚开始说话……好奇害死猫，但一个心灵感应者肯定能够避免落入那一格言的窠臼。查尔斯偷偷瞥了一下……  
  
然后转不开眼睛了。  
  
他几乎失望。那生物、怪物、 _东西_ ……只是另一个人类。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。他曾经幻想过一个机器人、一台致命的机器、某种[攻城机械](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siege_engine)或者[重型卡车](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juggernaut)——然而出现在他眼前的，只是一个人类。男性，也许一米八三，七十到七十六公斤。红棕色头发，身材修长。唯一跟查尔斯的早期想像吻合的是一股奇怪的振动——宛如绕结线圈的张力——出现在肩膀上、背部的某种紧张感。  
  
查尔斯呼了口气，微微叹息—— _噢靠 **安静**_ ——因为那个男人倾斜脑袋并转过身。  
  
 _不要惊慌。最好不要惊慌。_ 滑动一只手捂住自己的嘴并用力咬住一根手指方为妙策。 _安静，安静。_ 男人缓缓在原地转动，视线有条不紊地移过房间，轻轻扫过第一层和第二层之间。查尔斯距离太远，看不到任何细节，但是他隐约瞅见十分突出的容貌，双唇紧闭的嘴巴……  
  
悄然的 _啧_ 让他畏缩了一下——对他绷得紧紧的神经而言，那犹如一声枪响。男人正朝桌子走去；不，潜行——之前那个形象也是准确的——并凝视。  
  
 _噢 **不** 烛台_……  
  
接着查尔斯吓得张口结舌；他感觉自己的气息湿润地呼在捂住嘴巴的手上。那块锻铁正飘回壁炉边的桌上。它咣啷一声落在大理石桌面。  
  
他的颈后刺痛起来。更多的变种天赋——这一个拥有金属亲合力，某种小规模的心灵传动能力——那是怎么运作的？那个概念真是让人着迷—— _但是留待稍后再着迷吧，天杀的。_ 查尔斯把双手插进发间拽了一下，试图聚焦在保持安静上。他透过狭小通道的格栅窥视。他看到的是男人的侧颜；此君看起来活像属于某一枚战前硬币。唯一的声音是火焰的噼里啪啦以及地图的沙沙声，那一生物，东西—— _男人_ ——正在查看它们。  
  
 _走开，_ 查尔斯狠狠地心想。 _走开；让我离开这里。_ 他让能力处于沉寂状态。没有意义冒任何风险。他一开始出现在这里的这个事实：活像困在厨房架子上的猫般缩在一间豪华图书馆的角落里，在他自己天杀的监狱里——那本身的风险够高的了。查尔斯更加用力拉扯自己的头发。 _留待稍后再歇斯底里吧……_  
  
而且火焰明明就远在楼梯下面，现在流汗真是荒谬。 _紧张_ ，他想，以及： _恐惧_ 。好吧，现在不那么恐惧了，只是： _保持不动、保持隐秘；不要移动或呼吸……_ 他猛擦自己湿润的额头；汗水凝成珠在他脖子上移动，冰凉得出奇。接着他的心脏猛跳起来，活像被什么重物击中……  
  
查尔斯的手指顺着太阳穴往下擦拭汗水。继续往下……  
  
…… _且慢_ ……  
  
 _那不是汗水。_  
  
那是他光滑的怀表钢链。它不知何时从他的衬衫口袋里升起来，活像蛇从篮子里升起来。现在它正在他的皮肤上起伏。  
  
而查尔斯只有一刻盯着并思考： _多有趣啊。_  
  
接着钢链闪过一道冷光，圈住他的喉咙——他倒抽了一口冷气，太大声了——而他只能思考： _既然发出一些噪音，那还不如趁现在呼吸，真可惜我不能——我不能—— **不能呼吸**_ ……  
  
——————————  
  
声音。鞋子的声音——橡胶鞋底的鞋子——踢中地板的薄金属，踢中书架的木材。接着是让人烦躁的湿润刺耳杂音——不是任何已知的语言。响亮的声音—— _铛铛铛_ ——金属楼梯上的脚步声。  
  
某人的喉咙被一道火线切割着；一股铜味充斥在他的嘴里。某人看到一切变成黑色、黑色和红色，火热地呈涟漪扩散……  
  
 _哦。_ 那个某人是他自己，查尔斯的意识醒悟到。貌似他正被勒住。貌似他即将死掉。多么不愉快的事情啊。  
  
他觉得自己的力量一丝一缕地离开自身。睿鴍浮升到图书馆天花板俯视着。当天下午他和罗根在树林里奔跑时手指被划伤了——眼下它们正费力地揪着钢链。他的脖子上有血。他的皮肤是白色的；血看起来是黑色的。  
  
油亮的黑色羽毛正从睿鴍的翅膀降下。它们飘落到他的身体上，他正像一把弓挨着地板拱起。它们还降落在另一个男人的背部和肩膀上，只见他俯下身来，以一个流畅的动作握住查尔斯的肩膀并猛地把他撞向墙壁。  
  
睿鴍听到一声可怕的 _啪裂_ 。  
  
接着睿鴍看见某样东西在黑暗中闪光。好奇：墙壁并非由木头制成的，不完全是。它有一部分是金属。整个图书馆中，有一面钢板，而当然了，查尔斯偏偏选择躲藏在它的面前。 _愚蠢的_ 查尔斯。睿鴍把头偏向一侧，看着那个高大的男人把拳头挥向查尔斯的腹部——看着那条钢链滑行松动，自行固定在面板上……  
  
接着鸟儿融化为空气，化为稀薄的空气—— _空气， **呼吸**_ ——接着带铜味的血液涌了上来，从他口中流淌而出……  
  
查尔斯喘着气；他感觉气流咯咯地穿过喉咙中的血液。他抬起手，找到脖子两边的钢链，它正贴附在他身后的金属上——他的怀表沉重地粘在面板上，他不能把它撬松。但现在他可以呼吸，因而他可以说：  
  
“停下，”他哽咽，“停……”  
  
另一声 _啪裂_ ——白色的亮光在他眼前闪过，他的头骨再次撞击钢板。接着对方的手指绕着他的喉咙合拢，先因血液滑动，接着紧紧地擒住他。查尔斯叫喊出声，开始扭动——他踢中对方貌似胫部的位置，接着忍不住弯下腰，几乎为疼痛干呕——因为男人用膝盖顶了他一下。一只手按住他的肩膀往上推，同时貌似大腿的东西在他的腿间往上一顶——他的意识中立地归类记忆，并注意到他如何把血咳到男人脸上，此刻他们正四目交视。  
  
血让那个男人的眼睛显得特别绿。  
  
“停下，”查尔斯气喘吁吁地说：“停下—— _拜托_ ……”  
  
男人的眼睛闪闪发光。握住他喉咙的手松开了，仅仅松开了一点点。  
  
查尔斯大口喘息并凝视着。他动弹不得。他被撑立起来，是的，但他被肩上的一只手固定住——如果他挣扎，他知道另一只手又会勒住自己。于是他决定仅仅凝视对方。  
  
那双眼睛眯了起来。那个男人—— _生物_ —— _ **怪物**_ ——说话了。  
  
“你为什么来这里？”  
  
话语。话语意味着事情，他的意识帮助他理解。 _你为什么来这里？_ 查尔斯试图思考、试图回忆。  
  
“不是我要来，”他哽咽。“我是被—— _带来_ 这里的……”  
  
男人露出他的牙齿。那么多的牙齿——强壮而平整，而且全都相当洁白，查尔斯心想，即使他意识中一个遥远的部分听到自己的脑袋第三次撞击钢材发出啪裂声。现在看来他即将呕吐；这并不出奇，人体对创伤的反应……  
  
一声吼叫，他从墙上被扔在地板上。查尔斯用手掌缓冲了这一倒落，接着俯视……盯着透过格栅滴落的血液和呕吐物。 _不要滴在书本上，_ 他的回忆在叹息， _瑞雯，你很清楚不应该把茶端进图书馆……_  
  
“你被告知绝对不要来这里！”  
  
查尔斯感到一侧传出白热的碎裂疼痛。他奋力不要昏过去；他捕捉住一缕粉碎倒落的力量碎片，把它塑为飞镖并掷向对方的意识。一擦而过的触碰显示出一派愤怒的地狱，但伴随着提前标注的火线，而且那些火线正炽烈地烧进 _另一边——一只手臂——一只 **手腕** ……_  
  
强有力的手把查尔斯的一只胳膊扳到身后，接着他感到一只手的根部发出 _啪_ 的一声，他不得不尖叫。  
  
——————————  
  
他肯定是昏过去了，至少，昏了一小会儿。因为当他再次睁开眼睛时，他能感觉凝固着血液的下巴被绷住。他什么也没听到，只听到自己绝望而刺耳的呼吸声。  
  
然而接着他听到一阵呼噜声、布料的沙沙声，接着是从来自通道的 _嘎吱_ 。钢铁碰撞的声音。  
  
“起来。”  
  
查尔斯畏缩远离那把声音；他蜷缩起身体。一个错误——他的肋骨发出一阵疼痛；他干呕，但肠胃已经不剩任何东西……  
  
“我叫你起来。”  
  
“对不起，”他含糊不清地说。“不能。”  
  
“真的？”接着查尔斯再次畏缩——那股握力重现，而他自己的一只手被扣在……另外两只手中。那双手是温暖的。但是那把声音却是冰冷的：“哪一根手指？”  
  
他试图集中精神。“什么？”  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔。泽维尔教授。教授喜欢写字。所以，哪一根手指？”  
  
“我不……”他大口喘息。“我不……”  
  
“这其实并没有那么难，教授。每一次我给你下一道命令，如果你不服从，我就弄断你的一根手指。所以，哪一根？”  
  
 _我的上帝……_  
  
 _我不得不……_ 查尔斯惊慌失措地呼了口气。 _做吧。_ 他竭尽所能凑齐所有的力量，派送它们流穿自己的身体找到所有的痛觉感受体—— _所有的感受体_ ——并把它们关闭。简单。  
  
接着他站了起来。  
  
一阵停顿。接着蹲伏着的男人往上凝视；他站起身来。他并没有松开查尔斯的手。  
  
“很好。”那双眼睛朝他闪着绿光。  
  
查尔斯摇摆地站立着，但用他希望看似怀着谨慎好奇心的表情回复那眼神。他试图抬起眉毛。发黏的血液在他的额头上撑开；他让眉毛放松。 _也许现在还不行。_  
  
男人抬起自己的眉毛回应。“走，”他命令。  
  
他眨眨眼，或者至少他尝试眨眼。他的睫毛有几处黏合在一起。查尔斯问：“去哪？”  
  
那双眼睛朝他眯缝起来。“下楼梯。现在。”  
  
查尔斯有惊无险地成功下了楼梯，仅仅失足了两次。而男人两次都抓住他的胳膊撑起他。接着，“出门，”男人—— _生物，东西_ ——咆哮道。  
  
但查尔斯心想： _可我还没有看完地图呢。_  
  
不过他决定不大声说出那句话。貌似现在不是说这种话的正确时间。  
  
走廊黑暗的墙壁正在奇怪地荡漾着——接着，睿鴍再次出现并掠过他的脑袋。它看着他摇摇晃晃地迈下走廊。他身边那个高大的男人看似仅是一个梦魇：阴影中的一个影子，不知何故却比黑暗更黝黑。  
  
睿鴍也是黑色的。它可以隐藏得很好。  
  
所以它从椽子上看着这个生物把他留在自己房门口。在他睡觉时守望着他。接着，好一段时间后，它看到亚历克斯迈上楼梯，于是飞落到他血淋淋的脑袋上，警告地叫喊了一声。  
  
查尔斯试图睁开眼睛。但他真的睁不开。于是他只听到一声惊呼，“泽维尔先生，见 _鬼_ ……”接着是奔跑的脚步声。然后是更多的脚在奔跑，以及手试图移动他，还有声音……  
  
“小心， _小心_ 。”  
  
“我的上帝……”  
  
“天杀的，麦考伊，如果你要呕吐，去角落里吐……”  
  
“别……”他的声音几乎消失了。“别让孩子们看到。”  
  
“上帝，泽维尔先生，”安琪儿正在哭。“你能站起来吗？起来……”  
  
“累，”他说。抑或他真的开口说了？还是他心里想的？ _累_ 。其他的声音逐渐消逝。  
  
接着鸟儿把它的脑袋藏到翅膀下。它也累了。这么地累……仿佛它飞去了锡拉丘兹、奥尔巴尼、伦敦并回来，一次又一次地来回飞…… _瑞雯_ ……查尔斯感到一股奇怪的悲哀。他的力量闪烁了一下；他感觉一些柔软的力量碎片飘落到地面上，羽毛或灰烬。他看见火花熄灭。他放松掌控自己身体的力量并叹了口气。他的意识有一部分看到所有的痛觉感受体燃烧成火焰，如夜间的灯塔般燃烧。 _瑞雯_ ……  
  
此后貌似最适合做的事情是昏过去。所以查尔斯照做。  
  
但在此之前，他意识到：那个怪物持有他的怀表。而且不知何故，那似乎是所有事情中最悲哀的。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月２４日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０６月０４日，编辑于２０１４年１１月２２日晚上


	10. Chapter 10

第１０章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
等级：辅导级  
摘要：梦境和醒来  
说明：这一章让大家喘口气。希望没问题。  
  
——————————  
  
这一回的黑暗不一样。寂静而寒冷。 _太冷了_ 。日头正逐渐变短，而夜晚变得甚至更冷。他需要回家——他需要确保瑞雯知道寒冷即将来临。  
  
“瑞雯……”他听到回声：听起来像是他自己的声音。“瑞雯——你在哪里？”  
  
 _回家，回家。瑞雯、睿鴍，飞回家……_  
  
天是如此地黑暗。他哪儿都看不到她。除了： _看到了_ ……看到她了，金色的人儿在发笑，她奔向他，头发在身后飘动。金黄色的头发，明亮地映衬着黑暗。不知何故，他知道时间是早上。那为什么如此黑暗呢？  
  
“多少只，查尔斯？快点——数！”  
  
睿鴍们盘旋向上，银色映衬着天空的黑暗。他皱着眉头，感觉脑袋一股刺痛——而银色说不通啊。睿鴍是黑色的；天空是蓝色的。但那里有七只银色的鸟儿——“七为游历，”瑞雯说道，现在她没在笑了。她把手放进他的手里。“不要走。”她的眼睛睁得大大，充满着痛苦。“求你不要走……”  
  
他为什么在哭？  
  
也许是因为瑞雯也在哭，她与他一起挤在扶手椅上，盯着她长着蓝鳞的双手，颤抖着。她是那么地年轻，然而次日夺客们就会来到牛津。  
  
“再试一次，”他听到自己话语的沙哑回音。“我知道，我 _知道_ 这让你难过，但如果他们发现你——瑞雯，心肝宝贝，”他紧紧地搂着她。她的眼泪火热地落在他的脖子上。“如果你走了，我该怎么办？”  
  
“找另一个妹妹，”瑞雯哽咽道，皮肤不断改变——蓝色——粉色——灰色——蓝色——接着：  
  
“不。 _你就是_ 我的妹妹。”为什么说话会那么痛？“你永远会是我的妹妹；我永远会是你的哥哥。我会保护你。不要害怕。”  
  
“但天是如此 _黑暗_ ，”她哭着说。她所言非虚。天是怎么变得如此黑暗的？“实在太黑暗了。”她把手放进他的手里。“不要走。”她的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了泪水。“求你不要走……”  
  
他为什么在哭？  
  
也许是因为音乐是如此美丽优雅，在石头上震动出银铃般的回音。瑞雯坐在他的身边，跟他一起参加[日课和颂歌典礼](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nine_Lessons_and_Carols)——即使基督教大教堂里暗幽幽的，不知何故一片漆黑，他可以看到彩色玻璃的鲜艳色彩漂浮在他眼前。而那音乐：那是[布里顿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britten)，一首优美的曲子交织着闪亮银线般的颂文： _路里路雷，路里路雷／猎鹰带走了吾俦。_  
  
“什么是‘俦’？”瑞雯低声问道。  
  
而他低声回答：“那是古话。意思是‘伴侣’。”  
  
“哦。”停顿，接着：“什么是‘古’？”  
  
他感觉自己露出笑容，眼角皱起——一阵微笑的回声，仿佛它早已消逝——教堂里是如此地黑暗。 _为什么？_ “‘古’只是意味着‘老’，瑞雯。那是一首很老的歌。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“嘘——听着。”  
  
 _他抱起他，他放下他／他抱着他进入褐色果园中。_  
  
“查尔斯？”  
  
“什么事……”  
  
“为什么如此黑暗？”  
  
 _那个园里有一个厅／全都挂满紫色和棺罩。_  
  
“我……”  
  
确实啊，为什么呢？说到这里，还很冷——越来越冷，而且黑暗。他知道时值萧瑟隆冬——外头的雪高高堆在地面上，坚硬如铁。  
  
 _那个厅中有一张床／到处挂满赤红的金子。_  
  
这么地寒冷，这么地黑暗。风正绕着高高的石墙哀号，凄厉而迷茫。瑞雯把手放进他的手里。“不要走。”她的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了悲哀。“不要走。求你不要走……”  
  
 _那张床上躺着一个骑士／他的伤口日夜在淌血。_  
  
查尔斯感到一股颤栗贯穿全身。他正躺在什么东西上；他的嘴里有血。不知何故，瑞雯变得年长了。二十岁。  
  
 _那张床边跪着一个淑女／她的眼睛日夜在流泪。_  
  
二十岁，还是个老师——他是如此为她骄傲。他忘了告诉她那一点……可是要怎么告诉她呢，因为现在她正从如此遥远的地方凝视着他？遥远：一道金色的火花跨越一片黑暗的旷野——不，一片茫茫大地。一片漫无边际的寒冷黑暗；一道他前所未见的深邃裂缝。  
  
“他们把我带走了。我没有告诉你……”他一边说一边哭。“我没有机会告诉你。我爱你。一切都会没事的——我答应你。”  
  
 _不要走。_ 他看到她摇头。她也正在哭。 _求你了。_  
  
接着他看见她——不，他没有，她正从视野中淡出——但不知何故，他知道她正准备跳跃。飞翔……飞去找他。而他们会找到她的，他知道。他的每一个本能都在告诉他：他们会找到她……  
  
“ _不！_ ”查尔斯绝望地喊叫进风中——风势逐渐变大变暗，变成一阵厉啸。“我答应过要保护你。我爱你，你听到了吗？我 _爱_ 你……”  
  
但是风声太大了。它抵着他的耳朵寒冷和无情地尖叫——他使劲喘气，他无法呼吸，天好黑暗，如此地黑暗，他的臂弯里突然激起一股剧痛……  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯呻吟着睁开眼睛。他正躺在一张床上，盯着一面又白又灰的天花板。他眨了眨眼，接着稍稍把身子往上移——高到刚好足以检查自己的周围环境。  
  
接着他感到一种如释重负的情感，强烈到让他头晕目眩。麦考伊映入眼帘——在刺眼的白光中，麦考伊显得面色苍白又筋疲力尽。而他的手臂上的疼痛来自刚刚插进去的输液针头。  
  
他试图说话。“……汉克？”  
  
麦考伊转过身，几乎撞到输液杆。“泽维尔先生！你能听到我吗？”  
  
那些话语太过响亮，犹如对着他的头骨哐当作响，但查尔斯不想告诉这么他，于是他这么说道，“是的。”他像猫头鹰似的眨了眨眼。“我能听到。”  
  
他几乎不需要任何力量就能读懂麦考伊的情绪—— _喜悦、安慰、遗憾_ 掺杂着 _恐惧、疼痛_ ，但主要是 _喜悦_ ——这些情绪几乎呈波状一圈圈从他身体传出来。“我们原以为——你受了脑震荡，我们原以为你可能会昏迷更长时间。”  
  
 _脑震荡_ 。记忆打着转上升到他的意识表面：他自己的脑袋，从无情的金属上振开。而在那之前——他们把他镇静昏迷了一个星期。查尔斯冒出一身冷汗。“多久？”他吞咽。“我昏迷了……多久？”  
  
“合计约十八个小时。”另一把声音传来，接着罗根的脸出现在查尔斯的脸部上方。罗根板着一张脸，拉起查尔斯脑后的一个枕头，撑成更好的角度。查尔斯尽可能谨慎地环顾。某种医务室？他的头脑开始归类记录。没有窗户，基本的医院病床——一台心率监测器和静脉输液器——以及角落里的一台机器……他不知道那是什么。他居然会不知道？上面有各种电极，还有一条带状物……塑料？某种合成物质。查尔斯皱起了眉头——这里的科技很先进，这点不假，而牛津是如此落后，因此那或许是可以理解的，但不管怎样……  
  
罗根一直在说话。“十八个小时，所有孩子慌成一团——我不是告诉过你别搞什么愚蠢的屁事吗，泽维尔？”  
  
“我没有搞任何事情，”查尔斯一本正经地说。“我……”  
  
但罗根的表情变僵，他瞥向一旁，眼神阴郁，闪闪发光。“当心，”他低声对麦考伊说，后者转过身，用力吞咽了一下。  
  
接着查尔斯只来得及听到充满威严的鞋子 _咔哒_ ——就眨着眼睛仰望着弗洛斯特。  
  
他已经忘了。东胞社的领导人……她所掌控的纯粹 _力量_ 。即使她之前错过了台球和弹珠。 _掩纱掩纱 **掩纱**_ ，他拼命地思索——即使那让他脑袋产生一股剧痛，他还是掩盖住了，时间刚好来得及迎接弗洛斯特的眼神，并且他不动感情地注意到，她正沉着冰冷地大发着雷霆。  
  
“泽维尔先生。”她的声音清脆。“好久不见。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯试图显得中听。 _以及愚蠢_ ，他的意识嘀咕。 _假装你还在脑震荡。假装你什么都不知道。_  
  
“你记得你做了什么吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“嗯。我……我实际上不记得了。不。”他眨了眨眼睛仰望着她。“对不起。”  
  
弗洛斯特的眼睛睁大了一刹那；接着收窄，然后…… _ **上帝**_ 。  
  
他几乎忘了那是什么感觉：在夺客大厅门槛的那一刻；他离开囚房的第一个小时他们那场交锋。那股冰冷的力量聚焦在他身上，冰凉的蟹钳在他的意识中横行，测试弱点、盘查和窥探……他牢牢地裹着掩纱，接着释放出一缕乌贼喷墨般的 _痛楚_ ——他的头骨猛撞钢铁的记忆……  
  
他感觉到她的意识退缩，而那股嵌着钻石边缘的控制当即掩饰那股惊讶。 _哈_ ——但她正在说话：  
  
“‘对不起’，”弗洛斯特说道，口气冰冷。“‘对不起’……嗯，泽维尔先生，你应该知道，如果胆敢再次擅闯，现在这种懊悔跟你未来的懊悔根本没得比。这里是有规则的。”弗洛斯特把脑袋挑向另一个角度；查尔斯突然产生猛禽盯上老鼠的印象。“你必须遵守的规则，没有例外——否则你就会受到惩罚。唯有你当前的状态——”她朝输液器卷起嘴唇，“阻止我向你展示具体是什么惩罚，而且是现在就惩罚。”  
  
查尔斯维持视线低垂。 _你可真聪明啊，_ 他恶狠狠地想， _那样子叠句_ ——但随后： _掩纱、掩纱、保持掩护……_  
  
他听到而不是看到弗洛斯特转身离开——精心剪裁的亚麻布料发出沙沙声。“另外，泽维尔先生，你或许有兴趣知道，因为安琪儿是负责晚上把你关牢的监督员，她也已经遭受惩罚了。”  
  
查尔斯觉得腹部猛地一沉。“什么？”他的意识难以置信地压过她的话语。“什么——那不公平——她没有做任何事情。 _我_ 才是……”  
  
但弗洛斯特已经走了。他感觉到她的力量冰冷地沿着走廊 _咔哒咔哒咔哒_ 回响。  
  
他无言地抬头看着麦考伊和罗根。麦考伊仍然站着，僵直消瘦得犹如输液杆。罗根则咕哝了一声从墙边离开。  
  
“罗根，”查尔斯小心翼翼地说，接着：“麦考伊——那是不对的。安琪儿没有做错任何事。”  
  
罗根的眼睛看似他那双浓眉下的污迹。“那就跟她好好处。”  
  
“跟弗洛斯特？”  
  
“不，”麦考伊快速地说。“跟安琪儿。不过说真的，她应该明白。”他做了个苦相。“我的意思是，她试图逃跑的时候 _我_ 遭受了惩罚，所以你总是可以尝试跟她说那是因果报应什么的……”  
  
“麦考伊……”罗根打断他。他听起来很疲惫。“交给泽维尔处理。还有啊，叉男……你就别费心尝试跟弗洛斯特处了。靠，”他露出没有暖意的浅笑。“你干脆想都别想。这里有规则。这整个行当开创以来情况一直这样……而且它们也会继续这样。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己火大了。“规则。什么样的规则导致我——我沦落到如斯田地，汉克？”  
  
麦考伊滔滔不绝地提供。“脑震荡、四根断掉的肋骨、一个手腕骨折、[舌骨下肌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strap_muscles)大出血、喉部组织遭带状绞勒……”  
  
 _绞勒——上帝_ 。查尔斯用力地吞咽了一下——接着皱起眉头。“那样的话……我为什么居然还能说话？说到这里，”他弯曲两只手腕并眨了眨眼。“一只手腕骨折。怎么可能……在 _十八_ 个小时后就痊愈？你们这里拥有什么级别的科技？”  
  
“不是科技，”麦考伊小心翼翼地开口，但是……  
  
“保密，对吧？”罗根咆哮起来。  
  
“也许吧。”麦考伊的声音很平静。“但他迟早会知道的。他兴许有能力帮助合成——复制，你知道吧？”  
  
“复制什么？”查尔斯听到自己声音中的狂热好奇感。  
  
麦考伊把头扭向输液杆。“那个。”  
  
查尔斯皱起眉头。当然了，那不是生理盐水——该液体离奇的色彩明显暴露了它的异处。“厄，那是什么？”  
  
“血液。”  
  
“血液？”他感觉自己眼睛睁大了。“到底哪种血液会是紫色的？”  
  
“[大天使](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Worthington_III)的。”  
  
“好吧，无论大天使是谁，我希望他、她或者它的血型是Ｏ型阴性。”  
  
“我知道我在做什么，泽维尔先生。大天使是我们的一员——我的意思是，在东胞社的最高指挥部……”  
  
“驻扎在前线。”罗根没有在看麦考伊；反之，他正在查看自己的手指。他绷紧下巴。“但愿这一回那老家伙能一直守在 _那里_ 。”  
  
“罗根，真的……”  
  
“你知道我在想什么，医生。”  
  
“我们可不是人人都能自愈，”麦考伊猛地反驳。  
  
查尔斯认为现在是插嘴的良机。“也就是说那血液有治愈功能？”  
  
“……是的，”麦考伊说。  
  
罗根瞪着自己的拳头。  
  
“而且任何时候他过来巡视，都会加满我们的供应，”麦考伊悄声说，“所以我们给了你一些。”  
  
“是吗？”查尔斯眨了眨眼。“我很感激。谢谢你们。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
“你他妈最好心存感激，泽维尔，因为我或许爱发牢骚，但那玩意可是无价之宝……”  
  
“噢，说得没错——我是说，如果一切基本痊愈了……”麦考伊的双手快速一扭，扎好并移除输液管，把血包取下挂钩。他走出查尔斯的视线范围——一股冷空气传来，接着是小门关闭的砰声。  
  
“就像我说的，”罗根咬牙切齿地继续，“从今往后，你最好给我循规蹈矩，叉男。这玩意你每获得一滴都意味着下一次战役的其他人少了一滴。而当我说‘其他人’，我指的是从培训中提拔出去的所有人，参与战斗的所有人。我们前线有些十岁大的孩子。操：我们在[圣路易斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Louis)有个变形者才六岁，你知道吗？ _六岁_ ，每隔一个星期就被空降到天杀的丹佛。”  
  
“对不起。”查尔斯耸起双肩。 _变形者_ ——他的意识闪到瑞雯身上—— _掩纱掩纱掩纱_ 。“此事下不为例。谁知道呢？……”他试图放松音调。“我小的时候，家母总是叫我多读书——‘为了我自己好，’她这么说道。谁知道一趟图书馆之旅竟会付出如此高昂的代价？”  
  
而他瞬间就知道——根据麦考伊和罗根愣在原地的方式——他说错话了。  
  
“图书馆？”麦考伊说。他的声音在颤抖。  
  
罗根的声音很粗糙。“哪个图书馆？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“告诉我，泽维尔。”罗根呲牙问道。“告诉我们，现在就说。”  
  
查尔斯不由得哆嗦起来。“你们带我经过的那个图书馆。当时我蒙着眼罩。”他没来得及阻止自己就匆匆发言。他们治愈了他。他们理应获知真相。“我记得方向，所以我……”  
  
他真的没有料到这点——罗根的指关节居然不知何故地 _变大_ ，延长成为三根修长而闪光的金属刀片—— _但是不，不是他的指关节，它们是从他的指关节 **之间** 长出来的—— **操** ……_查尔斯的心怦怦直跳，这才意识到罗根往前迈出一步用那些刀片触碰他的喉咙时，他自己往后压向枕头。  
  
“我们告诉过你不要进入西翼。”那些刀片——爪子——很锐利。他感觉到它们的边缘微微抵着他的皮肤。但罗根还在说话，用的是那种安静又合理的声音，查尔斯到现在已经辨识得出那是让他跑到双脚流血的开场白……“所以。你为什么要进入西翼，叉男？”  
  
“我不知道。”查尔斯直视着罗根的眼睛。“我压根不知道西翼在哪儿，或者怎么去那里。”他意识到那是个小谎言；他之前透过窗户看到月亮——他本应意识到自己几乎朝正西行走。 _天杀的_ 。“你们从来没有告诉我。”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
罗根的目光没有动摇。但随后查尔斯看到他一个嘴角抽搐。“哈。”  
  
接着那金属滑回罗根的手中—— _他到底是怎么做到的？那可真叫人 **着迷**_ ——这时查尔斯听到麦考伊呼了口气，响亮而发颤。  
  
接着罗根朝他露出浅笑，奇怪地有点尴尬。“我猜你说得有道理。”  
  
“那好吧。给你点信息。”麦考伊展开繁忙的工作——查尔斯意识到它试图改变氛围——突然涨起的肾上腺素使他察觉到那件白大褂的每一下摆动、每一次神经抽搐……麦考伊正一边推开输液杆一边快速地说话。“图书馆位于西翼——它几乎从门口开始。西翼有很多房间，但你不能进入里头任何一间，好吗？尤其不能进图书馆——我是说， _耶稣_ ，泽维尔先生——你居然进了图书馆。老实说，我还以为你被逮到在走廊漫游什么的……”  
  
“骨折、脑震荡、喉部绞勒……”查尔斯努力保持轻快的声音。“那是夜间不良行为的标准对策吗？”  
  
 _[弗洛伊德式口误](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freudian_slip)_ ，他挖苦自己——但他们并没有察觉他的影射。反之，他看到他们漫长地交换眼神。  
  
“保密，”罗根平静地说，接着：  
  
“只是——别再这样做了，”麦考伊说，声音甚至更加低了。  
  
“对。”  
  
查尔斯看着他们把房间收拾回原状。他感到奇怪地漠然。  
  
他刚刚被……一个神秘的陌生人……打得半死。 _你会遇到一个高大黑暗的陌生人_ ，他想，接着咬牙忍住歇斯底里的大笑。他刚刚被给予神奇的治愈。而麦考伊和罗根却表现得好像整个状况司空见惯。  
  
他让自己的声音清晰而明朗。  
  
“他是谁？”  
  
他绝对没法错过他们变僵硬的肩膀。  
  
“不知道你在说谁……”罗根开口，但是：  
  
“胡说，”查尔斯从容应对。“如果图书馆真这么重要，那你们肯定知道谁有权使用它。所以——六英尺高，红棕色的头发，蓝色或绿色的眼睛，跟我差不多同龄或者稍微年长——还是个弑杀狂魔。他是谁？”  
  
麦考伊正一边看着地面一边扭转左手腕的手镯。罗根朝他扫了一眼，查尔斯无法读懂其中的含义。  
  
“按需知密，泽维尔。”他的声音很平淡。“不要再问了。”  
  
查尔斯闪过一丝向来对他很有帮助的直觉，“‘按需知密’——你之前用过这句话。所以，他跟上星期在森林里扑倒我的是同一个人吗？”  
  
他看到麦考伊畏缩，罗根却反过来瞪着他。“你为什么不干脆从我们脑袋里搞出个究竟呢，叉男？噢，等等？因为你 _屁_ 都不能做。因为你屁都不 _知道_ 。你不知道你他妈到底在跟何方神圣打交道，你不知道自己有一个可以拼凑回去的身体有多幸运。”  
  
“……而你们不能告诉我？真的？”  
  
罗根首先别开视线。  
  
“不，”麦考伊说，清澈如钟。“我们不能。”  
  
那真是荒谬，查尔斯心想——感觉他的喉咙那样子发紧，他的眼睛刺痛起来。那完全是一个荒谬的骗局。  
  
“几乎就像被施了某种神奇的咒语。”他任由嘴巴随着自己的轻蔑感扭曲。“一个可怕的诅咒；一个强大的 _[怪忌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geas)_ ——而且没有丝毫打破它的希望。我必须说：那是我听过的最愚蠢的事情了。”  
  
“那就跟弗洛斯特女士诉苦去。”麦考伊的声音很低。“她就喜欢有趣的玩笑。”  
  
“靠，我有个有趣的玩笑。”罗根抓住查尔斯的脚使劲拉。“起来，泽维尔。叩叩，麦考伊。”  
  
一声叹息。“谁啊？”  
  
“弗洛斯特。”  
  
“ _弗洛斯特女士_ 。哪个弗洛斯特女士？”  
  
“ _噗滋_ 。”罗根摇摆他的手指。  
  
查尔斯甩开他的衣服，故意不去 _思考_ 弄脏他那件蓝色毛衣的血液。“我不明白。”  
  
“如果我抹去了你的记忆，你当然不明白啦，”罗根同意。“接着我可以再讲述一遍，那只会一样滑稽。一遍一遍又一遍。来吧。”他拿出一段布料。“蒙上眼罩。我们要走外面的路——这样你就不会再玩什么房间气味侦查了。我早该知道才对，你当时居然扯什么‘牛津阅览室’狗屁。”  
  
“你为什么不干脆切掉我的鼻子？”查尔斯利落地反驳。“用你手里的那些—— _东西_ ，你也许做得到。”  
  
“如果你说的‘也许’指的是‘肯定，你个混蛋’——那么：是的。”  
  
“那样一来语法就说不通了。”布料紧紧包裹住他的眼睛；为了让思绪远离刺痒的愤怒—— _不是_ 绝望，他才 _不会_ 放弃希望——查尔斯提出摆在意识最前面的问题。“话说，你是怎么得到它们的？”  
  
长时间的停顿。他听到一道门打开，麦考伊轻盈的脚步迈在他们前面。接着后面传来一声咆哮，罗根朝他的肩胛骨之间推了一把。查尔斯畏缩了——他的肋骨仍感到伤痛。  
  
“走吧，”粗哑的声音命令道。  
  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
  
更长时间的停顿。接着：“一份礼物。一份 _赠品_ ，你可以这么说。”罗根的声音和思绪里夹着厚厚的愤怒——凝黑如干涸的血迹。“自由西方送的。”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的思绪在疾驰；接着僵住了，因为他感觉到六个尖点划穿毛衣和布料，戳进他背部的肉中。 _我甚至没有听到……_  
  
“如果你继续跟我提问它们，叉儿，我会重新赠送它们——直接穿透你的头骨。明白了吗？”  
  
“……明白了。”  
  
不久之后，一道门在他们身后哐当闭合，接着他们来到了外面。空气中带着强烈的寒意——查尔斯本能地转动脸庞搜索，但没有找到太阳。他召唤出他的蜂鸟，派送它抵着其他人的意识扑腾。是的，时间是夜晚。他们俩都很生气——好吧，罗根很生气。麦考伊的头脑呈旋涡状的…… _恐惧_ ？此外： _真奇怪_ ——他正过度聚焦于他的指环、他的手镯……  
  
 _且慢_ 。他们正越走越快。 _为什么_ ，查尔斯寻思， _为什么我们会……_  
  
他派蜂鸟飞行。  
  
接着伴随一声哽咽的惊呼，它弹了回来，因为他感觉到来势汹汹的寒意和 _染着血污_ 的金属云——遥远，但就在 _那里_ ——他们正走向它。 _为什么？_ 他疯狂地思索。为什么要走 _向_ 它？  
  
 _他，_ 查尔斯修正自己。他们正走向他。它—— _他_ ——是一个人类——好吧，一个变种人。不过是一个男性。而且……而且他正观看着他们。 _噢。_ 当然了。他就在庄园里——他正……从高处观看着他们？查尔斯不知道具体是哪里。他颤抖，鸟儿飞回他身边，挨着他的脖子蜷缩——颤抖，接着……  
  
他的心脏跳到嗓子眼，几乎被自己的脚绊倒。  
  
“看着点，”罗根说。一只强壮的手臂扭着他重新站直。“小心。”  
  
查尔斯几乎没有听到他，因为他自己的意识正在疯狂地嗡鸣。他所感觉到的—— _噢，我的上帝……_  
  
直到一道木门在他们身后吱吱作响地关闭后他才打着寒颤再次呼吸。而当查尔斯被带回自己的房间，门在他身后上锁之后，他甚至没有费心脱下衣服就走进卫生间，他步入浴缸，把水调到最高温。他蹲伏在那里，直到自己被完全浸透——并在黑暗中想象干涸的血液呈锈色的云状从他的蓝色毛衣上散开。他在那里呆了很长一段时间。  
  
直到他安全地卧在床上，躺在高高堆起的衣柜中的其余衣服之下——因为真的很 _寒冷_ ——他才给自己的想法命名——感觉—— _我甚至不知道_ ……他把它拖到光明之处，并给它命名。  
  
 _恐惧。_ 一股独特的、特别恶心的、让腹部扭转的恐惧。  
  
因为即使当时另一个男人的目光如铁一般压在他的脖子上……有那么一秒，查尔斯刷过他的意识。而那股意识沸腾着 _愤怒_ ，沾满锈色的血污，是的……但有那么一刹那，曾经出现过这么一个画面：  
  
他自己的脸，毫无血色的苍白；他的脖子被钢铁缠绕；还有血液。血液弄污查尔斯的嘴巴，血液沾到他的嘴唇和牙齿，血液凝固在他的舌头上……  
  
曾经出现过那个图像。曾经出现过 _狂怒_ 。  
  
但也曾经出现过…… _ **望想**_ 。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月２７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０６月２８日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上


	11. Chapter 11

第１１章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
等级：辅导级  
摘要：弥补。  
  
查尔斯几乎没睡觉。没了他的怀表，他不知道时间，而且月光也很少。他仰面平躺，仰望进黑暗里头，把自己的一小部分力量置于走廊闪烁，把一团更大的精神火焰置于他的门口燃烧。因为……虽然他早些时候忘记了，但后来当他听到外头走廊某样东西发出咯吱声时，那段记忆猛地恢复过来——那个生物——那个 _男人_ ……无疑可以用力量破解任何存在的锁头。不过，说真的，如果它—— _他_ ——偷偷潜回房间——查尔斯又能做什么呢？躲在门后用莎士比亚的著作砸他的脑袋吗？ _上帝。_  
  
所以他清醒地躺在床上侧耳倾听，为每一个声音咬牙切齿。他试着不去思考之前直接穿透他太阳穴的那团由弹片构成的 _狂怒_ ，以及那股白热化的尖锐 ** _望想_** 。还是不去思考它为妙。  
  
反之，查尔斯有条不紊地分类汇总自己梦中的画面、瑞雯的记忆、罗根和麦考伊的脸上一闪而过的表情、他们所有的话语。他把一切收藏起来，转而开始背诵《哈姆雷特》。接着是《麦克白》、《李尔王》、《奥赛罗》……他现在有实体书可以核对它们了……  
  
而因为他安置了力量在走廊放哨，安琪儿过来唤醒他们时，他瞬间就感觉到了。 _安琪儿_ ……他之前昏迷了一天，所以肯定错过亚历克斯当值的日子。  
  
内疚在他腹内扭转。 _他们对她做了什么？_ 查尔斯踢开毯子和衣服，站了起来。只有一种方法可以弄明白。  
  
安琪儿只敲了一下，他就打开门匆匆说道：“我 _真_ 抱歉。”  
  
她眨了眨眼睛。“是吗，我也祝你早上好。”  
  
“不，安琪儿，”查尔斯盯着她的脸。 _他们做了什么？_ “弗洛斯特告诉我，因为我擅离房间，你遭受了惩罚。所以我想要告诉你：我比我所能表达的还要抱歉。”  
  
她沉默了好一会儿，接着耸了耸肩。“没关系。我是说，你被痛扁了一顿。我本有可能遭到更惨的惩罚。至少……我认为本有可能如此。”  
  
“……他们做了什么？”  
  
“你知道吗？”她的眉间浮现一道皱纹。“我不认为我记得。”接着她摇了摇头。“但我确实记得我必须叫醒这些孩子。你有二十分钟。”  
  
安琪儿抬起头来迎接他的视线。在那貌似无尽的那一刻，查尔斯在他的意识中听到了她。  
  
尖叫。  
  
查尔斯骇然看着她迈下走廊。她敲了一道门，接着敲下一道。然后她走到走廊对面，逐步敲门走回来。她做完之后，转动脚跟面对他。“还在这里？”  
  
“安琪儿，”他低声说。“弗洛斯特做了什么？”  
  
她的脸看起来很疲惫。“我不记得。而且那让我头痛——所以别再问了，吃你的早餐去，泽维尔先生。拜托了。”  
  
安琪儿没有再说话，沿着走廊走了回去。查尔斯一直看到她转过角落才摔上自己身后的房门。“那实在——我不能……”话语卡在他的喉咙里。他无法思考。他唯一能做的就是吸了口气，打开他的门，然后再次猛地关上。  
  
“喂，别闹了，约翰——哦，泽维尔先生！”一团红头发的模糊身影顺着走廊跑向他。查尔斯还没反应过来就差点被撞倒在地。肋骨的刺痛让他畏缩—— _我估计那位大天使的血输得不够多……_  
  
“泽维尔先生，泽维尔先生，”肖恩反复地叫唤。他尽可能抬高瘦弱的双臂搂住查尔斯的躯干，“你没事了！”  
  
“我们还以为你——被带走了。”约翰的声音一反常态地安静。  
  
查尔斯对他笑了笑。“我估计我很像一枚[坏便士](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/bad_penny)。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“我总是挥去复来。”  
  
约翰皱起了眉头。“我没听懂。”  
  
“什么是便士？”肖恩问道。  
  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，接着再次睁开。当然了。核战后的[以物易物](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartering)系统。“算了。来吧——咱们下楼去……”  
  
“ _不，_ ”肖恩打断。“其他人也想见见你。琴真的很难过。我是说真的 _真的_ 很难过……”  
  
“是啊，她看起来有点像一只生病的老鼠，而不仅仅是一只 _怯弱的_ 老鼠……”  
  
其他门陆续打开。他听到：“他回来了！”以及，“我告诉过你他们不会……”  
  
但查尔斯没有听。反之，他让一个思绪飞掠出去找琴，给她发送了一个自己的画面——在走廊，搭着肖恩的肩膀，跟奥洛洛和鲍比打招呼，展现出良好的健康和振作的精神。 _那并不完全正确，但暂时这样足矣。_ 他给画面绑上一根银线： _我回来了，琴。_  
  
他预料一个答复——接着为他收到的答复微笑：他倾斜咖啡壶倒咖啡的画面，而 _爱_ 宛如鲜花环绕着它。  
  
琴打开他正对面的门，用尽全力把他扑倒——那一点他倒没料到。查尔斯拥抱她作答。而当奥洛洛叫他抱琴下楼时，他试图发送自己变成小马的画面——只是为了听琴发笑。  
  
——————————  
  
因为有孩子们的欢迎带来的暖意，要连续发送快乐的画面并不难。不过，在画面之下，查尔斯的意识不断地探寻安琪儿遭遇过什么事儿；他分析着她的表情和用词，同时溜过那个由 _狂怒 **望想**_ 构成的暗黑虚空——他才不打算去思考它呢……  
  
他不认为孩子们注意到安琪儿有什么不对劲——除了琴。他看到她皱起了额头。早餐过程中，她的额头一直皱着，就连安琪儿蒙住她的眼睛带走她时也没有变平。 _所以呢。_ 很明显，那是心灵感应方面的——记忆抹除？或者切除，就像他之前对亚历克斯做的那样？  
  
整个单调乏味的早晨和下午，查尔斯在和麦考伊一起整理文件的过程中始终把这件事置于意识的前方。罗根离开了，麦考伊告诉他，而且：“你知道我不能说哪里，泽维尔先生。你感觉怎么样？”中立的答复以及自动的字母排序足矣。有他自己宽慰的唠叨做背景噪音，麦考伊没有注意到任何异常。  
  
到了晚上，查尔斯继续以同样的中立状态细心观察着众人。肖恩滔滔不绝地详述他收到的巧克力——他的季度礼物——的质量和数量。约翰和鲍比则为他们训练的某个方面发生了争辩。通常情况下，查尔斯会不着痕迹地加入他们的谈话并尽他所能地收集任何信息……但那天晚上，他只是记录下他们的话语，决定稍后再加以研究。奥洛洛很安静，而琴居然疲惫到连续三次弄掉半汤匙的土豆块儿。  
  
晚上，安琪儿带领所有人回楼上并把他们锁进各自房内的过程中，她也很安静。查尔斯并没有想象她检查以及复检他门上的锁头。但过了不久，她离去了，沉默降临到整个宿舍里。  
  
查尔斯整理起之前的夜晚—— _不，_ 他纠正， _两个夜晚前_ ——留在地板上的书籍。使用他私人的排架系统本该让他开心才对。但他的思绪不断飞向安琪儿—— _她遭遇了什么事儿？_  
  
_飞。_  
  
“哦。”他一整天几乎没有说话，所以声音意外地响亮。但是：“我能够——我能够……”  
  
真的，他需要弄清楚自己是否有那能力。他需要知道自己是否能够留在人们的意识中，一个来自远方的隐秘客人——在飞向他们之后。锡拉丘兹的那个孩子立刻就感觉到他……但当时距离百里之遥。只要安琪儿睡在庄园附近……而他想帮她，他真心想帮她……  
  
查尔斯打定了主意，于是在床上躺舒适，接着闭上眼睛，塑造出一只长着灰色翅膀的鸟儿——翅膀完全由羽绒构成。就像一只猫头鹰，不过它的眼睛被掩住，它的身体也被掩住……它不能被看到/不会被察觉，他能飞向安琪儿并看……  
  
他在五分钟内找到她的意识。  
  
查尔斯心里有一小部分得意地闪耀起来。那还挺容易的，那是 _如此地 **容易**_ ，但他的大部分精神集中在保持安静而微小……比一颗台球还小。也许是那颗白灰色的母球，满是凹痕磨损，就像“玫瑰花盛开”酒馆里的那颗，过往他经常在那家牛津酒馆跟朋友下赌注比赛，那些朋友曾经是他的学生……  
  
柔软的灰色猫头鹰漂过安琪儿的思维迷雾，俯视着她的意识，就像之前睿鴍俯瞰锡拉丘兹一样。查尔斯闭着眼睛，躺在床上……他吸进一口喜悦的气息，因为他意识到：他正飞翔 _穿过_ 迷雾。他不得不闪避偶尔万花筒般的蝴蝶，它们的颜色全都不一样。  
  
_不一样的颜色。_ 查尔斯皱起了眉头。白雾正淡化成红色。  
  
接着他的猫头鹰飞出红雾，在一条城市街道上空盘旋。查尔斯听到自己在床上传来的回声，两者相去甚远，他气喘吁吁。  
  
貌似这里曾经举办过一次街头庆典。彩色的飘带从门口垂下来；摊位和桌子沿着人行道排列。这里还有一个舞池和演奏台……  
  
但大部分的彩带都被撕碎了。摊位和桌子也被翻倒了。一盘盘食物倾倒在空椅子旁边——而在遥远的舞台上，被砸碎的乐器落在地上。  
  
而且一切都覆盖着灰尘。  
  
跟红黑色的天空相较，他的猫头鹰显得很是苍白。它往下俯冲，沿着街道飞行。接着它栖息在一根积满尘土的栏杆上。查尔斯咳嗽起来——空气里有什么？那也是灰吗？他在面前扇了一下，并意识到—— _噢，我的上帝……_  
  
他就在那里，就在安琪儿的意识中。不仅是一只鸟。而是作为他自己。他难以置信地盯着，猫头鹰鼓翼栖息在他的肩膀上。  
  
“你觉得……”就连他的耳语听起来也很响亮。他咬住嘴唇。“你觉得弗洛斯特能感觉到这个吗？”  
  
猫头鹰叫了一声。接着它啄了啄他的脖子。  
  
查尔斯低头一瞧——眼睛一下子转不开，接着他抑制住惊讶的笑声。“真是万万没想到……”如果他真的需要考虑，他可能会想到的是学术礼服或者斜纹软呢。也许一件毛衣背心。但在这里……  
  
在这里，在安琪儿的意识中……貌似他是一个身着闪亮盔甲的骑士。  
  
“一个骑士。”他忍俊不禁。“真是荒谬。我想，果然看太多[圆桌故事](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Round_table)了……”他回忆起自己的牛津办公室；[《高文爵士与绿骑士》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_Gawain_and_the_Green_Knight)、[《帕西法尔》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parzifal)、[《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tristan_und_Isolde)，书页都是折角。瑞雯的假名（以防有人记住一个半野生的变形者并查获她的下落）——马洛里——就源自[托马斯爵士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Malory)的姓氏。当年他阅读[《亚瑟之死》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Morte_d%27Arthur)的时候，她贴着他蜷缩身子并选择了马洛里。  
  
查尔斯开始实验性地步行起来。盔甲静悄悄的——材质很轻，闪着奇怪的银色虹彩……查尔斯兴奋地意识到那就像他的掩纱。从很久以前开始那就成为了他的第二天性，披着掩纱……那已经成为习惯了，看来在一个陌生人的意识里头，那习惯变成了盔甲。  
  
“好吧，”他说。“不完全算陌生人。”  
  
因为他在某程度上了解安琪儿。她为季度礼物大声叫嚷的模样、她逗弄其他学生的模样。在某人来袭并把这场街头庆典烧为平地之前，它肯定生机勃勃， _充满活力_ ，生动而可爱。  
  
_它 **确实** 可爱，泽维尔先生。_  
  
查尔斯转过身，心一下子跳到嗓子眼。  
  
_但我只看过一次。_  
  
映入眼帘的是……  
  
“我的上帝。”  
  
一个穿着白袍的女孩正站在那里盯着他。那件白袍的前幅绣着一只华丽的金红色飞鸟。她的头发是暗红色；她的眼睛是灰色的。她专注地看着他。 _你在这里做什么？_  
  
“琴。”他感觉话语跌跌碰碰地滚出舌头。“琴，是你吗？”  
  
_是的。_  
  
“你在这里干什么？你怎么来这里的？”  
  
_方式跟你一样，我想。投射。_  
  
“投射……”查尔斯觉得自己乐得想笑。最后他像个疯子地咧嘴笑起来。“选词真妙。而且你在这里沟通得如此清晰，琴。”  
  
她没在说话——但她的声音却不知何故进入他的脑袋里——好吧，他料想主要进入他的投射里。查尔斯知道自己的身体也在接应感觉，哪怕他正遥远而惰性躺在宿舍床上。但在这里，她的沟通不一样，在第三方的头脑里头，而不在彼此之间。琴的话语不再只是一个画面的框架。相反，它们飘进了他的意识中，就像带着火焰的金色书法字体……但是很温和，不灼热。  
  
“我的女士！”查尔斯煞有介事地鞠了躬；琴的一个嘴角蜷了起来。“看啊，我是骑士……好吧。我不确定我是哪门子骑士。”  
  
_咖啡壶之令。_  
  
“不，不，那不够隆重。”  
  
_那就滴注式咖啡壶吧。_  
  
“ _不。_ 咱们稍后再想想别的称呼。不过现在……你为什么在这里？”  
  
_我看到她如何被燃烧。 **安琪儿** 。今天早上，吃早餐——以及吃晚餐的时候。你可以从外头看到烧伤。_  
  
“啊……”查尔斯开始迈步随着她小心翼翼地穿过瓦砾遍地的街道。“我一直不怎么敢放心查看。我不太清楚弗洛斯特能够感知什么和不能感知什么，以及什么时候感知。”  
  
他停了下来——因为琴一听到那个名字就停止行走了。她闭上眼睛。有好长一段时间，她看上去宛如一座雕像。或者扁平的—— _宛如一幅画_ ，查尔斯心想。兴许是[前拉斐尔派](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pre-Raphaelite)的儿童画像……一个英年早逝的孩子……  
  
接着她叹了口气。  
  
_弗洛斯特女士今晚不会看的。她用了一整天的机器。_  
  
“机器？”  
  
_为了战争。_  
  
查尔斯感觉自己颈后一阵刺痒。当然了……好吧，他并没料想弗洛斯特会整天把一门心思放在胁迫学生和折磨无辜人士上。这样一个心灵感应者当然会忙于战争事宜。他寻思她具体在忙什么。监督管理？转发消息？……协调攻击？  
  
“当前的战争是什么情况？”他小心翼翼地问。  
  
琴严肃地瞪了他一眼。 _我不应该告诉你的。_  
  
“你当然可以啦。我们是朋友。我是你的骑士，琴女士，”查尔斯甩开他的头发，“而且今天早上我是你的小马。你当然可以告诉我……”  
  
他给自己的镀上 _说服_ 、 _友谊_ 和 _爱——告诉我 **告诉我** ……_  
  
接着当琴抬头朝他微笑时，他感到震惊的刺痒感更强了。  
  
_有一个计划——拿下达拉斯。圣路易斯是东胞社目前为止在西部势力范围最远的地区，如果他们能拿下达拉斯，那么自由西方就会承受南部前线的压力，而密西西比河口完全处于东胞社的掌控。接着也许墨西哥会成为一个盟友，因而攻击可以从南方展开，北上越过边境到加利福尼亚州和亚利桑那州。这样一来自由西方将三面受压，而不只是两面。_  
  
光是这则信息的 _量_ 就让查尔斯感到茫然了——他用灿烂的笑容掩饰他的犹豫。感觉太过矫饰。“好充实的信息啊，琴。”  
  
_我听到弗洛斯特女士说话。_  
  
那也解释了她令人好奇的成熟语调。查尔斯费了番功夫让声音显得更轻快。“是吗。我还以为在当今这个时代，墨西哥基本无人居住呢。”  
  
_弗洛斯特女士说过——心理战。_ 琴仔细地读出那几个字。 _宣传。墨西哥是自由西方的一个[进贡国](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tributary_state)。东胞社可以向那些进贡国提供更好的东西。_  
  
“更好的东西——比如什么？”  
  
琴朝他隐晦地看了一眼。 _自由。_  
  
查尔斯咽下涌入口腔积聚起来的苦涩感。“自由。被关进监狱的自由；摆脱自由西方的自由——那……那实在荒谬透顶。”  
  
_弗洛斯特女士说……_  
  
“我们还是别谈论她说什么了，”他打断。他的知觉迅速地自行重新断言；他让自己的声音像蛇落鳞片那样流露 _说服_ 和 _告诉我_ 。“你以前进入过安琪儿的意识吗？”  
  
_只来过一次。她只问了我一次。那很有趣。当时有一场派对。_  
  
_问……_ 查尔斯突然意识到自己身体的沉重，遥远地躺在床上。他的腹部刚刚扭转了一下。  
  
他抵着不适感说话。“我明白了。好吧，我来这里是为了看看发生了什么事……找出弗洛斯特女士做了什么事儿。”  
  
_并修复它？_ 琴的脸满怀希望。  
  
“你知道……有你的帮助，我相信我可以。 _我们_ 可以。”  
  
_怎么做？_  
  
“让我想想。”  
  
他们已经抵达破毁街道的尽头。查尔斯凝视着残骸，举起一只戴着金属护套的手抚摸栖息在他肩膀上的灰色猫头鹰。他思索了一番，接着：“琴，”他慢慢地说，“你介意站岗吗？”  
  
_只是站岗？_ 她的下唇挺了出来；查尔斯闪过瑞雯为她的第一篇论文作业闷闷不乐的画面，他忍住发笑的冲动。 _我能够做的不止那个哦，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“那并非不重要。”查尔斯仰望进安琪儿意识的天空里。红黑色的云朵正颤动着朝他落下。“我不知道弗洛斯特的能力。”  
  
_弗洛斯特 **女士** 。_  
  
“ _我_ 称呼她弗洛斯特。那是她的名字，不是吗？”  
  
_……但你是一个骑士。_  
  
“哦。”查尔斯眨了眨眼。“哦——我没有想到那个——好吧。我估计在这里这么称呼她也不为过。琴女士，”他堂而皇之地说，“那位弗洛斯特女士的力量我并不清楚。因此，相当的、实在地乱七八糟……”琴笑得合不拢嘴；他咧嘴回应她的笑脸并继续说：“拜托了，我的女士。我需要你留意街道和云朵——你一感觉到弗洛斯特女士的力量，哪怕只有一丁点痕迹，或者其他任何不对劲的感觉，就呼唤我。”  
  
_当然可以。_ 琴的笑容明媚。 _我会看着你。_  
  
接着……查尔斯感觉自己下巴往下掉。因为琴伸出她的双臂，像鸟一样优雅地飘起来——离他而去，进入天空。  
  
“接下来做什么？”他低声自语。“……接下来做什么？”  
  
_好吧。_ 他朝他的猫头鹰扭起一根眉毛；它对着他把脑袋往后仰。“也许干点小小的清理活儿。”  
  
——————————  
  
到了最后……还挺容易的。查尔斯可能曾经这么认为：容易得令人不安——但他是一个骑士，他的意识不受约束、自由无阻，他的力量在安琪儿的意识街道中四处回旋上下反弹以便他使一切恢复正常。而且他只动用自己的力量——他意识中的银丝和水银如闪电般从他手中闪耀而出。他甚至用不着移动一根手指。  
  
但尽管他充满精力和热情，等到餐桌被清理好、台阶被洗干净、食品被捡起来、乐器也得以修复的时候，他很惊讶地感觉自己累了。查尔斯之前一点都不感到疲劳——但这也许是肾上腺素在作祟。既然现在一切都被修复好了，全都干干净净闪闪发光，也许他可以打开其中一道漆着艳丽色彩的大门，探索一栋房子，或者两栋……或者十栋……  
  
他抬起眼睛找琴。没有她的迹象。  
  
_做吧。_  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地迈上一栋褐色豪宅的台阶，他感觉晕眩的兴奋感打着转上升到喉咙。他把手放在门上……  
  
_**泽维尔先生！**_  
  
……并猛地抽回去，仿佛它被烫到。“什么？”他对着天空大喊。“什么情况？”  
  
琴宛如一道白光，越来越快地飞向他，直至她降落。她沿着街道奔跑。 _是安琪儿——她正在过来，她很 **生气** ——我不知道为什么……_  
  
她气喘吁吁；她的眼白哪怕跟她苍白的脸相较也鲜明地凸显。查尔斯从门边撤退，走到马路中间。他看了看左右，再看了看上方——僵住了，站在琴的面前的是—— _我的 **上帝** ……_  
  
而且时间也刚刚好——一道绚丽的彩虹色闪光差点没把他弄瞎，接着振动的翅膀在他们两人面前停下。  
  
“¡¿伱扪恠這裡做什庅?!”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。他只懂少之又少的西班牙语……  
  
“¡¡ _狗娘_ 養嘀!!¿¡誰吿訴伱扪岢苡莱這裡の?!”  
  
……而且她的语速太快了……  
  
安琪儿厉声一喝并吐了一口——出于纯粹的本能，他举起一只胳膊护身，并感觉到某样东西在他的盔甲上发出炸裂或嘶嘶声。  
  
“安琪儿！”琴尖叫。  
  
接着查尔斯喊道，“安琪儿——停下！我们是来帮忙的——我们来这里是为了帮助你！”  
  
她停顿下来。查尔斯听到她的翅膀的弹弄声。接着她用细微的声音问道：“……你俩？”  
  
“是的。”他抬起下巴。 _难以置信—— **令人惊异** ……_她的翅膀就像蜻蜓的翅膀一样修长、单薄而精巧。她能 _ **飞**_ ——她能吐出闻起来像盐酸的东西。 _她到底是如何在不烫伤喉咙的情况下做到的？她到底……_  
  
“是吗，”安琪儿颤抖着说。“谢谢你们。我猜。“她呼了口气，直直地盯着街道。她用力吞咽，喉咙上下起伏。“真漂亮……”  
  
“发生什么事了？”查尔斯让自己的声音显得柔和，充满说服力。  
  
“弗洛斯特女士搞的事。”安琪儿抹掉刚开始从眼睛掉落的泪水。“我喜欢这段记忆——这是我的[十五岁庆典](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quincea%C3%B1era)，你知道，在老家办的。事后我总是告诉自己——在我被招募之前，至少我拥有一个美好的派对。至少我拥有那个。接着弗洛斯特女士放火烧了它，因此我不再 _拥有_ 它了。”  
  
琴用肩膀搂着安琪儿，轻轻地拥抱她。“哦，宝贝，”安琪儿哽咽了。她紧紧地抱住琴。“谢谢你。只是——不要没问过我就再次进来，好吗？不是说我不心存感激——我很感激。只是你答应过我的。记得吗？”  
  
但琴已经走开了。她抬眼盯着查尔斯。她的面色变得惨白。  
  
查尔斯把眼神转回安琪儿身上；他飞快地发言。“我们可能需要离开了。我完全不知道弗洛斯特女士会睡多久——而且我 _更加_ 不知道这会耗费多少力量，”他装出狡黠的笑容。“而且我明天早上需要准时起床。”  
  
“对。”安琪儿已经擦干了眼泪。她用笑容回应他。“感谢你这么做，泽维尔先生。抱歉我朝你啐了一口死亡[痰涕](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/loogie)。”  
  
“一口…… _什么_ ？”  
  
“亚历克斯的用词。不是我的。不过—— _噢_ ……”笑容消失了，她咬了咬嘴唇。“要是弗洛斯特女士再看一眼，我该怎么办？这个我可绝对隐藏不了。”她示意灯火通明的喜庆街道——指向没了烟雾的清澈天空。  
  
查尔斯犹豫了。“让我——让我想想……”  
  
但琴走在安琪儿和他自己之间。她抬头看着安琪儿的眼睛。接着她给了安琪儿某样东西。  
  
查尔斯伸长脖子。他看不到…… _那是什么，我真好奇……_  
  
“噢， _棒极了_ 。”安琪儿朝琴露齿一笑。“我记得这些小家伙。所以，只需紧紧握住它并说出魔咒，接着……”  
  
琴紧紧地握住查尔斯的手。还没等他反应过来，他们就已经上升穿过空气。  
  
“再见！”他们身下传来一道明亮的 _闪光_ 。“后天见——或者应该说明天——无论到底是什么时候，泽维尔先生……”  
  
她的声音消失了。尽管查尔斯大多数的思绪聚焦在观察云朵、安琪儿意识中的闪光瀚洋……聚焦在让他的灰色猫头鹰紧跟左右以及尽量不要为琴的能力欣喜地发笑……他意识中的一小部分想起他父亲的怀表并希望取回它。  
  
——————————  
  
他一回归自己的身体，陶醉感瞬间消失了。  
  
“唉，”查尔斯呻吟。“噢……”  
  
他觉得呕吐感和疼痛感没有上回飞去锡拉丘兹那么强烈，但是头晕目眩的程度差不多。他小心翼翼地起了床，摇摇晃晃走进卫生间，喝下一杯水，接着又喝了一杯。他往脸上泼了些水。  
  
接着他小心翼翼地把一根力量卷须伸向琴，进入她位于走廊对面的房间里。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
他的力量刷过一块坚硬的白色海螺壳。 _琴？……琴，你在吗？_  
  
没有回答。  
  
他试着再次弹动他的思绪，微小得犹如火花尽头的连枷。 _琴？_  
  
海螺壳的开口处显现微乎其微的动态——查尔斯一下子发现。 _琴——出什么问题了？_  
  
接着他气喘吁吁地把思绪抽了回去，因为一个画面力道十足地闯入他的意识中。安琪儿满是泪痕的脸，背景是她意识中的红黑色云朵。画面的框架是铜线绕成的 _不要没问过我就再次进来，好吗？_ ——接着字体熔解并硬化成尖锐的黑曜岩 _ **你没有问。**_  
  
查尔斯听到了自己慌乱的呼吸声。“但是……”他说，声音颤抖着。他在思绪中反应出这种情绪并投射给她。“我不知道——你是什么意思？我不知道如何……”  
  
_**你没有问。**_  
  
“对不起，”他厉声回答。她是个 _孩子_ ，并且……他用力咬住下唇。琴比他了解心灵感应的某些方面。想必她在这里接受过东胞社的培训。所以他其实不应该感到受伤才对——但她是个 _孩子_ ，他只能重复：“我不知道要问，琴。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，接着给她发送了一个画面：他自己，双臂交叉在胸前，垂着脑袋：为送走瑞雯的一个朋友向她道歉，因为第二天要上学。“对不起……”  
  
没有回答。  
  
他谨慎地再次伸出自己的思绪。他只看到漂亮坚硬的海螺壳……以及小得不能再小的动物身影一闪而逝，消失在它里面。接着就只有海螺壳冷冷地对着他闪烁。  
  
“琴？”  
  
第三次得不到她的回答后，查尔斯躺回自己的床上。他盯着蜡烛。尽管他之前整理书籍安置到架子上，并且在安琪儿的意识中花了好些时间……蜡烛还没有烧完。  
  
而在忽明忽暗的烛光中，他感到绝对的孤独。  
  
——————————  
  
那股孤独感并没有在晨光中消失。亚历克斯唤醒了他们，惯常的早餐混乱接踵而至，来自弗洛斯特的精神触碰给往常稍弱了一些……而使尽浑身解数让琴微笑的查尔斯则被自己一贯并持续的失败弄得很不是滋味。奥洛洛一直体贴地绕着那小女孩打转，尽全力哄她吃东西。但琴跟亚历克斯离去时，没有朝任何人微笑或点头——连一则精神信息都没有：她面色苍白、垂头丧气、一言不发。  
  
这一天又是个跟汉克共事的繁忙日子，此后早餐的情景在晚餐时分重现。到了那个时候，查尔斯已经从担心转向……一种更为内省的担心。他这一辈子都知道他能凭借魅力摆脱自己犯下的任何社交过失……一个六七岁的孩子以如此阴沉的不悦眼神跟他对视的这个事实让他内心深处感到如此不安吗？  
  
查尔斯不知道。  
  
琴的整个问题——他听到奥洛洛和鲍比在上楼睡觉的过程中忧心忡忡地讨论——使得他的意识暂且遗忘了 _狂怒_ 和 _ **望想**_ 。后者已经有些褪色，就像挫伤过了两天自然消退。  
  
当然了，后来他做了个噩梦，以致接下来一整天都绷紧神经。  
  
那是他希望能够好好睡一觉的数天中的第一个晚上……早前查尔斯在汉克的工作室里麻木地专注于誊写笔记，汉克给了他一台咔哒作响的旧打字机。把时间耗在脑震荡导致的昏迷并不算作睡眠。因此，鉴于他很晚才回房——以及他吓呆了的守夜——星期三晚上，他因为内疚而失眠的星期四，以及这个噩梦……查尔斯迟钝地盯着笔记并意识到当天是星期六。要是在牛津—— _家_ ，他的意识低喃——如果他在星期六感到如此糟糕，那将是因为宿醉。  
  
不过在这个寒冷的监狱里可没有宿醉。没有酒精，没有性交，而且——查尔斯耸了耸肩膀，在机器上方翻转打好字的纸张。 _没有性交_ 。超过一个月没有性生活了。  
  
那肯定就是噩梦的原因——他自己被勒到窒息，品尝到嘴里的血味，伴随剧痛 _砰_ 一声倒在图书馆过道的金属格栅上。不过话说回来，除了咆哮的话语和断裂他体侧肋骨的一击……梦里曾有过 _眼睛_ 注视着他的感觉，那股凝视对他身体上下端详，以及那种黑暗的 _望想望想 **望想**_ 火热而紧迫地蹿入他的意识……接着一只手钳住他的上臂，另一只手揪住他的头发，口中热气呼到他的脖子上，那个男人把他的脸往格栅狠命一砸……  
  
接着……查尔斯不想记起余下的内容。不消说：他醒来时气喘吁吁，出了一身冷汗。  
  
_[创伤后压力](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-traumatic_stress)_ ，次日吃早餐时他这么告诉自己。因为头晕目眩又隐隐作呕，他几乎没吃东西。他的意识正在处理最近发生的事件；通过梦境的意象来分散事件的影响。他以前也做过那种梦，查尔斯一边在工作室敲着打字机一边这么告诉自己。在执行了某些牛津任务后。而在牛津，他会叫上一个任务团的朋友一起喝醉，或者去“玫瑰花盛开”酒吧，运用他的蓝眼睛——不让瑞雯知道，因为真的没有必要……  
  
_内疚_ ，他一边打字一边告诉自己，上午已经过半。如果他妹妹发觉他那种用性交和酒精应对创伤的倾向，她肯定会不满的，他的大脑把琴对他的不满所感到的内疚与跟瑞雯想象的不满联系到一块。这并不是说查尔斯是个多正经的人；远非如此。但一个人实在没有必要跟弟弟妹妹分享自己堕落淫乱的细节。所以：噩梦源自压力和内疚。完全可以理解。  
  
查尔斯是在如绞头痛冒出来时意识到那天是星期六的，而他得出了一个不幸的结论。压力和内疚，也许吧；创伤，那是肯定的。但他的慰藉拐杖被夺走了——没有酒精，没有性交——因此他的大脑径自产生了一种解决方案，对着早前攻击的画面意淫起来了。 _天杀的。_  
  
查尔斯打完那张纸，正面朝下地把它跟同伴放置成一堆，接着拿起另一张纸。然后他盯着它。  
  
查尔斯慢慢地放松肩膀。他试着按摩掉一些紧张。他意识到自己一整天都弯着腰——就像秘书版的[卡西莫多](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasimodo)一样驼着背打字。麦考伊一有什么细微动作都让他恐惧地吓一跳。  
  
一点也不像个骑士。  
  
查尔斯绷住下巴接着工作。他并不 _害怕_ 。  
  
_不安_ ，那天傍晚走回厨房的路上，他这么告诉这里。不是害怕——只是有点不安于他的意识把自己遭狠毒殴打的记忆扩展到包括性侵犯的画面。他一边吃着晚餐一边告诉自己， **意识** 是一种独特而神秘的东西。而且，鉴于那段记忆是如何从肋骨遭到凶狠的踢打转变为一个强壮到发指的身体压着他的背部——不，他才不会去想它呢——也许他的意识也有些不可预测。  
  
那天晚上在弄灭蜡烛后，查尔斯盯着黑暗……他展开不同的深呼吸仪式，告诉自己放松。 _放松。去睡觉。别做梦。_  
  
“也许……”  
  
他听从本能，探出他的力量。他派送他的麻雀在庄园内穿梭，触及 _鲍比、约翰、肖恩、奥洛洛_ ，然后用更为轻柔的力量刷过 _琴_ 那冰冷不透明的海螺壳。接着继续前进； _安琪儿_ 。向前进、向前进……一个发着红光的意识，阴沉沉的，那感觉像亚历克斯，走进了森林。接着……  
  
还有其他意识在闪烁——几十人，查尔斯察觉到，他轻微颤抖。这些人聚集在某个感觉像一大块空地的地方，就在森林深处。 _那到底是什么……_  
  
但他的麻雀在那里感受到弗洛斯特那股意识的寒意，于是展翅飞走。 _把那份好奇心留待以后。注意安全。_  
  
麻雀没有在任何地方找到 _他_ 。没有金属；没有狂怒。没有…… _望想_ 。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，鸟儿降落回他意识里，舒适地坐在温暖和安全中与他的其他想法为伴。也就是说，不能寄望那些梦境源自另一个男人。不，那是他自己的梦境。荒谬又不健康——但是考虑到创伤后压力，他控制得了吗？  
  
疲惫，而且疲于思考，他睡着了。当然了，他又做梦了。  
  
而这一回，星期日早晨，他在另一番冷汗中醒来后，刚刚奔进卫生间就开始呕吐。  
  
同样的梦境：他的头骨撞击金属的砰声，他落在过道的咔哒声，他咳出的鲜血落到格栅下方的书架上。而那双眼睛，那股 _望想_ ——双手粗鲁无情地抓住他，即使他挣扎……  
  
但是这一回男人揪住查尔斯的头发把他的脑袋往后扭，然后……  
  
“不，”查尔斯在卫生间的黑暗寂静中嘶喊。墙上的粗糙石膏冰凉地贴着他的脸侧。他轻柔地用额头碰了碰石膏墙。 _他_ 才不会去想它呢。  
  
这个星期天早上，他完全清醒了，他的腹部再次腾空，他的脑袋突突作痛。他在黑暗中洗了脸，跌跌碰碰回到床边，瘫倒在上面，尽全力继续睡觉。如果他再次做梦，他不记得任何内容。  
  
然而，那天早上敲门声传来时，他需要三次尝试才能下床，查尔斯欣慰地听到亚历克斯证实他确实病得很重。那就解释了梦境；发烧确实会让人犯浑梦。那并不能解释他为何再次被送去跟麦考伊共事。亚历克斯先给了他一些阿斯匹林，再虚情假意地说了句，“对不起，泽维尔先生。希望你快点好转。”  
  
但是麦考伊给了他一杯水，让他睡在工作室的床上。一天结束后，他离开时，麦考伊给了他某样比阿司匹林强的东西。  
  
_该做什么？_ 晚餐时分，查尔斯喝着一碗肉汤，迷迷糊糊地忖度。如果他是一名医生，他开的处方会是睡眠——对应神经衰弱；阿司匹林和液体——对应发热和恶心；也许还有一系列常规而枯燥的自慰，以便摆脱他后脑夜间提供的愚蠢画面。  
  
因为那一 _望想…… **望想**_ 的实际记忆……到现在几乎完全褪色了。他并不害怕那个男人；他并不害怕弗洛斯特，也不害怕饥饿或酷刑。他担心的是琴——每一顿饭她始终保持沉默和孤僻。查尔斯还没有想出计划如何帮助她。  
  
但他很清楚知道该怎么做才能展示出他不怕怪物或男人。  
  
所以……查尔斯睡意朦胧地哼着歌，摇摇晃晃地迈下走廊。所以：他此刻的感觉也许没有他理应的那么害怕。九月二十八日星期天晚上，他走回图书馆。或者也许他还在生病。 _发烧_ ，他的意识反驳， _能够解释一件愚蠢到如此 ** _壮观_** 的事儿。_或： _ **药物**_ ，他的意识悲叹。 _麦考伊 **给** 你什么了？  
  
不管那是什么，它很可爱，_他想，而且：“不要触摸任何金属，”他大声地哼唱出声来。查尔斯维持规律的呼吸。 _不要触摸任何金属。保持警觉。_ 他沿着宿舍走廊放置力量的小火苗，通过图书馆进入西翼之外的地方闪耀着……  
  
“最坏的情况可能是什么？”他低声说。  
  
_你可能会 **死** ，_他的意识朝他尖叫，而且：“是的。”查尔斯在图书馆门外停下。“正因如此，我才要小心。但如果我向他展示畏惧，那我就是个孬种。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。穿透箭窗的月光中使得闪光的金属花体隐约可见。在此之前，巨大的橡木和钢铁看起来只像是一道特别华丽的大门。  
  
当然了，现在他知道那是一个死亡陷阱。  
  
查尔斯小心地跪下。他从一个口袋里掏出一张折叠起来的纸。当天早些时候，他从麦考伊的工作室顺走了一支铅笔，后来他又撕开了莎士比亚全集的尾页。而在那张薄薄的纸上，他这么写道：  
  
_我想要回我的表，拜托。_  
  
他检查了最后一次。图书馆里没有黑暗而险恶的某个人潜伏——并且他有确保 _不_ 去触摸任何金属。  
  
因此，查尔斯把那张字条滑过图书馆大门的下方。  
  
好长一段时间，他跪在那儿盯着。他心里有一半——好吧，有一半以上——预期金属从门上滑动而出，绕着他的身体疾走并活活把他压死……或者把他固定在原地，包裹得严严实实地，就像蜘蛛的一顿美食。直到大门打开，然后……  
  
查尔斯抖了抖身子站了起来，感觉浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，那些想法潜逃进他意识的黑暗之中。 _弗洛斯特可以被愚弄。 **他** 可以被躲避。他们都可以被欺骗。_蜘蛛的晚餐——荒谬。他可不打算那样死去。  
  
_此外，_ 他一边思考一边悄然走回自己的房间——蜘蛛的礼貌好着呢，把猎物活生生吃下去之前，它们会先击晕猎物。  
  
而在感觉到那股强烈的 _狂怒_ 和 _ **望想**_ 之后……查尔斯并不认为那个从金属网虎视眈眈的男人会有蜘蛛般的礼貌。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年０９月２９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０７月１５日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上


	12. Chapter 12

第１２章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：战略。  
  
到了早上，查尔斯感觉好多了。就连弗洛斯特一贯的心灵感应刺激也没有搅乱他。也许是多亏了麦考伊给他的药物；也许是源于睡了一夜好觉。也许是因为他的成功：他斗胆进了狮子的巢穴并成功活到如今。好吧，更确切地说是是巢穴的门口。而且也算不上什么“斗胆”，而是“在嗨得跟风筝一样高的状态下蹦蹦跳跳迈过走廊。”查尔斯一边暗自偷笑一边抿着茶。最棒的一点是：他没有做任何梦。那天早上安琪儿需要敲两次门才叫醒他。  
  
他们的咖啡已经喝完了，所以约翰闷闷不乐。肖恩以高得出奇的音调哼着歌。鲍比和奥洛洛都注视着琴。而琴……查尔斯咬住嘴唇，感觉到良心的刺痛。琴看上去跟他过去数天所感觉的一样糟糕。  
  
“琴，亲爱的，”他说，“你有没有喝过茶？”  
  
琴抬头看着他，她灰色的眼睛黯淡无光，眼窝凹进脸皮。  
  
“她才……”奥洛洛用力咽了一口。“我总是说她年纪太小了。”  
  
“也许对于含咖啡因的饮料来说是太小了。”查尔斯站起来，走向放置着那些难看的战前美式茶包的罐子，他顺路拿起热水。“根据口感和气味，约翰和我一直在喝的是[洋甘菊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamomile)。那完全是草药。”他继续用舒缓的语调解释，同时倒出了一杯茶。“[黄春菊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matricaria_recutita)，或者同属的[母菊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamomilla)，又名德国洋甘菊，不要跟[罗马属](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthemis_nobilis)混淆啦——纵观人类历史，一直被用于冲泡以改善失眠、焦虑及头痛。而你……”查尔斯把杯子递给琴，“今天要首次品尝它。”  
  
鲍比半笑了。“会走路会说话的百科全书；那就是叉教授。”  
  
查尔斯感到脖子后面的头发竖了起来。“教授？”他轻轻问道。“为何那么叫我？”  
  
“嗯。”鲍比煞有介事地站起身，把他的盘子哗啦放进水槽里。“你刚才听起来活脱脱一副老师模样，挺像的。好啦，琴，你喜欢你的茶吗？”  
  
琴闭上了眼睛，吸进热茶冒出的蒸汽。“朝它吹一吹，”查尔斯建议，“等它稍微凉一些。”  
  
“是啊，琴，[朝它吹一吹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowjob)，”约翰模仿他。  
  
“约翰，那多不合适啊！”奥洛洛用手心猛拍他。“她才六岁！”  
  
“谁在乎呢？”约翰跺着脚走到水槽边的鲍比那里，倒掉他杯里的茶，任由它跌落。他看起来好像希望杯子摔碎；但是杯子没碎，他因此怒视着它。  
  
查尔斯把约翰的心情归于缺乏咖啡因的后果，他把视线移回到琴身上。她正盯着自己的杯子深处，仿佛试图从中[读取未来](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tasseography)。  
  
“喝吧，”他坐了回去，自己抿了一口，伸手摸了摸她的手。“会有帮助的。”  
  
她喝了茶，叹了口气，给查尔斯发了一个画面，一股可怜的灰色和痛苦的橙色——但是灰色和橙色的边缘慢慢多了凉爽的绿色，以及—— _谢谢你。_  
  
“谢谢，泽维尔先生。”奥洛洛的眼睛深邃而严肃。  
  
“一点都不麻烦。”  
  
接下来是一片沉默，只被两名年龄较大的男孩洗盘子的声音打断，直到肖恩停止哼歌，瞥了一眼琴的杯子，带着渴望问道。“泽维尔先生？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我可以也喝点茶吗？”  
  
——————————  
  
肖恩刚刚畅饮完他那一杯茶——“恶，好怪哦。”——这时候安琪儿走了进来。她给了查尔斯一个灿烂的笑容。“同样的套路，大伙儿，”她边说边拍手。“除了两件新事儿。第一：现在是秋分后的第一个星期，所以你们得开始为自己的房间收集柴禾。晚饭前半小时。还有，约翰，他们已经决定今年你可以帮忙点火，好不好？”  
  
“好啊，”肖恩乐得合不拢嘴。鲍比卷起嘴角微笑；奥洛洛鼓起掌来。约翰看上去好像古怪地纠结于维持坏心情还是因自豪而膨胀。  
  
“好啦，下午的训练结束后，罗根会跟你们所有人见面，就在双门外头。行了。第二：从今晚开始会对你们所有人进行随机的夜间检查。只是为了确保你们呆在房内。”  
  
孩子们一下子完全沉默了。接着，他们一个接一个地转头看着查尔斯。  
  
他淡然地迎接他们的目光，同时用指甲敲着茶杯， _哒——哒——哒——哒_ 。他用讲道理的音调开口：“我可以问问原因吗？”  
  
“不可以。”安琪儿好脾气地推了推他的肩部。“像个乖乖的小学生呆在你们的房间里就好。因为你们全都是乖乖的小学生。对不对，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“对，”他叹了口气，而且： _ **错**_ ，他的意识冰冷地纠正。但没有必要告诉安琪那个。而且——查尔斯小心地记在心里——没有必要让她再次陷入困境。他会想出一个办法来规避新的监视，而且他会在当天早上为麦考伊完成单调乏味的打字过程中想出来。  
  
实际上，那份打字工作是如此地乏味，以致大概十分钟以及四张单倍行距的纸张后，查尔斯就想出了一个计划。  
  
——————————  
  
看到罗根回来他并不惊讶；毕竟当天早上安琪儿已经宣布了他的回归。不过真正让查尔斯惊讶的是，罗根重步迈进麦考伊的工作室时脸上挂满的笑容。麦考伊急忙搬开一堆蓝图以便不挡罗根的道；罗根自己则把一个蓝色的皮革卷宗抛到桌子上， _嘎吱_ 坐在桌边的长凳上。  
  
查尔斯朝卷宗眨了眨眼。“嗯。那是新的。”  
  
“哇啊，谢谢，叉先生——我很好。是的，稍稍旅行了一番。没有；没什么趣闻。你怎么样啊？”  
  
“我现在已经戒掉提问的习惯了，罗根，”查尔斯用干巴巴的声音说。“我还以为你会很高兴呢。”  
  
“问题和起码的礼数还是有区别的，叉……”  
  
“礼数？那个词的笔划是不是有点多啊，对你来说？”  
  
“看来你今天感觉 _确实_ 好多了，是不是？”罗根露齿一笑。他从皮夹克口袋里掏出一根雪茄并点燃它，无视麦考伊不悦的咳嗽。“我听说你生病了，但我没看出来。我几乎有意思让你跑障碍赛，泽维尔，不过……”他呼出烟雾，翻开了卷宗，“我有些新东西要交给你。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“战略，叉先生，地图战略。你知道什么是地图，对不对？”罗根掏出厚厚的一叠纸，它们折叠一遍又一遍。他专注于展开地图，抚平纸张——查尔斯松了一口气，因为那意味着罗根没瞧见他内疚的抽搐。  
  
“介意我继续工作吗？”麦考伊示意蓝图。  
  
“行，没问题。”罗根挥了挥魁梧的前臂，弄平最顶端的地图。“这是给泽维尔的。好了，叉男。第一个方案。这里有个好消息：你负责指挥一支人数不少的队伍；比方说三个旅，还有一些炮火支援。不过你只有两架战斗机。你的目标城市在这里，”他用一根手指戳了戳地图，“接下来是坏消息：那个城市有沟壕防御、防空炮，以及敌方军队的两个师，而且——根据传闻——有一枚核弹准备就绪，急不可耐地要引爆。接下来——这才是 _真正的_ 坏消息——你已经证实了传闻。你好，核弹；再见，你的整个军队和其他民众。 _哎呦，靠他老娘的。_ ”  
  
 _法语——不，魁北克语。_ 查尔斯的意识快速地把那点信息归档；他在脸上保持礼貌的专注表情。  
  
罗根眯起黑眼睛，凝视着下方。“其他的重要地点：这个城市有两个机场——一个大型机场在这里，位于西北方向，大部分已经废掉；另一个是军事机场，在这里——也在西北方向，但更近一些——仍可运行。有一条河流经过整个城市；它有几条分流。哦，西南方向六十英里处有一个核电厂。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯眯起自己的眼睛；接着起身踱步绕过桌子，坐在另一边，也就是罗根旁边。他用手肘推了推罗根，后者呼了口烟，移开身子。查尔斯把手肘搁在金属桌面上，思索起来。  
  
“我的目标是什么？”  
  
“问得好。”罗根呼了一口雪茄。“第一个目标：保护城市并让它尽可能正常运作供你自己使用。这是一个工业强区。第二个目标：即使那只是少得可怜的一丁点铀，你也要在他们引爆核弹 _之前_ ——强调 _之前_ ——找到并收归自己所有。”查尔斯的哼声引来他的瞪视。“你不会相信某些小子对这样的狗屁做什么假设呢。‘为什么他们会使用核能炸弹呢，罗根先生？’”他佯作埋怨。“‘核能炸弹不好。’诸如此类的。”  
  
查尔斯哈哈哈大笑起来。“青春的纯真啊。”  
  
“我知道，对不对？所以，第三个目标：在敌人能够飞行撤退之前擒住对方的飞机。我就跟你说吧，那边的飞机可是好货色——而那些好东西你得到的越多，他们能用在你身上的就越少，所以是好来好去。第四个目标……”他皱起了眉头。“你不打算写下这些吗？”  
  
“不。”查尔斯心不在焉地微笑，他看着地图。“我在听。”  
  
“好……吧。得了，第四个目标：根据传闻，敌方的全军——不只是两个师，而是全军——的指挥官就在城里。你碰巧知道传闻是真的。而且由于他在你触手可及的范围内，他需要嗝屁。”罗根拍了拍桌子。“所以，叉儿，你有何想法？”  
  
查尔斯聚焦在地图上；他的目光追寻着等高线、颜色和代码，整个过程中进行认真的记录。大部分的名字都被涂黑了，但他看见一个名字——一个斜体的名字，这也许解释得了它为何被错过。 _[美国爱田](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_Love_Field)_ ，所以： _德克萨斯州达拉斯_ ，他的意识冷静而专注地得出结论。 _真是太巧了。_  
  
他抬头看着罗根。“我想我还有几个问题。”  
  
“问吧。”他又呼出一口雪茄烟。  
  
“第一：情报。我在这个城市里有没有任何特工？我在敌方军队中有没有安插任何内鬼？我是否能窃听指挥官的通信？以及——最重要的——如果我确实有上述任何或所有情报人员……他们有多可靠？”  
  
“问得好。假设你三者都齐了。你有同情的民众帮忙，他们中有一部分紧密地联网隶属五个优秀的特工，忠诚的那种。你在军队中有大概十个破坏份子，其中三个在炮兵连——全都准备好待命中。 _还有_ ——这一点是最妙的——指挥官的首席秘书是你的探员，而且还是你的最佳人手之一。”  
  
查尔斯吹了声口哨，但：“等等，”罗根懒洋洋地说。“有一个麻烦之处。假设情况一有不妙，敌方就会把他们的军方心灵感应者调控到最大功率。这样一来，如果你的特工要使用他们的能力，他们的行动就很有限了。就算他们不用，你仍然需要……”  
  
“不， _你_ 等等。”查尔斯知道自己惊讶得下巴都掉了；他猛地合上嘴，接着问道：“ _军方心灵感应者？_ ”  
  
“是的。”  
  
罗根顿了顿，漆黑的眼眸凝视着查尔斯的脸。“他们那样做，你知道的。”  
  
“做什么？”他感到昏厥。  
  
“自由西方。我们只是把他们作为一个假设，好吗？这样说吧，我们正在讨论自由西方，他们有一个相当不赖的心灵感应者——他被连接到某个仪器上，能够让他聚焦于一定区域内的所有人在做什么。全天候。 _所有人_ 。我们假设那个仪器被设定为能够迅速捕获变种人活动。现在我们也正在试图构建类似的东西，但我们的工作处于很该死的劣势……因为 _我_ 才不会去建议弗洛斯特剃光她的脑袋，让各种针扎穿她的头骨，弄一根电缆钻进她的……”  
  
麦考伊清了清嗓子。查尔斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛；他都忘了麦考伊的存在。  
  
“脊椎， _脊椎_ ，为什么，你认为我想说什么？”罗根露齿一笑。“反正找不到更好的人选……”  
  
“ _罗根，_ ”麦考伊打断，他的一根手指对着空气打转。  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯问。  
  
“录音！”罗根发飙了。“录音，泽维尔。身为 _你方_ 军队的指挥官，你已经做了一些定点飞行，你已经搞了一些间谍活动。你拥有战略规划会议的录音！这位指挥官已经在战场呆了超过二十年——主要是[二战时期的太平洋战场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Ocean_theater_of_World_War_II)。所以你了解他，而且你了解他的企图。”  
  
“肯定没有人会 _那么_ 好预测。”  
  
“好吧，这家伙相当愚蠢。而我说的‘相当愚蠢’指的是你的探员正牵着他的老二走。”  
  
查尔斯半天才恍然大悟。“ _什么？_ ”  
  
“你听到我说什么。她很厉害。”  
  
“好……吧。得，那么她也许能够从他那里套出核弹的位置。”查尔斯挑起一根眉毛。  
  
这一回罗根的笑容收敛了一些。“非常好，泽维尔。假设她已经套出来了。”  
  
“所以我知道它在哪里——那敢情好。那节省了我大量的时间。”  
  
“也许一切都很好，叉先生——但是一旦情况开始变得疯狂，那个蠢蛋指挥官决定引爆它，你该怎么办？”  
  
“哦，不。”查尔斯笑了。“到那时一切应该尽在我的掌握之中了。”  
  
“那是英国方言吗，例如：你将会控制住局面？或者：你将会实际掌控核弹？用蝴蝶结打包好，专门送给你，因为你这孩子一直很乖，[嗬嗬嗬](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ho_ho_ho)？”  
  
“后者。”  
  
罗根交叉双臂，一只手挥舞着雪茄。“告诉我怎么做。”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的笑容绽开了。他已经好多年没这么做了。当更为年长的官员——在执行强制性碘摄取和接种疗法之前就活跃的那些——纷纷因辐射中毒或瘟疫而亡，牛津遂把他调离战术团队，改派他出外勤。所以：他生疏了。但他仍然记得自己最喜欢的一些捷径。  
  
“恐怖组织，”他清脆地说。“这个城市里都有哪一些？”  
  
“等一下。”雪茄的烟雾呈云状呼出——看上去几乎像是从罗根的耳朵喷出来的。“你怎么知道……”  
  
“噢，拜托，你肯定不会那么天真吧，罗根？每个国家都有恐怖组织；而且主要城市里通常会有一到好几个[细胞](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clandestine_cell_system)团体。我的目标城市有哪些组织？”  
  
“嗯。”罗根挠了挠脑袋。“你有一些贩毒集团……”  
  
“没兴趣。他们可能有类似的战术，但我要找的组织是带意识形态的那种——最好是信[末世论](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eschatological)的。”  
  
“末世……啥？”  
  
“旨在终结人类文明，通常跟任何数量的神明的荣耀降临不谋而合。”  
  
“翻译：对世界末日特别性致勃勃？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“好的，呃……试试浴血教吧。他们的规模在你的城市虽然不如亚兹特兰后裔，但他们有灭世的计划，而且他们超级 _喜欢_ 广而告之。通常是用炸药，但他们最近还跨足暗杀。他们相当热衷自杀式攻击。而且他们很气愤自己那个版本的耶稣没有在五零年再临，所以他们全都一心一意打算 **再次** 落下世界的帷幕。”  
  
“我明白了。所以 _你_ 肯定看得出情况有多么简单。”  
  
“天杀的，泽维尔。”罗根怒视。“我现在看到的到底哪里简单啦？”  
  
“嫁祸浴血教盗窃核武设备。如果我的城市特工真的有本事，他们会触及当地恐怖组织的脉搏——会议的举办地点、频率以及与会人员。我的特工将会夺走设备，留下浴血教的宣传单，或者一张疯癫得恰到好处的赎金条子，并且——这一点最关键——他们要么挟持着重要的浴血教干事，提供他们台词来应付敌方的指挥官……要么就彻底地取代他们。”  
  
“ _彻底地_ 取代他们——你在谈论的可是在短短一个月内渗透到一个恐怖组织的最高等级……”  
  
“是吗？”查尔斯无辜地眨着眼睛。“我还以为这全是假设呢。”  
  
罗根的瞪视加剧。  
  
“而且你之前说了‘能力’，我假设我的特工全都是……嗯…… _变种人_ 。”  
  
罗根猛抽了一口雪茄。“你的假设是正确的。”  
  
“那样一来，因为这将首先被理解为一次恐怖行动而不是一次军事行动，所以敌人的军方心灵感应者很有可能不会及时被部署来捕捉他们。特别是如果他忙于其他事儿——也许另一个城市遭遇攻击，声东击西。而你自己也在医务室告诉过我，你在圣路易斯有个变形者。为什么我不能启用他或她呢？“查尔斯朝罗根露出圆滑的笑容。“你必须承认，那将会让渗透简单多了。”  
  
“嗯，他才 _六岁_ ，泽维尔。他能够即兴变形的对象是有限的。”  
  
“我并没有要求他取代敌方的指挥官。我要求的是他取代一个只有少数人知道的恐怖分子——一个在已知的源材料上出现过修饰性画像的人。一个能够提前记住的人物。”  
  
罗根深深叹了口气。盯着地图。  
  
接着他摇了摇头。“把那个列入议程，再加上几个变形者，可能行得通，但是……是的。列下来。我们会考虑的。”  
  
“你的意思是 _我会_ 考虑的。”查尔斯的手指滑过地图。“我相当喜欢这种事——战略部署。我怀念做这种事。”  
  
“那好，今天是你天杀的幸运日，叉先生，因为这个要交给你当作业。你的目标是什么来着？”  
  
“第一：保护城市，让它尽可能正常运作；第二：找到并确保核弹；第三：捕获敌人的飞机；第四：暗杀敌方指挥官。”  
  
罗根为他缓慢而嘲讽地鼓起掌来。“今晚你可以带那张地图回去；这个星期交给你保管了。我们稍后会再谈论这个方案。我还有另外几个——”他指着那叠文件——“我们现在就要来谋划了。在我们继续之前还有任何问题吗？”  
  
“问题—— _哦_ ，”查尔斯不好意思地笑了笑。“我有好几个呢。我估计我把精神分散到情报方面了……好吧。最重要的一点，也许今后也会有相关：军队伤亡人数，平民伤亡人数。”他把一张小纸片从地图上弹开。“我的参数是什么？”  
  
停顿。  
  
查尔斯看到麦考伊从蓝图抬起头朝他们的方向看。  
  
罗根的嘴巴异样地扭了扭，呼出最后一口雪茄烟。“始终是相关的，泽维尔先生，并且始终是一样的。尽量控制尽可能少的平民伤亡人数。那是好的宣传——你想要他们站在你这边，而且你想让世界知道你得了人心。除此之外，你没有多少时间善后清理。而且如今我们真的腾不出石灰料理尸体了。”  
  
查尔斯感到皮肤刺痛，他等待着。接着他提示罗根：“那……军队呢？”  
  
“军队？”罗根的笑容冷冷的。  
  
他的声音更冷。“这是你的参数，泽维尔：没有牢房、没有囚犯、没有人质、没有谈判。你杀掉他们。你杀掉尽可能多的人，因为你想要灭光那些混账。清楚吗？”  
  
工作室里安静到要是针落地查尔斯都能听到。  
  
罗根的眼神阴暗。“清楚吗？”  
  
他试图耸肩，试图折起地图。突然之间，他的双手颤抖起来。“听到你那么说真是奇怪。我记得我的母亲……她曾是一名外交官。她当年对日内瓦第四公约的批准寄予了厚望。”  
  
轻蔑的哼声。“一九四九年，对吧？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“嗯。”罗根在金属桌面上摁灭雪茄。“我不知道你是否了解这个常识，叉男，但是日内瓦？遭核爆了。”  
  
查尔斯透过眼角，看到麦考伊又继续看他的蓝图，脸上没有任何表情。  
  
“接下来开始咯。”查尔斯猛地收回思绪——罗根已经抽出另一张地图，这张主要是蓝色的。“第二个方案。你的敌人有一个岛。你只有一艘船。不过这里有个好消息：那是一艘 _真正_ 大得要命的船。”  
  
——————————  
  
太阳落山的时候，他跟罗根一起走出去迎接学生们。 _其他的学生们_ ，查尔斯扭着脸提醒自己；没有必要妄自尊大。 _让他们继续低估你_ 。事实上……他摸了摸折好放在牛仔裤口袋的地图。也许展示出过多的策略本领并不明智。好吧，现在可能为时已晚。而且他确实喜欢脑力锻炼——近来这种锻炼一直供应不足。他没有算上自己侵入亚历克斯和安琪儿的意识——前者仅仅持续了十秒钟，后者与其说是劳累，感觉更像是冒险。  
  
“好了，所有人排队！”罗根一声令下。查尔斯咧嘴笑看孩子们急急忙忙走出双门——不，鲍比和约翰走出门。奥洛洛和肖恩正从庄园建筑的另一个角落奔过来。  
  
“排 _ **队**_ ！”罗根再次吼道，接着降低声调：“那包括你，泽维尔。”  
  
“对；抱歉。”查尔斯慢跑过去加入孩子们。他感觉自己颈后一片火热。 _他们低估了你。每个人都可以被欺骗。_ “琴在哪儿？”他问奥洛洛。  
  
她回答，“她提前上床去了，还在生病。”  
  
查尔斯开始回复，但罗根的声音压倒一切竞争。  
  
“好了，大伙儿——我认识你们，你们认识我，你们都知道自己在这里该做什么。但这里有 _规则_ ！这些规则是什么？总结一下：没有愚蠢的狗屁倒灶；但具体来说……第一条规则一——不准逃跑！第二条规则——不准用棍子击打对方！还有第三条规则——最重要的规则，当你们回到屋里，是……是……”罗根露出狂妄的咧嘴笑脸。“那是什么？第三条规则……”  
  
孩子们参差不齐地一起喊道：“不要放火烧了这地方！”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“ **不要放火烧了这个地方！** ”——肖恩正在大笑；就连约翰也笑得合不拢嘴。查尔斯自己也忍俊不禁。  
  
“没错！看在该死的份上，孩子们，”罗根吼道，“ _不_ 要放火烧了这个地方！如果你们放火烧了这个地方，我就会难过。而我一难过，我就会哭。而我一哭起来，我就想要 _杀_ 东西。所以，不要放火烧了这地方——我正看着 _谁_ ？”  
  
“约翰！”孩子们大声吼叫。  
  
“我！”约翰兴高采烈地尖叫起来。  
  
“约翰、约翰、约翰尼宝贝。”罗根走到他那里，用力拍打他的背部。“不要……”  
  
“我知道……”  
  
“……放火烧了……”  
  
“……我知道……”  
  
“……这个地方！”  
  
“ _好_ 啦，罗根先生，我晓得啦。”  
  
“那就好。行了。”而罗根朝天空眯起眼睛。“你们有三十分钟。三、二、一， _出发！_ ”  
  
孩子们呐喊着跑向树林。查尔斯在他们身后瞪大了眼睛。接着他瞪着罗根。“嗯。”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“我……究竟……要做什么？”  
  
“收集柴禾，泽维尔。一旦天开始变得这么冷，你们晚上就会有一堆火——不过你们只能烧自己收集的柴禾。”  
  
“跟我想的差不多。”查尔斯笑了笑，信步走向树林。  
  
“嘿，”罗根在他身后喊道。  
  
但是：“我知道。”查尔斯把手抬过肩膀挥了挥，没有转身。“不准逃跑。我承诺。”  
  
“你得遵守那个承诺，泽维尔。树林里的怪物，记得吗？”  
  
查尔斯咬住嘴巴内侧。孩子们的滑稽动作让他产生的喜悦随着自己黑暗的记忆褪色。一只手放在他的脖子上，手指在他的发间，以及后来—— _愤怒 **望想**_ ——他生病时火热的梦境，那些噩梦……  
  
“柴禾，”他低声说，同时加快步伐。 _也许顺便挑选一根称手又锋利的木桩。_  
  
——————————  
  
虽然在落日的余晖下，傍晚相当寒冷，查尔斯还是提前脱掉他的运动衫。他这样做是为了多带回一些柴禾——因为他不知道规则如何，但如果没有别人考虑到，琴会没有火。结果他发现其他孩子都愿意各自贡献几根树枝——他们在晚饭后捐出来。不过大伙都很高兴，查尔斯收集的柴禾比他们单独找到的要多得多。  
  
查尔斯在琴的壁炉里搭了一个标准的[木屋状火堆](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campfire#Campfire_construction_styles)，因为根据安琪儿，他们“睡觉前有额外十分钟，所以搭快点！”这个火堆不会有最好的对流，但它不会那么容易崩溃。他试图朝琴发送她那个壁炉以及房间会有多暖和的画面……然而除了坚硬的海螺壳，他没有感觉到任何回复。查尔斯叹了口气，起身寻找火柴、寻找打火机、寻找——他皱起了眉头。话说回来，他们到底要如何点燃这些东西？  
  
他听到了自己房门传来扣扣声，于是把脑袋探出琴的房门。  
  
“嘿，泽维尔先生。”约翰转过头看着他。“你的棍子准备好了吗？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“还没有呢。不过我给琴搭了个火堆。你是轮值负责点火柴还是——你具体要做什么？”  
  
约翰放轻脚步进了房间，从口袋里拿出一个打火机，朝查尔斯咧起嘴来。“好好瞧着。”  
  
打火机咔嗒一声冒出火花，一道微小的火焰出现了。接着——查尔斯觉得眼睛差点从脑袋里蹦出来。约翰用手 _捧着火_ ，弹了弹手指……  
  
他张口结舌地看着在壁炉中升腾的火焰，快速地燃烧演变成饥饿的烈火——耗时不到三十秒。  
  
“噢。”查尔斯难以置信地眨了眨眼。“你——你那天赋实在不赖啊，约翰。”  
  
“谢谢。”约翰的笑容扩大了。“我通常没机会在房子里的这个部分使用能力。好吧，有时候给炉子生一下火——但我需要一根火柴，或者，”他挥舞着打火机，“或者类似的东西。我只能控制火。我不能创造火。”  
  
“‘只’……你说‘只’实在太小瞧自己了。我的上帝，约翰，你是怎么……”  
  
“别担心，”约翰翻了个白眼。“我不会放火烧了这个蠢地方的；耶稣。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯笑了。“我相信你，你知道的。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“当然了。”  
  
约翰吞咽了一下。接着他望向别处，耸起一边的肩膀。“随便。”查尔斯几乎可以感受到他的情绪再次紧紧地关闭。“好了，我是要给你点燃火堆还是怎么啦？”  
  
“哦——是的，劳驾。”  
  
四个脚步和一个俯冲，查尔斯迅速给自己的房间搭建了一个[圆锥状](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tipi)火堆。没过多久，他就听到约翰吹起口哨，在双手之间抛接打火机。“你相当擅长搭火堆，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“谢谢，约翰。我只希望我和同事们以前出任务时有你相伴。提醒我跟你说说有一回我们是怎么被召去把一头北极熊赶出[班伯里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banbury)的。”  
  
“班伯里的熊——哈。”约翰咧嘴一笑，接着打火机一按，手一扭就让火燃烧起来了。“听起来很酷。”  
  
“应该说是冷酷的酷。太冷了。“查尔斯凝视着火焰。“非常冷。”  
  
他听着火舒适的噼里啪啦声，过了漫长的一分钟——抬头朝警戒的男孩微笑。“而在那种情况下——一如很多的情况，约翰——我觉得手头的一点点火会有非常大的用途。这一回谢谢你了。”  
  
——————————  
  
他听到约翰一边归还打火机一边发牢骚，“我 _非还不可_ 吗？”以及安琪儿干巴巴的回复，“得了，递过来啦。白痴。”  
  
一声 _叭_ 。  
  
但是：“干得好，小子。睡觉去。”接着她大喊，“晚安，大伙儿！”  
  
查尔斯听到她的脚步声咔哒咔哒迈下走廊。他凝视着自己的火焰并思索。  
  
个人的热度：一个很棒的变化。随机检查：不是那么棒的变化。他叹了口气。不论这是否跟他之前夜晚的留言条相关……好吧。查尔斯愿意打赌那个所谓的“随机”检查将会是一次检查，单数的，并且会发生在夜晚的早些时候，而不是深夜时分，因为监督员也需要睡觉。  
  
而且他有一个当天早上就想出来的计划。查尔斯小心翼翼地召唤自己的力量，用手指让一个思绪转动变成火焰——他想到约翰并笑了。接着他把这团思绪之火安置在自己门外走廊的中间。只要有任何人迈步经过，火光就足以把他从睡眠中唤醒。  
  
 _睡眠_ ……他的房间有了感觉如此舒适的火，要错过在温暖中打滚的机会简直不可原谅。查尔斯沉回到自己的床上，面带微笑，闭上眼睛——在入睡前反思：很长一段时间以来，他首次产生一丁点的幸福感。  
  
——————————  
  
思绪火花的完美表现使得他的心情大为振奋。睡梦中，查尔斯依稀感觉到亚历克斯嘈杂地迈下走廊，但亚历克斯一启动警钟，查尔斯就感觉到意识中冒出警告的火花。他睁开眼睛——盯着天花板，开始等待监督员检查完毕。那花费的时间并不长。过了仅仅几下响亮而沉重的脚步声，亚历克斯就消失到楼下了。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。现在——他想干什么呢？反正他都醒了，所以还不如做点 _事情_ 。  
  
他在床上翻了个身，往下凝视。在那里，躺在书架和衣柜之间的是那本薄薄的儿童书，几天前他把书往墙上扔，结果落在那里。《自由崛起！自由西方的故事》。查尔斯扭着脸把它捡起来。他才不打算读它呢，不，但是……也许是相近相吸吧。他把达拉斯的地图从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出来，把它夹在书中保管。  
  
接着他又盯了一会儿书——没有阅读它。之前他把书往墙上扔并愤然前往图书馆…… _图书馆_ ，那个男人在那里夺走了他的表……  
  
 _我的表……_  
  
查尔斯对着天花板叹了口气并放下那本书。之前的夜晚什么也没有发生——除非算上随之而来的这桩“随机检查”，他边想边皱起眉头。也就是说——如果他要去放置另一张留言条——因为他可以， _我 **可以** ，因为他们低估了我……_他也许应该在今晚尝试。首先，值班的是亚历克斯，所以就算他被逮着了安琪儿也不会受到惩罚——而且他不会被逮着的，真的，因为现在他知道了——“不要触摸任何金属，”他低声说。其次，检查最初始的时候也可能是最随机的时候。所以坦白讲，有什么时机比 _当下_ 更合适呢？  
  
此外，那团火给了他勇气。  
  
查尔斯小心地从一本书中撕下另一张纸——一张尘黄色的纸片，来自[《罪与罚》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_and_Punishment)的[结文部分](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_matter#Back_matter_.28end_matter.29)。他从莎士比亚全集厚厚的书脊滑出自己藏匿的铅笔并写道：  
  
 _我想要回我的表，拜托。_  
  
他折起那张纸，把它滑进牛仔裤口袋里，不假思索地撬开了门锁。那根锁撬已经到了最后一弯的境地，他皱着眉头心想——那截金属已经承受了多次扭曲，因此……  
  
 _噢。  
  
 **噢。**_  
  
查尔斯用力咽了口口水。 _金属。_ 他故意把锁撬放在门外两块石板之间的裂缝里。他检查自己的运动衫—— _什么都没有_ ——接着是他的牛仔裤—— _铆钉； **天杀的**_ ……他颤抖着缩回自己房内，把牛仔裤换成运动裤，同时把留言条转入另一个口袋里。 _没有金属。_ 他检查自己的衬衫—— _领口有两枚金属纽扣； **靠** ——_他脱掉最上面的衣服，套上一件干净的汗衫和他的幸运蓝色毛衣。  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。实际上，它并不幸运。并不始终如此。诚然，昨晚确实是幸运的，因为他并没有发生任何状况……但是上回男人殴打他、勒住他、差点杀了他时，他也穿着那件毛衣…….  
  
真的，他才刚刚把血迹洗干净。  
  
他把褴褛的袖口滑过双手，凝视着置于衣柜门内侧蒙尘的镜子。通常在夜间而且只有一根蜡烛的情况下，他什么也看不见。现在有了火，他看到自己苍白的脸、蓝色毛衣的轮廓，以及他那淡蓝色的双眼，瞪得大大的。而且……  
  
查尔斯看见自己的眼睛因惊愕而扩大。他抬起下巴，接着用力咽下。之前链子勒住他脖子的红肿条痕仍在那里——不那么明显了，但仍然看得到。当他再次吞咽时以及绷住下巴时，痕迹甚至随着他喉咙的肌肉起伏。他不认为会留疤，但是……如果人们知道内情，他们还是看得到它。麦考伊可能一直看着它；罗根亦是如此。他看见自己蓝色的眼睛闪着微光；他再次咬住嘴唇，这一回更用力。他的嘴巴非常红。  
  
他知道自己的血是红色的——尽管那天晚上在图书馆，从鸟的视角观察自己的濒死状态，它看起来是黑色的。  
  
 _但是_ ——查尔斯眯起了眼睛。之前的夜晚，他已经去过图书馆并获胜了。他的毛衣也许并非最幸运的……但它的深蓝色让他想到瑞雯。  
  
 _瑞雯……_  
  
他的妹妹绝对不会害怕任何东西。他亦是如此。查尔斯趁着自己还没失去勇气就关上了衣柜，脱掉鞋子—— _鞋底的钉子； **非常** 抱歉破坏了你的兴致，你这 **混蛋**_ ——接着动身前往图书馆大门。  
  
——————————  
  
他把思火召到意识中，接着派遣它燃烧着经过通往西翼的走廊，进入图书馆并穿过去，如瀑布般散落成单独的小闪光，尽他所能把它们的光投射到他所能触及的地方。亚历克斯已经离去，是的，但以防万一，查尔斯顺着黑暗而狭窄的走廊在身后留下固定间隔的小火焰。  
  
他盯着门口，接着迅速跪下来，把留言条塞到门下，用俄语道别。“ _[{再会啦}](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/do_svidaniya)_ ，陀思妥耶夫斯基同志。你会去往一个更好的地方。”接着他半笑了一下并补充：“不，其实并非如此。我撒谎了，对不起。”  
  
他停顿了一下。“……我居然在跟一本书……中的一页纸说话。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。并不是说这一回他有强大的止痛药当借口。不过呢，或许英勇贵在轻率：在这样黑暗寒冷及严酷的监狱里展示出勇气。或者展示出反抗。 _反抗_ 。他的双手故意各伸出一根手指，追寻着钢铁装饰之间的木材—— _橡木。因为我可以。_ 也许他可以……  
  
这时候位于走廊的尽头——距离他最遥远的小火焰灼热起来以示预警。  
  
 _某样东西在 **移动**_ ，查尔斯大吃一惊，在原地转过身……  
  
 _且慢……  
  
某样 **小小的** 东西在移动。_他眨了眨眼。 _究竟是什么？_  
  
在走廊的尽头，他瞧见看似火花的东西——但那肯定是一根点燃的蜡烛。高度位于墙壁中间，在阴影中闪烁发光。  
  
查尔斯把脑袋偏向一侧，意识在奔驰。当然了，他本来会联想到一支火把。尽管这光相当微弱——它投射出一个新的光圈——那几乎像是在……漂浮？  
  
“怎么……”他听到自己低语，而且 _那真是 **非常** 有意思啊，_他的意识小心翼翼地说。他感到自己一边嘴角卷起来。这里是一座监狱还不够本——莫非这个地方还闹鬼？  
  
还有为什么那光越来越亮了？  
  
接着顿悟犹如一波冰水朝他袭来。那光正变得越来越亮，因为它正朝它过来。朝他 _漂浮_ 过来。  
  
位于……而他是根据本能知道的。尽管他无法看到它。  
  
位于它的金属支架之上。  
  
 _哦，不。_  
  
查尔斯感到自己呼吸加快，他气喘吁吁。 _不—— **不**_ ……如果金属正凭自己移动——而且正启动一团又一团的小火焰警报，以缓慢而稳定的速度朝他前进——这意味着操纵金属的人肯定就在附近，而且……  
  
 _往哪儿 **藏** ？_随着一声喘不过气的惊呼，他抓住了图书馆的门把——并停了下来，他的手指距离那金属仅有数英寸之遥。  
  
 _停下。 **思考** 。_  
  
上一回他试图躲藏在图书馆里，结果失败了。男人感觉到他身上的金属并找到他，还试图杀死他。男人感觉到棋子落下，烛台移动——他融化锁头关上门：而且这一切都是在远处完成的。所以如果查尔斯一触碰到门的金属把手……  
  
“他就会知道我在这里，”他自言自语地咕哝着，接着，“噢 _ **上帝** ……”  
  
我不想死。我 **真的** 不想死。_“不，我才让我的房间变得足够暖和，”他低声说并拼命忍住笑。有什么东西刺痛了他的眼睛——那可不是来自蜡烛的光……  
  
蜡烛，查尔斯意识到，正漂浮在距离他一英尺的地方，位于半空。  
  
接着它漂到走廊地板的石板上。铁艺支架一擦一碰，定了下来。  
  
查尔斯屏住了呼吸。刚刚那是——脚步声吗？  
  
他更加仔细地听。出现了另一声。然后是另一声——而且：是的。那确实是脚步声。有人正在过来。他知道谁正在过来。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，迈步离开门——他站在与门构成垂直线的地方，背部贴着石墙，融入阴影之中。他检查过了……他没有穿戴任何金属，这意味着那个男人感觉不到他，只要他屏蔽自己不被看到……  
  
他迫切地召回自己所有的力量——各个地方闪烁的火光。接着他闭上眼睛并想象出一层掩纱—— _掩纱掩纱 **掩纱**_ ——但这回是实体的，而不只是他意识之中的掩纱。现实世界中的掩纱——一层裹尸布——悬垂在他身上，把他模糊起来，哪怕最锐利的视线也看不到他。  
  
 _上帝，我希望这能起作用，_ 查尔斯无望地思考——接着他没有更多的时间思考，因为他正稍稍往自己的右侧看，而在那里，迈入地板黯淡的光晕的，正是之前尝试杀死他的男人。  
  
——————————  
  
 _尝试并 **失败了**_ ，查尔斯对自己说。 _你还活着。_  
  
并且那 **或许** 是世界上最可怕的事情……距离一个曾试图杀死你的人仅有一英尺之遥，而且整个过程中——痛苦难忍地——不断努力……努力 _不去_ 呼吸。  
  
 _不要让他感觉到你_ ，查尔斯的意识低语。 _不要动弹。不要发声；不要动弹。_  
  
但他在 _ **干什么？**_  
  
查尔斯只能眼睁睁地看着。他盯着男人的侧脸。距离这么近，他可以追寻那强健的额头、鼻子和下巴的线条，绷紧的下巴—— _就像一枚硬币_ ，他心想， _他属于一枚硬币_ ——接着： _你 **上一次** 看到他也是那么想的_，他的意识在尖叫，以及： _你都快 **死了** ——你到底知不知道？_  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地把脑袋完全转到另一边，然后通过完全敞开的嘴巴呼气。接着他又吸了口气，紧紧闭上双唇。即便如此，貌似男人可以感觉到——那双眼睛快速地瞥向左边，脑袋缓慢地倾斜……  
  
查尔斯此刻最希望的莫过于自己的手捂住嘴巴。这样的话他至少可以咬住一根手指防止自己尖叫。  
  
但男人已经停下了。 _他没有看到他——他 **没有** 他 **没有** 看到我……_  
  
相反，他身体正往前倾，嗅着那道门。 _靠他为什么那么做—— **噢** ……_  
  
查尔斯冒出鸡皮疙瘩，因为他意识到：男人正在嗅着他的手指，查尔斯的手指，之前追寻过铁螺纹之间的木材。男人瘦削的下巴骨倾斜，接着那双手指修长的手抬起来，挨着门弯曲——查尔斯咬住舌头以防喘气，因为金属花饰突然焕发起生机。  
  
 _我的 **上帝** ……_  
  
如果他不是那么恐惧的话，那画面本来应该很美的。男人把双手压向门，扬起那刚毅的下巴和下颚线条——几乎就像在问候金属。而金属回应——振动，几乎 _撒娇_ 似的低柔震颤，扭转而下绕住男人的手指。  
  
查尔斯听到走廊那边传来一声 _窸窣_ 。  
  
他强忍住另一口喘息，男人猛地转过身，朝走廊那头抛了一把金属，犹如一道融化的 _闪光_ 。  
  
他的手指几乎刷到查尔斯的脸。  
  
接着查尔斯听到远方传来老鼠的吱吱声以及它逃跑的微弱刮擦声。  
  
貌似男人也听到了，因为查尔斯——着迷地——看到那薄薄的嘴卷起了一边。接着男人闭上眼睛，用手掌跟贴着自己的眼皮。他转了转肩膀，垂下双手，把脑袋往后仰，吞咽了一下。他把脑袋从一侧扭到另一侧——查尔斯目不转睛地看着……  
  
他的喉咙线条非常优雅。所以：怪物也得放松。那能是真的吗？  
  
 _ **不** ，很明显，_他的意识嘟囔， _并不是真的。现在看看——看到了吗？_ 男人已经再次转过身，正怒视着门。之前抛往走廊的金属漂回到他身边——他让它像彩带似的起伏来到他的手上，手指滑过一道门的铁带——金属漂回了原位，淡淡地颤动一下，仿佛回到家。  
  
接着男人转动一个脚跟，开始环顾，慢慢地转了一个完整的圆圈。他的目光在查尔斯身上定了一两秒钟——查尔斯屏住呼吸，咬着舌头，试图不去思考——从这么近的距离——他能看到那双眼睛中灰、蓝、绿的色调……  
  
男人的目光越过他。查尔斯闭上眼睛；把他的脑袋完全转向另一侧，呼了口气，然后再次吸气。  
  
接着他把头转回去，再次睁开眼睛……  
  
并几乎尖叫起来，因为他看到男人的眼睛正直视着自己的眼睛。只有几英寸之遥。  
  
距离这么近，查尔斯能看到虹膜中的每一道灰色条纹。不过在昏暗的烛光下，绿色呈主色。尤其是考虑到男人的头发是铜色的，不过也有棕色——他眉毛淡淡的红底色使得绿色特别突出……  
  
他的意识快速地记录并分类，因为肾上腺素侵入他的系统，让他头昏脑涨。他觉得自己就像一条眼镜蛇，无法让目光离开耍蛇人——或者是一条[牛奶蛇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milk_snake)，查尔斯心想。事实上，那个男人可能是一条眼镜蛇，但他，查尔斯，则是一条无害的牛奶蛇。不过，牛奶蛇可是有毒的[珊瑚蛇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coral_snake)的完美对立面……而且他有自己的防御。不是吗？  
  
查尔斯收紧自己所有的精神掩纱——以及新的东西，那层 _真正的_ 掩纱。 _看别处——这里没什么可看的……_  
  
见效了吗？  
  
 _……噢，我的上帝。是的。 **是的**_ ，见效了，因为男人已经把眼睛瞥向左边，皱着眉头—— _看别处_ ——因而查尔斯可以把自己的头转向右边并悄悄地呼气；再一次吸气，接着 _再次_ 吸气，因为他之前供气不足……  
  
但随后查尔斯僵住了，因为男人信步往前一迈。  
  
他的呼吸火热地抵着查尔斯的下巴。查尔斯不敢动弹。  
  
因为，如果他把脑袋往原来的方向挪十分之一英尺，他就会真的……他的意识结巴了。他的嘴唇就会碰上男人的嘴巴，接着 _噢上帝不要去思考那个_ 以及 _ **望想**_ 以及男人是如此天杀地 _靠近_ 的这个事实。  
  
那张嘴。它几乎搁在查尔斯下颚的咬合处。 _为什么？噢上帝 **不**_ ——查尔斯收紧掩纱，真正的那一层—— _你看不到我走 **开** ……_  
  
但随后，他的眼角瞥见轻微的移动，貌似男人居然靠得更 _近了_ ，因为——查尔斯的心脏猛一 _扑通_ ，然后定住了。他的嘴巴干得跟骨头似的。因为不知何故……男人的嘴唇压进他脸颊的凹处，查尔斯疯狂地思索肯定有人在医务室里给他剃了须，因为那些嘴唇没有碰着任何东西，除了微乎其微的胡茬——然而接下来它们停顿并 _动了_ ——因为男人正在说话。  
  
好吧。事实上是低语。而他低语的内容是：  
  
“……教授……”  
  
教授的 _ **咝**_ 擦音在他的脸颊留下一道热痕。查尔斯忍住尖叫——他才 _不_ 会动呢， _ **不**_ ，因为男人看不到他，而且……  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔……”  
  
接着强壮的双手沿着石墙下滑，压向他的肩膀，手指往肉里钻，查尔斯知道自己暴露了。  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔，”男人静静地说，“你的口腔左侧有一块金属填料。上颚，后面倒数第二个臼牙。这里。”  
  
那对嘴唇紧贴着他的脸颊，伴着话语移动，感受不大一样——那是舌头在他的皮肤上轻弹吗？是的。没错，因为舌头又弹了一下。男人正在品尝。刚刚是他胸腔发出的隆隆声吗？ _我的 **上帝** ……_  
  
“对。 _这里_ 。你不记得了？”  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，睁开它们。  
  
“回答我。”  
  
查尔斯找不到任何话语。  
  
一口热气呼到他的脸颊上。“ _回答_ 我。”  
  
“不……”他的声音听起来像砂纸。“不。我不记得了。”  
  
“嗯。”强壮的手指在他的肩膀上弯曲，查尔斯用力咬住舌头，他尝到血的味道。  
  
“求你，”他气喘吁吁地说。“求你不要……” _求你不要伤害我_ ，他的头脑完成句子。他不知道自己是否大声说出来了。  
  
但他肯定说出来了，因为男人从喉咙后部发出柔软的声音。  
  
“如果你不想要被伤害，教授……也许你就不应该在夜间游荡。”  
  
“我……”查尔斯没办法说话——他的喉咙完全干掉了。  
  
男人在那里站了感觉好像无止无尽的一刻——仅仅对着查尔斯 _呼吸_ ——强壮的手指压着他的肩膀，温热的嘴唇贴着他脸颊的凹处。  
  
接着那双手猛地一抓一推，查尔斯强忍住一声尖叫——他才 _不_ 会尖叫——他的背部撞到图书馆的大门，接着金属急切地跳到他的脚踝和手腕、他的胳膊和腿上，缠绕住他的臀部和他的躯干和——他的脖子……  
  
“嘘，”男人低声说。他的声音——凝结着黑暗。“你会吵醒孩子们的。”  
  
因为查尔斯一直试图呼吸， _试图_ ，但是呼吸响亮而困难——不知何故卡在他的胸腔，但如果他能得到足够的空气，他会叫喊出声唤醒所有人，看看他是否……  
  
“ _嘘……_ ”  
  
查尔斯疯狂地拉扯着金属。卷须就像蛇一般绕着他的手腕和手臂翻腾。他看到男人的眉毛往上抬，那双绿色的眼睛在闪光——查尔斯的恐慌想法闪回到自己意识中的那段针刺般的记忆—— _望想_ ……  
  
他愣住了。再一次。 _别动。 **停下来** 。停在原地。_  
  
然而即使一动不动，他也能把目光锁定在男人的脸上。查尔斯听到自己的意识在不断分类，肾上腺素泵张。他感觉金属绕着他的所有肢体扭转——一条特定的金属线缠绕着他的喉咙—— _ **上帝** ——不要惊慌_——他看到被遗忘在他们脚边的蜡烛发出的金光。他观察男人的衣服——深色而普通，那使得他消瘦的体格看上去宛如从走廊黑暗中迈出来的一个影子……  
  
而那双眼睛正朝他闪闪发光。  
  
查尔斯故意扭过头去。他心想自己听到了一点声音——从牙缝里挤出来的嘶嘶声？他分辨不出；判断不了。但男人正在说话。  
  
“所以，有个人告诉我，你是一个心灵感应者，泽维尔教授。”  
  
 _可笑_ ，之前居然没有想到这一点——查尔斯保持面无表情，转过头，因为他的意识正在迅速盘算可能性：像他之前翱翔进入安琪儿的意识，改变男人的想法；像他对亚历克斯进行的记忆切除，改变男人的记忆； _拳打_ 他，就像他迫切想对弗洛斯特做的……  
  
 _弗洛斯特。靠。_ 稍作尝试，搞不好她就会醒来——她可能会看到，确切 _知道_ 他能做些什么，这样一来任何逃跑的希望都会消失了。除非他对她以先下手为强，而 _你可以吗？通过实践，或许有可能……_  
  
他召出他的蜂鸟，让它的速度减慢到犹如秃鹫拍打翅膀。蜂鸟滑入男人的思绪—— _只是快速地通过……_  
  
接着查尔斯畏缩了一下。鸟儿直接飞入一个边缘锐利的金属大漩涡中——碎片、钉子、尖刺——它们犹如愤怒的环形锯般绕着它打转。一道闪光，一声痛苦的啁啾，蜂鸟流着血扑腾回查尔斯的意识中。  
  
“嗯……”那把声音依旧那么安静。“嗯……我感觉到那个。远离我的脑袋才是明智之举，教授。”  
  
查尔斯几乎不能呼吸；恐惧让一股呕吐感直接从他的肠道滚到嘴巴。他咽下那股怪味。男人面带笑容，只是微笑——他的牙齿洁白而整齐，不知何故——查尔斯瞪大了眼睛，感觉浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。那些牙齿。似乎数量很不少，在烛光中在闪闪发亮。  
  
“你看到了什么？”  
  
停顿。  
  
接着：“什么都没有，”查尔斯哽咽，“什么都什么——我没有，那里……”因为他能感觉某样伴随着红色，或者鲜血的情感，随着寂静的边缘涌了上来。 _ **上帝** 我不想死……_  
  
“现在呢？”  
  
一根金属的卷须轻推他的下巴，查尔斯不得不把头往后仰，以便让金属的边缘跟喉咙保持距离。他捕捉住一闪即逝的尖锐 _逗乐感_ ，沿着寂静爆裂——但接着他感觉到那双眼睛瞧见什么东西，猛地扑过去……固定在……  
  
 _噢，不。 **不**_ ……出现了，那股—— _ **望想**_ ——如一阵黑暗的雾气从男人的意识中漂出来。此外，有一根手指正温暖地追寻着查尔斯喉咙的红肿条纹。  
  
“教授……”温热的气息呼在他的喉咙上。“现在你看到什么？”  
  
“我没有……”他快速地说，“我什么都看不到。太暗了。”  
  
“不是用你的眼睛看。你在我的意识里看到什么？”  
  
但查尔斯不想看。 _望想_ 正在空气中变浓烈，就像氯气的阴霾。  
  
“你告诉过我，远离你的脑袋。”  
  
“而你总是乖乖听命？”  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙。“你像这样折磨所有的孩子吗？”  
  
停顿。接着那把声音低沉而嘲讽地问：“你认为自己是一个孩子？”  
  
 _ **不**_ ，查尔斯疯狂地想；他肯定是出于本能摇了摇脑袋，因为停顿了一番后，他感觉一团暖暖的气息呼到他的喉咙上。“不。我不那么认为。”  
  
接着金属离开了他的下巴，查尔斯得以让脑袋往前倾——得以呼吸，得以绷紧下巴防止牙齿打颤，得以避免男人的眼睛。  
  
但避免不了他的声音。  
  
“你不是一个孩子，泽维尔。你是一个老师，你是一个战略家，而且你还是个稍有本事的心灵感应者。或者我就是这么被告知的。你的智商测试结果高到异常，那是个事实。可是……”一根手指碰他的下巴，冷酷地把他的脸往上挑。“可是，你却不听命。为什么？”  
  
“因为，”查尔斯尽可能勇敢地跟男人对视。“我想要回我的表，拜托了。”  
  
那些牙齿在微笑中闪光。“是的，我确信你想要回去。但是，泽维尔，我夺走它是为了惩罚你。而且因为我不能夺走它两次……”绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。“现在我应该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
  
 _大难将至。_ 查尔斯用力咬住疯狂疾冲的情感—— _绝望狂怒对不起瑞雯_ ——并让他的眼睛合上。  
  
一声轻柔的 _啧_ 。“看着我。”  
  
他继续闭着双眼。他几乎不需要使用任何能力就能感觉到动荡的 _愤怒期待 **望想**_ 缠绕成一块打着结构成 _狂怒_ 。  
  
“不听命。”那声音依然平静；跟沸腾在表面之下、足以让查尔斯因恐惧而头晕的情感形成鲜明对比。“你说太暗了，看不清楚，但既然你不肯睁开眼睛……”  
  
 _……什么……_  
  
有什么东西刷过他的眼皮。但不是一根手指——是一根线，或者 _数根线_ ——薄薄的金属丝沿着他的颧骨沙沙作响，经过他的眉毛。  
  
“……因此我必须得出结论——你并不真的需要它们。”  
  
其中一根线戳了一下。查尔斯喘着气把眼睛睁得大大的，盯着男人的眼睛——蓝色——绿色——灰色——如此接近他，如此尖锐而无情。“ _不_ ……”他听到自己的声音，窒息和绝望，“不——别……”  
  
“为什么不？”男人双臂交叉在胸前。“给我一个不夺走你的眼睛的好理由。现在就给我。”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的思绪在飞奔；另一下戳弄让他忍不住张开嘴巴，他喘气道：“我需要它们来阅读，我需要它们来帮助孩子们。我需要它们来——看地图，帮助麦考伊的工作——我在这里的工作——我……”  
  
男人什么也没说；只是盯着，一个缓慢的笑容让他的嘴角卷起。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的思绪渐行渐远，就像一只鸟—— _睿鴍_ ——鼓翼飞到那道厚重大门的门楣。睿鴍看到扭转的 _狂怒_ 绕着男人收紧，牵动他更加靠近查尔斯——接着听到更多疯狂而快速的话语：“那对孩子们来说会是一大打击——医务室可能无法腾出目前的医疗用品——而且那将会相当没效率，不是吗？我明明可以用眼睛完成更多的工作——用来——求你了，我需要它们——别……”  
  
在他模糊不清的唠叨中，睿鴍离开了它的栖息处。它沉默而快速地飞向男人，隐形地栖息在他的肩上。那里足够黑暗——隐形， _掩纱_ ——因而可以冷静地看穿那团致命的金属迷蒙并瞧见：  
  
一个画面：查尔斯的眼睛，薄薄的金属线圈呈螺旋状上升到他的颧骨线条，集中在眼窝处，抚弄着他的眉毛。金属—— _铁_ ——黑暗而迟钝，而他的皮肤因为恐惧而苍白……而他的眼睛：那么地蓝。蓝色，睁大眼睛凝视——而那里， _那里_ ，从金属振动出来，火热而迫切地贯穿男人意识的是： _望想……_  
  
“……哦。”  
  
查尔斯几乎认不出自己的声音……结巴的话语从他的口中翻滚出来，最后以一声轻柔的“哦……”结束。  
  
男人的眼睛眯了起来。“什么？”  
  
恐惧使得查尔斯头晕目眩，但： _试一试_ 。“一个好理由。”他吞咽。“我有一个。”  
  
停顿。接着：“什么？”  
  
“我的眼睛。” _姑且一试_ 。查尔斯小心地吸了口气并呼了出来。 _说出来_ 。“我不愿意失去他们。因为——我被人告知过……它们非常美。”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯屏住呼吸。男人盯着他，眼睛闪着绿光。查尔斯试图把目光移开，但他不能。他被困住，有一只怪兽正盯着他——在黑暗中，他的眼睛如浅绿色的宝石。就像龙的眼睛——不，查尔斯告诉自己，当然了，龙是不存在的，但是……  
  
男人露出他的牙齿——伴着那可怕的微光，活脱脱一副恶龙的模样。  
  
 _操。_  
  
查尔斯并不需要他的力量就能感觉同样的 _ **望想**_ 如蒸汽般从男人散发出来，紧紧地缠绕住他，力道胜过任何金属。但睿鴍还是振翅高飞到昏暗的天花板，看着男人把一个手掌砸到门上，使金属飞离查尔斯的身体，猛地往后平贴着橡木。查尔斯还没来得及喘口气，对方就抓着他的上臂，拖着他跌跌撞撞地迈下走廊，进入黑暗。他几乎没法跟上——他的意识在奔驰，因为他不知道即将发生什么事，而其中一些可能性让他脖子上的汗水变得冰冷。  
  
查尔斯还没反应过来，他的背部就压向他的房门。男人盯着他，他能感觉到——滑翔的睿鴍看到 _望想_ 把 _狂怒_ 扭曲成可怕的纠结状态。当然了，查尔斯自己在黑暗中什么都看不到。他只感觉到刺耳而火热的呼吸喷到他脸上。  
  
接着一阵奇怪而微弱的刮擦声，此后是嘶嘶声，然后一只强壮的手捂住了他的嘴巴……  
  
……查尔斯挨着那只手尖叫起来，因为某样尖锐的东西扭进他的左手拇指，如螺丝锥般红热地钻进甲床——那实在 _痛不欲生_ ，他紧紧闭上眼睛忍住眼泪——接着出于本能，他用力咬住那只手，听到男人吼出一声咒骂，感觉到他松手了。  
  
他无法说话，他几乎无法呼吸——尽管他并没有被勒住——感觉好像他被牛津监狱的[拇指夹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thumbscrew_%28torture%29)折磨过——而且情况更糟糕，因为无论那是什么，它从他的拇指指甲钻了出来， _上帝_ ，绕着关节弯曲并收紧……  
  
“ _妳_ 。从今往后乖乖听我的命令，泽维尔……”男人发出嘘声。“而且永远 _不要_ 再触碰我的意识了，要不然你的眼睛将会是我从你那里夺走的 _第一样_ 东西。你明白了吗？”  
  
 _明白_ ，透不过气的查尔斯想要说。但他没有机会说任何话，男人就打开了查尔斯的房门把他推进里头。再有就是门上锁的声音，速度快到不可思议，只听见迅猛的金属刮擦和嘎扎声。  
  
火仍在燃烧。查尔斯跌跌碰碰走到壁炉边，跪倒在地，盯着他的门， _透过_ 他的门，因为他的睿鴍察感觉到男人跺着脚返回西翼。 _狂怒着，望想着……_  
  
他的手，他的 _手_ ——它的手经历了什么？在火光中，他的手掌呈红色。他眯起眼睛——他左拇指的指甲碎裂；血液覆盖着手指，查尔斯看不到发生了什么事……他疯狂地把血吸掉，但他的牙齿卡到某样东西。某样金属的东西。  
  
查尔斯猛地挣开嘴巴，盯着他的拇指。他感到自己的下巴都掉了。  
  
他临时制造的锁撬——之前小心地留在门外的那根。 _它的最后一弯_ ，早前他这么想过。但当时他并没有想到它可以再弯成什么东西。  
  
肯定不会是当前扭曲盘绕着他拇指根部的指环。一个金属指环：在火光中呈银色，染着他自己的红色鲜血。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月０３日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０８月１５日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１３日凌晨


	13. Chapter 13

第１３章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：次日。  
说明：老天爷，那个罗根真是个话唠啊。大伙儿，算是再次“放松”的一章——希望你们还喜欢。这里先说明一下，我们很快就要有大动作了！你们所有人一直期待的！（……我想？）我写得正兴起：所以也许甚至在本周结束前更新。取决于 ** _回复_** ……*害羞地眨着睫毛*  
  
此外，涉及变种人控制火山的简短内容要感谢Takmarierah的史诗小说[《乌托邦》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298803)。  
  
——————————  
  
“你没事吧，泽维尔先生？你看起来像坨屎。”  
  
“约翰！厨房禁止脏话。”  
  
“你知道，你觉得你可以想出别的说辞吗，奥洛洛？因为那同一套说辞变得越来越老套了，而且到了十二月会更加老……”  
  
“ _约翰_ 。”查尔斯开口，他自己闭着眼睛，眼帘中只有红色和黑色。“说够了没有。”  
  
也许孩子们不习惯他最为冰冷的声音。那解释得了他们突然而绝对的沉默。不过话说回来，查尔斯疲惫地思索，他以前只对他那些行为严重不端的学生用过最冷淡的音调……也许这并不太公平……  
  
 _ **去**_ 他的。他咬了咬牙，睁开眼睛，低头凝视着自己的左手。他的拇指只要稍有动作，都会导致疼痛顺着手掌延伸到胳膊上。他的拇指指甲被天杀的扯掉了，或者差不多如此，因而他的大拇指随每一次心跳而抽痛——而且他不得不一直屏蔽着拇指不让人瞧见，免得……查尔斯困惑地皱起眉头。免得什么？如果人们发现他再次打破规则，他们又会有何不利呢？亚历克斯将是唯一遭受惩罚的人，而且那是他活该，谁叫他在查尔斯—— _再次_ ——失眠的情况下高呼：“该起床了，泽维尔先生。”  
  
他把沾染痛楚的想法甩到一边。逆境只会在最不成熟的意识中孕育邪恶；他不会由着这种事发生在自己身上。相反，他会把它视为一个机会来练习自己的新发现……现实世界中的掩纱：转移人们的注意力，不去看到某些显而易见的东西，使用他的一小缕力量——大小如一粒弹珠——像棉花一样包裹着伤口、干燥的血液、淤青……  
  
……他的拇指根部的指环……  
  
查尔斯盯着金属，感觉浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他不得不聚焦在紧紧缠绕的指环上，以牵制住他当初是怎么被套上这个操蛋玩意的记忆。他那根锁撬的钢材，被弄薄并顺着自身扭曲，变成一个执拗的圆圈……执拗，因为他不能摘掉它。昨晚他尝试过了——尝试，尽他全力拉扯，接着在恐惧的冲动下不断捉挠和猛跩，直到他的肉被再次撕裂——千方百计地弄掉它……  
  
他淤青的大拇指被金属压迫着脉动。查尔斯咬着下唇，思考要如何获得一些抗生素……  
  
“泽维尔先生？”鲍比的声音有些犹豫。整顿早餐期间，他一直哼着听起来诡异地类似赞美诗的调子。奥洛洛和约翰开始吵架的时候，他就停下了。“一切都还好吧？”  
  
 _ **不**_ ，查尔斯愤愤地想，但是：“我只是……累了，鲍比。我有点难以入睡。星期六晚上还好，但是昨晚——昨晚我……”  
  
他的声音在弗洛斯特的第一次晨间触探下停息。所有孩子畏缩起来。查尔斯紧闭双眼应对意识中的寒意，接着睁开眼睛，皱起眉头。“奥洛洛？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“琴在哪里？”  
  
沉默再次延伸。查尔斯从一张脸望向另一张脸——接着聚焦在奥洛洛脸上。她的眼睛明亮得异常，接着噢，他意识到， _她正努力不哭出来……_  
  
“她在楼上。”奥洛洛用力眨了眨眼睛。  
  
接着肖恩匆忙说道：“还有，泽维尔先生——我们全都很担心。我是说，担心她。她以前从来没有病得这么重过，而且她的情况越来越糟了……”  
  
“她为什么病得这么厉害？谁能告诉我……”  
  
“ _不！_ ”——以及——“……不。”  
  
查尔斯惊愕地盯着奥洛洛和鲍比。“但为什么不呢？这个秘密实在荒谬——特别是如果一个孩子的健康受到威胁。”  
  
“那就去跟弗洛斯特女士理论。”  
  
所有人盯着约翰，他脸上挂着反抗的神色。“是啊，我说出来了。跟 _她_ 谈话。她知道自己在做什么。”  
  
“……约翰，闭 _嘴_ ，”鲍比用嘶哑的声音说。  
  
但是：“那我具体要怎么做？”查尔斯保持自己的声音平静。“给她打电话？写一张留言条？预约一次心灵感应会谈？”  
  
“也许只需不断打破规则，伙计。”约翰的眼睛在燃烧。“还是说你打算告诉我们，你并 _不是_ 我们现在每天晚上接受查房的原因吗？”  
  
他拇指的肉在抽痛；指环感觉好像小了两号。  
  
查尔斯迎接约翰的凝视。“自从我被放置在这里，我可能做了一些……愚蠢的事情，约翰。但是现在，让我告诉你们所有人，”他轮流把目光落在每个人身上，“我绝对 _永远_ 不会做出任何事情来伤害你们。无论是通过我自己的直接行动，还是我间接作用于其他人的行动。这就是为什么我问及琴：我想帮她。不是伤害她。”  
  
孩子们沉默了。  
  
“我想要帮助你们所有人。我想要保护你的安全。我承诺保护你们的安全。但是如果你们不相信我，我就没办法那么做。”  
  
约翰是第一个垂下眼睛的人。不久之后其他的孩子也低头看着自己的盘子。  
  
另一真延伸的停顿，接着：“奥洛洛？”鲍比的声音很平静。“由你决定。”  
  
“我想……”奥洛洛的声音跟他一样悄然。“我认为我们……可以。”  
  
接着……查尔斯觉得自己的眼睛睁大了，因为信任…… _信任_ ——甚至—— _ **爱**_ ……从孩子们的意识展露开来进入厨房的沉默之中：四个花蕾并成了一朵华丽的花朵。  
  
他看到奥洛洛看着鲍比；他看到她做了个深呼吸准备说话……  
  
接着亚历克斯猛地打开门。“常规的一天，大伙儿。出发吧。”  
  
那个时刻消失了。  
  
查尔斯挫败地对自己叹了口气，跟孩子们一起走出门。但是： _今晚_ ，他作出决定， _今晚，你会再次跟他们说话。他们会把你需要知道的告诉你。他们知道他们可以信任你。_  
  
当然了，如果他知道后来发生了什么情况，他只能告诉自己他本来应该会说什么；他本来应该会做出什么不同的事。毕竟，事后聪明总是绝无谬误的。  
  
如果查尔斯知道到了当天傍晚，奥洛洛和鲍比、约翰和肖恩将不复出现……他本来至少会跟他们拥抱道别。  
  
——————————  
  
“你看上去不太好，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩，朝麦考伊露出悲哀的笑容。“我一直难以入睡。没什么大碍。”  
  
麦考伊试探性地回了他一个笑容。“不像上周末那场‘流感’，是吧？”他转身继续工作。  
  
查尔斯一直专注于自己的项目：分类，要归档的序文。按字母顺序排列笔记卡。他告诉自己，让他一直咬紧牙齿的并不是这份乏味的文书工作；更应该说是他几乎不能移动左手拇指这回事。他不得不屏蔽伤口和指环不让麦考伊看到本来就够棘手了，考虑到他的工作如此细致。但他需要用到那根拇指，天杀的，并且……  
  
……而且如果他的工作更具挑战性，他心想，感觉原本的咬牙变成直接的磨牙了——他的意识就不会引出一段又一段的记忆。  
  
记忆。早餐期间……早晨的大部分时候，他都一直牵制着不让记忆冒出来。然而现在……查尔斯用一只手擦掉太阳穴的汗水——那枚指环刷过他的左眼皮，他的腹部猛地一沉……  
  
 _给我一个_ _ _ **不** 夺走你的眼睛的_好理由。_男人在他的意识中低语。 _现在就给我。_  
  
那把声音，就像沙砾，而那双 _眼睛_ ，绿灰色，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁……  
  
 _我的眼睛_ ……查尔斯回答。  
  
而且即使他知道自己的声音在那一刻几乎破音，之前的夜晚——在这段记忆中，此刻在潮湿的工作室里……那些话语莫名间变得 _低沉_ ，低沉而温柔。 _我的眼睛_ ……他自己的低语宛如爱抚： _我被人告知过它们非常美……_  
  
而那抹在烛光中闪烁的绿色迅速被黑色吞噬，接着查尔斯被一波澎湃的 _ **望想**_ 给撞到乱作一团……  
  
“弄清楚它的定义，”查尔斯压着呼吸命令自己，他在麦考伊的工作室里出着汗。“那个杂种的脑袋里到底是怎么一回事？”  
  
 _ **望想**_ 。但是：哪一种呢？查尔斯轻弹自己手中的笔记卡；轻弹他意识中的记忆。他不断分类编目的思绪标记了不同种类的 _ **望想**_ ：他想起社区汤厨房中孩子们空洞的吮吸—— _渴望_ ；他想起牛津月度舞会飘荡在空气中的香气—— _欲望_ 。  
  
 _渴望。欲望。_ 查尔斯感觉汗水沿着自己背部滴下。那个人的 _望想_ 中最为可怕的人性特质……在于它们的边缘沾染着一丝绯红色的—— _猎物——抓住它—— **杀了** 它_。那种绯红的情感，查尔斯以前只在牛津谷仓的猫……以及巡逻时瞥见他的一只孤狼那里感觉到……  
  
然而，主宰所有情感的是一团在表面之下翻滚的黑红色岩浆，升起嘶嘶蒸汽缠绕住查尔斯的肢体……那让他联想到“玫瑰花盛开”酒馆关闭的门后舒展开来的情感。从他的第一个女人下体围绕他的湿滑收缩脉动出来，从他的第一个男人火热苦涩地喷进他喉咙的灼烧感传出来……  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽。非常简单；非常人性。事实上，非常普通。 _色欲。_  
  
之前男人的眼睛瞪得那么大、那么阴暗——而且……查尔斯感觉这段记忆让自己的颈后刺痛。有一道小小的疤痕位于男人的嘴巴右侧和鼻子中间。查尔斯会记得是因为男人曾经抿起嘴唇，如饥似渴地 _盯着_ 他，因而那道疤痕稍稍移动……  
  
查尔斯咒骂一声，脱掉他的运动衫。而他的手，他告诉自己，并 _没有_ 在颤抖。  
  
“出什么问题了？”  
  
“不，汉克——没什么。只是……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“只是这里头有点热，不是吗？”  
  
麦考伊朝他耸耸肩。“对不起。一旦初雪降下，这里的暖气就会被启动——而昨晚……”  
  
但查尔斯的注意力已经飞到窗口。“雪？”  
  
“对啊。看。”  
  
查尔斯走到窗前看。果然：一层薄薄的白雪盖过草地。“现在还没到十月份，不是吗？”  
  
“明天……就是十月一日。”麦考伊移身站到他的旁边。“但是即便在战争之前，这里的初雪也通常在十月二十五日左右降下。所以不是季节被搞混到面目全非什么的。问题在于这段时间地面不足以温暖到把雪融化掉。所以从一开始……”  
  
“就冻结了。”查尔斯叹了口气。“是啊。牛津的情况也一样。现在好一点了，因为[墨西哥暖流](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gulf_Stream)回升了……”  
  
“是啊——你们那边的大伙喜欢吗？”麦考伊的笑容灿烂得炫目。“我们花了五年时间才弄清楚如何解决它，接着又花了两年来实际操作……”  
  
“等等……”查尔斯的思绪跌跌碰碰地停了下来。他转过身盯着他。“你是什么意思，解决它？”  
  
麦考伊看上去（如果可能的话）更快开心了。灯光从他的镜片、笑容和钢项链折射出来。  
  
“汉克……”查尔斯努力地眨了眨眼睛。“那不可能。”因为核冬天，北大西洋的对流曾经缓慢到这样的程度……那几乎违背自然规律，[温盐环流](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermohaline_circulation)居然再次加速。算是走了大运——天赐良机——而且坦白讲，那让英国的所有人欣喜若狂，然而……  
  
“如果你的嘴巴一直那样张着，苍蝇会飞进去的。”麦考伊走到沿着墙壁排列的文件柜，他的脚步轻快地跃起。“我们跟英国的女王商量过，接着我们集齐了所有能够冷却东西的人以及所有能够加热东西的人，再加上[火山女](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volcana_\(Marvel_Comics\))和其他一些人——接着交叉手指求好远——然后：轰！”他拍了拍其中一个金属柜。“多得要命的研究——现在大多数都存在缩微胶卷里了。经过七年的工作……湾流又恢复正常了。挺不赖吧。”  
  
“汉克。那是不可能的。”  
  
“不是不可能。只是相当繁琐。而且耗了好长时间，因为我们的人员没有大量的时间可以投入。哪怕在战争开始之前，你知道吗？因此，我们必须一点一滴地完成整件事。”  
  
“那么……那到底是多久之前？”  
  
麦考伊的笑容变得怅惘。“距离现在大约十三年吧。那也正是我们带到谈判桌上的——我指的是最重要的筹码——我们跟英国的条约。修复工程是在我入职之前完成，但我必须一直跟进记录。除了现在，考虑到目前的战况，貌似我不会有机会南下加勒比海去检查……”  
  
但查尔斯的意识已经放缓了。 _我们。 **我们**_ ，麦考伊这么说道。仿佛他——查尔斯，是东胞社的一员——仿佛他在为他们工作……为他们效忠……  
  
他再次把目光转向窗口，只见罗根大踏步走进树林。查尔斯让自己的意识自由联想。 _罗根。柴禾。_ “为什么这个房间不是由壁炉供暖的？”他的嘴唇感觉麻麻的。“宿舍房间有壁炉，厨房也有。”  
  
“我的工作——我们的工作——有优先权。我假设的理由是如果我们不用思考自己有多冷，就更能集中精神。但是……”那把声音变得羞涩起来，“难道你不想知道我们是如何——我的意思是，墨西哥湾暖流——我可以申请让你查看文件，那你就可以……”  
  
查尔斯的直觉告诉他，麦考伊想要吹嘘。他突然觉得非常非常疲惫。  
  
但他尝试露出微笑。“我很想查看文件，汉克。更好的是……”他朝桌上的笔记卡挥了挥手。“我想要一些更有挑战性的工作。”  
  
“我知道，泽维尔先生。”一张苦脸。“我很抱歉。但他们必须先知道可以信任你，然后你才能看到更重要的东西。”  
  
“难道我不怎么值得信赖吗？”查尔斯把脑袋偏向一侧，启用他那曾经让自己免于沉闷的理事会职务的迷人笑容。  
  
“进入西翼？我应该跟你坦白：那让你延后了大概一个月。”  
  
他倍感愤怒，但保持声音随和。“真可惜。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
余下的一天他们默默工作——麦考伊专注于他的蓝图，查尔斯则介乎整理和恼火。他看着阳光变化的角度，看它蔓延过整个房间。而且整整一天，他都试图不去回忆，试图把房间的热度视为背景的烦恼，而不是如此可怕的导火索：蒸汽般萦绕不去的黑暗饥饿、渴望…… _色欲_ ……他自己的蓝眼睛的朦胧影像，金属缠绕着它们。扭转的红色 _猎物—— **看到了**_ ——下方是突然涌起的一抹黑色 _触碰他抓住他 **定住** 他……_  
  
查尔斯甩走那段记忆；急涌而上的呕吐感让他吞咽。他向麦考伊问及罗根；他耸耸肩回答：“他今天下午忙。”  
  
但他说出那句话的时候不肯看查尔斯的眼睛。  
  
最后，当窗口的阳光变暗之后，罗根亲自来接查尔斯。他离开那些笔记卡—— _可喜的摆脱_ ——以及沉默的麦考伊；他努力让自己的双腿稳步走出房间，把记忆锁在他所能找到最强的大门之后。  
  
一步一步离开工作室的湿热让他感觉逐渐好转。他跟着罗根的步伐迈下走廊。奇怪，因为罗根通常会刻意走快让他跟在后面吃灰。查尔斯好奇地凝视着罗根：他的眼睛在浓浓的黑眉毛下显得阴郁得出奇，而且他的头发竖了起来。他看上去跟之前在医务室威胁查尔斯以及讨论军事伤亡人数的时候一样严峻—— _噢。_  
  
“好在我们今天没有制定战略，”查尔斯沮丧地说。“我把地图留在房间里了。”  
  
“明天带过来。”罗根的声音很生硬。  
  
“好的，当然。光是今天下午我就想出一些额外的点子了。我期待着跟你讨论那些。”  
  
“太棒了。”  
  
真是奇怪；罗根的声音越来越弱，几乎听不见。他正瞪着通往外面的那道门。接着他用一边肩膀把它撞开。“实在太他妈棒了，泽维尔。”  
  
他们迈过枯死的草地。查尔斯扭曲着脸，俯视覆盖着草地的雪，它像羽毛一般轻。如此诱人地柔软而美丽……然而从今往后，情况只会恶化。任何从地面捡起的木材都会是潮湿的。一想到那个，他困惑地扫了一眼四周。 _在哪里……_  
  
“好了。”罗根停了下来，猛地把拇指对准森林。“赶快行动吧。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“你说什么？”  
  
“柴禾。收集你所需要的，泽维尔。我会去给琴收集一些。”  
  
“等等……”他感到一阵寒意，而且那并非来自外面的空气。“孩子们……在哪里？”  
  
“琴在床上。”罗根点燃一根雪茄；他的下颌绷紧。“我亲自放到床上的。那孩子病了。”  
  
“是的，那个我 _晓得_ 。”查尔斯的声音很紧张；他知道这一点，而且他不在乎。“我指的是其他四个。奥洛洛和鲍比——约翰和肖恩……他们在哪里？”  
  
罗根沉默了，他凝视着远方的树木。夕阳的余晖让他额头上的纹路格外显著。接着查尔斯感到自己的力量（尽管裹着掩纱所以原本很微弱）突然飙升至完全警报状态——他捕捉到罗根散发出来的情感 _波动_ ——厌倦和担忧……以及……更多的是——悲怆？  
  
罗根把雪茄从嘴里拉出来，用手指翻转，呼出一口蓝色的烟雾。“被部署了。”  
  
有好一会儿，查尔斯几乎无法呼吸。接着：“…… _ **什么？**_ ”  
  
“你听到我了，泽维尔。”雪茄回到咬紧的牙齿之间；他接下来的话语闷闷的。“今天被运到前线去了。”  
  
“噢，我听到你了。”他没有刻意掩饰自己的愤怒。“我只是没想到会从你口中听到那样的话——他们是 _ **孩子**_ ，罗根！ 你们到底干的到底是什么破事儿，居然把他们派到战区？”  
  
“东胞社的事儿。”  
  
“当然了！无比高尚、伟大而权威的东方兄弟姐妹同胞社那一神圣不可侵犯的事业。他们高尚到会去绑架人；他们伟大到会把受害者打个稀巴烂；他们权威到送孩子去战斗为他们受死……”  
  
“操你，叉儿，”罗根咆哮。“我们全都要战斗。我们全都会死。你没有跟他们一块被送过去的唯一原因是我们不需要一个狙击手；在这个点上不需要。”他朝查尔斯弹了弹烟灰并恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“此外，指挥部对你的信任程度等同于能够把你扔多远就扔多远。”  
  
“我倒想看看她试图扔我，”查尔斯带着邪恶的语调说。“为什么你不在前线，跟那些比你自己年轻好多岁的人在一块？”  
  
罗根并没有上钩。他面无表情地看了看查尔斯。“他们才开始启动战事，现在还早——时机未到。我通常要到真正的战斗开始时才被扔进去。”  
  
“达拉斯，对吗？”看到罗根的嘴巴抽动让他产生恶意的满足感。“我们之前讨论过的策略。那就是现在启动的战事。”  
  
漫长而寒冷的停顿。接着：“你是不是在我脑子里挖过料，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“完全没有。”查尔斯抬起下巴。“你只是没把工作做得足够好——审查地图。抹掉名字。”他傻笑。 _爱田_ 。“你错过了一个。”  
  
“我没有错过一个。把它交给你原本就不是我的主意。”罗根挤出一丝笑容，里头毫无暖意。“但我会把话传达过去。是的，泽维尔：达拉斯。指挥部喜欢你的浴血教点子。变形者们已经被转移到那边……其他未来的渗透者也已经进行通报——这事儿已经定下了，今天晚上就执行。这意味着下个星期我们就要夺走那颗小核弹，所以我们必须把重点放在让琴尽快康复。去捡你的柴禾吧。”  
  
他感到困惑；他讨厌这种感觉。“这件事跟琴有什么关系？”  
  
“按需知密。”是他的唯一回答，查尔斯感到狂怒擒住他的喉咙——感觉到它，对它妥协，并尽可能用力地挥出了一拳。  
  
罗根毫不费力地躲开那一下并回了他一拳。查尔斯踉跄着跌倒—— _ **操** 那一下好痛_——但是转身把动作变成倒落和翻滚，同时伸出一只脚去踢罗根的小腿。  
  
当然了，罗根也躲过了那一下。“真的吗，泽维尔？”查尔斯抬起头来——罗根正用脚掌轻轻蹦跳，眼神很是危险。“我倒是挺需要缓解一些压力。你的肋骨完全康复了是吗？你丫想再弄断它们吗？因为我很乐意这么做哦。”  
  
因为他坐在地上，冬日的雪正融化进他的裤子里。突然之间，查尔斯又感到累了——疲惫和绝望。他垂下眼睛看着鞋子。“不。”  
  
“是啊，我也不这么认为。”他哼了一声。“起来，叉男。”  
  
“为什么？”他颓然倒回去贴着枯草；雪让他的颈后刺痛。“有什么意义呢？我会吃饭和睡觉。明天我会起床并整理麦考伊名单里的下一批随便什么扯淡文件。我会做任何你吩咐我做的事儿，然后我又会上床去，而且——我永远天杀地没法离开这里，是不是？”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
“不，泽维尔。不是。”罗根的声音很平静。“一旦你见过总部……那就是你的所在地，你知道吗？要不然你认为这里戒备为何如此森严？你认为自己为何会因为一点点行差踏错遭受惩罚？这里就是最高等级的……”他用雪茄做了个嘲讽的手势——“这里就是奇迹发生的地方。招募来的最佳人手被送到这里。”  
  
查尔斯抵制这一奉承。又不像是罗根是故意这么做的——他含蓄得像一块水泥。“战后纽约的荒郊野外。这算什么鬼地方，居然用来做指挥中心？”  
  
“在东胞社领土内安全；远离大部分人身威胁。也是一切开始的地方，古老的历史了。我们把实验室和技术人员安置在地下；不过我们得把关键项目和飞机分摊到地面。排除集中，懂吧？以策安全。”罗根凝视着远方的森林，接着摇了摇头。“伙计，重点在于你已经见过外头没人见过的东西。而一旦你看过这些……你要么成为东胞社忠实的一分子，要么……”  
  
“……怎样？”  
  
“我不知道。”罗根随意地吸了一口雪茄。“记忆清除。丧命。取决于你做了什么来惹怒他们——你是否可以被——”他嘲讽地说出每一个音节：“恢——复——原——状。”  
  
“ _他们。_ 你指的难道不是 _我们_ 吗？我觉得你对他们而言不只是个步兵，罗根。”  
  
“那好吧：我们。”一个尖锐的笑容。“还有别再想着你有多了不起，泽维尔，因为你不是——尤其像个天杀的白痴在宵禁后到处乱逛。我可不轻易容忍傻子……”  
  
“那你就更傻了。你正在折磨孩子们，罗根：你知道那一点吗？” 查尔斯知道自己正在捅马蜂窝；哪怕他就坐在地上，他也能感觉到罗根的紧张。“清除……”他结结巴巴地说完这个词……“清除一个孩子的记忆，再把他归还到父母身边之前；因为她看到了什么东西而杀了她——那是绝对不人道的。”  
  
“什么父母？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
罗根看着他，接着继续说：“他们大多是孤儿；他们对这个得到一日三餐和一张床的机会求之不得。而且——那些足够幸运到拥有家庭的——例如麦考伊。他们是被招募的，而且他们想要来——帮助这一事业。被选中是一种荣耀，泽维尔。麦考伊的家庭为他感到骄傲。”  
  
“我料想他们知道他因为安琪儿的逃亡企图遭受了折磨？”  
  
罗根咆哮一声。“我们的系统就是这样运作的，泽维尔。”  
  
“一个涉及杀害孩子的系统……”  
  
“不。我们从未杀害过一个孩子。“罗根的眼神阴郁。“每个人都被……”  
  
“……恢复原状。”查尔斯卷起上唇。“那真是恶心。”  
  
“效果显著。这整个系统，泽维尔。”他凝视着远方。“确实见效。从这里走出去的孩子们……他们会变得无比忠诚。忠于我们的事业。他们知道情况可能…… _肯定_ 会变得多糟糕——如果 _东胞社_ 被……”  
  
查尔斯眯着眼睛看着他。“打败，”他完成句子。  
  
罗根把烟屁股扔到地面上。“天杀的。这下我需要敲一下木头来祈好运。咱们去拾起柴禾吧，泽维尔；走。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“那也给我他妈站起来。如果你的屁股被冻伤——是的，麦考伊会把你医好，但他会拍张相片框起来。勒索，你知道吗？”  
  
尽管查尔斯觉得胃部一阵难受，他还是忍不出哼笑出声。接着他捉住罗根伸出的手站了起来。  
  
罗根让他的手垂下，接着专注地看着他。“我得做些什么才能说服你，泽维尔？”  
  
“说服我东胞社有多伟大和仁慈吗？”查尔斯朝草地吐了口唾沫。“建造一架时光机；把我送回一个月前的牛津——他妈别来烦我，也许就能。”  
  
罗根什么都没说，只是一直盯着他。  
  
查尔斯咽下这股苦涩。“你无法说服我，罗根。所以……不要尝试。我看着你，就像看到某个执法者在追捕孩子们——我记得，你知道的： _尖叫，宝贝，尖叫……_ ”  
  
“那不是我的风格，叉男。也许其他人会，但我不会。”罗根的声音很粗糙。“反正安琪儿和我现在都和好了。她算幸运了。”  
  
“幸运？”查尔斯笑了，他因愤怒半哽咽。“被捉住算幸运……”  
  
“被我们捉住——而不是自由西方捉住——算幸运。”  
  
查尔斯告诉自己，是逐渐降临的黑暗使得鸡皮疙瘩沿着他的脖子冒出来，蔓延到手臂和背部。“你知道……”他让声音显得随意。“迟早有一天，你得给我详细讲讲自由西方。我年纪太大了，床下的怪物这种说辞对我没用。”  
  
“你有一本书，对吧？”  
  
查尔斯哼了一声。  
  
“我是认真的：给我仔仔细细地看那本书，泽维尔。”牙齿一闪。“还是说你他妈不识字啊？”  
  
“噢，闭嘴……”但是：  
  
“我就知道！”罗根乐得合不拢嘴。“我就知道那些厚实的大部头只是作秀。来吧，叉儿——趁天还没太黑，赶紧捡你的柴禾去——我跟你比赛。”  
  
——————————  
  
之前罗根是故意让他分心，查尔斯一边在水槽里洗餐盘一边忖思。也许那家伙的心思不像他的外貌是个大老粗。他把盘子和餐具收好。在完全沉默的厨房中，刮擦和碰撞声更加明显。  
  
孩子们的缺席感觉就像身体的疼痛。  
  
查尔斯离开厨房，一边胳膊夹着他那捆柴禾；他把另一只手推搡进裤兜里。接着他畏缩了一下，把左手抽了出来。掩纱见效了—— _—整天_ ，他心里闪过一丝骄傲——而且肿胀已经有所消退，但甲床周围的皮肤呈现一种愤怒的蓝紫色。好吧，他今晚会用急救箱来料理一下。接着明天再重复一遍。  
  
他迈下宿舍的走廊。没有孩子跑来跑去；没有摔门或呼喊的声音。现在他们在哪里呢？他们在思考什么呢？查尔斯心想，奥洛洛和鲍比会很淡定；约翰将介乎兴奋和激进之间。四个人中，肖恩是最有可能被吓坏的——当晚哭着入睡。毕竟他是年纪最小的……  
  
……因此查尔斯试了试肖恩的房门；他眨了眨眼睛，门居然轻松打开了。那房间看上去像个松鼠窝。好些衣服散落在地上。查尔斯嗅了嗅空气，不禁苦笑：一些衣服明显比其他衣服更干净。看来无论是牛津还是伊萨卡，无论是不列颠还是东胞社……孩子们终归是孩子……  
  
他的目光瞥见古旧床头柜上闪光的金纸。他用不着穿过房间或甚至进入房间就知道那是什么。肖恩的巧克力。他离开的时候落下它了。 _不_ ，查尔斯生气地纠正自己，肖恩被带走的时候落下它了……  
  
“嘿，叉男。”罗根的声音从他身后传来；长长的胳膊伸过来拉上肖恩的房门关好。“不是你的地盘。”  
  
查尔斯阴沉地耸耸肩；拖着脚步跟在罗根身后。他心想，也许是因为孩子们走了，他才会觉得自己像是个乖戾的青少年，要不然他绝不会—— _等等—— **不**_ 。并非所有的孩子都走了—— _琴_ 还在，而且……  
  
……罗根正把柴禾拿进她的房间里。查尔斯把柴禾扔在自己房内的壁炉旁，接着径直跟他走了进去。无论罗根之前说过什么不虐待孩子的话，他——查尔斯，会照看琴，确保他所言非虚。  
  
他交叉自己的双臂，看着罗根生火。他的动作快速而高效。琴蜷缩在数张毯子之下，一动也不动，几乎看不到她在床上。  
  
他看到罗根越来越焦躁，直到：“天杀的，泽维尔，”他咆哮一声，点燃火种，在火种上扇起火焰——并怒视着查尔斯。“你觉得我是哪门子变态啊？”  
  
“你的想法，不是我的。”  
  
“随便，伙计。你宁愿我漫步离去，不来帮助一个生病的孩子？”  
  
“你可以帮助她，通过阻止——无论她正在经历的什么事儿。”  
  
“如果我可以，难道你不认为我早就阻止了吗？”  
  
火焰在沉默中噼啪作响。查尔斯看着罗根站起来，拍掉手中的尘土。“天杀的，我真希望我的姑娘在这里。她可以一下子治好琴。”  
  
“我倒觉得大天使的血会是一个更好的主意。”  
  
罗根的嘴唇变薄。“才不呢。大行动在即，我们需要指望那宝物。但我在这里，如果我有[玛丽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogue_%28comics%29)在旁，她可以一下子就治好她。吸出我的精力，把它传给那孩子……”  
  
查尔斯朝罗根扬起眉毛。“你确实知道那听起来如何，对吧？”  
  
“天杀的，泽维尔——你的想法，不是我的。”他走向门。“而且我会让你知道：我的姑娘可以获取我的力量——任何人的力量——获取之后，她想怎么利用它都行。她很厉害。她真的很厉害。而且她对孩子的态度几乎跟你一样温柔，所以她不需问任何问题就愿意帮忙。”  
  
他挨着厚重的门，顶了一下拇指示意查尔斯出来。查尔斯咬了咬牙，但服从了。“现在她在哪里？”  
  
“玛丽？”罗根关上门——查尔斯注意到他尽量让门悄声合上。“圣路易斯。她在丹佛有固定职务。一点一点地接近他们的心灵感应者。”他走向查尔斯的房门。“也许以后我会介绍你们认识。我想你会喜欢她的。”  
  
接着他停了下来，并指了指。  
  
查尔斯盯着罗根，接着盯着他的门。他眨了眨眼，思绪奔驰……  
  
奔驰得如此之快，以致他几乎没感觉到亚历克斯迈下走廊跟他们碰头。“嘿，小子，”罗根悄声说。  
  
“嘿。”亚历克斯看上去一副可怜相，但他对罗根低喃道：“你告诉他了吗？”  
  
“没呢。”罗根移动他指着的那根手指，戳了戳查尔斯的肩膀。“你看到那是什么，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯的舌头感觉在口中厚厚的。他设法说出声：“一道门栓。”  
  
确实如此：一道钢铁门栓——一根沉重的银棍位于他门上的视平线。  
  
“是啊。另外以防你还没有收到通知， **晚上你要呆在房间里头** ，叉儿，清楚吗？”  
  
盛怒让他脑子直打转，但：“ _清_ 楚。”  
  
“很好。你想要火吗，泽维尔？”罗根用两个手掌抛接打火机。“最好快点搭火堆去。”  
  
“你可以拿着你的火，”查尔斯悄声说，“把它塞进你的屁股里。”  
  
漫长而寒冷的停顿，接着：“不是我的风格，”罗根懒洋洋地说。“好啦。进去吧。”  
  
查尔斯跺着脚走进房间；亚历克斯砰一声关上了门。  
  
“小声点，伙计……”罗根透过木材闷响的声音很不爽。“琴在睡觉。还有，泽维尔……”他故意把嗓门提高到足以传进来。“我知道你在听。明天带上那幅地图——如果你在思考报复我，别以为你可以通过干蠢事来报复，好吗？带上一些好的想法；帮助孩子们回家安全。睡个好觉。”  
  
罗根并没有在嘲笑他，查尔斯冷淡地意识到，他听到锁头发出咔哒声，门栓滑进插销里。他虽然粗暴又好挖苦，但是——根据查尔斯所能判断的——他似乎认为生活可以归结为简单的公式。行动，反应。打破规则，处罚。事业是正义的；在这个邪恶扭曲的世界里，东胞社是所有邪恶中最好的邪恶；罗根致力于保护儿童、成功战胜自由西方……  
  
要不然他就是完全彻底地被洗脑了。  
  
查尔斯展开他的夜间例行活动；这一回是在黑暗中完成的。他粗略地刷了刷牙，把水泼在自己脸上，接着和衣钻进被窝里。他仅仅颤抖了一下，接着无情地咬紧牙关。他之前拒绝了火；他不会注意到寒冷。他的行动产生的任何后果完全由他自己承担。  
  
是的，他会接受他们对他的行动作出的后果……查尔斯在黑暗中追寻着那个冷酷的金属指环的轮廓。他会在某程度上克制自己的行为——更为隐蔽——以确保他继续活下去。但是……查尔斯下定决心，一如夜空般寒冷坚决。他将铭记所有的痛苦、所有的惩罚，所有琐碎的残酷和不公正现象。  
  
如果他报复心强，他会下定决心让东胞社为每一个不义之举付出代价。因为如此，他会观察、记录以及谋划。但是那不是为了他自己。查尔斯抹了抹眼睛，用的是他的右手，而不是左手——避免指环的冰冷触碰。  
  
不，不是为了他自己。他会为孩子们谋划。在孩子们被带走之前，他承诺过要保护他们……  
  
而且如果他可以，查尔斯一边思考一边凝视着黑暗……要是他真的可以就好了：他会派遣自己所有的力量飞向南部和西部，就像冬季前的鸟儿——飞过去寻找孩子们，保证他们的安全。看着他们安全回家。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月０７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０８月３１日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上


	14. Chapter 14

第１４章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：梦醒。  
说明：老天爷，大伙——更多内容！也这是说：更多的建构世界，更多的架空内容，诸如此类的。我承诺：第十五章是第一部分的高潮，然后是一小段尾声，接着上述第一部分就会完结。这部小说正快速膨胀发展分为四个部分而不是三个部分；我真是个受虐狂，给大家瞧瞧。  
  
无论如何，希望大家喜欢这些细节。免责声明：在本章创作过程中，没有动物受到伤害——但里头提及狩猎。因此，如果如果这不是你的菜，或者你的包，或者什么……嗯。点击返回？  
  
另外：做个春梦吧！耶！  
  
——————————  
  
_我的眼睛……_  
  
查尔斯听到自己的声音——低沉而温柔，宛如官能的爱抚。 _我被人告知过它们非常美……  
  
_ 它们确实是。 **你** 也是……温暖强壮的手捧住他的强…… _如此美…… **你** ——让我——你愿意……_  
  
接着查尔斯听到自己喘了口气，觉得自己拱起背部，往上 _往上_ 进入男人的身体贴着他自己的身体所产生的剧烈而震颤的热量中——紧致而强壮，男人拉着他往后贴着向那道门的木材和钢铁。 _你真 **美** ……_粗嘎的嗓音，接着他感觉某样既湿又热的东西拖过他的脖子—— _噢_ ，查尔斯朦胧地思考： _链子的痕迹——我的表链——_ 男人正舔着它，像动物一样用舌头舐尝——接着查尔斯听到高亢的呜咽声—— _噢，那是我_ ——热量转移到他的喉结，男人用口含住它，接着咆哮起来。  
  
他自己的呜咽正转变成狂乱的呻吟，男人的咆哮声正震动着穿透查尔斯的整个身体，而他的身体正被充满掠夺性的盘踞力量紧压着。查尔斯把脑袋往后仰，感觉头骨轻轻撞到木材，这时钢铁般强壮的手指握住他的下巴，那张嘴巴刷过他脸颊的凹处，压进他的下颚靠耳朵的尽头——查尔斯扭动着，他被困得如此之近，而且试图变得更近，接着他感觉到——潮湿而火热，他将，噢，他将要……  
  
接着查尔斯气喘吁吁地从床上坐起来。  
  
他只能看到自己的气息——缕缕白烟在房内的寒意中快速消散。“靠，靠， _靠_ ，”他把身上那堆毯子和衣服踢开……接着……“操。”  
  
_所言非虚，_ 他的意识评论道。  
  
查尔斯跌跌撞撞下了床，胃部好像打了个死结。他颤抖着扒下被褥，将其拖到浴缸并转开水龙头，把它调得要多冷有多冷。  
  
他的卫生间很冷，如此之 _冷_ ，但是： _ **很好**_ ，查尔斯迫切地想。什么法子都行，只要能对他的身体强调： _不_ ，为了一个残暴的兽性疯子夜间梦遗是不恰当的……  
  
“虽然技术上讲，”他对着寒冷的空气说，“现在是早晨。所以不怎么算是夜间……”他自己半歇斯底里的窃笑打断了那个说了一半的笑话——有那么可怕的一秒，查尔斯以为笑声会变成眼泪或者打嗝。但是： _没有_ 。他的退化程度还没有远到返回青春期——至少，还没有。  
  
“那个混蛋。这是——身体以不同方式对压力做出反应，”他听到自己老早以前给学生们上的讲座的声音，那宛如一场锡式嘲讽剧，“有些人不像其他人那么明显。而且——一个月没有性生活，所以……这是正常的——尽管有些……离奇。”  
  
_我 **没** 疯_，他狂乱地思索， _我没有_ 。“一个月——一个半月没有性生活，”他纠正自己。最后一回是在八月中旬……那是牛津和剑桥大学的教师年会之后在“玫瑰花盛开”酒馆的一个狂野之夜。查尔斯记得很清楚。 _最后一次_ ，次日早晨他一边想一边在夏日的阳光下打着瞌睡，发送他温暖而慵懒的力量脉冲赶走残余的宿醉。 _最后一次，直到“夺客们”过来并离开后。现在专注于瑞雯_ ，他当时这么告诉自己。 _你能够生存三个星期。_  
  
“你能够生存，”查尔斯喃喃自语。“要是你早知道自己得做 _什么_ 才能生存就好了……”  
  
他把意识拖回“手头”的问题上。 _所言非虚_ ，他的意识帮忙补充，于是他咆哮一声：“闭嘴！”所以： _性爱_ 。退化成一个小男生，在次日早晨羞怯地清洗自己的床单……差别在于眼下与其说他羞怯，更应该说是惊恐。不过那是正常的——“正常，”查尔斯绝望地重复，过去一个半月来，他唯一有过的成人身体接触是罗根嬉戏似的对他推推搡搡；他生病时麦考伊帮助他躺倒床上……  
  
……男人的嘴巴贴着他脸颊的凹处：薄薄的嘴唇移动，低语伴随灼热的呼吸—— _你的口腔上颚左侧有一块金属填料—— **这里**_ ——湿润的舌头轻轻弹拨……  
  
“不，”查尔斯气喘吁吁地说。他把右手埋进自己的发间，一直拉到他觉得头皮发麻。“停下。”  
  
那些记忆消退了。  
  
查尔斯咬住牙齿阻止它们打颤，他走到卫生间的门边，挨着门框。昏暗的光线通过高箭窗滤进来；苍白而病态地照在他昨晚留在壁炉边的那堆肮脏的柴禾上，照在他置于床上的衣物上——现在它们随意地散乱着……  
  
查尔斯想起，昨天午夜是如此地寒冷，以致他再次掏空衣柜，把所有的衣服堆在自己之上。他之前脱了衣服防止出汗过多，接着舒服地蜷缩在衣物下，睡得像冬季巢穴里的老鼠一样香。而且貌似他睡得如此舒适，以致那只老鼠考虑给他的梦境增加一些情趣，居然让他跟一条天杀的毒蛇来了一场缓慢而感性的幽会。  
  
查尔斯转动一只脚，走回浴缸那儿。接着，趁自己还没能改变主意，他猛地把脑袋钻进冰凉的水流下。  
  
“ _嗷_ ，嗷——天啊，”他喘息一声，但是见效了，就跟保险似的。他从浴缸里抓起其中一张床单，把它拖过自己的胸口，顺着身体往下擦。寒冷让他的眼睛刺痛，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但他擦洗掉——一切。他一直擦洗到自己再次干净为止。“对。问题解决了。”  
  
他猛地把床单推回水下，关掉水龙头，接着迈步到水槽。在镜子里，他的眼睛显得蓝色而专注。  
  
—— _非常美_ ——  
  
“更重要的是，”查尔斯对着镜中面色苍白的自己说，“它们是我的，而且它们会继续呆在我的脑袋上。你给我聚焦在那一点上好不好？”  
  
他又盯了好一会。自从一个星期前他在医务室逗留以来，他就没有剃过须——或者被剃过须了。查尔斯叹了口气。他几乎不在乎即将不规律地冒出来的那块姜黄毛须——他以前蓄须的时间从未长到足以看看它们是否会变成络腮胡。所以现在他看起来更像一个青少年了。 _天杀的_ 。他一边用左手搓着下巴的胡渣一边想，也许他们愿意让他拥有一把剃须刀？查尔斯哼了一声。值得怀疑。也许罗根愿意借给他，哪怕只有十分钟……  
  
指环刷过他下巴的皮肤。  
  
接着查尔斯僵住了，他睁大眼睛，因为他嗅到左手散发的一丝味道——  
  
他不假思索地抓起肥皂，转开热水龙头。肥皂，大量的肥皂，而且速度要快，那样他就用不着闻到——查尔斯咬了咬牙，擦洗掉他左手的感觉和自己精液的味道，而那意味着，如果那个男人能够感觉到指环的金属，那他就很可能……  
  
“不，”查尔斯狠狠地低声说。接着他并住手掌捧起水，清洗他脸上的凹处和轮廓以及脖子的线条。“他不可能那么做。他绝对不可能那么做。”  
  
他的手指碰到颧骨的一个角度……那里不知何故比以前尖锐了。查尔斯吞咽了一下，看着镜子。他注视着水流下他的脸，从他的下巴滴落。他仍然在减重。  
  
“见鬼，谁他妈在乎？”他呼了口气。他举起一只手抓了抓随意翘起的头发。“衬衫。衣服。 _现在。_ ”  
  
因为他不打算回去睡觉；至少那天早上不打算睡。“天杀的十月快乐，”他朝床上的衣服咆哮，接着脾气恶劣地把它们扔回衣柜里。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯在晨光下思索达拉斯的地图至少十五分钟。安琪儿还没有敲门——所以，他一边用右手的拇指指甲削铅笔一边反思，看来时间比他原本认为的要早。他第一千次后悔失去了怀表——接着他叹了口气，收起他的后悔。  
  
他的恶劣脾气并没有持续——尤其是当他面临把甲床伸进外用酒精后把它紧紧地包扎起来时，他的左手拇指爆发出来的“有用的”剧痛。相较之下，往上面裹上一层掩纱实在轻松。接着查尔斯小心地隐退自己梦中的记忆；现在他才不会去思考任何东西，除了战略。  
  
因为……查尔斯咬住下唇，眯眼俯视着地图。因为罗根之前的夜晚说了一些有趣的事情。 _带上一些好的想法；帮助孩子们回家安全。_ 看上去，即使东胞社的指挥部并不信任来源，他们—— _她_ ——仍然会快速而有效地利用任何引起其注意的合理战略。窃取核装置的点子……在他提出后不到二十四小时就加以实施……  
  
“也许他们很迫切，”他嘲弄地说，但他的意识答道： _或者也许他们知道你有多厉害。_  
  
“那就最好证明这一点，”查尔斯在页边空白处做了个笔记。因为那是真的：一个好的战略会有助于孩子们。东胞社越快获取打败自由西方的小胜利，奥洛洛和鲍比、约翰和肖恩就能越快回家。  
  
“家……”他把系在脖子上的备用运动衫拉得更紧——现在仍然很寒冷。真是奇怪，居然称呼这样一个地方为“家”。  
  
他几乎很少会想到自己战前的家。母亲是一位著名的外交官；父亲是一个亲切又无害的酒徒……以及乡下的一座宅邸。 _地产_ ，他苦笑着纠正自己。泽维尔家族——一个古老而荣耀的家族，伴随着一个倍受尊敬和利用的名头……他的笑容消失了。那个名头给他们带来了什么好处呢？当年他的父母正在访问伦敦，他的母亲要去国会发言，他的父亲要去见朋友。他自己仍然为牛津的新房间兴奋，那天早晨他跟母亲吻别……然而正午过后不久，第一颗核弹就落下了……  
  
查尔斯记得哭泣——一阵一阵地痛苦抽泣。十二岁的他被匆匆塞进一个防核尘避难所。紧贴着所有年长学生的尖锐平面和角度：有些人歇斯底里地大笑；有些人设法维持秩序；还有一些人完全喝醉了。酒精和呕吐物的味道、喊叫和沙哑咒骂的声音、他的眼泪滚烫地滑下自己的脸庞……  
  
有那么事情可以难过，他却偏偏为自己的宠物兔哭泣。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛回忆。十二岁。他甚至没有考虑到父母已经死了——烧为灰烬——当时他拼命地拉扯一个学监的手，跟他说他想回家找他的宠物兔以保护她的安全。  
  
但是那个学监当时也在哭，因而没有回答他。  
  
查尔斯意识到，自己不记得那个人的名字；他睁开眼睛，盯着箭窗。一个瘦弱但是温和的伙计——两个月后在第一轮帮派攻击中丧命。一把ＡＫ４７爆发的枪火，而查尔斯透过铁丝网和水泥构成的粗糙新围墙，目睹那个人的内脏爆炸成碎肉馅。在早期的日子里，牛津大学有足够的抗生素，所以那个学监耗了两个星期才死去。  
  
查尔斯甩走那些回忆。至少他的父母死得很快。他是后来才弄清楚的——十二点半，他的母亲应该在一个接待室准备她的演讲。国会位于轰炸源附近——她应该会在第一颗核弹中蒸发掉。而他的父亲爱她……他不会错过她的演讲。他从未错过一场，无论醉酒或清醒。  
  
两个死去的父母；一处遭洗劫和焚烧的地产；一只死去的兔子。或者：三只，如果他算上兔子的幼崽，而他通常不算。“好吧。”查尔斯弹开地图上的橡皮残渣。“安息吧。”宠物和家庭……孩子和家长……  
  
他畏缩了一下，因为他突然意识到自己从未问过这里的孩子是否有家庭，是否有担心他们的亲戚，是否有回去探访的实际家园……除了—— _不_ ，东胞社肯定不会允许任何人离开去探亲。“不能中断洗脑进程，对吧？”他恶狠狠地戳了一下铅笔；它在脆弱的纸上留下一个洞。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。接着他弯下腰捡起那本儿童读物——《自由崛起！》——接着他开始折叠地图以便把它放回书里面。他折叠好地图，然后看着封面。  
  
“不妨读一下。”  
  
他翻开书。  
  
_自由崛起！自由西方的故事_ 在标题页耀眼发光。此外就是那只离奇的橙色老鹰，展开宽广的翅膀凌驾于一处火光，接着：“噢，”查尔斯厌恶地哼了一声。“他们认为那是一只凤凰。”那个意象完全不对。就连孩子都能创作出更好的——确实如此，他意识到，琴就创作出一个好看得多的不死鸟版本……以红色和金色绣在她梦中的白袍上。  
  
他翻开页面。“献给，”他阅读，“所有战争的所有自由受害者，以及各地的所有人类。”查尔斯感觉眉头皱起来。“真讨喜。”  
  
起初他只是粗略浏览页面。它看似一本标准的美国历史儿童入门读物：[独立战争](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Revolutionary_War)；[内战](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Civil_War)；高尚的总统和严肃的将军以及他们所有的装备。他承认，那些插图画得非常出色，远比封面有说服力多了。  
  
接着是第一次和第二次世界大战—— _美国为自由二战，对抗邪恶的法西斯主义和共产主义；以及对抗变种人。_  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的眉毛蹿到了发际线。在第一颗核弹降下之前，变种人在任何地方都不为人所知。一九五一年那个恐怖的夏天……当“天气制造者”显露自己的身份给埃塞俄比亚带去一场及时雨，那持续了一个月。时到今日他仍然活着，而且倍受崇敬……但为什么改写历史呢？  
  
_美国赢得了两场伟大的战争。接着红军开始了第三次大战。_  
  
_有待商榷，_ 查尔斯内心的历史学家评论道，哪怕当他停下来欣赏艺术家那红色、橙色和黄色的华丽交织。微妙的色调和鲜艳的色彩描绘了核战争的火。因为通讯系统的故障——那的确加剧了最初的混乱并引发了更多的攻击——没有人拥有那年十一月底曾经的朝鲜半岛到底发生什么情况的任何记录。相当清楚的一点是苏联吹捧过作战必要性的宣传；并且狂热地、日以继夜地建造了一枚核弹；并且在一九四九年八月二十九日引爆了他们的第一枚——尽管美国本身一直在储备越来越多的核弹。  
  
然而不清楚的一点是：苏联人到底是 **如何** 获得足够的裂变材料来回应那股势力…… _好吧_ 。查尔斯盯着火红的插图，沉思起来。当年回应的是苏联吗？还是在一九五零年十月份就展开攻势进入朝鲜的中国？抑或……查尔斯知道一些历史学家确信这种最可怕的假设——当时是[友军炮火](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friendly_fire)？一枚美国的核弹，错误地直接导入位于[清川江](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chongchon_River)河岸的[美国第八军团](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eighth_United_States_Army)……一九五零年十一月二十五日……  
  
无论第一枚核弹的源头是何方，随后轰过去的核弹多到足以消灭朝鲜。接着，当世界因冲击摇摇欲坠——当各方开始演说，当原子尘徐行东至阿拉斯加……不知何故，美国和苏联部署了足够多的核弹来消灭两个大洲的大多数主要城市。查尔斯阴郁地想起，而且还有大量的遗留核武供恐怖分子窃取并引爆世界各地的其他主要城市。“把核爆搞成仅限邀请没意义，”他叹了口气，接着：“可怜的妈妈。”那本来是他母亲的演说内容：恳求不列颠的干预——呼吁“一把理智的声音来安抚世界……”然而彻底的疯狂以火雨的形式降临，随后不列颠的狂欢就此告终。  
  
但没有历史学家知道那是如何被实现的——数量如此庞大的武器装备是怎么生产出来的。并且由于记录保存的失败、世界各国政府的崩溃以及情报机构之间通常的陷害和保密……似乎没有人会知道。  
  
查尔斯甩掉自己阴森的想法，继续阅读。  
  
_许多年来，美国人民遭受苦难。城市被淹没；农田被烧毁。叛徒和变种人进入了土地，红军入侵了东方。_  
  
“什么？”他觉得莫名其妙。“这到底……”  
  
他没有看到任何东胞社的内容——诚然，到目前为止只看了一点点——没有证据表明它是某种形式的苏联殖民地。这本儿童读物完全说不通。  
  
_来自东方的爱国者前往西方。史崔克总统被自由选举出来。自由西方诞生了：接着所有人开始对抗东方的变种人——为和平与自由而战。_  
  
“你们可真狂妄，”查尔斯嘀咕着。  
  
_这些是保护者们。这些是英雄们。这些是为你们作战的人们。_  
  
眼前的这个图像是极权主义和蛊惑人心的奇怪混合物。一个留着山羊胡的矮胖男人和善地展开双臂。数十个小小的身影包围着他：将军和建设者、警察和运动员、医生和科学家……几乎每一个行业的人都有，查尔斯注意到，艺术工作者除外。不过很奇怪，全都是男的。  
  
他翻开下一页阅读：  
  
_史崔克总统保护你。自由军队保护你。他们将捍卫自由西方！_  
  
数十名行进的士兵以完美编队展示在双跨页上。查尔斯用一根手指触碰观看着他们的微笑母亲；手指拖到对面一排排面色红润、喜气洋洋的儿童上。他们全都挥舞着旗帜。  
  
此外就是正在对军队敬礼的史崔克。查尔斯把视线转移到页面的底部阅读：  
  
_总统和自由军队为你们作战。他们会捍卫你们。他们会保护你们免受一切变种人的伤害。_  
  
查尔斯翻转页面，接着不由自主地吸了一口气，绘图可怕的美感把他镇住了。  
  
_他们会保护你们免受白皇后的伤害。_  
  
“哦……”他盯着那图像。  
  
一个女人，穿着华丽而闪光的白衣，坐在一个钻石切割形状的宝座上——各个角度和光线。那设计完成得非常巧妙——美丽的同时又带着恐怖……那就像彩色玻璃窗一样清晰、闪耀和可爱。  
  
“也许是弗洛斯特，”查尔斯喃喃地说——接着他的直觉爆发为肯定。那当然是弗洛斯特。自由西方最大的威胁——高踞威严的钻石王座之上。但是——“哎呦，”他嘲笑道，“你都跟什么为伍啊？”  
  
因为弗洛斯特在一个页面上的原始美感对应着另一个页面上——某样东西的——纯粹丑恶。它的上方写着：  
  
_他们会保护你免受红魔头艾瑞克的伤害。_  
  
一个绯红色轮廓的黑色影子——瘦削而野蛮，挥舞两把相当荒谬的——剑？刀？那可能是罗根，也许？艾瑞克·罗根——一个奇怪的名字，但查尔斯听过更奇怪的……  
  
问题在于：“不，”他自言自语地说。刀身是被双手握住的，不是从指关节探出来的。  
  
除此之外，那个怪物没有脸。五官用有角度的阴影代替。不过背景画得相当出色——一片奇异的银色、黑色和红色扭曲交错。 _图书馆的棋盘_ ，查尔斯心想——它看起来很相似，如果上面溅血的话。他做了个苦相，翻开下一页。  
  
接着他一边吞咽一边阅读： _变种人将被打败。变种人将被毁灭。_  
  
他凝视几十个人体缩影，其绘法很是杂乱。各种尺寸、各种形状——有些长着翅膀，有些长着不同颜色的皮肤、毛发和鳞甲——他的意识闪到瑞雯身上，他打了个哆嗦。  
  
而所有这些变种人最终褪色为灰色的阴影，他们横跨两个页面的底部奔跑——逃离自由军队的士兵，他们也是缩影……就像彩色玻璃焕发了生机，但却直接跑向右页边的白色虚无。  
  
查尔斯翻开下一页。 _快读完了，感谢上帝。_ 就宣传的艺术水准而言，这本书做得相当不错——然而那是宣传材料，而他的腹部一阵翻腾，一想到某个孩子阅读它。看着它……听老师大声念出来……  
  
_自由西方会获得胜利！自由西方会重新夺回美国——所有人类将共同生活在自由与和平中。_ 页面漂亮细致地描绘着山上的一座城市——绿色的草地、白色的雪以及一片蓝天。  
  
什么都齐了，就差一道彩虹。  
  
查尔斯啪一声合上书，卷起嘴唇。这本小小的儿童入门读物讲述的内容远远超过一个人的预料——至少，对于那些有能力分辨潜台词的人。罗根确实有道理——再一次。查尔斯用手指弹击着封面。看来不能低估那个家伙。尽管他满口雪茄又爱咆哮，他还是显露出精明的智力。  
  
接着——“终于来了，”查尔斯呼了口气。安琪儿的脚步出现了，匆忙而紧迫……  
  
_叩叩叩……_  
  
“泽维尔先生？”她的声音很不安。“你能不能……”门栓发出哔剥声，钥匙嘎吱插进锁头，门打开了。“你能不能来帮我一下？拜托了？”  
  
查尔斯皱起眉头，把地图猛塞进书中，他把两者留在床上。“当然，安琪儿——什么事？”  
  
“是琴。”  
  
查尔斯保持悄然的脚步声，走出他的房间；他跟着安琪儿走进琴的房间。他跪在琴的身边，皱起了眉头。她正蜷缩着身子躺着，一动不动。汗水弄湿了她的前额。  
  
安琪儿继续说道：“她不肯起床——而她真的需要重新开始吃东西了。”她咬着下唇。“有些事情将要发生——势不可挡……而她需要恢复精神。她很重要。”  
  
“那你要我怎么做？”  
  
“泽维尔先生……在弗洛斯特女士夺走我的十五岁庆典后，你帮过我。那很痛，你知道的——她的所作所为。记忆被烧毁。但在你离开后，所有的疼痛也消失了。”她犹豫了一下。“你能不能为琴那么做？”  
  
查尔斯做了个苦相。“未经她的许可就不行。”  
  
安琪儿闪过一丝微笑，但她的眼睛很悲伤。“我知道她对那一点如何较真；是的。但是……麦考伊说了，他没有任何更强的药了——我指的是针对她的头疼。没有能让她保持神智清醒的药物。而她是这么难受，泽维尔先生——难道你不能做些什么吗？”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，然后把它呼出来。“让我试试。”  
  
他把膝盖沉到琴的壁炉旁，接着坐在炉边的灰烬里。他交叠双手盖住额头并放松。他聚焦起来的意识突然无比清晰地察觉琴房间里的细节：同样的衣柜、同样的床架、同样的毯子，一切都跟其他人一样——同样的书架……然而放置在那个书架上方的，是几只破旧的塑料马；一个魔方；琴的儿童尺寸烛台，其精致的铁丝圈闪耀；一个满是弹珠的玻璃瓶在晨光下闪闪发光……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，想起瑞雯和她收集的弹珠。她最喜欢的猫眼石：一侧有裂缝的蓝色弹珠。一想到瑞雯，他召唤出睿鴍，把它变得像鸽子一样温顺，派送它翱翔飞过琴的意识——一以暖和得奇特的漩涡打转……  
  
_琴……_  
  
没有反应：只有一股不愉快的刺痛感——就像冬日里的静电刺激。  
  
_琴。我是泽维尔先生。_ 他对自己微笑；让他的思绪反映出那个微笑。 _咖啡壶之令的查尔斯爵士。你在吗？_  
  
突然之间，冰冷的白色海壳现身了，从灰色的静态中浮现出来。查尔斯顿时感到一股不安的哆嗦；他也说不清楚为什么。也许是因为感觉很奇怪，那海螺壳的边缘好像带着电流。  
  
_你在吗，琴？_  
  
接着他听到一把微弱的声音。 _在。_  
  
_……我能跟你说话吗？_  
  
那把声音听起来稍微暖了一些。 _能。_  
  
_我就在你的房间里头，安琪儿也在。你能不能睁开眼睛，下楼吃早餐？我好想念跟你一起吃早餐。_  
  
暂停。接着： _好痛。_  
  
_什么痛？_  
  
那个海螺壳古怪地 _震颤_ ；查尔斯叫睿鴍远离它；鸟儿扑动翅膀，快速而沉默地撤退了。  
  
_我的意识。我的脑袋。我的思绪。_  
  
他心里盘算出一个解决方案。 _如果你愿意，琴——我可以派这只鸟跟你一起去，今天……你看到了吗？_ 他让睿鴍闪耀起来，黑色而纤细的鸟儿跟心理世界的太阳形成鲜明对比。 _当你遭受痛苦的时候，我也许能够带走一部分痛楚。_  
  
另一段长时间的停顿。感觉就像琴在深思熟虑。接着：  
  
_不，泽维尔先生。但是谢谢你。现在我要醒了。_  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的眼睛猛地睁开，鸟儿鼓翼飞出琴的意识。有那么短暂的一秒，它伴随一声嘶哑的鸣叫烙在他的视网膜内——一种奇怪的后效。查尔斯摇了摇头。真是荒谬，他居然在那一刻想起妹妹老是吟唱个没完的那首民谣——数睿鴍来预测未来。 _一为噩耗_ 。噩耗……琴正在遭受什么事儿？  
  
坐在床上的琴正严肃地看着他。  
  
“哦，太好了——终于醒来了，甜心！”安琪儿两个箭步来到床边，把琴从茧一般的被窝里抱出来。“ _快点咯_ ——咱们给你换身干净衣服吃早餐去，好不好？”她用西语催促孩子走到衣柜边。“麻烦你先去准备早餐好吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“当然，”查尔斯低声回复，接着轻手轻脚地溜下走廊。  
  
他对柴炉里的煤眨了眨眼。让它们燃烧起来花了不止一刻——一个遗憾约翰不在的实际理由。他快速融化了奶酪和葡萄干，他在这里的第一天早上，琴特别喜欢这道早餐。再一次，没有咖啡；查尔斯做了个苦相，给他俩各冲了一杯甘菊茶代替。  
  
安琪儿走进来，把琴放一张厨房长凳上。“我很快就回来——今天早上有点迟了。要吃光噢，琴。”她朝面包露出顽皮的笑容。“还有谢谢你了，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，门在她身后关上。接着他回头看着琴。  
  
她正抬头看着他，灰色的眼睛睁得大大地，跟她苍白的脸形成鲜明的对比。接着……出现了 _奥洛洛、鲍比、约翰、肖恩_ 的图像——他们四人拉扯着看似一罐果酱的东西——来来回回，来来回回。笑得歇斯底里又响亮……至少——那就是查尔斯假设的。因为那个思绪是沉默的。无语地沉浸在铜绿中，他知道那意味着回忆……画面被框上： _走了？_  
  
他迎接琴严肃的凝视，点了点头。  
  
她的下唇微颤；眼里满是泪水。  
  
“嘘——嘘，乖，”查尔斯伸出双手，捉住琴的一只手并压住她的手指。“他们会没事的。他们会回来的——不要担心，不要难过……”  
  
瑞雯小时候哭泣时，他总是觉得痛苦无助；眼下的情况更糟，因为他在琴的脸上和意识中都看到泪水，啪嗒啪嗒的暗紫色落在相框上： _ **走了。**_  
  
“琴。”他吞咽了一下，听到自己的声音变粗糙。“你必须好好照顾自己。吃你的食物，喝你的茶。”  
  
他能做什么呢？他能做什么——来帮助她停止哭泣，让她吃东西？ _保护她的安全_ ，他的意识嘀咕。接着查尔斯出于本能说话了。  
  
“吃你的食物，琴。把其他人交给我。我会想办法——一个计划——把他们带回来。”  
  
一道灿烂的金光从她的意识中闪现——他尖叫起来，因为他听到那声音响彻他的思绪： _你会吗？！_  
  
“会。”查尔斯用明媚的笑容掩饰他的眩晕。“但我需要精力去做，所以我必须吃……”他抓起他的面包，扭了扭眉毛。“也就是说……我会跟你比赛！”  
  
琴的眼睛闪着光芒，她狼吞虎咽起自己那片面包。 _无需好礼仪_ ，查尔斯心想，但接着：“但是——小心点，琴，小心点。咀嚼再吞咽。”他隐藏自己的咧嘴笑容，看着她啜吸自己的茶，把更多的食物塞进她的嘴里并开始像土拨鼠似的咀嚼。  
  
当弗洛斯特探出晨间唤醒呼叫时——这一回力道要强大多了；几乎像一个冰冷的耳光——他咬了咬牙，抛了一张掩纱盖过琴的意识，那样她就只会感觉到最微弱的痛楚。仅仅足以让弗洛斯特—— _白皇后_ ，他苦涩地想——知道琴在那里。  
  
接着……查尔斯喝着他的茶，仔细地看着她大口大口地吃东西，让他的小对手赢得早餐比赛。  
  
——————————  
  
安琪儿回来接走了琴；查尔斯整个上午都在研究了一张看似温室的蓝图。接着罗根闲步走进工作室，查尔斯捉起桌上的《自由崛起》并取出地图。  
  
“你喜欢那本书吗？”罗根露齿一笑。  
  
麦考伊插话：“真难相信人们咽得下那种扯淡。”  
  
“没错。”查尔斯朝他俩露出尖锐的笑容。“但是插图画得确实很不错。东胞社也有类似的宣传艺术家吗？”  
  
“如果你可以发送梦境，干嘛还费心用二维画面呢，泽维尔？梦境、幻觉、噩梦：栩栩如生得像[特艺彩色电影](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Technicolor)，猜猜由谁提供？”  
  
“弗洛斯特，我想。”  
  
“才不呢。”罗根拉开桌边的一张长凳，金属摩擦金属的声音很刺耳。“她有更重要的事情要办。不——我们在前线有几位比较小规模的[放映师](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Projectionist)。还有[贝琪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psylocke)。晚上没有约会的时候，总得给自由西方的心灵感应者一点事情忙活，对吧？”  
  
查尔斯把这些信息存储在意识中；他故意翻了个白眼给罗根看。不过罗根拿起《自由崛起》并快速翻阅——接着举起 _这些是保护者们_ 开始的那一页。“你在里头瞧见他了吗，叉男？”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“他们的心灵感应者。”一根粗糙的手指戳了戳页面。“看到没？”  
  
查尔斯凝视页面。他觉得自己的腹部扭转了一下。  
  
页面的一个角落——位于仁慈又巨型的史崔克总统的右上角，在一个微微发光的圈子中央的是……看上去像……躯干？ _不_ ，他纠正自己：躯干和腰身——但是：“胳膊在哪儿？”他听到自己的声音紧张地问。“还有双腿呢？”  
  
“不被视为必需品。你不使用它——你就失去它，你懂吗？”罗根朝他露出残忍的笑容。“[若非上帝的眷顾，我也难幸免](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/there_but_for_the_grace_of_God_go_I)，泽维尔。”  
  
他的腹部受不了，但是：“[上帝已死](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_is_dead)，”查尔斯脱口而出，控制住自己。“签名：[尼采](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Nietzsche)。”  
  
麦考伊哼了一声。“尼采已死——签名：上帝。”  
  
“哈——对得好，汉克。那梗你存在心里好一会了吧？”  
  
此时麦考伊已经过来靠住罗根的肩膀。“这里还有谁知道尼采是何许人？”  
  
“哦，另一个讽刺我是史诗级别蠢蛋的笑话——听到你那么说真叫我难过，”罗根嘲笑。“来吧，泽维尔，咱们来制造一些计划……”  
  
“那不是真的。”查尔斯听到自己的声音在颤抖；他打断了罗根，而他不在乎。“他们没有——没有对他们的心灵感应者那么做。告诉我那不是真的。”  
  
工作室变得几乎完全寂静。唯一的声音来自某处一个散热器逃脱的嘶嘶声。查尔斯觉得汗水汇集在自己后腰，他看着罗根和麦考伊意味深长地交换视线。罗根抬起他的下巴。  
  
麦考伊开口了。“是真的，泽维尔先生。他们没——他们只利用了几个，嗯，我们的人。变种人，你知道吗？而且只限他们知道自己控制得了的那些。”  
  
“达拉斯郊外有个营地，你知道。”罗根的声音很柔和。“我们拿下达拉斯，我们就能释放他们。”  
  
“营地？”查尔斯的嘴唇发麻。  
  
“过夜变种营地：达拉斯分部。前来系上绳索，留下供集体屠杀。对。”罗根转了转肩膀；查尔斯看到他脖子上的肌肉收缩。“我们认为史崔克是从德国那里得到的主意——他曾部署在[突出部之役](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Bulge)，你知道的，并看到那一切的结束。第二次世界大战。”  
  
查尔斯的意识冒出了陈述报告、报纸上的文章、[纽伦堡审判](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremberg_Trials)……他当年只有七岁，但所有的图像都徘徊在脑中。接着，当然了，第三次世界大战让地球陷入战火，所有关于之前战争的史书都被合上了。  
  
“所以他不是……”他深吸了一口气平静下来；猛地合上那本儿童读物；他盯着地图。“他并不是你星期一提到的指挥官。你之前说过——那个指挥官呆过二战时期的太平洋战场。”  
  
“记忆力不错，”罗根说。他朝查尔斯露出灿烂的笑容。“而且是的。我们在达拉斯的对象是麦克墨菲。一个厉害的海上战略家——但在陆地上？好吧。他年事已高，一直跟史崔克针锋相对，而且——靠——他真的、 _真的_ 很该死。”  
  
“为什么？”查尔斯冷静地问道。“你又有何资格评判？”  
  
“为什么？因为在[杜鲁门](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_S._Truman)被刺杀之后，他就是按下按钮毁灭战前中国大部分地区的人，”罗根再次收缩肩膀；指关节劈啪作响。“而我——舍我其谁——最有资格评判了，因为我特别擅长评判一个人的性格，泽维尔先生。对不对，汉克？”  
  
“特别擅长，”麦考伊喃喃地说，眼睛没有从他的蓝图抬起。  
  
“谢谢。而我特别擅长的判断是：麦克墨菲是混账中的混账。因此：死亡，”罗根懒洋洋地说。“在我们开始之前还有别的问题吗？”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“我可以喝点水吗？这里很热。” _但至少_ ，他告诉自己， _你还控制得住_ 。那天没有记忆浮出来困扰他。也许，他带着残酷的幽默感心想，那要归功于当天早上的梦境。也许这就是为什么他觉得如此干渴。  
  
“噢。”罗根眨了眨眼。“水——好，没问题。我这就去给你拿一些。”  
  
——————————  
  
日子一天天过去，每一天都像踩着另一天的脚后跟，带来类似的日常事务。查尔斯接替了奥洛洛，负责让琴为每一天做好准备。他们早餐时的谈话全都通过心灵感应进行；他像隼一样观察她，看看是否有额外创伤的迹象。但她的脸色逐渐恢复了……所以也许她做的不知道什么事……停下了？查尔斯不知道。  
  
每一天，罗根都会摊开达拉斯的地图，连珠炮似的朝他发问。查尔斯要求[风图表](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wind_component_chart)、月底之前的天气预测、人口统计以及当地迷信记录——全都是为了让罗根不断说话，道出至关重要的丁点信息。  
  
有一天：“所以你看，”他指着地图。“一个较大的机场，无论多废，都是隐藏最重要的飞机的合理位置。而我愿意打赌，那个较小型的官方机场将会是陷阱中的诱饵。”  
  
“嗯，”罗根潦草地做笔记。“有趣的想法——把它记录在第三个目标下面，我们可以派几个间谍去全天候侦查两个机场……”  
  
另一天：“看，”查尔斯指着另一个地方。“对核电站进行一次佯攻，要么就提前泄露表明此意的情报。考虑到大部分的风势为北部和东北部，任何核心熔毁的威胁都会让他们恐慌。他们会汇集人手进去保卫它，而且他们会浪费时间确定你们的计划真伪——而为了达到跟扩散力量相同效果，你们所需要做的仅是：引发一场野火，”他追寻红线的轮廓，“ _这里_ 。东南四十五度；那样你们就会让核电站的军队跟达拉斯的正规军分开了。”  
  
“那场火得很他妈大型才行，”一声嘟哝，但查尔斯爽快地做出回答：“把约翰和几个像他的人放进一家[农业小飞机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerial_application)，你们就能达到目的了。”  
  
接着他转过身假装咳嗽，那样罗根就不会看到他紧紧闭上眼睛。 _要安全，约翰。要安全，要安全， **要安全** ……_  
  
“第一个目标……”罗根继续潦草地做笔记。  
  
而在另一天：“至于第四个目标，敌军指挥官……”查尔斯忍住一个哈欠。最近每天晚上他都让自己进行一套吃力的[柔软体操](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calisthenics)——来避开梦境。结合日常冷水淋浴，那似乎见效了；然而这套方案并没有让他感觉休息得更好些。“刺杀麦克墨菲，我建议一个狙击手。”  
  
“狙击手，呵。”罗根扬起一边眉毛。“为什么不直接毒死他？”  
  
“他会有人给他尝食物。”  
  
“车祸？”  
  
“你想让你的手下冒险跟他同车？”  
  
“嗯。反正一切都没有实际意义，因为事情是这样的，泽维尔，”接着罗根皱起额头。“第四个目标发生了一点变化。麦克墨菲仍然需要死……但是……指挥部想要活捉他。按照他们自己的时间杀了他，你知道吗？从他那里挤压出一些信息，拍几张相片。宣传。”  
  
“真野蛮，”查尔斯嘀咕着，但是：“好吧。你将需要把他引诱到一个偏远地区，然后在那里，”他的腹部扭曲，“绑架他。”  
  
“那你觉得要如何引诱他呢？”  
  
那个想法在他脑中灵光一现：“谣言，一个重要的变种人，一个强大的变种人。”查尔斯尝试耸肩。“话说这个军方心灵感应者多大了？”  
  
罗根看着麦考伊，后者正专注地倾听他们的讨论——过去整个星期他一直这么做。麦考伊想了想，接着说：“不超过三十岁。”  
  
“嗯。好吧，如果他真的只是一个没有四肢的躯干，”查尔斯让他的声音传达了厌恶感，“他不可能处于多优异的身体状况。我会散播另一个心灵感应者的谣言，引诱麦克墨菲到一个偏远的地方捕获。毕竟，他最想要的无非是剥夺史崔克在自由西方的领袖位置——如果他们像你说的一直针锋相对——还有什么法子胜过引进一个升级版的捍卫武器呢？”  
  
“心灵感应者，是吧？”罗根看了他一眼，他的眼皮半合着。“因此为了让这个场景尽可能有说服力，我们不得不把那个心灵感应者安置到……嗯。那你建议哪一个来做诱饵呢，泽维尔？我真好奇。”  
  
查尔斯笑了。没有希望，不过毕竟还是很有趣。“哎呦：当然就是在下我咯。”  
  
“那样你就可以逃跑了，是啊，”罗根边说边翻白眼，麦考伊沮丧地笑了笑。“你跑不过一英里就会被抓住。”  
  
“不，我不会。”  
  
“不，你肯定会，叉男；天杀的。”罗根起身伸展。“愚蠢的狗屁倒灶，逃跑。不过说到跑——我们一整个星期都在钻研这些地图。咱们去干点用枪的好玩事情，好不好？”  
  
查尔斯看着麦考伊，他板起脸来。“你们去吧。我留在这里清理。”  
  
“来吧，伙计。”罗根几乎狂奔向大门。“我有两把步枪。考虑到这波热浪，我们可能会逮住一两只兔子什么的……”  
  
_好主意_ ，查尔斯一边想一边跟着罗根走出去。在几个不合时宜的暖日之后，为食物狩猎……确实很有道理。而且似乎很有必要。因为连续三天面包里头出现[象鼻虫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weevil)，奶酪尝起来也酸酸的。真的很难说服琴吃东西。查尔斯接过罗根扔给他的步枪；故意通过检查枪支状况来分散自己的精神。因为思考下述内容并没有帮助：如果他们的食物不到一个星期就变质，他们要如何熬过长达六个月的核冬天呢？  
  
“你可别开枪射我，泽维尔，”罗根哼唱道。“还记得上回你那么做发生了什么事吧？”  
  
“我怎么会忘记呢？”查尔斯嘀咕着。“再说了，我宁愿射……”他探出台球大小的思绪，把它压平成一张网。拉伸它，展开它，抛出它……  
  
_中了_ 。一个明亮闪烁的意识，位于他右侧的树林深处。“一只鹿。十点钟方向……也许在半英里外？”  
  
罗根正目瞪口呆地盯着他。查尔斯朝他傻笑了一下。  
  
他没有做出其他回答，只是啪一下闭上嘴，哼了口气：“心灵感应者的派对花招。我要亲眼见到才能相信。”  
  
“那就试着跟上吧，”查尔斯笑着说，接着尽可能快地奔跑起来。  
  
——————————  
  
他有着一副狩猎的好体格——敏捷便于无声跑步，轻盈便于仔细盯梢——而且仅仅十五分钟后，他就一枪击中鹿的心脏。  
  
查尔斯花了一小会来感谢那只动物——感觉它的美丽，感谢它干净利落地从灌木丛飞跃进入他的步枪射程——并且希望它的死亡也是同样干净。看起来确实如此。而且这一点很重要的；至少，根据他是如何被教导的。  
  
战后，牛津孕育出一种特殊的狩猎文化：既节约资源，也尊重实际行动，无论有没有附加陈规旧俗。那其实并不叫人奇怪，因为原本搞狩猎的就是一帮学者。有一名狂热的古典主义者（战后遗留下来的员工）把[戴安娜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana_%28mythology%29)和[阿克泰翁](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Actaeon)纹在她的背上——在她捕获冬季的第一头熊，大举击败她那些傲慢的男同事后。  
  
无论如何，查尔斯学会了如何狩猎，以及如何适当地狩猎；而看到他如何彻底地让罗根吃了一惊，让他产生了一丝满意感。  
  
罗根盯着那头躺在自己绯红血液中翻滚的鹿。他看上去奇怪地饥渴——而他那古怪的金属爪子 _噌_ 一声从他的一只手冒出来，接着：“喂，”查尔斯猛然说道。“快给我住手。我们需要检查它的[辐射水平](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radioactive_contamination)。我可绝对不想吃一个满是钚的肝脏。”  
  
“那可是一顿完整均衡早餐的一部分，”罗根窃笑，但是：“好吧。”他把鹿扛到一边肩膀上。“我们到马厩处理。”  
  
那个所谓的马厩是一座粗糙建成的石头建筑，位于树林深处的一块空地里。非常普通，除了没有马；没有皮革、秸秆和干草，以及……查尔斯颤抖，皮肤刺痛。以及缺乏它曾经被当成马厩的任何迹象。  
  
罗根轻弹生锈面板上的几个开关，电灯噼里啪啦地亮了起来。地面这一层有几个房间，一截摇摇晃晃的楼梯通往上方的阁楼。每个房间的中央都有一道排水槽以及一块设为斜坡的地板。而且……每个天花板都挂着一颗裸露的灯泡，由外头的面板控制着……另外有几个钩——一些随着铁链晃荡。查尔斯在一个房间内瞥见几把闪光的钳子，接着他砰一声把门关上。  
  
查尔斯并不想获知最近马厩内部漂流过的任何思绪的回音。所以他故意静默自己所有的力量，看着罗根把鹿子挂到一个钩子上，露出他的爪子开始干活。他那些爪子的刀工出奇地细致。查尔斯绷着下巴看了好一段时间；接着他走上阁楼查看，找到一个水桶，于是在马厩外头打水泵把它装满，然后着手把血冲洗掉。  
  
第四桶水之后，罗根停下来思考。“嗯。眼下天气这么暖和——即使就冬天而言……好吧。我不能肯定这肉会在一夜之间在外头冻结实。告诉你吧，我会把一些放到你们厨房，再派麦考伊去检查一下。接着我把剩余的放到楼下的冰柜里，接下来几个星期你们就可以吃——前提是如果辐射水平没问题，好吗？”  
  
“楼下？”查尔斯问，接着：“按需知密，”是唯一的答复。  
  
“好吧。”他看着蒸汽从地板上的血液中升起。此后他在拎另一桶水的过程中突然想到；罗根之前看上去是如此地饥饿……所以，回到室内，把水浇过石地板后，他保持声音随意。“难道你不想吃点鹿肉吗？前提是如果辐射水平没问题？”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着罗根粗声粗气地说：“不了。”  
  
“你才骗不了我呢，你知道，之前它还搭在树桩上的时候，你看上去活像准备过去咬一口。”  
  
“也许是这样，泽维尔——但那是你射中的。它就归你。你和琴的，如果你想分享——但你永不和我分享。学生拥有食物的第一优先权——这就是规则，”他挥动前臂抹过额头。“当然了，弗洛斯特女士除外。”  
  
“为什么我一点也不惊讶呢？”查尔斯嘀咕。接着：“等等……”他皱起了眉头。“真的？我还以为情况正好相反呢。”  
  
“不。”罗根的声音很激动。“这里对你们所有人已经足够困难了。我相信那一点，大多数人也是这么相信的。所以多数人投票赞成——因而那道规则就是这么来的：学生获得第一批以及最好的食物。就这样。”  
  
“所以，如果我在过去一周左右得不到任何咖啡，”查尔斯吸了口气。  
  
“靠——咖啡？”罗根半笑起来。“我宁可爬着乞讨咖啡，叉男；天啊，我宁可肏弗洛斯特，而她会把我的老二给扭掉，毫无疑问。来，把那个水桶递给我。我来给你切一块或者三块肉排。”  
  
“我先把它冲洗一下。”查尔斯出门冲洗，返回室内，看着罗根切了几块精选的肉排。  
  
“行了，咱们走吧。”他收起爪子，用一只血淋淋的手拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀，把水桶递给他。“我会在午夜前返回这里。你把枪放哪儿了？”  
  
“外面。”  
  
_外面……_  
  
_噢，上帝_ ……查尔斯麻木地暗想…… _ **上帝**_ 。  
  
之前他打水泵给桶重复装水的时候，曾有过无数次溜走的机会。带着枪逃跑，进入黑暗的树林里。他本来有可能在太阳升起之前抵达锡拉丘兹……  
  
罗根嗅了嗅空气。“冷锋即将来临，”他宣布，同时拿起步枪。  
  
_也许你早就知道了，在潜意识里_ ，查尔斯的意识低语，焦急地安抚他。 _你要为孩子们留下——你答应过他们，记得吗？_  
  
但查尔斯把他自己的理智和他的承诺放在一边。在回去的路上，他不顾罗根的戏谑。他感到麻木，以及疏远——远于一切，除了他那犹如夜空般清晰的醒悟。  
  
那可能是他最好的逃跑机会。也许是他唯一的逃跑机会。但无论那是哪种机会——最好或者唯一……他都没有想到捉住机会。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月０９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０９月０６日，编辑于２０１４年１０月１７日凌晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者说明：
> 
> 关于朝鲜战争的细节？我是从维基百科以及[哈伊姆·珀托克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaim_Potok)的小说抄过来的。*眨眼睛*总之，如果我犯了可怕的错误，请让我知道。指挥官麦克墨菲基于[麦克阿瑟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_MacArthur)，但他（麦克墨菲）在这里其实不是多重要的角色。而且是的，根据传言，麦克阿瑟制定了计划朝[满洲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manchuria)投核弹。嘎。
> 
> 继续关注第十五章和第十六章（第一部分的尾声）——最迟是星期一晚上……取决于反馈。[/无耻地卖广告]  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

第１５章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：分享。  
说明：这里头有食物、酒以及出乎意料的揭露。另外：比我原本计划的多了一章。感谢诸位的耐心——敬请期待第一部分的余下章节，二十四小时内发布。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯在厨房仅仅独处了几分钟，麦考伊就带了一样奇怪的技术设备来了。“算是[盖革计数器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geiger_counter)的改良版，”他未经提问就自己解释。接着他测试了肉并得出结论：“看起来没问题，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯哼了一声，在壁橱搜索他需要的东西。不过当他拿着醋、油以及一个装着看似半干番茄酱的罐子回过身时……麦考伊还在那里。  
  
他的直觉闪烁起来。“你想留下来吗？”查尔斯朝他露出消除疑虑的笑容，同时伸手从另一个壁橱拿了个碗。“会有充足的食物。”  
  
“嗯。”麦考伊的喉咙快速起伏，一只手不住地摸他的钢铁手镯。“我真的不应该……我是说，留下来。”  
  
“你在这里当学生是多久以前的事儿？”  
  
一个耸肩。“五年左右。”  
  
“你被——提拔了，是吗？你是十五岁时被提拔的？”  
  
“其实是‘宣誓’……不过：是的。”  
  
查尔斯混合了油和醋，同时快速思索。麦考伊好像几乎迫切想要透露信息——只需一点明智的敦促、一些安慰的话语……“那你肯定在这个厨房吃了很多顿饭，对不对？那你当然可以留下来，看在往昔的份上？”  
  
一阵暂停。接着他听到麦考伊弱弱的笑声，几乎带着悲伤。“我真的……我不知道。”  
  
“抓住机会。真是奇怪……”查尔斯皱起眉头。“通常情况下，监督员会在傍晚时分返回——但我还没有看到安琪儿。说到这里，我也还没看到琴。”他刮了一些番茄酱薄片进入油和醋中。“她们在哪儿呢？”  
  
“今晚——嗯。今晚……非常重要，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯所有的本能都察觉他的语气，察觉并闪耀。“真的。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“为什么会这样呢？”  
  
麦考伊犹豫——接着查尔斯暗自咒骂，因为罗根闯入了房间。“找到你了——来吧，你知道规则。快走快走，走啦。”  
  
说真的，个体在这个庄园里的来来往往实在太过偶然了。查尔斯决定采取最直接的方式解决问题。“ _不_ ，”他用力地说——“留下。”  
  
他并不认为自己有用任何力量裹住那些话语，所以他很奇怪地看到罗根朝他眨了眨眼——犹豫？麦考伊则张着嘴；他把它紧闭上，但在此之前查尔斯瞧见他哀求地看了看罗根，那双眼睛在他的眼镜后面睁得大大——恳求……但接着罗根的脸耷拉下来。隐藏他的沮丧，查尔斯转过身——也许换一种策略？ _尝试幽默。_  
  
“我是认真的。”他抓起鹿肉，把它抛到厨房的一只铸铁煎锅上，往上面浇上刚调好的腌泡汁。“你们俩一直对这块肉虎视眈眈，活像它是[神仙佳肴](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ambrosia)。而如果琴不回来吃晚餐，”他忍住烦恼的刺痛，“那么我一个人几乎吃不完整块肉。”  
  
查尔斯知道那是谎言——他非常肯定自己能吞下每一块残渣。但那天晚上正在发生什么事情，他想知道是什么。  
  
 _冒个险。_  
  
“如果会有任何帮助，”他平静地说，“我可以屏蔽这段记忆不让弗洛斯特知道。”  
  
另外两人交换的 _眼神_ 非常清晰。  
  
“有没搞错，”罗根危险地说。  
  
麦考伊的声音在颤抖：“你在开玩笑……”  
  
“我已经厌倦琐碎愚蠢的规则——例如那些说你不能跟不同等级的人吃饭的规则。”查尔斯保持语气低缓。“但谁知道呢：对最没意义的规则稍事宽容……我说不定会乖乖遵守那些最严格的规则。”  
  
他把视线从肉抬起。罗根面色如石；麦考伊的脸——担心。 _天杀的。_ 过度分享没起作用，谈判也行不通。 _试试直接的感怀。_  
  
“我只是希望……罗根？汉克？请与我分享这块肉。我想跟你们分享。”  
  
罗根咬着嘴唇。笼罩在他五官上的犹豫不决是如此地陌生，以致查尔斯不得不小心地保持面无表情，以避免显露他自己的想法： _是的， **是的** 他正在屈服，他即将 **打破** ……_  
  
“当然，我确实有不可告人的动机。”他轻轻弹掉手上的腌泡汁。“我需要盐和胡椒；一些大蒜和洋葱。也许一些[辣酱油](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Worcestershire_sauce)。而我什么都没有。”  
  
“哦，我们有盐和胡椒，”麦考伊快速地说。“我这就去拿来。我还会查看有没有其他的。”  
  
接着他跑出了厨房。  
  
“干得好，泽维尔。”罗根怒目而视。  
  
查尔斯对他笑了笑。“你说什么？  
  
罗根叹了口气。  
  
只需再推 _一下_ ……  
  
“说实话，罗根？在我认识的所有东胞社成员里头，我相信 _你_ 是最有可能拥有一个[酒壶](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hip_flask)的了。让我告诉你吧：在这个点上，为了哪怕一滴酒精，要我爬过碎玻璃我都愿意。”  
  
见效了。查尔斯感到一股欣喜的炙热脉搏，罗根把眼睛翻向天花板，走到门口。“好吧，泽维尔——五分钟后回来。”  
  
“噢，”查尔斯急匆匆地说，“还有我能不能借用一个剃须刀，好吗？我看起来像——好吧。像……”  
  
“像你把早餐糊到脸上了，是啊。好吧。剃刀和酒。”他露出严肃的表情。“不要让我后悔信任你。”  
  
罗根迈了一步，但随后回过肩头凝视。“说到这个：看在他妈的份上……”他的表情绽开成笑脸，“不要放火烧了这个地方。”  
  
——————————  
  
当查尔斯发现主门被牢牢锁上，而且绝对没办法撬开之后，他的欣喜一下子消失了。 _靠_ 。他掉过头，暗自苦涩地笑了笑——至少，这样一来，他就可以证明自己是值得信赖的。该死的罗根；他们全都该死……  
  
他刚来得及回到厨房，麦考伊就带着胡椒回来了——“我们的盐用完了，泽维尔先生；对不起……”洋葱和大蒜亦是如此。所以查尔斯把他的沮丧放到一边，侧重于利用手头的调味料尽可能让鹿肉味道鲜美。他泡了茶；在桌子放了三个杯子。最后，当罗根回来弯腰坐到长凳上，查尔斯接过他伸过去的剃须刀，把一些热水倒入碗内，接着——忍不住欣喜地叹了口气——用厨房的肥皂刮起胡子。  
  
“看上去已经好多了，”麦考伊表扬。  
  
“嗯。不是那么大的挑战嘛。噢，泽维尔？”罗根给了他一个嘲讽的冷笑，把手指放在他自己满是胡茬的下巴上。“你刮漏了一点。”  
  
查尔斯冲洗剃刀，放在一旁晾干，接着走到炉子边。“如果我是你，我就不会说话了。”  
  
“噢，真叫人伤心，”罗根发起牢骚。“此外，这玩意？”他用手掌沿着一边鬓角抚摸。“这玩意需要一架天杀的割草机才能维持任何秩序。所以放过我吧。”  
  
“那好吧，算了。”查尔斯把盒里余下的面包交给他们俩，同时等待搭好的火堆产生足够热的煤床。罗根和麦考伊像饿狼一样吃起来——接着，查尔斯眨了眨眼，回忆起他和琴的早餐——现在已是数天前的事儿了——当时他不得不小心确保她不会呛到面包和奶酪。“狼吞虎咽食物，”他喃喃地说，“再也不只是孩子的事儿了。”  
  
像样的煤床一形成，查尔斯就把煎锅放进火炉里。五分钟后，罗根用他的爪子戳着那块肉——太热了，没法用手指触碰——接着舔掉金属上的油脂和美味酱汁。  
  
“悠着点，”查尔斯轻轻说道，但是罗根差点把眼睛翻进脑袋里，他几乎把煎锅抛到石桌上，接着猛扑向他那一份。没别的话语可以描述那一举动。麦考伊虽然比较矜持，但他仍把刀叉握得太过紧，接着仿佛好几天没吃食物似的咀嚼起来。  
  
查尔斯曾想过给他们大伙切苹果片儿，但随后他灵机一动，拿起放置在冰箱里的苹果，去了芯，把葡萄干塞进里头，接着把它们放置在煎锅上烤。他知道一小时后，罗根将会把爪子戳进水果而不是肉里头。  
  
“神圣的上帝他妈啊，那可真好吃。”罗根叹了口气，接着举起盘子把它舔干净。“真希望玛丽能在这里享受。”  
  
“我倒不希望，”麦考伊难堪地说。“你的餐桌礼仪太凶残了。”  
  
“噢，你知道你可喜欢了。”听到查尔斯的咯咯笑，罗根笑着继续。“最好的东胞社狂欢会是我们有足够的食物来搞食物大战的那些……”  
  
“活像我们真的搞过。”麦考伊打了个哈欠。“活像我们真的会搞。我是说，食物大战。阿泽佐尔肯定次次都赢。”  
  
“那倒不假。”  
  
“阿泽佐尔？”查尔斯让他的好奇显得随意。  
  
“瞬间转移者，”罗根哼了一声，伸展四肢。“还是个很他妈厉害的家伙。真希望他在这里，不过……”  
  
麦考伊咳嗽。查尔斯眯起了眼睛。“不过？”  
  
“不过他在达拉斯。”罗根的笑容几乎很狂躁。“你做到了，泽维尔——你贿赂我泄密了。恭喜你。”  
  
“嗯。我想我该谢谢你。”  
  
“他想要表达的是，”麦考伊解释，他用一块面包擦拭他的盘子，“达拉斯行动——现在——正在进行中。”他吃下面包；满口都是食物。“就在我们说话的当儿。”  
  
“哪个行动？”  
  
“第二个目标，叉先生：找到并确保核武器。我们已经让血小板般的内鬼把浴血教的‘血’给‘凝住’了，而今晚正是他们撕开结痂的夜晚。听到没有，我泄密了——我甚至没喝醉呢。因此，为了帮助这点，以及庆祝任务：来。”罗根咔一声把一瓶伏特加摆在桌上。“这个供我们开始——而这个，”他挥舞一个小酒壶，“供我们 _继续_ ，从现在开喝。”  
  
罗根才听不下任何收敛的争辩——他把伏特加倒进他们的空茶杯里。他们每个人同时灌下四根手指高的烈酒。麦考伊立刻弯下身一阵咳嗽；查尔斯则英勇地限制自己朝桌子上捶了一拳。罗根只是大笑。  
  
“天杀的火辣，那会让你的胸膛长点毛。”  
  
麦考伊吞咽了一下。“按照你的逻辑，阿泽佐尔应该是一块熊皮地毯。而且他会因为你拿了他的东西生气。”  
  
“谁说他不是呢，汉克？两样都是。”罗根扭了扭眉毛，接着转向查尔斯。“在出任务之前，如果你想喝酒，有机会喝，但这一回负责的是该死的阿泽佐尔。肯定是因为有孩子。或者也许他打算事后再喝醉。”接着他清了清嗓子。“既然谈到他，以及其他人……咱们要记住在达拉斯的所有同伙。让他们今晚完成工作，并把那块讨人厌的小蛋糕带回家。愿上帝帮助我们大伙。为他们的健康干杯！”接着罗根就他的酒壶痛饮了一口。  
  
麦考伊第二个接过酒壶。“为他们的健康干杯，”接着抿了一口。然后他又咳嗽起来，气喘吁吁。  
  
“可怜的宝贝，”罗根呵呵一笑——接着朝查尔斯拱起眉毛。“原本跟我要酒壶的可是你哦，伙计。干了。”  
  
查尔斯接过酒壶。“为他们的健康干杯。”  
  
酒精咽下去带灼烧感——那是威士忌，而且很烈，伴着伏特加明显缺乏的喜人烟味。他津津有味地享受每一滴。“噢，上帝，那实在太妙了……”  
  
“还给我……”  
  
“不！”  
  
“来吧，叉儿。”  
  
“不——不，拜托，让我——哦……”接着查尔斯抚摸着酒壶，又痛饮了一口。“噢，那实在可爱……”  
  
“天杀的，谁知道你是这么一个酒鬼？”罗根笑嘻嘻地抢回了酒壶喝起来。“它是我的，叉男。”  
  
“非常感谢。”查尔斯乐呼呼地想，也许是因为他的体重下降，或者是他已经有六个星期没有尝过酒精。无论出于何种原因，威士忌跟着伏特加的轨迹，火烈烈地直奔他的腹部和大脑。他觉得 _棒极了_ 。  
  
“ _嗯嗯_ 。再跟我说说获得核武器的计划。是不是——是不是按我之前建议的？是不是，对不对？”  
  
“少给我 _得意_ ，”罗根咆哮；接着放声大笑：“不过——是的，没错。你真是个狡猾的小混蛋，你知道吗？”  
  
“噢，知道。”查尔斯眉开眼笑。“但是听到它得到证实真好。那么是谁写的赎金条？”  
  
麦考伊微笑着举起一只手。“我希望你开心，泽维尔先生。我们不得不偷了一份[《圣经》词语索引](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bible_concordance)——而且还是从教堂偷的。”  
  
他们又喝了另一轮，品尝着美酒。接着罗根分掉余下伏特加。他们再次传递起酒壶，查尔斯抿了一口后摇了摇头，用力眨眼。尽管伏特加有所帮助，那威士忌却烈得离谱。  
  
罗根看到他。“你喜欢吗？”他露齿一笑。“我的朋友——佩吉。她有亲戚开酒厂，正点。保佑你，佩吉，噢，接下来——”他直起身子。“干杯！”  
  
他抬起酒壶。“敬我的玛丽：保佑她的心脏、保佑她的灵魂、保佑她那火辣辣的娇躯，带她安全回家。 _干杯_ 。”他喝了酒；拍了拍麦考伊的肩膀，传给他喝。  
  
“干杯，敬我的家人。”麦考伊开始显得睡眼惺忪；他的嘴唇仅仅碰到酒壶，就把它传给查尔斯。  
  
“致……” _敬我的妹妹_ ，查尔斯想了想，突然发抖。 _敬瑞雯_ 。他封锁涌起的记忆；举起金属瓶子。“致家人。”  
  
“家人……你有任何在世的家人吗，泽维尔？”  
  
“没有。再也没有了。”那个谎言轻易地从他嘴巴流出来；他看到罗根歪了歪脑袋，麦考伊则展露出他最好的同情模样。他的表情不太到位；查尔斯估计他已经过了微醺的阶段，现在快要酩酊大醉了。“战前，我有父母——和一个妹妹。但是他们死于伦敦。一九五一年二月。”  
  
“妹妹？”罗根呼出一口气。“咦。我还以为你被标记为独生子呢。你懂的，在这里，我的脑袋里。”他慢慢地敲了敲他的太阳穴；接着他敲错位置，误中一颗眼球。麦考伊笑了起来。“闭嘴，”罗根猛拍了他一下。“那你觉得呢？难道叉先生给你留下的印象不……独特吗？自小在某个城堡里抚养长大：一个被选中的继承人、一个享有特权的后代、一个……”  
  
“那些词全都是你自己查的？”麦考伊窃笑。  
  
但查尔斯奋力于集中精神——罗根的猜测危险地接近真相。该死的家伙；喝得快烂醉却依然精明得令人不安。他寻思如何改变话题，接着：“再来一个，”他说着，伸出酒壶。  
  
罗根凝视着它，眼睛稍稍成了斗鸡眼。“没法再来一个了。玛丽给了我 _这_ 一个，那对我就足够了。”  
  
“我的意思是再祝一下酒。”  
  
“不啦——你请便。”  
  
“对。”查尔斯高高举起酒壶，开始大声唱歌。“[上帝保佑女王／祝她万寿无疆／上帝保佑……](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_Save_the_Queen)”  
  
“你从来没有跟我们说过你有[约德尔调](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yodeling)变种能力，”麦考伊说着，把手指插进耳朵里。  
  
“啊，靠，还给我。”罗根抓起酒壶，讽刺地朝他晃着一根手指。“你现在是东胞社的人了，泽维尔。”他敬了个酒。“打倒自由西方——永远！”  
  
“永永远远！”麦考伊说。接着他打了个嗝。“接下来敬我的同届。[幻影猫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitty_Pryde)、[欢欢](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jubilee_%28comics%29)——来自我这个书呆子：敬你们。保持安全，即使你们会因为我这么说而揍我。”他畅饮了一口，把酒壶传过去。  
  
“幻影猫？”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“欢欢？那算哪种名字……”  
  
“按需知秘。”查尔斯看得出罗根踢了踢麦考伊的胫骨。那并不含蓄——餐桌上的餐盘发出咯咯声，麦考伊痛叫起来。  
  
“好吧，”他叹了口气，举起酒壶。“敬我所有的同届，以及他们相对普通的名字：奥洛洛、鲍比、约翰、肖恩和琴。祝他们健康。希望琴快点好转。”他喝了一口，第四次尝起来的味道还是一样好。  
  
但那味道马上变酸了，因为罗根做了个苦相。“说得太他妈对了。弗洛斯特那样子安排她连线——那可真是有够变态的。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”查尔斯感到温暖的心情像烈日下的雾一样消失了。他知道自己的声音很尖锐。太尖锐了，因为罗根困惑地瞅了他一眼。  
  
“琴宝宝是弗洛斯特的门徒——你不知道那个，”罗根眯起眼睛。“操，叉先生，我还以为你很聪明呢。”  
  
“什么……弗洛斯特对她做什么？”查尔斯的嘴唇感觉麻麻的。  
  
麦考伊低头看着桌面；他回答说：“主要是训练。但在像这样的夜晚——以及事前的实践活动——弗洛斯特会抽取琴的能力，作为备用电源。供机器用。”他从罗根那儿拿过酒壶，这回痛饮了一口。“我一丁点都不羡慕她那份工作。”  
  
“是啊，我也不。”罗根摇了摇金属容器；皱起了眉头。“快被你喝光了，汉克。”  
  
“对不起，”麦考伊口齿不清。“有点儿失神了。”  
  
“我猜如此，给，泽维尔，”接着酒壶被举向他。“把它喝完了。”  
  
查尔斯茫然地望着厨房的门，接着手腕猛一抬，把酒精往嘴里倒。他一饮而尽；举起一只手盖住脸。  
  
“我想某人有点困了。”罗根开始嘲笑，但接着他敞开下巴打了哈欠。“我想那个人是我。来吧，麦考伊——咱们打扫一下。我要去休息了。”  
  
麦考伊清理桌面，当查尔斯尝试站起来帮忙时，他挥手让查尔斯坐回去；他接受了这一善意的斥责并坐下来凝视。他看啊看，同时心急火燎地思索。 _琴_ ，连接到心灵感应机器， _为了战争_ ，之前她在安琪儿的意识中悄声说过……上帝。他做了什么，听了那句话居然没有任何反应？他怎么会如此盲目？  
  
“嘿，泽维尔。上楼——我们走吧。”  
  
他服从，微微踉跄着脚步跟着另外两人身后。他朝琴的门刷过一个思绪——她不在。查尔斯试图小心地抽回他的力量，但他的蜂鸟——怪诞地咕咕地叫着，绕着欢乐的垂直圈飞行——刷过罗根，他咆哮起来。  
  
“哦，见鬼，不，现在不行。你可以摆弄我们的脑袋——”罗根扭了扭他的手指，“明天。等我们都清醒了。如果一切顺利的话，弗洛斯特会晚起床；如果出了幺蛾子，她将有更多的事情需要担心，而不仅仅是我们吃肉豪饮。给我进去。”他猛推查尔斯的肩膀，敦促他走进自己的房间。“晚安。噢，给你。”他把一个沉重的金属打火机交给查尔斯。“给你自己生火。但是不要——不要放火烧了——嗯，你懂我的意思。”  
  
罗根砰一声拉上门，接着：“睡个好觉。”声音通过木材闷响，查尔斯听到麦考伊含糊的声音——“晚安，泽维尔先生。还有非常感谢你——那肉真的很好吃……”然后是门栓滑动以及门锁的咔哒声。  
  
查尔斯慢吞吞地盯着门的木材。他听到走廊的脚步声逐渐微弱。接着，他坐在床上，想起自己之前把苹果留在炉子里。到了明早它们将会没了；烧毁，烤焦…… _火_ ……  
  
查尔斯用之前那天自己带进来但没用的柴禾搭了火。接着他躺回自己的床上，搭起另一种火：思绪的火焰点燃在琴房门的石板上。一旦有人把她带回来，他就会知道。  
  
不过要启动思火挺困难。他做了苦相，让自己的力量消散渗透进自己意识中的酒精暖霾。真是可惜，但是当琴弄醒他时，他会做好准备——因为没有别人会帮她了。  
  
——————————  
  
琴被送回房间的那一瞬间，他就感觉到了。  
  
一动不动地躺在床上的查尔斯意识到送她回来的是亚历克斯。他盯着上方那片漆黑；他壁炉里的小火早已熄灭。此后是他听到砰砰的脚步声以及关门声。查尔斯感到深深的担忧感从腹部纠结着冒出来。他真希望送她回来的是安琪儿。她至少会逗留片刻——如果琴需要，她会给她倒杯水喝或者给她搭个火。亚历克斯就这么走了。  
  
查尔斯发送蜂鸟飞行——试图快速地读一下亚历克斯的意识。他触碰到复杂的情感泡沫…… _噢_ 。这就是为什么他如此着急。有一场小小的庆祝活动，在某处……查尔斯集中精神。  
  
 _树林中的某处_ 。他看到一处篝火，一闪而过的面孔——没有他认识的人。而在此之下全在脉冲着某物——亚历克斯正在避免的某物……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，马厩游入他的意识。黑暗——他几乎看不到它——奇怪的染着红色调……  
  
但现在那并不重要。查尔斯甩开那个画面，把能力抽回到自己身上。他下了床；脚步稳健地走到卫生间，长饮了一口水。接着他盘腿坐在温暖的炉床上，小心地探出意识找琴。  
  
他感觉……他的力量感觉……不到任何东西。  
  
查尔斯凝视着黑暗，皱起眉头。他知道琴在那里。亚历克斯的意识中曾有过那一印象——他怀中轻微的重量，此后是一道门关闭，以及—— _走走 **走——**_ 去树林。  
  
他再次尝试。他想出一样小而强的东西：一只水晶般清澈的袖珍钻石鸟——就像他母亲的旧胸针。他还记得当年二月份在牛津，她弯下身亲吻他时，胸针是如何闪耀—— _再见——我爱你——再见_ ——鸟眼的蓝宝石朝他眨了眨，钻石闪闪发光……  
  
 _ **不！**_  
  
“上帝——什么……”查尔斯用双手夹住脑壳，十根手指都扎进去。那只钻石鸟直接飞进了一面白热化的痛感墙壁接着—— _ **不**_ 。而且——他在意识中疯狂地搜索。那只鸟儿在哪儿？它去哪儿了？他冒出鸡皮疙瘩——他的一根力量卷须， _消失了_ 。它被焚烧了吗？被压碎了吗？无论发生了什么事儿，那股力量从他那里消逝了，而且这种事以前从未发生过——对不对？  
  
查尔斯弯起双膝至胸前；交叉双臂抱住它们。他凝视着黑暗。之前那只黑白相间的鲁莽喜鹊出现，接着在他消除掉亚历克斯的记忆后消失了……但他并没有感到自己的力量有任何缩减。不像这样。  
  
他会是合理的，他一边想一边听着心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。上床睡觉去，什么事都不管不问是合理的。如果琴要消除掉自己意识中的任何闯入者，而他要是再次尝试，那他肯定是个傻瓜，哪怕她正在经历这么剧烈的痛苦……  
  
 _痛苦_ 。查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，叹了口气。他知道自己绝对不会袖手旁观。  
  
他谨慎地召唤出另一只鸟。这一只比较温顺：一只披着绒毛的家鸽。圆乎乎的，目光呆滞。有点愚蠢？但是任何属于他的东西都不可能是愚蠢的。他把家鸽变成一只温顺的小白鸽。和平；那样更好。无害。  
  
他用意识派送小白鸽飙升到空中，让它飘到琴那边。因为他现在感觉到她了——她房内有一个针尖大小的亮光。亮到足以伤到他的眼睛。  
  
比她今天早上还要亮。那只是今天早上的事儿吗，他当时问道—— _我可以和你说话吗？——你愿意睁开眼睛吗？——什么痛？_ 查尔斯冷静地想起，他当时派出一只睿鴍——一只被化为鸽子那么温顺的睿鴍，但这里却是一只正牌的小白鸽，尽可能轻柔地刷动琴的意识。  
  
“……琴？” _琴？你好吗？_  
  
那一亮光被打成结，紧得宛如电缆——核爆前的电缆，在战火中不断弯曲扭转，融化黑色或银色的缠结团块。他回忆起它们，来自牛津的第一次伦敦任务团。  
  
他就是在那时发现了瑞雯。  
  
那段记忆让他用力吞咽；他自己的感受几乎跟电缆一样纠结——堆积在一个倒塌的电塔底座的电缆。当时那里有一个不知谁搭出来的临时避难处。他漫步离开了队伍—— _你是在自找麻烦，泽维尔；当心点，好吗？_ ——他吃着一个苹果，看到那个由破烂毯子构成的小窝，挨着一面残余的水泥墙飘拂。  
  
 _你好吗？_ 他当时说。 _里头有人吗？  
  
……你好……_  
  
查尔斯从炉床站起，几乎往后栽回去。他并不记得瑞雯当时说过任何话。在那个点上 _她不会_ ；她要到几个月后才学会说话。  
  
当时他听到摸索的噪音，接着一个金发脑袋从毯子中冒出来。画面很不协调；他几乎笑出声，然而他看到那对蓝眼睛中明显的恐惧——接着是蓝色的皮肤、黄色的眼睛、金色的头发变成贴服的铜色。他的下巴都掉了……  
  
但瑞雯什么都没说。不像这样——小小声音在他意识里莫名地共振……  
  
接着他知道了。  
  
 _你好_ ，他重复；这一回对着明亮的光结说。 _琴——是我。泽维尔先生。你没事吧？_  
  
沉默。  
  
他咬住嘴唇。 _我可以和你说话吗？_  
  
一阵精神颤动。接着： _……可以。  
  
你没事吧？发生了什么事？_  
  
没有回答。但随后明亮的光结一瞬间变暗，透过白色的巨大海螺发起光来。它猛地聚焦在查尔斯的意识中，阴森地逼近，就跟那天早上一样庞大而不祥。  
  
苍天在上，一个海螺壳到底怎么会这么大？而且像它那样发光……查尔斯凝望着它，感到自己脖子刺痒。来自内部的亮光增强了离奇的带电感——既新鲜又奇怪……  
  
就跟当时他所看到的瑞雯一样奇怪，一抹鲜艳明亮的蓝色跟脏兮兮的灰色毯子和满是卵石的混凝土形成对比。 _你 **是** 什么？_他气喘吁吁，而她紧张到逃跑。他寻思她是否遭遇过什么事才让她变成那样……  
  
 _发生了什么事，琴？你病了吗？  
  
病了……_ 他听到，声音在海螺壳内部回荡。 _好痛。  
  
什么痛，琴？  
  
我的 **头** 。_  
  
查尔斯走到他的房门口；双掌抵住它。 _你可以走到你的门边吗，琴？_  
  
他尽可能认真地集中精神，接着感觉到微动，然后是摇摇晃晃的动态。 _可以。  
  
我也在我的房门边。听着。我来跟你讲一个故事。_  
  
他曾经在牛津用故事抚慰那些烦乱的孩子们。因此： _泽维尔先生，泽维尔先生！_ 向来都是除夕夜公共休息室中吵闹学生的首选，他们会一起聚集于搭在那里的大火前。他会跟他们讲述各种故事，让他的声音如金线般缠绕学生们，让他们平息、镇定。  
  
他甚至让狂野的瑞雯镇定下来，他举起双手——其中一只仍然攥着苹果——并说道： _对不起——不要害怕……我会只坐在你的墙的这一边。_ 接着，他调整声线让其稳如磬石： _你是谁？我的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔。我来自牛津——_ 他不断地说下去，用柔软清澈的音调道出一波无意义的话语，直到他听到她心中的恐惧消退，接着看到她意识中生动而激烈地呈现出他手中所握的苹果的图像——绕过墙角就看得到那个苹果。  
  
一面墙，一道门。瑞雯当时处于墙的另一方——而现在两道门隔开了他的琴。但他照样可以讲故事。  
  
“琴，这是一个源自古希腊的故事。”他听到声音从自己的意识中回荡到她那里去。如果他思考并大声说出来，他可以说服自己现在是牛津的十月。他正在瑞雯睡觉前给她讲一个故事——尽管……他感到些许的悲伤。尽管她早已长大，成为了名副其实的老师和说书人……而且离开他已经超过一个月了。  
  
“从前，”他开始。 _曾几何时……_  
  
“……在一个很远很远的地方，生活着一个名为[代达罗斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daedalus)的伟大发明家。不过，代达罗斯既不像你，也不像我——代达罗斯是个 _天才_ ，他用头脑和双手创作出来的东西让王后和王子、男孩和女孩激动不已。但他的生活并不容易；不。他从家里被放逐出来，他给[克里特岛的米诺斯国王](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minos)建造了各种奇观。他建造了活牛那么大的木牛；他建造了伟大的迷宫，后来——当米诺斯的怪物儿子[米诺陶](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minotaur)在这座迷宫中遭杀害后，代达罗斯建造了翅膀让他和他的儿子[伊卡洛斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icarus)逃离国王的愤怒。”  
  
通过他合闭的眼睛，查尔斯感觉到琴在向前走。 _如何走？_ 她房间的门是锁着的……  
  
但不管了，他继续讲故事。  
  
“他们如何飞走，以及代达罗斯的儿子伊卡洛斯如何掉下去，则是下一回的故事了。但代达罗斯在西西里岛的[可卡路斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8F%AF%E5%8D%A1%E8%B7%AF%E6%96%AF)的宫廷结束了他的流浪。可卡路斯国王有两个深爱的女儿。代达罗斯给孩子们制造了玩具及礼物，它们奇妙和精巧地得一如他以往制作的任何东西。”  
  
琴还在向前走。查尔斯心想，那跟当时的瑞雯非常相似，她绕过伦敦城外那面塌毁的墙。他当时没有看她的眼睛，而是不断说着话——低沉而温柔——并举起手中的苹果。  
  
瑞雯接过了苹果。而琴还在听。  
  
“说来也巧，米诺斯国王一直寻找代达罗斯，因为他满心想为自己的怪物儿子之死复仇。当他听说可卡路斯国王的发明家，他知道那就是他要找的男人。于是，他把自己伪装成一个富豪巨贾，去了西西里的宫廷，要求面圣。”  
  
现在琴就坐在石头地板上——他能感觉到。查尔斯继续讲着这个故事，对着自己低语；把温柔地像鸟鸣的话语投射进她的意识中。  
  
“于是米诺斯国王对可卡路斯国王说：‘我这里有一个非凡的挑战，世上没有人可以迎接。我这只手里有一个海螺’——他举了起来。‘我这只手有一根金线’——他举了起来。‘我真诚地告诉你们：如果有人能够让这根金线穿过这个海螺，我愿赠予他难以想象的财富。’  
  
“其实可卡路斯国王根本不需要财富，他本来可以把商人送走的。但他的两个女儿喊道，“我们认识！我们认识能够完成这个奇迹的人。’接着她们拿着海螺，把它带到代达罗斯那里。  
  
“现在，琴……” _琴_ ……他听到自己的声音在她的意识里低语。“你认为这件事办得成吗？你认为这有可能吗？一根线穿过一个海螺壳？”  
  
他的小白鸽落到海螺壳外的灰尘中，等待着。  
  
接着查尔斯听到： _是的。我知道怎么办到。_  
  
“真的？”他睁开眼睛，看到自己那道门的深色木材。他用手指按了按，感觉到一根刺儿。  
  
 _是的。_  
  
“那我不就没得讲了。”他让自己悔恨的叹息在她的意识中回荡。而那是一个淡淡的回答吗—— _笑声_ ？她在发笑？ _不_ ……但查尔斯感觉到她在微笑，那就够了。  
  
 _没关系_ ，她说。 _这是个很好的故事。_  
  
“是啊，”他让他的小白鸽把脑袋偏向一侧，啭了一下——一声细微的笑声。很好。  
  
但笑声停了下来，他捕获某种带电的涟漪——接着查尔斯喊叫一声，他的意识被一样白热化的闪光击中……  
  
 _对不起！_ 他听到一声抽泣。 _对不起， **对不起** ，泽维尔先生，但它不能——它不会……_  
  
查尔斯派小白鸽往上飞，绕着逐渐变大的圈子上升。海螺壳正在颤抖，边缘出现裂痕。  
  
他用力吞咽。“没关系，琴。告诉我……”接着他听到一个金色的 _告诉我_ 通过他的声音回荡进她的脑海中，绕过了海螺壳。“代达罗斯是怎么解开这个谜的？”  
  
 _他——他把线绑在一只蚂蚁身上。_ 琴的声音尖细而痛苦。 _接着他在海螺壳的闭合端开了一个洞，随后——随后在那里放了蜂蜜——最后他把蚂蚁放进去，因此它就找到穿透的路径……_  
  
“因为它想要蜂蜜——分毫不差。”他紧张地等待着。接着：“而一个海螺壳可以是一样非常强大的东西，琴——像一座堡垒，像一座迷宫。你有没有试过把一个海螺壳举到耳边，在海边？”  
  
…… _没有。_  
  
“好吧：我来告诉你——它会发出这种声音。”他投射出自己印象中那种 _嘘嘘_ 的静电噪音、波浪声和低语声。他曾经把一个海螺壳举到瑞雯的耳边——那是他的一位自然学家同僚送的礼物——接着举到他自己耳边，微笑着俯视他妹妹圆圆的眼睛。  
  
“它会低语。就像它想要说些什么……”  
  
沉默。  
  
“我知道你有一个海螺壳在里头，琴——在你的意识中。它非常强壮——我没办法看到穿透的路径。但是你——”他深吸了一口气，尽可能投射出所有的—— _爱_ ——和—— _相信我_ ：“你想让它说些什么……给我听吗？”  
  
依旧沉默。接着： _但它会伤害你，泽维尔先生……_  
  
他咬住嘴唇。“没关系的。琴——亲爱的。”查尔斯吞咽。“我宁愿它伤害我，也不愿它伤害你。”  
  
他等了一会儿。接着又等了另一会儿。  
  
他没有获得任何警告，海螺壳突如其来地溶解成蓝白色的炫目光芒——他被一波痛感狠狠地击中——宛如朝他头颅毫不留情地砸了一锤。  
  
“上帝，”查尔斯喘息着，下沉跪倒在地，“我的上帝，噢……”呕吐感在他的喉咙里冒泡；他猛地用一只手捂住嘴巴，此时他看见—— _数只手_ ——把他往下按，用电线缠绕他的胳膊——弗洛斯特低头凝视他，微笑着说些什么，她的钢铁钻石项链伴着她的眼睛闪闪发光——冰冷的物质擦拭他的太阳穴，消毒酒精的刺鼻味道，接着是臭氧的特殊气味，此后是一声嗡鸣……  
  
他哼了一声弯下腰来。那股痛楚——简直令人难以置信，如带电的洪流般咆哮着横穿他的意识。远远地，他听到琴在抽泣， _对不起，泽维尔先生——对不起……_  
  
那持续了——好吧，他失去了时间概念。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯盯着地板，眨了眨眼睛。他失去了时间概念，而且他可以闻到自己的鼻子流血了。 _啥。_  
  
他颤抖着翻了个身。接着他坐起来。那头痛很严重，但是——但是那种昏厥——那种痛楚——无论那是什么，似乎结束了。残余的难受劲儿他还是应付得了的……那肯定远远没有他发现锡拉丘兹那晚的偏头疼厉害。  
  
他小心翼翼地搜索之前耗出的力量——接着……找到了。小白鸽扑翅进入眼帘，羽毛飘飘——看起来有点茫然和憔悴，那是可以肯定的……不过没别的不妥之处。  
  
“我很好，”他告诉自己，接着：“琴？”他嘶哑地问道。 _琴？……你在吗？  
  
 **在** ——在，我在这里。_那把声音是从走廊中间的一个地方投射过来的——那怎么可能呢？查尔斯的思绪感到糊涂了。琴的投射莫名间触及他当晚早些时候设置的思火吗？他是不是把什么东西放错地方了？她意识中的痛楚混淆了他的方向感吗？  
  
 _不，泽维尔先生——我只是……我只是想更好地听你说话。_  
  
“那很好。”他派小白鸽飞向琴。它降落在—— _噢……_  
  
查尔斯感到一股震颤。琴的意识中有一棵美丽的树——它修长的枝条满是绚烂的红色、橙色、金色叶子。小白鸽愉快地栖息在一只树枝上咕咕叫——接着跳下来逃到一侧，因为一些叶子变化形状成为一只巨大的鸟。一个非常巨大的鸟——其羽毛跟辉煌的火焰一样美丽，它还有同样火热的眼睛。它的喙看起来很锋利，强壮的爪子让它所夹的树枝升起黑烟……  
  
小白鸽焦急地鸣叫，接着低下头，因为它听到下面飘扬起来的笑声。那里站着琴——红色头发，灰色眼睛，穿着她的白色袍子。  
  
 _别担心，泽维尔先生。他不会伤害你的。_  
  
“噢。嗯……”查尔斯产生诡异的眩晕感——那把声音是他的，但他却不在琴的意识中的任何地方……也许除了在小白鸽里头。他在意识中耸了耸肩；看到他的鸽子快速梳理它的羽毛，朝它雄伟的邻居瞥了一眼。“它非常可爱，琴。它是你的吗？”  
  
 _是的。_  
  
“啊。”  
  
 _泽维尔先生？_ 琴偏着脑袋——他没弄错。她又笑了。 _你不是应该当一个骑士吗？_  
  
他看见小白鸽愤慨地膨胀起来。“这就是我的模样——在你的意识中，琴。我的意思是——我之前没问，所以我不知道是否……”  
  
 _噢——但你早前问过了啊。_ 她给了他一个甜甜的微笑。 _谢谢你的询问。_  
  
“不客气。我也不知道弗洛斯特是否能在这里感觉到我的全部存在。”  
  
 _弗洛斯特 **女士** 。_  
  
“如果我是一个骑士，也许就该用敬称；但你肯定会原谅一只鸟儿这样的无礼。”  
  
 _噢，泽维尔先生。_ 琴的笑容变得悲伤。 _她不会感觉到你。她用了一整天的机器……所以她不会再用她的力量了。今晚不会。暂停一下。她为某件事开心。_  
  
“真的？”查尔斯知道自己的语气很严酷；他不在乎。相反，他放下戒备……他叹了口气，在琴的意识中举起一只手。他笑了，因为他看到了一只熟悉的银质护套。查尔斯端详自己—— _噢。_ 他正举着一面闪亮的大盾牌—— _那是新的。_ 他环顾四周——到处如茵绿草，那棵高耸进蓝天的宏伟巨树就在他前面。  
  
 _你好！_ 琴的声音听起来很高兴——以及安慰。 _我很高兴你没事，泽维尔先生。我不知道——我的记忆是否会伤害你。_  
  
“噢，我没事。”他对她微笑。“这世上没有洋甘菊治不了的头痛。这是你的意识吗，琴女士？”查尔斯弯身鞠了个躬；盾牌妨碍到动作，碰到他的额头。他懊悔地揉着眉头站起身来；琴笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
 _是的。_  
  
“它蛮可爱的。非常——非常平和。”查尔斯无需举起一只手——他感觉到小白鸽从树上振翅飞下来，落在他的肩上。  
  
 _谢谢。_  
  
他用戴着护套的手指在小白鸽的羽毛抚摸了好一会儿，跟琴一起眺望着围绕那棵树的广阔草地。接着他深吸了一口气。“看来那些是记忆，你所守卫的记忆……发生了什么事，琴？”他保持声音平静。“或者应该说：他们一直在对你做什么事？”  
  
琴的侧颜一动不动——从他俯视的角度，他看到她的额头光滑如白瓷。  
  
 _是…… **是** 弗洛斯特女士，泽维尔先生。她使用机器来作战。而她用我来帮助她。_  
  
“……帮助她？”  
  
 _我不知道它们是如何运作的。_ 琴叹了口气。查尔斯突然模糊地感觉到电线的旋涡；一个有几十个按钮的配电盘；杠杆、活塞和曲柄。 _不过我知道它们是作战用的。搜索和屏蔽之类的功能。我知道弗洛斯特女士需要我的意识——帮助她给它们提供能量。_  
  
查尔斯感觉到电脉冲的回波；他颤抖起来。那就像一波……一阵让他恶心难受的结晶力量——那股感觉奇怪地熟悉……  
  
他把它放在一边留待稍后检查。“你确实有着非常强大的意识，琴。我记得你如何飞穿安琪儿的思绪。”  
  
琴认真地抬头看他，因而他急忙补充：“我向她道歉了——我是指未经邀请进入她的意识。下不为例。我很抱歉。”  
  
 _现在没关系了。只要你说了对不起。_  
  
真是荒谬，生活中的长幼地位如何颠倒。查尔斯觉得自己像是被叫进系主任办公室的学生；被散布着书籍的办公桌后的一张严肃面孔盯着。“我说了。”  
  
 _而我也应该说对不起。你第一次叫我的时候，仅仅一小会儿之前——有一只鸟儿。我以为又是弗洛斯特女士。_  
  
琴用小手把某样东西举向他。是那只蓝宝石眼睛的钻石鸟。查尔斯颤抖地叹了口气，接了过来。之前他从记忆中把鸟儿召唤出来，派它飞往琴——哪怕它之前只凭借当前一半的光芒闪烁——它正以耀眼的光辉反射他那身银色盔甲，难怪她会惊慌失措了。  
  
“它看起来确实像弗……弗洛斯特女士的东西，对不对？但它是我妈妈的，你知道吗？她的胸针。我记得我最后一次见到她时，她戴着它。当她弯下腰跟我吻别时，它碰到我的脸颊。”他摸了摸自己的颧骨，回忆起来。“我一直认为那只鸟也给我了一个吻。”  
  
 _对不起。_ 琴可怜兮兮地抬头看着他。 _它非常漂亮，真的。就像你父亲的怀表。_  
  
这个想法让查尔斯畏缩；为了让他们感觉好些，他露出微笑：“别担心，孩子。好了……看！”  
  
他举起鸟儿靠近自己——聚焦于它在自己盔甲上的倒影。 _不知道这是否行得通——啊_ ……那个倒影摇摆不定地剥离出来，接着挥舞起翅膀。胸针鸟注视着。如果珠宝能有表情，查尔斯会说那钻石和蓝宝石看上去不知所措，只见它那苍白的复制品挥舞着翅膀，越来越大，变得结实而蓬松—— _噢，见鬼_ ——他试图用双手捧住它，但它嘎嘎叫并啄了他一下。  
  
所以查尔斯把胖胖的企鹅放置在草地上。  
  
它嘎嘎叫。琴再次笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
查尔斯露齿回她一笑。“我不知道有能变得这么重的鸟儿。”小白鸽鸣叫一声，在他的肩膀上梳理羽毛；胸针鸟则移近他的脖子，把钻石的尖锐和寒意压入他的皮肤里。企鹅瞪着。  
  
弯下腰拍打它脑袋的查尔斯不得不躲开另一啄。仍然瞪着眼睛的企鹅开始转动它的脚蹼。“嗯。最好把它收回。这里的草非常漂亮，但我认为它会更喜欢水。”  
  
 _你也许是对的。_  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气；以叹息呼出来，他伸出手去触摸企鹅的头部，看着它发出微光并溶解进稀薄的空气里。那一点也不痛苦。相反……感觉就像一种解脱。他的一小部分力量像一块拼图恰好回到原位。  
  
 _我喜欢那只鸟_ ，琴说。你应该带她回来——回来探访。我会带你去池塘那边。  
  
“非常感谢你。”查尔斯微笑着俯视她。“也许你的鸟也可以一起去？”  
  
琴仰望着那棵树。 _他最喜欢呆在那上面。_  
  
“那好吧。”  
  
在阴凉的树荫下，查尔斯感到静得出奇。但他知道对自己而言，夜色已晚，所以对琴而言……她肯定筋疲力尽了。她需要休息。  
  
“嗯，琴——很晚了。我觉得你应该去睡觉。”  
  
她做了个鬼脸。 _我不想去睡觉。_  
  
查尔斯努力不露出微笑；这让他想起自己那些年纪最小的学生们。“我是认真的。明天是新的一天。我们可以在早餐时谈话。”  
  
她再次抬头看他，表情严肃。 _你不介意，泽维尔先生——记忆的事儿？我必须一直屏蔽它们_ ——她的声音发颤—— _奥洛洛和他们。但是……你能不能……能不能……_  
  
查尔斯听到她未说出口的问题。他跪下来，看着她的眼睛。“我会帮助你守护记忆的。我可以把那种痛苦的任何数量转移到我自己身上——我比你老，老多了——”他发出戏剧性的叹息并看到她的笑容，“我可以很自如地应付头痛。一段荒废青春的代价。”  
  
 _……一段什么？_  
  
他露齿一笑。“这你别管。我会帮你的，琴。但现在是时候去睡觉了。”  
  
 _那就晚安吧，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“晚安，”他大声说；接着感觉到自己眼睛睁大了，因为一层黑暗降临了——一层薄薄的黑暗，接着是另一层和又一层——就好像他正透过一张又一张的[碳式复写纸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_paper)看到树和鲜艳的草以及琴。他颤抖地意识到这是琴向他展示门的方式……接着……  
  
查尔斯把额头从他那道满是木刺的门抬起。而且那真的干得非常出色。非常微妙。  
  
非常……强大。  
  
他直勾勾地盯着面前的门并思考。弗洛斯特利用琴的力量——耗尽她的力量；做着可怕的事情。他不得不咽下涌起的怒火。居然对一个孩子做那种事……  
  
接着他那道门被敲了一下，几乎把他吓出魂儿来。  
  
查尔斯喘了口气，努力让心跳放缓。“谁啊？”他大声地问道；他的声音嘶哑。  
  
琴的画面闪烁着进入他的意识，在树下对着他微笑——接着一阵风吹起，树叶围绕她吹拂。画面框着 _我房间里好冷_ 。  
  
“噢。”查尔斯感到片刻的空白；接着他摸索口袋里的打火机。“好吧，我可以给你搭个火，琴，但是……”接着他好想踢自己。“我被锁在室内。”他摇晃门把以示强调。  
  
 _不，你才没有。_  
  
接着查尔斯听到锁头咔哒以及门栓被抽回的摩擦声。  
  
他小心翼翼地打开门。只见琴的眼睛在走廊箭窗微弱的亮光中顽皮地闪烁着。  
  
“为什么……哦。” _心灵传动_ ，他想起来了。“为什么， _琴_ 。那是你自己做的？”  
  
她点点头。  
  
查尔斯悲哀地摇了摇头。“你会让我惹上很大的麻烦的。”他为无意的讽刺做了个鬼脸，快速地往下瞥了一眼，确保他的左手拇指被掩住不让她看到。确实如此。“好吧：带路。”  
  
琴几乎在他面前蹦跳着进入自己的房间。门被轻松打开——她肯定也解开了那边的锁。查尔斯小心翼翼地搭了个火，又复查了一遍。“你可以把我锁回我的房间里，对不对，琴？让亚历克斯惹上麻烦可不好。”  
  
他听见她的—— _对_ ——投射得清晰如钟。“那非常好，琴——那一回我不需要一个画面，”查尔斯回过肩头朝她微笑。“多试试那么做。那对你而言会像是说话，而不是唱歌。”  
  
 _除非你也这么做。_  
  
他聚焦在火种边跳跃的火焰。 _像这样吗？_  
  
 _没错！_ 他感觉到她的喜悦。 _就跟我们今天早上做的一样。_  
  
 _非常好。我想这将会是很好的练习。当然，如果你更喜欢用图像，随时发给我也行。_  
  
她发送了一个她自己的画面，跟其他学生们飞奔过草地进入森林中。查尔斯感到一股刺痒——那是收集木材的画面，一如他亲眼见过以及亲自做过的……但是画面中的她甚至比现在更小，所以……他叹了口气。那肯定是之前那年的秋季。她在这里已经有一年了，虽然记忆的铜绿被磨得光洁，还被框上—— _好玩_ ……他感到很难过。  
  
“嗯。”他从炉床直起身来，走过去掖起毯子绕住她的下巴。“我本想跟你讲一个睡前故事——但似乎你已经知道我的故事了。”  
  
琴投射了一个画面，她自己坐在一张椅子上，一本巨大的书本打开在膝盖上。 _对不起。_  
  
“啊。”查尔斯笑了。“另一句话！我不知道你识字，琴——我自己很小就学会识字，当我……”  
  
但是： _不_ ，琴发送。  
  
那个—— _不_ ——框着一张脸……  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的血液冻结了。  
  
那张脸……属于那个男人。那个怪物。一丝微微的笑意卷起那薄薄的嘴角，只见他从棋盘那边转过身来，举起那本书……  
  
查尔斯只在意识到他的背部撞到对面的墙上时才感觉到——僵硬的重击声。他的心脏怦怦直跳；他无法喘过气来。  
  
“琴，”他哽咽。“琴——你在哪里读那本书的？”  
  
他努力控制住自己的颤抖，因为琴发送了她自己的画面……她自己：奔跑。  
  
框着—— _我跟你赛跑！_  
  
接着查尔斯只能站在那里，僵在原地，看着琴跳下她的床，跑出了门。  
  
——————————  
  
“不，”查尔斯呼吸。他盯着敞开的门，喃喃自语：“不，琴， _不_ ，回来……”  
  
接着他听到一阵窒息声从自己喉咙发出，与此同时他的腿几乎凭自己的意志猛然展开行动。他奔跑。 _不！_ 她不能去图书馆——她不能考虑思考去图书馆，她会被发现，她会被杀死……  
  
琴的脚速快如闪电。查尔斯在她后面猛追，心脏差点跳到嗓子眼。他看不到她，他看不到，他往右绕过一个弯，接着往左绕过另一个弯，狂奔下又暗又长的走廊……  
  
 _太 **迟了** ——“不，”_他气喘吁吁地说，因为金光正在走廊尽头闪耀——他看到琴打开巨大的门，接着那道光束随着大门关闭再次变成一条线。查尔斯打滑脚步，在撞到门之前停下。门的实心橡木隐约显现，条状和圈状的金属不怀好意地看着他——他朝金属把手绝望地瞅了一眼—— _ **去** 它的_——抓住它并扭开门。  
  
琴，琴在哪里？查尔斯喘了一口，只见她那小小的身躯站在巨大的壁炉前，把一只手伸向雕刻的壁炉架。  
  
那里的一本书从它的同伴中一点一点地移了出来，接着完全被抽出来并朝下飘向她。她好奇地看着他，走到在壁炉前的椅子上，抬起身子坐上去。  
  
查尔斯觉得他的牙齿在打颤，因为她朝他举起手中的书，并发送了一个画面：她自己，倚着他，查尔斯翻开一页纸，框着 _读给我听？_ 以及 _怎么了？_  
  
“没——没什么，”他用嘶哑的声音回答，“没什么，琴——我——我……”  
  
接着他拇指上的指环移动了。  
  
查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。他低头看着它。  
  
那金属只是稍稍地弯曲。它变化形状，仿佛在思索……接着它发出一阵火热的悸动。  
  
查尔斯用右手捉住左手拇指，遮掩住指环，因为他感觉掩纱动摇并落下了，他的额头冒出汗水。  
  
 _怎么了？_ 他听到琴的问题——但他不能作答，因为指环发起热来。接着它开始转动，像老虎钳一样收紧——咬住他的肉，仿佛它有锋利的金属牙齿——那股痛楚从糟糕转化为难以忍受，查尔斯用力咬住自己的舌头，试图不要尖叫。  
  
 _怎么了，泽维尔先生？是我的记忆吗？_  
  
不是的， _不是的_ ，他试图回复琴，但他的思绪正在四分五裂，他尝到血的味道。反之，他用自己最强的掩纱屏蔽痛楚不让她知道。接着查尔斯小心翼翼地跪下来，那样当他昏过去的时候，琴不会受太大的惊吓。因为就要——他能感觉到，他知道——他的意识正朝他哀号……  
  
 _就是它，是不是？对不起。_ 琴的声音很悲哀。 _那由我读给 **你** 听吧。_  
  
查尔斯透过一波波的昏眩聚焦，他看到她的每个动作好像独立于整体的序列。她如何把书放在她的旁边，匆匆跳下那张大椅子。她如何转过身再次拿起书并碰到桌子。棋子如何倒塌在棋盘上。 _稍等一会_ ，她朝他发送思绪——它慢如糖蜜地渗出入他的意识——她开始收拾棋子把它们放回原位。  
  
指环停止收缩了。  
  
查尔斯难以置信地低头看它。他摸了摸，它仍然是热的，滚烫……但感觉再也不像是在试图切断他的拇指。  
  
他几乎没察觉琴走向他，偎依在他的身旁，小心地把书放在他的大腿上。 _来_ 。她打开了那本大部头，翻到夹着一个皮革书签的地方。接着她坐好，对着页面盯了好一会儿；抬头看着他，并翻了一页。她庄严地、煞有介事地翻到右边。接着又翻了一页，往右边。 _反了_ ，查尔斯心头遥远的一部分逗乐地低语；更大的一部分则忙着盯着门口——他从来没有打开的那道门，他之前派送鸽子尽可能快速地飞穿过那道门，以便看到……  
  
鸽子立刻看到了那团金属云，黑暗地旋转，因愤怒而尖锐，它潜行——距离大门还有三个拐弯，两个， _一个_ ……  
  
它就在门的另一侧。它—— _不_ ，查尔斯阴郁地心想。 _他。  
  
毕竟_ ，他心中遥远的那一部分指出： _你知道那是一个他。还记得你的梦吗，在梦中……_  
  
“不，”他低声自语。“我 _不会_ 。”他才不会去思考那个梦境—— _疯狂_ ，他自己贴着一个 **怪物** 扭动——就在怪物杀了他之前。  
  
 _你不会什么？_ 琴问道。  
  
查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇回答；眼睛一刻也没有离开门。  
  
因此，有那么一个瞬间，查尔斯能想象当那个男人慢慢打开门，而且甚至更慢地走进图书馆时，他看到什么。他自己——查尔斯——一脸恐惧地盯着门口。还有琴，充满生机和欢乐，疑惑地抬起头，把一页纸往错误的方向翻。  
  
——————————  
  
接着： _噢！_ 他听到琴。  
  
此后，查尔斯难以置信地看着她站起身，转身朝他微笑并说： _看！_  
  
她用一只手举起书，接着松开手。它漂浮在半空中。接着她延长小小的手指，那本书稍飘过房间……稍稍摇晃……  
  
查尔斯几乎可以听到男人控制住它的书钉和书扣的时刻。  
  
它啪一声飞进他的手中。  
  
那双手非常大。修长的手指跟深红色的封面相比显得苍白。查尔斯知道他正盯着。他忍不住，真的。  
  
琴的笑容消失了。她看上去迷惑不解；接着她的眼睛瞪大了并垂下脑袋。  
  
 _琴。_ 查尔斯心想。 _噢。我希望他不会在琴面前杀了我。_  
  
他听到—— _对不起。很晚了，我知道_ ——的回声。琴的思绪——方向不同，方向远离查尔斯——相反——那就像在水下听人说话——模糊的汩汩声……  
  
接着他关闭思绪和情感，把它们紧紧地收在他的掩纱下。因为：男人关上了门。一只手的修长手指正握着书。另一只手……则伸进口袋里，掏出他的怀表——查尔斯见到钢铁闪了闪，男人翻转它看时间……  
  
“ _就嚟子时咯。_ ”  
  
查尔斯被这句德语给迷惑住了。他的意识东拼西凑起意志来翻译—— _几乎午夜了_ ——速度像糖蜜一样慢。这可能是因为那把声音非常安静——而那些眼睛正透过房间朝查尔斯闪光。  
  
琴肯定朝那个男人发送了什么思绪——也许： _那是泽维尔先生的怀表！_ 因为那同一把低沉的声音从那些牙齿后面飘出来，牙齿闪着光，露出一个几乎可谓和蔼可亲的笑容……话语：  
  
“ _唔再係咯，细孥。_ ”  
  
 _再也不是。_  
  
接着查尔斯产生很多情感，但其中最主要的是愤怒。  
  
因此，掩纱。让琴烦扰可不妥。  
  
但琴并没有烦扰。她正看着男人，脑袋歪向一边，看着他悄声迈过房间来到壁炉边，盯着棋盘……接着轻轻举起放置棋盘的桌子，然后——把它搬到……其中一张椅子后面？ _他为什么要这么做？_  
  
琴肯定问了同样的问题。因为男人回头看着她——查尔斯一看到那个笑容，血都凝固了。“ _唔緊要_ 。”  
  
他的思绪以平时百分之一的速度转动——呆滞。那肯定是震惊或者恐惧导致的……因为查尔斯的德语并不怎么流利，但是——一段记忆摇晃着进入他的意识：牛津，跟哲学系的魏斯共进小杯的苦咖啡，突如其来的笨拙片刻—— _唔緊要，卡尔_ ——她笑着看他手忙脚乱地拾起落在地上的杯子—— _没关系，查尔斯……_  
  
他甩掉那段回忆；拼命地集中精神。男人已经穿过房间来到华丽的雕刻桌台。而现在——他朝琴勾了勾手指，琴正朝他走过去，查尔斯半要站起来，考虑追向她，拉走她，拯救她……  
  
指环发热并猛拉——他的手被扳到他自己背后，他跌跌撞撞地回落到地板上，气喘吁吁。  
  
他试图让眼睛聚焦。男人已经把书放在桌台的吸墨纸上。他把手伸进一个抽屉里；打开它。他把怀表放进里头，并拿出——查尔斯瞪大了双眼以便看清楚。  
  
那是一个小小的注射器。  
  
“噢，上帝，不。”他舔了舔嘴唇，试图嘶哑地说：“琴——回到这里……”但他无法找到话语。  
  
查尔斯只能感觉到指环收紧拇指产生的痛楚，他看到琴叹了口气，伸出她的胳膊。接着男人——上帝，那是镇静剂吗？ _希望那是镇静剂， **不是** 毒药_，因为琴的站姿变得摇摇晃晃，接着她差点扑通在地上倒成一堆，如果男人没有抱住她的话。  
  
不过，他抱住了。  
  
 _他给她打了一针_ ，他的意识遥远，以及 _希望那是镇静剂，不要让他伤害她_ ——男人暂时不打算伤害她，但谁知道那是否会改变呢？他把她放置在火边的椅子上。接着他走回桌台。  
  
一个手势既关上抽屉又让它的把手熔解进入木材中，创造出一个看似牢不可破的锁头。  
  
接下来的手势导致查尔斯翻到一侧并被拖过地面——木材和地毯——被指环猛拉到壁炉的铁栅边——他被定在那里，无法动身，气喘吁吁，他的头疯狂地扭动，试图找到一种逃脱的方式。  
  
透过一个眼角，他看到了琴脏兮兮的脚底。他看见壁炉的石头；地毯的边缘。而他意识中一个遥远的部分评论： _噢。那就是为什么他搬动桌子。更大的空间来干活。说得通了……_  
  
接着男人在他的视野中慢慢逼近，脸因狂怒而扭曲，而查尔斯—— _太迟了_ ——他的意识想到——他喘着气把右手甩到身后想要捉住什么东西，只要是能扔向他的都行……  
  
“不，”男人发出嘘声——猛地伸出一只手，一根拨火棒砰一声飞进他的掌中。“你被告知再也不要来这里——我因为你来这里而惩罚过你。现在……”他俯下身，在查尔斯眼前摊开双手，查尔斯觉得嘴巴因为恐惧而干燥，那根拨火棒弯曲并熔化，像铁蛇一样绕着那些修长的手指扭曲。“究竟什么是你无法理解的， _教授？_ ”  
  
查尔斯仰望那双眼睛——这一回更灰了，他的意识评论，而且： _疯狂。_ 铁正沿着男人的指关节滑行，逐渐细化成一条链子的宽度……  
  
 _……链子——我的怀表……  
  
……那个 **混蛋** 持有它——_  
  
而琴失去了意识。查尔斯用一个思绪微微刷过她的意识检查。 _只为了确定。_ 让她看到自己死去可不妥。  
  
接着他把嘴唇往后一抽，露出他的牙齿，朝男人脸上吐了一口唾沫。  
  
一声狂怒的咆哮——而且握住他的喉咙的可不是钢铁，而是一个手——两只手——接着 _他要掐死我_ ——以及 _这下我要死掉了_ ，查尔斯心想。  
  
他察觉到睿鴍飞升到壁炉架。俯视着……他把自己的右手举到他的喉咙，他如何尝试伸手触及男人的眼睛，尝试并失败……  
  
此情此景就跟男人第一次在这里发现他一样。好吧。这回手指代替了链子。  
  
睿鴍叹了口气，看着那只右手摇摇晃晃，砰一声回落到炉床上。奇怪的噪音。几乎就像他再次跟弗洛斯特作战，意识对意识，而且上演的是极度痛苦的戏码，然而这回是真实的……  
  
 _弗洛斯特。_  
  
琴之前说过弗洛斯特没在用她的能力。 _今晚不会。_  
  
 _她为某件事开心_ ，琴那么说过。  
  
她会很开心看到他死去。  
  
……死去……  
  
查尔斯说不清到底是生存的意志还是其他什么东西促使他做出接下来的举措。  
  
后来，他所知道的是他的挣扎已经停止，他已经奄奄一息，当他呼叫睿鴍过来……  
  
……给了它一道最后的命令……  
  
……并把它甩进入男人的意识中。  
  
而且查尔斯是用他所剩的全部所有力量这么做的。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１１日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０９月１１日，编辑于２０１４年１０月１３日上午


	16. Chapter 16

第１６章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：艾瑞克的精神世界。  
注意：这个故事包含强迫性行为……不喜欢的，请勿阅读。  
补充：2014年9月6日，感谢kernezelda帮助故事连贯性以及艾瑞克意识中的某些内容。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯睁开眼睛时，他所能看到的是一片黑暗。  
  
“喂？”  
  
他的声音沙哑，仿佛之前一直尖叫。他咽了咽；再次尝试。“喂？……有人在吗？”  
  
空气既热又封闭还辛辣；空气中那些粗糙的粉粒让他咳嗽——好吧，他不知道具体成分是什么。这里好热，热到他出了汗。查尔斯能闻到东西烧焦的味道。  
  
“我看不见，”他哽咽，咳了咳——接着他眨了眨眼睛，太阳升上来了，或者 _出_ 来了……其实他并不知道是哪一种。而且坦白讲，那不可能是太阳——那是一种质感不同的光。 _反射的？_  
  
谁知道呢？他唯一知道的是：之前漆黑一片，现在有了亮光。一种苍白的、水样的灰光……宛如月亮正从厚厚的云层后面照耀……但那是光。他看得出来。  
  
而且他看得出来自己就在地狱里。  
  
“噢……”查尔斯呼吸。他眺望着面前那片荒凉萧条的风景。“噢，我的上帝。” _真可怕_ 。他看得到顶端覆盖着雪的群山——然而它们却莫名其妙地沸腾和发出蒸汽。一道奇怪的黑色径流从山顶流淌下来，进入他脚边经过的那条黑暗河流里。他更加仔细查看。  
  
那条河塞满了尸体。  
  
“嗯。”他吞下胆汁。“真是有够不愉快的。还有……好吧，”他颤抖起来，“我原本想说真不应当，但谁知道呢？我应该下地狱吗？谁有资格说呢？”空气是热的，然而与此同时一切感觉又冷得刺骨。“我死了，接着进了地狱。真该死。”  
  
他等待着他的意识补充—— _所言非虚。_  
  
但是什么都没有。感觉就像他的思绪被吓呆了。  
  
上帝，这里好冷。他夹紧双臂捂住身体—— _等等……_  
  
“等一下……”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。他的盔甲——他正穿着那套闪着虹光的银色盔甲……这套盔甲源自他的思绪、他的梦境、他的 _掩纱_ ……他疯狂地盯着自己的脚。他看到那面盾——今天晚上他触及琴的意识产生的那面新盾。  
  
而躺在盾旁边的是……  
  
他拿起了盾和剑，试图吞咽。“对。所以……我并不在地狱里——我在…… _他的……噢， **上帝**_ ，我在他的意识里。”他咬住下唇，尝到血的味道。“我的睿鴍在哪里？喂？”他的声音反弹开来，惊慌失措的回声在群山中奇异地响起，“你在哪里？回来——我不想离开你……”  
  
远方，某样东西隆隆响起。查尔斯感觉自己的脑袋猛地一转；他疯狂地盯着。他看到那条河开始焕发光芒——一种特别恐怖的绿色调。“靠，”他叫喊并转动一只脚。  
  
他停了下来，再次盯着。  
  
有一片树林，几乎在他的鼻子前方。距离那条河只有一排深色的沙滩。一片森林。而那些树……查尔斯走近。它们是[桦树](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Birch)？还是[铁树](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ironwood)？某种灰色或银色的……  
  
 _铁树。 **铁** 。_  
  
那片森林完全由金属构成。  
  
某样东西再次隆隆响起。距离更近了。查尔斯赶紧把脑袋往后转。那条河开始起泡沫和沸腾，使得尸体上上下下、此起彼伏地浮动，直到他认为自己会因此景作呕。  
  
河流恐怖绿光中的一道闪光在一瞬间点亮了所有的水。查尔斯僵住了。  
  
水中有什么东西，几乎就在彼岸。那条河很宽，所以他几乎看不到……某样东西在移动—— _ **不是** 死的_——那东西有一半被尸体淹没，接着不到一半，因为它正在挺直身躯。而他知道那个形状……  
  
那是一个怪物。 _不_ ，他模糊地思索，是那个男人。那个男人，而且他已经举起了双手——金属从尸体飞过去，形成两把剑——他正在涉水。  
  
朝查尔斯走来。  
  
“噢，上帝，”他哽咽并转身奔跑。他飞跃了两步进入树林……  
  
……并喊叫出声，因为一片尖锐的金属叶子抽打过他的额头。  
  
首先他感觉不到疼痛，此后是一股刺痛和悸动，他几乎可以尝到涌起的肾上腺素。“天杀的……”查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。金属藤蔓正从树木身上吱吱作响，朝他滑了出来。 _就像那道门_ ，他疯狂地思索，然后是 _不， **不** ，我不会让这种事发生在我身上……_  
  
他高高举起剑，把它往下一挥。这一剑划出银火般的弧线。一根藤蔓被劈断并崩溃在地上，化为尘土。  
  
查尔斯转过身，因为身后传来一阵可怕的咆哮声。水，仍然在泼溅——怪物—— _男人_ ——仍然在河中。  
  
金属在他周围簌簌作响。低语着。 _嘶叫着。_  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙。“我才不会死在这里。”  
  
叶子叮当碰在一起。它们发出的声音十足十像嘲讽的笑声。另一片叶子朝他脸上刮了一耳光。  
  
“真的吗？”他咆哮着。“真的吗？！那我就接受你的挑战。”  
  
查尔斯举起银剑敬了个礼。接着他用力往下一挥，一而再再而三地重复动作，斩碎左右尖叫的金属，一路跑进森林深处。  
  
——————————  
  
当他跌跌撞撞地进入一块空地时，眼里的汗水几乎让他看不到任何东西。说真的，他几乎没有意识到那是一块空地，直到他又迈了几大步，才惊觉那些邪恶的树木和藤蔓如此顺畅地分开……  
  
“哦，”查尔斯吸了口气，咳嗽并弯下腰。盾牌抵着他的膝盖。“对。”他猛地往回过肩一看；在他身后，森林正翻腾冒着蒸气，嘶嘶作响。他打了一个寒颤，转过身——再次听到自己喘气。  
  
一座巨大的城堡隐隐耸立在他面前。它似乎高到触及天空。  
  
“我的上帝……”他低喃。不知怎的，平静的声音似乎更符合这一场景。“这实在……实在……”  
  
巨大，他的意识提供，而且：……美丽，他心中最微小的一部分低语。“这真的非常——非常阴森。”查尔斯对自己点点头，颤抖起来。“阴森。更像一座堡垒。”笨重、庞大，由巨大的石块构成。  
  
他止不住颤抖。他告诉自己，那是肾上腺素或者紧张导致的。每一根神经都被绷得紧紧的，给他的意识供应压倒性的信息量——我的睿鴍在哪儿，他迫切地思索——我没有看到它，我没有听到它……  
  
但他确实听到另一个咆哮，来自身后——因此查尔斯感谢自己拥有的每一丝战斗本能，感谢这些本能让他把身子扑向一旁，闪避两把尖锐得可怕的利剑来袭。  
  
他知道它们是尖锐的，即使构成它们的是……那黑色的金属是实心铁吗？那怎么可能？上帝……它们切断灰草，在向下扫荡时劈坏草皮；它们让空气振动出丑陋的响声。而操控双剑的男人很强壮，他知道……查尔斯吞咽了一下并举起他的盾。非常强壮。而且正朝他发火，他露出牙齿，上下左右挥动双剑，再度来袭……  
  
查尔斯用盾防卫，用自己的剑挡开。  
  
接着他忍不住张大了嘴巴，因为那闪亮的银刃轻松切穿了铁剑，仿佛那厚重的金属是黄油。  
  
那样一来，男人握住的就只剩两把剑柄了。查尔斯透过盾牌边缘朝他眨了眨眼睛。他看起来就跟查尔斯所感觉到的一样震惊。  
  
“哦……”查尔斯的声音被卡主了。“你没有——你没有料到那种事会发生。但我是怎么……”  
  
男人咆哮一声，从黑色的高筒靴抽出一把铁匕首——他一身都是黑色，查尔斯远远地看出，而且他真的很擅长使用边缘尖锐的武器，因为那把匕首正朝他的脸冲过来……  
  
他举起盾并感觉到金属撞毁成无数的碎片。  
  
查尔斯倒吸一口冷气，再次透过盾牌的边缘窥视——看着男人目不转睛的眼睛。“你也没有料到那种事会发生。”  
  
他的思绪在奔驰。如果他的剑身能够切断铁，而他的盾牌同样能够砸碎铁，那要是……  
  
查尔斯举起自己的剑猛地一刺。男人躲开了它——但他的手摇了摇，铁剑柄稍稍往下落——查尔斯眯起眼睛，继续攻击。男人举起一块剑的碎片抵抗，查尔斯切穿它，感觉银刃咬入肉身……  
  
男人发出扼杀的喊声，猛地抽离。他丢下剑柄；用一只手按住另一只手的前臂……  
  
查尔斯盯着血液透过那些修长的手指涌了上来，在昏暗的灯光中，血色黯淡。他意识中一个遥远的部分思索：那肯定就是我当时的样子。每一次男人流血。指关节泛白，眼睛难以置信地盯着……  
  
接着他清晰地看到每一个动作——好像那组镜头的每一部分都被放慢速度。他看到男人突然抬起一只血淋淋的手，做了个手势，接着藤蔓怪异地从每一个指尖窜出来——多么奇怪……从指尖窜出来并往外飞向地上的铁碎片……  
  
直到查尔斯用剑把它们切成一段段，它们在地上崩溃化为尘土。  
  
男人倒抽一口冷气。  
  
“噢……”查尔斯呼吸。“你真的没料到那种事情会发生。”他盯着男人的脸。“全都没料到。对不对？”  
  
男人睁大了眼睛。  
  
“那好，”查尔斯向前迈了一步；男人向后退。他又迈进了一步，男人跌跌撞撞地撤退。查尔斯的心脏正在砰砰跳。“要是我——这么做……会发生什么事儿？”  
  
他一跃而起，佯向高处跳，接着举起剑往上一挥并听到男人痛苦的尖叫。查尔斯因恐惧感到本能的畏缩，但是——那是他应得的——因而那让他克服压倒性的恶心感，把剑身从对方体侧劈出来——他感觉到只有可能是肋骨的摩擦声。他打了一个寒颤，快速转动剑身，劈中男人的两边小腿，他气喘吁吁地抽了回去，只见对方失足跪倒在地。  
  
这是他应得的。这人施加在查尔斯身上的暴虐记忆凝结成一个明确而无情的想法：他应当去死。  
  
查尔斯向前迈了一大步，剑尖置于男人的喉咙。“我应该杀了你，”他低声说，呼吸短促而粗糙。“我应该为你的所作所为杀了你。我应该为你的身份杀了你。”  
  
他凝视着那双青灰色的眼睛——依旧是那种奇怪的混合色，他冷淡地心想，即使它们睁得大大的，而……那是恐惧吗？  
  
一股发热的微风吹拂他的脸；也许那来自河流，因为它带来了尸体的恶臭。以及恐惧——恐惧——那生物的眼睛点燃他内心深处欣喜的邪恶火花。查尔斯感觉一阵恶毒的笑声从喉咙冒出来。“哦，这下你害怕啦？”  
  
他把剑往上抬，用剑的平面贴住一边凸出的颧骨。接着他把它往后一收，抽打男人的脸，查尔斯本想让他感到刺痛——但是角度一定是弄错了，因为一道愤怒的红色印记立即开始滴血。“不能说我感到抱歉，”查尔斯喃喃地说，把剑身移回到男人的喉咙上——更多的血珠出现皮肤上，开始往下滴。“真的，我不能。这事发生在你身上纯属活该……”  
  
他听到他的睿鴍大声啼叫。  
  
查尔斯喘着气转身。  
  
那一啼叫莫名间从四面八方响起——无处不在，振动进他的耳朵中——从遥远的群山回响过来。查尔斯茫然地想，那些山一直对声音做出真正奇怪的反应。睿鴍再次啼叫——而这一回，声音来自城堡。  
  
“噢，”查尔斯开口，“你在哪里？”他知道那就是他的睿鴍，而且它就在这里的某个地方。他不能离开它，绝对不能把它留在这个地狱……  
  
尸体的气味让人受不了；腐烂的人肉——他的胃扭转起来。接着从他身后传出的沙沙声使他露出牙齿。他快速转过身来，因为他知道如何，并——我就知道——看见男人弯身向前，朝粉碎的剑身伸展出他的力量。  
  
所以查尔斯踢中他的脸。  
  
他感觉某样东西因这一踢的冲击力嘎吱作响；他看到喷射而出的深红色血液并听到哽咽的汩汩声。男人跪下来，双手捂住脸——更多的血液透过他的手指涌出来，顺着他的手腕流淌。  
  
“你会原谅我的，”查尔斯用力呼吸。“我得去找我的瑞雯。等等，不——不是那个瑞雯，不是我的妹妹瑞雯——我有一只鸟，”他的话语一个接一个地翻滚出来，“它就在这里，但它不是我的妹妹，哪怕它确实是一只睿鴍——上帝。”他感到头晕目眩。“我他妈干嘛要跟你解释任何东西？我要找到我的睿鴍，你这混蛋——如果你跟着我去那里……”  
  
他用剑指了指城堡。  
  
接着他感到自己喧闹的思绪安静下来——安静而专注，收缩聚焦在一个邪恶的点上。  
  
“那，”查尔斯粗声粗气地说。“那座城堡就是你的意识。对不对？”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
“嗯。我的意思是：这全是你的意识。但是那，”他用剑捅了捅；用力吞咽。“那里头有你的思绪，你的秘密……”  
  
跟他鲜红的血色以及苍白的脸色相比，男人的眼睛非常绿、睁得非常大，目不转睛地凝视着。  
  
他的脸已经完全失去了任何颜色。  
  
查尔斯笑了。“那好吧。”他把剑抬回原位；沿着男人的手指滑动。“你不会介意我去看一看。嗯？”  
  
他佯要攻击眼睛；笑着看男人猛地抬起头向后仰移开。接着查尔斯深吸了一口气；俯身向前……并露出他的牙齿。他知道那就像动物，但他心里的狂怒几乎无法抵抗——而且他需要向男人展示他有多他妈恨他。  
  
“回到你的树林，”他低声严厉。“它们更适合你。”  
  
他转身背对男人；转过身并走到城堡的大门。那里有一道巨大的升降闸门，它被铁链给环绕着。查尔斯用他的剑试了试那些链子——他可以迅速地劈断它们，但是，“何苦花费那功夫呢？”他快活地说。他发现一间小警卫室的门，把它的金属把手和锁头劈成两半。  
  
接着查尔斯踢开那门，直接走进了城堡。他穿过黑暗的警卫室，奇怪的亮光让他眨了眨眼睛，那奇异的“非光”从钢铁粗糙的角度反射出令人眼花缭乱的光芒。那些钢铁属于某样抬升的东西，某样奇怪的玩意，就在一个肯定是庭院的地方——城壁外庭，他想起来了。接着他看到城堡主楼——其巨大的双门若隐若现在他的面前。他愣住了，瑟瑟发抖。这些门不可能被踢开的。  
  
所以，查尔斯握住一只沉重的锻铁把手并打开一扇门。他没有回头去看男人是否跟上他；没有。他回头去看来自天空的苍白光芒褪色，接着主楼的黑暗笼罩住他。  
  
——————————  
  
光的消逝也带走了他的不少胆量。查尔斯迈步上前，他靴子的[护甲尖端](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabaton)踩在石头上噔噔作响。  
  
里头很黑暗，但没有暗到查尔斯看不见的程度。更应该说是阴沉。查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。他正处在一个巨大的厅内，大得叫人难以置信。他几乎无法看到另一端；哪怕穿着盔甲，他也颤抖起来。“我不害怕，”他坚强地对自己说。“寻找睿鴍。来吧， _来吧_ ……”  
  
他加快步伐，大步跨过巨大的石板，那上面满是灰尘以及污渍——他不想去思考那是什么导致的。长长的[横幅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banner)从上方垂落——它们被撕裂得破破烂烂。查尔斯眯着眼睛仰望。他没法看到天花板；他没法看到布料悬挂在何处。那种效果虚幻得很奇异，这导致一股寒意悄然袭上他的脊椎。  
  
横幅大多是红色的。现在查尔斯几乎奔向大厅尽头的[帝王复式楼梯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperial_staircase)。他努力不要惊慌；一切皆阴沉又规模庞大，让人感到空洞的同时又有种无情的压抑感。仿佛有一块巨大的石头正潜伏着等候，摸准合适的时机落下来压碎他。他奔跑的时候，红色的横幅和红色挂毯在他身边飞动而过；看上去好像黑暗正在渗出血来。  
  
“ _哦_ ，有一面银色的。漂亮。”他停下了脚步，心脏砰砰跳；他经过一个被淤泥堵塞的干涸喷泉，后方的墙面被一面挂毯覆盖。 _冷静下来。花点时间静下来。_ 查尔斯凝视着挂毯。它在黑暗中一闪一闪——漂亮得……出奇。他咬住嘴唇。银线缠绕扭曲着青绿色和深蓝色的线，构成一块华丽的背景——一头独角兽的背景，它洁白美丽，被链子拴在一颗银树边。  
  
那头独角兽的眼睛……  
  
查尔斯稍稍感到反胃。那双眼睛属于 _人类_ 。  
  
而且它们非常之蓝。  
  
“楼梯，”他淡淡地说。“楼梯顶端可能有什么东西。”查尔斯从那头被拴住的独角兽转过身，开始往上奔跑。“抵达楼梯的顶部，再次呼吸——噢，上帝——我为什么要到这里来？”  
  
他脚步沉重地奔上楼梯，每迈一步，都踢起古老地毯的灰尘。他先从右侧登上中间的平台，接着——当楼梯再次一分为二时，查尔斯选择走右边。他没有转身看……他有种可怕的预感会看到自己的镜像复制品，冲上他对面的那截楼梯。  
  
他咳嗽着抵达顶端。他的右边有一个阳台俯瞰着门厅。他忽略它——那里只有[滴水嘴兽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyle)，它们要么栖息在栏杆上，要么撑起了拱廊。查尔斯猛地打开位于他正前方的那道生锈的门；他慢跑穿过门，只见一条漫长走廊从他右边延伸开去—— _它肯定跟阳台平行_ ，他心想， _在它后面_ ——确实如此，走廊的一侧有座拱廊。而走廊的另一侧则是一道道门，全都是铁门——有一些装饰着更多的精锻铁，其他的门则闪着怪光——一直延伸到他目光所能及的远处……  
  
但接着他感觉到一股气流。  
  
查尔斯转过身，看着他的左边。 _看到了_ ——有一个开口。一个门的形状，石头围绕它而建——但没有实际的门，木质或铁质都没有。相反，那里仅有一面生锈的[格栅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yett)，分开了他和——“空气”，查尔斯喘息着，接着，“有太阳，噢。棒极了。”  
  
他推开格栅；它发出让脊柱刺痛的尖锐声响。查尔斯走到外面。空气依旧火热，满是颗粒，但至少它有在移动——至少他能再次呼吸。  
  
查尔斯顿了一会儿，仅仅呼吸。他凝视着下方的城堡外庭。从这个距离看，那块钢铁玩意在灰光下危险地闪耀着；他吞咽了一口，一波眩晕感朝他席卷而来。  
  
他是怎么登到这么高的地方的？他只爬了两段楼梯，但走出来时却来到貌似城堡主楼最顶端的地方。查尔斯茫然地抬头环顾，在半亮的阴沉暮色中眯着眼睛。他能看到主楼的两个角落各有一座[墙外吊楼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartizan)——他正站在一个小阳台的下方，因此处于两座吊楼的中间。在他身后分支的石阶各自通往两个角落。  
  
他选了一边楼梯；慢跑登上去。从吊楼开始的另一段较小的楼梯通往主[棱垒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bastion)；查尔斯弯下身深呼吸再继续。他跟罗根进行了那么多跑步训练，然而几节楼梯却让他气喘吁吁。也许是热量导致的，在男人的意识中，他肺部的每次呼吸都伴着刺耳声响……  
  
睿鴍的啼叫声回荡到外庭。  
  
查尔斯喘了口气，继续跑上楼梯。只见他的睿鴍正绕着城垛盘旋，随之飙升至主楼的最高点。他跑啊跑，终于跑到平坦的石头平面——他深吸了一口气，不知何故，在这个高度，空气比较干净，他笑了。“是你——来吧，我来接你咯，我们要 _去_ ……”  
  
瑞雯——不， _那只_ 睿鴍收拢翅膀贴近身体，调整角度，伴着另一声响亮的 _咔_ 着陆。接着查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，因为他看到它栖息在何处。  
  
三座雕像置于棱垒的边缘。而它就栖息在中间那一座上，这座雕像位于一个宽而浅的底座上，因此使得它比另外两座更高。尽管就算把它搬下底座，跟另外两座一起并排在石板上，它也会比它们高，因为它是……  
  
他知道那是谁。  
  
睿鴍的喙在乌黑发亮的羽毛中移动，接着轻轻拍打翅膀扫了扫那个男人的石头肩膀。  
  
 _等等……_  
  
查尔斯走近，盯着。  
  
这真的是他吗？  
  
这座雕像跟真人一样高，但不知何故它看起来更年轻。静止不动的相同侧颜……他曾经认为那适合印在硬币上，但雕刻成石头也同样引人注目。  
  
查尔斯犹豫了一下，迈步来到雕像正前方。他盯着男人的脸。纹路更少，而且——查尔斯凑近凝视——他的鼻子和嘴唇之间的那道疤痕不见了。面容有一股特定的气质：也许像个贵族。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。然而雕塑家的手艺没有精巧到传达出他的全部特征，因为那张脸上没有情感。  
  
他还剑入鞘，伸出手去触摸。接着不得不对自己微笑——或者更应该说是开始微笑，因为那笑容溜走了。并没有真正的感觉透过他手上的护套；当然没有。但要是……  
  
查尔斯试探性地倾身向前。他用自己脸颊的凹处去触碰雕像的下巴。  
  
接着他略不好意思地往后退。他说不出自己为何期望它是温暖的；它当然不是。它冷冷的，触感就像粗糙的水泥。他用戴着护套的手指刷过男人的手。它们跟现实中的手一样大小——交叠在他面前，压住一把剑的剑柄。  
  
真要比较的话，他看起来就像一座烈士墓边的雕像——从墓穴中取出来，直立撑起来作为城堡的守护者。  
  
他那双凝视着远方的眼睛则是空的。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，将他的盾放置在雕像的脚边。他朝他的睿鴍伸出一只手。“过来……”  
  
他说不出自己为何低声说话。也许是为了听到咔哒的刮擦声，鸟儿庄重地迈到他的手上。他摸了摸它的黑色羽毛，把它带到自己的肩膀上，鸟儿的喙在他的头发钻了钻，他再次叹了口气。  
  
接着他把目光转向其他的雕像，男人的两侧各有一座。接着他差点因为震惊而摔倒。  
  
 _上帝。_ 其中一座雕像显然是弗洛斯特。她正盯着……什么？查尔斯转头去看——看她瞧见什么。那肯定也是男人的雕像所凝视的景象。  
  
那一景象包括恐怖的群山：白雪在山峰冒着蒸汽，但有毒的径流把山的侧面变得像[黑曜石](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsidian)一样暗沉。地平线有一道红色的光芒，从河流迟钝的翻腾上闪耀出来。查尔斯想起河流之所以移动得那么慢，是因为那里有一大堆尸体。一股突然热风让他眨了眨眼睛——它闻起来像灰烬，刺痛了他的眼睛。  
  
查尔斯咬了咬嘴唇；回头去看弗洛斯特的雕像。她的脸被雕刻得极为精细入微：而且——查尔斯打了一个寒颤。她面带微笑。  
  
一颗钻石被镶嵌在她喉咙的凹处。它连接着一条雕刻出来的项链。查尔斯伸出一只去触摸它；它刚好就他够得着的地方。接着——“嗷！”——睿鴍啄了啄他的脑袋。  
  
“ _噢_ ，对。”他用力吞咽。“决不能冒险——破坏任何东西。要不然……这里可能会有陷阱。迷宫，圈套——逮住疏忽之人。”他转身凝视鸟儿深色而机智的眼睛。“谢谢你的提醒。”  
  
他朝另外一座雕像快速地扫了一眼。那是另一个男人——年纪更大——查尔斯并不认识这个人。他的容貌生硬而饱经风霜；他的手上捧着一个坚硬的雕刻头盔。挡住鼻子和脸颊的部分有一道俯冲的曲线；查尔斯觉得它们奇怪地让人心烦。“因为那不切实际，”他坚定地告诉自己。“一只箭可以直接穿透的他的人中。”  
  
而且因为那个年长的男人正满脸笑容地看着同样的群山，就像弗洛斯特……因而查尔斯想象那笑容从那顶头盔下露出来，接着感到浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
头盔上置有一颗宝石，位于神秘的第三只眼的位置——火红色，鸽子蛋大小。也许是颗红宝石。  
  
查尔斯不去理他，转过身最后盯着那个男人——不是年长的男人；而是—— _他的_ 男人——这一想法趁他不备低语贯穿他的意识。“只是为了区分两者，”他急促地说，畏缩起来。睿鴍在他的肩膀上呱呱叫。“别笑，”查尔斯骂道。“再看一眼，咱们就走了。只是——因为……”  
  
他停顿并凝视。接着他皱了皱眉头，伸出空闲的那只手的一根手指。  
  
男人头发上某些地方有着微微的凹痕。垩白色的灰尘堵塞了大部分的凹处，它们也同样覆盖着雕刻出来的卷发。但看起来那里好像原本应该有一个[冠环](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circlet)。  
  
“你的左边有一颗钻石，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“你的右边则有一颗红宝石。为何你什么都没有呢？没有[领圈](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torc)，没有王冠；你的剑也没有珠宝。”查尔斯移动自己的嘴唇，构成微乎其微的笑意；他说不出自己为何感到如此悲伤。“这似乎不公平。”  
  
冲动之下，他用戴着护套的手贴住男人的脸；用拇指摸了摸一边鲜明的颧骨。“[美丽的丹麦陛下在哪儿呢？](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Hamlet)”  
  
睿鴍发出的尖叫让查尔斯下了一跳。鸟儿飞离他的肩膀，盘旋了一圈，回到他身边。羽毛飘然而下，降到外庭——接着……  
  
“哦，靠。美丽的丹麦陛下就在 _那里_ 呢。”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“操我，我们得离开这里。”  
  
一个黑暗的轮廓正在对外庭中间的钢铁玩意做着……什么事儿。他并不害怕，查尔斯告诉自己；一点都不。他可以在这里用他的新剑杀了他……他只是想离开——逃离这个由金属、灰烬以及让人超级不安的雕像构成的地狱。  
  
“对。”他检查肩膀上的睿鴍，迈下底座，拔出他的剑，抓起他的盾。他深吸了一口气。“抓紧了；咱们要走了。”  
  
——————————  
  
走这回事，说起来容易做起来难。查尔斯迈下外侧的两段楼梯，推开格栅，接着一路迈下帝国复式楼梯。这座庞大、黑暗而可怕的主楼——他小心翼翼地呼吸，尽量不被堵塞的灰尘呛到。而一旦他的意识开始确定他如何不害怕，它迅速给他提出了一个接一个的问题。他需不需要单打独斗穿越树林回去？一旦穿越树林他又要如何出去呢？之前琴飞出了安琪儿的意识，他疯狂地想起来——他能飞吗？他要如何才能闯过院子里的男人那关？  
  
而且——查尔斯在楼梯底部跌跌撞撞地停下。他要如何才能让男人忘记这件事？  
  
他深深地吸了一口气。“我在这里多长时间了？”  
  
一波疲劳的波浪让他头晕目眩——抑或是……来自外头的一波奇怪的热浪？查尔斯紧咬牙关，牢牢握住他的盾，把剑转移到那只手上，谨慎地打开主楼的大门。  
  
睿鴍呱呱大叫。查尔斯把剑抛回他的右手，刚好来得及挡开挥舞过来砸他脑袋的铁棍。  
  
“天 _杀_ 的，”查尔斯倒抽了一口冷气，他感觉到碰撞—— _咯咯_ ——只见银刃把铁变成了碎片。睿鴍优雅地飞走；栖息在高高的墙上俯瞰庭院。“到底要怎么样才能让你……”  
  
 _投降？_ 他的意识问道。 _放弃？_ 话说他到底想从男人的思绪中获得什么——他到底为什么要来这里？  
  
他心中小小的一部分低声说： _我甚至根本没 ** _打算_** 来这里。我只是……_  
  
“我只是不想死。”  
  
查尔斯咽了咽，喉咙干涩得厉害，他盯着男人闪光的绿眼睛。他仅在一臂之遥；身体绷紧，手指张开准备攻击；脸因狂怒而扭曲。  
  
“你能理解我吗？”查尔斯嘶哑地说。“我不想死。我——我想你 _让我走_ 。让我回家。”他举起剑；男人后退了几步，露出牙齿。  
  
查尔斯看见那张脸上的深色瘀伤；血从鼻子沾到下巴。一边颧骨有一道割伤；他的喉咙有一道血痕，而且——查尔斯感到腹部内疚地扭曲起来——他的黑色衬衫侧面有一块黯淡的污渍。那是剑攻击他的肋骨导致的……  
  
但是：“为什么我居然会感到丝毫的内疚？”他厉声说。“是你先挑事的。你带我远离了牛津——带我远离了家乡，远离了我妹妹。”男人的眼中闪了闪。查尔斯继续诉苦。“我根本不应该为伤害你感到不自在。我——我 _才不呢_ 。”  
  
男人只是盯着他。接着——查尔斯皱起眉头——接着他继续后退；转身慢跑到——  
  
——那面在昏暗光线中闪烁的巨大钢板—— _噢_ ，查尔斯心想。原来如此，那是一个地堡。  
  
他谨慎但好奇地跟着男人。一个地堡：低矮而丑陋，几乎被夷为平地……看起来有一对门设置在倾面上——可以滑开的门。现在男人正试图打开它们。然而它们看上去被焊死了；好几处地方被锁上，而且被闪着怪光的沉重链子给捆住。但它们被打开过至少一次——查尔斯看到烧焦的痕迹、刻痕和凹痕，金属扭曲的地方……  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
男人没有理他，他朝链子施展一股股力量，尽他所能地用力拖拉。  
  
“什么在那里头？什么……”查尔斯的眼睛眯了起来。“什么东西对你如此重要，居然需要——被链子捆起来埋在地堡里？”  
  
男人转身怒视他，他喘着粗气。查尔斯调整握剑的手劲；看到恐惧在对方脸上一闪而过，于是…… _也许尝试不同的策略_ ……“来，”他静静地说。  
  
接着他把剑放在地上。  
  
“来……”查尔斯把尽可能多的 _镇静_ 和 _舒缓_ 编织进他的声音里。“告诉我：什么在那个地堡里？”  
  
男人低头盯着剑，把嘴唇抿成一条白线。接着睿鴍的叫声是查尔斯唯一的警告，因为男人咆哮着朝他的喉咙跃过来。  
  
“停下！”查尔斯怦然撞到地面上，盔甲铮铮作响；他咒骂一声，举起盾牌抵住男人的下巴。上方传来一声痛苦的惊呼，掐住他喉咙的手指落下。查尔斯随后补了一拳并翻过身，把男人固定在自己身下。  
  
男人瞪着眼睛；撑着他的手肘坐起来。查尔斯猛推他的肩膀——他重重地落回尘土里头。接着他扭动身体，试图挣开——查尔斯绷紧双腿的所有肌肉来反抗这一动作……而且……而且为什么突然之间，吞咽起来如此困难？查尔斯也说不清楚。只能说他的嘴非常干。  
  
他低头盯着那双…… _那双眼睛_ 。它们真的非常……非常……  
  
“绿，”他说。“或者灰。在这个地方更灰一点。”他知道自己的下颚微微敞开，自己的眼睛睁得大大的；他不想去思考自己构成的图片，俯视着那个人……  
  
那个人，则朝他瞪了回去。而他的眼睛里则是：恐惧。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地吸气再呼气。“好了……你有什么好怕的？”  
  
他举起一只戴着护甲的手；轻轻移到男人的脸上——那些鲜明的五官一动不动，僵住了——查尔斯摸了摸他的鼻梁。它已开始冒出糟糕的瘀痕；查尔斯意识到他肯定在踢那一下时弄断了他的鼻子。他吞咽了一下。“我……”  
  
 _我才 **不** 抱歉_，他狠狠地想——但流了那么多的血，而他之前在城堡外的空地上是如此地生气。“但我为什么 _不应该_ 生气？我恨你，”他对着身下人嘶声说道，“我恨你的所作所为，恨你的……”  
  
 _你的身份_ ，他之前说过。查尔斯的手指沿着男人的额头抚摸，松开一缕因血黏在皮肤上的赤褐色头发。接着，突然之间——因为盾牌感觉太重了——查尔斯让它落到地面上。他摸索着右手的护套，试图寻找系绳、夹子、钩子或者扣子或……“这玩意到底要怎么摘掉？”他喃喃自语。他的手指感到很笨拙；他的声音嘶哑。“给我——摘掉，快点……”  
  
他的睿鴍朝他尖叫。查尔斯无视它。  
  
男人在他身上僵硬地躺着。目不转睛地看着。当查尔斯举起他空荡荡的右手，回到他颧骨和下颚那道鲜明的线条上，他甚至没有眨眼。查尔斯抚摸他的时候，指尖碰到干燥的血液。  
  
他是那么地温暖，查尔斯淡淡地想。他的体热犹如熔炉，通过查尔斯跨坐在他身上的盔甲的位置扩散，像余烬一样弄热他的指尖……“你——你……”他找不到词语；有一股奇怪的热量把他所有的思绪变得温暖浓稠，就像加了蜂蜜的粥。查尔斯张开手掌贴着男人的脸颊——他的视线转移到男人喉咙上的血痕，只见他用力吞咽，发出明显的 _咔嗒_ 。  
  
查尔斯呼了口气。“你……让我……你愿不愿意让我。”他没有提出要求；并非如此。那些话语；它们并不存在。他不能——他不应该……  
  
但他还是做了。  
  
也许查尔斯把眼睛闭得那么紧，因为他知道这有多么错误。多么错误：他进一步凑下身子；感觉被困自己在下方的另一人的身体——另一人的呼吸如此温暖而急促—— _吓坏了_ ——他的嘴唇；找到男人的嘴巴，并亲吻他。  
  
——————————  
  
睿鴍正对他尖叫。但要无视它很容易。因为那个吻。  
  
在他的梦境中……查尔斯透过鼻子颤抖地吸了口气……在他自己所有的梦境中，他未曾有过这个吻。在那些黑暗的梦境中，那个男人曾经殴打他、 _啃咬_ 他、舔他的脖子并暴虐他……但从来没有亲吻他。  
  
除非他算上那晚在图书馆门口，男人的嘴唇压在他的脸颊凹处。不过那并非梦境。而且他不知道男人是否故意以此为吻。正如查尔斯当前故意为之。  
  
查尔斯把眼睛闭得更紧。这是 _错误的_ 。品尝那张嘴巴上的血是错误的，用他的舌头轻拂那些嘴唇是错误的；抬起他的双手——一只戴着护甲，一只则是空的——压住他下颚的尖锐线条，调整角度，直到男人不得不为他敞开嘴巴是错误的；透过他敞开的鼻孔再次吸一口气并几乎闻到自己逐渐勃起是错误的错误的 _错误的。_  
  
他感觉压力……来自下方正在移动的男人；他试图挣脱查尔斯的掌握；腿部和臀部做出微弱动作，接着它们变得更加疯狂，甚至当他呻吟进男人的嘴里，更加用力把身子压在他上面，查尔斯听到一声半窒息的低沉噪音。  
  
接着一只手抵住他的额头，推动，手指颤抖——查尔斯的一只手松开他的下颌——用他戴护甲的手捉住男人的手腕；捉牢后把它压回地面，用一根裹着护甲的拇指扭进骨头里，力道刚好——他的舌头，他正用舌头在男人的嘴唇上滑动，舔着他，接着再次钻进里头，感觉火热的滑溜震动，窒息的声音越来越响了。  
  
男人的一侧大腿拱起，绝望地抵抗查尔斯的盔甲，目标对准——查尔斯警告地咬了他一下。接着男人空着的手捉挠他的喉咙，尝试把他推开，尝试并失败——查尔斯更进一步加深这个吻，更加用力往下压，因为他很强大，他要夺取这个吻，即使窒息的声音已经变成咯咯响，男人的手劲逐渐松懈，变得瘫软——接着臀部和腿部的所有那些销魂的动作都停下了。  
  
 _哦—— **等等** 。_  
  
查尔斯猛地睁开眼睛；他把嘴巴抽开并往后坐——只见男人迫切地吸着空气，接着开始狠命咳嗽。查尔斯盯着喷到灰尘红的黑色血斑。 _当然了_ ——他弄断了男人的鼻子，导致他无法通过鼻孔呼吸……这意味着他——查尔斯，一直……  
  
“被窒息的感觉可不愉快。对吧？”他让声音显得冰冷。“我需要再次证明吗？”  
  
男人的视线疯狂地飞回查尔斯身上；他冲过来猛推，像陷阱里的动物一样挣扎。查尔斯用空着的右手轻松避开他的攻击；他继续用自身体重压制他并加大扣住他手腕的手劲。真是奇怪……当他低头看着男人，感觉火热的欲望脉动在自己的血液中变厚变重，查尔斯感到两人斗争中产生的同一股狂怒涓涓回流到他身上……但不知何故变得黑暗了。  
  
他，查尔斯，故意展开那个吻。而那个吻是 _错误的_ 。因而其他任何一切都是错误的。  
  
 _特别是如果你故意让它是错误的。_  
  
他犹豫了。睿鴍发出的噪音可真不少；他不知道为什么。  
  
 _毕竟，这是 **他的** 意识……如果你继续这样子表现——问题不在你。在他。是 **他的** 影响；是 **他的** 意识；是他的错。他活该遭罪。_  
  
“嗯……”他低声说。男人的视线飞回他的脸上，在此之前他一直盯着查尔斯的左手；盯着那里的护甲。查尔斯也朝他们交织的手指瞥了一眼——银色的盔甲已经留下瘀痕。他回头去看对方的脸，笑了笑——故意露出牙齿。“所以。告诉我：什么在那个地堡里？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
“我知道你能理解我。所以我现在告诉你——你将要把我想要知道的一切告诉我。我可以对你做一些让你乞求告诉我的事情。而且不，完全不涉及身体上的痛苦。”查尔斯咧嘴一笑。“我觉得那种事你已经体验过了。不……另外一种……压力。”他移动臀部，这样一来——男人的视线猛地往下瞟，接着又往上瞅——查尔斯看到男人眼白一闪，惊慌失措。  
  
“嘘……”他俯身向前，感觉他的笑容溜走了。“不要害怕。用不着痛苦。静静呆着。来……”  
  
他又朝男人的嘴巴刷了另一个吻。缓慢、缠绵而温暖——不像之前那么强势。给他足够的空间呼吸。  
  
他抽回身子。男人还在盯着。如果他之前显得担心……现在他看上去绝对吓呆了。  
  
“来……”查尔斯再次亲吻他，右手的手指拂过他的颧骨和下颌。这一次，他试着用舌头朝那两片嘴唇轻轻一弹，它们原本就微微张开着……  
  
男人再次猛地往后落，他的后脑勺那么用力地撞到地面，以致扬起了一阵垩白的尘土。  
  
“喂，现在。这可不行。“查尔斯松开他的手腕和下颚，往后一倚，思索起来。接着他站了起来。真是奇怪——在现实中，他知道他的膝盖肯定会产生剧痛——但在男人的意识中，他感到很强壮。他把护甲戴回右手——第二回应付那些结扣要简单多了。查尔斯透过眼角观察，只见男人小心翼翼地坐起来，肌肉紧绷——充斥在体内的肾上腺素和欲望让他感到头晕——而他知道，当男人跳起身奔跑时，他的速度快到足以伸出左手握住男人的肱二头肌……  
  
“不。”他猛拉男人的手臂；用右手取回剑和盾。“走吧。动。”  
  
沉默的凝视。绿色的眼睛睁得大大地，但再也不闪光了。相反，跟那张死灰般苍白的脸相比，它们几乎显得黑暗。  
  
“我说 _动_ 。到主楼。现在，”查尔斯挑起一侧眉头。“除非你想告诉什么在地堡里头？”  
  
沉默。查尔斯收紧手劲拉了一下，男人磕磕碰碰地迈了一步。接着又迈了另一步。  
  
看到他优雅尽失感觉真是奇怪。查尔斯朦胧地回想起自己好几次被阴影中的怪物猛扭、抛扔、捉住和暴虐——无论是在梦中还是醒着。而现在角色对调了。  
  
他们走进主楼的时候，查尔斯忍不住回过肩头扫了一眼。碉堡的钢板朝他闪着不祥的光芒。他刺痛地意识到，睿鴍不见踪影了。但： _瞧_ ……它正栖息在外庭高处的[墙垛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlement)上方，注视着他。  
  
“呆在那里，”他喊道。“给我站岗。如果它打开了……”他朝男人抛了个尖锐的笑容，“它打开的时候……过来接我。”  
  
他转过身，无视睿鴍的尖叫，跟男人一起走进满是灰尘的黑暗主楼。查尔斯透过眼角仔细地看，只见对方颤抖地吸了一口气；抬起他的下巴。横幅和挂毯摆动起来——  
  
——因而查尔斯把戴着护甲的手指钻进肉里；听到男人的嘶嘶声。“不要尝试任何事情，”他轻轻地说。  
  
他们经过银色独角兽挂毯的时候，他咽下自己的恶心感。他活该遭 _所有的_ 罪。男人的脚步声犹豫了一下，接着开始拖着走，他们越来越靠近帝王复式楼梯。  
  
“现在，”查尔斯喃喃自语，“如果我了解意识——以及人们会把自己认为最私密的想法放置到何处……我相信——如果意识是一座城堡，我会在一个地窖或者地牢里找到它们。”他避开那些楼梯，继续往前直走，接着：“啊。果不其然。”  
  
在分开的楼梯之间，支撑着楼梯相接的那块平台的地方，有一面石墙。上面只挂着一样东西——一块奇怪的布料。那是黑色和银色，里头穿插深红色的线。它朝他闪着不祥的光芒——当他伸出一只手去触摸它时，它起了波纹，好像是活的。布料重得出奇。  
  
但查尔斯还是把它拉到一边；把它挂到墙上的一个钩上。他这么做的时候，看着那个人。绿色的眼睛死盯着前方，消瘦的下颌变得紧绷。侧颜因为他用力咬住下唇而失去了美感。  
  
布料背后的壁龛有三样东西。查尔斯好奇地端详它们。搁在壁龛底部的是一个红色的碗，装的是看似玻璃碎片的东西。从壁龛顶端垂下来的……那是[门柱圣卷](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mezuzah)吗？那肯定是：上面有[ש](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_\(letter\))的字样。它看起来是银质的，尽管失去了光泽——其复杂的丝状饰物也变黑弄污了。也许是因为年代久远，又或许是被火烧的……  
  
而位于壁龛的中心突出的一块小石头平台上，躺着一枚沾血的硬币。  
  
查尔斯不知道该如何评价它。他更加仔细地端详那枚硬币——他的腹部产生不愉快的扭转，因为他辨识出纳粹党徽。５ _马克_ 。根本不足以成为血腥钱……  
  
男人被他的左手握牢的右二头肌绷得跟钢线一样紧，他正在收缩。查尔斯轻轻摇晃他。“不。现在：给我展示进去的路。”  
  
男人盯着他，眼睛直勾勾地看着。查尔斯并不需要听到声音——或者使用任何能力，就能读懂： _ **不**_  
  
能力……  
  
他突然感到一阵头晕——睿鴍正在呱呱叫，要么是他在耳鸣——而男人看着他，露出牙齿，像狼等待第一个显露弱点的迹象。  
  
 _我在这 **下面** 多久了？_查尔斯的意识在蹒跚，但是：“现在就做。”他甩开男人，把他砸向壁龛右侧的石墙。他匆匆把盾牌挂到背上，接着用银剑对准男人的喉咙。“打开。”  
  
能量和愤怒，一切都从男人脸上消失了。查尔斯颤抖起来。对方看上去就跟他在棱堡上的雕像一样空白无情感。他空洞地，身体前倾，用修长的手指触摸门柱圣卷。接着男人亲吻那些手指，闭上了眼睛……随后一道暗门敞开了。查尔斯感到皮肤刺痛，他用剑示意——然后跟着男人进入里头。  
  
——————————  
  
这是错误的。  
  
查尔斯咬着牙抵抗这个戳痛他头颅底部的思绪。 _这是错误的，这是错误的，这是 **错误** 的_——但是：“这是他活该，”他嘶哑地低声说。  
  
主楼底下的深处很热——不过是一种湿热。那可能是位于另一段楼梯尽头的东西导致的，那段楼梯始于他前方几码的地方，处在一个粗糙地凿出来的石门入口的另一侧。楼梯陡峭，看上去是从同样的石头雕刻出来的  
  
而它止于一个看似血池的地方。  
  
查尔斯克制住自己不要尖叫。他在这里呆了太久了——痛楚正抨击着他的太阳穴。驱使他走到这一步的色欲和愤怒正在消散。他试图呼吸，却好像没办法找到力气。空气太热了；炎热而潮湿……  
  
那个血池就位于正前方。他走近，站在阶梯顶端凝视。血池延伸到很远的地方，一直消失进黑暗中，他看不到尽头。那是一个狭窄的长方形。查尔斯紧闭双眼——它看起来很眼熟，它的某些特征用力牵动起他的记忆…… _反射_ ？某样跟反射有关的东西？但是—— _不_ ——那个想法消失了。  
  
位于阶梯最顶端的是一张方桌。桌面是——大理石？那是什么材料？查尔斯说不清楚。不过那并不重要……因为他所有的注意力都聚焦在置于那上面的王冠上。  
  
一顶铁王冠。  
  
它看起来很沉重。那只是一个厚实的铁箍……造型很简单，甚至可以说手艺简陋，颜色又暗——好几根锯齿状的[筒夹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Collet)从上面冒出来。那些筒夹的尺寸都差不多。除了……  
  
除了里头有一根稍大些。那是[衔尾蛇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouroboros)，由往内冒刺的铁荆棘构成。查尔斯凝视着那顶王冠，咬着嘴唇……那根大筒夹看似用于夹住一颗圆宝石或者一片金属……那些荆棘可以撑住另一片金属……如果那金属是圆形的……  
  
……那枚硬币……  
  
他头痛呈愈演愈烈之势。里头是如此湿热，血的气味无处不在……此外还有压力：男人意识中的黑暗像老虎钳似的对他逐步收紧。  
  
查尔斯后退离开血池和阶梯、桌子和王冠。他把目光转离中心的石框，查看两侧以及他背后弯曲的墙壁。他的右侧有一道满是裂口的木门。它上面有一道刮痕，之前门柱圣卷就是从这里被扯出来的，痕迹很明显。  
  
查尔斯触碰那道门。恐怖的图像如瀑布般降临—— _疼痛恐惧血液悲哀_ ——一个面容憔悴的女人，眼神既慈祥又绝望， _萬事都好，我嘅寶貝，萬事都_ ——然后是枪击爆裂声——他喊叫着退缩。  
  
男人一直没有动弹。他正眺望过圆形墙壁中央的石头门框。通过那个框，眺望进远方：盯着那个血池。  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽。“对。我是说，不走右边的门，不。这一道。”他所有的直觉和本能领着他前往左边的门——由乌木制成，线条圆滑而保守。他摸了摸——什么感觉都没有，除了一股……“噢，上帝，”他强忍住恐惧的笑声，感觉嘴里满是唾液，胸膛也收紧了。“就是这道门。”  
  
他大步走向男人，无视他自己意识中的警告—— _这是错误的_ ——抓住他的胳膊，把他拖到门口。查尔斯猛地打开门。“好吧，”他感觉笑容在脸上裂开；火热和恶毒地对抗着 _错误错误 **错误**_ ，“我就知道你有这念头。”  
  
查尔斯把盾和剑抛到房间的一个角落里，感觉太阳穴冒出一股奇怪的火热脉动，腹部则有一股沉沉的暖意。他咽了咽唾沫。“一个半月没有性生活——看看你的反应是什么，一个廉价的妓院仿制品？噢，为了盛开的玫瑰花。”  
  
整个房间被位于中央的一张华丽大床给占据，上面披着丝绸和天鹅绒。查尔斯几乎看不出那豪华用料的颜色——他抬起头扫视，然后继续仰头。整个房间的唯一光源来自一个遥远的窗户，以及成堆成堆的蜡烛，它们的蜡滴落水晶烛台，凝聚在地板上。  
  
他盯着摆满墙壁的一面又一面镜子的碎片——仍然卡在厚重金框里的玻璃碎片。有人打碎了所有的镜子。在其中一块比较大的碎片中，查尔斯瞟见两个人在床上扭动——他强忍着惊讶的喘息。弗洛斯特和……他之前见过的另外那个雕像的原型。他不认识的那个人，微笑着眺望城堡墙外的毁灭景象的那个人。  
  
“原来如此。他们来到这个房间，无论它是否存在于现实中，来这里操。而你——你不小心看到他们了？也许从镜子后面？也许你还是个孩子，”他嘲笑，“导致精神受创。多么肮脏啊。”查尔斯的脑袋悸动起来。他转身时，正好来得及看到男人费劲地捉住门把——“我告诉过你，”查尔斯吼道，“你要告诉我 _一切_ 。那个人是谁？”他指着弗洛斯特和那个陌生人，他俩在床上、在镜子碎片中扭成一团。  
  
没有回答。  
  
“那好。什么在地堡里？”  
  
男人的眼神看上去很绝望。查尔斯心中一个遥远的部分告诉他： _这是错误的_ ——接着告诉他，他做得太过火了。他太过深入男人的意识了，要是他行差踏错，将会无路可逃……  
  
查尔斯把一只戴着护甲的手放在男人胸部中间；猛地一推。男人跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。随着一声咆哮，查尔斯跟着他，扑过去定住他。接着他起身跨坐在男人上方，俯视着他。男人脸上的血看上去几乎是黑色的，他是如此地苍白；他怒目而视，开始挣扎。查尔斯没来得及捉住他的一只手臂，一条腿也同样挣脱开来，卷起了丝绸，某样东西被弄到地板上，发出金属的咔哒声。  
  
有那么一瞬间，他寻思那是什么。  
  
但随后男人猛地往上推挤，几乎是疯狂、不顾一切地想要脱身。所以查尔斯用鞋头的尖锐护甲捅对方的小腿，狠命地往前一推。他先是抵抗，但随后那个尖点肯定切得很深，因为滑动很容易……  
  
男人的脑袋猛地向后倒。跟被褥的沙沙声相比，他焦躁的喘气听起来很响亮。  
  
查尔斯亲吻他的脖子；往上舔至他的下颚，吮吸他下巴的干血。他亲吻男人，咬着他的嘴唇和舌头，利用他在梦中新获得的力量让他不动弹、受困以及敞开接受亲吻，敞开接受他倾入的一切——查尔斯自己的愤怒和 _ **望想**_ 和内疚……这么深远地闯入一个意识的内疚，一开始就想要这个残暴杂种的内疚——以及享受他——查尔斯——正在对他所做的一切的内疚。  
  
每一点每一滴。把他往下压、拥有他、折磨他——查尔斯在一块镜片中瞥见自己的眼睛：睁得大大的，因为色欲而加深。有那么疯狂的一刻，他认为自己可以 _永远地_ 享受这——每一点每一滴每一刻。  
  
——————————  
  
如果不是查尔斯的睿鴍，他可能会永远找不到出路。  
  
一阵遥远的喊叫声让他把脑袋从男人胸口抽开，他原本正啃咬吸吮那里的皮肤，留下一块块淤青。那件衬衫是最早被脱掉的，查尔斯毫无顾忌地把戴着护甲的手指插入男人肋骨的伤口中——听着一声哽咽的尖叫： _这下你知道那是什么感觉了，你这杂种……_  
  
“你喜欢这样？”他之前喘着气，看着男人双臂迅速冒出鸡皮疙瘩。或许是因为查尔斯火热的气息吹拂着他之前一路亲下去时留下的湿润唾液……“你肯定喜欢这样。要不然你告诉我，什么在地堡里头，我就会停下。”  
  
另一阵哽咽声——他抬起头来。男人不知何时把一只手举到嘴边；他正咬着手，眼睛紧闭。  
  
而……那是……  
  
有那么一会儿，他不确定自己看到了。烛光已经逐步黯淡了好一会。但是……  
  
查尔斯忍不住张大嘴巴。泪水正顺着男人的脸颊流下。留下锈色的痕迹，泪水流经干涸的血迹，不断地往下、往下流淌……  
  
 _这·是· **错误的** 。_  
  
来自他意识的呼喊使得他一顿茫然，耳朵嗡鸣—— _不_ ……是他的睿鴍在朝他呼唤。  
  
接着查尔斯顿悟了：  
  
他原以为睿鴍打算守卫碉堡；但是：不。它是拒绝跟着他深入男人的意识。之前它本能地飞到了城堡最高的部分，飞到空气干净的地方。飞到那尊看上去如此空虚……以及悲伤的雕像的肩膀上。查尔斯之前不想承认男人有可能显得悲伤。因为那会意味着他将不得不承认自己正在做的事情……他，查尔斯，所做的一切……  
  
他之前所做的一切……是错误的。  
  
查尔斯让脑袋落回到男人的胸膛上。“噢，上帝……”他口齿不清地叫道。  
  
突然之间，他寻思自己是否会哭泣。“我太过火了。我走得太远了——我不能……”他喘了一口气，开始换气过度，“我将不能出去……”  
  
这个满是破碎镜子的华丽房间起了涟漪——它正在开始收缩吗？睿鴍的叫声非常迫切。  
  
“我在这里！”查尔斯喊道，声音嘶哑。他后退下了床；从角落里抓起他的盾和剑。他盯着躺在床上的那个人——仍然半裸着，是的，但伤痕累累、血迹斑斑、饱经摧残，他正茫然地往上凝视。  
  
“帮帮我，”查尔斯盯着他低声说。他感到泪水卡在喉咙里。“让我离开这里……让我出去让我出去让我出去——我再也不想呆在这里了……”  
  
镜子再次起了涟漪——碎片融成一块并变化形状； _操_ ，是弗洛斯特，她从镜片中凝视着，面带微笑？“上帝，”他哽咽，接着大叫：“ _救我！_ 让我出去！”  
  
上方传来一声沙哑的 _咔_ ——查尔斯抬头一看，倒吸一口冷气，只见睿鴍朝他飞下来，快如遥远窗口的亮光。  
  
查尔斯感到一阵遥远的拨弄声，变得越来越响——他用不着看，只需听和闻就知道来自那个池的血正涓涓流过门下。睿鴍猛地冲到他的肩膀上，啼叫出声。他紧紧握住它：“整个地方，”他气喘吁吁地说，“即将消失——什么地方出了 _错_ ，我们必须出去——但要怎么出去？”  
  
睿鴍用闪闪发光的黑眼睛凝视着他。  
  
“哦，”查尔斯嘶哑地说。他试着微笑。“如果一头猫头鹰能做到，你就能做到？是不是？”  
  
它没有做出回答，除了展开翅膀。查尔斯没料到它会……接着他放下所有的料想、所有他这样做会显得多愚蠢的想法——睿鴍鼓励地呱呱大叫，他深吸了一口气并说：“现在咱们要走了。”  
  
接着他伸出手臂——像琴、像他的睿鴍，展开翅膀。而就像他们俩……他飞身而去，与此同时，在他周围——在男人的意识深处，所有的蜡烛熄灭了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，睁开了眼睛。  
  
他，奇怪地……温暖。即使他就躺在图书馆那个壁炉的灰烬中，他本来应该感到寒冷才对。  
  
“图书馆，”他嘶哑地说。“我成功回来了。”  
  
他试图移动脑袋——一阵头痛瞬间爆发，导致他退缩起来。接着他试图移动双手。右手完全正常；左手……  
  
他呻吟起来。左手套着指环，而那个指环被固定在炉栅上。只有那个男人能够分开两者……  
  
那个男人，正横躺着盖在查尔斯上方，像一条毯子。一条…… _温暖的_ 毯子。  
  
“噢。”他听到自己淡淡的声音。“噢，天啊。”  
  
他谨慎地探出一根思维卷须，进入那个人的意识——只是轻轻刷一下。 _不要回到里头；不要被逮住 **不要被逮住** ……_  
  
男人的思绪，因为半睡着，没有任何狂怒和 _ **望想**_ 的金属模糊感……奇怪的是，他的思绪表层是按照重复的模式排序的。几乎像一个蓝图，如果蓝图可以是银质或者钢质的。不过，查尔斯在下方察觉到的动荡足以让他畏缩起来。  
  
“稍后再自责吧，”他说。“现在给我离开这里。”  
  
他疲惫到觉得他好像脑袋快爆裂掉，他在一节缎带上画了一道镀着银边的简单命令。 _醒来。_  
  
他把它交给男人。  
  
接着一边颤抖一边注视着那双绿色的眼睛眨了眨睁开。  
  
查尔斯产生一股深深的虚幻之感。那张脸……他最后一次见到时，它被打伤，满脸是血；血液和——他的头脑退缩远离—— _眼泪_ ——然而眼前的男人看上去跟早前一样。现在非常仿似那尊雕像……尽管并不空洞。那双眼睛有股暖意。也许是源自眼睛下方的纹路；也许源自那微乎其微的鱼尾纹。  
  
是的，他比雕像年长。再有就是那那道疤痕……  
  
查尔斯给他发送了另一节缎带。 _静止不动一会儿。_  
  
接着他凑起身，把他的嘴唇压向那道疤痕。一个吻——一个温柔而谨慎的吻。男人的皮肤是如此地温暖……一点都不像那尊雕像。而且他那天没有剃须——查尔斯颤抖地吸了一口气——不像他自己早前在厨房用一碗热水和肥皂刮了胡子……查尔斯移动嘴巴。他可以在这里——在现实中，更加深入地亲吻他，而那将会是……  
  
他缩了回去。男人正看着他；如果有形容词可以描述他的表情，那可能是：柔和地好奇。或：温暖。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，内疚感让他的肠道刺痛。如果他现在亲吻这个人，像他在对方意识中那样亲下去，那仍然会是一个谎言。 _错误_ ，他想。 _这是错误的。_  
  
突然之间，他只剩下疲劳感了。他让脑袋往后躺了回去，发送了一个思绪。 _你再也不用静止不动了。_  
  
那并没有造成任何实际变化。男人眨了几次眼睛。他看上去也疲惫了。接着——男人把脑袋躺了回去，这个动作让查尔斯颤抖起来。他把一侧脸搁在查尔斯的胸骨上。查尔斯能感觉到对方的毛发轻轻挠着他的下巴……  
  
他呼了口气，感觉腹部扭转。“这——我不能。”他感到如此地温暖，如果他现在不挣脱开，他就永远不会了。  
  
“我完事了。我受够这事儿了。”他发出一道命令，缎带上的亮金色字体： _把我的指环跟炉栅分开。_  
  
男人遵命。  
  
查尔斯把手放了下来，弯了弯手腕并呻吟。接着他灵机一动，而且： _是的_ ，他激动地心想。“做吧……”  
  
他伸出左手。 _摘掉这个指环。_  
  
男人抬起身脱离了查尔斯的身体，惺忪地眨着眼听从命令。金属从他的拇指上分解开来，伴着一阵刺痛——但是，一旦脱离了金属，被虐的肉体几乎如释重负地叹了口气。  
  
男人用手掌捧着指环。接着他把它滑入自己左手的拇指。  
  
“什么—— _不_ ——摆脱它。摧毁它……”它在他手上的存在会让整个骗局露出马脚的。查尔斯发送一节惊慌失措的丝带，自身扭曲和打结： _摧毁那个指环！_  
  
一个暗淡、因睡眠而模糊的回复。 _不_ 。以及： _ **我的**_ 。  
  
男人叹了一口气——一股热息呼到查尔斯脸上——接着……查尔斯僵住了，因为对方蹭进他的颈窝里，又叹了口气，他的每一个动作都显示他想安顿下来入睡。  
  
“那好吧，”查尔斯发送—— _忘记你是如何得到那个指环的；忘记跟它有关的一切_ ——让它飘入男人的意识中。“我要怎么做到这一点呢？”他喃喃地说。“怎么做？我才不打算回到那里……”  
  
所以查尔斯唤出他的睿鴍——尽管他头痛得要命，看到那对翅膀的黑色轮廓还是让他感到涌起的欣喜。他把缎带交给它，让它把 _忘掉指环_ 绑在金属森林的一棵树上。一颗靠近边缘的小树。  
  
男人呼出另一口气，收紧了握住查尔斯的手劲。  
  
他真的很温暖。而且他的脸看起来……很安宁。  
  
“直到他醒来，”查尔斯颤抖地对他的睿鴍说，“并意识到我做了什么。”  
  
当然了，除非他还能动点别的手脚。查尔斯低头看着他肩膀上的脑袋，感觉阴郁。 _安宁。_  
  
“我可以给你安宁。或者……我可以试试。”  
  
他用最后一丝力量，把银色的字画在一条游丝般轻薄的横幅上。 _忘记这个夜晚。忘记我今晚对你所做的一切。忘记我今晚进入过你的意识……忘记。忘记。 **忘记** 。_  
  
他顿了一下，并增加了最后一道命令。 _现在睡觉。好好睡一觉。做一个好梦。_  
  
接着他把横幅交给睿鴍。睿鴍翱翔在银色树林上方；释放横幅，让它扩展开来，覆盖住一大片记忆土地。只需睡上一顿好觉，它就会自行展开，填充男人的整个意识，那样查尔斯就会安全了。  
  
“你也会安全的，琴。”他对她脏兮兮脚底说。“我明天会去跟弗洛斯特谈话。”  
  
毕竟，他答应过琴。他会有别的机会，滑过男人的防御，给他下命令： _放我自由。放我们所有人自由。_ 而现在的他实在太累了……累到他几乎可以睡在这里，披着男人的温暖。  
  
睿鴍也很温暖，它飘回查尔斯的意识并逐渐消失。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地从男人身下挣脱开来；把他翻过来，让他的双臂垂到两侧。把他留在炉床上，让他做梦。接着查尔斯抱着琴回到她的房间，然后回到他自己的房间……为第二天做准备，如果可能的话，睡上一觉。  
  
事实证明，查尔斯无法入睡。他也无法忘记。他所能做的只是凝视进自己壁炉的灰烬，直到天明。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年０９月２８日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上


	17. Chapter 17

第１７章·尾声Ｉ  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：替换。  
说明：你们有多少人料到所谓的强迫性行为是 **那样子** 展开的呢？哈哈。这是第一部分的尾声，谢谢阅读！  
  
查尔斯知道自己是勇敢的。他知道自己有胆量、有献身精神，而且还有——如果他敢说出来——英雄气概。安琪儿让他成为了一名骑士；琴给予了他一块盾牌和一个称号。他在那个男人意识中的举动——尽管新发现了一把剑——玷污了那套盔甲……但是查尔斯知道自己是勇敢的。在这个世界上，一个人必须勇敢，才能直面死亡、痛苦和恐惧。  
  
当然了，那是当他还以为自己了解恐惧的时候。  
  
自他把男人留在图书馆的炉床上睡觉的那一刻起，他只花了不到三十个小时就意识到： _不_ ——他从来没有真正了解过恐惧。坦白讲，真的没有。  
  
至少，要到十月六日的晚上以及七日的早上，他才真正了解。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯逃离男人意识后的那个早上，他什么东西都没有吃。反之，他盯着自己那杯茶不断思索。  
  
 _泽维尔先生？_ 琴睁大眼睛投射过来。她发送了一个图像。查尔斯，他的脸色铁青，低头望着茶。 _你病了吗？_  
  
“不，亲爱的。”他漫长地咽了一口。“我没有病。我只是在思考。”  
  
 _我今天早上把锁修好了。_  
  
“是的，我看到了。”查尔斯给了她一个微笑。“做得非常好。我很高兴亚历克斯不会惹上麻烦。”  
  
 _我也一样。_ 她把一块面包塞进嘴里。  
  
亚历克斯走进房间时，查尔斯站来来陪着他和琴出门。他跟着他们走到楼梯的底部，接着拾级而上。  
  
“嗯，泽维尔先生？”男孩一脸疑惑。“麦考伊的工作室在那边。”  
  
“我需要你带我去见弗洛斯特女士，亚历克斯，”他从容地回答。“我必须跟她说话。”  
  
查尔斯没有把任何力量放进他的声音里。他所做的只是一二再而三地重复自己的话，直到亚历克斯被说服，找来另一条眼罩，带着他和琴一起走。从某种意义上，查尔斯很高兴蒙上眼罩。多么愚蠢啊，他心想，这块布料让他看不到琴眼中带着怀疑的希望——以及从她脸上闪耀出来的对他的爱，他认为自己配不上那份爱。  
  
——————————  
  
“所以，你看，”查尔斯总结，“琴太年幼了。她的头脑有很强的可塑性，这点不假，然而现在过多的精神创伤可能会对她造成不可弥补的损害。”  
  
“所以你愿意取代她的位置来受苦？”弗洛斯特的语气嘲讽而精妙，犹如钻石般锐利。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地呼了口气并迎接她的视线。“女士，我只是指出，你现在有我们两个人；而在此之前你只有一个人。即使分开负担也会消除琴意识中的一部分压力。”  
  
 _她只是一个 **孩子**_ ，他愤愤地想，疲惫使得他忘了盖上掩纱。他看到弗洛斯特厌恶地撇了撇嘴。  
  
“这么多愁善感，泽维尔先生。正如你到现在应该了解的，东胞社对其所有人民都有所求。孩子们并没有被排除在外。”  
  
他感到骨头深处的每一丝疲倦感。“我知道这一点。我只是……弗洛斯特女士，”他低沉地说，看见她的眼睛闪耀着报复的快感。“她是一个孩子，正因为如此——她的大脑仍在成长和发育，而你做的任何伤害—— **现在** 做的任何伤害， **以后** 可能无法被撤消。”  
  
“噢。”弗洛斯特玩弄着放在她办公桌上的开信刀。  
  
玻璃，查尔斯心想。或者水晶，但是这将会昂贵得不可思议。他几乎没去注意她办公室里其他雅致的美丽东西。他们位于不透明的玻璃隔间内，墙外是一个庞大而生机勃勃的工作室——因能源、电力、各类活动而震动。早前他握着琴的手穿过时，那些他不认识的变种人纷纷沉默。琴朝其中一些人挥手。  
  
这么多的新面孔；这么多的机器和要了解的东西……但查尔斯的意识拒绝归类记录。他觉得太累了。  
  
“泽维尔先生，问题在于你……坦白讲，实在太不值得信赖了。为什么我应该把这项工作的任何一部分交给你呢？”  
  
“因为，弗洛斯特女士：如果你这样做，我会证明自己值得信赖。如果这意味着琴将得以继续存活数年。”  
  
出乎意料，弗洛斯特陷入了沉思。“你认为情况有那么严重？真的，她每个月都会做一次核磁共振检查，目前还没发现任何……”  
  
“我跟孩子们共事了超过十五年，我知道积累的压力、睡眠不足以及心理创伤可能对儿童造成什么影响。即使她没有动脉瘤，她也会因为缺乏营养而逐渐衰弱。或者，”看到弗洛斯特即将反驳，查尔斯打出了他的王牌，“了解琴，以及了解琴的力量——她完全可以在某天晚上让自己入睡，然后再也不醒来。”  
  
长时间的沉默。  
  
弗洛斯特再次开口时，她的声音很柔和。  
  
“嗯。如果你这样说的话，泽维尔先生……我料想你或许有点道理。”她的眼睛冰冷地盯着他。“今天我们会在‘发现器’里利用你，看看你干得如何。如果一切顺利，我们明天就会重复这个过程。”  
  
她笑了。“而在今明之间，我们将会讨论一下 _我_ 对‘值得信赖’的定义。”  
  
——————————  
  
当天傍晚，查尔斯决定：“发现器”是……独一无二的。倘若它没有那么让人痛苦，那本来应该很令人振奋才对。但是事实如此，两个他不认识的变种人不得不先帮助解开皮带和扣环，他才得以摇摇晃晃地起身下了那个塑料斜台。第三个变种人——长着羽毛，多么奇怪啊——带来水把塑料冲洗干净。查尔斯冷漠地反思，如果换做另一辈子，他可能会感到屈辱。然而现在他一点都不在乎。  
  
“我们会专门给你订制另一台。”当时弗洛斯特的眼睛闪闪发光。“你这个不错的想法值得嘉奖，泽维尔先生。我们接下来会看看应当如何给琴安排最好的新日程表。  
  
“现在。”另一个微笑。“去洗个澡，换身衣服，吃点东西。克里斯托弗会带你去洗澡间。”她朝那个带来水的变种人轻快地点点头；他点点回应。  
  
查尔斯用不着跟这个长羽毛的克里斯托弗谈话，那倒敢情好。他被带到一个淋浴间，给了换洗的衣服，然后就被独自留下来了。  
  
他洗完澡坐在长凳上，眼睛盯着，这时候——“嘿，叉男……”传来一声耳语。  
  
“罗根……”他抬起头，试图微笑。“你怎么样？”  
  
“好，相当好，因为我们给自己弄到一颗全新的核弹，而且没有人丧生……但是，真的？比你好大概一百倍，我敢打赌。”罗根正盯着他。“有没搞错，泽维尔：发现器？他妈是咋回事？”  
  
“为了琴，”查尔斯说。他闭上眼睛。“我是为了琴才做的。”  
  
“……对。”  
  
沉默，接着罗根清了清嗓子。“你是个好人。你知道吗，叉儿？”  
  
查尔斯疲惫地眨眼仰望他。罗根的脸仿佛由激烈的线条构成：悲伤的线条……但也带着自豪。他说话时，声音很粗哑。  
  
“任何时候你需要我给你做什么事情：你告诉我。好吗？”  
  
“好的。”  
  
罗根把体重从一只脚转移到另一只脚。淋浴间的水滴落到他宽阔的肩膀上。“而我那么说可不是因为昨天晚上你几乎把我灌醉。说到这个，泽维尔——虽然我刚刚承诺帮你忙就要求你反过来帮个忙有点不好意思，但是……你知道你提过……摆弄我们的头脑？关于昨晚？嗯，麦考伊和我能不能——呃，搞一搞那个？”他露出绷得紧紧的笑容。“弗洛斯特还没有检查——她有别的精神问题要料理，一份大活儿……但她明天会检查的。”  
  
查尔斯完全不清楚自己该怎么做，但是： _琴_ ，他想起来了。他们修复安琪儿十五岁庆典的那个晚上，琴给了她一件信物。他会要求她给罗根和麦考伊各发一件。  
  
“今晚过来，速度快点，晚餐时间。在我们睡觉之前。到时候我们来料理一下。”  
  
带水的变种人——查尔斯已经忘了他的名字——过来接他。查尔斯只能慢慢地走开。  
  
————————  
  
晚餐是汤。尝起来有股奇怪的金属味儿——不过那并不重要。查尔斯毫无食欲。  
  
琴整晚都用崇拜英雄的眼神看着他。她试图为闯入图书馆道歉；他笑了，告诉她什么都别去想。这句话比她所知道的更真实——他现在绝对不想做的就是思考其中的 _任何_ 部分。  
  
当查尔斯跟她索求两件信物发给罗根和麦考伊时，她眉开眼笑地邀请他进入自己的意识中。在那棵参天大树的树荫下，她把它们展示给他。查尔斯举起精致的石头——两颗分开的石头嵌在分开的金链子上——欣赏着它们闪耀火光的模样。  
  
 _你在意识中把它挂在脖子上。你说出一个你事前决定好的词——一个特殊的词。那段记忆就会存在你的意识中， **仅为你所有** ，直到你再次说出那个词。_  
  
“那要是你不小心说出来了呢？”他问。  
  
 _嗯_ ，她发起脾气， _所以它才必须是一个 ** _非常_** 特殊的词啊。_  
  
“对。”查尔斯对着发光的吊坠微笑。接着他让声音显得随意。“琴，你能给某个不知道他或她的记忆被删除的人做这种信物吗？你觉得那有可能吗？”  
  
琴的眼神变得肃穆起来。 _我从没那么做过，泽维尔先生。_  
  
 _不_ ，查尔斯心中暗想，他因羞耻而感到酸楚。不，她当然没有。  
  
——————————  
  
罗根和麦考伊来到厨房内，表面上是为了归还炉里的格栅，之前烤胡了的苹果被证明很难刮掉，因此它被取出来清理了。查尔斯派他的猫头鹰带着吊坠和指示飞进他们的意识中；罗根给了他一个微笑并竖起了大拇指；麦考伊则捏了捏他的肩膀说道：“我希望我们仍然能够再合作，泽维尔先生。我会想念你的。”  
  
在两人离开后的沉默中，琴主动表示： _我觉得他真的会想念你的，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“是啊，”查尔斯空洞地说。“我也会想念他的。”  
  
琴咬了咬嘴唇，一副愁眉苦脸的样子。接着她给他发送了一个画面：她自己，捧出一条吊坠，框着 _我可以教你如何制造它们……_  
  
“也许明天。好吗？”查尔斯摇晃着站起来；努力地低头朝她笑了笑。“现在我需要睡觉。”  
  
他迂回地迈下走廊，前往他的房间。  
  
当他打开门时，他僵住了，只见弗洛斯特、亚历克斯以及安琪儿站在那里。  
  
“嗯，”他开口。“晚上好。”  
  
“晚上好，泽维尔先生。”弗洛斯特对他张嘴笑了笑——他颤抖起来。查尔斯看得出安琪儿之前哭过；她的眼圈红红的。亚历克斯看上去奇怪地介乎暴动和恶心之间。  
  
“泽维尔先生，今天早些时候我曾提到，我们将在今晚讨论信赖问题。因为你是个学者，无疑会有能力给任何数量的词汇梳理出一层新含义，所以我想我应该把‘值得信赖’定义得绝对……具体才行。那样咱们之间就不可能会产生任何误解。”  
  
她迈到一旁。  
  
接着查尔斯看到，新连接到他床边那面墙上的一个铁环……  
  
……一条链子和一个镣铐。  
  
他吸了口气，接着呼了出来。 _集中精神。好好呼吸。_  
  
“这到底是怎么回事？我——我不明白。”  
  
“我觉得那很难相信，泽维尔先生。这个安排再明白不过了：你即将被链子锁在这个房间里，夜夜如是，那样你就再也不会出去溜达了。无论是在你的睡觉时还是清醒时。所以，请自便去刷牙吧。萨尔瓦多雷小姐，你可以退下了。夏默斯先生——给他生个火，然后离开。泽维尔先生和我还有一件事要讨论。”  
  
查尔斯知道自己肯定被吓呆了。他本应该尖叫、呼喊和抗争被 _链子锁_ 在自己床上的屈辱——“锁……”他对着镜子里的自己低语，“在我的床上……那……那是绝对不人道的。且不说： _荒谬_ 。”  
  
“我听到咯，”弗洛斯特的声音响起，清澈如水晶。嘲笑着他。  
  
安琪儿和亚历克斯走后，门被关上，所以查尔斯知道他会和她独处。但他并不害怕。他昂着头，大步走出卫生间，走到他的床边。坐下。“速战速决吧，”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
一根完美的眉毛拱起。“当然。”  
  
查尔斯环视房间，不让自己去思考镣铐收紧他的脚踝的感觉和锁头的咔哒声。亚历克斯给他生了熊熊燃烧的炉火。他的房间井井有条；棒极了，因为他讨厌访客看到一团糟。弗洛斯特扯了扯链子进行测试；它叮当作响，实在太响亮了。  
  
金属冰冷地绕着他的脚踝。  
  
“好了。”  
  
查尔斯不去看它。拒绝看它。相反，他仰望着弗洛斯特。“如果这就是全部，也许我能睡觉了？”  
  
“我当然希望如此，泽维尔先生。因为，你瞧……我还有一件事要跟你解释。”  
  
弗洛斯特慢慢踱步到炉边。因为背对着火光，即使在黑漆漆的房间里，她钻石般的亮度也转变成月蚀般的黑暗。  
  
“即：我对‘值得信赖’的定义也包括知道 _你_ ，作为一个崭露头角的心灵感应者，在其他人的意识中动了什么手脚。”  
  
查尔斯的心脏停住了。  
  
“距离现在好一段时间前，你切除了年轻的亚历克斯·夏默斯的一部分记忆。要我说，干得还挺出色的。但你并不知道如何恰当地掩饰自己的踪迹。”她停顿了一下。“我让那个切除保持——那顶多只有六十秒。但是……”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
“但是，泽维尔先生……想象一下今天早上我是多么惊讶啊，当我最为亲爱的同事——此君对我而言向来宛如儿子——走进我的意识范围，精神尾随着……横幅。真是意想不到啊。旗帜、巨大的招牌，展示给另一个心灵感应者——至少，对我这种能力等级的。全都写着： _忘记。忘记……_ ”  
  
她的声音滑出黑暗。  
  
“…… _忘记。_ ”  
  
查尔斯一个字都没说。  
  
他莫名其妙间察觉到遗留在臼齿中的一块牙膏。他用舌头探了探。它消融成一阵薄荷味。  
  
接着他吞咽，用力吞咽，并开始发言……  
  
弗洛斯特打断他。“明白这一点：我不知道你对他做了什么或者为什么；反正我也不关心。我的王子是一个成年人，他有能力自己料理。事实上，一旦我逆转了你的小命令，他就造访了一趟前线——而我被告知，他凭一己之力料理了自由西方的整整三个排。”他听到她声音里的微笑。“那个宝贝孩子的脾气可真火爆。”  
  
查尔斯感觉的舌头在嘴里太大了。他努力地吞咽；说出他想到的第一件事：“一个排有多少个士兵？”  
  
“我肯定我不知道，泽维尔先生——我不屑搭理军事细节。不，我的重点是……我不知道你做了什么。可是现在，他知道了。他记得一切。他知道了。”  
  
她走向门。  
  
“而我想要 _你_ 知道，他知道了。”  
  
停顿。“还有，当然了，睡个好觉吧。晚安，泽维尔先生。”  
  
门在她身后关上。锁头咔哒一声，门栓一滑到底。  
  
而身处在房间内、被墙上的链子锁住的查尔斯意识到：在此之前，他压根不了解什么叫做恐惧。  
  
跟他现在所了解的恐惧相比，那完全无法相提并论。  
  
——————————  
  
因此，第二天早上，他很惊讶地发现自己活着醒来。活着，安然无恙。“真是我生命中的一大惊喜。”  
  
他的意识补充——但是胆怯，而且仅在经过很长一段时间后补充—— _所言非虚_  
  
他睡着并不算是什么惊喜。查尔斯一开始以为纯粹的恐怖感会让他彻夜未眠……然而“发现器”把他的精神力量耗得如此彻底，以致到了最后他唯一能做的仅是陷入了深沉而疲惫的睡眠——哪怕新填的重量摩擦着他的脚踝。他没有听到任何声音唤醒他。  
  
安琪儿走进来，一边用西班牙语咒骂一边几乎扯开镣铐。她为他而发的激烈咒骂声伴随他下了楼梯；他在厨房的桌边加入琴。  
  
他吃惊地注意到琴看上去很苍白。  
  
“琴，怎能了？”他知道他的声音很尖锐；他不在乎。“你又觉得生病了吗？”  
  
她摇摇头；朝他微微卷起嘴角微笑。给他发送了一个画面：她自己，对着她那杯茶打哈欠，框着： _累……_  
  
“哦，我明白了。”查尔斯盯着桌子。他心中遥远的一个部分感到释然。  
  
琴给了他一杯茶；投射出他自己的画面，因发现器而疲惫，一饮而尽——她给了他另一杯。她尽可能让那个框显得金黄而奢华；一句声明： ** _爱。_**  
  
“谢谢你，琴。”他抿了一口热茶。“话说，你为什么会累呢？你昨晚睡得不好吗？”  
  
那双灰色的眼睛盯着他，琴点了点头。接着她给他发送了另一个画面。  
  
查尔斯几乎窒息。  
  
那个画面是……透过琴的门的视角看的，仅仅敞开了很小很小的一道缝：  
  
一个消瘦的黑暗影子；僵硬地站着。站在查尔斯的门外——他的门……  
  
…… _我的门_ ，他意识到，哪怕喝了茶，他的嘴巴突然变得完全干燥。  
  
一只阴暗的手，伸向门把。寻找锁头。接着……抽了回来？  
  
接着……阴影猛地展开动作——双手 _锤打_ 木头并用手指抓挠；看上去仿佛它想做的无非是把门砸成碎片并用火烧掉。  
  
琴记忆中有一股暗流：咆哮、凶猛而兽性的声音——以及拳头击打木材发出的 _砰_ _砰_ ——一次一次又一次地捶打……  
  
琴专注地看着他。她用一道问题框住画面：  
  
 _爱？_  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，睁开，朝她看回去，并设法说：“并非如此，亲爱的。”  
  
他设法露出微笑。“现在：吃你的早餐，要不然就要变冷了。”  
  
即使他自己觉得冷。 _冻结。_ 因恐惧而冻结——他的血液在血管中变成了冰。  
  
——————————  
  
 **第一部分** 结束  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１０月０８日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１２日晚上


	18. Chapter 18

第１８章·序曲ＩＩ  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：醒来。  
  
黑暗而寒冷；寒冷而黑暗。每到一处，火都已熄灭，烧成冰冷的灰烬。 _呼吸_ 。吸气和呼气；呼气和吸气。查尔斯呼吸。他需要回家——他需要告诉瑞雯一些事儿；一些重要的事儿……  
  
“瑞雯……”他听到一阵回声：听起来像他自己的声音。“瑞雯——你在哪里？”  
  
 _回家，回家。瑞雯、睿鹟，飞回家……_  
  
看到她了……她的手臂抬起来，仿佛正在给她的学生们讲课，跟他们说话。教导他们：一道明亮的金光闪烁在走廊……耐心地站在原地，而且……没有奔跑？  
  
查尔斯皱起了眉头。她应该奔跑、大笑。她应该奔向他，金色的头发应该在她身后飘动。  
  
然而现在，她从学生们那里抬起头来盯着他。直视进他的眼睛里。  
  
周围如此黑暗。他哪儿都看不到她。除了：她就在那里，盯着他。金黄色的头发跟黑暗形成鲜明的对比。  
  
 _醒来，查尔斯。_  
  
“什么？”他嘶哑地问道。“瑞雯——你在哪里？我几乎看不到你……”  
  
不知怎的，她是如此地遥远。宛如一点金色火花位于一面展开的虚无横幅边缘：古老的夜色伸展进入世界的各个角落。  
  
 _醒来，查尔斯。_  
  
“ _我累了。_ ”他确实累了——他不明白。他看不到她的脸，但他 _知道_ 她正盯着。“我不想醒来，瑞雯。”查尔斯知道自己的声音听起来筋疲力尽。“我累了。”  
  
 _查尔斯。数。_  
  
他金色的妹妹伸出双手。某样黑色的东西忽隐忽现在她的亮度中——一个斑点，变成一个圆点，接着继续扩大；一条线，越变越厚，展开成为一缕黑色的布料……显露出小小的翅膀并开始飞向他。  
  
“哦。一只睿鹟。“查尔斯笑了。“多可爱。”  
  
 _多少只，查尔斯？_  
  
“只有一只。”  
  
 _数。_  
  
“我告诉你了，只有一只。”他慢慢眨了眨眼睛；那只鸟正以稳定地节拍鼓翼飞翔。现在飞近了；他可以看得很清楚，哪怕在阻止他看到瑞雯的黑暗中。  
  
那只睿鹟非常……庞大。奇怪。  
  
他妹妹的光正围绕着翅膀的边缘闪烁不定，后来越变越暗，而那只黑色的鸟变得更大了。  
  
 _醒来，查尔斯。_  
  
“一为噩耗……”查尔斯颤抖。“什么——瑞雯？你能听到我吗？”  
  
沉默。接着：  
  
 _醒 **来** ，查尔斯。_  
  
“对。”他交叉双臂抱住身体。“对，我要——我就——”查尔斯试图迈步……  
  
……并意识到他的双脚扎根在地面上。他在黑暗中看不到，没办法弄清楚它们是否是真正的根；在梦境里，他变成一棵树的可能性跟他变成其他东西的可能性一样高。他重新抬头看。  
  
他睁大眼睛意识到那只睿鹟很巨大，而且正默默地飞行。他再也看不到瑞雯了。查尔斯再次聚焦那只鸟；注视着它漆黑的羽毛上下击打——它的喙是如此尖锐，它的眼睛朝他闪闪发光……饥饿。他恐惧地意识到，那不是他的睿鹟：它看起来不对。它充满了他的整个视野。闻起来也不对。它闻起来像……干腐。像血。  
  
像死亡。  
  
 _ **醒来** ，查尔斯_——金色火花最后一闪—— _醒来醒来 **醒来**_ ……  
  
接着查尔斯喘着粗气，猛地在床上坐起。  
  
一如既往，他的房间一片冰冷。十月的光阴毫不停歇；日头越来越短，夜晚变得冰冷刺骨。一如既往，他正纠结在床单里——和衣裹在被子下，流着汗。一切闻起来微微叫人不悦。他本来希望想方设法洗被褥，然而日间挂在卫生间里的床单到了夜间却凝结了薄薄的冰片。  
  
查尔斯把他的力量伸展到设置在走廊燃烧的思火上，自那天起他就每晚设置思火……  
  
他打了一个寒颤。  
  
他房门的另一边有一个阴影。  
  
 _又来了。_  
  
自从他的脚踝初次被套上镣铐之后，那个阴影几乎夜夜来访。  
  
真是滑稽，查尔斯淡淡地想：一旦接受了足够的重复，意识是如何能够习惯于最生动而可怕的恐惧。琴把她的记忆转达给他后的第一个晚上，他尽可能保持清醒到夜深。他只有在不得不睡觉时才设置了思火，而那还是在考虑了其他选择后。一群鸟，在他睡觉时守护它；一层坚不可摧的挂毯，以银线编织在门上方……或者一处设置为燃烧的火焰，来弄醒他。那样他就会知道，警惕……  
  
那奏效了。一旦他感觉到阴影首次缓慢地滑过思火，他就被惊醒了。查尔斯坐起来，盯着门口，紧张得心跳到嗓子眼，因为他感觉到—— _他_ ，那个男人——挨近，伸开强壮的双手贴着木材，弯曲他的手指……  
  
门把发出微微的咯咯声。查尔斯吓了一跳，立刻为自己窒息的呜咽声感到羞耻。接着链子叮当作响——来自他自己喉咙的声音被恐惧扼杀，因为他察觉到那个男人的力量正如一窝金属毒蛇滑动进入房间。那所有残酷的动物意识……聚焦于绕住他脚踝的镣铐……就像一个钻头、一把锋利的螺丝锥，不断地转啊转……  
  
“走开，”查尔斯当时低声说道。  
  
镣铐变得温暖起来。一次脉动，两次……  
  
“ _不_ ……”他狠狠咬住牙齿，接着把一根手指卡入金属与肉体之间，置于他脚踝那块尖锐的骨头后面。“走开！”  
  
任何一刻，镣铐都可能会收紧，疼痛也会开始。他的心率激增；嘴里尝到金属——恐惧。所以查尔斯屈服于自己那阵恐慌的本能，派送他的麻雀飞向房门，飞向男人的意识，携带着一面明亮的蓝色横幅，栩栩如生地写着： _走开 **走开**_ ……  
  
事后回想，查尔斯意识到自己可能早就料到了。然而在他感觉到阴影而醒来的第一个晚上，他并没有思考清楚。  
  
接着他所能感觉到只有金属切割和刺伤鸟儿的震惊和疼痛。一抡弹片，宛如灰黑银色的致命万花筒，逮住一只翅膀并……查尔斯感到此起彼伏的疼痛反弹穿过自己的头骨。他曾经在牛津见过一台[碎木机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodchipper)——镇里木匠有一台靠[丙烷](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Propane)运作的碎木机——而木材 _嘎扎嘎扎_ 地消失进机器里的样子跟当前的情况非常像……  
  
非常像。接着麻雀颠簸地飞穿过房间，回到他身边……尾随血液，发出微弱的疼痛啁啾。查尔斯感觉自己的意识探出去把它收近。“对不起，”他低声说。“对不起——我不知道……” _会发生这种事。他本来应该准备——什么……那 ** _是_** 什么？_  
  
门外的人迈离了一步。接着又迈了一步。查尔斯用思火的一点火舌谨慎地探了探——鞋子和黑裤，以及 _他的_ 脚踝的骨头和肌腱的线条——触碰时间仅仅久到足以接收一些感觉，接着降低火势变成灰烬；躲藏……  
  
当然了，他再次感觉到 ** _望想_** ：沸腾而纠结的 _欲望——渴望——色欲——猎物_ ……但是里头也有一股野性的、黑暗的澎湃满意感。  
  
“‘我要给你看看，’嗯？类似的意思？‘我的意识戒备深严，你只是趁虚而入了一次’——好啊。这下你感觉好些了吗？“查尔斯对着门口骂道。“那就 _不要回来了_ 。”  
  
——————————  
  
然而那个男人回来了，就在第二天晚上，以及接下来的晚上，以及随后的晚上。  
  
查尔斯不想再让自己的力量冒险遭到更多伤害；那只麻雀花了大半个梦境才痊愈。之前蜂鸟可不是这种情况，他仅有的另一次冲进男人意识防御外围的机会……意识到那一点后，查尔斯感到一丝焦虑，这种焦虑跟潜伏的阴影毫无关系。他对能力的了解尚未足以弄懂他的力量如何运作。他需要了解更多。  
  
于是他让思火一直燃烧着。每一次他感觉到男人停在门前，他就会睁开眼睛。查尔斯会紧张地等待，直到阴影潜行离去。有时候仅是那样。其他时间会有指甲刮擦木材的声音；门栓的咔哒声；链子摩擦的冰冷声响，长长的链子汇集在地板上……就像蛇在自己的巢里翻转躺舒适。  
  
但是有时阴影会仅仅……离开。  
  
查尔斯不明白。如果目标是吓唬他：“恭喜，”第一回，他在冰冷的房内嘶哑地说道。如果目标是让他失眠：“干得好，”一个星期后，他对着捂住眼睛的双手咕哝。然而这种情况发生了一次又一次，一而再 _再而三_ ……所以，十月十八日星期六晚上，他颤抖地反思，如果目标是把他完全逼疯……  
  
“正在见效。”黑暗中，他的笑声高亢而刺耳；他只能看到自己呼出的白气。“正在该死地见效，你这混蛋。现在走开。走 _开_ 。我想要你离开。”  
  
接着阴影离开了。  
  
如若真是这么简单就好了。查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。 _我想要你离开_ ——表达了一个欲求，怪物就离开了——只有火焰的一闪来标记它的经过。  
  
而且是悄无声息地离开——或者，好吧。也许之前让火焰燃起的轻微噪音是……后退时鞋子的摩擦声。那有可能是一声低语，或者一阵笑声。  
  
 _决不是一声咆哮_ ，查尔斯拼命地想。  
  
因为如若那是一声咆哮，一声夹杂着饥饿的咆哮……那是安静的。  
  
如此安静……以致它绝对没有机会把琴从睡眠中唤醒。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１８日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１０月１６日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上

　


	19. Chapter 19

第１９章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：礼物。  
  
即使安琪没有显露她现在已经习惯看到他的链子——每天早晨泰然地挥舞着它的钥匙，同情地畏缩于他脚踝的擦伤结成茧——那天早上她护送查尔斯下楼露出的开心笑容本应该……不相配才对。 _真的_ ，查尔斯迟钝地思索，试图激起他的头脑使之充分觉醒。在这样一个地方，究竟什么事情能够促使这样的好心情？  
  
也许是小小的事情。琴正对她眉开眼笑，已经成为他们晨间惯例的一杯茶就放在他厨房餐桌的那侧。查尔斯去给他们俩取干水果和面包。再没有奶酪了——已经有一个星期没有了。  
  
“给，琴。”他把一个盘子放在她面前。“吃干净。”  
  
接着查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，一个画面像阳光般闪耀进入他意识。 _奥洛洛_ ，她黑白相间的头发、她深色的皮肤和眼睛，她笑盈盈地望着琴——整个画面框着： _棒极了棒极了我们得到一份礼物！_  
  
“一份……礼物？”查尔斯知道自己一脸疑惑。“你在说什么？”  
  
安琪儿仿佛被他的话语召唤过来似的，她捧着一个大纸箱走进厨房。“来咯！你们是幸运的赢家！”  
  
_**那份** 礼物！_琴的想法就像一袋水泥击中他的意识；他畏缩了一下，她立刻显得懊悔起来。 _对不起泽维尔先生……_  
  
“别担心。安琪儿……”查尔斯用他那杯茶示意箱子。“恕我冒昧：这都是什么啊？”  
  
“嗯，泽维尔先生：我有好消息以及更好的消息。好消息是：奥洛洛被宣誓了。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“哦，对不起——我忘了你不知道。‘宣誓’基本上是一个人晋升到‘全面的责任和特权’。”安琪儿的声调变得晦涩起来。“所以奥洛洛不再是一个学生了。而她回来的时候，她可能会取代我担任监督员——是啊，亲爱的，那会很酷，对不对？”  
  
安琪儿转向琴，忙活起她纤细的双手打开盒子。她右手的指环和左手的手镯微微闪了一下。查尔斯几乎没有注意到它们。  
  
_宣誓_ 。奥洛洛，也许才十五或十六岁，现在已经不折不扣地加入了兄弟会。查尔斯阴郁地纠正自己：东方兄弟姐妹同胞社。她就在前线，也许在达拉斯……即使她活下来，他们也可能不会再见到她……  
  
盒子打开了；琴喜悦的尖叫声如此出乎意料，查尔斯吓了一跳。他瞪大眼睛。“哇啊，琴——我 **之前** 从来没有听到你发出声音。”  
  
_不_ ，他的意识插话——他听过。查尔斯脖后的头发刺痛起来，只见那一记忆闪烁着重现。琴曾在安琪儿的意识中大叫，呼喊安琪儿的名字……  
  
但自那时起他就没有再听过她说话的声音。  
  
查尔斯暗自记住以后回顾自己访问安琪儿意识的细节——他的思绪避开他访问那个—— _不要去想它_ ——他告诉自己还要考虑琴的选择性缄默。接着他转身去看盒子。  
  
里头放着五花八门琳琅满目的……东西。琴正把每一样东西拿出来，她的眼睛睁得大大的，小手动作谨慎。她已经把一本大书放在餐桌上了。在它旁边是一叠厚厚的纸——彩色铅笔被线牢牢地跟它捆成一块。查尔斯看着琴从箱子里拿出一个较小的盒子，大概一条面包的尺寸，用铁丝装饰着纵横交错的复杂图案。  
  
_我给了她那个盒子，泽维尔先生。_ 查尔斯能感觉琴思绪中的暖意。  
  
_是吗？_ 他回答说。 _它真可爱。_  
  
琴朝他露出蕨卷起般的笑容。 _你最好大声说话，因为安琪儿就在这里。_  
  
_非常好_ ，接着：“安琪儿，”他叹了口气。“你说过还有更好的消息？”  
  
“噢，是的。”安琪儿冲他笑了笑。“一旦某人被宣誓，其他学生就能得到他或她的东西。我们不喜欢浪费东西——而在你起誓之后，你不应该带走任何东西。”  
  
“所以……”  
  
“所以那意味着：除非你想要我把它们全都扔掉，否则你和琴就可以瓜分这些！”她指了指凌乱的桌面。“就这些吗，琴？”她点点头；安琪儿继续，“很好。那我就由着你们分了——十分钟后回来。”  
  
查尔斯几乎没有注意到她离去，直到他听到：“哦，我差点忘了。宣誓者被允许传递箴言、灵感，诸如此类的——只限一次。所以：感到幸运吧，泽维尔先生，因为……”她潇洒地给他呈上一张方形纸。“你有一则信息。”  
  
他盯了安琪儿好一会儿，接着颤抖着接过那张纸。那张纸又薄又脆；其中一面好像印着类似铅字的东西。“谢谢你。”  
  
“没问题。我假设奥洛洛的这则信息也是要传达给琴的；宝宝还不识字，所以也许你可以读给她听？”安琪儿面带微笑地离开了。  
  
查尔斯无视内在心声提醒他—— _你不大可能会忘记她不识字，对吧？_ ——用颤抖的手展开字条。那是手写的——他意识到，那些铅字意味着他们只有剩下的废纸。“我应该大声读出来吗，琴？”  
  
琴急切地点头。查尔斯清了清嗓子，开始；  
  
_亲爱的琴和泽维尔先生，  
  
我们四个人都很好。没有人受伤，不过这里的工作很辛苦。抱歉写得如此简短，但是纸张有限。琴： **我爱你** ——保持坚强。我每一天、每小时都会想你的。你可以熬过去的。听泽维尔先生的话；他会照看你的。_  
  
查尔斯顿一顿，以便咽下去，因为他的喉咙哽住了。  
  
_叉先生_ ，他继续， _麻烦你照顾她。我知道我可以信任你。谢谢你做的一切——我很高兴有你伴着我们。_  
  
“伴着我们？”他半窒息地呼吸。“我为你们做了什么事？噢，奥洛洛……”因为他的意识满是她在战场搏斗的画面；被射击、杀害、抓获和折磨，甚至还不到瑞雯的年龄……  
  
琴送了一个画面给他：他自己，笑盈盈地望着他们所有人，手握咖啡壶——被框着： _你爱我们。_  
  
“嗯。”他挥起袖子擦过眼睛。“结语。”  
  
_两位：请自便，但我希望琴拥有我的壁挂。还有叉先生：收下我的书。它帮助我[长出脊梁](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Grow%20a%20Spine)（获得勇气）；它可能也会帮助你。  
  
爱，（永永 远远，琴豆丁）——奥洛洛_  
  
“……长出 _脊梁_ ？”  
  
查尔斯用力眨了眨眼睛。“那他妈——哦，对不起，琴。”真可笑，他居然为一个青少年的嘲弄而气愤；他在学校听过更糟糕的辱骂，但这么多人里头，为什么偏偏是奥洛洛——而且还是在这样一张字条里……  
  
他皱着眉头，掂量起那本书。《让雨落下：海勒·扎雫霸的人生》。封面上印着一个优雅的肖像；一个穿着纯白色的男人，他长着深色的眼睛、皮肤和头发，还有一头狮子—— _真是有够含蓄啊_ ——斜倚在他的脚边。“嗯，”查尔斯对自己说。“肯定不是胸无大志的人。”这本书厚到足以当门掣，而且——他翻阅了一下——里头几乎没有任何插图。它是以看似干巴巴的学术文体写成的。“真的，奥洛洛，我不知道……”  
  
他的耳朵捕捉到微弱的沙沙声。查尔斯的视线飞到了那本书的书脊……  
  
——书 _脊_ ——  
  
“哦，奥洛洛——脊梁，书脊，”他低声说，“当然了。”  
  
那是装订后的磨破边缘吗？结文的最后几页莫名间比书的其他部分垂得松了一些？他的手指已经迫不及待想要拆开这本书；查尔斯努力地控制住冲动。安琪儿随时都可能回来；无论那里头藏着什么，让她发现就不妙了。因为他知道，查尔斯狂热地想：那里头肯定藏着什么东西。奥洛洛，一直以来隐藏着某样东西……那会是什么呢？  
  
为了分散自己不去勘探，他转头看向琴——转头并忍住笑。她几乎消失在一大块色彩鲜艳的面料里。“那就是她提到的壁挂吗？”  
  
他看到面料移动，想必是琴在使劲点头。“非常好，”他继续说，语气轻快。“这本书是我的……”他把它移到他那侧餐桌时，他的手指没有颤抖；他完全控制得住自己。“而那壁挂是你的。现在——你还想要什么？”  
  
他意识中一个遥远的部分召出一只食腐鸟在一具装饰着珠宝的尸体上择拣的画面。他摇摇头： _胡扯_ 。奥洛洛还活着，而且她一定会没事的……此外这只是优良的人类传统中不可或缺的一部分：把所有物留在家里。 _家_ 。查尔斯苦笑。“想要什么就挑什么，琴。把你不喜欢的留给我就行了。”  
  
琴由着布料盖在她的肩膀上。她睁大眼睛，选了纸和彩色铅笔。她朝查尔斯发送了微乎其微的询问脉冲。  
  
“真是有趣，对不对，当没有话语是必要的？”他朝她微笑。“而且是的：当然。”  
  
她小心地把纸和铅笔放到一边。接着她看着查尔斯，然后看着仍然剩下的各类东西，最后又看着他。  
  
“挑吧，琴。”他的思绪正不断重复着 _那本书那本书那本 **书**_ ……“我有我想要的。”  
  
琴摇了摇头，皱起眉头；接着查尔斯突然看到——他忍不住捧腹大笑。一头猪，坐在桌子上，裹着鲜艳的壁挂，被所有礼物包围，以及： _轮到你了。_  
  
“哦，琴——我认为就算你试图自私也成功不了的。不过，小猪小姐，”他扬了扬眉毛，“为什么你不给我挑一份呢？”  
  
她眨了眨眼，端详起剩下的物件。接着她露出微微的笑容，把金属盒子推向他。  
  
“哦，谢谢你。”查尔斯打开它——盖子完美契合。里面有……“我的天啊。”里面有几瓶化妆品及若干其他用品。“嗯，琴——我可能不会抹口红，但是……”他瞧见她颤抖的下唇，“ _但是_ ，我会永远珍惜这个的。”  
  
因为： _肯定_ ，查尔斯心想，里面肯定有什么东西是他用得着的。也许是润唇膏，或者润肤霜——寒冷干燥的空气使一切暴露的皮肤感觉皲裂了。他再次牢牢合上盖子。“你给了奥洛洛这个？那是什么时候？”  
  
_去年。我要了一个漂亮盒子当我的第四季度的礼物，接着我把它给了她。她之前一直在埋怨每当她打开卫生间的橱柜，她的东西是怎么摆得 **到处都是** ……_  
  
“你真是善解人意。”查尔斯回复她的笑容；他暗自记住：接下来的十二月，他要索求能够重新当礼物的东西。他的手指抚摸着盘绕着盒子、由铁丝构成的穗带和花饰。“它制作得相当精致。我真好奇是在哪儿……”  
  
他的意识浮现一个画面：那个男人—— _那个男人噢我的上帝他 **他**_ ——盘腿而坐，举起一个普通的金属盒子……  
  
查尔斯猛地让双手远离金属，就好像它烫到手了。  
  
……仍然在那个画面中：那些鲜明的五官没有变化，除了一个卷起的嘴角，蓝绿色的眼睛闪了一下——男人潇洒地伸出两只食指……接着铁丝从 _某个地方_ 射了出来，绕着盒子的侧面扭曲盘绕……  
  
查尔斯的板凳往后滑过石头地板，发出刺耳的摩擦声；它几乎淹没了琴的心声： _它很漂亮，对不对？_  
  
很长一段时间，他只听到自己的呼吸声。查尔斯盯着盒子，活像那是个捕熊器；他仅仅瞥见琴的眉头蹙起。 _对不对，泽维尔先生？你不喜欢吗？_  
  
“哦，”他嘶哑地回答。接着他清了清嗓子。“哦，喜欢，它非常漂亮。”  
  
_现在它是你的了。_  
  
“噢，嗯，问题在于，”接着他拼命地思索，“啊——问题在于，它实在太漂亮了，我一个人霸占就太可惜了。事实上……”接着查尔斯以最快的速度掏空了金属盒子，“我会留着这些可爱的东西，我们可以把这个甚至 _更加可爱_ 的玩意留在楼下。这里。在厨房里。”  
  
因为哪怕用再多的钱收买查尔斯，也无法说服他把那玩意放在自己的房间内。他还不如喉咙套着[绞刑带](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garrote)睡觉呢。查尔斯盯着那些装饰，回忆起金属在他面前扭曲盘绕——他打了一个寒颤。  
  
_那是一个好主意。_ 琴的脸都亮了。 _放在厨房的哪里？_  
  
“唔。”查尔斯扫视周围寻找某样东西，任何东西，但接着琴匆匆跑到料理台。她举起一只手；装着茶包的罐子摇摇晃晃飘入她手中。她走回来，开始把茶包从罐子转移到盒子里。 _它正好适合这些！_  
  
查尔斯咬紧牙齿意识到：这样一来，他每一次该死地想要喝杯热茶，都得看到它了。这就更有理由去好好落实他每一个潜伏的想法： _逃跑逃跑逃跑。弗洛斯特可以被愚弄。 **他** 可以被躲避—— **被击败** 。而且他们都可以被欺骗。_到时查尔斯就会 _离开_ ——回到牛津的家，有咖啡喝，他心想，为这种鸡毛蒜皮小事哭笑不得。有咖啡喝，有瑞雯可以聊天——不。  
  
他会跟瑞雯和琴和聊天。  
  
因为，查尔斯看着琴把最后一个茶包压进去，尽最大的努力盖上装得过满的盒子，他得出了一个鲜明的结论。倘若他真要逃跑，他就必须制定双人逃跑计划。他是 _绝对_ 不会把琴留在这里的。  
  
与此同时，“奥洛洛那封信写得真好，对不对？”他牢牢从她那里接过盒子—— _我不怕_ ——紧紧地合上盖子。“我会把她的话牢记在心。所以，琴……”  
  
接着查尔斯给了她一个严肃的表情。“厨房里禁用超能力。”  
  
_除了用来谈话_ ，琴明快地发送。  
  
“嗯，是的。”他把盒子放在料理台的一个黑暗角落里。眼不见，心不烦……“现在只有咱们俩了。”  
  
——————————  
  
_只有咱们俩了_ ，查尔斯心想，眼罩被取下后，他盯着琴的后脑勺。在这个开始被他称为“蜂房”的地方的无情荧光灯下，她的头发闪着红铜的光泽。这是他第一次看到的宽敞工作室……距离现在是有多长时间了？接近两个星期，他意识到：自七日以来已经过了十二天，他见过他不认识的变种人赶着进出房间……所有人的脚步都带着目的、所有人都有自己的角色。所有人都知道该怎么做……  
  
仿佛读到他的意识，某个顶着一头惊人紫发的变种人吹了个口哨。“嘿，大伙儿。轮到谁了？”  
  
“丹尼斯，我想……”  
  
“让我查查。”一个矮胖的棕发女人查看固定在环绕整个房间的栏杆上的笔记板。“没错。好咯，亲爱的。”她走向他们，朝琴露出微笑并伸出一只手。“今天你要来帮我。心理计量动力学，”她低声说，也朝查尔斯露出半个微笑。“但她可以在一些纸上画画，对不对？”  
  
“我敢肯定她不会有任何麻烦的。”查尔斯知道他的声音听起来有所保留；他试图报以微笑，但他的脸感觉像木头。所有这些变种人——他们 _所有人_ ——他心想——全都看过琴被捆绑、遭折磨……每一天？好吧。无论弗洛斯特每个星期打算折磨她几天。  
  
“说曹操，曹操到，”他低喃。只见弗洛斯特沿着蜂巢的上层迈着大步行走。她穿过一道又一道的门，鞋子不断 _咔哒_ 作响。  
  
_那些门_ ……查尔斯的好奇心几乎就像身体的疼痛。当然，所有的门都通往独特和宝贵的物体，因为蜂巢是东胞社指挥部所在地。查尔斯在其中一道门后瞥见过一条很长的走廊——因为他之前在外头的短暂突袭并没有看到任何圆形监狱的证据，他总结出他们是在地下。而他被蒙眼时感觉到的日常使用的电梯……也确实证实了这一点。  
  
蜂巢有一个上层，接着是他所站的这一层，然后还有甚至更往下沉的底层。查尔斯一边凝视，感觉自己的精神也下沉了。在最底层的最低点，放置着“发现器”。  
  
他咽回激增的胆汁。他之前第一次访问这里时，真的 _太过_ 自以为是了，他原以为自己会被置于发现器里头。他是从弗洛斯特的话语中推断的——却没考虑到当她说她会 _利用_ 他时，她是说真的。弗洛斯特确实 _利用_ 了他。  
  
而他任由自己被利用。  
  
发现器的结构再简单不过了：腰部高度——或者稍微高一点——的金属轨栏杆被扭成一个圆圈，其中四分之三关闭。它看起来非常像蜂房，虽然是简化过的，有着开放的墙壁，算是微型版的。它有一个套在头部的组成部分：看上去像水晶王冠跟水母杂交的成品。  
  
发现器旁边则是附件：一块两英尺厚的长塑料板，前方内置着固定手腕的带子，如果那是交叉在胸前的袖子，就跟疯人院的约束衣一致了。然而现在：那里摆着两块这样的塑料板。一块曾经是琴的……而另一块……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。另一块是他的。  
  
“早上好，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯几乎控制不住自己震惊的抽搐。他的力量并没有感觉到弗洛斯特下楼来；他仅仅在最后的二十秒听到她的高跟鞋踩到金属地面的声响。他需要更多地了解自己的力量如何运作；见鬼——他需要了解弗洛斯特力量的来龙去脉。在那团沉浸于他意识的冰块中找到一些弱点；在她内心深处的思想钻石中找到一点瑕疵。  
  
“来吧。时间已经过了。”她领着他走向俯冲式的金属楼梯。那里固定着电线，沿着墙壁的曲线行走，下降到发现器那里。查尔斯跟上去，伸出双手被捆住，由着自己的太阳穴被涂抹上外用酒精。他已经习惯了那股气味。  
  
他转过头看弗洛斯特，只见她小心翼翼地脱掉鞋子，手指在发现器的栏杆上敲打。她低喃向一个技术人员——查尔斯不知道那是谁——只知道他长着羽毛而不是头发。查尔斯只在这层见过一次麦考伊，他当时正在修补其中一块面板。他弄出一些火花后关闭它，对一个在旁工作的阴阳人激动地说话——接着看到查尔斯并朝他竖起了大拇指。  
  
查尔斯并没有回应那个手势；当时他的手在忙着别的事儿。现在他加大握住金属导电棒的手劲。包装材料有助散热。  
  
“琴从来不需要那些，”之前有人怀疑地说道——而查尔斯吃惊地听出那是英国口音——抑或是爱尔兰口音？他是不是——他半坐起来一看，但随后弗洛斯特插过来切断他的视线，笑着说：“琴 _还_ 没有那么多原始的力量呢。”  
  
因为他想起了她的话。  
  
“你拥有相当可观的力量，泽维尔。”弗洛斯特带他到自己的办公室，那是他在蜂房的第二天——十月七日。她没有询问他前一天晚上的活动；除了朝他的意识冰冷地刷了一下——那让他扬起自己最强的掩纱，而她露出诡秘的笑容。查尔斯一直僵硬地站着，一动不动，就像那个男人的雕像……矗立在另外两座雕像之间的那座。  
  
_我的王子_ ，之前她跟查尔斯提起那个男人的时候这么说过。 _我的王子_ 。如果她是白皇后，那么她确实有着野兽一般的继承人——一头上了链子，凶猛垂涎的攻击犬。即使上述的那条狗能够操纵金属。查尔斯曾给自己一点时间思索：是什么使得一个像男人那样的家伙—— _东西_ ——跟弗洛斯特那样的女人缔结到一块？  
  
弗洛斯特朝他不自然地笑了一会后，挥手招呼查尔斯坐下。看上去她控制起他倒是挺轻松的——但她是怎么控制那个男人的呢？她对他掌控着什么力量？  
  
_太多的想法_ ，他的意识嘀咕，而且： _为什么回到这里？你 **想要** 她把你的大脑变成粥吗？_第二天，查尔斯在弗洛斯特对面坐下的时候，感觉到许多事情。他当时没有那么多的紧张和需要来证明自己的论点，更多的是满心的恐惧担忧 _整晚潜伏在我门口的阴影_ ；他第一次连接发现器所产生的痛楚——偶尔浮现白日梦的闪光——朦胧地混合着颜色、画面和蓝眼睛的独角兽……  
  
因为查尔斯的意识阴暗如浑水，他得以平静地聆听弗洛斯特继续：“相当可观的力量，却不怎么知道如何利用它。这倒也无妨。如果你能证明自己值得信赖，也许我以后会教你几招；但是在此期间，你倒是无比适合于手头的任务。”  
  
上述的手头任务相当于：仰卧在他的塑料板上；允许技术人员捆绑他；任由水晶脉冲般的痛楚悸动 _慢慢地_ 穿透意识；只有很偶然地——至少最近是这样——达到 _白热化_ 和 _迅猛_ 。电极位于他的太阳穴；针头刺入他的头皮后偶尔刮到他头骨的可怕不快感；技术人员谨慎的双手和专注的眼睛…….蓝色的眼睛、棕色的眼睛；瞳孔像猫缝一样的眼睛。那个长羽毛的技术人员有一只棕色的眼睛和一只黄色的眼睛，眼皮上方是蓬松的绒毛而不是眉毛。查尔斯想起他的名字叫克里斯托弗。貌似他被提拔了：现在负责用针戳刺，而不是用清水冲洗。真是了不起。  
  
“别动，”克里斯托弗喃喃地说。接着——针被放置好了。“没事吧？”  
  
他就是之前说话的那个人——他有爱尔兰口音。查尔斯吸入一口气；张开嘴想说话——但奇怪的眼睛朝他收缩，接着羽毛拂动而去。  
  
这事值得跟进——也许。只是后来他听到弗洛斯特的声音。“你需要什么东西吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
_我需要你让我 **走**_ ，查尔斯心想。这个想法被隔离在他最强的掩纱之后。他有相当可观的一部分力量也同样——被发送到海洋的底部，像冷水一样下沉。那里躺在他对瑞雯的记忆—— _海葬_ ……而现在，至少，他的大部分力量伴着她躺在那里。  
  
“不，”他说。“只是在思考。”  
  
她卷起嘴唇，露出可有可无的笑意，接着转身回到栏杆，把双手放在上面。  
  
而在查尔斯的脑袋被一个技术人员轻轻移动、设法贴上电极并决定在何处放置针头之前……他看着弗洛斯特，想起她在男人意识中的雕像。冷冷的石头美人，以无可挑剔的细节雕刻而成，一颗钻石闪耀在喉咙。  
  
水晶王冠爆发出光。第一波痛楚来袭，查尔斯咬牙忍住一声咕噜。他暂时会装作归顺的支流——一条小溪暗示着一个平静的池塘，隐藏在树木后面，涓涓流入一片海洋。无需让弗洛斯特知道他里头也有一片海洋。  
  
_一片海洋_ 。发现器是——接着查尔斯闭紧眼睛，气喘吁吁。那股感觉几乎没办法形容。类似于他的睿鴍飞往锡拉丘兹所感觉到的——除了速度更快，就算没有快一千倍，也快了一百倍。弗洛斯特的意识嘈杂地移动钻石爪子移下东海岸，横跨东南部—— _已经在那里了_ ，查尔斯的意识惊叹，…… _靠这个 **我** 能够走多远？_  
  
_掩纱，_ 他提醒自己。 _掩纱掩纱 **掩纱** ……_  
  
弗洛斯特在场的时候，他一直维持着掩纱；始终以充分的力量维持着。哪怕通过发现器的结构跟她连接到一块，他也尽全力披着掩纱。查尔斯心想——在这种情况下——尽了全力，要制止她太过放肆地在里头窥探也足矣。  
  
足矣，直到她在密西西比北部发现一大群变种人，并召唤起多得多的力量。查尔斯觉得自己喘着气望着她建立起来的冰墙。它类似于人类在上一次冰河时代在冰川边缘可能看过的景象。或者某个占尽地利观看在战后不久格陵兰岛的冰块折断并轰然落入海中的景象。  
  
发现器把所有的变种人聚集到一起。  
  
接着水晶力量从一个人奔驰到另一个人身上，转达了问候，顺便传递了计划——信息被迫交出，这使得查尔斯觉得自己像个漏斗。每一个变种人都遭受的冰冷刺戳，其疼痛水平等同于这里的学生所遭受到的唤醒呼叫。 _好吧。_ 应该说是对于琴和他自己而言。这是基于同样的原则，用于更大的规模上吗？  
  
“……是的。”  
  
弗洛斯特的声音，在蜂房低处的空间回荡，听起来很超脱，而且有一种异于寻常的寒意，但是……查尔斯颤抖起来。 _她听到了他的想法。_  
  
_掩纱，_ 他迫切地告诉自己； _ **掩纱**_ ……他 _不得不_ 掩饰自己的想法……  
  
发现器离开了密西西比的变种人，接着弗洛斯特的力量飞向西方……前往德克萨斯……  
  
“加倍，”他听见她清脆地说。按钮的哔剥声传来。  
  
查尔斯一边听着机器发出的高亢嗡鸣声，一边思索：弗洛斯特有一个钻石外壳；那个男人有一个钢铁地堡。而他，查尔斯，肯定能想出更好的方案来隐藏他的秘密。  
  
_至少，建造什么东西_ ，他思索——几乎有些悲伤……随着发现器席卷而过他，离去时拖走他的力量……现在的目的是搜索；然而无疑的是，以后的目的是——消灭。  
  
在他的对面，一个技术人员正在转动拨号盘。查尔斯更加用力地握住导电棒并闭上了眼睛。但是他仍然能够透过眼皮看到闪光：他听到并闻到电流的 _噼啪_ ……虽然这只是非常微小的一举，但是他还是为此深深自豪：这里没有人、没有东西能够让他尖叫。  
  
——————————  
  
那天弗洛斯特面带微笑地让他早早离开。他脸上有一侧的肌肉显得有点松弛，那倒也无妨；就算他想回以微笑也笑不出。一个技术人员蒙住他的眼睛；而查尔斯意识中的杂音是如此之甚，以致他要到眼罩被摘掉后才发现原来琴也跟着他一起离开，他们被留在麦考伊的工作室门口。  
  
“哦，琴——你好。”查尔斯感到有点醉了。他挨着麦考伊的大门，用指关节敲了敲。“你今天过得还不错吧？”  
  
琴抬头严肃地看着他；呈现出一个画面——她自己孜孜不倦地用一只铅笔在一张纸上创作，框着—— _是的_ ……但随后画面融化变成他——查尔斯，瘫软地挨着门，看上去好像被人用砖头砸了一下脑袋。  
  
查尔斯集中在那个画面上。他是不是有一个嘴角在流口水？“哦，对——”他用袖子抹过嘴唇，刚好来得及瞧见画框： _你没事吧？_ 于是他轻快地回答：“没，我当然没事。现在看来余下的下午我们要在这里工作了——我好一段时间没有看到汉克了，所以这会很有意思。”发现器的影响正在逐渐消失；他对琴露出的笑容很轻松自然。  
  
接着他跌跌撞撞地后退，因为麦考伊打开门——“对不起，泽维尔先生！”——接着查尔斯感到琴的小手握着他自己的手，两人走了进去。  
  
“你想要睡一觉吗，泽维尔先生？”麦考伊的眼神有些着急。“你看起来有点——嗯。累了。”  
  
“哦，不，一点都不累。”查尔斯坐在长凳上，笑着看琴匆匆忙忙地坐到他的对面。“我好着呢。我们今天下午要干什么啊？”  
  
“其实我并没有怎么计划过——厄。”麦考伊挠了挠脑袋。“说到这个，我想了解一下发现器这些天来运作得怎么样。我来跟你提问，好不好？然后你回答？你可以简单坐在那里。”  
  
查尔斯发出中性的声音表示默许：“不过能麻烦你给琴一些事做吗？也许一些纸张来画画——还有一支钢笔？或者一只马克笔？”  
  
“哦！当然可以。”  
  
麦考伊忙活的声响愉快地让人分心；琴乐呵呵地接过纸张和三只颜色不同的马克笔，她的注意力全放在那上面了。回答麦考伊连珠炮似的问题并不困难，感觉就像他——查尔斯——又回到了牛津；一边注视着一个学生涂色，一边回应另一个学生的学术咨询——与此同时还在为之前跟朋友们出门狂欢了好一夜而宿醉中。  
  
琴给了他一张图片：两名棍形人物，较小的那个一头红发；较高的那个一头棕发。他们所穿的衣服跟查尔斯印象中没有任何相似之处……但围绕在他俩身边的是鸟儿。它们盘旋飙升，飞离页面。  
  
查尔斯对她笑了笑，接着折叠图片放进自己口袋里。“谢谢你——真的好漂亮，”他口里说着；心中却暗想： _将来某一天。 _不久之后的_ 某一天——咱俩都会飞离这里。_  
  
——————————  
  
日光开始褪色之前，罗根就到麦考伊的工作室接他们了。“嗯，琴，”查尔斯边说边把长凳往后推，“今天你有机会见到所有人咯。”  
  
“我们已经见过了，”罗根咆哮，接着他突然一屁股坐下。查尔斯先是吃了一惊，接着笑出声来。琴已经从她的座位跳了下来，伸出双手在罗根的头发里摩擦。他那顶黑色杂毛本来就歪歪斜斜的，在她傻笑着后退之后，更是杂乱不堪了。“她是我的造型师，你知道吧？”  
  
“嗯……”查尔斯发现自己正咧着嘴笑。“我实在不愿跟你说破，罗根，但那是一场必败之仗。”  
  
“你不能破我的任何东西，叉男。”罗根挺直身子。“来吧——树木时间。”  
  
他们离开了麦考伊——“谢谢，泽维尔先生”——并迈下走廊。查尔斯一直专注地看着在他们前方蹦蹦跳跳的琴。  
  
“今天有点早啊，对不对？”  
  
“是啊，厄，现在太阳落得有点快了。我觉得最好给你点时间来收集我今天建议的柴禾数量，泽维尔：大概他妈一点五公吨。我不知道你是否注意到了？但是现在外头可是越来越冷了。”  
  
查尔斯准备反驳，但是他们一走到外面，寒冷就如一个拳头朝他袭来。他透过牙齿挤出一口气。  
  
“告诉过你了。”罗根拍了拍手。“你们知道规则，”他吼道，“去吧，琴，走走 _走_ ！哟，她走咯，”他降低声调说，只见琴飞奔进树林里。“最近看上去也好转了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“来吧，叉儿——我会帮你收集一些树枝。别说你不需要帮助。但不用担心——那不是因为你看起来像是被人从地板上刮起来，不过呢：快讯——你看起来……”  
  
“像是被人从地板上刮起来；是的。”查尔斯迈向树林。  
  
“不是那样啦。”罗根大步走在他身旁。“那个数量我是认真的——你可能需要几天的柴禾量，因为今晚要起暴风雪了。”  
  
“暴风雪？”  
  
“这个季节的第一次；是的。今年我们算幸运了。去年九月底就得在冰雪中跳踢踏舞了；当时好多人拉长了脸，相信我。正因如此……”他轻松从地上挑起一根巨大的枯枝，用他的爪子把它切成一块块，“我们将会在室内窝几天——也许玩一玩[金朗姆](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gin_rummy)——而事后，”他朝查尔斯扬起一根眉毛，“你和我可以再去打猎。搞不好会逮着一头没能成功躲进树干里的熊。”  
  
但查尔斯仍然卡在：“……金朗姆？”  
  
“嗯。更换一下词序，你就会得到‘我的[朗姆酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rum)’和‘[金酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gin)’——那可是我在暴风雪天最好的两个朋友。”  
  
“哦，罗根。”查尔斯让声音显得微微屈尊。“那是你自己想出来的吗？”  
  
“咬我啊，叉男。”罗根踢开一块木头。“而且：不。麦考伊想出来的。”  
  
“至少你是诚实的。”  
  
“你知道的。”  
  
他们不再说话，收集起了柴禾——但那种沉默并没有敌意。对于捡着枝条的查尔斯，听到罗根的呼吸声，他的爪子劈开木头的碎裂声，以及偶尔刺耳的诅咒声，让他感到安宁得出奇。那有可能因为森林也是如此地安静。他抬头看着树与树之间他所能看到的那点天空。天幕低垂，云朵厚厚地……看上去一点也不像一个白锡盘。查尔斯颤抖起来。  
  
“你认为暴风雪什么时候来？”  
  
耸肩。“清晨。”  
  
收集了更多的柴禾后：“喂喂，继续穿着你的衣服，伙计。”  
  
查尔斯本来准备脱掉他的运动衫以便裹住柴禾带走。“为什么，罗根……”他让声音显得腼腆，“我没想到你这么怕羞。”  
  
“是吗，首先……见鬼，不，不只是因为玛丽说过如果我敢背着她胡搞，就会把我开膛破肚。你没有那么漂亮，叉儿……”  
  
“真叫人心碎……”接着查尔斯夸张地抽了一下鼻子。  
  
“你他妈少装了——更重要的是：第二，我才不会冒险让你们任何人生病。肺炎，知道吗？”  
  
查尔斯拉了一下运动衫的袖子。“我之前脱了衣服也没事啊。”  
  
“我不是在开玩笑，伙计。首先，暴风雪意味着你获得所有冬季装备；那很他妈酷——但在此期间，你有我来帮你搬东西。”罗根把他的枝条夹到一只胳膊下；猛地抬起头来。“所以继续穿着你的衣服，咱们走吧。”  
  
查尔斯内心耸了耸肩，加大力气抱住他那捆柴禾，跟着罗根返回庄园。  
  
“琴在哪儿？靠，我本不应该让她离开视线的——她去哪……”  
  
“等一下，”查尔斯喃喃地说。他召唤出一只麻雀，派送它飞翔——头骨后部的刺痛让他畏缩了一下。但是他找到了琴，因此他发送： _琴——我们要回里面咯。我们要在草坪上跟你会合吗？你所在的位置看得到它吗？_  
  
接着他为她的答复的画面微笑——巨大的双门，清晰如昼。  
  
“她在门口，”他告诉罗根。  
  
“很好，”罗根回复。“妙招数，泽维尔；走吧。”  
  
他们在前门的台阶跟琴会合。她抬头看着他们，那种笑容只能被描述为……臭美。查尔斯感到困惑——直到他看见她身边那一大堆柴禾并眨了眨眼睛。“琴——你是怎么做到的？”  
  
有那么可怕的一刻，他的脑海浮现出—— _他_ ，那个男人，跟琴一起迈步，帮助她搬柴禾，但是： _不_ ……他绝不会那么做。他更有可能埋伏在树林里，潜伏——接着他的意识呈现出怪物一跃而出，猛扑过来，接着棍子和树枝散落的画面……  
  
他几乎忍不住要问—— _你在树林里遇见一头狼了吗，琴？_ 但罗根朝他咧嘴一笑并解释：“心灵传动。对吧，娃儿？”  
  
琴自负地点点头。  
  
“所以她才会是我的发型师，泽维尔。我只选择最好的。对不对？”  
  
琴甚至更加自负地点头。查尔斯的嘴唇动了动。“那我自己可能也要雇用她了。琴，亲爱的……”他摇了摇头，移动现在已经长到脖子上的头发。“我迫切需要理个发。”  
  
“不，叉儿——冬天它会给你保暖的。”罗根看了他好一会儿。“不过我可以再把剃须刀借给你——因为——而我希望你不介意我畅所欲言……”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼；接着眨了眨眼睛，只见琴做了个手势，巨大的门吱吱作响打开。  
  
“……你看上去好像把午餐糊到脸上了。”  
  
“你已经说过那个笑话了。再说了——我们这里又不吃午餐。”查尔斯的声音很空洞；他正跟着琴入内，看着她的柴禾像碎裂的彗星尾巴一样跟着她。  
  
“吹毛 _求疵_ ，泽维尔，上帝。”他们抵达厨房后，罗根把他胳膊下的柴禾抛到门外，拍了拍手。“马上回来。哦——我的打火机还在你那里。对不对？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，回忆起来。“对。就是在我的房间里——在壁炉架上。”  
  
“那我就顺路过去拿一下。”  
  
罗根离开了。有那么一会，查尔斯对抗一股怒火——那个房间是他的空间，而罗根却活像拥有它似的自由进出……但是： _不。_ 查尔斯叹了一口气，让自己忙于煮水泡茶。真的，对罗根而言，他并不那么介意。并且又不像是他有什么东西要隐瞒。  
  
他让琴取了茶包，视线坚毅地远离那个盒子。  
  
今天的稀汤——他在里头发现了几大块鹿肉，也许来自他猎的那头鹿——很快就加热完毕了。感觉才一眨眼的功夫，查尔斯就把一个碗放在琴面前——接着朝罗根眨了眨眼，只见他跺着脚进来，用力摔上门，几乎扔出了剃刀。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯往一个碗里倒入一些热水，猛拉出一条抹布。无论罗根的心情有多坏，都阻止不了他刮胡子。“怎么了？”  
  
“我刚刚进了你的房间。”  
  
“你找到打火机了吗？”  
  
“是的，”罗根咬着牙说。  
  
沉默持续，只被琴啜汤的声音打断。查尔斯思考了一下是否要纠正她；接着耸耸肩。监禁，很快会因为大雪困在压抑荒原的一个美化版陈尸间内；受一个残忍的心灵感应者和贪婪的怪物支配——他颤抖起来。餐桌礼仪显得不重要。  
  
但这种沉默让人难以忍受。  
  
他剃完须，清洗脸和剃刀，把后者递还给罗根。罗根瞪了一下，从他手里猛地拿了回去。  
  
查尔斯皱起了眉头。“到底发生什么事了，罗根？”  
  
更多的瞪视。  
  
他再次尝试。“你想喝点汤吗？”  
  
“ _不。_ ”  
  
到了现在，琴已经察觉出他的语气；她担忧地看着他们俩。查尔斯叹了口气。“你害她紧张了。怎么了？”  
  
罗根的脸扭曲起来；从愤怒变得——羞愧？也许是厌恶？查尔斯并不确定，但那再也不重要了，因为他听到：“让我看看你的脚踝。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“你的脚踝，泽维尔。让我看看。”  
  
查尔斯朝他瞪回去。接着，他昂起下巴，抽起左边的裤子。拉下他的袜子。“ _瞧呗。_ ”  
  
“ _坑爹啊，_ ”罗根咆哮，那是魁北克语，查尔斯想起来——但他在说：“现在，另一只。”  
  
查尔斯咬住嘴唇。“为什么？”  
  
“因为我这么说，这就是为什么。右脚踝，泽维尔。现在。”  
  
他显然知道了，查尔斯阴郁地想——他看到了链子和镣铐，现在他知道了，所以一层现实的掩纱没有益处。那倒也无妨——他几乎腾不出那种力量。所以他抬起裤管，给罗根展示那里的疤痕。其实它完全比不上之前的情况——但即使在当时，也没什么特别严重的。只是一道刮伤，不断扩大和蔓延，现在结成了痂。又不像是它受到感染了。  
  
“操他老娘的，”罗根呼着气，眼神疯狂。  
  
“ _注意言辞，_ ”查尔斯厉声说。“琴就在这里。”  
  
“我——我……”  
  
他看上去几乎语无伦次。查尔斯吃了一惊——但他意识中一个超脱而遥远的部分冷冷地说： _利用它。_  
  
“惊讶吗？”  
  
听了查尔斯的话，罗根僵住了，他的肩膀抽动起来。  
  
“真的，这里可是东胞社。培训和锻炼交替着娱乐性虐待和偶尔的茶歇。”他让声音尖锐到刺人。“我看不出你怎么会对这个有意见。”  
  
“我并不 _知道_ ，泽维尔。”  
  
“噢。”他耸耸肩。“嗯。按需知密，我想。”  
  
听到那些话，罗根瞪着眼睛。他的下巴紧绷；查尔斯有点惊讶自己无法听到牙齿磨在一起的声音。但他保持冷淡的音调。“我不认为你能对此做任何事情吧？”  
  
“不能。”他静静地坐一会儿。“……而且我并不知道。我没有告诉任何人，泽维尔——关于我们和——和我们那顿晚餐，你知道吗？”  
  
“哦。”查尔斯眨了眨眼。“哦——罗根，这不是为了那个。”他自己的怒火消失了。“真的，这只是弗洛斯特展示她那控制倾向的方式。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“她把那个套在你身上？”  
  
“是啊，当然。”停顿。“还有谁会呢？”  
  
罗根的眼睛又大又暗。他僵住了另一分钟——但随后在一瞬间，他站起来转过身，把打火机从口袋里掏出来，猛地塞回里面，接着拿出一个……那是个小罐子吗？它放得进罗根的皮夹克口袋里。查尔斯燃起好奇的火花，靠近观看。它是用木头做的，上面雕刻着很特别的花样。涂了些颜料和清漆；不太多——那还是一样好东西，因为雕刻很漂亮。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
罗根拿起盖子。“熊脂。去年冬天提取的。”  
  
“哦。我指的是这个容器。”  
  
“你喜欢？那你应该找机会看一根图腾柱。这是[海达族](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haida_people)，”他解释道，“战前加拿大西部野外的一个部落。我交易来的。”  
  
“那……你给我看它是……因为？”  
  
“因为我想让你拥有它，泽维尔。”罗根合上盖子，把容器塞进他的手中。“油脂会有助那块擦伤。”  
  
“罗根，我不能接下它。”查尔斯咬着嘴唇。“它很漂亮，但是……”  
  
“‘但是’什么？”  
  
“但是我没有东西能回报你。”  
  
“得了吧，”罗根哼了一声。“你在帮助琴；那对我来说足够了。收下它，要不然我会伤害你。”  
  
“好吧，”查尔斯喃喃地说，把容器放在桌子上。琴眉开眼笑地看着他俩——他捕捉住一丝回荡的激动思绪—— _礼物_ 很突出，以及 _我也是_ ……接着琴从座位上站起来，忙不迭地取来金属茶盒。她把它拿给罗根看。查尔斯听到原本肯定震耳欲聋的思绪反响： _看？_  
  
“是啊。我看到了。”  
  
查尔斯尖锐地看了罗根一眼，看到他的下巴如何再次紧绷，以及他如何在胸前交叉双臂。  
  
接着——那让他脖子产生不安的刺痒。如果有一件事查尔斯是不习惯的，那就是看到罗根显得……脆弱？也许是他耷拉着肩膀的模样。 _真奇怪……_  
  
深色眼睛快速地瞟离盒子，回到查尔斯身上。“每天晚上把一些油脂涂在那个脚踝上，叉儿，或者任何时候发痛都可以涂。”他下巴的一块肌肉再次抽动。“我会把所有的柴禾放到楼上。你们俩记得保暖。”  
  
接着查尔斯还没来得及感谢罗根，他就已经跺着脚出了门。  
  
——————————  
  
安琪儿带他们返回各自的房间。整个过程中，琴一直兴奋地跟查尔斯谈论礼物，而查尔斯则通过……微笑和点头来应付冲袭而来的话语。他本应为忽视小心灵感应者而感到抱歉，但他头很痛。  
  
而且他还有事情要考虑。  
  
_礼物。_ 他盯着留在自己床上的东西。安琪儿已经点燃他所搭的火，挂着亲切的鬼脸给他扣上链子，接着锁了门上了闩。火势很旺；他能清楚地看到一切。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地端详每一样东西。他闻了闻熊脂——虽然刺鼻，但气味还没有强大到足以盖过木材的辛辣香味。 _[雪松](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cedar_wood)。_ 接着查尔斯对那些雕刻笑了。不同的动物——一头熊、一匹狼、一只……[水獭](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Otter)？他不能确定。那可能是一只[鼬鼠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weasel)，或[旱獭](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmot)。他不知道美洲大陆西海岸北部有哪些原产动物……无论是核爆之前还是之后……  
  
查尔斯甩开思绪，用一根手指触碰最后的雕刻：一只鸟。要挖出他所能记得的任何神话非常容易——只因为他知道的非常之少。那可能是一只雷鸟，或一只老鹰……也许甚至一只睿鴍。  
  
他小心地把容器放在地板上，滑到他的床底下。  
  
接着：奥洛洛的化妆品。他详细检查每一样。有些他不打算使用——他会把它们回赠给琴——但其他的应该有帮助。一些润肤霜，一些润唇膏。而且……他松了口气：所有化妆品，无论有用与否，都装在塑料里。  
  
查尔斯把它们全都放在罗根的礼物旁边。他放下琴之前坚持要他收下的[线香](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incense#Direct_burning)；接着他把一套木梳放在它们旁边。  
  
接着，查尔斯用颤抖的双手，拿起奥洛洛的书。  
  
——————————  
  
他跳过了封面和目录；直接摸到书脊。装订用的皮革和布料松垮垮的——仿佛之前某人试图修补它，但失败了。查尔斯历历在目地回忆起他在牛津阅览室度过的多个安静下午——身前放着一把锋利的剪刀、一瓶热熔胶、一根针和线……但是这本书的修补功夫做得实在太过粗糙了。不过那也是件好事，因为看上去它的目的并不在于修补，而在于——隐藏……  
  
查尔斯焦急地呼了口气。隐藏紧贴在书脊里头折叠起来的纸张。  
  
他够着它们，用食指和拇指的指甲把它们抽了出来。用的是他的右手——貌似查尔斯的视力过度敏感，因为他看得见火透过纸张发光——他手背的肌腱则投下阴影——而他的左手则握住那本书的顶部。那只手也在火光中呈金黄色，饰以静脉和肌腱……但是拇指的根部有一道伤疤，还有一块刚刚长出来的粗厚指甲……  
  
他小心翼翼地展开纸张。他听到它们 _噼啪_ 作响；看上去有一部分相当陈旧。而莫名间，查尔斯能听自己的心脏在耳边高低不均地大声跳动。  
  
一共十一页；不——十二页。每一张的左上角都有一个日期。查尔斯迫切地扫视它们。它们是——“噢，”他吸了口气——“是一份地图”。全都精心绘制，并且同样精心上色——奥洛洛肯定用了她的彩色铅笔。  
  
查尔斯听到自己半喘不过气的笑声，他试图弄清楚它们的顺序。也许是按日期？最老的那张—— _１９６３：[s]六月[/s]七月八月九月_ ——中间有一个歪歪斜斜的矩形。有几个半圆添加到这个矩形上面——因而，“庄园，”他低声说，因为有一个箭头指向一个圈，以及红字写成的 _ **塔**_ 。  
  
接着查尔斯暂停。“一九六三……”  
  
奥洛洛已经在庄园呆了六年。  
  
_六年_ 。纸张随着他不稳地呼气发出咯咯声。 _至少_ 六年，他的意识纠正。因为：谁知道在她开始画画之前又被关押了多长时间？  
  
此外……查尔斯皱起了眉头。说到这里，她又是如何画出地图的？他细心地按照逻辑组合所有纸张……排列成四乘三的网格……他的意识没办法想出一个答案。它们制作地如此注重细节，整体宛如地形图……  
  
全部是从上方视角完成。就像空中拍摄的相片。  
  
“你是怎么做到这一点的，奥洛洛？”  
  
显然，他得不到答案；查尔斯摇了摇头。他把这个谜团搁置到另一个时间再解答。接着，他感觉到喉咙有个奇怪的肿块，他寻找起最近的那张纸。  
  
_１９６９——季１２３_ 。它位于网格的右上角。这一张只有一半画满——但被一道鲜明的线条斜分为两半。查尔斯的眼睛瞟回线的原点：深绿色，沉重地从庄园划过一堆圆形和方形，上面标记着 _ **废墟**_ 、 _ **没问题**_ 、 _ **塔**_ 以及 _ **体育场**_ 。线沿着东北偏北移动，止于最近的那张纸——以箭头结束，以及…… _ **城镇？**_  
  
“城镇，”查尔斯喃喃地说。  
  
那是用红色写的。而且画了个圈，力道如此之大，以致彩色铅笔戳破了纸。  
  
他喉咙里的肿块突然变热了；他试图吞咽，但吞不下去。查尔斯小心翼翼地重新查看最后一张的日期。  
  
“一九六九年。第一二三季……”  
  
跟标记着一九六三的庄园图相比，奥洛洛的笔迹已经完全改变了。这并不足怪。连续六年的写作实践，一个孩子的书法肯定会突飞猛进。他记得在自己学生的作文本上看过这种变化。  
  
而且：东北偏北？地图上并没有图例，没有距离衡量标尺……但查尔斯几乎不需要那个就知道是哪一座城镇。“锡拉丘兹，是不是？”他的声音在颤抖。“是锡拉丘兹，奥洛洛——而——而……”  
  
而她已经着手描绘了那张地图很多年。  
  
搜索再搜索——也许她晚上离开了庄园？她有一部分力量是夜视吗？或者强化的耐力或速度？但是：“六年，”他哽咽——六年的时间来详细列举五英里半径内每一个藏身之处——他看到 _ **洞穴**_ 的标志，甚至偶尔的 _ **树干**_ ——以及一个肯定不是藏身之处的地方，因为它用蓝色圈起来： _ **瀑布——*琴**_ ——旁边的日期： _１９６８季３。_  
  
“你带她去了那里，对不对？”查尔斯觉得眼睛刺痛。“也许为了鼓舞她。她肯定会认为那里很好玩……噢，奥洛洛；噢，孩子……”  
  
连续六年的搜寻。搜寻逃生之路。  
  
“我本来可以帮你的，”他低声说。查尔斯移动一只手去触碰深绿色的线条，在空白的那一半纸上，这颜色几乎显得刺眼。“我本来会帮助你——我告诉过你——我答应过你……”  
  
而且他还意识到，奥洛洛本来可以帮助他。“真的。”他不再为自己找到锡拉丘兹而那么傲气十足了，他原本以为只有他一个人进行了任何逃跑的企图。然而那张地图描绘得如此详细……奥洛洛对庄园及其周边地区了如指掌。  
  
但现在她被宣誓了。貌似这张地图归他所有了。  
  
“十二张纸，”他喃喃地说。“十二乃为——喜乐未来。好吧。”他用蓝色的毛衣袖子拭了拭眼睛。“但愿如此吧。”  
  
接着，查尔斯做了几个深呼吸，对着火光调整每一张纸的角度——一次一张。他专注于每一个细节，把每一张图刻写进他的记忆里。  
  
那花了相当长的一段时间。  
  
不过，在他完成之后，他再次小心翼翼地折叠纸张，把它们放回书脊里。这本书跟其他的礼物一起被放在他的床下。接着查尔斯躺回自己的床上，他一个人——没有费心盖上被子。他在心脏上方交叠双手。接着闭上了眼睛。  
  
而且他也没有费心设置思火，因为他派送他的睿鴍飞出他的意识，飞越整个庄园地界。奥洛洛地图中的所有细节可以跟他自己的结合——接着他的睿鴍就会看到一切。[洞悉一切的鸟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huginn_and_Muninn)，他意识的一部分嘀咕；做着梦的查尔斯，想到奥丁和他的睿鴍，那对看到一切、知晓一切、无所不飞的鸟儿……而现在，在接下来不长的时间里，他会飞得更靠近家——但他会飞得更远，并且变得更强，直到他能永远飞下去。  
  
——————————  
  
让睿鴍如此飞翔真是令人振奋。当他把它从森林召回来，它像一个小黑影掠过月光下的草地，这时候查尔斯联想到发现器。他自己的发现器——他是他自己的发现器。也许同样的原则也能适用：把力量抛到空白的远方——搜索和沟通。从现在开始，他只能改善自我。他将不得不练习。  
  
睿鴍飞穿楼下的门口，经过厨房，进入宿舍走廊。它对细节的强烈专注使他得以看到木质门框的纹理、石板之间聚集的灰尘、琴在冰冷房内缓慢呼出的白气。查尔斯允许自己感到些微的放松——他的门口没有阴影。他可不愿意让自己的力量意外滑进那里头。从门的另一边体验那种集中得叫人作呕的 _狂怒_ 和 _ **望想**_ 本来就够让他不安了，只要他的意识中极小一部分……即使进行最微弱的触摸，他的睿鴍也会把那种感觉放大一百倍……  
  
……而且它放大了……  
  
它确实放大了。那股 _ **望想**_ 像黑色的流沙一般吸住他，而他的睿鴍尖叫着在一眨眼间降落在他的意识中……  
  
……查尔斯哽咽一声，倒吸一口冷气，用一只手肘撑起身来盯着他的火。  
  
因为那个阴影并没有在他的门外。  
  
相反：它正蹲伏在炉边，背朝着闪烁的火焰。一言不发，一动不动。  
  
注视着他。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１８日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１０月１８日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上  
  
关于本文的“天气制造者：扎雫霸”的详细解释：<http://www.douban.com/note/438487682/>


	20. Chapter 20

第２０章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：暴力  
摘要：登堂入室。  
说明：三件事情！  
  
首先，感谢所有人可爱的评论！因为有你们，我才憋得出一个又一个的字，如果我没有亲自回复你们，请不要以为我不重视你们的反馈。我真的很重视！我只是忙着写更多的内容！  
  
其次：第二十章原本是第十九章的关键部分。然而整章内容变得太长，我基本上把它拆出了三分之一。所以为了完整的效果，读完十九章后请立刻读二十章。  
  
但是……在你们阅读之前？第三，也是最后一点：  
  
嗯。  
  
*咳*  
  
还记得……我之前说过这部小说很……黑暗吗？而且里头会有暴力？而且——我有没有提过里头会有血液和其他不能提及的内容？噢。我并没有提及不能提及的内容。好吧。  
  
记得……你们被警告过了，拜托。如果黑暗型小说非你所好，现在就掉头吧。拜托了。  
  
而且拜托不要告诉我读书小组的好人们。我会永远没脸活下去。:)  
  
——————————  
  
“什么……”  
  
查尔斯吸了一口气，舔了舔嘴唇。他口干舌燥。他之前飞了那么久、那么高度集中精神，如今他只能嘶哑发声：“你在这里做什么？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
他咬紧牙关，防止它们打颤。在金色的火光中，他能看到男人肩膀和手臂的强壮线条。男人的双臂抱着膝盖，把下巴搁在前臂上，目不转睛地凝视着。  
  
查尔斯能感受到那种凝视的强度——他无需看到对方的眼睛就能感觉到。而且反正他也看不到它们。男人背着光；他的脸处在阴影中。  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
没有回答。但这一回，男人的身体稍微移动一下；接着 _ **望想**_ 的涟漪弹开了，就像火的烟雾飘过房间。不；比烟雾更糟。烟囱的排烟效率向来不错。查尔斯感到他的呼吸加快、起伏不平；他用左手肘把体重移回并远离——他的肩胛骨碰到石膏墙。 _远离远 **离** 远离他_——他移动双腿……  
  
……链条叮当作响。  
  
他听到一声轻柔的咆哮，这声咆哮几乎在它开始时就止住……  
  
查尔斯感到恐惧擒住他的内脏并挤压。“你想要什么？”他厉声说道。“告诉我——要不然……要不然就 _出去_ 。见鬼。反正给我出去。离开这里……”他促使自己改成坐姿——“出去。别来烦我。我才不管你想——给我出去……”  
  
“不……”  
  
查尔斯听到这一声，僵住了。  
  
沉默。  
  
“你是什么意思，‘不’？”他盯着男人。 _别向他展示你的恐惧。_ “你想要什么？”  
  
“不……”男人低声说。  
  
沉默再次拉长。查尔斯紧张地等待着。  
  
在火光中，出现了某样可能是 _牙齿_ 反射出来的闪光——只听男人悄声说话，如此悄声：  
  
“不……泽维尔教授，问题在于：…… _你_ 想要什么？”  
  
“什么……”查尔斯知道自己的下巴都掉了。他不在乎。“ _我_ 想要什么？我想要你离开。那不够清楚吗？或者我需要更简单的词汇？”  
  
“之前你想从我这里得到东西……”男人仿佛没有听到他说话。那把低沉的声音夹着粗糙的边缘……但话语却以梦一般的节奏漂浮到他那里。“在我的意识里。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的胃变成了冰。  
  
“在我的 _意识_ 里，泽维尔——距离现在有一段时间了……你想从我那里得到东西。”一阵停顿，接着：“我没有忘记，你知道吗。”  
  
“是吗。”他努力逼退激增的恶心恐惧感。“我恐怕我忘记了。完全忘记了。我现在唯一知道的是，我想要你离开。”  
  
他等待。接着不情不愿地补充：“拜托。”  
  
“你忘记了？”那声音很阴沉，不知何故带着嘲讽。“多让人失望啊。亏我还精心构思了那么多想法，该对你做什么来回报你那趟小小的游览呢？”男人站起身来；背部挨着壁炉架——一个精瘦的黑色剪影映衬着火光。“打不打算看一看？你想看吗？”男人把一根修长的手指搭在自己的额头上。  
  
“不。”查尔斯努力不让自己颤抖。“不，谢谢。”  
  
“你确定你不记得了吗？”  
  
“对，不记得了。”那并非谎言，并不完全是。他并不记得多少。他做过的大多数事情、他说过的几乎所有内容都……消失了。他心里遗留下来的仅有画面：雕像，挂毯——以及各种感觉——热量、湿度和 _望想_ ……男人的眼泪—— _上帝_ ……  
  
“我记得，泽维尔。”低语从火那边飘过来，滑入查尔斯的耳中：“你想要好几样东西……你想要知道某些……秘密。你想要……”查尔斯能察觉到男人声音里的细微破音，“……你想要用你的嘴唇触碰我。”  
  
一阵停顿。接着：“……而且……”  
  
查尔斯觉得好冷——他记得，男人记得一切。他的意识给他呈现出一段记忆——好死不死非得是这一段——查尔斯舔舐着他的锁骨时，男人汗中的咸味；紧紧地逗留在他自己的舌头上。 _上帝_ 。他努力让意识挣开那段记忆并回答：“‘而且’什么？”  
  
“而且你想要我放你走。”  
  
查尔斯快速地抽了口气。透过火的噼啪声，男人肯定听到了，因为查尔斯在他接下来的话语中听到阴沉的逗乐感。“要是我告诉你……我会放你走呢，教授？”  
  
他让自己的声音保持冰冷。“我不会相信你。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“真的，真心不信。一秒都不信。现在，出去。”  
  
“不，我不认为我会出去。”接着那精瘦的身形潜行——没有别的词可以修饰——到查尔斯的床边。查尔斯以最快的速度支起双腿移到另一侧——只见男人坐了下来。坐下——床咯吱作响——并给了他一个嘲讽的笑容。  
  
查尔斯的心跳是如此之快，他觉得心脏都快撞破胸口了。“别，”他嘶哑地说。  
  
男人抬起两根眉毛。“‘别’什么？别放你走？因为我会的。”  
  
接着查尔斯盯着男人的左手滑到他自己所穿的那件毛衣的棱纹领口下。他注意到它是深绿色的；深绿色的密织毛衣——心脏位置有个洞，下摆边缘破旧。它让男人的眼睛显得非常绿，反射着火光。但是现在那些修长的手指上垂着一条精致的银质链子，接着……  
  
他忍不住吸了一口气。男人从他的毛衣下面拉出了……一颗垂在链子上的宝石。那是一颗——水晶，或者钻石，完美的圆形，在银丝饰物中闪着光。尺寸跟拇指的指甲差不多。  
  
拇指的指甲，查尔斯猛然提醒自己，一块没有被剥掉的指甲。这可不妙，别被宝石之美被迷住，也别允许自己过长凝视男人左手拇指的金属指环那更为黯淡的光芒。宝石的链子刷过指环；查尔斯把视线从两者拖走，转而看着男人的脸。  
  
“我会放你走，泽维尔。我发誓——对我的女士的信物发誓。”  
  
 _弗洛斯特的。_ “操你的女士的信物，”他喃喃自语，接着抬高声调：“别费心。我还是不相信你。”  
  
男人露出牙齿微笑；让宝石掉落。“那就看一看吧。”一根修长的手指轻叩他的太阳穴。  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽。  
  
“只限简短地看一看，泽维尔——只限辨别谎言和真话。而且你给我听好了，如果你胆敢 _尝试_ 走得更远……那么，”笑容扩大。那些牙齿闪闪发光。“你可不会喜欢在那里发现的内容。”  
  
查尔斯没有费心回答。相反，他派送他的勇敢睿鴍飞了出去——振翼进入男的意识……接着……接着出现了一束光，几乎可以这么说。一条清晰的路径，通过第一道路障——弹片的漩涡——闪闪发光。睿鴍沉默地沿着它飞行。  
  
接着它降落在河的另一边。守护着男人思绪的那条河……  
  
远岸有一个身影，就在金属森林的前面。  
  
 _那你看到什么了？_ ……男人的声音……并非来自那个遥远的身影。那倒说得通了，查尔斯料想……上一回他遇到那个生物的时候，它一个字都没说。但是那把 _声音_ ，在查尔斯身体所处的那个冰冷房间中耳语，抵达睿鴍……并让每一块金属碎片震动。鸟儿看到下方的刺刀颤动，那块金属凝结着血液……在河中一具横尸的脖子肌腱中扭转。 _当我告诉你：我会放你走……_ _ _你看到了什么_ ？_  
  
查尔斯之前做过这种测试。 _真实_ 或 _虚假_ 会在一个人的意识中回响并且反应出来。这并不是太阳或月亮——黑暗或光明——或任何让人疲惫的二元性特征。不。查尔斯所能给出的最接近的描述是……音乐的感觉。合调，或者走调。谎言是不和谐的刺耳声响，尽管不和谐的具体强度会取决于谬误中存在多少真相——如果真的存在真相——而高低不同。不过，如果是真相：真相会让意识中的所有泛音一起完美地共振。  
  
 _再说一遍_ ，他发送进对方的意识中——而话语甚至还未穿过河流，查尔斯就重新听了一遍……这声耳语从坐在床上的男人抵达他那里：  
  
 _我会放你走。_  
  
但随后，他几乎不需要听两次就能辨识出和弦： _完美_ ，绝对真相的声响闪着光穿透他俩的意识。  
  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯几乎不记得把睿鴍唤回来。他气喘吁吁，盯着男人——盯着对方嘴角若隐若现的笑意……有些不对头，警告的钟声在他脑子里哐当作响，但他不在乎，他才不 _在乎_ ，因为：  
  
“你会让我走？”他的声音哽咽；他也不在乎那个。  
  
“……如果。”  
  
“‘如果’什么？”  
  
“四件事情。”男人举起他的左手，大大张开……接着慢慢弯下手指，只剩拇指举着。查尔斯看到指环的反光。“四件非常简单的事情。”  
  
“说出来。” _情况可能会演变得 **非常** 糟糕_，他的意识倒吸一口冷气，恐慌地传达 _：这是一个可怕的主意_ ，但查尔斯猛地把所有恐惧、逻辑和异议推到一边——男人说了真话——“说出来。我会做的——任何事情，我会做任何事情。”  
  
 _为什么， **为什么** 你要那么说？_他的意识尖叫。  
  
但是：“没那个必要，”男人喃喃道。他把左手收了回去，那些修长的手指滑到环绕脖子的链子下方，接着——查尔斯感到皮肤一阵刺痛。男人脱下饰物，小心地把链子和宝石垂挂在其中一根床柱上。  
  
“四件事情，泽维尔。”  
  
“说出来。”他的嘴巴非常干。  
  
“第一：你保持绝对的沉默……直到我离开这个房间。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
男人的眼睛凝视着他。查尔斯心想，在炉火的光芒中，它们看起来就像镶在黄金中的绿宝石。  
  
“从现在开始。”  
  
“好……”查尔斯把话咽了回去；点头代替。  
  
男人的嘴角翘了起来；接着再次变平。“第二：你跟我的脑子保持距离。”他怒视。“哪怕碰一下都不行。我说得够清楚吗？”  
  
查尔斯点了点头。  
  
男人深吸了一口气；接着叹了出来。他的脸上挂着奇怪的表情。得意？不，不太像——也许……警惕——裹着一层早已像桑拿房蒸汽那样弥漫整个房间的 _望想_ 。接着……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。是否还有一丝——恐惧？  
  
男人的眼睛眯了起来，接着那股情感——不管它到底是什么——消失了。“第三，”他轻轻地说。“第三，教授……我要你的全部注意力。”  
  
那很容易做到。查尔斯又点了点头。  
  
接着他几乎窒息，只见男人握住深绿色毛衣的下摆，以一个流畅的动作把它脱掉。  
  
接着他看到—— _噢—— **噢** ，上帝_——查尔斯盯着那精瘦的肌肉以及胸腔和胸骨的线条——盯着——那些是纹身吗？ _是的_ ，他的意识淡淡地回应， _还有疤痕_ 以及 _可怕得 **要死** 的主意_……但查尔斯什么也没听到。他耳中奔涌的血液淹没了任何的想法，除了——他颤抖地吸了一口气——除了在男人意识中最黑暗的那一部分记忆，查尔斯把他压在身下，那堆肌肉和皮肤的感觉如何因汗水而湿滑……  
  
“你的注意力，泽维尔。”男人在查尔斯面前打了个响指。“在这上面。”  
  
查尔斯把视线从在火光中呈金色并消失进男人裤腰下的那一道毛发抬起来。他眨了眨眼睛，忍不住盯着；他知道自己满脸通红——对方也看到了，该死的家伙，因为那嘲讽的笑容又彻头彻尾地回归了。  
  
接着男人优雅地把双腿从床边抬起，移到他的面前，现在他以膝盖撑起身子，但随后他以 _双手_ 和膝盖撑起鞭子般精瘦的身子往前倾——就像一只天杀的大猫准备猛扑过来—— _噢 **不**_ ——查尔斯能感觉到灼热的气息呼到他自己脸上。他猛地尽快往后缩。链子被拉紧而叮当作响——他看到男人的眼睛快速地转到一边，接着又转回来。  
  
“现在，”那声音让鸡皮疙瘩蹿到他的胳膊上。“第四件事情。”  
  
男人对他微笑，牙齿在火光中闪耀。  
  
“脱了你的衫。”  
  
查尔斯的心脏跳到嗓子眼。他僵住了。  
  
“照我说的做。”那声音轻柔得像在催眠。“脱了衫。现在。”  
  
接着……查尔斯努力抵抗肾上腺素的影响；努力不要笑出来。他会按照男人说的做，并且他会向他展示那个命令有多么愚蠢。  
  
他小心翼翼地把双臂收进袖子中，在毛衣和汗衫的下方抱着胸口交叉。他把汗衫的下摆勾过两边手肘，猛地让双臂回穿进毛衣的袖子里……接着透过毛衣领子拉出汗衫，以一个流畅的动作举起它，接着让它落在地板上。  
  
接着他回头看着男人并扬起了眉毛。  
  
对方的表情……查尔斯忍住笑声，因为即使他的自由面临危机，窃笑出声的诱惑几乎不可抗拒。男人的脸从紧张和专注，眼睛闪闪发光——变成迷茫，到 _愤怒_ ，接着变成了那种眯缝着眼睛的瞪视。  
  
真的，最后一个表情貌似是他的最爱。  
  
但是：“现在，脱掉你的 _毛衣_ ，”男人咬牙切齿地说。  
  
查尔斯做了一个遗憾的表情，伸出四根手指并扭了扭。  
  
男人发出嘶嘶声，用双手抓住查尔斯的领口—— _快_ ，快到没法用一巴掌拦住——接着——查尔斯感觉心脏在喉咙火热而厚重地砰砰跳。突然之间，情况似乎不再滑稽了。没有任何事情是滑稽的：之前他侵入男人意识的感觉再次汹涌而至——那皮肤、汗水、热量以及对方在他身下呻吟和喘息的模样……  
  
手指收紧，查尔斯听到撕裂声。他的意识畏缩远离那声音——这是他最喜欢的毛衣，蓝色—— _瑞雯的颜色_ ——他控制不住自己，用手拍住男人的一只手腕，拽了一下。  
  
对方暂停。  
  
查尔斯盯着他，试图把他所能感觉的每一丝恳求之意……投入到他的眼睛里。 _请不要撕了那件毛衣。它让我想起我的妹妹_ ——除了：不，他永远不会对任何人道出他妹妹的任何信息，感谢上帝他并没有实际投射出那些想法……  
  
“你喜欢这一件，对吧？”男人另一只手的手指松开了查尔斯的领口；追踪着横穿他喉咙的四道热量。查尔斯用力吞咽。“它的颜色？你的眼睛……它让它们……”  
  
男人正盯着他的眼睛。查尔斯让瞳孔变大。对方的呼吸停止了。  
  
他意识的一个遥远部分记录下这个反应。  
  
但其余的……查尔斯咬住嘴巴内侧。他已经阐明了他的观点，但他有他的骄傲——他不想为这——东西， _生物_ ——宽衣。即使热量就集中在他的腹部；即使他的呼吸变得短促——他只需要服从四个命令，并且他照做了。  
  
接着男人俯身向前——查尔斯让自己的眼睛闭上——男人用嘴唇压住他脖子上的那些手指，就在他的脉搏上——用舌头轻弹，查尔斯感觉自己绝望的喘息声透过喉咙闷响。  
  
“我就知道。”那声音听起来就像沙砾。“我就 _知道_ ——让我。来，”两只手移到他的毛衣下摆。“让我来脱——没必要……”牙齿刮了一下他的脉搏，查尔斯打了个寒颤，“没必要伤害的……”缓慢而无情的拖拉——查尔斯妥协，把双臂抬到前方——弯起来，这样他就不会碰对方的胸部。男人贴着他喉咙的嘴巴消失了——查尔斯趁此机会吞咽，他的脑袋就卡在毛衣里，他看不到……  
  
……接着男人把毛衣从他身上剥掉，所有那些肌肉绷紧起来——他凝视的眼睛闪闪发光——他像豹子似的向前移动，用双手捧住查尔斯的脸并亲吻他。  
  
查尔斯聚焦在呼吸上。 _吸气_ 和 _呼气_ 。他嘴唇上的压力是如此之轻——既暖呼呼又——轻飘飘的？ _他妈咋回事？_ 他让眼睛眨开，等着男人加深这个吻。  
  
但那张嘴巴移开并追寻起他的下巴。  
  
查尔斯对着昏暗的灯光眨了眨眼睛，他敏感地察觉发丝挠着他的脸颊，对方尖锐的颧骨线条几乎碰到自己的嘴巴……查尔斯告诉自己：他并没有失望。  
  
只是惊讶。  
  
然而他脚踝上的链子被猛拉所产生的惊讶更容易预见，查尔斯还没反应过来，就被放平卧倒在床上，仰望男人的脸。那些鲜明的五官被扭曲成之前那个同样奇怪的表情……他没法读懂。所以查尔斯干脆只是盯着。  
  
男人的嘴唇变薄。接着他粗声粗气地说：“一声都不能发。明白吗？”  
  
查尔斯点了点头。这并不是说他害怕；不。他只是……不知道该预料什么。  
  
他当然没有预料到男人往前一倾，用前臂支撑身子，嘴唇刷过查尔斯的颧骨。接着移到另一侧。然后对着一个耳垂呼吸——查尔斯打了个寒颤——鼻子钻进他的头发里。接着下移到他的脖子上，用他的舌头触碰—— _噢没错，表链留下的疤痕——他记得，即使它已经变淡了……_  
  
关押起乱窜的思绪并不困难，哪怕他的血液正在体内奔涌，欲望让他的嘴巴变干。 _这_ ，查尔斯提醒自己：这可是之前差点掐死他——两次——的男人。这个人曾经威胁过要剜出他的眼睛。  
  
然而这个人说出 _我会放你走……_ 时道的却是真相。  
  
即使那些嘴唇现在正以更多的自信亲吻他的锁骨，查尔斯牢牢控制住他的力量，并将其发送到—— _咱们来看看——啊。_ 对于控制自己声带的脉冲，他简单地安置力量守卫起来，接着让他的呼吸以无声的热潮呼出来。 _亮出你的看家本事。_  
  
查尔斯判断出男人听不到那个想法。因为他的嘴巴仍在皮肤上轻轻地、谨慎地滑行。几乎就像他正在探索，而不是受欲望驱使为所欲为。那可真……奇怪，查尔斯再次思索。不过倒也奇怪地使人舒缓、放松。或许是因为男人如此温暖。那每一寸肌肤都在他们相触时给他自己传送热量。查尔斯回想，如果他能发出声音，现在他应该在呻吟。也许发出鼓励的呻吟，对方把双唇移回他的嘴上，接着……  
  
查尔斯呼出了一口气。男人只是在僵在原地。一动不动——好吧，也许移动了稍微一丁点。不过，那其实是因为他正在用鼻子碰查尔斯的脸——也许试图嗅探气味？谁知道呢？但那个鼻子移动得比那张嘴巴多，而坦白讲，那让人无法容忍。  
  
 _一不做，二不休。_ 查尔斯小心翼翼地抬起双手，把他的手指放在男人的颧骨上。  
  
对方往后一缩，张大眼睛死瞪着。  
  
查尔斯仰望着他，稍稍歪了下脑袋，尝试小心地露出一抹微笑，然后用手指轻轻抚摸他。  
  
接着他挑起男人的下巴—— _噢，他 **可以** 被教导_——男人像呼吸一样自然地跟随他的提示，再次用他自己的嘴唇压住查尔斯的嘴唇。 _对。第二课。_ 查尔斯张开嘴巴，试图把舌头伸出来，朝男人的下唇横刷了一下并收了回去。对方僵住并持续紧张了好一会儿……但随后模仿起查尔斯的动作。而在第三次重复时—— _上帝，这是什么，乒乓？_ ——查尔斯预料他会伸出舌头来交缠——对 _对_ ……  
  
……接着男人倒吸一口冷气并猛地抽回去。  
  
 _真的。我不认为它有那么糟糕吧。_ 查尔斯试图抬起一根眉毛来传达他的想法。  
  
“……你对我做过那件事。”  
  
男人的声音沙哑，他的眼睛……他的 _眼睛_ ……  
  
查尔斯觉得皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。 _不要退缩，_ 他的意识焦急地告诉他， _别转移视线，无论你做什么……_  
  
有力的手指紧握他的肩膀并 _摇晃_ 他。“在我的 _脑袋_ 里！”男人咆哮着。“你做过那件事——为什么？”  
  
 _因为我 **想** 做_，查尔斯疯狂地想——接着决定朝他瞪回去，明亮的眼睛满是挑衅，用他的舌头做出他所知道的最下流的动作。  
  
那双眼睛闪了一下，查尔斯还没反应过来，就被重重压回床上，对方活像一架压力机——由钢铁制成的那种， _上帝_ ——他都忘了男人有多他妈强壮。不过只有他的意识中很小的一部分能够提醒他这一点；其余全都忙着应付一种接一种的感觉：手指在他自己的头发中紧握并松弛，让查尔斯的脑袋维持在一个角度——一条火热的舌头随着同样的节奏在他的嘴里进进出出，下方也有相同的节奏—— _噢我的上帝_ ——男人那下面硬着， _硬着_ 并 _只是_ 摇摆着蹭进查尔斯的臀部……  
  
查尔斯的双手沿着男人的背部往下摸索，抓住他裤子的扣环。 _没有腰带_ ——他意识中一个遥远的部分评论，但他的其余部分告诉归类的部分闭嘴并拉扯织物好让男人移过来，这样最起码他自己的双腿之间还有东西可以相互磨蹭，就像 _那样——哦——_ 感谢上帝他提前麻痹了自己的声带，要不然他可能会像娼妓一样呻吟，他猛地挺起身子往男人的大腿推挤， _就像那样……_  
  
另一声喘气——几乎是惊叫——传入查尔斯的嘴中，男人猛地再次抽开。查尔斯真想用自己的脑袋撞墙。究竟是 _什么_ 问题？ _除了你现在完全 ** _彻底_** 地由你的愚蠢老二牵着鼻子走， **教授** ——难道你忘了_——但是：  
  
“你在做什么？”男人喘着气问。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛仰望他，完全搞糊涂了。  
  
 _你他妈认为我在做什么，你这白痴？跟你亲热啊——嗜血精神病 **杂种** ——亲热到你的每一英寸都缴械投降——要不然—— **噢** 上帝_——因为男人朝他露出牙齿，用力朝下猛推查尔斯的臀部，因而—— _其实远远不止一英寸，抱歉……_  
  
纠缠着他头发的双手猛地摇晃他的脑袋；男人又推了他一下，力道更大。“就像在我的意识里，泽维尔……但是你—— _你_ ，现在。”男人的脸因狂怒扭曲；他几乎喷出口水。“叫我停下来。 _求_ 我停下来。”  
  
接着他又把嘴巴往下挪，并猛推——力道最大。  
  
 _哦。_  
  
查尔斯眨眨眼望着上方，意识到……这就是男人心目中的报复方式。 _好吧_ 。他用双手摸了摸对方宽阔的肩膀，感觉肌肉收缩。坦白讲，查尔斯本会考虑哭泣和祈求，因为他向来是个优秀的演员……玫瑰盛开酒吧的某些场景在意识中浮现……但是，他要考虑的不仅是他自己，但是……还有？  
  
对方的舌头正卡着他的喉咙，要让他理清思绪可不容易。  
  
 _没多少技巧_ ，他心想，同时顶起臀部，得意地发笑，只听哽咽的呻吟声通过自己的嘴巴振动。 _但是要给热情加分。让我看看……_ 他吸住男人的舌头，接着—— _上帝_ ——对方发 _狂_ 了。查尔斯的头发都快被扯出血来了；并且确实没有什么礼貌的方式来解释大腿和臀部接合处那股磨蹭的压力，除了： _亲爱的上帝，如果我们真的在性交——而他做攻——那阴茎真的有可能会伤到我。 **我** ，查尔斯·泽维尔，牛津情圣……_  
  
一下特别狠毒的推挤使得他贴着男人的嘴巴喘出气来——接着查尔斯抬起右腿，勾住对方的膝盖后面，拉了一下……  
  
链子叮当作响，男人一声咆哮，抽离查尔斯的嘴巴。  
  
“为什么—— _为什么_ 你不求我？你……你这个 _骑士_ 。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。刚刚喷到他脸上的绝对是口水，伴随最后的尾音喷出来。没关系。在性交过程中，他有过更有趣的东西喷溅到身上。  
  
他意识中一个分离的部分思索。男人看上去被激怒了，眼睛睁得大大地盯着——伴随……他颤抖起来。眼睛后面潜伏着那种绝望……以及那抹恐惧……  
  
在这个点上表露自满可不是明智之举。但是……查尔斯的血液在奔涌，他的心脏在狂跳……而且： _报复？ **真的** ？我来教教你什么才是报复……_  
  
耳语般的思绪： _你已经得到报复了……_ 他把这句话推到一旁。永远不可能得到满足。永不。只要他是个囚犯，天平就不会是平衡的，世界脱了节……  
  
所以查尔斯直直地盯着男人的眼睛。睁大他自己的眼睛，滑出舌头舔了舔下唇。倾斜他的臀部……接着……他让一丝笑意卷起一个嘴角，双手从男人的肩膀抚到他的乳头上……在上面打圈、触碰……然后轻轻地掐了一下……  
  
对方窒息了——刚刚那一下是……呜咽吗？ _ **哈**_ ，查尔斯心想， _盖世豪杰，何竟折腰。_  
  
“但是……”一声沙哑的耳语。“你怎么能……”他头发里的那双手——它们在颤抖。查尔斯用力呼气；让笑容扩大。  
  
男人的下巴都掉了。他的眼睛睁得大大；充满怀疑和绝望。“ _你为什么没在哭？_ ”  
  
查尔斯嘲弄地挺出下唇，把一只手抬到右眼。接着他用一个指尖追寻一道假想的泪痕。  
  
他看到对方的脸变得完全苍白。  
  
 _不是恐惧。_ 查尔斯的意识评论。…… _狂怒。_  
  
 _那滴眼泪，教授。_ 他思绪的声音是如此地悄然……  
  
 _那可能是一个错误。_  
  
可是男人正在……爱抚他。而且他的手指如此温柔。按摩他的脖子，追寻他的下颚，在他的耳后揉着如此微小、谨慎的打圈……  
  
温暖的指尖往上滑到查尔斯下颚的咬合处。停放在他颧骨下方的凹处。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，回忆起来。他想过有一回……男人把温暖的嘴唇压在那里。在左侧。几乎亲吻他。  
  
以及男人声音的记忆……  
  
 _……你的口腔左侧有一块金属填料……_  
  
查尔斯感到心脏停止跳动。  
  
 _……上颚，后面倒数第二个臼牙。_  
  
男人的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
 _这里。_  
  
接着……  
  
……他心里遥远的部分想起，他之前麻痹了自己的声音。那是件好事。  
  
因为他所有的——他所有的——查尔斯的 _每一个_ 部分……都在尖叫——男人把牙齿填料从骨头中扯出来并直接把它猛塞回去。  
  
——————————  
  
他牙齿填料中的金属——粉碎并变成一根针……它正扭转进入他的牙根，就像一把速度慢得折磨人的钻头，一个痛苦的针尖把长矛导致的痛楚从他的嘴巴发送到他的眼睛、他的耳朵、他的 _大脑_ ……  
  
 _大脑。痛觉感受体。_ 他紧闭双眼抵住泪水——之前他凭本能猛挥出双臂时被男人给擒住了，接着他转动一侧大腿完全跨坐在查尔斯身上—— _上帝_ ，他动弹不得——查尔斯从 _声音_ 抽走一部分力量，把它发送到 _痛觉感受体_ 痛痛 _痛_ 。然而即便如此—— _ **上帝**_ ……  
  
他感觉火热的眼泪淌下脸颊；他透过鼻子艰难地吸气，结果几乎呼吸不了，因为他的鼻窦满是鲜血，而且正在溢出……哪怕钝化了感受体——金属的力道是如此之猛，像螺丝锥一样穿透他上颚的骨头，现在正一点一点地凿开骨髓——那股痛楚仍然如此糟糕，他重新定向更多的力量，越来越多……  
  
查尔斯所能尝到的全是血。它正在填满他的嘴。他转头把它吐出来——但接着更多的血涌了上来；涌入他的喉咙让他窒息。他听到自己喘气、哭泣……  
  
查尔斯的眼睛紧闭。所以他没有看到男人慢慢把身体前倾……但他感觉到对方的呼吸，现在正朝热泪呼着凉气。  
  
接着男人开始像动物一样舔舐他的眼泪，查尔斯猛地睁开了眼睛——他 _尖叫_ 并挣脱那铁腕，抛出一记重拳……  
  
男人把脑袋往后一仰并笑了起来。笑了又笑——笑声既可怕，又残酷……  
  
……而且那笑声并没有他自己的尖叫声那么响亮。  
  
“不，”查尔斯喘着气，接着—— _是的_ ——那是他的声音。“ _ **不。**_ ”  
  
“是。”  
  
对方已经停止大笑；他的声音像是在咆哮。而现在他低头凝视着查尔斯，把体重压在他的臀部上定住他，让他动弹不得……  
  
那双眼睛黑暗、充满野性——它们闪了一下，男人猛扑下来，再次亲吻他——除了这一回吻中含血，太多的血，亲吻不应该听起来像一只鞋子陷入污泥中，满是吸吮和泼溅的声音……  
  
查尔斯喘着气，拉住男人的头发，猛地一扯，试图让他后退。没起作用。男人舔舐起查尔斯嘴巴 _内部_ 的血液时，他咬住对方的舌头—— _上帝_ ——男人只是咆哮一声，臀部用力往下一推……  
  
他硬着，查尔斯意识到，恐惧感在腹部涌动。男人仍然硬着——并再次抵着他摇摆，以同一节奏……接着加快速度，他把嘴巴滑开，稍稍把脑袋往后仰，下巴松弛，往下凝视着查尔斯的眼睛。  
  
血液和唾液混在一起；一丝丝发黏的液体从男人的嘴巴轻轻落在查尔斯的嘴唇上，男人的脸就位于他的正上方，他的呼吸听起来潮湿、火热而紧迫，接着他猛地把脸挤向查尔斯的脖子——查尔斯感到暖暖的湿物涂抹到他的喉咙—— _血_ ，他自己的血——但接着——他的胃扭曲打转，因为他感觉男人抵着他颤栗，他的臀部往下用力摩擦——接着……接着那里也出现了暖暖的湿物，一点点，接着更多， _蔓延开来_ ，因为……  
  
“ _操，_ ”查尔斯喘息着，抽抽噎噎地忍住通过喉咙涌起的血液和呕吐感。那个杂种刚刚射精了。刚刚 _射出来了_ ，因血液、痛楚和泪水而性致勃发地高潮了——“你——你……”  
  
很长一段时间，他不能动弹，而且不能说话。他唯一能做的是感觉——热量，他俩高低起伏的刺耳呼吸声，颤抖的肌肉抵着他。他不得不说话——不得不——查尔斯咳嗽。 _怪物_ ，他原本想说： _你这邪恶、非人的 **怪物** 。_但话卡在喉咙里。他漫长地吸了一口气；再次咳出血来……  
  
“嗯？”男人的声音抵着查尔斯的喉咙震动。  
  
“离—— _离_ 开我——”而且，查尔斯讨厌他自己的声音——调子高高的，泪眼婆娑，还破音——“求你……”  
  
一口温暖的气息呼到他脖子上；他的喉结被吻了一下。“再说一遍。”  
  
“求你，”查尔斯哽咽。“离开我， _求你_ ……”  
  
“嗯嗯。”另一声咆哮，几乎心满意足——查尔斯开始挣扎、推搡并扭动臀部——结果只是促使他更加贴近那块潮湿的地方。他猛地转到一侧，顶起一块髋骨一——他知道那里凸出来，因为他们一直让他挨饿——然后硬戳了一下，搞不好会刚好弄痛那个杂种的……  
  
见效了。男人发出嘶嘶声，但声音微弱，他猛地用前臂撑起身子。他低头凝视着查尔斯，眼皮重重垂下，那些颧骨露出红晕。他凝视了……很长一段时间。  
  
接着男人用嘴巴舔了舔自己的上唇，品尝仍然沾在那里的血液……查尔斯瞥见他下面那排牙齿，因而——他控制不了自己——他开始颤抖。肾上腺素的影响消退了；他的痛觉感受体仍然关闭着， _感谢上帝_ ，金属停止在他的下颚里移动了……  
  
 _那块金属。_ “把它弄出来，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我的填料——把它弄出来……”  
  
男人低头看着他。“再来一遍。”  
  
有那么痛苦的一刻，查尔斯的意识变得一片空白。“什么？”  
  
“你的嘴巴。”查尔斯在男人发笑的时候看到：那些牙齿染着一层湿滑的血液。“再把你的嘴巴放到我的嘴巴上，教授，那样我就会把你的填料弄出来。”  
  
他弯下腰，他的嘴唇——沾着血污——就在……就在那里……  
  
查尔斯知道自己思绪中奇怪的冷漠感……肯定是惊吓导致的。  
  
那就是为什么他没有挣脱，为什么他没有动用所有的力量像大锤一样把男人的意识当成一块煤砸碎。那就是为什么他吸入另一口潮湿而窒息的气息，昂起脑袋——只是稍微昂起——挑起他的嘴唇并给了男人一个吻。  
  
那是个贞洁的吻。只是嘴唇轻轻一刷。接着对方往后一缩，沉重地呼吸。那双眼睛闪着光俯视着他，在褪色的火光中呈明亮的蓝绿色，男人修长的食指抚过他的下巴，触碰他的嘴唇——轻轻叩了一下……  
  
金属滑出了查尔斯的颚骨，弄碎他那颗牙齿余下的部分……男人挑了挑眉毛，查尔斯感到某样东西被扭转拖拉。他的意识迟钝地重申：所有的痛觉感受体都关闭着。没有痛楚；再也没有了。  
  
而那，当金属从他张开的嘴里飘进男人拱起的掌中……那就是另一个原因。为什么他没有利用自己的力量反击。那将意味着把力量从痛觉感受体分离出来。而他知道……查尔斯感觉眼泪再次涌起，感觉男人的指尖追寻着泪痕……如果他真那么做，痛楚将会让他无法忍受……  
  
“好了。”那把声音很温暖。查尔斯只能模模糊糊看到男人把那一小块金属压入他拇指的指环上。“拿出来了。好点了吗？”  
  
温暖的话语，而且如此安静。特别是跟笑声、尖叫比较……  
  
查尔斯吐出更多的血——那是一块骨头碎片吗？“琴——琴怎么办？”他含糊地问。“她……我肯定她听到我们……”  
  
“她没有。”男人笑了。“她在睡觉。”  
  
查尔斯抬起头，动作微乎其微；他分离一丁点力量做检查。幽灵般的麻雀浮影飞过去查看琴……是真的。她的意识呈现出的温暖迟钝状态，查尔斯只在喝醉酒以及被下了迷药的人那里体验过。  
  
鸟儿未能返回他身边就消散了。查尔斯让自己的脑袋回落。他没有说一个字。  
  
男人仍然低头凝视他；眼睛在火光中绿莹莹的。  
  
“晚安。”  
  
那声耳语抵着正在查尔斯脸上以旋涡状和块状变干的血液。他什么也没说。  
  
“泽维尔教授……”声音让人平静，宛如爱抚； _ **上帝**_ 。他的胃里一阵翻腾。“晚安。还有谢谢你……”  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。“不用客气。”  
  
男人没有料到那一句。  
  
查尔斯感觉他僵住了。他吸了另一口气，继续说道：“还有，我要你知道：如果你 _胆敢_ 再做这样的事……”他绷紧下巴，接着说完：“我会找到某种方式来终结这一切。我会——干脆 _死掉_ 。我宁可死掉也不愿再让你碰我。你明白吗？”  
  
他抬头看着男人的眼睛。那双眼睛睁得大大。什么东西在里头发光——困惑？…… _受伤？操 **他的**_ ，他心想，一股愤怒轰然穿透了惊吓的冷漠感， _你 **肯定** 是在开玩笑_——但是：“你明白吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“我明白，”男人发出嘶嘶声。“我完全明白。 _你_ ，善良的好骑士。”那飞溅过来的东西肯定是血，接着两个手指捅进查尔斯的胸骨。“丝绸之盾的骑士。你没有勇气。你没有力量。让你躺下死掉……”  
  
“胜过让我躺下并磨蹭某人的腿发泄，”查尔斯骂道。他听从本能的命令—— _伤害他 **伤害** 他，贬低他伤害他。_“ _你_ 没有持久的力量。你：大而可畏的家伙，”他卷起上唇，“ _幼稚_ 。可悲。而且你非得加害于他人，因为，如果你 _胆敢_ 再碰我……”  
  
那些手指碰到他的嘴巴。查尔斯僵住了。  
  
接着，刺耳的声音：“第一遍我就听到你了。”  
  
然后……  
  
查尔斯感到自己的手掌因为男人的眼神而发汗潮湿。他仰起脑袋，思索……接着双手离开查尔斯的脸——往下伸并——解开扣子？—— _ **噢** 上帝他要干什么……_  
  
查尔斯以最快的速度别过眼睛。  
  
但是他真的没办法错过一只强壮的手把精液涂抹到他脸上的感觉。  
  
要忽视那种事情真的很难。他的意识记录下那股热量和气味——接着查尔斯把信息转到别处，尽最大的努力保持纹丝不动。上达他的颧骨，下至他的下巴……接着更多湿滑温暖的液体被摩擦到他的喉咙上……  
  
男人在查尔斯的锁骨上擦了擦手。  
  
“你会记住我，对不对？”一个染血的笑容。“时不时地……想想我吧。”  
  
沉默。接着：“晚安。”  
  
接着他慢慢弯下腰，亲吻查尔斯的脸颊告别。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯没有听到他离开。当他眨眨眼睛并尝试抬起头来，环顾四周……好吧。他尝试了三次。但他最终坐了起来。  
  
他让痛觉感受体维持关闭状态。  
  
“我需要做什么？”他对自己低喃。事实上，几乎在漱口。他原本牙齿所在的缺口——他用舌头试探——还在流血。但是……所有骨头碎片已被移除。“幸好。但是……”  
  
 _抗生素_ ，查尔斯淡淡地想。他会想出一个办法让麦考伊给他一些。接着……  
  
“掩纱，”他叹了口气。“物质的。真实的掩纱。”  
  
因为——他盯着镣铐及链子。在亚历克斯过来给他解锁之前，他没有办法清洗自己。而且他满身是血。  
  
血液和精液。全在逐渐变干，分别在他的皮肤上发黏发痒。  
  
他可以闻到它——查尔斯的腹部翻转，他拼命忍住呕吐的冲动。他无法抵达卫生间，他不想变得更脏……  
  
但是：“我才不脏。”他气喘吁吁地呼出来。“这不是我的。这是他。”他从地板上猛捉起汗衫。“ _操_ 他。”  
  
接着他尽最大的努力擦掉他所能擦掉的污物。  
  
然后查尔斯小心翼翼地瞄准，把汗衫扔进火中。它完美地降落，起火并烧起来。  
  
 _不要放火烧了这个地方_ ——他听到罗根警告的回声，接着他屈起膝盖贴着脸，拼命忍住一声哭喊。“噢，上帝——我……”  
  
 _你有 **朋友**_ ，他狠狠地告诉自己。 _朋友。盟友。_ 而他——查尔斯用裹住膝盖的织物抹了抹脸，无视骨头的戳刺。他已经把男人赶走了。但愿……但愿是永久性的。  
  
当然了，他并不打算死掉；不会死在这里，而且绝对不会死在他自己手中。但是尽管那个生物的眼里闪着变态的亮光，它根本不了解他。它不会知道他只是在虚张声势。  
  
 _他_ ，他的意识纠正。  
  
“不，”查尔斯回答道。他觉得累了。“ _它。_ ”他盯着自己的汗衫展开变成炉中的灰烬。接着他盯着床柱。链子和宝石都不见了。绿色的毛衣也不见了。 _很好_ 。没有痕迹、没有证据表明怪物有任何东西接近过一具人体。  
  
什么都没有，除了正在他脸上变干的东西，他没有成功把它擦干净……  
  
但查尔斯闭上眼睛。“睡吧，”他对自己说。“早上再计划。早上再思考。”  
  
他翻身到一侧，把被子拉回来，爬进床褥之间。接着他把手往下伸——从床下拿起了奥洛洛的书以及罗根的木雕容器。  
  
接着查尔斯慢慢从口袋里拿出琴绘的画。  
  
他在逐渐熄灭的黯淡火光中看着它们。  
  
接着—— _只有_ 到了那个时候，他抱紧所有东西——查尔斯才睡着。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月１９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１０月２６日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上

 


	21. Chapter 21

第２１章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：疗伤。  
说明：算是再次让人喘息的一章。希望没问题——我认为经过前两章，这是非常必须的。非常感谢你们的回复。享受吧！  
  
——————————  
  
低沉的呻吟声持续了相当长的一段时间——烦乱梦境的背景杂音——但是查尔斯只在外头的风声转为凄厉的鸣叫才醒来。  
  
他盯着石膏天花板，接着小心翼翼地让自己坐直起来。他大腿上的一本书和一个容器哐当落到地板上；他迷迷糊糊地盯着它们。接着查尔斯也让琴的画落到地板上，它被他的手攥得皱巴巴的。  
  
他弯曲收近双腿，相互交叠。链子发出轻柔的叮当声，在风声中几乎弱到听不见。苍白的晨光透过箭窗渗进来。在这些水样的光线中，查尔斯看到灰尘的微粒纷飞。天冷得要人命。  
  
他颤抖着呼了口气。看着他呼出的气息如白羽般消散。出于某种原因，他口腔内部的寒意感觉甚至更加强烈……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，回忆起来。“真的……”他用舌头试探地在嘴里打转触碰。“我怎么会忘记？除非痛觉感受体——仍然关闭着，我想。非常好，好家伙。”经历了昨晚的泪水，查尔斯觉得有必要稍微祝贺一下让自己重新振作起来。他的舌头找到牙齿间的新空隙——“哈喽，你，”……接着……  
  
“哦，”他喃喃自语。还有他牙龈中的新洞。他用舌头碰了碰；试探性地戳弄了一下。没有任何感觉。“那倒也好，”因为边缘参差不齐，那里结的痂没办法挺住超过十秒钟的撬弄。“混账。”他再次尝到血铜味；他用手摸了摸左脸，确认那里肿了，而且不自然地发烫，随着他的脉搏抽动……  
  
“你需要抗生素，”查尔斯冷静地告诉自己。他思索起来。“而且你可能受了惊吓。”他对着亮光举起双手——皮肤苍白，指尖微微呈蓝色，既湿又冷。“更正：你 _确实_ 受了惊吓。”  
  
“那我们要做什么来应付惊吓呢？”他两个月前不是才一直给他的学生做外勤培训吗？甚至不到两个月。查尔斯摇了摇头，甩开思维和记忆，转而一点一点地沉回床垫上。他把两个脚踝撑到床尾的金属栏杆上。他料想镣铐会收紧，但是他所有的痛觉感受体都关闭着，所以：“继续。我们垫高双脚以促进血液流向心脏和大脑。接着我们确保获得温暖并保温，”他蜷缩着更加深入毯子里，“监测脉搏，”他把两根手指放在颈静脉上，“并寻求立即的援助。”  
  
话语落入他寒冷的房间里。他那个非常空的房间。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
查尔斯看了看镣铐。它微微垂下他的腿；它正在本已苍白的小腿皮肤上勒出白色印痕。“……真的，我来这里之前本来就够瘦的。好吧。也许更应该说是苗条。海豹一般圆滑曼妙的身体。”  
  
他抬起右脚踝架在他的左脚上，扭动脚趾。“要你神奇地松开掉落实在寄望过高了，”他对镣铐说，“所以……也许琴可以替我解开你？”  
  
他召唤出他的蜂鸟。鸟儿苍白、单薄……软弱……但查尔斯还是派送它扑腾翅膀穿过走廊。他咬住嘴唇。 _软弱_ 。他才不软弱。他遭了暴虐，身上还覆盖着昨晚遗留的各种体液——他会另找时间来考虑那回事，当他没有这么迫切的问题占据着自己的注意——他之前翻腾、尖叫过……但他并 **不** 软弱。  
  
光是严寒和锐风就让他的蜂鸟大伤元气了。它只有足够的力量刷了一次琴沉睡的意识……接着就消融进稀薄的空气中。  
  
“哈。”  
  
查尔斯咬着下唇，思索起来。也就是说，天冷到他的力量没法飞远了？或者，也许是因为他的视觉模糊，边缘还在闪光。除了那一点，以及琴仍在克服——无论之前的夜晚她被给了什么——药物的影响。  
  
为什么她再次被下药了？  
  
 _噢。_  
  
“为了让她睡着，”他告诉自己，“当——那件事发生在 **我** 身上。”  
  
那件……事。果不其然。一只怪物从他记忆的黑暗之处窜了出来，朝他露出锋利的牙齿……它有着美洲狮的精瘦优雅，狼一般闪耀的眼睛……  
  
“以及一只[长耳大野兔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hare)的所有自控能力。”查尔斯哼了一声，猛地赶走他意识中的怪物。“稍后我再来思考你，”他告诉它；它咆哮一声，于是他含糊地说：“稍后。”  
  
此后他对着自己的脚趾盯了一小会，哼出声来。“你真的没有多帮助，”他告诉镣铐。“可是……帮助。我需要派信使去求助。应该派什么去呢？”  
  
查尔斯快速审核各种可能的候选者： _蜂鸟，麻雀，鸽子，猫头鹰—— **睿鴍**_ ……接着他想起来并笑了。“喜欢寒冷的天气；脚步稳定又沉重。我们有一个赢家咯。”  
  
他召出他的企鹅，跟它相互瞪视——“我会没事的。”——接着派它摇摇摆摆地出了门迈下走廊。  
  
楼梯只给企鹅造成了轻微的麻烦；它把鳍状肢收到两侧，嘭嘭嘭像瀑布一样滑下楼梯。要它再次站立起来反而更麻烦了一点。“你真的很胖，”查尔斯说，接着：“好啦——见鬼，我从楼上就听到你的抱怨了。”  
  
企鹅大步经过厨房，迈下一条走廊；接着转了个弯直奔向另一条走廊。“让麦考伊在他的工作室吧，”查尔斯咕哝着，“拜托了……”  
  
貌似运气与他同在。跟走廊的寒意相比，他几乎可以 _看到_ 房间热量散发的微光，企鹅径直穿过门，摇摇摆摆地前往那团淡蓝色的闪光——那肯定是麦考伊。他的意识看上去活象[本生灯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunsen_burner)的火焰。  
  
“获取他的注意。”  
  
企鹅愉快地瞄准目标，接着发动暴风雨般的啄击。“一啄再啄，”查尔斯对自己笑出声，麦考伊所有的思绪闪耀并做出反应。  
  
查尔斯懒洋洋地让一条横幅飘入麦考伊的意识。 _请过来帮我。我需要你_ ——然后发送了他自己的脸的画面。不是它当前的样子；不。说到这个……  
  
“我看上去怎么样？”  
  
查尔斯眨眨眼，回到自己的房间。“哈。”  
  
他的企鹅去哪儿了？他皱着眉头，发送出一丁点力量火花——刚好瞥见那只黑白色的鸟儿，圆滚滚、气鼓鼓地站在楼梯的底部。它朝他呱呱大叫。  
  
“哦。好吧……”他开始感到头昏眼花。火花闪耀并熄灭。“给我呆在那儿，麦考伊过来的时候就捉住他的脚，怎么样……”  
  
“现在，”他举起一只探究的手摸了摸自己的脸。“那感觉不对。”黏黏地——他闻了闻自己的手指。血液和精液——“我记得那个，”他咕哝一声——接着他意识中的那只怪物……愉快地 _呜呜_ 叫起来。  
  
“闭嘴，”接着查尔斯拖出足够的力量给自己裹上一层掩纱——“一层真正的掩纱，”他低声说，“在现实世界中……”接着他意识到，在麦考伊抵达这里之前，他不得不以某种方式给他的受伤编造一个起因。企鹅正在他的意识中叫得越来越响……越来越近，嘎嘎叫，抱住一条裤管。  
  
那其实很容易。他所要做的就是站起来，试图走动。  
  
“泽维尔先生？”麦考伊的声音从门外传来；接着是门栓和锁头的咔哒拨弄声。“你还好吧？”  
  
“不，”在地板上瘫成一团的他含糊地回答，接着：“救命，拜托。”  
  
门开了。他听到麦考伊倒抽一口冷气。  
  
“啊喽，汉克。”查尔斯抬头笑了。他在嘴边留下足够的血液，任它滴落下苍白的喉部肌肤增强说服力。“我弄伤了我的牙齿。”  
  
“怎么弄伤的？”麦考伊结结巴巴地说，跪了下来。查尔斯闭上双眼，慰藉地呼了口气，企鹅砰然撞回他的意识中。它累了。 _他_ 累了。  
  
“发了个噩梦。接着我醒来并跳下床——然后我绊倒，我的下牙比上齿更强壮……我不知道。我可以打点抗生素吗，拜托了？”  
  
“当然。”声音很高亢。“让我来——噢 _靠_ 。”  
  
“‘噢靠’——什么？”  
  
“我没有钥匙来开你的——嗯。”  
  
“链子？这是一条链子。”查尔斯让它叮当作响。“可沉着。”  
  
“给我在这里等着——在这里等着，我这就去拿钥匙；我马上就回来。”  
  
“我不会去任何地方的，“查尔斯恼怒地对地板说，他听到麦考伊跑出门。  
  
企鹅已经回来了。所有的鸟儿都在巢中休息；进入休眠状态。所以他对痛觉感受体的掌控不应该动摇才对。  
  
查尔斯抽了口气——咳出来，透过鼻子艰难地吸入另一口气。 _不不 **不** ……_  
  
他看到那个怪物打了个哈欠——那堆牙齿全都又尖又白——舒展身体，接着起身走向他。它抬起一根眉毛，露出傻笑。  
  
它是什么时候变成一个人的？  
  
“走开，”查尔斯低声警告，并猛地把所有的力量转到痛觉感受器上；尽可能用力地钳紧它。怪物在他意识的眼前闪着微光；消失在一声咆哮的中间……  
  
“总算拔掉了这颗眼中钉。”  
  
接着他唯一需要做的就是盯着地板，等待麦考伊返回。  
  
不到十分钟后，他就回来了。查尔斯让麦考伊等待他换上干净衣服。并不是说他有告诉他为什么衣服脏兮兮的；哦，不。  
  
……而在那之后过了不到一小时，查尔斯就安全地在熟悉的医务室病床上安顿下来了。那里有暖气——即使处于犯浑状态——他还是先洗了个热水澡，用力搓洗。麦考伊把输液管插进他的左臂里；一袋澄清的抗生素滴进他的血管中。接着麦考伊——保佑他天真的小棉袜——给了他足够迷昏一头犀牛的[氧可酮](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxycodone)。  
  
那让他睡觉。但在查尔斯入睡前，他思考了一件事。他记得上一次从医务室到庄园的那段路途，他们是在户外行走——当时有一股 _ **望想**_ 从上方一直注视着他……他压抑那段记忆。这一次他们没把半根脚趾头迈出户外。 _那倒也_ ，他想，因为麦考伊整个过程一边不断唠叨暴风雪，一边帮助查尔斯蹒跚地迈下楼梯穿过走廊。  
  
没有蒙上眼罩。  
  
查尔斯对着冷白色的天花板微笑。在恐慌和沮丧之中，麦考伊忘了给他蒙上眼罩。  
  
哪怕他的能力正超额地耗在分散注意力上……或许特别是因为那同样的力量，那全部的一切，都被用来承受痛苦以及他意识中的导电作用……查尔斯现在对整个路线有了完整的记录。安全地存在他的记忆中。  
  
他会在醒来后取回。不过就目前而言，他释放所有的痛觉感受体，让他的力量——和他自己——入睡。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯第二次醒来的时候，感觉休息得更好了。也许尤其是因为他眨眼醒过来时，闻到了…… _煎蛋_ 。  
  
“噢，”他急切地说，匆忙坐了起来。  
  
“也祝你早上好啊。”房间对面的罗根朝他露齿一笑。他坐在一张椅子上，向后倚着墙壁。一只穿靴子的脚牢牢架在床的栏杆上。“你睡了好一会儿，叉先生。汉克会被你气死——他才是全程一直坐在这里的人，”罗根举起拇指示意放在角落一张钢桌上的两本书，“而他刚刚才去午睡休息。但是……你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
  
“我不知道那意味着什么，”查尔斯匆匆地说，眼睛紧盯着盘子——冒着蒸汽的盘子——放置在书的旁边。  
  
“意味着：你能吃到更多。”接着—— _噢上帝噢上帝_ ——罗根拿起盘子端给他，伴着一只叉子。  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。二十年的牛津礼仪，结果他距离口水直流大概只有十秒之遥。鸡蛋——那上面是胡椒吗？——旁边还有奶酪丝和面包，而且还有……  
  
“罗根？”  
  
“咋了？”  
  
“那是橙子吗？”  
  
“你是什么，色盲？”  
  
“不——我的意思是……”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“你从哪里得到它的？我上一次吃橙子还是在……在……”他为此进行一番思考。在牛津，苹果和梨子一直是日常必备食品，此外还有时令的草莓。温室受植物科的工作人员严加看管，有一个前提是，如果女王从[考文垂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coventry)南下而来，她将被提供柑橘。柠檬、橙子、葡萄柚——牛津无论现在和将来都胜过剑桥——“[凭着他们的果子，就可以认出他们来。](http://biblehub.com/matthew/7-16.htm)”查尔斯一边凝视一边说，接着—— _我干嘛在为一个 **橙子** 碎碎念，看在上帝的份上……_  
  
“‘在’？”罗根提示。  
  
“在至少一年前。”查尔斯摆脱回忆。接着用力咬住口腔内侧，把盘子举向罗根。“这非常可爱，但你要不要……”  
  
“不啦。叉男——我已经吃过一些了。那也是我原先如何让麦考伊离开这里。”他露齿一笑。“公然行贿。那根瘦竹竿像子弹一样奔驰而去，那可不仅是因为我的宝贝穿着[吊带衫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halterneck)。”  
  
查尔斯几乎没有听到他；相反，他聚焦于让舌头在牙齿间的新缝隙里移动。他感觉到冰凉的肉——好吧，也许有点发热，但是原本应该是伤口的地方有着光滑的韧性……或许已经结了疤。  
  
“罗根，”他打断。“这是怎么康复得这么快的？”  
  
“你不记得了吗？大天使的血，叉儿，我们刚好有足够的量从战场剩下——也就是说，”罗根深吸了一口气；猛地呼出来。“你只需要一点点。非常基本——牙齿出来了，有些组织撕裂了，有点开始受感染……但你现在已经没问题了，我们尽可能让你痊愈了。可能会疼一小段时间。”  
  
查尔斯觉得身心分离，他的思绪小心翼翼地分类，详细地记录新的感受。 _咀嚼_ ，他暗自想——现在咀嚼会有所不同……但他可以把重点放在嘴巴右侧，或者：  
  
“我将不得不投资做个[牙桥](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridge_%28dentistry%29)。”他朝罗根微笑。“也许你能推荐一个牙医。”  
  
“见鬼，我倒想呢。北边的奥尔巴尼有一个牙医，但他是个平民，所以我们尽量不太频繁把他拖过来。”罗根朝他上下打量了一番，眼神黑暗。“你确实遭了不少罪。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯低头盯着自己的盘子。  
  
“我偷瞥了一下，麦考伊很仔细地把余下的挖出来了。我这辈子看过好些牙齿被打落，那些碎片可能会导致严重的后果。”  
  
 _麦考伊并没有_ ——他的一部分意识指出，接着查尔斯把回忆踢到一边。他要专注于早餐。  
  
“对。”一个深呼吸。“我睡了多长时间？” _这一回_ ，他的意识刻薄地补充。哪怕一再控制，查尔斯还是无法避免内心涌起的怒火。那似乎是一个规律：遭到暴虐、被下迷药、得到一些酣眠——只不过这一回醒来时有一盘煎蛋。 _欣喜。_  
  
罗根叹了口气。“今天是星期二。”  
  
也就是说，二十四小时。查尔斯拿起橙子，忖思寻找新话题。“那暴风雪停了吗？”  
  
“是的，不久之前才停的。没有预料中那么糟糕……但是地面上还是积了不少雪，那让我不爽。”  
  
“为什么呢？”  
  
罗根长长地叹息。“没得野炮。”  
  
“……你说什么？”  
  
敞开的笑容。“你脸上的表情，泽维尔；上帝。吃你的食物，快点。刚刚那句：‘没得野炮’，我的意思是我的玛丽和我不得不让自己限制在伟大的室内。而那，有点——扭曲了我的风格，你懂吗？我……”  
  
“罗根，”一把新的声音……接着查尔斯望向门口，只见一个棕发女人在被他的能力感知到之前就闲步走进来。连续十几个小时控制痛觉感受体肯定比他原本想象的更大幅度地削弱了他的能力。不过他本应意识到才对： _我的宝贝穿着吊带衫_ ，罗根之前就说过了……现在回想起来，那种淫秽的口气也表明他指的并非琴。  
  
查尔斯用礼貌掩盖自己的困惑。“早上好，您是哪位小姐……”  
  
“没什么‘小姐’。”罗根的笑容变得甚至更明朗——那个女人朝他那头乱发猛地一拍，打断他。  
  
“得了吧。我可以为自己说话……”  
  
“我知道……”  
  
“……你知道，如果你不把你的大嘴巴闭上大概半分钟，我就不得不痛扁你了，还有：哈喽，泽维尔先生。”她伸出一只手——包裹着布料的手，查尔斯注意到，她戴着长达手肘的桃色手套。手套的蕾丝看起来磨损得挺严重……他还看出她另一只手戴的手套跟这一只并不匹配。她确实穿着一件吊带衫——不过是套在另外三层衣服上。“我的名字叫玛丽。”  
  
他热诚地跟她握了握手。“很高兴见到你，”  
  
“彼此彼此，”她有一把低沉的声音——几乎带着一丝嘶哑？也许那是口音。他是从偶尔展示给学生的经典电影中知晓的……战前美国的[深南部](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deep_South)——但是查尔斯听到真人说出来还是很着迷。她长着令人愉快的面孔和友好的嘴巴，两个嘴角都翘起来。  
  
“有另一把椅子吗？”她问罗根。  
  
罗根装模作样地环顾四周再叹了口气：“没。没有其他椅子了。天杀的；我本可以发誓刚刚至少还有三张……”  
  
“……结果你把它们搬进壁橱里了。你真幸运，我觉得懒洋洋的。”玛丽笑着说，坐在罗根的大腿上。查尔斯注意到她的坐姿优雅得宛如英国女王。  
  
“你不打算吃吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“拜托，叫我查尔斯就好。”  
  
罗根瞪了一眼。“我怎么就没被要求叫你查尔斯？”  
  
“嗯……”他眨了眨眼睛。“我恐怕我是想要讨好人。”查尔斯耸耸肩，咬了一口鸡蛋……接着高雅的社交礼仪全都消失了，他感觉眼睛往上翻滚。“噢，上帝，那实在太好吃了……”  
  
“谢谢他，”玛丽说，昂起脑袋抵住罗根的头。“他做的。”  
  
“不，谢谢她。”罗根用下巴顶了顶她的颧骨；玛丽笑着，甩开皮肤上的一些头发。“她大老远把东西从达拉斯带过来。”  
  
“我心想，反正我要回丹佛，当然可以带一些供应品过来。”  
  
“谢谢你——你们两个，”他热切地说……但是。尽管他的意识仍然因为鸡蛋和—— _黄油、胡椒盐_ ——以及调味蔬菜的味道而激起一阵阵火花……他仍然没有那么分散精神。“达拉斯？”  
  
“是啊，”玛丽叹了口气；接着饶有兴致地回报罗根的手肘戳弄。“少来了——他会在早上发现的。”  
  
查尔斯放下他的叉子。“发现……什么？”他探出他的力量——它摇曳不定，他畏缩地把它抽回体内。 _休息_ ，查尔斯心想。 _休息和恢复……_  
  
“早上，”罗根同意。“别担心，叉儿；没什么太糟糕的事儿。至少对你不是。”  
  
玛丽叹了口气，用戴着手套的手指跟罗根的手交缠。他们俩看着他吃东西。那本来应该很令人不安，查尔斯心想，如果不是房内的安宁感——安静，温暖得如同他腿上的毯子。 _奇怪_ 。罗根是他在这里认识的人之中最不安宁的一个。约翰也是如此，也许，还有……  
  
查尔斯小心地控制自己的记忆；他用一块面包涂抹他的盘子。他叹了口气。  
  
“好吃不？”罗根听起来很逗乐。  
  
“不只是好吃。妙极了。”查尔斯转回到橙子上，他剥好皮，开始有条不紊地去掉内果皮。“是有什么特别的场合吗？”  
  
“除了我的姑娘来访？没。好吧，也许只是为了让你嫉妒。他们在南部每星期至少这么吃一次。不坏吧。”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯小心地把剩余的果皮堆到一边，接着给了罗根和玛丽一瓣。他们接受了。“还有一块给琴，”他喃喃自语，把它放在果皮里——“话说，琴在哪儿呢？”  
  
“跟一些技术人员露营去了。下雪天通常没法完成多少工作……尽管按照这种天气状况，今天可能是好一段时间以来最后一个空闲日子了。”罗根耸耸肩。“趁你有机会多享受吧。”  
  
玛丽往后挨向他，眼睛半闭。“嗯……嗯。”  
  
两人开始交头接耳。查尔斯装作没听见。这并不难——水果的第一股滋味几乎让他呻吟出声。他回味着它，慢慢咀嚼，逮住每一滴落下的汁水。  
  
不知不觉中，它就没了。他叹了口气。“能不能给我一张餐巾？或者任何东西来包住这些好带走？”他指着那堆果皮和琴的那一瓣。  
  
“没问题；来吧。”玛丽快速站起来。她朝罗根伸出一只手；拽着他起来。“喝——我向上帝发誓，我每一次碰你，你都变得更重了。”  
  
“你每一次碰我，宝贝……”罗根蹭着她的脸颊。接着，“哇啊，”他呻吟——他的皮肤……改变了吗？查尔斯颤抖着凝视。到底怎么回事……  
  
“悠着点。”玛丽从他身边溜开。“来吧，查尔斯——我们会把你的盘子放回食堂，给你找块餐巾。而且你还需要冬天的装备……”  
  
“卫生间里有给你替换的衣服，叉男；麻利点。还有——玛丽？”罗根在胸前交叉双臂。“这个部分他需要被蒙住眼睛。”  
  
玛丽盯着罗根。接着她盯着查尔斯。“你在跟我开玩笑。”  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯说着，逃进了卫生间。  
  
他换衣服的时候故意忽略他们争论的抑扬顿挫；接着他走出卫生间进入争论的中间。  
  
“查尔斯……”玛丽厉声问他。“罗根告诉我，你一直连线到发现器上——到现在有多少次了？”  
  
“我其实记不太清了，”查尔斯回答道。  
  
罗根咆哮——玛丽无视他：“好吧。如果你可以被信赖到交托那种重任，我很他妈肯定能够让你晓得一个该死的盘子该往哪儿放。”  
  
“宝贝……”罗根粗声粗气地开口。  
  
“才不。”玛丽走向门，优雅得犹如舞者，尽管略带紧张，她打开门。“我没有收到任意一则关于查尔斯·泽维尔的命令、指令、要求或甚至建议。书面上的没有；我脑子里也没有。所以我说他可以不用戴眼罩走路。”  
  
“而 _我_ 说他需要。”  
  
“那好在我的官阶比你高。”玛丽步入走廊。“来吧，查尔斯——只要……”她的眉头抬起；突然有些不自信。“只要我能信任你。对不对？”  
  
查尔斯几乎没有听到她。他正盯着门口。  
  
接着：“哦。哦，是的。”  
  
他的声音很小声——他尽力使它显得热诚点；试图回报一个微笑。“当然。我是我认识的人中最值得信赖的了。”  
  
“也许除了琴之外，”罗根咆哮。一只厚实的手落在查尔斯的肩胛骨之间：罗根，把他推出了门。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯一直小心翼翼地捧着他的橙皮，直到他们抵达食堂；玛丽在那里给了他一块布，他裹起了剩余的橙子，把它们塞进一个口袋里。接着，他的心脏跳进嗓子眼，跟另外两人通过一系列朴实无华的走廊。全部都是直角；一道接一道又一道的门……他的意识不断地记录编目。稍后，他会有足够的时间把这些信息叠加到他之前跟麦考伊走路时收集的信息上——并计算出确切的距离，根据一步的长度……  
  
 _一泽维尔步_ 。他的思绪充满欣喜。以后这也许会被证明是很重要的——对庄园的内部了如指掌，就如此前奥洛洛对外部了如指掌……  
  
“到咯。”玛丽的声音嘹亮而清晰地回响起来。她打开一扇门，闲步穿进去；罗根用故作礼貌的手势朝查尔斯挥了挥。  
  
查尔斯走了进去，四处张望。一个巨大的……更衣室或许是最好的用词。但是，氛围远远没有他参观过的任何体育馆的更衣室那么宜人。光源来自长长的荧光灯管——一次只亮一根，罗根轻弹开关——以及冰冷的水泥地板。隔板分开了各个隔间；这些相同的空间敞开后，只见复式长凳一直蔓延到远处的墙上。至少有五排，背靠背。每个隔板都饰有挂钩——而在被占用的隔间内，各种不同的东西垂挂在那些钩子上。一件件服装、抽绳袋，以及——他的手指忍不住想触摸——某些看上去如此有趣的科技用品……  
  
“冬季储藏室在这后头——来吧。”玛丽的声音变得微弱了。查尔斯把注意力从混杂的东西上拖走，慢跑着追上去。罗根已经不见踪影。  
  
玛丽轻弹一个开关，一根荧光灯管照亮了一个比其他隔间大三倍的空间。里头满满都是大衣。隔板上的钩子被挂满了，两个挂物架也挤满了衣服。在另一个架子上，查尔斯看到斗篷和围巾垂下来。一个破旧的木盒里放满了帽子，另一个则放满了手套和连指手套。  
  
“试穿一些看看。”她举起拇指示意大衣。“而我要……”她扬了扬一只戴手套的手——“找找更多这种玩意。”  
  
“好的。”查尔斯感到兴奋；他选择鼓励那种感觉。毕竟，那总胜过为他留在牛津的冬衣犯愁。他通过交换得来的那件毛皮大衣；他存了一整年的钱在圣诞市场买到的那件羊毛大衣……瑞雯尝试编织出来的满是疙瘩的围巾……  
  
他露出苦笑，从一个衣架上解下一件长及地板的披风。那是一块很难看的绿色绒面呢，而且相当沉重。  
  
“你觉得怎样？”他问玛丽；她扫了一眼并哼出声来。  
  
“我认为如果你拿走它，某个飞行者会很生你的气。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“……飞行者？”  
  
“是啊，”她继续在手套中搜索。“如果他们仍在改进自己的控制能力，有时那样的东西会有助他们滑行。并不是说他们会当着你的面承认——哈！”玛丽从盒子里拉出一只粉红色的手套。“不完全是[乔治亚的桃子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgia_Peach)色，但也能凑合。”  
  
她的坏心情消失了。查尔斯注视了一会，只见她再次往盒子里看。 _乔治亚_ 。他在心中暗记，稍后从罗根那里获取更多信息——哪怕现在气氛不错，在这里盘问玛丽仍然不妥——他接着回去翻找。  
  
查尔斯嗅了嗅。严格意义上讲，空气中并没有霉臭味，但是有股明确无误的感觉环绕着大衣：它们之前都被人穿过。他找到一件儿童尺寸的浅蓝色外套，两只蓬松的袖子上至少各有一打补丁。查尔斯对自己笑了笑，把它折叠起来，塞进一件连帽外套的袖子里。他要把它带回去给琴。  
  
在他找到三件能穿的大衣并把尽可能多的配色围巾、帽子和手套塞进口袋里之后，查尔斯跟着玛丽退出去。  
  
“罗根？”她叫道。“有没搞错，”一声嘟哝，“你只是让他独处三十秒——罗根？你在哪里？”  
  
后来他们储藏室的斜对角找到他。“你们好。在你问之前——”他朝玛丽咧嘴笑，嗖嗖地来回摆动一个看上去很像木桶的东西。“按需知……”  
  
“……秘；唉。你的上一批都能剥漆了，记得吗？为什么不干脆交给佩吉呢？”  
  
“你是在侮辱我作为男子汉的能力……”  
  
查尔斯不再理会他们争吵。他转动一个脚跟，瞪着眼睛。  
  
某样东西正让他颈后刺痛。  
  
某样东西……更衣室里还有别人吗？他探出他的力量；什么都没有。他仔细聆听，并往罗根对面的隔间里看了看。什么都没有。  
  
他沿着分隔室内的凳子行走。另外两个彼此相对的空间；什么都没有。另外两个……仍然什么都没有……  
  
他胳膊上的那堆衣服很是笨重——但是他不能说是它们在让他发汗，因为室内很寒冷。但他 _确实_ ……一滴汗在他的运动衫下流淌下他的背部。  
  
 _汗。_  
  
顿悟从他的腹部展开并往上滑回他的喉咙。他可以闻到——查尔斯通过嘴巴吸了一口气，但气味仍然堵塞着他的鼻孔——就在他的前方， _左侧_ ，而且 _从这里到另一面墙……_  
  
他能闻到男人的汗味。  
  
 _男人。东西。怪物。_ “随便哪一种，”他淡淡说道，向后挨着他身后那块隔板的边缘。他的脑袋发蒙；他不知道为什么。也许是 _惊吓_ ，或者是 _记忆_ ——尤其是他自己，把手指勾进腰带环里，利用它们把男人猛地扯过来，以便往上推挤摩擦一条岩石般坚硬的大腿……  
  
“哦，不，你别这样，”查尔斯嘶声自言自语。“想想别的东西——来。看，”他训诫自己的思绪。“闪亮的东西。”  
  
对面的空间几乎跟刚刚的储藏室一样大。而在这里头，有……  
  
金属。  
  
撬棍、铸块、随机的块状和片状的杂物围着隔间一侧的罐子散落。有两个桶装满了金属壳罩；查尔斯估计挨着一面墙高高堆积的那些盒子里装着子弹。他把视线拖到作为隔帘垂挂的厚重链子上，接着带着恶心感，沉迷地注视着另一面墙。  
  
这个更衣室的一些隔间的钩子上挂着大衣。  
  
这一间挂的是刀子。  
  
好吧。小刀、匕首、刺刀……以及一对……曲状的剑，在黑暗中闪闪发光。整个空间都在闪闪发光——就像一个致命的星座，黑暗中的白银。现在查尔斯发抖得特别厉害。他透过嘴巴呼吸。吸气。呼气。 _聚焦在那上面。_ 他聚焦。  
  
并注意到：公平点，还有其他的东西。一个角落里有个水桶。查尔斯往里头看了看——一块肿胀的灰色海绵躺在几英寸高的浊水中。桶边垂着两条沾污的毛巾。有一件外套——黑色，有点寒酸——挂在一个钩上。一条围巾从其中一个口袋垂落，而且——地板上那个是一顶帽子吗？冬天穿的东西，他看出是麻花针织，深颜色。  
  
一辈子面对喋喋不休又懒散邋遢的学生让他自动做出了反应。查尔斯把自己的大衣转移到右手臂上，接着捡起了那顶帽子。  
  
然后把它丢下，因为他意识到它是潮湿的。  
  
他的意识飞驰并编目；他的力量宛如一巴掌把他打醒：帽子是潮湿的，毛巾——他摸了摸——也是潮湿的。所有的布料都被汗水浸湿了，虽然正在发凉但尚未冷掉—— _他在这里吗他在这里吗_ ——男人的气味从那一块块布料、从水桶中的脏水中探出锋利的爪子；绕住他的喉咙，勒住他。他的喘息听起来高亢而尖细；查尔斯不在乎。他死死地抓住臂中的外套，往后退。 _离开……_  
  
“嘿，叉男——给我出来。”  
  
“好，当然。”查尔斯后退，结果直接撞上一墙坚实的肌肉；他惊讶地叫出声。“对不起——对不起，我……”  
  
“你……”罗根朝他身后一看，面部扭曲起来，鼻孔也鼓起了。“对，出来。走吧。那些可不是展览用的。”  
  
“什么——那些……”真诡异，居然不得不专注于欺骗罗根，当他——查尔斯，明明已经如此清楚……那些武器到底属于谁。  
  
罗根没有再说什么。只是赶着他走出更衣室，玛丽在他的另一边。  
  
他们在回宿舍的路上遇到亚历克斯。当时查尔斯的力量正疯狂地迸溅探寻—— _他在这里吗他在这里吗_ ——因而提前感觉到他，刚好来得及让罗根绑上眼罩。余下的路途由亚历克斯带着他走；查尔斯几乎没有跟玛丽道别。  
  
也许他稍后会后悔，查尔斯告诉自己，他坐在床上，头伏在两膝之中。但他绝对不后悔的是，把他锁回到链子上的不是罗根而是亚历克斯。  
  
亚历克斯只是说，“唷，”并在自己面前扇了扇一只手，临走时朝查尔斯不自然地笑了笑。相比之下，罗根肯定会闻到干在床单上的血液和精液，查尔斯在睡梦中曾在上面翻滚过，而且……  
  
 _……他本 ** _会_** 做什么呢？他有可能会做什么呢？_  
  
他咬紧牙齿——闻起来确实臭得要人命，老天爷：血液、精液以及他自己的汗液余留的味道——查尔斯把所有的橙皮抛入他的火中，一次一块。接着，他小心翼翼地折起琴的画，夹入奥洛洛的书中，把他所有的礼物滑到床下。罗根给了他那盒熊脂，他一边想一边往他磨损的脚踝涂了一些按摩；他似乎讨厌查尔斯被链子锁上这回事。但是如果他知道其他的情况，他会做什么呢？  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。橙子令人陶醉的香味有助他集中精神，帮助他把思绪领向不同的通道。  
  
并帮助他得出结论：即使他的意识还没有调和到足以了解罗根本来会做何反应……它仍然强大到足以克服怪物的回忆。  
  
——————————  
  
星期三上午，查尔斯半预料醒来时会被链子绑到金属床头板上，身上满是一道道精液的痕迹。因为实际情况并非如此，他已经感觉比他过去这阵子稍微开朗了一些。 _也许_ ，他想：也许男人确实把他的自残威胁当真了。而那当然是荒谬的——他绝对无意在这里死去。  
  
“才不呢，”查尔斯重复——不过是压着嗓门说的，这样安琪儿在他身后关上门的时候就不会听到了。他大步走到楼下的厨房。“他不会杀了我，弗洛斯特不会杀了我；因此， _我_ 当然不会杀了我自己。”  
  
不过那倒是挺方便的，之前的夜晚—— _不_ ——两天前的夜晚，男人看上去是如此彻底地信服。查尔斯允许自己简短地想起那双灰绿色的眼睛瞪大，一圈白色绕着虹膜——当时对方的额头凝结着水珠，他想起……那对眉毛是潮湿的，而那些睫毛……  
  
“够了，”他对自己咆哮，并打开门。  
  
他之前没料到晚上不会被骚扰——实际的结果是一个积极的早晨。另外两个？一股彩虹色的喜悦从琴那里爆发出来—— _泽维尔先生，快看快 **看** ！_——接着……  
  
查尔斯的下巴掉了。  
  
只见肖恩，坐在桌子的另一边，看上去好像从未离开过。  
  
——————————  
  
“嘿，泽维尔先生，”他嘶哑地问候。  
  
“肖恩！”查尔斯绕过桌子，用一个熊抱把他搂进怀里。“见到你实在太好了！你怎么样？你怎么回的家？”  
  
有好一会儿，肖恩一动不动。接着他回抱查尔斯，尴尬地朝他拍了一下。查尔斯感到简短的不安闪过——肖恩瘦骨如柴，他的肩胛骨突出。  
  
“我是昨天回来的。”肖恩的声音很沙哑。“这边情况怎么样？”  
  
“非常好。琴和我一直共事；我们稍微休息了一段时间，你知道的，因为下雪。”查尔斯让自己保持轻快的语调，他的意识则焦急地探究，速度越来越快。肖恩的红发失去了光泽；他太阳穴附近的皮肤看上去像纸一样。“我刚遇见罗根的玛丽，还挑选了一些被虫蛀过的大衣。其他人怎样？奥洛洛和鲍比呢？约翰呢？”  
  
肖恩盯着桌面。“他们很好。”  
  
哪怕查尔斯的力量只触碰了一下，那也足以告诉他，他说错了话。 _但是为什么呢？_  
  
“出了什么事，肖恩？”  
  
没有回答。查尔斯朝琴瞥了一眼。她朝他盯回去，眼睛圆圆地——细微地传送 _也许他也想念他们？_  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯软化他的音调。“我很高兴看到你回来。我们俩都很想你。而且我不是故意审问你的，”他扭了扭眉毛，“况且还是在你回来的第一天。”  
  
“……没关系。”肖恩抬头看着他——脸上露出一丝笑意，感谢上帝。“他们只是——不想让我说太多话。我在跌落时……伤了我的喉咙——所以我不得不放松……”他小心翼翼地阐明，“一小段时间。”  
  
一个人到底要怎样才会在“跌落”和“喉咙”之间产生联系？要控制自己巨大的好奇心得耗费很大的功夫，但查尔斯还是设法做到了。以后肯定会有足够的时间来提问。“那我就给你泡些茶吧，好不好？”  
  
他把橙子分给了肖恩和琴，接着泡了三杯茶，每倒一杯都不断绷紧神经。因为 _恐惧_ 和 _痛苦_ 以及 _远 **太远** 不能跌落_正像一阵阵烟雾从肖恩的意识中飘出。而且因为肖恩没有管理创伤记忆的方法——查尔斯检查自己套在 _恐惧_ 和 _痛苦_ 和 _血和精液在我的 **脸上** ，上帝_的意识之锁——看来最好还是避免任何敏感话题。至少在接下来这一小段时间。  
  
“喝光哦。”查尔斯把杯子放在两个孩子面前；他啜饮着自己那杯。“虽然我料想你在达拉斯应该能够想喝多少咖啡就喝多少咖啡。”  
  
肖恩盯着桌面。“也不是很多啦，不过约翰——约翰很开心。”  
  
查尔斯看着肖恩的手指，细长而苍白，绕着茶杯。他所感觉到的警报增加了三倍——某些情况严重……  
  
——————————  
  
“……不对头，罗根。而我想知道是什么。”  
  
罗根对着雪啐了一口。“你想要短版的还是长版的？”  
  
“取决于哪一版有最多的信息。”  
  
一声刺耳的呼噜。查尔斯抵制住叹息的冲动。自从玛丽离开后，罗根就一直像骡子似的没好脾气，“星期二晚上，泽维尔，”以及：“她说了‘再见’。不像你。”  
  
不过罗根仍在继续，他暴躁地咬着雪茄。“对。短版。那小子狠狠地摔了一跤，把他的腿摔成了两段。他的……啊，变种能力，”罗根斜看了他一眼，“他没有告诉过你，对不对？”  
  
查尔斯摇了摇头。  
  
“哼。独善其身可不像你，叉儿。”  
  
“我有我的时刻。”  
  
“是啊，随便。玛丽喜欢你，知道吗？”罗根貌似不合逻辑的推论变得清晰起来，“她说你知道的信息理应比大伙愿意透露给你的多得多，说是你富有责任心，”他慢吞吞地说，“还有善良之类的。”  
  
“我受宠若惊。”  
  
“不，她才受宠若惊。你经常那么做吗，泽维尔？眨动那对婴儿蓝眼睛，让女士们趋之若鹜？好吧，让我说清楚一件事，”接着雪茄往下捅着查尔斯的胸骨，“叉男？离我的姑娘远点。”  
  
查尔斯顿了一顿，接着哼了一声。“首先，她在达拉斯；第二，她完全有能力照顾自己；第三……她相当荒谬地爱着你，你知道的。”  
  
暂停。接着：“真的？”  
  
“真见鬼——如果你需要 _我_ 来告诉你这些事情，你真应该要求被重新分配到达拉斯，在那边花时间陪她才对。”  
  
“并错过我们史诗般的猎熊行动？”罗根咧嘴一笑，把步枪从他的肩膀转移到胳膊下面。“我做梦都不会错过。”  
  
 _史诗个屁_ ，查尔斯暴躁地想。将近中午，尽管他动用了所有的心灵感应能力在树林中飞梭搜索猎物……他们还没逮到任何东西。  
  
“总之——肖恩不幸地断了腿，他的声带也撕裂得很严重，因为他不断地尖叫……”  
  
“尖叫？”查尔斯开始冒出鸡皮疙瘩——即使他的冬衣很温暖。他自己的尖叫回忆在意识中弹拨；他咬紧牙齿，将它们放在一边。今天才星期三；那件事发生在星期天晚上……他只是需要时间来恢复。  
  
“他拥有这种音速尖叫的本事……呃。有点挺难形容的。主要是用它来捣毁玻璃什么的，让人丧失能力。哦，而且他还能飞。”  
  
沉默。查尔斯猛地闭上嘴巴。“……飞？”  
  
“是啊。他跟安琪儿一起训练。不过她被告知要对他松懈一段时间。即使有大天使的血……”罗根做了个鬼脸。“ _我_ 不喜欢骨头里那种该死的痛楚，你知道吗，你把它全部治愈之后的骨痛。而我的痛楚会在一个小时后消退。对那小子来说肯定很不好过。”  
  
 _那种痛楚。_ 片刻之前，他就让鸡皮疙瘩转换成明显的颤抖了。查尔斯把围巾裹得更紧，立下坚定的决心：筹备跟肖恩进行关于受伤的任何讨论；确保他得到充足的食物并避免脱水；悄然地关注他，但如果不受欢迎就后退……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。年轻人是棘手的野兽——而在牛津，他自己则被视为困扰青年方面的权威人物。如何对肖恩伸出援护之手？也许下一回他们应该在企图狩猎的时候带上他——尽管希望到时候更成功一些。这一回，查尔斯边思索边检查步枪的状况，看来是毫无成果了。  
  
或者他——查尔斯，能够信任肖恩会自己找时间过来敞开心扉谈话。倾述心里话可不能急——特别是如果倾述者正处于痛苦之中。  
  
查尔斯教学并辅导了这么多年……他挺想跟自己或者跟罗根打赌。最高赔率是肖恩花两星期的时间对他热乎起来。中等赔率是他会在几天后倾述衷肠。最低赔率是他拒绝说话，仅此而已。查尔斯相当了解儿童和困难；他知道某些秘密乞求被共享，知道压力最终会让人承受不了。  
  
因此，虽然他掌握了那么多的知识，但是后来发生的事情还是让他完全措手不及。  
  
那是最后一件意想不到的事情——但不是一个惊喜：肖恩实际所做的事情。热乎起来、把事情讲清楚、倾诉——以及对查尔斯倾述？他没有做上述任何事情。  
  
相反，归来十天后，肖恩逃跑了。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月２３日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１０月３１日，编辑于２０１４年１２月１０日晚上


	22. Chapter 22

第２２章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：信物。  
  
平心而论，查尔斯后来思索……在那十天里，他一直被肖恩之外的事物分散了精神。其中最主要的，是他自己的力量。  
  
也许他有些忘乎所以了。  
  
然而并非真正的忘乎所以。举个例子，如果他的睿鴍能够抬升他的肉身，查尔斯会告诉鸟儿这么做，并且让它带着自己有多远飞多远：飞离， _飞离_ 。飞到日出之地；飞回牛津；能飞多快就飞多快……飞离最终发生的事情。  
  
——————————  
  
肖恩回来的次日，查尔斯决定：奥洛洛的庄园境内地图需要一份室内的对应版。庄园各个房间和厢房、拐弯及任何细节——更不用说其广大的地下领域——他将会把所有这一切标记在意识中制成地图。  
  
而他确实那么做了。他已经在那上面忙活了超过一星期。  
  
“而且或许有一天，你甚至会把它写下来，”查尔斯一边低喃，一边让自己在床上躺舒适。“也许就像奥洛洛一样……”他在心脏上方交叠双手，闭上眼睛，专注于让他的呼吸尽可能地深而规律。在过去约一星期的时间里，他稍微改变了自己的例行套路。他再也不能派送他的睿鴍飞翔并维持在他的毯子上方，在他发着[清醒梦](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucid_dream)时在房内等候了。天变得太冷了。  
  
“甚至还不到十一月呢，”他叹了口气——看着他喷出的气息化为白烟。他的火焰熊熊地燃烧，但当天下午他几乎太过心不在焉，没能收集多少木柴。  
  
就连罗根都对此评论过。“喂，叉先生？”——他轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。“有人在家吗？”  
  
_不_ ，查尔斯本会说， _我的睿鴍正在飞，而我很快就会 **离去**_ 。当然了，带上琴——而且—— _ **他妈** 有何不可_——连肖恩也带上。毕竟，肖恩可是真的能够飞翔……因此如若到了最糟糕的境地，他可以跟琴逃脱，与此同时查尔斯负责分散任何的追踪者的精神。他们可以从储藏室带走所需的任何额外衣物；他们可以吃查尔斯和罗根熏制的肉，那是在肖恩回来后两天做的。  
  
查尔斯的睿鴍摆动翅膀飞翔，给了他那段回忆：  
  
——————————  
  
“‘史诗般的猎熊’，也许没那么牛逼。”那个星期四在马厩，罗根把尸体放到一旁，他在这里给猎物们剥了皮。“但也没什么好失望的。特别是考虑到我们的暴风雪，对吧？我预料它们会窝在洞里。”  
  
查尔斯计算：两只[负鼠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opossums)、一只兔子和一只臭鼬。罗根特别谨慎地处理了最后一只，防止它的腺体破裂，感谢上帝，但是：“麦考伊将不得不检测所有的肉，”他说。“而我们将不得不好好煮透那些……”他对着那些负貂（罗根是那么称呼它们的）畏缩了一下。它们并非原产于英国。“我不能说我有多热衷吃食腐动物。”  
  
“不比[鲶鱼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catfish)糟糕，”罗根耸耸肩。“肉就是肉，而我们到了二月份将会无肉可吃。我们总是这样。告诉你吧：麦考伊做完他的检测，我们可以把肉全都切成条状并熏制起来。我有个地方专门干这事儿。”  
  
接着罗根带查尔斯去看了这个地方。一栋破败的房子，不知何故还有半个烟囱屹立不倒。罗根手脚并用地爬上摇摇欲坠的石头，检查他早前放置好的堵塞物，接着把肉挂在里面并用绿色的木材生了火。他们之前花了一段时间才收集到合适的木材以及充足的数量——“仅有这一回，木材也得是湿的，你晓得吗？”——接着罗根主动负责夜间守卫熏房防备[郊狼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coyotes)。“不过说真的，如果它们想来参加派对——我可不会说‘不’。”  
  
郊狼并没有那种念头——真遗憾，查尔斯心想，因为他本来可以用一些皮毛给他外套的兜帽加一层里子。次日，在他的思绪中，那个满是大衣的隔间的记忆触发了他的某个念头： _逃跑_ ，伴着樟脑丸的气味朝他飘过来： _逃跑逃跑。_  
  
他选择不去想起那个满是刀子的隔间。  
  
_不_ ，查尔斯当时坚定地告诉自己。他不会去思考那堆挂了一墙又一墙的闪亮武器。毕竟，冬季很快就会朝他们的脖子砍下它自己的斧头：坚不可摧的寒冷和大雪。他不知道有多快。但他确实知道他花费的每一天，哪怕是用来规划的每一天，都使得他日渐接近锁住他牢笼的冰枷——而且至少会锁上另外半年。  
  
——————————  
  
那个决心是星期五上午立下的。星期五吃晚餐时，肖恩已经走了，不过是“在医务室，”安琪儿乐呵呵地告诉他们，而且，“他会没事的。”  
  
所以，查尔斯利用那个机会跟琴进行了一番长谈。如果当时有人进入厨房，他或她会以为他俩在空想，但是……  
  
查尔斯一动不动地躺在床上发梦，为那番谈话的回忆露出微笑……现在已经过了一个星期。让六岁儿童当自己的老师并不让他感到羞耻；远非如此。 _不_ ，查尔斯心想——此事的唯一问题是：他当初 _到底_ 为什么等待了那么长时间——才去请求她教导他？她老早就主动请缨。而且他需要一块盾牌——确保弗洛斯特永远不会发现他的计划…… _弗洛斯特可以被躲避。 **每个人** 都可以被欺骗……_  
  
尤其是当他把自己的力量变强。  
  
睿鴍……看得到一切的鸟儿……它翱翔过庄园周围的山林；快速绕过奥洛洛之前如此细心记下的地标。接着，查尔斯在床上微笑，眼睛仍然合闭……派送鸟儿飞向北部和东部，翱翔飞离渐亏的盈月。  
  
_先去锡拉丘兹，_ 他想。 _再去奥尔巴尼。_  
  
因为如果他能够跟孩子们成功抵达奥尔巴尼，那么他就能够买通某人来隐藏它们。或者——查尔斯的笑容变得冷酷——他可以找到另一个政府的代理人—— _自由西方？真的？_ 他的思绪担忧地嘀咕，但是：“不惜一切代价，”他回答。他可以收买他们——如果不提供他自己的能力，就提供信息。  
  
或者，他可以利用那些能力来……说服。他已经计划在他逃跑过程的每一个方面使用它们。举个例子：罗根之前带他去看了熏房。奥洛洛在她自己的图画中给它标记着： _有烟囱的房子； **被用过？**_ 而他的睿鴍已经给他呈现出信息，因此那房子一进入他的视线，他就得知了他们与庄园确切的相对位置。  
  
这样的知识……  
  
关于房子和地界的知识，琴和肖恩又非常听他的话……弗洛斯特在过去这个星期显得越发心烦意乱，允许他有时间跟罗根和麦考伊重聚，哪怕间隔不可预期。发送一则信息掩藏自己的踪迹，告诉三人中的一个，他跟另外一人在一起将会是如此地 _容易_ ………  
  
他何时会再有这样的机会呢？  
  
因此就有了他的睿鴍不断的飞行：从现在起的每一天晚上，从十月二十三日星期四到今晚十月三十日。明天，查尔斯意识到——明天是十月的最后一天。万圣节，如果人们还庆祝这个节日的话。当然了，他自己是不过这个节的；但也许他可以跟琴解释篝火之夜。听到派对的想法将会让她多么高兴——也许跟她上回看到他为她所制造——以火制造——的吊坠而惊叹时一样高兴……  
  
他的睿鴍，翱翔过一个运动场的巨大混凝土墙——[ _康奈尔大学的球场_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schoellkopf_Field)，查尔斯决定，而且 _距离四点五英里_ ……他的睿鴍啼叫出声，给了他那段记忆。琴的笑容，以及……  
  
——————————  
  
_小心点，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“我——嗯。”查尔斯畏缩了一下，再次尝试伸出他的手臂。他的猫头鹰在肩膀上叫了一声，眼睛跟餐盘一样宽。“我不确定它喜不喜欢我，琴。”  
  
凤凰正在琴意识正前方的那颗参天大树上盯着他：目不转睛，像烧水壶一样发出嘶嘶声。  
  
_也许……_ 琴听上去忧心忡忡。她的眉头皱了起来。 _如果你再问他一遍或许就成了？_ 查尔斯瞥见她奶白色的牙齿咬住下唇。  
  
“小心点，亲爱的。不要仅仅因为我迷不倒一只凤凰就伤到你自己。我估计它肯定对蓝眼睛免疫。”  
  
_我只是——我不确定他 **为什么** 不喜欢你。_  
  
“啊！那你确实承认咯？“查尔斯低头朝琴微笑，刻意试图放松心情。她在晚餐桌边允许他探访她的意识。她似乎很激动有机会教导他如何自己制作隐藏用的信物——而查尔斯也承认自己很好奇。他创造的信物会跟琴的信物燃烧着同样的火焰吗？抑或它们会有某程度上的差异？  
  
他并没有想到凤凰会这样子表现。它居然拒绝降落在他的肩膀上——还用剃刀一样尖锐的喙划伤他的手臂。接着它再次飞走并保持距离，栖息在树枝上，俨然像篝火一样熊熊燃烧。  
  
不信任地看着他。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“我原本还以为我对鸟儿很有一手呢。”猫头鹰在他肩膀上轻声叫起来；琴朝他露出甜甜的微笑。  
  
_你确实是。他只是——好吧。也许他只是紧张。我们以后再找时间尝试吧……_  
  
“嗯。”他调整一只金属护套。“我恐怕我相当需要对弗洛斯特女士屏蔽我的思绪——而且最好快点。”  
  
_为什么？_  
  
查尔斯抚摸他的猫头鹰脑袋的羽毛。“那是……是一个惊喜。你知道得越少就越好。”  
  
_那是你的计划吗？_  
  
他腹部一沉。 _她是怎么_ ——“那你说是什么计划啊，琴？”  
  
_你让其他人回来的计划——奥洛洛、鲍比和约翰。你已经带回肖恩了。_  
  
查尔斯惊愕地回想起其他孩子离开的那一天…… _哦 **卧槽**_ 。他 _确实_ 那么说过，对不对？  
  
感谢上帝他出使过那么多牛津任务：适应能力和即兴创作。“嗯，琴，如果是这样的话，”他朝她露出调皮的表情，“你必须承认你一无所知反而更好。那样的话弗洛斯特女士就不会发现任何……”他扭了扭眉毛，“……突然袭击！”  
  
琴抬头朝他露出酒窝；查尔斯正要朝他笑回去，但是树枝上的凤凰冒着烟传出 _嘶嘶_ 让他吓了一跳，半转过身。“哦，天啊。”  
  
_我为他的无礼抱歉。_ 她看上去有些忧郁。 _也许下一回他看到你会更高兴。_  
  
“也许吧。”难道这该死的东西能够在莫名间感觉到他正在……稍微……仅仅非常稍微地对琴隐瞒真相？他自己能够听出他的音调下面 _虚假_ 的不和谐音……但琴貌似还没注意到。凤凰能听到音乐吗？  
  
而且说真的，如果完全披露一个逃跑计划可能会导致琴被杀害，按照情理，那只该死的鸟本来应该感激这一点——最为微弱的欺骗——才对。查尔斯牢牢盯着它，以瞪视回应。  
  
_来，泽维尔先生。我至少可以教你我是怎么制造它们的。_  
  
“那就太好了。”  
  
除了来自凤凰的微弱噪音，琴的意识门槛一片安宁。一阵凉风勉强吹起他那只猫头鹰的羽毛。查尔斯早已放下他的剑和盾。他看着琴拾起一片从树上飘落的叶子，跟一片草捧在拱起的双手中。  
  
_找到你的力量中最好的部分。我用草是因为它会生长，我用树叶是因为它能遮蔽。当我把它们放在一起_ ——琴这么一做，查尔斯感到自己颈后刺痛起来。黄橙色的叶子在她的手中飞舞，闪光变成金子；金线穿过草——在上面结成珠子并延伸开来变成一段链子。 _当我把它们放在一起，我就有了一个完美的地方放置他的一根羽毛。_  
  
“那些羽毛又有何功能？”查尔斯问。  
  
_它的功能跟 **他** 所做的相关，泽维尔先生。他……_  
  
“爆炸成火焰并燃烧为灰烬；接着再次从这些灰烬中复苏升起——是吗？”  
  
一个微笑。 _是的。_  
  
“凤凰的故事是一个真正可爱的故事。我相信战前俄国有一些童话故事是关于火鸟的——不过想法不太一样。相反，复活一个共同的主题，常见于……”  
  
_泽维尔先生？_  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
_……你到底要不要注意啊？_  
  
“噢，天啊，”查尔斯苦笑。“要的，当然。继续吧。”  
  
琴朝他回以微笑；但随后她的脸变得凝重。 _接着，当他给我一根羽毛，我把它放进树叶里，然后——我看到燃烧的部分。就像看进太阳里头。_  
  
“嗯。”  
  
_我告诉羽毛和树叶烧热掉——并回来。_  
  
“接着用这个绕住另一个人的脖子……他或她就可以控制燃烧，然后……”查尔斯为正确的单词苦思冥想；“复活”似乎过于沉重。“然后恢复？”  
  
_是的。_  
  
“接着它能够把那个循环跟……一段记忆串联起来。”  
  
_是的。_  
  
查尔斯感觉另外一大堆问题就在他的舌尖，但琴朝他露出另一个严肃的表情。  
  
_看着。_  
  
他抬头望向琴已经伸出的手。凤凰不知何时已经沉默地飞近——他打了个寒颤注意到——并舒服地在草丛中坐定，聆听他们的谈话。查尔斯毫不怀疑它能听懂她的话语。凤凰灼热发光的眼睛狠狠地瞪着他，但是一听到琴发出的—— _拜托？——_ 它就让一根羽毛从翅膀上掉下来，接着飞回到树上。  
  
_我真不知道他为什么如此不高兴。来——看着。_  
  
她把羽毛放置在树叶里面。接着——查尔斯把眼睛紧闭了一会。即使在她的意识中……她说得没错。就像看进太阳里头。  
  
琴挂着腼腆的笑容朝他举起吊坠。 _你可以留着这一条——把它带进你的意识中，看看它是如何运作的。_  
  
“谢谢你。”哪怕透过金属护套，他也能感觉到宝石的热量。接着好奇击中了他：“我的意识在你看来是什么样子，琴？在这里……”他伸出手，“我看到一棵树守着一片森林。我看过安琪儿的邻里，而在……”查尔斯差点说漏嘴……“在其他地方，我见过其他的事物。山川、河流……有一回还是一座城堡。”  
  
琴的眼睛睁大了。 _弗洛斯特女士有一座宫殿。_  
  
查尔斯定住了。“真的？”  
  
_是啊。它在空中，在云的上面。我只见过——我还没有去过那里。_  
  
“嗯。”  
  
_它是冰做的。_  
  
“当然，”他感觉自己下巴收紧；接着试图放松心情——他可以稍后从琴那里打听出更多信息。不过现在，他很好奇……  
  
_但你从来没有请我进入你的意识，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“哦——好吧，我那里总是欢迎你。”带着一丝良心的不安，查尔斯补充，“不过麻烦你提前给我一些警告。” _足够的时间来——隐藏她不需要知道的内容……_  
  
_谢谢。_ 一个微笑。 _我喜欢你给它安置的窗帘。_  
  
“……窗帘？”  
  
_它们好闪亮。就像闪闪发光的床单。_ 一个突然的画面——查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，因为感觉仿佛树让它所有的叶子同时簌簌作响。一个女人，她的红发夹着银丝，满脸皱纹，在晾衣绳上挂着洁白的床单，弯下腰微笑……  
  
“那是谁，琴？”  
  
_我不太肯定。不过那是一段美好的回忆。是我的最爱之一。_  
  
查尔斯觉得喉咙里有股疼痛往上悸动到他的眼睛后面；那毫无疑问是他的双眼突然如此刺痛的原因。  
  
也许那是因为凤凰传出的热量：它不知何时已经再次飞回来，让自己落在他俩之间的草地上。它发出嘶嘶声，眼睛燃烧着。  
  
“我得走了，琴。”他咳嗽。“明天对我俩都是个忙碌的日子。”尽管他们的日程安排已经变得规律起来，弗洛斯特一整个星期都在不断调大发现器中的功率。不过琴倒是一直忙着给一张精细的图片着色。查尔斯会确保她 _一直_ 忙着做那件事。“我会在我的意识中等候你——一改天。我会给你泡下午茶，好不好？我们会玩得很开心的。”  
  
热切的笑容。 _谢谢。再见咯。_  
  
查尔斯向她挥手告别，同时捉住吊坠。黑暗轻轻地落下，让他逐渐退出她的意识……  
  
……接着他们隔着厨房餐桌跟对方眨了眨眼。  
  
琴的灰眼睛闪闪发光。 _那真有意思，泽维尔先生_ ——但此时安琪儿走进来乐呼呼地说，“学生们睡觉觉的时间。”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼，那个安静的时刻过去了。  
  
——————————  
  
他的睿鴍正在一个漩涡中滑行，但是： _去吧_ ，查尔斯敦促， _飞得快点——更快……_ 夜空清晰而寒冷——接着锡拉丘兹出现在地平线上。闭着眼睛卧在床上的查尔斯仍然能看到微弱的灯光，感觉风吹拂在脸上。 _更快、更远_ ，他呼唤，接着睿鴍加快速度——他笑着看它如此欢愉地飞翔。  
  
它回复他的呼唤，给他发送了一段记忆：  
  
——————————  
  
星期五晚上稍后，查尔斯在他的思绪中举起了琴的吊坠。真是太奇怪了，他的意识中居然有实体的动态回音……他能看到盔甲和一件信物在一条金链子的末端闪着火光……结果低头却能看到自己在床上的体侧，看到他手腕尖突的骨头和他破损的蓝色毛衣袖口。  
  
洗干净那件毛衣以及脏污的床单需要耗费不少时间——但查尔斯还是做到了。因此看到深蓝色的针织物磨损得更加严重并不让他感到多惊讶。  
  
……但是在他的思绪中……  
  
查尔斯试图实现清醒梦的独特超脱之感；这是他从青春期开始最喜欢的消遣之一。他的睿鴍飞翔时，他运用同样的梦……现在，他可以看到自己意识内部吗？  
  
他知道自己正坐着。他朝自己抬起一根眉毛——他可以看到围绕自身的掩纱的虹色明亮地反射着他的盔甲的平面和角度。奇怪，穿着全副武装居然能如此舒服地就座……不过这是他的意识，查尔斯笑着反思。他可以想做什么就做什么。  
  
因此，在他周围闪烁着聚焦成形的房间……变成了阅览室，貌似也完全合理了。  
  
查尔斯愉悦地发出长长的叹息。更具体地说，是[汉弗莱公爵在博德利图书馆的阅览室](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Humfrey%27s_Library)，其木结构的天花板和长条桌，阳台和拱门以及镀金和羊皮纸的气味……他心满意足地想：它比男人的图书馆更加美丽。应该说美丽多了。  
  
光线透过他身后的巨型窗户照进来，往他手中的吊坠投下温暖的金光。查尔斯不作他想，一下子把它举过头顶；套在他的脖子上……  
  
他感觉一道火线舔着他的喉咙。一点也不像冰冷的钢铁，不……它的力量很强大，但却是 _他_ 驾驭得了的力量。查尔斯本能地知道这是真的。琴把它赐予了他——虽然是微乎其微的闪烁，但确实存在。  
  
他用一只手握住吊坠，同时召唤出一段记忆。一段他绝对不想让弗洛斯特看到的记忆……“只是为了练习，”他对自己说。  
  
那个吻的记忆。  
  
他，查尔斯，手指如羽毛般拂过男人的颧骨，接着轻轻挑起下巴，把原本退缩的对方诱引回来。奇怪，把男人……想成是一个会畏缩，而且…… _会胆怯_ ……的人  
  
胆怯，而且真的不是那么聪慧。查尔斯为那段记忆傻笑起来：男人瞪大了绿色的眼睛，盯着他的嘴，接着抬头看他的眼睛，接着又往下看他的嘴。他下巴的强壮线条来回收缩，查尔斯把他当成上钩的鱼儿一样慢慢收近……  
  
而那个吻……  
  
查尔斯当时用舌头追寻男人的嘴唇，最终对方的肩膀线条失去了钢铁般的紧绷感，他试图以同样的动作回应——而且，那是驯服的，比起后来……  
  
查尔斯用戴了护甲的手指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，回忆起来。他只利用了小学生般的嘲讽——舌头一卷，秋波一送——一眨眼的功夫对方就已经从畏畏缩缩变得无所畏惧了。他舔舐查尔斯的舌头，经过他的牙齿，几乎直达他的扁桃体——对他的嘴里喘着粗气，活像他为此极其迫切——把热量用力往下磨蹭到他身上，活像一头……  
  
“嗯。”他的声音在喉咙里感觉厚厚的。“那段记忆。对，我命令你，”他对着吊坠说，“让这段记忆消失——而且只有我说出这个词，嗯，‘啜’的时候重现。”他意识到，那个词是德语的“吻”——接着查尔斯皱起了眉头。他为什么会选择那个词？除非他是想起了母亲曾经如此深爱的[克里姆特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustav_Klimt)画作——《[吻](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Kiss_%28Klimt%29)》——画中两人纠缠在虹色和金色之中……  
  
“ _啜，_ ”他试探性地说了一遍。接着——他右侧的一个书柜闪烁了一下。“啊哈。”他笑嘻嘻地走过去；拿起一本封面被染成深绿色的书。查尔斯把它打开，接着—— _噢_ ——记忆涌现出来。  
  
他眨了眨眼。他几乎忘了男人的手指如何纠缠进他的头发里——收紧，接着放松，抚摸着一缕缕发丝，暖呼呼地压住他的头皮——抚摸着，就像他的舌头火热潮湿地抵着查尔斯的舌头……  
  
所有的感觉让他的背部冒出鸡皮疙瘩；他猛地把书合上。接着说：“ _啜，_ ”并打开它……“太神奇了。”页面是空白的。  
  
查尔斯更加仔细地查看。这本书的深绿色皮套现在看起来奇怪地积满灰尘，暗淡无光。“所以，”他考虑，“如果我要改变主意，反而要求这一力量，”他摸了摸吊坠，“屏蔽所有那一切——嗯。” _邂逅？_ 他的意识提供，接着狡猾地：…… _纠纷？_ “所有那一切，”查尔斯坚定地说。“隐藏它，只有当我说‘ _啜_ _啜_ ’的时候再现。那么……”  
  
接着一整个书柜的书本皮套都起了涟漪并钝化。查尔斯着迷地再次尝试。“ _啜_ _啜_ 。”多么有趣——所有的皮套闪着光亮堂起来，显然被抛过光……从左边的暗绿色横跨到最右边的那本书，其书脊合订部分正慢慢地变成…… _红色_ ……最终成了鲜艳的绯红色……  
  
而那确实足矣。  
  
查尔斯走回到窗边。他用一只手拂过华丽的金色椅背，解开其中一面窗帘的缚绳让它遮住一侧的玻璃，思考起来。他要怎样才能制作出类似琴的信物呢？毕竟，他在这个房间里制作过东西——用胶水和针线修书……  
  
直觉让他看了一下。只见—— _果不其然_ ——其中一张桌子上安放着他的旧工具。查尔斯面带微笑地走向那张桌子。他坐下来。一瓶胶水和一把锋利的剪刀；针和线——美丽的银线——以及大量的纸张。正方形的纸：事实上，量比他以前在博德利修一次书所需用到的还要多，而且还是华丽的奶油色编织纹路。  
  
_不妨实验一下。_ “嗯。”他把一张纸剪成好几片相等的正方形。接着他把其中一片的角往中间折叠，做成一颗小小的钻石。  
  
琴说过他应该使用的力量…… _你的力量中最好的部分_ ，他想起来。“好吧，”他的话在沉默的阅览室中显得很响亮。“这意味着我需要你。”  
  
话音刚落，他的睿鴍就飞穿巨大的窗户，让窗帘飘扬起来。它栖息在华丽椅子的靠背上，骄傲地朝他歪起脑袋。椅子上面的王位 _或者_ ，[睿鴍黑格](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sable_%28heraldry%29)——整体的效果就像一个[盾徽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coat_of_arms)。“卖弄，”查尔斯笑了，睿鴍呱呱大叫，振翼朝他飞了过去。  
  
“看到没有？”他向它展示折叠的纸；它嘎嘎叫。“我想如果我把你的羽毛放进这里，这件信物就可能会有你的速度、你的智慧、你的……好吧。我不知道。”  
  
一片黑色的绒毛几乎在他问之前就飘落到桌面上，但是听到他最后一个字，睿鴍用喙啄了啄他的耳后。“并不是说你没有能力，”查尔斯恼怒地说。“问题在于——我不知道用了你的羽毛，这块吊坠有什么能力。”他皱起眉头。“我希望它能隐藏。我希望它能遮掩……”  
  
_噢。_  
  
查尔斯的心脏蹦到嗓子眼，他站起身走到一面闪着微光的银色窗帘边。他猛地一拉——不知何故他舍不得用剪刀——接着惊奇地呼了口气，只见一小片掩纱分离出来，像一只摆动的蝴蝶蜷缩在他的手掌上。 _我希望这能见效。_ 查尔斯走回桌边。他用虹色的掩纱裹住黑色的羽毛，把两者塞进纸片中，用胶水把它黏合。接着他加上几针银线以策安全，他把两股线绞合在一起增加强度。只有当睿鴍朝查尔斯呱呱大叫时，他才意识到：他缝合的时候一直在低语： _忘记……忘记……忘记……_  
  
“每一针都包含着遗忘？好吧。”他拿起那块正方形的信物。“咱们来看看—— _噢_ ……”  
  
因为那片纸一触及他的手指就闪耀起来。  
  
现在它在他手中变重了。它闪亮如蛋白石，凹处又有黑曜石的斑点。而那些银线变成了柔软的环状物——不是金属，谢天谢地，应该说类似面料，如果面料能够有导电的质感。睁大眼睛的查尔斯触碰环状——接着因流经他的电流而倒抽一口冷气。  
  
“你的速度，你的智慧，”他告诉睿鴍。“你的力量。而且在这一切之上……‘忘记’。” _忘记_ ，接着……接着源自他在庄园第一个不眠之夜的记忆： _小而黑——你在夜里看不到我——_ 从塔探出思绪搜寻瑞雯……而现在，不到两个月后，他有了这个。  
  
即使仅仅看着那信物也让他入了迷。在透过窗户的金色光芒中，它把虹色的光斑若隐若现地投射到深色胡桃木桌上。“哦，我真想知道它是否能见效，”查尔斯呼吸。“但要怎么做……”  
  
睿鴍抖松他的的羽毛，没有做任何回复。但是那并不重要。查尔斯把信物收进一只金属护套里，此时他已经想出了一个计划。  
  
——————————  
  
而那个计划……见效了。  
  
平躺在床上的查尔斯对自己叹了口气。信物见效了。他做到了。但他仍然不知道自己是否本应那么做。  
  
但是：当时是十月三十日晚上——也许更应该说是三十一日凌晨。查尔斯的睿鴍尖声喊叫，振翼东去——越来越远，越来越快……十月三十日晚上。他是在二十五日的上午测试信物的。而在第二天下午……  
  
好吧。肖恩有五天的时间以及青春的弹性来帮助他的意识恢复。另一声尖叫，发来那一段记忆：  
  
——————————  
  
星期六像其他任何日子一样开始。琴还在楼上。走进厨房的查尔斯自动自觉地开始泡茶。他甚至不再为那个精工金属盒子畏缩了。  
  
但随后，他听到悄然的哭泣声，因此慢慢地转过一个脚后跟。肖恩正把脑袋搁在交叉的双臂上。他的肩膀在颤抖。  
  
“……肖恩？”查尔斯小心翼翼地把茶杯放回料理台上。“怎么了？”  
  
“没——没啥，”肖恩咽了一下，查尔斯回想起他之前假设跟罗根打的赌。 _中等赔率_ ：肖恩会在几天后倾述衷肠—— _哈_ ——接着他的心脏赶上了他的想法，他为自己的刻薄打了个寒噤。  
  
“肖恩，”他悄然说道。他以同样悄然的动静移到他的旁边——但是没有小声到会因触碰吓着他。因为那就是查尔斯所做的：就像他对无数其他的学生——为死亡或者垂死的父母、为被焚烧或遭破坏的家园……或者只为冬天的寒冷哭泣的学生……查尔斯在肖恩旁边坐下，用一只胳膊搂住他单薄的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。“嘘。嘘，没事的。”  
  
“才……不呢，”肖恩哭着说。但是：  
  
“嘘。嘘——嘘……嘘……”查尔斯不断用舒缓的声音安慰。肖恩逐渐靠过来时，他并没有退缩。两件衬衫和一件毛衣——那天早上相当寒冷——但是泪水依然渗透过去。“怎么了，肖恩？”  
  
一声抽泣。“我——不能告诉你。”  
  
“不能告诉我？还是——不肯？”  
  
肖恩发出打嗝般的笑声。“不肯。”  
  
“没事，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“没事。”  
  
就这么过了几个漫长的片刻，他只是抱着肖恩由着他哭。琴走进房间；她的眼睛睁大了，查尔斯举起一根手指贴住嘴唇。她甚至不需要发送画面；相反，她蹑手蹑脚地走到冰箱那，取出一个干瘪的苹果并离开。查尔斯探出一丝力量，感到她小小的背部抵着门的木材。 _很好_ ——亚历克斯不可避免地回来时，她可以拖慢他的速度。他朝她发送了一波安心感，回过头看着肖恩。  
  
“有什么我可以帮忙的吗，肖恩？”他保持悄然的声音。“有没有？”  
  
他已经很长一段时间没这么做了，但现在他让金子如线般穿透声音： _相信我相信我 **告诉我**_ ……查尔斯轻轻透过鼻子吸气——现在它更加强大了；金子泛着不可抗拒的光芒。他能感觉到自己话语的线头在肖恩的想法中缠绕着 _相信我_ ……  
  
“我在达拉斯伤得非常重，泽维尔先生。我……”肖恩咽了一口。“我跌倒了。而昨天——我被带到奥尔巴尼，带到医生那里……”  
  
查尔斯等待。发出微弱的鼓励声响。  
  
“他们得让我的腿骨复位，”肖恩匆忙地说。“现在那真的好痛……”他的脸再次因流泪皱起，查尔斯叹了口气。  
  
“噢，肖恩。我真抱歉。”  
  
接着他沉默了，心想……那可能会见效。事实上，那可能会有帮助。“肖恩？”他保持着原先安慰人的悄然声调，用金线在话语中编织着 _相信我相信我_ ……  
  
“你知道我是个心灵感应者。你愿意让我看看你的意识内部吗？我也许可以——稍微缓解一部分压力。使得回忆不那么生动。你愿意让我进去吗？”  
  
肖恩抽了好一会的鼻子。接着：“会痛吗？”  
  
“不。”查尔斯捏了捏他的肩膀。“一丁点都不会痛。”  
  
回复的声音极小，几乎是吱吱响。“好滴。”  
  
“好滴，”查尔斯温和地同意。“好滴。”  
  
他从来没有真正了解[那个表达](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OK)，他淡漠地想，同时派送他的睿鴍直接飞入肖恩的意识。它发出一声嘶哑的嘎叫—— _一切安全_ ，查尔斯想着，自己也迈入了肖恩的意识。不过，在孩子情感波动的时候，引用他们的措辞附和通常是最好的举措。那会让他们安心。  
  
“你会没事的，肖恩，”他低声说，举起戴着护套的双手，凝视进美丽的水中。肖恩的意识是一个水族馆——谁曾想到呢？中间有一个小小的封闭区域——也许用于观察。那里有大量的空气可以呼吸，周围则完全被玻璃墙围住……  
  
“真神奇……”  
  
查尔斯几乎立刻就看到那些[魟鱼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stingray)。它们正在大鱼缸中一块满是污泥的区域浮动。“把它们带来，”他告诉睿鴍——接着几乎欢乐地笑出声，因为他看到鸟儿飞穿水中，仿佛玻璃和水皆是空气。“那为什么我的企鹅不能爬楼梯呢？”他若有所思地说，接着：“也许因为那是一个通过现实空间而非精神空间的投射。”查尔斯顿了一顿，接着摇了摇头。“或者也许它只是固执。”  
  
睿鴍把那些魟鱼赶到观察区的玻璃边。查尔斯还没反应过来，鱼儿就在他的脚边扑腾，把湿意扩散到水泥地上。  
  
“肖恩，”他轻轻地叫。“麻烦你来这里好吗？”  
  
一声奇怪的尖叫在玻璃后面闷响……接着肖恩出现了，他以莫名的方式推动自己穿过水体。查尔斯没有费心去思考他是怎么做到的；他以后会有足够多的时间来考虑肖恩的天赋。相反，他指着魟鱼。  
  
“在我做任何事儿之前，”他说，“我只是想问问。这些，”接着查尔斯检查，“是你去看医生的记忆。”的确……所有的 _痛苦恐惧_ 和各种医疗设备的图案印在魟鱼的鳞片中。“我即将缓解你的压力，就一点点。”  
  
一道微光，接着肖恩穿过玻璃进入观察区——查尔斯注意到，肖恩比睿鴍少了几分优雅。在他的意识中，肖恩的声音比在现实世界中沙哑得更厉害。“好滴。”  
  
“好滴，”查尔斯同意。他拔出他的剑——“这不会痛的，”他向肖恩保证——接着有条不紊地剔除每一根毒刺。接着他用一只靴子把那些毒刺碾碎。“那应该有帮助。”  
  
“噢。”肖恩瞪大了眼睛。“那一点都不痛。”  
  
“我告诉过你，不是吗？”  
  
“是的，”一个羞涩的笑容，接着粗嘎的声音：“谢谢，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“不麻烦，肖恩。现在，”查尔斯朝他的睿鴍点点头，它开始轻推魟鱼，让它们穿透玻璃返回鱼缸。“你今天要做什么？”  
  
“跟安琪儿训练，”肖恩不由自主地说；查尔斯着迷地看到一条欢快的橙色鱼掠过。“接着亚历克斯和我要去练举重。”一条阴沉的[比目鱼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flounder)，奇怪的红色调，游到玻璃旁边……  
  
_那一条_ ，查尔斯命令他的睿鴍；鸟儿以最快的速度透过玻璃把比目鱼抛了出来，落到水泥地上。  
  
这将会是无害的，查尔斯疯狂地想。一个实验，一个快速的实验——因此不会发生任何事情，不会造成任何伤害或创伤。一段无关紧要的记忆——他检查过了。亚历克斯瞪着肖恩说： _五点在健身房见我_ ——但是依附在比目鱼身上的一条小小的橙色[海八目鳗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_lamprey)证实了这一点：肖恩对安琪儿沙哑地说： _我明天要跟亚历克斯练举重；我觉得还行……_  
  
保持舒适远胜过冷眼旁观。查尔斯快速把海七鳃鳗从比目鱼身上分离开，把前者扔回鱼缸里。他举起比目鱼，凝视进肖恩的眼睛里。  
  
“看着我，肖恩。”那双眼睛睁得大大——查尔斯用—— _ **服从**_ ——让声音变尖。“看着这颗宝石。”  
  
接着查尔斯掏出之前隐藏在护套里的蛋白石。  
  
“看着它，听我说。你将会忘记亚历克斯告诉过你会面时间，”蛋白石 _闪出火花_ ，“而且你将会忘记原本是我告诉你忘记的。你明白吗？”  
  
“……明白，”肖恩说道。他听起来很茫然。  
  
出于本能，查尔斯用信物碰了碰鱼——实际有形的一段记忆的代表物，接着 _吸收它 **吸收它**_ ，他告诉睿鴍的羽毛，它的黑色羽茎在蛋白石的深处变得锐利……那条鱼由鲜红色变成淡粉色。  
  
在查尔斯醒着的梦中，睿鴍发现了什么——飞向它们，把信息传回来——看到一切可以从高处看到的事物……接着它的羽毛探出力量，猛戳肖恩的记忆——查尔斯惊讶地咬住嘴唇，感觉那些词汇，奇怪地潦草—— _五点在健身房见我_ ——直到蛋白石闪了一下。  
  
接着查尔斯往前迈了一步，举起信物套在肖恩的脖子上。  
  
肖恩倒抽一口冷气——某些东西闪出火花……银线把卷须扎进他的皮肤里……  
  
接着查尔斯惊奇地呼了口气，只见宝石和它所垂挂的闪光银线……消失了。  
  
“把那条鱼放回去，”他告诉他的睿鴍。  
  
一声尖叫是他唯一的回复——响亮而刺耳，接着——“ _喂！_ ”查尔斯叫喊出声，刚好躲过对准自己眼睛的一啄。“你到底是怎么了？”  
  
他几乎无法在杂音中听到肖恩的疑问：“嗯——一切还好吧，泽维尔先生？”  
  
之前有那么一瞬间，查尔斯感到很强大。但现在他一边想一边把比目鱼扔回水族箱——它慢慢地游走了——并尽最大的努力在一个极端封闭的空间内躲闪睿鴍的突袭……现在，情况已经退化成了闹剧。  
  
“一切都很好，肖恩。让我……”他闭上了眼睛，集中精神……“离开你的意识，进入厨房……”  
  
厨房 _猛地_ 印入眼帘。  
  
查尔斯朝夹在自己胳膊下的肖恩眨了眨眼。  
  
“嘿，”肖恩沙哑的说。接着：“嘿，泽维尔先生——你是对的！”他笑出声——起初有些怀疑，但后来变得真诚。“我能够记得……但是那再也不真的痛了。至少，不那么痛了。”  
  
“不用客气咯，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“谢谢你，”肖恩羞愧地回答。  
  
在那一刻，琴小跑进厨房里。她小心地把苹果籽倒入水槽下的垃圾桶，接着走向肖恩。她肯定投射了： _还好吗？_ 因为他朝她报以微笑并说：“是的。”  
  
“很好。”查尔斯给所有人泡茶，尽最大努力集中精神克服突然的头痛。而他的好奇心……好吧，他控制不住了。而且何必呢？他需要知道它是否见效了，毕竟……他把话题转到他们计划好的活动上。“琴和我，”他对肖恩解释，“这段时间我俩给弗洛斯特女士工作。”  
  
接着肖恩睁大眼睛的钦佩神情肯定让他感到更好吐露，因为，当被问及时，他回答说：“今天我要跟安琪儿训练。”  
  
“接着呢？”查尔斯进一步问。  
  
肖恩的额头皱起。“接着……哦，对了。接着我得去跟亚历克斯练举重。”  
  
“嗯。什么时候？”  
  
查尔斯屏住呼吸，肖恩又思考了一会。“你知道吗……我。嗯。”他眨了眨眼。“我真的不确定。”  
  
“那你真的应该检查一下，在今天傍晚之前确定，”查尔斯回答时，扼制住自己激增的得意之感。 _见效了见效了—— **我做到了** ……_  
  
“那是一个好主意，”肖恩同意。“谢谢一切，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“不，”查尔斯露齿笑道：“谢谢 _你_ 。谢谢一切。”  
  
“我？”肖恩歪着脑袋。“我做了什么？”  
  
门被摔开，接着：“快把你的屁股挪过来，白痴； _快点_ 。“亚历克斯从他的口袋里掏出两条眼罩。“泽维尔先生，琴——这些给你们用的。”  
  
“好的，谢谢，可是……”接着，“嗨，亚历克斯，我能不能问问你……”  
  
“不，你不能。”亚历克斯怒视着肖恩。“今天所有人都要赶时间，所以，”他猛地用眼罩绕住查尔斯的脑袋。“去执行你的第一个任务。”  
  
“但是我……”  
  
“没有但是，”亚历克斯厉声说。“现在就去。”  
  
真的，亚历克斯的脾气未免也太坏了。谁知道为什么呢？查尔斯听着肖恩咔哒的脚步，担心起来……不过只持续了一瞬间。肖恩会干脆问别人的，他很肯定。  
  
在此期间，他——查尔斯，有弗洛斯特要愚弄。  
  
——————————  
  
那段记忆让他因冰冷的自豪微笑，而他的睿鴍则继续飞啊飞。弗洛斯特确实被愚弄了。但是肖恩……  
  
记忆和清醒的梦境，能量的线头正在他的睿鴍体内流动，翱翔在另一个城市的灯光中……查尔斯意识中各种层次的移位和滑动让他失去方向感。但是：“奥尔巴尼，”他头晕眼花地对睿鴍喊道。“你做到了！干得好！”  
  
鸟儿胜利地对着夜空啼叫。“现在，”查尔斯喊道，“往南飞——沿着[哈得逊河](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hudson_River)往南飞……”教导学生时用过的地图、地球仪和图片如瀑布般落下，哈得逊往南流动——河口汇入[上纽约湾](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upper_New_York_Bay)—— _现在，我们的考古学家不能探访受兄弟会控制的领域，但也许在未来——_ “去，”他眉飞色舞地直呼，“去，找到它， **飞** ！”  
  
弗洛斯特的脸上的 _表情_ ，如果她现在能看到他——查尔斯笑得这么大声，他几乎没有听到鸟儿充满喜悦的回应啼叫，它给他发送了那段记忆：  
  
——————————  
  
“你——什么？”  
  
弗洛斯特的声音像钻石一样尖锐。她的眉毛形成两个完美的铂金弓形，高高地挺在她的额头上。  
  
“我进入了肖恩的意识。”查尔斯抬起他的下巴。“而且我修改了他的一些记忆。”  
  
弗洛斯特低头看着他，他仍平躺着被绑在发现器中。之前她的鼻子因为气味皱起；现在她的鼻孔张开。她的脸色发白。  
  
“泽维尔先生。”她以女王的口气发号施令。“你将要告诉我，你具体做了什么以及为什么这么做。现在就说。”  
  
这是一个预先计划好的风险，查尔斯对自己说。 _现在_ ，在他投入更多努力构建记忆信物之前，他必须知道自己的信物是否见效。而唯一的验证途径是利用除了他自己之外他所认识的最强的心灵感应者。  
  
某件事情让他的思绪害羞地躲开了询问琴的想法。  
  
总之：弗洛斯特永远不会怀疑——因为这毕竟相当于直接走向一头鲨鱼，把自己的脑袋伸进它的嘴巴里说：“ _用力咬下去，好不好？啊，对，真是个听话的伙计……_ ”  
  
“我……”查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇。“今天早上肖恩是那么地痛苦。我进入他的意识——顺便说一下，那里看上去像一个水族馆。我发现一部分最痛苦的记忆——魟鱼……并移除了毒刺。我估计这减弱了那段回忆约百分之七十五的强度。”他吞咽了一下。在这一刻，没有必要假装紧张。弗洛斯特的双眼就像两块冰。“就这样。”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
接着：“啊。”弗洛斯特的声音冰冷，但不是早前的冰冷愤怒。“我明白了。”  
  
“而我认为——嗯。我认为我得告诉你，因为我不想让……”  
  
“……我发现并再次惩罚你……是的。”她的声音悄悄爬入他的耳朵；他颤抖起来。“一条链子就相当足够了。”  
  
“或者……”她又看了他一会。“也许你只是想证明自己——值得信赖。”  
  
查尔斯觉得他的下巴绷紧了。“也许，”他淡定地同意。“现在我可以起来了吗？”  
  
弗洛斯特低头扫了一眼塑料板，她的嘴唇变薄了。“当然。有人会护送你去淋浴室，”接着，她奇怪地亲自解开他手腕和手肘的绑带。“与此同时，在这里等候。”  
  
查尔斯颤抖着坐起来，他按摩脖子后面抽筋的肌肉。接着僵住了，因为弗洛斯特道出告别：  
  
“我将会检查肖恩的意识，泽维尔先生。如果我发现任何超出你描述的内容——任何内容……那么。”冷冷一笑。“你就的确会受到惩罚。严惩不贷。”  
  
接着查尔斯所需要做的就是坐着流汗，直到他被带到了淋浴室。在那之后，他坐在弗洛斯特的办公室里，尽管穿着衣服，还是滴着水。一直等到年长的心灵感应者返回。  
  
接着当他看到：她并没有找到蛋白石，没有找到记忆擦除。她被欺骗了——他抵制住狂乱的欣喜。  
  
_现在只要别坏事儿就成了_ ，他的意识快速地跟他念叨，接着：“弗洛斯特女士。”他保持恭敬的声音。  
  
“嗯，泽维尔先生。”弗洛斯特坐在她的办公桌后面的椅子上，叹了口气。查尔斯对自己皱起眉毛。她看上去疲惫——而且她发现他在盯着，所以她挺直背部。“看来你跟我说的是实话。”一个嘲讽的笑容。“你这个人真不错。”  
  
他卷起嘴角以苦笑回应这句嘲讽。接着猛地集中注意力：弗洛斯特仍在继续。  
  
“你做的事儿，无害——而且有效，尽管有些粗糙。你知道吗，最高层次的人能说服一条那样的魟鱼变换成另一种形状。你本来可以影响它，使之变成那个观察区的一块水泥土方。尽管记忆的内容不会改变，但是它在意识背景中的位置——更不用说它的质地——将会导致它产生的创伤无效。而且顺便说一句，那种形状不太可能会恢复完全的强度。”她停顿了一下。“那些毒刺可能会重新长出来，你知道吗？”  
  
“我不知道，”查尔斯承认。  
  
“当然不。”弗洛斯特微微一笑——她居然笑了。“你怎么可能知道？”  
  
“怎么可能会有人知道？”他心想。“在这种情况中，你可能引发[柏拉图理型](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_Forms)的争论……”  
  
“哦，别提柏拉图。”弗洛斯特微乎其微地颤抖了一下。“我觉得他难以忍受。”  
  
“是吗。”  
  
沉默再次降临。接着，查尔斯犹豫着问道：“那种……变化。”  
  
弗洛斯特朝他挑起眉毛。  
  
他放手一搏。“你能教我怎么做吗？”  
  
“能。”她的笑容变得再次尖锐，恶毒。“但不会。不，泽维尔先生——你目前自己就干得非常不错了。”  
  
短暂的友谊错觉——以及那实际上到底有多离奇——轰然倒塌。一股酸味猛地回到他嘴里，即使他已经在淋浴室里漱了六次口。“好吧，”他厉声说。  
  
“啊……”弗洛斯特示意他站起来。“对一切事物的尊重，泽维尔——那貌似是你们所有学生最近有所欠缺的东西。也许是因为天气……”她用尖锐的眼神凝视着他。“无论如何，尽管你顽固愚钝，在让孩子一直乖乖守规矩这一点倒是挺有用的。今天晚上尽力好好待肖恩，行吗？虽然挺遗憾，但是有些痛苦是无法通过轻弹一下意识就消除得了的。”  
  
查尔斯并不理解她，也不想尝试。相反，他怒火冲冲地一路走回厨房……  
  
……并猛地停下，护送他的技术人员脱下他的眼罩后已经离去。  
  
琴看起来很悲伤。肖恩有一只眼睛明显被打成乌青。  
  
“怎么回事？”他知道自己的嘴巴正一张一合； _就像一条比目鱼_ ，他疯狂地想。“究竟是怎么回事？”  
  
“亚历克斯。”肖恩耸耸肩；长饮了一口水。玻璃回到桌子上；现在里头剩下的水带有粉色。  
  
“他做了什么？”  
  
“我有点忘了什么时候去健身房见他。而且没有别人知道。”肖恩悔恨地笑了笑笑。“于是他揍了我一拳。”  
  
“哦，肖恩……”查尔斯沉重地坐下来。“我真抱歉。”  
  
“为什么？没事啦。”肖恩对他笑了笑。“你真应该看看安琪儿：‘肯定是沟通出了什么问题，亚历克斯，’接着她给了他一拳。那可真是妙极了。现在他俩都不得不跟罗根训练——今天和明天。”他又喝了一口水。“哈哈。”  
  
但是整顿晚餐以及走上楼梯时，查尔斯不断责备自己。星期六晚上就跟星期五一样冷；他用毯子紧紧地裹住自己，召唤出他的睿鴍。  
  
它慢慢地飞向他，黑色翅膀的每阴沉地拍打一下，都让轮廓跟火光形成鲜明的对比。罗根忙着当纪律委员可以解释他没有跟他们仨——查尔斯，琴，肖恩——碰头收集木材……剩枝熏烟的弱火似乎是一种适当的惩罚。  
  
睿鴍发出非难似的 _咔_ 。  
  
“我知道我本来不应该对肖恩那么做的，”查尔斯低声说。“我很抱歉。我——我没有想清楚。哪怕是最小的变化……”  
  
如果睿鴍是人类，它歪斜的脑袋本来应该伴随着一声叹息。然而它是一只鸟，它仅仅飞到他披甲的肩头—— _啊_ ，查尔斯心想，我睡着了……  
  
“我们将专注于我们的飞行，”他说，把鸟儿抱近。“我们再也不需要制作那些信物了。也许在未来的……”睿鴍啄了他一下，“噢，好吧——也许不……但现在：飞。”  
  
它张开翅膀。  
  
“对，”查尔斯笑看着它。“锡拉丘兹。”  
  
——————————  
  
于是二十五日的夜晚，以及之后的夜晚，一个接一个的夜晚——他的睿鴍飞得……越来越远……  
  
而现在……查尔斯躺在床上，一动不动，做着深呼吸。首先是锡拉丘兹，接着是奥尔巴尼。现在他的睿鴍正往南飞——就像从投石器甩出来的一块黑石头。这么地快……这么地远……  
  
记忆和梦想……睿鴍的速度和力量……一切都在他的脑中推挤冲撞。真是令人困惑。他知道自己的眼睛在房间里睁开了——它们是干的，所以他正直视着前方……但睿鴍的眼睛没有别的感觉，只有凛冽的寒风，它一边眺望，一边搜索……  
  
二十六日星期天。他跟罗根一起训练，随行的还有生着闷气的亚历克斯和安琪儿。他们跑了一圈又一圈——有几轮还是在没膝深的雪中跑的——接着他们逐渐跟上一辆大卡车的速度，它正在给通往庄园的那条路铲雪。  
  
记忆，忽明忽灭……查尔斯已经好几个月没见过卡车了——因为英国那边严格限制燃料供应，后来他又被囚禁在庄园里，但是：  
  
“哟，”罗根对司机叫喊，“开快点，[凯蒂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitty_Pryde)；天杀的！”  
  
“给我一架飞机，我会开快点插进你屁股里头，狗娘养的！”司机朝他厉声骂回去。  
  
接着是罗根的笑声，“人家好想你哦！来嘛，凯蒂，咱们调换——我来开车，你来让这些撸瑟跑到虚脱。”  
  
“我的荣幸……”接着司机——查尔斯注意到，那是个长着一头深色乱发的女人——甚至没有停下卡车就跳了下来。罗根咒骂一声，跑过去跃进驾驶座，她则反过来嘲笑他。  
  
除了后来她转向他们，露出疯狂的笑容。“咱们出发咯！”——接着悬浮起来开始往前飞冲，而且真的，那实在一点都不公平。安琪儿似乎也同意，因为她开始用西班牙语骂脏话，直到半个小时后他们全都瘫倒在地时才停止咒骂。  
  
“我本来可以飞的，”她对罗根狠狠地说。  
  
“而我本来可以阻止那辆卡车撞上雪堤的，”他回答，一副道貌岸然的样子。“但我没有。”  
  
而司机——凯蒂？——则在远方愤怒地尖叫起来，查尔斯不得不咧嘴笑起来。  
  
——————————  
  
睿鴍继续飞。回忆从它身上流泻出来，就像太阳风中那么多的颗粒……  
  
二十七日星期一。星期二，星期三——他全天都在给发现器供应能量。绑带在他手腕、手肘和踝关节上刺痛；他自己的汗水的难闻气味以及喉咙底部的呕吐味儿。星期三，他不小心咬着自己的舌头。积聚在嘴里的血液猛地让他联想到那段记忆中——他实在忍不住了， _忍不住了_ ，他尖叫起来，面板爆炸，他们不得不撕开他太阳穴上的电极。  
  
每一天，弗洛斯特的眼睛闪得越来越亮，但是那一回当他闻着烟味、听着火线噼里啪啦复苏时……他看到的第一样东西是她的眼睛朝他发光。热切。贪婪。  
  
接着——外用酒精的气味和她逐渐远去的声音——“重设一切；我想尝试另一条通路。”接着： _丹佛_ ，他听到，一条线头穿透聚集在房间里的其他意识—— _丹佛 **丹佛**_ ……  
  
星期三，他们把他抬回宿舍的时候，他模糊地松了一口气，因为他用不着坐在厨房里。他们把他放置在床上。他没有感觉到亚历克斯锁上镣铐；没有听到门外传来什么声音。亚历克斯态度一直很生硬——不过那很容易解释。他自己跳过晚餐的安慰也很容易解释。  
  
如果查尔斯去了厨房里，他将不得不看到肖恩脸上的新瘀伤。  
  
看样子，罗根的管教并没有见效——而且因为亚历克斯是抬着查尔斯的肩膀回房间的人（一个技术人员负责抬他的脚），查尔斯朦胧地分析过亚历克斯指关节上的咬痕大小和间距。儿童的牙齿。 _可怜的肖恩。_  
  
但那天晚上他睡得像个死人，星期四，弗洛斯特没有召他回发现器——她让他睡觉。后来安琪儿给他带来面包，简短地解开他的链子以便他洗澡换衣服……接着也让他继续睡觉，那一点挺窝心的。  
  
因为此后他得到充足的休息供他的睿鴍飞行。而那段记忆把他带到了当下——睿鴍飞过了那个星期的所有事件，直到现在才让查尔斯施加注意：一个事实。它的眼睛凝视着他，黑色而闪亮，看到一切。 _有些事情你没有注意到。_  
  
一些重要的事情。  
  
鸟儿正在天空飞得这么快、这么高、这么远，导致查尔斯感到发软。 _降下来_ ，他朝它呼唤——它是如此遥远——接着睿鴍收拢翅膀并俯冲——寻找、搜索……在过去八个夜晚，每一次睿鴍回到他身边，都会在他门外放慢速度，搜索一番，接着用羽毛小心地扫荡一下炉床，接着才振翼飞回查尔斯的意识中……  
  
男人没有回来过。  
  
_很好_ ——那些思绪如脱缰野马穿透查尔斯的意识， _很好——棒极了_ 。不遭受那只怪物的毒手虐待；没有记忆引发的真正问题，因为他没算上发现器中的意外；带着他的信物和他自己的力量迈步向前——他的睿鴍，飞到 _各个地方_ ……唯一不好的地方是亚历克斯和肖恩之间新产生的深刻敌意。真奇怪，孩子们的冲突是如何盘旋着脱离所有控制。  
  
而他的睿鴍现在正盘旋着下降。  
  
查尔斯忍不住屏住了呼吸。鸟儿之前飞得那么高，因此它并没有看到云层。现在它正往下飞穿它们。记忆、思绪和力量全都如万花筒般冲挤到一起——查尔斯小时候曾在父母房产附近帮忙剪过一次羊毛，此情此景简直是历史重演——他的睿鴍如一块阴影刀片，切断灰色的潮湿羊毛……  
  
云层分开了，接着他看到大海。  
  
但不是随便什么大海；不。他找到它了。查尔斯知道它——他的力量像月光一样从睿鴍身上焕发出来，他能感觉到它——从他身下远处的水中传出的低语……  
  
接着，从黑暗中隐隐约约浮现出来……  
  
_噢_ ……  
  
查尔斯在他的床上呼了一口气，感觉自己的每一寸皮肤都在刺痛。各栋塔楼，阴郁荒瘠，失去光泽的银色……有一些仍然高高屹立。高大到足以在空旷的街道上形成峻壁峡谷；骄傲到足以守卫统统生锈卷曲的钢桁和横梁、铁柱和电线圈。高大而骄傲，但却如此荒凉孤寂，就连见过伦敦和巴黎战后惨状的他——查尔斯也……  
  
在他睡觉的地方，在他做梦的地方，他在哭泣。  
  
纽约市的街道早已被淹没了。他不确定那里是否还住着人，是否有人能够居住……考虑到核爆后降下的原子尘，再加上洪水之后的饥荒。他的睿鴍低低地掠过；在水面上移动。平躺着的查尔斯感到泪水如细流滑落脸颊，滚烫地进入耳朵。月光照在深处的表面上，但那是只有查尔斯才看得到的光……他的力量——不断闪耀搜索……云朵低沉而黑暗地漂浮。鸟儿没有看到任何人，没有听到任何声音——那里只有废墟和沉默。  
  
尽管如此：他还是找到了。纽约市。  
  
“你找到它了，”他低声对他的睿鴍说。“我真为你感到骄傲……”  
  
鸟儿响亮地啼叫。接着查尔斯在叫声中听到疲惫而孤独的回声。太远了……  
  
他的脑袋发晕。他做得太过度吗？ _不_ ，他说——投射——尽他所能地热忱：“你能够飞回来。从伊萨卡到奥尔巴尼，从奥尔巴尼到纽约市——现在，完成三角形。直线飞行。”  
  
查尔斯感觉他的睿鴍用翅膀愤慨地轻弹了一下。他在醒着的梦中微笑，发送出尽可能多的力量——它是如此遥远，但是：“你能够做到的。”他能够做到的。“飞……”查尔斯低声说。“回到我身边……”  
  
接着睿鴍开始了疲惫的回程飞行。查尔斯在床上深深地吸了一口气；让自己开始入睡——他意识中有一部分搭建出一处燃烧着的明亮火焰。引领鸟儿回家的烽火。  
  
它会飞过走廊，检查门口和炉床是否有阴影——接着悄无声息地依偎进他的意识中。他知道它将会太累。但是查尔斯一在万圣节早晨醒来，就会尽最大的努力向睿鴍传达所有的感激和安慰。他会祝贺它赶走了男人——聪明的家伙，认为它保护了他……而且他会弄清楚——根据它精明的洞察力——整个星期一直潜伏在他的眼皮底下的究竟是什么事情。  
  
某些重要的事情。  
  
但即使再重要的事情也可以等待二十四小时。  
  
查尔斯在意识中给他的烽火添加燃料等候睿鴍的回归。它就像一个灯塔，往外照射，让他的石头监狱发光。在光下，没有黑暗能够被看见，没有噩梦能够来侵扰……而且——当然了——查尔斯告诉自己，没有怪物可以再来纠缠他。  
  
他等待他的睿鴍。只在他完全睡着后才感觉它在他的思绪中降落， _叹息_ ……并化解为虚无。但鸟儿会在他需要的瞬间回来的，查尔斯知道……  
  
它会回来的。他唯一需要做的仅是一声令下，它会来到他身边的。  
  
  
后记：  
  
“也许他有些忘乎所以了。”噢，话中有话；实在 **折煞** 我也。  
  
是的，伙计们——这是原本二十二章的第一部分，第二部分即将以第二十三章的形式发布——相当快哦。接着是一个万圣节 **惊喜** ！  
  
说真的：我希望，１）这一章来回反复的时间结构写法顺畅好懂，２）各位不介意庞大的信息量——尤其是关于查尔斯的力量。这是短期内最后一大剂量解释仙尘——不要害怕！  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月２７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１１月０７日，编辑于２０１５年０１月０９日晚上


	23. Chapter 23

第２３章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：暴力  
摘要：逃跑。  
  
星期五的破晓寒冷而晴朗。  
  
“万圣节快乐，”查尔斯揉着眼睛喃喃自语。他舒展四肢，感觉一些脊椎骨发出满意的 _啵啵_ 声。接着：“瑞雯……” _瑞雯、睿鴍，飞回家……_  
  
家就在这里，暂时如此；虽然奇怪，却是事实。但 _很快就不是了_ 。他需要确保他的睿鴍已经从昨晚的飞行恢复过来——也许跟它咨询一下逃跑计划。查尔斯转了转肩膀，脑袋从一侧挑到另一侧——接着闭上眼睛，露出微笑，黑色的翅膀在他的意识中摆动起来。  
  
他的睿鴍朝他发出嘶哑的啼叫。  
  
“也祝你早上好。”查尔斯深吸一口气，接着呼了出来。他通过想象赋予了睿鴍尽可能多的细节：光滑的羽毛、厚重的喙子，它的眼睛注视着他，黑色而闪光。  
  
“对了，”他自言自语，回忆起来。“有件事情我一直没有看到——好。重要的事情先做。”  
  
他伸出双手，抚摸着美丽的黑羽。鸟儿抖松自己的羽毛；接着用喙碰了碰他的手腕作答。查尔斯检查它的翼梢。“一切都没问题吧？”  
  
睿鴍再次嘶哑地啼叫，低沉而恼火。查尔斯忍俊不禁——他为它骄傲的扫视露出微笑。“没有东西坏掉；没有东西异常。你妥妥的没问题……而且还是经过这么长时间的飞行。”他用手指刷了刷它的脑后，以便感觉头骨的突出部分。“我想我非常自豪地把你算作我的朋友，以及盟友。”查尔斯扬起眉毛。“怎么了？”  
  
那双眼睛有着一种几乎不可思议的智慧。它们盯着他。  
  
“自豪地把你算作我自己的一部分……”查尔斯把鸟放置在他的肩膀上；它的喙在他的发间上下移动。“虽然……也许你认为我才是你的一部分。谁能说得清呢，”他用脑袋挨着一侧翅膀，“或许你并非做梦的那一个，而我才是你意识中的一个人物？”  
  
睿鴍沉默了。接着它啄了啄他——只是轻轻一刺，但查尔斯还是笑了起来。  
  
“现在谈哲学太早了。言归正传，我刚刚想问：究竟什么是我一直没有看到的？”  
  
一声响亮的 _咔_ 传进他的耳中；他吓了一跳，睿鴍收缩爪子扎进他的肩膀，接着慌慌张张地飞走了。查尔斯耐心等待它归来。它正用喙叼着什么东西。他拉扯着坚硬的黑色鸟喙，直到睿鴍放弃——一张[拍立得](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instant_camera)，查尔斯看到并笑了。他曾经激动万分地获得一台首批即时成像相机；在他搬去牛津前，溺爱他的父亲把它按进他的手里—— _快给我们寄一些梦幻塔尖的快照，好吗？_ 他当年拍了一张又一张的相片，直到耗尽胶片——而几年后，他在伦敦发现了一个贮藏所，并记录了一部分牛津任务……  
  
这张拍立得相片是空白的。查尔斯在空中快速地挥舞它。“真神秘，”他对睿鴍说了，“要我猜吗？”  
  
鸟儿的眼神充满警惕。  
  
查尔斯盯着画面，只见它开始聚合成像。一块深色背景。一张面孔……凹陷的眼睛和颧骨进入视野，浅浅的蓝绿色……接着是深色的头发……  
  
……他的心脏跳到嗓子眼。这不是——他，对不对？这是来自睿鴍的一则警告吗？查尔斯盯着画面。 _千万别是他——千万别是他——拜托千万别是他……_  
  
“哦……”  
  
他颤抖地松了口气。不是那个男人。是肖恩。  
  
“可是……为什么是肖恩呢？这么多人偏偏出现他？”  
  
睿鴍在他肩膀移动，发出低沉的 _咔咔_ 。查尔斯看着相片——它已经改变了，变成：“……亚历克斯。”  
  
他想了一会儿。“这事关他们的争执吗？”  
  
鸟儿刺耳地发出另一声 _咔咔_ ，厚重的鸟喙轻叩查尔斯的颧骨。  
  
“对。”查尔斯再次长叹一声。又得应付生闷气的孩子们了；棒极了。“我会在早餐时搞定那回事，接着——今晚，你和我会再次飞行……计划咱们的逃跑。同意吗？”  
  
查尔斯意识到等待一个口头回复是很愚蠢的。但是睿鴍本能至少抖一下羽毛或者动一动它的鸟喙才是。  
  
然而它没有，它只是用黑眼睛忧郁地凝视着他的眼睛。  
  
查尔斯甩开那种奇怪的心情。“别了——暂别，”他喃喃地说；接着睁开眼睛去面对新的一天。  
  
——————————  
  
亚历克斯粗暴地给查尔斯的镣铐开锁，粗暴地把他推出门，并且以咕哝回应任何谈话的企图。不过说真的，查尔斯恼火地想——如果这个年轻人—— _男孩_ ——认为咆哮和推挤恐吓得了人……好吧。亚历克斯真应该从查尔斯能说出名字的某个人那里学点教训。  
  
问题在于他说不出他的名字。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，看着亚历克斯摆弄着厨房的门。这么多个星期……全都是他自己……哪个词最适合描述他们？之前的夜晚他才思索过这个问题。 _邂逅， **纠纷**_ ，他的意识对他低语，接着尝试： _互动？……会议？_  
  
不。那跟委员会议桌八竿子打不着关系。牛津的回忆在他面前闪过——低沉单调的声音，昏昏欲睡……不。这是……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。他料想这是——一段历史。他正在书写一段历史……而他甚至不知道那个男人的名字，以便在页面边缘用拉丁语猛烈抨击—— _[从北方人的怒火中解救我们吧，主啊。](http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzA5MzgzNDMxMg==&mid=201403926&idx=1&sn=7f74de5ee000912ec2bd8e6d8c968c28#rd)_ 然而并非北方人，却仍然适当地隐秘：男人的名字。  
  
如果他真的有名字。  
  
查尔斯耸耸肩走进厨房。如果他真的想知道，他料想自己总是可以问弗洛斯特。就连那个想法都让他嗤之以鼻——他可没有那么强烈的死亡愿望。“或者一个痛苦愿望，”他喃喃自语。“说到那个话题……”  
  
查尔斯迈步走到亚历克斯和肖恩之间。“我想跟你们俩说话。”  
  
肖恩一脸不高兴地盯着地板，他脸上的新瘀伤和旧瘀伤跟他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。亚历克斯瞪着眼睛—— _活像个 **孩子**_ ，查尔斯想着，心里激起愤火；但他压制住自己的愤怒，无视两个孩子的态度，让声音严厉起来。  
  
“肖恩，亚历克斯：过去三天我一直忙于弗洛斯特女士的工作，有一天还睡过去了一——但这种情况我见识得多到足以知道——在任何方面——这都是不可接受的。无论你们的分歧是什么，想必你们都有能力以理性文明的方式谈论。”  
  
虽然： _坦白讲_ ，他自己心想——以他所能看到的东胞社作为范例，这里的“文明”有着一套完整的新定义。  
  
“我们所处的这个环境本来压力就够大的了。加重那种压力对于你们的同僚是不愉快的，对你们俩更是不健康的。到了明天的这个时候，我期望你们已经解决了你们的争论——通过交谈，而不是拳殴。我说得够清楚吗？”  
  
“什么是拳殴？”  
  
“肉搏打架，肖恩；用拳头击打。”查尔斯用一只手拳击另一只手以示强调。“导致小冲突，导致战争——导致我们现在的境况。所以：请不要那么做。”  
  
肖恩看上去面带愧色——但亚历克斯则反而把恶毒的瞪视转向查尔斯。查尔斯泰然迎接他的目光，心里暗自叹息。最近几周亚历克斯对他还算有礼貌，即使他们的初遇有些矛盾。然而现在这样……  
  
“私底下聊几句，亚历克斯。”接着查尔斯带他来到走廊，走出其他人的听觉范围。  
  
亚历克斯在胸前交叉双臂，不去看查尔斯的眼睛。 _懦夫_ ——但是他不让情绪影响他的口气。“你认为你在干什么？”  
  
没有回答。查尔斯让声音更冷峻。“亚历克斯。你多大了？”  
  
停顿。接着：“十八。”  
  
“十八。那你是什么时候，啊——按照他们的说法，‘被宣誓’的？  
  
“去年。”  
  
“去年。嗯。那……你是什么时候来这里，来这个地方的？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“回答我。”  
  
“我十岁的时候，行了吧？”亚历克斯的声音哽咽。“我是六一年来的。我费了好大的功夫才——才控制住我的……”他做了个手势，那种奇怪的红白能量在他的上衣噼啪闪过——“才控制住这个。我刚刚被宣誓，被分配来管理—— _你们_ 所有人，而现在他却处处顶撞我，搞得我好像连一个学生都应付不来——而且，而且……”  
  
“亚历克斯，”查尔斯叹了口气。“你到底知不知道肖恩多大？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“我敢打赌——十二岁。也许十一岁——如果他比同龄人高个儿。你记得十二岁是怎么样的吧？难道你没有测试过一些权威边界，只是为了看看会发生什么事？”  
  
“不，”亚历克斯反驳。“我没有，因为如果我那么做，我就会被打到屁滚尿流……”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯打断他。 _尝试另一种策略。_ “你有没有兄弟姐妹，亚历克斯？”  
  
“有。”他听起来不大情愿。  
  
“那他们多大了？”  
  
“只有一个。我弟弟——斯科特。他，嗯。他八岁。”  
  
“八岁。”查尔斯慢慢地咬住嘴唇内侧，有意识地记录起来，把零碎信息组合到一块——“你觉得他会被带到这里吗？等他长到十岁了？”  
  
亚历克斯耸着肩膀。“我不知道。”  
  
“如果他在这里，而他不守规则——你会希望有人伤害他、打他、在他脸上留下瘀伤吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“而你也永远不会那么对待他的，对不对？”  
  
“对……”亚历克斯的声音再次哽咽。“我不会。”  
  
“那不就简单啦。”查尔斯考虑，接着决定冒险一试。他伸出一只手，用力握住他的肩膀。亚历克斯颤抖起来。  
  
“亚历克斯，”查尔斯平静地说。“设身处地为他想一想。用你对待弟弟的方式对待他。给他适当的边界和规则，但是看在所有神圣事物的份上，不要打他。哪怕以前你挨过打——你也可以凌驾其上。终止这种愚蠢的针锋相对循环吧，这种‘你伤害了我，我就会伤害你’。那是狗屁，而且浪费所有人的时间、精力和善意。”  
  
亚历克斯沉默了良久。他盯着地板。接着他抬头再次看查尔斯，吞咽起来。“我不知道我是否能……”  
  
“你被宣誓了，亚历克斯。那意味着他们把你看成一个成年人，对吗？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那好。”查尔斯捏了捏他的肩膀，接着松手。“那就表现得像个成年人。”  
  
“但罗根是一个成年人，而他成天都打人……”  
  
“他打孩子吗？”  
  
“……没有。”  
  
“可不是吗？”走廊很寒冷；查尔斯在胸前交叉双臂以便保暖。“或许，如果你真的想要拳殴，你可以找其他被宣誓的人寻衅滋事。我估计罗根就是那么做的。”  
  
“是啊，他确实是——你真应该看看昨天他和[百合子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Deathstrike)干那一架。那就像……刀殴。相当牛逼，他们居然能那样子移动。”  
  
“我敢肯定。”查尔斯笑了。“所以。少用点拳头，多用谈话解决问题。如果肖恩行为不端就让他跑圈。”  
  
“飞圈——那是安琪儿的工作。”亚历克斯用一只手摸了摸脑袋。“对。”说完，他试探性地看了看查尔斯。“对不起，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“不要跟我道歉；跟肖恩道歉。”  
  
一声哼气。“我不这么认为。我……”  
  
“好吧——也许不是现在。但是好好想想，为了未来。有时候一个道歉对搭设桥梁有着很大的裨益。”  
  
“好滴。听着，”接着亚历克斯拉了拉左手腕的钢铁镯子。“我得去做点事。你去吃早餐，我很快回来。”  
  
查尔斯不假思索地发问，以防事后批评自己。“我一直想问：那个手镯、那个指环……”他示意。“那条项链。全是钢质的，对不对？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“它们是用来干嘛的，亚历克斯？它们的作用是什么？”  
  
每一个本能都在告诉他，他的疑问触及关键；亚历克斯的眼睛来回扫射。但随后他露齿一笑，小心而明确地说：“按需知密。”  
  
查尔斯怒视。“你一定是在开玩笑。”  
  
“你刚刚才说要更像罗根，伙计……”  
  
“罗根？罗根理想中的有趣下午包括一场马拉松以及生兔肝……”  
  
“嗯…… _嗯_ ……”  
  
“……而且他烟瘾大得像一根脾气暴躁的加拿大烟囱，坦白讲，如果我认识更好的对象，我肯定不会挑他当榜样的。”  
  
他再次露齿一笑。“也许你会遇到更多的人。而且……很快。”  
  
接着亚历克斯快速冲下走廊，留下一句——“去吃你的早餐……”在他身后回荡。  
  
接着查尔斯回到厨房吃他的早餐。吃下全部的两片。  
  
——————————  
  
幸运的是，那天下午罗根并没有选择跑圈。“反正风势真的大起来了，泽维尔，”他哼了一声。“我们还在留在室内为妙。”  
  
“没想到你这么脆弱，罗根。”查尔斯从达拉斯的地图抬起头来。  
  
“脆弱个屁。我只是不想现在应付冻疮罢了。并不是说我短时间内需要应付，”他搓着双手，露出狂妄的笑容，“不过那是个惊喜。现在，继续吧，叉儿。告诉我，敌方的心灵感应者丧失了十二个小时的能力。你打算在那一时限内做什么？”  
  
“我告诉过你：确认敌方的全部军力在[沃思堡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Worth,_Texas)……”  
  
“沃斯堡的废墟，”罗根纠正。“我告诉过 _你_ ：他们早已在达拉斯巩固阵地。”  
  
“你知道我没去过实地。但我相信，即使沃斯堡被抛弃了，那里仍有大量的破损建筑物来隐瞒武器、物资和士兵。”  
  
“数量不足以造成任何区别……”  
  
“从长远来看也许不足。但如果他们在你们试图窃取飞机时夹击，那你们的麻烦可就大了。”  
  
“对，”罗根承认。“再跟我过一遍吧。”  
  
查尔斯用彩色铅笔敲了敲地图。“所以。这里是沃斯堡的废墟，”他给它画了个圈，“而在西南大约六十英里的[格伦罗斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glen_Rose,_Texas)，你有一个运行中的核电厂。现在——你明白，罗根——这事儿必须精心规划好时间才能成功。”  
  
“我们会精心规划到死的，叉男。说吧。”  
  
“这是一个风险。”查尔斯对地图眯起眼睛。“因为在那十二个小时内，你必须把你方军力分为四个部分。每个部分都各有一个角色要扮演。你的军队已经从东部推进——确保达拉斯的那些人看到……嗯。”他皱起了眉头。“有没有一种方法——比方说一个变种人的能力——来隐藏你方四分之一的军力？”  
  
罗根记下笔记。“方法有一种，但是能够做到这一点的那两人只有足够的精力来维持两个小时。前提还是他们一起合作。”  
  
“两个小时应该没问题。你的军队被分为四个部分。写下来——部分——不。 _组_ ：第一、第二、第三和第四组。第四组必须从一开始就被隐藏起来。发出一些假的命令，以便被敌方拦截，将其重定向到——哦，我不知道。海湾——去接收一船物资什么的。隐藏他们。”  
  
“嗯……哼。”  
  
“把第一、第二、第三组移去城市周边及北部。”查尔斯潦草地写下 _ **１、２、３**_ ，并画下一条粗粗的蓝线。“接着：突袭爱田——那个还能运作的机场。”  
  
“但是你说过……”  
  
“我知道我说过什么。自由西方把好几架飞机一清二楚地摆在那里作为诱饵。”查尔斯翻阅着颗粒状的监控相片。“他们想要你攻击它：他们已经把爱田准备为一个陷阱。”  
  
“那我们还要朝它扑过去？”  
  
“当然了。咬饵上钩——这点很重要……带上全部三组人，但是第一组按兵不动。用全部三个活跃的组强攻突破他们的战线。我敢肯定爱田周围会潜伏着无数的士兵等着伏击你方。两军交战时，平均分部你的组——接着让第一和第二组脱离战场，直奔格伦罗斯。”他画了另一道蓝线。“现在——那里距离达拉斯八十英里，所以你需要给第二和第三组提供最快的交通方式。如果你设法在爱田获取到一架飞机，就用它载他们飞过去。”  
  
“最快的交通方式——多少个瞬间转移者？因为我们只有三个能够一次转移超过一人——阿泽佐尔是最厉害的，他一次最多只能转移一个排。”  
  
“不，”查尔斯轻声说。“这里不用瞬间转移者。你需要第二和第三组在去格伦罗斯的路上绝对能被敌方看到。而且第一组需要强大到足以挡住自由西方的大部分火力——直到他们看到……”  
  
“直到他们看到什么？”  
  
“直到他们看到第二和第三组冲向西南部。你看，他们会认为你们自己也有双管齐下的攻击——爱田是一个目标，但是另一目标是核电厂。”  
  
“在格伦罗斯。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“好的——目标直指核电厂，”罗根看着地图说，“一旦我们拿下它，我们应该……”  
  
“不，罗根，”查尔斯中断。“你看，这是另一个佯攻。如果你真的想要核电厂，你当然会启用瞬间转移者、破坏者以及大部分的火力。这仅仅是一个佯攻——你想要让他们认为你们的目标是核电厂。”他微笑。“你们自己的小诱饵。”  
  
“我只希望他们会傻到上钩。因为如果你光是大声说出来——如果我们真的想要核电厂，我们会动用一切武力攻击它——我敢肯定他们也会想到那一点。”  
  
“那是一个风险，”查尔斯承认。“但是，你将不得不希望他们把这个视为你方在两面下注。希望分裂他们自己的力量——把一部分的军力用来扑灭第一组，另一部分用来追逐第二和第三组。更不必说实际地牢牢守住达拉斯。”  
  
罗根咬着铅笔的末端。“好吧。佯攻核电厂。”  
  
“是的。移动得快到足以显得迫切，但又慢到足以让任何隐藏在沃斯堡的部队动身攻击你们。而且慢到足以让自由西方司令部考虑数字——让他们计算自己要腾出多少跟第一组交战的火力去拦截第二和第三组。”  
  
“好了，因此大家要么被困在爱田，要么直奔格伦罗斯。”罗根用深色的眼睛凝视着他。“但是——佯攻是为了什么？”  
  
_这个_ ，查尔斯的意识嘀咕。 _这个。我 **爱** 这个。_他觉得自己脸上裂开了[柴郡猫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheshire_Cat)般的笑容。“这个佯攻是为了转移注意力，不让他们看到你的 _真正_ 目标。第四组。隐蔽着的第四组以最快的速度移动去夺取自由西方绝大多数的飞机，去它们实际被放置的地方——北部那个旧机场。”他在地图上画了个圈。“被废弃的那个——监控显示那里过去一年没有任何活动，呵呵。”  
  
罗根咧嘴朝他笑回。“地面上没有任何活动。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯得意地笑了笑。“真可惜，我们有[地质变化](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metamorphism)和热能感应器。”  
  
“没错儿。它们就在那里大概地下三层的位置。你觉得我们应该……”  
  
“我不知道你们的肉搏战能力。我只想说，第四组应该有瞬间转移者、变形者、任何剩余的破坏者以及所有的飞行员。你必须以最快的速度确保攻占旧机场以及那里的飞机——而且还不能引发警报。因为……你看，一旦自由西方的大部分军力开始追踪你方到格伦罗斯，麦克墨菲将会匆匆启用他的飞机来轰炸你。而一旦呼叫没有被理会——或者太少的飞机回应，作战难度就加大了。”  
  
罗根考虑了一下。“所以我们必须在其他组确实开始奔向核电厂之前就确保得到飞机……”  
  
“对。”  
  
“……但又没快到引发警报。”  
  
“正是。”  
  
罗根在地图上敲了敲手指。“真棘手。像你说的：时机必须规划得很他妈精准才行。但如果那是，叉男……如果那是……”  
  
“一个双佯攻。”查尔斯笑着。“根据不朽的孙子：‘利而诱之，乱而取之。’他们认为自己在诱惑你们——好吧，他们诱惑你们其实是你们反过来诱惑他们的关键部分。”  
  
“孙子。[《孙子兵法》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Art_of_War)，对吧？”罗根停下来享受查尔斯脸上的表情——接着仰头狂笑。“惊喜吧！原来我居然识字啊。”  
  
“我从来没有说你不……”  
  
“不过别担心，叉儿，我看过那玩意纯粹是因为兰……某人要求我读的。无聊得要命。”罗根收集铅笔，用一根橡皮筋捆好。接着他折起地图。  
  
查尔斯看着，产生一股奇怪的丧失感。  
  
“我不认为你能告诉我……”他开始说话。接着他陷入沉默。  
  
“告诉你什么？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。继续挖掘其他达拉斯战役的细节肯定没什么用处；罗根一整个下午都在抵制微妙的暗示以及直接的唠叨。于是他转而提出另一个问题。  
  
“被你们偷走的那颗核弹头怎么了？”  
  
“被转移了。”罗根掏出一根雪茄，点燃它。“被易主了。被解放了。但不是‘被偷走’了。”  
  
“[字虱捉到毛都裂了](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trivial_objections)。”  
  
“原子才会裂呢，”罗根挂着淡淡的微笑纠正。他呼出一团烟雾。“但是：在战争中实际使用核弹？对于我们：想都别想。”  
  
“哦。”查尔斯眨了眨眼。出于某种原因，他没有料到这一点。“我必须说，考虑到你对敌方军人的全面战争政策，我还以为核武器会……”  
  
“我们不那么做，叉儿，而且我们不会的，永远不会。”  
  
“为什么不会？”  
  
“说来话长。”罗根的声音很生硬。  
  
“好吧。所以……”查尔斯谨慎地继续，“那你们实际是怎么处理它的？”  
  
“它眼下正被卡罗来纳州的一些科学家解体。希望我们将能利用裂变燃料启动并运作一些电厂。但是我们需要一点点和平与安宁才能那么做。”  
  
“因此：达拉斯。”  
  
“达拉斯，”罗根同意。他往窗外眺望了一会；叹了口气。“麦考伊去哪儿了？”  
  
“我想我们闷到他了。”查尔斯站起身来，整了整他的长凳。夕阳正给麦考伊的工作室绘上一层暖光。  
  
“不，对了。我忘了——他去清点存货了。”罗根狡黠地扫了查尔斯一眼。“跟踪记录我们所有的东西。有趣的事情开始发生了，泽维尔……猜猜你要做什么？你要去捡树枝咯！来吧，”接着嘲弄消失进好脾气的笑容里。“走吧。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯跟着罗根出了门，穿过走廊，接着来到外面——哪怕冷空气急剧地蹿进肺部……他也产生一股奇妙的幸福感。或许这归因于他漫长的睡眠。也许是因为——今晚，他将开始跟他的睿鴍规划他的逃脱，而那将会是完美的……他跟着罗根走到树线。也许……  
  
“ _ **罗根！！**_ ”  
  
查尔斯吓了一跳，猛地转过身。接着他看到飞向他们的是—— _飞_ ，他的意识倒吸一口冷气，而且： _快得令人难以置信_ ——安琪儿。  
  
她匆匆降落，在最后几英尺的雪地里冲刺向站在原地盯着的他俩。  
  
“嘿——嘿，慢下来，慢下来，安琪儿姑娘——怎么了？”罗根用一只手握住她的胳膊拦住她。“怎么回事？”  
  
安琪儿的蜻蜓翅膀呼呼地扑腾。她喘了口气。“肖恩，是肖恩——你见过他吗？你在任何地方见过他吗？”  
  
“没，”罗根小心地说，声音紧张起来。他的黑眼睛睁大了。“没，我没有。为什么？”  
  
“他不见了，”安琪儿哽咽。“我原定要带他去[低压区](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Low_pressure_system)的边缘，”她朝天空挥了挥手，“就要刮风了，而……”她吞咽了一下，“而亚历克斯说他跟汉克在一起，所以我去看了，但汉克说肖恩的日程安排应该是整天跟你在一起，结果——结果……”  
  
“结果他没有，”罗根说完。  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。在那些棕黑色的胡茬下，罗根的脸已经变白了。  
  
接着他闭上眼睛。吸气——查尔斯看见他下巴和脖子绷紧的肌肉——然后呼气。“亚历克斯在哪儿？”  
  
“在里头搜索，”安琪儿喘气。  
  
“那汉克呢？”  
  
“跟亚历克斯在一块。”  
  
“现在就去找亚历克斯。 _现在_ ，安琪儿。”罗根的声音很镇定。“告诉他，我告诉他在外面见我。告诉他，这一点极其重要——他在外面见我。在这里。”  
  
安琪儿的眼睛瞪得大大的；她的呼吸急促地起伏。她吞咽了一下；点了点头。  
  
罗根顿了顿，接着咬牙切齿地说：“还有告诉汉克拉响警报。”  
  
“我……”  
  
但无论安琪儿本来打算说什么都被打断了——打断，查尔斯震惊地看着她倒抽一口冷气，弯下腰来，抓着她的左手腕。“嗷，”她尖叫，“嗷 _嗷_ 那好痛……”接着罗根厉声一喝，用手猛拍自己的额头。  
  
接着一波寒意脉冲穿透他们所有人的思绪——查尔斯只能勉强屏蔽自己挡住最糟糕的，但另外两人则摇摇晃晃地站着。接着是沉默——只被安琪儿急促的呼吸声打断。罗根用一只手的根部抵着他的鼻梁；咬紧牙齿。他从喉咙深处咆哮。  
  
“罗根，”查尔斯开口，“发生……”  
  
“两样同时来。我他妈永远不会习惯那个，天杀的——好吧。”罗根盯着庄园，下巴收缩。“已成定局了。没必要告诉汉克了，但 _去找亚历克斯_ ，安琪儿——现在就去。”  
  
还没等他说完，安琪儿就已经蹿到空中，快如闪电地飞走了。查尔斯看着她直线飞升，降落在庄园的三楼阳台上。她一着地就奔跑，接着从他的视野里消失了。  
  
他转身盯着罗根。“发生了什么事？”  
  
“发生了什么事？”他的嘴巴苦涩地扭起。“肖恩干了一些愚蠢的狗屁倒灶——逃跑。那就是发生了什么事。”  
  
查尔斯感觉喘不过气来。“逃跑？怎么——你怎么知道的？”  
  
“在早晨之外的任何时间出现点名呼叫？你不可能错过它。那只会在某人逃跑时发生——而且看起来那个人是肖恩。居然潜逃了。天杀的。”  
  
“逃跑，”他不得不重复；他觉得麻木，不只因为发现器的横扫。“我知道他一直跟亚历克斯闹矛盾，但是逃跑……”  
  
罗根挑起脑袋，闻着空气。“而且还是在我们即将面临另一场暴风雪的时候。”他的眼睛瞟回查尔斯。“他和亚历克斯闹的这场矛盾——这就是那混小子和安琪儿被罚跟我跑圈的原因，是吗？”  
  
查尔斯点了点头。“是的。他——我指的是肖恩——他好像错过了健身房的安排什么的，”他结结巴巴地说，“上个星期六，从那时起亚历克斯就一直揍他。”  
  
“我并不惊讶，”罗根嘀咕。“混小子那么没安全感，他当然会把挑战自己权威的事儿看得比实际情况严重得多。亚历克斯是新手，你知道吗，”他朝查尔斯挑起一根眉毛，“东胞社指挥部的新手，料理孩子的新手。”  
  
“而你是个专家？我指的是料理孩子。”  
  
罗根把他的雪茄扔进雪中；随后朝它吐口水。“我猜想不是。我居然没料到这种事，实在算不上专家。”  
  
“但是——你不……”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“谁会为这件事受到惩罚？”  
  
“肖恩，当他们抓到他。”一声低沉的咆哮。“还有亚历克斯，因为今天归他监管。我真没想到肖恩是那种人，居然会得出那种结论——你想要狠命报复某人，你当然会逃了。结果那些 _负责_ ……”他把最后两个字说得特别讽刺，“确保那种事不会发生的人反而要遭更大的罪。”  
  
“那些逃跑的人会发生什么事？”  
  
罗根闭上眼睛眼。“没那么惨——但是。 _但是_ ，泽维尔。他们不得不看着——他们的监督员会发生什么事。”  
  
查尔斯的意识飞回到罗根之前跟安琪儿说过的话；他的血都凉了。“你叫亚历克斯来这里……”他为自己的声调畏缩：指责口气。“你打算对他做什么？折磨他？ _弄残_ 他？伟大而全能的东胞社，折磨孩子……”  
  
“天杀的，叉儿，闭嘴！”罗根的声音哽咽了。查尔斯震惊地盯着他；他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。“你不知道——你不 _知道_ ……”  
  
“我不知道什么？”  
  
“你屁都不知道，泽维尔。我需要去找亚历克斯——抢在别人之前。我想试图保护他。”他的嘴巴再次苦涩的扭曲。“那还真是个笑话……”  
  
“‘别人’……”查尔斯觉得浑身冒起鸡皮疙瘩。“谁？”  
  
罗根看着查尔斯的肩膀后面。“骑兵队来了。派对开始了。你需要回到里面。”  
  
“ _什么？_ ”  
  
“回到里面。你。”另一支雪茄被点燃；它一直颤抖着，直到罗根把它卡在牙齿之间。“你不应该在这里的。”  
  
“罗根，”查尔斯生气地说。“我是一个成年人——我可不是一个能被随意左右的孩子。我可以帮你。我可以帮忙找到肖恩——而且快速地找到。你刚才说暴风雪即将来临——如果我能找到他岂不是帮上大忙？”  
  
罗根盯了他好一会儿。接着他猛地点点头。“好吧。”查尔斯的后面传来声音；嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声。“我最好的猜测：你有五分钟。麻溜点。”  
  
“好的。”深呼吸； _吸气和呼气。_ 查尔斯转了转肩膀，把双手塞进大衣口袋里。“如果我摔倒就接住我。”  
  
“如果你——等等，叉儿……”  
  
但查尔斯已经不再听他的了。相反，他随着他的睿鴍跃进空中。它朝他啼叫出声——而他告诉它飞行搜索。他会比之前夜晚专注得多地查看每一个生命火花。有一个火花将会是肖恩——而且一旦他找到他，他——查尔斯，将会决定是否把他带回来，还是最好隐藏他。  
  
——————————  
  
_睿鴍，睿鴍，_ 查尔斯低声说—— _睿鴍_ ……它的速度是如此之快，形状是如此之美——漆黑的毛色与渐暗的天空形成对比——而且它能看到一切—— _一切_ ——森林和溪流、岩石和树桩及洞穴，标记在奥洛洛地图上的一切——包括 _体育场_ 和 _车库_ 和 _房子_ ——接着是去 _市镇_ 的道路——经过它——“经过锡拉丘兹，”查尔斯听到自己的声音在低喃——听到一把沙哑的声音，“什么？”——但他却没法去注意它，因为睿鴍正以一个大圆圈绕着锡拉丘兹飞——同时探出游丝般的网—— _它可以被包进一粒弹珠里它很小非常小只有纳米那么厚你 **看不到它**_ ——找不着肖恩——但是…… _ **找着了？**  
  
肖恩？……_  
  
他的睿鴍尖叫，嘹亮到他确信任何人都听得到它—— _弗洛斯特可能会听到它_ ，因此：“嘘！”查尔斯喘息着，猛地抬起头……  
  
……他的头，枕在一件卷起的外套上。而他的背部和腿部感觉冰凉。“地面，罗根？”他气呼呼地问。“有没有搞错？”  
  
“你把口水流到我身上了，”罗根回答。但是当查尔斯动身准备坐起来时，他甩出一只警告的手。“不——继续躺着。”  
  
查尔斯仔细观察自己的周围。非常简单：他正躺在灌木丛的后面。“罗根？”  
  
“咋了？”  
  
“为什么——为什么你把我放在这里？”  
  
“因为你本不应该在这里，叉儿。”罗根把脑袋偏向一侧。查尔斯注意到他把雪茄夹在耳后。“私人派对。”  
  
这下查尔斯好奇得要命。“让我起来，罗根，我会躲在一棵树后面。”  
  
“ _不行。_ ”  
  
“算了。”查尔斯无视罗根的警告嘘声，直起身走向一棵巨大的橡树。他挨着树干。“瞧？没有人注意到。”他从树后扫视了一下，证实真的没有人朝他们的方向看。没有……除了……查尔斯觉得自己的眼睛睁大了。  
  
那里至少有十个变种人。他认出那个深色头发的女人—— _凯蒂_ ——之前驾驶卡车的那个……但他不认识其他人。男女的数量相等，颜色尺寸各不相同——有一个女人的头发是紫色的，而一个金发的男人—— _我的妈呀_ ——至少有六英尺六英寸高。他们正怀揣着木头走出森林，把它们堆成圆锥形。  
  
他把视线拖走；朝罗根露出另一个安慰的笑容。“根本没有人在注意。”  
  
罗根做了个苦相。“那仅是因为……”  
  
唰唰呼呼声打断了他——安琪儿猛一俯冲，落在他们面前，气喘吁吁地说：“罗根……”  
  
“快告诉我。”  
  
“我找不到亚历克斯——汉克跟弗洛斯特女士在一起，但亚历克斯——我——我……”  
  
“好了。深吸一口气，安琪儿；就是这样，好。”罗根在胸前交叉双臂；神情严峻。“我猜亚历克斯只是在做他自己的事——但是你，安琪儿——你得先找到肖恩。”  
  
“噢，罗根……”  
  
接着查尔斯的腹部产生一种异样感——他看到安琪儿苦涩地哭泣，泪水顺着脸颊流下。“我不想去。”  
  
“你不得不去。”罗根的声音很粗哑。“你知道如果你不去会发生什么事儿。”  
  
查尔斯打断。“会发生什么事儿？”  
  
安琪儿打了个嗝；她没见到他在树后。但罗根呲着牙。“如果我们没找到他？并不是说他可能会冻僵，但是：快讯——他可能会冻僵。主要是因为如果他逃得足够远，自由西方会一下子捉住他。”  
  
“那有可能会发生吗？”  
  
“是的，有可能。他们在奥尔巴尼有特工；他们有两台转动的卫星监视着我们每一个人。而且他们在这附近某处安置着一台直升机和一个团队——总是在移动。我们可以去消灭他们，但是他们下个星期就会安置另一队，混账东西。  
  
“我们就是这样失去百合子——看那边。”罗根指向正在成群乱转的变种人——示意那个把黑色头发扎成一个结的瘦小女人。“他们捉住她并带去丹佛；把她塞进实验室里。不过只呆了一小会儿——我的意思是，她花了两年才从这里逃脱，但是只花了四天就他妈逃离了那里。而且她带了大概二十人一起走。长话短说？我们把她带回来，她完事后就被宣誓了。自由西方让她更加忠诚于我们，那是我永远都做不到的。”  
  
“当时谁是她的监督员？”查尔斯边问边观察—— _百合子_ 。他的意识把那个名字附加到她的脸上；记录存档。  
  
罗根做了个苦相。“我。”  
  
“噢。我——真遗憾。”  
  
“我才不遗憾呢，”他耸耸肩。“她从中吸取了教训——她现在是我们最好的人手之一——而且我恢复的速度可是很霹雳快的。但是亚历克斯，还有肖恩……我是说，靠。尤其是肖恩。他的腿……”  
  
罗根摇了摇头，转回安琪儿。“你必须是找到他的人，安琪儿。”  
  
“我告诉过你……”  
  
“而我现在告诉你。你和他一起共事过；他不会逃离你。”罗根的声音软化，变得温柔。“而且……被你捉到总胜过被其他人捉到，你知道吗？你可以在不伤害到他的情况下抓住他。”  
  
另一声抽泣被快速地咽下去。查尔斯看着安琪儿用双手擦拭眼睛。她抬头看着罗根。“就像你抓到我？”  
  
他的笑容很悲伤。“是啊。我吓到你了——对吗？我从一棵树后面跳出来……”  
  
“讨厌！”安琪儿打了个嗝，抽了抽鼻子忍住眼泪。“你确实那么做了。话说我当时明明在飞，你——你 _他妈_ 到底是 _如何_ 追上我的？我从来没有问过你。”  
  
“行业秘密。”  
  
“不，说真的。”  
  
“说真的？”罗根扭了扭眉毛。“我跟其他一些人开着吉普车出来。你进入视线范围——而我一直想尝试，所以玛丽扭住那边的[让-保罗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northstar)——看到没有？”他指向一个留着白色长发的男人。”接着她捉起我就起飞了，让我告诉你：飞行实在 _正点_ 。我真他妈嫉妒你。”  
  
“我认为……”这下安琪儿笑了起来，“我认为你会太重。”  
  
“人家是骨架大，”罗根委屈地说。“是腺体还是啥造成的。来吧，安琪儿，”他再次变严肃：“你稍微吓尿肖恩；跟他说教一番。就像我跟你说的。”  
  
“可是……”她咽了咽，低声道：“可是之后……”  
  
“那个我就帮不上忙了，姑娘。”停顿。“在路上碰到那人才叫活见鬼呢。”  
  
沉默。  
  
罗根企图用玩笑来打破沉默。“不过——你知道吗？我一直想告诉他。[那把大得要死的剑](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795gw1emsa3h3kz0j20c80fadh2.jpg)？那把相当 _相当_ 庞大的剑？那可真他妈蠢。我的意思是，如果他挥得太用力，搞不好会把自己砍成两段。”  
  
更长时间的停顿。查尔斯热切地观看着整个对话；他的意识以光速分类汇总。所以他高度聚焦在安琪儿脸上，尤其是当她低声说话时，眼里潜伏的恐惧。  
  
“我仍然为此做噩梦呢。”  
  
罗根张开嘴回答……  
  
……接着仍然观看着安琪儿的查尔斯瞧见她畏缩起来，双手飞到她挂在脖子上的钢链……  
  
它没有勒住她。 _不像勒住你的那条表链_ ，查尔斯的意识告诉他——然而现在她的脖子上出现了一道红色细纹，那肯定是火热的金属造成的。  
  
因此一声遥远的尖叫传来时，他并不惊讶。  
  
接着是另一声。  
  
“哪儿？”安琪儿喘不过气。  
  
“在屋顶上，”罗根低声说。“噢，该死。”  
  
查尔斯从树后面走出来。眯缝起眼睛仰望——他几乎看不到任何东西，因为夜幕降临了。除了…… _看到了。_  
  
有一个人正在屋顶奔跑。而且——另一个人正在后面追。前者比较矮；后者很高——前者差点绊倒，后者就要追上了， _越来越近……_  
  
一道红白色的闪光——地面上的半数变种人倒抽一口冷气。  
  
“真蠢，亚历克斯，”罗根咬着牙说——他听起来很痛苦。“你这 _蠢得要死_ 的孩子——噢，靠……”  
  
另一道闪光——接着传来第三声尖叫，迄今为止最响的一声……  
  
……被猛地打断。  
  
安琪儿呜咽。  
  
天正迅速变暗。查尔斯几乎看不到任何东西。只有一个阴影，逐渐逼近较小的那个……接着它俯下身，然后——“天杀的，我看不到。罗根——罗根，到底怎么回事？”  
  
“怎么回事？”罗根把雪茄从耳后掏出来；用手指和打火机熟练地重新点燃它。“泽维尔，这回事就是我们可能只剩五分钟——也许十分钟——真正的派对就要开始了。”  
  
“你一直那么说。”查尔斯强作欢颜。“目前为止我一直失望着呢。”  
  
“好吧，你会伴着你的失望活下去——要是你在这外头被逮住了，这个说法可能就不太恰当了。所以，”他呼出烟；看着查尔斯。“你找到他了吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“之前，当你做你的事——”他对着自己的太阳穴扭动手指，“当着我的面昏过去。你找到肖恩了吗？”  
  
“哦。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的眼睛睁大了。他几乎忘了——他可以发誓，现在他能听到睿鴍发出责备的啼声——但他 _确实_ 找到肖恩了。他的藏身处好像是某种……体育设施？在锡拉丘兹郊外。  
  
但是……他应该说出来吗？ _抑或你应该 **撒谎**_ ，他的意识低语： _你能相信他们吗？他们只会带肖恩回来——自由西方的特工到底是真是假？还有 **屋顶** 上到底 **发生了什么事** ——屋顶上的人是谁谁 **谁** ……_  
  
“求你了，泽维尔先生。”安琪儿的声音很弱。“罗根说得对。如果你知道他在哪里，请告诉我，这样我就可以飞去找他……”  
  
查尔斯张开嘴……  
  
……接着传来另一声尖叫——可怕、漫长，痛苦地拖长……而且……  
  
……在地面上。 _在地面上_ ，他的思绪尖锐地补充： _好近 **太近了** ……_  
  
“我不怕，”他发出嘘声，派送他的睿鴍飞翔。它啼叫一声，飙到高处——盘旋了一次、两次——同时跟快速穿越森林的实际人形保持距离……但是距离没有远到会弄错他们的身份。亚历克斯意识的红白脉冲——不过现在闪烁着——不太稳定，而且——恐慌？但他正被拉着、几乎是被拖着穿过树林，而对方是……  
  
查尔斯颤抖地指导睿鴍远离那团动荡的金属云——铁屑——尖锐凶狠而肆虐。之前它像电锯一样冲进树林，现在正如暴风走出树林，带着亚历克斯去……查尔斯分析他们的路线并退缩起来。  
  
男人正拖着亚历克斯前往马厩。  
  
查尔斯猛地把睿鴍拉回意识；它以粗厉的叫声降落。  
  
“泽维尔……”罗根说——他的眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
到现在他是不是叫了他名字好一会了？查尔斯几乎不知道。相反，他舔了舔嘴唇，用嘶哑的声音问：“怎么了？”  
  
“我们之前在谈论肖恩，”罗根咬着牙说。“你找到他了吗？因为我们需要知道他在哪里。”  
  
“求你了，泽维尔先生，”安琪儿泪汪汪地低声说——而那让查尔斯作出决定。  
  
他正视她的眼睛说：“在锡拉丘兹郊外。”  
  
查尔斯透过眼角看到罗根惊讶地抽搐—— _他没想到我真有本事找到人； **哈**_ ——并取出他的雪茄。他无视罗根，继续说：“他在某种——嗯，不是掩体，而是一个封闭的空间，水泥，有一面敞开可以观景。外层和里层都有围栏。它处在某个看似钻石的东西——某种运动的比赛场所——的一侧。”  
  
“[钻石状的棒球场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baseball_field)——[球员休息区](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dugout_%28baseball%29)，”罗根呼了口气。那就说得通了——查尔斯只知道[板球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cricket)。  
  
“哦，肖恩可喜欢棒球了。”安琪儿的声音盖过他。“我答应过带他去看比赛——我指的是在他被宣誓后……”  
  
“那个等起来就太久了，”罗根说着，憋出笑容。“我跟你们说吧：达拉斯过后，我亲自带你们俩去。好吗？锡拉丘兹郊外的棒球场，安琪儿。你一看就会知道——泽维尔，你可以给她领个头吗？”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“一股方向感，伙计——那样她一感觉到就能……”  
  
“我会去，”安琪儿热切地低声说。“我会去找到他。我会把他安全带回来，泽维尔先生——我保证。”  
  
“好吧，”查尔斯说。他觉得筋疲力尽。“我将不得不触碰你的意识。”  
  
安琪儿立刻走近。“来吧。我相信你。”  
  
他让眼睛慢慢闭上，把猫头鹰派送给她。 _那样睿鴍就可以休息_ ——尽管它正朝它呼唤……猫头鹰在安琪儿意识的云团上方鼓翼，接着查尔斯考虑起来： _如何最好地传达方向？_ 他想了一会儿，接着把一个小小的磁罗盘依附到一节缎带上。接着他把罗盘固定在一个点；熔化盘面的刻度……把它交给猫头鹰。  
  
接着他看着鸟儿把它抛进安琪儿的意识里。  
  
“哇，”她低声说。查尔斯睁开眼睛看着她。她正盯着他，嘴巴嘴微微张开。“泽维尔先生，那实在太神奇了——罗根，我确切地知道方向——我现在就出发，然后……”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“现在不行，安琪儿。太晚了。你需要再等一会。”罗根的声音很紧张。“或者——至少等到你拿到一把枪、听完一番演讲。”  
  
安琪儿和查尔斯都顺着罗根的目光看。查尔斯听到安琪儿的牙齿打颤的声音；他自己也觉得后腰冒出冷汗。  
  
因为：只见那个男人，大步走出森林，穿着破旧的黑大衣，头戴一顶针织帽。哪怕在火光中，他的脸看上去阴沉沉，五官却鲜明。查尔斯知道距离上回见他已经过了十天。十天——然而……他的嘴还是发干了。  
  
_因为恐惧_ ，他对自己说。 _恐惧。没有别的。_  
  
——————————  
  
他的一只手拎着一个行李袋，另一只手夹着一根烟。莫名其妙中，查尔斯偏偏聚焦在烟头亮红色的余烬——它从男人侧脸构成的弧形、它的眩光以及一团烟雾……  
  
那群变种人静了下来。就连那个大个子——留着金色长发的男人——也一动不动。  
  
接着袋子的哐当声打破了沉默——它被扔在地上，距离那堆巨大的木材有一段距离。男人的脑袋轻轻一挑，其他变种人开始移动。有一些人率先走向袋子——取出看似中等尺寸的枪只，检查性能，走开跟彼此说话。其他人……其他人则走向男人开始说话，而且—— _如何？_ 查尔斯的意识颤抖。 _他们是如何能够干脆地—— **那么** 做的？_但男人正在回应——查尔斯看到那些牙齿闪着白光——一个黑发竖起的矮个子女人点点头，轻弹她的手指……  
  
_电流_ ，查尔斯的意识提供，触电般震惊—— _所言非虚_ ——抑或那是等离子？无论是何种能量，它 _呜呋_ 一声击中那堆木材。不到一分钟后，他感受到来自篝火的热量，即使他站在至少三十英尺外。  
  
在橙红色的火光中，男人的脸看起来就像一个骷髅。他向女人敬了一根烟。她接过来，用同样的能量点燃它并说了几句话。男人点点头，接着她活泼地敬了个礼走开了。此后，男人凝视着火，把烟从自己嘴里取出来，呼出一长串烟雾。查尔斯开始冒出鸡皮疙瘩，因为他看到了某样东西。  
  
也许他正在进行意识投射。透过其他人——那些比较近的人——的眼睛看到那双手。不过，无论他是怎么做的……  
  
查尔斯看见那些手指沾着血。  
  
“早早起了个头，”他咕哝着，接着：  
  
“靠，”罗根发出嘘声。“靠——你现在不能呆这里，泽维尔。回来——啊……”  
  
那个金发高个子正朝他们走过来。查尔斯几乎觉得自己的眼睛凸出来——任何体型如此庞大的家伙都不应该那么优雅，但他确实优雅。他走得更近了，查尔斯还没来得及躲避，他就来到他们面前。  
  
“罗根…… _夜安_ 。”新来者用低沉的隆隆声说了句法语。“久违了。”  
  
“不够久。”  
  
“嗯。”金发男人转向安琪儿，接着扫了查尔斯一眼。“这些人是谁啊？”  
  
“滚开，[维克多](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Creed)。”罗根的声音很冷。“把你 _噢如此毛骨悚然_ 又 _噢如此发育过度_ 的屁股挪出我的空间，远离我的朋友们。”  
  
“朋友们。”他微微一笑。“不赖啊。那你的小朋友们岂不是会 _噢如此兴高采烈_ 地知道：东家要找你？”  
  
罗根紧张起来。“什么？”  
  
“你听到我了。”金发男人——维克多，查尔斯心想。他记录下他的名字、强健的四肢以及更为强烈的气味、那顶鬃毛似的头发以及那双奇异的眼睛。维克多朝罗根露出微笑—— _靠_ ，他长着獠牙。而且他还在说话。“得给你一把枪，顺便小聊一下。我敢肯定你可以带上你的朋友们，”维克多亲切地说，“如果你想。”  
  
“我不想，”罗根气愤地说。  
  
“随你。”维克多转动一只脚，大步走回篝火。  
  
查尔斯实在忍不住。他的视线从维克多转移到男人消瘦的身影，看着他深深地吸了口烟，眯缝着眼睛盯着火。“罗根？”他说。“我现在可以进去。”他吞咽了一下。“如果你想。”  
  
“再也不行了，泽维尔。现在他们知道你在这里。”的确，维克多已经低下头，一边跟男人说话一边示意。查尔斯感到作呕，只见那双眼睛落在安琪儿身上，顿了顿，接着瞟向罗根……  
  
接着男人看着他。  
  
要是在其他任何世界、其他任何时候，查尔斯也许会乐呼呼地看到他吓了一跳——几乎……抽搐。  
  
因为他确实如此。  
  
维克多则好奇地看着他。  
  
但随后罗根倒抽了一口冷气；发出绞痛的噪音并弯下腰。  
  
“罗根？”安琪儿的声音很尖锐。“罗根，出什么问题了——你还好吧？”  
  
“不，”他气喘吁吁。他的额头满是汗珠。“我的骨头——噢 _操_ ，我他妈一丁点都不好，小甜甜……”  
  
“不要叫我‘小甜甜’，”她厉声回答。“而如果这是什么愚蠢的力量把戏，”她对着火那边瞪视，“对，你没听错，维克多——我说他愚蠢。来吧，罗根。来吧，泽维尔先生。”安琪儿的双手分别抓住他俩的胳膊并拽了一下。“反正这里挺冷的。”  
  
“安琪儿，”罗根哽咽，但是：  
  
“没事的。”查尔斯保持声音平静，尽管他的心脏剧烈地跳到嗓子眼。“罗根，没事的——我是一个成年人，不是一个学生。我选择留在这里。所以出了事就算我头上。”  
  
不消片刻，他们就来到了篝火边。罗根揉着一边肩膀咆哮；查尔斯则毅然凝视着火焰。他可以…… _感觉_ 到男人——就在那里，就在他右侧九十度，也许距离五英尺。好吧。也许十英尺。这篝火非常大。查尔斯看见安琪儿径直走到他跟前，从行李袋中取出两把武器。  
  
“到底要怎样才能……抹去安琪儿的恐惧？”他确实感到困惑。“因为……嗯。你看，罗根。”  
  
男人正在同她说话，几乎是在咆哮……查尔斯透过眼角看到那个下颚的肌肉弯曲，像铁丝一样绷紧，那双眼睛闪着光，而安琪儿毅然抬起下巴。  
  
罗根看着。“呼。是啊，如果我是她，我就不会那么做。”他转了转胳膊，畏缩了一下。“但是，回答你的问题：找到她在乎的人并伤害他们。接着她会在不到三十秒内从小甜饼变成母夜叉。”  
  
“她在乎你。那真是可爱。“查尔斯微笑。要笑出来很难，火烧得如此热、如此近，而且他所有的力量都聚焦在牵制恐惧和惊慌上。他几乎可以尝到倾入系统的肾上腺素—— _跑跑 **跑** ……_  
  
“那么告诉我：你的骨骼结构是否以某种方式融入了金属？你提到你的骨头，而我见过你的爪子，而且，”他咬了咬牙，“我知道——那个男人能够在某程度上操纵金属……”  
  
“你知道，”罗根忍住笑。“我知道你知道，泽维尔。自从他因为你走进他的图书馆把你狠揍了一顿就知道了，我估计他还差点用电灯的拉绳勒死你。”他绕着自己喉咙示意。查尔斯冷淡地注意到他没有戴钢链。罗根生气地继续：“你到底还做了什么才被他盯上？到底是什么？因为——我是说，看。 _你_ 看。”  
  
查尔斯照做。  
  
似乎男人已经平息下来。安琪儿正一边听一边点头。她做了个手势——查尔斯脑中闪过奥洛洛的地图，发现他们当前的位置。安琪儿指向东北偏北—— _锡拉丘兹_ ——接着指着身后的罗根和查尔斯……  
  
查尔斯冒出一身鸡皮疙瘩，只见那对生机勃勃的绿眼睛在火光中泛着光……那双目光捕捉到查尔斯的眼睛；接着他看到男人下排的牙齿露出来……  
  
“你做了什么？”罗根的声音很粗糙。“因为现在你被他盯上了，叉儿——相信我，那可不是你想要处的境地。”  
  
“我……”查尔斯用力吞咽。“我……”  
  
“给你。”安琪儿已经走回他们这边；她举起一把武器交给罗根。“标准的电枪。”  
  
罗根检查性能，沿着筒身凝视，保持声音坚定地轻松。“我料到了。所以是什么情况？”  
  
“弗洛斯特女士很快就要来了。他……”安琪儿的喉咙起伏；她再次抬起下巴。“他说汉克会跟她一起来——刚刚在给‘搜寻器’做一些调整。”  
  
“对。你问他你能走了吗？”  
  
“问了，但是他说我得先听弗洛斯特女士……”  
  
查尔斯只能半心半意地听他们的谈话；他凝视着火焰。肾上腺素—— _恐惧_ ，他的意识嘀咕——真的变得荒谬了。如若他的双手没有在口袋里紧握成拳头，现在肯定抖个不停。  
  
“哎呦……”一把低沉的声音对着他的耳朵喷气，而他几乎吓到灵魂出窍，直到他看出是那个高个子金发变种人。 _维克多·克里德_ 。“哎呦呦呦……”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“嗯。”克里德冲他慢慢地咧开嘴笑。他的眼睛是平的——全是黑的，查尔斯看着，打了个寒噤，而且那些牙齿显得很尖利。“只是想知道你是什么样的……人，朋友。还有你的名字。你叫什么名字？”  
  
尽管他的外貌那么狰狞，声音却非常有礼貌。  
  
“查尔斯。查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“嗯。英国人？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“是吗，”他拖长声调。“很高兴见到你，查尔斯·泽维尔。我的名字叫维克多·克里德，但你可以叫我维克多。”  
  
一只巨大的手漂进查尔斯的视线范围；他咬着下唇，尽可能淡然地握了握手。“幸会，克里德先生。”  
  
“‘幸会’，说得对，查尔斯。呼。”那双奇异的眼睛变得疯狂起来；查尔斯看见苍白的睫毛抖了抖。他用法语骂了一句：“…… _妈的_ 。”  
  
“怎么了？”查尔斯快速地扫视罗根和安琪儿——如果克里德决定攻击或者做诸如此类的事，他们还在说话，因此帮不到他……  
  
“‘怎么了？’我会告诉你。或者——不……我会问问你。而我要问的是这个，查理：……你闻得到我闻到的味道吗？”  
  
克里德通过鼻孔深吸了一口气；猛地呼出来。“如何？”  
  
查尔斯嗅了嗅。“我闻到木烟。有一处篝火，”他指了指，“就在那里。以防你弄不准来源。”  
  
“不，”他拖长声调。“我指的不是那个味道。我指的是……好吧。给我看。”他把一只庞大的手搭在查尔斯的肩膀上；他费了好大劲才不退缩。接着克里德稍稍转身——刚好能看到男人，查尔斯看到……而他也看了……  
  
……那双眼睛里的神情让他的血液结成冰。  
  
“那气味，”克里德低声说。“是我的能力，你知道吗——我就是凭这个被招募的。超人的感官。是的，史崔克的人折腾过我的骨头……但我总是能够看到以及闻到——而我现在闻到的，是……”  
  
“我知道是什么，”查尔斯咬牙说。他刷了一下对方的意识——仅仅用最弱的力量卷须——就退缩远离那个引力超大的黑色 _ **望想**_ 漩涡。  
  
是那个男人，查尔斯遥远地想，不到两个星期前，男人把他压倒在他自己的床上。他压倒他，扯出他的牙齿填料——还因为血液、尖叫和眼泪而高潮。接着还用……精液标记了他的脸和脖子。那一气味的记忆就像一拳击中腹部袭倒他；查尔斯咽了口唾沫。  
  
“噢。”克里德的声音——仍然在他的耳中，天杀的——向上一飘。“哦……嘿。这下可真有意思。”回落成耳语。“……他是否知道那个？”  
  
“知道什么？”  
  
克里德嗅了嗅——不过这回嗅的是他，查尔斯惊恐地意识到。嗅他的脖子，接着稍微往下移动—— _靠_ ——嗅他的腋下，即使他穿着三件衬衫和一件厚外套，他仍然在猛流汗。而且谁知道除了汗水，克里德在闻什么？他的肚子一沉；他的喉咙发紧。“后退……”  
  
“没事啦——我只是在……检查一下。”  
  
“也许你没听懂我。你他妈给我 _后退_ 。”查尔斯在不惊动弗洛斯特的情况下，给自己的话语增加了尽快多的 _ **服从**_ 。  
  
“好的，好的。”他举起双手。“保持冷静。”  
  
“离我远点。”  
  
“我会离开的，”克里德平和地说。接着补充：“不过我可能干脆让他知道。那样行吗？只是——给你们俩理清一些事儿？”尖利的狮牙闪过一个笑容。“我应该那么做吗？”  
  
“不……”查尔斯哽咽，但为时已晚。他试图不去注视克里德大步走开，但他忍不住看着他走到男人那边开始说话，低沉而私密——噢上帝 _噢 **不**_ ——他不应该看，他应该移开目光……  
  
但查尔斯一直盯着，奇怪地着迷于克里德的金发粘附到男人的针织帽——男人的眼睛在他俩之间来回移动，那些肌肉线条——哪怕在他穿的那件破烂黑外套下也清晰可见——绷得越来越紧。  
  
克里德顿了顿，把脑袋歪向查尔斯，跟男人咬了咬耳朵。  
  
接着查尔斯感觉自己睁大眼睛看着男人丢下香烟。  
  
_移开目光_ 。查尔斯立刻完成动作，把目光转回篝火。他才不会去透过眼角偷看，他才不会去思考克里德可能说了什么……而那是他见过的男人仅有的尴尬动作——至少在现实世界中。之前在他自己的意识中，他笨拙得不得了——当查尔斯强迫他到床上，而且 _也不要思考那个_ ——再说，看他现在：优雅地弯身捡起香烟，招手让克里德靠近，俯下……  
  
……接着克里德嚎叫起来，因为男人把香烟摁灭在他眼睛里。  
  
他挣扎起来，但男人早已用一只手钳住他的颈后。疼痛的叫喊声和咆哮声听起来充满兽性；查尔斯无法让自己的眼睛远离那一景象。其他变种人也陷入沉默，同样目不转睛地看着。男人恶狠狠地朝篝火周围扫视了一圈，然后拉着克里德走开，进入黑暗。  
  
哭喊声不断传来，即使男人已经停止行走——根据声音判断，他们仅仅进入树线里面。查尔斯盯着火，隐隐作呕。他忍不住偷听自己左边那群人……  
  
“……次次都作死，我发誓。”那个头发凌乱的女人一声叹息——凯蒂，查尔斯想起来。“稍微有脑子的都以为维克会终于放弃。”  
  
“你觉得他是不是有‘超’短期记忆啊？”最矮小的女人——百合子。她的声音很就事论事；其中的寒意使其更为突出。“不过——没关系啦。给维克多一些时间和一个军团去达拉斯厮杀，他就会心满意足得跟春天的猪似的。直到春天，也许吧。”  
  
“对啊，你为何不跟东家那么提议一下呢？”之前给自己的香烟点火的女人插嘴。“我已经完成我今晚的工作。当然了，除了这份新工作。”  
  
“而我的工作进行到一半。我他妈都已经把蓝组一半的供应给传送过去了——我原本能如期完成的，天杀的，即使我不得不服用足够杀死一匹马的药。现在这个逃跑的家伙把一切毁得乱七八糟……”  
  
“肖恩，”查尔斯打断。  
  
女人们盯着他。  
  
他尝试露出半个微笑，接着作罢。“他的名字叫肖恩。”  
  
在寂静中，疼痛的叫喊—— _十英尺之外_ ，查尔斯思考，而且： _请让它快点停下让它 **停下**_ ——听起来很响亮。  
  
“是吗，”一个女人冷漠地说。“你又是谁？”  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“很高兴见到你。我的名字是[欢欢](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jubilee_%28comics%29)；你可以留着自己对这件事的意见。”她把双手放在臀部上。“话说你在这里做什么，查尔斯？为什么我没有见过你？”  
  
“因为他一直忙着跑圈，”凯蒂压低嗓门说。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己脸发烫。“我……”  
  
“收敛一下，女士们。他是一个学生。”罗根中断了他和安琪儿的对话；他的声音地刺耳传过来。“我知道他不应该在这里，但他有点坚持。”  
  
“那他就更傻了。”百合子的声音很柔和，而在火光中，她的眼睛就像脸上的两个空穴。“罗根。他需要进屋里。”  
  
一声沉重的叹息。“是啊，我知道……”  
  
“……要不然他就得进马厩里陪那个监督员。这就是你想要的吗，查尔斯？”  
  
查尔斯的意识飞到亚历克斯——以及肖恩，很快就要被链子一起锁在那里。他不抱任何幻想……他记得从天花板垂下的链条、那些工具、设置在每一层中间的排水沟。“不，谢谢，”他微弱地回答。  
  
“那你应该被带回——啊……”百合子看着她的左边。“来了。弗洛斯特女士发言之后，年轻的麦考伊就会带你回去。是不是这样，罗根？”  
  
“是啊，他妈为什么不，”他开始咆哮，但是：  
  
“罗根，”查尔斯急促地呼了口气，“还有安琪儿——不要跟我说话，不要提及我……”还没等其他人能够问为什么，或者咆哮，或者咒骂，或者做 _任何事情_ ，查尔斯做了他意识到自己老早以前就该做的事情。 _你为什么不这样 **做** 呢？_他的意识怒吼，还有 _你怎么能这么蠢呢？_  
  
“给我——嘘，”他喃喃自语。“让我集中精神。”  
  
他召唤出掩纱—— _一层现实世界中的真正掩纱_ ——用它裹住自己，并聚焦于它所有的力量—— _如此受限：小于一粒弹珠、一颗台球——你在夜里在任何夜里在 **今夜** 看不到我_。他把掩纱裹紧，眼睁睁地看着弗洛斯特走进光圈——同时竭力不去思考、感觉，或者呼吸。  
  
——————————  
  
弗洛斯特身穿华丽的白色皮草。在火光中，她的秀发像最苍白的金子一样闪耀；她瓷器般的五官决然坚毅。她走近——几乎来到火的边缘——用一个眼神定住所有人。  
  
“兄弟姐妹们……”  
  
变种人们喃喃作答。弗洛斯特倾斜脑袋继续说道：  
  
“你们知道自己为什么都在这里。今晚，在对我们如此重要的战役开始之前，我们负担不起让我们中哪怕最小最弱的一份子落入自由西方的手中。”她维持面无表情；她的眼神炽热。“或者寒冷，或者饥饿——或者我们所有人每天都要面临的其他危难。”  
  
_**你** 看上去既不寒冷也不饥饿_，查尔斯恶狠狠地想——但是聚焦在维持掩纱的力量。在他旁边，罗根的呼吸既深又规律……如此规律，查尔斯立刻知道他是在刻意控制呼吸。一个他不认识的变种人正在如此快速地吞咽空气，与其说他是人，更应该说他像鱼。安琪儿的情况也好不了多少。  
  
“因此：今晚。那个孩子名叫肖恩·卡西迪。你们当中有些人认识他；有些人不认识他。他利用自己的声音作为工具和武器；他可以用它飞行。他将已经飞到远方。在寒冷能够打到他，在自由西方能够捉住他之前找到他……找到他，接着放松地休息。  
  
“发现器证实他正在锡拉丘兹附近，”弗洛斯特继续。“我将会指引你们。”  
  
说完那句，她从麦考伊手中拿起一条带状物——某种合成材料。麦考伊正面色苍白地站在她身后。弗洛斯特把那条带子举到她的额头；麦考伊在后面绑住它。  
  
那本应该显得很愚蠢。事实并非如此。 _不_ ，查尔斯心想：它看起来像一个带状王冠。  
  
弗洛斯特闭上眼睛。  
  
查尔斯感觉到力量的微弱波动；他的实体掩纱为他屏蔽了大部分。接着是一股更强的脉冲。另一股……他盯着那条带子。他之前见过它，但是在哪里呢？ _医务室，_ 他的意识嘀咕， _事后的早晨——男人那一回袭击你之后。_ 好吧，在男人第一次袭击他之后。当时查尔斯还以为那条带子是医务室的椅子的一部分……那上面连接着电线……  
  
那是一个微弱版——微弱得多——的发现器。 _搜索器_ ，安琪儿之前说过——而且确实没错……查尔斯小心翼翼地派出他的鸽子，它笼罩在闪着微光的掩纱中。它开始沿着搜索器铺设的路径飞行，穿过树林，北上道路……  
  
开始，接着它不得不停下。查尔斯皱起眉头。问题不在于鸽子微弱；而在于他无法维持他的掩纱 _并_ 在不部署更多力量的情况下派出一只鸟……那样弗洛斯特就会看到他……  
  
他的鸽子飞了回来，难过地发出颤音。“没事的，”查尔斯打着哆嗦对它低声说，接着，“去吧。”  
  
鸽子绕着圈飞行。它刷过克里德，那个巨汉正潜伏在火的另一边。而他正对面的视角则被火焰遮挡住：一股笨重力量的印象，以及闻起来像屠宰场的意识。查尔斯打了一个寒颤。“回来。来吧……”鸽子扑腾着翅膀；再次发出颤音。它听起来很害怕。但是为什么呢？  
  
查尔斯谨慎地派送鸽子飞离克里德和弗洛斯特，绕着火堆飞得更远——但是它发出焦虑的啁啾后退，沉默地扑腾着它的翅膀。他只花了一瞬间就明白为什么。  
  
男人就站在他的正后方。没有那天夜里那么近—— _你的口腔左侧有一块金属填料_ ……但近到足以让查尔斯感到颈后的暖意，跟火的热度相比显得微弱，但仍存在……  
  
“好吧，”他低声对鸽子说，心脏砰砰直跳。“只是——只是在那里呆一会儿。”  
  
男人能够看到他吗？ _当然不能_ ——毕竟那块填料已经被抽出来了，而且他没有穿戴任何其他的金属——除了……“ _靠_ ，”他低声说。除了他的牛仔裤的铆钉。他摊平手掌摸了摸前面两个口袋……  
  
……接着缩了回去，因为贴着皮肉的铆钉变暖了。  
  
“不能这样，”查尔斯喃喃自语。“不能这样，不在这里。”因为鸽子已经扑腾飞近——“回来，我需要你，”他低声说——接着它看到 _ **望想**_ ——欲望、对猎物的渴望、 _ **色欲**_ 滑动双手绕住他……温暖的手……  
  
_上帝_ ——那时在他的床上，男人的手是如此温暖。查尔斯咽下激涌的唾液，瑟瑟发抖。如此温暖：刷过他的腰部脱掉他的毛衣，缠绕进他的发间并拉动，接着温柔地触碰他的下巴和颧骨……  
  
“接着他就扯出了填料，”他喃喃地说，接着：“振作起来。操—— _操_ ，快点。给我回这里，”他激动地命令鸽子；它啁啾一声，接着飞回他的意识里。“好了。”  
  
“好了。”弗洛斯特的声音冰冷但是欢欣——而有那么可怕的一刻，查尔斯以为她听到了他。但并非如此……搜索器已经停下了，仅仅刷过查尔斯的意识掩纱，投出一道明亮而寒冷的光束。它摊平延伸到远方。查尔斯无需触碰就知道它会抵达锡拉丘兹；它是否会有任何用途则是另外一个问题。即使在这里，它也呈水状摇摆不定……  
  
_你可以做得更好。_  
  
“嘘，”他警告自己的意识——尤其针对那只猫头鹰。好死不死，它偏在这个时候骄傲地蓬起羽毛，这只傻鸟。“等到她说话……”  
  
接着弗洛斯特抬起双臂。“去吧，带着我的祝福。找到他。找到肖恩，把他带回来给我——然后我们将会迎接明天的战斗。一起作战。”  
  
变种人们喃喃作答，声音不甚明了。  
  
明了的是男人的声音——从他身后响起。查尔斯退缩，但维持掩纱的强度。  
  
“飞行组——出发。步行组——我们先上主干道，接着穿过校区。东北偏北，十二度二十分。”  
  
在火光中，查尔斯看见安琪儿的翅膀拍打发出微光——接着她一跃而起，一下子飞走了。凯蒂深吸一口气，呼了出来——一种奇怪的振动，接着她也飞走了。让-保罗——异常英俊，轮廓分明的五官再加上流动的白发——让指关节劈啪作响，微微一笑，接着也飞走了，自然得犹如呼吸一般。  
  
_也许对他而言确实如此_ 。他的思绪正逐渐疲惫；他仅仅恍惚地听到罗根低喃，“你在吗，泽维尔？进屋里去，稍后咱们再见面，”接着他也加入其他变种人——包括浑身是血的克里德——并消失进黑暗中。查尔斯听到远处传来的咆哮声和咒骂声，以及脚在雪地上跑动的嘎吱声。  
  
接着他转过身，几乎尖叫起来，因为弗洛斯特貌似正直视着他。 _她看不到我不不 **不** 她看不……_  
  
“我的王子，”她低声说。  
  
查尔斯开始颤抖。男人在他身后移动—— _亲爱的上帝他靠得好近_ ——接着在他大步经过时，刚好用外套的袖子擦过查尔斯自己的袖子……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。男人在弗洛斯特的面前跪了下来。  
  
她低头看着他，眼睛闪闪发光。接着她伸出一只手，放置在男人头上。她眨了眨眼睛—— _一次，两次_ ——她的下颚微乎其微地收紧……  
  
随后她松开他。接着男人让下巴落到胸前。查尔斯听到他吸了一口气，接着呼出来—— _她刚刚做了什么？_ 他的意识急切地嘀咕，以及 _去 **走** ——触碰他弄明白……_  
  
“不，”查尔斯对自己说。突然之间，他觉得沉重——沉重又如此疲惫……“我他妈已经搞了足够撑一星期的窥探量了。”  
  
男人已经站起来。弗洛斯特正对他说话，她的声音很低。接着她把双手放在他的肩膀上；捏了捏——对他笑了笑，然后转身离开。  
  
麦考伊就在她的身后。查尔斯看到了他背部的僵硬线条——看到他变得甚至更加僵硬，只见男人伸出一只手并说了些什么。声音太低，被火焰的噼啪声和轰鸣声给盖住了。  
  
弗洛斯特已经走了。所以当男人用一只手搭着麦考伊的肩膀，往查尔斯的方向转——并用另一只手直指他的方向时，查尔斯并没有原本应当表现的那么生气。  
  
接着他让双手落在两侧，阴郁地看着查尔斯。哪怕面前跃动着巨大的火焰，颤抖着的查尔斯也感到非常孤独。  
  
那双眼睛反射着火光……就像捕猎中的猫之眼。查尔斯吞咽了一下。或者……他的意识让一段记忆飘荡到表面：男人在他的床脚，紧张地准备扑过来……火光让他的皮肤呈琥珀色，让他的眼睛像嵌在翡翠中的金子闪着光……  
  
男人触碰自己拇指上的指环。  
  
接着他眨了眨眼睛，把头转向一侧——查尔斯瞥见他那 _一闪而过_ 的侧颜，跟黑夜形成鲜明对比。接着他迈步从光亮走进黑暗，嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声越来越快，直到声音消失。  
  
查尔斯在喉咙底部发出噪音。  
  
接着他落下掩纱。  
  
“哇，”麦考伊气倒抽一口冷气，“你真的在那里——实在太神奇了！你是怎么……”  
  
“没什么好神奇的，汉克，”他呻吟。“亚历克斯被抓住了，肖恩将要被捉住——战斗明天就要开始，而我快冻僵了……”他浑身抖个不停。“上帝，我想要回家……”  
  
“好吧，那来吧。”麦考伊绕过火的边缘走向他。他尴尬地伸出一只手；拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀。“我得带你进屋里。”  
  
_**牛津** 的家_，他凄凉地思考，但他说：“那弗洛斯特呢？”  
  
“弗洛斯特女士已经进屋里了。”一个严峻的表情。“她会一直熬夜等他们回来。”  
  
那他就不能用自己的力量让亚历克斯脱身了——尽管其实他也做不到，如果亚历克斯被铁链锁住……毕竟他不是琴。查尔斯屏住呼吸；咳了一下清喉咙。  
  
“来吧，泽维尔先生——进屋里。”麦考伊听起来很担心。“你可能会生病。”  
  
“不。”他挣脱那只约束的手。“不行。我必须去看亚历克斯。”  
  
“你——什么？”  
  
“亚历克斯。他在马厩里……”  
  
“哦……”  
  
“……而我必须去看他……”  
  
“不，你必须进屋里！你不能再打破其他规则了——我不能打破规则，否则他们又会把我关进里面，接着……”  
  
“汉克。”  
  
麦考伊猛地闭上嘴。查尔斯看着他，咬了咬嘴唇……但后来—— _做吧_ ——他说出自己知道不能撤回的话。  
  
“你真是这么一个懦夫吗？”  
  
麦考伊下颚的一块肌肉绷住。火光使他的镜片闪耀。“不。”  
  
“那就让我这么做。在这里等着，我会回来的。我保证。”那是真话，查尔斯知道——他听到真相从每一个字震动出来。  
  
“ _不_ ，”麦考伊说。  
  
“ _汉克……_ ”  
  
“我的意思是：不能让你一个人去。”在眼镜之下，他的眼睛看起来吓坏了。“我跟你一起去。”  
  
——————————  
  
因为天色一片漆黑，穿过森林的路途本应更加困难，然而查尔斯用他的能力探知树根和岩石——他的蜂鸟在脚边掠过——而麦考伊……  
  
“我有夜视能力，”他简短地说。“是不是很幸运？”  
  
“那是——你的能力？你的变种能力？”  
  
“其中一部分。”  
  
查尔斯没有对此作答，他甚至没有考虑其他的部分可能是什么，直到他们抵达马厩——暗弱夜光中一个不祥的影子。接着——“靠，”查尔斯吸了口气，因为当然了，门被锁上了，他没法把它撬开……  
  
“亚历克斯？”他轻声呼喊。“亚历克斯——你在吗？”  
  
他们紧张地等待。接着查尔斯听到哐当以及拖行的声音。接着：“泽维尔先生？”从左侧被堵塞的窗户下方颤抖传出来……  
  
“噢，亚历克斯，”他低声说，跑到窗户边。那里并没有多大的开口——只是一道水平的长缝——他的手仅仅够得着。他抓住封住窗户的铁栅。锈片剥落到他的手套上。“你还好吧？”  
  
停顿。接着：“……不。”  
  
“但是你能说话——你能听到我，亚历克斯：你有没有办法出来？你能用你的力量把门轰破吗？或者在墙上开个洞？”  
  
“如果他不能，”麦考伊低喃，“我可以把那些铁栅扯开……”  
  
但是：“能，”亚历克斯说。  
  
查尔斯盯着麦考伊，感觉心脏在奔驰。“如果你能……”他犹豫了一下。接着放手一搏。“那就做吧，亚历克斯。把这个地方夷为平地，”他的血液为那个画面奔涌，“然后我们会带你离开这里。我们会逃脱——我们全都会逃脱——今晚。现在就逃脱。”  
  
麦考伊的眼睛在眼镜后面发光。查尔斯冲他笑了笑。接着他等待亚历克斯的力量发出第一次闪光……  
  
一等再等。  
  
“……亚历克斯？”  
  
“谢谢，泽维尔先生。”亚历克斯的声音闷闷的。“但是我不能……”  
  
“‘不能’什么，亚历克斯——你刚刚说……”  
  
一声吞咽的抽泣。“我不能动弹。我身上栓着链子。”  
  
它叮当作响。  
  
查尔斯绝望地思考。如果他有亚历克斯的力量，他会对夜复一夜地拴住他脚踝的该死链子做什么？很简单：“天杀的，干脆地炸掉它吧。瞄准链扣，注意让力量跟你的腿保持距离，那应该……”  
  
“不。”亚历克斯破音了。  
  
他继续说——“它栓在我的胳膊上。我是说链子——它栓在我的胳膊上。我的脚踝……我的脚踝……”接着亚历克斯哭了起来。“他用撬棍把它们卡住了，而且它们——噢，上帝它们看上去——他弄断了它们……”  
  
查尔斯淡漠地想，所幸那天他没有吃多少东西。要不然他会把食物全吐在马厩的墙壁上。  
  
也因为如此，他强忍着咽下一次干呕，接着又咽了一次。他对着墙壁吐了口唾沫，咳嗽起来。“上帝。这个地方……”查尔斯的额头抵住石头。“这个地方是地狱。”  
  
站在他旁边的麦考伊什么也没说。但查尔斯能听到他的牙齿在打颤。他朝他瞥了一眼——这整个过程，麦考伊只穿着他平常的衣服和白大褂。他的手指正变成蓝色。“噢，汉克……我们该做什么……我们能做什么？”  
  
“我不知道，泽维尔先生。”他听起来跟查尔斯感觉的一样凄惨。“我们可以抬着他走，或者……”  
  
“不。”亚历克斯从牢里传出的声音更为洪亮。“不——别。我害——我害自己惹上麻烦，惹上这事的。因为我殴打肖恩。你说得没错，泽维尔先生……我绝对不会那样对待我弟弟。所以这——这是……”  
  
“不准你说这是你应得的！”查尔斯感到愤怒像拳头打到他的肠道上；他重新定向自己的声音。“那不是真的！这仅仅是——虐待，纯粹而简单……”  
  
“但我——我现在就处在他的位置上。是不是？像你说的，处在肖恩的位置上。我伤害了他。而现在——轮到我受伤害……好 _痛_ ……”  
  
“不应该是那样的，”查尔斯打着寒颤低声说。他把脑袋靠在石墙上；他能感觉到眼泪火热地落在脸颊上。“没有人应该这样遭罪。像你们这样的孩子——你们所有人，噢，上帝——”各种记忆：琴的疼痛和肖恩的疼痛；奥洛洛和鲍比及约翰在早餐桌边紧张而凄惨的模样；汉克手指被弄断发出的尖叫；安琪儿在火光中哭泣……  
  
“你最好走吧，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“不，亚历克斯，我才不会离开你……”  
  
“嘿，汉克？你也在吗？”  
  
“嗯。”麦考伊清了清嗓子。“是的。”  
  
“带叉先生回屋里，好吗？如有必要，拖他回去。”  
  
“我希望没那必要。”麦考伊看了查尔斯好一会儿。接着他弯下腰，然后——解开他的鞋带？  
  
“汉克？”查尔斯擦了擦眼睛。“你在干什么？”  
  
麦考伊从外套的一个口袋里掏出一个瓶子。来回摇了摇。“我一整天都在给凯蒂止痛药应付她的偏头痛。我还剩一些。”他踢掉鞋子。因此——噢，上帝，他患上了可怕的冻疮，因为他的脚是蓝色的……  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。接着他不得不快速眨眼并往上……凝视，看着麦考伊现在倒过来的脸，因为他刚刚做了一个类似翻转的跳跃，使得他用[灵活的脚趾](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prehensile_feet)捉住了马厩的排水沟。他把瓶子从一只手传到一只脚，接着慢慢把脚转到另一边，找到铁栅……  
  
“亚历克斯，我现在要把一些止痛药推进去。它们的药效非常强……”  
  
“等等，”查尔斯哽咽，“如果他服用过多……”  
  
“……那里头的药只够让你昏迷十二个小时——即使你一口气全吃下去。”麦考伊转回查尔斯点点头：是真的。“你要有间隔地吃——而且不能吃太快。如果他回来看到你丧失意识，他就会知道情况不对劲。”  
  
牢里一片沉默。  
  
“先服用一颗起个头。”麦考伊把自己吊得更高；把一只手伸进铁栅里。一声咔哒，药瓶掉了下去。“那会缓解现在的疼痛。而服用下一颗要……”他朝西边瞥了一眼，“等到里面没有月光的时候，知道吗？”  
  
亚历克斯嘶哑作答：“好的。”另一声咔哒。“我吃了一颗。”  
  
“接着——当你听到他回来，吃完余下所有药丸并藏起瓶子。他会从你开始，如果他以为你晕过去，他就会停下来。”麦考伊暂停。“会没事的。”  
  
查尔斯绷紧耳朵，听到亚历克斯……还在哭。  
  
但麦考伊正对着牢里说话，他的脸贴着铁栅。“加油，伙计。会没事的。喂——如果我这样的书呆子都可以熬过来，你也可以的。你是条硬汉，对吧？”  
  
沉默。接着：“是的，”亚历克斯粗声粗气地说。  
  
“那就好。”麦考伊暂停。“我们会再见到你的。”  
  
“是啊。我会再见到你们的。还有——汉克？泽维尔先生？”停顿。“谢谢你们。我是说，谢谢你们过来。我之前很害怕。”  
  
他仍然很害怕。查尔斯几乎可以闻到恐惧。  
  
接着树林的什么东西啪地一声把他们仨给吓坏。“只是一头动物，”麦考伊倒吸一口冷气。  
  
“上帝啊，”查尔斯回复，心脏砰砰跳。  
  
“你们最好走了。回庄园里。哦，还有，麦考伊？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“两瓶波旁酒赌找到肖恩的人是安琪儿。”  
  
麦考伊没有犹豫。“赌上了。”他落在雪地上，找到鞋子，开始把脚塞进里头。  
  
“亚历克斯，”查尔斯抬高声调好传进去。“我现在就告诉你……这个赌你赢定了。”  
  
“哈，”从牢里头传出。  
  
“靠，”麦考伊低喃。“我猜只有心灵感应者才会知道。亚历克斯？再见……”  
  
“走吧，伙计，快点。”  
  
“好的——我们这就走、这就走。”  
  
麦考伊朝查尔斯严肃地扫了一眼，转过身开始朝庄园的方向跋涉。  
  
查尔斯朝铁栅看了最后一眼。  
  
接着他拉起外套紧紧裹住自己，跟上麦考伊，在寒冷的雪中迈步离去。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯一直等到踏过自己房间的门槛才打破他们之间持续的沉默。  
  
“你长着那样的脚……”  
  
“怎么了？”在蜡烛——他们之前路过他的工作室拿的——昏暗的光芒中，麦考伊显得筋疲力尽。  
  
“你可以扯开东西。你可以离开这里——如果你被锁起来。见鬼。上回我受伤的时候，我呼唤你的时候，你来救我时本来可以把我的链子从墙上扯出来的。”  
  
他沉默了。  
  
接着他说：“我没有被锁起来，泽维尔先生。再也没有了。”  
  
查尔斯让他的外套在床上落成一堆。接着他迟钝地坐下，看着麦考伊在他脚踝上合闭镣铐。锁上它。  
  
“泽维尔先生……”  
  
“嗯？”查尔斯不想谈话。他唯一想做的是睡觉——不做梦。因为他的梦……好吧。它们不会是愉快的。那一点他是肯定的。  
  
麦考伊深深地吸了一口气。“我很抱歉。为——为一切抱歉。抱歉我没有更勇敢些。”  
  
“哦，汉克。”他叹了口气。“你很勇敢。我很勇敢，亚历克斯很勇敢——见鬼，我们全都很勇敢，只是为了能在这个地方继续呼吸。但我不应该说出之前对你说的话。你不是一个懦夫，汉克——而且我认为你永远都不会是一个懦夫。”  
  
他听到麦考伊吞咽时喉咙发出的声音。“谢谢，泽维尔先生。”  
  
“去睡一觉。”查尔斯尝试露出微笑。他不认为那有什么说服力，但对方回以微笑。  
  
“亚历克斯会没事的，”麦考伊说着，走向门口。“我们还剩一袋大天使的血。我明天准备好它来医治他的。”  
  
“嗯。那真是妙极了。”  
  
查尔斯心想，同样妙极了的是他设法保持住中性的声调。他感到胃部一阵难受。他觉得好想尖叫。  
  
相反，他说：“晚安。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
麦考伊随手关上门。他听到锁头的刮擦声和门栓的滑动声。  
  
接着查尔斯有时间盯着壁炉中的灰烬。思考。睡觉是不可能的。很显然，逃跑亦是如此。 _至少暂时如此_ ，他告诉他的睿鴍，而且： _咱们稍后再考虑计划。好吗？_  
  
它没有做出回答，只是在金色的椅子扑腾了一下翅膀，接着静止不动。  
  
肖恩捷足先登于他了——查尔斯阴郁地反思， _肖恩_ ，产生了自己误解和混乱的想法，并且利用了它，就跟查尔斯本来会做的一样。区别在于……“我不会停止飞行。或者，好吧。 _奔跑。_ ”  
  
为什么肖恩停下来了？难道他反悔了？ _不_ ，查尔斯告诉自己——那样他应该会掉头回来才对，搞不好甚至在他被注意到前就回来了。难道他打算在那个休息区借宿？当然不是……他能闯入任何城镇的一个地下室。也许甚至一个有暖气的空间。  
  
难道……查尔斯吞咽了一下。难道他的伤势变重了？不久前的星期天肖恩才为自己的腿伤哭泣。吃早餐时他的声音仍是沙哑的。如果他用自己的声音来飞行，那么……如果他失声了……  
  
哭泣而痛苦着的肖恩的景象游入他的意识中。查尔斯咬了咬牙。“ _不，_ ”他激动地低语。“我答应过他们。” _所有的_ 孩子，他想起来，心头一阵剧痛。他曾答应保证他们的安全，使他们免受伤害。  
  
“那我就来看着。”他蜷缩到床上，搜查他的意识——召唤出…… _啊_ 。召唤出一只夜莺。“欢迎来到鸟苑，”他轻声说。它通体呈棕色，胸部呈白色，还有一条红褐色的尾巴。它朝他抖了抖尾巴，颤抖地啼了几个音符——“没错。”查尔斯朝它露出疲惫的微笑。“你可以在等待的时候唱歌。”  
  
他派送它飞出箭窗——飞向马厩。它刷过亚历克斯的意识——仍然是红白色的纷乱状态，悸动着痛楚……但是被药物给减缓了，虽然只有一点点。 _那还好_ ，查尔斯空洞地想，接着：“去吧。”他派送夜莺飞到马厩的门楣上。  
  
它栖息在那里，开始唱起歌来。那声音相当之美。几乎足以让他休息。也许它也能让亚历克斯休息。  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛，倾听着；接着喃喃地说：“让我知道当他——当肖恩……”——并睡着了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯在夜莺的歌声停止的瞬间醒来。  
  
他紧张地凝视进卧室的黑暗中。接着他闭上眼睛并找到鸟儿……  
  
它已振翼飞入马厩的一角。他探知到亚历克斯的意识——现在正缓慢地、呆滞地红白悸动着。此外——“肖恩，”查尔斯低声说。他的意识是一股闪烁的光芒，蓝绿色交织着黄色……但如果光能够以嘶哑的方式闪烁——被静默了——那就是肖恩正在做的。或许那源于他受伤的声音。  
  
或者是那团金属云的力量，粗暴地把他推进马厩另一端的牢里，模糊掉肖恩的思绪。  
  
“马厩的另一端，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“尽可能远离亚历克斯，当然了。”绝对禁止孩子们互相安慰。不，那未免太文明了。  
  
夜莺给他送来一首婉转的歌曲。查尔斯重新聚焦他的注意力。那个意识的狂怒集中在一个目的上—— _噢上帝不要让他现在开始_ ——查尔斯听到链子的哐当声，他以颤抖的双腿下了床—— _我会花一些时间才能回到那里。_  
  
因为……而且那个顿悟不知何故使他更加平静。因为他 _确实要回到那里_ 。他会找到那个男人；面对他。他才不怕他—— _ **撒谎**_ ，他的意识唱道，但：“闭嘴，”查尔斯发出嘘声。他要干涉，因为他答应过孩子们。因为——他的腹部因愧疚扭转——因为是他当初把弄肖恩的记忆才挑拨出这整一团糟的。  
  
但主要是因为他答应过……他们会安全。  
  
_对_ 。他的思绪冷静而克制。 _如何做到这一点？_ 他召唤—— _仍然小于一颗台球，很好……_  
  
“即使你非常胖，”他告诉他的企鹅。它发出嘘声。  
  
查尔斯笑了。“去找琴，”他说。“叫她起床——不过温柔点；不要啄人。我需要跟她说话。”  
  
这一次，企鹅没有顽抗。它摇摇摆摆地通过他的房门，穿过走廊—— _噼啪噼啪_ ——接着它走到琴的床边，拍着它的鳍状肢。“也许再大声一点，”查尔斯低喃——所以它一脚一脚地踩踏；接着大声鸣叫起来。  
  
琴醒来了。 _泽维尔先生？_ 她睡意朦胧地发送。 _什么事？_  
  
“晚上好，琴，”他在发言的同时把话语投射出去。站在他的房间，双手插在口袋里——链条冰冷沉重地绕着他的脚踝。任何路人可能会以为他在对空气说话。查尔斯叹了口气。“我需要你帮我一点忙。”  
  
_是信物吗？_  
  
“不，亲爱的，那信物的效果非常出色。”但是，就连那块蛋白石的记忆也让他的腹部因内疚扭转。“我需要别的忙。”  
  
_什么？_  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。“我需要你解开我脚上的链子，并打开我的房门。”  
  
_……你脚上有一条链子？_  
  
他闭上眼睛；颤抖着笑了起来。她不知道。他忘了她不知道……“是的。”  
  
_为什么？_  
  
“请容我稍后再解释好吗？这事儿非常重要。我没有多少时间。”  
  
短暂的犹豫；但随后查尔斯听到门传来咔嗒和刮擦声。锁头打开了，门栓滑开了； _很好_ 。“那链子呢？”  
  
他脚上的链子摇晃起来。 _它好沉。_  
  
“是的，我知道。你可以尽量试试吗？”  
  
_……我可不可以只弄断其中一个小金属环？_  
  
那样他走向男人的时候，脚踝就会套着一个镣铐——查尔斯忍住歇斯底里的笑声。“我敢肯定你可以，琴。但我 _真的_ 需要解开镣铐。”  
  
_我会尽力……_  
  
“我知道你做得到的。”他思索——接着吸了口气。“向你的凤凰求助一下，琴，说，”他吞咽。“这不是为了泽维尔先生。这是为了肖恩。”  
  
_我去问一下。稍等……_  
  
暂停。  
  
接着查尔斯觉得他的皮肤刺痒，因为他脚踝上的镣铐 _咯吱_ 打开并轻轻落到石头地板上。“谢谢，琴，”他低声说。“也谢谢你的凤凰。”  
  
_他帮了我——就像你的鸟儿帮你。_  
  
“没错，”他踉跄到他的衣柜边，脱掉牛仔裤—— _那些 **铆钉**_ ——换成了运动裤。“你喜欢企鹅吗？”  
  
_喜欢。_  
  
“我很高兴。它留在你的房间里有没有问题？仅仅呆在门边？” _以便守卫她_ ，他对企鹅下令；其锋利的喙发出哔剥声作答。 _守_ _ _卫_ 她。保护她安全……_  
  
_她留下来没问题。_ 暂停，接着： _泽维尔先生？_  
  
“什么事？”  
  
_你要去哪里？_  
  
他颤抖着呼了口气。对自己进行最后一次检查—— _哪儿都没有金属_ ——然后回答：“我需要去查看肖恩。”  
  
暂停。接着： _他不在自己的房间里。为什么他不在自己的房间里，泽维尔先生？_  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下——花了一点时间感谢让琴避开警报器的那个技术人员（无论那人是谁）。当时那股怒火肯定笼罩住蜂房，弗洛斯特的办公室……  
  
“他今晚得飞到某个地方，琴。我只是要去查看他，确保他没事。现在，听我说，”他让自己的声音交织着 _聆听_ 和 _服从_ 。“留在你的房间里，好吗？企鹅会陪着你——但是重要的是你留在那里。试着回去睡觉。”  
  
较长的停顿。接着： _你会确定他没事？_  
  
“是的。”查尔斯闭上眼睛。“我答应。”  
  
因为—— _真的_ ，他一边想一边把双臂滑回外套中——再许一个承诺又如何？自从被带到这个地方后，他许下了那么多承诺……他打破了那么多承诺……“但是我不会打破这一个，”他低声说。  
  
_晚安，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“晚安，琴。谢谢。睡个好觉。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯查看了一下企鹅。 _守卫她——确保她安全_ 。他心里有一半——好吧，有一半以上——预期企鹅贴着他的肚子震动湿润的嘴巴撒娇……但它只是停留在琴的门口。瞪大珠状的眼睛盯着他，活像一个粗短的小哨兵。  
  
“很好，”他说。接着他投出意识去寻找夜莺……  
  
“噢，靠！”  
  
他的夜莺朝他啁啾了一个问题。那只鸟儿——声音美妙而可爱，但它怎么可以没告诉他男人已经离开马厩？肖恩就在那里——他检查了一下——亚历克斯也是……但那团弹片漩涡消失了，而那只白痴一样的鸣禽……  
  
它凄然发出颤声。“情感受创，”查尔斯低声骂道，“你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗？”他把夜莺召回来——它悲哀地唱出声——“这正是我所需要的，一个站岗的女主唱……”接着，查尔斯咬紧牙齿，召唤出他的睿鴍。  
  
它从阅览室的金椅子把自己投射出来——冲出他的意识，直入云霄。他的脖子因为它的力道刺痛——“……上帝，”他低声说。这部分力量属于他，曾经飞穿男人黑暗阴沉的意识城堡的那一部分。发现纽约市的那一部分。永远不会害怕的那一部分。  
  
“找到他，”他告诉睿鴍，它披着之前在锡拉丘兹用过的游丝般轻薄的掩纱俯冲而下……  
  
_找着了。_  
  
但是……查尔斯颤抖起来。不在外面。再也不在了。男人就在……在图书馆中。  
  
“可是……为什么……”  
  
睿鴍也很好奇。它飞到庄园，滑穿图书馆的某扇窗——悄无声息的一道黑影——默默地栖息在雕刻的壁炉架上。查尔斯探出去感知男人的意识……一切之下是狂怒以及一种作呕的血液震动，但是……他眨了眨眼。踩着整体、位于表面之上的是那井然有序的花样。一个重复的图案，银色的钢铁蓝图……  
  
以及富有条理的动作，在图书馆中。他正在整理什么东西。  
  
“这实在——我甚至不……”查尔斯走到他的门口，凭本能及时地克制住不去触碰把手上的金属——他把目光移近，咬紧了牙齿。琴开锁的时候把锁扣给弹开了， _感谢上帝_ ，那样他就能够握着木材打开门了。  
  
他开始迈下走廊——但接着—— _不妨再保险些_ ——他轻轻脱掉鞋袜；把它们跟他的大衣一起收拢放在他的房门内侧。“毕竟不用外出，”他低喃，“这样一样来你能绝对安静……”  
  
他确实很安静。他小心翼翼地踩着宿舍走廊的石板——接着步下另一条走廊——黑漆漆的那条。  
  
似乎太快了，不知不觉中，他来到了巨大的橡木门前。  
  
查尔斯探了探自己牙齿的缝隙。那里没有金属，再也没有了。他没有佩戴任何金属，他也没有碰过任何金属……睿鴍狡黠地发出 _咔咔_ ：男人就在——桌子边。查尔斯咬住嘴唇。他正在写东西。  
  
“他居然识字，真惊奇，”他低声自语。不过， _他之前给琴读了那本书_ ，他的意识低声回复，于是：“安静，”他发出嘘声。  
  
接着，查尔斯闭上眼睛，控制睿鴍飘近。它绕着图书馆打转，从一个盲点—— _但愿那是一个盲点——_ 滑向男人的意识……而同样的思绪就在那里：有序的图案，现在闪着银光，一个紧紧的盖子，扣住缓慢沸腾的 _狂怒_ 和 _猎物_ 。  
  
他如释重负地叹了口气。那里头并没有 _ **望想**_ 。现在没有。没有渴望、没有色欲——很好。如果有这样的分心可就不妙了。因为——尽管查尔斯满怀恐惧，他还是感到嘴唇卷起苦笑了一下。他知道自己能够在一瞬间把那股 _ **望想**_ 唤回来：就像把一根火柴抛到一层浮油上。男人将会被欲火焚身，查尔斯则可以抱着双臂观看，如果他想，只需要扑扇一下睫毛——如果他想……  
  
_……如果你想。_  
  
记忆把火热的双手滑入他的肠道中，挤压了一下。  
  
“噢。”查尔斯听到自己的声音，只是一声低语。非常微弱。“噢……”  
  
_**望想**_ 。男人想要他。非常想。“不只是，”查尔斯嘶哑地说；他的舌头突然在嘴里变得太大。“不只是‘非常想’，”……不。想要他，想到夹杂着疯癫，就像火、就像死亡。尽管——那些记忆正如瀑布在他心中落下，他阅览室中整一架子的书都被倾覆了，书卷就像他的心跳一样 _嘭嘭_ 落下，散开在柔软的地毯上。尽管那个男人好像……完全不知道到底该……做什么。  
  
_噢， **上帝**_ 。查尔斯忍住歇斯底里的笑声。完全不知道该做什么，只知道半疯狂的色欲——假如那不是简单无误地代表着：“让某个精明的人把你操到虚脱，随后牵着你的老二走——早上再叫我噢，真是个好小子。”查尔斯就不会双脚站在那里，距离想要他—— _ **想要**_ ……的某个人只有一门之遥。  
  
他颤抖起来，用手掌根部按住自己的眼睛。但是，他能做到这一点吗？他能够做这种事情吗？他指的并不是技术，不……上帝，不。那并不是问题。问题在于……他——查尔斯，想要什么？  
  
“我想要……”他嘶哑地说。一些控制，也许。无需在走动时害怕被凌虐。但是……貌似他已经拥有那种控制了——查尔斯对自己皱起眉头。他之前威胁过如果男人胆敢再碰他，他就会自我了断。而貌似那畜生果真买账了，因为十天来，他连一根手指都没有碰过他……  
  
_除了他的外套——今天晚上在火边，他的外套刷过你的胳膊_ ——他的意识狂热地嘀咕。 _他当时在那里观察着你——你看到他了吗？你感觉到了吗？克里德能闻到——你也能闻到，即使你说你不能……_  
  
“我不能——我没有——噢，停下。”查尔斯透过张开的嘴巴呼吸；他的喉咙感到干燥。“停下。”  
  
所以：男人能够被操纵。他之前已经被操纵过了；而且还很容易，只动用了那个威胁就被操纵了。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“容易”，如果你忽视他达到目的之前所经受的痛苦——他探了探自己牙齿的缝隙。但是……当时男人那样子——迫切地——捉住他的头发呻吟，紧贴着他磨蹭和喘气……他当时是如此迫切地想要。想要某样东西……而且貌似他以前并不知道这样东西的存在。而且那种——那种白热化又笨拙的渴望、那种彻底的无知……  
  
……操纵起来将会是如此非常地容易。  
  
无知。因为“纯真”是错误的用词。把精液抹到一个人的脸上，而且事后活像想要立马把那精液舔回去似的盯着——那可完全不像一个纯真之人会做的事儿。  
  
查尔斯盯着门。他不需要任何观测的鸟儿来告知自己的眼睛正如猛禽一般闪烁。非常容易操控……他知道自己有多擅长——性交。“操，”他对着门低声说，为这个字卷起嘴巴；舌头慢慢从他的门牙后面滑到上唇结束……  
  
而且他不是一个孩子。他也无比厌烦被当做一个孩子、跟其他孩子混为一谈……  
  
他的睿鴍朝他嘶哑地鸣叫。不知怎的，它已经飞穿过大门，来到他的肩膀上。而他甚至都没有注意到。  
  
它的喙在他发间来回移动。而透过意识之眼，查尔斯看到亚历克斯和肖恩。肖恩——还有奥洛洛，鲍比和约翰…… _琴。_  
  
“噢……”他叹了一口气，抚摸着睿鴍脑袋的羽毛。没错。鸟儿是对的。问题不在于他自己的能力和他的自尊心。也不在力量或者控制……  
  
或者，倘若果真如此，也只是刚好足够的控制……来保证孩子的安全。交易。男人会承诺不伤害他们。而查尔斯会承诺……  
  
“来吧，说出来，”他告诉自己。他在胸前交叉双臂。“你，牛津情圣。如果你不能在一夜之间出其不意地颠覆那个男人的世界，那你多年来的实践可就白白浪费掉了。所以……”  
  
查尔斯盯着门。“他承诺不会伤害孩子们——在我不能保证他们的安全时守护他们。不会莽撞地把亚历克斯和肖恩五马分尸，就举这么一个例子……他承诺那一点。而你——好吧。”他吞咽了一下。“你就承诺以任何所能想象的方式操他。”  
  
“对。”他调整衬衫的领子，用手指梳理了一下头发，往颧骨上方捏了捏——问题是那里几乎不剩任何肉可以捏，接着，“有没有搞错，这又不是该死的员工聚会，你这白痴——好啦。”查尔斯朝睿鴍看了一眼。“你是时候走啦。”  
  
它朝他扬起脑袋。  
  
“我会没事的。相信我……”查尔斯紧张地笑了笑。“进去好吗？我非常清楚自己在做什么。”  
  
鸟儿眨了眨眼睛，黑眼睛闪闪发光。接着它把脑袋轻轻轻推到查尔斯的下巴底部。  
  
他紧紧地合上嘴唇，吞咽了一下，感受它温暖的羽毛贴着他的喉咙——接着那种暖意消失了，睿鴍闪烁着化为虚无。  
  
“对。”  
  
没了他的睿鴍，走廊显得非常黑暗寒冷。门上的金属朝他闪着微光。  
  
“对。好了，”他低声说。“这里冷冷的。但是——我敢用一个[索维林币](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sovereign_\(British_coin\))打赌，里头暖暖的。所以，”他挺直肩膀。“前进吧。”  
  
而且——趁他还没来得及反悔——查尔斯伸出去，用手指握住门的铁艺把手。  
  
他用力吞咽，因为他感觉到那张蓝图上的所有银色钢铁线条及其下方所有熔解冒泡的金属——猛地集中精神，聚焦到他身上。  
  
查尔斯紧张地等待。  
  
什么都没有发生。  
  
什么也没有，除了：那一意识如螺丝锥逐渐逼近收紧——而他咬紧牙关防止打颤并告诉自己：“去吧，动手，”接着把另一只手平放到门上。平贴在冰冷的金属线圈上。  
  
接着，他轻轻地敲了敲门。  
  
沉默。  
  
“来吧，”查尔斯呼吸。“你很好奇，你想要……你 _想要_ 我，来吧。开门。”  
  
他没有在声音中使用任何力量。他已经派他的睿鴍睡觉去了。 _不_ ……根本没有力量……  
  
但即便如此，当沉重的大门吱呀打开放查尔斯进去时，他只感觉到决心——决心，而不是惊讶。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１０月３０日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１１月１９日，编辑于２０１４年１２月３１日下午  
  
  
那段拉丁语点击链接有相关说明：[从北方人的怒火中解救我们吧，主啊。](http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzA5MzgzNDMxMg==&mid=201403926&idx=1&sn=7f74de5ee000912ec2bd8e6d8c968c28#rd)


	24. Chapter 24

第２４章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：交易。  
说明：原本说好的万圣节惊喜没能兑现……对不起来晚了，伙计们！  
  
同人图的链接很快就会发布。跟下一章一起发。我只是得赶紧把这一章甩出来然后跑跑跑到我要干的事儿。工作。  
  
但是我想要给你们这荒谬的一大章文。因为我爱你们。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯意识中的一部分，总是注意周遭的那个部分，观察到：壁炉里头没有火。此外，一扇窗开着。这意味着里头相当冷。一阵寒风正在吹动桌上的纸张——那些貌似是地图和备忘录。  
  
然而，他意识中的那个部分，在五秒、也许十秒之内就中断了归类——并把注意力转移到更紧迫的事情上。也就是：逃生路线。  
  
触手可及的逃生路线。  
  
他之前绕着门滑进来，穿过门口，想要最小程度地触及金属。接着他面对沉重的木门并把它关上。他思考那些金属旋涡在图书馆的亮光中显得如何不同，思考铁和橡木的重量。  
  
 _不去_ 思考他能感觉到从房间对面传过来并灼烧在他身上的目光。  
  
当然了，那也仅限到他转过身后。  
  
接着……他的意识唯一能说的是： _找一条逃生路线_ ，以及： _你 **自己** 关上了那道门……_  
  
因为即使之前那道门为他敞开，查尔斯还是以一声轻柔的 _砰_ 把它关了。而现在他不能让视线远离……他的意识重申： _你自己关上了门，_ 以及 _你对自己做了这件事_ _，_ 以及 _它正 **看着** 你……_  
  
 _它？_ “ _ **他，**_ ”查尔斯的意识咕哝。“记得吗？”  
  
活像他能够忘记似的。活像他有可能避免回忆似的。之前查尔斯低头看门把的时候，那股 _望想_ 就首先被激起了——查尔斯觉得现在自己的头发太长了，显露不出他任何白皙的后颈——更不必说他的衬衫领口……但也许是他背部或者肩部的线条，或者某样无法量化的东西。  
  
他的意识拒绝对其归类。  
  
现在男人正看着他，而那股 _望想_ ……嗯。壁炉里没有火。但查尔斯能想象一处火在房间的另一边燃烧，它的烟雾袅袅盘绕着桌椅，起伏着经过地板，缠住他的脖子和手腕……舔舐他的脉搏……  
  
 _看着_ ……查尔斯收紧下巴，防止牙齿打颤。本能促使他一直把手指放在门把上，即使他已经转身面对房间；接着他的意识反应过来—— _金属把手 **金属** 把手_——他猛地把手抽开。  
  
男人挑起一根眉毛。  
  
查尔斯昂起下巴，在胸前交叉双臂。接着他挑起一根眉毛回应，卷起嘴角，半微笑、半傻笑。 _为什么不？_  
  
男人的嘴唇也被微笑牵动。  
  
查尔斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛……  
  
……因而没看到烛台从炉边的桌子上飞起，直到它撞过来罩住他的喉咙并熔入门上的金属。 _噢。 **那** 就是为什么不。_  
  
他很自豪自己没有尖叫，但他的喘息声在寒冷寂静的图书馆中显得非常响亮，锻铁在他的脖子边弯曲旋转，活像一只蜘蛛。 _不_ ——它没有足够的肢体，他能够数出来吗？他不能——而且 _噢上帝_ ——男人已经从桌后面站起来，正大步迈过房间走向他。查尔斯弄湿嘴唇，试图说话。金属并没有勒得他喘不过气—— _还没有_ ，他的意识嘀咕——但话语在他的舌头干掉了，男人在不到一只手臂的距离停下。  
  
太可怕了。他能感觉到——那种瞪视的力量，坚硬闪亮得像一把刀子。就像烛台——或者曾经是烛台的那坨扭动的金属块——但是很尖锐……  
  
也许这终归并非最好的主意。  
  
“是谁？”  
  
而且那把声音也很尖锐。冰冷。  
  
查尔斯别开视线不去看那双眼睛，他用双臂把自己的身体抱得更紧。他正在发抖。 _敞开的窗户_ ，他想。 _仅此而已。_  
  
“看在上帝的份上，别再自欺欺人了，”他绝望地低喃。  
  
“什么？”男人吼道。  
  
查尔斯的眼睛立刻转回到他身上。“没什么。”  
  
“那就回答我的问题。”  
  
他咽了咽唾沫。“你能重复一次吗，拜托？”当男人朝他露出牙齿，查尔斯把脑袋偏向一侧——只是尽他所能地偏，而那角度并不大。“嗯。”他匆匆忙忙地回忆起德语。“ _妳可唔得以——唔該——講多一遍？_ ”  
  
低沉的嘶声。“ _ **妳** 。妳呢個厚顏冇恥嘅 **仆街仔** ……_”  
  
“ _ **您** 可唔得以講多一遍……_”查尔斯给代名词增加了一些力道，尽管他的声音正在颤抖。“ _……唔該？_ ”  
  
男人的嘴扭曲起来。“是谁？”  
  
“我不太——懂？”  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔 _教授先生_ ……今天晚上，是谁带你回房的？因为无论那个人是谁，显然没有把你给关牢——因此，”那些牙齿闪出一道光，“应当处以正式的惩戒。”  
  
“……由弗洛斯特还是由你惩戒？”  
  
“我的女士在睡觉。”那双眼睛眯起来。“而你，泽维尔……再一次，你去了自己不该去的地方。”  
  
 _继续分散他的注意力——噢，上帝，汉克 **汉克**_ ——他耸了耸肩，尽管他花了好大的功夫才做到。“真有意思。我说的是今天晚上。在外头。”  
  
“嗯。”男人的声音粗糙起来。“也就是说，你也看到了，那些试图逃跑的人……会发生什么事。”  
  
“我没有看到肖恩，”话一出口，查尔斯就差点咬掉自己的舌头——但是： _太晚了_ ，他的意识呻吟，以及： _你这个白痴……_  
  
“所以你确实看到另外那个人。亚历克斯·夏默斯。对不对？”  
  
夏默斯——好名字。一个适合更温暖时节的名字。他眼里的刺痛来自——他不知道。查尔斯唯一确实知道的是：在他确信能够控制住自己之前，他不会再说另一个字。 _ **小心** 点_，他的思绪低声警告——他是不是听到睿鴍了？ _自己看着点。它正使你不确定——那股 **望想**_ ，现在正火热而紧迫地绕着他凝结—— _而你不能·怀着·不确定。别犯错误。_  
  
“你看到他了，对不对，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯直直盯着前方。  
  
“而且年轻的麦考伊跟你在一起。”  
  
 _别眨眼_ 。他保持平稳的呼吸。男人正热切地注视着，眼睛闪闪发光。 _别给他反应。_  
  
“我看到你们在马厩外的脚印。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“啊，是的，教授。那么多的脚印在雪地上。你真应该更加注意掩盖你的痕迹才对。”  
  
他的意识呈现出他那份信物的画面——蛋白石和黑曜石，它的虹色带子扭曲盘绕进入肖恩，进入那孩子的意识……查尔斯咬住下唇。  
  
“看来是麦考伊了？”  
  
“是的。”他的声音嘶哑。  
  
“嗯，”男人把脑袋挑向一侧；围绕查尔斯喉咙的金属弯曲并扭转；他努力不要惊慌，而是瞪视着那双绿色的眼睛。如果他们马上回归到这种“惩罚查尔斯、拘禁查尔斯、勒住和残害查尔斯……”旧模式？他到底要如何勾引这个畜生才好？ _愚蠢的 **杂种** 。_  
  
那双眼睛盯着他。它们已经在某程度上扩大了。距离这么近，查尔斯能看到嘴唇和鼻子之间的那道疤痕。与其说是一道疤，更不如说是缺了一小块胡茬。 _红色_ ……突然之间，查尔斯自己的下巴和下颚开始发痒。他妥协，随意地抬起手绕过金属并挠了挠。 _看着，你个混账……我才不怕你。_  
  
男人的嘴唇动了动。“感觉还好吗？”  
  
那热情似火的语气让查尔斯的皮肤刺痒。“如果没了这玩意，我的感觉会好得多，”他简短地说。  
  
“嗯。咱们来看看……”男人抬起一只手，在空气中划动一根手指，距离查尔斯的脸足足半英尺——然而一个金属卷儿松动并扭曲起来，边缘变得跟剃刀一样锐利，刮了刮他一侧颧骨的下方……  
  
查尔斯猛地抽开，喘气；对方傻笑。“不吗？”  
  
“我指的是扼住喉咙的这玩意，你个杂种……”  
  
“啊。”傻笑扩大。“不——那个要留着。”  
  
查尔斯想不出该说什么。最终决定干瞪着，他的心脏跳到嗓子眼。男人能否透过金属感觉他的脉搏在加速？ _也许_ 。他无法想出一种法子来利用它……  
  
“它要留着——不像你的链子。链子和镣铐关不住你；锁头和门栓起不了作用……我需要做什么，泽维尔，才能让你老实呆在你的地方？”  
  
查尔斯保持沉默。  
  
男人的声音……查尔斯开始冒出鸡皮疙瘩，因为他正轻柔地说话，哪怕他说的明明是：“我是否需要打断你的腿？而且——命令它们持续被打断？”  
  
激增的肾上腺素让他头晕脑胀。“就像你对亚历克斯做的？”  
  
“并不准确，”另一个笑容。“被打断的是他的脚踝。”  
  
查尔斯惊恐地瞪着。“你——你是一个绝对的虐待狂，你知道吗？”  
  
“泽维尔……”接着男人迈步上前。他身体的线条虽然很随意，但是突然之间，威胁就像尖刺一样在他们之间竖起。查尔斯用力咬住舌头，那把温柔的声音继续：“你来这里的目的是跟我提意见吗？还是说你真的这么不在乎自己的生命，哪怕明明被告知再也不能迈入这里，还是选择回来这里？”  
  
“我来这里……”  
  
男人等待。接着：“……怎么了？”  
  
“我来这里是为了……”查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。他可以闻到原本是烛台的东西散发的铁锈味儿；他能感觉到自己在金属下方冒出的汗水。他的脸在发痒，而他额头上的潮湿在寒冷的房间感觉冰凉。  
  
“‘为了’——什么？”  
  
 _做吧。_  
  
“我来这里是为了——问你一件事。”  
  
男人能够发觉他自己声音的变化吗？查尔斯认为自己的声音还算平稳。然而他的心脏……它正因为恐惧而怦怦直跳——而且—— _我终于要这样做了……_  
  
那双眼睛已经眯成了宝石般的缝隙。  
  
查尔斯等待。然而他似乎想不出任何的字眼，因而他舔了舔嘴唇。“所以。我可不可以——问你一件事？”  
  
男人抬起下巴。即使没有剃过须，他的下巴的线条也显得庄严—— _不公平_ ，查尔斯的意识嘀咕。 _但是_ ，他的思绪分类，酸葡萄心理——至少，那个幻想被浓郁的汗臭给破灭了。查尔斯感觉自己的鼻孔张大。距离这么近，那股气味明显得异常——兴许是跑步导致的。男人已经脱掉他那件破旧的外套，那顶针织帽子也不见了。眼下他正穿着磨损的皮鞋，而不是——之前他追踪的时候穿的是什么？靴子？钉鞋？反正肯定不是这双，但是查尔斯之前没看，所以……  
  
“怎么了？”那把声音冷冰冰。“问啊。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯把视线从男人的鞋子拖回到他的脸上。它看上去像是从花岗岩雕刻出来的。“是为了问……嗯。”  
  
那个下颌收紧了。  
  
查尔斯意识中遥远的一部分叹了口气。真是越来越荒谬了。 _干脆地说出来吧_ 。最坏有可能发生什么事呢？无可否认，他可能会死……但是过往这个生物任何一次触碰他，他都有可能死掉，然而每一次查尔斯都活下来了……  
  
查尔斯抬起自己的下巴。男人并没有在碰他。他连一根手指都没碰过他。  
  
 _说吧_ ，他的意识催促。 _抹掉他脸上的傲慢。_  
  
所以查尔斯让自己的声音变得低沉，并且给了它加上……蜂蜜般的边缘。 _如果蜂蜜能够有边缘_ ，并且： _让它 **滴落** ——做吧……_  
  
“我的问题是：你是否仍然……想从我这里得到东西？”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯心想，实在不能说男人站在原地僵住了。因为他之前就是一直不动的。  
  
 _不。_ 实际发生的情况是：他的静止焕发着——不同的气场。那双灰绿色的眼睛凝视着查尔斯……而所有的注意力再一次像棘齿绕着他——那股力量像老虎钳收紧……  
  
查尔斯先转开目光，努力不要颤抖。 _让他觉得你在害怕_ ，他的意识说，接着： _干得好。非常具战略意义。_  
  
贴住他喉咙的金属逐渐变暖。  
  
“再说一遍。”  
  
 _做吧。_  
  
查尔斯再次直视那双眼睛，让他自己的眼睛变大。“你是否仍然想从我这里得到东西？因为，”他让舌头擦过下唇，看到男人抽搐。 _哈。_ “因为……我要主动献出来。”  
  
“什么，”男人清了清嗓子。怒目而视。“你指的……东西……是什么意思？”  
  
“东西……例如那个吻。你还记得那个吻——对不对？”  
  
哪怕他没有见到那双眼睛闪耀—— _上帝_ ——就像暗处的猫之眼……他真的没法错过那股撞进他意识的 _ **望想**_ ，活像一道门撞上他的脸。查尔斯呼出了一口气，接着吸入另一口气。“你介意吗？”  
  
“介意什么？”男人粗声粗气地说。  
  
“你——你的思绪——它们相当，啊，激烈。”  
  
男人脸色发白的瞬间，查尔斯就意识到自己的错误。“ _不……_ ”查尔斯气喘吁吁地说——“不，我不是那个意思——我没有看——我会知道只是因为你正在很天杀响亮地投射出来……”  
  
但男人已经露出牙齿迈近，他把双手压在查尔斯脖子的两侧。锻铁翻腾，查尔斯用力吞咽，奋力不要尖叫出声。“停下，”他绝望地说，“停下来……”  
  
“只是因为我的女士对你有所需要，教授，”男人低声说。距离这么近，他的呼吸热热的，而他的眼睛……灰、绿、蓝， _不同的颜色_ ，查尔斯心想，所有的颜色都相当疯狂。“你就以为能嘲弄我？你不是英勇地说过宁死也不愿再让我碰到你吗？”  
  
“不——我没有……”  
  
“那就让我告诉你一件事，泽维尔。我的女士告知了我，你对她有点用途。也因此：在这整场战役过程中你必须活着。不过，在那之后……”接着男人把一只手握紧成拳，用力击打查尔斯脑袋旁边的门，“之后，我将会要求把你赐给我。接着……”  
  
男人深吸了一口气；呼了出来——接着凑近，对着查尔斯的耳朵低声说话。  
  
“接着……我会把你带到你今晚看到的那个地方……然后我会不慌不忙地杀了你。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“而且，因为你横竖都会死在那里，你会在被我再次触碰 _后_ 死掉。因为我会的，教授——我会触碰你，我会品尝你……我会从你那里 _夺走_ 我想要的一切——然后才杀了你。而且相信我：临近最后，你会乞求我——来结束这一切。终结你。”  
  
查尔斯的意识思索起来。真奇怪：那些话语貌似更像是火热潮湿的滑行，而不像任何附带信息的东西。也许是因为他迟钝的思绪没能理解含义。 _话语含有意义_ 。他会考虑的，但他正在颤抖……  
  
“现在，”男人低声说。“你还有其他问题要问我吗？”  
  
查尔斯无法找到话语。  
  
“嗯？有吗？”牙齿在他耳朵旁边猛一咬合，没有触碰，但是—— _太近了_ ——查尔斯畏缩。“有吗？”  
  
“没有，”他嘶哑作答。“没有——我没有。”  
  
男人往后挨。现在没有傻笑了。他的眼睛盯着查尔斯的眼睛，闪闪发光——如果真要形容，他的脸看上去……很饥饿。  
  
“很好。”  
  
接着——查尔斯茫然地眨了眨眼睛。他已经转过身去——若无其事地……转身走回桌子。怎么会有人在说了他刚刚说的话之后还如此若无其事？怎么会有人能够同样若无其事地释放呛喉的金属，把它移回桌上——铁在半空中扭曲还原成烛台的形状——并让另一方重重背靠着门，向下滑动，喘气……  
  
却没有提问，“你没事吧？”或者： _怎么了？_ ……或者： _我伤到你了吗？_ 没有提任何问题；没有说任何话语……只是一本正经地走回去整理文件。把某样东西小心地放进一个手提箱里；把大部分文件整齐地堆起来收好。  
  
那一堆堆文件被金属给压住。随机的金属块。查尔斯蜷缩在门槛的石板上，背部贴着橡木门，看着金属在男人工作的时候浮动。  
  
让肖恩抢先了他的逃脱计划是一回事，无论有多含糊。混淆，误导……欺骗……  
  
而让男人——在这方面——反将他一军，则是完全两回事。  
  
 _但他并没有_ ，查尔斯的意识颤抖着提供。男人的话语并没有任何战略。它们没有构成一个计划。它们貌似只是——从他的观点看——事实。  
  
事实：男人将会去作战……或者——领导……达拉斯的战斗。  
  
事实：如果东胞社赢了，男人会回来，而且——跟弗洛斯特要求？征得许可？ _许可_ ，拖着他——查尔斯，进入树林里的一所监狱，用链子锁起他、殴打他、打断他的四肢——而且在他最爱的那些实际暴行中间穿插……强奸。  
  
“以便增加一点情趣，”他头昏眼晕地自言自语，强忍住歇斯底里的笑，“噢，上帝。”  
  
“泽维尔。”一声咆哮。“安静。”  
  
查尔斯畏缩。在纸张的沙沙声中，男人的声音弱到几乎听不到。但是—— _哦_ ，查尔斯没料到自己大声说出来了。突然之间，他觉得自己的头晕程度远远亚于纯粹的悲惨程度——他弯起膝盖收到下巴之下，用双臂抱住它们，试图不要哭出来……  
  
 _噢看在 **该死的** 份上_，他厉声骂自己——他的意识提供一个画面—— _马厩—— **链子**_ ——他畏缩起来。不要那个，不——他需要尝试计划——查尔斯颤抖。他可以在内心说话。假装他正在跟他的睿鴍说话。  
  
 _或者……_  
  
查尔斯深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛，他就在自己的阅读室里。它的光欢迎他——阳光通过庞大的窗口流泻进来，在书籍上落下金色和琥珀色的光芒。这里既美丽又温暖。查尔斯坐在他的金椅子上，叹了口气。他的盔甲没有发出任何声音。至少，没有任何声音响过众多翅膀鼓动摇曳的沙沙声……他的鸟儿们纷纷飞过来栖息在他周围的书架上。  
  
“嗯。晚上好。”  
  
它们看上去全都很肃穆。  
  
“我知道。”查尔斯叹了口气。“那进行得一点都不顺利，对吧？”  
  
一阵瑟瑟声穿过整个房间。一部分鸟转过身去看猫头鹰；它高叫了一声，把脑袋猛地塞到一侧翅膀下。  
  
“哦，那并不能怪罪任何一个——人？嗯。个体。那并非任何个体的想法。我敢说那是我们全体想出来的。”  
  
这一次，鸟儿们把目光转向夜莺——此君正伸长脖子凝视着一面小镜子，它藏在一个书架的角落里。接着它响亮地发出颤音。  
  
“嗯。几乎我们全体。但是……现在怎么办？现在，我该怎么办？”即使在温暖的室内，查尔斯仍然颤抖。“有任何想法吗？”  
  
沉默降临。他叹了口气注意到，夜莺除外。那只该死的鸟似乎无法领会暗示。“但是你不会放弃，对不对？”查尔斯若有所思地说。“尽管你没法做多少别的事儿……你的音乐相当宜人。”  
  
夜莺伸展翅膀，张开它的喙唱了起来，同时上升到空中，开始绕着房间滑行。“好啦，”查尔斯说，接着：“好 _啦_ ，谢谢你。没必要再加唱啦。”接着：“你个笨蛋，你干嘛不能干脆……”  
  
他的睿鴍用一声响亮的 ** _咔_** 打断。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
夜莺不再发声，它落在桌子上，看着睿鴍——看着它乌黑的脑袋专横地挑了一下。接着它飞到查尔斯的左肩上。  
  
“你是在说，”他小心翼翼地开口，看着他的睿鴍。“你是在说我应该……我应该……”  
  
夜莺的翅膀轻轻一扑腾，再次唱起歌来。  
  
“哦。”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“那把声音。金色的话语……话语……好吧。最坏有可能发生什么事呢？”他想了一会儿。“我想他能切掉我的舌头——噢，嘘。”夜莺啁啾一声停下来，把脑袋猛地塞进他肩甲的铰合处。“没事的，”他安慰道。“嘘……”  
  
很长一段时间，他只是坐在椅子上，思绪一片安静。“嘘。”他戴着护甲的手尽可能轻地抚摸着夜莺柔软的羽毛。“没事的。他不会伤害你……我答应。”  
  
话语卡在他的喉咙里。“我答应，”他的声音哽咽。“我答应过他们。所以：来吧。”查尔斯用力眨眼，试图不让泪水落下——一颗落下来了，但是没关系。“跟我来吧，善良的夜莺爵士，咱们来看看你的歌是否能做到我的策略——迄今为止——所做不到的事儿。”  
  
查尔斯紧闭上眼睛。当他再次睁开时，他看到所有的鸟儿如何聚集靠拢。他们飞到他的盔甲上方，落到椅子上。接着查尔斯的睿鴍站在他的右肩上，用羽毛刷了刷他的脸。  
  
他把脑袋凑近睿鴍；努力微笑。“谢谢你。”  
  
接着查尔斯抬起下巴。“好吧。当我再次睁开眼睛，我会回到那个图书馆。而且……”他摸了摸夜莺的脑袋，“我们要做我们能做的事儿。”  
  
——————————  
  
“没事吧？”查尔斯喃喃地说，同时睁开眼睛。  
  
“泽维尔……”冰冷而拉长的音调穿过房间。  
  
“哦。”他眨了眨眼睛。“对不起。”  
  
一声咆哮——查尔斯朝桌子那边看了看。刚刚男人把一只钢镀的笔抛到木桌上；它发出咣啷声。现在他正满怀恶意地瞪着查尔斯。“再过一小会，我就有空闲把你赶出这个房间——但在此期间……为什么你在说话？”  
  
“为什么？”他思索起来。恐惧以及男人早前的威胁就像遥远的背景悸动——但现在他不得不把这种感觉推到一旁，要不然他只能光在石板上颤抖了。“我——我想跟你说话。”他耸耸肩。“说一会儿话。”  
  
沉默。当查尔斯再次查看时，他瞧见男人的眼睛睁得大大地，充满愤怒。  
  
而且—— _有意思_ ——他的脸上显现出一抹混乱。那转瞬即逝，他恶狠狠地一把抓起钢笔，把它举起来。它的笔尖在灯光中闪亮。  
  
“为什么现在我不应该用这个射穿你的喉咙？”  
  
“更改套路？”查尔斯再次耸耸肩。“或者：弗洛斯特需要我为战役活着。任一理由均足矣。”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
“难道你已经忘了，泽维尔？我告诉过你，那场战役结束后，我为你计划好什么了？”  
  
他吞咽了一下。“没忘。”  
  
“没忘……那么，如果那还不足以让你保持沉默——我还能对你做什么？”  
  
“嗯，”接着查尔斯直起身，拂去运动裤上的尘土。他静静地、小心翼翼地让夜莺飞入室内。 _飞，飞_ ——他低声对它说。引导它飞到雕刻的壁炉架—— _然后唱歌——不过 **悄悄地** ……别让他知道你在那里……_  
  
夜莺服从。  
  
“嗯，”他继续说。“为什么你会希望我保持沉默？提醒我：”他把双手放进口袋里，接着—— _噢上帝噢 **上帝**_ ——走近了几步。  
  
这一声咆哮不大一样，末端化为嘶音——而且男人的肩膀绷得像钢索一样紧。“教授。我希望你保持沉默，因为——我即将展开一场战斗。在不到二十四小时后。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
查尔斯端详他。之前某个点上，男人的双手显然狠命捉挠过自己的头发——它乱糟糟的。汗水的气味稍微减弱了；三个窗户的第一个开着，房间因而变得稍微更冷了。所有文件已经从桌面清掉。他肯定把那堆松散的纸张收进桌里了；手提箱也被关上了。桌上有—— _噢_ ——为什么之前他没有看到？桌上有一瓶威士忌，它的旁边有一个平底酒杯。查尔斯馋得直流口水。玻璃杯里有一些酒—— _就抿一口_ ——而且他真的 _真的_ 很想要……  
  
他花了好一番功夫才把目光从酒精移开。看着桌上唯一剩下的文件。  
  
 _噢_ 。  
  
男人之前一直在达拉斯地图上写字。  
  
伴着一股深深的不真实感，查尔斯看到了——划痕，从这个距离——他自己在地图上做的标记。他真的才在当天下午写下来吗？沉重的蓝色箭头，数字。他自己的策略，充满热情地成形并潦草地写在纸上。他跟罗根兴奋地谋划。 _这个。我 **爱** 这个……_  
  
那股不真实化为他喉咙中沉重的肿块。男人掌握了他——查尔斯的计划。突然之间，他心里有一部分想把它要回来。那是他的想法，而现在对方即将利用它——抢走功劳—— _偷走它……_  
  
“你会在第四组吗？”查尔斯问。那是最富魅力的一组。最令人兴奋的一组。他自己想象过那些画面；闯入一个废弃的机场，攻破防御，驾着战利品（飞机）直入云霄……  
  
他听到男人发出微微的轻蔑声。查尔斯吓了一跳，把精神聚焦回他身上。他的嘴唇紧紧地压住；疤痕突出地显现。  
  
“没错……”笔在地图上轻弹了一下。“这是你想出来的。对不对？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“你可真是非常聪明，教授。的确非常聪明。尽管不太够透彻；缺乏一些想象力。但是……”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯感到背部变硬了。“你是什么意思？它有哪部位是不彻底的？还有一个双佯攻——那怎么会不……”  
  
男人张嘴发笑时，露出非常洁白的牙齿。而且——真的，查尔斯淡淡地想——那些牙齿并不漂亮。数量未免太多了。  
  
“比方说，你负责指挥，泽维尔，而你刚刚捕获敌方几乎所有的飞机。接着他们被敌方指挥官征召。你会做什么？”  
  
“如果我已经获得了飞机？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我——我会——嗯。希望到那时我已经成功运输完所有飞机了。其中一个变种人——凯蒂，对不对？今天傍晚，她提到‘传送’——那是不是……”  
  
男人呼了口气，卷起上唇。“你不应该知道这些事情的，教授。”  
  
查尔斯走到桌边；他耸起一边肩膀。“忍不住偷听到的。特别是如果某人说得很大声。”他记得凯蒂当时说得很大声。也许是她的头痛导致的……  
  
男人眯起了眼睛。“我持异议。”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯看着桌子。接着——小心翼翼地——他把思绪弹向壁炉架。夜莺正在唱歌——而且……他觉得自己的呼吸变得急促。其歌曲的金线正穿过房间织造，在光中反射……扭曲穿透那股 _ **望想**_ 。查尔斯注意到那股 _ **望想**_ 仍然存在。仍然无处不在。但是……他回过头透过眼角看了看男人。他似乎已经找到某程度的自我控制。井然有序的图案在他的思绪中闪过——银色钢铁蓝图……  
  
 _你可真是好样的_ ，查尔斯恼火地想。有那么多 _防止_ 自己落入欲望大锅的时机——好死不死非得在别人尝试引诱他的那一回控制住自己。  
  
虽然……查尔斯知道自己并没有动真格尝试。还没有。  
  
他把脑袋挑向男人对面的椅子。“我可以坐下吗？”  
  
对方的下巴落下——只是稍稍一落，接着他猛地把嘴合上。“ _ **不**_ ，”他咆哮。“回去……”他的手朝门的方向一指，接着恶狠狠地说：“回到你的角落，泽维尔。坐在那里。 _坐。_ ”  
  
“像一条乖狗，”查尔斯慢吞吞地说，看着男人的眼睛一闪。过度刺激他并非上策——但也许多点干劲不会出差错。毕竟，以礼相待让他得到什么了？无非是血液与泪水。还有一点精液，是的，但是这场实战演练的整个重点就是获取那个，透过对方……  
  
查尔斯猛地封闭那个想法，告诉他内心的归类记录 _他妈闭 **嘴** ，拜托_——少点分析，多点不动脑筋的调情—— _ **去**_ 。  
  
“你并不怎么了解我，”他告诉男人。“我更像一只猫。好奇。而我寻思——比方说，你在达拉斯负责指挥。你刚刚获得敌方几乎所有的飞机，等等等等。 _你_ 会做出什么我没有做过的？”他让嘴唇扭成一个微笑。“我还没有——已经考虑过的？来吧……”果然， _ **哈**_ ，男人的眼睛因他的语气睁大了。“让我吃一惊吧。”  
  
很长时间的沉默。  
  
接着——低沉的声音：“你不认为我可以，对不对？你不认为我可以让你吃一惊。你自以为聪明绝顶，教授，以致你相信这个该死的世界上没有人能想出你尚未想到的谋略。”  
  
男人的声调很不爽。查尔斯咬紧牙关，检查夜莺——金线正被 _ **望想**_ 围住——情感下方强盛的愤怒暗流就像墨水一样黑暗地渗出……  
  
他回头看着男人，睁大自己的眼睛。瞧见对方半眨了一下眼。  
  
“我不知道。”他让声音变得低沉——仅仅微乎其微的沙哑——接着……查尔斯深吸了一口气。 _冒险。做吧。_ 他挨向桌子。沿着边缘抬起一条腿。接着，股四头肌一伸缩—— _跑了那么多圈总算显成效，棒极了_ ——抬升自己的身子以便坐下。  
  
他自豪地注意到，整个动作只需他的右手离开口袋。不过……他猜想自己很幸运，那是一张异常厚重的桌子。实心橡木。他的企鹅会理解的。企鹅会同情的。而肾上腺素正使得他的意识快速地胡扯，所以最好还是让多年来积累的调情实践接管吧……  
  
“我料想我也有愚蠢的时刻。”查尔斯让自己的左腿懒洋洋地摆动。“像其他人一样。”  
  
男人没有作答。  
  
查尔斯瞟了他一眼——而且，出乎意料的是，他腹部一沉。  
  
因为，突然之间，男人看上去奇怪地……年轻。睁大的眼睛直勾勾看着。嘴唇微张。他的头发有一处没被他抚平的地方乱翘——一抹红色刚刚开始爬上他鲜明的颧骨……  
  
查尔斯特意把左手从口袋里抽出来。拉伸，保持动作优雅—— _看我的手腕_ ——拿起地图的一个角落并拉动，刚好足以让纸张沿着桌面滑动了几英寸。男人的手指并没有压住它；事实上，那只钢笔也一并被拖过来了。  
  
 _尽管看吧。_ 接着查尔斯把所有的体重转移到右手臂上，身体前倾。从这个角度，男人应该能清楚地瞧见他的脖子；甚至顺下去看到他敞开的衬衫领子。他轻轻转动眼睛查看，果然—— _这下可好了_ ……那对嘴唇已经张得更开；呼吸也加快了。  
  
“嗯……”查尔斯让声音变得甚至更低沉。“告诉我。你在这里……”他再次转移体重，伸出右手拿起钢笔。男人甚至都没有抗议。查尔斯窃笑，挠了挠钢笔让墨水流动，然后猛地划了一道黑线示意——假设——东胞社的军队。“你在这里，来自东部的祸害。而……”  
  
他用钢笔拍了拍旧机场，当天下午他用蓝色铅笔在那里画了个圈。“往前推进了，噢，一个小时左右，第四组不为人知地成功抵达那里了——而现在……”他用两根手指转动钢笔，接着拇指指甲用力地弹了一下笔尖。墨水溅出来。“现在飞机归你了，指挥官。所以，你要如何处理它们——用我还没有考虑过的方式？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
查尔斯看着他，保持声音悦耳。“……指挥官？在听吗？”  
  
男人眨了眨眼，接着 _用力_ 摇了摇头，鼻孔翕动。“停下，”他咬着牙说。  
  
“停下什么？”  
  
“你在我的脑袋里。”灰绿色的眼睛夹着愤怒。“停下。滚出去。”  
  
“哦……”查尔斯呼出一口气。“我没有。无论你在想什么，那全是你自己冒出来的想法。说到这里：这个富有想象力的想法是什么？说啊。让我吃一惊。”  
  
男人透过那些牙齿——全都咬紧到一块——呼了一口气。“空想的指挥官泽维尔，我的想法？这个。”  
  
接着他猛地推开查尔斯的左前臂——查尔斯好不容易才稳住自己——夺过钢笔，在旧机场附近恶狠狠地画出了一个黑色的圈。不过这个圈要比蓝色那个小多了。  
  
查尔斯等了等，接着挑了挑眉。“那又是什么？”  
  
“那，教授，”男人轻轻地说，“是我的女士通过发现器控制人们意识的地域范围。”  
  
查尔斯感到一阵寒意滑上他的脊椎。  
  
“她已经细化到这种程度：动摇三百人，直接控制一百人。有你供能的话……”那些牙齿露出来，“她向我保证可以达到……六百人。六百人，屈从她的暗示……但是——在你的协助下——能够绝对彻底地控制两百人。”  
  
他自己的心跳声在耳朵里重击。查尔斯耸了耸肩。要装不在意很困难。“那又怎样？”  
  
“那样的话……”他拉长音调。“自由西方的飞机总数约为三百五十架，泽维尔。据报道，爱田那边能够直接目睹到的侦查员有十个，而我们知道余下的潜伏在地下。那些飞机有三十八架无法修复，那就只剩下大概三百架能飞。而当黑组拿下旧机场……而有我的女士在发现器里……”  
  
“飞行员。”查尔斯费尽地说出话来。“自由西方的飞行员。”  
  
“没错，”男人凑向前；那双眼睛闪着绿光仰望他。“我只有几个变种人可以驾驶他们——而且甚至不算最好的。凯蒂将会以最快的速度传送。但我们已经从[麦迪逊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dane_County_Regional_Airport)到[蒙哥马利](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montgomery_Regional_Airport)招募了民航飞行员。七十五人。阿泽佐尔会瞬移他们进来，他们将会驾驶七十五架飞机；我的人将会驾驶另外二十五架。那些自由西方的飞行员——我们会杀掉。余下的……”  
  
鲨鱼般的笑容。“我的女士将会控制余下的。”  
  
“……接着呢？”查尔斯的嘴唇感觉麻麻的。  
  
“一待麦克墨菲传召飞机，我们将轰炸他持有的每一台高射炮来回应。也许还会轰炸一些其他的防御军力。或者他在前往格伦罗斯路上的后卫部队。”一根眉毛挑起。“我还没有决定。”  
  
查尔斯盯着男人的眼睛。距离这么近，他能在绿色和灰色中看到蓝色的斑点……  
  
“好了，教授？”另一个笑容。“我让你吃了一惊吗？”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯噘起嘴巴；看到男人的视线向下滑向它们；接着他往上一瞅。 _对了——我应该引诱他才对——那些飞行员噢 **上帝** ——_“我能否提一两个建议？”  
  
绿色的眼睛眯了起来；笑容已经消失了。“……如果你非要不可。”  
  
“小心点，仅此而已。”查尔斯随意地伸出手——卷曲手指握住笔，拽了一下。男人松手——他们的手指相触时，查尔斯听到他的喉咙发出 _咔哒_ ； _没错——这下 **可好了**_ ……他把左手平放在桌上撑住；尽可能流畅地把身子往前一推，悬在地图上方。  
  
如果那动作使得他的喉咙近到足以感受男人的气息，火热地呼在冰凉的皮肤上——好吧，查尔斯有何资格反对呢？  
  
“首先……”他低喃，低头望进男人的眼睛里。 _那些学生——上帝——正在见效 **正在见效** ……_  
  
“你看——因为发现器的影响只能覆盖到那个范围，”他用钢笔拍了拍地图，“你将有多达两百架飞机被局限在一个很小的区域里。因此倘若自由西方用高炮射击一次、两次或十次，每一轮你几乎肯定会失去超过一架飞机。”  
  
一阵暂停。  
  
接着：“哦。”  
  
男人的声音听起来像沙砾。  
  
查尔斯自顾自笑了笑，接着继续。“其次……你可能得考虑第二和第三组将会发生什么情况。”他持着钢笔从沃斯堡往下滑动，朝男人挡住钢笔路径的手挑起一根眉毛——接着把笔换到另一只手上，探过对方的前臂动笔把格伦罗斯圈起来。“不可否认，自由西方将会因为他们的空军 _变卦_ 而陷入混乱——不过，”接着查尔斯朝他露出严肃的表情。  
  
他逗乐地发现，那个表情纯粹浪费。对方正盯着查尔斯左手所持的钢笔。  
  
他清了清嗓子。男人的眼睛猛地上移去看他。“不过，”接着查尔斯朝他笑了笑，“我敢肯定我用不着告诉你：永远不要低估好的战斗部队的凝聚能力。麦克墨菲可能会决定干脆摆脱飞机的损失，把一切力量投入到追踪第二和第三组并灭掉他们。我也假设核电厂是有人防卫的。第二和第三组可能会被自由西方的军力夹击……包围……所以：小心点。  
  
“第三：第一组将会在爱田遭到彻底歼灭。”他挑起一根眉毛。“所以不要把任何你喜欢的人调进那一组。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
“来，”查尔斯轻轻地说。“我这就给你写个备忘笔记。”  
  
接着他写起来，钢笔尖在沉寂中响亮地刮出声音。窗口吹来的寒风刺骨——那是件好事，查尔斯心想，因为他觉得如此天杀地过热。他努力控制住自己的呼吸——腾出一点思绪去检查他的夜莺……  
  
……并几乎窒息。整个房间里弥漫着鸟歌的金线；浓厚得像糖浆，而且黏附着所见的一切。 _也许_ ，他快速思索—— _也许那暂时足矣。_  
  
鸟儿啁啾一声停了下来。 _但是_ ，查尔斯告诉它： _麻烦你再次开唱，如果——啊。如果你认为有必要。如果你觉得情况变得无法忍受……_  
  
它以柔和的颤音表示同意。他把思绪转回到地图上。动作流畅地写完了笔记——接着故意蹭过湿墨——并签了名。 _Ｃ．Ｘ．_  
  
男人还在盯着。查尔斯稍稍挑起脑袋，试图直视他的眼睛。“怎么了？”  
  
“怎么……”他的声音很粗糙。“你用那——那只手也能写字。”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯插上笔盖，举过去还给他。“我双手俱利。”  
  
男人慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“哦。”  
  
“那真的很方便。”他让笑容扩大—— _看我的嘴唇，来吧。没错_ ……“当然了，墨水除外。用左手的话，”他解释说。“会蹭到。”  
  
接着查尔斯把手举到嘴边，故意用舌头舔了舔墨渍。  
  
窒息的声音——查尔斯知道那是什么意思。毕竟他之前又不是没听过。喉咙里卡了那么一下——凝视的眼神穿过一张桌子、一张椅子、一张床……睁得 _那么_ 大的眼睛？  
  
这意味着男人胸骨以南的所有血液正 _直接_ 奔向他的老二。  
  
 _不妨确认一下_ 。“啊，糟糕。”查尔斯往另一只手吐了口唾沫，擦洗其墨渍。“每当那种情况发生可真叫人讨厌。”  
  
“当……发生什么？”  
  
“墨渍。”查尔斯故作天真地瞪大了双眼。“但那应该没什么大碍。只要它没沾到我的袖口就行。它没有……”他举起左手，角度往下，仿佛他是在舞会上索求它被亲吻……手腕刚好悬在男人的下巴前。“对不对？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“你介意吗？”他把脑袋歪向一侧。“看一看？”  
  
男人一脸茫然。接着，他很明显花了番功夫才聚焦到查尔斯的袖口上。“它……”他的喉咙因为吞咽而移动。“它看上去——没沾到。”  
  
“你确定？”查尔斯娇声问。他慢慢地抬起手——那样他的手指就定位准备捧住男人的下巴。 _做吧。 **但是**_ ，他的意识补充——而且如果意识能够呼吸困难，他的意识就是这样——一 _慢慢地做……谨慎地…… **温柔地** ……拿捏好时机……_  
  
他把手移近——微乎其微……但： _够着了……_  
  
那胡茬刺刺的。查尔斯早就知道会这样，但感觉如此奇怪地世俗，以致他心里那个部分想发笑。接着那个部分胜出了。与其说是笑声，更应该说呼气……肯定不是窃笑……因为他用指尖抚摸着男人的下颌线，而对方用半闭的眼睛凝视着他，把脸凑向查尔斯的手掌……微微磨蹭。像一只猫。  
  
“哦……”查尔斯呼了口气。“嗯。那，这是什么？”  
  
“我……”对方的声音很沙哑。“我不……”男人看起来几乎像被下了迷药——但是当查尔斯用拇指拂过他的下唇，他闭上了眼睛。“哦……等等。”  
  
“……为什么？”  
  
因为血液开始在他的血管里歌唱，那个调子如是说： _已经太久了—— **太久了**_ ——接着： _把他套牢了，你知道你可以的。做吧。 **做** 吧……_  
  
“为什么要等？”查尔斯让声音嘶哑。“倘若我说我想要你吻我呢？就在这里？”他用舌头舔过下唇，看到男人的眼睛几乎成了斗鸡眼。“现在？”  
  
“……但是……你不想。”  
  
那可怜的家伙听起来很困惑。查尔斯让自己的欲望把嘴巴卷成傻笑。“哦，是的，我想……”  
  
“不，”男人沙哑地说。“不，你——不——等等。”他往后一缩，远离查尔斯的触碰。“停下。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“停下！”椅子在木板上磨出尖锐的声音；男人跌跌撞撞地站起来，盯着查尔斯，眼睛瞪得大大的。“你——你……”  
  
接着他吸了口气；透过咬紧的牙缝呼出来。“你在我的 _脑袋_ 里！”  
  
“不，我没有，”查尔斯厉声回答，挫败感紧紧缠住他的身体。也许他可以从这里跳跃——让一只脚落在地板上，把桌子当做杠杆。什么地方出错了？他暴躁地探出意识找他的夜莺……  
  
并僵住了。  
  
鸟儿离去了。  
  
鸟儿离去了——但去 _ **哪儿**_ ？他的意识尖声问道，然后： _哦_ 。金色的卷须打着转飘出了窗户——那个 _敞开的_ 窗户。 _噢上帝噢 **该死**_ 。难道那混账玩意无聊到跑出去对月亮唱歌了？！  
  
 _唱歌_ ……他环顾四周——接着他的血变冷了。图书馆里几乎不剩下半点夜莺的音乐；再无那股引诱的力量……只有红黑色的 _ **望想**_ 悸动……以及 _狂怒_ 。  
  
他赶紧回头扫了男人一眼。他没有料到他会显得如此愤怒：但是……那双绿色的眼睛睁得大大的：大而危险。“我没有，”查尔斯开口。“我没有在你的脑袋里。你想要这个。你想要我——那就是你的感觉……”  
  
不，他既没有料到愤怒，也没料到……他在那双眼睛中看到的恐惧。  
  
而且查尔斯绝对没料到男人会反手朝他脸上掴了一巴掌。  
  
没有伴随顿悟： _他在生气_ ，以及 _噢上帝他在 **害怕**_ ——接着紧随顿悟的脚跟—— _所言非虚_ ——他的意识补充，但是它无法说话，因为它在发痛……  
  
——————————  
  
“噢，上帝。”  
  
待右耳的嗡鸣消停及天花板从一片模糊固定成石膏模后，查尔斯慢慢用一只手肘撑起身子。他试探性地移动四肢。没有骨折，棒极了；仍未被链子铐住，很好；仍在图书馆中，嗯；现在正盯着地毯。  
  
“你为什么……”他开始说。  
  
“闭。嘴。泽维尔。”  
  
查尔斯闭上嘴巴。他的右下颚在发痛。如果刚刚打到的是左边，他倒数的第二个臼齿原本的位置可能会痛得要命……但因为打的是右边，只有那一边受伤了。而他的尊严——但那现在不再重要了，不是吗？  
  
真的没什么重要的了。那肯定就是为什么他舍弃了夜莺、它的魔力以及其他鸟儿的思绪。除了——也许——睿鴍的勇气。  
  
伴着睿鴍的勇气，查尔斯推促自己站起来，踉踉跄跄地迈了两步，直到正好进入男人的私人空间，他不得不往后一退，贴着三道窗户的第二道。  
  
“你他妈到底有什么毛病？”  
  
距离这么近，男人看上去震惊了一瞬间——接着朝查尔斯露出牙齿，俯身向前威胁——但查尔斯没有让步，他气呼呼地说：  
  
“你——我真不能相信你！在这里我一直试图以礼相待，试图跟你进行文明对话，而你却断定我一直在你脑袋里窥探？然后还把我当成虫子一样拍打？真是倒血霉了，操，你到底有什么问题？”  
  
“如果你想带血的操法，教授，你唯一需要做的就是继续说话。”  
  
查尔斯的意识瞬间闪过一个过分残忍的画面；他打了个寒颤，把画面猛地推到一边，继续说下去：  
  
“你要么揍人要么勒人；你欺负那些比你弱小的人，折磨他们——你折磨孩子，”他不得不喘了口气；喘完气后发现声音发颤，因而再次挺住，“孩子。你到底知不知道那有多么恶心？多么……不文明？打断孩子的骨头，在战争中利用孩子……”  
  
“而那就是我把你带到这里的原因，当然了。”男人的眼睛闪闪发光，愤怒和危险。“请教礼仪……”  
  
“文明，”查尔斯厉声说，“不是礼仪。文明——也许是人类最为崇高的想法——狗吃狗的行为可以被放置一边，酷刑、痛苦和死亡并非人性的最重要最基本的构成因素……”  
  
“换句话说，你提出的想法。”男人的声音变得冰冷。“听起来多耳熟啊，泽维尔。‘文明’就是按你说的做；‘野蛮’就是你所不同意的。因此——因此有了优生学，係咪？因此有了不列颠的宝贝帝国——现在告诉我……”  
  
这一回触碰的是男人——他用手捉住查尔斯，手指如钢铁般夹紧他的下巴。他轻轻摇了摇。有那么屈辱的一秒，查尔斯的意识给了他一个画面：他自己，作为宠物，遭到严惩——但男人喃喃道：  
  
“告诉我。近来你的宝贵文明让你如何受益了？也许你的女王跟我们签的条约？她在条约中签字放弃了自己国内的所有变种人——但凡是我女士选中的……把它们当成牲畜一样签字放弃……仅仅因为他们——不是自然人，你明白吗。不配得到你的女王治下的保护，配不上文明最为美丽的恩赐。”  
  
男人停顿了一下。当他继续时，声音变得甚至越低，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“告诉我：在条约签署之前，你参与了吗？参与了牛津、剑桥那些研究——决定我们的变种人到底多么不像自然人？”  
  
查尔斯因羞耻而感到作呕，但是：“没有。”他猛地抬起头，试图躲避男人的手——但是对方无情地紧握着。“没有。我当时太年轻了。我太忙了，忙着抚养我的——学生，”他突然住嘴才没把妹妹供出来，“还有教学。此外，我——我并不隶属委员会。”  
  
那个词沉闷地进入房间；狭隘和愚蠢得无可计量。查尔斯听到那个词的声音，眨了眨眼睛，忍住眼睛后面的刺痛——特别是当男人开始残酷地笑起来。  
  
“委员会。关于人类的委员会……完美。不过话说回来，我又有何资格蔑视它呢。”手从他的下巴松开，弯曲下移到他的喉咙上；查尔斯匆匆吸了口气，闭上眼睛。“毕竟……它把你带给了我。不是吗？”  
  
“是的。”查尔斯把尽可能多的辛酸注入自己的声音里；即便如此，他觉得男人的手抽搐了一下。“带到这里，我只能老实坐着，眼睁睁看你折磨孩子。”  
  
“为何这么担心孩子？”男人的声音降为耳语。“你明明应该非常非常担心你自己才对，不是吗？”  
  
他脖子上的那只手绕到颈后；像重物一样夹住那里。接着——查尔斯的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他忍住有损尊严的惊讶呜咽，因为男人的另一只手慢慢地……下滑……接着——噢上帝——像另一块重物放置在查尔斯的后腰上。  
  
并迫使他向前迈了一步。  
  
如此接近——查尔斯咬了咬牙。如此接近，这个距离真的没法错过男人加快的呼吸。那一点，或者——或者他相当可笑的性致昂扬状态，紧紧贴着查尔斯，而且……靠，那股感觉让查尔斯既战栗又……不知何故，疯狂地忍住别窃笑。因为如果在他们整个争论过程中，男人一直这样勃起着？查尔斯将不得不重新评估男人的自我控制及智商等情况……  
  
“有什么事情这么好笑吗？”  
  
那把声音粗糙地磨过他的神经末梢。 _一不做二不休。_ 查尔斯妥协，露出自己的牙齿微笑，然后把身子扭得更近。他把双手放在男人的腰上。他没法错过那声喘气——哈——接着他感觉到对方的脉搏加速，他把嘴巴置于那道瘦削的喉咙线条上……  
  
瘦削。查尔斯弯曲手指。尽管男人体力非凡，身子却出乎意料地……瘦削。就像铁丝。“瘦长，”他对着肌肤咕哝，并听到——感觉到——对方用力吞咽。  
  
“什么。”  
  
“没什么，”查尔斯喃喃地说。他呼了口气；感觉到男人抽搐。“只是在思考。”  
  
“就像我在思考，”接着男人松开查尔斯颈后的手——转而把那只胳膊挂在那里——捉住查尔斯的臂弯，把他往前拉动，贴向他自己的喉咙。“这场战役结束后，我想要跟你做的事儿。”一声叹息；查尔斯觉得气息嗡嗡落在脸上。  
  
“谢谢你的想法。你已经告诉我了……”但男人没有理会他，低声道：  
  
“文明。不列颠。牛津和你的女王。我将不得不看看……我是否能够让你为他们所有人哭泣。嗯？”他把臀部往前一顶，查尔斯不得不吞回涌起的口水。  
  
“确实，”他对着男人的颈静脉说；那脉搏正在奔驰。“如果那是额外的哲学讨论，也许我应该期待才对。”  
  
片刻的沉默，但随后：  
  
“噢，教授，”男人低声说。“你以为到时候你能够说话？多么古雅。多么……文明。你真心认为我不会把你弄瞎眼睛并堵上嘴巴？”  
  
“蒙住眼睛并堵上嘴巴，或者弄瞎眼睛并切掉我的舌头。前后一致点。”  
  
“不……”  
  
那声音很低。几乎像是……猫的颤音。  
  
“不……你会留着你的舌头。”  
  
当查尔斯的意识终于反应出这一影射后，他的腹部扭曲起来。但是：“看来自从我们上次讨论舌头后，”他恶狠狠的说，接着用牙齿沿着脖子刮擦。男人抽搐了一下。“某人终于去读了一本书。”  
  
一声咆哮；查尔斯无视它，把嘴唇往上刷至那道下颌线。那并不容易。男人的臂弯正卡在查尔斯的颈后，那意味着他不得不轻轻把脸推过那些在他颧骨附近张开的修长手指才得以动弹。他低声道：“那本书是否有足够的插图？也许一两张图表？”  
  
一阵暂停。接着：“你想要我现在就开始吗，泽维尔？你的死亡愿望真就那么强烈吗？”  
  
“嗯……”男人的胡茬粗糙地磨着他的嘴。“我的死亡愿望？它来得快去得也快。”  
  
查尔斯试过用舌头轻弹了一下。倘若换种人生，他可能会为男人的喘息咧嘴而笑。然而在这里……他唯一能感觉到的是那股在他失去自我控制的那一刻威胁要挣脱的恐惧。  
  
但就目前而言，他还控制得住。他不需要任何人——或者鸟——的帮助，也许除了他的睿鴍的勇气。睿鴍，他的意识嘀咕，他把嘴巴滑向男人的嘴巴，调好角度准备亲下去……  
  
然而男人对着他的脸咆哮：“你敢试试我就再拔掉你几颗牙齿，泽维尔……”  
  
“现在，”查尔斯中断，“那个。为什么你还要说那个？为什么要用暴力威胁，我明明……”他用嘴唇刷过那张薄薄的嘴，“我明明主动把这个献给你？嗯？”  
  
他们的臀部仍然贴在一块；查尔斯能感觉到那里每一个细微的动作。他的话产生了一定的效果。非常好，他的意识冰冷地得出结论；于是他继续：  
  
“无论你在想什么。无论你想要跟我做什么——跟我做，不是对我做。这里先好好澄清一下：我谈论的并不是折磨。我谈论的是性交。无论你想要什么……我向你保证，我都已经做过。而且我会跟你做。”  
  
他舔了舔男人的嘴角。“我在……主动献出来。试想一下。你用不着征得你的女士许可来做任何事；你用不着形单影只，”他摇晃臀部刺激男人，“你也用不着在杀完我之后冰冷寂寞。我会持续多久呢？一个星期？两个星期？告诉我。你肯定想过那个问题。”  
  
一阵暂停。他感觉到男人吞咽。  
  
接着：“我……”男人的声音粗声粗气地贴着他的喉咙。“我不知道。”  
  
“撒谎。我敢肯定你计算过能让我存活多久。但让我跟你说一点我自己的事儿吧。”查尔斯让脑袋垂下来；额头停靠在男人的下巴上。他能感觉到灼热的呼吸喷在他的头发中。“我知道……个人而言？比起挂在某处钩子上的冰冷尸体，我更想要床上的活人身体。而且我知道……”  
  
他闭上眼睛。“我知道我不想死。”  
  
“但怎么……”  
  
男人的手臂温暖而沉重地绕着他的脖子，一只巨大的手掌张开贴着他的后腰。而那声音听起来突然很……不确定。查尔斯让眼睛再次睁开。他所有的本能爆发了。  
  
“但是你说过宁可死掉也不愿让我……”另一声吞咽。“你说过你宁可死掉也不愿让我——再次碰你。”  
  
茅塞顿开。  
  
“噢，我的上帝，泽维尔，真聪明，”查尔斯厌恶地喃喃自语。接着他再次把脑袋往后仰，说道：“原来是这么回事。你真心认为把我折磨到死是你得以跟我性交的唯一途径——就是这样，对不对？”  
  
“我……”男人听起来很茫然。“什么？”  
  
“噢，你这个傻瓜，”接着查尔斯用手指狠狠地捏了捏他的腰。“你这个彻底的白痴。”  
  
一阵暂停。查尔斯感到咆哮即将发出来。隆隆化成：“教授……”  
  
“对不起，”他愉快地说，往后挨向那个臂弯；卷起嘴朝男人笑了笑。“但是你确实知道我是在虚张声势。对吧？”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
再次沦落到用单音节词作答； _妙极了_ ，他的意识嘀咕。他用自己的颧骨推了推男人的肱二头肌。“移动这条胳膊，拜托了。把它移开。我需要一些空间。”  
  
男人一边瞪着一边慢慢地服从。当查尔斯发出愉快的声音，把手从男人的腰部移开——并把两条胳膊搭过男人的肩膀，对方的眼睛睁得更大了。查尔斯交叉手指，朝他露出腼腆的表情。“我是在虚张声势。”  
  
貌似男人终于开始反应过来了。那双眼睛睁得又大又非常绿。“什么？”  
  
“关于死掉。‘我宁可死掉也不愿再让你碰我！’”他模仿自己的声音，把眼睛翻上去；接着又把眼睛转下来，露齿一笑。“演得很逼真，你不觉得吗？而你相信我了。而那一点——公平点——终于说得通了，因为你真的很不了解我。”  
  
男人看上去好像脑震荡了。“你当时在撒谎？”  
  
“是啊，”查尔斯拉长音调。“那就是虚张声势的意思，你懂的。或者——佯攻。”他的脑袋朝桌子努了努示意。“那一点你在战场上倒是非常清楚——这是同一码事。来吧。”  
  
接着查尔斯往后一退，禁不住颤抖地呼了口气，因为图书馆的凉风吹到他的运动裤的前面。并不是说他射在裤裆里了——而且，上帝祝福，男人也没有—— _还没有_ ，他的意识嘀咕——所以并不是说那个位置是湿的——但房间的寒意还是跟两人身体贴在一起产生的热量形成了惊人的对比。  
  
对方肯定也是这么想的，因为他从喉咙底部发出抗议的声音——然后是另一声，查尔斯滑落手臂松开他。“没事的——来吧，”他哄着。“来吧。”一只手放在男人背上——轻轻地， _轻轻地_ 放着——他的意识嘀咕——足以引导他到椅子上。查尔斯温和地推了推一个肩膀；男人坐下。  
  
查尔斯给了他一分钟，接着再次把自己撑回桌子上。  
  
“你在干什么……什么，”男人开口——因此……他都糊涂到这种程度了，事后他会记得所做的任何交易吗？他的眼睛仍然很茫然，而且坦白讲，按他这种状态，查尔斯很惊讶他甚至能走完回到桌边椅子的那段短距离。  
  
“我想要再次在这里跟你说话。毕竟我们之前进行着一个如此 _文明的_ 讨论，”查尔斯轻快地说。 _然后他就用力把你打到摔在地上_ ，他的意识冷冷地评论；查尔斯打了个哆嗦，猛地把那个想法——以及仍在下巴悸动的痛楚——推开。 _着眼于这个。你可以做到的。再过半小时——以及，也许某些……事情。你就能够得到你想要的。_  
  
“而那就是文明的人做的事儿。如果两个文明人都有所求想要东西，他俩就会谈判。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“是的。我想要东西。而这就是我想要的：我想要你答应我，你 _不_ 会折磨孩子；现在不会，未来也不会。而你想从我这里得到东西，对不对？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“而为了达成一个合理的交易——我们谈判。”  
  
也许坐下有点帮助，查尔斯心想。男人看起来精神更连贯了。那双眼睛朝他闪着微光；迷糊劲儿没了。“我倾向于不谈判，泽维尔。”  
  
“嗯，是的；我料到你不会是那种人——但是，”查尔斯撑着两只手掌往后挨。“凡事都有头一桩。而且试试这个——文明的做法——可能会让你兴致盎然。而能让这事儿更为文明的唯一方式是加上终极的社交润滑剂……”  
  
最后三个字影射的内容半点都没让对方察觉；这并不奇怪。查尔斯心里耸了耸肩继续说道：  
  
“酒。我的意思是——你怎么说，咱们像文明人一边喝酒一边讨论这件事？”毕竟苏格兰威士忌就在他旁边的桌子上。查尔斯几乎能感觉它正伸出琥珀色的小手，等待被拿起。  
  
男人看了他好一会儿——接着挑起一侧嘴角微笑。查尔斯实在忍不住打了个寒颤。  
  
“泽维尔教授，”那是一声低喃。它触及查尔斯的每一道神经，使得他皮肤刺痛。“别告诉我，这全是为了喝一杯酒所耍的障眼法。”  
  
“那要是——果真如此呢？”  
  
男人听着，让他的笑容扩大；那些牙齿—— _上帝_ ——查尔斯推开恐惧导致的内脏扭曲，让自己憋出苦笑。“那是我最为想念的东西之一。我指的是牛津：我确实喜欢……跟朋友相伴。跟朋友喝酒，以及谈论——事情。”  
  
“我们不是朋友，泽维尔。”声音很愉快。  
  
“嗯，不，但我们一直在谈论事情。战术，酷刑；性交与政治。也许我们可以尝试谈谈运动、宗教、烹饪、男士时尚。或者我们可以仅仅喝一杯并……”  
  
“我貌似从你的连篇废话中察觉出一个主题哦。”  
  
“真的，我的声音那么美，我自己也控制不了……”  
  
“教授，”男人打断。“喝一杯算文明，对吗？”  
  
查尔斯立刻集中精神。“是的，”他热切地说。“是的，就是这样。”  
  
“嗯。那么也许我应该尝试一下。”  
  
接着男人把手伸向威士忌和酒杯；给自己倒了大概三根手指宽的量——杯子里原先还剩有一些，查尔斯注意到，接着： _噢，上帝_ ，他可以闻到它……  
  
然后男人久久地抿了一口，眼睛看着查尔斯。查尔斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。他真的不知道如何品味这佳酿，他……  
  
“嗯，一杯下肚。可我不觉得有何不同。”  
  
“重点不在谈判中涉及的真酒——而是仪式。也许是——里头涉及的社交方面。”查尔斯的手指发痒。“来，把那个玻璃杯给我，我要……”  
  
“啊。”男人举起一根手指。“这个玻璃杯是我的。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大眼睛说不出话。他的脸肯定一副恳求相，因为男人的嘴抽搐了一下。“共享酒的仪式是你的文明的缩影，接着呢？关于谈判？”  
  
“是的。”他舔了舔嘴唇。男人的手指搁在酒杯上敲打的模样实在残酷。  
  
“嗯。那就让我尝试一种文明的举动。”浅浅的笑容。“为了你，泽维尔。”  
  
随后，他用左手拿起酒瓶——查尔斯盯着——故意移动它，并倒在—— _噢。_  
  
那其实很可悲，但查尔斯不得不用力吞咽。这一举动导致的浪费，以及嘲讽……在他如此想要的情况下把酒倒在地板上。故意戏弄他。他觉得自己的肩膀微微地耷拉下去。  
  
但他才不会展示出自己的不悦。相反，他耸了耸肩。“知道吗，[地狱里有一个特别的地方专设给浪费好威士忌的人。](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0101639/quotes)”  
  
男人哐一声把酒瓶放回桌上。“噢，我想到现在我肯定已经在地狱订好套房了，教授。而且是出于相当不同的原因。但是……”他的声音很和蔼可亲。“你为什么把它叫做浪费？”  
  
接着他把脑袋偏向地板。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
那把声音仍然很和蔼。“继续啊。”  
  
“我……”查尔斯吞咽。“我没——听懂？”  
  
“亏你还一脸精明相呢。”一个微笑。“泽维尔——为何不试试这种文明的礼仪？走到这里，跪下来，舔——起——地板上的每一滴酒。”  
  
微笑扩大。“而趁你那么做的当儿？我们可以——谈判。”  
  
查尔斯知道自己耳中的轰隆声肯定是震惊导致的。他知道自己拥有选择：暴走出去，冷笑一声，翻个白眼……  
  
……骂他虚张声势……  
  
那笑容——其实是个假笑……男人认为查尔斯会投降。他以为他会放弃、退缩以及—— _噢 **操** 是的我会骂你虚张声势，你个混蛋。尽管看着。_  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯滑下桌子，露齿一笑。“你真的不了解我——一点都不。因为你明白吗，”接着他绕着桌子走动，一边用手指敲击木头一边透过眼角注视着男人，“你必须明白——对于我在牛津的朋友和同伴，应付查尔斯·泽维尔这个人的第一条规则是：永远不会低估他会为酒做出什么事。”  
  
他走到那个位置，低头看了看地板，接着看了看男人，后者的眼睛因震惊而睁得很大。 _你没有料到我会这么做——哼。尽管 **看着**_ 。他优雅地用单膝落地。接着跪下另一边。  
  
接着他皱起了眉头。“知道吗？尽管石头很糟糕，木质地板仍然对膝盖不是那么轻松。我可以躺平吗？”  
  
男人下巴落下，角度并不大——接着他猛地合上嘴，眨了眨眼，接着粗声粗气地说：“你喜欢怎样做随你。”  
  
“好的。”查尔斯抬头朝他笑了笑，接着腹部贴着地板躺下。“那我就开始咯。噢，到我这里来，你这神仙甘露，”而且那真的是一点都不难。酒的气味非常怡人，而它的味道甚至更怡人，而且地板很干净。那肯定就是男人换鞋的原因，查尔斯心想。他不愿弄脏地板。多么文明。  
  
想到文明二字，查尔斯故意让自己舔舐威士忌的声音要多响亮有多响亮，要多肮脏有多肮脏。  
  
世上还有更糟糕的方法来获得酒……尤其是这么怡人的苏格兰威士忌，里头有种精妙的木香余韵。查尔斯的舌头朝地板又长又湿地扫了一下，接着小心翼翼地——因为他还不如承认自己很好奇——他探出一根思维卷须。没有任何夜莺的迹象。看不到其他的鸟儿。但随后他探向男人的意识……  
  
真的，房内那股 _ **望想**_ 浓雾应该算一个提示。再也没有 _狂怒_ ，不……或者，至少没有那么多。但在他的意识……那股 _ **望想**_ 已经达到野火或强风的力量。考虑到当前的季节，也许可谓“暴风雪”'——但是 _不_ ，查尔斯心想。那种比喻可不够火热。  
  
他舔着地板木块间的一道缝隙并吮吸起来，接着听到上方传来窒息的声音。查尔斯抬起脑袋，舔掉下唇的酒，疑问地看着男人。“谈判？”  
  
男人一个字都没有说。他只是盯着。  
  
查尔斯笑了。“那由我开始好不好？我先来列出 _我_ 想要什么，接着——趁你回答的时候，”他把脑袋偏向地板，“继续这里。如何？”  
  
他用双手撑住下巴——知道自己的眼睛又大又蓝。“你已经因为亚历克斯和肖恩异乎寻常的过失锁起了他们。你已经让亚历克斯受了重伤，我不知道你对肖恩做了什么。我想要你答应——不再进一步伤害他们。没有殴打、没有折磨，什么都没有。同意你为这次失误所作的惩罚已经够了，不会再继续了。清楚吗？”  
  
男人盯着他。“是的。”  
  
那把声音……查尔斯的指尖在剩余的酒中滑动；努力阻止它们颤抖。“所以。现在你说出你想要的内容。说吧。”  
  
“我想要……”  
  
他等待。“……说啊？”  
  
男人吸了一口气，匆匆呼出来。“你……”  
  
“我怎么了？”  
  
“我想要你——我想要……”  
  
查尔斯在胸下交叠双臂。 _控制不了颤抖只能藏起来了_ 。“你想要操我？是不是这样？”  
  
男人无言地点了点头。  
  
“对。行。你可以得到你想要的——仅限一次——此后亚历克斯和肖恩就能过上自由快乐的日子。”  
  
他朝男人斜视了一眼，接着继续舔那个小酒坑。  
  
男人只是坐在那里，刺耳地呼吸了很长一段时刻。然而，接着查尔斯听到：“但是他们必须去前线。”  
  
“不。”查尔斯猛地再次抬起头。“孩子参战——那不安全，那很野蛮——那……”  
  
“不文明？”男人的笑容严峻而克制——尽管他的声音沙哑。“不……”  
  
或者也许没有那么克制。他不得不用双手的手掌跟磨进自己的眼睛里，深深地吸气和呼气，接着仰望上方——远离查尔斯——接着才能继续。那花了相当长的一段时间。也许他在心中从一数到五十，用英语、 _德语_ ，查尔斯嘲讽地想—— _俄语……_  
  
他皱起了眉头。为什么他会想到那个？但男人正在说话，他说的是：  
  
“对不列颠的你们而言？考虑一下，泽维尔：在我的军队中，有些孩子能够在二十、三十、五十英尺之遥杀掉士兵。有些孩子能够把他们的敌人电死、溺毙、焚烧、甚至剥皮。他们每一个都是武器。”  
  
男人再次看着他，目光坚决。“而你争辩我应该让他们在家里的草地上玩游戏？仅仅为了文明？”  
  
“我——我……”  
  
真是深深地让人不快，查尔斯心想，成为无话可说的那个；让别人注视着他结结巴巴，用鹰一般闪亮的眼睛注视着他。而且真的，他刚刚才同意为了孩子们的安全操他——结果立刻就转过去重新部署他们可不公平。但查尔斯还能做什么呢？他要怎样才能传达呢？因为此刻——饥饿、疲惫、受肾上腺素和酒精的刺激——他甚至无法对自己清晰地表达想法？  
  
他只知道这是错误的。深深的、毫无疑问的错误。肖恩的痛苦，琴黯淡的眼睛……所有的孩子，严峻的面孔，超越自身年龄的早熟……他遇到他们的第一个早晨，一起坐在厨房里。蜷缩成一团，为弗洛斯特对他们意识的冰冷触碰而畏缩……而这个男人在战争中利用他们，一场将会把他们的意识扭曲到回天乏术的战争……  
  
查尔斯想也没想就盲目地摸索。他找到男人的左鞋，一把抓住它。“拜托，”他说。  
  
“‘拜托’什么？”  
  
“他们是孩子——拜托。只是——只是因为他们 _能够_ 杀人，并不意味着他们应该杀人。他们长大后会……” _变得错误_ ，他的意识说，但是：“他们长大后会不知道别的东西。”  
  
男人沉默了好一会儿。接着他悄声地说。“即使如此，没有他们，我就不能赢得战争，泽维尔。”  
  
暂停。“事实就是这样。”  
  
“那并不非得……”  
  
“不。”声音平淡。“非这样不可。你的不列颠帝国享受着自己的和平时期——我应该补充，那是用你的人，跟你一样的其他变种人买来的。那里有和平。据我所知，他们冬季甚至还有食物。”  
  
他的声音夹着一缕什么情感——那是渴望吗？ _不_ ，查尔斯决定。 _不可能_ 。  
  
“但在这里……这里仍然有战斗，而既然有战斗，任何有能力的人都要上前线战斗来防止余下的人死掉。”  
  
查尔斯把额头搁在鞋子上，感觉自己的脸颊贴着凉凉的地板。“那如果我们不战斗，我们会死掉吗？”  
  
“当然会。”声音严峻。“这是给你的：当我回来时，你可以通读记录。”  
  
查尔斯的兴趣立刻被挑起。 _阅读_ ，于是：“记录？”  
  
“关于……我们解放了的集中营；我们拯救了的人……”  
  
“解放，”他苦涩地重复。“拯救。在你们这场光荣的战争。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
“我会把记录交给你阅读，泽维尔。而且……”一把微弱声音，换作其他任何夜晚、其他任何地方、来自其他任何人，搞不好可以说是笑声。“我甚至不会为此跟你提出任何要求。”  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛。突然之间，他感觉如此疲惫……但是——他还能做什么？男人还能想要什么？他已经同意——他的意识反应过来。 _噢 **上帝** 你同意操他了。_当然——但听到这句话在自己的意识中回荡确实—— _可怕……  
  
不过，仅限一次_ ，他安慰自己——接着……  
  
 _……等等。_  
  
他吞咽。  
  
“如果，”他开始说。接着暂停。他决定翻身平躺；仰望……但是当查尔斯那么做时，他颤抖起来。他的肩胛骨平贴着地板，他能感觉到残余的酒弄湿他的衬衫。他抬起头，看到男人已经把手肘搁在膝盖上，正俯视着他。  
  
那双眼睛从他的脸下移到他的脖子和胸部……接着停留在他的腹部上。他的下唇被牙齿咬住。那一点倒是出乎意料。查尔斯往下扫视。他的衬衫只是稍稍缩起——他仅能看到一小块苍白的皮肤。 _谁在乎呢？_ 查尔斯交叠双手，刚好把它们置于男人目光锁定的位置上。  
  
那双眼睛立刻瞟回到他的脸上。接着对方扬起一边眉毛质疑。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地说话。“如果我要求你……不是别让他们参战；不。而是——保护他们？确保他们不会——受伤。给他们能倾述的人；辅导他们。而且如果……”他匆忙地说完，“……如果我要求你不要让他们做任何太过……”他咬着自己的下唇。“太过残忍的事儿呢？”  
  
长时间的停顿。男人开口时，声音悄然地切开沉默。“你真心认为我有时间在战争中娇惯孩子？”  
  
查尔斯绷紧下巴。“你可以委托给他人。罗根可以做到——他擅长带孩子。玛丽。肯定还有像他们的人——足够关心的人——他们可以。他们可以全都轮流来。”  
  
暂停。但随后气氛越来越紧张。查尔斯快速往上一瞥，只见男人的脸……面无表情。正在考虑。 _思索——噢上帝能见效——要小心要 **小心** ……_  
  
查尔斯几乎不敢呼吸。  
  
“我没法保证，”男人轻声道。“肯定会有一定的风险。”  
  
“那就算一个妥协，”查尔斯回答。“尽你最大的能力保护孩子们，而且我愿意接受风险因素。只要—— _只要_ 那个数字包括奥洛洛、鲍比和约翰。还有肖恩、亚历克斯和安琪儿。还有这里的汉克——你不能伤害汉克……”  
  
“还有其他人吗？”男人的声音像蜂鸣。  
  
查尔斯的意识飞驰起来，接着猛地停下。他的企鹅在门前站岗……那段记忆、那个画面让他的喉咙疼得厉害。  
  
“……琴，”他低声说。“保护琴。”  
  
沉默了许久。接着：“琴·格雷属于我的女士。”  
  
 _ **什么？**_ 但他现在不能去思考那个——查尔斯收起那个谜团留待事后考虑，接着他坐起来，转过身，直视男人的眼睛。“不过，其他人，你会保护他们？”  
  
“如果我这样做，泽维尔……如果我同意按照你要求的做……”那双绿眼睛冰凉，眼皮半盖。“你会做什么来回报？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下，试图咳嗽。他的喉咙干燥。“我能再喝一些吗？”他问，指着威士忌。  
  
男人立刻把一些酒倒进杯子里，伸过去给他。但是突然给予他勇气的不是酒精， _不_ ，查尔斯心想。而且对方双手微乎其微的颤抖……他一直没能隐藏的动作。  
  
查尔斯甚至没有想过去试图衡量房内的 _ **望想**_ 。他当然心里有谱了。  
  
“我会给你什么？”他把酒喝光，举起杯子。而当对方伸手去取时，查尔斯悄然用一只手握住他强有力的手腕。“什么都行。”  
  
男人盯着。  
  
“什么都行，”查尔斯低声重复。“当你回来。无论你想要什么。无论你想要……我们……一起做什么。无论你想过什么，无论你梦过什么……我们都能做。”  
  
看到那双绿眼睛睁得大大，满是怀疑的眼神，查尔斯突然涌起一股胜利感。他把它咬下去，控制住它——只是爽朗地笑了笑并问道：“我可以再来一杯吗。”  
  
鼻孔张大。酒瓶刮过桌面。接着，那双眼睛朝查尔斯闪着光，男人举起酒瓶……  
  
……并把几根手指量的威士忌倒在他的左鞋上。  
  
查尔斯的胜利感蒸发掉了。 _这并不奇怪_ ，他的意识说，只是： _……噢。_  
  
因为，无论他告诉自己什么，那是另一个显着的层面——舔干净某人的鞋子，而不仅仅是地板……  
  
“来啊。”  
  
也许闭上眼睛会有所帮助。温和的黑暗，红黑色。但是那把声音也在黑暗中——同样温和：“真的，泽维尔……如果你不能舔那里，那你要如何应付……”  
  
声音卡住了。查尔斯睁开眼缝。男人看上去正为自己恼火，颧骨泛红，但他硬着头皮说出来：“那你要如何应付其他的事情？”  
  
“有可能挺……恼人的。对不对？”查尔斯轻轻地说。他卷起嘴唇说出来：“当某人发现自己的舌头打结了。”  
  
他停顿，看着男人怒视。接着他笑了，故意把一只手放在瘦削如骨的膝盖上。他挑起眉毛回应对方的惊讶，尽管男人很快就控制住。  
  
“你有没有 **经常** 想这个？”慢慢地，查尔斯回落到地板上——俯卧在地，心脏在胸口猛击，但是： _给他看。给他看看自己陷入什么了，杂种。令他说不出话来，把他化为一坑水，再把他刮回去重塑，让他 **做你想要的事** ……_  
  
“你有没有想过——想要这个？想要我倒在你的面前，准备舔……”他压低声音。“你的鞋子？”  
  
男人的眼睛睁得大大，不断盯着。查尔斯等待答复。而当没有答复出现—— _这并不奇怪_ ——他透过男人的裤子抓住他的腿，捏了捏绷得紧紧的肌肉，让同一只手下移到他的脚踝。  
  
接着查尔斯深吸了一口气。 _这事儿你可以做到_ 。低下头，用舌头触碰鞋子；尝到皮革和酒精。停顿了一会儿，抬起头来……  
  
而一旦他确信自己获得男人的全部注意，他就开始了。  
  
舌头轻轻弹过皮革，接着又弹了一下；较长时间的舔舐，接着用舌头的平面漫长而缓慢地舔了一下……查尔斯听到男人的呼吸发着颤停顿，他对自己得意地笑起来。  
  
但他保持声音冷静，“现在……”他用舔舐中断自己的低喃。“你把我置于一个相当尴尬的境地。打个比方。你看：要传达我的想法真的很难啊，既要以礼貌的方式——[况且](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/to_boot)还是使用单纯的文字。” _所言非虚_ ，他的意识尖叫，恐惧地注视着，但查尔斯坚持下去。  
  
“你告诉我这样做……但我寻思为什么？”他的舌头打着转舔过鞋头——往后倚靠，以一种超然的方式考虑他的唾液在皮革上闪光的模样。接着查尔斯舔掉下唇的威士忌，再次抬头朝男人斜视了一眼。  
  
“我很好奇。为什么让我给你的鞋子抛光……你明明可以让我哽住你的阴茎啊？”  
  
那声音，他对自己微笑，那值得他铭记多年。  
  
男人已经把脸转过去，紧紧闭上眼睛。一只强有力的手死死握住桌子的边缘；另一个则握着椅子的扶手。查尔斯朝那只手瞟了一眼；指关节发白。幸运的是，椅子是木质而不是金属做的——虽然……他抿紧嘴唇思考，哪怕他正优雅地推着自己的腹部离开地面，用膝盖前进。虽然果真如此的话：当他——查尔斯真的开动之后，看一看这个男人将会融化、爆炸、粉碎，或以其他方式摧毁什么东西，将会相当有意思。  
  
他轻轻用肩膀顶开男人的双腿，进入中间，考虑起来。他把双手平放在男人的大腿上，感受肌肉绷紧的修长线条。查尔斯挑起一根眉毛，弯曲他的手指。“你肯定经常跑步，”而且真的，有那么多青稚的台词可以用，那一句肯定只能算初级的——但是……  
  
 _但是_ 。他露出一笑。男人的双臂正在微颤，他的肩膀则在震动。查尔斯几乎可以听到对方的大脑皮层短路。他的手指往下抚摸到瘦削的膝盖，不断摸索，接着慢慢往上按摩，越来越高，两手的拇指平行地追寻，然后让手指并拢在金属腰带扣上。那就使得他的拇指—— _嗯_ 。他把它们压进里头再往下，直接压过男人僵硬的阴茎线条——接着后退，笑容扩大，对方哽咽并喘着气……  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯说。“现在怎么办？”他以一个流畅的动作料理好腰带扣——虽然说实在的，更为优雅的姿态正被浪费在这里，因为对方眼神狂热，几乎换气过度。查尔斯摸到纽扣和拉链，接着……  
  
“靠，”他低声咒骂。纽扣突然发烫了一刻。他抬头看着男人的脸。“怎么了？”  
  
他停顿。他能听到只有急促的呼吸。不是他自己的——他完全控制住，但是……  
  
查尔斯仔细看了看捉着桌子边缘和椅子、关节发白的双手。他端详男人下颚刚硬的线条，他脖子上的肌腱跟他所有的肌肉一样绷紧……他意识中分类的部分开始思索——而他其余的部分则让一只手滑到男人的衬衫底下，抚摸过那里的凸起和平面。 _嗯。_ 他心里有一部分寻思问题到底可能出在哪里；他心里有一部分让孩子们和他们的命运—— _这场交易_ ——位于意识的正前方……但是如果查尔斯真的完全诚实面对自己，他不得不承认自己心里的另一部分只想触碰、抚摸……就好像在逗弄一只猫……而且他的嘴开始涌起口水。  
  
“怎么了？”他再次低喃。  
  
接着查尔斯的意识给他呈现出答案： _他在害怕。_  
  
“哦。”他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
 _怎么办？_  
  
首先，感谢他充满经验的放荡人生——其次：启用舒缓的温柔。他有一些情人像娇花似的比其他人更纤细敏感，所以查尔斯唯一需要做的就是探入记忆并尽量不要笑出声。  
  
“嘘……”他身体前倾，脸颊贴住自己的手——一只在衬衫上面，另一只在下面。接着他把空着的手臂也举起来，悄悄滑入男人的身体和椅子之间——以便他最终得以几乎悬在那根阴茎上方。“怎么了？”查尔斯慢慢移动空着的手……温柔地上下抚摸对方的体侧。他的眉毛皱起了一瞬间——他可以透过织物摸到肋骨——但随后他甩掉那股分心。“跟我说话，”他温柔地催促。“说点什么。有什么问题？”  
  
“我……”颤抖的呼吸，“我不——我没有……”  
  
“你不知道该怎么办？”查尔斯保持声音柔和。“你没有这样做过？ _好吧_ 。你撞上最好的大运了，不是吗？而且还是在最好的手中……”他抬起手触碰男人的肩膀——温柔地捏了捏庞大而坚硬的肱二头肌和三角肌，经过凸出的骨头——往下按摩到一块胸肌……  
  
对方呻吟起来，来自喉咙深处——听起来几乎像被下了迷药。查尔斯看到那对绷紧的肩膀放松了。  
  
“你用不着害怕，”他说—— _靠_ ，用词错误，因为男人猛地坐直并 _瞪视_ 。  
  
“我才不害怕任何事情，泽维尔。不害怕——这个，”他结结巴巴地说。“不害怕你。我什么都不怕。”  
  
 _嗯_ 。或许做个试验吧？查尔斯用自己的目光跟那双绿眼睛相持。 _试一试。_  
  
“我的好伙计……我有一些来自你的意识之旅的纪念品说的可是完全不同的哦。”  
  
真惊人——他能感觉狂怒立刻绷住所有的肌肉。而男人的眼睛已经凝结成了海冰，查尔斯从那个意识中捕捉到散发出来的： _ **杀……**_  
  
但是：“ _不，_ ”他斥责。接着他使劲把左手往下压，用右手猛拉起男人的衬衫，弯下头，舌头以一个迅猛的动作刷过火热的皮肤。“不……”查尔斯呼吸。“我能感觉到，在这里，”他舔过肌肉，“你想要杀我，因为我让你回忆起……你当然想啦。  
  
“但是记住：之前在你的意识中，我想从你那里得到东西；我夺走了。”他把牙齿滑过去，往下移动，接着—— _啊_ ，对了——他透过眼角看到男人的左手紧握着扶手。所以查尔斯猛扑过去，舔那根拇指的指环。“之前在我的房间里，你想从我那里得到东西……于是你夺走了。所以我不会道歉，因为我不相信你知道什么是道歉——而且在我收到道歉之前，我是不会那么做的……”  
  
他停顿，花了一小会来喘气。集中精神……接着： _哈_ 。狂怒已经被一股翻滚的困惑给掐灭了： _色欲——猎物—— **我的**_ 全部被这句话缠绕成一团： _他——刚刚——说了——什么？_  
  
“所以，”查尔斯把脑袋往后一甩，阐述清楚。“我不打算道歉。”  
  
接着他笑了——让笑意在眼里闪出火花。“我只打算给你口交。现在：往后坐好。”  
  
男人盯着。  
  
“往后坐好，”查尔斯告诉他。“放松。”  
  
那双眼睛再次变得狂热而入迷，绷紧的下巴线条也松弛了。接着，仿佛会导致身体痛苦似的，男人让他的背部触及椅子。  
  
“再往后点，”查尔斯鼓励——突然间，男人让自己往后一倒，仿佛他是断线的木偶。  
  
“很好。就是这样。放松。 _放松_ ，我不会伤害你的……”感觉就像在引诱一头野生动物，他心想；动物园里的野猫、熊或者狼。“嘘……这不会痛的——一点也不。”  
  
 _嗯嗯_ ，当他重新弯下脑袋舔舐时，他感觉自己几乎像猫一样发出颤音。男人的皮肤尝起来——并不干净，真不幸——但也不太恶心。当晚追捕之后，他肯定至少稍微清洗了一番，那一点倒挺好……不过没有用肥皂。也许他只是在雪地上翻滚了一下。那貌似是他会干的事儿，这个疯子。  
  
他的意识自言自语的过程中，查尔斯保持着舒缓的语调：“好好享受就行。放松。”这时他认为应该稍微再来多点指导。“做一个深呼吸……吸气。”  
  
对方颤抖着服从。“接着呼气，”查尔斯命令，那一呼气也同样急促。“再来一次……再来一次……很好。  
  
“现在——保持呼吸就行了，对，真是个乖孩子。”  
  
接着——那句话得到反应。男人原本往后垂下的脑袋猛地向前移动。他怒视着查尔斯，眼神灼热，厉声喝道：“不要贬低我……”  
  
“好的，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“我不会的。只要你……”他再次低下头去舔男人的腹部，对自己笑了笑，因为 _所有的_ 肌肉立刻绷紧了……“只要你遵守你的诺言……而且……”  
  
“……而且——什么？”  
  
真的，他听起来好像被勒住了。而他——查尔斯，本应很清楚才对。他让嘴角讽刺地扭起，再次扬起脑袋；看进男人的眼睛里。“而且停止表现得你认为我即将猥亵你似的。那一点都不讨人喜欢。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“你当前口齿并不十分伶俐，所以我即将问几个简单的问题。首先……你想要我停下来吗？”  
  
他把一只手平放在男人的裤子门襟上方。“想还是不想？”  
  
“嗯……不想。”  
  
“那么……”他爱抚了一下，对方几乎 _呜咽_ ，声音高亢地从他的喉咙深处冒出来。像一只狗。 _坐_ ，查尔斯恶毒地想，对自己笑了笑。“那么：你想要这个吗？”  
  
“……想。”  
  
“说‘拜托’。”  
  
暂停。查尔斯几乎能听到对方咬住牙齿。“来啊，”他笑着说。“说啊。”  
  
“ _拜托。_ ”  
  
“很好，”查尔斯欢快地说，接着迅速解开纽扣，拉下拉链。“虽然真的，这是金属。这事儿你可以自己做——噢……”  
  
他感觉自己的眉毛爬上了额头。“你是……”查尔斯抬头凝视着男人的脸。“你是犹太人？”  
  
“……啥？”  
  
“嗯。没关系，”也许以后可以讨论这个话题。此外就是—— _不穿内裤？真的？_ “那肯定擦伤得很厉害，”他喃喃地说，让手指继续忙活——把布料拉出来。“除非……哦。你穿越了整个森林，决定在回去执行折磨计划之前先干点文书工作——但是我们不能让血沾到宝贵的地图，对不对？我们必须清洗，对不对？而且如果你需要在浴缸里擦洗自己的衣服就没必要再额外地洗衣，所以……”  
  
“我……”  
  
“嘘，”查尔斯呼了口气；男人在他上方喘着气。“我没有在跟你说话。我在跟……我自己说话。”  
  
而且—— _说实话_ ……他叹了口气。说实话：他正在明显地避开手头的问题。或者悬而未决的问题。手头和嘴里的…… _噢， **停下**_ ，查尔斯恼火地告诉他的意识，接着——就事论事地——舌头在男人的阴茎顶端打了个转。  
  
男人叫出声来，然后——“噢……”查尔斯的肋骨被一侧膝盖撞到。“喂，”他愤慨地说。“别动。”他用手臂定住一侧大腿，另一边也同样定住——接着上下舔舐起来，感觉男人的身体在他下方摇动。  
  
“噢……”  
  
“保持呼吸，”查尔斯喃喃地说，用手握住对方的阴茎，紧紧地抓住根部。再次舔舐——而且……查尔斯对自己皱起眉头。这不会花多长时间。事实上，这将会极其迅速地结束，除非——他捏了捏自己所握的位置，听到男人呻吟。除非他做那个，以及其他一些事。  
  
他运用意识去解决问题，同时再次随意地吸住——它渗出一些前液，他朝自己耸耸肩并吞下去。最好的对策是什么？快速让他高潮，赶紧搞定整桩事？或者拖长时间慢慢来？  
  
查尔斯含着男人的阴茎叹了口气，慢慢向前移动，那样它就刚好刷过他的喉咙底部。他卷起舌头——上方传出的窒息叫声让他笑出来。 _尽管 **等着**_ ……但首先尝试什么呢？这么多的选择……而且真的，又不像是他有一个目光挑剔的观众，查尔斯心想，同时从喉咙深处呻吟，倾斜脑袋一口气全部吞下去——全部， _来吧_ ——他改变角度—— _来吧_ ——于是……下去了。  
  
真奇怪，因为这种事他干的次数多到自己都数不过来，然而这仍然——这……  
  
他把嘴巴抽离，发出啜水声。一切都足够湿滑，于是他开始移动自己的手，进行淡漠的触碰，给自己时间来喘气。  
  
刚刚那一下——嗯。不算稀奇，但是……他真的没有料到……  
  
“没关系，”查尔斯告诉自己。他扭转自己的手——慢慢用嘴巴含住它，舔着自己的手指之间，只是为了好玩，然后吸空脸颊。男人已经从呻吟变成咆哮——但最后那一下使得他粗声粗气地说，“ _噢_ ……拜托，”声音从他的喉咙拖出来，查尔斯得意地笑了。那种恳求声多听点他也受得了。  
  
他重复动作——另一声“拜托……”因而他再次重复—— _哈。他能够受教。_ 而且不仅是那个词，查尔斯皮肤刺痛地意识到，听着喘气溶解成一连串的恳求——不仅是英语和德语， _多么有趣……_  
  
他没有投入到差点忘记时间，不像他跟更难忘的情人那样。但他还是让精神集中了一会儿，不断摆脱私欲地归类男人的反应——并注意到他在空气中不断浓郁的汗味。实际上更像麝香，处于这么下面——查尔斯哼出声，松开原本紧握的那只手，以便给他的嘴腾出更多的空间，接着他用双手捏了捏男人的两侧。麝香，而且身上没别的，光是骨骼和肌肉…… _不赖_ 。他料想这种安排在短期内可以证明是有趣的，前提是命运没有好心到足以让这个男人遭到可怕的灭顶之灾——当然了，在他完成确保孩子们安全的工作后——完成之后……  
  
 _啊_ 。好吧。从任何方面衡量都不算是一段体面的时间——但至少查尔斯成功使他在超过三十秒之后才射出来。他把自己的手放在左右尖锐的髋骨上；往下按压，那样男人就不会撞到他，接着尽他所能地用力吸吮，深深地含进去——接着…… _下去了。_  
  
而且： _没事_ ，他的意识说。 _……没……事……吧？  
  
真的。那实在是够了。_  
  
他并不惊讶，查尔斯告诉自己。他并不觉得。问题只是——也许已经有几个月了。八月份他主要跟女人相伴，外加一个男的，当时除了一个苍白而匀称的肩膀，他再没看到更多的肉体……而像现在这般吞咽……卖命地吞下精液以防自己呛到……  
  
查尔斯已经很多年没有呛到了。而他现在也不会。相反，花了点时间吸完一切，把东西舔干净后，他喘着粗气把嘴巴拖走。他正在流汗——他能感觉汗水滴落背部——因而他觉得可以稍微放纵一下自己，奖励自己花的功夫。  
  
于是，他把脸颊贴向男人腰部平坦的肌肉，接着只是——呼吸。试图让自己的心率恢复正常——那确实花了番功夫。非常出色的功夫。  
  
真的很出色，如果男人像气喘的赛马一样呼吸算是任何迹象。那点，以及——查尔斯睁开一只眼睛，瞥向一旁。那点，以及双手像中风一样颤抖。接着——他往上偷看。  
  
 _缴械投降。_  
  
那点，以及男人脸上的表情。极端震惊，带着敬畏。仿佛查尔斯是创世第七天的上帝。 _在我面前鞠躬吧_ ，查尔斯自鸣得意地想，接着打起哈欠，转过头对着男人的腹部蒙住嘴。  
  
接着他推着自己站起来，膝盖发出的噼啪声让他畏缩。他用一只手背擦了擦嘴。“好了，”他告诉男人。他自己的声音完全平稳而克制，而当他俯下身，双手各撑住一个扶手，查尔斯觉得可以纵容自己露出得意的笑容。特别是因为男人正像一头被下了迷药的猎犬瞪着眼睛仰望他。  
  
“现在……通常那只算是一点小热身，但是……”他把一只手滑下去，握住男人的阴茎。  
  
那些眼睛滑稽地瞪大，查尔斯的笑容也扩大了。“看到了吗？我想它好长时间没这么操劳了。”他凑得更近。“现在？我倒要看看你用 _那个_ 操我。”  
  
很长一段时间，他们只是盯着对方。但随后男人把脑袋往后仰了一点点。他的眉毛爬了上去；查尔斯看见他太阳穴的汗水，红色的头发深化为褐色……接着牙齿闪了一下，男人呼了口气，并不像在微笑——伴着粗声粗气的：“我还以为我刚刚才那么做了。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“你……”一声淡笑。“你不可能认为那……” _天真幼稚得多可爱啊_ 就在他的舌尖，但是……  
  
突然间，男人的精液在他自己嘴里的味道变得无法忍受。  
  
查尔斯推开椅子，转动一个脚跟，抓起那瓶威士忌。他用颤抖的手把最后一滴酒倒进杯子里。他在嘴里来回晃动着酒液，清除味道……  
  
从他身后传来的瑟瑟声和其他微弱声响意味着对方肯定正在清理自己。试图显得像样些。 _必败之战，纯粹徒劳_ ，他的意识嘶声骂道： _ **杂种。**_  
  
男人从椅子上站起来的那一瞬间，查尔斯就感到到了。他的背部有一道长线性的热量——越来越近，越来越近。接着一根手指沿着他的脖子向下追寻，探入他后面的衣领，于是查尔斯转了个身，把那只手拍开。“够了。”  
  
男人什么都没说。只是盯着。  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙。“现在我累了。”  
  
还是没有反应。  
  
一声无奈的咆哮费力地爬上查尔斯的喉咙；他吞了下去。“接下来我要回自己房间，行不行？”  
  
对方的声音低沉而粗糙。“我跟你一起去。”  
  
“不，我……”  
  
“……需要有人把你锁起来，是的。”男人朝门示意，微微努了努头。“你先请。”  
  
查尔斯咬紧下颚，咽下他的愤怒——以及…… _恐惧_ ，他的意识嘀咕。但是： _不_ 。他才不害怕——才不害怕一个用舌头轻轻一碰就能撩拨得翻腾起来的人。  
  
他抬起下巴走向大门。接着直接走了出去，迈下昏暗的走廊。  
  
他听到那双鞋在他身后咔哒响。他自己的赤脚快要冻僵了，查尔斯咬着嘴唇意识到。而且——对方正走在他看不到的地方……  
  
查尔斯转身一看。  
  
男人只是一个影子，高大而消瘦。注视着他。透过高高的箭窗照进来的薄弱月光使得他的绿眼睛像黑暗中的灯一样发光。  
  
“好啦……”因为他早前的恐惧和惊慌匆匆地回来了。“停下。”  
  
“停下什么？”  
  
“盯着。”查尔斯高高昂起头；傲然地打手势。“要么走上前来在我旁边一起走，要么转身走回去。”  
  
那双眼睛闪了一下。接着男人上前朝他走来——这一回让他的鞋保持沉默。他继续走下去，接着半转过身，等待查尔斯赶上来。  
  
查尔斯走了几步，耗时比正常长，接着他们开始逐渐相伴着迈步。仿佛他们正在散步经过一个公园。一个以石头做树木、以石头做草地、以无边的黑暗和银色的箭窗做天空的公园……  
  
伴着一股降落感，查尔斯看到自己房间的门。他缓缓地穿过，然后笨拙地站在中间。 _尴尬…… **没什么** 好尴尬_，他狂怒地想。这是他的空间，而让男人在他身后滑入门内并慢慢关上它——好吧。那首先让他的心脏跳到嗓子眼。其次——他应该做什么？更换衣服——让对方观看？洗脸刷牙？  
  
 _以上皆非_ ，他决定。他走到自己床边，扑通倒在上面。“我需要睡觉，而你……”他让声音变尖锐。“你明天需要打一场仗。所以……运用你的金属魔法并滚蛋去吧。”  
  
“你确实需要睡觉。”那声音透过黑暗飘来；月光几乎消失了，而且没有火。查尔斯紧张地听着，只闻金属的叮当声。接着感觉到镣铐——以及温暖的手指——紧紧绕住他的脚踝。  
  
“你不需要用你该死的手做那个。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
查尔斯的双脚是冰凉的。因而男人用手掌贴住它们的动作使得他更加不安。他一次裹住一只脚，卷曲手指握住他的脚趾头——莫非他在给自己暖脚？ _ **操** 不……_  
  
查尔斯无言地把自己双脚抽开。  
  
短短的停顿——接着是一声嘎吱，男人测试链子的牢靠度。然后……查尔斯翻了个身——直觉告诉他 _你正在展示你的背部你是猎—— **翻过去**_ ——并坐起来。在身下交叉双脚——链条夹痛——盯进男人的眼睛里。  
  
目光向上——然后横过去，只见对方默默地移动，坐到他的床上……  
  
“不，”查尔斯厉声说。“别坐那里。”  
  
“好吧，”男人喃喃说道。他在床边跪下，然后——呆在那里，抬头看着查尔斯的眼睛。  
  
“好吧，”他自己的神经绷得跟钢琴线一样紧。“走开。”  
  
暂停。接着：“我可以问你件事吗？”  
  
查尔斯几乎歇斯底里地笑起来。他耗尽所有控制力才没笑出声，去除声音里的所有情感，然后故作厌烦地回复：“问吧。”  
  
“你愿意……”  
  
男人低下头。接着他再次抬头，然后——查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
他正捧起指环。  
  
“你愿意为我戴着这个吗？”  
  
查尔斯目瞪口呆。“什么？不—— **不** ，你是在开玩笑吗？绝对不。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为，”查尔斯发出嘘声，“我几乎可以肯定它里头含有我的牙齿碎片。”而且确实如此，他打着寒颤回忆起来。当晚早些时候，他还舔了它， _舔了_ 那枚指环。当时他看到金属里头镶嵌着白色小斑块。他的意识还归类了： _象牙。_  
  
“那你就更有理由拥有它。收下吧，作为我的信物。”  
  
敢情又从这里开始宫廷爱情的废话了——话说这个笨剌头他妈到底是怎么纠结上那个的？“我的女士”这个；“我的女士”那个；动不动就留信物……  
  
“不，”查尔斯坚定地说。“我再也不想要它了。那是……”他为即将从自己嘴里冒出来的话做了个苦相：“那是你的。你可以戴着它——并想想我。”他让话语夹着辛酸。“时不时地……想想我吧。”  
  
他看到洁白的牙齿在黑暗中闪光。“我几乎不需要它来想你……再也不需要了。”  
  
查尔斯选择不去给那句评论作答。  
  
男人叹了口气。对着淡淡的月光举起指环。“虽然……我想它确实让我联想到你。非常漂亮。非常脆弱……”  
  
“脆弱？”查尔斯气愤了。“我才不脆弱。你尝试破坏我，但是我非但 _不会_ 被破坏，还会还击，把你意识化为一片废墟。看我会不会！”  
  
“我不会破坏你，泽维尔……”那把声音在黑暗中很平静。“我承诺。”  
  
“你最好遵守所有的承诺。”  
  
“嗯。或许戴着这枚指环，那样做会更容易点。因为……”  
  
接着男人的膝盖离地——高度刚好足以凑过来，用嘴巴触及查尔斯的耳朵。  
  
查尔斯紧张地等待着。  
  
“……因为？”  
  
“因为……啊， _親愛嘅_ 教授，它以一种最终的方式让我联想到你。”  
  
查尔斯往下看着对方把指环滑回拇指上，他无法停止听到、无法阻止话语潜入他的意识……只听男人低声对他说，气息火热地对着他的耳朵：  
  
“因为……它可以如此紧身贴服。”  
  
查尔斯嘴变得完全干燥，接着他用锁了链子的右脚直接踢出去。“杂种。”  
  
对方轻松地躲过这一击；他的轻笑声来自地板——听起来生疏，好像没用过。“嘘。安顿下来——你需要你的睡眠。”  
  
“而且我会睡得 _如此_ 轻松，知道你已经——终于想通事情了，”查尔斯骂道。“你确实找到了一本书。我敢肯定是一本图画书。Ｔ代表‘信物’，Ｔ代表‘紧身’——话说那里头有没有一个索引啊，还是你把整本书都看完了？”  
  
暂停，接着：“没有书。”  
  
“没有书？”他让自己所感觉的蔑视通过声音明显传达出来。“那么 _拜托_ 你告诉我。你是打哪来学来‘如此详尽的性知识’的？迄今为止，你给我留下的印象可真是深刻得不得了。”  
  
更长的停顿。  
  
男人说话时，声音很平静。“我见过。”  
  
“见过？”查尔斯发出嘲弄的笑声。“你当时肯定是一个多么可爱的偷窥狂啊。话说，拜托，你是在哪里见过的？”  
  
 _弗洛斯特_ ，他的意识提供， _弗洛斯特和那个你不认识的男人——在天鹅绒床上_ 。在城堡的深处，在那个意识中最黑暗的地方……  
  
查尔斯几乎好奇地等待着，他控制不住自己。  
  
但是，当男人再次开口——甚至更加平静……他所说的是：  
  
“战争。”  
  
一声嗤笑：“你是什么……”  
  
接着查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“……哦。”  
  
但是——接着他思索自己能说些什么。安慰的： _那并非就是性的全部。_ 科学的： _话说你到底看到了什么_ ？讽刺的： _难怪你是这么敏感的人，我的 **朋友** ……_  
  
或者他能够迎接男人的眼睛并回答：  
  
“那么你明白吗？你理解——为什么我要求你去保护那些孩子吗？如果他们为你打仗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着说：“我理解。”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。“那你愿不愿意？你愿不愿意向我承诺？”  
  
他尽自己所能地僵住不动，当他注视着男人的脸——在黑暗中尽是苍白的角度。查尔斯看着它拉近距离，接着停下——男人停在床边，跪在那里。  
  
接着男人静静地说：“我愿意。”  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。  
  
“好吧，”他说。  
  
他咬住嘴唇，并意识到：他是如此非常之累。累到他没有往自己的声音里添加任何东西——情感或力量，或甚至多少努力……当他说：  
  
“那么——时不时地……想想我。”  
  
查尔斯顿了一会儿。接着……他慢慢地、故意地伸出左手。沿着男人的下巴捧住他的脸，用拇指触碰他的疤痕。  
  
接着查尔斯倾向前去亲吻他。  
  
那算不了什么。对比他自己的嘴唇之前做过的事情，动作相当贞洁。男人没有做任何动作来加深这个吻；他闭着眼睛。有那么一会儿，查尔斯寻思——燃着最微弱的幽默火花——难道他忘记了？  
  
查尔斯试着让舌头弹到男人的下唇，接着—— _啊，他没忘_ ——并震惊到发出微弱的喘息，因为男人从喉咙发出嘶哑的声音，张开嘴巴并靠得更近——有力的双手抓住查尔斯两侧的毯子并扭曲。  
  
查尔斯回吻他了好一会儿，深呼吸。呼吸，接着——突然，他眨眼忍回眼中的刺痛。试图在黑暗中看到——任何的亮光什么的。但是没看到。  
  
他小心地、轻轻地把手放在男人的胸骨上。感觉到骨头在衬衫下的角度。在推动的同时断开吻。  
  
接着他往后倚靠。看着对方继续闭着眼睛很长一段时刻。闭着……直到深色的睫毛扑扇——然后查尔斯看到月光在男人眼中反射。他的眼睛，凝视着查尔斯自己眼睛……  
  
垂死的人，查尔斯淡漠地想——就会像那样。会像男人那样盯着。仿佛他想要查尔斯成为他在人世间看到的最后景象。  
  
查尔斯闭上自己的眼睛，叹了口气。他移身离开床的边缘；向后贴向石膏墙。  
  
他只听到微乎其微的咔哒和刮擦声。锁头和门栓。  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛时，男人不见了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯睡觉的时候，做起了梦。  
  
他的阅览室里很暗；他几乎看不见书架。然而长期以来对房间的熟悉让他看到那些相同的书架不断调整和转移，按照它们自己的梦幻舞步移动——一如它们在夜间的常态。从他的金椅子上，查尔斯看到一个新的书架正被筹备中。深色的木头——核桃？红木？  
  
……从墙上长出来，就像树上长出的枝条……  
  
他叹了口气，伸手拍了拍他肩膀上的睿鴍。  
  
“其他的鸟儿都在睡觉吗？”  
  
一声 _咔_ 。  
  
“但是你在这里。”他吞咽。“谢谢你。”  
  
睿鴍的喙在查尔斯的发间动了动。  
  
查尔斯盯着新书架。看着各本书册在空中飘荡——把自己整理成一排，从左下方的角落开始……  
  
“我想我获得了最后决定权，我”他告诉他的睿鴍。“但是……”  
  
他凝视着黑暗。  
  
“但我不知道最终这会不会成为一个错误。”  
  
睿鴍再次碰一碰他。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯说，叹了口气。“我有你，还有你的同伴——哦，话说……”  
  
但鸟儿已经预见他要问什么了。接着查尔斯昏暗地看见企鹅的画面：坚定地在琴的门口站岗。  
  
“很好。”  
  
另一阵停顿。接着他眨了眨眼睛，回忆起来。“还有那只夜莺——我发誓，”他感到愤怒涌起，“它离开我，飞到森林去了，那个白痴……”  
  
睿鴍用喙顺着他其中一只披甲手臂的背部拂动。  
  
接着查尔斯看到：马厩——还有亚历克斯的意识，红色和白色；肖恩的意识，蓝绿色夹着黄色。  
  
而在门楣上……他的夜莺，唱着歌——在夜间编织着金子和 _睡眠_ 绕住他们。  
  
“……哦。”  
  
 _麻烦你再次开唱_ ，他曾告诉它。 _如果你认为有必要。如果你觉得情况变得无法忍受……_  
  
看来夜莺发现了一个无法忍受的情况。因此开始唱歌，让情况好转。  
  
他闭上眼睛。感觉他的睿鴍靠着他的脑袋。  
  
“他们会没事的。无论他们去了哪里，现在……无论发生什么事儿……”  
  
查尔斯叹了一口气，让梦落下——就像叶子从树上落下；他的睿鴍跟他一起飞进更深的睡眠黑暗中。  
  
“……他们会安全。”  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１１月０１日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１２月１０日，编辑于２０１４年１２月３１日中午


	25. Chapter 25

第２５章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：战争暴力  
摘要：达拉斯之战  
说明：在我发表章节之前先念叨一下。首先，如果我还没有回复你的评论——拜托拜托 **拜托** 记住那并 **不** 因为我不领情！我真的很感谢，非常感谢！你们的评论是让我前进的动力——以及让我熬过（相当难搞） **信息量庞大** 的二十五章的原因。本文的 _[法语]_ 如此表示。  
  
我很兴奋，因为我享着无上的荣耀看到好多有才华的人为91110画了图，此外还有音乐组合！我想感谢他们，所以我给你们[链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348511)（注意里头含有剧透），让大家欣赏所有的漂亮图片和声音。  
  
这些作品让我成为一个如此快乐的作者；你们压根不知道我多开心。接下来看文吧！  
  
还有……是的，我从《星球大战》里头抄了几句台词。原谅我！  
  
——————————  
  
_他们会安全。他们会安全。他们会安全。_  
  
查尔斯聚焦在词汇上——它们的形状和斜度。第三人称复数，将来时态。性别中性；他一直寻思英语的这个奥妙之处。没有迹象表明年龄或者所涉群体的具体数量。 _群体_ 。那可能是少至两个人的一个群体。“他们”可能是两个人——一对个体，就像他自己和——和…… _另一人_ ，现在他已经去了达拉斯，想必正准备把一个接一个的自由西方士兵砍得体无完肤。  
  
“他回来后你将不得不操他，你意识到那个了吗？”查尔斯低声说。接着……他憋不住了。他笑出声来。笑声反弹到蜂房最底层的墙上；高亢而尖细。  
  
“有没搞错，泽维尔先生。控制你自己。”  
  
弗洛斯特的声音像刀片切断发现器的电子嗡鸣声和通信系统的低沉静电音。  
  
_靠。闭 **嘴**_ ，查尔斯迫切地想。接着：“抱歉，”他低喃。  
  
_**掩纱** ，看在神圣上帝的份上。把其余的沉掉；把一切沉到深处……_  
  
查尔斯眨掉跑进眼中的汗水。睡了感觉短得不能再短的一觉后，那天早上他被召入了发现器。也许是他之前夜晚的……操劳，使得他精疲力尽。问题在于，从技术上讲，“精”疲力“尽”的人是—— _不_ ，他蛮横地把意识从那条思维路径猛抽回来。 _不要去想它。要是被弗洛斯特发现……_  
  
……坦白讲，会发生什么事儿呢？  
  
查尔斯花了一点时间来考虑。她可能完全把它不当一回事儿。在恢复被查尔斯抑制的记忆后，她确实没有把释放她的宝贝王子当一回事……那真的是不到一个月前的事儿吗？  
  
“[短短一个月前／](http://shakespeare.mit.edu/hamlet/full.html)她穿着那双鞋子／把我从家里拖走……”  
  
“ _泽维尔……_ ”  
  
_抱歉_ ，他尝试，但冒出来却成了口齿不清的咕哝。查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。他控制不住。压力会让人产生最奇怪的反应：无论是重新排列《哈姆雷特》的对白——而且说真的，鞋子才不会被用来拖走人，泽维尔教授——或者流着口水胡说八道，或者胡思乱想……  
  
查尔斯盯着自己眼皮发红的黑暗。用力咽下聚积在口中的那堆唾液；闪回到那双眼睛和尖锐的下颚线条——髋骨顶着查尔斯的手猛地挺起——语无伦次的喘气声，当时对方汹涌澎湃地高潮，热量脉动过查尔斯的喉咙底部。换做其他人，可能会招架不住，但查尔斯还是得以压住他、控制他、让他一泄如柱……  
  
……现在他在做什么呢？他们箱子里的那些文件，达拉斯的地图被安全地收好……查尔斯眨了眨眼睛睁开。在任何一年的十一月一日，曾经是德克萨斯州的那个地方会有多冷呢？男人可能不得不找回他的外套和帽子。他们之前进的是他的隔间吗，储藏室附近那间？因为果真这样的话，那么男人无疑会顺便带走那对剑、好几把撬棍、匕首、刀子，也许甚至再加上一桶螺栓……  
  
发现器传出一声噼啪，查尔斯拱起他的背，试图不要喊出声。他迅速扫视蜂房——他的蜂鸟在乱弹还带电，就像其他的一切……琴不在那里。 _感谢上帝。_  
  
那天早上，琴陪着他过来；所以他才会担心。当时查尔斯才刚瞥见一个技术人员牵住她的手，就被带子捆倒在塑料上，他的小腿被绑了三次，上臂也被铐住。他没法移动看得更详细些——但透过他的眼角，他瞧见下面那层墙壁上薄薄的金属砖微颤并滑动……接着它们发出咣啷声，来来回回、上上下下，就像火车站的时间板……  
  
那些金属砖隐藏起一个看似冰冷版的牛津战略规划区域。记忆犹如刀子刺痛他。他的学生们总是拿“作战室”开玩笑——这个称号看似了不起，其实那里无非是一张堆积着地图的研讨桌，楔进一块黑板加上各色粉笔，角落里放着一台无线收音机，以及某人访问剑桥时顺来的一台矮墩饮水机。  
  
相比之下，这个作战室——东胞社的作战室——拥有数量多到吓人的技术人员。查尔斯能听到它，哪怕他没法看到也能闻到。他当时瞥见麦考伊摆弄着一件仪器，接着那个羽毛男就把他的另一只手扭到塑料上。接着较年轻的那个男的悄悄走到查尔斯跟前，捏了一下他的肩膀，然后才去回答别人大喊的问题。  
  
作战室里挤满了变种人，以及甚至……查尔斯颤抖起来。甚至一个或两个自然人。或三个—— _不_ ，他眨着眼意识到——不止于此。他没法再探寻他们——发现器正在他的意识边缘切割，就像一把削皮刀对准一个苹果……  
  
“上帝，”他气喘吁吁，接着惊慌失措地呼了口气，噼啪声和嗡嗡声达到顶点，接着突然消失了。  
  
“五分钟。”弗洛斯特的声音尖锐。  
  
接着所有人再次动弹——大声说话、检测仪器、查看刻度、相互争论……  
  
没有人主动来解开他。  
  
_但是_ ，查尔斯疲劳地思索……至少琴没有在那里看到这些。  
  
_掩纱_ ，他提醒自己。 _ **掩纱** ……把其余的沉掉；把一切沉到深处……_  
  
那天早上一个陌生人过来接他，蒙住他的眼睛，强行带着他和琴一起进入蜂房。他既没看到安琪儿也没看到亚历克斯；没有看到他认识的其他人。  
  
当然了，弗洛斯特除外。  
  
眼罩被摘下后，查尔斯被迅速引导到发现器那里。貌似情况发生了变化……所以即便他已经归类了不同的声音和气味——不断变化的布局，看在上帝的份上……查尔斯飞奔回自己的意识中，采取应急措施。  
  
当时睿鴍注视着。鸟儿栖息在金色的椅子上，严肃而专注，盯着他在两张桌子之间奔走。 _把它放在哪里——把它放在 **哪里**_ ……太过明显可不行。别把任何东西放在眼皮底下，举个例子——就在另一束辉煌的阳光照进他思绪的地方。也不能放在主窗的前面……椅子已经在那里了……  
  
_不_ 。相反，查尔斯选择了两张桌子之间一个随意的位置。条状地毯有些磨损到开线了—— _很好_ ——那样就更容易召唤出他体积最小的鸟苑了——钻石胸针、麻雀、蜂鸟——并派它们去解开织物的线。他从另一边缘开始……查尔斯还没反应过来，地毯下面出现了石板。  
  
他撬起了一块石板。  
  
_就像冰上钓鱼_ ，最简短的印象。 _就像在班伯里。那个池塘以及当地那头熊……_  
  
查尔斯甚至用不着看。因为那里出现了水——一个黑暗的地下海。因此要想象他的力量也是完全彻底地容易……掩纱和掩纱，长度无穷无尽的银色面料……越来越多，飘扬着穿过阅览室，就像空气化为半固体状……然后化为液体流入黑暗的水中，逐渐潮湿、往下漂流，直到一切全都从视线中消失。  
  
这种感觉非常奇怪。他并不觉得变弱了；当然没有。但他知道……现在，发现器只能发现他的一部分力量了。即使它要求征用他所有的力量。它绝对不可能——“绝不可能，”他狠狠地告诉自己——穿透阅览室，侵入他的思想圣地，找到正确的位置，精切地解开地毯……然后……  
  
以策安全，他在石板上安置了一个锁。接着又安置了另一个。接着——“他妈有何不可？”——查尔斯朝石头做了个手势，把它变成彩色玻璃——一块深绿色的圆形艺术玻璃，边缘是红白相间的[希腊密钥回纹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meander_\(art\))，中央是一只靛蓝的鸟儿。  
  
“[你从来没有显得更漂亮过，亲爱的，](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wly1CHI86sA)”他告诉他的睿鴍。它的喙朝他发出哔剥声。“而且又不是说除了我之外会有别人看到它。因为这个……”三只最小的鸟儿正把地毯重新编织回原样——“将会隐藏起来，哪怕最厉害的人也看不到。”  
  
返回现实的自身后，查尔斯躺在那里盯着蜂房的天花板，不得不露出微笑。“最厉害”的是人弗洛斯特吗？也许是；也许不是。他知道自己更厉害。或许在心灵感应者的技巧上不算——还没有……但是论及天然原始的力量……  
  
而现在她不会知道。弗洛斯特只会看到一个倒霉的查尔斯·泽维尔，漂亮的小溪涓涓流入一个漂亮的小池塘。她不会瞥见他的能力的真实范围……  
  
不：它将会安全地休息在深处，巧妙地锁起来，只有他才有能力取出。就连另一个心灵感应者也可能难以解开地毯；正确地追寻希腊密钥打开三把锁。如果某个类似男人那样的呆子碰巧以蛮力侵入他——查尔斯的意识……好吧。鸟苑会领着他进行一次欢快的追逐，啄着他——因此他离开时会像[俄狄浦斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oedipus)一样瞎，伴着睿鴍的尖叫声送他上路……  
  
“时候到了。”  
  
查尔斯听到弗洛斯特的声音，颤抖起来。那把声音冷冰冰，是的。但也……充满热望。  
  
发现器所有的能量已被引向—— _点名_ ，查尔斯心中暗想，几乎因肾上腺素和恐惧而晕眩—— _点名_ ，因为被呼叫到的有数百名变种人以及感觉好像成千上万的自然人，而且那仅仅只是开端而已。而现在通信控制台已经噼啪成响亮的静电音，查尔斯感到自己睁大眼睛，只听：  
  
…… _收到自由西方的[华盛顿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Washington)组了，核查中，咱们来收听_ ——接着 _１号机_ _２_ _号机_ _３_ _号机_ _４_ _号机_ ，然后是另一阵嘶嘶声……  
  
“我想要那个信号跟我自己的声音一样清晰，”弗洛斯特命令道。“而且……”冰冷的笑声。“看来英雄所见略同嘛。弹道。”  
  
“准备就绪。”  
  
“制图。”  
  
“准备就绪。”  
  
“杰西？”  
  
“是的，女士……”那是一个变种人的声音，查尔斯本能地知道——而那使得他激动得冒起鸡皮疙瘩，因为它—— _她？杰西？_ ——某种程度上，正在说话……不只是通过无线电说话，而是以相似的频率……进入…… _穿越_ 它……  
  
“那个信号到底能不能提升啊？”  
  
暂停，接着，逐渐轰隆响起： _ **……由西方[林肯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abraham_Lincoln)组——出发——**_ ** _１号机_ _２_ _号机_** _ **……**_  
  
“太响了，”弗洛斯特喝道。  
  
接着：“对不起！”尖锐的电子声，接着列队继续，声音更加柔和，但是清晰如水晶： _１０_ _号机_ _，完毕……  
  
……好的，全部就位——给我看看爱田的实况——自由西方杰斐逊组，给我报告……_  
  
“我们上个月黑进了他们的通讯系统，”麦考伊兴奋的声音直接喷进他的耳朵里，查尔斯要不是被带子捆住，肯定会吓到跳起。  
  
然而事实如此，他只能克制自己。“明显不过。”  
  
“对不起，泽维尔先生……”  
  
“汉克，”查尔斯猛地呼了口气。“给我一些空间，我……” _我想要 **听**_ ，他的意识嘀咕，但是：“我需要集中精力，”他换成这句话。  
  
因为：“黑组？”弗洛斯特问道。  
  
“就位并就绪。”  
  
“白组和蓝组？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“红组？”  
  
“待命。”  
  
“……红王？”  
  
结果麦考伊刚好在那一刻咕哝了另一声道歉。查尔斯没有听到技术人员对弗洛斯特的答复；相反，他只听到那男孩离去的脚步声。  
  
“标记时间，”弗洛斯特冰冷的声音。“敌方心灵感应者已经停止活跃了四个小时二十五分钟三十秒，计时继续——标记。玛丽……”接着她通过发现器发送一道尖脉冲——一路直达—— _一路直达北部的丹佛噢上帝噢 **上帝**_ 因为查尔斯预料到会头痛，就像星期三那样—— _真的只是过去的这个星期三吗？……_  
  
但是他什么都没有感觉到。什么都没有，除了简短地刷过玛丽的意识……不知何故像一个虚空……他颤抖起来。而且不只是源于弗洛斯特冰冷的心满意足：“干得好，留在原地。不要让[普洛透斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proteus_\(Marvel_Comics\))或者[菲徳](http://marvel.wikia.com/Fade_\(Earth-616\))脱离你的视线。”  
  
玛丽那句恼火的—— _显然不过_ ——响亮清晰地透过发现器传回来。查尔斯短暂地瞥见弗洛斯特眯缝起眼睛；闪瞬的思绪—— _那孩子的傲慢无礼_ ——以及——噢。 _噢_ ……  
  
他忍住一股恶心感。再次开始了：发现器，增加电源，就像一只饥饿的老鼠啃咬着他的意识。他的思绪正跟弗洛斯特的思绪碰撞到一块……而她的思绪是如此寒冷，以致他自己的都冻僵破裂了。  
  
查尔斯不得不承认这一点。她的声音……她的控制……他用力咬住下唇。弗洛斯特的控制能力令人钦佩。发现器闪耀并噼啪着进入状态。王冠正在她的额头上白热化地发光——但她声音中的平静并没有动摇，只听她说：  
  
“再没有意义等下去了。”  
  
暂停，接着：  
  
“出发。”  
  
——————————  
  
而那其实完全是虎头蛇尾，查尔斯心想。  
  
他盯着天花板。手指在塑料上弹击。试图透过眼角瞥见弗洛斯特。  
  
作战室传来一把声音：“白、蓝、红组已经抵达爱田。”  
  
暂停。查尔斯听到声音透过无线电传来—— _喀嚓喀嚓_ 、 _噼里啪啦_ 以及偶尔的 _呜嗯呒_ 和尖叫声。到底在发生什么情况？也许是地面火箭，要么是机枪扫射？或者，考虑到是变种人在作战：实际的火焰？他的意识闪到约翰。那个年轻的男孩——如此轻率、如此好战……如果他有机会朝敌军发射一波烈焰，他肯定会很开心—— _注意安全，约翰；注意安全 **注意安全** ……_  
  
“红组已经获得一架轰炸机。”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
“以及另一架轰炸机。[乔安娜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Cargill)被击落了—— _不_ ，不：且慢。她又站起来了。”  
  
接着那同一个技术人员的声音紧张起来。“接下来……黑组进去了。”  
  
“……好。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。弗洛斯特听起来像在……做梦？或者莫名地……淡漠。  
  
他用自己的一根思维卷须刷过她的意识；感觉到自己眼睛睁大……  
  
因为查尔斯看到了，仿佛从很远的距离看到的：一个女人的身影。小而纤细，她举着胳膊，站在一片…… _白色_ ……的中央。  
  
白色的冰：寒冷地结着晶，就像玻璃上的冰霜一样蔓延，把蛛网搭在柔软黑暗的表面上，把它变成一块大大的雪花令状——越来越大……接着越来越多的雪花……  
  
查尔斯抽了回去，颤抖起来——正好听到一个通讯控制台爆出静电音：  
  
_…… **天** 杀的，把他们圈引 **进来** ——爱田的全部小组全部小组听我指挥，新鲜的鱼……  
  
……别堵塞航线林肯２号机——华盛顿组和林肯组排成密集队形——掩护你们所有地面部队，保持 **紧凑** ——[杰斐逊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Jefferson)组空中部队标记十一点钟准备开火……_  
  
“黑组准备就绪，女士。”  
  
“待命，移出白组和蓝组。”  
  
甚至当女人—— _杰西_ ——对着无线电重复的时候，命令也透过发现器盘旋而出。查尔斯觉得自己的牙齿开始打颤。弗洛斯特所有的话语像雪花一样在空气中漂浮——作战室中一个模糊的回声，但却呈现在达拉斯，飘到爱田那边……  
  
一道突如其来的炫目闪光让他吸了一口气：他俯瞰到一支乌合之众组成的军队。它有两个部分正分离出去，开始跑动。剩下的那群人留在爱田，重新构成一个粗糙的方形——有一些变种人正在他们头顶飞翔。查尔斯看到一道肯定属于安琪儿的闪光。她正飞在肖恩的蓝橙混响旁边——他们的光使他眼睛湿润。 _肖恩——他一定被赠予了大天使的血。亚历克斯也是——亚历克斯在哪儿？_ 查尔斯扫描下方的机场。出现了亚历克斯的红白意识，旁边是一个隐约熟悉的——她的名字叫欢欢对吗？那两人正栖息在某栋建筑物上，发射着离子电光。 _保护他们，你这杂种_ ，他气呼呼地对着男人想。战斗的轰鸣如此嘈杂，它永远不会被听到，但查尔斯无论如何还是重复，把思绪投向机场中央的致命漩涡中： _保护他们……_  
  
至少，白组和蓝组正受到保护。两架轰炸机摇摇晃晃地离开地面，飞过去守卫冲刺离开机场的变种人。查尔斯看见机枪扫射的白橙火光  
  
_……靠他们正在混合起来——命令，长官……_  
  
接着是一把 _声音_ ——查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。他是从新闻报道辨认出那把声音的，当时他还是个孩子。那是……  
  
_……待命……_  
  
“亲爱的上帝，”他低声说。“那是麦克墨菲。”  
  
麦克墨菲，第二次世界大战太平洋战场的指挥官。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己下巴都掉了。实时看到自己的战略被实施在比他见过的任何牛津新闻视频还要庞大的战场是一回事儿。查尔斯咽了口唾液，他听到爆炸声从作战室的收音机回荡过来。然而……让麦克墨菲跟他对抗可是完全另一回事儿。那可不是某个剑桥导师坐在一个过小房间的桌子对面——麦克墨菲……  
  
对抗他……并咬饵上钩。  
  
_……林肯组和杰斐逊组，重复：所有林肯组和杰斐逊组的地面部队听命。从左右两侧夹击——我想要 **吉普车** 跟在他们后面，天杀的，给我 **快点** ……  
  
……操他妈 **见鬼** ！_——以及—— _别堵塞航线林肯２……_  
  
…… _操他妈的 **万磁王** 长官我看到他本人了……_  
  
一阵暂停以及静电的 _嘎吱_ 。  
  
_……重复看到他 **本人** 了_ _……_  
  
即使在满是静电音和爆裂音的房内——哪怕连发现器都开始 _嗡鸣_ ，而弗洛斯特的力量阴森逼近，宛如冰冻的浪潮一般升高——查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，皱起了眉头。那是谁……  
  
接着他颤抖着听到： _……华盛顿组部队——华盛顿组所有部队注意——所有地面部队所有空中部队对准爱田第一象限右侧天杀的前线任意开火——_ 以及 _—— **冰** 掉那狗娘养的……_  
  
“冰？”弗洛斯特的声音甚至更遥远。“……好啊。”  
  
接着——微妙地、静静地……  
  
“如果你坚持。”  
  
接着发现器拉动，他的意识一点一点地接近漩涡。 _那里没有控制_ ，查尔斯认为，以及 _它将会占据我的 **全部**_ ——全部，用它锋利的牙齿。 _掩纱_ ，查尔斯颤抖着告诉自己——接着他检查自己存储力量的所有锁头。 _就位。好吧。任意妄为吧，我的宝贝女士……_  
  
只有他的鸟苑听到他声音中的毒意。他的麻雀发出焦急的吱吱声。  
  
他的意识正垂直攀上冰川——通过弗洛斯特的眼睛，他可以看到，虽然画面朦胧。只见她那骨骼纤细的双手，握住发现器的栏杆。  
  
“黑组。”该命令通过发现器穿梭，在空气中嗡鸣。在……更温暖的空气中？在一个封闭的空间，查尔斯感到：一个闷热的空间。那里有一组大概五十个变种人……三十人一起聚集在二十人组成的疲惫前线后方。二十人：四散并喘着粗气。查尔斯尝到空气中的血铜味儿，接着——尽管一切——感觉笑容在自己脸上绽开，因为他触碰到一个熟悉的意识——罗根……  
  
_……靠叉男那是你吗？……_  
  
“泽维尔，”弗洛斯特咆哮。“我 _不准_ 你搞任何分心。观察并沉默……”接着她刺耳地呼出笑声，“观察并学习。”  
  
出现了动态——达拉斯一阵慌乱—— _地下，是地下的旧机场_ ——在发现器中只是微弱的混响。一团混杂的血红蒸气——接着个体的数量突然增加了两倍。 ** _几乎_** 增加了两倍，他的意识疯狂地归类，以及：……自然人。并非全都是变种人——自然人——但是有一个变种人是……  
  
查尔斯突然闪回了一段记忆： _人类？魔鬼？但是魔鬼并不存在_ ——但是，无论这是什么——它拥有一个他几乎无法弄明白的意识。它在莫名中……查尔斯无法描述它。它包含着同时处在两个不同地方的可能性。  
  
_[薛定谔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schr%C3%B6dinger)的变种人_ ，查尔斯心想——并笑了起来。  
  
后来，他会记得那一笑。  
  
因为弗洛斯特低声道：“ _现在。 **现在** ……_”  
  
……接着，偏偏在此时……在他脸上仍然绽开笑容的时候，发现器伸出它的电爪并撕进他的意识中。  
  
_噢上帝好 **痛** ……_  
  
微笑正在绽开——他的牙齿仍然露出来，查尔斯不得不再次拱起背部——他没有尖叫，他才不会尖叫，但电流的绳索勒紧他的思绪，抽出力量，注入到弗洛斯特那里——她是冰冷的，如此 _冰冷_ ，她伸出双臂，弯曲所有手指，从她的意识中派一团冰旋风飞出来……  
  
剩下的就是各种闪瞬，真的。短暂的印象。全部透过弗洛斯特的眼睛过滤。  
  
一层冰冷的掩纱如瀑布降落到旧机场上——它的画面，以及莫名间它的上层建筑、它的不同楼层和技术人员，以及里头的所有个体全都猛地聚焦，在发现器里清晰如水晶——但被落下的冰给模糊化，那些冰的颗粒像沙子一样细——厚厚地弥漫着……  
  
足够的意识在犹豫—— _等等那是什么正在发生情况你 **感觉** 到那个了吗？_——弗洛斯特发送了一个悄然的暗示—— _静止不动_ ——传达给所有的飞行员——三百人，只是一个暗示，话虽如此： _ **三百人**_ ……“她是怎么……”查尔斯低声问他的睿鴍；他的睿鴍在他的下巴缩成一团，羽毛被寒风撕裂。他没有说完，因为三百人原本全都活着，但随后他们中有三分之一……  
  
……死了。  
  
查尔斯看到他们被杀的时候并没有喊出来。他们的生命就像被掐灭的微小火苗一样闪烁着消失。那并不是发现器，也不是弗洛斯特；更不是，他的睿鴍轻声鸣叫——更不是他自己的作为。  
  
真的吗？  
  
_亲爱的上帝不……_  
  
不：是黑组的那些人，那些战士——那是百合子的存在吗，闪电般快速而致命，就在罗根的身边？东胞社的自然人和变种人，凶猛地突降到其中一个飞机库上，那些地方的尺寸可比大仓库……满是飞机，满是飞行员，他们临终前处于梦幻的发呆状态并定住。接着飞行员在驾驶舱的位置被取代，自然人——七十五人，以及变种人—— _我的人会驾驶另外二十五架……_  
  
查尔斯只能依稀记得男人的语调： _我的人——我的人会驾驶_ ……只能茫然地用他自己的感觉。他仍然躺在塑料上，他正用尽力量捉住导电杆，他尝到血铜和胆汁——因为发现器正在蹂躏他的意识，弗洛斯特正从他那里抽出力量——伸着爪子尽她所能地抽出来。那头鹿，查尔斯的意识嘀咕： _一头鹿_ ，还有 _两只负鼠，一只兔，和一只臭鼬_ ——他当时跟罗根开枪打死了那些动物，后来他不得不掏出它们的内脏，血淋淋的肠子在寒冬中冒着蒸气，而这肯定就是当时的感觉……  
  
“但至少他们全都死了，”他含糊地说，电波一下接一下——接着 _ **上帝**_ ……余下的自由西方飞行员……他们的意识被白皇后的力量给擒住。将近两百个自然人，跪在她的冰雪宝座前。她正在冻结他们，重塑他们的思绪对她言听计从……但对查尔斯而言……  
  
对查尔斯而言，他们的意识就像鼠爪针一般的抓挠。他曾经捧着一只小老鼠。那只灰老鼠暖呼呼的——但它奄奄一息，试图爬出他的手中。查尔斯只咬了一下嘴唇，看着，然后说 _猫只是在做他的工作，瑞雯_ ，然后扭断那只老鼠的脖子，脆如干草。  
  
另一个画面摇摆着进入意识，它是透过发现器从弗洛斯特的意识传来的。画面生动：一个飞机库，两个，接着是三个：穿着制服的飞行员一言不发，眼神空洞；没有穿制服的自然人和变种人相互呼喊，玻璃和塑料面板被重重关上。发动机的咔哒声和嗡嗡声、汽油的臭味……各个飞机库地板上堆聚的殷红鲜血……  
  
“等等，”弗洛斯特冰冷地说。发现器的爪子特别集中地横扫了一番：接着查尔斯看到了信息。一堆杂乱的口语单词叠加到一张示意图上，从冻结的意识中拖拽出来——接着弗洛斯特点燃一个变种人的意识并把一切倾入其中……而且—— _那是一个女孩，年纪稍小——她可以用指尖品尝东西；多么有趣_ ——那个变种人的意识是急匆匆的 _ **哦** 是 **我** 她挑选了 **我**_ ——查尔斯觉得自己的意识开始裂开。  
  
太过火了，没法撑下去。某一楼层——女孩已经跑到一个感觉像控制室的地方，正在猛戳按钮—— _它们尝起来像恐惧_ ……而在她上面那一层：两百个飞行员全部冻结等待着；黑组全体人员则紧张而亢奋—— _又感觉到罗根了_ ，而且 _他就在鲍比旁边——哦，你好鲍比你是安全的——很好_ ——然后是最上面的那一层：战斗全面爆发中——变种人和自然人正竞相冲往格伦罗斯；变种人和自然人和血液和纯粹的 _混乱_ 在爱田机场肆虐……  
  
_太过火了……_  
  
“我需要从你那里得到更多力量，泽维尔！”  
  
“我……”查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。他只能看到白色，掺杂着绯红。 _那些锁头。力量降下，沉入海洋深处；它被锁上了——我应不应该——我应不应该_ ——但他不能让弗洛斯特发现，所以：“我不知道我是否——噢 _上帝_ ……”他让喊叫声从喉咙呼出来，因为发现器猛地一拉……  
  
“琴。”弗洛斯特的声音再次变平。她对一个科技人员快速地说。“我们已经达到极限了——把琴带来。 _快点_ 。”  
  
_等等……_  
  
那两个字就在他的舌尖，他就要大喊： _等等！_ 并对他的睿鴍下令——他的睿鴍已经俯冲到他的阅览室中隐藏力量的地毯，现在正上下跳跃，准备撕穿线索。准备打开锁头，让他的全部力量从海中升起……  
  
_但我才刚刚把它藏起来……_  
  
他的睿鴍朝他厉声尖叫。  
  
“不，”查尔斯喃喃自语，“她不能发现，她—— _不能_ ……”  
  
他感觉到琴被匆匆赶到另一块塑料板上。查尔斯迷糊地眨眨眼。达拉斯战役的所有细节正被强行塞入他的意识，就像把丁香塞进橙子里，但他仍然感觉到小女孩被扎针，触碰技术人员轻轻搁在她发间蝴蝶结上的手指——接着深吸一口气，把针滑入她自己的头皮中……  
  
一个突然的画面：凤凰，火热而恐怖，吆喝着——但琴的声音跟它分离开，她正在说： _我这就来帮你，泽维尔先生！_  
  
“没——没事吧？”  
  
查尔斯觉得醉了。他不知道该怎么想。除了知道：凤凰怒不可遏——以及 _多么奇怪_ ，他的睿鴍也是狂怒不已，朝他尖叫——但到底有什么关系？因为发现器继续从他的意识汲取力量，但随后也把贪婪的牙齿咬入琴——然后……  
  
……他倒吸一口冷气。  
  
接着查尔斯能够再次呼吸了。  
  
“好了。”弗洛斯特呼了口气。“来得正是时候……”  
  
控制台发出静电音，接着一把声音： _[布恩](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Boone)组[富兰克林](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Franklin)组本杰明组 **所有** 部队动身 **出发** ：敌军正加快速度前往南面６７号公路——部署 **部署** 你们收到没……_  
  
发现器闪耀了一下；接着从控制台噼啪传出一把声音，查尔斯一听就联和美国之间的交流在一九五年十二月初达到知道那人被弗洛斯特控制住了： _收到——待命……_  
  
而有了琴的帮助……查尔斯眨眼看着天花板。那里好高——遥远，金属……但其他的一切正重新聚焦。他可以在嘴里尝到血味；他能听到自己如雷的心脏声。不过，现在无须担心动脉瘤发作，因为有了琴的帮助……  
  
……那几乎变得轻松。  
  
达拉斯那个变种女孩按下各种按钮——查尔斯的意识透过发现器感到了轰隆和摇晃，因为巨大的隐藏面板正往后滚动。 _操真牛_ ，罗根呼了口气，鲍比也呐喊起来，但他没有时间听，因为所有的飞机正在起飞出发。  
  
_……布恩组富兰克林组本杰明组——松开队形，你们比白皇后的屁股还要紧……_  
  
“就凭那句，我就要 _宰了_ 你……”弗洛斯特的声音，柔软，如梦如幻。  
  
查尔斯静止躺在台上，盲目地凝视进发现器的深腹，看到她思绪中的每一块水晶尖刺，旋转连成一片巨大的辐射状雪星……因为有了他的力量，现在还加入了琴的力量，很容易控制住全部两百个飞行员，并驱使他们在天空中转弯……  
  
_……_ _布恩组富兰克林组本杰明_ _组检查你们的定位—— **西** 南偏 **南** 操你们到底……_  
  
接着是麦克墨菲牢牢克制的声音： _布恩组的一号机一号机—— **伯克指挥官** ，你的操作号码是什么……_  
  
“哎呦喂……”弗洛斯特听起来半睡半醒。  
  
_……一号机，现在就给我报……_  
  
“……可怜的伯克死了……”  
  
_…… **现在** 伯克——你收到了吗……  
  
……长官他们正飞往城市……  
  
……收到_——麦克墨菲的声音依然冷静。他怎么能冷静？查尔斯寻思……冷静…… _冷静……_  
  
尤其是当弗洛斯特弯曲她的手指……  
  
_……收到，那是一个陷阱—— **陷阱** ——华盛顿组林肯组杰斐逊组——布恩组富兰克林组本杰明组有敌意……_  
  
……接着低声说：“……现在。”  
  
_……格杀勿论——格杀勿论——_ _华盛顿组林肯组杰斐逊组_ _你们收到了吗……_  
  
……然后达拉斯周围的空气爆炸起火。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯一边呼喊一边把手臂扬到面前。他必须用盾护住他的眼睛……  
  
“上帝！”他的盔甲在大火中闪着虹彩。“琴——小心点，琴！危险……”  
  
_没事的，泽维尔先生。_  
  
“不，琴—— _不_ ……”他的喉咙冒出声——他无法找到话语，最后他气喘吁吁地说：“才 _不会_ 没事。这情况距离‘没事’要多远有多远……我的上帝……”  
  
因为达拉斯周围的防御全都在燃烧。他们全部……  
  
_[燃烧燃烧燃烧燃烧／主啊你把我救出来／主啊你把我救出来／燃烧](http://genius.com/1260486/Ts-eliot-the-waste-land/Burning-burning-burning-burning-o-lord-thou-pluckest-me-out-o-lord-thou-pluckest)_ ——接着，“好死不死偏偏挑这个时候吟诗，教授，”查尔斯告诉自己——但是说了一半他的声音就哽咽了，而他的笑声变成了—— _哦_ ……火焰的咆哮声太响，他几乎听不到；他正在哭，而且那不只是因为烟雾。在他和琴的周围滚滚升起的浓烟……  
  
升到他俩在云上观战的位置。  
  
查尔斯用空着的那只手擦了擦脸。盔甲刮过他的皮肤。“上帝……”他并不是个特别虔诚的人；从来不是，但在某些时候，唯一能说出口的只有：“上帝……我的上帝……”  
  
_小心点。  
  
**噢** ——是琴。不要吓到她。_他努力忍下泪水，挺起肩膀，转身面对琴。“小心什么，亲爱的？”  
  
她盯着他，脸如此苍白，对比之下她的红发深得像干血。 _你就要掉下去了。_  
  
查尔斯往下一看，接着眨了眨眼睛。果然，他俩就站在云端—— _冰晶_ ，他的意识指出——而他确实太过靠近边缘了。即使他知道自己在意识投射中能够飞行……“对，”他设法说出口，向后退步。“谢谢你。”  
  
_别客气。而且别担心。_ 穿着那件白色袍子，哪怕前幅绣着那只凶猛的凤凰，琴看上去仍然很幼小。 _我第一次看到这个，我也很害怕。_  
  
查尔斯发出一声苦笑。“看到一个城市着火？”  
  
_不。看到——事情发生。从天空看。弗洛斯特女士说，那有助她集中精神……_  
  
“弗洛斯特女士，”他脱口而出。“她——这是……”查尔斯摇了摇头，努力克服火焰导致的密集感官输入。“这是她做的？”  
  
_用发现器做的。这是她的投射。_ 琴环顾四周，眼睛瞪得大大的。 _我的意思是……我认为它是。它从来没有这么大过。_  
  
_确实_ 很大，查尔斯意识到，同时奋力理解。这个投射规模非常庞大，但详细得令人惊讶。他低头凝视。进一步检查后，他看出事物并没有像一幅风景画那样完全按照比例安排。相反，各个场景是重叠的。看起来就像十二张全景图在争相竞夺最好的位置，接着决定宣布停战并共享舞台。  
  
即使从这个距离，他也能看到飞机绕着一个奇异的达拉斯平面投射旋转。高射炮发出阵阵火光。桥梁坍塌成烟雾和瓦砾。摇摆不定的黑点，接着火噼啪烧上城墙，就像橙红色的霜尖……整体效果令人目不暇接，迷失方向感：来自发现器的感官印象被铺到一张地图上，而所有被弗洛斯特的意识触及的人的观点则被叠加到 _那个_ 的上面……而且……  
  
查尔斯觉得快要看成斗鸡眼了。“琴？”  
  
_什么事？_  
  
“弗洛斯特……弗洛斯特女士仍在用咱们的力量吗？”  
  
_是的。至少，我是这么认为的。她肯定知道我们在这里——也许她感觉到我们。如果她在用我们的力量，也许我们过来观看就没问题了。_  
  
“团队合作，”查尔斯哼了一声。“她可真大方。”  
  
_是啊。通常她会非常生气。_  
  
“为什么？”  
  
_因为我们在她的投射里。而且_ ，琴的声音很谨慎， _我们没有先问。_  
  
“又不像是她有问过任何人——那些飞行员，安琪儿，”他气愤地说。“或甚至你……”  
  
_但她是主管。_  
  
“她确实是。”他几乎可以尝到自己声音中的苦涩，他看着墙壁被更大的火笼罩。“我的女士似乎确实爱她的权威。”  
  
_她爱雪_ 。琴指出。 _看到没？_  
  
查尔斯眯着眼看。果然，在城市的投射上方……有一朵巨大的积云，既白又蓬松。 _奇怪_ ，因为降雪通常来自深灰色的云—— _除非_ ，查尔斯酸酸地告诉自己：除非某人跟孔雀一样虚荣，如此在意自己的形象，哪怕她正把震惊、恐惧和痛苦从天堂飘送到尘世的人们那里……如此温柔……  
  
“噢，琴。”他听到自己声音的痛苦。“我希望你能闭上眼睛。”  
  
_为什么？_  
  
“有人正在死去，亲爱的。”  
  
_不是我们的人。_  
  
“是吗。”查尔斯用指尖擦了擦脸；加大手劲握住他的盾牌。“我们稍后将不得不谈论那个。当这一切结束后提醒我，好吗？”  
  
_好的，泽维尔先生_ 。琴的声音很小。接着她的脸亮了。 _看！_  
  
查尔斯顺着她伸出去的手指看。  
  
接着屏住了呼吸。  
  
_那里。_  
  
哪怕从他们目前的距离，他也能看到爱田……  
  
查尔斯颤抖了一下。但他的全身——他被投射的盔甲覆盖的身体，哪怕被发现器牢牢地束缚着……他的每一寸肌肤都在刺痛……  
  
“你到底有什么问题？”他低声问自己。  
  
为什么他要盯着——那团熟悉的金属云，一如既往地黑暗而沸腾？它单独处在前方，被置于战场的正中央。其他变种人处在它的后面以及侧翼……哪怕从这个距离看，那朵云也旋转着银钢的光芒，无情而致命……  
  
“你在干什……”他开始说。接着他用力摇了摇头。  
  
为什么他——查尔斯想要靠拢过去？  
  
为什么他会想要看？  
  
“反正它所做的无非——是战斗。”他耸耸肩，毅然移开目光。“操场上的头号恶霸。”更多烈焰爬上城市防御工事的投射；查尔斯觉得嘴巴苦涩地扭曲。“多漂亮的画面。”  
  
他又观看了很长一段时间。防空炮被摧毁；大多数其他防御也遭到粉碎。飞行员的意识仍像遥远的鼠爪一样挠着他自己的意识；也许在弗洛斯特意识中的存在感更强，但她似乎并不关心。或者……查尔斯皱起了眉头。或者也许她在乎。雪已经停了，那朵白云正在迅速移向他们。他检查自己的剑——它仍然插在体侧的剑鞘中。剑与盾，而且他的盔甲很强壮……  
  
琴正用小手往下抚平她的白袍前幅。接着她轻拍头发整理仪容。  
  
“真的，琴，”查尔斯叹了口气。“你看起来好着呢。好得就像——啊，我的女士！”他让自己的音调刻意地圆滑，然后嘲弄地鞠了个大躬。“谢谢您的热情欢迎。”  
  
“哎呦，泽维尔先生……”  
  
接着查尔斯把嘴唇压紧。在投射中，伴着发现器的全部功率，弗洛斯特的声音达到人类耳朵所能听到的每一个频率——有一些则不是——并因力量振动。寒冷得犹如冬天——但是……逗乐。也许还在笑。他的胃扭转。嘲笑他，因为：  
  
“你看上去真像个高尚的骑士，”她轻轻地说。  
  
弗洛斯特迈下她的云，来到他们那片云上。冰在她的钻石鞋子下凝固。她拉起水晶礼服的拖曳长袖，让它们的褶皱抚过她的手指。至少，查尔斯认为她在那么做。他无法让视线在她身上聚焦多长时间：她闪耀着金星的光芒。  
  
接着：“琴，”弗洛斯特轻轻说道，弯下脑袋。那上面的王冠朝查尔斯闪光，亮到他不得不紧闭上眼睛。“你感觉没事吧？”  
  
孩子郑重地点了点头。  
  
“谢谢你的帮助，甜心。”一只白皙的手——指甲涂成蓝色——把琴的一缕头发收拢到她耳后。“我真高兴你过来拯救泽维尔先生。”  
  
而她扫向查尔斯的眼神很是狡猾。他愤慨地盯着—— _好你个心机 **婊**_ ——接着发现琴也抬头看着他，挂着发颤的微笑，然后 _ **爱**_ 字像加了金框的[《格尔尼卡》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guernica_\(painting\))重重砸到他的脑袋上。  
  
“见鬼，”他发出嘶声，但朝琴回以微笑。他用眼睛狠狠地瞪了一下弗洛斯特。她只是用钻石般的眼睛在他俩之间扫视，她的脸光滑而得意，接着转身观战。  
  
“进行得很顺利。”  
  
“确实如此，”查尔斯叹了口气。“如果这种事情符合你的口味。”  
  
“适合我的口味……啊，泽维尔先生。”弗洛斯特偏着头，让苍白的嘴唇在两个角落卷起。“这样的佳酿也许年头长点更好喝。”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼；弗洛斯特看见他那么做，她的笑声像玻璃一样尖锐地切开空气。“这很快就会结束。”  
  
他选择不去回答她。相反，他低头凝视着城市。“我还以为平民本不该受到牵连呢？”  
  
“确实如此。至少：他们都被通知去找避难处了。”弗洛斯特的笑容不变。“有那么多的避难处——战争遗留下来的，你知道吗？而且仍然处于原始状态。达拉斯之所以没被当做核弹目标，仅仅是因为它的天气模式。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“当时的理解是，一场简单的火暴会导致整个州遭焚化般的灭顶之灾。那年的冬季异常干燥。”  
  
_冬季_ ，查尔斯迟钝地思索。苏联和美国之间的交流在一九五零年十二月初达到紧要关头……到现在几乎过去了二十年。 _十九周年_ ，他思索。妈妈、爸爸和他的兔子：去世十九年了……不过—— _炸弹_ ；是的，它们坠落在那么多的城市里……但却没有落在达拉斯。 _真有意思。我寻思到底……_  
  
查尔斯暂停。  
  
他的大脑终于赶上了弗洛斯特的话。  
  
_我的上帝……_  
  
查尔斯转身盯着她。“‘当时的理解’……你是怎么，”他用力吞咽。“你怎么知道这个的？”  
  
弗洛斯特俯视着战场的表情一动不动。接着她微微一转，用闪亮的钻石目光迎接他的眼睛。“我记得很清楚。在战前的俄国，短短五年内发生了那么多的事情。一九四五年，我的王子被带到我那里。一场战争结束，我教会他再次说话。冰冷的和平统治时期，我教会他识字……我看着他长大，看着他为自己的命运做好准备。  
  
“接着他跟我一起注视着另一场战争开始。”  
  
沉默。  
  
过了好一会儿，她耸耸肩。“那是好长时间前的事儿了。”  
  
“你来自俄国，而苏联人正是……”查尔斯说得很快，为的是压制住自己的恶心感。“你是在告诉我，东胞社参与了……”  
  
“别谈及你不理解的事情。并且 _不_ 。”弗洛斯特的嘴唇往后收，露出她那完美的洁白牙齿，她转回去看另一部分墙壁崩溃。“兄弟姐妹同胞社永远不会使用核武器；仅仅因为我们看到它造成了什么。我们遭受了什么。”  
  
“遭受……”查尔斯讽刺，但是：  
  
“的确如此。”弗洛斯特挑起一根精致的眉毛。“一九五五年，经一个当地变种抵抗组织委托，我们受邀来到这片土地——战前的纽约州——我们同意了，而且我们定居下来。我们本想和平过日子。”一声冰凉的叹息。“但很可惜，那注定是不可能的。”  
  
“注定是不可能的？”  
  
“遵照那些不会让我们任何人活下来的条款就注定不可能；而我亲爱的朋友史崔克认为用核武器逼走我们是个好法子。核武虽然低档，却足以让我们在这里的第一个冬季过得极端不愉快。”  
  
查尔斯沉默了。  
  
“幸运的是，”弗洛斯特总结，“一九五六年初，我们灭掉了他剩余的核武储备。接着，恰逢某个欢乐的巧合，他的宝贝中情局总部被摧毁了。一九五六年，我送给他的第一份季度礼物。”一声 _啧_ 。“他倒是从没送过一封感谢信。”  
  
查尔斯没能说出任何话；他被话语哽住了。 _何必费心呢？_ 他打了一个寒颤，原地转身，把半盲目的视线投向他们下方和身后的巨大景观……  
  
接着他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
弗洛斯特还在看着爱田。“你说什么？”  
  
“那个。”查尔斯指着他们身后的黑色污块。 _西南_ ，他的意识提供。 _西南_ _远处_ 。像墨水一样蔓延过地面。“你看到了吗？”  
  
她转身去看的时候，脸上闪过恼怒。  
  
“正在北上格伦罗斯，”查尔斯面无表情地说。“从另一面。”  
  
弗洛斯特呼出的嘶嘶声是他唯一的警告……  
  
……接着投射就像镜子一样破碎——爆炸成色彩和光的碎片，此时其他声音切进来：人的声音和无线电的劈啪声……  
  
——————————  
  
接着查尔斯倒吸一口冷气，在塑料板上拱起背部，用力拉伸他的束缚带，仅仅只能扭过头去看发现器。  
  
原本挨着扶手的弗洛斯特已经站得笔直。她的脸失去了所有颜色。“报告。”  
  
“女士？”通讯站的杰西：她的声音很困惑。“高射炮已遭破坏，我们正开始攻击最后的墙壁……”  
  
“我知道我们正开始攻击最后的墙壁——我正指挥飞机去轰炸它呢。”她的声音像冰一样。“派遣那些不由我控制的飞机 _远离_ 城市，西南偏南，标志……”  
  
另一把声音：“可是女士，红组正守……”  
  
接着那把声音被切断了——因为发现器探出力量并合上它的牙齿——查尔斯奋力忍住呕吐的冲动，因为在那里， _那么近_ ，一个意识自我折叠陷入了昏迷状态，就像一张桌子被砍断了桌腿。  
  
“他所做的仅是发出异议，”查尔斯开始，但是：  
  
“敌军正前往格伦罗斯的西南部，”弗洛斯特咆哮。“派遣所有可用的飞机。警示白组和蓝组……”  
  
查尔斯听到按键的哔剥声；机器的哔哔声。接着是一声高亢的警报声，就像茶壶的水开了在尖叫……  
  
“潘，别再叫了。女士，”杰西说：“我们确认画面了：敌军总数——哦， _靠_ ，目视估计有两个师，正在逐步包围格伦罗斯……”  
  
“白组、蓝组——中止，”弗洛斯特说。她又找到了平静的声音。“中止，中止；撤退到爱田，加入红组……”  
  
通讯发出劈啪声：  
  
_……林肯组和杰斐逊组的地面部队，猫出来了重复猫出来了。保持你们的位置。林肯组和杰斐逊组的空军，暂停防守并支援地面……  
  
……长官，墙壁……_  
  
麦克墨菲的声音： _墙壁都烧没了——我们明天再重建——华盛顿组集中你们的炮火……  
  
……增援已经穿过格伦罗斯——即将北上６７号公路长官我看到……_  
  
“报告：白组和蓝组被 _包围_ 的时间为十分钟后，计时继续，我的女士……”作战室发出一阵惊呼，“你有什么命令？”  
  
弗洛斯特暂停。她的眼睛已经闭上。透过发现器，查尔斯只听到微乎其微的回音，房间的一声耳语。  
  
_……军力在西南我的王子……_  
  
他的意识飞离关于男人的想法—— _在战场的中间……_  
  
接着：“我们不会再有这样的机会，我们不能撤退，”弗洛斯特低声说。她的眼睛像钻石一样，睁得大大的。“这么近……这么近，但我们 _不能_ 撤退——同时瞬移这么多人……”  
  
查尔斯突然看了看地图。他和罗根一起画过的那张地图——当时他边写边想，有说有 _笑_ ——他的意识从达拉斯飞到……  
  
“沃斯堡，”查尔斯喘息。“他们所有人可以后退到沃斯堡——隐藏在废墟中……” _那里仍有大量的破损建筑物来隐瞒武器、物资和士兵_ ——他记得自己说过的话。  
  
“ _对，_ ”弗洛斯特低声说：“所有小组——所有小组撤退到沃斯堡。划出一道周线；一旦所有人抵达那里，就 _放火_ 烧了周线，然后打开一个裂口……”  
  
作战室猛地发出噪声，展开行动；命令被下达并确认，机器喀嚓，无线电嗡鸣。查尔斯盯着天花板——如此 _疲惫_ ，他是如此地疲惫……然而势头并没有减弱，因为弗洛斯特正控制所有头脑空白眼神呆滞的飞行员驾着飞机前往自由西方的增援部队……  
  
“白组和蓝组正在撤退……”  
  
_……靠 **靠** 看到来路不明的飞机布恩组富兰克林组本杰明组我看到６７号公路南面……  
  
……击落他们……  
  
……敌军正往北移……  
  
……天 **杀** 的……_  
  
“黑组已经离开旧机场。红组正……”声音卡住，“红组正……”  
  
_……华盛顿组增大 **天杀的火力** 我想要那个狗娘养的脑袋插在 **长矛** 上……_  
  
“红组被包围了！”杰西叫着，接着：“不，”弗洛斯特倒抽一口冷气，“不—— _打破_ 包围……”  
  
“接着……”作战室的空气因为紧张而噼啪作响；查尔斯能闻到酸酸的汗水。“皮欧特打破了敌人的防线；维克多也是——然后——然后 _好了_ ，”杰西呼出气，“红组正在通过；侧翼正守着……”  
  
“留一些人做最后的防守，”查尔斯嘶哑地说。  
  
弗洛斯特朝他转过身。“我的王子 _就是_ 最后的防守。杀了他们，”她把气息呼到空气中，眼神炽热，“我的儿子、我的宝剑： _杀光他们。_ ”  
  
接着……根据无线电盖过作战室的噪音所能听到的有限内容判断——那些叫喊声和尖叫声……  
  
……男人照做了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯迟钝地盯着天花板。也许这将很快结束。一旦所有人抵达沃斯堡。一旦东胞社设立了一条防御线并按计划放火烧了它。 _也许罗根会负责那个_ ，他想，接着： _哈。_  
  
他的头好痛。  
  
“我可以……”他吞下。“我可以喝点水吗，拜托？”  
  
没人在听。  
  
“拜托，”查尔斯呻吟着，“拜托让我起来。让它……”他试图移动；动不了，“让它停下……”  
  
“黑组已经准备好周线……”  
  
_当然了_ ，查尔斯心想：那个组拥有瞬间移动者。受弗洛斯特控制的飞机无情地攻击着自由西方的增援部队。查尔斯简短地瞥见那些新兵的思绪，通过发现器的隐没——他的意识开始关闭。 _恐惧_ 和 _痛苦_ ，而且，他意识到：…… _在讲西班牙语_ 。“哦，”他低声说。“来自墨西哥，他们肯定是大老远驾车过来的……”  
  
“红组剩下五分钟；白组和蓝组剩下十分钟……”  
  
十分钟。查尔斯闭上眼睛又睁开。他不想再保持清醒十分钟。再等一分钟都不要……  
  
接着弗洛斯特痛苦地尖叫起来。  
  
“红王 _倒下_ ！”杰西喊道；接着：  
  
“不，不——他不能……”弗洛斯特气喘吁吁——“我失去了联系—— _泽维尔_ ……”她猛地转向他：“泽维尔，我需要你……”  
  
“我不能，”他嘶哑作答。  
  
“你必须。”  
  
他感觉到的是发现器，但也有弗洛斯特——冰正穿透他奔驰，戳弄他，让他奋力不要晕过去。查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。在他的阅览室里，他看到自己的书长出白色的绒毛——冰霜——冰在整个地板上噼啪作响，把桌腿冻结到地毯上——她冻结了那块隐藏的艺术玻璃， _感谢上帝_ ，但他的鸟儿正疯狂地绕圈飞翔尖叫……  
  
“不，”他喊出声来，然后白皇后就进入他的意识中—— _在我的意识中，她在我的意识中_ ，“停下——拜托停下……”  
  
在他的意识中，她如火般闪耀。她的头发在肩膀上噼啪作响；她的手指尖是钻石，弯曲成爪子。她的王冠比太阳更明亮，让他睁不开眼睛。“你的力量，泽维尔，把它给我。”  
  
“ _ **不！**_ ”  
  
“只要最小的——啊。”接着弗洛斯特微微一笑，牙齿闪闪发光——她的全身像钻石一样闪亮，只见她在他的意识中捉了一把空气，接着——她就用钻石手指擒住他的鸟儿，那个鸟型胸针—— _不_ ，查尔斯对自己怒吼——不， _不_ ……  
  
“这一只会很合适。”她用一个手掌捧着鸟儿，高高举起它。  
  
查尔斯难以置信地看着，只见微小的宝石折射变成了一只隼。或者一只鹰——一只巨大的捕食猛禽，由钻石做成，从弗洛斯特的双手促使自己升到天空，发出能把意识撕成两半的厉声尖叫。  
  
“你做了……”他在弗洛斯特的投射身旁气喘吁吁地说，“你做了什么……”  
  
“我做的事儿，”弗洛斯特眉飞色舞地低声说，“我稍后会撤消。”她又朝他笑了笑。“如果你服从我。”  
  
“我——我……”  
  
那是世界上最糟糕的感觉：他自己的力量、自己的创作——从他的控制中硬被夺去，并伴着白皇后的慑人威力飞走。不得不透过她的眼睛看着战役的尽头。  
  
钻石隼从天空坠落，猛扑到熟悉的存在周围：一片金属乌云——但现在沉闷了，因疼痛而悸动……  
  
……接着查尔斯看到了，清晰如白昼。男人正仰卧着。他的双手握着他的剑，上面凝着血液；他的乱发被血贴到头皮上；他的脸像一张染血的面具。 _红_ ，查尔斯心想，意识因震撼而空白： _红_ ……“红王，”他低声说，但是：  
  
_我的王子我的 **王子**_ ——隼用弗洛斯特的声音喊出来……  
  
他睁开眼睛，白色和绿色跟红色形成鲜明对比。 _我的女士_ ……一个念头，一声耳语，但它就像钟声响彻整个发现器。  
  
躺在台上的查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，用力咬住舌头。 _掩纱_ ，他告诉自己。他刚刚的感觉；他刚刚的反应—— _不……  
  
我们改日再攻下城市——起来， **起来** ……_  
  
那双眼睛是空的。 _我……  
  
会给你派援手。我会给你派援手，我的王子——往西看……_  
  
查尔透过发现器斯看到，一朵风暴云出现在西方的地平线上。它迅速增大，开始霹出闪电，直到有……有一个人在飞行，带来雷和雨。  
  
但男人正在说话，透过发现器……进入达拉斯和沃斯堡之间领域的乌黑空气中。声音刺耳，好像通过他喉咙里的血液冒出来：  
  
“不。”  
  
_她就要飞去你那儿！起来吧，我的王子——她会保卫你的撤退……_  
  
“ _不……_ ”  
  
_你 **必须** 撤退：我们明天再攻下城市。今天照我的命令做。 **现在** 。_  
  
“但是不，”男人哽咽，“她不行……我答应过……”  
  
查尔斯感觉到弗洛斯特突然的困惑。然后——“哦，靠，”他喃喃自语，因为他的意识透过发现器证实了情况。  
  
那个飞行的变种人，带来暴风雨的那个，正是奥洛洛。  
  
弗洛斯特正让隼对着男人下命令……在短短的距离外尖叫。也许她不想让他的血弄脏钻石。雷鸣闪电非常响亮。因此查尔斯很容易派送他的睿鴍避开弗洛斯特的注意力飞了过去，以黑色猛冲，无影无形—— _比八号球还小你看不到我_ ——对着男人的耳边鸣叫：  
  
“你答应过保护她安全。”  
  
通过发现器，查尔斯听到男人屏住呼吸。  
  
他大声地耳语，使他的睿鴍也说出来：“所以保护她的安全。跟着她。如果她掉下就接住她。 _起身_ 。”  
  
_我的王子我的 **王子** 起来——去沃斯堡， **去** ……_  
  
但男人正茫然凝视着上空。查尔斯本能地知道男人正在听自己的话。他嘶地吸了口气，让他的睿鴍贴近男人的耳朵。血液沾到它的羽毛中。  
  
“ _去吧_ ，”查尔斯嘶哑地说。“照我说的做，你这彻底的 _白痴_ ……”  
  
接着那双眼睛瞪大，白色和蓝绿色映衬男人脸上泼溅的绯红色，只见他滚到一边—— _噢刚好正是时候——那是一个手榴弹吗？_ ——并开始拔腿狂奔。  
  
用一个破碎的脚踝，查尔斯通过发现器观察到。  
  
不：两个。  
  
_他罪有应得。_  
  
他的思维正从投射后退。钻石隼正飞穿空气尖叫。所有飞机在天空原地打转—— _她最好找个地方降落他们_ ，接着—— _不是我的问题_ ——烟雾和火焰和爆炸，他失去了时间感。  
  
只听到：“所有人进去了。” _杰西。_  
  
“放火烧了周线。” _弗洛斯特。_  
  
接着： _泽维尔先生——泽维尔先生你能听到我吗？我给你带来了一些水，你能不能……_  
  
……接着他的睿鴍盘旋着飞回他那里，带着他飞走：越来越高，渐行渐远，直到他们看到的一切褪为白色。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯是在凉意涂抹额头的感觉中醒来的。  
  
他眨眨眼想移动——并立即畏缩。全身都在发痛。  
  
一侧传来扑通声和涓流声，结合刺鼻的味道……某人正用水和醋清洁他的太阳穴。他很清楚这种做法；他自己也在牛津任务中出外勤时做过。只是为了冷却伤者，帮助退烧。舒缓镇静用。  
  
“谁……”他嘶哑问道。“……你好？”  
  
“晚上好，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯僵硬地躺在原地。在一张床上，他的意识告诉他：不是他的房间，而是另一个地方。而且涂抹他额头的人是弗洛斯特，因此他根本无意……  
  
“放心，我亲爱的孩子。”她听起来很逗乐。“我不会伤害你。”  
  
“不……再也不会，”他发出嘘声。  
  
“不。”布料在水盆上方拧出水的声音。“暂时不会。”  
  
“你……”  
  
查尔斯无法找到话语。怎么形容这个人才好？她刚刚策划了一场大规模战斗，控制数百名无辜百姓的意识，下令导致死亡和毁灭，并在精神上摧毁了自己一个下属。  
  
“哦，继续安静也行。”布料又回到他的太阳穴上。“把你的咒骂留给在乎的人吧。”  
  
接着一声叮当，查尔斯感觉一个杯子来到嘴唇边。他感激地喝了一口水，接着想起那个人是 _弗洛斯特_ ——于是他眯起眼睛，准备把水吐回去……  
  
“谢谢你，琴。”  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
查尔斯伸出一只手。他感觉琴的小手指用力握住他的手。“你好，”他小声地对她说。接着：  
  
_我很高兴你没事，泽维尔先生……  
  
才不算没事_ ，他心想。 _距离“没事”可他妈遥远了。_  
  
“注意言辞，泽维尔先生。”  
  
接着查尔斯用力吞咽。咬住嘴唇，集中精神，然后把一张摇摆不定的掩纱盖在自己的思绪上。它泛着虹彩又单薄，但就在那里。  
  
“好些了，”弗洛斯特喃喃地说。“咱们将不得不来锻炼你的控制力。”  
  
停顿。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“你什么意思？”  
  
“你的控制力。”  
  
房间里暗暗的；他看不到弗洛斯特的五官。但他能听到她继续说话时的笑意。  
  
“为了增大你跟发现器的效用：不过：你必须明白……我仍然尚未完全相信你。即使今天你的行为在注重细节上可谓典范——而且你的小鸟真是迷人得不得了。”  
  
_小鸟_ ——钻石胸针。 _妈妈_ ，查尔斯想起来，勾起沉闷的忧伤感。  
  
他谨慎地看进他的阅览室里。接着他颤抖起来。只见那只巨大的钻石隼正用空洞的蓝宝石眼睛盯着他。  
  
他的其他鸟儿没有一只能被见着。  
  
“我已经把它还给你了。你看到了吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯更加用力咬住嘴唇。接着他决定——而后来他说不清原因。只是一些本能使他咆哮：“留着它。”  
  
另一阵停顿。接着是弗洛斯特微妙的声音：“你说什么？”  
  
“那只鸟——留着它。”他觉得如此疲惫。“我再也不想要它了。” _像它现在这样我才不要。_  
  
“真的吗……多可惜啊。”弗洛斯特几乎在黑暗中发出猫一样的颤音。“但如果你坚持……”  
  
查尔斯召出他的睿鴍。它沉默而黑暗地展翅从虚无中飞出来，匆匆飞向那只钻石隼。  
  
“你可以把它派回我这里，我保证它会有一个绝妙的家园。如此有用，而且……”  
  
_**出** 去_，查尔斯嘶声威胁，接着睿鴍朝隼拍打它的黑色羽毛。  
  
钻石鸟啁啾叫起来，跟它笨重的身形相比，声音小得出奇，接着它飞出了他的意识，直入弗洛斯特的意识。而这一出人意料的影响让她闭上嘴巴——而那一点，他苦涩地想，算是那个动作的一个优势。  
  
“啊，泽维尔。”她听起来气喘吁吁。“多么可爱的生物。”  
  
“我们完事了吗？”他知道自己听起来筋疲力尽；他并不在乎。“你现在可以走了吗，拜托？”  
  
停顿，接着：“好吧。来吧，琴。”  
  
“等等，我想要——我是说，”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“琴能留下来吗？”  
  
他听到弗洛斯特 _啧_ 了一声。“当然不能，泽维尔。她跟你一样需要多多休息，在未来的日子里，我会轮流使用你们——重演今天的情况可不妥。”  
  
“今天的情况……发生了什么事？”他用一个手肘把自己从床上推起来。“结束了吗？怎么结束的？”  
  
弗洛斯特已经站了起来；她的声音从他上方传来。“我们已经在沃斯堡重组——但自由西方的援军在我们能够阻拦之前就抵达了达拉斯。两个师，”她叹了口气，“加入他们剩余的一个半师。今天在战场上，我们已经设法歼灭了他们半个师。而我们相对的飞机数量也很大程度地逆转了，那一点是极好的，但是……”  
  
_一个师有多少人来着？_ 查尔斯迟钝地关闭那个想法。比一个排多得多，那是肯定的。  
  
“但是，”反之，他接话。“……但是，战争还没有结束，是不是？”  
  
“噢，亲爱的泽维尔先生……”  
  
而有那么噩梦般的一刻，查尔斯认为他在黑暗中看到一个钻石微笑的闪光。  
  
“战争才刚刚开始呢。”  
  
——————————  
  
后来，查尔斯心想，那句话的真实程度居然远超他原本以为的可能性。  
  
展开战役的那次军事行动标志着某种高能量点。在此之后，东胞社的军力在沃思堡安营并巩固了几天。而那就给予了自由西方时间来重建达拉斯的一些墙壁，连续工作七十二个钟头。当红组、黑组、白组和蓝组重新开始作战时，迎战他们的是自由西方军队的两个师。而那一战，查尔斯一边通过发现器观战一边反思，要比之前那一战更难以忍受，而且人数差距也更大。没有了意外或惊奇的战术，貌似东胞社处于显著的弱势。  
  
查尔斯非常好奇，那么自由西方为何会不断犯下愚蠢的错误？直接步入伏击、进行不明智的夜间出击、允许他们的补给线被切断……因为最后那个错误确实在很早的时候就发生过了，再加上东胞社新增的空军拦截了任何的食物投放，仅仅过了一周，战役就变成了经典的围攻战。  
  
查尔斯心想，或许正是这样一场沉闷的围攻，才导致自由西方犯下这种错误。  
  
接着他观察弗洛斯特领导一场小规模战斗，由琴跟发现器连线……观察到红组被部署，听着无线电传来的咆哮： _那里 **那里** 杀了他所有部队 **开火** ……  
  
噢_。查尔斯听着，眨了眨眼。貌似男人 **几乎每隔一天** 就被用来……当诱饵。  
  
_他们肯定真的很恨他_ ，查尔斯不带任何情感地想。 _他们——指的是自由西方_ 。不过，从理论上考虑那个点，寻思自由西方会先耗尽什么倒是挺有意思。仇恨——抑或子弹——抑或食物？  
  
查尔斯没有被用在发现器里的时候，则继续忙于日常任务。每一天，一个不同的技术人员过来叫醒他。那说得通；安琪儿和亚历克斯正在达拉斯。十一月过了一个星期半，一瓶鱼肝油出现在厨房的餐桌上。其中的含义不言自明。每天早晨，查尔斯有条不紊地服下自己那一剂——保留他的精力来说服、哄骗并终于收买琴服下她每日的剂量。靠的不是他的食物——反正每天大部分的食物都归她了。相反，他给她讲故事。每天早晨，琴服下一匙后，会喝着她的热水，吃着她的面包，听着查尔斯的声音，看着他的手在空气中编织图案。  
  
每一天，查尔斯都会在早餐时开始一个故事。一个技术人员会蒙住他们的眼睛带他们去蜂房。在那里，他们会工作——好吧，查尔斯会工作。他坚持琴尽可能少被使用—— _以便完善你之前提及的控制力_ ，他对弗洛斯特撒谎，而她只是会意地朝他露出假笑。但是她按照他的要求做。他会休息，被绑倒在塑料上，等候弗洛斯特的命令，听她联系每一个指挥中心，每一组军力——而在特别重要的日子里，则是轮流联系军队的每个变种人成员。至于数量鲜少的那部分自然人成员，她则简单地打声招呼，接着就转移到其他人。  
  
“那把人家给吓坏了，”麦考伊解释过，“那种冰冷的感觉，你知道吗？”  
  
“自然人群体……”查尔斯盯着作战室的桌子，看着细心标示的军力布局。同样的出击、同样的交战……十二月第二个星期进展甚微。  
  
“是啊。大多数是中西部的民兵——我们甚至有来自战前密歇根的[铁旅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Brigade)呢。他们大老远从[苏圣玛丽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sault_Ste._Marie)过来。一部分[达科拉部落](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakota_people)，还有魁北克的一个大群体。大部分的[海洋省份](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maritimes)有船……”  
  
“不——我的意思是……他们干嘛要为——为……干嘛不为自由西方打仗？”  
  
麦考伊耸耸肩。“不同的群体，不同的原因。”  
  
_原因_ 。发现器没有利用查尔斯的意识的时候，他会凝视着天花板。他会先考虑那些原因可能是什么。在大多数日子里，接着他会计划琴的故事结局，以便晚上讲述。其他的日子里，他会想像自己对当前事件的历史记录。例如： _在十一月第四个星期的星期一_ ——他开始在自己的想象中刻写—— **查·泽维尔** ，用最庞大最华丽的大写字母…… _ ** _再一次_** 盯了天花板并因无聊而差点断气。_  
  
但是那天弗洛斯特并没有怎么使用他的力量。她一直等到晚上，对自由西方侧翼进行了一次突袭，使得他们多达二十辆坦克被扭成了金属堆。接着查尔斯被关闭在蜂房众多走廊中的一个房间里。他超级不喜欢它：毫无生机的气味、空无一物的白墙，以及它有一个电子锁的这个事实。  
  
“反正又不像是你最近一直有在试图逃脱，”他盯着光滑的白门低声自言自语。接着查尔斯不得不考虑：他 _应该_ 逃脱吗？他知道他可以。但是冬季的严寒劲头十足地降下，琴会安全吗？再加上发现器每一天都被启用，他的掩纱足以掩盖他俩吗？而且一旦他们抵达奥尔巴尼，又该做什么呢？  
  
……而且如果查尔斯逃跑了，男人会食言吗？  
  
“你可以每隔一个周末搭飞机从牛津过来把他操到傻掉，”查尔斯对着自己的枕头咕哝。“肮脏下流的周末。”接着他叹了口气。“ _或者_ ，你可以睡个安稳觉，明天再思考它。”  
  
至少蜂房有暖气。也许用电子锁换温暖也值了。  
  
尽管嘴里因最后那个念头冒出酸味，查尔斯还是酣然睡着了。而次日——二十五号星期二，他从白房间释放出来，被送到食堂跟所有技术人员一起就餐。他接过一碗很稀的燕麦粥，举起它供一些肉桂粉撒在上面。他坐在琴的对面，小心地把他分到的干苹果递给她：一块接一块。  
  
“我真好奇，”他低声对她说，“他们在达拉斯是否有更多的食物。”  
  
_我想有吧。_ 琴咀嚼的时候，一脸沉思。 _要不然他们会累到没法战斗。_  
  
“嗯。你睡得好吗，琴？”  
  
_好。这里很暖和。_ 她停顿了一下。 _但我想念有火的日子。_  
  
“我也是。”进入十一月后，迄今为止，收集柴禾充其量成了偶发事件——负责监督的技术人员不能在外面浪费太长时间。 _逃脱_ ，查尔斯的意识对他唠叨：机会每一天都在倍增—— _你为什么不 **逃脱** ？……_  
  
他猛地把想法推到一边。即使他之前睡得很香，他还是感到奇怪地烦躁。 _不管了_ 。“咱们今天要讲什么故事呢？”  
  
_……我喜欢上星期那个歌剧的故事。_  
  
“啊。”查尔斯之前跟她讲了[图兰朵的故事](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turandot)，因为他没法想起新故事，所以就改用童话取代。但现在，“让我想想……有了。[《魔笛》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Magic_Flute)——德国童话。它有一个英俊的王子和一个被囚禁的公主；一个善良的魔法师和一个邪恶的巫婆。 _而且_ ，”他煞有其事地说，“一个在某些日子里认为自己是鸟的人。”  
  
_真的？_  
  
“真的，而且在其他日子里，他是一只认为自己是人的鸟。”  
  
含着苹果的琴朝他卷起嘴露出蕨儿般的笑容。查尔斯试图回以微笑。  
  
结果到了当天晚些时候，他才意识到自己心情古怪的原因。查尔斯之前一直在蜂房的最底层踱着步，不断把目光扫向处于静态的发现器。弗洛斯特在中午离开了；她没有告诉他为什么。 _也许去参加外交晚宴了_ ，查尔斯不快地思索——接着他的意识给他呈现出一个又一个令人陶醉的宴会画面……直到他停下来，皱起眉头，因为他听到…… _音乐_ 。  
  
“为什么有音乐？”  
  
闲着也是闲着，他朝声音走过去。最底层少数的几道门有一道是开着的。音乐来自——查尔斯用一个肩膀挨着门，往里头看进去。他看到一个旧电视屏幕。它正在一个角落里劈啪作响。  
  
一些变种人——以及一个自然人——正安安静静地坐在椅子上。一个新闻节目正在播放。来自——查尔斯集中精神。说的是法语，所以肯定是联合欧洲播出来的。当年布鲁塞尔避开了大型轰炸，尽管未能逃过伦敦的东风吹去的辐射性微尘……所以后来联合国重新整合并重新设立，最终结成了联合欧洲。  
  
_“[……而这个悲伤的纪念日同样是一个希望的日子，因为人们只能希望这场战争将会结束，美国将会找到和平……]”_  
  
“现在说那个有点晚了， _[伙计]_ ，”查尔斯嘀咕，但是：  
  
“嘘……”其中一个变种人示意他安静。  
  
此后查尔斯在胸前交叉双臂，听着从广播倾泻而出的音乐。他盯着地板，盯着自己磨损的鞋子。他从牛津带来的皮鞋……有一只因为跑得太勤而被磨到完全见底了。 _你需要换双鞋子以供逃脱。_ 查尔斯摇了摇头，专注于音乐。  
  
因为那乐声真的很美。他年纪尚小时参加过牛津唱诗班，唱的是清晰的女高音——接着在一个战后的唱诗班担当次高音。当他的声音终于定型为平凡的低沉男高音后，查尔斯无忧无虑地告别了所有的唱诗班义务。除了每年为数不多要求全体教员和学生参加的合唱活动。  
  
其中之一就是在漫长的和平游行时唱的[大祷文](http://www.bcponline.org/GreatLitany/Litany2.html)。每年十一月二十五日，纪念第三次世界大战的开始。机械且重复的内容，他自己跟同伴们派成一列，缓缓地在大教堂绕行，呼吸着熏人的香味和蜡烛的烟雾。  
  
_从雷电和暴风雨；从地震、火灾和水灾；从灾祸、瘟疫和饥荒，／善良的主啊，拯救我们吧。  
  
从所有的压迫、阴谋和叛乱；从暴力、战争和谋杀；从突然死亡和措手不及／善良的主啊，拯救我们吧。_  
  
接着就是一长排的圣徒名单。如果此刻他在唱歌，查尔斯知道他们全都会拖着脚回到教堂中殿，排好他们在唱诗班中的位置。他会跪在地上，挤在弗莱彻和戴维斯之间。[主持牧师](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_\(Christianity\))那一侧的男生将会庄严地唱着[《听我们的祷告》](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYrVS9PyhGI)来回应不同的创始人： _[圣弗朗西斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Francis)、[圣多米尼克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Dominic)、圣_[ _伊格内修斯_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Ignatius)。但随后教士会吟诵跟他同名的 _[圣弗朗西斯·泽维尔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Xavier)_ ，而查尔斯会被十几个露出牙缝的灿烂笑容给闪瞎。  
  
孩子们觉得那是他们所能想象的最好玩的笑话。每一次他们都会唱。特别是如果他们唱跑调。  
  
不过这首曲子非常悦耳。查尔斯觉得听着听着，眼睛刺痛起来。他的意识搜索并给他提供信息。[福莱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Faur%C3%A9)……一首美丽的拉丁文安魂曲，安静而忧郁。“[让永恒的光照耀在他们身上，主啊，](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V4pzdFI74s)”他喃喃地翻译，接着：“ _天杀_ 的，教授……”他把一个袖子拖过眼睛。  
  
“给。”  
  
其中一个变种人把一块方巾压进他的手中。  
  
查尔斯并不怎么喜欢技术人员——他们充满戒备地对待他，而且在查尔斯介入之前，他们曾眼睁睁地看着琴遭受弗洛斯特判断力的折磨。但他还是接过手帕擦了擦脸。  
  
“谢谢，”他粗声粗气地说，把它递了回去。  
  
“没问题，”那个技术人员说，眼睛盯着屏幕。“振作起来吧。两天后就是感恩节——我们会观看史崔克的演讲。那个可要比这个他妈有趣多了。”  
  
——————————  
  
后来查尔斯注意到，那句话并不完全属实。  
  
史崔克的演讲以亢奋的爱国情怀开始，接着迅速退化成夹着唾沫的咒骂和震耳欲聋的种族灭绝背书稿。不——那篇演讲的有趣之处在于与之联系的饮酒游戏。至少……饮酒的那些人貌似玩得不亦乐乎。  
  
_……打击他们的社会主义和他们的法西斯主义、他们的无神论和他们的偶像崇拜、他们 **肮脏的** 堕落行为……_  
  
“ _喝！_ ”变种人们异口同声地咆哮起来，房间的灯因颠放的玻璃杯闪着光。接着杯子噼啪作响回落到地板上，呻吟出后续的大口吞咽声。  
  
“我喝得好醉，”一个年轻的女孩自命不凡地宣布。查尔斯禁不住感觉自己嘴唇抽搐起来。他回忆起那个阶段。  
  
“噢，伙计，”那个棕发的女人——她是个技术人员，对不对？——含糊不清地说，盯着面前的一张纸，“我不只是喝得好醉，我还很天杀地接近。来吧，史崔克宝贝。给我那句‘我们自由西方必将胜利。’给我给我给我……”  
  
有足够的酒精腌泡她的肝脏。查尔斯透过她的肩膀窥视。那张纸上潦草地写着东西，看起来像是……一张[宾果卡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bingo_card)。不过是旧式的美国风格——正方形的。不是英国风格。  
  
史崔克几乎正对着麦克风尖叫。淡漠超脱的查尔斯看着他摇晃着拳头。画面的传输满是静电和缺陷——而那个领导人显然为了摄像机化了妆……但还是暴露出他的德性。查尔斯扬起一边眉毛。相较于他在儿童读物的形象，自由西方的总统衰老得相当不雅。  
  
_……而且我们自由西方——必将 **胜利** ！……_  
  
他面前的技术人员大声啼叫起来。“胜利！胜利！满上酒杯——大伙儿干杯， _干杯_ ！”  
  
有些人呻吟出抗议声，但其余人则乖乖喝下去。“我喝得 _好醉_ ，”刚刚那个女孩咯咯笑，疯狂地靠着墙壁，接着：  
  
“是啊，我们全看出来了，”查尔斯讽刺。  
  
他离开房间，把狂热的演讲留在身后，一边思索一边走开——在万不得已的情况下，他可以把东胞社所有人灌倒在桌下，然后他就可以趁他们忙着看天花板旋转时溜之大吉了。  
  
_真可悲_ ，查尔斯心想。他并没有停下来考虑：他指的到底是史崔克总统、那群变种人……抑或他自己。  
  
——————————  
  
十一月慢慢磨进十二月。围攻一拖再拖。查尔斯早上给发现器帮助供能—— _点名_ ——傍晚和夜间则观看突击和小规模战斗。 _结束吧_ ，他发现自己每天盯着天花板低喃。“结束吧，让这一切全都终止……”  
  
但它并没有。  
  
他顶着持续不断的头痛。在他没被铐在越来越冷的宿舍房间的夜晚，他要么被留下来跟发现器连线，要么被锁进蜂房的某个拘留室里。因为宿舍的水管冻结了，查尔斯几乎没有机会泡澡。其他技术人员貌似在他没被铐上的任何时候使用蜂房的淋浴室。他最经常在食堂刷牙，而且是在监视下。因此，他只能偶尔瞥见自己的倒影。在凹陷的脸庞中，他的眼睛看起来几乎怪异地大而蓝。他蓬乱的棕色头发像窗帘垂着——然而他毫无躲藏在那窗帘之后的希望。  
  
没有希望，没有逃脱……发现器锋利的边缘导致的无情痛苦，每一天都在敞开旧伤。随着十二月的到来，弗洛斯特看上去越来越让人不安地安详沉着。一天一天又一天。  
  
查尔斯一天最多只被放出室外一次去收集柴禾。夜晚越来越长；暮色在下午四点多就降临了。他心想，即使他能逃避发现器，逃脱也会成为一个问题。可见度太低，而且如此寒冷……  
  
蜂房里面并不寒冷，十二月下旬，他在午夜过了好久后被摇醒并被护送到发现器。“当然了，”查尔斯对自己含糊不清地说，他筋疲力尽。“为了干好晚上的活儿……”  
  
他迈入弗洛斯特的投射，心中半预料要为东胞社的奇袭帮忙施加混乱和恐惧。但是反过来，查尔斯才是惊奇的那个，他凝视着德克萨斯州和平宁静的夜晚。  
  
弗洛斯特甚至投射出该死的蟋蟀声。它们的啾啁声回荡在整个平原上——达拉斯前方一大片开阔的草原。查尔斯吸入新鲜空气，更加仔细地聆听。蟋蟀……以及脚步声……  
  
“你来了。”  
  
只见她朝他滑翔过来。查尔斯定住肩膀；抵住鞠躬的冲动。为白皇后辛苦劳作了一个半月，人们可能会认为叩头会成为一种本能。也许对于其他人是这样。查尔斯抬起他的下巴，盯着她。他才不会。  
  
弗洛斯特在很短的距离外停下。查尔斯能看到她的钻石鞋子留下冰的轨迹。  
  
“多美好的夜晚啊，对不对？”  
  
他开始冒出鸡皮疙瘩。也许是她声音中的愉快调子——他已经学会，这样的口气预示的只有痛苦，别无他物。“嗯嗯，”他回答说。模棱两可。安全。  
  
…… _懦弱_ ，他的意识嘀咕，但查尔斯告诉它闭嘴。  
  
弗洛斯特正朝他微笑。在冰冷的月光下，她的皮肤白皙而完美；她的嘴唇看上去几乎是蓝色的。“陪我走走。”  
  
查尔斯在她身旁一起迈步。在发现器中，他看到变种人的意识照亮他们的身体，创造出的发光轮廓住包围着他俩。自然人的意识也在闪光，但没有那么明亮。貌似所有人都在睡觉。好吧。 _大多数。_ 弗洛斯特带他走出军队营地时，查尔斯感觉到几个站岗的变种人的思绪。他没有辨识出任何人。  
  
他们走得更远，直到身后的营地成为一片光——就像在夜间闪耀的一排烛光。接着他们抵达了一个奇怪的景象：在发现器中标志着死亡和毁灭——早前渗透的情感——一个可能曾是停车场的空地。那里满是残骸：竖立着的汽车，变形的坦克残余物——以及甚至……那是一架轰炸机吗？ _也许_ ，查尔斯心中寻思，叹了口气。扭曲的金属感觉几乎有生命力。在发现器里，它正在 _微颤_ ，或者温暖得出奇——使得整个空地看起来完全就像一个龙的宝库……  
  
接着他们转了一个弯，查尔斯僵住了。因为在那里，躺在飞机扭曲的机翼下的，正是男人。  
  
或者至少：他的存在。查尔斯看到纠缠的金属碎片处于静态；甚至有一丝银钢蓝图的痕迹。那个金属图案似乎正在努力克服 _恐惧愤怒_ 的黑暗——但是：“……不，”查尔斯叹了口气。他不想听到那些想法。他不想触碰对方，现在他已被血液浸透了千次以上。  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，发现器给他呈现出男人的画面。或者说查尔斯认为是他的画面。那几乎暗到看不清。飞机的机翼投下一道阴影；那个精瘦的躯体蜷缩成一团，钻在机身残骸的旁边。查尔斯想摸却看不着……  
  
他用力摇了摇头；把戴着护甲伸出去的手抽了回来。  
  
_倒也无妨_ 。反正唤醒男人也不大妥当。  
  
弗洛斯特似乎同意。因为她走到男人身边，在他上方做了个手势——一层薄薄的冰雪尘落在他的躯体上方，接着……  
  
查尔斯看到对方开始发颤。  
  
“嗯，好了……”白皇后的声音很平静，冷冷地催眠。“做梦—— _做梦_ ，然后醒来作战……噢，”她转过身来，对着夜空微笑。“她在那儿呢。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“琴。”弗洛斯特提起她的裙子，迈离飞机。“一起来吧，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯站在原地，咬着下唇。他谨慎地探出他的思绪。蓝图已经消失；金属碎片在梦中变得越来越尖锐，越来越致命，以黑暗的纠缠状态一起扭动……  
  
查尔斯不假思索地召出小白鸽。“你很勇敢，”他低声对它说。“去吧。”  
  
鸟儿害怕地朝他啭叫。  
  
“去吧，”他低声说。“只需碰一下。我就在这里——你可以立刻飞回来。”他的喉咙很紧；他也说不清楚为什么。黑暗的金属正绕着自身打转，混入绯红色的血线——“快点，”他告诉鸽子。  
  
接着补充说，“拜托？”  
  
随着一声鸟啭，鸽子在查尔斯的手中抖动自己的羽毛。接着它轻轻飞到飞机上方，降落在地面上。它跳了一次、两次……振翼上升，接着轻轻落在男人紧握的双手上方。鸽子落在他的胸骨上，就在他的心脏上方。  
  
或者如果他真有一颗心脏的话，就是那个位置。查尔斯很怀疑这一点。  
  
尽管如此，他一直等到一次触碰显示蓝图展开，覆盖住金属云，让它的图案随着晚风漂移摆动。“好了。”查尔斯朝鸽子勾了勾手指——它跳起来，以最快的速度飞回他那里。“真有那么可怕吗？”  
  
他把鸟儿捧到下巴之下。它正在颤抖。 _是的_ ，它似乎在说。  
  
“现在安静点。”他抚摸它的白色羽毛。“去睡觉。回去睡觉——如果我需要你，我会把你叫回这里……”  
  
“过来，泽维尔。”弗洛斯特的声音从远处传来，听起来很恼火。“给我快点。”  
  
“抱歉。”查尔斯跑过去追她；设法在两分钟后赶上。“我只是——我刚刚在那边迷路了。那些车和坦克——全都纠结成一团。”他颤抖着。“非常像一个迷宫。”  
  
“确实是。”她的回答一点也不感兴趣；她对着天空聚焦。查尔斯跟着她的目光。  
  
“那是……”  
  
“琴。”弗洛斯特笑了。“是的，没错。”  
  
“什么……”惊愕擒住他。“让她像那样飞太不安全了——居然当着壁垒上每一个自由西方的观察员的面飞翔。他们的心灵感应者肯定是活跃着的——要是它看到她呢？”  
  
“噢，泽维尔先生……”  
  
弗洛斯特转过头看着他——在月光下，她的每一寸都体现出白皇后的姿态。  
  
“整个的目的就是让他们看到她啊。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“……为什么？”  
  
“你会弄明白的。”那个完美的笑容。“明天。”  
  
他的脉搏开始在他耳边嘭响。“如果你不肯告诉我，我的女士，”他怒道，“那你他妈一开始干嘛把我带到这里？”  
  
“当然是为了在月光下散步咯。”冰冷而满意的笑声。“作为最后的测试，因为如果 _你_ 还没有猜到这场战争将会怎么结束，泽维尔先生，我知道它们永远也不会。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯从发现器中被带出来时，自战役开始以来，他第一次反抗技术人员。他结结实实地打中了三拳——甚至打断了一些牙齿——接着他就被制服并锁在现在已经熟悉的牢房里。  
  
所以他不在那里目睹琴跟弗洛斯特进行点名。  
  
他不在那里看到弗洛斯特给她穿上一件白袍。  
  
他不在那里看到恶魔般的瞬间转移者带走琴。  
  
——————————  
  
喊叫并没有起任何作用，捶门亦是如此。当时查尔斯不断咒骂，用双手抨击墙壁，喊人过来，寄望 _任何人_ 听到他。但是上述任何动作都是徒劳的。  
  
最后，他只能瘫倒在房间的一隅，脑袋埋在手中。  
  
那是他的主意。 _我会散播另一个心灵感应者的谣言，引诱麦克墨菲到一个偏远的地方捕获。_ 另一个心灵感应者，他当时说——如此随意——提出让 _他自己_ 作为诱饵，作为一个笑话，一个 _ **笑话**_ ……  
  
而现在琴就是那个诱饵。  
  
——————————  
  
接下来的二十四小时是他生命中最漫长的时光。  
  
查尔斯把自己的一点力量部署到走廊，接着向上移动，出了西翼前往宿舍。他在琴的房间门槛安置了一道思火，那样她返回的瞬间，他就会知晓。  
  
而当四个技术人员过来护送他到发现器——携带貌似从马厩找来的电枪……查尔斯没有一点挣扎地跟着他们走。  
  
他让自己被绑住并连上线。他没有去迎接弗洛斯特的眼睛。  
  
相反，他跟她一起观看，大规模的闪烁亮光——变种人和自然人，所有的盟友——包围达拉斯……聚集在一个点上，就在城墙的旁边。加剧……  
  
……接着投射停止了。  
  
“搞定，”弗洛斯特低声说。“搞定了。”  
  
查尔斯几乎听不见她，因为从作战室里爆发出来的呼喊和尖叫声盖过她的声音。无线电噼啪作响——但发出的是东胞社的信号、东胞社的声音。查尔斯没有听到麦克墨菲。  
  
但后来……不知何故，他知道指挥官再也不在达拉斯了。  
  
蜂房的喧嚣声震耳欲聋。查尔斯允许自己被解开；他站了起来，摇摇晃晃地远离这一切。他寻找一个地方享有一些安宁。他在较低的楼层发现一道没上锁的门；打开了它。  
  
那里有几把空椅子，还有空白的电视屏幕。查尔斯盯着它。  
  
他的倒影盯着他——憔悴，脸颊凹陷。面色苍白如羊皮纸，明亮地瞪视着的蓝眼睛下方挂着黑眼圈。他看到那个人咬住下唇，举起颤抖的手拂开脸上的头发。  
  
接着查尔斯打开电视屏幕。  
  
另一段联合欧洲的广播——法语低沉而安静。忧郁。而且——不知何故，联合欧洲让一支视频组录制了一个片段。或者也许是某个达拉斯平民提供的。或者也许……  
  
查尔斯让他的想法消失。  
  
除了一个：宿舍闪耀的思火——而他激动地呼出一口气。琴回来了。他轻轻地触碰她的意识——回来了，没有受伤——只是稍微困乏。  
  
“睡个好觉，”他低声对她说。接着查尔斯把毛衣的袖口拉到手上，擦拭脸上的泪水。毛线仍是松散的。他将不得不料理一下那个。  
  
不过，也许要等到他眼睛能够再看得清，也许等到他没在哭的时候。 _但是_ ，他告诉自己：那是源自落下心头大石——琴是安全的。  
  
当然不是源自看着一面旗帜从一栋建筑物尖端被取下来。然后另一面旗帜升上去取代它。那仅仅是历史，而他不会为之哭泣。  
  
_不_ ，查尔斯保持他的眼睛发干、他的思想受控——在那个寒冷的十二月二十日，他观看着达拉斯投降。  
  
弗洛斯特的胜利。战役结束。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１１月１２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１４年１２月３０日，编辑于２０１５年０２月０１日晚上

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯观看达拉斯大火时想起的那首诗是Ｔ·Ｓ·艾略特的《荒原》，具体来说是第三部分最后的《火的布道》。  
>   
> 查尔斯记得吟唱的那篇祷文在圣公会传统中被称为《大祷文》。有时，盎格鲁天主教徒（我认为）会给它追加圣徒祷文。我忘了圣弗朗西斯·泽维尔是否在里头——但如果他被收录进去，他可能会按顺序跟其他创始人／传教士放在一起。  
>   
> 这里是圣徒的祷文，[拉丁语版](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiM9uJIN64g)。  
>   
> 而这是用英语唱的短片，在巴黎圣母院大学的游行中唱的。注意所携带的旗帜和遗物。（请点击到1:13，在此之前是一个牧师在谈话。）[更多的祷文](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwj3pB38tQQ)！  
>   
> 最后，这是[“上帝羔羊”运动](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V4pzdFI74s)，来自福莱华丽的安魂曲弥撒。请点击到2:00，以便听到“让光永远照在他们身上”。那是美妙的转调的开始。


	26. Chapter 26

第２６章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：庆功宴  
说明：松口气／邪恶的紧张悬念，主啊，它们让我茁壮成长。哈哈哈。  
  
事后回想，查尔斯并不惊讶自己会回忆起那场交易。而他认为，其中唯一令人惊讶的部分，是他居然花了那么长一段时间才想起来。  
  
或者也许并不太令人惊讶。毕竟当时他的意识中有其他的事情要牵挂。琴——她的故事、她的安康。他自己的饥饿，一天一天地啃食着他。而且……他意识中最大的事情？发现器。像一只特别贪婪的秃鹫栖息在他的意识中。  
  
而现在是次日。伟大胜利的第一天，完整地享受了淋浴，面包和奶酪而不是馊水做的早餐，并且在正午拜访了一位慈祥的医生。查尔斯只希望周围吹起号叫大声庆祝。  
  
看诊过程中，他抬头凝视着距离鼻子不到三英寸的核磁共振管光滑的灰色平面，接着深深地吸了一口气。呼出来。 _不要惊慌_ 。惊慌并开始左右翻滚将意味着整个系列的画面不得不被重复——而医生可是好心到足以从奥尔巴尼远道而来……  
  
“好了，先生……”她望着笔记板。“泽维尔先生——我把你的姓氏读对了吗？”医生没有等待答案就露出笑容。“这里不准有金属——它能杀了你。取出你口袋里的任何金属物品，你的衣服上没有任何金属，对不对？你的体内也没有吧？没有任何我应该知道的植入物吧？”  
  
查尔斯早在他的意识对医生的话做出反应之前就开始翻出口袋里的东西。而且…… _没有_ ，他的衣服上没有任何金属物品。他的体内也没有上。  
  
而且真的，他比谁都清楚。  
  
_金属_ 。金属……在他的体内。  
  
“……要用到磁场，你看，所以重要的是我们……”  
  
“我知道核磁共振的工作原理，”查尔斯说。他的嘴唇感觉麻麻的。  
  
“嗯。”矮胖的医生现在看起来有点恼火。“那你就知道保持静止有多重要。不要移动、不要说话。只要你干了任何一样，我们就不得不让你从头经历整个过程了。”  
  
她帮助他坐到台上，看着他躺下来。接着：“来。”医生递给他一块形状奇特的小塑料板。“有些人觉得里头挤得发慌，所以如果你觉得太过度了，这是一个惊慌按钮。按下它我们就会停止一切……但尽你所能地坚持到底，好吗？这非常重要。”  
  
接着查尔斯茫然地仰望着，医生和她的助手把台子移入扫描仪。周围的线圈发出嗡嗡声，接着查尔斯印象中的叮当声开始了。在牛津的医院，他只见它被用过不多的几次……但它的设计令他着迷。它确实令人着迷：它所制造的大量噪音。但他在里面不会发出半点声音。查尔斯在管子里眨眨眼。 _呼吸就好。_  
  
至少现在他闻起来干干净净的；呼吸并不困难。战斗结束后不到几个小时，变种人和自然人仓促地清理了一番，想必也进行了一次任务报告，然后就大批离开了蜂房。他则被毫不客气地推入白色的房间，直到次日早晨过后才被放出来看医生。查尔斯一直没能听到任何东西——没有变种人或自然人的声音，庆祝战斗的结束。 _战役_ 的结束……  
  
_结束了_ ，他瑟瑟发抖地想。现在一切都结束了……别的事情即将……  
  
查尔斯把思绪从那条路径上拖回来。叮当声和击打声非常响亮。估计跟那些力场有关，他心想，被生成……  
  
_磁场_ ，他想起医生欢快的声音： _这里不准有金属——它能杀了你。_  
  
_**他** 能杀了你_——但是：“不，”查尔斯对他的意识嘀咕，没有移动他的嘴唇。 _他不想我死。_  
  
当然不想。男人不想他死，因为他想操他。接着……接着……  
  
_接着是什么？_ 查尔斯的意识反过来嘀咕。男人操了他之后又怎么样？他们会——谈话吗？也许交换达拉斯战役的意见，或者讨论孩子？进行文明的对话，也许一边浅酌白兰地一边聊天？  
  
或者他们干脆再操一遍？  
  
查尔斯盯着距离鼻子几英寸的灰色塑料，他感到第一滴汗水淌下脖子。感觉冰冰的。他到底将不得不……干多少次？他——查尔斯曾说过： _无论你想要什么……无论你想过什么，无论你梦过什么……我们都能做。_  
  
“噢，上帝，”他从牙尖挤出惊叹，小心不去移动嘴唇。“我做了什么？”  
  
接下来的一小会儿，那个问题的各种变体占据着他的思绪。毕竟，他宁可胡思乱想，也不愿观看各种画面——男人可能会 _想要_ 什么。画面、场景，在核磁共振室内，在他的眼前以难以忍受的细节不断呈现……  
  
“你做了什么？”查尔斯再次低声说。“你做了不得不做的事儿，以求 _保住性命_ 。”  
  
因为他的性命刚好就是对方原本想要的。他的性命。查尔斯作为一具男人想何时享用就何时享用的躯体：一个血腥蜜月的奴隶。在那个马厩隐居一个星期；也许两个星期，如果他能撑那么长时间。一段尖叫的时光、痛苦的时光：一段缺乏温柔爱恋并且无情地滚向查尔斯之死的浪漫史。而且又有何证据说明现在男人不想要……类似的内容了？尽管是会让他存活久一点的内容……  
  
查尔斯保持呼吸平缓。他才不是什么脸红的——或 _落红的_ ——新娘。或者新郎。 _从来不是。_  
  
但随后他猛地屏住呼吸，只见一个画面游到他意识的眼前，生动而 _耸人_ ，油画般的强烈质感。他自己，跟他现在一样憔悴，但皮肤是灰色的。一身灰色，除了被链子绕住的手腕被擦破成红色；除了他麻木手指的蓝色。双臂交叉举过头顶。那些链子从粗制滥造的马厩天花板的一个钩子垂下来；他自己，在链子上晃来晃去，一丝不挂。黑色的血纹遍布皮肤。  
  
接着——噢，当然了：对方缓慢进入画面，就像一个事后的想法：双手在查尔斯的身体上游走，捧住他的脸亲吻他——接着查尔斯一点也不惊讶地感觉自己肠道一阵寒意，因为那正是他会感觉到的——如果男人真的把那些修长的手指滑进他腹部黑色的切口中，轻轻揪动，然后一边舔着查尔斯口中的血一边掏出……  
  
_上帝_ 。查尔斯用力咬下自己的舌头。那个画面是他无意中收集来的吗，来自男人的意识？来自那团邪恶的 _ **望想**_ 纠结？好吧，无论那段记忆属于谁并不重要：他——查尔斯，更强。强于他想象中的任何虚构之物，而且强过那个虐待狂和他的幻想。他能控制住那个混蛋。见鬼，仅仅一次口交后，男人就几乎跪下来对他顶礼膜拜了。那他又会怎么做？一旦查尔斯实际让他……  
  
……他将不得不让他……  
  
“停止惊慌，”他嘶声。即使他本身并不算在惊慌。尽管他没有按下按钮……  
  
接着查尔斯颤抖地呼了口气，医生和她的助手把他推出了机器。麦考伊也在那里，现在他看见了。他朝查尔斯挥动了几根手指，接着又回去检查某一个特定的显示器——也许是核磁共振机的一部分。另一样不熟悉的技术设备。查尔斯通常会心痒痒想去研究一下；然而此刻，他专注于自己的呼吸。 _吸气呼气。不要惊慌。_  
  
“好咯！”医生正在微笑。“其实也没有那么可怕，对不对？你干得真不错。”  
  
“噢，三声响亮的欢呼，”查尔斯嘀咕。医生没有听到他；她已经小跑到显示器那边去了。她把一只手搭在麦考伊的肩膀上；查尔斯估计她正在进行某种个别指导。  
  
他望向麦考伊——后者点点头，接着从座位起身。查尔斯被突然涌起的一团怒火吃了一惊，他的舌头酸酸的。 _为了你——为了 **你** 我即将跟那个怪物同床共枕——是你害我这么做的我 **恨** 你……_  
  
“你感觉怎么样，泽维尔先生？”  
  
查尔斯强作欢颜。“我已经好多了。”  
  
“是吗，”接着麦考伊调整眼镜，“没有任何颅内出血的迹象，那是件好事儿。我是说，发现器之前做的事儿……我从未见过那么高的水平，所以我很担心你……”  
  
_没有担心到足以介入_ ，查尔斯蛮横地想；但是控制淡漠的声调：“嗯。”  
  
“……但一切都正常。没有什么可担心的……”  
  
“有严重的营养不良，”医生打断，“神经衰弱以及贫血要担心。不过话说回来……”接着她从显示器后面走回来，扫去手上的尘。“你们所有人似乎都有那三种症状的部分或全部。除了弗洛斯特小姐。”  
  
查尔斯对她眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地坐起来。“嗯。”  
  
“我们这里称呼她弗洛斯特女士，医生。”麦考伊听起来很严肃。  
  
医生耸耸肩，接着笑了。“我只是一个卑微的自然人——再说了，我都下班了。我想怎么称呼她都行。”  
  
“卑微？”麦考伊的声音变得诚挚。“自然人和变种人是平等的。那全写在条约里——就连邦联的条例里头都有明文指出……”  
  
“噢，上帝保佑。”年长的女人抬起手，拍了拍他的脸颊。“那种话摆在文件上是挺好看的。但我没什么能让所有人坐直注意的倒也无妨——要不然我就会跟你一起被困在这里，不是吗？”  
  
“嗯，”麦考伊开始，但是：  
  
“你看似一位优秀的医生，女士，”查尔斯说。“难道那算‘没什么’？”  
  
医生慢慢转过身看他，直直盯着。接着她的助理突然清了清嗓子。医生眨了眨眼，“哦，”她慌乱地说。“泽维尔先生，你还真是会奉承人，对吧？但你甭想逃脱一张处方，”她朝他摇摇一根手指。“也就是：更多的食物，更多的睡眠，以及 _这些_ 。”  
  
她从一个体积庞大的单肩包里摸出了一个瓶子并递给他。“补铁剂。你倒是试试通过奉承逃避那个。”  
  
查尔斯朝她眨了眨眼，感觉迟钝。他刚刚并无意做任何形式的奉承。只是说出真话。  
  
但医生还在说话。“据我所知，食品是一个问题。我知道，对于我们所有人，它始终是个问题——但你们需要纠正这个问题，最好快点。我来访过十个冬季，今年是我见过的最糟糕的开端。”她抬起头，激动地看着麦考伊的眼睛。查尔斯突然想起他的企鹅。“你可以从这个开始，”接着她从袋子里掏出了一个用蜡纸裹住的方块。“这是我从家里带来的。”她用它击打麦考伊的胸口；查尔斯听到一声 _砰_ 。“这是火鸡肉和蜜饯[蔓越莓](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cranberry)。剩下来的。”  
  
“噢。”他听起来快昏了。“谢谢你。”  
  
查尔斯看着他——并刺痛地注意到麦考伊其实就跟他自己一样瘦弱。他之前或许没有把食物分享给琴——她并不那么丰满——但他比查尔斯高，而学生显然享有优先……  
  
除了： _不_ ，查尔斯疲惫地回忆起来。过去一个月，他一直在食堂跟其他人吃着一样的稀粥。跟被宣誓了的人一起就餐，跟被宣誓了的人碰撞天杀的手肘……但是貌似他仍然不被信任。因为麦考伊一直等到他取下眼罩，等到查尔斯再次被铁链锁住，在他冰冷的房间发抖，才解开三明治的包装纸。  
  
“给。”麦考伊把三明治递过来。“你可以吃它。”  
  
“胡说，汉克——她给的是咱们俩。”查尔斯之前看到麦考伊的手如何颤抖；他让自己声音尖锐起来。“你吃你那一半，要不然我就不得不伤害你了。”  
  
一声哼。“泽维尔先生……现在？老实说，我不认为咱们任一人有能力伤害苍蝇呢。”  
  
“真可惜。”查尔斯拿起一半三明治，沉坐到他的床上。“我可以补充点额外的蛋白质。”  
  
他咬了下去，为味觉的爆炸而叹息。 _所言非虚_ 。查尔斯做了个苦相。蜜饯蔓越莓翻滚下他的手背，仿似黏糊糊的一道血迹。他断然抑制住所有的想法，除了 _多好吃的三明治_ ，然后舔掉那酸酸的黏物。  
  
“ _嗯赞，_ ”麦考伊说道。  
  
“没错。”查尔斯对他笑了笑。“我估计蔓越莓原产于大西洋这一侧——我所尝过的酸味儿最接近这玩意的是[鹅栗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gooseberry)或者[海棠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malus)。”  
  
麦考伊已经狼吞虎咽下他那一半；查尔斯自己则多花了一点时间才吃完他三明治。接着他看着麦考伊走到卫生间的水槽给自己倒了一杯水。那些管子仍然几乎被冻结，所以杯子花了好一会儿才装满。接着查尔斯听到他一饮而尽并说：“火鸡肉有点干。”  
  
“对。”突然间，他的嘴也是干的。更多的水声传来，麦考伊继续喝水。“嗯，我可以来点吗，拜托？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我能 _喝_ 一杯吗，拜托，汉克？”查尔斯的脑袋发疼。“接着你就可以去做——无论你需要做的任何事情。”  
  
“哦。”麦考伊侧身走进房间；他看上去怯生生的。“对不起，泽维尔先生。给。”  
  
接着查尔斯抿着冰凉的水，试图在麦考伊念叨的过程中悠着点喝。  
  
最终，他打断。“我不认为你有机会带我出去拾柴禾吧？我这里半点都没有，”他指了指壁炉，“而我觉得今天会变得真的挺冷的。”  
  
“是啊——我的意思是，奥尔巴尼的广播说了，今晚会有低压冷锋来袭。”麦考伊耸耸肩。“不确定是什么时候。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯感到奇怪的空白。“那么……我要怎样才能……”他咬了下嘴唇，接着匆匆说道。“你能不能给我带些柴禾来，拜托？还有——一两根蜡烛，我想至少尝试保暖。”  
  
尝试保暖，他对自己说。尝试有光，以便阅读，他的意识补充说。  
  
而漏掉没说的……查尔斯颤抖起来。  
  
_我不想让他发现我置身黑暗。_  
  
——————————  
  
麦考伊离开前发出同意的声响。查尔斯估计过了一个小时。接着是两个小时。他蜷缩在毯子下，听有没有脚步声。他把自己的力量闪瞬投放在走廊，下了楼梯。投放在麦考伊工作室的门槛以及——以及图书馆——接着查尔斯告诉自己不要去思考图书馆，而是专注于给他的脚保暖。  
  
哪怕在毯子下面，他脚踝的铁链仍然凉凉的。他知道如果他让自己的脚暴露在房间的空气中，铁会在几分钟后变得冰冷。  
  
“麦考伊，”查尔斯听到自己的牙齿在打颤。“快来啊，汉克。别忘了。”  
  
但是接下来几个小时唯一发生的情况是房间变得越来越暗。查尔斯估计那很正常。冬至最多仅有两天之遥。他知道要么是二十二日要么是二十三日……他不确定是哪一天。  
  
“可能是明天，”他对自己说。“好事儿。”因为到时日头会是那么地短，夜晚会是那么地长——以及之后的夜晚，以及再之后的夜晚……有甚至更多的时间来……  
  
_别去想它。_  
  
反之，查尔斯盯着自己的手掌，它们卷曲在他的面前，紧紧捉住毛毯。他会想别的事情。 _任何_ 别的事情。也许他可以尝试揣摩冬至到底是明天还是二十三日。因为第三季度的秋分是在二十三日，他可以干脆一天天往前数。  
  
要集中注意力很难。他的思绪不停往各个方向发散，就像他的目光——尽管他努力尝试自我控制——从不断萎缩的阳光纹路扫射到石板上……到他的门上。  
  
敲门声传来时，查尔斯没有跳起来也没有喊起来。他猛地把毛毯拉近，是的，盯着门把，但是……  
  
但随后他的意识反应过来。敲门？为什么那个生物会……  
  
“泽维尔先生？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“安琪儿？是你吗？”  
  
“是啊！噢，泽维尔先生——我们好想念你，我们全都真的好想念你……”门把发出咔哒声，接着是一阵哄笑。“ _仩締_ ，我忘了——我再也没有你的房门钥匙了。我这就跑去拿，马上就回来。”  
  
“好——的？”查尔斯摇了摇头；他感到茫然。“无论你认为……”  
  
“我去去就回！”  
  
他听到奔跑的脚步声逐渐消失。  
  
他不是把小小的守护光安置在楼上和楼下了吗，她怎么会没有触发他的力量呢？出于惊愕，查尔斯召出他的麻雀，派它飞行。它振翼出了走廊，绕着其中一处火焰盘旋。  
  
鸟儿和亮光都很虚弱。这么虚弱……“不，”查尔斯低声说。“不， _不_ ……”只见那光闪了闪，熄灭了，接着麻雀也化为虚无。  
  
他把疯狂的目光投向他阅览室内的鸟苑。麻雀就在那里，伴着其他的鸟儿——但它们全都挤在金椅子的坐垫上。好吧。除了他的企鹅外的所有鸟儿，它正啄着仍然覆盖在石板上的冰。  
  
“那个婊子，”查尔斯发出嘘声。 _弗洛斯特_ 。他都忘了。他摸了摸地毯。湿透而寒冷，但他隐藏的锁头仍全都紧紧关好。他火冒三丈地上下打量房间。某些书的书脊上出现了水渍的痕迹。大窗户的玻璃板仍然结着霜。  
  
而他所有的鸟儿都被吓坏了。即使企鹅正煞有介事地装出没被吓到的样子，查尔斯还是能看出自他降落房间以来，它圆圆的小黑眼一直没有离开他。  
  
“对。”查尔斯在胸前交叉双臂，抬高声调以便让他的鸟儿们听到。“大伙儿好。”他看到他的睿鴍从那堆羽毛中探出脑袋。他朝它露出从容的微笑。“别担心，我很快就会让你们全都暖和起来，哪怕我不能在图书馆里生个篝火。”  
  
因为 _这_ ，他心想，同时让他的天赋能力在房间里发光——这就解释了他在现实世界中衰退的力量。他的鸟儿们的寒意，他的阅读室的疤痕……那肯定是弗洛斯特以及发现器造成的，然而： _你会恢复的_ ，他的意识安慰他。  
  
“不过得快点。”查尔斯把眼睛闭得更紧，现实中的他正蜷缩着躺在毯子下。要是男人在他完成之前就抵达了呢？要是他——查尔斯需要制服男人呢？以便逃脱……以便抵抗……“你会太虚弱，”他低声说，紧咬牙关忍住不打颤。“你不能虚弱，你不能虚弱。”  
  
他对自己反复念叨那句话，同时派送他的力量卷绕书本，暖化他的阅览室，即使他现实中的房间变得越来越冷、越来越冷，直到……  
  
……一只温暖的手落在他的肩膀温上，摇了摇。  
  
“泽维尔先生？”听起来很担心。“你没事吧？”  
  
查尔斯把自己抽回卧室，感觉像在泥泞中拖着脚走路。  
  
“……我没事，”他嘶哑作答，然后：“ _安琪儿。_ ”  
  
她抓住他的手臂，看起来准备要开始拥抱——但随后缩了回去，眼睛睁得大大的。“泽维尔先生，你简直是皮包骨。而且你看上去——你看上去 _糟透了_ 。”  
  
“哦，”他淡淡地说，“我好伤心。”  
  
“那你有没有受伤？”安琪儿看上去快落泪了。“弗洛斯特女士——她对你做了什么？”  
  
“我只是一直在工作，安琪儿，就跟你一样。”查尔斯抬起下巴；尝试微笑。“不过我是在家里的和平与安宁中工作的。我无法想象在达拉斯能找到和平或安宁。”  
  
“也许之前不行，但现在都——都结束了。”  
  
查尔斯顿了顿，把他的毯子拉近。他不想坐起来；安琪儿弯腰站在他身旁就挺好的。他的意识归类起来，虽然速度比平常慢。她的黑发短多了，仅仅长到往后扎成一团小马尾。她看上去晒得很黑。他估计她满是战争和战役的轶闻——也许正渴望被询问呢。  
  
但他冻得要命——又疲惫得很……之前安琪儿跑去拿钥匙时，他都没花半点心思顾及她，而是把全部精力投入到他的鸟儿上。  
  
_噢_ ……钥匙。“能麻烦你解开我的链子吗？”查尔斯用一只手擦了擦脸。“我需要喝点水。”  
  
“靠，对不起！”安琪急忙走到床脚。“我忘了……”一声咔哒，他自由了。  
  
查尔斯慢手慢脚地下了床，拿起他的卫生间杯，然后再次集中精神装满它。管道几乎回归到完全冻结的状态。当他拖着之前裹在身上当浴袍暖身的毯子一点一点移回房间时，他看见安琪儿正盯着壁炉。  
  
“我……”她的声音听起来很微弱。“几乎是时候了，为了……今晚。我想要给你柴禾和食物和一匹天杀的小马，泽维尔先生，但他们正在场地那边等我。”  
  
他的意识卡在“今晚”，但他保持声音平稳：“今晚有什么？”  
  
“旧大学体育场的庆典。老实说？我不知道我是否想看。我是说，每个人都在谈论它，说它会有多惊人……但是他们要把所有囚犯带到那里……”她匆忙地说，“而那让我觉得紧张。”  
  
查尔斯不知道该说些什么，于是把毯子裹得更紧。  
  
“但是那个，”她解释道，“就是麦考伊没法回来的原因。他正在帮忙运输和安排，但他叫我过来查看你。”  
  
“噢。”查尔斯感到空空的。“对。”  
  
沉默拉长，仅仅被他缓缓躺回床上的 _吱吱_ 声打断。接着：“我希望我能—— _噢_ ，”她的脸亮堂起来。“这会让你振作起来。明天是第四季度日。你想要什么做季度礼物？”  
  
“季度礼物？”  
  
他盯着再次交叠在面前的双手。他想要什么？ _逃脱_ ……问题在于他就在这里，躺回到他的床上等待再次被链子锁住，因为他觉得自己累到几乎没法站立。而且天是如此寒冷……  
  
“麻烦你给我递一件外套好吗，还有我的手套？”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“它们就在衣柜里，安琪儿。”他小心翼翼地忍住声音中的烦躁。“带兜帽的那件厚大衣，拜托。只是因为——嗯，今天晚上会变得更冷。据说要刮暴风了。”  
  
“明天早上我会尽快给你带来柴禾，我保证。”安琪儿把他的外套和手套递给他；查尔斯颤抖着把两者套到身上。“但是——为了季度礼物，如果我要飞一整天给你弄来，我会的。”  
  
查尔斯搭上外套的扣子——他的手指钩到毛衣破裂的领口。跟瑞雯一样蓝的毛线正在松开……“一个针线包和一些蜡烛，”他决然说道。“那会给我一些读书之外的事儿做。这一回给我一些酒。还有一本童话故事。”他抬头看着安琪儿。“那么我就有东西能给琴了。”  
  
安琪儿的眼睛软化了。“她会喜欢的，泽维尔先生，我一定会找到一本有漂亮图片的书。而且琴很好，你知道吗。我原以为她太小还不能参加聚会，但是她会到场的。我保证我会留意她的。”  
  
“确保她保暖。”他咬住嘴唇。“而且她不会——看到任何事情——如果囚犯被……”  
  
“好的，”安琪儿打断。“我知道，我会确保她没事的。”  
  
沉默。查尔斯躺了回去，专注于他的兜帽。它如何屏蔽他的视线——如果他不想，他可以不往旁边看……他只希望有一些皮毛可以给它做衬里。或许有了一个针线包，他可以做一层不错的衬里。只要他可以在一月份捉到一两只兔子。  
  
他的意识闪过那头鹿被吊在马厩链子上的画面；他畏缩了一下，用双手的掌心揉了揉眼睛。手套的粗糙羊毛蹭着皮肤。“嗯。”查尔斯把毯子拉回去盖住肩膀。“你最好去体育场了。如果那边的人需要你。”  
  
“对。”安琪儿站了起来。“庆典在日落开始。”  
  
“你确定琴没事吗？”  
  
“她跟弗洛斯特女士在一起，在旧行政楼。我给了她——我说的是琴——一些我从达拉斯带来的布丁。他们那边的总部有一个自助餐厅。而且我本会留点给你的，泽维尔先生——老实说——但我原以为……”她看上去一副可怜相。“我原以为……”  
  
“原以为什么？”  
  
“我原以为你也会跟弗洛斯特女士在一块；帮助她；做准备……老实说？我原以为她今晚会让你坐在她旁边。我的意思是——达拉斯……”  
  
查尔斯等待。但她一直沉默，所以他疲惫地催促：“达拉斯怎么了？”  
  
“……我们这些认识你的人， _知道_ 是你。”  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“当我们感觉到发现器——弗洛斯特女士感觉像雪，又冰又冷。但有时……亚历克斯和肖恩、奥洛洛和鲍比，还有和我，甚至约翰，你知道吗？有时候……我们感觉到发现器，但我们认为我们能看到鸟儿飞翔。”  
  
安琪儿朝他露出一颤抖的笑容。“所以我们全都知道那是你。”  
  
他不会哭，查尔斯对自己说。他不会哭。但是，他也不会说任何话——某样东西好像卡住他的喉咙。所以查尔斯只能以微笑作答。那很困难。  
  
安琪儿看起来好像又想硬把他扭过来拥抱。但是她没有，只是用力吞咽，弯下腰把铁链重新铐到他的脚踝上。“我真希望你也能来参加聚会。”  
  
“可怜的小灰姑娘，留在家里，不能去参加舞会……”  
  
一声笑。“如果鞋子适合。”  
  
“噢……”查尔斯哼了一声。“噢，真的，安琪儿，刚刚那个梗接得不错。只是告诉其他人 _别_ 把啤酒和烈性酒混在一起，结果是灾难性的。”  
  
“你怎么知道……”  
  
“嗯，没有酒还能叫聚会吗？”  
  
安琪儿笑了。“你说得对，但这一回主要会是伏特加。俄国人要来咯！”  
  
“那听起来有点像宣传。”  
  
“我估计过去这个月我看得有点太多了。看弗洛斯特皇后，”安琪儿让声音戏剧起来，“一切尽失；红魔头艾瑞克会在你的床上杀了你，铛铛 _铛_ ：伙计，我真希望你能看到麦克墨菲脸上的表情，当他……”  
  
她停了下来。  
  
查尔斯等待。”当他——怎么了？”  
  
但是：“噢，泽维尔先生……”她的眼睛睁得大大。“我想到了！你可以看！我是说，如果你想看——我不会想让你做任何不想做的事情……”  
  
“你在说什么，安琪儿？”  
  
“你的鸟儿。”她拍了拍她的太阳穴，笑嘻嘻地看着他。“派一只鸟儿陪我过去，那样你就能看到我所看到的了，我来当灰姑娘的南瓜车。”  
  
“真的吗？你远远更像一个仙女教母，在这里，对我做这么好的一件事儿。还有谁能做到？当然不是弗洛斯特，上帝保佑。”  
  
“更重要的是——谁是英俊的王子？如果你看到任何你喜欢的，尽管让我知道，因为我享有抢占王子的优先权。我想要一个宫殿、仆人以及一套新裙子和……”  
  
他的笑容现在固定到位了；一个咧嘴笑。“嗯，如果我没有做上述任何事情，你可得原谅我，但是……”  
  
“但是你会一起来？”  
  
他盯着壁炉冰冷的石头。这里没有温暖，仅仅只有即将到来的事情的想法……凡是能让他分心的都行。  
  
“是的，安琪儿——我想我会的。”他顿了顿。“谢谢你。”  
  
——————————  
  
习惯栖息在安琪儿意识的感觉、从她的眼睛后面窥视世界并没有花他多少时间。一开始那种感觉让他有点晕眩。他的睿鴍已经很大程度从寒冷中恢复过来了……所以不可能是寒冷导致的。但查尔斯想起来：发现器就这么运作的，弗洛斯特亦是如此。通过别人的眼睛观看……他当然能够比一台无情的机器和一个甚至更无情的女士做得好多了。  
  
他在安琪儿的意识中保持着羽毛般轻巧的触碰。 _我有没有伤到你？_  
  
“没啦！”她的声音奇怪地回荡，通过她的嘴巴和意识之间的骨骼和组织反弹。“不过如果我有什么问题，我会让你知道的。你想要我替你喝什么吗？”  
  
_真的，我的酒瘾还没严重到非得腐化年轻人。_  
  
“ _耶稣_ ，你听起来像我的 _爸比_ 。如果我想要就不算腐化啦！”她顿了顿。“咦。那句话说出来或许比我想象中还要怪异。  
  
_而你甚至还没喝醉呢。_  
  
“闭嘴。不过倒也是件好事——如果你喝得烂醉，飞行可是相当棘手的……”  
  
_你干得非常好。_ 查尔斯在她的意识中让声音暖呼呼的。  
  
“我敢打赌你的鸟持不同意见。”  
  
那是真的，查尔斯意识到。伴着逗乐的内疚闪光，他想象自己的睿鴍；抚平它竖起的羽毛。“来嘛，”他告诉它。“礼貌点。”  
  
“没事啦，泽维尔先生——我不介意。”安琪儿在天空中连续绕了几个８字圈；仍然躺在床上的查尔斯觉得自己差点成斗鸡眼。伴着其他人一起翱翔是一种奇怪的感觉。他的睿鴍飞去锡拉丘兹、奥尔巴尼和纽约的时候，当时的做法让他昏眩……然而现在就像试图同时透过三双眼睛看世界。  
  
“看到体育场了，我这就降落，接着你会感觉好些的。”安琪儿嘲笑他。“菜鸟。”  
  
查尔斯本已准备好回嘴——但感觉他的呼吸一下子变成急促起来，只因她盘旋起体育场飞行。在渐浓的夜色中，从上面看，体育场宛如一团堆积的火，中间是橘红色的。橘红色和白色，因为有人不知何故给两块巨大的发光二极灯板通了电。  
  
他能看到一切。  
  
看到以及听到一切。安琪儿朝其他飞翔的变种人喊出问候声，他们全都在天空盘旋。接着她像一块石头落下——查尔斯叫起来，听到他的睿鴍 _嘎嘎_ ——接着，她一边笑一边滑行完余下的路程，小跑降落在一片碎石上，对甚至更多的人挥手。  
  
查尔斯茫然地意识到，那里居然有这么多的人。数百个变种人，而且每一刻都有更多的人涌入体育场。虽然准确来说，那里肯定也有好几百个自然人；也许好几千人。透过安琪儿的眼睛，他看到了一些单调的服装，一些则五颜六色——各式各样的[苏联毛帽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ushanka)使他断定俄国人已经抵达。欢快的声音无处不在，有一些几乎令人晕眩——喊叫声、指导方向声，数量庞大的人群慢慢聚集到安置在体育场一端的餐桌边。这些桌子远远地跟……  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。远远地跟体育场中间那团篝火保持距离。  
  
“我知道，对不对？”安琪儿听起来很震惊。“我还不知道世界上有那么多的柴禾呢。”  
  
原子尘导致的结果，查尔斯心想。到处都是死树——尽管核爆将近二十年后的如今，树的死亡更多是源自各种枯萎病。东胞社算幸运了，他反思。围绕着庄园的森林在夏季肯定足够葱茏——就连它的常青树现在看起来也很健康。也许某些变种人拥有园艺的天赋。[绿拇指](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/green_thumb)。也许是字面意思的绿拇指。  
  
森林健康蓬勃——但体育场却像半个废墟。查尔斯之前从上方看到的其他亮光来自个别的火焰，它们被随意地安置在席位之间。他能够数出至少三十处，在看似巨大的新月形混凝土上燃烧。他料想体育场的一部分——很有意思。独一无二。从高高的地方看，景象肯定很怡人。  
  
“如果你想要去——飞走，泽维尔先生，”安琪儿说，“请自便。我是说，你用不着全程陪我。”  
  
查尔斯心想，琴可不会同意——把他的睿鴍放置到陌生人的头脑中，不管对方愿不愿意。但是……躺在床上的他咬着嘴唇。飞走去窃听，也胜过注视着安琪儿从一张因承受重压而呻吟的餐桌上拿起看似一块小馅饼的玩意—— _食物_ ——接着——噢，上帝，她开始吃起来了，而他的胃发出激烈的咆哮。  
  
但他保持声音礼貌，甚至逗乐。  
  
_那我这就离开你咯？感谢你的护送，我的安琪儿女士。_  
  
“没问题。”他能感觉到她正咧着嘴笑，而且——正在思考一个专门说给他听的友善用词。他的腹部野蛮地扭了一下—— _为了 **你** 我才这么做的——不要对我以恩人自居_，但安琪儿说的是：“我明天早上会把这里的一部分食物带给你，好吗？柴禾、你的季度礼物——尽管那些可能要稍晚一些……”  
  
_不要为了我为难你自己_ ，查尔斯发送。 _尽管——享乐吧。_  
  
安琪儿笑了——接着查尔斯召唤他的睿鴍离开她的头脑，派它飞行。  
  
有那么一瞬间，他的视野突然倾斜，眼花缭乱。查尔斯把思想聚焦到发现器，那个 _概念_ …… _我有我自己的发现器_ ，他对自己说。 _ **我** 就是我自己的发现器。_他的意识可以做任何事情， _任何事情_ ，他知道……  
  
好吧。他把自己的睿鴍往后抽回，它差点就飞进一个巨大的定音鼓里头。任何事情，但也许得先进行一些练习。  
  
而且……他叫鸟儿看仔细点。一个定音鼓？  
  
“有道理，”查尔斯对着寒冷黑暗的房间低声说。“没有一点音乐还能叫聚会吗？”  
  
音乐家们——一群混杂的人和直立的乐器——已经安置好，将会在刚好五分钟后开始。或者 _正好_ 五分钟后，查尔斯一边想一边飞走。也许他们音调谐美，但他才不打算留下来听。  
  
不：相反，他让他的睿鴍不断盘旋高升。远离任何食品和饮料。光是看到那个景象就足以导致他彻底分心——而其他人享受它们的景象……他叹了口气。 _好吧_ 。当然他——查尔斯，没有小气到会嫉妒那些赢得胜利的人进行一点庆祝。嫉妒那些看上去跟他自己一样饥饿的人。变种人和自然人绕着餐桌聚集；变种人和自然人坐在体育场的长凳上攀谈；几组人成群在场地上跳舞，更多的音乐家加入……  
  
睿鴍为体育场突然暴增的一股能量振翅并大叫。好像每个人的所有想法都同时聚焦到一个点上……  
  
_噢_ 。当然了，查尔斯酸酸地想。她来了。  
  
弗洛斯特正穿过其中一个主要入口。她的左右伴行着变种人——以及貌似自然人，[打扮得雍容华贵](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dressed_to_the_nines)。或者随便他们各自的文化是怎么表达的，查尔斯心想。俄国人，他立刻就看到，以及猜那人——来自中国，他纠正自己——日本人……但随后是他没法分辨的其他各国人。  
  
“但是瑞雯教过那个，”他低声自语，把过去式改成现在时。“教的就是那个。《世界文化》，教低年级的学生……”  
  
_瑞雯……_  
  
现在她在哪里呢？查尔斯把双臂抱在一起，蜷起身子迎接它们，瑟瑟发抖。在牛津，现在几乎是圣诞节了。如果他在家，到现在他俩可能已经去了市场、集市、音乐会以及一场接一场的庆祝会……查尔斯会带上他的[香料热葡萄酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulled_wine)。瑞雯则会尝试不同的糕点。她每年都会做一种新的，试图找到一种个人特色——她能带去聚会的糕点。然而每一年都被证明是比上一年更加壮观的[焰火败举](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/flame_out)。而梅子布丁那一年，焰火是字面意义的。  
  
他的睿鴍朝他呱呱叫。“对不起，”他喃喃自语，接着：“怎么了？”  
  
鸟儿扑腾到空中。降落在一个高官的肩膀上——仅仅把乌黑明亮的眼睛投向查尔斯示意前进——然后就轻松进入老者的意识中。  
  
一团混乱的思绪，说的还是——查尔斯眯起眼，努力集中精神——那是意第绪语还是德语？他不知道是哪一种。但是： _不_ ，是意第绪语，因为他抓住了一丝焦虑的思绪，所有食物将会[不符合犹太戒律](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treif)……  
  
他减轻自己的触碰。老者并没有发现他，而查尔斯想要维持那种状态。他透过老者的眼睛观看，他的视线扫过弗洛斯特的脸，感到一丝恐惧的颤抖—— _即使在盟友之间_ ，他心想， _真叫人意外啊，我的女士_ ——接着……  
  
“哦，琴。”查尔斯在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛。“你也来了。”  
  
琴被团团包裹在柔软的白色皮草中。她依偎在弗洛斯特的怀里，坐在她的大腿上，年长的心灵感应者正威严地就座在一张精心布置的椅子上，位于体育场的一个角落，左侧是新月形混凝土，因而食物餐桌那边有损尊严的嘈杂声被篝火屏蔽掉。音乐家和舞蹈家顺时针绕着火移动了——查尔斯看见琴凑过去指他们。  
  
弗洛斯特优雅地轻拍她的手，琴羞愧地把手收了回去。他无法听到女人正对孩子轻声说什么，但他确信是一句：“我们不能指着人，那样不礼貌”的变体。  
  
查尔斯不知道他的睿鴍是否能够怒火中烧。但是 _他_ 能——他被激怒了——接着老者不安地移动双脚——也许是因为那个 _秀气小蹄子_ 让他想起自己的第四个孙女，而让皇后像那样拥有他的第四个孙女可能是一个人所能面临的最大不幸……  
  
“小心点，”查尔斯告诉自己。“保持隐形，没有人能看到你。”他紧紧用手指握住毯子。“把这个视为——好的锻炼。自我控制。”  
  
他对自己重复那句话，一个口头禅，随后庆典的某种顺序逐渐明朗起来。一群人会走近弗洛斯特的椅子。他们会给她献上一份礼物。她会做出亲切的手势，把礼物递给一位下属——如果那确实是一件便携式的礼物——然后跟该组人的领导进行简短的会话。接着另一组人会走近，这个过程会被重复。  
  
历史书里头从来不会提到这个，查尔斯心想。正式威风的庆典，骄傲和胜利，落败敌人的奢侈品和战利品……到了最后，一切都变得有些重复而无聊。他透过老者的眼睛扫射靠近王座的人群。  
  
接着他眨了眨眼睛。在那里，被囚禁在前面两排长凳上的，是穿着蓝色制服的男人们。蓝色的制服，以及……他的睿鴍让视觉变锐利。前幅口袋绣着橙色的鸟。他们有些人佩戴着勋章；所有的人都怒目而视，被拿着武器的变种人包围。  
  
查尔斯见到维克多·克里德，他巨大的胳膊在胸前交叉，乌黑的眼睛闪闪发光。他打了一个寒颤，把睿鴍的注意力拖走。重新聚集到弗洛斯特那里。  
  
弗洛斯特和——另一个意外，就像一记耳光。坐在弗洛斯特右手边——刚好就在老者鼻子底下，这一定就是他没有从一开始就看到的原因——正是麦克墨菲。  
  
“亲爱的上帝，”查尔斯低声说。他是从自己的高阶历史教程——《战争及其领袖》——所用的主要教材中认出他来的。“上帝……”  
  
麦克墨菲看起来好像把他的自制力悬在一根绳子上。他的视线一刻也没有离开那几排自由西方的囚犯。查尔斯意识到，那些囚犯的恐惧和绝望正像烟雾一样上升。强如篝火的烟雾，哪怕它距离他们很遥远……  
  
弗洛斯特有她自己的火，在她的面前一个抛光油桶中愉快地噼啪作响。她倾斜脑袋，朝麦克墨菲举起一个看似水晶高脚杯的东西。他僵硬地摇摇头；查尔斯看到弗洛斯特漫不经心地笑了笑，自己抿了一口。  
  
查尔斯不安地注意到，身为他宿主的老者看到麦克墨菲被如此安置，没别的感觉，只有心满意足。但接着——他快速浏览过一系列记忆，主要跟第二次世界大战相关。貌似这个外交官、特使，或者随便他是什么身份，来自[流放之地](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewish_diaspora)。所谓的流放者的土地，在中亚大草原开辟出来——犹太人的避难所，在耶路撒冷沦为核弹的牺牲品后，他们自己征服的一块土地……  
  
貌似这个老者认为麦克墨菲是各种独裁暴君的一个方便替身。  
  
“我实在不愿跟你说破，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“但那里还有一个，就在你的左边。金发、漂亮、中等个儿——冰冷的婊子……”  
  
但老者突然产生的一股恐慌让查尔斯叹了口气停下来。 _自我控制。自我控制。保持谨慎。保持……_  
  
接着从人群传出的轰鸣声使得他忘记了任何口头禅或任何话语。  
  
任何想法，因为他听到的噪声变得越来越响——同时他感觉到自由西方的囚犯传出一阵 _恐惧、愤怒、仇恨_ ——他看到麦克墨菲的肩膀僵住了。  
  
只见男人绕过篝火，走进视线。  
  
“哦。”  
  
查尔斯听到那声 _哦_ 伴着气息呼出来，进入自己房间的寒冷空气中。真奇怪，在某种意义上距离男人四点五英里，然而从另一种意义却仅有几米之遥……分开他们的仅仅是几米，以及那个老特使的肉与骨，他的意识是一道充满敬畏及强烈自豪感的明亮光束，几个字在回荡： _[艾里·宾雅明](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tribe_of_Judah)。  
  
艾里·宾雅明。_  
  
“那到底是什么意思啊？”查尔斯不爽地说。“算了吧。 _出去_ 。”他告诉他的睿鴍，鸟儿离开了老者的意识。“麦克墨菲不行……”仇恨正如剧毒的喷泉从他的意识溢出来，“而弗洛斯特绝对不行。”查尔斯顿了顿，思索。“琴也不行。试试——试试那一个……”一个咧嘴笑的方脸俄国人。“他可能会至少在夜晚结束前喝醉。不过话说回来，我不应该对人抱成见……”  
  
睿鴍落在那个特使的意识中。  
  
“或者……好吧。看上去他似乎已经起了个好头。”  
  
精神版本的酒精迷雾使得他很难集中精力。查尔斯通过俄国人的眼睛小心聚焦，寻思为什么男人—— _红王_ ，他的记忆嘀咕， _红王_ ——脚步有些摇摆。  
  
_不。_ 准确来说并非摇摆。他在跛行。  
  
睿鴍沉默地看着，哪怕最小的羽毛也没动弹。他看着男人跛行到弗洛斯特的王座，慢慢绕过王座前点火的油桶，然后跪在冰冷的地面上。查尔斯看到他薄薄的嘴唇压成一道白线。他刚刚一直偏护他的右腿，而现在它被弯曲了。  
  
男人把一块巨大的三角形布料递给了弗洛斯特。查尔斯意识到那是一面折叠的旗帜。他才刚刚瞥见蓝布上的橙光，弗洛斯特就面带微笑地从男人接过去，然后交给琴拿着。  
  
噪音已经达到白热化。听上去好像体育场的每一个变种人和自然人都在发自肺腑地高声尖叫。声音使得混凝土和金属回荡。  
  
男人下巴的线条尖锐而突出，只见他抬眼盯着弗洛斯特。看上去就像他在……等待着什么。  
  
接着查尔斯通过俄国特使的眼睛，看见白皇后伸出她的双手，把它们放在男人的头上。他看到麦克墨菲直直盯着，他的斧形脸扭曲成介乎厌恶和着迷的表情。  
  
查尔斯看到男人并没有戴帽子。弗洛斯特纤细白皙的双手映衬着他红褐色的短发。头发很短——他理过头发。或者找人理过头发。  
  
睿鴍更加密切地凝视。他挂着黑眼圈，颧骨和下巴的线条就跟他眉毛之间的线条一样鲜明，只见——他紧紧闭上眼睛？此时弗洛斯特眨了眨眼——一次、两次，接着她自己的嘴唇变薄，然后卷曲成一个微笑……  
  
……然后她松开了他。查尔斯看见男人的肩膀往下一沉，看见他呼了口气。弗洛斯特正在对他说话，依然面带微笑；他慢吞吞地点了下头，接着慢慢地站了起来。  
  
然后男人跛行站到她的左手边。刚好就处在弗洛斯特和自由西方的囚犯之间。他站立着，直盯前方，他的眼睛在眉毛下模糊成黑块。  
  
查尔斯奋力阻止自己尖叫。那个杂种既没有死也没有在回家途中被杀。但是，“真的，”他嘶声自言自语，“你原料想什么呢？一个跟金属相关的方便事故？某人把他推进某处的冰钓孔里？看在上帝的份上让他去该死的墨西哥度个假？”  
  
_不。_ 男人已经回来了，交易仍然是真实的，而且——查尔斯奋力不要换气过度。他的睿鹟所寄宿的那个俄国人正把它理解成便意，而有些事情真的最好留给想象。  
  
至少，特使和礼物的游行已经停止了。而现在——噢， _天杀的_ ，弗洛斯特正要起身发表一场该死的演说。至少她已经把琴放回到王座上，让她蜷缩在皮草中入睡。他瞧见通讯站的杰西——弗洛斯特把一只手搭在她的肩膀上。那个变种人肯定拥有自己的音响系统，正如他是自己的发现器……因为弗洛斯特正在发言，谐振出胜利和骄傲的话语，即使白皇后的声音正在体育场中回荡，查尔斯也不想听到它。  
  
花了好长时间背诵元素周期表后——那毫无疑问混淆了特使——查尔斯终于对自己病态的迷恋妥协，遂通过观看男人来分散自己的精神。 _所以_ 。理了个发，是的。胡渣相当浓密；几乎成了胡子，在二极管和火光的组合中显得非常红。他穿着一件几乎破烂的皮夹克；深色的裤子和黑色的高领毛衣。睿鴍聚焦，瞧见男人右侧的脸上有些参差的切口。一道明显的缺口穿过他的耳垂。但随后查尔斯看不到那些伤口，因为男人转过去看着琴——伸出手把一层皮草掖到她的下巴之下。  
  
麦克墨菲激涌的仇恨强度叫他头昏眼花。  
  
也许男人能够——能够闻出仇恨之类的，因为那双绿眼往上一瞟，锁定自由西方指挥官的眼睛——接着查尔斯看见男人的嘴唇分开，露出下齿的线条，他想起那个表情， _噢上帝……_  
  
“转开目光，”他对麦克墨菲低喃。“你想要所有肢体继续连接着你的躯干？转开——目光—— _哦_ 她终于说完了，女士您的时机掐得可真准。”  
  
因为弗洛斯特垂下头，优雅地再次就座，抱起琴并把她拥近。弗洛斯特抬头看着男人，看进他的眼睛里——接着把目光转向麦克墨菲……朝他笑了笑并说话。  
  
奇怪的是，麦克墨菲做了个鬼脸，换做其他任何夜晚，那本有可能是个微笑。查尔斯看见男人的肩膀变僵硬。 _到底……_  
  
“噢，靠——喂，你，停下……”  
  
那个俄国特使正在移动，一边移动一边呼叫。查尔斯看见一群男人，他们穿着色彩鲜艳的及膝外套和高筒靴，全都戴着苏联毛帽……那群人从音乐家的圈子跑向特使。睿鴍听到话语透过他的头颅嗡鸣晃动——俄语，但感觉应该是弗洛斯特女士将会从他们的代表团获得一份礼物，以……  
  
“ _舞蹈_ 做礼。噢，棒极了。”查尔斯敦促睿鴍飞走。“来吧。”它盘旋在半空嘎嘎叫。“是的，我也累了——但我不需要成为任何柔软体操的乘客，对吧？我……？”疲劳在他的意识中锐化为猛刺的压力，他仍躺在寒冷的房间。“噢，我好累……”  
  
睿鴍朝他 _咔咔_ 。  
  
“不，没关系，也许再呆几分钟，”他含糊地说，“然后你就可以飞回来了。”  
  
俄国人正聚成一个圈，踢起自己的脚。查尔斯没辨识出是什么舞。他能辨识出[卡琳卡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalinka_%28song%29)；他在牛津见侨民跳过，当时其中一人表情空白地随着节拍摇一个装硬币的罐头。然而这……算是某种圈形集体舞吧……也许？他从来没有见过那么多人一起跳。从来没有这么多人……从来没有这么响亮、这么热闹……这么快乐……  
  
自由西方的囚犯释放的情感正在让他窒息。查尔斯派他的睿鴍飞得更高，接着俯冲而下，通过本能，转头去看男人。他也正看着舞者们。他倾斜身体偏离弗洛斯特的王座，把重量转移到左腿。  
  
查尔斯的睿鴍在距离只有一米的地方徘徊，因而没法错过弗洛斯特的手势。 _但她看不到我—— **哈** 。_他是隐藏的，他是安全的……  
  
他困惑地看到白皇后举起一堆白色的皮草——白色的皮草和 _琴_ ，查尔斯意识到，她被暖呼呼地裹起来，但仍然被放置到怪物的怀中——接着弗洛斯特不屑地移开目光，男人鞠了个躬。  
  
此后查尔斯看着对方从讲台跛行而去，开始慢慢穿过拥挤的人海。 _奇怪_ ，查尔斯一边想一边派他的睿鴍以安全的距离跟随。他原以为人们会迫不及待过来祝贺这样一个人，考虑到他们在他献上旗帜时表露的狂乱热情。但是，尽管有微笑和点头，男人并不需要通过推挤来穿过人群。  
  
相反，每一个人——自然人和变种人、特使和民众，甚至儿童——都往后退。腾出空间。  
  
“在聚会上可真方便，”查尔斯喃喃自语。就像一块排斥东西的大磁铁。“人群控制。你或许可以把那个考虑为备用的职业选择。如果你终将厌烦血腥和混乱。”  
  
男人花了一会才穿行到体育场的另一侧。 _奇怪_ 。查尔斯习惯那团邪恶的金属云以刽子手挥刀的速度移动——但现在他的步伐很慢，几乎小心翼翼。他在其中一张餐桌停下。睿鴍看见他做了个手势，看似提了个问题。有人给了他一瓶酒；他把它转移到一个口袋里。“那些口袋肯定很深，”查尔斯告诉自己，接着，“不，我才不嫉妒呢。我明天就有酒了。安琪儿这么说过。”  
  
又过了片刻，那里一个戴着三角头巾的老妇把某样被布包裹的圆物塞进男人空着的手里。对方朝她露出浅浅的笑容……  
  
查尔斯瞥见那些牙齿，感觉皮肤刺痒。他把毯子拉得更紧后，再次找到他的睿鴍——然而男人几乎从视线中消失了。  
  
“噢，现在麻溜点。”查尔斯派送鸟儿从一个意识跳跃到另一个意识；接着放弃这种跳水坑的行径，派它单独追着男人飙升。“倒也完全可行嘛。”即使在一条黑暗的体育场隧道内，即使仅有外头简短的灯光照耀，某个看似守卫的人抛出一个问题，质问来者是谁，然后咧嘴一笑——半羞愧、半畏惧。  
  
查尔斯心想，四点五英里远，他都能闻到恐惧。从年轻的守卫呼出来，一如三个人形——守卫、男人和琴——所呼出的白色气息。接着只剩下后两者——他的睿鴍几乎失去看不见他们。男人径直走进黑暗的森林。  
  
“真是在林间散步的好时光，”他不爽地说。“来吧，聚焦，”他对睿鴍说，接着：“他到底……”  
  
但随后他被顿悟击倒，就像一拳打到肠道。  
  
琴已经睡着了。所以弗洛斯特肯定告诉男人：  
  
_把孩子带回家放到床上……_  
  
琴的床。在她的房间。隔着条走廊正对着他的房间。  
  
“噢，上帝，”查尔斯哽咽——他的睿鴍朝他厉声尖叫，开始拼命地飞回来。“噢上帝噢 _上帝_ ……”  
  
_无论你想要什么……_  
  
男人已经回来了。  
  
_无论你想过什么，无论你梦过什么……_  
  
交易仍然是真实的。  
  
_……我们都能做。_  
  
而现在他——查尔斯将不得不付出代价。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１１月２０日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０１月０４日，编辑于２０１５年０１月０９日晚上  
  
  
说明：在这个故事里，作者是用Zhōngguó（没错，带声调的拼音）而不是China来称呼中国，所以查尔斯知道Chinese“猜那人”是错误的表达，这里用音译是为了跟拼音区分，我不用“支那人”因为怕产生更大的歧义。  
  
艾里·宾雅明的意思是“本杰明的狮子”，本杰明是一个犹太部落，狮子是其常见象征。你们看图就懂了：  
  


图片来自[汤不热的dwaroxxx](http://dwaroxxx.tumblr.com/post/105778981706/all-nine-a-tribute-to-9-11-10)


	27. Chapter 27

第２７章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：初夜  
说明：本文的 _{俄语}_ 是这么表示的。

  
貌似仅仅过了一瞬间，睿鴍就啪一声飞回查尔斯的意识，因恐慌而尖叫着。 _冷静下来_ ，查尔斯想，接着，“冷静下来，”他哽咽。“深呼吸，做一个深呼吸……”  
  
问题在于他做不了。他不能吸气。他正在尝试，但他的胸口感到紧张，空气像寒冷的刀片浅浅地切入他的肺部。微弱的缕缕白烟太过快速地进入房间……但还不够，还不够……  
  
他自己的喘息听起来很响亮。“我不能……我不能……” _不能逃脱_ ，他的意识冰冷地替他完成句子。现在逃脱已经太晚了。铁链沉重地绕着他的脚踝；即使他没有被束缚住，他也几乎无法站立——更不用说奔跑了。“为什么你不趁有机会的时候逃跑呢？”而他自己的声音在哽咽，几乎带着哭腔。“你——你操蛋了，你知道吗？”  
  
 _现在还没有_ ，他的思绪指出性暗示。查尔斯听到自己歇斯底里的笑声。他用双臂把自己抱得更紧，尽他所能地把膝盖拉高。 _你简直是皮包骨_ ，安琪儿说过——而他能感觉到她的话有多真实。  
  
“你不会有多好的‘操’行，对吧？不能移动，”他吸进空气，“不能好好地呼吸，而且你还是个会走路会说话的骨架。那个白痴还不如把他的阴茎塞进一堆——一堆衣架里。”他的手指挖进自己的手肘尖锐的骨头中。“钢丝衣架。”  
  
查尔斯料想自己应该庆幸氧气不足：他的思绪集中的时间未足以长到给他展示任何画面——男人做着——做着任何类似的事情……问题在于他的意识能够提供画面，查尔斯只好咬住他的嘴唇，克服另一波恐慌。  
  
他的牙齿正在打颤。 _到底_ ，他想， _有什么可害怕的？死亡？性交致死？胡说_ 。他们在图书馆的上一次会面已经很清楚地表明男人意识到他留着查尔斯的命所能得到的好处。 _那就 **没有什么** 可害怕的了……除了。_“除了，”他对自己咕哝。“你可能会受到——伤害。”  
  
在他冰冷空虚的房间内，那听起来如此小声。一个小词。可是……可是即使是一个温柔的人，如果他不知道自己在床上做什么……或者 _她_ ，真的，因为他曾经跟完全有能力导致疼痛的女人共处过……  
  
即使是一个温柔的人也可能——可能导致伤害。严重的伤害。而且不知何故，查尔斯并不认为“温柔”有可能存在于在当前这种情况下，考虑到男人在图书馆中、在走廊中——甚至在这个房间外所倾泻的疯狂 _ **望想**_ ……那团黑暗的色欲漩涡，冒着狂怒和 _我的——我的—— **猎物**_ 泡沫……  
  
“我……”眼泪已经堵塞他的喉咙。“我不——我不想……”  
  
接着似乎他正在哭。  
  
 _没关系_ ，查尔斯对自己说。哭泣也没关系。他没有什么可羞愧的。也许除了浪费水。他的眼泪热乎乎地流到颧骨上，一点一滴地轻轻落在大衣的兜帽上。“噢，”接着他用双手捂住脸。粗糙的羊毛蹭着皮肤。“噢，上帝。”  
  
他不想要痛苦。他不想要 _更多的_ 痛苦。所有记忆如瀑布落下贯穿他的意识，如一道鲜红的细流落到水彩纸上。脸被反手一掴；金属穿透他的下颚和拇指；脑震荡、骨折、他父亲的怀表链子把他勒到窒息……  
  
查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛；用戴着手套的指尖摩擦双眼。他必须集中精力，想出一个战略；一种应对方式。男人曾在生气或害怕的情况下伤害过他。因此关键是防止激起他的愤怒或者恐惧。但要如何最好地做到这一点呢？如何最好地……  
  
接着查尔斯把双手从脸上拿开，咳嗽出一声苦笑。“好好想，”他吸了一口气，又咳嗽了一声，“从这些方面好好想。我能够改变自己的什么行为来防止他袭击我？我要怎么安抚那个怪物？看在该死的上帝份上，”他骂道，“那真是有病。那是错误的。上帝在上， _他_ 才是应该改变的那个，否则休想从我这里得到任何快乐。”  
  
接着他不得不紧闭上眼睛，继续蜷缩了一段时间。 _没有快乐_ 。没有快乐没有快乐——他知道将近圣诞节了。换做其他任何年份——家庭、社区——都是快乐的时节；他几乎不算虔诚；那是文化方面的……但是快乐已经脱离了他的生活那么长时间，就连那个词也在他自己的舌头上反弹，听起来很可笑。 _快乐快乐快乐……_  
  
“ _你_ 才可笑呢，”他嘶哑地说。“你越来越歇斯底里了。给我他妈冷静下来。”  
  
泪痕正在他脸上变干。他的房间的空气已经把它们的热量化为令人不快的冰凉粘物。他眨了眨眼，憋回那些等待落下的眼泪，奋力从过往痛苦的记忆中走出……回到这个房间。回到达拉斯战役开始前的那个夜晚。  
  
查尔斯抽了抽鼻子。把他的外套和毯子拉得更近。当时查尔斯命令男人下床后，他就跪在地板上。甚至当查尔斯拒绝指环并踢打他时也一直保持跪姿并凝视。他向查尔斯许诺过会保护孩子们。而且他还——一直等到查尔斯主动亲上去，加深那个吻……但后来他如饥似渴、绝望地回吻他……  
  
“为吻绝望，”他对黑暗说。“多么可怜的灵魂。”  
  
前提是如果男人真的有灵魂。查尔斯并不这么认为。  
  
就连那段记忆的边缘也夹着恐惧、疼痛以及一种……权力感，查尔斯觉得自己快要吐了。他想，那是他的意识，像一只掉进陷阱的兔子一样来回翻滚。他颤抖地深吸了一口气；呼了出来。把脸夹在外套合闭的前襟底下，以便呼吸更温暖的空气。 _好些了。_  
  
他的思绪闪回到牛津的唱诗班。回到午夜的圣诞弥撒，当他被强迫参加唱歌，当他们中的第一个人把白色法衣拖到鼻嘴上方过滤香味的那一刻。而当第一个人这么做后，其余的人将窃笑着跟随……  
  
查尔斯放慢呼吸。他小心翼翼地沉入自己的意识，慢慢撤掉掩纱，之前它们被卡住并纠缠成 _害怕——恐慌——不能呼吸_ 的紧结。“嘘，”他对自己说。“冷静下来。”  
  
他眨眨眼，分开围绕自己的掩纱。他正坐在大窗下的金椅子上。光透过窗格照进来，奇怪地闪烁不定，尽管没有一丝冰或霜的痕迹剩下。他可以看到长形房间的另一端——来自圆窗的白光使得太阳小规模地照在地板上，距离遥远的对面壁还有半途。阳台和拱门、长桌和条状地毯……隐藏他力量的井……  
  
他的鸟儿们在哪儿？查尔斯咬了咬嘴唇，从椅子起身。闪烁的光疯狂地从他的盔甲反射；书架和桌子也都闪着微光，似乎奇怪地单薄……脆弱。 _到底……_  
  
“举个例子，如果我是我的猫头鹰……我会在哪里呢？”  
  
一个画面：他的猫头鹰，在午后飞得筋疲力尽，白热的夏日照耀着其脆弱的羽毛。一声 _呜_ ，恐慌而无助，此时黑色的阴影撕开天空的面料，朝鸟儿扑了过来，用锋利的牙齿咬住……  
  
“噢，”他气喘吁吁地说。“噢，到这里来——回到我身边来。无论你在哪里……”查尔斯狂乱地环顾四周，“我不知道这里的潜意识是什么……”  
  
那个井以及下面的海——那是一个藏身之处。而他知道男人有一个下沉式的城堡地牢。但在他自己的意识中……  
  
 _没关系了_ 。只见他的猫头鹰懒洋洋地飞过长形房间。它飞到他身边，直接撞到一块护胸甲，发出一声 _砰_ 。  
  
“没事的，”查尔斯安慰。他把鸟儿抱近；哪怕透过他的盔甲，他也能感觉到它在打颤。他把一只戴着护套的手放在它头上，它的下一声鸣叫听起来不那么畏惧了。“我知道你被吓到了……但你不必如此。悠着点……嘘……”  
  
那使他感到有所好转，他意识到——遥远、寒冷、静止躺在自己的床上。安慰那些安慰过他的，帮助过他的……  
  
“睿鴍？”接着他并不惊讶地看到黑色的鸟儿向他翱翔过来，优雅而无惧，飞穿透过阅览室的各个窗户照耀进来的一束束光线。  
  
它飘扬到他的肩膀上；夹紧爪子以便栖息。“嗯，”查尔斯对它低喃。“很高兴看到我们中有一个对整个天杀的状况保持冷静。”  
  
虽然……他咬着嘴唇。睿鴍的眼睛正奇怪地闪着光。也许是鸟并没有看上去那么平静。  
  
“那就算你装得不错吧，”他低声说，手指触摸到它颈部的黑色环状羽毛。鸟儿的喙朝他发出哔剥声。  
  
“其他鸟儿在哪儿？”查尔斯抚摸着羽毛，查看房间——他可能不得不行走、搜索，也许飞行……这是他自己的意识，但他却不知道那些鸟儿最终可能沦落到哪儿……  
  
睿鴍嘎嘎叫，查尔斯看到一个画面：他的企鹅，又矮又胖，一动不动地站在一块冰的中间——这块冰已经脱离主冰块，漂走穿行过冰冷的海水。而在那里头……查尔斯能看到一条鲨鱼的阴影正在盘旋……  
  
他的企鹅的眼睛圆圆的。它看起来吓坏了。  
  
“噢，到这里来，”他气喘吁吁地说。“快过来，你们大伙，无论在哪儿都给我过来。”他跌跌碰碰地迈了几步才回到金椅子上；一屁股坐下来。他的睿鴍勉强调整它的抓力；他的猫头鹰靠得更近。“你们全都——朝我飞过来。或者，”他想到企鹅，“朝我走过来。”  
  
企鹅花了一些时间才出现，踩着沉重的步伐绕过圆窗照进来的光圈，仿佛这种美景司空见惯。企鹅抵达他那里后，它啄了啄他的护腿甲。  
  
“你来了；很好……”  
  
他让他的企鹅挤近他的双腿。鸽子在他的另一个肩膀上找到位置；麻雀和蜂鸟飞到他的右臂弯上。接着夜莺落在金椅子的扶手上，终于沉默了一回。  
  
查尔斯花了短短的一刻思索那只如今已经离他而去的钻石鸟……但接着他扼制那股悲痛，把 _安静_ 和 _爱_ 传送给他的整个鸟苑。  
  
接着他思索了很长一段时间。疯狂的闪烁已经在某程度上平静下来，变成从他们身后的巨窗照进来的普通光线。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯开口。“感觉好像我们仅仅才在昨天想出这个计划。”  
  
鸟儿一片沉默。但他想，那至少是一种冷静的沉默。不是惊恐的沉默。再也不是。  
  
“因为我们确实许诺了——而查尔斯·泽维尔可绝对不是一个会食言的人。”他露出紧张的微笑。“不，除非回报大大超过耻辱—— _哇_ 。”  
  
他的睿鴍刚刚啄了下他的耳朵。查尔斯叹了口气。“好吧，我们会遵守我们的诺言，但是……我可以跟你们提个要求吗？”  
  
鸟的沉默变得充满期待。  
  
“如果情况——如果情况变得太……嗯，我可能会回到这里。”他环顾阅览室金色的安宁。“只是跟你们在一块，你们明白吗。这样的话我就用不着看到，或者听到，或者感觉到我可能不……想要的事情。所以：你们愿意在这里等我吗？”  
  
环绕在他周围的所有羽毛发出沙沙声。查尔斯听到轻柔的叽叽叫——以及他的企鹅的鳍状肢的拍打声，试图安静下来。  
  
“谢谢，”他静静地说。  
  
他的阅览室里暖暖的；安宁到他不想离开。但是——但是现实和那场交易能够被避免的时间毕竟是有限的。他不知道他在自己的意识中花了多少时间，但是……  
  
查尔斯对自己皱起眉头。“话说那个笨剌头到底要花多长时间才能走回来？”  
  
他试图计算——眨了眨眼，盯向一旁，只见附近几个书架的木头呻吟出声。几颗弹珠，或者珠子——也许来自一个算盘——从其中一个书架下面滚了出来。就连它们在地板上的吧嗒声听起来也叫人恼火。  
  
“好吧。”他气呼呼地看着自己满怀的鸟儿。“我有没有志愿者？”  
  
貌似还没等他把话说完，他的睿鴍就跳离他的肩膀，伴着一声挑衅的叫声飞穿出窗户。  
  
“要的就是这种精神，”查尔斯低声说。他站起身，小心翼翼地把猫头鹰、麻雀和蜂鸟放置在金椅子上。“呆在这里——记得保暖。”他看着其他鸟类往下跳到巢中——如果可以把锦缎坐垫说成是一个巢。而且即使他的企鹅需要被他抬起来才能加入其它鸟儿。“也许我会再见到你们。”  
  
随后，趁他还没能对自己悲伤的希望…… _我不想离开_ ……妥协，他就让自己飞穿过窗户，回到他冰冷的床上。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯沮丧地把毯子拉近自己的身体。不知何故，感觉甚至更冷了——他看到自己呼出的每一道长烟。“也许这是最好的。破坏心情，”他喃喃地说，接着：“……怎么样了？”  
  
他探出意识去寻找他的睿鴍。当他发现它后——貌似完全没花多少时间——查尔斯透过它的眼睛观看。它正栖息在一根树枝上，爪子夹紧结块的冰雪。它的喉咙发出低沉的咯咯声，接着查尔斯随着它的扫视看到……  
  
 _噢_ 。男人近在眼前。在星光下，他只是一个修长瘦削的影子。他坐在树桩上，右腿伸展在前方。他正凝视着天空。  
  
“嗯。我真好奇什么东西如此迷人？”在查尔斯的要求下，睿鴍也抬头看着星星。  
  
房内的查尔斯对自己耸了耸肩。没什么可看的。在战后纽约的荒野中，空气确实很干净。现在是隆冬时节，[猎户座](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orion_%28constellation%29)很明亮。他看到[参宿四](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betelgeuse)的红色闪烁；[参宿七](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rigel)的蓝光；猎人的腰带和宝剑位置的星星闪着清冷的光辉。  
  
直觉促使他去寻找月亮。他的睿鴍抖开羽毛，查尔斯做了个苦相，回忆起往事。他当初第一次进入西翼，走进图书馆就是为了寻找月亮。为了计算他的纬度，策划他的逃脱……那就是整桩麻烦事儿开始的原因。  
  
“要是你当初乖乖听话，”查尔斯低声自言自语，“按照你被要求的做。你就不会陷入这种——状况了，对不对？”  
  
他的睿鴍对他嘎嘎叫。  
  
接着查尔斯僵硬地躺在原位，因为他看到属于男人的影子在坐着的地方转动。转动，接着——那是眼睛的反光，固定在睿鴍所在的位置上吗？ _如果它是可见的_ ，查尔斯想了想，然后。“你是隐形的，”他告诉鸟儿。“没事的，他看不见你。”  
  
即使如此，男人还是把左脚收拢靠近他。接着他动身站了起来。查尔斯看见一道长长的白色气息，就像一只巨龙在嘶嘶冒烟。男人正在说话吗？他的睿鴍听不见。但随后对方朝鸟儿的方向跛行了一步，于是查尔斯逃开了。  
  
“走，”他低声说。“飞得他看不到的高处，但是近到足以看到他。”  
  
 _不_ ，查尔斯纠正自己。近到足以看到琴。因为他刚刚瞥见男人仍然抱着的那团白色皮草——但他可说不准对方是否会把她抛弃在雪堤中，把她留在那里冻僵。  
  
所以查尔斯紧张地一边看一边等，男人开始一瘸一拐地回到大路上。不——回到一条小径上。他正以相当慢的速度移动；抱着琴，但也背负着别的东西。一捆物品……查尔斯无法看出是什么。睿鴍盘旋在高高的上方注视着；接着查尔斯召唤出奥洛洛的地图。男人正在往西走，走在 _ **穿过树林的小径**_ 上——果不其然，他正小心翼翼地横穿 _ **溪流**_ 。  
  
“掉进去，”查尔斯嘀咕道；接着畏缩了—— _琴_ ——然后在床上移动身子。他并非刻意如此狠毒，他可不想害到她。问题只是——他颤栗并用双手搓着脸。然而，即使他在现实中闭上眼睛，他仍然能够看到睿鴍所看见的内容。  
  
男人抵达山顶，接着睿鴍跟对方同时瞥见庄园。  
  
查尔斯为自己什么都没说感到自豪。哪怕当他遥远地看到男人如何不得不往一棵树挨了片刻——然后呼出一团白烟，拉起一层皮草把琴裹得更紧，然后开始慢慢迈步下山。  
  
庄园上方的广袤天空看上去活像一个被翻转过来的碗：一个靛蓝色的瓷碗，镶嵌着白银、蛋白石、珍珠…….查尔斯不知道。他不知道该想什么。他所能想到的是他设置在庄园正门的力量信号灯在男人打开前门的那一刻燃烧成红色的火花。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯凝视着自己黑暗的房间。穿越庞大的户外距离几英里跟踪某人跟实际 _听到_ 那同一个人逐步迈上一截楼梯的感觉完全不同。他的步履缓慢，几乎在拖行……  
  
查尔斯意识到自己的力量信号灯正在不规则地被激活，然后： _哈_ 。那意味着男人的跛行甚至更为明显了。知道那一点挺好的，他对自己说。军队肯定耗尽了大天使的血液——要不然就是出于什么原因他没有摄入。如果他的膝盖确实遭过重伤，朝那里踢上一脚兴许就能制服对方。踢那一脚，或者朝股内侧肌结实打上两拳，或者掐准时机用膝盖顶向腹股沟……查尔斯有选择。 _选择_ ，他告诉自己，以及一个计划。策略。也许……  
  
……他咬紧牙齿，防止它们打颤，因为熟悉的存在正绕过宿舍走廊的角落，逐步走向琴的房间。查尔斯听到她的门框传出一声锁头的咔哒。他的睿鴍降落到他的意识里——“干得好，”他低声说，然后：“暂时就够了。”——接着他反过来把他的力量卷须……微妙地—— _你看不到我——_ 聚焦在金属云的感觉，银钢蓝图的涟漪……只觉男人……  
  
查尔斯在他冰冷的床上颤抖。“他在干什么？”  
  
那影子正蹲伏在琴房间的壁炉旁边。  
  
他花了片刻，闻到淡淡的木烟味才领悟过来。接着：“我才不嫉妒，”他对自己说。“她是一个孩子，她需要保暖——尤其是……”——而且真的，他被冻得牙齿发疼，“尤其是在这样的夜晚。”  
  
不，他才不嫉妒。一点都不。相反，他奋力再次呼吸—— _噢上帝噢 **上帝**_ ——因为他感觉对方站起身来，慢慢地走向琴的门……  
  
查尔斯听到门打开及关闭。接着——他用力咬住舌头——影子正站在外头，刚好站在外头，而他能够听到靴子微乎其微的刮擦和拖动声……  
  
“噢上帝，我受不了啦，”他喃喃自语，然后潜回自己的意识中。  
  
阅览室仍然金灿灿暖呼呼；他所有的鸟儿都堆挤在椅子上。  
  
除了……它们没有在睡觉，而是抬头盯着他。  
  
“我……”查尔斯喘不过气来。“我该做什么？”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着他的猫头鹰把脑袋偏向一侧。它眨了一下黄晶般的眼睛，然后把脑袋藏到一片浅灰色的翅膀下。  
  
其他的鸟儿纷纷效仿。  
  
“见鬼地睡觉去？”他叫起来，但是：“哦，假装睡着？好吧，我能假装。我能——我能……”  
  
他又回到自己冰冷的房间。冰冷，除了散发到他脸上的暖意，来自正站在他床边的男人——而查尔斯正处于他膝盖的高度，而从那段距离，他能……  
  
 _呕。_  
  
他能闻到的只有烟味、酸汗味，以及——那是血味吗？烟、汗以及天知道还有什么鬼东西。好吧。最后那一种到底是不是血并没有改变整个味道臭得熏人的事实。查尔斯假装在睡梦中叹息，那就使得他能更轻松地转换为透过嘴巴呼吸。  
  
他听到对方站在原地移动。  
  
要保持呼吸平缓睫毛不动非常困难。虽然困难，但并非不可能。不能动弹；不能偷看。查尔斯的脸就位于男人的膝盖高度，那一点绝对不假，但为什么这蠢货光站在那里？难道他认为查尔斯会跳起来连一声“你好”都不说就给他口交吗？  
  
但是——查尔斯几乎悄悄睁开眼睛偷看。不过他控制住自己。他能根据布料的飒飒声和鞋子的刮擦声听出男人已经转身走开。  
  
转身，而且—— _他正在走开_ ，他的意识难以置信地说。走开——最终查尔斯还是偷看了——并在壁炉边屈身。弯曲一个膝盖。发出一声嘶嘶，接着是跟之前在室外同样清晰的一团白烟。布料微乎其微的声响——一只手套被剥下——查尔斯看见男人用一只手触碰炉排。  
  
接着他的皮肤因一声低沉的咆哮而刺痛。  
  
然后查尔斯的意识从难以置信转变成彻底迷糊，只见男人猛地站起身，转动一个脚跟，然后走出了房间。  
  
 _到底……_  
  
他放置在走廊上站岗的微小力量火焰不断闪耀又熄灭，因为男人正跛行经过它们，走回楼下。查尔斯听到自己的呼吸变得浅而快，因为他感觉到对方挨着前门，打开它并再次迈到外头……  
  
他从床上坐起来。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”  
  
他原本预期对方会立刻行动：撕开毯子和衣服，把他往下压住，然后……查尔斯发着抖让目光从冰冷死寂的壁炉转移到空荡荡的壁炉架，然后转移到敞开的房门……  
  
他瞪大了眼睛。  
  
…… _敞开的_ 房门。  
  
查尔斯的脉搏在耳中雷鸣。  
  
他小心把双脚移到床的侧面并放下。某物正在某处发出叮当声，就像水从冰柱落下……但房门是敞开的。他的房门已经有好几个星期……好几个月没有毫无防备地敞开过了。然而现在它就敞开着——而他能看到外面的黑暗走廊……  
  
但是仅仅到查尔斯掀开毯子往前扑之后，他才想起他的链子。  
  
好吧。仅仅到他往前扑并啪一声落到地板上之后。  
  
“噢—— _噢_ 靠操……”  
  
他用双手的手掌撑住了自己。但是那情况有惊无险——他盯着距离脸仅有几英寸的地板呆呆地思索：他本有可能摔断鼻子，本有可能摔断牙齿。“不过，”他的声音在颤抖，“朋友之间再断一个牙齿又何妨呢？”他吞咽了一下。“我说得对吗？”  
  
 _我们不是朋友，泽维尔_ ，男人曾用愉快的声音表示。然后他让查尔斯舔起地板的一坑酒……查尔斯半抽泣起来，因为敞开的门近在 _眼前，就在他的面前_ ——而他实在忍不住：他推着自己用双手双膝撑起身子，然后拉动镣铐， _猛拉_ ，紧咬牙关忍住痛——越来越用力……  
  
他畏缩了一下，因为他感觉皮肤被撕裂了。他能不能——他能不能改成拉动墙上的铁环呢？抠掉石膏，往里头挖一个洞并那样挣脱？他再次拉动，感觉镣铐陷入脚的顶部——感觉某样暖呼呼的东西滴落他的脚跟……  
  
查尔斯看着他的气息喷到空气中。他能感觉汗水在额头凝结成珠。如果铁环或者铁链被拉松了——接下来做什么？在大半天没有进食任何东西的情况下跑进寒冷的树林？逃跑隐藏到庄园的另一部分？  
  
企图在脚踝上套着一个铁镣铐的情况下逃跑隐藏到任何地方躲避这个怪物？  
  
他用前额贴着地面。“不，”他的声音闷闷的。他早就知道那是不可能的——他心里有数。不可能，在这个点上不可能。  
  
而现在眼泪再次夺眶而出—— _天 **杀** 的_。他的手掌正在悸动，他的外套被笨拙地卡在他的周围，而现在他正手膝着地。  
  
查尔斯的意识停留在最后一点。 _手膝着地_ ——而那让他醒悟过来。他才不打算让那个杂种看到他手膝着地。活像他正要求被操……  
  
“不，”他再次叹息，摇摇晃晃地站起来。他畏缩着迈了必要的两步返回床边；接着扑通一声落回床上。  
  
查尔斯把被子拉了回去，弯起膝盖贴着胸口。至少现在他稍微暖和了一些——尽管那并不会持续，考虑到他原本湿润的额头已变得冰凉。他能感觉血液正从脚踝的裂口滴落。也许它会结痂，那样男人就不会注意到并嘲笑他了……  
  
也许对方会在黑暗中做他想做的事，然后离开，那样查尔斯就无需在日光中见到他了。  
  
但他为什么离开了呢？  
  
“他到底在做什么？”他自己的声音很嘶哑。  
  
查尔斯短暂地考虑派一只鸟。也许派睿鴍，或他的猫头鹰……或甚至仅仅探出他自己的思绪……  
  
但他实在太累了。又累又疼，而他已经疯狂地飞得够多了，够他一晚、一天……坦白讲，够他一辈子受的了。“并不是说我不心存感激，”他低声自语。 _睿鴍，睿鴍_ ……“我真的感激。只是……只是……睡吧。好吗？”  
  
他把一只袖子拖过眼睛。“睡吧。”  
  
接着——足够惊奇的是，应该说非常惊奇，考虑到他的肾上腺素和恐惧以及男人肯定只需走过简短的路途就能回来……查尔斯居然睡着了。  
  
——————————  
  
他不知道自己睡了多久。久到足以做梦？查尔斯并不肯定。但是——但是有那么一刻……即使他确信自己正在醒来……他感觉怪怪的。仿佛他仍在睡觉。梦到他返回牛津……  
  
 _陈词滥调式的思考_ ，他的意识冷冷地说。但也许仅是因为空气是如何地……暖和。他听到火的劈啪声。此外就是他仅能透过合闭的眼皮看到的辉光……  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地睁开一只眼，接着睁开另一只。  
  
 _所以_ 。看来不是在做梦了。确实有一团火在他的壁炉里熊熊燃烧。查尔斯朝它眨了眨眼。  
  
眨了眨眼，然后颤抖，因为男人就在眼前。他更像一个黑暗的影子，而不是任何人类的形体……但也是一个在炉床边休息的影子，一如任何人类可能做的动作。他的脸倾斜偏离查尔斯，他的头部和左肩挨着墙壁。他的左腿弯曲，压在他伸展的右腿下面。  
  
查尔斯看着男人伸出一只手紧紧握住他的右膝；把大拇指按压下去。接着他拿起另一块木头放在火上。动作不怎么小心——查尔斯咬着嘴唇，等待燃烧的木堆在火花中倒塌。  
  
他没有遂愿。或许是因为运气。  
  
或许也许是因为烧得发红的炉排厚金属条正在相互滑动卷曲的这个事实。它们把木棍维持在原位，平衡以确保全部都被烧到，没有东西会被浪费掉。  
  
查尔斯实在忍不住了。他再次颤抖。  
  
而他的吸气声肯定比他原以为的更响——因为男人倾斜脑袋，回头看往右肩看了看。不是一个梦，不；但也不是一个噩梦。而那倒真是遗憾，因为……如果那是一个噩梦，查尔斯到现在可能已经醒来了。  
  
“你醒了？”  
  
那把声音听起来像沙砾。  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。该说什么？该做什么？他不知道两者的答案。  
  
所以，感觉空洞的他只是点点头。  
  
一个微笑——那些洁白的牙齿闪着光。“好。”  
  
然后对方转开了。  
  
好？ _好？_ 查尔斯的意识快速而激动地回荡。为什么？好什么？他可以干脆坐起来耸耸肩—— _我也很高兴见到你，咱们赶紧开始吧，好吗？_ ——然后脱掉外套，看看他是否能让对方因为冲击而失忆。  
  
他的外套……查尔斯转身，盯着男人的背部。现在他的外套已经接近过热了，衬垫绗缝的兜帽磨掉他太阳穴和颈背的汗水。他弯曲戴着手套的手指。羊毛痒痒的。查尔斯小心翼翼地吸了口气……  
  
……并几乎窒息。本能把他的目光领向房间门边的那个角落——门又关上了，天杀的——并注意到那件皮夹克，现在整齐地叠好放在一堆木头旁边。那就解释了那股恶臭。男人脱了一层衣服，其结果让人作呕。他上一次沐浴是什么时候？  
  
“不期待这档子事的另一个理由，”他喃喃自语。  
  
“嗯？”那声音依然沙哑——但天杀的，对方听上去几乎……昏昏欲睡。  
  
查尔斯把外套拉得更紧。他已经养成了大声沉思的习惯，但现在他有了一个观众。他用力吞咽。一个体味刺鼻的观众； _呕_ ，难道他真的将不得不……  
  
“脱掉你的衣服。”  
  
查尔斯哽咽。“你说什么？”  
  
“你听到我了。”  
  
“噢，我听到了——我只是——我只是不太相信你。你在开玩笑吗？你的脸皮可真厚，连一句‘你好’都不说就走进我的房间命令我脱衣服。”  
  
男人坐在原地移动身子，转过来看着查尔斯。“你好。”  
  
查尔斯什么都没说。  
  
对方扬起一边眉毛，用德语打招呼。“ _晚上好？_ ”  
  
“屌客，”查尔斯喃喃自语，但回答道：“也祝你晚上好。”他还不如利用一下积极强化——真的，那可能就像训练一条狗。而他想，现在，上述强化教育中最积极的做法将会是脱掉一些衣服。  
  
那个想法使他突然腹部一沉，因为男人——笑了？难道查尔斯真的需要这样做？看在该死的上帝份上，运用[巴甫洛夫的研究](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classical_conditioning)？  
  
看来他确实需要，因为那个杂种已经把眼睛固定在他身上了。他都忘了它们有多绿。也许只是因为火在他的皮肤上闪着金色的光辉，使得色彩的反差更强烈。而如果绿色和金色能够被说成看上去充满期待……好吧。男人看上去确实如此。期待；饥饿……  
  
查尔斯恼火地叹了口气，坐了起来。他一本正经地脱掉手套，把它们扔到地板上，接着把外套的兜帽往后翻。他仅仅解开两颗纽扣，这时他突然反应过来：  
  
男人停止呼吸了。  
  
查尔斯警惕地抬起头。那双眼睛现在正固定在他的脸上……但是对方的脸看起来无异于一个僵硬的面具。或者说一个会眨眼的面具——眨了一下，然后两下——接着那两片嘴唇压成一条白线。  
  
无论那个眨眼的白痴脑袋里正在思考什么，都不是查尔斯的问题，所以他在不断开凝视的状态下解开另一颗纽扣。而且奇怪的是，男人的目光并没有跟随他双手的动作。相反，他只是——不断地—— _凝视_ 。他凝视着，手指攥着左手拇指的金属指环。  
  
“咋了？”查尔斯最终喝道。  
  
“你……”他顿了顿，接着低声说：“你……瘦了。”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“你也是。”  
  
因为男人确实也瘦了。那金色的皮肤看上去绷紧在整个颧骨上；他的眼睛在脸庞的凹处闪着光。而且他的手指看上去瘦骨嶙峋，只见他用双手做了个笨拙的动作——而看到他笨拙地移动是多么地奇怪啊。已经过了七个星期，但是查尔斯还记得那么多。  
  
男人刚刚伸手去拿了什么东西，现在正用那些手指解开包装布料的细绳——查尔斯想起来了，是那块圆物。他注视着；他不得不承认自己有一点好奇。  
  
所以，当布料被翻落并显露出一条鼓涨涨的面包时，查尔斯不得咽下涌起的口水。 _别看它_ ——不要显得太心切、太可怜，因为他可说不准男人会否一看到查尔斯想要那条面包就把它扔到火上。  
  
对方站起来——嘴唇又压到一起了——迈了几步来到床边。查尔斯咬紧牙齿，奋力不要退缩。距离这么近，臭味甚至更加浓烈了——但男人正拿起面包——递向他。“给。”  
  
“什么？”他保持声音平稳。  
  
“ _给。_ ”男人猛地把面包往他的脸的方向塞。“我带来这个给你。”  
  
 _别看它。_ “我不想要。”  
  
“泽维尔，”那声音无异于一声咆哮。“拿着并吃了它。”  
  
距离这么近，查尔斯可以看到面包皮如雪片剥落。他能闻到蜂蜜，而且——那些是[黑葡萄干](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zante_currant)吗？或许是干水果，还有杏仁……有一瞬间，他感觉快昏过去了——但幸运的是，这时他看见男人指关节下面结成块的黑色污垢。那就使得他比较容易说出：“不，谢谢。”  
  
咆哮锐化为某样野蛮的声音。查尔斯打了个寒噤，他还没来得阻止自己，就感觉背部用力撞到身后墙壁的石膏。  
  
沉默。接着查尔斯只听到面包被撕开的细微声响。他感觉一块轻轻的面包落在膝盖上。接着对方一瘸一拐地走开，找到他的皮夹克——拿出一个瓶子—— _噢 **你好** 那是什么？_——然后坐回到壁炉边。如果查尔斯没有忙于在指尖撕碎那块面包，也许他会把随后的沉默描述为阴沉。  
  
他很肯定男人看到他目不转睛地盯着。因为他用一只手举起酒瓶并轻轻摇了摇。查尔斯能听到里头的液体在晃动。  
  
“ _[{苏联红}](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stolichnaya)_ ，这全要感谢 _[{苏维埃联盟}](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sovetsky_Soyuz-class_battleship)_ 。”黑暗的表情。“吃了那面包，我就给你一些。”  
  
（没听懂俄语的）查尔斯才不会感谢那谁谁谁呢，哪怕人家送了这么一份礼物。“所以你认为你能在这里把我当成一条狗对待啦？”  
  
“噢，不。”男人朝他露出洁白的牙齿。“我觉得到现在狗应该有胆量把它的腿给啃掉了。”他猛地把下巴挺向床脚。“ _教授。_ ”  
  
查尔斯奋力忍住眼睛的刺痛。“什么，这老玩意？”他转动脚，听到链子咔哒作响。“到现在我已经变得相当依恋它了呢。我们早已过了憎恶的阶段。”  
  
“我不——我不懂你。”绿色的眼睛紧闭；男人把他空着的手压到自己的右膝上，用力抓住它。“泽维尔，给我吃。”  
  
而他用单手打开那瓶伏特加的轻松劲儿说明此君丰富的经验。  
  
查尔斯咬了一口面包——然后深吸了一口气，那样他就不会为蜂蜜和葡萄干的味道呻吟，而且——它肯定是用鸡蛋做的。那就解释了金黄色。他感觉一颗杏仁在自己的齿间咬碎；他咬了另一口，又咬了另一口，再咬了另一口。接着——噢，貌似面包被吃完了。 _咦_ 。查尔斯专注于弄出卡在两齿间的一块干水果。之前他移动脚的时候，镣铐感觉也怪怪的……他小心翼翼地把手往下伸，接着摸到……  
  
他的手指停在缠绕着擦伤处的纱布上。  
  
查尔斯猛地把手甩开，仿佛绷带烫到手。接着他瞪着。  
  
男人之前把瓶盖翻到地板上。他正用一根手指在两块石板的空隙中滚动它，沉思着。有那么短暂的一刻，查尔斯仅仅联想到一个忧郁的学生；接着他摆脱那个离奇的想法，让他的声音甜得发腻。“吃完了。”  
  
一声咕哝，接着男人没有费心站起，只是拖着脚移近床。他举起酒瓶。查尔斯接过来。接着等待。  
  
对方仍然在摆弄瓶盖。  
  
“我要直接就着瓶口喝吗？”  
  
男人抬起头来。“啥？”  
  
“你的计划是把我灌得酩酊大醉，以致我不会注意到你开始对我为所欲为吗？”查尔斯用客气的口吻说话；他看到对方的下巴落下。“如果我直接就着瓶口喝，就会发生那种情况，你明白吗？而我恐怕不会赞成那种做法。”  
  
一个茫然的表情。接着那个下巴明显地咔一声合上。男人往后挨，把手伸到身后去拿剩下的面包；小心翼翼地把它放在查尔斯的毯子上。“吃多一些。”  
  
“那会让我的嘴巴干掉，你个笨剌头。水槽边有个杯子——如果你真心想确保我吃饱喝足，就把它给我拿来。”  
  
男人眯缝着眼睛看了他一下；查尔斯觉得脖后的毛发都竖起来了。 _你在玩火_ ，他的意识嘀咕。 _你在玩火……_  
  
他之前这么做过，用汗衫和毛衣嘲弄过对方，结果后来他的牙齿被扯了出来。当时的 _ **望想**_ 就跟烟雾一眼浓厚……查尔斯仔细检查自己所有力量和感官上的抑制闸。他甚至不打算思考衡量男人的感觉，或者窥视他那个剑和屠杀马戏表演一般的意识是怎么回事。  
  
他们仍然盯着对方。  
  
接着查尔斯看见男人微微卷起嘴角笑了一下。他把脑袋偏向一侧，把手伸进口袋，掏出随机的金属碎片小玩意。一些螺钉、一个螺栓和两个垫片……  
  
男人捧着两只手掌，把脑袋往下垂。  
  
接着查尔斯几乎忘记呼吸，因为他看到金属闪着光从男人的手中升起，然后往自身折叠。不断扭曲和缠绕，纸一样薄的叶片盖过另一叶，直到一朵看似钢制的莲花把自己熔解为一个光亮的杯子。尽管是一个没有手柄的杯子。  
  
男人端详了它一会儿。  
  
接着他举起杯子，用右手的指尖平衡它。  
  
查尔斯知道他正目不转睛地盯着。他眨了眨眼睛，小心地闭上嘴。接着他从男人手指上夺过杯子，活像他每一天都能看到金属制造的奇迹。他不去思考自己拉动杯子时所感觉到的微乎其微的阻力——仿佛他正在打开一个久被遗忘的房间的门。  
  
“你本应成为一个珠宝商，”查尔斯随意地说，接着给自己倒了一杯酒并仰头一饮而尽。  
  
男人浅浅地笑了笑。“也许下一辈子吧。”  
  
但查尔斯几乎没有在听。酒精已经滋滋作响地直接进入他的肠道；他紧紧闭上眼睛，再次眨开眼睛并颤抖。“嗯。那可真——烈。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我估计是俄国人带来的？”  
  
男人挑起一根眉毛。“你怎么知道？”  
  
“安琪儿先告诉我了。她说过他们可能会带酒。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
查尔斯在皮肤刺痛地发出警告前又抿了一口。男人的眼睛半闭，闪着绿光……又在目不转睛地盯着他了。他咬着脸颊内侧。只要能移走那凝视的目光，干什么都行。查尔斯把更多的伏特加酒倒入杯中——把它举过去。“给。”  
  
男人一脸茫然。  
  
“ _给。_ ”查尔斯来回倾斜杯子——未足以溢出来；否则该多遗憾啊。“我们正在讲文明，记得吗？现在你也得喝一些。”  
  
男人倒也干脆，几乎没有犹豫就从查尔斯手中夺回了杯子。他喝了酒，接着把杯递回去。  
  
查尔斯耸了下肩膀，又倒出了一些酒。照看吧台。他能够照看吧台。以前在牛津，他自己一直没有得到那份工作——其他人老是唠叨他缺乏自我控制。 _哼。_ 要是他们现在能看到他：自我控制的典范，跟一个挥舞着斧头的连环杀人犯来回传递一杯酒，而且还不畏缩。好吧。也许男人真有一把斧头。他可能会问问，改天吧。  
  
他喝了酒，再次把杯子传过去。这一回男人握住它，接着皱起了眉头。他对着火光把角度调整好，用手指抚摸着一侧。查尔斯看到了一块凸出的金属被弄平。  
  
“卖弄。”  
  
 _哦天啊_ 。他本来不打算让他的声音听起来那么温暖的。或许是因为酒精吧。不管是什么原因，男人回头看了看他，眼睛睁得大大，几乎在发光。  
  
但是对方的声音可没有丝毫的光彩。他听起来像是砂砾上方重新铺了黑焦油。“别告诉我你已经醉了。”  
  
“我没有。”查尔斯伸出手去拿杯子，但那杂种却不肯松手。他把手指握得更紧，拉了拉。男人没有屈服；那双眼睛看上去亮得出奇——闪闪发光——查尔斯试图把他的指甲钻进对方的手背……  
  
他听到对方发出一声怪异的咕哝——随后是一声低吼，接着 _噢 **靠**_ ，触碰他或许是一个小错误，因为查尔斯的手腕被一只强壮的手捉住了，尽管男人的另一只手已经松开了杯子，他自己的手指却在奇怪地颤抖着，金属倾斜，溢了出来，接着他听到一声哐当，杯子掉到地板上。他正要为酒终究被浪费而叹息——他能感觉到伏特加沾在手指上的寒意——除了 _操 **操**_ 男人朝他斜视了一下，用原先握着杯子的那只手捉住他的手肘，查尔斯动弹不得，因为对方开始舔舐起堆聚在他掌中的伏特加。  
  
“天杀的，”他嘶声说，接着：“给我停下。”  
  
男人没有理会他。  
  
“ _停下。_ ”查尔斯用力打他的脑袋。剪得短短的头发在他指尖下感觉结成一团。“喂——不乖。别那么做。”  
  
但是对方咆哮起来，然后加大手劲握紧查尔斯的手腕，捉住他手肘的那只手收缩，他还没反应过来，身子已经往前倾斜被拉了过去——男人的气息火热地对着他下巴的角落。  
  
查尔斯并没有呜咽。 _没有_ ，因为那将需要呼吸，而这么长时间以来他肯定一直在蓄意忽略那股气味，因为气味确实存在。就在那里，正对着他的鼻孔展开。 _呕。_  
  
或许是因为对方有多么温暖吧。即使火正在熊熊燃烧，房间的寒意早已不复存在，那些强壮的手指热乎乎地握着他的手腕和手肘的骨头，而那两片嘴唇热乎乎地贴着他颧骨的凹处。接着貌似有人放火烧了对方声音里的黑焦油——焦油是易燃的，对不对？——因为他正用鼻子紧挨着查尔斯的脸，低声说道：“我能不能够——你愿不愿意让我……”  
  
然后就是那条舌头，沿着查尔斯下颚的线条往下拖，而不到三天前另一个变种人才借给他一把剃刀实在太可惜了，否则男人可能会因胡渣断念——但是当低语再次传来时，那些话又 _湿_ 又热。  
  
“……我能不能够？”  
  
“我·可·不·可·以。”查尔斯喝道。  
  
一团喘息——困惑？——对着他的下巴；查尔斯利用那分心的一刻猛地把自己的胳膊和手抽回去。那股奇怪的温暖嗡鸣感蒸发了；他感到不舒服。“是‘我可不可以’。而且——不要假装问我。”  
  
他紧张地吸了一口气。“这是一笔买卖。一笔交易——仅此而已。你许下了承诺；我亦是如此。所以我先想知道你是否遵守了你的承诺，然后我才会做任何事情。然后我……”他哽咽；用力吞咽——“然后我才会让你做任何事情。”  
  
男人背对着火光。他的五官被阴影遮蔽……但查尔斯觉得那双目光重重地压在他身上。他打了一个寒颤。“他们安全吗？”  
  
对方点点头。  
  
“ _去_ 你的。”查尔斯在胸前交叉双臂。他的外套面料感觉很有压迫感。“眼见为实，我要看到才会相信。”  
  
“要我去把他们带来给你看吗？把他们带来这里？”男人慢慢前移离开阴影；他的眼睛闪着光。“你可以询问他们的健康。那样会很文明，对吧？”  
  
查尔斯朝他发出嘶嘶声。“不，我会自己去找他们。而趁我这么做的当儿……” _伤害他_ ，他的意识敦促， _ **伤害** 他_——“你去洗个澡，用肥皂。”  
  
男人眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
  
“给自己洗个澡，看在上帝的份上。”  
  
“……为什么？”  
  
“因为，”查尔斯故作耐心地说。“你·很·臭。话说你上一次触碰热水是什么时候？”  
  
男人瞪着他。接着，他挑衅地嗅了嗅自己。“我闻起来有什么问题……”  
  
“闻起来很恶心。我不知道那到底是烟雾还是腐烂还是血液还是啥的，但我才不会容忍呢。”  
  
男人的瞪视变得更凶了。“我闻起来像我自己，泽维尔……”  
  
“不，”查尔斯打断，卷起嘴唇。“你闻起来像一个战场。”  
  
“我……”  
  
那把声音粗糙的尾音化为虚无。  
  
查尔斯看着，莫名见感到一股刺痛，只见对方把一只手的手背举到自己鼻子边，然后闻了闻。  
  
男人耸了耸肩，绷着下巴。“那又怎样？”  
  
 _是时候尝试另一种策略了。_ 查尔斯降低声音。“我来展示给你，好不好？过来。”  
  
对方停留在原地，继续跪着。他的眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
“过来……”他对诱惑让步，给自己的声音编织进一条最微妙的金线 _服从我 **服从** 我按我说的做……_  
  
一声咆哮——接着，查尔斯慌忙让那条线落入尘土。 _最好不要尝试_ 。“嘘……”他转而低喃。伸出一只手。“过来。”  
  
又过了一会。接着男人前进了几英寸。  
  
“近点。”查尔斯朝他露出温暖的笑容。“来啊。”  
  
 _巴甫洛夫_ ，他冰冷地提醒自己。 _古典制约。这东西可以被教导。_  
  
他保持手的动作优雅—— _看我的手腕——看到它有多美？_ ——他伸出一只手，滑入男人的高领毛衣中。他的指尖沿着变僵硬的肌肉移动，接着朝对方露出不快的表情。  
  
“你感觉到那个吗？”  
  
不可思议的是，男人的眼睛居然睁得更大了。他吞咽——查尔斯感觉他的喉咙在自己的拇指下起伏。  
  
“你感觉到我的手如何沾到了吗？你的皮肤有多……黏？”  
  
因为情况确实如此，查尔斯厌恶地意识到。他对冲动妥协，弯曲手指，把指甲轻轻搭在斜方肌上。然后抠了抠——只抠了一点点，但足以让男人吸了一口气，而那……得了。毕竟人各有所好。  
  
他一本正经地把手抽出来。注意到他所有指甲下的污垢——并把它们置于对方面前。  
  
“看到没？那都积累了好几个星期，对吧？”  
  
长时间的停顿。查尔斯淡漠地注意到，那双瞳孔又大又黑。接着男人再次点了点头。  
  
他对自己叹了口气。 _教案的第二部分_ 。查尔斯轻轻解开外套余下的纽扣，慢慢脱掉它。摆脱过热的轻松感油然而生。他避开男人的眼神，随意地把外套朝衣柜的方向扔。接着他把毛衣拉过自己的肩膀——那很容易，毕竟领口有一道裂缝。 _我会用针线包补好那个_ 。拉低下方的汗衫则比较困难——但最终他还是让左肩裸露出来，然后朝男人挑了挑脑袋。  
  
“摸摸那个。”  
  
对方只是——目不转睛地凝视着。他抬头看了看查尔斯的脸。  
  
“来啊。”查尔斯咬了咬牙。“摸摸看，就在那里，就在我刚刚摸你的位置。”  
  
犹豫的动作。接着对方用力吞咽时喉咙传出的咔哒声，然后查尔斯感到粗糙的老茧刷过自己的皮肤。他咬住口腔内侧；保持眼睛半闭。男人的触摸是试探性的。好像他正在触摸一只宠物——也许是一只猫——而且完全没有想到它竟是柔软的。  
  
“感觉出有何不同吗？”  
  
另一声吞咽。“我……”  
  
而现在正是时候让课程——巩固。查尔斯以一个流畅的动作捉住男人的颈后，把他拉近。把他的脸直接压向自己的锁骨，他可以看到那个部分在火光下显得苍白，消失进他的蓝色毛衣下面。“闻闻看有何不同？”  
  
他能感觉到男人如何正对着他的皮肤喘息。“来啊，”查尔斯让他的声音嘶哑。希望对方能感觉到话在震动。“闻吧。”  
  
男人做了个深呼吸，湿热地贴着他的脖子，闻了起来。查尔斯能感觉到血液在自己的颈静脉贲张。不过，他很超脱。他很淡定。有帮助的是男人正像一条狗似的用鼻子贴着他的皮肤——而且搞笑的是，那同一个鼻子的尖端凉凉的。以前在牛津的冬夜里，那是常有的情况。这一回倒挺奇怪，考虑到他俩已经摄入的酒精……但是又奇怪地平凡……  
  
除了这时男人把那些牙齿轻轻搭在查尔斯的斜方肌上——然后—— _噢 **操** 我_——慢慢地往下咬，开始舔舐着肉，该死地 _品尝_ 起他，而那正是这种情况绝不平凡的原因。 _因为你即将要操某个暴力得令人发指的生物_ ——查尔斯头晕目眩地想起，此君特别钟爱刀剑和绞杀，特别钟爱他的眼睛和他的 _血液_ —— _ **操**_ ……  
  
“喂！不准咬……”他猛地推开男人剪得短短的头发。“滚开。”  
  
对方立刻缩了回去。  
  
查尔斯听到自己的呼吸在胸口急促地起伏。“或者……”因为那杂种很他妈有可能会 _想要_ 那么做，他都长着那么骇人的牙齿——“你咬之前必须先问一问。明白吗？”  
  
那双凝视着他的眼睛正在火光中闪耀。警惕……渴望？他知道才有鬼？他也不在乎，但他必须把那一点阐述得绝对清楚。查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇；一个错误，因为那目光瞬间锁定他的嘴巴。去他的。但是——重复。理解。从简单的词汇开始。  
  
“你必须先问，你明白吗？”  
  
男人点了点头。  
  
“行。”查尔斯把他的毛衣拉回去。“好。”  
  
但随后他僵住了，只听男人粗声粗气地问：“我能不能够咬你？”  
  
查尔斯觉得下巴都掉了。“什么——现在？”  
  
对方热切地再次点点头。  
  
他觉得自己快要尖叫了。反之，他挑起下巴。“首先？是‘可不可以’，其次：不可以。去给自己洗个澡。现在就去——按我说的做。”  
  
接着查尔斯忍不住因惊讶而感到刺痒，因为男人一言不发地服从了。  
  
惊讶锐化成恶心，因为他意识到：对方正跛行走向卫生间，没错，但是他边走边脱衣服。希望他被自己的高领毛衣卡住是不是太渺茫了？显然如此，因为门打开了—— _金属把手没错_ ——他没有撞到脑袋就成功迈过门框。  
  
“噢，上帝，”查尔斯微弱地说。因为——难道男人没有半点隐私意识吗？门是开着的，而他正在脱掉所有衣服——停下来折叠好——即使里头暗暗的，查尔斯也能瞧见火光照在那轮廓上的线条，他猛地别开目光，坚决地盯着天花板。  
  
他的嘴巴已经变干了。  
  
“对。”他盲目地伸手找伏特加。他摸索金属杯，放弃，直接就着瓶口喝。  
  
查尔斯听到一声哐当。“那就对了，”他对天花板说。“那些管道仍然处于冻结状态。哈。”那对他起了冰冷的安慰作用——接下来的一小时里，男人将不得不每隔一分钟就往自己身上拧冷冻的毛巾——但随后他叫了起来，因为一股突然的热量透过床架脉冲贯穿他脚踝上的铁链通。  
  
那些管道。那些 _金属_ 管道——那混账正在用他的力量解冻它们。而且显然缺乏维持局部化的自我控制。“你想让我的床着火吗？”他对着卫生间的方向厉声喝道。“他妈给我小心点，你个白痴。”  
  
贴着他身体的金属的奇怪热量渐渐消失。接着查尔斯只能凝视天花板，咬着牙，他听到水开始流动。  
  
他希望自己能够洗掉指甲下面的污垢。最终决定往上面泼伏特加来洗，就算溢出来他也不在乎。查尔斯擦洗了一下，接着看也不看就把瓶子放回地板上。他把双手收回到胸前—— _噢_ ——指尖刷到那余下的面包的硬皮，查尔斯的肚子朝他咆哮起来，他不假思索地撕出一块塞进嘴巴里。面包跟之前一样美味。他吃了另一块。 _更加_ 美味——他的眼睛刺痛起来——因为莫名中他甚至更饥饿了……也许面包会吸收腹内的酒精。  
  
他还没回过神来，面包就不见了。查尔斯打了个嗝。接着再次伸手拿起瓶子，抿了另一口伏特加来清理味觉——只是为了顾及……  
  
“……顾及？”他的声音哽咽。“那档子事？天杀的。”  
  
水声停止了。他不想去思考它。相反，查尔斯用双手的掌跟磨着眼睛，召唤出他的睿鴍。  
  
“飞，”他气喘吁吁地说。“找到他们……”  
  
睿鴍眼神狂热地对着夜晚啼叫。它飞得这么快，查尔斯刚回过神已经到了体育场——里头所有变种人的意识就像安置在站台上的火一样燃烧。他的睿鴍飞速穿透 _安琪儿——鲍比约翰肖恩_ ——他不得不花更长的时间搜寻其他人，但是——“找到了——你好，”他嘶哑地说道，因为那是 _奥洛洛_ ……她的意识燃烧着纯白色的火焰……  
  
 _汉克_ 正在打瞌睡，而 _亚历克斯_ ……亚历克斯绝对没在打瞌睡，接着查尔斯哽咽并派他的睿鴍飞走。 _为了 **你们**_ ，他想要咆哮。他听到睿鴍啼叫。 _为了 **你们** 我才这样做_——把自己交给一个丑恶的怪物——而 _你们没有人知道，你们永远不会知道_ ，那是他想要维持的方式，是的，但与此同时，那也使他想要号啕。  
  
在冬季的黑暗中，所有意识就像火焰……睿鴍以拱形飞离他们所有人，高高飙升天上的星星。而如果查尔斯可以，他将会永远飞下去，飞离正在等待他的事情，因为……  
  
……因为现在情况即将改变。尽管他对自己说的是另外一回事——尽管他让他的牛津自我不表苟同地微笑—— _那只是性交，老家伙_ ，以及 _他妈别再 **恐慌** 了，你真叫人讨厌_。不知何故，正在他的房间里等待他——跪在他的床边注视着他——的那个人就是有那本事，他就是知道。  
  
男人以及他的那种迷恋使得查尔斯思索：在这之后，情况会发生改变。但他本有可能造成不同的结果吗？他本要如何才能够避免呢？回首往事，他能看到明显的转折点，但其他的小事件——有一些在当时貌似如此微不足道的选择……他当时怎么可能知道呢？  
  
而如今他正在一个洞穴里伴着一条龙——而那些牙齿和那双眼睛让他觉得怪物把他视为自己宝库中一样全新和最奇妙的珍宝：即将与世隔离地隐秘起来；即将沾沾自喜地爱抚；即将用毒舌轻弹浅尝……  
  
即将被永久收藏……  
  
冬季的天空是如此黑暗。他无法看到他的睿鴍。但是—— _哦_ ——查尔斯觉得他的力量正在衰弱，于是他搜索星星。 _看到了_ 。穿透各个星座飞行……  
  
天空有猎户座；还有[大小熊星座](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major)及[金牛座](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taurus_%28Chinese_astronomy%29)的[七姐妹星团](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pleiades)。查尔斯看见星光在自己的盔甲上散落银光，接着才闭上了眼睛。接着才伸出一只手。  
  
“来吧，”他说。“我信守诺言。”  
  
接着他的睿鴍飞向他。消失进他的意识中……  
  
 _呆在那里_ ，他告诉它。 _睡个好觉。告诉它们大伙睡觉去，而且……而且不要看。_  
  
接着查尔斯慢慢吐气，睁开了眼睛。  
  
——————————  
  
他对着黑暗的房间叹了口气。里头非常温暖。  
  
不过，即使有那暖意，他也能感觉到男人身体散发的热量——他正跪在床边。 _如此接近_ ……他把前臂搁在毯子上，手掌各握着相对的手肘。  
  
正盯着查尔斯。  
  
查尔斯朝他盯回去。丑恶的怪物……  
  
好吧。他眨眨眼。或许没有那么丑恶。  
  
回忆仍然存在——他之前见过男人裸露的胸膛，当时对方冷笑一声—— _你的注意力，泽维尔_ 以及： _在这上面_ 。接着他们接了吻，是的，此后男人撕开了他的牙齿填料。 _唉_ 。尽管那些记忆充满血与泪……现在感觉却奇怪地淡漠遥远。  
  
也许是因为躺着不动、几乎迷糊地眨着眼睛看是如此地容易。看着那肩部、肌肉和骨骼的线条被火光映上金色的边缘。看着他记得的那些淡淡的疤痕——以及那些纹身。他只能看到一块纹身的边缘，位于男人的左肩膀。  
  
“那是什么？”查尔斯用一个手肘撑起身子，看着自己的手移过去触摸男人那里。  
  
绿色的眼睛慢慢合上；原本绷紧的下颌线条变得更紧了。男人再次睁开眼睛，微微地转过来，以便查尔斯能看到。  
  
查尔斯躺了回去，看着。  
  
那是一头狮子。纹工得相当粗陋，但却有股强大的气势。围绕狮子的是一行行外语手写字体——整个儿构成一段话。他皱起了眉头。那是什么？不是[西里尔文](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyrillic_script)，不——尽管他记得男人躯干上的别处确实有几行西里尔文。在比他所能看到的更底下的位置，被床挡住了。查尔斯把意识从整个 _更底下_ 的概念拖走，聚焦在字体上。  
  
 _啊。_ 当然了。希伯来文。  
  
查尔斯打算以后记得询问一下。他把目光从纹身移走——这才发现男人也同样盯着他，眼神甚至更加入迷。整个过程触碰着他左手拇指的指环。  
  
“你找到他们了呢？”  
  
查尔斯躺在原地微动，把一层毯子拉得更靠近下巴。“嗯。”  
  
“那你是如何找到他们的（你觉得他们怎么样）？”  
  
那声音很安静。查尔斯颤抖着，让自己的话语生硬。“用我的意识。要不然你以为……”  
  
“不。”牙齿一闪。“你觉得他们身体健康吗？”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“是的，他们很好。”他疲惫地朝男人卷起嘴唇。“干得好。”  
  
绿色的眼睛睁大了。查尔斯紧张，因为对方伸出手……  
  
结果动了一半停下来。  
  
“我可不可以？”  
  
“‘我可不可以’干嘛？”  
  
“你的头发。”男人的眼睛闪着光：犹如绿宝石镶嵌在金子中。“变长了。”  
  
“头发确实容易变长。”查尔斯把脑袋挑向一侧。“来吧。”  
  
水在男人前臂上凝结成珠；在火光中犹如一滴滴液体黄金。他用手指拂过因汗湿掉落在查尔斯额头的一绺头发。  
  
他的触摸非常温暖。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛；忍不住自己、忍不住一切，露出了浅笑。“你以前那么做过。”  
  
“嗯？”男人的声音又变成砂砾了。  
  
“那触碰。”不知何故，他所有的惊慌和恐惧都被过滤掉了。也许他的睿鴍带走了它们，带着它们飞到他自己意识的深处。“你不记得了吗？你从图书馆追着我……”  
  
“ _原嚟係咁。_ ”低沉的耳语；感觉就像砂纸磨过他的皮肤。“你留下了一道血迹。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“我敢肯定，你记得那部分肯定很陶醉。”  
  
男人什么都没说。只是把脑袋歪向一边，接着他的手往下移——查尔斯稍微退缩——但他只是扫掉枕头上的面包屑，保持动作缓慢而小心。好吧。扫掉面包屑，但是轻轻捏起较大的一块，把它送到嘴边。一根眉毛拱起。  
  
“你终究是饿了？余下的都吃了？”  
  
“我想是这样。”  
  
微乎其微的笑意——使得男人鼻嘴之间那道疤痕如白色浮雕般明显。不过，更像是缺了块胡茬，查尔斯心想。正如战役之前的那晚……  
  
“很棒，对不对？”男人的声音低沉而舒缓。“这是制作于你的——俄国。 _[{俄罗斯帝国}](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Empire)_ 。”  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“啊。”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
男人再次移动他的手，故意把它放在毯子边缘。然后看着查尔斯。  
  
查尔斯冰冷地看回去。他才不打算……主动，或者做任何事情。他已经那么做过了。如果他再那么做可就该死了。  
  
最好还是等待男人眼中的神情莫名中变得更紧张。等待他猛扯毯子的边缘并低语：“我可不可以？”  
  
但即便如此……  
  
查尔斯不得不用力吞咽，移开目光。他能感觉到脉搏在太阳穴砰砰跳。接着他轻轻把视线弹回男人那里——貌似后者甚至连眼睛都没眨过。他只是一边等一边盯，然后再次问道：“……我可不可以？”  
  
他硬是把话从喉咙甩出来。“不要假装问我。这是一笔交易——咱们的交易，仅此而已。”  
  
“没错，但是……”接着男人的声音几乎轻得听不到，“但是——我可不可以？”  
  
查尔斯抬头盯着天花板。接着他绷住下巴。“好吧。”他抓住毯子。“你想要欺骗自己？请自便。”  
  
他掀开被子，移了过去。“是的，你可以。”  
  
——————————  
  
无论是在牛津还是在战后美国；无论是在学术界还是在东胞社；无论是伴着一个友好的同事还是一个疯狂的杀人机器——查尔斯淡漠地注意到，有些事情真的从来不会改变。  
  
也就是：当一张床容纳两个人有点挤时势必发生的推撞。是的，他饿成了皮包骨，男人也差不多如此——而且对方的体型本来就像[格力猎犬](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greyhound)。然而当两人中有一个正像发高烧一样抖个不停，调整起空间可就有点棘手了。不消说，查尔斯并不是发抖的那个。他处于绝对的控制状态。完美地克制。以前他可是连小得多的空间都应付过。  
  
他在床上一直滑到感觉毛衣刷到石膏墙，才把足够的毯子扯过去盖住他的背部。现在就开太过屈从的先例可不妥。尤其是床上用品，更尤其是在冬天。那勾起他一连串的牛津记忆。隆冬时节躺在床上，旁边有一处火熊熊燃烧着实不错，尽管如此：每一次调整都意味着冰冷的空气刺痛到皮肤。而且……皮肤……他回忆起当其中一人干燥而另一个人因沐浴而湿润；当其中一人温暖而另一人冰凉……当其中一人仍然穿着衣服而另一人—— _噢，上帝_ ——男人浑身赤裸，对不对？ _多有意思啊_ ，查尔斯的意识淡淡地对他说； _你以前从未见过他的裸体_ 。而且他现在也无法看到，查尔斯辩驳回去；真的，只有温暖的黑暗，而且对方靠得太近也没法看到，他正一点一点地靠过来，越来越近，然后……  
  
然后一只手刷过查尔斯的肩膀，触碰他的毛衣。查尔斯感觉那些老茧抓住柔软的针织物。  
  
“我可不可以？”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼。这种持续不断的询问正非常快速地变得叫人厌烦。于是，他嘶哑而漫长地呼了口气，伸出双臂搂住男人的肩膀。  
  
男人在他的触碰下颤抖，活像一匹准备赛跑的纯种马。  
  
查尔斯轻声对他说话。“好了。一些规则。你在听吗？”  
  
他听着——只听到急促的呼吸声。听到并感受到温暖的气息呼在他脸上。所以查尔斯对自己叹了口气，继续说：“若论‘我可不可以’？在一开始问我。而且问我——这非常重要。给我注意了。”  
  
因为对方的呼吸已经彻底乱掉了；他听起来好像正在发什么病。查尔斯把一只手牢牢放在男人颈后，捏了一下。“你在听吗？”  
  
他感觉到一次点头。  
  
所以查尔斯继续。“在你做任何你觉得可能会——可能会伤人的事情之前先问我。永远都要问。‘我可不可以咬你？’‘我可不可以再拔出那些可爱牙齿的其中一颗？’‘我可不可以再用链子把你栓起来勒住你？’诸如此类的。而且——最重要的部分是……给我听着。你需要明白这个。”  
  
查尔斯加大手劲握住男人的后颈，微微摇了摇。“如果我对 _任何事情_ 说‘不’，你就得停下来。你明白吗？”  
  
他等待。  
  
接着他感到另一次弱弱的点头。  
  
“说出来，”查尔斯喝道。  
  
“是……是。”  
  
“‘是’什么？”  
  
“是——我……”喘息声；男人听起来语无伦次。但是：“我明白，”他说。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“好吧。”  
  
一阵停顿。他眨了眨眼睛，躺在原地移动。 _奇怪_ 。床已经从尚可的温暖——经历过大半天的寒冷后，那种温度本已经足够好——总之，它已经从温暖变成天杀的烤箱那么火热。男人活像该死的火炉在散发热量。除了……  
  
查尔斯呼了口气：半笑半叹息。貌似有些事情永远不会改变，无论是在世界上的哪个地方。他一本正经地把自己的脚放在男人的脚上——它们是冷的，但至少对方没有一条会叮当作响的链子。查尔斯翻了个白眼；这[哥特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothic_fiction)色彩未免浓得太可笑了，但是……  
  
他的思想在其轨道上停下来，因为他感觉男人正拖着他的蓝色毛衣的下摆。  
  
“……我可不可以？”  
  
“ _靠_ ——你到底听懂我说的半个字没有？”  
  
查尔斯暴躁地松开男人的脖子，拍开他的双手，坐起身来脱掉毛衣和衬衫。接着他把它们全都扔往衣柜，瑟瑟发抖地把被子猛拉回去，因为貌似身体很快就习惯了某些事情——而异乎寻常的热度似乎就属于这种事情。“如果你继续念叨‘我可不可以’这个和‘我可不可以’那个，我们可能会在这里呆上一整晚。”  
  
他感觉男人的气息忽然停住了。  
  
接着……噢，上帝，那双眼睛正盯着他。查尔斯觉得自己颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。  
  
接着对方的声音在黑暗中沙哑地响起。  
  
“……一整晚。”  
  
接着查尔斯只来得及喊叫了一次，就被男人给捉住了，然后——“ _嗯呜，_ ”他试图说些什么，但对方已经把他们的嘴巴砸到一块，接着那双手臂像虎头钳似的锁定他，而他正被往后推，往下推——他喘了口气，而男人趁机把他的舌头塞进查尔斯嘴里，展开了最湿润、最肮脏的吻，他上一次这么被人亲还是……  
  
查尔斯呻吟。努力回忆……  
  
但是他的归类能力已经戛然而止。他的意识……嗯。它就呆坐在那里，眼睛圆圆的，下颌微开。如果意识能够有眼睛或者下颌的话。他两者都有——他的眼睛是蓝色的，男人似乎很喜欢它们——但无论有多蓝，男人一吸吮他的舌头，尖锐地轻啃细咬它，查尔斯就紧紧地闭上眼睛。查尔斯告诉过他某件事儿，一件重要的事儿，但是……但是他的下颌—— _噢_ ——他的下颌已经开始发痛了，因为对方把他自己嘴巴定在一个角度以便更加深入，而且真的，那实在是行不通，因为如果情况这么早就脱轨——如他快要脱臼的下颌——那以后他们何去何从？  
  
那些牙齿肯定刮破了他的嘴唇内侧，因为查尔斯顿时尝到血。  
  
而那味道犹如一巴掌把某段记忆拍到意识的正前方—— _血_ ，当男人拔出他的填料……他打了个寒噤，僵住，开始挣扎——可是男人反而加大了手劲。所以查尔斯只能用双手斜插，压入他们的身体之间，来到男人平坦的腹部……他摊平手掌，把它们给拖起来，因此男人断开吻倒抽一口气……  
  
查尔斯快如眨眼地扭开一只手，朝对方的嘴巴掴了一下。“我告诉过你什么？”  
  
他感觉到一声咆哮，低沉和迫切，贴着他的手指震动。查尔斯无视它，他的心脏怦怦直跳。他的舌头感觉厚得出奇；说话很困难。“我告诉过你：咬之前要先问。”  
  
男人对着他的手掌火热地发出嘶声，然后咬住他的一根手指。  
  
“ _不，_ ”查尔斯厉声说道，用他空着的那只手再次抓住对方的颈后。他扯了扯颅底的短毛。“你听懂了吗？”  
  
哪怕对方已经变得一动不动，他似乎仍像一根有生命的铁丝因能量拨动。那双眼睛闪闪发光，如此接近查尔斯自己的眼睛。接着那张嘴再次动起来，这一回用唇碰那根手指。用舌头追寻……  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“那才像话。”  
  
男人的睫毛往下扑扇——它们看起来又黑又软，仅在一手之遥。他停止舔舐，反而用一侧脸去蹭查尔斯的手。 _像一只猫_ ，查尔斯莫名其妙地想。男人的下颌和下巴的胡茬粗糙地来回磨蹭。  
  
接着查尔斯感觉某样东西在拖他的运动裤的裤腿。他猛地离开男人，瞪着眼睛。对方的双手仍然紧紧地捉着他的背部。那么究竟是……  
  
 _噢，上帝。_ 那是一根莫名间从他的镣铐长出来的卷须，正以螺旋式上升，缠绕着布料往下拖拉。  
  
“停止你正在用那金属做的事儿。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我这么说。”查尔斯保持声音坚定，无视他的意识如何陷入歇斯底里状态。对方能够用金属所做的事儿……他眨了眨眼，灵感突然闪现。“还有最后一道规则。”  
  
一声咆哮，火热地对着他的掌心。  
  
但查尔斯用温暖的手和手指刷过男人的嘴和颧骨爱抚，保持声音低沉而嘶哑。“床上禁用力量。”  
  
顿了顿。“为什么不？”  
  
“要我说，双方都有过糟糕的经历。”查尔斯凑近，对男人另一侧的颧骨轻轻吻了一下。对方的呼吸结结巴巴地停下来；他能感觉到它。胡茬粗糙地擦过他的嘴唇。“我们将不得不按老式的方法来行事，好吗？”  
  
“那么……”男人的声音粗声粗气地抵着查尔斯的手指。“那么——完成这件事。”一个强有力的手准确无误地移下他的背部，落在他的运动裤的裤腰上。“为我脱掉它。”  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽，保持自己的声音轻快。“悉听尊便。”  
  
他一本正经地把右手从男人颈后拿开，把他的运动裤和内裤尽可能往下拉，与此同时维持——维持自己的嘴巴不移得低于对方的乳头，而且—— _噢，没错……他之前喜欢那样_ ——当然了，在他把填料扯出来之前喜欢那样，但是当查尔斯扭动摆脱余下的衣服，一边翻着眼睛一边用左脚尽可能把一切往下推搡到链子那里—— _不能完全摆脱掉_ ——他想到通过舔舐一个乳头来分散男人的注意力，结果—— _噢见效了_ ——对方喘息着把脸猛推进查尔斯的手中。  
  
对。他不想去思考现在他俩如何都赤着身体，完全赤身裸体 _噢上帝_ ，所以查尔斯转而思考男人对触碰是如何异常地敏感。如果换做其他任何情况，那本来可能很好笑——然而就当前的情况，他估计了解这个倒也不错。查尔斯的手指开始沿着男人的体侧上下抚摸，接着停放在他的胸腔下方。他皱着眉头意识到那些肋部明显地凸出——接着给自己做了个苦相。真的？他——查尔斯，仍然是更瘦的那一方。 _更瘦的赢家_ ，他嘲讽地想；但是他聚焦在抚摸男人的皮肤——摸过他的体侧，顺着他的背部向下抚弄。  
  
对方发出奇怪的迷醉声音。半呻吟、半叹息。完全语无伦次。  
  
查尔斯快速回头去看那张脸。那些嘴唇已经落下离开他自己的手；他可以看出它们如何因唾液而光滑，在昏暗的火光中闪耀。男人正透过嘴巴喘着粗气——这还是 _仅仅源自一次 **触碰**_ ，查尔斯的意识热切地嘀咕， _他会做什么？要是……_  
  
“咱们来看看，”查尔斯喃喃地说。  
  
“什—— _噢_ ，”对方发出的呻吟声听起来几乎不像人类，查尔斯贴近并把空着的那只手滑过他背部肌肉和骨骼的线条和平面，然后往下……直到他用手掌捧着对方温暖的屁股。  
  
“哎呦，”他低声说进男人耳朵里。“非常好，以前从未有人碰过你这里吗？”他捏了捏。“像这样？嗯？”  
  
不连贯的喃喃贴着他的掌心，他再次用手紧紧捂住对方的嘴巴。一切都热乎乎的，而——而被窝里头还潮乎乎的，他感觉到自己腹部收紧，以及缓慢的灼烧感——好吧，他愿意承认——色欲的火焰透过他的肠道燃起，卷起它白热的手指贯穿他的意识……使他变得甚至更加硬挺，而且—— _咦_ ——因为已经有一段时间了，但他已经不记得感觉像……  
  
“多有意思。”查尔斯的舌头轻弹对方耳朵的外层。他几乎为男人窒息的呜咽笑出声。“那么你会做什么？要是我……”  
  
他起伏着贴得更近，把手指挖进去并拖拉，直到他用自己的大腿往上摩擦着男人之前首次扑到他身上时方感觉过蹭着他自己臀部的……  
  
不过，真的没必要使用委婉语。他习惯了这种事情。不，牛津情圣永远不会羞于说……真的？他正慢慢把大腿拖过他这辈子感觉过的最可爱的其中一根阴茎。 _目睹过？_ 不：感觉过。两个月前看到的记忆已经开始褪色；他想那倒也无妨，反正他——查尔斯，有实物可复习，就在手边……  
  
 _嗯_ 。他把探索的手指滑到一边臀部尖锐的骨头上，然后再进一步……绕了过来，然后： _噢。_ 查尔斯叹了口气。实在太熟悉了。真不公平。无可否认，他自己就硬挺着，但如果泄漏到他捧着的手掌的热量和男人贴着查尔斯的手嗡鸣的乱语是任何判断依据，对方已经准备好像天杀的子弹一样发射了。  
  
貌似他也用不着担心受到伤害，因为那个蠢货持续的时间将不足以让那根阴茎靠近他的屁股。 _噢好吧。_ 查尔斯抿起嘴唇想——同时开始撸弄，男人倒吸一口冷气，把臀部猛地往前推挤。真的： _噢好吧？_ 有什么可后悔的？如果这个永恒的少年从未开发出任何遏制自己的能力，那么他——查尔斯，在余下的时光中将会相对无痛苦之虞……  
  
话说回来，这个——安排——到底会持续多长时间？  
  
查尔斯把这个问题置于舌尖。接着他回头去看对方的眼睛……只看到任何表示智力的信号都在 _色欲——猎物—— **我的**_ 的热量中蒸发。  
  
 _稍后再问后_ ，他决定。查尔斯把手从男人的嘴巴移开，捉紧他右肩的肌肉。加快他的撸弄速度，除了——遭到摩擦阻力，真的，现状并不够光滑……  
  
于是他把左手滑到男人的胸骨并推了一下。那里的皮肤紧紧地绷在骨骼上——如此 _火热_ ——因而对方扑通落回床垫上，仰头盯着查尔斯，吸了一口气……  
  
“别动，”查尔斯命令，然后跨坐在男人的膝盖上。他拽起毯子盖过他们的肩膀，这样的话他才能防止寒冷的空气进被窝。接着他故意看着男人的眼睛，露出他知道显得很野性的笑容，舔了舔自己的手指，把口水吐到拱起的手掌中。一直吐到他有足够的量。  
  
“如果你有需要就抓紧咯。”  
  
强壮的双手擒住他的腰部，因为男人试图坐起来—— _上帝_ ——查尔斯感觉嘴唇往后裂开露出牙齿，他猛地把对方推回去平躺，然后专注于以最快的速度给他撸弄阴茎。  
  
对方的咆哮声和吼叫声迅速退化成气喘吁吁的胡言乱语。但随后男人仰望着他的眼睛，把一只胳膊挥到查尔斯的脖子上，把他拖下来亲嘴，这个吻莫名间既湿润又热得发烫，而且如果他的喉咙这么干燥，他怎么竟然还能够回吻呢？可是他正如饥似渴地吻回去。 _下一回的解决方案_ ，他的大脑提供： _再次给他口交。那可真 **美味** ……_  
  
“啊，”呻吟进对方的嘴里，以及对自己说： _下一回，下一回_ ……然而现在——上帝，情况正像一列掉落悬崖的货运火车一样翻滚着奔向终点，男人把脑袋往后一仰，发出最后一声紧迫的喘息——而查尔斯忍不住自己；他往上舔舐着那喉咙的修长线条，此时对方发出绞痛的呻吟……并射了。  
  
那花了好一会儿。  
  
 _天杀的。_  
  
查尔斯再次叹息。他完事的时候始终被男人紧贴着。这一次他原本希望能避免被精液覆盖。然而貌似没碰上这种好运。  
  
对方仍在亲吻他，从喉咙底部发出轻柔的动物叫声。他把查尔斯拉得甚至更近，收紧手臂，查尔斯则抵抗以求呼吸。  
  
“嗯，咱们会——事后会黏到一起的。”他咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。“如果你那样做。”  
  
另一声语无伦次的低喃——然后……  
  
 _操他妈的 **王八蛋** 。_  
  
那杂种居然睡着了。  
  
“ _喂，_ ”查尔斯嘶声叫喊。他抓住一块肌肉发达的肩膀，结果只依稀地看到他的手指钻进狮子纹身里摇晃。“你不能就这样撇下我……”  
  
但只有柔软温暖的气息——轻轻地对着他自己的嘴巴——作答。  
  
查尔斯咒骂一声，在男人卡得紧紧的手臂中尽可能地扭动，直到他倒落在对方的右侧，仍然紧贴着。一直压在男人身上可不妥。查尔斯转动，试图让自己躺舒服些——没成功。即使他的嘴唇下是温暖的皮肤——另一边的肩膀。他轻轻把舌头朝上面弹了弹。那里没有纹身。  
  
他对着黑暗怒目而视。如果他的自我控制能力稍微弱一些，他就将不得不开始磨牙了……因为这是他第三次没有射精。好吧。第二次，因为他真的不想算上惨遭拔牙的那一次。但是这一次他……  
  
查尔斯对着男人的脖子呼了口气。 _ **狗娘** 养的_。 _这_ 一次他都硬挺到足以发痛了，因为实在太他妈长时间没有释放了。  
  
他再次对着皮肤叹息。故意嗅了嗅来分散精神。现在那股味道……那股味道…… _嗯_ 。真有意思。一切是如此地温暖，使得气味更加明显——肥皂，没错，查尔斯自己的肥皂—— _为此感谢上帝_ ，他的意识嘀咕……但还有别的，哪怕在查尔斯知道明早将会发臭的汗水和精液之下……  
  
但是在那之下，还有……他吸了一口气。呼了出来。那股麝香，他上回给男人口交时所记得的那股明显的气味……他再次咽下聚在嘴里的口水。一只探索的手摸过脖子和锁骨的优雅线条，来到男人的三角肌，转移到胸肌——他归类——肱二头肌，卷曲手指试图触及肱三头肌，即使在放松状态下，这些肌肉感觉全都结实又饱满……  
  
查尔斯的手指移下对方的前臂——追踪另一种地图，真的，如果这样想也可以。他对自己呼出安静的笑声。不是一张他能够在纸上着色留给同窗朋友寻找的地图。查尔斯的手指拖过一排排凸出的肋骨，回到胸骨上，接着往下移。他上一次抚摸到这样的腹部还是在……好吧。他真的有摸过这样的腹肌吗？  
  
 _有_ ，他的意识指出。 _你给他口交的时候摸过。_ 他当时摊平手掌在男人体侧上下游走，就像抚摸一只猫……而且当时他也感觉到这些紧实的肌肉线条……  
  
查尔斯思索起来。到现在这是第三——不， _第二_ ——次了，男人没有持续超过五分钟。考虑到一切，这可谓有点可怜。或许……笨拙。并不令人难忘。不，相比查尔斯之前几乎所有的恋人，男人在那方面并不令人难忘。但是……  
  
查尔斯紧紧贴着男人，感觉自己轻浅的呼吸。  
  
他想，如果他遭到追问，如果被问及真相……也许是为了摆脱饮酒游戏的处罚或类似的事情，他可能会承认自己认为——好吧。相比以前那些人，无论是在牛津还是在剑桥，或者在布鲁塞尔的会议中。哪怕完全没有持久力……  
  
查尔斯很成熟。他经验丰富。他可以承认那个，而且他始终处于控制之中。好吧。  
  
很可能——男人拥有一具……令人难忘。令人难忘的身体。  
  
也许吧。  
  
但若是有足够时间，查尔斯确信他能在牛津老家找到类似的人。之前不少人对即将在不远的将来重新恢复的夏季奥运会欢欣振奋，所以当他回去后，他能找到不列颠王国的击剑运动队，逐个临幸队员。  
  
查尔斯呼出另一声安静的笑。接着他僵住了，因为仍然搂住他的那双手臂收紧了。但是男人并没有作声。事实上……查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，摊平手掌落在男人的肋骨上。他感觉——并听到，现在他想到这个——对方呼吸的低沉隆隆声。因为要希望那是肺衰竭的异响实在太渺茫了，也许那种声音最好被描述为……  
  
……猫一样的颤音。  
  
感谢上帝那个笨剌头并不打鼾。他射完就睡就已经够糟糕了……  
  
查尔斯再次扭动。真是不公平，因为他自己的阴茎在——好吧，他愿意承认—— _作痛_ ，而他需要……他咬紧牙齿并尽可能贴近对方。把他的前额落在对方下颌的锐利线条上。男人似乎接近无意识状态；因此肯定没有能力做任何事来……来……  
  
他想都没有想——除了： _控制_ ，以及 _你想随时停下都行_ ——查尔斯开始挨着那条右腿的肌肉来回摇摆。而那条腿真的全是肌肉，全都坚硬如铁，所以很容易找到——阻力，摩擦，查尔斯想要移动得更快，因此他照做了，他觉得呼吸加快。 _保持控制_ 。他的意识冷静而镇定。 _快点完事，至少你能睡个好觉。_  
  
“上帝，”他压低嗓门耳语，思考松开握着男人胸膛的手，之前他的手指因为本能收紧。现在弄醒他可不妥。  
  
而且真的，查尔斯心想，他真应该懂得什么叫做好的不灵坏的灵。  
  
因为对方的呼吸几乎没有猛一停顿就吸了口气，接着那双胳膊慢慢收紧，此后从他呼吸下传来一声咕哝，男人 _微乎其微_ 地倾斜身体，角度刚好让——如果查尔斯要继续的话（而他才不呢），他将会直接贴着对方的阴茎磨蹭。  
  
查尔斯发出嘶声，男人做了一个滑动拖拉的反动作，贴得更近了。男人的舌头从查尔斯的太阳穴滑到他的耳朵，亲吻那里，然后开始—— _噢靠_ ——要把那称为细咬实在太礼貌了。那个白痴正在 _啃咬_ 他的耳垂。  
  
接着他拿开一只胳膊，移动一只手去抓住查尔斯的阴茎，即使那手法完全不熟练——而且真要那么想的话，他的手劲大得能杀人—— _ **射** 我就要……_  
  
“ _噢_ 上帝，”他咕哝着，把整张脸压向男人因汗水湿滑的皮肤。 _不， **不**_ ，他处于控制，他……  
  
一阵颤抖，呻吟，查尔斯为握住自己阴茎的粗糙老茧哽咽，然后直接射进那只手中。他感觉对方的呼吸再次猛地停住——也许是惊讶，或者——或者只是好奇，因为如果一个人从未经历过别人射在自己手里，感觉可能既新颖又有趣——那种热量和湿滑，而查尔斯几乎记不得他自己的第一次是什么样子……  
  
他的思绪忽然停顿下来。那张嘴离开他的耳朵，接着……  
  
接着查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
  
不管他自己第一次成功的手交是什么样的，他很肯定那不涉及舔起自己指间的精液。  
  
而且貌似量还挺不少。 _咦_ 。也许他并没有自己想象中那么脱水。但是那也没法让他摆脱那个画面：精液结成黏丝，而男人正把它舔起来。查尔斯觉得自己的下巴都掉了。 _ **上帝** 他妈啊_。那卷曲的舌头，低沉的声音——享受？那双宝石般的绿眼睛，眯到几乎合上，但闪着微光……  
  
这是他所见过的最肮脏的事情之一。  
  
而那算是挺了不起的，因为他可是个阅历丰富的人。不知怎的，查尔斯难以置信地感觉自己的阴茎抽动了一下。 _不会吧……_  
  
接着男人朝他露齿一笑，因此查尔斯的腹部一沉。对方蜷身贴近，伸出那只手—— _至少现在它干净了一点， **好事**_ ——搭在查尔斯的背上，接着温暖坚定地摸上他的胳膊，牢牢握住他的肩膀。  
  
当男人把嘴唇刷过他的嘴唇，查尔斯对于加深那个吻没有丝毫犹豫。半点都没有。而如果他有，也不会是因为他自己精液的味道——那远远不足以让他惊惶——但也许是……他自己微微的心灰意冷。不确定。接下来对方会做什么？要是他……  
  
精瘦的双腿交缠起查尔斯自己的腿。 _好吧_ 。男人并没有再次完全硬挺，还没有；那倒好，那意味着也许查尔斯能够简单地入睡，没有任何太过痛苦的事情会……  
  
“现在我可不可以咬你？”  
  
“ _什么？_ ”  
  
“我可不可以咬你？”  
  
那声耳语在黑暗中犹如一把锉刀，暖呼呼地对着他自己的嘴巴。  
  
顿了顿。“拜托？”  
  
一把…… _礼貌的_ 锉刀。  
  
 _噢 **上帝**_ 。查尔斯开始颤抖；男人收紧双臂。好暖和。一切都因为他俩的身体暖和而发黏，而且——也许如果他让对方做这一件事，他就能得以休息。 _这实在疯了。 **你确实** 疯了_，但是：“如果我让你咬，你必须让我去睡觉。”查尔斯保持声音坚定。“我现在累了。”  
  
对方的胸部传来低沉的隆隆声，一只手轻抚查尔斯的颈后。“我也累了。”  
  
“那好吧。”查尔斯坚决地保持意识空白。“只是——别咬在别人能看到的位置。”  
  
顿了顿。“你的肩膀？”  
  
“ _ **好吧**_ ——我不在乎，只是……”查尔斯奋力呼吸。“速战速决。”  
  
男人对他脖子上的几缕发丝把玩了一会。接着他把嘴唇刷下查尔斯的脸颊，移到他的喉咙和斜方肌的线条上，接着找到——找到三角肌。他把那些牙齿搭在一个角度，接着开始咬下去……  
  
查尔斯打起寒颤。  
  
“嘘……”男人微微缩了回去；亲吻查尔斯那里；接着重新开始。慢慢把那些天杀的牙齿嵌入肌肉中，像狗咬骨头一样啃。  
  
“那……”要说话很困难；他没法喘过气来。“嗯。” _那将会留下痕迹_ ，他的意识有助地提供，但是看来那正是对方想要的效果，因为啃咬的力度加大，查尔斯畏缩。“好了。”  
  
男人开始咆哮。  
  
查尔斯退缩。“好了，够了。”他把一只手放到男人脑袋上推了推。“够了没有。”  
  
接着咆哮变得更响亮，此后——沿着查尔斯自己背部的尖锐抓挠导致的刺痛使他倒抽一口冷气……  
  
“ _停。_ ”  
  
男人停了下来。停止……啃咬——他松开牙齿——但接着把舌头滑过同一个地方，舔着它……查尔斯感到头昏眼花。对方用力 _吸吮_ 那里，伴着另一声咆哮。听起来……很愉悦的咆哮声。  
  
“嗯……”他觉得自己就要昏过去了。“那可真是可爱。睡觉去。”  
  
而当晚的第二次——不，第三次。或者是第四次？无论如何，那是一种模式。查尔斯料想那还是一种良好的模式，因为男人一言不发地服从了。  
  
一种良好的模式，查尔斯心想，只见对方贴近，把脸卡在查尔斯的脖子和肩膀的连接处。刚好就在他咬过的位置——操，那里肯定会淤青……  
  
但是那种模式——挺好的。令人愉快。查尔斯的意识并没有在胡扯；他只是累了。貌似只要他够坚持，男人就会服从。 _条件制约_ ，查尔斯茫然地想，然后： _巴甫洛夫_ 。他能够做到这件事。他会安然无恙的。  
  
而且最终他会睡着的。正如男人现在的状态，呼吸温暖而稳定地对着查尔斯的肩膀睡觉。查尔斯累了，他仍然有点醉了——而那解释了这一切，真的。他筋疲力尽，又经历过一次性高潮，而且真的，现在他随时都能入睡。  
  
只是……那花的时间比他料想的长了一些。  
  
但那是因为男人的头发挠着他的脸侧。而且因为他的意识正在告诉他那些精液到明早会让人发痒。而且因为对方即使睡着了手劲仍然跟绳索一样强壮，查尔斯知道自己的胳膊最终会抽筋。  
  
而且因为……不知何故，即使火仍在燃烧……  
  
自他被囚禁在那里的第一个晚上以来，房间里貌似变得前所未有的黑暗。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１１月２４日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０１月０９日，编辑于２０１５年０１月２８日下午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家在随缘的回复，翻译费时费力，点个Kudos再走吧~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	28. Chapter 28

第２８章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：次日。  
说明：本文的 _{俄语}_ 是这么表示的。  
  
火在查尔斯的意识边缘闪耀，于是他醒了过来。  
  
他继续闭着双眼。被窝里很舒适——几乎热乎乎。他的毯子真讨喜：温暖而沉重，充满保护感。而且他之前肯定筋疲力尽，因为他才刚被吵醒……  
  
另一处警告信号灯被激活了。  
  
来自楼梯。有人正在迈上楼梯。走得很快，但是——另一处信号灯——他或她背负着什么东西。 _但来者是谁……_  
  
“安琪儿，”查尔斯呼出来，感觉自己心脏猛跳。她会有食物和柴禾——而且她可以跟他讲述庆典及其他人发生了什么事。  
  
他急切地睁开眼睛，推搡移开……  
  
……移开……  
  
另一双眼睛眨了眨睁开——就在他自己面前——查尔斯叫了起来。  
  
 _该死地见鬼了。_ 他的毯子是另一个人。  
  
而且还不是随便什么人。他是在男人压着自己的情况下睡着的；他跟几乎杀了他的玩意仅有一只手的距离；而且—— _噢上帝_ ，他俩昨晚都射精了，对不对？他能感觉干掉的精液在他整个腹部和大腿产生刺痒，而对床单嗅了一下则证实了他的感觉。那一嗅真可要命； _靠。_  
  
查尔斯知道自己正目不转睛地盯着。他知道自己动弹不得，就像被困在兽夹中的动物一样僵住了。他没有别开视线回避那双闪闪发光的眼睛—— _不要别开视线不要展示弱点_ ——而他意识中接连闪耀的一个个警告信号灯则……很遥远。如[罗马烟火](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_candle_\(firework\))般的记忆。  
  
直到男人把视线快速转向房门，然后眯了起来。  
  
查尔斯听到靴子的响声。  
  
多有意思。他几乎可以看到对方的颈背上的毛竖起来。男人裂开嘴唇露出牙齿。它们在晨光中闪烁，而查尔斯的本能使得他跳过哆嗦直接变得恐惧……  
  
……结果却转换为惊讶，因为男人快速而悄然地用一只手捂住他的嘴。  
  
“嗯呜……”  
  
那只手捂得更紧了。  
  
查尔斯愤慨地抬头瞪着男人。他紧张地准备好挣扎……  
  
“泽维尔先生？”  
  
 _噢不……_  
  
“泽维尔先生？”一声敲门。“你醒了吗？”  
  
 _上帝可证_ ，查尔斯心想， _如果我没醒，我知道谁醒了。_ 他准备好用膝盖去顶那个混账……  
  
又传来一声咔哒。 _靠_ ——查尔斯试图推开那只手，啃咬——他必须告诉安琪儿别进来、别开锁……  
  
他听到一声闷响，“咋回事呢？”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。男人低头看着他。他的傻笑使得右脸的切口扭曲而拉伸；查尔斯真希望这些伤口很他妈 _痛_ 。  
  
另一声咔哒以及一声刮擦。“泽维尔先生？”  
  
他嘴上的手滑开了——但男人把一根修长的手指置于查尔斯的下唇，轻轻地弹了弹。  
  
查尔斯明白那信息。 _谨慎点_ ，或者，因为“谨慎”这两个词对那个白痴来说笔划可能太多了： _乖一点。_ 得了。收到信息。  
  
他清了清嗓子。“……安琪儿？”  
  
“ _噢_ ——抱歉吵醒你了！”  
  
查尔斯料想自己听起来的确昏沉沉的。虽然他那粗糙的声音可能是源自—— _不是_ 恐惧，他告诉自己。他并不害怕。只是……奇怪。被温暖结实的重量压着胸口，对方眼睛瞪得又大又绿，盯着他……  
  
“嗯。泽维尔先生？”  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
男人的眼睛快速瞟向它们。  
  
“怎么了？”查尔斯嘶哑地问。  
  
真怪，蓝绿色居然会闪光。就像火焰中的余烬。一颗宝石——查尔斯决定。如果那颜色是一颗宝石，那肯定是翡翠，反射着闪烁的光芒……  
  
但接着他再也看不到蓝绿色——无论深浅——因为男人向前一冲，用力亲吻他。  
  
“ _嗯 **嗯** 呜呋……_”  
  
“什么？”  
  
男人突然把嘴往后一收。查尔斯觉得火热的呼吸喷在自己嘴唇上，焦躁而迫切。  
  
“只是……”他吞咽了一下。“只是在伸展四肢，亲爱的安琪儿。你怎么样？”  
  
“很好，谢谢。”  
  
“很高兴听到你这么说。你没有因宿醉不适吧，”他设法说——除了此后对方再次把薄薄的嘴唇砸向他的嘴巴，接着是舌头火热湿润的推挤。 _噢上帝……_  
  
“没那么糟糕。但我怎么也打不开这道门，泽维尔先生——我不知道为什么。”  
  
 _噢_ ……  
  
“泽维尔先生？”  
  
他们的嘴唇分开；查尔斯颤抖着吸了口气，呼了出来。“抱歉……”接着他咬了咬牙。“也许是寒冷导致的，安琪儿。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
查尔斯仰头怒视着男人的眼睛。把他的双手放在那对宽阔的肩膀上推动。对方……露齿一笑，把头垂到查尔斯的锁骨上——轻轻一啃，而查尔斯忍住惊讶的叫喊。  
  
“寒冷怎么会卡住锁头呢？”  
  
 _靠。_ 这个杂种依然笑嘻嘻地贴着查尔斯的喉咙；那张嘴巴的曲线简直就像……“不清楚，”他设法说，接着那对嘴唇就上移经过他的下颚，再次找到他的嘴巴，接着就没别的，全是火热和潮湿……  
  
一阵停顿。接着：“你没事吧，泽维尔先生？”  
  
男人把嘴抽离查尔斯的嘴，时间仅仅足以让他呛出：“完全没事。”  
  
除了：并非如此。若他算上这个生物试图在早餐前入侵他的扁桃体，到现在都两次了。  
  
应该说是三次。 _三遍_ ，他的意识提供，然后： _真妙。_  
  
但那并不妙，而且并不仅仅因为他们尝起来都含睡过一觉的异味。查尔斯在男人的怀中扭曲，争取让意识清醒。他的情欲正被唤起——那挺容易，在晨间这么早的时分，而且他那么久没有如此暖和过……而且知道对方正明目张胆地把他的臀部往床垫摇摆并没有帮助—— _靠_ 他不需要这个……  
  
“你听起来不像没事。”安琪儿的声音满是怀疑。“你喉咙痛吗？”  
  
 _有一条 **舌头** 卡在我的喉咙底部_，查尔斯疯狂地想，接着： _我倒想看看 **你** 在同样情况下沟通能力比我好多少—— **噢** ……_  
  
但他只说：“ _嗯呋，_ ”然后猛推男人的肩膀，直到对方松口让他换气。  
  
查尔斯猛吸了一口气。“好了，亲爱的安琪儿……”他朝男人眯起的眼睛拱起一根眉毛——“感觉确实有点痛。我待会去厨房给自己泡点茶，好不好？”  
  
“……好的。”安琪儿顿了顿。“你还需要别的吗？”  
  
 _我需要一个套索和一条 **皮带** ，好让这玩意跟我保持距离_，查尔斯心想。但他只是正视男人的眼睛并说道：“事实上，我很想再跟你聊一聊，隔着门……”  
  
一阵停顿。男人露出他的牙齿。  
  
“……聊很长一段时间，”查尔斯说完。  
  
另一阵停顿。  
  
“好吧，”安琪儿听起来很困惑。“你想聊什么？”  
  
但查尔斯无法作答。  
  
“……泽维尔先生？”  
  
查尔斯锐利地咬了一下男人的舌头才让他退却。  
  
“上帝……”查尔斯倒吸一口冷气，手指在对方短短的发间耙过。他用双手拇指压住那对尖锐的颧骨——只要能阻挡这个不顾及他人的混账再次蹂躏他的嘴巴就行……  
  
“嗯。你知道吗？稍等……我马上就回来。”安琪儿的声音很焦急。“你听起来病了。我给你带来了食物……”  
  
查尔斯还没听到咆哮就先感觉到震动。  
  
“……但我能去给你泡茶。而且——而且我给你带来了一些柴禾。”她顿了顿。“鲍比和约翰昨晚被宣誓了，所以这里有一个箱子，装着——装着他们的东西。”  
  
“他们有没有留什么信息？”他怀疑会有，考虑到他对青春期男孩的了解—— _悠着点_ 罗密欧——但也许鲍比……  
  
他的思想脱轨，因为他感觉到温暖的湿意：一个敞开嘴巴的吻滑过他的喉咙。查尔斯猛地往上推开男人，在床上用品的飒飒声中，几乎没听见安琪儿的声音。  
  
“不，泽维尔先生，对不起，不过我带来了你的季度礼物。”  
  
安琪儿听起来快哭了。查尔斯仰头对男人呲牙并加大力气推挤。对方往后一缩，而在他后退的那一刻，查尔斯就坐起来，抬高声音以便传出门外。  
  
“谢谢你做的一切——还有别担心，安琪儿。我感觉很好。”  
  
“你昨晚不会太冷吗？”  
  
一只手擦过他的大腿；查尔斯拍了它一下。  
  
“我很好。衣柜里有不少衣服——我把它们全都堆起来了。睡得非常好。”谎言，谎言，除了最后那部分——但是当下确实 _仍然_ 非常暖和。他朝火眨了眨眼。男人肯定是在破晓前起床重新搭的火，因为余烬仍在发光。  
  
“而且你给我带来了季度礼物——谢谢你。”他让声音显得开朗。“这么早你是在哪儿找到一本童话书的？”  
  
“现在将近中午了。”  
  
 _靠。_ “嗯。我肯定比我想象中暖和，才会睡得这么晚。不过你是在哪儿找到的书？所以帮帮我……”  
  
聚焦于对话非常困难，因为对话的一方位于门的另一边，而男人正像好究根到底的猫一样鬼鬼祟祟地触碰。但查尔斯还是设法盘腿而坐，试图不去思考干在他大腿上的精液被拉伸。  
  
“所以帮帮我，安琪儿，如果一直以来有一家书店位于步行距离内，我会哭的。”  
  
“你指的不是飞行距离吗？”爽朗的笑声透过门传进来。“此外，阿泽佐尔今天早上带我去了奥尔巴尼。”  
  
查尔斯努力回忆。“那个瞬间转移者？他可真是太好心了。”  
  
“是啊。我……嗯。”  
  
他根据事实推断，压低嗓门喃喃道：“噢天啊。”他转过头，因为他听到沙沙声……  
  
“噢，看在……”查尔斯迅速再次别过头去。  
  
“什么？”安琪儿听起来很好奇。  
  
“没什么。”查尔斯的心脏怦怦直跳。男人正往后挨着床脚的框架。在金色的光芒中，他全由苍白的平面和角度构成，看起来宛如一座雕塑。  
  
哪怕他正盯着查尔斯，并开始悠闲地手淫起来。  
  
那真的很分散注意力。  
  
“好吧，”他说，“季度礼物及被宣誓者的遗留物。今天是我的幸运日。”  
  
一只手刷过他的肩胛骨之间。查尔斯颤抖着移开。但是传来一个低吼，重量在床垫上转变……接着那只手又回来了，手指钻进……  
  
“也许如果我们幸运的话，我们会在达拉斯见到你，泽维尔先生。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“‘'我们’？”  
  
“我即将跟要其他人一起走了。我们很快就要离开——除了琴。她要再呆上一段时间。我想弗洛斯特女士有些会议要开。”  
  
要集中注意力很难。那些话语很重要—— _他们又要 **离开** 了_——他的心底深处在绞痛。  
  
而且他的皮肤感觉紧绷，太紧绷了，而且即使在晨间的空气中也热乎乎的。一只温暖的手搭在他的背上，满是条状的老茧。只是微乎其微地移动……爱抚……接着阵阵呼吸喷在他的脖子后面。  
  
此外就是对方自慰时带节奏的声响。  
  
 _上帝_ 。查尔斯觉得晕乎乎的。他跟一个正快速转变成性爱狂人的家伙锁在同一个房间里。快速…… _非常_ 快速，主啊……  
  
“你会弄伤自己的，”他回过肩头喃喃地说。  
  
而且他不担心对方会听到，因为他已经慢慢移近。那具躯体的线条正火热地贴着查尔斯，而那只满是老茧的手已经绕过来滑到他的一只胳膊下，接着结实牢固地放在他的胸骨上。真的，查尔斯本会挣扎，但是往后一挨让他的脑袋落在男人温暖的胸膛更轻松。  
  
“所以……达拉斯，泽维尔先生？交叉手指求好运咯？”  
  
“是啊。”查尔斯叹了口气。“我们只能希望。”  
  
一阵停顿。“弗洛斯特女士——跟你谈过了吗？我们都以为……”  
  
对方正刺耳火热地呼吸；查尔斯觉得他的头发也被气息吹乱。他得意地笑一下，倾斜脑袋，嘴巴刷过男人的脖子，保持声音低沉。“我应该说什么？”  
  
一声困惑的咕噜。  
  
“真的，”查尔斯低声说。“如果你不能在这样的时刻回答，那你会做什么，当我……”  
  
但是他因尖锐的喘息停下，因为原本擦着他胸部的那只手快如闪电地移动，卡住了他的喉咙。  
  
“告诉她，”男人对他的耳朵勉强说出来。  
  
接着他做了几个深呼吸，更悄声地说话。“告诉她，我的女士希望——跟你谈谈——墨西哥。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，嘶哑地问道：“墨西哥？”  
  
但男人已经又回去撸弄自己的阴茎了，动作又快又狠。查尔斯感到自己臀部附近的骚动。他颤抖起来。他喉咙上的手……他愿意以任何代价让它移回他的胸口、他的背部……  
  
“安琪儿，”他咬紧牙关说。“弗洛斯特女士希望跟我谈谈墨西哥。”  
  
他顿了顿，接着说：“那……听起来很有意思。”  
  
“噢，很好。”安琪儿的声音很高兴，清澈如钟地穿透木门。“而那意味着她也会带你去达拉斯了。我敢肯定。”  
  
“是啊，”查尔斯设法说出口。  
  
“那到时再见咯，泽维尔先生。我会在离开前告诉技术人员。他们会过来修门的。而且——我会确保他们快点来。我是说，你需要上卫生间还是怎……”  
  
“不，”他呛出来——“不，我没事。”那确实是他最不想要思索的一件事——面包肯定吸收了伏特加，而在那个点上，他口渴得要命……但是口渴使得他想起吞咽，而那很困难，因为他的喉咙被手指掐得紧紧的。记忆正伴着他的心跳在意识中通过——男人， _这个_ 男人，用闪闪发光的眼睛看着他并勒住他。  
  
他仅仅听到外面传来一声大笑，然后是：“ _吿辭_ ——一路平安！”接着靴子迈下走廊。他的力量信号灯不断燃起，安琪儿慢跑下楼梯——他视野边缘的火花……  
  
那不是因为被勒住，他疯狂地告诉自己。并不是。他的视野很清晰。但他实在忍不住——他发出微弱到不行的抗议声——一声呜咽，多么可怜……  
  
男人松手了。 _噢感谢上帝_ ——但那个想法当着 _噢神圣的靠_ 的面转瞬即逝，因为对方扑了上来，把他的身体抛为平躺，接着俯下来袭向他的嘴巴。  
  
查尔斯对着吻咒骂并挣扎。他们的牙齿咔哒相碰，舌头交缠；动作粗暴又充满渴望——至少，男人就是如此，因为查尔斯知道 _他_ 能够在亲热时无需像捣槌研磨胡椒一样摩擦别人——操，对方硬如岩石，正对着他的嘴巴喘息，身体逐渐僵化，那些肌肉像绳索一样结实，接着……  
  
查尔斯断开吻，翻了个白眼，咬了咬牙；等着笨剌头完事。  
  
那具身体沉沉地瘫倒在他身上后——查尔斯这才采取行动。他拱起一只手掌，朝对方的耳朵掴了一下，就像在教训一条狗。  
  
“白痴。”  
  
那个杂种咕哝一声，亲吻起他的脸颊。  
  
“看在该死的份上，你就不能别勒住我、虐打我，或者在五分钟内射到我身上吗？”他推了推男人，用膝盖顶并推促他。“让我起来。”  
  
伴着另一声温暖的咕哝，男人把脑袋往后仰，低头盯着他——咧嘴笑了。  
  
查尔斯气馁地朝他盯回去。那里的牙未免太多了。  
  
尤其是当笑容扩大时。“早上好。”  
  
“会变得更好，”查尔斯发出嘶声，“如果你让我起身去洗一洗，我是说，真的。”他用一只手抹过聚积在腹部上——或者四个月前曾经是他腹部的地方——的精液。查尔斯对着男人的脸弹了弹手指；精液喷溅。“不文明。”  
  
一声低笑。“即使我们正在共享佳酿？”接着男人的舌头舔过自己的下唇，勾起落在那里的一滴白浊。  
  
“见鬼，”查尔斯弱弱地说。他紧紧闭上眼睛。“你疯了。现在让我起来。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为……”他开始颤抖。“我想要去洗一洗。”  
  
对方声音中的笑意很清晰。“有礼貌地问我。”  
  
“ _拜托。_ ”接着查尔斯瞪大眼睛，绝望地抬头盯着男人——看到笑容动摇，看到他眨眼。“拜托让我去洗一洗。”  
  
又眨了一下眼。接着对方稍稍歪了下脑袋。他脚踝上的铁链就颤抖并落开了。查尔斯没再多想。他喘息着推挤开来，跌跌撞撞地下了床——一声哐当和玻璃物品在地板上滚动的咯咯声。那个伏特加酒瓶——他把它给撞倒了，但是： _见鬼_ ，他才不在乎被浪费的酒或者他匆匆忙忙赶向卫生间的样子有多可笑呢，他腿上的肌肉往上传出刺痛的抽筋。  
  
“上帝，”接着他的呼吸变成半抽泣，他猛扭着把门关在身后。它砰一声合上。  
  
查尔斯盯着他的手，白色的关节握着门把手。没有办法锁上它。 _没有办法_ ——他跌跌撞撞地走向浴缸并跪下。他塞上排水孔，猛拉水龙头，开始让水呼啦啦落在瓷缸上，盖过他起伏的喘气声。  
  
他迅速地切换为仅通过嘴巴呼吸。因为卫生间里有股异味，闻起来就像男人——而他无法摆脱它。快速的扫视证实那个混账至少没有在浴缸中留下一圈污垢；但是他昨晚才在这里头……  
  
查尔斯猛地推开那些想法，站了起来。他转过身。  
  
接着他盯着镜子。  
  
记忆正在对他玩着奇怪的把戏。查尔斯心里的一部分期望看到自己脸上的轮廓出现微妙的变化——多点肉，少点压力。一张来自很久以前的脸，盯了回来……一道血痕出现在前额……  
  
那是曾经的他。当时一个怪物从图书馆追逐他，悄悄进入他的房间。拿着蜡烛俯下身在黑暗中盯着他。触碰过他。当时红色的鲜血落在他苍白的脸上；次日早晨，棕黑色的头发和蓝色的眼睛盯着镜子。  
  
而他料想，这是他的脸……在中午的样子。  
  
查尔斯伸出手。摸了摸自己的镜像。他仍是那么地苍白——憔悴，发白，压力导致的，他狠狠地告诉自己。 _不是害怕导致的。_  
  
他嘴巴非常红。他的下唇有一个暗红色的印记——来自牙齿。他凝视着的眼睛仍然是蓝色的。他的头发是棕黑色，长得多了。  
  
一缕头发落到他的左肩上，那里刚好是……  
  
查尔斯把头发刷到一边，看着镜中的瘀伤。那相当明显是啃咬导致的，蓝色渐变成紫色映衬着他奶白色的皮肤。一两道红纹。男人肯定咬破皮出血了。  
  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，睁开它们并再次凝视。  
  
“我不害怕，”他对着自己的镜像嘶声说。“我才不害怕。在我调教完那个杂种之前，我会让他像狗一样求我。”  
  
他朝自己用力地点点头。“我能做到。”一个深呼吸。“我能做到那个。而且——我不会哭。他永远不会看到我哭的。”  
  
近距离观察后，他做了个苦相——因为说起来确实很容易，但貌似当天早上他已经让一滴眼泪掉下来了。它沿着他的脸颊下滑；他看到嘴巴附近的踪迹。查尔斯擦了擦。他是什么时候……  
  
接着他感到一阵反胃。因为那是精液。  
  
它肯定是在——那个过程中的——某个时候落在他脸上的，而且…… _噢上帝_ ，精液遍布他自己的下体，有些地方干燥发痒，其他地方则暖呼呼地滴落……  
  
“不，”他咕哝着往后退。不去照镜子。不去思考。  
  
迈了甚至不到两步，他就撞到了浴缸。查尔斯进了里头，把脑袋挤到水龙头下，任瀑布般的热水冲掉所有的思绪。而他脚踝上的纱布一被淋得湿透，他就把绷带给撕开。  
  
反正他愿以二十比一的赔率押那个笨剌头没有好好把伤口清理干净。  
  
——————————  
  
他一直在浴缸中呆到水变冷。寒冷倒容易对付。然而眼前这种情况即使他下定决心也不容易应付。  
  
查尔斯仔细聆听。要希望对方已经离开实在太过渺茫了——他听到一声哐当和刮擦声，接着他的心沉了一下。不知怎的，很显然他的希望落空了。他张开鼻孔呼吸。即使在好几加仑的热水转化为蒸汽后，那个杂种的气味依然浓烈……查尔斯转身并咒骂起自己。那就是为什么。在一个角落里：一件衬衫、一条长裤和一双袜子——他才不打算去思考那条内裤，除了希望它被收起藏在某个地方。他小心翼翼地拿起那堆折叠整齐的衣物，走到门边。  
  
他用一只耳朵贴着门听。  
  
他判断不了那是什么声音。但是外头有些他几乎能闻到的东西……问题是他也几乎能感觉到自己手中那堆衣服的恶臭——僵硬地贯穿织物。查尔斯咬了咬牙。热水缓解了他受啃咬的疼痛以及肩膀上的压力。而用肥皂洗去所有精液也让他的情绪从无底深渊上升到微微低落。 _好哇。_  
  
“喂，听着，”他趁自己还没改变主意就隔着门叫喊。“你。”  
  
沉默。查尔斯甚至没听到脚步声来警告他就听见：“什么事？”隔着门传进来。刚好在他耳朵的高度。  
  
他没有往后退缩；要想吓唬他，对方还得再加把劲。“你把你的衣服留在这里头了。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“嗯？”查尔斯喝道。“从门边后退；我要把它们放到外面。而你——穿 _上_ 它们，拜托。”  
  
另一阵停顿。接着：“为什么？”  
  
他心想要是用某人的脑袋撞门肯定挺提神醒脑的。撞个一两次即可。“那样做才文明；天冷着；现在是正午因而裸体走来走去太晚了；我要求你穿。挑一个原因，你个……”  
  
“……‘你个’是什么？”  
  
“ _屌客。_ ”  
  
“你知道吗，泽维尔……”声音很低。“你可以用我的名字称呼我。”  
  
查尔斯猛地从门边后退。  
  
他盯着木门，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。 _不_ 。就是——一百个 _不_ 。  
  
“滚开，”他对着门咆哮。“我不想知道你的名字。”  
  
除此之外……一股寒意顺着他的脊椎爬下。某样东西告诉他，他确实已经知道那个名字了。所有的碎片信息都存在于他脑中，仅仅需要一个清新梦——分析，归类——就能把它们拼凑在一起。  
  
但是： _不_ 。知道对方的名字、使用它……会使这件事成为现实。  
  
沉默蔓延。这种沉默与其他沉默不同。这犹如一个生动的阴影，意味着： _我即将破门而入_ ，伴着喜庆的口音： _然后一块一块地撕掉你的肢体。_  
  
或许后者只是受往昔印象而臆想出来的。  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，检查自己力量上的所有锁头——他所有的抑制闸、掩纱，一切。他并不想在意识中看到阴影、尝到铁锈、感觉邪恶金属的啃咬……那个杂种可以想怎么触碰查尔斯的身体都行。查尔斯会让他的意识与之保持距离。  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“你干嘛在乎？”查尔斯叹了口气。“给我拿一些属于我的衣服过来。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“现在，”他厉声说。  
  
安静。接着是脚步声——查尔斯仔细听——衣柜门，接着又是耳朵高度的刮擦声。  
  
“交换抵押品。”他打开卫生间的门；趁他还没失去勇气赶紧把男人的衣服推了出去。接着再紧紧关上门。“现在把我的衣服留在外头。”  
  
“泽维尔。”声音安静而冰冷。“自己出来拿衣服。”  
  
查尔斯把额头贴在门上。“我告诉过你……”  
  
“而我正告诉你，”男人吼着，“停止当这么一个懦夫。”  
  
 _一个…… **懦夫** ？_  
  
查尔斯顿时火冒三丈。那个该死的杂种……  
  
“此外，”对方继续说道，他的声音渐行渐远。“我给你带来了咖啡。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
……咖啡？  
  
他盯着门。试着嗅探气味。现在男人的衣服已经没了—— _感谢上帝_ ——所以能够比较容易试图……闻到香味……  
  
大量唾液涌上他的口腔。噢，上帝，他已经有好几个月没有喝过了，而此刻他能闻到它…… _咖啡。_  
  
“教授，”那把声音欢快地说。“我要一个人喝光它咯。”  
  
“等等，”他说。他打开门，迅速伸出一只手——抓住他的衣服，把它们硬拉回卫生间里。“你能至少穿上长裤吗，拜托？”  
  
“收到并做到咯，”男人回答。他听起来很逗乐。  
  
那或许确实挺滑稽的，查尔斯一边反思一边匆匆穿上衣服——他很高兴看到自己最喜欢的蓝色毛衣。那样子鬼鬼祟祟地出入卫生间的他无疑像一只老鼠。但如果那等同于把男人比作一只猫——那好吧，无论寓言是怎么说的，那只猫已经被安全妥当地被喂饱了。  
  
他快速查看了一下自己的镜像，用手指把头发梳理到耳后。接着他手腕一转，打开门，漫步走进房间。 _你吓不倒我_ ，处于他的意识最前端，此外还有： _咖啡 **咖啡** 它在哪里呢……_  
  
他看到的第一样东西是壁炉架上的一个保温瓶。  
  
紧随其后的是男人背对着火的景象。他站在那里，虽然穿着长裤，却没有穿上衣；他正弯腰对着一个水桶拧干一块布料。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。对方再次弄湿布料，拉直，擦洗起他的胸口。  
  
“那……那就是你的洗澡方式？”  
  
男人把绿色的眼睛转向他。不经意地上下打量了他一番。他耸耸肩，左肩膀上的纹身随之弯曲。  
  
“至少我不用花上三刻钟。”  
  
“至少——我不……”查尔斯咬住下唇。试着不要盯着。“用一个水桶。”  
  
“用水桶有什么问题吗？”  
  
难怪他之前闻起来如此可怕了。“你打哪儿弄来的水？厨房？”  
  
男人把布料拖到他的腹部。“融了一些雪。”  
  
查尔斯最终决定还是盯着。接着他看了看。一个角落里多了些柴禾。地板上有水的痕迹，来自走廊的方向。而男人的脚是红色的。  
  
他觉得自己的下巴都掉了。“你去了——外面？裸体？”  
  
耸肩。“我有带上一条毛毯。”  
  
“你是个白痴。”  
  
“你老是那么说。”男人的嘴角抬了起来。“话说你要不要喝一杯啊？”他抬起一边的眉毛，接着——查尔斯倒退了一步，因为金属保温瓶飘离壁炉架，盘旋到他的鼻子前方。  
  
他谨慎地伸出手，半期待男人会猛地把它弄走并大笑。  
  
但那并没有发生。而且金属摸起来热热的——他拧开瓶盖，闻了一下……  
  
“噢，”查尔斯呻吟。“噢，世上 _确实_ 存在上帝。”  
  
“而在[第八天](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord)，”男人说，“他创造了糖。”他转过头，往后挑向壁炉架。他右脸上结痂的伤口被拉伸。  
  
查尔斯惊愕地望着那里的小包。“我……通常不加——任何的糖。”  
  
“是吗，我加。”一个伸展和一个哈欠。“给我留一些。”  
  
瓶盖也充当金属杯。查尔斯倒满它。试着不去思考任何事情，除了气味、热量和味道……  
  
他忍住一声愉悦的呻吟，喝光杯里的咖啡，烫到舌头。它是如此美味……“谢谢你，”他呼了口气。  
  
水的泼溅声停下。本能驱使查尔斯望向右边，再往下看。男人正蹲在桶边，抬头盯着他，他的表情无法判断。  
  
接着是一声咕噜：“不客气。”  
  
查尔斯又倒了一杯并抿起来，看着对方再次擦洗他的腰部。  
  
“难道……”男人皱着眉头。“难道总是——像这样发痒？”  
  
查尔斯感觉嘴唇抽搐。“恐怕是这样。”  
  
“哦。”拿着布料的手擦洗得更卖力了。查尔斯看到男人左手拇指的指环在日光中闪烁。他让自己的眼睛往上漫游。他身上还有另外两处他之前在黑暗中几乎没注意到的纹身。前臂上纹着某种文字——两行精妙的手写体。前臂内侧的阴影处则纹着别的。而真正吸引眼球的是在男人肩膀上弯曲，位于厚重的文本中央那只后脚站起准备出击的狮子……  
  
查尔斯还没来得及阻止自己就迈上前去。“你那上面是希伯来文，对不对？”  
  
点头。  
  
“写的是什么？”他又抿了一口咖啡。  
  
“我……”  
  
男人正在犹豫。查尔斯觉得好奇心被激起。  
  
“说吧，我敢肯定那不是一个秘密。如果它光明正大地纹在那里，谁都看得到。”  
  
“按照 _[出纽特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tzniut)_ 可不算。”  
  
“按照什么？”  
  
“谦虚律法。”耸肩。“在流放之地。”  
  
“谦虚律法；多古雅啊。而现在它们显然不适用了，按照……”查尔斯挑了挑眉。“你的水桶可不算。”  
  
男人瞪了他一眼，再次拧干那块布料。  
  
“流放者的土地……”查尔斯让咖啡在带凹痕的金属杯中打转，思考起来。“你就是在那里纹的身，对吧？”  
  
点头。  
  
而那着实怪异，考虑到查尔斯所记得的[利未记](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leviticus)中的那些非难（犹太人不得纹身）。  
  
“而你不知道它写的是什么？它可是纹在你身上哦，”他让声音沾上微妙的轻蔑色彩，“而你读不懂？多野蛮啊。”  
  
“我读得懂，教授。”布料啪一声打在水桶上。“只是——有些日子我记得。有些日子我不记得。”  
  
“我估计是为了[成年礼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bar_mitzvah)临时死记硬背，然后在次日忘个精光吧？我的学生经常那么做。不过那是为了考试。不带任何宗教目的。”  
  
那并没有缓解心情，所以查尔斯尝试另一种策略。“还是说……你的脑袋撞到太多次了。顺便问一下，你的脸发生什么事了？”  
  
“玻璃。”  
  
查尔斯心想那还算说得通。接着轮到他打量了一番男人。现在从布料滴落的水明显变混浊了；他产生一丝嫌恶之感。接着对方走过去把另一块木头放置在火上——查尔斯又看到他在跛行，于是对好奇心妥协了。  
  
“你的腿发生什么事了？”  
  
耸肩。“陷阱。”  
  
“真的？什么时候的事？我在发现器里什么也没看到啊。”  
  
男人快速地扫了他一眼，奇怪地全神贯注。“当时我的女士在跟琴共事，不是跟你。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“最后一个早晨。”  
  
查尔斯酸酸地想起当时他被锁在蜂房的无菌室里，不断捶打房门。“啊。”  
  
“如果说出来能让你安慰点，”男人说，“那完全出乎所有人的意料。”  
  
 _安慰点？_ 那个屌客的敏感点到底有多奇葩，居然以为查尔斯会为他过去遭遇的某宗意外埋伏难过？但他保留表情中立并等待，他抬起眉毛。  
  
“敌方后卫终于开始——创造性地思考。给他们的炸弹装上非金属填料。玻璃。”男人摸着自己脸上的切口。“木箭；滚油。而在最后一天——在那天杀的最后一天，我在晨间巡查中碰上一个[死落陷阱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_trapping#Deadfall_traps)。我甚至没有看到它——我……我当时思维不清晰。”他从降低的睫毛下朝查尔斯瞟了一眼。“我睡过头了。”  
  
真的，谁在乎？但是：“一个死落陷阱。真原始啊，”查尔斯拖长音调。“而且——见效了？”  
  
“嗯。三根圆木堆叠起来。压碎了我的膝盖，”男人轻轻拍了拍那里，“还有小腿。一旦他们告诉我这是谁的聪明点子，我会找到那个人， _剥了_ 他……”他露出牙齿。“或者她的皮。”  
  
一如既往地魅力非凡。“你没有输大天使的血吗？”  
  
“有。至少足够打完最后一战。但是……在过去的几年里，骨折修复的速度越来越慢了。”男人卷了卷肩膀，“我不知道为什么。”  
  
查尔斯思考。“那有可能只是身体遭受的磨损。你那条腿断了几次？”  
  
男人在水中转了转布料并思考。  
  
查尔斯等待答案的时候，能感觉前臂的皮肤在刺痛。  
  
接着男人把水挤到他的脖子后面，让它淌下来，接着把水甩出头发。“我再也不确定了。”  
  
沉默蔓延，只被水落在炉石的 _啪嗒_ 打断。查尔斯不知道该说些什么。也许除了： _撒谎_ ，因为那不可能是真的……  
  
他盯着保温瓶。顶部附近有块凹陷。查尔斯猛抛开所有思绪，倒出最后一杯咖啡，拿走了糖包。“那——你想要多少包糖？”  
  
“两包。”  
  
查尔斯把糖倒进去，把杯子举向男人。“我恐怕咖啡已经凉了。”  
  
对方只是慢慢朝他笑了笑。他扔下布料，接过杯子，用空着的那只手的指头弹了弹金属。查尔斯眨了眨眼——缕缕蒸汽从液体升起，接着男人半傻笑、半畏缩，让杯子悬浮在他的手掌上方。  
  
“那一招，”查尔斯说，“可真聪明。另一种职业可能性——你可以经营一家茶馆。在角落里摆设一个[俄式茶壶](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samovar)。”  
  
对方大声地啜吸了一口咖啡；查尔斯打了个寒噤。“虽然凭那样的礼仪可绝对不成。”  
  
“ _真係得意_ 。你那么高度重视文明……以及礼仪。然而早前，你却毫不客气地嘲笑放逐之地根据谦虚律法定的那些礼仪。所以告诉我，教授，”另一声响亮的啜饮，“难道你仅仅重视文明中那些流行的方面，或者那些你碰巧同意的方面？”  
  
一束阳光落在男人的脸上，在他眼里闪着光。查尔斯看到亮光把男人的胡茬—— _不，胡子_ ——照成红金色。他愣住了，下巴松弛。  
  
“抱歉——你刚刚是不是问了一个哲学问题？我可能会被迫承认你毕竟有一个脑子。或者是源于咖啡因？”  
  
“也许源于相伴对象。而且那并不是我那道问题的答案。”  
  
“文明就是文明，”查尔斯喝道。“而我们的世界就是这样，而我坚持在这段邪恶、野蛮而短暂的生命中，有比一个人露不露出一点脚踝更重要的事情要关注。”  
  
“最好关注某样邪恶、英国而矮小的事物，是吧？”男人露出嘲讽的笑容，但随后又变得严肃起来。“他们会说他们的谦虚是——生活方式的一部分。”  
  
“那他们可真够霸道的。而且我真心指‘霸道’。关于着装、身体自主权、是否要动用一个人的——能力……诸如此类的，在这些方面做出个人选择是一回事。然而给其他人制定选择则是完全另一回事。”  
  
男人扬起了眉毛。“就像你的女王为你们制定的。”  
  
“是的，好吧，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说，“她并没有怎么清楚地阐明那些条款。”  
  
“真的？”那双眼睛在杯子边缘朝他闪着绿光。  
  
“是真的。”他颤抖起来。“牛津没有人知道被选中的人是被选去干什么。没有人知道‘夺客’是谁。而且请相信我……”他迎接男人的目光并瞪视，“如果他们知道那全是绑架、监禁和酷刑包裹在某个秘密条约中……那么……”  
  
“那么……也许他们会组成另一个委员会？以便实施——文明，”男人喃喃地说。  
  
查尔斯绷住下巴。咖啡导致的陶醉感已经消退。哪怕火就在不到一英尺远的地方劈啪作响，他还是觉得寒冷。  
  
但对方之前称他是个懦夫。而他并不是。于是他抬起下巴，露出牙齿。“操·你。”  
  
男人把杯子放在壁炉架上，迈步走向他——而查尔斯身体的每一根神经都迅速进入全面戒备状态—— _靠 **靠**_ ——因为那双眼睛正聚焦在他自己的眼睛上……  
  
……接着他把视线从查尔斯的眼睛往下移——往下移……接着又向上移。他的眼神变得……害羞？ _操这是 **咋** 回事？_  
  
“我……从未……”男人说着，焦躁地换脚转移重心。  
  
……被别人插入过？再一次，考虑到利未记中的律法，那倒也难怪了。或者他的意思是——他从未经历过 _任何_ 形式的性交？查尔斯知道他之前因口交而震惊异常并心花怒放，但是…….  
  
他甩掉自己的分心。“从未 _什么_ ？真他妈见鬼了，伙计，你怎么称呼咱们昨晚做的事儿？”  
  
“我……”男人脸红得像甜菜。“我不知道，我从未……”  
  
“从未偷尝禁果？或者你只是不知道怎么做？”查尔斯冷笑。“你到底是跟我一样同为懦夫，抑或你就是那么愚蠢？”  
  
 _啊_ 。激将见效了。恢复正常。在不到三秒钟内从羞涩回到盛怒状态。  
  
查尔斯向后退了一步，接着又退了一步。再退了一步—— _操_ ，他的背部撞到墙壁，而他的脉搏正在耳中轰鸣，只见男人如虎一般朝他潜行过来。查尔斯试图奔往右边，回到卫生间。一只手在他眼前拍到墙上。他试图往相反的方向做相同的事儿——相同的反应。接着他只能贴着石膏墙，拼命希望墙壁在他身后裂开……此时男人身体往前倾。  
  
那双嘴唇压到查尔斯的嘴唇上，他紧紧闭上眼睛。他半期待对方会强行把舌头伸进来，一如他当天早上以及之前夜晚充满侵略性的做法。  
  
反之……他感觉到微乎其微的舌头轻弹过他的下唇。  
  
查尔斯专注于呼吸。慢速。均匀。他才不打算反应。  
  
即使当同样的事情再次发生。  
  
 _为什么他要_ ——哦。因为查尔斯曾经这样做过。两次。一次是在——他的意识结巴了——在男人扯掉他的填料之前。而另一次是在达拉斯战役开始前的那天晚上。每一次，男人都在不确定地等待。每一次，查尔斯都——邀请他进去……  
  
教导他……  
  
是时候提醒他：谁才是老师谁才是学生了。  
  
查尔斯弯曲手指。接着他悄悄把手抬到男人裸露的胸部——低沉的喘气声——把他的双臂滑到那对宽阔的肩膀上。他把脑袋偏向一侧，张开嘴巴—— _给我好好看……或者更应该说 **感觉**_ ——然后以诱人的扭转展开他的舌头。他保持一切既湿又热，开始吮吸男人的下唇，追寻他的下牙龈线……  
  
对方从喉咙底低声呻吟，双手从墙壁下移到查尔斯的腰部，接着……  
  
 _……噢——噢，不。_  
  
宽大的双手抓住他的臀部——拇指追寻每一侧瘦骨嶙峋的弧形。接着男人进而用双手托住他的屁股。先托住，接着用力往下紧握——“嗯呋，”查尔斯尝试——抬起身子敞开双腿，腾出空间给那对窄臀，男人凑近猛地把他往上拱，一个寒噤……  
  
 _操_ ，查尔斯呆呆地想。他仅仅用嘴吸过那根阴茎、用手握过它……非要提的话，也感觉过它贴着自己的臀部磨蹭——那一点不假——但是这， _这_ ……  
  
这个混账将不得不小心点。 _小心点_ 。 _ **操**_ 查尔斯到底要如何教他该死地小心点呢？（男人的“[异禀”是老天赠予的](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/endowment)。）巴甫洛夫唯一不得不小心的“[赠予](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/endowment)”则来自[实验医学研究所](http://www.iemrams.spb.ru/)。而那有什么值得书写的？嗯，那其实取决于通胀，但——可能不是……  
  
男人挨着他猛推了一下。 _上帝……_  
  
“好了。”查尔斯断开吻，把脑袋往后缩。他抿紧嘴巴，摆脱垂着的一丝丝口水。“够了。”  
  
“不，”对方咆哮起来，又猛推了一下。“不够。”  
  
“暂时够了。”他让声音绝对坚定。“不准争论。我们这样做时，会在一张床上，而不是靠着一面墙。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我可不想在你的膝盖乏力时撞破我的脑袋，你个蠢货。”查尔斯让语气带着讽刺。“而且……而且因为我们需要——慢慢来。”  
  
男人的呼吸很吃力。但是他没有动弹。查尔斯觉得自己的思绪疯狂地失控。对方现在可不能——绝对 _不可以_ ——在靠着一面墙而且毫无润滑的情况下操他，噢 _靠_ ——他能说什么？他能做什么，撇开展开一轮全面的心灵攻击来劝阻这个疯狂的混账……  
  
他的胃响亮地叫起来。  
  
男人眨了眨眼，低下头。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯开口。“抱歉？”  
  
男人回头看了他一眼。“抱什么歉？”  
  
“破坏心情？我不知道。”那是个谎言。他一点都不抱歉。查尔斯感到紧张的笑声在自己喉咙底部冒泡；他把笑声咽下去，说出实话。“我只是——饿了。”  
  
一声低吼；它震动传入他的胸腔，因为他们那里刚好紧贴着。接着查尔斯颤抖起来。对方把刀刃般尖的鼻子埋进他的喉咙，亲昵地爱抚。他感觉到一个火热潮湿的吻刷过。  
  
“我将不得不把你养肥，”男人对他的皮肤低声说，接着舔舐起他。  
  
“噢，拜托。”查尔斯转过头去。“活像你真有资格说那种事似的。”  
  
“嗯。”那下巴挑了一下，那双嘴唇慢慢一卷——接着查尔斯的思绪气急败坏地停下。男人加大了手劲，往后一挨，然后……然后开始抱着他走路，两人的躯干和臀部紧紧相贴……他迈过整个房间，除了跛行，中途完全没有停下。  
  
“你究竟……指的是什么？”  
  
“啊，”查尔斯咬着嘴唇，贴附得更紧了。这真是荒谬。他上一次被人抱还是——还是在一九六五年的夏天，而杰弗里是个腰围比他粗两倍的赛艇手。他用双腿夹紧男人的腰部——那腰细得真要命，无论有没有肌肉，感觉他都能轻松一腿踢成两半。他的双臂搂得更紧。“我指的是—— _啊_ 别摔下我——我只是在说，好吧。你并不完全符合[鲁本斯画风](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Paul_Rubens)。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“丰满。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
男人已经抵达房间的一角，回到火边——但依然没有放下他。反之，他把一只手下滑到查尔斯屁股的曲线——好吧，他都瘦到再没有所谓的曲线了——抓住一边大腿的后侧，捏了捏。“现在你可以松开了。”  
  
查尔斯颤抖地照做，男人把他放下来。他把双臂交叉在胸前；左右张望，就是不去看仍然半裸站在面前的男人。  
  
“嗯。”他的声音听起来很不友好。“如果你把我养得太肥，你就不能以如此心满意足的方式把我当宝宝宠了。那不是很遗憾吗？”  
  
“你轻得很，泽维尔，”男人喃喃地说。“而一个破碎的膝盖完全应付得了那个。不过，现在让我告诉你吧……”接着他走近，把查尔斯堵在一个角落里。“你增加体重，而我恢复体力，接着……”他的绿眼轻轻扫了他一下，“无论你想去哪儿，我都抱你去。”  
  
 _家_ ，查尔斯心想。  
  
当然，他没有说出那个字。反正，他决定以嘲讽的笑声作答。“你刚刚说的‘抱’其实指的是‘操’。”  
  
“那也是。”  
  
查尔斯等待另一声尖刻的评价或一个猥亵的眼神。但是男人一直保持沉默，查尔斯才敢于直视他。对方已经打开了一个军用背包，并在其中翻找。  
  
“给。”声音粗哑。“这主要是从达拉斯总部带来的。”  
  
“你们的还是他们的？”  
  
“事实上，是他们的，”接着男人举起一个塑料容器。“你知道这他妈是什么吗？我不知道这是什么。”  
  
“巧克力，”查尔斯弱弱地说，用力咽下激涌的口水。他用语义学逃避食欲。“布丁。也就是说，在美国的惯常说法是：蛋奶布丁。而不是更一般意义上的甜点……”  
  
“嗯哈。”男人把它抛回背包里。“你想要吗？”  
  
查尔斯等了足足十秒钟。他一秒一秒地数。“当然了。”  
  
“那就给你咯。”对方迈了两大步，把背包放在他的床上。  
  
查尔斯偷偷一瞥。包内挤满了食物——非易腐的食物居多，另有各种装在塑料中的食物。自由西方的战利品。他做了个苦相。“安琪儿有没有带来什么东西？我还以为她说过她有……我说，来自昨晚的食物。”  
  
男人的眼睛收窄了。“它变——变质了。”他尖锐地点点头。“那会让你生病的。”  
  
而那完全是胡说八道，因为即使没有心灵感应，查尔斯也能听出话语下面的潜台词。 _我的我的 **我的**_ ——翻译：除了我，没人可以喂你。查尔斯叹了口气。 _欢迎来到动物园。_  
  
男人转过身去。另一个快速的动作，两个箱子加入了那个背包。查尔斯的手指抽搐起来。他迫不及待想打开它们并查看……  
  
“还有别的吗？”  
  
“我……”查尔斯在原地转身。“你说什么？”  
  
“你还想不想要，”男人把高领毛衣拉过脑袋；咕哝一声，“别的什么吗？我要离开一段时间。”他用一只手拂过头发，接着弯腰穿上鞋子。  
  
貌似他的思绪正以更慢的速度移动。那个屌客要……离开了。查尔斯暂停自己内心的喜庆游行，问道：“你要去哪里？”  
  
“有事要做。”男人绑起鞋带。“我的女士今天晚上要招待一些外交官。一场宴会。”他做了个苦相。“太多谈话了。”  
  
“可怜的人儿。”查尔斯克服自己的嫉妒之情，保持声音中立，然而……  
  
“你在取笑我。”男人抬头笑看着他，敞开嘴巴，满是牙齿。查尔斯的腹部一沉。“我会记住的，泽维尔。顺带你所有的小侮辱，所有的狡猾小昵称。我不介意白痴……”一根眉毛抬起……“但是……笨剌头？屌客？蠢货？为了那每一种骂法……”他的舌头舔过下门牙……“我都要咬你。”  
  
“你得先问可不可以咬，”查尔斯冷静地纠正。  
  
男人站直。“我可不可以？”  
  
“不。”  
  
噗地一声笑。接着对方走近。“那么——我可不可以再尝一口？”他抿起嘴唇；当它们再次分开时，查尔斯看到唾液的光泽。 _基督。_  
  
“就一口？”  
  
查尔斯往后退。吞咽了一下。“……不。”  
  
男人把脑袋偏向一侧，眼睛闪闪发光。“拜托？就当是为了道别？”  
  
“不。”查尔斯的双腿撞到他的床垫；他慢慢地移开金属床架，尽可能远离它，将自己置于床头和床脚之间。他听到依稀的刮擦声——忍不住往下扫视。他撞到了那个伏特加酒瓶；它正来回滚动。浅浅的绿蓝色玻璃，颜色不同于……  
  
最后一次凝视，绿色的眼睛眯得几乎合上—— _像猫之眼_ ，查尔斯心想，冒出鸡皮疙瘩——接着耸耸肩。  
  
“好吧。你确定现在你不想要任何东西？我可以给你带来……”男人示意整个房间。“书？衣服？”  
  
“为什么我会需要你那么做？”他嘶声作答。宽慰感几乎让他眩晕。  
  
“确实啊，为什么呢？”慢慢一笑。  
  
接着男人走开了。一本正经地用手指在锁头上挥了一下，打开了房门。查尔斯看着他，眯缝起眼睛。那个笨剌头只是想偷偷博得他的青睐。给他带来他自己的书？ _真的假的_ 。他原本还期待对方展现出更多的想象……  
  
他向前迈了一步，脚踝上的镣铐被勒住了。  
  
查尔斯叫起来。他低头一看，心脏砰砰跳。链子在他压根没有注意到的情况下悄悄滑到他身边，再次把他套牢了……  
  
……而且它比原先还要短。  
  
短得多。  
  
“靠。”查尔斯呼了口气。他走向他的书架，甚至还没走到一半就被猛地扯住——接着——“噢，你个混蛋，”他用自由的脚转动，“把它变 _回来_ 。”  
  
男人的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
大怒之下，查尔斯捉起脚边的伏特加酒瓶。他握住瓶颈，准备好扔过去。  
  
“把它变 _ **回来**_ ！”  
  
“嗯，”男人微笑着看他。“不。”  
  
接着他关上门。  
  
查尔斯听到门栓的咔哒声——但是没有听到锁头的咯嚓声，因为被玻璃砸碎的声音盖过了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯心想，只有在最低落的时刻，最微不足道的礼物才能被当成乐事。让自己在各种亵神的咒骂中沉溺了六七分钟后，他跺着脚回到床上，把毯子整理好。只要能掩盖气味做什么就行，虽然味道微有消退，但是仍然存在。  
  
不过打开礼物使得他的意识不去思考气味。查尔斯决定把最好的留到最后。所以，他首先把背包里的东西倒放到床上，开始仔细地清点起来。他吃了三包苹果酱和两块巧克力布丁——接着盯着吃完剩下的一堆塑料包装。他之前几乎没见过这种东西。牛津用陶瓷和金属来容纳食物，而在这边……好吧。在发现器中他躺的是塑料板，此外就是装大天使血液的输液包。  
  
查尔斯靠把塑料一次一块地投入火中来自娱自乐。那很孩子气，但是……“如果你不能在圣诞节前后像孩子一样玩乐，那什么时候才能呢？”  
  
 _当然不能在你被一个肆虐的性爱狂人操的时候_ ，他的意识评论；因此查尔斯咬了咬牙，把他的思绪指引到别处。塑料燃烧散发出可怕的臭味。他皱起眉头，从床底下翻找出奥洛洛的线香。把一根香抛入火中。  
  
接着他突然想到应该好好清理。他短时间内可不会再得到两个纸箱。也许吧。  
  
他清空装着男孩遗留物品的那个箱子，接着往里头放入床底下的物品：奥洛洛的线香和木梳；她那本藏着地图的书；罗根的熊脂；琴在蜂房和麦考伊的实验室陪他们时描绘的不同画作。查尔斯吹掉彩色涂鸦上的灰尘，感觉一丝内疚的刺痛感。这些画作应该被展示出来。 _见鬼_ ，他酸酸地思索——如果他想，他搞不好能够让男人给它们上框。  
  
他再次把脑袋探到床下，搜索是否还有别的东西。只见男人昨夜制作的金属杯。它已经滚远进入灰尘中；查尔斯做了个苦相，让它呆在原地。灰尘……灰尘和奥洛洛的化妆盒中的零碎物品。 _那个金属盒_ 。他迅速把那段记忆带走，笨手笨脚地处理口红、眼线笔、遮瑕膏和指甲油。他之前已经把自己能用的东西放进他的急救包里了；于是他打算把剩下这些的交给琴。  
  
在达拉斯战役开始的第一天，他就已经把储藏室找到的那件夹克送给了她。它是淡蓝色的，有精心拼接的蓬松袖子。琴很喜爱它……她当时给了他一个如此热情的拥抱，双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，那导致查尔斯觉得她并不怎么频繁收到礼物。至少，自奥洛洛走后就没有了。  
  
那就送化妆品吧。查尔斯皱了皱眉头，努力回忆瑞雯。他找到他妹妹的时候，她才六岁。而从她……他闭上眼睛集中精神……从她十二岁开始，他就对她的潜在追求者扮演起冰冷兄长的角色。他笑了。当年瑞雯带了一个男孩回家喝茶。那个孩子被吓呆了，他的招风耳变得跟玫瑰一样红。当时瑞雯蹦蹦跳跳地下楼梯，穿着一条新连衣裙，涂抹着只有上帝才知道打哪儿弄来的口红、腮红和眼影。她的 _小情郎_ 瞪大了眼睛，然后一下子把牛奶全打翻到他的裤裆上。  
  
查尔斯当时为了忍住笑声几乎咬断舌头。男孩浑身湿透、无比懊恼地离开，此后他跟瑞雯说话没一次不脸红的。两天后查尔斯要求他当月的恋人给瑞雯带来一些化妆品并教导她如何使用。而在另一次茶会中，那个恋人—— _薇欧拉_ ，那个人叫薇欧拉——则坚持也给查尔斯涂脂抹粉。严厉的牛津院长——挂在客厅荣誉之位的那幅肖像——肯定从未见过如此欢闹的事儿。  
  
查尔斯收起化妆品，眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“ _咦_ 。”  
  
他的声音在自己房内听起来很微弱。他意识到：如果他当时面临着同样的状况，但要是他的能力开发到如今的状态……  
  
他本会把那个小事件从男孩的意识中弹掉，防止他不断沉湎这段悲惨的记忆。他本会涂着眼影粉去上课，或许是跟薇欧拉打赌——然后在成功把所有注意力从他身上转移开后，从她那里领取罚金。  
  
而且他本会要求瑞雯锻炼改变她的形体，而不是把不合身的连衣裙强行套到她身上。他记得她能够创造衣服。她能够任意改变自己的面孔、身体和声音……  
  
如此大的潜力。但她从来没有锻炼过，除了躲避。  
  
就像他自己。  
  
查尔斯把化妆品抛进一个枕套里，顿时火大了。他心想，要承担大部分责任的是夺客们、东胞社。而不是女王陛下，因为她无疑是被迫同意她所签署的无论什么条约的条款——免得弗洛斯特女士用她的王子摧毁巴斯和伯明翰……  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。  
  
男人是否去过不列颠？去过考文垂的王座？……去过牛津？  
  
“肯定没有，”查尔斯喃喃自语。肯定会有人被告知这一情况。而且弗洛斯特肯定对那个杂种严加管教。没有她，他肯定不会去不列颠王国。而如果东胞社的领导人访问过女王陛下，那么至少查尔斯能够在他的政治学讲座上证实前者的政府模式。  
  
东胞社……夺客， _兄弟会_ ，他皱着眉头想起。牛津所有人都称其为兄弟会。而他第一次见到弗洛斯特时，她还嘲笑过那个名称……那么她为何没有在公众场所纠正这个错误？他揣度，为何允许自由西方掌握他们冲突的话语权？  
  
为何要让一切保密呢？  
  
查尔斯盯着他的手指，苍白而消瘦地紧捉着枕套。谁知道？他叹了口气。询问弗洛斯特当然是想都别想了；向来都这样……  
  
但随后他的皮肤刺痛。  
  
也许他可以询问男人。  
  
查尔斯从不同的角度审视这个想法，接着小心地把它收起来留待以后考虑。  
  
他检查光照在地板上的斜度——毕竟，在天黑之前，他还剩几个小时。在这个第四季度日（冬至）。一年之中最黑暗的夜晚……  
  
查尔斯摇着头，查看起男孩们摊开在毯子上的物产。鲍比和约翰，刚刚被宣誓。而刚被宣誓的新人的遗留物品却很……稀少。  
  
查尔斯把所有东西挑拣了一遍，仔细地选择他认为琴会更喜欢的东西。她用不着剃刀和须后水——他把它们跟余下的放进纸箱里。有两条漂亮的围巾，看起来是家庭编织的，两双图案精致的手套——以及两双袜子。  
  
他在枕套里摸了摸——接着皱起眉头。现在回过头想，琴年纪尚小，还用不着化妆品。他把它们腾空放回盒子里，接着把围巾和手套放进枕套留给她。她穿戴久了自然会合身。他把袜子留给自己。  
  
一只碎布填充玩偶送给琴，再加上一个棋盘和一副扑克牌。此外……查尔斯感觉嘴角抽动。一个[口香糖球机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gumball_machine)，里头剩下十几个糖果……以及——他检查——暗格里的一便士。那一定是鲍比的。之前约翰表示过不知道便士是什么。  
  
此外还有一个旧[芝宝牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zippo)打火机。查尔斯把它弹开再合上，闻了闻。火机内的液体早已消失，钢材在手里感觉很轻。他把它放到一边留给他自己——他能想到约翰以及他的能力，即使他不能用打火机做任何事情。  
  
“不要放火烧了这个地方……”  
  
没有咖啡，也没有色情书刊，两者都是他原本半期待的东西。那是理所当然的。如果一个人要离家去当兵，任何能招祸的罪证肯定会被烧毁——而且他俩都还有点小，不像会有淫秽读物。他也不认为约翰是那种会给自己定量配给咖啡的人。噢，好吧。  
  
一盒蜡烛——他拿走他们——接着——“啊。” _确实存在_ 可爱的东西——一个由橙红色玻璃面板构成的小灯笼。它被烟火的碳渣给弄脏了，但肯定能被弄干净。查尔斯往里面瞅了瞅。里头能够容纳三根蜡烛——那样他就可以依赖这个烛光来缝纫了。  
  
关于缝纫的想法使得他热切地转移到最后那个箱子，查尔斯打开他的季度礼物。一瓶沉重的[西拉葡萄酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syrah#Syrah_wines)，一把开塞钻绑在瓶颈上。“噢，安琪儿，祝福你。”尽管葡萄酒的效率比不上更为烈性的酒……不过话说回来，倒挺适合这个季节的。有一个针线包，圆型的织锦容器很有家庭风味。他轻轻打开盖子并合上——配备相当完整。针和线；剪刀和顶针；还有一个番茄形状的针垫。  
  
接着查尔斯凝视着那本为琴准备的童话书。他小心翼翼地打开它，惊讶地呼了口气。  
  
它真完美。里头荟萃了各种各样的故事——他看到《睡美人》、《白雪公主》、《灰姑娘》、[《侏儒妖》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rumpelstiltskin)、《美女与野兽》——应有尽有。而且插图特别丰富多彩……让人想起[拉克姆的画作](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Rackham)印在不同的镀金页面上。  
  
“棒极了，”查尔斯告诉自己。“干得好，安琪儿。”  
  
但为了绝对的质量控制，真的，他必须负起责任，先阅读这本书才行。  
  
所以在吃了更多的苹果酱并小心擦拭双手之后，他读了起来。水果的味道、书本的美丽、温暖的炉火与安宁……  
  
他本应知道这种光景太美好，是不可能长久的。  
  
——————————  
  
不到一小时后，他设定的信号灯就亮起了警报。 _真的_ ，查尔斯心想，同时匆匆忙忙地把书藏到枕套里。最近的警报实践得可真勤啊。而且来者不是那男人——而是一群人。他咬住嘴唇，把枕套塞进空纸箱，把两个箱子滑入他的床架和衣柜之间。刚好赶上门被打开……  
  
……查尔斯觉得自己的下巴都掉了。  
  
来者是四个穿着自由西方制服的士兵。他们手握电击枪。而且他们全都用空洞的眼睛盯着他。  
  
“呃。”他小心翼翼地站起身。“什么事？”  
  
其中一人摇摇晃晃地走向他，靴子在碎玻璃上嘎吱作响——先转动脑袋，再转眼睛，看着他的链子，掏出一把钥匙，解开他的镣铐。  
  
“谢谢？”查尔斯尝试。“还有——你们到底是谁？”  
  
另一名士兵发话。“跟我们……”那把枪猛地一抖。“现在。”  
  
查尔斯没有想去抗议。他太过忙于嫌恶地盯着说话士兵的嘴巴如何独立于他的脸移动，以及他们如何全都在——抽搐。  
  
他还没反应过来，一个士兵已经笨拙地把眼罩绕过他的眼睛绑住。  
  
 _接下来是什么？_ 查尔斯顺从地跟着走，感觉枪朝他的背部戳了一下。其他人全都迈着完全一致的整齐步伐；真是令人毛骨悚然。他们有问题——但他不知道自己是否敢动用力量去弄清楚到底出了什么问题。毕竟，他们那种空白状态让他想起达拉斯战役第一天那些被清除意识的飞行员。  
  
貌似仅仅过了一分钟，眼罩就被猛地扯开了。查尔斯的意识一直在焦虑地嗡鸣，没法谨慎地追踪所走的路线，虽然很明显，士兵们带他前往蜂房——而且还是他已经去过的地方。果不其然，那个房间很眼熟。  
  
“噢，你好，”查尔斯对着医生的助手眨了眨眼——他记得之前那一天见过他。“到底是怎么一回……”  
  
“坐，”那男孩喝道。他看起来真的很年轻，尚未大学毕业。如果奥尔巴尼那边有大学——总有学徒这一可能性，查尔斯料想。他坐下。这里就是之前那间检查室——核磁共振器占据一面墙……  
  
“袖子卷起来。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你的袖子。”男孩挥动一个空的注射器。“卷起来。”  
  
查尔斯皱起了眉头。“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“昨天忘了做一些测试，泽维尔先生。”那声音稍微多了点尊重，但……  
  
查尔斯感到皮肤有点刺痒。但那男孩没有迎接他的目光。“只需给我一些血样并尿在一个杯子里，我们就能完事了。”  
  
查尔斯只好乖乖伸出了胳膊，但他为那些话眨了眨眼睛。“一份——尿样？为什么？”  
  
男孩快速地系好止血带，往他的肘弯抹了些医用酒精。  
  
“还有为什么，”查尔斯回过肩头边看边问，“你抽血会需要观众？那肯定违反了某种道德……”  
  
士兵们就在房间里，空洞地凝视着。  
  
查尔斯叫出声。针头的戳刺并不特别温柔。红色的鲜血装满容器，接着就被拽开。男孩把注射器留在原位，装满另一个真空密封的小瓶。接着是另一瓶，以及另一瓶。  
  
好长一段时间，查尔斯注视着鲜红的血液喷射出来。他感到微微晕眩。“这到底是为了什么？”  
  
但男孩只是抽出注射器——查尔斯打了个寒噤——然后猛地用绷带包扎他的手臂。小瓶堆放在一个支架中—— _咔哒咔哒_ ——接着出现了一个更宽大的容器，举向他。“去吧。”  
  
“我得让你知道，我脱水得很严重……”他开口，但退缩了—— _真他妈见鬼_ ——因为一个士兵把电击枪压到男孩的脖子上。  
  
“泽维尔先生。“男孩脸都白了。“麻烦你把尿样给我，拜托。”  
  
“当然，”查尔斯结结巴巴地说。“没问题，”他环顾四周——看到房间角落里的门。“只是——给我一点时间。”  
  
那并没有花多少时间。 _紧张导致的_ ，查尔斯告诉自己，他把容器还给那个助手，疑惑地看着所有样品被放入一个盒子里。  
  
接着那一经历的超现实程度以指数方式倍增，因为一个也许跟琴同龄的小男孩，快步跑进了房间。  
  
也许跟琴同龄。真的很难说……因为他是蓝色的。而且他有一条尾巴和一对尖耳朵，而且：“到底……”查尔斯呼吸。  
  
但是助理把和盒子交给那孩子，说道：“浮歌赞医生的办公室，在奥尔巴尼，拜托……”  
  
……而那孩子露齿一笑，伴着一声噼啪和一团深色蒸汽消失了。  
  
“到底是怎么回事？”查尔斯喝道，他的神经被折磨够了。  
  
他没有得到答案。反之，那些表情空白的自由西方士兵把他赶出检查室，带他迈下走廊，然后……”不， _不_ ——不要再搞这一套了……”他还没来得及重组并试图夺取他们的其中一把枪，就被关进白色无菌卧室里。  
  
也许是失血导致他头晕的。但即使在头晕的情况下，他仍然试图伏击给他带来汤的士兵，以及随后给他带来四罐水果的士兵。  
  
而后者使用了电击枪。  
  
——————————  
  
“泽维尔先生？”  
  
查尔斯畏缩着慢慢坐起来。他花了相当长的一段时间才从电击的威力中恢复过来，但他意识的再次清晰了——至少足以看到某个他认识的人在他周围徘徊。  
  
“噢——医生。是你啊。”他呼了口气。  
  
“你掉了这个。”医生正朝他举起一个罐头—— _橘子_ ，他读着标示。而那并不是他掉的。当他拳击那个被洗脑的士兵的脸时，它落下来了。  
  
查尔斯接过罐头，即使他说：“我不配得到它。毕竟，今天早上我忘了补铁了。”  
  
 _反之，你今晚就要补铁了_ ，他的意识讽刺道，查尔斯抽搐了一下。他把罐子放在一个口袋里。  
  
“那现在还不算问题，小伙子。你感觉怎么样？有任何残留的疼痛吗？这些可恶武器的电压真是荒谬。”  
  
“我感觉还行。医生……”他迟钝地朝她眨了眨眼睛。“你在这里。大老远从奥尔巴尼过来。”  
  
“我带着……结果回来的。”她那飘逸的头发在无菌室的冷光中显得很纤细。  
  
“一个可爱的小孩带我来这里的。你有没有试过瞬间转移？那可真是迷人……”  
  
“什么——结果？”  
  
“泽维尔先生，”她打断。她的眉毛捏到了一块。“我觉得我需要问你一件事。”  
  
“唯一前提是我能问之前搞得煞有介事的那一出是怎么回事……”  
  
“就是那个，没错。”医生朝他眨眨眼。“十年了，而我从来没有收到这样的要求。不是说我在抱怨——让我的助手使用各种机器挺好的，而在压力下，突击任务总是好的实践……但是。”  
  
查尔斯好想尖叫。“‘但是’什么？”  
  
“但是：告诉我。为什么弗洛斯特女士会命令在天黑之前给为你完成一份彻底的性病检查？”  
  
“……性病检查？”  
  
“性传染疾病。”  
  
也许她误以为他的沉默源自困惑，因为她继续说：“那份检查需要结合血液测验和尿液分析，天知道呢，这种检查仍然很有意义，考虑到当下流行的新梅毒病菌……”  
  
查尔斯抓住她的外套前襟。 _厚绒呢_ ，他的一部分大脑指出， _却仍然感到寒冷_ 。外头肯定远远低于零度。  
  
“帮我，”他气喘吁吁地说。“你一定要帮我离开这里。”  
  
“泽维尔先生……”她睁大眼睛盯着。“这到底……”  
  
“上帝——她知道。她知道。我不知道她是怎么发现的，但她会……”  
  
“泽维尔先生，冷静下来。”温暖的手抓住他自己的手，捏了捏。“放松。深吸一口气。”  
  
但查尔斯不能——他再次感到头晕目眩，摇摇晃晃走向门口。“她发现了。她知道我——我做了什么……”  
  
“那你做了什么？亲爱的小伙子…….我的名字是莎拉·浮歌赞，我已经行医三十年了，无论你可能有什么秘密，我都会为你保密的。”那把声音很平静，那双手也转移到他的肩膀上。推了推。“把脑袋放在你的膝盖之间。深吸一口气。”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。接着他小心把自己意识的一根卷须探向她的内心。他预计尖锐的好奇心，刺耳的勒索想法……或者某个自由西方特工的贪婪利益……  
  
相反……他感觉到……  
  
善意。  
  
和——担忧。  
  
而她的话在她的记忆中回荡着绝对真相的声响。  
  
 _她能够帮助你。_  
  
“噢，上帝，”他喃喃自语。  
  
 _快点。快点。_  
  
查尔斯颤抖着吸了一口气。“我做了一笔交易。”  
  
“什么样的交易？”  
  
“我答应……如果某人——帮助我的朋友们。孩子们，你知道吗？如果他在——在达拉斯，保护他们，我答应他——我答应他……”  
  
“达拉斯战役。根据我的理解，相当骇人。”浮歌赞的手稳稳放在他的肩膀上。“我知道这个人吗？”  
  
他强忍住自己的笑声。“你看新闻吗？”  
  
一阵停顿。“我没有电视机，但是……我会读周刊。”  
  
“那你知道他。”  
  
较长的停顿。  
  
“好吧。现在：无论你说什么都不能让我吃惊，泽维尔先生。我治疗过各行各业的人，而且我见识过你不会相信的事情。而你，”她摇了摇他的肩膀，“应该为保护孩子得到赞扬。在当今这个时代，这么多的人认为 _不_ 保护孩子是理所当然的。说吧。你答应了这个人什么事？”  
  
“你不会相信，我自己都不大相信。我是说，谁会奉献那么多，仅仅为了……”  
  
“为了什么？告诉我。”  
  
查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，对着地板说话。  
  
“为了性交，我答应和他上床。”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着：“我明白了。”  
  
他专注于自己的呼吸。 _吸气，呼气。吸气_ 。以及 _呼气。_  
  
“昨天，泽维尔先生，我诊断你为严重营养不良、神经衰弱以及贫血。”她的声音低沉而克制。“现在……你在告诉我，你被强迫与人发生性关系？”  
  
他实在忍不住，他笑了。那声音真可怕。“你的临床态度可真坦率，医生。”  
  
“我要让你知道，我是一名优秀的临床医生。而且我很擅长告知人们不幸的消息——为什么呢，泽维尔先生？因为我要很抱歉地告诉你：我这辈子从未见过你这么糟糕的[衣原体](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chlamydia_infection)病案。”  
  
查尔斯睁开了眼睛，低头盯着地面，接着直起身子盯着她。“……什么？”  
  
“其症状包括，”接着她朝他抬起下巴，看上去——查尔斯摇摇晃晃地站着——几乎完全像他的企鹅，就连圆圆的黑眼睛都一样。“阴茎有分泌物；排尿时有烧灼感；睾丸内疼痛肿胀。而在更为严重的情况下：结膜炎、发热、盗汗、阳痿——听起来熟悉吗？”  
  
他觉得自己脑震荡了。“不。”  
  
“嗯，那可真奇怪，泽维尔先生，因为我诊断出你有严重的衣原体感染，而我只能用手头最强效的抗生素来治疗你。”她的眼睛火热地看着他的眼睛。“在奥尔巴尼。来吧。”  
  
接着她牢牢握住查尔斯的手臂。“你要跟我来。”  
  
查尔斯允许自己被带到门边。他感到晕乎乎的。“……真的？”  
  
“真的。现在：哪一条路是出口？”  
  
这是行不通的，查尔斯心想。有太多的警卫。太多的保安……  
  
但医生往锁头插入一张卡……接着无菌室的门就嘶一声打开了。  
  
他的心脏猛跳到嗓子眼。她能够对人撒谎——而且——他们这里的人认识她。  
  
他们会相信她。他能够逃脱。  
  
“好，”他气喘吁吁地说。“长走廊，接着我们要左转……”即使在他们步行过程中，查尔斯也在急行中跌跌撞撞，他已经深深探入自己的意识，再次喘气：  
  
“ _你们大伙……_ ”  
  
接着他所有的鸟儿都飞向他，构成光的旋风。  
  
他的盔甲在阅览室窗户照进来的光线中闪光。他已经在莫名间拔出他的剑——它燃烧着虹彩。“我们能够离开这里，但我们得快点，”接着查尔斯转动一只脚去领导它们……“来吧！”  
  
回到走廊，他觉得自己仿佛从连续三天的睡眠中醒来。他所有的鸟儿在自己周围飞翔——他的力劈啪作响——此外是来自下方暗水的混响。他能感觉到它在他的意识中回荡——他所有的力量对抗着锁头，乞讨着被释放……  
  
“还不行，”查尔斯淡淡地说。  
  
“什么？”浮歌赞喘了口气问。  
  
“对不起——这里，转进这里。”他们躲进一个空房间。“稍等一下。”  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛集中精神，派送他的蜂鸟和麻雀飞往前方，安排他的猫头鹰飞过他意识中的地图。夜莺和鸽子在他的肩膀上，企鹅在他身边，准备奔跑。  
  
而在最上方，则是他的睿鴍，螺旋向上穿过庄园，让他的一团力量展开，像薄纱一样细，不断感知：  
  
……数十人，操着不同的语言，他们正迈上庄园前面的楼梯——一些变种人在站岗，意识明亮地燃烧着——还有士兵们在一层冰板下尖叫……  
  
 _冰_ 。弗洛斯特。查尔斯冒出一身汗。白皇后的力量正在活跃，穿透整个庄园劈啪作响——而且她正是控制自由西方士兵的人。尽管数量固然比达拉斯的时候少得多，但是这一回距离要近得多。  
  
而他自己的力量……他检查了一下。他的心脏跳到嗓子眼。它没法容纳进一颗台球中——太多了……  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，派送鸽子、夜莺和企鹅回到他的意识中——后者自然发出嘎嘎的抗议声。他也让猫头鹰消失。弗洛斯特肯定不会注意到那么微弱的力量。她肯定在忙着其他事情。  
  
冰噼里啪啦进入一个立方体——一颗 _钻石_ ——位于庄园的尽头。东面。他们的对面。他们能够成功躲避。  
  
“我们得快点，”查尔斯低声说。“前门有一大群人——但如有必要，我们可以找到一个窗户并那样逃出去。”  
  
“对，”浮歌赞说。“有一个通往室外的门位于储藏区附近……”  
  
他的意识里闪过一个满是金属的房间—— _那些剑_ ——他哽咽了。  
  
“不——我们不希望碰到……”他搜索一个适当的词，“保安。”  
  
她迈出房间进入走廊。查尔斯紧随其后。  
  
“那我们就必须通过旧煤窖出去了。相反的储藏区，”她解释说，“连接到……”  
  
“嘘！”  
  
麻雀发出一声警告的啁啾。查尔斯紧张地聚焦……接着感到一个意识的闪烁。他想起——薛定谔的变种人，然而是微型版的……  
  
接着那个蓝色的小孩转过拐角，看见他们并挥了挥手。  
  
“问题解决了，”查尔斯呼吸。  
  
“但是——一个孩子……”  
  
“他只需把你送回你的办公室，”查尔斯说着，哽咽了：“ _拜托。_ ”  
  
片刻的犹豫后，浮歌赞叫了一声：“你好啊！”  
  
男孩蹦蹦跳跳地跑向他们。“好！”  
  
“呃，亲爱的，貌似我在这里的时间到了——我可不可以问，”她乐呵呵地说，“你介不介意带我回奥尔巴尼？”  
  
一个瞪眼，他考虑起来。那孩子正吸吮着……他的尾巴尖端。查尔斯盯着，感到头晕目眩。  
  
“你看，我这里有一个病人。他需要一些只有我的办公室才有的药物。”  
  
男孩皱起额头。他在黑发下方明亮闪烁的黄色眼睛显得忧心忡忡。“两人？”  
  
“对，两人。那没问题吧？”  
  
孩子思索了一下，接着亮堂起来：“粑粑！”  
  
“等等—— _不_ ，”查尔斯吞咽了一下，“停下……”  
  
但男孩已经不见了。  
  
他们俩在纠结的蓝黑色蒸汽上方对视。  
  
“为什么不，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“知道的人越少越好，”查尔斯打着哆嗦回答，接着：“我不知道其他人是否会像……一个孩子那么好说服。”  
  
虽然——如果男孩离去后带来的人，无论是谁，若有不从并阻碍到他的逃脱……  
  
…… _逃脱_ 。这个机会，这个最后的机会。如果人们试图阻止他，那么查尔斯会直接把他们的意识烧成灰烬。  
  
另一波空气动荡——转移——如果查尔斯的意识没有朝他尖叫着快跑，他本会对眼前的景象惊叹。那个握着小孩的手，漫步走廊朝他过来的变种人，看上去浑然一副恶魔相——鲜红的皮肤、浓密的黑发和山羊胡子，身穿黑西装，红手帕从一个口袋中露出。而且——相同的尾巴……另一人肯定是他的儿子。  
  
将一只明亮蓝眼一分为二的可怕疤痕被微笑弄弯。“ _{晚安}_ ——祝两位晚上好。”  
  
“你好，”浮歌赞明朗地说。查尔斯佩服她的勇气——但也许两人已经……  
  
“浮歌赞医生。”那变种人弯腰亲吻她的手。“你还是一如既往地可爱。”  
  
“噢，别又来这一套了。”她叹了一口气。“结婚咯。”  
  
“而那让我多心碎啊！”查尔斯注意到那是俄国口音，而且相当浓厚。“每次我们见面，我都希望你已经想开了、前进了呢。”  
  
“这话出自一个不能在同一个地方呆上一小时的人之口。”一个微笑。“而你尝试之前，再尝试一次，我需要返回奥尔巴尼——带上这个病人跟我一起走。”  
  
“啊。”红色变种人直直地盯着他。  
  
查尔斯朝他看回去—— _别退缩别露馅_ ——然后辨识出身份的意识火花让他畏缩。  
  
“ _{我的上帝}_ ——白骑士！”变种人本身的牙齿是白色的——没有男人的牙那么白，查尔斯看得出，但是跟猩红色的皮肤构成不和谐的对比。“我在达拉斯看过你！这么多次，还是在女士的右手……”  
  
 _白骑士？_ 他设法弱弱地点了个头。  
  
“他病得相当重，”医生插嘴，“因此需要我手头最强效的抗生素。”  
  
查尔斯努力装出晕眩的模样。那并不困难。  
  
“时机不佳——宴会将会在一个小时后开始。”他打量了一下查尔斯。“你现在能不能——怎么说来着——坚持下？吃点食物，”他咧嘴一笑，“咱们可以喝一杯，聊聊达拉斯。”  
  
查尔斯费劲地用意志力带着他的蜂鸟和麻雀以及他的睿鴍—— _睿鴍_ ——去压迫对方的意识。逐步扩大他的感知能力去探出任何怀疑；撤回他放置在宿舍的信号灯的力量，同样部署它……  
  
变种人什么都没怀疑。  
  
安慰之感如此目眩地油然而生，他几乎昏了过去。 _逃脱_ 。“我不——医生？”  
  
浮歌赞坚决地摇头。“他病得很重。”  
  
“ _{对}_ ，他看上去确实……”变种人插嘴……  
  
“……因此他需要现在就去奥尔巴尼。”  
  
“当然可以。”一只红色的手伸向他……“来吧。咱们这就走。同一个办公室吗，医生？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“啊。”变种人朝查尔斯的肩后露齿一笑。“一切还好吗，女士？”  
  
查尔斯僵住了。  
  
浮歌赞在他旁边倒抽一口冷气。  
  
白皇后的声音冷若冰霜。  
  
“不太好。”  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１２月０２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０１月１７日，编辑于２０１５年０２月０４日上午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的医生名字及其他相关内容补充：<http://www.douban.com/note/481722935/>  
> 感谢大家的回复，我才得以日更3000字。翻译费时费力，点个Kudos再走吧  
> 下一章开始是蜜月阶段，肉香喷喷地让人转圈圈~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	29. Chapter 29

第２９章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：暴力  
摘要：白皇后的礼物。  
说明：本文的 _{俄语}_ 是这么表示的。  
  
事后回顾所发生的情况，查尔斯觉得很淡漠。就好像他在观看某件可怕的事，是的。但却是通过一个窗户观看。  
  
那个窗户很洁净。没有结霜。牛津的窗户在冬日早晨会因冰霜结成的弧形和花纹闪着光，但是这一个窗户……这一个完全洁净。 _它应该_ _洁净的_ ，查尔斯淡淡地想。他所有的掩纱都就位，前所未有地强大。  
  
不过话又说回来，弗洛斯特当时肯定没有动用所有的力量去压迫他。还没有。  
  
那个成年的瞬间转移者—— _阿泽佐尔，就是那个名字_ ——似乎相当仓皇失措，浅色的眼睛在弗洛斯特和查尔斯之间急转。那头油腻的黑发猛地一甩，他凝视着靠着墙乏力的医生。接着他转身开始迫切地跟弗洛斯特说话。查尔斯没听懂—— _啊_ 。因为说的是俄语。那孩子紧贴着他的父亲，蓝色的尾巴扭成８字型缠住高个变种人的脚踝。  
  
弗洛斯特抬起下巴说话……声音非常轻柔。  
  
接着查尔斯站不太稳，因为他感觉到寒意从她的意识以精确的完美环状涟漪投射出来。  
  
他看到阿泽佐尔移身站在他儿子面前，弯下脑袋鞠了个躬。一缕黑色的长发垂落下来。  
  
接着查尔斯不得不聚焦在加强他的防御上。  
  
_掩纱掩纱 **掩纱**_ ……所有掩纱闪着虹彩，如纱织轻薄，但是层数多到构成坚不可摧的防御。 _像闪闪发光的床单_ ，很久以前，琴在她的意识中这样说过——并给他看一个年长红发女人晾晒衣物，她的笑容使深色的圆眼睛在眼角皱起。那个人是琴的母亲吗？她是否有过一位家长，就像阿泽佐尔……但现在没有了？查尔斯觉得自己的嘴唇分开，眨着眼睛清醒过来，盯着走廊，他惊讶没有看到自己呼出白气。他意识中的寒意明显而不祥；琴的记忆则很温暖……  
  
但他所有的掩纱都在撑着。  
  
“你时而惊人地能干，时而又惊人地无能，泽维尔。”弗洛斯特的声音听起来很遥远。查尔斯慢慢环顾走廊。瞬间转移者已经不见了。一群自由西方士兵绕过拐角，对着他举着电击枪。他们看上去全都跟早前看到的那些一样迷惑。  
  
本能使得查尔斯转向一边。浮歌赞医生还在那里，无力地贴着走廊其中一块金属面板。她面色惨白。  
  
“泽维尔先生……”她含糊不清地说。“他……”  
  
“他怎么了？”弗洛斯特翻阅起自己手中的文件。之前一个士兵拿走了浮歌赞的公事包，痉挛着打开它，让所有的内容落在地板上。接着他在里头翻找出一个牛皮纸文件夹，把它交给了弗洛斯特。  
  
她对着医生冷冷地垂下眼睛。“告诉我。”  
  
“……病了。”  
  
“真的吗，泽维尔先生？”白皇后没有看他，而是盯着浮歌赞。“病了？”  
  
告知真相的时刻。  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。“不。”  
  
在那一刻，他本可以做一些事情。他本可以打破隐藏的封印，释放他所有的力量，试图击晕或定住弗洛斯特和她的爪牙……试图逃跑。  
  
查尔斯知道他所有的鸟儿都会帮忙。  
  
反之，他把睿鴍从它的制高点召唤回来。 _小于一颗台球——你看不到我。_ 查尔斯派他的鸟儿飞向浮歌赞。就在白皇后的眼前—— _但她看不到——她看不到……_  
  
鸟儿携带着他仅剩的那一条火热的吊坠。琴在她的意识中送给他的那一条——到现在是很久以前的事儿了。  
  
_找到我们谈话的记忆_ ，他随着吊坠发送命令，写在一条横幅上。它俩都足够小——弗洛斯特不会看到的。 _用这块宝石触碰它。说出一个你选择的词；把宝石挂在脖子上。接着那段记忆就不会被弗洛斯特女士发现。它会隐藏起来，直到你再次说出那个词。_  
  
睿鴍让吊坠和横幅落入浮歌赞的意识。飞回他那里——麻雀和蜂鸟隐藏在它身后。 _隐藏_ ，他告诉他们。 _在我的意识中——去吧。隐藏。_  
  
火热的吊坠着陆时，医生只传出一小脉冲的感叹和震惊。但查尔斯没有时间去思考它。  
  
反之，他对弗洛斯特重复：  
  
“不。我没有生病。”  
  
“看完这些结果的另一份副本后，”她冷冷地说。“年轻的麦考伊正是这么说的。”她停顿了一下。“我们确实有一台传真机，泽维尔。在我的办公室里。非中世纪的沟通方式，不像你的宝贝牛津……而那貌似正在——在你的意识中。嗯。”  
  
接着查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，冰矛插入他的掩纱。寒意在他周围结晶实体化；他的颅底产生针刺的疼痛——弗洛斯特的力量就像滴着水的冰冷手指捧着他的脑袋——逐渐把它 _冻结_ ……  
  
“刚刚你觉得自己非常隐蔽吗？”  
  
查尔斯用力咽了咽，把情绪转向愤怒来逃避；忽略她的力量和她的威胁。“你给了麦考伊一份同事的性病测试结果？以后我要怎么直视他的眼睛？”  
  
“他从达拉斯返回后，就像你通常那样看他啊。”弗洛斯特心不在焉地微笑，仍然凝视着医生。“从他的记忆中清除掉这个之后，”她用修剪整齐的指甲翻开最上面的文件。“我送他去了那里。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
  
接着弗洛斯特转身朝他瞪回去，她的颧骨和下巴的白皙轮廓无可挑剔。她纤细的喉咙围着一条项链——成串的钻石和闪亮的钢圈——而且她穿着白色的天鹅绒连衣裙。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。他从来没有见过她穿着任何接近舞厅礼服的服饰。她的头发被扭起来固定住——强调出脖子和锁骨的优雅线条、象牙色的丰满乳沟……  
  
她既美丽又致命。而且她仍然看着他，眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
有那么生动的一刻，查尔斯见到钻石隼遮掩它的翅膀。他拍开那个画面，把更多的力量推入他的掩纱中。 _别让它进来_ ，他的意识倒吸一口冷气；接着他打了一个寒颤。 _它能否找到回来的路？_ 它是他创作出来的。 _它能吗？_  
  
“我知道真相，泽维尔。现在告诉我：为什么这个医生要撒谎？”  
  
他知道弗洛斯特想听什么。他构思用词——而说出它们并没有他原本所想的那么困难。它们是真话，这点有帮助。一张更大的相片的一部分……但仍然是真的。  
  
“她撒谎是因为——我要求她帮我。”  
  
“正是。”  
  
他听到一声呻吟，慢慢转头去看。那个胖墩女人正滑到地面上，茫然地凝视着。她脸上的所有颜色都消失了，使得她花白的头发像黑色。  
  
查尔斯感到恐惧擒住他的内脏。“不要伤害她。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”  
  
“因为……因为那不是她的主意。”  
  
“那是谁的主意啊，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“ _我的，_ ”他厉声说道，一边后退一边瞪视。“是我的主意，是我的计划。”  
  
“…… _计划。_ ”  
  
弗洛斯特笑了起来，声音喧闹地穿过走廊；士兵们站在原地晃动。查尔斯觉得脸泛红晕。  
  
“噢，我亲爱的泽维尔先生。这就是我早前的意思。顺说，你阻止我进入你的意识——干得好。”他觉得一阵冰冷的触碰滑过掩纱；接着像猫爪扑在丝绸上。  
  
“但是……你貌似认为这是一条天才策略：哄骗我的一个忠实仆人为你叛乱，在隆冬时节展开出逃，还相信我不会知晓这一切。”她用舌头弹了弹牙齿。“你可真是目光短浅啊。”  
  
_噢 **操** 你_。“目光短浅？唉，我的眼睛虽然迷糊，但是含着 _泪水_ ，女士，因为……我真高兴你选择跟我说话，再次听到同样的话真叫我心碎啊。”弗洛斯特的眼睛收窄；查尔斯并不在意。“你能干，我无能，你是主管，我不是，你有权力，我没有； _等等等等——令人生厌_ ——[涂皂，漂洗，重复](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lather,_rinse,_repeat)。”  
  
最后那句是他以前在一部自由西方影片播出时听到的；一个怪异的广告，每个人都显得如此健康有朝气——查尔斯甩开自己意识的胡言乱语，朝她的头发挑起下巴。“顺便说一句，非常好，这附近有没有一家美容院？因为我知道自己看起来有点蓬头垢面，而自我抵达这里之后，你还没有给过我一份季度礼物呢。”  
  
沉默蔓延。  
  
过了好一会儿，查尔斯把视线从她那里转开。吞咽了一下。 _那可能是一个错误，教授_ ，他的意识嘀咕，接着： _现在太晚了……_  
  
但接着白皇后开口了，几乎若有所思：“我给了你链子和镣铐，无论那份礼物有多迟，但我并没有给你一份第四季度礼物……那倒不假。”一根眉毛拱起。“而你想要一份，泽维尔先生？我应该给你什么呢？”  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。 _她到底在_ ——但他踢开他的想法，还没来得及阻止自己就开口了：“不要伤害医生。”  
  
“啊。”弗洛斯特朝另一个女人瞥了一眼，优美地把脑袋倾向一侧。“你可真是关心别人啊，我亲爱的孩子。就当这愿望实现了吧。”  
  
_我亲爱的孩子—— **操** 这到底啥意思？_他的胃里一阵翻腾。  
  
“浮歌赞医生今晚将会返回奥尔巴尼；明天，她将会继续开业行医。当然了，我会先看看你们互动的细节……”  
  
_不，你才不会呢_ ，他蛮横地想——但小心地维持表情空白。  
  
“……但我敢肯定，我不会找到任何叫人吃惊的内容。”  
  
一阵暂停。  
  
弗洛斯特仍然把脑袋倾到一侧。出乎意料的是，她给了他一个微笑……那几乎是——查尔斯的意识猛地停了下来，就像坏掉的自行车。几乎是…… _甜美的_ 。  
  
“我的欣喜之情真是难以言表啊，泽维尔先生，得知你渴望一份季度礼物……”  
  
“真的，医生的安康就相当足够了……”  
  
“……以及得知，”弗洛斯特继续，好像他没有打断自己，“我拥有赐予你礼物的能力。跟我来吧。”  
  
查尔斯感到第一丝恐慌。他不知道她有什么打算，但那肯定不是他想要的。他快速地往走廊扫了一眼。  
  
“不准那么做。”一个手势召来了半打自由西方士兵，围住他构成近距离的队列。查尔斯感觉到他们的枪抵着自己，听到他们同步的呼吸声。“我将护送你到你的房间，泽维尔先生。抵达那里之后，咱们将会有一个小时来相处。”她摸了摸自己的头发。“我没有美容院——我在贫寒中长大的，你知道吗，所以我在家练习来完善自己的技能，但我很高兴能照你的意思办。而且咱们会来好好聊一番。”  
  
查尔斯站着不动。  
  
“动。”  
  
士兵们开始走；他跌跌撞撞地与他们一起前进。 _噢上帝噢上帝——_ “为什么……”他嘶哑地问……  
  
“我会在你的房间里解释的。”  
  
“不——不，为什么控制士兵？”  
  
“噢，泽维尔先生。”另一个微笑赐予他，他们转过拐角时，他差点摔倒。“练习。”  
  
——————————  
  
_不要惊慌。不要惊慌。_ 查尔斯一边专注于脚步的回声一边被护送穿过寒冷的走廊。弗洛斯特没有蒙住他的眼睛。也许她以为自己能够轻松移除这段路途的记忆……如果她尝试，查尔斯以更寒冷的决心告诉自己：那她就大错特错了。  
  
当他们抵达宿舍，他看到弗洛斯特挑起一根眉毛。完全沉默的几个片刻过去了，中间仅穿插着士兵们的呼吸声——接着另一个穿着自由西方制服的人从楼梯的方向绕过拐角。这名士兵像一个提线木偶那样抽搐，抱着满怀的白色皮草。  
  
“谢谢，”弗洛斯特轻轻地说。她把披风系到脖子上，在它的一个口袋里摸了摸——接着笑了。  
  
“你先请，泽维尔先生。”  
  
他们已经来到他的门口。其中一名士兵推开门。查尔斯自动迈了进去……  
  
……并停下来盯着。房间里面有其他士兵。而且——而且——他用力咬住舌头。房内摆着各个箱子，装满他的书。他的床单已经被剥掉，他的衣服在地板上……  
  
“这 _到底_ 是怎么回事？”  
  
“真的，你无需这么不客气。尤其是当我即将赠予你如此丰厚的礼物。因为，你知道吗……”接着弗洛斯特优雅迈到一旁，允许一个士兵把一张高背椅搬进房间，“我今晚心情相当慷慨。”  
  
“……慷慨？”  
  
“是的。”她坐下来，抚平她的衣服。椅子有漂亮的饰面和宽阔的扶手。弗洛斯特竖起的皮草披风领刷着她的下巴。查尔斯盯着这一对比——温暖和寒冰……“我知道，泽维尔先生，近来我并没有……善待你。但你不知道的是，那样做是必要的。”  
  
“你在开玩笑……”  
  
“在我们赢得伟大胜利的前夕，你藐视我的权威，虽然目击者并不多，但在这里，话语可是传得很快的。因为白骑士，”她对那个称号发出微妙的轻蔑，“居然胆敢举起手反对他的皇后……呃，你要理解，我不能放任那种事。因此昨天晚上才没让你参加庆祝活动。这么说可能会让你安慰点，与会者大多没有洗漱，要么酩酊大醉，或者兼而有之。”  
  
“但是，”接着查尔斯听到自己破音了，“有食物。”  
  
在昏暗的光照下，弗洛斯特的眼睛很和蔼。“举止像你那样的人可没有食物。”  
  
_食物_ ，他的思绪慢腾腾地回荡，从他曾经多饥饿的记忆弹回来，仅仅就在昨晚。但后来他吃了男人给的面包……  
  
_靠_ ，那个背包。 _掩纱掩纱掩纱_ ……那个装满食物的背包——她会找到它，她会发现……  
  
但查尔斯并没有在地板上看到它。杂物已被迅速清走；士兵们机械地把箱子搬出门外。背包肯定是被收在里头带走了。 _到目前为止还好……_  
  
他的膝盖颤抖起来，他的意识感觉像灌了铅。他仍然那么虚弱…… _这情况没有半点是好的。_  
  
一名士兵正在搭起熊熊燃烧的炉火，另一个则抱着满怀的漆盒——好吧，一共三个——进了房间。软绵绵的手笨拙地摸索银锁。弗洛斯特叹了口气。“最大的那个。”  
  
接着两个眼神空白的男人打开最大的盒子，取出……  
  
……查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
床单。  
  
棉花，他观察到，或者亚麻。染成生动的绯红色。  
  
他把注意力从铺床的士兵们移开，转回去盯着弗洛斯特。她正注视士兵，眼睛无精打采。接着她把脑袋倾向他。  
  
“我注意到那些箱子，”她朝衣柜做了个手势，“已经被装满了。你之前一直在整理囤放吗，泽维尔先生？”弗洛斯特笑了。“冬季的松鼠？”  
  
让她觉得他是一只松鼠、一只兔子、一只天杀的 _老鼠_ ，只要她不看得更仔细就行。因为他能看到背包的细绳从包含琴的礼物的枕套下面露出来。  
  
“是的，”他咬牙说道。  
  
“我明白了。那些是你的财产中对你最重要的部分？”  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。“……是的。”  
  
“那我认为你没有理由不应该留着它们。”弗洛斯特又笑了。“不过，麻烦把它们移开，行个方便给你的仆人。”  
  
“我……我没有仆人。那真是荒谬，”他疲惫地说。他搬起那些箱子——里头的零碎物品移动碰撞——把它们关在空衣柜里。“如果你想用战俘玩木偶游戏，请自便——但务必别牵扯到我。”  
  
“他们就是仆人。那挺适合他们。他们帮忙拿东西和搞卫生……”她在空气中挥了挥手，“甚至给你铺床，我亲爱的孩子。”  
  
一阵暂停。又是 _我亲爱的孩子_ ，她 _到底_ ……  
  
“不过，你才会是躺在那上面的人。啊，”弗洛斯特对其中一个士兵打了个响指。“把角落拉紧。”  
  
那个魁梧的男人动身服从。查尔斯觉得自己冒起鸡皮疙瘩。铺好床单后，士兵们走回去拿最大的盒子。接着取出—— _噢_ ……查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。那是一张漂亮的红色压纹天鹅绒被单，上面闪着看似银色缎线的光芒。  
  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，睁开它们。不知为何那被单感觉很熟悉……但是同时也……让人深深不安。他的所有物被拿走，只剩下两个箱子；他的床被一个该死的 _后宫_ 的遗留物重新装饰。而他拒绝相信弗洛斯特自作主张地担任神仙教母，用丰富的财宝来压倒他。  
  
查尔斯决定直截了当地冒险提问。“你为什么要这么做？”  
  
弗洛斯特对他笑了笑。“做什么？”  
  
“这……”他示意床边的士兵。他们已经完成了工作，正空洞地凝视着——站在门槛或走廊的另外至少十人亦是如此。  
  
“我告诉过你。练习。”  
  
“不是犯人。这个——我是说那张床。之前我没有天鹅绒和丝绸也照样睡得很好，谢谢。”  
  
“嗯，坐下。”  
  
他从房间的一端看到另一端，房内去除了所有杂物，被清扫并擦得光亮。“嗯。”  
  
她笑了。“坐在床上。”  
  
查尔斯坐下。他身下的织物感觉好生奇怪；天鹅绒贴住他的手掌。于是他交叉手指放在大腿上，专注于他牛仔裤的粗糙面料。  
  
弗洛斯特久久地看了他一眼，她的美丽在火光中闪耀。就像珍珠，查尔斯心想。边缘是玫瑰和黄金。而当她说话时，她的声音很温柔。  
  
“我不知道你是否了解，泽维尔先生……我到底觉得你有多么不值得信任。”  
  
好吧——长牙齿的珍珠。他咬住自己的牙齿。“我觉得我了解。”  
  
“嗯……我 _不_ 认为你了解。你坐在那里，一副典型的病弱模样，但你要我相信你并没有在谋划反对我？即使是现在？”  
  
病弱？她才是让他挨饿的人。至于 _谋划_ ——查尔斯怒视着，夹在愤怒和怀疑之间。白皇后是个偏执狂还有夸大妄想症并不令人惊奇。他唯一谋划的是如何逃回家里。“我没有……”  
  
“安静点，”弗洛斯特嘶声说。  
  
在他的周围，士兵们如大风中的芦苇那样摇摆。  
  
查尔斯心想，他会安静的，为了他们着想。而不是因为她叫他安静。事实上，她的声音如不断落下的瀑布，像一条险恶的冰水小溪，但他是如此愤怒，以致他几乎没有听到她说什么，直到他突然听到：  
  
“……你的那颗牙齿。”  
  
他的意识蹒跚停下来。  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“你刚刚没在听我说话吗？”她朝他露出冷冷的微笑。“回答我的问题。”  
  
“不——我……”他吞咽了一下。“我没听见最后那个部分。关于一颗……牙齿。”  
  
对弗洛斯特的愤怒、对医生的担忧、用于编织掩纱的意志——就连逃脱失败的痛苦，这些情感仍然扭曲着贯穿他的意识……它们全都在那里，但他不得不无视他们，不得不专注于她的话。  
  
“你还记得吗，泽维尔先生？到现在差不多是三个月前的事儿了，当时我给你了一份迟到的第三季度礼物，也就是你那副链子和镣铐……”  
  
查尔斯拒绝看着上述礼物，它正躺在角落里闪着光。同样的，他拒绝点头或甚至眨眼。  
  
“你还记得我为什么给你吗？”  
  
_不_ ，那是一把小小的声音，对他自己说的。 _别是那个……别让她……_  
  
“你还记得在发现器里看过我的王子，对吧？”  
  
_……噢，上帝。_  
  
“你当然记得啦。你肯定记得，因为你自己曾经尝试抹除他在十月初某个夜晚的短期记忆。我扭转了你的抹除，因为我不会放任那种事发生。但你也必须明白，泽维尔先生，我并不关心你对他——肉体上——做了什么。”她微微卷起嘴唇。“他是一个坚忍不拔的生物。当然了，他完全有能力报复自己受的伤。以眼还眼、以牙还牙……而且当时我并不关心他事后选择对你做什么。你已经证明自己既虚伪又张狂，泽维尔先生，因此我用链子把你铐起来……以便他随心所欲地处置你。我只告诉我的儿子，事后你需要维持精神健全。”她抬起一根眉毛。“归因于当天早上你操作发现器的成功。”  
  
“ _成功。_ ”恐惧的爪子正从他的腹部往上爬。“后来——如果没有我……我帮你在达拉斯获胜——没有我，你本会……”  
  
“没有你，”弗洛斯特的声音充满危险，“我也本会完成同样的事情。只不过会花上更多的时间，我是第一个使用发现器的人，而在第二次世界大战期间，我用它拯救了[斯大林格勒城](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volgograd)。别想着奉承你自己，泽维尔。”  
  
他的意识给他呈现来自《战争及其领袖》书中的画面。那里头没有弗洛斯特，但是有斯大林格勒……规模浩大的破坏场面……  
  
她没有继续。相反，她正注视着他——看上去宛如她在男人意识中的那尊塑像。一张完美标致的脸，但却是由石头做成的。  
  
“无论出于什么原因，第二天早上，你依旧活得好端端地，所以我也就没再怎么去管你俩了。我的王子是个成年人，因此完全有能力做出自己的选择。”她顿了顿。“然而，通常情况下，当他面对特别极端的选择，他会来找我咨询意见。因此，泽维尔先生，在……刚刚过去的下午……当他带着一个奇怪的要求来找我，一个他以前从未跟我提出的要求，你可以想象我有多惊讶。”  
  
查尔斯只能麻木地听着。  
  
“他洗过澡。”弗洛斯特撅起嘴唇。“那件事本身及其意味就足以让人十分好奇；通常他需要被要求洗澡才会去做。所以当我询问起他的健康——而在些许讨论后——他透露说他想要……”她轻轻地笑了，女孩般的笑声。“你能想象吗？他——想要—— _你_ 。”  
  
她等着查尔斯说些什么。接着她继续说：  
  
“他想要你，为什么？我既不知道，也不在乎……但我必须确保他说的是真话。而在逼问之下，他倒是给我展示了一段你俩极端有趣的互动记忆。涉及那张床、一块金属填料，以及，”她挑了挑眉，“大量的鲜血。”  
  
查尔斯奋力不要作呕。他才不会让她心满意足呢。这个婊子。 _婊子_ ——而在那下面，他听到一声嚎叫： _你这杂种你为什么要告诉她_ ……  
  
“所以，他想要你作为……嗯，要礼貌地说出那个词是不可能的，真的，所以我还是不说为妙。但我会说——他一直是我如此得力的帮手，所以我认为这是一种合适的奖赏。而你，泽维尔先生……”弗洛斯特的声音降为冰冷的低语，“ _你_ 一直是我身边如此碍眼的一根刺，所以我认为这是一种合适的惩罚。”  
  
“刺？！我帮你打了胜仗！”  
  
“你蔑视我，泽维尔，”她嘶声说。“你肆意妄为地无视我的意愿。而我为自己的胜利努力了实在太长时间，我是绝对不会容忍自己的权威遭到任何威胁的。正因如此，我即将对你做的事儿，或者……安排你经受的事儿，才会让我如此愉悦。看吧，我送给你的第四季度礼物……”她用双手示意。“以我的王子为礼物。”  
  
查尔斯半期待男人听到暗号，及时地攻破房门。  
  
相反，弗洛斯特从椅子上半站起来。她的眼神灼热。  
  
“而且，通过他，我亲爱的教授……弄懂无能为力且惨遭虐待的真正意味，那才是我的礼物。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“那么，也许，你将会对蔑视我、反叛、试图逃跑三思。我说得够清楚吗？”  
  
房间里所有的士兵，要么转过身，要么藏起脸。  
  
查尔斯感觉晕乎乎的。“是的，我的女士。”  
  
阴险的微笑。“很好。那么……”  
  
“那么就别这么做……”  
  
“我亲爱的孩子……”  
  
“不，我的意思是，”他的声音哽咽，“ _拜托_ 别这么做……”  
  
“好了啦，”她轻轻地说。“我可不会让我的王子打了那么多天的仗却没有获得任何奖赏，而且既然他貌似已经看中了你……”  
  
“ _不。_ ”查尔斯低声说。他也是在对自己说：那笔交易——如果那杂种把第三方引入条约， _他们的_ 交易就得该死地作罢。但查尔斯不知道她是否……  
  
他不知道她是否知道那个协议。为了保护孩子们……  
  
但那重要吗？被当成礼物送给某人——那种作法属于中世纪，那是 _变态的_ ，此外： _圣诞快乐！_ 查尔斯的意识尖声叫喊，而他闪过一只猪叼着苹果的画面。他当然既没那么丰满也没那么红润，而且 _噢上帝_ ，他正蹒跚地走在歇斯底里的边缘……  
  
“冷静下来，泽维尔先生。”弗洛斯特正懒洋洋地注视着他。“你没有什么能做的。除了：按照我说的做，那样我就会要求他，在他把你玩完之后，必须留你一条活命。”  
  
他试图回答。但回答不了。  
  
“现在。”她朝其中一个士兵示意，后者给她拿来三个漆盒中的第二个。查尔斯注意到它是中型尺寸，但非常薄和平，上面的扣子比容纳床单的那个更华丽。那个士兵举起它；弗洛斯特解开锁头，手指拂过某物。  
  
接着她把它举了起来。  
  
那是——一块面料。犹如深蓝色的墨水溢过她的双手。 _[靛色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indigo)_ ，查尔斯心想。那是另一张床单吗？  
  
“这是给你的另一份礼物，亲爱的教授。我昨晚才从中国代表团那里收到它的。这些盒子则是更早之前从高丽人那里收到的，而这些床单则来自……”她对着自己笑了笑。“来自另一个世界。但是我原本打算把这东西再留几年才送给琴。是 _凤凰_ ，你看……”  
  
弗洛斯特举起长袍——因为他看出那确实是一件长袍——手指绕过一只刺绣的鸟儿。“但接着我突然想到，也许它也恰好适合你。而且不用等多长时间就能穿上它。  
  
“给。”  
  
查尔斯没有动身去接它。  
  
“泽维尔。”那个同样冰冷的微笑。“你会接下这件长袍，你会走进入卫生间，换掉你的衣服。然后你会回到我这里。不得争论。”  
  
“如果我不呢？”  
  
“如果你不……哎呦。教授，你的缺点是你在乎某些人——而他们的身份对我可完全不算透明。摆脱这些小小的桎梏，你会发觉自己获得无限的自由。不过，在此其间，如果你不完全按照我说的做，我就会让人射杀浮歌赞医生。”  
  
他退缩。“但是你说过……”  
  
“啊，对。”弗洛斯特用手弹了一下。“那就她的助手吧。反正他是个无礼之辈，因此也算不上……”  
  
“好吧，好吧。”查尔斯站了起来，抓起袍子。“我会照做的。只是——只是别……”  
  
但他不能再说下去。反之，他把自己关在卫生间里。  
  
在黑暗中不假思索地脱衣服并不困难。他已经如此做过很多次——十月的早晨、十一月的夜晚。在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖的查尔斯自动折叠好他的衣服，然后把一切放在一个角落里。之前的夜晚，男人才把他自己的脏衣服放在那同一个地方……  
  
查尔斯强忍下干呕。幸运的是，他肚子里没什么东西——只有他早前有机会吃下的包装和罐头食物。而且里头太暗，也没法看到镜中的自己。反之，他用其他感官来专注于自己的身体。饥饿，是的，还有口渴。腹部有一种怪异的扭转……也许是紧张。还有那种全身都能感觉到的乏力、头晕……他在摇摆……  
  
“不。加油。”他在黑暗中展开长袍。“赶紧把这事给办了。”  
  
查尔斯感到空空的，仅仅意识到他的手指轻轻扣上一颗又一颗的丝包纽扣。他抚摸着袖口的滚边，刺绣往上蔓延到长袍的前幅。这丝绸沉重得出奇。他料想它肯定得值……查尔斯颤抖起来。他甚至无法猜测其价值。他以前仅仅在博物馆见过这样的长袍。  
  
他料想袍子的深蓝色应该很搭他的眼睛。有短暂的一瞬，他希望有一根蜡烛。这样他就能够看到……  
  
查尔斯用力眨了眨眼，笑了。笑意在他脸上感觉很紧绷。“虚荣，泽维尔教授。”他搭上长袍领子上的纽扣。  
  
接着他尽可能悄声地走回到外头。  
  
弗洛斯特转过头看他。她的笑容——几乎带着……宠溺。接着她的目光向下移动，一根眉毛抬了起来。“鞋子。”  
  
查尔斯摆着苦相，脱掉他那双破烂的运动鞋。他料想那个画面确实显得相当愚蠢。他也剥掉了袜子，因为显然她不会想看旧棉袜跟丝绸不调和的画面。但他几乎还没机会卷起袜子，一名士兵就朝他走过去并——拿走了袜子和鞋子……  
  
“我可能需要那些，”他咬牙说道。  
  
“不。”弗洛斯特的笑容并没有改变。“你将有一段时间不会离开这个房间。至少，如果我对我的王子理解正确，就会是这样。来，泽维尔先生。”  
  
她指了指自己面前的地板。“跪下。”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，保持自己情绪淡漠。 _掩纱_ ……也许掩纱可以是双向的，如果他把自己所有力量倾注进去……  
  
他做到了。  
  
弗洛斯特不能感觉到他的情绪。而现在，他也不能。  
  
地板在他赤裸的脚下冷冷的。他跪下，整理长袍，那样丝绸就不会卡在他的膝盖和小腿之下。 _弄坏它_ ，查尔斯淡淡地想， _可不妥。_  
  
“非常好，”弗洛斯特喃喃地说。他的掩纱可以察觉到每一道微弱的思绪，所以他能感觉冰噼里啪啦贯穿房间。因此看到士兵们聚集在一起，接着鱼贯走出门并不让他吃惊。队列中最后的那个人，动作笨拙、眼神空洞地把三个漆盒中最后也是最小的那个交给了白皇后。  
  
查尔斯感觉柔软的皮草刷过他的颈背——非常轻微，因为被他落下的头发挡住了。当他听到沙沙声和一声 _叮当_ ——弗洛斯特从她披风的口袋里拿出了某物，他没有允许自己的皮肤刺痛。当她冰冷的手指收拢他的头发，捻开纠结的发丝，他也没有退缩……  
  
貌似她有一把梳子。因为……查尔斯呼着气回忆起来。瑞雯小的时候，他也对她做过同样的事儿。梳理她的头发，仔细地解开乱结，保持力道温柔，使得一切看起来……  
  
他疲惫地眨了眨眼睛。他料想——使得一切看起来漂亮。  
  
但当然了，他从来没有给他的妹妹喷上香水。  
  
香味随着弗洛斯特越加越多而逐渐浓烈。他几乎可以看到它……从他的头发舒展，沿着他的颧骨卷起，刚好触碰到他的嘴唇。如果他张口，可能会品尝到它。  
  
查尔斯保持声音平静。“这香水真的有必要吗？”  
  
“嗯。”梳齿的力道仍然温柔。弗洛斯特交替着梳一下头发，加一点香水；他感觉些微的液体滴落在头皮上。那种气味属于……玫瑰。不过很微妙；不会太刺鼻。为此，查尔斯料想自己应该心怀感激。  
  
“我自己的母亲曾告诉我，每天晚上梳一百下头发。”弗洛斯特的声音听起来如梦如幻。“我发现那所耗费的时间跟它产生的结果并不相称……但那可以是一段有用的时间。用于思考。而我想，泽维尔先生，这里必须做的另一件事是：理发。”  
  
她举起一缕长发，从下面梳了出来。“或者至少修剪一下。你知道吗，如果一个人好几个月不剪头发，其结果——是开叉。”  
  
……那种话到底要怎么应答？  
  
查尔斯不知道。所以他什么也没说。  
  
不过，如果他彻底冷静地思索这件事，他或许会说这挺让人放松的。让某人如此小心翼翼地触碰他；感觉天鹅绒连衣裙轻柔地刷过他的颈背；坐在壁炉的温暖中。昏昏欲睡地眨着眼；越来越困……直到他估计自己可能在打瞌睡。而那倒也无妨。  
  
他的眼皮已经降到完全合上，这时他听到微弱的敲门声。弗洛斯特说了一句俄语。查尔斯听到门吱呀打开……感觉一阵穿堂风轻轻吹过他的皮肤。  
  
他料想自己能够用力量感知来者是谁。但是……查尔斯叹了口气。保持他的眼睛轻轻地合上。他当然知道来者是谁。这个庄园里只有另外一个人会在今天的这个钟点觉得有必要进入他的房间。  
  
好吧。另外两个人。他想，如果琴害怕黑暗或寒冷，她会过来见他的。话又说回来了，如果来者是琴，她会立刻抱住他的。  
  
男人并没有触碰他。相反，查尔斯听到沙沙作响，对方弯下腰——考虑到腿伤，动作很小心——并在炉边坐好。距离那么近，查尔斯能闻到他。并不像他昨晚那样闻到；没有明显的臭味。只是一股……他意识到那是一股自己熟知的气味。  
  
查尔斯不确定对此应该作何感想。  
  
弗洛斯特又用俄语说了别的话。这一次，一把低沉的男中音回答。相同的语言。查尔斯叹了口气——他听不懂。而且不像德语，他连基础的语法都没有掌握，所以压根没法大概猜测。他微微往后一挨，梳子在他的头皮上移动。查尔斯心想，也许他听到的——以及记住的——俄语越多，他就能够越轻易地收集单词、短语、句型以供他的归类意识去分析。也许能当做一个冬季的项目。  
  
他注意到，当他把脑袋往后挨向弗洛斯特的膝盖时……男人停止呼吸了。  
  
冰凉的手指碰了碰他的左太阳穴。“往右点。”  
  
查尔斯服从，倾斜脑袋。从这个新角度，他意识到自己暴露出下颚的交合处和颈静脉的脉搏。因为知道男人的眼睛会锁定肌肉和骨骼的脆弱弯处，换作以前，他本来会害怕的。但是现在，他是如此地放松，以致觉得虚若无骨。  
  
梳子一路顺着他左侧的头发滑下。他感觉弗洛斯特把发丝拉回去，手指在发间穿过。  
  
“我还有最后一份礼物要给你，泽维尔先生。”  
  
房内暖暖的，他闻到玫瑰，而且他累了。所以查尔斯回答说：“嗯。”  
  
他几乎能听到弗洛斯特的笑声。接着梳子和香水瓶都被放下——他听到微弱的 _啪_ 。接着他听到铰链的咔哒声。最后那个漆盒，他的意识告诉他。查尔斯料想自己对里头装了什么怀着一点好奇。他听到一声微弱的咯咯声。听起来好像弗洛斯特把什么东西轻轻放到自己手中。  
  
他也同样依稀地好奇为什么男人的气味……改变了。那是一种非常微小的差异，但确实存在。接着查尔斯听到空气通过牙齿发出微乎其微的嘶嘶声。他不太确定是什么占据了对方的注意力。  
  
查尔斯也不太确定对落在自己喉咙上的沉重项链应该作何感想。  
  
哪怕有火的暖意，项链上的宝石也非常冷——他能感觉到整一条的宽度应该由超过五排构成。某种珠宝，用线串好，高高地裹住他的脖子，绕成一个无价的项圈。这事儿有点重要的意味，他应该记住的。  
  
他听到一个金属搭扣的 _嘶咔_ 。  
  
一阵暂停。  
  
接着：“睁开你的眼睛，”白皇后低声说。  
  
查尔斯的眼皮感觉沉沉的。但他还是设法睁开了眼睛。  
  
一切都很清晰，带有油画般的生动质感，被火光描上了轮廓。查尔斯看着发光的炉排，黄橙色的光在石膏墙上闪烁；金光滑过男人的颧骨和下巴。他的头发看上去非常红。他的眼睛看上去非常绿。而且他所坐的位置离查尔斯仅有一臂之遥——如果那是一只很长的手臂。修长、骨感，而且……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。对方穿着…… _白色_ 。白色的亚麻衬衫，几乎干净到炫目，被火光饰上玫瑰、橙色和金的边缘。脖子和袖口有绣脚。银线被绣成奇怪的纹路和花型。挺像窗玻璃上的冰霜，如果窗户是白色的。  
  
好吧：白色和灰色。灰色的裤子，那倒挺好的，因为要不然的话，壁炉边的灰会弄脏它。除了——士兵们已经把炉石擦亮了。而男人的鞋子也被擦亮了。查尔斯对着被火光照耀的黑色皮革凝视了好一会儿，接着对自己奇怪的睡意妥协，再次往后挨向白皇后的膝盖。  
  
她正在说什么。她的双手正握着他的肩膀。查尔斯听着。  
  
“……已经被转移到你的图书馆。我已经给你铺好床了，我的王子；而他将会呆在那上面。为了返还他的衣服、他的宝贵书籍；为了食物和饮料；也许甚至睡觉的机会……他会服从你叫他做的任何事情。”弗洛斯特肯定弯下腰了，因为他感觉她的声音拂过他的耳朵。“是不是啊，泽维尔先生？”  
  
他的意识缓慢地移动。“……什么？”  
  
微妙的笑声。“我就当那是一个‘是’。”  
  
男人正……盯着他。那双绿眼已经变黑了；瞳孔扩大了。弗洛斯特现在又说起了俄语。查尔斯安排意识记住那声调，即使他听不懂那些词汇。而在此期间，他料想自己想看看男人正在看什么。他很好奇。  
  
所以，查尔斯召唤出他的睿鴍。  
  
它花了比平时更长的时间才飞到他那里。不过， _很小，小于一颗台球，她看不见你_ ……鸟儿压向他的脖子，微微颤动。它的羽毛感觉冷冷的。  
  
“怎么了？”他本想在意识中提问。但那太困难了。所以他只是派睿鴍小心翼翼地飞向男人——轻轻刷过他的思绪，去看对方瞧见了什么。  
  
那是一个可爱的画面，查尔斯遥远地反思。睿鴍看见他——查尔斯，如何坐在弗洛斯特的脚边：像猫那样小巧地蜷成一团。靛蓝的丝绸堆积在炉石上，遮掩住一切，只露出他纤细白皙的双脚。他黑亮的头发如幕布落在肩膀上。他的眼睛看上去非常蓝，眼皮半盖；他的嘴巴看上去非常红。火光照到长袍上的刺绣，强调了光色，跟弗洛斯特冷酷的白色天鹅绒连衣裙形成更加显著的对比。  
  
接着查尔斯，哪怕隔了两层——通过睿鴍的眼睛，透过男人的眼睛注视——感觉很困惑。有一种奇怪的光在丝绸长袍上移动，随着他自己的呼吸起伏而移动。那并非来自火光。这种光不一样：五彩缤纷……就像一个棱镜。  
  
_噢_ 。那光是从围住他喉咙的那条宽钻石圈反射出来的。足以当国王赎金的连城之宝，全归他一人。睿鴍一动不动地凝视；大概是因为那饰物如此闪耀……而男人也在凝视——查尔斯稍稍深入他的意识查看。  
  
那钻石的光芒加剧；一闪而过。他的睿鴍在男人的思绪中，而不是在现实世界中看到——反射着某样熟悉的东西，那东西闪烁着锋利的金属边缘……  
  
查尔斯退缩。  
  
“ _{……去墨西哥}_ ——哎呦。”冰凉的手指挖进他的肩膀。“现在，泽维尔先生……我可不准你那样。”  
  
但查尔斯正在喘气。感觉好像有什么东西泼溅到他的脸上；不是冷水，不。某样热的东西，因为刚刚男人的意识沸腾着那股 _ **望想**_ ，但放大到超出控制……  
  
他抬起双手捉住弗洛斯特的手腕，试图把她拉开……  
  
“ _{勒住他，艾瑞克。}_ ”  
  
但查尔斯并没有听到，因为绕着他喉咙的项圈皱起并收紧了。他的手指迫切地飞过去；他费力地扒着钻石和铁丝的冰冷啃咬。 _没有用_ 。他试着说话，说不出来；试图呼吸……  
  
“ _{够了。把他放床上。}_ ”  
  
强壮的手臂把原本往前瘫倒的查尔斯抱了起来，接着他被摆放到自己的床上。他几乎没注意链条滑行的铮铮声、镣铐绕着他脚踝合上、天鹅绒床罩的柔软度，或者拂过他的头发刚好框住他面孔的双手。老茧，他的意识的一部分告诉他，但是 _感谢上帝呼吸赶紧呼吸_ 的嚎叫盖过了他的想法，因为钻石的约束松开了。  
  
接着那双手不见了。  
  
更多的俄语。弗洛斯特正在说什么。在朦胧中，查尔斯转过头去看。男人正跪在她的面前，火光映衬着深色的轮廓。她把一只手放在他的额头上。接着她笑了笑，抚摸着他的头发……然后给他了一样东西。  
  
查尔斯试图去瞥上一眼。男人整个人僵住，盯着它……一个瓶子？小。小小的，在他的手中闪着红宝石的光芒。  
  
“噢，上帝，谁在乎……”他喘息着，颤抖着远离他们俩的景象，为收拢喉咙的疼痛恐慌起来。“又是这个。别又是这个。不， _不_ ……”  
  
接着查尔斯实在忙于试图把手指勾到钻石下方，勾住、猛拉以及破坏钻石的约束，所以他没有听到弗洛斯特离去。  
  
——————————  
  
当男人慢慢进入他上方的视线，查尔斯正专注于自己的呼吸，眼睛盯着天花板的闪烁火光，并试图不去思索……  
  
“噢操，不，”他粗声粗气地说，挥起了一拳。  
  
对方毫不费劲地捉住它。杂种。然后凝视进他的眼睛里。  
  
“你，”查尔斯深吸了一口气，“在看什么？”  
  
男人对他笑了笑。那双蓝绿色的眼睛闪着光。“……你。”  
  
查尔斯朝他盯回去。邪恶的肏货。再次勒住他，接着还该死地微笑？他让自己的声音尽可能地冰冷。“松开我的手。”  
  
当对方照做时，查尔斯把它放下来，按摩他的喉咙。“那 _他妈_ 是怎么一回事？”  
  
一阵暂停。“你觉得……”  
  
“不。你不准提问，你告诉我，弗洛斯特刚刚在这里干什么？”  
  
“她——她把你给了我，我问了，因此她……”  
  
_**操** 他妈的笨蛋_。查尔斯在自己反悔之前坐了起来；直直地瞪着男人的眼睛。“你他妈为什么要问她？你为什么要告诉她任何事情？你他妈到底有什么问题？”  
  
“我……”  
  
那个笨剌头看上去睁大了眼睛，一脸迷茫相。查尔斯露出牙齿，推了推对方的胸口。他在白色的亚麻布上留下红色的指印——很好，他野蛮地想；他想要毁了它，因为他的喉咙被钻石给割破了，正在天杀地流血。  
  
“我不——泽维尔……我不能对我的女士撒谎。”  
  
“不能还是不愿？”  
  
但已经蹒跚走回炉边的男人正盯着他。他目不转睛，没有作答。  
  
查尔斯第二次深呼吸。呼了出来。“她 _到底_ 是怎么发现的？你告诉了她什么事情？你能记得——你明白吗？还是说我需要用简单的词？”  
  
“我……”男人像在雨中奔跑后的狗那样摇着脑袋。“她召唤我去——护送麦克墨菲。接着他们俩都看到了。看到我是干净的。”  
  
查尔斯忍不住感到迷惑。“麦克墨菲？他还活着？他在做什么……”  
  
但对方还在接着说话。“我的女士问我是不是病了，而我……我不知道……”  
  
“该说什么，”查尔斯疲惫地替他说完。“所以她往你脑袋里看了一下，对不对？我料想她任何时候都能自由访问你那个城堡？”  
  
一阵暂停。  
  
串在铁丝上的钻石……动了。  
  
只是微微一动，几乎没什么——但查尔斯在床上把自己往后猛推，直到背部撞到墙壁。“见鬼，你敢！你明白吗？”他的呼吸高亢而起伏。“如果你胆敢 _思考_ 再次勒住我，我就会……”  
  
“你就会干嘛，泽维尔？”  
  
项圈收紧了。蹲伏在炉边的男人用闪闪发光的眼睛注视。  
  
“你就会再次逃跑？或者……再次尝试逃跑？刚刚你像鱼一样在床上扑腾的时候，我的女士才告诉我，你做了什么，试图逃跑？”他的声音已经变成更响亮，因愤怒而加重。“你答应过我的。你说过——我想要的任何东西，而我想要——我 _想要_ ……”  
  
_贪婪_ ，查尔斯的意识补充。 _自私。 **猪**_ 。但他什么也说不出来。他的背部顶着墙壁拱起。他不能说话，他不能呼吸——但他的意识闪过一段作战训练的记忆，他用右手用力拍打石膏墙。又拍了一次。 _靠！领会 **暗示** ……_  
  
接着男人领会过来了。那条项链—— _[勒喉链](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choker)_ ，这别称多么合适——松开了，查尔斯终于能够再次呼吸。  
  
火炉前的男人看起来不外乎是一个笨重的影子。“我想要 _你_ ，泽维尔。我想要你的心脏在我能够感觉到的地方……”钻石在他的颈静脉起伏，“我想要你的血液在我能够触摸到的地方。”  
  
查尔斯感觉一滴鲜血仿佛遵照愿望似的从勒痕处流下他的脖子。但是那怪物甚至没有停止说话来欣赏他的手笔。“你永远无法躲过我——你永远无法逃脱——所以你一开始干嘛还要逃跑？”  
  
而查尔斯唯一能做的就是大笑。  
  
“为什么逃跑？”他把一只手拖到他的脖子上，捂住伤口。让血液弄脏丝绸可就太遗憾了。“这就是为什么。我甚至不知道你对我施加了多少次痛苦，你这个杂种——但你认为我 _想要_ 被扼杀吗？难道你那么快就忘记我告诉过你什么。在你对我做任何事情前，必须先 _ **问**_ 。如果你只在我尖叫时才听我的，那我还不如逃跑呢，对吧？我肯定，如果你抓到我，我会尖叫的。但是至少我会远离你。而不像关在笼中的兔子等着被杀害。”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯收窄目光看着那个影子。  
  
“而且如果我在外头的马厩里，而你在那里操我，我就会尖叫。之前你认为你不得不杀了我才能跟我性交的时候，你说过那就是你想要的，记得吗？你说过你会问你那宝贝女士，你说过你会慢慢地把我折磨至死。我告诉过你：不，你这可爱的小心理变态——如果你保护孩子们，我们可以像处于发情期那样翻云覆雨——而你甚至用不着告诉弗洛斯……”  
  
他正喘着粗气。“那就是我说的，可你还是告诉她了。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“你告诉了她，而且你再次伤害我，所以你能够明白现在我的懊悔之情装满了整个[丰穰之角](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornucopia)吧。”  
  
“整个——什么？”  
  
“……算了。”  
  
查尔斯颓然靠着墙。那本可能挺有意思——如果他没有高度察觉到自己脖子上的干血和发间的玫瑰味，并察觉到——记忆。之前那个夜晚——他意识到，甚至不到二十四小时前——他正在当前这张床上经历着可谓生存危机的状况。 _现在情况即将改变_ ，他一边想一边鞭挞着自己的意识，同时因痛苦而眼冒金星……  
  
……太他妈可恶了。  
  
现在，撇开被公开示好了两次，以及被粗暴对待……撇开弗洛斯特知道……现在？他用一根手指在钻石的下方摸索搭扣。什么都没有改变。什么都没有：连他自己忘记明显事物的倾向都没变。看——简单如解开一个搭扣，而他却没有这样做。是创伤、压力、在空气中劈啪作响的忧虑让他忘记的。他把双手抬到那个简单的搭扣上……  
  
接着男人咆哮。“别。”  
  
_简单的事情_ 。查尔斯把双手挥到两侧，闭上眼睛。一开始驱动男人的是一个足够简单的交易：用性交换取孩子们、查尔斯的朋友们的安全。查尔斯知道他对侮辱的反应犹如老虎，对爱抚的反应犹如家猫。 _好吧_ 。那从现在开始，查尔斯就得维持情况简单点。简单将有助于那个笨剌头真正明白——行动是有后果的。  
  
“如果你不想让我摘下这倒血霉的玩意——而且它确实是血淋淋的，以防你还没有注意到——那就告诉我：你告诉了弗洛斯特什么？”  
  
“我可以熔掉搭扣，你知道的。”  
  
“我确实知道。而我也可以干脆一整晚尽力装成死尸的模样。”查尔斯沮丧地盯着壁炉前那个影子——他看见的是一个影子，但却是一个穿着白衬衫的影子。真是超现实……但话又说回来，这并非接下来几个小时内将会出现的最超现实的东西。例如：他的话。查尔斯张开嘴巴；冒险一搏。  
  
“那倒提醒我了：你想要这事怎么进行？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
也许笨剌头没有听懂他的话。“我们的……互动。”查尔斯扬起一根眉毛。“麻烦你说一下。”  
  
仍然没有回答。  
  
他曾经不幸目睹过的最糟糕的个别教导就是这个样子。一个耐心的老师挨着桌子，对面坐着一个忧郁而沉默的学生。但是泽维尔教授仅仅对如何改善互动提供过意见；他自己从未探索过下一步该怎么做。而他才不会现在开始探索。  
  
“回头想想，”他喃喃地说，“回到我们……一起共度的时光。目前为止，我能想到三次。首先是昨天晚上，接着是十月份的最后一晚，然后是……”  
  
“你忘了——三个晚上前。战斗结束前。”  
  
男人的声音哽住了。查尔斯噘起嘴。他完全想不起类似的事情；那个笨剌头到底……  
  
“我……当时睡得很好，有一只白色的鸟。”对方顿了顿；接着顽固地继续。“我当时以为是你，是不是？”  
  
查尔斯让声音尖得像刀子。“那肯定是你的想象。所以，昨天晚上、万圣节之夜，以及——你扯掉我牙齿的那一夜。”  
  
“还有——当我……你的眼睛。”  
  
“动词是你的朋友，请善用它。我的眼睛怎么了？”  
  
“当你偷偷把字条滑给我的时候。”低沉的呼吸——那是笑声吗？“我想要你的眼睛……你当时——在图书馆门边……”  
  
“对，”查尔斯的声音盖过他。这白痴显然考虑的是他们相触过的那些次数。而不只是性交。“图书馆中所有不涉及口交的事件——咱们把那些堆在一起，好不好？此外，我并没有在谈论……”  
  
“你来这里的第一个夜晚。”  
  
查尔斯僵住了。“……什么？”  
  
“我的女士把你带来这里的那个夜晚。九月一日。你当时在睡觉……”  
  
“我被下药了。”  
  
男人再次变安静——但是那种安静有着不同的氛围。查尔斯没法弄清楚。他看到对方用修长的胳膊紧紧抱住骨感的膝盖和小腿。那白痴居然面带微笑？他看起来像一个即将听人讲故事的孩子。  
  
真的，这实在难以容忍。  
  
“告诉我，你没有在我睡觉时猥亵过我。”  
  
“我只是……我看到你。你的眼睛……”  
  
“好吧，我澄清一下，”查尔斯厉声说道，“我指是我们在性方面互动的次数。总共有三次。”  
  
男人移身。“四次。”  
  
“难道你不会数数吗？你什么意思， _四次_ ？”  
  
“……你在我的脑袋里的那次。”  
  
很长一段时间，查尔斯说不出话来。  
  
耻辱擒住他的内脏并扭转。 _那是在过去_ ，他告诉自己，而且： _那是受他的思绪的影响_ 。那并不是他——查尔斯。不尽然。他当时受到胁迫。他当时因为痛苦和恐惧变得半疯癫——而且还是在别人的意识中，而且……“停下，”他压着嗓门嘶声说。那是在过去，那已经结束了，他再也不会那么做了。  
  
“那？”他绷住下巴。“我几乎不记得了。”  
  
“真方便，”男人说。“我呢，却记住一切。你做过的一切……你说过的一切。我记得一清二楚。你还是考虑一下那个为妙哦，教授。”  
  
“好吧，就算你记得，”查尔斯回答，把羞耻推开，“你自己都已经报复了，不是吗？用我的填料雪恨。现在咱俩扯平了。”  
  
对方沉默了。他蹲伏在炉边，警惕地看着。  
  
那膝盖肯定让他非常不舒服——不过说真的，谁在乎呢？“行了，稍后再去追忆快乐的往事，你还没有回答我的问题呢。你更喜欢哪一个：你拔出我的填料的那晚，还是我在图书馆给你口交的那晚？”  
  
他听到男人的呼吸卡住了。确实是快乐的回忆。查尔斯努力地控制自己的颤抖——不过说真的，哪怕穿着长袍，他也觉得冷。他扭身转动。他能用天鹅绒被单裹住自己吗？也许能。被单在四个床角被塞得特别紧，但如果他能至少弄热他的……  
  
“别。”  
  
查尔斯咬牙问道。“你说什么？”  
  
“别去碰毯子。”他顿了顿。“我想要看到你。”  
  
“你和牛津及剑桥的所有人都想看到我，是的。但是我 _冷啊_ 。”  
  
一声咕噜。查尔斯看见男人移身站起来——只听他的膝盖传出一声啪——接着对方从堆在角落的木材拿了几大块，放在火中。接着他转过身，靠着壁炉架盯着。  
  
查尔斯盯了回去。 _荒谬_ 。他甚至都没有赤身裸体。他故意弯曲脚趾，接着把一只光脚架到另一只上面。链子移动发出叮当声；而男人变得纹丝不动的模样真的、 _真的_ 不堪设想。查尔斯把意识拖回到那个仍未得到解答的问题……尽管对于任何文明人来说足够简单，但是貌似一个答复还是没有着落。他相当迫切地希望那不是因为笨剌头拿不定主意。还是继续教导方案的好。  
  
“考虑一下。我相信弗洛斯特女士心中的基本原则更近似我们的第一次互动：无论你说什么我都要服从，否则你就会伤害我。你向我提出各种要求，以便让我换取生活必需品。而且你能够在任何时间以任何方式操我，因为我的同意并没有被列入考虑范围。多么迷人的前景。”  
  
沉默。接着男人的脑袋微乎其微地偏向一侧——好像他正在思考…… _噢上帝_ ，他真的在思考吗？衡量某样如此恐怖的事情的优势和劣势；查尔斯打了个寒颤，急忙继续说道：  
  
“现在，我们的第二次活动更加符合我的……口味。”男人对那个影射毫无反应；并不奇怪。“那一次的基本原则更加文明。我们都想要某样东西，因此我们通过协商来获得。而且更重要的是，你 _问_ 我是否能够对我做某些事情。你征求我的许可。就像我昨晚告诉你的那样。你昨晚过得开心吗？嗯？”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着他点了点头。  
  
“那……就好好想想。我们能够一起做的所有事情。就像那晚我在图书馆告诉过你的。”查尔斯咽下汇集在嘴里的唾液，并把 _性_ 灌输到自己的声音里。就像[樱桃糖心](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordial_%28candy%29)，他想：粘稠的糖浆注入巧克力。“我能够向你展示那么多的事情……我已经那么告诉过你。但是你必须告诉我，”而那正是糖衣中的药丸，“你告诉了弗洛斯特什么。”  
  
“我……”男人满面茫然。“她问我——之前我和你做了什么。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后我向她展示了那一回——在这里。金属那一回。”  
  
查尔斯感到一股激增的恶心——她看到了。白皇后知道他如何哭泣和流血。而她却满脸微笑，把他打扮漂亮，迎接更多相同的虐待；专制的婊子。“还有呢？”  
  
“没有了。”  
  
接着他的本能抓住那个字眼。“‘没有了’？你的意思是她唯一知道的是我在你的脑袋里观光了一番以及你从我脑袋里扯出了一颗牙齿……仅此而已？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
查尔斯吸了口气。“她不知道我们的——安排？”  
  
“不，我……”他看见男人换着脚转动。“我的女士看了一段记忆。她对此相当满意。”  
  
“我敢打赌她确实是。”  
  
他的口气存在恶意，但他的意识却在快速地处理这一顿悟和各种可能性。弗洛斯特并不知道这笔交易。她不知道查尔斯和她的宝贝王子达成了一项协议；查尔斯曾经从地板上舔起威士忌、吸过对方的阴茎、在床上跟他缠绵、让他呻吟……  
  
白皇后只看到她想要看到的。估计她看完后就逗乐地忍住不再进一步调查了。而那……  
  
查尔斯盯着火。跳跃的红橙色火焰投下深色的影子。  
  
那……只能怪她自己蠢了。  
  
“说点什么。”  
  
他把视线从火光轻转到男人那儿，扬起一根眉毛。“我应该说什么？”  
  
“我的女士——我，”那声音迷惑，几乎痛苦。“我需不需要——告诉她，我们做了什么……”  
  
“不。”查尔斯快速地思索。采用什么样的语调呢？严厉、气愤、亲切、诱人……他选中最后一种。“不，我认为最好不要。事实上，我觉得在将来……在你跟她说话之前，你应该先跟我说话。关乎……我们。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
他卷起嘴唇露出笑容。“因为这事儿关乎的不再只有你。这关乎的是我们俩……在一起。”  
  
“……噢。”  
  
查尔斯得意地偷笑。男人听起来再次茫然了。虽然他看不到，但他敢打赌，那钢铁般的下颚肯定落下了。  
  
“在一起？”  
  
他的嘴巴确实松垮着。对方甚至可能在流口水。查尔斯抬起手，懒洋洋地用手指梳理头发。“是的，在一起。到这来。”  
  
男人立刻遵命，一瘸一拐走到床边。所以那条腿抽筋了。查尔斯储存这一信息；从他所坐的位置抬头看着男人。他知道自己的眼睛会在睫毛下闪着蓝光；他自己的喉咙线条会显得非常白皙——好吧，没被血痕弄脏的地方会是白皙的。 _杂种_ 。但查尔斯把他的愤怒分流到一旁，再次温柔地笑了笑。  
  
绿色的眼睛闪着光往下瞅。查尔斯看着对方的目光游走过他的脸，下移到他脖子和肩膀的靛蓝褶层，又往上移回那条勒喉链。接着那双眼睛变暗了。  
  
噢，他可 _不会_ 准许那种事儿。  
  
“所以，弗洛斯特说过：我需要跟你要求食物和水、我的衣服和书籍……一切。对吗？”  
  
男人的眼睛非常黑暗。而且炙热。“你听到她了。”  
  
“嗯，就我所知，她用俄语补充的时候，搞不好在说：‘算了，老伙计，给他皇家待遇。’但是……”查尔斯为对方卷起的笑容叹了口气。“但是显然她并没有那么说。所以，就当我跟你提出要求了。”他展开右手做了一个嘲讽的手势。“食物，我相当饿。”  
  
没有回答。只有那个逐渐扩大笑容，移动着男人右脸的切口。结痂周围的皮肤看起来没有前一天那么红肿。查尔斯收紧自己的嘴唇。他料想自己还是能够寄望于[败血症](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Septicemia)的。  
  
与此同时……那笑容丝毫没有消减。查尔斯感到汗水在脖子上刺痒；他无视它，继续等待。  
  
男人终于开口了。“那你要给我什么来换取食物呢？教授？”  
  
“哎呦，当然是跟我交谈的乐趣咯。”  
  
低沉的蔑视声；查尔斯佯装受委屈了。“我会让你知道：我是一个优秀的交谈对象。如果墙能够说话——但没有‘如果’，因为我能够跟砖头和石块交谈。甚至还能跟你交谈。”  
  
男人陷入了沉默。  
  
“当然了，除非你急于证明我错了，而且说真是—— _ **啊**_ ！”  
  
钻石对他的喉咙狠毒地挤压了一下。查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，焦急地摸索脖子；男人俯身向前——接着 _噢靠_ 他跌回到床上，此后那双宽大的手压着查尔斯肩膀两侧的天鹅绒被单。挤压停止时他所感到的慰藉被对方天杀地当着他的脸咆哮的恐惧给盖过去了。  
  
“砖头、石块——我才不蠢，泽维尔……”  
  
“噢，那个我知道。”他吸了一口气。“一个蠢货绝对没法理解我现在说的是什么……”  
  
“那么你说的，”男人嘶声说，“到底是什么？”  
  
查尔斯抬起他的下巴。“我在对你说：如果你表现得像一个杀手、一个强奸犯、一头毫无自制能力的动物……我就会把你当成那种禽兽对待。”  
  
他等待。对方正盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的。大大的——眼眸深处闪过某样东西。奇怪的火花……  
  
但无论那是什么，它消失的速度快如它出现的速度。  
  
“对待……真的，教授——你跟这头无脑动物制定了一个条约，”他的嘴唇往后卷，露出洁白的牙齿，“对不对？你说过的，无论我想要什么都行。况且有什么能够阻止我离开你，找到你的宝贝朋友们，把他们的肢体一块一块地撕开……”  
  
男人停止说话。查尔斯希望那是来自良心的攻击。因为：低头凝视着查尔斯落在他裤子门襟的手指——凝视着这些相同的手指抚摸并移动抓了一把阴茎，哪怕隔着面料——那跟任何文明的事情相去甚远。但至少那个动作让他闭嘴了。  
  
“你要离开我？”他喃喃地说。手指往下摩擦，用力地撸了一把。“真的？我好伤心。”  
  
“你……”男人试着问，声音沙哑，“什么……”  
  
查尔斯把他的手放在硬挺的热量上。已经那么突出了，而且还是隔着裤子—— _上帝_ 啊。但是：“我 _真的_ 好伤心，”他愉快地说。“你伤了我的心。而如果你再这样做，我就停止做这个……”他扭动那只手；男人倒抽一口冷气，“改成做这个。”  
  
枕着脑袋，让手落下，撤退回他的意识中可谓相当容易。  
  
阅览室里很冷。而且莫名间……不透光。查尔斯见到他的呼吸在空气中构成白烟——接着意识到：他那些紧盖着窗户的掩纱被冻结了。或者至少被冷却到沉重、动弹不得的状态。  
  
_弗洛斯特_ 。“有道理，”他阴郁地对房间说。“无法攻击意识？那就不断攻击防御层；耗上足够长的时间，它们就会自我崩溃……上帝。”查尔斯打了个寒颤，转过身去。他踱步到巨大的金椅子边，坐在那上面，把下巴搁在装甲护套上，往下凝视着坐垫上的那群鸟儿。就连他的企鹅都安安静静的。他本有可能以为企鹅会喜欢寒冷。但在这种情况下，他可能想错了，多亏了白皇后。上帝，他恨她。 _恨_ 这个婊子，怀着这个阅览室的每一本书的每一页纸的每一根纤维的恨意……  
  
“哇啊。”查尔斯平静地吸了一口气，低头凝视着他的睿鴍。它从鸟群中探出了脑袋，用聪慧的眼睛仰望着他。“恨得这么夸张，哈？”  
  
睿鴍朝他嘎嘎叫。  
  
“嗯。小心点，”他告诉它，尝试做了个深呼吸。那并不难。“替我照看好书本；保持温暖。你可以尝试击打翅膀。”  
  
他不知道这是否会见效——但是他不得不告诉它们一些事。所以：“今天晚上我睡觉时，我会做一个美好的梦，还会有时间来陪伴你们。”查尔斯凝视着掩纱。“到时候我就会解决这一切。” _他会的_ 。  
  
但在此期间……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，把自己从他的意识中带回房间。真是讽刺，两个世界的境况跟之前那天刚好逆转了。他的意识感觉寒冷而呆滞。相较之下，有男人相伴的房间里……现在几乎感觉惬意。火在炉排内噼啪作响、熊熊燃烧，包裹着他身体的天鹅绒很舒适，而紧贴着他颧骨的长茧的双手很温暖……  
  
查尔斯觉得一口火热的喘息呼到自己脸上，接着那胡子刮擦着他的下巴，一个吻疯狂地推挤着他的嘴巴，那让他畏缩起来，此后对方的嘴猛地离开，他感觉到话语：  
  
“你，你是不是—— _妳_ ……”另一声喘息，接着凶巴巴地要求：“别再那样做……”  
  
“那你就别再那么做。别用这条项链。”查尔斯收起下巴。“不准勒喉， _不准_ 伤害，你明白吗？”  
  
“是的——噢，拜托……”  
  
“喂。”查尔斯皱着眉头，推着对方，后者正像一件约束衣使劲缠住他。“向后移一点。我不能呼吸。”  
  
“你刚刚失去知觉了，”男人说，几乎……疯狂？ _真奇怪_ 。“你刚刚是那么地静止——我不能弄醒你……”  
  
“就连一个吻都不能，尽管我明明是睡美人。多么方便的小把戏。”查尔斯坐起来，抚平被对方的体重压得皱巴巴的丝绸。“嗯，我还饿着呢。”  
  
“ _係_ ，”他用德语回答，那些眼睛闪着异光，“ _妳想食乜嘢_ ——我，”脑袋茫然地晃了一下，“我的意思是：你想要吃什么？”  
  
他眨了眨眼。那还真是快啊。所以，既然他已经受教了，也许是时候用明智的亲昵来取代纪律了。他的意识谋划起来。不要太多、不要太快。查尔斯找到正确的温暖声调并使用它。  
  
“告诉我，在弗洛斯特跟咱俩说话之前；在她把你召到这里之前；在她发现咱俩曾经在这个房间相会过之前……你心里有没有盘算过今天晚上要如何进行？”  
  
瞪大了眼睛的男人点了点头。  
  
查尔斯奖励他一个笑容。“那里头有没有一部分涉及给我食物呢？”  
  
“有——我，”他用力吞咽。查尔斯听到喉咙的咔哒声。“我有食物——在楼下。我从宴会上带来的。”他顿了顿。“到现在可能冷了。”  
  
他让自己的话语柔和。“那没关系。听起来棒极了。为什么你不去拿来给我，接着……接着咱们继续谈话。”  
  
接着男人猛地把精瘦的身体推离床上，跌跌撞撞地走向房门，查尔斯只能盯着他的背影。门被大大推开；走廊黑得伸手不见五指。对方甚至连一根蜡烛都没带上。  
  
_到底……_  
  
查尔斯把天鹅绒被单拉近。刚刚可真是——奇怪。但是……他聚焦在自己的呼吸上。聚焦于保持呼吸规律而镇静。男人的举止在他记忆中快速地移动，就像他之前听到的俄语单词。太多的信息；太多需要归类的信息。查尔斯下定决心：他会记起来，小心地保持记录——然后他会分析……明天。当他没有冒着自己恐慌症发作的风险。 _上帝_ ，感觉就像马戏团的一名驯狮员；除了没有音乐和观众、明亮的灯火和热闹的欢呼……对。实际上，跟马戏团毫无相似之处。也许他应该聚焦于不要恐慌。  
  
经过五分钟深沉而平静的呼吸，他听到脚步声。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。两种脚步——一种稍微蹒跚，另一种……更轻快些？  
  
接着他的下巴掉了——只见琴跑进房间。  
  
——————————  
  
_泽维尔先生！_  
  
“噢，琴！”她像炮弹一样冲向他；他放下天鹅绒被单，给了她一个绝望的拥抱。“噢——你好吗？我一直好想念你……”  
  
_我也好想念你！_ 接着万花筒般的画面旋转贯穿他的意识：体育场明亮的火光，露天空地的温暖阳光，弗洛斯特戴着钻石君临云端；微笑的成年人，大笑的儿童们，跳舞，食物和 _烟花_ ……  
  
“上帝啊。”查尔斯感到晕头转向。“慢下来，慢下来，你害我晕船了。”  
  
另一个画面：他自己在一艘小一号的船上，戴着一顶大一号的海军司令帽。接着他多了一个眼罩和一把水晶剑，然后——查尔斯感到他怒火涌了上来——一个较高的海盗同伴，一脸放荡的露齿笑容……  
  
琴抬头朝他眨了眨眼睛。她肯定感觉到他内心的畏缩。  
  
“别在意，”他说。“没事的。不过你是什么时候看到海盗的，亲爱的？”  
  
_在我的书里_ 。她给他发送了一个画面：男人在图书馆把一本厚书拿给她……  
  
……即使当那同一个人跛行走进房间关上门。  
  
琴朝他的方向转。她肯定给他发送了什么，因为对方拱起一根眉毛，回答道：“ _少少就得。_ ”  
  
接着琴露出她那蕨一样的笑容，再次转向查尔斯。她的目光落在钻石勒喉链上。她好奇地把脑袋偏向一侧。  
  
_靠_ ——血，她能看到血。查尔斯以最快的速度拖出力量做成一层实体的掩纱—— _一层现实世界中的真正掩纱_ ——他不得不花更多的功夫集中精力来创作它，但是一旦它像围巾裹住他的脖子，维持它要比之前他做出来裹住全身的那些简单。不过，他仍然让钻石的光芒透过掩纱；他唯一隐藏的是血。  
  
貌似心灵感应者对这种防御存在着某种礼仪，因为——尽管他认为琴也许能够打破防御，她还是在他裹上掩纱时扭过头去，接着又回头，眼神严肃。 _请原谅我，泽维尔先生。_  
  
他挥了挥手。“你被原谅了，亲爱的。现在——你最近一直在做什么？你怎么样了？”  
  
她回答了第一个问题。 _我去看了宴会哦。_  
  
“你……”查尔斯开口；接着他咬了咬牙，发送： _真的？  
  
我还以为——如果我们旁边有其他人_ ……她的额头皱起。 _你不是应该说出声来吗？_  
  
他让自己的声音尽可能温暖， _呃， **我** 还以为我们可以这样子练习呢。你知道，我已经有相当长一段时间没有机会这么做了。  
  
但弗洛斯特女士说过，她一直在跟你练习……_  
  
查尔斯花了番功夫才控制激涌的愤怒；即便如此，琴还是眨了眨眼睛。 _跟你练习更开心，孩子。所以。_ 他扬起一根眉毛。 _你觉得那场宴会怎么样？你有没有看到_ ——接着他发送了一个麦克墨菲的画面。  
  
_泽维尔先生……麻烦你说出声来，好吗？_ 琴发送了一个男人的画面。 _如果我们不理睬他，他会感到难过的。_  
  
……难过？  
  
接着 _那_ 股愤怒打破了墙壁；他深吸了一口气……  
  
琴呜咽起来。  
  
声音虽然微弱——但听得见。因为，正在壁炉边摆设陶瓷和金属容器的男人 _猛地_ 抬起了脑袋。接着那双眼睛锁定他。  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“真的，泽维尔。”声音冰冷；那双绿眼的神情甚至更冷。“亏你那么高度重视孩子的安全，你对我貌似有点漫不经心啊。”  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“对不起，”他告诉琴；他的声音在颤抖。  
  
_没关系_ ，她回复。 _我没事。_  
  
但是：“ _细孥——过嚟呢便，_ ”男人用德语说。他举起一个碗。  
  
接着琴匆匆爬下床，直接奔往壁炉，同时给查尔斯发送了一个各张餐桌摆满菜肴的画面，框着冒蒸汽的词： _饿。_  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯用力吞咽，用法语说，“ _[祝你好胃口。]_ ”  
  
“ _意思即係食多滴。咁，妳想食鴨肉仲係青菜啊？_ ”  
  
那种单边对话继续下去。查尔斯收窄眼睛。尽管他听明白了——大概的意思还是很简单就能听懂的——查尔斯的德语熟练度既不如对方，也没有那种清脆的语调。而且他肯定不喜欢琴轻松地站在那里，处于破坏距离内、勒喉距离内。即使她看上去非常开心。即使她……  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。琴把一个盘子端到床边。瓷碗里装着米饭，上面盖满蔬菜和肉类，还浇着某种酱汁。她把瓷碗和一双筷子递给他。他的胃冒出一声绝望的汩汩。  
  
琴眉开眼笑。 _这是给你的。_  
  
“谢谢你。”他接过瓷碗和筷子；他的手才 _没有_ 在颤抖。  
  
要等到琴抱着一块裹在餐巾纸中看似饺子的东西爬上床回到他身边并不容易。但她爬上来后，查尔斯吃了起来。换做另一种生活，他可能会告诉她小心别让油脂沾到豪华的床上用品。但在当下，他实在过度忙于试图阻止自己因美食而呻吟—— _噢上帝_ 那是鸭肉。油腻而多汁，而且他几乎没法用筷子夹住肉块。他并不熟悉筷子这一点毫无帮助——但查尔斯料想自己学得很快。  
  
他咀嚼着，想到抬头朝炉边扫一眼。男人正眼皮半盖地注视着他。  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“你……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“你要不要吃点什么？”  
  
一声咕噜。“有何不可？”他朝琴看了一眼，“ _點解唔得？_ ”  
  
“你跟她说德语？为什么？”  
  
男人耸了下肩，他正把蔬菜快速夹进一个盘子里；他动起筷子就跟呼吸一样轻松。“一个人年轻时听到的语种越多……”他挑起一根眉毛，“长大后能力就越强。我的女士就是这么说的。”  
  
“你的女士。”查尔斯做了个苦相。“我料想她对琴说俄语。”  
  
“是的。”那声音低沉而平静。“俄语用于工作……”  
  
“德语用于阅读？”  
  
男人盯着碗里。“德语用于孩子。”  
  
而那完全说不通，然而那已经成了对方的习惯，因此查尔斯很恼火地看到他不但熟悉掌握外语和筷子，而且还有十分得体的餐桌礼仪。谁曾想到呢？  
  
但他尽量不去想。最好还是把精神集中在食物上。  
  
没有人吭声，沉默只被器皿的叮当声和刮擦声中断。查尔斯吃完琴给的所有食物后，当琴把碗拿回去给男人重添时，他只做了象征性的抗议。那薄薄的嘴卷起一角——疤痕移动——男人用他的筷子夹起一块鸭肉，举起来喂她吃。  
  
“你在哪里学会用筷子的？”  
  
“[满洲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manchuria)。”  
  
查尔斯不得不承认他很好奇——但貌似对方不打算提供进一步的信息，他专注于自己的食物。  
  
过了一会儿，他才刚刚察觉一个画面：水龙头流出水，框着 _渴_ ，这时候他的衣柜传出了一声 _哐当_ 。查尔斯转头的速度快到他感觉一块脊股发出啪声。他听到叮当声——接着前一夜那个金属杯飘过房间进入卫生间。此后是水龙头的嘎吱声，水流动并停止，接着被装满的水杯在空气中移向琴。真是超现实。  
  
琴咯咯地笑起来。男人拱起一根眉毛，只见她从半空中抓住杯子。她喝了一口；把水递给查尔斯。  
  
“不，谢谢你，”他说，然后教训起对方：“真的，你本来应该在翻找我的东西之前问我一下的。”  
  
他一看到男人的肩膀拉直、眼睛闪耀，就意识到自己的错误。查尔斯带着偏见看了金属杯一眼。他料想最好还是把它物归原主。但现在——它有用处，所以他会使用它。只是不用来装……  
  
“那你完全不口渴吗？”  
  
“不渴求水，不。”查尔斯叹了口气。“同一个箱子里有一瓶西拉葡萄酒，真希望我能够迈上‘值得信赖的’两步把它拿来。”他让链子叮当作响并发出冷笑……  
  
结果却停下来盯着，镣铐分开了。莫非他……  
  
除了：男人变得紧张起来，他也一样盯着。  
  
_那样好点了吗，泽维尔先生？_  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“是的，”他喃喃地说。“是的，琴；好多了。谢谢你。”接着，他趁对方还没来得及再次困住他就滑下床，迈到衣柜边。“我其实有一份礼物要送给你，亲爱的。第四季度，你知道的。”  
  
她猛地把余下的饺子塞进嘴里，开始疯狂地咀嚼起来；查尔斯忍俊不禁。“它不会跑的，别哽着了。”  
  
接着他快速行动，搬出两个箱子。一个装着他自己的物产—— _也就剩这些了_ ，他的意识嘀咕，接着查尔斯关闭那个想法，把箱子移回金属床头和衣柜之间的原位。至于另一个箱子——除了枕套没装别的东西，他决定把它放置到天鹅绒上。接着他站着不动，不想回到床上。那样等同于接受弗洛斯特裁定给他的——把苹果放到自己天杀的嘴里……  
  
“给，”他嘶哑地说，朝箱子打了个手势。“往里面看一看。”  
  
琴睁大眼睛，爬到箱子边，往里面瞥了一下。接着，她一跃而起，拿出枕套，匆匆跑过去坐在炉边。  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。也许，她想要……分享。他叹了口气：令人钦佩，但实际上，这仅仅意味着他将不得不坐在床上，尽量不去思考礼物造成的喜悦结束以及琴走后会发生什么事；尽量不在天鹅绒被单每一次刷过他的手指时思考 _性交_ ……  
  
除非……  
  
查尔斯趁自己还没能改变主意就走过房间，看了看那张高背椅。 _弗洛斯特的_ 椅子。  
  
本能使得他转头，回过肩往下看——只见男人从他在炉床的位置往上凝视着。查尔斯试图读懂他的表情；读不懂。只需往对方的意识扫一下就能读懂；但是，查尔斯疲惫地意识到自己并不真的想知道。所以他只是抚平袍子的面料和自己的表情，然后坐了下来。  
  
这张椅子再也不属于弗洛斯特了。如今所有权归他了。 _就这样。_  
  
_我能不能，泽维尔先生？_ 琴的请求像消防车一样铿锵作响。 _拜托拜托 **拜托** ？_  
  
无论是圣诞节、第四季度还是光明节——查尔斯觉得自己的嘴角因微笑卷起——貌似孩子们全都一个德性。“尽管打开吧。”  
  
“ _意思即係……_ ”男人开始，但琴实在忙于翻查枕套，她的意识激动得像火热的风车。  
  
“不知怎的，我怀疑她眼下会思考德语词汇，”查尔斯喃喃地说，看着对方并抬起一只眉毛。  
  
唯一的答复是平直的瞪视。除了：接着那一瞪视变成了一道闪烁，两片薄薄的嘴唇卷了起来……  
  
_噢靠_ ，查尔斯赶紧别开视线，感觉自己腹部一沉。刚刚到底是怎么一回事？不管那是什么，他才不想去理会呢。他会聚焦在琴身上。  
  
他看到奥洛洛的化妆品、鲍比的口香糖球机……“噢，我忘了，琴。那里头大部分东西来自其他人——鲍比和约翰被宣誓了，你知道吗？”  
  
_我知道。我看到了_ 。她再次眉开眼笑地抬头看他；接着那盒扑克牌不小心摔落敞开，琴匆匆忙忙地捡起纸牌。  
  
“所以……那里头唯一来自我的东西，”查尔斯吞咽了一下，“是那本书。”  
  
琴听到他的音调，停了下来。接着她迅速站起身，快步走到床边，把空箱子拿了回来，迅速把所有礼物放回里头，除了……  
  
查尔斯咬着下唇等待，她往枕套里看了看。他注视着她拿出那本书。跟宽大的封面相比，她的手似乎很小。她犹豫地摸了一下，接着小心翼翼地打开它。  
  
查尔斯听到她惊奇地吸了一口气。  
  
他没法记住这么多年来他送给瑞雯的所有礼物。英国银行一旦重新建立并重新命名，他就通过各个法律程序取回了他的遗产。因为政府征收了重建税费，那已不再是一笔多大的财富，他们的贪婪真该死……但他还是存起了足够的钱来确保每年送他妹妹最好的礼物。与之相比……  
  
一本书似乎微不足道。  
  
除了，接着琴再次抬头看他。查尔斯看见她灰色的眼睛在发光。他看见她用嘴型比了两个字： _谢谢。_  
  
“哎，琴……”他努力地稳住嗓音。“不用谢。”  
  
她又跟他对视了一分钟，接着转回头去看书。伸出手……  
  
男人从齿间发出一声低沉的 _啧_ 。她看着他；他严肃地看了回去。“ _妳囙乖去洗手先。_ ”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，琴跳了起来，忙不迭地跑进卫生间。她够得着吗？但随后查尔斯听到水流声并想起： _心灵传动能力_ 。他非常坚决地盯着火，不去迎接男人的视线。  
  
琴走回来，拿起书。她走到查尔斯的椅子边。 _你愿意念给我听吗？_  
  
“当然了，”他说着，移动身子腾出空间。“如果你能忍受我骨感的膝盖。来吧。”  
  
他反思，感觉就像再次拥有一个妹妹——琴坐在他的大腿上，翻开沉重的奶油色页面。查尔斯朝目录表扫了一眼。“这么多选择。任你挑。”  
  
琴点点头，思索起来。接着她指着《睡美人》。  
  
此后查尔斯感到一阵颤栗沿着颈后往下蔓延，她看了看男人，接着歪了下脑袋。  
  
对方轻轻地说。“ _嗰個係[《帶刺薔薇》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dornr%C3%B6schen)。_ ”  
  
_荆棘玫瑰_ ，查尔斯的意识翻译，接着： _不。停下_ 。他把所有注意力转移到书上。聚焦于琴翻书时纸张的质地、页面的滑动。聚焦于华丽的色块、用鲜艳图案装饰的大写字母以及他自己的声音。  
  
但无论他多努力，他颈后的一股刺痒感依旧高度警觉于男人收拾起盘碗，在卫生间水槽里洗涤它们。他悄声移动，把更多的木头放入火中；把干净的陶瓷器具、金属容器和筷子放回他之前带来的帆布包中。接着——真的，他有强迫症吗？考虑到他的个人卫生问题，查尔斯原本可能料想此君乐于肮脏——但他正把查尔斯那堆衣服从卫生间里搬出来，放置在衣柜外面的箱子里。  
  
查尔斯听到那个橘子罐头啷一声掉落，随后是一声微微的咒骂。 _真怪_ 。男人居然没有用他的力量接住它……但真的？他——查尔斯，一点也不在乎。  
  
房间再次整洁无暇。几下较为安静的脚步声——查尔斯听到水流动，接着男人把金属杯放置在椅子一边的扶手上。  
  
此后唯一剩下的就是男人弯曲精瘦的身躯，沉回到火炉边，跟琴一起听故事。所以，查尔斯用力控制住自己的神经，以最快的速度让童话中的有情人终成眷属。  
  
“……从此他们过上幸福美满的生活。剧终。”  
  
_谢谢_ 。琴舒服地挨近。接着她打了个哈欠。  
  
查尔斯的腹部一沉。他忘了：故事越快结束，琴也就越快去睡觉，接着……  
  
“ _妳眼瞓咗咩，细孥？_ ”  
  
琴点了点头，用一只手背揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“真的，”查尔斯快速地说。“我会非常乐意再给你讲一个故事哦，琴。”  
  
他可以效仿[天方夜谭](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scheherazade)，他绝望地想。一个故事接着一个故事地讲，只要对方不……  
  
“我觉得她看起来有点累了，泽维尔。”  
  
“琴？”查尔斯垂下头去看她的眼睛。“你累了吗？”  
  
她点了点头。  
  
“噢，可是——这里头有这么多的故事，”他知道自己破音了，接着他猛地捉住页面，翻到目录表。  
  
_泽维尔先生_ ，她的眼神严肃， _你的手被晚餐弄脏了。_  
  
他吞咽了一下。“对不起。”  
  
_没关系，只是我在碰这本漂亮的书前先洗了手，就这样。_  
  
“你那么做可真乖，琴。”  
  
_你也很漂亮，泽维尔先生。你能告诉我，你是怎么使你的头发那么有光泽的吗？_  
  
他咬了咬牙。什么也没有说。琴才刚开始显得有些焦虑，查尔斯就恢复了自制力，低头朝她强作欢颜。“每晚梳一百下——我是说梳头发。”  
  
_真的？_  
  
他觉得一声笑卡住喉咙；他咽下苦涩感。“不，亲爱的，我恐怕我不大清楚怎么做。”  
  
_那你是怎么……_  
  
“来吧，拿好你的书。”琴照做；查尔斯朝装着她其他礼物的箱子扫了一眼，接着冷漠地瞪了男人一眼。“我要送她上床睡觉。”  
  
他让自己忙着站起来，托起琴让她把脚落在地板上——她昏昏欲睡地低喃一声照做——接着拿起她的箱子。查尔斯把它夹在胳膊下。他口干舌燥，但他拒绝看那杯水。  
  
只有沉默。  
  
“真的，”他呼了口气。“你能够相信我——穿过走廊，送她上床睡觉，对不对？”  
  
对方以同样冷漠的瞪视回应他，接着卷起一个嘴角微笑。“前提是你赶紧回来。”  
  
查尔斯没有费心答复。相反，他领着琴走出房间，穿过走廊进入她的房间。  
  
他预料——好了，他真的没有想过该预料什么。也许寒冷吧；寒冷的黑暗。就像男人给他的房间搭火之前的状态。但是……琴的房间足够暖和，火在壁炉中劈啪作响，床上有三条毯子。  
  
查尔斯告诉自己，他并不嫉妒。一点都不。只是——他叹了口气。只是累了。厌倦整桩没完没了的废话，以他们把他当学生对待开始，以他们让他嫉妒一个六岁儿童告终，看在上帝的份上……  
  
_泽维尔先生？_ 琴的思绪透过她的睡意带着焦虑。 _你还好吧？_  
  
“很好。”他低头朝她微笑。“去刷牙吧。”  
  
接着他注视着火，等着琴刷好牙。她把书放置在自己的小床头柜上，把毯子往后一推，接着蜷身躺在毯子中，紧紧抱着——他做了个苦相——弗洛斯特送的那件白色皮草。但是，查尔斯满意地看到她把熊搂得更近。  
  
“我不知道那只熊到底属于鲍比还是约翰，”他说，“但是下一回我看到他们，我会代你跟他们说‘谢谢’。好不好？”  
  
_我能够跟他们说“谢谢。”我明天就会看到他们了。_  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“真的？”  
  
_是啊。弗洛斯特女士要去达拉斯。接着她要去墨西哥城，但我得留在达拉斯陪汉克和罗根。_  
  
但查尔斯几乎没有听到。  
  
火把他的视线模糊成玫瑰金色的一片。“啊。”  
  
很长一段时间，琴默不作声。接着——他感觉她的思绪微乎其微地刷过。他所记得的那只小动物慢慢从海螺壳中移出来……查尔斯意识到他已经有好几个月没见到那个海螺壳了。他料想那算是一件好事。  
  
但是……琴发送了一个画面。  
  
查尔斯意识到那是他自己。他的深色头发和靛蓝长袍混入房间的阴影中。即使透过掩纱，钻石也在他的喉咙闪耀；他凝视着火，苍白而憔悴的脸庞空洞茫然。  
  
除了……他两侧颧骨还有点点闪光。而那些闪光联合起来——串成银线框着画面： _泽维尔先生……  
  
……为什么你这么难过？  
  
天杀的。_ 查尔斯让包围自己意识的掩纱扑腾；琴的精神触碰滑开了。他用一只袖子抹过脸，转头给了她一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
“我想念他们，亲爱的。所以：告诉他们，我想念他们，好不好？奥洛洛、鲍比和约翰、肖恩……汉克、安琪儿和亚历克斯，还有罗根；大伙儿。”他让声音轻柔，滑稽地扭了扭眉毛，同时把毯子掖到琴的下巴。“好长一张清单啊。”  
  
_我会告诉他们的_ 。琴的眼睛在垂下的眼皮间闪烁。 _我敢肯定他们也想念你。_  
  
“我敢肯定。”他直起腰。“睡个好觉。第四季度快乐——噢，真的。冬至、圣诞节、光明节、圣诞节，无论什么节日都祝你快乐。”他咽了咽，抵住喉咙的痛感。“顺祝新年快乐。”  
  
_快乐……_  
  
她睡着了。  
  
查尔斯静静地站在那里。接着他咬住嘴唇，小心翼翼地伸出一只手。他把琴的一绺红发收到她耳后，派出一根思维卷须：一个最温柔的暗示。  
  
_好好入睡。深深入睡。一觉睡到明天早上，好吗？无论你睡觉时可能听到什么……都是一个梦。_  
  
查尔斯告诉自己，从他关门发出的微弱声响开始，就算梦的一部分。他关上门，降下掩纱，把那股力量送回自己的意识中。除了剩下足够的力量给琴飘去最后一个念头，他用额头挨着木头。  
  
_明天是一场游历。_  
  
七为游历，瑞雯曾经告诉他。如果他的妹妹在这里，他会把自己发送给琴的内容告诉她：  
  
_注意安全。我爱你。注意安全。_  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯没有为返回自己房间小题大做，没有搞大排场入门。毕竟，那是他的空间——不是弗洛斯特的，也不是男人的。不管她可能会如何幸灾乐祸，无论对方可能会如何……  
  
如何 _盯着_ ，天杀的。他关上房门，感觉到那双眼睛瞪穿他的背部；他叹了口气，大步走到床边，把手伸进自己仅剩的箱子里，在他的物产中翻找，直到找着那瓶葡萄酒。  
  
接着他猛地踢开靠近自己脚踝的寒铁。“不。”  
  
一声低吼。“为什么不？”  
  
“因为我展示了自己不戴镣铐也值得信赖。我送琴上床睡觉并适时地回来了，”他踱步回到壁炉前的椅子，转动一个脚跟，低头凝视着男人，“而现在我只想坐下来，不被链子铐住。”  
  
查尔斯把酒瓶放置在椅子旁边的地板上。接着他拿起扶手上的金属杯，把里头的水一饮而尽——毕竟他口干舌燥着——然后坐了下来，挥开丝绸袖子。“再说了，那玩意老是擦伤皮肤，而那擦伤？可痛了。”  
  
“如果你停止猛拽它，就不会那么痛了。”  
  
“如果它没套在我脚踝上，我就不会去猛拽它。”  
  
“如果你当时没有进我脑袋里光顾，它就不会套在你的脚踝上……”  
  
“如果你当时没有试图 _杀_ 我，我也不会去……光顾。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着男人咆哮：“哼， _你_ 本不应该进西翼的。”  
  
查尔斯无所畏惧地看着他的眼睛。“哼， _你_ 本应该学会控制自己的脾气的。哦，还有——只是也许？别 _ **杀**_ 人。”  
  
另一声咆哮。但是对方已经转而把头扭向火了。接着……查尔斯朝椅子一侧瞥了下。果然，链子在阴影中蜷作一团。像一条金属毒蛇，等待出击……  
  
他抛开那个画面，拿起酒。开瓶算是相当顺利，考虑到他有多久没有使用过开瓶器了。他注意到那是个金属开瓶器，于是朝男人的后脑勺狠狠地瞪了一下。那个笨剌头本来可以主动提出替他开瓶的。并不是说查尔斯会接受，但那是原则问题。  
  
他倒出大量的酒液，叹了口气。盯着葡萄酒如何把紫红色的光泽投到明亮的金属上。杯子的内部更加光洁；他不知道对方是怎么做到的。  
  
查尔斯让酒打着转，凝视着男人，后者则凝视着火。光在他的眼中反射，就像反射在猫眼中一样。事实上，此刻他完全仿似一只猫——背部和肩膀的线条在白衬衫下方放松，穿着灰裤子的双腿收拢在身下，脑袋稍稍偏向一侧。  
  
接着他转了过来，回头看着查尔斯——那双眼睛闪着绿色，猫的形象完整了。查尔斯握紧杯子；心里再次感谢安琪儿。如果他要熬过这一夜，他需要瓶中的每一滴酒精。可惜的是当天早上他打翻了伏特加酒瓶。或许并不可惜：即使有足够的食物来消去他的饥饿，他也不太肯定那能有效削减烈酒的影响……  
  
_食物_ 。他朝男人眨了眨眼，想起来了。笨剌头确实给他带来了——食物—— _噢靠_ 。而他错过了积极强化的机会。  
  
“我料想永远不嫌晚，”他喃喃地说，接着：“给。”他伸出杯子。“你先喝一些。”  
  
“……为什么？”  
  
“因为，”查尔斯尝试露出紧张的笑容，“你给我带来了一场盛宴，而我并没有说‘谢谢’。所以：谢谢，”他用杯子比了个手势，“还有：喝一些。”  
  
男人朝满溢的杯子怀疑地扫了一眼，接着从他指间拉出杯子。“多少算‘一些’'？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“你喜欢喝多少就喝多少。我全准备好了，”他用一根手指叩了叩酒瓶，“迎接大量的节日喜庆。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
那股沉默一点也不让人自在；查尔斯的神经被绷得太紧。血已经在他的喉咙呈条状干涸——他能感觉皮肤卡到钻石。话虽如此……男人小心地抿了一口后，查尔斯接回杯子，慢慢把它喝光……他觉得精神稍微集中了一点。而如果需要酒精才能聚焦？这种方式巧好合乎查尔斯·泽维尔——牛津情圣。  
  
“愿他长久统治，”他喃喃自语。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没什么。”他提高声音好让男人听清。“只是在思考。”  
  
此后他凝视着对方……只是在思考。他注视着男人把头转回去看火，再次放松。迄今为止，他料想教导勉强还算成功。对方停止勒住他；给他带来食物、端茶倒水，甚至收拾整理。他唯一需要的仅是性交，查尔斯讽刺地思索——那样他就拥有完美的配偶了。 _配偶_ 。他的思想并没有传统到会自动想到“妻子”——当然没有。纯粹党的势力在牛津很强大，在考文垂则糟糕多了……但实际上，查尔斯一直认为，如果他们果真如此热衷于传统主义，他们还不如干脆转移到自由西方。反正他们早已收了史崔克的该死资金。  
  
他把意识带回手头的问题。 _性交_ 。查尔斯给自己倒了更多的酒并喝了起来，同时盯着男人。迄今为止，撇开拔牙事件，性事并不算真的有多可怕。对方只是生性凶狠好斗，可谓到了极致。但是，一旦受他自己青春期的欲望操纵，一旦受劝哄和安慰——见鬼，受直接的控制——通过触碰……好吧。他可以在某程度上被镇静。  
  
所以……查尔斯将不得不触碰。足够公平。他又喝了一杯。触碰并不算是什么叫人厌烦的苦差事。  
  
不像过去几个月来缠着他脚踝的该死链子那么叫人厌烦。查尔斯面带微笑，弯曲了一下脚踝，接着感觉笑容消失，因为结痂裂开了。 _噢，对了_ ——昨天晚上他才猛拽过它，拼命试图奔向门口……男人事后在上面包了绷带；一个极好的主意。他放下杯子，站起身来……  
  
男人坐在原地转过身，动作流畅得像一只猫。查尔斯感觉皮肤刺痛，哪怕他让自己的声音柔和，“呆着——好好呆着。我只是要去拿一下急救箱。你看起来很舒服，”他笑了笑，“所以别起身。”  
  
他拿来急救箱，顺便从纸箱中拿起罗根那个装熊脂的容器。但是当他回到自己的椅子边，对方仍在原地扭着身子，以便看到他。“真的。”他坐下来，翻开急救箱，拿出纱布。“如果你维持那个姿势，背部会抽筋的。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
谁在乎呢？查尔斯打开容器。他挖起足够多的油脂，摊开擦在自己的脚踝上—— _天杀的_ ——他改变主意，翘起右腿。把脚撑在另一边的膝盖上比较容易够着脚踝的伤口，哪怕这意味着他要乍泄一点春光……  
  
直觉让他停下并倾听。接着查尔斯翻了个白眼。那个笨剌头果然停止呼吸了，而且——查尔斯查看——他果然目不转睛地盯着——查尔斯也查看了那里。看在上帝的份上，他正盯着查尔斯该死的胫骨。它看起来活像一根棍子。那到底有什么吸引力啊？  
  
“真的，这又不是[维多利亚时代的小说](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorian_novel)，”他慢吞吞地说，把油脂涂抹在擦伤处。“一丁点脚踝就把你迷得神魂颠倒，你非得那样子张目瞠舌？”  
  
男人没有回答。反之……查尔斯咬紧牙关。他才不会颤抖，他才不会。即使当对方那双绿眼轻轻转到他脸上，接着又往下……然后……  
  
查尔斯觉得嘴巴完全干掉。那混账并没有站起来；没有。但是他用双手双膝悄声爬行的模样就跟他之前坐着不动集中精神一样自在——他已经够着查尔斯的腿，趁他还没来得及躲开，就用脸侧刷过他的一只小腿。  
  
那胡子挠到皮肤。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯移开视线；开始用纱布裹住擦伤处。油脂使他的手指打滑。那不是因为他的手在颤抖。他紧紧地打了个结。想了想，接着把手往下伸，轻轻解开一个纽扣，把手滑入长袍内，在他上翘的右腿下方移动，来到左腿的右侧，接着—— _哈_ ——把他的手指放在男人的脸侧，推了一下。  
  
“移开一点，谢谢。”  
  
男人目不转睛地服从。事实上，他看起来相当震惊——而查尔斯料想那是挺正常的。并不是每一天都有人会从小腿突然冒出手指来。给他加一分。他得意地笑了笑，把手抽回来，重新扣好长袍。但是……接着查尔斯把右腿滑回地上，感觉丝绸飒飒擦过皮肤。但是。现在该做什么？  
  
貌似对方也考虑过同样的问题。他的声音犹如刮擦声：“我可不可以？”  
  
查尔斯扬起一根眉毛；伸手拿起杯子，慢慢抿了一口。“‘你可不可以’什么？”  
  
“我可不可以——靠近点？”  
  
一只手隔着丝绸擦过他的小腿。接着男人再次俯身向前，隔着天杀的丝绸——再次——把脸贴回查尔斯的小腿上。 _靠_ 。查尔斯松开被他死死握住的杯子，深吸了一口气。  
  
“当然可以。”他用空着的手背捂住嘴，试图让他的哈欠尽可能不冒犯到人。那并不完全是个谎言——酒让他昏昏欲睡。但查尔斯心中窃笑，只见对方眼睛闪着光，抬起长茧的双手，落在查尔斯瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖上——接着男人轻轻一推，仅仅如此，然后用肩膀开路，进入查尔斯的双腿之间……  
  
…… _噢_ 。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的眉毛往上爬。他不可能是在想——那个疯狂的混账不可能是在想……  
  
“我想要做你做过的事情。”那双目光明亮地固定在他的脸上。接着男人低头一看——查尔斯也跟着看；他并没有在长袍中竖起小帐篷啥的，感谢上帝——但随着对方越贴越近，他的呼吸暖呼呼地透过面料。“用我的嘴巴，我想那么做。我可不可以？”  
  
“噢……”  
  
真是奇怪。那些话语，那个 _表情_ ……全都在他的肠道里掀起一股温暖的扭转，而查尔斯还没来得及阻止自己，就表现得好像他回到牛津与恋人作伴。  
  
“噢，我亲爱的。”他看到自己伸出空着的那只手，拂过男人粗糙的头发。看到对方眼皮半盖；感觉颧骨的尖角压进他的掌心——因为男人顺势挨近。结痂贴着查尔斯的皮肤，感觉热乎乎的。“……真的……你以前从未这么做过。对不对？”  
  
温暖的气息喷在他手上。“对，但我想做。”  
  
查尔斯尽力集中精神；贴着他手指的嘴唇吻得他难以聚焦。一个问题：他不想对方受到创伤。他再次若有所思地摸了摸对方的头发。“嗯……”  
  
“拜托？我可不可以？”声调低沉到类似哀鸣，但那语气—— _噢，上帝_ ，这真的正在发生吗？查尔斯仔细检查杯中的酒量；俯过身去看瓶子。他并没有喝醉。因此，这真的……正在……发生。  
  
……如果他想要让它发生。  
  
查尔斯感觉自己的手指和脚趾慢慢产生火热的刺痛。他可能一直在加快呼吸，因为他料想自己确实想要。  
  
“那好吧。”他把杯子交给男人。“把这个放在地板上，好吗？”  
  
对方照做。查尔斯看见他没有动用自己的力量。那双骨感的手正在发颤。  
  
“我必须知道……”查尔斯转了转肩膀，在原位转动，让自己坐舒服。他也用另一只手去触碰对方的脑袋；他的手掌微乎其微地贴着那头短发。“你能够按照我要求你的做吗？只是作为建议。”他微笑。“你明白吗？”  
  
男人点点头。他的眼睛睁得大大。  
  
查尔斯抱着淡淡的好奇感，把手指下滑到对方的喉咙上，压下去检查—— _噢_ 。男人的心脏正在砰砰猛跳。查尔斯的指尖能感觉到气管每次呼吸的动静。  
  
“好吧。”他把双手落在男人的肩膀上，捏了一下。“先解纽扣。”  
  
对方猛地扑向他的纽扣——查尔斯轻轻拍了拍他的三角肌。“慢一点。我不想要任何东西被撕裂。”  
  
所以男人慢慢地解起纽扣。  
  
查尔斯聚焦在自己的呼吸上。吸气，呼气。 _吸气_ ，接着 _呼气_ ——即使他只需要微微伸长脖子，看着对方弯下脑袋，开始解开最靠近下摆的纽扣，然后慢慢一路往上解开。男人在他的腿间贴得更近了；查尔斯感觉自己的双腿敞开了一点，感觉亚麻布料刷过他的大腿，于是……  
  
他摸了摸男人的肩膀。“脱了衬衣，拜托。”  
  
对方往后一退，发出的声音活像哀鸣——不，呻吟。接着几乎撕开了他自己的衬衫。查尔斯看着亚麻布料落在地板上—— _希望地板仍然是干净的，要不然就可惜了_ ——噢，温暖的皮肤贴着他自己的皮肤滑动的感觉真的要好多了……  
  
要比室内的自然空气好多了。查尔斯发出嘶声。不过那是理所当然的：尽管炉火已经加热了一切，他暴露的阴茎当然还是会感觉到寒冷的空气。男人已设法解开直到胸骨的所有纽扣，正目不转睛地看着。查尔斯忍不住暗自微笑。通常情况下，目瞪口呆的表情只会在查尔斯完成任何——或者任何人——恳求被完成的事情后，才出现在他的另一半的脸上。  
  
进一步考虑之后……他的笑容消退了一点点。那个表情更多的是——好奇。查尔斯料想那也说得通，而且他并没有在比较或者嫉妒；不，他才没有。  
  
此外，那仅仅是因为男人个子更高。  
  
对方的头偏向一侧倾斜。查尔斯看见垂在男人胸口的宝石闪烁——但随后他的注意力被夺走了，因为对方伸出手——接着停下来，优雅地缩了回去，就像猫退离水坑。他抬头看着查尔斯。“我可不可以？”  
  
“请自便……”查尔斯知道他的声音懒洋洋的；他不在乎。“好好享用。”  
  
接着他的阴茎上仅有火热的呼吸—— _噢_ ——对方果然把他的话牢记在心，因为他正在……  
  
舔舐。  
  
舐食，真的。就像鹿在尝盐。  
  
“噢，那可真是……” _妙极了_ ，查尔斯的意识提供，接着：“……好，”他设法说出来。他处于控制。他咽了咽干涩的喉咙。“很好。”  
  
他又扫了男人一眼；而当他的眼睛跟那对绿眼相接时，笨剌头把他的舌头往后一缩，露齿一笑。  
  
_噢救命_ 。那个笑容包含的牙齿实在太多了，因此查尔斯感到一丝不安的 _战栗_ 。要是发生什么不测……  
  
……但随后对方贪婪地锁定他的阴茎，查尔斯不得不呻吟起来。“就是那样。”他品味了一会儿；接着眨了眨眼睛。“等等——来。”他轻轻触碰对方的额头拦住他。“用你的手，只需——握成一个圈，像这样，”他弯曲空着的手握住自己的茎柱，再把手缩回去，以便对方模仿他的动作，“然后加大手劲握紧—— _啊_ ，别握那么紧——行了。很好。就像这样。接着，你看，”他把手指滑过那对突出的颧骨，来到对方菱角分明的脸上，“这样就能更容易吸它了。”  
  
查尔斯让话语落在沉静的房间内。他喜欢它们的音调。  
  
“因为，”他低声说，“那就是我想要你做的。来吧。”  
  
查尔斯在把手指弯进男人的头皮里挠了挠。“吸我的阴茎。”  
  
此后—— _上帝_ ——男人再次冲他笑了笑，牙齿闪闪发光，接着再次低头扑向查尔斯，用他的嘴唇夹住……“ _操，_ ”查尔斯尽最大的努力不要向上猛推进那张嘴巴的湿热之中。“上帝的母亲……”除了对方是犹太人，所以那也许并非最好的感叹句。查尔斯安排他的一部分意识匆匆寻找一个合适的感叹词——他碰巧有点分散精神。他的思绪开始粉碎、断开、过热，所以他非常自豪于自己最终气喘吁吁地说出：“[主万军之耶和华](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heavenly_host)。”  
  
他感觉到一声低吼，接着 _噢_ ，那股围绕他阴茎的振动真他妈惊为天人。但查尔斯狠狠闭上眼睛，试图进行自我控制；他处于控制， _处于控制_ ，他才不会要求那个笨剌头重复任何事情，绝不，因为那将表明他——查尔斯——想要从对方那里——得到什么—— _上帝_ ，越来越难集中精神了。加把劲。 _哈_ 。查尔斯稍稍睁开眼睛，低下头看；男人的五官都扭曲了，而且真的，如果查尔斯就这样干脆把两只手置于他的头骨后方操弄他的脸，那也算他活该，对不对？  
  
多么幸运，他比那个更文明。  
  
文明到他甚至没有动弹。查尔斯只是坐在原位——好把。大字躺在原位——并着迷地注视着。对方的做法犹如他迫切渴求阴茎。动作草率而不熟练——而且查尔斯不止一次感觉到他试图让顶端探入喉咙底部时被哽住……  
  
好吧。熟能生巧。那条舌头火热的翻卷、那对嘴唇饥渴的滑动还是很有潜力的；嗯，或许如果他——但是—— _ **噢** 不 **不**_ ……  
  
“ _操！_ ”查尔斯大叫一声，猛地推开男人。  
  
对方后倾倒在炉石上，双手叉腰。他抬眼盯着查尔斯；接着打了个寒噤。“我……忘了。”  
  
“耶稣、玛利亚和约瑟夫……”谁在乎教规或信仰？“忘了 _什么_ ？”  
  
男人的嘴唇非常——粉红，查尔斯惊愕的看到。又粉红又肿胀，他问道：“我可不可以咬你？”  
  
“ _不_ ，你这彻底的白痴——你 _不_ 可以咬别人的阴茎！永远不可以！”  
  
“你……不？”  
  
“绝对不可以——你想知道为什么吗？因为那痛得 _要命_ ！”其实并没有；刚刚那一口更像是惊讶地感觉到阴茎被天杀地 _夹到了_ 。查尔斯匆匆合上长袍，把自己往后猛推坐直起来。那是原则问题。他早前居然像该死的糖蜜滑下了坐垫，接着那混账 _咬了_ 他。“难道你从来没有想过那一点吗？”  
  
“……没有。”  
  
当然没有。 _蠢货_ 。查尔斯喘着气，抬头打算再次训斥对方——但停了下来。  
  
男人已经窘到耳朵都红了。他不敢看查尔斯的眼睛。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
他的每一个本能爆发了。对方是——怎么回事？生气？尴尬？惭愧？无论是怎么回事，它就在那里供查尔斯利用。只需施舍微乎其微的人性善意，他就能把那杂种牢牢掌握在自己手中。  
  
_利用它。_  
  
查尔斯长叹了一口气。“唉。”他伸手拿起酒和杯子，倒出一些酒。“给我过来。”  
  
男人盯着壁炉。查尔斯不带感情地注意到火光照着垂在他胸前的水晶，光芒折射到他拇指上的指环。  
  
“给我 _过来_ ，”他重复。“我并不生气，我没有受伤。真的，我只是……”尽管他的直觉在告诉他： _不 **不**_ ……他的自控能力敞开了最微小的裂纹，他忍住窃笑。“我刚刚只是吃了一惊。仅此而已。”  
  
他把脑袋往后仰，落到椅背上；给了他一个懒惰的笑容。“但我们时不时总会被冲昏头脑，对不对？刚刚是怎么回事？怎么回事——你只是好奇吗？我知道你受过割礼，但在这边，那仪式要求的是更为专门的设备，对吧？”另一阵憋住的笑声。“那是怎么回事？为什么要 _轻咬_ 别人的阴茎？”  
  
“你尝起来很棒，”男人对着炉石低喃。  
  
“嗯，是吗？我受宠若惊。只是——下一回咬我别的地方。”查尔斯顿一顿，软化声音。“其实你刚刚做得非常好。现在：过来喝一杯。”  
  
对方拖走脚移近，脸庞依然通红。查尔斯把杯子举向他。“抿一口。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“嗯，你可能想清除自己嘴里的味道。”  
  
“我喜欢那味道，”对方低吼，但服从了。  
  
“那就对了，”查尔斯柔声说道。“昨天晚上，你才从我手里舔掉我的精液——不是吗？”  
  
深色睫毛下投出一个眼神；查尔斯觉得自己腹部一沉。“那好吧——下一回，你想要的话所有精液都归你了，好吗？”  
  
男人把杯子放回地板上，再次伸手去摸查尔斯的大腿；不过，他的膝关节一动，男人就在动作中间停下。“‘下一回’，我说了，”查尔斯说。“不是这一刻。”  
  
对方看上去很沮丧。“可是我……”  
  
“……想知道该怎么做，”他说，“还有谁更适合教导你呢？去吧。”查尔斯把脑袋往左边一挑，指挥。“床。”  
  
有那么一会，男人只是对着他目瞪口呆；他悔恨的表情被一波恍惚的色欲给卷走了——接着他站了起来。  
  
“没错。拿起你的衬衫，把它折好。”  
  
熟悉的领域，查尔斯心想，他看着男人背部的肌肉收缩……看着男人弯腰服从他。至少，对方知道该怎么做这回事。服从他，在查尔斯让他崩溃瓦解忍住咒骂和呻吟…….是的。如果查尔斯想要，等到这个混账不得不被派到弗洛斯特安排的什么地方时，他们能够相当彻底地落实这个模式。  
  
他忍住笑容。男人正站在他的面前，举起折好的衬衫，活像在献祭。  
  
“把衣服拿过来。”  
  
查尔斯最终决定甜甜一笑——男人的眼睛闪耀——他轻轻从那双大手接过衬衫，放在椅子下面。但随后当他在椅子上坐直时，一道闪光引起他的注意。  
  
_弗洛斯特_ 。他眯起眼睛看着男人胸膛上的宝石。“接下来：你的女士的信物？”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“也摘掉它。”  
  
一阵停顿：“我……”  
  
“不得争论。再说了，”查尔斯回想了一下，接着继续：“我昨晚没看到它，你把它放哪里了？”  
  
“我的上衣口袋。”  
  
“是吗，今晚你有一个裤兜，把它放那里头。”  
  
男人服从的过程中，某种奇怪的情感在查尔斯的腹部盘旋。光从水晶刻面折射闪耀——但接着只照到温暖的皮肤和纹身，然后宝石消失进布料中。  
  
“很好。现在坐下来。”  
  
查尔斯从地板上拿回杯子——或者开始拿，这时候他不得不嗤笑出声。那个白痴居然坐到地板上了。  
  
“坐在 _床上_ 。”  
  
对方默不作声地服从。坐下来，双手各放在膝盖上……然后盯着。  
  
查尔斯抿着葡萄酒。他肯定感觉到酒精的影响；意识中有一阵愉快的嗡鸣，腹部底部有一种无关色欲的暖意。不：色欲已经迁出进入新的领域；[ _生存空間_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebensraum)……  
  
_噢， **操** 他妈的_。现在可不是思考第二次世界大战的时候——话说那个名词是打哪儿来的？弗洛斯特和斯大林格勒？也许是流放之地——由男人肩膀上的纹身产生的关联。查尔斯看着那头现在愈发熟悉的狮子——看着被火光照成金黄色的皮肤，同时让葡萄酒在杯中打转。  
  
他刚刚还没有尽兴呢……所以：为什么不呢？  
  
他又抿了一口酒。吸出来，咽下去——露出笑容。“我可不可以问你点事儿？”  
  
男人的眼睛睁得大大。“可以。”  
  
“你会不……啊。”查尔斯越说越小声。“唉，你可能不会想要做这事……但如果我问你……”  
  
“问我。”  
  
“我不确定……”  
  
“ _问我_ ，我想要。”  
  
他大概还在谈论查尔斯的阴茎；他确实正盯着被长袍遮盖的裆部。可怜的人儿；如此困惑。查尔斯用杯子边缘磨过下唇，朝男人露出狡黠的笑容。“可否请你为我脱掉余下的衣服？我想看看自己即将得到什么。”  
  
“你……”男人聚焦在他身上。过了片刻。“你想要——看？”  
  
“是的，拜托。”  
  
“即使你今天早上才看过我？”  
  
“嗯，当时只看了一点点——然后我就躲进卫生间了。记得吗？”男人卷起一个嘴角，查尔斯得意地笑了。“此外，当时很冷。”  
  
随后的沉默意味深长。  
  
“你不知道寒冷会导致什么？真的？”  
  
“我知道……会下雪，你忘了……”  
  
“寒冷，”查尔斯打断，“会导致东西缩小，所以来吧。”他坐在原位放松。“我想看看，但是……”他举起一根手指，“你不需要站着。我才不会让你压迫那条腿。”  
  
真是令人着迷，看着男人乖乖地脱衣服。没有一个动作被浪费，只见他脱掉脚上的光亮皮鞋，把它们安置在床脚。袜子和腰带紧随其后。他没有故作矜持，也不因羞怯畏缩；他只是干脆地脱掉灰色长裤并折好，对他的内裤也如此照做。接着查尔斯的视线下拖至对方修长的背部线条，只见他往前倾，把衣服放置在鞋子边——天杀的，他杯里的酒已经被喝光了。他的嘴巴再次变干。主要是因为男人已经直起腰来，接着……  
  
“躺下。”  
  
对方朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“如果你想，你可以——转过来看我。但是……”查尔斯舔了舔下唇。“躺下。”  
  
是的，他的嘴绝对变干了。应该说，口干舌燥。  
  
“不错不错。”查尔斯站了起来，向下抚平自己前幅的丝绸。他欣慰地发现那一咬并没有破坏任何东西；只是……让他短暂地受挫。但凭着眼前这景象，他可以弥补失去的时间。他放轻脚步走到床边，凝视着男人的眼睛，接着让自己的目光悠然地游走在那副身体上。  
  
“真是遗憾，”经过长时间的沉默，他若有所思地说，“这并不是一个庆祝春季的假期。”  
  
“你想要我给你带来鲜花？”男人低吼。  
  
“噢，不，”查尔斯说。“但我确实想要绕着那根[五朔节花柱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maypole)跳跳舞。”他露出最为挑逗的笑容，一个膝盖顶着床边，俯身向前，把舌头伸进男人的肚脐里。“你实在可爱。”  
  
“我……”对方已经逐渐进入口齿不清的状态；棒极了。“我——不……”  
  
“认为你可爱？但你确实可爱。”查尔斯亲向他的腹部，把舌头平面往上拖至胸骨，经过锁骨——接着亲吻男人的脉搏。“相当致命，那点不假，但一把平衡良好的剑可以很美。”  
  
对方什么都没说。  
  
查尔斯往后一靠，看着他的眼睛，它们睁得大大的；闪闪发光地凝视着他。男人的嘴巴微张。  
  
他轻轻转开视线并继续说。“良好的平衡，那就是关键。你脾气暴躁，还认为疼痛是你的知心朋友——但实际上，你刚刚一直做得很好，征求我的许可，没有伤害我……除了这个。”  
  
查尔斯把一只手放在钻石项链上。“拜托摘掉这个。”  
  
沉默。  
  
他把视线滑回到对方身上；那恍惚的眼神已经被尖锐的眼神取代了。 _天杀的_ 。“拜托，”他再次开口，“摘掉它。”  
  
“这是我的女士送给你的礼物，泽维尔……”  
  
“并不尽然。你，很明显，”他朝纹身肩膀硬推了一下，“才是你的女士送给我的礼物，剩下的只是配件。肉汁。但 _你_ 才是最重要的主菜。”  
  
“……真的？”  
  
“如果我是她送给你的礼物，那你就是她送给我的礼物，”查尔斯解释。“这很合乎逻辑。现在，考虑到没有人问过我是否想要圣诞老人把一个能熔化金属的念动力混账塞进我的长袜里……嗯，我想，如果你摘掉这条项链才算有礼貌，或者，”他摸了摸搭扣； _咦_ ，男人还没有把它熔掉。“或者让我摘下它。”  
  
他盯着男人的眼睛。“……拜托。”  
  
这一刻紧张地蔓延。  
  
接着查尔斯感觉自己的皮肤刺痒起来，围绕脖子的钻石往下滑落，顺着他的胸膛进入他的手里，发出飒飒声。他知道那是无价的飒飒声——但他实在忙于尽可能延长呼吸的深度。  
  
又过了一会。“谢谢你，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
是时候积极强化了。  
  
他俯身向上，找到男人的嘴巴并给了他一个吻。他把对方快速喘气的响应作为一个开口，把舌头轻轻推进他的唇间，开始亲昵地热吻起来——整个过程中拼命地思考，他应该把天杀的钻石放哪儿才不用担心再次被它们勒住。  
  
男人抵着他低喃，抬起一只瘦长结实的胳膊搂住他的脖子把他拉近。链条就在角落里。他那箱礼物中有各种金属小饰物；帆布包内有盛放晚餐的金属容器……见鬼，卫生间里还有金属水龙头。如果查尔斯担心的是死亡，男人随时有一百种不同的方式来置他于死地。  
  
所以查尔斯让项链落到地板上，猛地把它推到床下，接着专注于接吻。  
  
这个吻缓慢而感性、湿润而火热，查尔斯让他的舌头挑逗着滑动。他可以像这样亲吻一整晚——搞不好可以用这样的热吻让男人耽迷上好几天。但是： _积极强化_ ，查尔斯的意识嘀咕，而且毕竟他答应过教导他……  
  
他断开那个吻，吸了一口气；当对方仰起脑袋追寻查尔斯后退的嘴巴，他把手指放在男人的嘴唇上。“啊。不。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为……”查尔斯弯下头亲吻男人的胸膛和他的肚脐，“我确实说过我会教导你。再说了——这会缓解一点压力，以便稍后行事。”  
  
“稍后会发生什么—— _噢_ ……”  
  
粗哑的声音破解成呻吟，查尔斯跳过任何预备活动就把男人的阴茎深深吸入自己嘴中。他认为最好这样做，真的，胜过一直继续盯着它来自我怀疑。因为现在房内足够温暖，所以他俩都没有受冷，哪怕是在床单上。没有裤子或毯子来模糊视线。因此，暖到足够吞咽着他舌头上和喉咙底那根火热沉重的阴茎，足够抬起他自己的左手，用他往下流淌的唾液把它弄湿滑。  
  
毕竟，男人不会真正注意到他是否在流口水；而查尔斯一点也不在乎。人不可能在没有被体液弄污的情况下进行任何形式的性交——不过，关键在于找到完美的契合，放松享受，仅用意识来想出一个脱身妙计……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，伴着啜食声把嘴巴抽开。“怎么了？你冷吗？”  
  
男人正在发抖。  
  
“嗯，让我去把火加大，”接着查尔斯起身去这样做，即使对方喘息发出抗议。他往火中加了两块木头，接着想了想，又添了另一块——然后小心翼翼地把酒瓶移开，免得有人在夜间绊倒它。他合上急救箱，把它和罗根那个装熊脂的容器放在椅子上。接着深吸一口气，茫然地四处盯着——盯着炉排、椅子坐垫——查尔斯把双手抬到仍未解开的纽扣上轻弹，让长袍滑落。他仔细地把它搭在椅背上。毕竟，弄脏丝绸可不妥。  
  
赤身裸体后，他几乎立刻感觉鸡皮疙瘩顺着背部往下冒。而且房内甚至还没有那么冷……  
  
本能让查尔斯回头看着肩后。  
  
男人已经用一个手肘抬起身子，手臂、胸部及侧腹的肌肉结实饱满。他的嘴惊讶地敞开，眼睛圆圆地盯着。查尔斯挑起一根眉毛回应；接着慢慢转动一个脚跟。  
  
男人看起来几乎——困惑？也许像遭雷击一样惊呆了——眼下他的心头无疑正有无数小鹿在乱撞。查尔斯低头看了看自己。真的，他实在太过消瘦了；他两侧的臀骨明显凸出，他的肋骨看起来好像要跟身体分离。他耸了耸肩，缓步走回床边。  
  
“瞧自信点，”他建议。接着—— _而且为什么不呢，真的？_ ——他拉起男人放在床上的一只手，与之十指交缠，把它拖回到自己的阴茎上。“然后思考一下我想要你对我做什么，在我把你教导完后……教导……”  
  
查尔斯没说完。“啊？”  
  
因为对方猛地甩开他的手，倒抽一口冷气，接着转向一侧。狠命闭上眼睛——接着——听上去他好像处在痛苦之中，他呜咽起来，然后……  
  
_上帝_ 。他料想这算是一种恭维，但真的……这种状况开始变得太出格了。  
  
“你晓得怎么把精液从天鹅绒中弄出来吗？”查尔斯叹了口气。“我知道我不晓得。”  
  
他等了一会儿，接着把被单拽开，一点一点地把男人的体重从上面移走。那副躯体感觉柔若无骨。接着查尔斯把天鹅绒搭在床架上……晾干。某些部位。他料想。  
  
接着他转回去看男人。“喂？”他问。接着他拍了拍一个满是肌肉的肩部。“你还活着吗？”  
  
他听到的回答只是一声咕哝；看仔细后，他瞧见男人的耳朵 _再次_ 变成深红色。  
  
“别担心，那是完全可以理解的，如果你从未有机会在性爱环境下看到很多人赤身裸体。或者……啊。”他笑了。“也许这是我迄今未被发现的变种能力。我就像[美杜莎](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa)，不过是性方面的，瞥上一眼？你就射了。”  
  
男人转身背对着他。“对不起——我不……我不能……”  
  
“没关系啦，真的，我——等等。”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“等等，你刚才说你对不起？”  
  
他点了一下头。  
  
“我不知道你晓得这个词呢，”接着原本挨着床的查尔斯推着身子下了床。“我相信那本身就值得奖励。”  
  
他走回椅子边；朝那油脂看了许久。罗根永远不会原谅他用它来……不过话又说回来，查尔斯永远不会告诉他。所以……在炉边放了足够的时间，它能起润滑作用。而且要么是这个，要么是奥洛洛的保湿霜，要么是老式的唾液。太容易选择了。  
  
查尔斯紧紧握着容器，走回床边，然后以一个尽可能随意的动作跨坐在男人身上。  
  
“你醒了吗？”  
  
男人仰头朝他露出牙齿。查尔斯扬起眉毛作答。不仅醒了，貌似还恢复了——因为对方低吼一声，夹紧腹部坐起来。除了——接着他用力眨了眨眼睛，眼睛几乎成了斗鸡眼。 _啊_ 。那种射完就睡的倾向；也许归根到底他还没有完全恢复过来。查尔斯用一只手对着他的胸部猛推了一下。假设被证实：对方扑通一声倒回到床上。  
  
“上帝，你活像醉了，”查尔斯转开雕刻容器的盖子，“但你需要专心，因为我即将告诉你的内容非常重要。”  
  
查尔斯稍稍往后摇摆；这个笨剌头绝对不可能——好吧，他确实 _已经_ 凭着某种不大可能的方式再次勃起了，但那必然需要花上至少五分钟时间才能恢复备战状态。他希望是这样。因为他确实需要一些时间……  
  
“这是什么？”男人伸出手，好奇得像一只猫。一只昏昏欲睡的猫。  
  
“熊脂。”查尔斯递了过去。“感觉一下。”  
  
男人照做，接着闻了闻自己的手指，眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“这是双向的，你知道吗。”查尔斯试探性地用臀部往下磨蹭；对方发出嘶声，让他的手落在床上。“我不会是这里唯一最终闻起来像美洲熊的人。此外，”他再次移动自己的臀部，“现在我可告诉你了。每一次你提前射出来，我都要假定你里头还有更多，接着重新开始。”  
  
“你将会杀了我。”  
  
“胡说，”查尔斯轻快地说。“如果我想要杀了你，我早就在图书馆把你操到精尽人亡了，而不是让你勒死我。”  
  
“ _让……_ ”男人咬牙切齿地说。那口气让查尔斯退缩，他看了一眼——立刻就后悔了。那种恍惚在一瞬间消失了。男人的眼睛闪闪发光，他的牙齿可怕地露出来，并且噢 _上帝_ ，他即将要操一条龙，或者一头狮子，或者某种神话中的怪物——查尔斯不得不用额头用力顶住男人的肩膀，试图不要尖叫。  
  
男人的手轻如羽毛地刷过他的头发。“怎么了？”  
  
他打了一个寒颤。“咱们别谈论勒杀吧。”  
  
一阵停顿。“好吧。”  
  
“不，”他深吸一口气，把自己推离男人的斜方肌，再次让自己的声音显得随意。他处于控制。他掌控大局。“反之，咱们来谈谈[指交](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingering_%28sexual_act%29)。你有没有听说过那个？”  
  
“我的女士——在俄国，她弹过钢琴。”  
  
对方一把“我的女士”四个字说出口，查尔斯的意识就开始唧唧歪歪地淹没话语了——因为……弗洛斯特和指法实在是——他从来没有想要把这两者联系起来；从来没有。但是……  
  
“嗯，对于演奏乐器的人来说，确实存那种定义的[指法](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingering)。然而我说的是一种不同的用指方式。”  
  
查尔斯慢慢从跨坐在男人身上的位置抬起自己的身子。他把手往下伸，探索的手指滑过对方的阴茎——现在再次半硬起来了， _亲爱的主啊_ ，而且正对这一行动性致盎然。他微微把身子往后滑落，确保他们有足够的空间。“这里。这个位置。跟我一起感觉。”  
  
男人服从他。真是奇怪，他俩的手指居然在那里交缠，但根据对方用力的吞咽声和硬齿咬紧薄下唇的模样——更不用说查尔斯自己的阴茎在抽搐——奇怪并不必然代表不快。  
  
查尔斯趁自己还没失去勇气，就用食指从容器中掏出大量油脂。他再次把手往下伸，手指拖过男人的手指，猛地把自己的上半身往前一倾，用空着的那只胳膊撑住自己。“现在——感觉这里。”  
  
接着他把男人的手往后移。  
  
查尔斯的意识指出，好吧，从技术上讲，他正把男人的手往前移，而他自己的手则不得不绕过臀部往后移，因为他正跨坐在对方身上，自己的阴茎挡在中间，很难直接从下面探过去——牛津情圣并非羞答答的娇花，而他真正需要传达给自己的信息是，他正把男人的手指领向他两侧臀瓣的中间……接着就这么把它们留在那里，刷过穴口。行了。  
  
现在，他只需要别因为紧张而换气过度。  
  
那足够容易；查尔斯再次找回他的自控能力，于是拖长声调说：“感觉一下。”  
  
然而查尔斯没有感觉到任何动作。他皱着眉头，把原本固定在床架上的目光拖走，来到男人脸上。  
  
那个混账看上去完全不知所措。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“感觉一下。就在那里。稍微按压进去。”接着他用自己沾了油脂的手指示范。“像那样。”  
  
“……像这样？”他粗声粗气地问，接着查尔斯咬住下唇，因为对方的手指顺着他自己的指尖小心翼翼地触碰。  
  
“没错。接下来，”他微微往后摇摆；感觉男人在他身下颤抖。“请告诉我，你明白自己手头的‘后勤’问题。所言非虚。”  
  
_我想我把手指放在上面了_ ——他的意识为对方提供了一句相对而言异常陈腐的俏皮话： _我想我明白了_ 。然而对方只是面色苍白地死盯着他。  
  
“那是否意味着：‘是’？”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着他点了点头。  
  
“好。那么，这就是需要发生的情况。插入方，或者即将被插入的那一方——无论任一方或者双方——使用大量任何可行的润滑剂，以便润滑放松即将被插入的……你懂我的意思——随后则可展开彻底的堕落之举。如果我相信自由西方的宣传……”接着查尔斯挑了挑眉，“这就是所谓的‘堕落’。”  
  
“自由西方的宣——等等。”男人的眉心出现一道线条。“难道这就是他们说‘堕落行径’时所指的意思？”  
  
“主啊，你实在是太天真了。”查尔斯笑了。“一个懵然无知的嗜血宝贝。堕落的行径多了去，但是——从传统意义上讲？这可谓是堕落皇冠上的宝石。”  
  
“噢。”男人变安静了，他茫然地凝视着。但随后他再次抬头看着查尔斯，接着露齿而笑——活像一只天杀的鲨鱼。查尔斯忍不住吞咽了一下。  
  
_你处于控制_ ，他颤抖着想。用装出来的威武掩饰恐惧。“那就来吧。对反动暴政施以毁灭性的打击。对我指交。”  
  
这一回，对方手指的按压带着更明显的意图。查尔斯聚焦在狮子纹身上，因为它就在自己眼前。他低喃出鼓励话语——接着，经过几段漫长的时刻：“你需要再深入点，还要四处移动。”  
  
“我……”  
  
男人实在过于谨慎了。查尔斯越来越不耐烦。“像这样，”他把自己的手指也按压进去，大幅度往下移动。要经过男人插在里头的食指有点费劲，但一切都很湿滑。“重要的是使用足够的润滑剂，另外得放慢速度。要不然组织可能会被撕裂，而我真的不认为他们会有多兴高采烈地分发大天使的血液来治疗[腹膜炎](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peritonitis)。”  
  
“治疗什么？”  
  
“腹膜破裂导致的炎症。那能够杀死你，知道吗？”  
  
男人的手变得纹丝不动。  
  
“别担心那个啦。”查尔斯凑近，滑过他的嘴巴上方亲了一下。“我知道自己在做什么。现在：更加深入地按压你的手指，然后移动它。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
他对着男人的嘴唇叹了口热气。“像这样。感觉我在做什么，然后照着做。”  
  
查尔斯闭上双眼，聚焦在自己手指缓慢而扭转的按压上。一下、两下——笨剌头的手指妨碍到了，否则他会有一个更好的角度——三下，接着——查尔斯把眼睛闭得更紧。这种感觉真是离奇：跟另一个人同时为自己指交，感觉到粗糙的指关节连着指骨的光滑皮肤，全部火热、湿滑又紧凑。  
  
他让脸更加贴近男人的脸，接着移过去压进他的脖子里。对方正大汗淋漓；他能闻到——查尔斯弹了弹舌头——尝了一下。他的呼吸正在加快。不：他们的呼吸正在加快。  
  
“再加入一根手指，”他喃喃自语。接着：“等等……”男人正要移动服从。“先润滑它。”查尔斯用空着的手在床单上挥动——找到了容器；他猛的把它推向对方。“做吧。”  
  
他才刚刚来得及感觉男人抽出手时产生的不满，那只手就回来了，这回是两根—— _噢_ 赞，妙极了。“用同样的方式移动它们。跟随我的领导。”  
  
_交谊舞_ ，他的意识咯咯发笑，查尔斯关闭那个想法。弯曲、扭转和扩张——就连灼烧感都是那么棒。实在太长时间没做过了。多长时间了？他不能确定。  
  
但他确信这应该足矣——只要用上足够多的油脂，无论对方有多……庞大。这种事查尔斯已经做过无数次，他完全知道如何放松、何时挤压推动、何时缓和松动，以及如何防止受伤。而且这个笨剌头是绝对没办法持续超过两分钟的。  
  
查尔斯推离原本撑在床上的位置——男人倒抽一口冷气，他往后摇摆，坐到他们的手指上——但是继续跪在原地，他摸了摸男人的阴茎。刚好足以证实：是的，准备就绪，继续前进——所言非虚。“再放一根进去，”他说。“一根就好。”  
  
然而对方把两根手指抽了出来——查尔斯吸了一口气正要抗议，但是： _哦_ 。他只是想要摸索容器。接着查尔斯听到一些几乎……湿哒哒的声音。他用力吞咽。那些声音成为他自己呼吸的微妙背景音。他没有在喘粗气；他才不是一只该死的狗。只是——几乎不知怎的，喘不过气来。  
  
他没有停下来思考对方听起来像什么动物。现在那又有什么关系呢？查尔斯快速地滑出他的手指——接着男人的手过来了，手指几乎太滑溜，还在颤抖。  
  
“做啊，”查尔斯嘀咕。  
  
男人按压进去。速度不算太快，而那值得奖励，查尔斯淡漠地想。他对着那只强壮的手挤压了仅仅一下，接着最后一次从容器中掏出油脂涂抹到自己手掌上，以便润滑男人的阴茎。  
  
然而，他一用手掌握住它，对方就再次倒抽一口冷气。跪着的查尔斯—— _上帝_ ，他受压迫的大腿产生可怕的痛麻——他用空着的手撑着一边骨瘦的肩膀，另一只手则紧紧握住男人阴茎的根部，让自己的眼睛继续闭着。“所以帮帮我，如果你现在射出来，我真的会杀了你。”  
  
一声嘶吼：“ _冚家铲_ ——停止那么做。”  
  
“唯有 _那么做_ 才能阻止你射出来，你个屌客。”  
  
一声低吼，他体内的手指扭转并进一步往上滑，探索着往前按压、摩擦，然后……  
  
“ _噢_ 操，”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。“那里，刚刚那里，那样再来一次。”  
  
火热的呼吸吹到他的额头。“这样？”  
  
查尔斯保持自己的眼睛紧闭。那个动作再次重复，接着：圣洁的 _上帝_ ，至少这个混账的短期记忆没有任何不妥之处，因为那个位置刚刚好，正是……  
  
“上帝， _上帝_ ，好了。操我。来吧。”  
  
“什么……”  
  
“这玩意。”他捏住男人的阴茎。“ _进入_ 我，把它放进我的体内。我想要你。”他把手往上滑开，沿着男人的躯干和脖子留下一道油脂的痕迹，他用盲目的手指搜索对方的下巴；找到了。接着查尔斯把他的另一只手放在那里。亲吻那张嘴巴的一角，感觉火热的喘息对准自己的嘴唇。他再次亲吻男人。“我想要你。”  
  
“噢。”一声低喃，对方听起来几乎——已经崩溃瓦解了。“要怎么……”  
  
“只是……”他咬着下唇。“慢慢来，好吗？”接着查尔斯抬起身子。“把你的手指伸出来，接着……”他再次把手伸到后面，感觉那只手用掌心托着他的屁股，手指湿滑发颤——他一把捉住男人的阴茎，”……让我……”  
  
真是奇怪，他一边淡漠地想，一边降下自己的身子……男人居然完全沉默了。房间里静悄悄的，除了查尔斯呼吸的嘶嘶声，火焰在壁炉中燃烧的噼啪声。除了接下来传出了查尔斯的呻吟声，因为他感到发痛—— _舒服_ 的痛法，之所以感觉舒服，是因为已经太长时间没有这么做过了。上一回还是——接着他的意识给他呈现出一个画面：考文垂一个吧台后面的男人，他当时出席了女王陛下统治十五年的庆祝活动—— _上帝_ ，他甚至不知道那个男人的名字，就让他把自己操进墙壁了——他当时喝醉了吗？也许确实喝醉了，不过当时是五月……  
  
“五月，”他嘶哑地说，接着：“ _啊，_ ”因为不再那么痛了，更应该说是扩张，扩得如此之宽——五月的时候可不像这样，“五月……”  
  
他手下的肌肉发出颤动；下颚收缩了一下。接着瘦长的双臂抬起来搂住他的背部，然后……“嗯呋……”他被紧紧贴向汗湿的皮肤，他几乎无法呼吸。  
  
但是：“好的，”对方哽咽，“好的 _好的_ ，拜托……”  
  
查尔斯昏昏沉沉地回忆搜索自己说过的话。呻吟、喘息以及五月份——同音词： _可不可以_ ……  
  
他屏住了呼吸。  
  
那个屌人以为他——查尔斯·泽维尔在征求许可。  
  
“去你的，”他嘶声说道，睁开了眼睛。纹身就在他的鼻子前方；他看见狮子鬃毛的蓝黑色线条。查尔斯气喘吁吁地用脑袋撞向男人的肩膀。“ _去_ 你的，”接着强迫自己的身体往下降落，接着再次抬起来。下降，接着抬升。男人正在气喘吁吁，几乎呼吸困难——接着， _上帝_ ，他正亲吻着查尔斯肩膀上的瘀伤。那对胳膊是如此使劲地搂紧他，查尔斯几乎无法扭身移动，几乎无法呼吸——无法逃脱。“杂种，”他喘着粗气，并 _咬了下去_ ；男人打了一个寒颤，脑袋往后仰……  
  
这不可能持续多长时间。 _不可能_ 。每一次查尔斯把他的手或者嘴落到男人身上——或者他把自己的手落在查尔斯身上——性事都会在不到五分钟内结束。因此这不可能持续长久的。拜托别让它持续长久。他尝到汗水，他 _闻到_ 汗水——还能闻到早前射出的精液和炉火的烟味；而大概三个月前，男人才是曾经试图杀死他的人，而不到四个月前，他看着查尔斯从他所知的一切被带走，毫无疑问被下了迷药做着迷梦，但那可不是即将来临的噩梦。而他所知道的一切被压缩成这个监狱牢房的大小，里头的火焰照耀着因为汗水湿滑的肢体——凹凸的肌肉、骨头的角度、两个男人在床上一起缠绵扭动的光明与黑暗。  
  
“让我，”男人倒吸一口冷气，双手猛拉他的背部：“查尔斯，我必须……”  
  
“ _不……_ ”接着查尔斯猛地抬高身子，用尽他的全力揍了他一拳。  
  
他的手臂感觉像橡皮似的，他感觉到男人的阴茎插入他屁股深处所产生的火热悸动——而且他正随着男人所做出的本能动作而不由自主地颤抖，浅浅地往上摇摆…….而且他们实在太近了。近到他没法赋予那一拳真正的力量，更何况瞄准了。也因为如此，他直接击中了男人的一边颧骨：看着他的脑袋猛地转到一侧，接着对方咆哮起来，猛地把他拽近——比之前还要近，而且搂得更紧了——但查尔斯并不害怕。  
  
“你别——那么叫我，你这个 _杂种_ ……”他用手指抓着男人的肩膀，摇了摇他。“别……”  
  
牙齿闪出白光，男人瞪入查尔斯的眼中，他自己的眼神灼热而闪耀。“泽维尔，”他在喘息之间费劲地说，“ _教授_ 。让我射——让我……”  
  
“那就射吧。”查尔斯让他的身体松垮垮地垂下；他别过脸，贴近男人的脖子，感觉自己屏住了呼吸。“去你的。”他破音了，但他才 _不会_ 破碎。不在这里，不是现在。“射吧。”  
  
接着男人猛地把他搂得更近——把自己的脸埋进查尔斯的头发里——语无伦次地呻吟了些什么，声音响到不能算喃喃自语，但又口齿不清到无法辨明。那双手从背后捉住查尔斯的肩膀，把他往下拉，一直往下……  
  
查尔斯很确定它们会留下瘀伤。  
  
他感觉到身下的每一丝颤抖，每一次不稳定的抽插导致的尖锐臀骨的戳刺；接着是男人的阴茎突然更为轻松的滑动——这么顺畅地滑了 _出来_ ，然后又滑了 _进去_ ，哪怕当查尔斯感觉到一声咕噜——吃了一惊——火热地喷在他的头皮上。  
  
他保持不动，等待他的呼吸放缓。  
  
那很困难。他的全身感觉被汗水浸透了——他能够闻到汗臭味。查尔斯用力咬住自己的口腔内部，把脸别过去，奋力忍住别开始发抖。  
  
一只漫游的手刷过他的阴茎，这让他畏缩起来。  
  
“你还没有……”男人口齿不清地说。“你——你需要……”  
  
“不，”查尔斯冷静地说。教授的声音。“不，那就相当足矣。”他坚决地盯着炉排。“睡觉去。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
同一只手，颤抖着捉住他的肩膀。  
  
“别闹了。”查尔斯感到空虚。即使他正伴着——他为那个思绪畏缩。“睡觉去。”  
  
仿佛他还想要似的。仿佛他想要射精。不……查尔斯深吸了一口气，把它呼了出来。他觉得自己好像被一根板球棒猛揍了一顿。至少到目前为止，疼痛主要集中在他的股四头肌上，而不是在他的屁股上；小小的运气。他也想要睡觉。但是如果他比男人还先睡着可就真见鬼了。  
  
那只手再次触摸他的脸。  
  
“少来了。”查尔斯把他推开。“不要再来烦我了。你他妈给我睡觉去。”  
  
“我不想睡……”  
  
“你到底几岁？真的，”他叹了口气，抵抗着揪住他下巴上的手劲，“七岁？六岁？我知道六岁的孩子才不会表现得这么差。”  
  
“……没有你我不想睡，”男人说完。  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。  
  
他的皮肤刺痛，因为他感觉到一团暖暖的气息喷向他的脸侧。他把嘴唇压在一起，屈服于那只手的轻微压力；把头转了过去。  
  
很长一段时间，他仅仅感觉到那同一气息。接着万万没想到的是迎来了一个小心翼翼的吻——亲完之后，就从他的嘴巴抽开，就像可能由鬼魅献出的吻。  
  
查尔斯睁开眼睛去看。  
  
在他身下的男人看上去跟向来毫无二致。骨骼和肌肉的线条、纹身和金色的皮肤、逐渐合拢的眼皮下的绿眼、嘴唇微启露出一点牙齿。什么都没有改变——如果不算上因汗湿而颜色变深的短发。  
  
他近在眼前，同一个生物。  
  
那也难怪，查尔斯心想。这只不过是交媾罢了。改变某人需要的可不止是一轮性交；远远不止愚蠢得诸如在嘴唇上亲一下这样的事儿。查尔斯疲惫地闭上了眼睛。事已至此，覆水难收……而且他仍然在这里。无处可逃。只是跟一头怪物交合，在自己这个每一个角落都潜伏着痛苦或死亡的监狱里。  
  
他用一只手背擦了擦额头。他将不得不开始规划……  
  
男人的手掌刷过他的颧骨，往前伸展，滑过他的眉毛，拂去那里的汗水。“睡吧？”  
  
“你先睡。”  
  
“不，”声音虽然昏沉沉的，口气却很坚决。“跟我一起睡。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，猛地睁开眼睛，刚好来得及看到男人落回床上躺卧时腹部肌肉起伏的纹波。强壮的双手拉着查尔斯的肩膀，然后—— _噢_ ——查尔斯被拖到他的身上，而解除他大腿压力的感觉甚是曼妙。  
  
“你愿意跟我一起睡吗？”  
  
“愿意，”查尔斯撒谎。“当然愿意。”  
  
接着他端详起对方睡意朦胧的笑容，看着男人的呼吸逐渐平缓并沉入睡乡。  
  
查尔斯一直等到清楚对方已经熟睡才撑起自己，抵着床垫推挤，调整好角度，以便让那根阴茎尽可能无痛地滑出他的身体。而且真的——那更像一种酸痛。不是疼痛。查尔斯知道，要想伤害自己需要的可远远不止如此。而因为那轻轻一咬，当查尔斯拒绝给男人另一次为自己口交的机会时，他显得垂头丧气。防止他在性方面导致伤害将会足够容易……查尔斯希望如此。  
  
火的声音在沉寂中依旧非常响亮。这一次还有一层底调：男人的呼吸声。查尔斯再次感谢负责这档子事儿的无论何方神灵：笨剌头并不打鼾。近似的沉寂、暖意、他自己身上残留的酸痛……那给予了他思考的空间。他用手指耙着自己的头发——查尔斯告诉自己，他的双手没有在颤抖。完全没有。而且现在他有了空间来思考以及规划。  
  
所以。就只是这样而已。查尔斯心想，而且真的，情况并不算多可怕。没有什么真正痛苦的；没有什么不可原谅的。而现在……他摸了摸自己的脖子，裸露着；扫了一眼自己的脚踝，同样裸露着。貌似他现在已经收到了属于自己的一两份礼物。  
  
一份礼物……  
  
查尔斯低头看着熟睡的男人。 _睡美人_ ……好吧。那张面孔和那副身材的轮廓实在消瘦枯槁到不符合传统的美法。勉强算是—— _帶刺薔薇_ ……荆棘玫瑰。查尔斯才是闻起来像玫瑰的那一个——虽然那股味道老早就被汗水消掉了。  
  
……然而在男人的意识中，他有一座被荆棘包围的城堡。  
  
而如果弗洛斯特给了他这样一份礼物，如果查尔斯……拆开它的包装，想必她也肯定不会反对。  
  
查尔斯侧身躺卧，接着做了个苦相，因为对方在睡梦中转过身来面对他。  
  
因此，查尔斯一边看着男人一边试图入睡。真是奇怪。他从来没有见过男人如此柔若无骨、如此放松。也许除了那一回在图书馆，在查尔斯掠夺了他的意识之后，男人倒在他的 _身上_ 睡着……查尔斯畏缩了一下，猛地推开那一段记忆。  
  
他凑近端详。男人右脸上结痂的伤口已经裂开，有几处流过血。但是……蚀刻在他额头的线条变平坦了；肩部和侧腰的紧绷感也消失了。查尔斯伸出手，用一个指尖摸了摸男人嘴唇上方、鼻子之下那道疤痕。那张嘴巴朝他触碰的方向抽动。像是一个微笑。而性交——他再次做了个苦相——由查尔斯·泽维尔带给这个男人的性交，导致了这一切。  
  
……那真是个有趣的观察。查尔斯考虑起来。  
  
他思考了好长一段时间。  
  
房内变得越来越冷了。他心不在焉地起了床搭了火，慢慢走进卫生间刷了牙，然后用一块毛巾快速地给自己擦洗了一番。他拿回男人摆在地板上的白衬衫，把它放在他自己另外那堆衣服的上面。接着查尔斯一瘸一拐地回到床上，从男人死重的身躯下拖出了绯红色的床单——在他的身边躺下，接着拉起床单盖住他们俩。  
  
接着他思索起来。  
  
性产生了这种影响……查尔斯是一个历史学家，因此他很清楚：多个世纪以来，性一直被用来让强大的男人就范。他已经初步参透了那个概念。打破他、建立他。让对方遵照他——查尔斯所要求的做。改变他。教化他。  
  
但要让这样一个男人就范……  
  
查尔斯缓慢地凑近，接着用一根手指戳了戳男人右肩的肌肉。  
  
对方只眨了一下眼睛就醒来了——惺忪的眼皮，接着是闪光的眼睛。  
  
“我冷，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
男人再次眨了眨眼睛。接着他毫不犹豫地伸出手，把查尔斯拖入自己怀中，紧紧抱住他，检查确保床单严密地裹住他，接着再次入睡。整个动作几乎在一瞬间完成。  
  
在此之后，查尔斯就十足暖和了。他对着男人的嘴巴眨了眨眼睛，感受温暖的气息从对方的鼻子喷到自己抵在那里的头发上。接着他慢慢让自己在枕头往上移——位置刚好进行眼睛接触，以防对方醒来。  
  
接着查尔斯碰了碰男人的头发。温柔地抚摸它。  
  
“捡，”他低声说。“去。坐，定……追。”他顿了顿。“杀。”  
  
最后，他叹了口气。“还有睡。”  
  
说起来容易，服从可不容易。但貌似男人服从了；但即使在暖意和逐渐黑暗的光照下，查尔斯还是保持清醒了很长一段时间。思考，接着什么都不思考。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１２月０７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０１月２６日，编辑于２０１５年０２月１４日晚上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译费时费力费心，走过路过点个Kudos吧~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	30. Chapter 30

第３０章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：圣诞蜜月。  
说明：本文的 _{俄语}_ 如此表示。  
  
“噢…… _嗷_ ，靠……”  
  
日出之前，一阵扭转的痉挛把他唤醒。  
  
查尔斯耸起肩膀，双手平压着他的腹部。即使他很暖和，几乎发热，痛楚还是使得他专注于自己的身体并忘记——忘记他已经——以及身旁还有别人……  
  
至少，直到对方把一只手滑到他自己的双手上方。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气；呼了出来。真是荒谬，如此微不足道的安慰触碰居然让他的眼睛刺痛起来。更何况因为他距离男人不到一只手掌宽，他能感觉到对方的话语，哪怕那声音宛如沙砾，把暖意和湿意喷到他自己的嘴巴上。  
  
“泽维尔。”一口气息，接着甚至更加靠近：“怎么了？”  
  
“痉挛，”查尔斯咬牙说道。“我想是肉造成的。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
那只手从他肋骨腔下的凹处往下按摩，接着开始坚定地抚摸着他的腹部。“我早该知道。”  
  
“我也一样。不过……”他不得不再次吸了一口气。“即使我早已知道，我仍然会吃下去的。”  
  
“嗯。”如果男人是其他任何人，那声音应该是笑声。“你不是唯一的一个。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“即使你知道它会被你的身体排斥？”  
  
“嗯嗯。”  
  
“为什么？如果你知道它会让你变糟糕？”  
  
男人对着他的脖子暖暖地哼了哼。“肉就是肉。”他不停地按摩，力道强壮而自信。  
  
那几乎说不通。查尔斯凝视着黑暗。那只手的缓慢动作——起了点帮助。难道他真的需要承认这一点？真的？对方并没有要求谈话，或者性交，或者诸如此类的事儿……显然，他仅仅满足于……  
  
触碰他。  
  
_妥协_ ，那股昏昏欲睡的想法占了上风。 _既温暖又安静。只是忘_ _ _记_ ……_  
  
“嗯呋。”查尔斯忍不住把脸贴向男人的颈窝，贴住肩膀和喉咙的连接处。“那感觉真好。”  
  
“是吗？”那把声音沙哑低沉；考虑到当下是凌晨，那并不叫人惊奇。话说回来……男人仍在继续按摩。但接着他用空着的那只手抚过查尔斯的头发，随后贴上一个吻，查尔斯紧张起来。 _终归还是不能忘记_ ，以及： _天杀的。_  
  
“我不想要性交。”他用力吞咽，非常清楚男人的皮肤在自己嘴唇下方的特殊气味。“现在不想。”  
  
接着查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，让自己准备迎接咆哮、要求、那些手指粗暴贪婪地钻进他的肉体……  
  
“嗯。”  
  
按摩并没有停止。  
  
查尔斯谨慎地睁开了一只眼睛。  
  
男人再次亲吻他的头发。“没事啦。”他听起来仍然昏沉沉的——也许那就是原因；也许他只是累到不能……  
  
……除了查尔斯感觉到男人的阴茎硬挺地钻向自己的大腿。他颤抖起来；对方呼出一口气，慢慢往后移动。“……对不起。”  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙。“对不起”理应得到积极强化，确实应得……除了他肠道的痉挛突然气势汹涌地卷土重来。“ _啊……_ ”  
  
考虑到他嘴唇下方的汗水咸味，还有对方赤裸的胸膛贴着他自己起伏，难怪他能感觉到话语在震动：“你在痛吗？”  
  
“不尽然，”查尔斯叹了口气。“这很快就会过去。”当他思考起这回事，此话确实不假；但他毅然把话题从自己的身体机能转开。“可是你……”他把自己的下一口叹息瞄准男人的颈静脉；感觉到其产生的颤抖。 _哈。_ “你不必为这个……道歉。”  
  
他用一侧的股四头肌轻轻推了推男人的阴茎。内心得意地发笑——即使在黑暗中，即使他感到不适——他还是听到对方轻柔的咆哮。“那是自然的，”查尔斯呼了口气。  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
接着……一声耳语作答。“是吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“或者是你造成的？”  
  
查尔斯对自己做了个苦相。值得庆幸的是，对方在破晓前一个小时的黑暗中看不到他。“你说什么？”  
  
“ _你……_ ”几乎听不到。  
  
查尔斯等待，他颈后的毛发刺痛。  
  
他并不需要等待太久。  
  
“你…… _妳_ 。即使在黑暗中，即使我瞎了眼。你是如此美丽——你是 _一切_ ，你是……”  
  
床单发出飒飒声，一只温暖的手从他的头发下移到他的肩膀……  
  
接着男人对准他的嘴唇亲吻他，他转动身子，查尔斯发现自己趴在对方修长的四肢和结实的肌肉上。男人的舌头对着他的嘴唇轻弹了一下；他不假思索地张开嘴巴，感觉那同一条舌头火热而湿润地钻了进来。他按捺不住自己，吸了一口气，颤抖着把双手滑上来，捧住男人的脸。他料想 _能够_ 按捺住自己去捕获那条舌头并吸吮它——但是…… _真的_ ，查尔斯疲惫而逗乐地想。 _我又不是石头做的。_  
  
他对着男人嘴里叹了口气，手指拂过下巴和颧骨的角度，上移去抚弄那头短短的头发。查尔斯抚摸着那里，接着挠了挠，只是微微的触碰……对着自己发笑，只听对方从喉咙底部发出哽咽声。  
  
如此敏感。在他的经验中算是相当独特的。他朦胧地回忆，除了布鲁塞尔那个金发美人。她的名字是路易丝——仅在一年之前她还是个修女吗？肯定是这样，因为没有别的能够解释她被查尔斯亲吻时倒抽一口冷气的模样。当时她感觉就像一个特别可爱的枕头……妙极了……而男人感觉就像他身下一尊躺卧着的[观景殿的阿波罗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_Belvedere)。  
  
话说回来……那也有一些优势；尤其是当某尊化为肉身的希腊神雕像正对着查尔斯的嘴巴呻吟，仿佛那是他的最后一口气息……  
  
查尔斯把嘴巴滑开。“悠着点……”  
  
很长一段时间，他只听到——并感觉到——对方的呼吸往他脸上飘送阵阵暖意；但随后，“拜托。”男人抬头沙哑地对他说，“拜托……”  
  
“‘拜托’什么？”查尔斯让他的手指耍弄着男人的太阳穴。他感觉那脑袋朝那个方向转，感觉颧骨和鼻子刷过他的手，接着嘴唇落在他的手掌中间。  
  
“拜托，”接着男人亲吻他的手。“再来？”  
  
床上相当暖和，真的。查尔斯对自己叹了口气，凑得更近。温暖可以解释他变好的心情。“既然你如此礼貌地问我。”  
  
他利用手轻轻的压力把男人的嘴巴移回自己嘴边。“来。”接着查尔斯吻住他。这一回是浅浅地逗引；接着用身体懒惰的起伏给对方的臀部而不是颈部造成更大的压力……  
  
但他不得不停止。“ _嗷_ ——操。”  
  
“我是不……”  
  
“不，”查尔斯呻吟。“不是你，是我。”一阵不祥的汩汩声从他的腹部传出；他用手指轻弹男人的头皮。“说真的。你听到那个了吗？”  
  
“ _感觉_ 到了。”  
  
“嗯。如果我没有记错，在它变好之前，它会变得更糟。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着：“唉……”  
  
……接着男人慢慢把查尔斯下放到一边，以便他坐起来。查尔斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，盯着煤炭昏暗的火光下那副躯体的轮廓。更叫人惊讶的是当对方转过来看他。或者至少可能转过来看了，因为查尔斯在黑暗中几乎瞧不见他。但他能感觉到打量的目光。  
  
两只手伸过来，把床单掖到查尔斯的肩膀下。“唉。咱们可不能允许那种事发生，对不对？”  
  
“我恐怕咱俩都无能为力。就让它顺其自然吧……”  
  
“姜。”男人打了个哈欠，嘴巴大大张开。  
  
“姜？……它怎么了？”  
  
“你把姜切碎，放入水中—— _{艹}_ ，还真冷……”  
  
男人下床后，床上也变得更冷了。查尔斯惊惶地把床单搂近，听着安静的声响——脚步声穿过地板，布料的飒飒声被另一声哈欠打断，一块木头砰一声落在壁炉中，激起了一阵火花星儿。“ _叼。_ ”  
  
“对，你在那边最好用易燃物生火……”  
  
“我很高兴有你在这边告诉我这些事情，教授。”  
  
查尔斯翻身侧躺，床单像蚕蛹一样裹得紧紧的，他眯着眼睛看着黑暗。试图把动作和他所听到的奇怪刮擦声联系起来——接着忍不住抬起了眉毛，因为男人对着壁炉里头吹了口气，接着火焰猛地往上窜，烧卷了木刨花。刨花—— _到底_ ……除了接下来查尔斯看到男人手拿的那根金属条上的剃刀边缘闪了一下。他的手指扭了扭，金属条滑动变成一个手镯。他觉得自己冒起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
但他保持声音随意。“我不记得你昨晚有把那个带进来。”  
  
“口袋。”  
  
“嗯。只要你不熔化或者变动我的任何金属就行了。绝不。”  
  
更多的引火物被点燃；由此产生的火焰使男人的牙齿闪着白光，他转过头去对着查尔斯露齿一笑。“我不会的。”  
  
“保证？”  
  
“嗯，”对方站了起来。他已经穿上了灰色长裤，感谢上帝，但他没有穿衬衫。狮子纹身在火光中波动。“我会在做之前问一问。那一点我可以向你保证。”  
  
查尔斯料想，真的，那种保证总胜过他的填料为何用途被重复利用。只有上帝才知道那个杂种怎么处理他的怀表了。而因为心里惦记着那个，当男人提及姜和中国代表团时，他并没有责怪自己只是咕哝了一声回应……  
  
“等等。”查尔斯的意识反应过来。“代表团？”  
  
没有回答。只有炉火乱舞的火花星儿。  
  
“到底需要多少人才能代表一个盟友？抑或这场盛宴上的食物比这边过去几个月的食物多一百倍？”  
  
“大约二十名外交官，”另一声哈欠。“他们在这里现场做了一些食物。就连佐尔亚也没法一次瞬移十道菜。”  
  
“……十道菜？”  
  
“用你的胃思考。”男人听起来惺忪地逗乐。“ _雀兒_ ……”一只手如魅影般移到他的额头，查尔斯花了番功夫才忍住不要因吃惊而退缩。“啊， _雀崽……真係好嘢。_ 如果不是因为你，我将不得不跟他们每一个人交谈。所以。”那些话暖呼呼地喷在他的皮肤上。“姜。也许还有汤？那会比肉好消化。”  
  
“在该死的三更半夜可不会。”  
  
“那稍后再喝汤吧。”一个吻贴上他的额头，接着抽离，声音变得甚至柔和了。“好不好？”  
  
查尔斯咬着脸颊内侧，没有作答。他也没有抬头。不过，他能感觉到对方低头看着他——严格来说，目光并不沉重，不带打量，也不尖锐。  
  
更应该说：温暖。  
  
而且那种温暖萦绕。至少，直到查尔斯听到装着餐具的袋子被拾起，房门打开的吱呀声和关闭的咔哒声。  
  
很长一段时间，他一动也不动，凝视着黑暗。  
  
_雀崽_ 。“小麻雀，”如果查尔斯没有记错。既荒谬又不恰当，活像一个母亲称呼她所溺爱的孩子。但查尔斯料想，之前那天男人才抱着他在房内转悠，那种说法也不为过。他用一只手的掌跟揉了揉脸；搁置起这档子事，试图不去思考。  
  
不过，思绪会侵入。思绪和感受：觉悟对抗着自控，就像波浪拍打着海堤。查尔斯咬紧牙关，忍住威胁着即将开始的颤抖。严格来说，他并没有受伤——但是……真的没有委婉的表达方式。他 _酸痛_ ——而且他非常清楚为什么，他记得为什么。真是可恶，翻身趴在男人上方挑逗地亲吻他，然而那个玩笑明明开在查尔斯身上。在他身上，他的肩膀、脖子和股四头肌传送出一股悸动；玩笑还开在他 _体内_ ，因为——不消说……  
  
不，他确实不会去说。无需思考任何液体，那是肯定。除了也许他答应过的姜茶。  
  
查尔斯转了转肩膀，按摩左侧的酸痛。有足够的瘀伤供他思考；啃咬导致的瘀伤……  
  
“嗜血的混账，”查尔斯嘀咕。他对着床垫上潮湿的位置做了个苦相，把他如茧般的床单收拢近，摇摇晃晃地站起来。他的双腿之所以会软绵绵并不是因为他被操得多么彻底；不。此外，他之前是对的。男人并没有持续上五分钟。即使那根阴茎确实……  
  
“噢。”  
  
查尔斯重新考虑，放弃弯下身把更多的木块放入火中。反之，他拖着脚步靠近火焰；凝视着它们，对自己皱起眉头。他忘光了所有从营养不良中恢复的建议；也就是，流食——果汁、肉汤和汤类——接着转为水果餐和最无害的水煮蔬菜。当然不是一开始就吃面包，然后再吃肉；说到后者， _绝对不是_ 鸭肉那么油腻的东西。  
  
他咽了咽，忍住肠道的翻腾和痉挛。见鬼了，那是一个想法。男人不会坚持在查尔斯……生病的时候操他吧，对不对？  
  
“狗屎。”他喃喃自语， _所言非虚_ ，他的意识补充；查尔斯翻了个白眼。他走到衣柜边，猛地打开了它。他从箱子里取回他的牛仔裤并套了上去。他朝整个房间扫视了一遍，看见那瓶被塞住的葡萄酒并取回它，把它放在衣柜里妥善保管。接着他捉起那个橘子罐头。最好开始把东西整理得更有条理，宜早不宜迟，免得圣诞节变成字面意义而不是比喻意义的垃圾坑。  
  
查尔斯仍然昏沉得多严重的一个标志是他花了整整三十秒钟试图用手指撬开罐头。接着他顽固地又盯了它三十秒。他将不得不要求男人开罐头；他将不得不等待。 _天杀的。_ 但是……  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯用手指敲打着罐头。“房门被关了，但我没有听到任何锁头的声音。这意味着，”他走了两步，试图转动把手，“它没有上锁，”——确实如此——“所以猫就在那外头等着。等着看这只小老鼠是否会把脑袋探出房外。聪明，”查尔斯透过咬紧的牙齿呼吸，加大手劲握紧，“ _聪明_ 的猫。”  
  
他本可以用一根思维卷须证实男人的存在。反之，查尔斯就事论事地打开门，小心翼翼地迈出了一步，然后煞有介事地往右边瞥了一下。除了黑暗的走廊，什么都没有。  
  
他转动脚跟，往左边一看，接着—— _哈_ ——没有发出任何声音。既不喊叫也不吱声，哪怕他正对着黑暗中那双闪着绿光的眼睛，距离甚至不到一英尺。  
  
六英寸，查尔斯料想。如果你慷慨一点。但他并不慷慨；更应该说，他感到自豪。他是正确的——他没有尖叫，也没有喘息，甚至没有退缩。  
  
反之，他挑起一根眉毛。“你说过你要去泡茶。”  
  
“而你，”男人低声说，“说过你可以被信任。貌似你不可以。”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“可以。”  
  
“真的。”  
  
“是的。”他举起橘子，重复“可以”的同音词。“罐头。打开它，拜托。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“什么……”  
  
查尔斯长叹了一口气，“昨晚我本打算用这个当甜点的，但我忘了。你愿不愿意替我打开它？”  
  
男人似乎相当困惑。那并没有阻止他接过罐头，一个指尖绕着顶端转了转，轻轻推出一个铝圈。接着他低头看着水果。看着查尔斯。  
  
查尔斯得意地笑了笑，把罐头拉了回去，以响亮的啜食声吸出了一些果汁。“美味。”他掏出了一块橘片，嚼了嚼，舔了舔他的拇指。用比糖浆还甜的低沉嗓音说：“谢谢。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“当某人说‘谢谢’，你要说‘不客气’……”  
  
“我知道，”男人粗声粗气地说。  
  
查尔斯炫耀似的吸吮另一根手指。他决不能错过那双绿眼睛盯着他的嘴巴的模样——他听到飒飒声，感受暖意倍增，因为男人走近……越来越近……直到查尔斯的背部撞到了石墙。他心想，好在他没有穿过门一头往后栽；但随后对方用嘴巴刷过查尔斯的下巴，来到他的嘴唇，舔着那里的甜物。微小的舔舐。就像一只猫——但是，查尔斯朦朦胧胧地想，远远没那么痒。好乖的猫。火热躯体的缓慢挤压结合有力手指隔着床单抚摸他腰部的皮肤，这使得查尔斯的眼皮险些合闭。他觉得自己舒服得好想发出颤音。问题他不是猫。对方才是猫。聪明的猫，这么快就找对了性敏感区……   
  
……但是，查尔斯决定，也许应该进行明智的撤退了。至少在他们开始像禽兽一样在走廊里发情之前撤退。  
  
他把脑袋向后仰，欣赏着对方发出的抗议声。但他可不欣赏那导致对方猛擒住自己——但是查尔斯用一只手捉紧罐头，用另一只手轻轻朝男人打了一巴掌以示警告。“不。”  
  
一声咆哮，那双火热的眼睛收窄了。  
  
“不，”查尔斯重复，但是因为他打了个哈欠，效果有所减损。“停下，我就快在这外头站着睡着了。油脂在那里，”他朝门的方向歪了歪脑袋，“再说了，我冷。”  
  
“进去。”  
  
他恼火地低头一看，一只手推着他的胸部。但是很快，他就不得不看着自己的步伐以及注意后头，他被男人粗暴地推进了房间，接着—— _啊呀_ ——被推回到床上去。查尔斯翻了个白眼，煞有介事地把罐头放到地板上，轻轻舔走滴落在自己手指上的果汁。  
  
然后查尔斯再次抬头看着男人。那双眼睛凝视着他，接着……他颤抖起来，那瘦削的脸从警惕扭曲成欲望、热切和意图。坚固牙齿的闪光并没有帮助，只听男人低声说：“呆着。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“呆在那里。”  
  
查尔斯把床单拽得更紧。“这里太他妈冷了。”  
  
男人往后退步，接着—— _靠_ 。他几乎没有看往别处，就把手往后伸，拿起更多的木材，俯身把它放入火中。那本应该很逗乐：看到更多的火花星儿如波浪翻滚入房间，对方拍打掉裤腿上的火星，整个过程没有断开凝视……  
  
不过那并不逗乐。那双眼中的神色一点也让人乐不起来。  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽，率先别开视线。“我不认为你能够带回一条毯子吧？”  
  
他听到赤脚在地板上行走。接着……“喂喂，”查尔斯用力击打被男人披到自己肩膀上的天鹅绒被单。“这一条不行，我不想要这一条。”他知道自己听起来难以取悦；他不在乎。“它散发着精液的臭味。”  
  
男人哼了一声，弯下身，趁查尔斯没能移开就把脸压向他肩膀的咬痕。因为他已经把毯子推开了，快速蹿下他胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩是寒冷导致的，不是对方用鼻子爱抚他、天杀地 _闻_ 他导致的。但是：当然了。他闻起来也像精液，而那笨剌头可他妈 _喜欢_ 了。  
  
“停下，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。他朝男人的胸口猛推。“滚开。”  
  
“那就呆在原地。从现在开始我要锁门了。”那笑容再现，只见对方退回门口。“一只脚都不准迈下那张床，泽维尔。”  
  
一阵停顿。房内仍然黑暗，即使火光使得事物更容易被看到。例如那双眼睛中的光芒……查尔斯用力咬住舌头，但是他拒绝移开目光。别人会退缩和畏惧；他才不会。即使男人的笑容已经扩成某种真正兽性的表情。  
  
“我速速就回。”  
  
“尽管 _悠着点_ ，你这性欲过剩的混……”  
  
他激昂地责骂了一半就被关门的重击声打断了。查尔斯气呼呼地盯着门，直到他听到金属的嘎吱声——上锁，或者扭曲，或者熔化，或者——随便怎么着。  
  
去他妈的谨慎、去他妈的保守。查尔斯发送出一缕思绪，跟了上去。换做其他任何世界，对方移动的速度之快本会让他逗乐；然而在这个世界里，他愤慨地对着炉火盯了很长一段时刻——接着下了床，大步走进卫生间，用无情的冷水尽可能地冲洗自己。只是为了泄愤。  
  
——————————  
  
如果男人确实说到做到——速速就回，那一姿态本应更有效才对。查尔斯用肥皂把全身洗了两遍，心中强烈希望能有一块[浮岩](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pumice)来磨洗身子。接着他把被单拖进卫生间，擦洗上头的污渍。他知道自己会毁了天鹅绒；但是他一丁点也不在乎。然而，不久之后，他把床单晾到床架上，搭了个火，绕着房间踱了感觉好像几十圈的步。查尔斯告诉自己，那是为了消除背部和腿部的酸痛——但他知道那是紧张导致的。而那倒也无妨，因为持续两个月的悬念终于得到解决后，即使意识最清醒的人也会紧张不安。  
  
他突然往椅子一坐。但是，情况真的已经得到——解决了吗？一轮性交足以化解他俩之间这么长时间以来产生的恩怨？  
  
查尔斯认为自己知道答案。他不确定自己喜欢上述问题的答案。于是他决定不再去思考它。  
  
反之，他蜷缩陷入椅子深处，紧紧地裹着床单。他已经把靛蓝色的长袍吊到衣柜的一个挂钩上：眼不见，心不烦。他再次穿上了自己的衣服，仅仅对毛衣领口解开的线头畏缩了一次。那个撕裂的部分可以用针线包补好。查尔斯移动身子，对着炉火伸展双腿，弯了弯脚趾头——他身上唯一一处没有……察觉到自身的部位。没有受伤，甚至没有那么严重的酸痛——只是自觉。  
  
貌似他拥有一具已经被唤醒的身体。而现在它叫嚣着要求温暖——他猛地把椅子拉近炉火——以及食物。即使这具身体的一部分仍然在反抗之前那一夜。查尔斯激动地想，反抗的是之前那一夜的 _晚餐_ 。真要说什么……可怕的……他的身体似乎相当满足于之前那一夜所发生的……其他方面的事情。他让脚踝啪啦作响， _不去_ 思考自己肌肉的痛麻，也不去思考贪婪地让他的皮肤刺痒、让他的心脏加快的感官记忆，它飘到他的意识前端，画面、质感、 _味道_ ……  
  
“好吧，”他喃喃地说。“够了。”  
  
为了彻底阐明自己的观点，他用一个脚趾去勾住空了的橘子罐头。他早在坐下来之前就吃光它了；他把余下的果汁也舔干净了。而现在他把它扔进火中，让标签烧焦的刺鼻气味弄清他的意识。  
  
房内逐渐变亮了。只是微微发亮——黎明的模糊灰色。查尔斯估算了一下，感觉昏昏欲睡。现在可能是七点钟，或者七点半。冬至后的第二天的日照期当然会是一年中最短的，因此现在不可能有多早。  
  
他可以派送他的睿鴍飞出去，只是为了看看男人到底是怎么了。也许他因为错乱分心而跌落楼梯，或者走向一扇木门并把自己撞昏了。之前他看上去确实因欲望而晕眩到足以做出任何愚蠢的事情。  
  
经过审慎的考虑，他耸了耸肩。睿鴍可以休息——其他的鸟儿也可以。而且他可以满足于盯着火焰，懒洋洋地感觉自己眼皮下垂。虽然“满足”并是不正确的用词。严格来讲，他感觉……并不心满意足。他的肠道仍然定期产生痉挛。但他感觉很放松。  
  
以前出使了某些牛津任务后，有时候他就像这样。举个例子，他第一次出使伦敦后，就一直在瑞雯房外的医院椅子上打瞌睡。他的新妹妹的房间——在那一刻，他的意识仅仅只能触碰思维，接着就避开它了。不过当时杰弗里拍了拍他的肩膀，以为他仍在为他们早前发现的藏尸坑发颤。  
  
“ _你已经见过最糟糕的了，_ ”杰弗里当时故做自信地说道。“ _现在没有什么能够让你惊讶了。很快，年轻人，你就会适应最叫人惊讶的事物。_ ”当时他笑得很开。那位数学老师失去了两个门牙——帮会冲突的结果——然而那并没有减损那个笑容的任何暖意。“ _真的，听我的。_ ”  
  
查尔斯把双脚收到身下，把脑袋靠在扶手上。“ _你？_ ”当时他说道。“ _没有什么能够让你惊讶了？真的？_ ”接着他狡猾地从椅子上抬起身子，揪着他胳膊绷带的尾端把他往下拉，快速地亲了他一下，使得杰弗里大笑。  
  
所以。现在也许没有什么能够让他——查尔斯——惊讶了。男人把房门撞倒并用身体跟他角力把他逼回床上不会让他惊讶；附加的迫切性要求也不会让他惊讶……  
  
甚至某些更加安静的事情——烧黑的罐头坍皱成一个铝球，慢慢地变亮，接着像银蛇似的缠绕起炉排之间的栅栏——也不足以让他惊讶。查尔斯只是对自己叹了口气并等待。  
  
门开了。  
  
“看来你仍然没有聪明到足以服从。”  
  
“那边太冷了，”查尔斯对自己用床单构成的暖窝说道。接着他打了个哈欠。“而且还发臭。”  
  
“而一个炭化的罐头能有多大的改善？”  
  
男人大步走进他眼角的视线范围。在昏暗的晨光以及欢快燃烧的火光中，查尔斯能够看到对方胸部和手臂上的每一道精瘦的线条，只见他伸出手，把金属召唤到自己手中。它相当爽快地服从，盘绕起本已套在那里的手镯。银上加银——比他拇指上的金属指环更加明亮——而且依然呈波状荡漾。  
  
“到现在，那肯定已经成为第二天性了，”查尔斯若有所思地说。  
  
男人已经蹲下来搭火；此时他转过身来扬起了眉毛，查尔斯告诉自己，他是允许欣赏那修长的背部线条和优美的肌肉收缩扭转的。“肯定什么？”  
  
“收集金属。”他对着手镯努努头。“倒也说得通，你永远不知道自己何时可能需要它。”  
  
一阵停顿。接着男人完全转过身，背对炉火跪在地上。他抬头看着查尔斯。  
  
他右脸的切口看上去差不多就要痊愈了；结痂周围的皮肤不再显得红肿。然而现在男人的左颧骨多了一道瘀伤。查尔斯皱起了眉头——接着暗自畏缩，因为他想起来了。 _昨晚_ 。他冲男人的脸打了一拳……  
  
但是那屌客纯属活该。他算哪根葱，居然敢像那样说出查尔斯的名字？ _他那根葱直接插进你的屁股里还开花播种了，_ 他的意识指出。查尔斯赶走那段回忆。  
  
对方读过他的名字——肯定是在文件中读到的。或许是他的卷宗。但是这并不意味着他可以使用它；因此他的脸上多了那道当之无愧的标志，几乎在明显地变暗。  
  
不过，男人整张脸的表情，可是一点也不黑暗。恰恰相反。查尔斯小心控制住自己发笑的冲动。男人抬头凝视他的目光？可以相当宽厚地被描述为……痴恋。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“还好吧。”查尔斯用一只手撑起下巴。“还是挺想吐的。”  
  
仿佛对方一直在等待这个口头提示。他咧开大嘴一笑，捉住他之前那一夜带进来的同一个帆布包。他从里头取出的第一样东西是那个金属保温瓶。“拿着。”他把它递给查尔斯。“试喝一些。”  
  
查尔斯拧开保温瓶的盖子，谨慎地嗅了一下。辛辣的气味让他眨了眨眼。  
  
“是姜茶。试喝一些。”  
  
而抿上一口并不算是多大的让步，查尔斯心想。此外，那饮料的气味散发着浓烈的节日氛围。而明天将会是圣诞前夕，所以——他的腹部一沉，在他的喉咙能够合闭之前咽下满口的辛辣姜茶。  
  
恰好确实是喜庆的时节。让他的眼睛刺痛的是饮料的蒸汽。仅此而已。  
  
查尔斯又痛饮了一口。味道相当不错。他又喝了一口，耗时更长——接着因为一些热茶泼到他的脖子上而惊呼。  
  
男人哼了一声。考虑到声音来自对方，那本应是笑声。“用杯子，泽维尔。文明点。”  
  
“活像你真有脸说似的。”查尔斯把茶倒入杯中。他闭上眼睛，以便更好享受茶香，无需分心。  
  
“嗯。”他能够听到对方的露齿笑声。“对。那就是笑点，是不是？”  
  
“笑点。”是的——茶确实挺不错的，虽然有点苦。它让暖意舒展贯穿他的胃部。“我承认自己没想到你能够说笑。”  
  
“惊讶吧。”  
  
查尔斯转了转肩膀，做了个拉伸。“我并不感到惊讶。”毕竟，昨天他才就咖啡加糖说了句让人惊奇的俏皮话。“只是不小心让想法脱口而出了。”  
  
他的一只脚隔着棉布被轻轻一碰。查尔斯吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，转头凝视。  
  
对方居然……用脑袋挨着查尔斯的脚，正抬头看着他，眼睛半闭。  
  
_他会怎么做，要是_ ……查尔斯实验性地弯曲脚趾头，把它们拖过男人瘀青的颧骨。  
  
诚然，那触碰是隔着床单的布料进行的。然而对方慢慢地笑了笑，接着转过头…….  
  
_真他妈见鬼了。_ 让自由西方闻风丧胆的人物正把一个吻贴到他的足弓上。而那个画面让查尔斯的性欲立正站好，垂涎三尺。  
  
如果他这里说的“性欲”指的是“阴茎”。很快，查尔斯就往后撤退，左右移动床单——感谢上帝他确实穿上了牛仔裤，因为给予男人如何取悦他的进一步信息可不妥。情况本来就够糟了——他身为囚犯被关押在一个牢房里，根据推测即将在不久的将来与之进行巨量的淫秽交媾。没有必要证明他对这种安排有任何该死的享受。毕竟，前一天夜晚他并没有高潮——当时事情发展得太快，而且太——太 _新_ 。熟悉不需要改变那一点。  
  
除了男人正舒展身体，想要再次挨向他的脚，因而查尔斯哼了一声。“够了。”  
  
换做其他任何时候，情况本会很搞笑。让自由西方闻风丧胆的人物？现在正朝他露出得不到饼干的猎犬的恳求表情。  
  
“真的，”查尔斯开口，“我能替你想到好得多的地方来放置你的嘴巴……”  
  
接着 _靠_ ——他差点为说出那句话咬掉自己的舌头。他刚刚才该死地考虑 _不要_ 给对方任何想法。而现在？现在查尔斯唯一能做的仅是倒出更多的姜茶，朝男人举出凹陷的保温瓶杯，以求避开他隔着床单笨拙地对自己上下其手。“给我拿着。干到见底，来……喝一口。咱们文明点。”  
  
_干到 **见底**_ ？他的意识兴高采烈地帮腔——他只能惊觉不妙，眼睁睁地看着男人接过杯子，把茶水抛入熊熊燃烧的火中，动作一气呵成。茶水导致一大波蒸汽升起。  
  
“咱们——文明点，”查尔斯弱弱地尝试。  
  
“文明？”他回答说——透过那么多的牙齿，笑嘻嘻地看着他。“ _操_ 文明，教授，我想要你的阴茎。”  
  
他能感觉到身上的鸡皮疙瘩源源不断地冒出来，他的嘴巴发干了。而那简单的一句话召唤出的各个画面……但他的意志战胜了它们。他掌握控制。“不。”查尔斯吞咽了一下，用冷静淡定的目光凝视着男人。“我不这么认为。”  
  
“我认为。”接着那对强有力的手揪着床单——落在他的牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链上，而真的，那相当足矣。  
  
“我不在乎你的想法。”他保持声音坚定。“我说了‘不’。”  
  
低沉的嘶声。“为什么？”  
  
“有几个原因。”查尔斯在原位坐直，双脚从身下展开，顺便把男人推开。“首先，短期内你是绝对甭想让那些牙齿再次靠近我的下体的。其次，我现在没那心情。而且最重要的是，如若我真的让你给我口交，在你尝试的过程中，我将需要一本书来消磨时间……”  
  
他越说越没底气。可能是因为男人看上去一脸杀气。而且查尔斯提醒自己，事关对方，那可不只是一个形容词而已。  
  
“别再那么瞪着了。”他站起身，再次把床单裹紧。 _天杀的。_ 他的腿再次摇摇晃晃，虽然并不明显——但他看见男人眨了眨眼睛。而且如果毛发能发出声音，对方颈背竖起的汗毛肯定相当响亮。  
  
“你受伤了……”  
  
“当然不是，我只是……那茶挺好喝的。”突然之间，查尔斯感到头晕目眩。他走到床边坐下。“也许茶需要再过几分钟才能完全见效。与此同时，”他尝试露出笑容，“我希望你明白，我不太想给自己施加压力。”  
  
男人沉默了片刻。当他再次说话时，声音很粗糙。“我曾经像那样病过。在满洲。因而姜茶很有益。不过，它并不能包治百病。”  
  
“你病过？怎么了？”  
  
他耸了耸肩。“[辐射中毒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acute_radiation_syndrome)。”  
  
“你——从中康复了？”  
  
他又耸了耸肩。男人从炉床那边站起身。“我有过帮助。”  
  
“茶之外的帮助。”  
  
“是的，泽维尔。”帆布袋发出一声刮擦声；查尔斯忍不住伸长脖子去看。男人瞧见他偷窥，回过肩头狡黠地朝他笑了笑。“茶之外的帮助。”  
  
“我能斗胆问问是什么样的帮助吗？”查尔斯不能阻止他的意识记录分析信息。“根据我的经验，辐射中毒导致的呕吐往往是病情加重的先兆，而不只是不便——至少在辐射地区是这样。还是说满洲那边有医院？”  
  
那个友好的表情变冷了。虽然在男人脸上显得正常多了，但是查尔斯依然把床单裹得更紧。  
  
“那边当然有医院。”  
  
男人从袋子里拿出两个更大的金属容器。接着他用空着的手召唤起一把勺子和一个碗——更应该说是双手，因为那些容器当然是处于飘浮状态。查尔斯摇了摇头——那种画面确实需要一些时间才能适应——但他不去理会，专注于对方的讥讽语气：  
  
“你究竟认为不列颠之外的世界有多不文明，教授？我还以为你至少读过一两本关于战前中国的书籍呢。”  
  
“我读过。”查尔斯抬起下巴。他的皮肤刺痛，眼睛追寻男人的动作。他看着精瘦的肌肉在晨光下舞动，只见对方大步走到床边，放下容器和用具，接着回到门边的角落，拿回——查尔斯眨了眨眼睛——数条毯子。  
  
好吧。那真是出乎意料。  
  
“你读过？”  
  
男人的胳膊满是折叠好的羊毛毯；透过箭窗的阳光照着编织纹路。查尔斯把注意力拖离被阳光涂成金色的肩部和前臂的线条。对方刚刚问了一个问题。关于——书籍……  
  
“是的，好几本。我只是以为，”接着查尔斯咬住嘴唇，由着男人解开他身边的床单并把它抖开，“我只是以为——我更熟悉周边省份，以及周边国家。因为：首尔遭到毁灭；东京亦是如此。北京是第一批被麦克墨菲轰炸的城市之一。不过，甚至在此之前——我料想沈阳应该也遭到了轰炸。还是说你当时去了[海参崴](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladivostok)？”  
  
那个微笑再现了。这一回几乎更温柔。问题是男人和“温柔”二字不能共存。对方已经快速地重新铺好床，接着查尔斯发现自己——在里面。在床单下。这跟坐在床垫上感觉完全不同，即使他确实穿着衣服。  
  
“地理给你满分，泽维尔……”  
  
“我很激动得到你的肯定。”  
  
“……接下来回答你的问题：不。哈尔滨的位置刚好北到足以避开来自韩国的辐射原子尘，因为当时吹的是东风，而我们全都及时进入一家诊所——当时哈尔滨也有一所大学，还有相当多的设备和药品，多到出乎意料。”  
  
“但我还以为哈尔滨是……”  
  
“在第二波遭毁灭的。”  
  
男人已经展开毯子，正把它们披到查尔斯身上。查尔斯看着那双手把沉重的布料收进床脚的角落里；他等到对方转身拿起最后一张毛毯，才慢慢地沉入温暖之中。“第二波。麦克墨菲的中国战役。对不对？”  
  
“如果真有这样的战役，也只能算是单方面的。”最后一张毛毯被铺好了，接着男人随意地坐在床脚；收起他的长腿，优雅地交叉盘起。“当时的风以及北京的原子尘终结了满洲所剩的一切——但你知道，那是在[清川江战役](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Ch%27ongch%27on_River)的一个月后，到那时我们早已离开了。”  
  
“谁是——‘我们’，离开去了哪儿？”  
  
“说来话长。”男人拿回了一个碗，他正注视着一个金属容器，脑袋倾向一侧。当盖子自个儿翻转到最上面的毯子上让蒸汽滚滚而出时，那个姿势得到了解释。  
  
“冬季是讲故事的时节——这么寒冷又这么漫长。”查尔斯看着汤自己倒进碗里——他闻到香甜的气味……那是胡萝卜吗？接着他的胃部，尽管还在绞痛，依然发出微微的隆隆声。“冬季……第三次世界大战开始一个月后——那差不多是十九年前的今天。”  
  
“嗯。”男人触碰那个碗，试了试温度，然后连着勺子一并递给查尔斯。“吃这个。”  
  
“如果我这样做，你会告诉我，哈尔滨之后发生了什么事吗？”  
  
男人露出睁大眼睛的嘲笑表情。“你已经读过你的历史。”  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯接过碗。“难得能获得知情人的看法。如果你当时确实不只是一个步兵。”  
  
“我的迂回战术对抗你的逆反心理。多有意思。但是——咱们不如来做一个交换吧，教授。我会告诉你，哈尔滨之后发生了什么事儿——如果你告诉我，为什么躺下来让我吸你的阴茎会是这么地累人。”  
  
不幸的是，查尔斯刚刚喝了一大口汤——所以他的喷溅和咳嗽使得肉汤全泼在最上面的毯子上。他听到那个笨剌头 _大笑_ 。  
  
一气之下，他抹掉从自己脸上滴落的汤水。“我真不懂你。昨天晚上你几乎没办法把两个音节串到一起，今天早上你却精通心理战的技巧。而且还是逆反心理。不知道的人可能会怀疑你在试图跟 _我_ 玩什么斗智游戏。或者你定期在[穴居人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neanderthal)和文明人之间转换人格？”  
  
“啊，泽维尔。抱歉让你受惊了。因此我会无偿回答一个问题，这么说吧：首先，昨晚我被……分了心。”那些牙齿在微笑中闪着光；查尔斯别开视线。  
  
“其次：后来我睡得相当好。你呢？”  
  
查尔斯等了一会想让他罢休。但他似乎期待一个答复。于是他保持声音冰冷。“睡得足够好。”  
  
“很好。那说第三点吧：早晨在外头散步挺有帮助。良好的睡眠也有帮助。新鲜的空气也有帮助。思路……”  
  
男人语气中的调子引起查尔斯的注意。  
  
他透过眼角看着男人。对方的表情……并不困惑。  
  
更应该说遥远。他在思索。  
  
“在早晨，思路……”最终他总结道，“更加清晰。”  
  
接着男人摇了一下脑袋——内心的狗狗再次出现，满足于让复杂的思绪蒸发。他朝查尔斯卷起嘴角微笑。“所以，就是这样。”  
  
“就是这样，”查尔斯同意，不再接他的话茬。“你为什么要到外面去？”  
  
“啊。”微笑扩大了。“那是另外一个问题。而我已经回答了一个问题。轮到你了。”  
  
查尔斯拱起肩膀，煞有介事地大声啜饮肉汤。汤很美味：甜甜的，有股明显的胡萝卜味，还有查尔斯无法立刻识别的大块白色蔬菜。“我不想在这个钟点谈论口交。问我别的事儿。”  
  
“我不想问别的事儿。现在不想。”  
  
“那 _好吧_ ——我给你一些汤，好不好？”查尔斯举起碗。“你回答我的问题。”  
  
对方挑起一根眉毛，低头看进几乎空了的碗里。接着他再次抬头看查尔斯。  
  
慢慢地端详。  
  
查尔斯的嘴巴发干。  
  
“我不渴求汤，”男人低声说。  
  
_当然不_ 。查尔斯咔哒一声把勺子扔进碗里。“为什么我不感到惊讶呢。而且我几乎不需要问你到底渴求什么，对不对？”  
  
“我认为你……”  
  
“那是一个无需回答的问题。”查尔斯叹了口气。“那好吧。过来吻我，接着给我更多的汤并回答我的问题。按照刚刚说的顺序来。”  
  
他处于控制。而且他并不害怕。所以他相当自在地看着男人手膝并用地往前爬，凑过来贴近查尔斯的嘴巴。  
  
但接着他僵住了。  
  
那双蓝绿色的眼睛是如此地近，查尔斯能看见里头每一种颜色的斑点——天蓝色、翡翠色、蔚蓝色，甚至一些灰色——银色——谁在乎？查尔斯夸张地撅出嘴唇并扬起眉毛。 _来吧，屌客。_  
  
一股热气呼了出来，对方笑了笑。“早上好。”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼；接着叫喊出声，因为男人露出那些牙齿佯作要啃他的嘴唇。“喂！不准咬！”  
  
“它们刚刚摆明在求我咬呢，泽维尔，”他拖长声调说，接着在一瞬间，笑容扩大了，男人把嘴唇滑到查尔斯的嘴巴上。他把脑袋偏向一侧—— _噢天啊_ ——接着用舌头轻轻弹了弹查尔斯的嘴唇。查尔斯拒绝让他进去，对方仅仅花了一分钟的湿滑撬动才放弃，皱着眉头坐了回去。  
  
“别那样子看我，”查尔斯悄声说。他用毛衣的袖子拖过嘴巴。“如果我不想让你进入我里面，我就不想让你进入我里面。而且我不想……现在不想。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
查尔斯忍不住嗤笑出声。“我的牙缝里卡着零碎的胡萝卜渣。”他伸出碗。“我可不可以再来一些，拜托？还有哈尔滨之后发生了什么事儿？”  
  
“可以，”男人一边说一边倒汤，“另外， _不_ 。为了那个，我会回答为什么我之前非得到外面去，我不回答别的问题。”  
  
“好吧，为什么呢？”  
  
“中国的代表团需要帮忙。”  
  
查尔斯舀起更多的汤并安排他的意识开始工作。“帮忙——做什么？运输？我还以为你们有瞬间转移者负责那个呢？”  
  
“阿泽佐尔带我的女士去了达拉斯。琴也被带走了。”  
  
快银般的思维卷须探入琴的房间并证实了那句话—— _空的_ 。查尔斯只有足够的时间用力吞了一口—— _离开了_ ——接着男人继续说。“大使馆在奥尔巴尼，他们需要回来。他们有几辆汽车和一辆卡车——我帮忙清除道路的积雪。”  
  
“更多的雪？上帝啊。”这番谈话毫无意义，但希望它能延迟这白痴的上下其手一段时间。“我之前还寻思呢——今天早上甚至更冷了。但是降雪并不一定会导致气温下降啊。”  
  
“高气压来袭。接下来有一段时间不会有暴风雪。”  
  
“不：只会冷到足以冻死人；一次、两次、三次。”查尔斯瞅了瞅男人的脚。“告诉我，这一回你至少穿了鞋子。”  
  
他点一下头。  
  
“还有外套……”  
  
“穿了……”  
  
“还有……嗯。如果你有一件衬衫，你会在莫名中把它放错地方。所以，你穿了衬衫吗？”  
  
男人望向别处。接着回头看查尔斯。“……也许？”  
  
“真的，如果你害自己染上肺炎，你对我可就毫无用处。”  
  
“‘用处’？”他咧嘴一笑。“现在我对你有什么‘用处’啊，教授？”  
  
“取回东西，”查尔斯懒洋洋地回答。他喝光碗里的汤。“说到这个：我可不可以再喝点茶？我想要漱一下口。”  
  
“为什么？”那个问题并没有阻止男人控制保温瓶飘进卫生间的水槽，往里头倒了些水，指引它回到床上，做了个手势，以便金属在一瞬间把水加热。  
  
“因为你在缓解某些看似近来触发的原始冲动也是挺有用处的。”查尔斯喝了一口太热的茶，但是没有退缩，而是在口中来回转动。他咽下去，俯身把保温瓶放在地板上。“而且我对你尊重到足以 _不会_ 用零碎的胡萝卜渣加害于你。”  
  
他盯着那双绿色的眼睛，接着抬起下巴。“过来。”  
  
男人眨了眨眼服从了。查尔斯把碗和勺放到一边，接着以一个流畅的动作用双手捧住对方的脸。男人的眼睛在一瞬间变得痴狂。查尔斯一亲吻他，他就猛吸了一口气。  
  
接着他呻吟起来，活像他才是生病的那个，查尔斯舔进他的嘴里，把舌头轻轻落到前齿的后面。“嘘，”查尔斯喃喃地说，微微往后一退。“冷静下来。这仅仅是尝一口鲜——而且没有胡萝卜，嗯？”  
  
在对方能够做出任何答复之前，他就加深了那个吻。  
  
认认真真的热吻：骨感的手指伸出来缠入他的发中，接着下移到蓝色的毛衣，用力地收缩、爱抚。查尔斯保持自己的双手牢牢握着对方的颧骨和太阳穴。这个吻温暖、 _湿润_ ，缠绵曲折……血正在他的耳中砰响，这时对着毛衣连续不断的拖拉给了他一个往后退开的借口。  
  
“别撕坏那个。”  
  
“我不会的，”对方喘息。“拜托——让我？”那些手指滑到织物的下方，握住他的腰。  
  
“现在不行。”查尔斯往后抽离，面带微笑。控制。他处于 _控制_ 。“我只是在想，既然我问了一些别的问题……我应该结清欠账。”  
  
“再多问一些。”  
  
“真的，我……”  
  
“ _拜托。_ 你想再喝点汤吗？我还有汤……”  
  
“不，我喝够了。”他把碗和勺移到地板上，放在保温瓶旁边，朝仍在床上的金属汤盆努了努头。男人盯着他，眼神狂野，接着捉起金属，也把它放在地上……  
  
它 _哐当_ 一声落地。  
  
“嗯。那种事不是第一次发生了。”查尔斯若有所思地说。他感觉一个得意的笑容让嘴唇扭动。“刚才，以及昨晚的橘子罐头……还有你为我做的杯子。至少有三四回了。你的细化控制能力真就如此不济吗？我还以为你能控制得更稳妥呢。”  
  
男人垂下脑袋；他的耳尖是绯红色的。他咕哝了些什么。  
  
“你说什么？我没听清楚。”  
  
“你让我分心了，”男人嘶声说。他再次回头瞪着。“ _妳_ 。”  
  
查尔斯知道自己绝非什么圣人。所以他并没有抵抗男人的话导致自己心里近乎邪恶地充盈的满足感。  
  
不过他很好地用一声低喃掩饰起来：“真是对不起。”  
  
没有回答。只有怒视。  
  
查尔斯再次尝试。“话说，他们为什么要从中国过来这边呢？”  
  
“为了庆祝。”  
  
“为了庆祝——好吧。我倒是希望他们度过了一段尚可的时光。胜利就是胜利，但是正如我们提到的，”他摇了摇头，“北京的轰炸……到这个星期差不多满十九年了。我实在很难相信他们能够在体育场对弗洛斯特鞠躬，因为麦克墨菲明明就坐在旁……”  
  
接着顿悟像一巴掌朝他袭来。  
  
好长一段时间，查尔斯无法呼吸。他只能直视对方的眼睛，盯着它们的光芒，感觉犹如一只老鼠死瞪着一条毒蛇直到对方投降。  
  
“你把麦克墨菲交给他们了。”从他的耳朵听来，他自己的声音单薄而紧张。“对不对？”  
  
没有回应。反之，男人把脑袋偏向一侧。继续盯着。  
  
“噢，上帝，你把他交给他们了， _你_ 真那么做了，对不对？告诉我真相。”  
  
一个缓慢的笑容。“也许？”  
  
“ _上帝。_ ”无论茶和汤如何大幅度地平息了他的胃部，他的下肠道还是抗议地扭转起来，查尔斯踢开床上用品，站了起来。“我怎么能……”  
  
“你怎么能‘什么’？”  
  
他盯着火。确实啊，怎么能？查尔斯怎么能……让男人操他、邀请他到床上、跪在他面前、亲吻他、抚摸他，甚至在当初制定这一交易呢？跟一头怪物做交易，因为这里头没有丝毫幻想。麦克墨菲当年下令用核导弹轰炸中国萌芽中的力量；因而哪怕在二十年后依然在核爆残骸中挖掘出路的中国民众肯定会强求对他进行可怕的报复。而男人使之成真。  
  
但他——查尔斯，从一开始就就知道这个杂种是个谋杀犯。这又能造成多大的差别呢？查尔斯颤抖着咽下他的恶心感。  
  
“往火里再添一块木头，逃进卫生间，或者回到床上，泽维尔。”  
  
_别让他看到你在害怕。_ “那么，”查尔斯一边反驳一边从角落的柴堆中猛拉出一块木头，“要是我完成第一件和第二件呢？”  
  
他的答复低沉而嘲讽。“那我就一个人独享这些温暖的毛毯，而且我会在入睡时知道你是个懦夫。”  
  
深呼吸，吸气呼气……查尔斯转动一只脚，保持声音平静。  
  
“我不是懦夫。”  
  
“不是？”男人露齿一笑。“证明啊。”  
  
查尔斯向后挨着壁炉架。“怎么证明？”如果一个人完全清楚自己正与对方展开如此明显的拉锯战，他推论，那就不算落入陷阱。非常类似于观看象棋比赛，但没有实际参与其中。  
  
因为：“脱掉你的衣服，”男人说道——而且真的，提出那一要求后，露出如此明目张胆的色欲表情简直定义了“容易预见”四个字。查尔斯翻了个白眼，干脆利落地脱了衣服，把一切披在椅子上放好。他若无其事地走回床边，双手搭在臀部上。  
  
“好了。不是懦夫。”  
  
男人用猥亵的目光好奇地盯着他。好吧。到现在房间里已经完全亮堂了。而且他知道一切——或者至少，一切重要的部位——都相对惊艳。即使他看上去憔悴不堪。  
  
“接下来是你。”  
  
男人眨着眼睛抬头看他。“什么？”  
  
“轮流互惠才公平。脱掉你的裤子。”  
  
对方正要开始听命，用手指摸索着……这时查尔斯看到一根眉毛上扬。接着：“不……”男人开口。  
  
“这下谁是懦夫啊？”  
  
“咱们走着瞧。”他露出全是牙齿的笑容。“你来给我脱掉裤子。现在就脱。”  
  
查尔斯拒绝断开眼神接触，他坐到男人的身边，咬牙忍住呻吟声，因为股四头肌立即产生剧痛。那双闪闪发光的眼睛看着他。他用冷笑回复。“你应该说什么？”  
  
牙齿一闪。“拜托。”  
  
“好吧。”解开腰带和纽扣倒是相当简单的活儿。没有拉链——裤子的剪裁属于比较旧式的风格。而且没有内裤——再次容易预见。查尔斯不允许自己去感受哪怕一丁点的欲火燃起，他把手指勾进裤腰，把布料往下拉。“稍稍抬一下身子？”  
  
男人服从，呼吸变得更重。查尔斯把裤子往下拉时，能看出他的胸膛在自己鼻子前面起伏。  
  
“你最好料理剩下的，”他喃喃地说，接着把手指往上拖至男人的体侧和腹部——刚好避开那混账想要的位置。快速的扫视确认了那一点。因此，倘若那根阴茎诚然可畏的迅速硬挺景象对查尔斯还不够，对方踢开裤子的速度以及他双目的火热闪光也将成为进一步的证据。  
  
查尔斯没有掩饰他的哈欠。“嗯，我不是一个懦夫，你也不是一朵羞花。接下来干嘛？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
突然之间，他觉得如此疲惫。所以……为什么不利用一下？  
  
查尔斯再次打了个哈欠。“你想干什么？”  
  
“我——想要你……”男人粗声粗气地说。  
  
“是的，那算是明显不过的了。但是，你想怎么要我？因为我……”他转了转肩膀，“现在感觉相当不舒服，而且相当困乏。所以……我的建议是：我要在这里躺下。”接着查尔斯戏剧性地扑通倒回床上，选择翻身俯卧，“而 _你_ 来负责所有的活儿。”  
  
查尔斯向来都认为不同的沉默有着不同的内涵。就像美酒。  
  
这种沉默归属于震撼，是的——但同样也属于独特而美丽的人类样本才有的茫然。昨天的处子面对……接着查尔斯慢慢移动大腿……一顿完整而美味的盛宴。所言非虚。  
  
但是犹新的记忆并不遥远，因而它们反过来提醒他：“不过，在你开始干那活儿之前……”接着查尔斯腹部贴床，扭到一侧，往床下摸索。他找到油脂；之前的夜晚它掉到地板上了。“麻烦你对自己的舞伴展示一点呵护关怀，好吗？”  
  
“我不……跳舞？”  
  
“只是打个比方，”查尔斯叹了口气，用一只手举起容器，把它挥到身后。“拿着它，使用它，然后赶紧操我，行不行？”  
  
沉默再临，沉重而火热。接着暖呼呼的修长身躯慢慢来到他的上方——微乎其微的肌肤之亲让相触的位置热得好像燃起烈火——接着他在他的肩胛骨之间呼吸。  
  
“再说一遍，泽维尔。”  
  
“ _操_ 我；上帝，”他翻了翻眼睛，向后摇摆，用屁股磨蹭男人——接着， _哈_ ，他的话早已产生相当“大”的影响。“那会让我忘却不适。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“相当直接明了。”即便如此，查尔斯还是得稍作努力来保持声调显得无聊。“就像你先前做过的：只不过这一回我背对着你。清楚了吗？”  
  
查尔斯之前并没有激起情欲；太过专注于赢得他们小小的唇枪舌战。现在他的身体刚刚开始蠢蠢欲动，对他的肠道疼痛之外的事物产生兴趣。不过，男人还在犹豫：他又浅又湿地把气息喘到查尔斯的脖子上；查尔斯触碰他的地方也在颤抖。因为他移动自己的手指，弯曲握住对方的阴茎，轻轻地捏了一下……  
  
他加大手劲，感觉男人的身体几乎……几乎荡起涟漪，整个身子都在发颤。 _相当不错_ ，查尔斯心想，但懒洋洋地说：“不到两个小时后，我就要面临一轮讨厌的消化不良。”他又打了个哈欠。“所以……如果你想在接下来的一两天行房，现在就赶紧开动。来吧。先润滑。”  
  
一声咒骂火热地呼到他的背部，接着查尔斯听到明白无误的声音。湿滑而快速……“别伤到自己了，”他尝试训教，但是话没说完——因为男人贴着他的脖子咆哮起来，他用一只手撑住自己，把油腻的另一只手往下伸，接着查尔斯颤抖起来，感觉一根湿哒哒的手指缓慢地滑入他的后穴。  
  
“嗯。你还是挺体贴的嘛。昨晚干完那一趟应该没啥问题，不过……扩张一下不会有啥伤害。”  
  
除了三根手指同时猛插进去 _可能_ 会造成伤害，并且确实伤到了。 _天杀的_ 。“等等——让我稍微……”接着查尔斯把双腿敞得更开，俯身捉起一边的膝盖，稍稍把它往上拉，拉上来后摆到一旁。他确实已经有一段时间没有这么做过了，因为他的右臀发出的吱吱砰砰听上去更符合花甲老人的骨头。  
  
“你没事吧？”男人气喘吁吁，破音了。  
  
“没事。”查尔斯往后推挤向他，品味着语无伦次的声音——那是男人的唯一回应。“上吧，操我。”  
  
那些手指滑了出来——查尔斯抿起嘴唇——接着那同一只手捉住所剩无几的臀肉，把他敞得更开。男人正在低声说什么……是德语吗？谁知道呢。查尔斯唯一知道是那个壮硕的混账再一次用那根诚然大得荒谬的阴茎捅他——这档子事肯定能开一个玩笑；查尔斯会很快想出来的——他微微地推了进去，但确实就在 _里头_ ，查尔斯用力咬住自己的舌头。另一次推挤，这回没有任何的让步。查尔斯试图放松。毕竟他知道怎么放松，然而这——男人再次尝试，他因而畏缩起来——这也许将成为一个问题。或许那里头终究没有剩下足够的润滑剂；也许他本应该下令给那根阴茎涂上两轮的油脂—— _噢_ ……  
  
“泽维尔？”  
  
手指在他的肩膀上拖过。查尔斯能感觉到它们滑溜溜的。那肯定是一些遗留的油脂……多么迷人。  
  
“你确定你没事吗？”  
  
那声音如同砂纸锉着他的脖子。  
  
“我可能会问你同样的事情。难道你忘了这事儿怎么搞？”  
  
“不，”男人吼着，“但是——这事儿好难搞。”  
  
“确实如此。”查尔斯试着挺了一下臀部；对方发出嘶嘶声，接着——真他妈 _见鬼了_ ，他的呼吸好热。  
  
“我的意思是——这不像昨晚。”  
  
“嗯。角度确实不一样。不过原理是一样的。继续。”  
  
那是他自己要求的。然而下一次推挤却使得应该是龟头的部分楔得更紧，因而他忍不住把双肩拱到自己的耳朵旁。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，”查尔斯回答道。他难以吞咽，但设法咽下去。“继续。”  
  
“我……”  
  
现在的问题究竟是什么？坦白讲，操一个人到底算多大的挑战？难道他真得手把手教导这蠢货[《欲经》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama_Sutra)中的每一个体位？  
  
但是：“……我可不可以？”男人把话语低声说进他的耳朵里。字词火热而粗糙地滚动出来：“……我可不可以我可不可以拜托……”  
  
“噢。”查尔斯终于明白过来了。“对。”  
  
他把仍然轻轻搁在男人大腿上的手滑了回来，绕了过去，接着弯曲手指握住对方屁股上紧绷的肌肉挠了一下，感觉对方发出嘶嘶声，于是转过头对着他的嘴唇低语：“动。”  
  
男人哽咽。“啥……”  
  
“你听到我了，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“我才是感觉不适的那一个。 _我_ 在胃痛。因而 _你_ 要负责全部的活儿；来吧， _动_ 。”他松开手指，用手掌拍了拍之前握住的位置。“操我。”  
  
“你……”那堆肌肉全绷得紧紧的。查尔斯感到头晕目眩。他后穴的扩张就像可恶的捉弄；他试图再次往后摇摆，接着叫喊出声，因为男人轻啃他的肩膀。那位置昨天才被他咬过——抑或到现在应该算前天了？接着： _你必须问一问_ ，查尔斯思考；他试图把词汇拼接在一起，然而那根阴茎相当让人分心，而他希望对方赶紧开始操他——时间耗得太久，男人自己可能也会痉挛。  
  
_不过给我记好啦，孩子们_ ——一个突然涌出的画面：他自己穿着一身的斜纹软呢，指着图表授课—— _阴茎并不是一块肌肉。血管扩张会导致阴茎海绵体和尿道海绵体充血膨胀，此后就是……_  
  
那个混账又在咬人了。那些肌肉如此紧贴着他自己的肌肤，它们的盘绕和收缩感觉舒服极了，然而那些牙齿却刻意啃着瘀伤处，而且那真的很痛。查尔斯吸了一口气想叫他住口，但随后对方挨着他摇摆起来，动作微乎其微——足以暗示他能够被多狠的力道撞到床上—— _上帝，爽……_  
  
“对——把我操进床垫里，来吧。”查尔斯再次挺起臀部。“趁我们还年轻。”  
  
男人咆哮一声猛地往后退；接着像猫一样快速移动，推住他的肩膀，把他的胸部往下压到床上，在躯体下侧留下更多的空间。 _肯定是本能_ ，查尔斯心想，即使他感觉自己本能地夹紧——什么都没有。 _天杀的_ 。刚刚他试图蠕动躲开对方滑下他背部的火热双手，老茧刮擦着皮肤——结果那龟头蹦了出来。但对方仍然在用双膝来回移动——安置一个好的角度——最终的角度，因为现在他的双手都在查尔斯的臀部上，手劲如此之大，他敢发誓自己听到骨头吱吱作响。他吞咽了一下，男人拖动他摆好位置；面部朝下，屁股朝上，但他并不在意，因为他处于控制，而且在他丰富多彩的性历过程中，又不是没经历过其他有失尊严的事情——即使那白痴接下来非得再次捉住他的臀肉——他最喜欢的东西，一只强有力的手弯曲手指——更多的瘀伤，天杀的。查尔斯发出嘶嘶声。那根混账拇指肯定留下它自己的凹痕……  
  
接着他的心脏跳到嗓子眼，因为另一只手猛地往前一扑，扣住他自己的左手腕并把它固定到床垫上。  
  
好吧。固定到床单上。而床单是绯红色的，因而跟苍白的皮肤形成显著的对比。此外是男人被太阳晒黑的皮肤，只有指关节因为凶猛的手劲被绷得发白。  
  
尽管被热量紧紧贴住，查尔斯还是忍不住颤抖。他看到男人左手拇指的指环闪了一下。 _仍然戴着那老玩意，伙计？_ 除了他真的没法说出任何话——他的心脏怦怦直跳，那根阴茎再次插入，行啊，那敢情好，要是那混账能天杀地动弹一下就更好了，因为查尔斯再也不想等下去了……  
  
“动，”查尔斯呻吟，因为他的舌头在模糊的口中感觉厚大沉重得出奇；一切既火热又紧密还汗湿，哪怕是在床单上，男人莫名间加大手劲握住他的并 _推动_ ，于是乎，他就这样滑了进去。接着：“噢 _操_ ，”查尔斯倒抽了一口冷气。“像那样……”  
  
一声低吼，他再次推动。  
  
“嗯呃。”他的额头卡住的那处毯子感觉凉凉的。他的皮肤又粘又潮。 _噢_ ，那只手离开了他的屁股，迁移到他的头发上，梳理着汗湿的纠结发丝， _爱抚_ 着他，而那并非查尔斯想要的。“不。你刚做的那个动作，再来一遍。”  
  
男人再次咆哮，再次抓住他并……  
  
“我的上帝啊，”查尔斯真的忍不住那声呻吟。推挤、猛插， _接着_ 他感到第三次抽插一路攀升他的脊椎；那个愚蠢的小—— _没那么小_ ，他的意识快速地胡扯——那个发育过度的蠢货是怎么在第三次尝试时找准正确角度的？运气。那肯定是运气。因此： _我真走运我真走运_ ，他的思绪欢乐地合唱，接着：“再来。像刚刚那样……”  
  
“你喜欢那样？”  
  
“那听起来像什么？是的。这就是所谓的‘沟通’。这就是所谓的‘积极强化’。现在：再来一遍。”  
  
“……再来？”  
  
“是的——看在上帝的份上，”他让声音像鞭子一样刺激人，“你咋就那么难以理解我的话呢？ _再来_ 一遍。”  
  
他的臀部被猛推了一下，查尔斯呻吟出声—— _上帝_ 那一下可真赞……  
  
又过了漫长的一会。他能感觉到汗水滴下他的太阳穴。对方到底在等什么——噢。对。  
  
“我告诉过你，动啊。”  
  
“我——但是……”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己既想大声咆哮又想歇斯底里发笑。最后他决定用久经磨难的调子问：“怎么了？”  
  
“是……”男人听起来几乎语无伦次。而那并不算多大的变化。“是这么地——你是……”  
  
一声颤抖的叹息，微乎其微的退却，然后是用力且更为顺滑的向前推进……如果查尔斯稍微少点经验或自信，他的眼睛肯定会翻进他的后脑勺。然而事实如此，他一直等到双目再次聚焦才喃喃问道：  
  
“……我是怎么了？告诉我，”接着他把脑袋转向一个肩头。“告诉我。”  
  
“我不能——你是这么地 _紧_ ，”男人倒吸一口冷气。  
  
查尔斯内心窃笑。  
  
“嗯。”他让低沉的震颤声持续，同时把脑袋转回床垫，挺起臀部，往后磨蹭那具精瘦的躯体。“奉承会让你心无往不利哦，甜甜。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着：“你刚才叫我什么？”  
  
查尔斯想了一下。接着他眨了眨眼睛。 _哎呦_ 。但他决定厚着脸皮挺住：“甜甜。 _糖糖_ ，如果你更喜欢用德语。”  
  
“ _糖糖_ ……”男人低声说。  
  
接着查尔斯感到那具躯体中压抑的能量激涌起来，就像一个钢丝圈以螺旋式扭紧，准备猛地弹开。 _就像那朵金属云_ ，他想起来：而且感谢上帝，他已经抑制了自己所有心灵感应能力，否则他的意识可能在老早以前就被蹂躏殆尽了。但对方还在低声说：  
  
“泽维尔……我记得你，在战役的第一天。你。我感觉到你，透过发现器。我看见你。接着还有一只鸟——在飞。”  
  
紧张感逐渐加剧， _加剧_ ……他屁股上的那只手滑下他的背部，探进他的头发里，轻轻拉扯了一下—— _你需要先问_ ，他本要说，但是他的嘴巴已经变干了。  
  
“真的吗？”查尔斯回答，试图让口气显得中立。  
  
或者尽他可能地显得中立，因为他正被扩张得如此之宽，正在快感边缘摇摇欲坠……那不是恐慌。不，他只是突然意识到一个事实，即…….查尔斯就算不用他的力量、他的鸟儿、他的意识也能感觉到它……  
  
对方是如此接近于丧失他所剩无几的控制力。如此接近于把他操到不省人事。  
  
查尔斯感觉扣住自己手腕的劲头加大。左手压着左腕，左得真够不吉利的，若是虚弱点的人搞不好会被那股力道压到骨折—— _基督_ 。他畏缩了一下，接着紧紧闭上眼睛，等待……  
  
但什么都没有发生……除了另一声耳语。  
  
“我看见你了。而且我知道你也看见我了。但我不知道是的那一天我杀了多少人，泽维尔。”他的臀部微微动了一下；查尔斯咽了咽，感到发间的那只手也拉紧了。“我真的数不清了。”  
  
一阵停顿。“而你居然叫我……甜甜？”  
  
“为什么不？我们已经确定我不是一个懦夫，所以我想怎么叫你都行。”  
  
只要他没有大声叫出来就行，因为： _上帝_ 。对方仅仅抽插了六次——无可否认的，其中只有一半插进最好的角度，而且，唉，只有一次是以正确的方式滑过正确的位置……即便如此：他已经感觉柔若无骨了。 _疏于锻炼_ ，查尔斯决定，接着： _是时候夺回控制权了_ 。他在被对方体重压制的情况下尽可能懒洋洋地伸展，用空着的那只手往后一伸，感觉到男人刺刺的头毛。接着查尔斯往下抚摸至他的后脑勺和脖子。“可否麻烦你继续操我？”  
  
男人找到查尔斯探索的那只手，轻啃他的手指。“嗯，”带着呼吸声，接着—— _噢感谢上帝_ ——他开始以缓慢的节奏移动，保佑他早熟的小棉袜……  
  
_没有那么小_ ——但查尔斯轻轻地探入意识切断归类记录，内心的声音……反之，他聚焦于推挤——微微推入，接着是每一次逐渐加深——然后是每一次艰巨地滑到差不多出来，他所感觉的是属于痛快的那种痛法。“像那样，”他低声说，“就像那样。保持慢速。那很好，对不对？”  
  
“什么，”对方咬牙切齿地说，胸口因呼吸发出咯嚓声。查尔斯能感觉自己手指下的脖子肌肉绷得紧紧地发颤，哪怕当速度稍稍加快……  
  
“慢……是……好……”查尔斯尝试，但接着放弃了。或许稍后再沟通吧。查尔斯把手移开，转而去摸索枕头。把它拉近后，脸蹭了进去。也许是时候开始跟这个枕头展开对话了。可爱的枕头；漂亮的枕头。非常柔软。它能够看到男人的手离开他的头发，落在他的脸旁边，抵着床垫撑住自己，同时开始抽插得更快。接着那只手不得不让位给前臂，而那使得角度有些特别，确实如此。 _嗯_ ……枕头知道这有多么宜人舒爽——它也能够感受到节奏，推着查尔斯往下贴着床，发出咯吱咯吱声——感谢上帝他是唯一留在宿舍的人，因为那噪音实在……  
  
男人停顿下来，深吸了一口气。查尔斯感觉他在哆嗦，于是猛地把注意力转回到当下的情况——噢 _靠_ ，不会已经要高潮了吧。“不，先别射，为了神圣的上帝……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
查尔斯伸出手，抓住绷紧卧在床垫上的那只前臂。“先别射。”  
  
“怎么——怎么办到……”  
  
“相当容易办到。”可爱的节奏、可爱的扩张，然而现在又回到黑板边了，天杀的。但是——先教完这个，接着他们就可以继续了，然后——噢，这个白痴。“专注于其他的感觉。思考某件事情——某件能平息心情的事情。任何事情，”接着查尔斯得意地笑了笑，“除了我那秀色可餐的的屁股。”  
  
“操你。”  
  
“没错，”他让自己的声音甜美、鼓舞人心。 _哈_ 。“我年轻那会儿用的是乘法表。但后来我转换为[立方根](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cube_root)。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我不知道——立方……”  
  
“噢，上帝保佑。”查尔斯滑动右手，握住对方的二头肌。男人仍然紧紧扣着他的左手腕；现在那握劲正在发颤。他是紧紧贴着自己没错……而且仍然那么深入…… _上帝_ ……但却把自己大部分的重量落在一只胳膊上。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。这种平衡能力真是不容小觑，而且他并不记得要求对方做如此体贴的事情，但是……他们刚刚说到哪儿了？立方根。“很少有人知道它们。所以，”他用手掌抚摸着因汗湿滑的皮肤。“你知道什么？”  
  
一声呻吟。  
  
“嗯。试试[元素周期表](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Periodic_table)。背诵它。”  
  
“铁，”男人气喘吁吁地说，“钴、镍、铬不同；锂、氧、钠、镁、铝……”  
  
“氢和氦呢？你是不是忘了一些元素？”而且他注意到男人是从[铁磁性](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferromagnetism)元素背到[顺磁性](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paramagnetism)元素的——到底咋回事？  
  
“我不……”对方的呼吸非常吃力。“我不能……”  
  
“嘘——集中精神。”貌似他自己也需要深吸一口气。“理清你的意识。”  
  
“我的意识……我……”  
  
扣住他手腕的那只手松开了，接着另一只手臂也落下来，此后， _噢_ ，查尔斯被热量和气味给框住了，因为男人把他的体重转移到两只前臂上，抵着他的后颈漫长而艰巨地呼气。他悄悄弯曲自己的左手。它安然无恙。没什么太可怕的，哪怕现在对方起伏的胸部刚好刷过他的后背。他知道男人的毛发并不特别浓密，幸运的是那一点更符合他自己的口味……但查尔斯能感觉到他的汗水滴落到自己身上。他料想这状况本有可能挺恶心的……但是—— _噢上帝_ ——那股气味有种特殊的……男人的前臂落在他的脑袋两侧，火热的呼吸喷到他的头发上——查尔斯自己也是大汗淋漓。他能感觉到汗水聚积在自己的后腰上。  
  
然而任何关于他后腰的想法迅速转向更下面的位置，他想到那里——忍不住对着枕头呻吟，因为虽然对方的呼吸正在放缓，那根阴茎仍然如此天杀地硬挺，而且插得如此深入……  
  
“呜嗯。” _口才真好_ ，他意识中的一小部分插话——但它的大部分正忙着编目：好吧，首先是对方挠痒的阴毛，查尔斯能确实感觉到它磨蹭着自己的屁股——操 _操_ ……  
  
“操真见鬼……”话语卡在他的喉咙里。实在太热了。或者——太潮了，汗水导致的。某件事情正使他的思绪液化。 _不，集中精神。_ 他刚刚一直专注于——他的意识刚刚清楚到足以看到整张元素周期表。这真是荒谬。这种事情他已经做过这么多遍，本不应该感到——他本不应该……” _靠_ 。”他低声说。 _维持控制权。_ 他提高了嗓门。“再次移动。继续。”  
  
“你想要……”声音粗糙地抵着他背部潮湿的皮肤。  
  
“是的，”接着他咬了咬牙；集中精神。 _保持控制_ 。“你上头都清楚了吧？在你的意识中？”  
  
“清……”男人把嘴唇刷过咬痕。舔着它。“…… _妳_ …… _妳。唔該……_ ”  
  
“ _我係，妳係，佢係_ ，是的；现在劳烦你赶紧操我——啊。”查尔斯出于纯粹的本能捉住男人的前臂。刚刚那次抽插，对方臀部的凶猛前挺，使得他的牙齿不住地打颤。“ _小心_ 。”  
  
“为什么……”  
  
“那很痛。”  
  
接着他感觉呼吸挨着他的肩膀倒抽回去。“那——真的？”  
  
“是的，而且我真的更希望不痛。”查尔斯颤抖。“拜托。”  
  
“那么，”他粗声粗气地说，“那么——你怎么……”  
  
“慢点。”他把脸转回枕头中。“就像你之前那样。慢慢来；你想——怎么……” _深入_ ，他的意识低语，“你想怎么操就怎么操，但是——慢慢来。”  
  
“像这样？”  
  
接着查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，喘着气，因为 _上帝_ 那一下真爽。小心翼翼地滑入他体内——现在一切都足够湿滑了，感谢上帝——接着他被阴茎 _填满_ ；真是美妙极了……“对。再来。”  
  
美妙的二次、三次、四次，他晕乎乎地想，因为男人服从了。此后查尔斯被一次又一次地深深插入，那种缓慢而无情地节奏让查尔斯的卷起了脚趾。  
  
而那持续了一段时间。  
  
一段短暂的时间。除了，与其说短，更应该说长——短指的是时间。长指的是……  
  
_噢_ ……  
  
牛津情圣几乎鲜少沦落到咕哝不清或流口水的境地。貌似男人学习速度相当快。查尔斯吐出含了一口的枕套。他低头看着枕头的下缘，睫毛碰到早已黏到脸上的棉花，接着观看着线条来回移动——接着加快速度，这意味着对方真的没法再控制住自己了。那还真是可惜。但是现在抽插并不痛了，哪怕那么深入—— _上帝_ ，哪怕达到男人所在的深处。好吧。也许还是痛，但——不是糟糕的痛法——那只是……一种酸痛，或者扩张，或者——充满，他只是充满——查尔斯高度察觉粗糙的胡子磨蹭自己的皮肤，火热的呼吸滑过他潮湿的背部，以及—— _操_ 他感觉到对方舔舐起自己肩胛骨上的汗珠。而那刻骨铭心的无情操弄并没有停下——没有——除了……  
  
查尔斯对着枕头呻吟，感觉呼出的气息盘绕着自己的脸。前方和后方都能感觉到震动可真奇怪。他自己嘴唇上的震动以及抵着他颈后低吼的震动——长久不歇，兽性十足——男人臀部更为凶猛的挺进让查尔斯畏缩，四次、五次，继续——但是那根阴茎却真的一点都没让他疼痛，只是因为——啊。原来如此——一点点精液缓和了甬道……然后又多了一点。接着—— _上帝_ ——更多的精液。没什么可担心的了，即使交媾过程开始听起来……不奇怪，而是湿润……淫靡……  
  
不过，真正奇怪的是他自己喉咙中激增的胆汁。他强忍下恶心，用前臂抵着床垫撑住自己，用力往后摇摆迎接男人的挺进。对方倒抽一口冷气，尽他所能地往前挤过来，用全身的结实肌肉和尖锐骨头把查尔斯给定住。  
  
此后什么都没有，只有他俩结合的粗嘎呼吸声。  
  
查尔斯给了它一分钟；两分钟。接着他在男人的死重下移动。他试图扭动身体，用肩膀推了一下，最后用手肘戳了戳。毫无反应。  
  
“操，看在亲爱的上帝份上，”他对着枕头低喃：“ _醒嚟。_ ”  
  
“哼？”  
  
“醒来。”  
  
“你是指 _醒吓_ ？”  
  
查尔斯眯起了眼睛。“随便哪种说法。”  
  
他会记得这句话仅是因为它来自赞美诗——尽管就礼拜仪式而言，当天说那句话算适当的，不过也许并非最普遍的选择。或者就这件事儿而言，也可以说适当的，因为那句话一点也没有包含下述旨意：  
  
“拜托你把阴茎从我屁股里弄出来。”  
  
男人对着他的背部咕噜一声。接着查尔斯不得不咬紧牙关忍着让那根阴茎拖动滑出，虽然因精液和油脂而湿滑，不过感觉仍然明显。但是：“好了，”他喃喃地说。“谢谢。”  
  
男人颓然躺平在床上，紧贴着查尔斯的体侧。接着他把那句 _毫无意义_ 的客套话视为提示——坐了起来，把脸捣进查尔斯的皮肤中，那胡子在他的肩胛骨之间磨蹭，然后他对着最突出的那块椎骨贴了一个湿哒哒的吻。“不客气。”  
  
真是彻底的 _胡扯_ 。然而现在并非发脾气的最佳时机。反之，查尔斯尽可能小心翼翼地翻了个身。毯子的粗糙质地让他畏缩了一下——但至少这一回那混账没有在他身上啃出瘀伤。他愤然对自己不争气的阴茎瞪了一眼。它已经从被压入床垫中恢复过来了，但它仍然显得有些犹豫不决，到底要不要……  
  
他没能及时往后退缩，躲开像圈套一样握住自己阴茎的那只手。“噢，操你个死鬼，你他妈别来烦我……”  
  
但男人已经把他的左胳膊推到查尔斯的肩膀下，正用一只强壮的手按着胸口把他搂住。而他的右手——正开始撸弄他的阴茎。天杀的——他不想这样做，让对方满足、给他权力……  
  
“你昨晚没有射精，”男人解释说，声音沙哑地传入查尔斯耳中。“你以为我忘了，但我没忘。”  
  
“我真为你骄傲，”查尔斯咬着牙说出来。 _为什么_ 这个蠢货没有直接睡着呢？他抵着握紧自己的那只手推动，旨在踢中一只瘦削的胫骨。真可惜，他受伤的膝盖是在另一边。他试图奋力挣扎；男人咆哮起来，咬住他的耳朵——牙齿仅仅微微压住肉体，但足以让查尔斯僵住了。  
  
好长一段时间，他只能感觉自己阴茎的骚动和刮擦——而且后者实在太过火了， _靠_ ……  
  
“润滑一下你的手，看在上帝的份上。或者至少往上面吐点口水。你的茧子实在……”  
  
一声生机勃勃的淫秽噪声，正好对准他天杀的耳朵。男人再次服从了他。 _妙极了_ 。不过真的很难，如此难以专注于他的愤怒、疲劳和厌恶，而不是对方那只手逐渐加快的动作。  
  
而且…… _真的_ ，查尔斯心想。 _为什么不呢？_ 倘若他即将——在这里被困上天知道多长时间，还有义务让男人以任何方式操他……为什么不从中为自己捞点好处呢？  
  
此外，他身体不适。而那场性交很好地分散了他的注意力——但如果他享受了这一高潮，也许他最终能够睡上一觉，把在卫生间里扎营的糟心事延迟上一两个小时。  
  
所以查尔斯猛地用手指拍住男人的前臂，握紧并用指甲抓挠，同时拱起身，顶向握紧他阴茎的手。他拒绝说任何话；只是一边抽插一边发出嘶声和哼声，如果他听起来像一头禽兽——好吧。陪他的伙伴正好对头；也就是正对着他耳朵喘粗气的那个好伙伴。没有话语——只有充满肉欲的嘶哑呼吸。  
  
而举止像禽兽的好处在于：他射出来之后不需要说任何话。查尔斯直接避开看对方的眼睛，并试图不理会一条火热的舌头舔起自己腹部上所有精液的声音和感觉。  
  
“你说过它归我的，”男人咆哮——而只是因为查尔斯记得之前夜晚说过那句话，并不意味着他非得对其施加注意力。  
  
反正，他那因握紧最上层的毯子而发白的指关节才真的更有意思。  
  
——————————  
  
事后，查尔斯呆在床单的上面，盯着不断在天花板上变化的光线角度，直到他开始颤抖。此后当男人把他俩裹进床单和毯子下面时，他也没有抵抗……而且被窝是如此地暖和，尽管正被对方搂在怀里，他还是忍不住打起了瞌睡。  
  
然而，一股激增的恶心以及一阵特别讨厌的痉挛很快就唤醒了他，于是查尔斯从男人怀抱中滑了出来，开始冲向卫生间，他的脚摇晃地迂回前进。  
  
他刚刚喝下第二杯水，正盯着镜中自己苍白的脸，这时候该死的卫生间门打开了。那死鬼把脑袋探了进来，这下查尔斯火大了。当然了，他是以内敛的方式发脾气。  
  
“你以为你在干什么？”  
  
一声低吼。“我可能会问同样的问题。”  
  
“我想知道你进来之前为什么不先敲一下门。而且——正如我告诉过你的——我感觉不舒服。消化不良。”查尔斯对着镜子做了个苦相。“它会过去，但其过程会让人很不愉快，所以拜托了，别来烦我。”  
  
男人无视他，接着——查尔斯咬了咬牙——漫步走进卫生间。至少他穿着裤子，尽管腰带没扣上。查尔斯对着对方在镜中的画面快速地扫视，眨了眨眼睛。结痂的切口在左边；颧骨的瘀伤在右边。而查尔斯是如此习惯于看到右侧的伤疤和左侧的狮子纹身，因而看到两者颠倒过来……真是极端地奇怪。男人挠了挠头发；打了个哈欠露出满口的牙。  
  
接着查尔斯的腹部一沉。因为对方也凝视着镜子，眉毛慢慢上扬，接着用指尖摸了摸他颧骨的瘀伤。  
  
他什么也没说。但他迎接查尔斯在镜中的目光……露出微笑，无论是在镜像中还是在现实中，那些牙齿看上去都像禽兽。  
  
查尔斯颤抖着看向别处。“你介意吗？”  
  
“介意什么？”  
  
“既然你不讲究正常人的礼仪，那我就坦白点吧，还有五分钟，我就要往毫无防备的管道系统释放消化不良的惨烈后果，因而我 _不_ 想被观众围观。拜托你离开行吗？”  
  
“那叫‘坦白’？”镜子里的笑容扩大了。“为什么，教授，如果你需要拉屎，直说不就得了。”  
  
“我的上帝，你真是一头禽兽。”查尔斯拉扯自己缠结的发丝，试图聚焦于自己的绝望目光之外的任何事物上。“好吧。咱们的蜜月已经结束了。玫瑰花正式从枝头落下了。我将会很不舒服，因此你现在离开的话，我将不胜感激。”他扭头直视着男人的脸。“拜托。”  
  
“禽兽？”那把声音毫无反驳那一概念的意思；那是猫一样的低沉颤音，男人用一只手的修长手指梳过查尔斯的头发。“禽兽才不会离开呢。”  
  
“你还没有离开。”  
  
“那是因为，”接着男人转过身来，坐在浴缸的边缘，“我知道你喜欢什么。”  
  
他脑袋挑了一下，查尔斯看见水龙头自动扭转，只见大量蒸汽从瀑布般落下的水中浮起。  
  
“噢。”他觉得相当措手不及，只能盯着。“水……它——今天早上是冷的。”  
  
“嗯。管道时不时会被冻结。这季节导致的。所以，”男人拖长音调，“你更喜欢这么热的水，泽维尔，还是滚烫的水？”  
  
“尽可能接近沸腾。”  
  
“就像龙虾。”一个微笑。“这是你今天第二次泡澡了。你真的需要吗？”  
  
“你肯定不像那么中世纪的人吧。我闻起来像精液。你也一样。还是说你没有注意到？”  
  
男人看上去真的糊涂了。“那有什么不好……”  
  
“那只是一道文明的标准。”接着查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，忍住肠道中的痉挛、股四头肌和屁股的疼痛，弯腰从水槽下方取回他最后那块肥皂。“你真叫我好奇。发展是分不同阶段的，你知道吗，聚焦在这些功能上；还有约定俗成的特定禁忌……在心理学中，那是一个完整的子领域。我真好奇弗洛伊德 _博士先生_ 会对你作何感想。”  
  
蒸汽仍绕着男人飘浮。那本应让他的脸色泛红，但是……查尔斯看着镜子并挑起一根眉毛。男人的镜像展示他的眼睛暗如烟熏，瘀伤紫如污迹。他的脸已经变白了。  
  
“ _博士先生。_ ”男人耸耸肩，突然站了起来。他夺走查尔斯手中的肥皂，把它放置在浴缸的一个平角。“心理学； _切_ 。让我跟你坦白点吧，泽维尔。你对身体机能有所保留，我没有。正如你说过的，我在所谓的‘领域’——战场中呆了太多年了。因此……”他的嘴巴嘲弄地扭曲……“不文明的地方。担心谁闻起来像什么纯属浪费时间。不……想要让我反感，远非屎尿或精液能办到的。”  
  
查尔斯有点想为那番话讽刺地鼓掌；接着意识到自己没有精力那么做。于是，他回头对男人耸耸肩。“只要你记得它们的不同背景就行。 _拜托_ 。”  
  
因为笨剌头喜欢舔他本来就够糟糕的——要是他打算——查尔斯为那个念头畏缩起来——不， _不_ ，他才不会去思考那个……  
  
此外，对方嗤笑出声。“当然。”  
  
“当然，”查尔斯呼应，松了一口气。他绝望地朝自己的头发看了最后一眼；瞥见绿眼睛朝他露出逗乐的神色，于是对着镜子卷起上唇。男人迈了一步站到他旁边，肩并着肩。在卫生间的寒意中，对方身体的热量实在高得荒谬。不过查尔斯决定，他很快就会在沐浴中变得足够暖和。  
  
他朝他俩的镜像端详了最后一遍。接着他对自己好奇心让步。“那么：什么让你反感？”  
  
男人花了相当长时间才回答的这个事实令人不安到了极致。  
  
但最后他对着镜子露出阳光灿烂的笑容。“人吃人。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
  
男人转过身来看着他，仍然在微笑。“所以。”  
  
接着他俯身凑近查尔斯，把一个吻落在他的鼻子上。“我应该带什么过来给你吃？”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯随意地给他列了一张清单。他心想水果占了大多数；但他几乎不记得了——因为他当时的意识一直围绕着“人吃人”三个字盘旋。 _人吃人_ 。他曾在出使某些任务时看到残存的遗骸，那点不假，但他向来感谢无论哪种存在的力量让他从未亲眼目睹同类相残相食。炸弹落下后那混乱的头几年，他得以生活在牛津仓促修建的围墙内。此外牛津和剑桥的工程师之间的良性竞争导致那些围墙得以加固持久，到了一九五五年，那些围墙已经坚固到可以永远持久了。  
  
料理完消化不良的腹泻后，查尔斯浸泡在热水中，盯着自己双脚上方的水龙头。一九五五年。弗洛斯特曾在达拉斯战役上方投射的云朵上告诉他：在一九五五年，东胞社抵达了曾经是美国的地方，并且定居在战前的纽约州。 _我们受邀来到这片土地_ ，她当时这么说。接着她讲述起史崔克的核武器——或者就那件事而言，该死的中情局——在一九五六年的第一季度遭毁灭。  
  
当然了，没有人知道东胞社和自由西方之战的任何细节。查尔斯再次把脑袋俯到水下，伸手去拿肥皂。那就是他之前要求书籍的原因。接着他却收到那本混账儿童读物，而那本书恰好导致他半夜迈下通往图书馆的命运路途。要是他早知道打破那一次宵禁将会致使自己沦入一头怪物的魔爪—— _字面意义的_ 魔爪，他心想，忧心地盯着刚刚开始在自己胸口浮现淤青的指痕……  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯嘀咕着。“事已至此，哭也徒劳。”  
  
当然了，他没有哭。而且——查尔斯再次坚定决心——他才不会哭呢。不会为这事儿哭，这可是他为自己创造的交易。  
  
他用肥皂洗了头发，半心半意地寄望——而且不是第一次寄望——在他万不得已用梳子制服缠结的发团之前，有什么东西能料理它们。不过……查尔斯一想到解决方案就亮堂起来。他的针线包里有一把剪刀。他可以把整头乱发剪掉，作为送给自己的圣诞礼物。  
  
这份礼物胜过一本充斥着革命宣传的儿童读物，那是肯定的。所以：一九五五年，东胞社在大西洋的这一边开始运作。搞不好甚至就是在这里，在这个庄园开始的。查尔斯俯下脑袋冲洗头发。对他而言，之前的那些年头甚至更加有意思——尤其是现在他掌握了微乎其微的时间线。男人和他的其他同伴曾在战前中国的北方城市哈尔滨接受过治疗辐射中毒，在此之后，那同一个城市遭到北京轰炸的原子尘影响导致无法居住。哈尔滨遭弃城发生于一九五零年圣诞节前后——而男人曾表示，到了那个时候他和他的同伴已经离开了——去了未知的地方。好吧。在这一刻，对查尔斯而言是未知的。  
  
不同的碎片，一块更比一块诱人。他们当初遭受过辐射中毒而且如此接近第三次世界大战开端……一九五零年十一月二十五日，清川江岸的轰炸……那里位于战前朝鲜的北部。距离沈阳、海参崴以及哈尔滨并不远。  
  
而男人曾提及清川江。查尔斯并不是说出那个地点的人……  
  
查尔斯掉了肥皂，他摸索着把它捡起来，心脏怦怦直跳。 _步兵_ ，他曾这么嘲笑过对方——但是男人拥有如此非凡的能力，哪怕在他年轻的时候，也绝不可能仅是任何棋盘上的兵卒。查尔斯投入意识深处，回忆起来——弗洛斯特说过……白皇后说过……  
  
_一九四五年，我的王子被带到我那里。一场战争结束，我教会他再次说话。冰冷的和平统治时期，我教会他识字……我看着他长大，看着他为自己的命运做好准备。  
  
接着他跟我一起注视着另一场战争开始。_  
  
当时查尔斯跟弗洛斯特一起注视着达拉斯。难道男人——难道弗洛斯特……  
  
“上帝他妈啊，”查尔斯呼吸。难道他们 _曾经_ 在那里？注视着清川江？  
  
难道男人对核战如何开始有所了解？  
  
很长一段时间，查尔斯盯着喷水口边铁锈斑斑的瓷墙。接着他忍不住大笑。“悠着点， _淡定_ ，教授；控制住自己。”  
  
没有什么能超越一个历史学家直面原始主要来源所产生的眩晕感，况且这人还见证了一个历史谜团。 _[第九鹰团](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centurion_\(film\))？为什么，我把那个藏在谷仓好好保管着呢，老伙计——跟我来！_ 查尔斯转动水龙头，把水调整到微温，把脑袋俯到翻滚的水下。“冷静下来。”  
  
但如果他能够……带着这些知识……返回牛津…… _上帝_ ，他可以写出一本多了不起的书……  
  
“发发慈悲吧，”他对着肥皂发牢骚。真是夸大的妄想。查尔斯打开排水孔，再次转动热水龙头，开始重新给浴缸装水。聚焦在别的事物上要好得多了。先别急着挖掘信息和肆意假设，等到他实际让男人在他手下喘息和恳求再说吧。因为查尔斯知道，只要花上足够的时间，他能从笨剌头那里榨取出任何东西。  
  
毕竟，他又不是没对其他人这么做过。当年查尔斯用花言巧语从杰弗里口中套出剑桥即将雇佣的物理老师候选名单时，后者可是火冒三丈。因为趁着剑桥的管理层一直僵持不下是否要等待自由西方的候选人——那可怜虫的签证出了问题——查尔斯报告给牛津，因此 _他们_ 迅速地签下了那个比利时人。随之而来的戏剧性真是蔚为壮观。  
  
_而你可能认为我早已吸取了教训，_ 杰弗里当时一边说一边死盯着他。查尔斯只是诱惑地笑了笑，把他拉回床上。  
  
杰弗里·希尔，剑桥的数学教师。任务团的同僚——此君自诩冷幽默，喜欢在床笫间的裸露皮肤上追寻他的证据。这种嬉戏方式跟查尔斯过去三十六小时一直私密进行的嬉闹方式大不相同。至少杰弗里是文明的。  
  
查尔斯带着奇怪的怅惘回忆起来。 _杰弗里_ 。深色的头发和眼睛，双手宽大而强壮，总是面带微笑……的确蛮英俊的，虽然男人的牙口更好（杰弗里丢了门牙）。杰弗里也有相似的手臂和肩膀，不过没有纹身——他曾经无休止地谈及他的赛艇。但他身材的其他部分更柔软、更丰满。而且他几乎总是散发着茶叶和亚麻的味道。  
  
查尔斯懒懒地回顾其他的参照对象。圣乔治·理查森，基督教会的助理牧师。他的个子相当高大，但是可爱而不骇人：匙形的手指很笨拙。哲学系的安娜·魏斯则有类似的…… _嗯_ ……清晰度？骨结构？清晰度，纯净度——这种词汇用来描述颧骨和眉骨的优雅线条挺尴尬的。当然了，此外他们还有讲德语这个相同点。诚然，魏斯曾坚决抵制查尔斯任何引诱她上床的企图——不过那是她的损失。  
  
信差罗宾——而且只有罗宾，考虑到他是一个战争孤儿——或许是总体身形最接近的一个。消瘦而敏捷，虽然为此有点虚荣——不过阴茎则不怎么样，不像……  
  
接着查尔斯立刻终止那一连串的想法。  
  
而且也正好来得及。他听到自己的房间传出动静，接着卫生间的门被叩了一下。  
  
“我能不能够进来？”  
  
“是‘可不可以’。”查尔斯回答道。“而且，可以。”  
  
毕竟，良好的礼仪理应得到奖赏——何况这个礼仪良好的家伙还携带着礼物进来。查尔斯试图把视线从保温瓶转开，但那很困难的。幸运的是，他用不着避开它多长时间。  
  
“给。”金属被压进他的手中。它是冷的。“喝了它。”  
  
“是什么？”他开口，转开盖子——但他甚至不需要等待答案就因尖锐的气味涌起口水。 _噢_ 上帝，是橙汁。查尔斯热切地喝了一口，接着几乎呜咽。他已经好长时间没有喝过……“上帝，”他叹了口气，“那胜过性交。”  
  
“不，才没有。”  
  
“噢，对不起，”接着查尔斯往杯中倒了一些果汁并举起来。“这是给你的。”  
  
“不。”男人把查尔斯的手推了回去。“我在达拉斯喝了不少。”  
  
“你怎么能不喜欢橙汁呢？”他喝光了那一杯，试图阻止自己一口气灌完余下的橙汁。  
  
他耸耸肩。“不好的回忆。”  
  
涉及橙汁的创伤——真的假的？“我……你说什么？”  
  
男人看到他疑惑的目光，于是露出浅浅的微笑。“没有那么可怕啦。只是——佐尔亚把它跟伏特加混合在一起，你知道吗？而我通常是负责清理他的人。”  
  
“天啊，还有……佐尔亚？”  
  
“阿泽佐尔。”对方把两只前臂放置在浴缸的边缘；他把下巴搁在它们上面。“瞬间转移者。你见过他吗？”  
  
在走廊，和他的蓝皮肤儿子——以及弗洛斯特……查尔斯推开那段记忆。“是的，他是俄国人？”  
  
“ _{对。}_ ”  
  
“你是在……哪里遇见他的？”  
  
“在 _{舒瓦洛夫宅邸}_ 。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“请用英语，拜托？”  
  
“那是，”男人用手指敲打瓷器，“一个庄园。舒瓦洛夫庄园。跟这一个类似，规模稍微小一些，我在那里生活了大概四年，我想。”  
  
“你……想？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
查尔斯的意识在奔驰。这正是他想要的；早期的历史……然而这真是超现实得让人捧腹，在对方暗中窥视进洗澡水的当儿考虑如何从他那里获取信息。查尔斯忍不住叹了口气，伸手摸了摸男人的脸颊。光是把指尖搁在胡茬上就让对方快如闪电地朝抚摸的方向转动并露出微笑，接着他亲吻查尔斯的手掌。  
  
他保持声音低沉。“谢谢你的橙汁。”  
  
那微笑依然如痴如醉。真是可爱。“不客气。而且你——噢。”男人的眉毛上扬。“你已经喝光了？”  
  
貌似他确实在不知不觉中喝光了橙汁。查尔斯脸刷地红了。“我脱水嘛。”  
  
“我希望现在没脱得那么严重了。”  
  
“的确。好啦，”查尔斯最后一次沉下脑袋冲洗他的头发，把保温瓶举高在水面上，“我洗干净了。所以拜托你给我拿条毯子过来好吗？我早已把我的毛巾用到破烂了。”  
  
那是一个谎言；他早已把它给了琴。而因为她现在已经离去，他没法拿回来。  
  
男人迈步走开，接着回来，举起一条毯子，仿佛它是最豪华的袍子。查尔斯站起来，从容地让自己被它包裹起来，中间只暂停了一下给保温瓶装水，然后由着男人开始步送他回床上。  
  
“等一等。”查尔斯走到衣柜边，从藏着他所剩不多的物产的箱子里翻找梳子。“找到了。”  
  
接着他试图把现状看成是正常的情况。一对居家情侣共聚在他们的卧室里——一个着手梳通缠结的发丝，另一个则把水果堆放在盘子上。完全无害。即使两者中高个的那个正一边给火添加燃料一边……再次脱下他的裤子， _上帝_ ，接着他把那盘水果慢慢放到床上，然后爬了上去，把毛毯拉近。此后他用一根手指沿着从自己腕带弄下来的一块金属碎片的边缘抹了抹，开始切起了水果。相当文明。超现实，但文明。  
  
他在查尔斯梳完头发之前就切好了水果——对方注视着他，然后笑了。“让我来吧。”  
  
查尔斯考虑抗议，但随后叹了口气，用梳子交换了盘子。  
  
“吃光那些，泽维尔，我来给你梳好头发。”一只手牢牢握住他的一缕头发，接着男人开始梳开一团纠缠得特别厉害的头发。“你真的完全不知道如何干这事儿， _雀兒_ 。”  
  
又是 _雀兒_ ——查尔斯翻了个白眼，转而聚焦到水果的味道上，他含着一口的梨子说话。“你怎么知道？”  
  
男人把梳子垂到他的眼前。“看到这些头发没有？你刚刚扯得太用力了。”  
  
“而你会知道如何处理这事儿——是因为？”  
  
安静的笑声。“因为我曾经留过长头发。”  
  
“那是什么时候？”  
  
“我在流放之地生活的时候，头发长长了。那挺有帮助，那边的男人并不刮胡子……”  
  
“长头发和大胡子，你当时看起来肯定像一个[野偍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeti)。”  
  
“一个什么？”  
  
“一种熊。”  
  
男人哼了一声，继续梳理头发。奇怪的是，他处理缠结的乱发确实挺有一手。  
  
查尔斯低头对着那盘水果眨了眨眼。“你想要吃点什么吗？”  
  
“嗯。也许——我只要那块橙色。 _八點鍾_ 。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“盘子的八点方向。”  
  
查尔斯拿起那块水果。它的质地挺……奇特的。“这是什么？”  
  
“芒果。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
一阵停顿；男人并没有停止梳理头发。除了接下来他喃喃地说，“泽维尔，你到底是打算把它给我，还是打算盯着它啊？”  
  
“我以前——从未尝过芒果。”  
  
“ _原嚟係咁_ 。那你吃了它吧。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，不再发呆，忍不住又脸红了。“我不是故意的——也就是说，如果你想要它，我不需要……”  
  
“教授，”他低沉地拉长声调——接着查尔斯头发中的那只手拉紧了。“吃了它。”  
  
“好吧，”查尔斯厉声回答，猛地把那块芒果片放进嘴里。  
  
“你喜欢吗？”  
  
那是一个挑战：在口里含着东西的情况下为这异国味道表达充分的热情，但查尔斯还是激动地点头。他能听到对方声音中的微笑。“很好。那就把它吃光吧。”  
  
而要完成那个任务并不是特别困难。片刻之后，查尔斯低头看着空空如也的盘子。男人已经把梳子放到床上，现在只是用双手抚平查尔斯的头发。暖呼呼的，他放松到足以觉得柔若无骨，而且他装满水果的胃部也找不到什么可抗议的。  
  
_给它时间_ ，他的意识叹了口气，接着查尔斯也叹了口气。往后一挨。 _噢_ ，那可真舒服——火热的肌肉挺向前支撑着他，瘦长结实的手臂环住他的腰部把他抱稳。接着那把声音安静地说：“感觉好些了吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很好。来——躺下。”  
  
查尔斯打了个寒噤。“我不想要性交……”  
  
一声轻柔的 _切_ 。“谁说过要性交啦？躺下。”男人压住他的肩膀。“你可以尝试小睡一会儿。”  
  
“现在早晨才过了一半哦？真的吗？”  
  
“真的。”接着对方自己也躺了下来；拉伸身子并打了个哈欠—— _像一只猫_ ——查尔斯的意识嘀咕。男人朝他微笑。“我不知道你咋样，但我觉得过去七个星期的疲劳劲儿好像一下子全赶上了。”  
  
而承认自己深有同感当然不算一个弱点。  
  
查尔斯小心翼翼地躺在男人身边。当对方仍然笑嘻嘻地拉起毯子小心地盖住查尔斯的肩膀时，他没有抗议。一切如此快速地变得更加温暖，查尔斯觉得自己眼皮往下掉。但他无法入睡，因为他曾经有过——暗示。零星信息。他眨了眨眼，眼前突然出现瑞雯的画面，她的双手托着下巴，悲哀地端详着客厅桌子上一塌糊涂的拼图。  
  
“你喜欢芒果，但不喜欢橙子。跟伏特加混合……好吧。你是阿泽佐尔的酒保吗？”查尔斯保持声调随意。“在这个庄园？”  
  
他哼了一声。“当时那里可没那个时间。”  
  
男人甚至没有意识到这是个圈套就自己跳进来了。查尔斯藏起他的笑容。“那它在哪里呢？这个——舒瓦洛夫庄园。”  
  
“[基辅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiev)南部。”他打了个哈欠。“他以前有一座宫殿在列宁格勒，不过他称之为[彼得堡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Petersburg)，一点也不搭理别人跟他说别的名称。”  
  
“谁啊？”  
  
男人对着天花板皱起眉头。“舒瓦洛夫，我和他一起生活过。”  
  
“哦，我还以为那是庄园的一个历史名称呢……而且我还以为你——以前跟弗洛斯特一起生活过。”  
  
对方翻身侧卧，以便面对查尔斯。“那是谁告诉你的？”  
  
查尔斯真想踢一下自己。被业余人士弄得措手不及；[愚者自将](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fool)。“我其实是假设的，因为你们一起来到这个国家。”  
  
“那又是谁告诉你的？”  
  
“弗洛斯特告诉我的，”查尔斯厉声回复。“女士本人。”  
  
“嗯。只要你没有，”一根手指落在他的脸上，“多管闲事就好了。”  
  
“我才没有多管闲事，我只是好奇。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
查尔斯发出恼怒的叹息。“生活状况？这么多个月来，除了孩子没有其他人可以交谈？此外——就凭这一个，”他摸了摸狮子纹身，“以及其他的——我认为你有一些有趣的故事可讲。”  
  
“其他的？”  
  
“其他的？”  
  
“我确实有注意到，你知道吗？你的后腰纹着西里尔文——你的左边，我的右边。此外还有这些。”查尔斯触碰男人左前臂的文字，上面散布依稀的红金色手毛。接着他把手指下移到之前被模糊化、被明亮的晨光逆成阴影的纹身。那是前臂内侧上一行小小的、整齐的数字。哪怕在苍白的皮肤上，也显得稍有褪色。“所以，我很好奇。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
查尔斯等待，接着恼火地问，“就这样？一声‘嗯’？”  
  
“一点也不，泽维尔。”他露出懒惰的笑容。“我只是突然想到……那可是好多的问题啊。”  
  
“……所以呢？”  
  
查尔斯又等了一会。接着他领悟过来了，于是翻了个白眼，俯身向前，对着男人的嘴巴蜻蜓点水地亲了一下。  
  
“三个纹身，亲一下只够一滴墨的分量。”笑容已经扩大了，那些牙齿闪闪发亮。“再试一次。”  
  
“真的，我非得那么做吗？”查尔斯转而试图微笑。看到男人的眼睛收窄，他继续说下去。“并不是说我不喜欢——我喜欢。”  
  
“……你喜欢？”  
  
那声音听起来——操真他妈见鬼了，那笨剌头听起来很 _羞涩_ 。  
  
“是的，”查尔斯安慰。“到现在你已经让我射了……两次了，你知道吗？你是我这辈子见过的最独特的男人之一。”  
  
“独特？”  
  
“是的，我从未操过一个有超能力的战争领袖。”他也从未操过一个曾经弄断他的骨头、亲吻他的血液并舔起他的精液的人。好吧，像他那样贪婪地舔舐。但查尔斯只用这一句归结：“那使得你如此独特。”  
  
在温暖的目光注视下，那混账该死地变得 _得意洋洋_ ，所以查尔斯扩大他的笑容，扑闪着睫毛。 _上钩吧，你个屌客。_  
  
“嗯，”接着男人扭下头去看自己的背部，然后凑近查尔斯，亲了亲他的额头。“那俄文——那是一句谚语。狮子你已经知道了，而这个，”他指着左前臂的文字，“是印地文。”  
  
“那些数字呢？”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
查尔斯等待，接着耸耸肩。“好吧，如果你不想提及那一个，你可以跟我说说其他的纹身。”无论如何，查尔斯敢发誓自己曾经见过这样的纹身。来自某本历史书籍；跟第二次世界大战相关……只要花上足够的时间，他会想起来的。  
  
“所以，那印地文写的是什么？”  
  
“我其实读不懂……”  
  
“就像那希伯来文。”  
  
“不，”男人义正言辞地纠正。“那个我读得懂。只是……首先，倒过来读挺困难的，即使在早上，”他朝自己的左肩扫了一眼。“如果我在书里看到这些文字，我就读得懂。”  
  
查尔斯在心里记住在图书馆找到一本希伯来经文。好吧……他添加了一个附录。首先：说服男人让他进图书馆。那应该没多大难度。“是吗，你读得懂读希伯来文，但读不懂印地文？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那你为什么还要把它纹在身上呢？”  
  
“是舒瓦洛夫安排我们所有人纹这个的，他自己、我的女士，还有我。”男人皱起了眉头。“不过阿泽佐尔没有。”  
  
查尔斯低头看着两行蜘蛛网一般细小的文字。“它的意思是什么？”  
  
“那是一句引语。来自——印度的其中一本经文。我想它被称之为《世尊之歌》。”  
  
“啊。[《薄伽梵歌》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhagavad_Gita)。”  
  
“没错，就是那本。”  
  
查尔斯等待。  
  
男人的眼神变得遥远。接着他的声音平静地说，  
  
“‘如果一千个太阳的光芒突然在天空迸发，那将彰显造物主的荣耀’。”  
  
他顿了顿，看着第二行字。  
  
“我想这一行字来自同一本书的后面，‘而今我成为了死神、世界的毁灭者。纵使没有你，敌营中每一个战士也将不复存活。’”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
男人朝他挑起一根眉毛。“怎么了？”  
  
“另一个人引述过那句话。”  
  
“真的？谁？”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯把意识投回牛津的科学家和数学家会议上，他的教授同僚们聚集围着一个电视频幕——为广播内容变得默不作声。“当年他的名字是[奥本海默](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Robert_Oppenheimer)。”  
  
“过去式？”  
  
“一九五六年，他因为叛国罪的指控遭到监禁；十年之后被处以死刑——你不知道他吗？”  
  
男人摇了摇头。“我为什么要知道？”  
  
“嗯……”查尔斯咬着嘴唇，试着微笑。“你明白这种感觉了吗？这下我有故事可讲了。”  
  
他以灿烂的笑容作答。“那好——讲吧。”  
  
“我不知道他是怎么被指控叛国罪的。考虑到史崔克的政局……”  
  
一声嘶响。“史崔克？”  
  
“是的，很明显。处决他的是自由西方——所以我才以为你会知道。”  
  
男人没有回答。但他的表情已经在几秒钟内从昏昏欲睡变得聚精会神。  
  
“不管怎样，史崔克的政局里头向来都有各个派系。根据假设，某人想要做掉他，因而奥本海默被指控泄露了国家机密或者有暗杀威胁。他曾经是一个如此德高望重的人物，大家原本假设他只会被处以软禁。但是后来他在一九六五年接受了一次采访；视频被偷运出来，在整个联合欧洲播出。而在视频中……奥本海默对史崔克进行了一些绝妙的评价，因而次年他遭到处决肯定不是一个巧合。”  
  
“你怎么知道那个的？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“我给一个学生辅导过科学史——而裂变炸弹的发展史构成了本世纪叙事的主要组成部分，至少到目前为止。”  
  
“而这个奥本海默是……”  
  
“其中的一个关键人物；是的。他的工作全是为了政府——当然了，当时指的是战前的美国政府。那段文字……他在同一次采访中引用了那句话，作为他看到原子弹第一次测试的反应，那是在一九四五年。”  
  
“但采访是在一九六五年？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
男人皱起了眉头。“舒瓦洛夫……我们全都是在一九五零年纹的身。”  
  
“一九五零年……”  
  
查尔斯控制住自己的颤抖；但他没有控制住自己的鸡皮疙瘩。幸运的是，男人两者都没有注意到。  
  
“那是在战前？”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“在战役之前。在清川江。”  
  
“你是说这个——这个叫舒瓦洛的人以某种方式跟清川江战役扯上关系？”  
  
“ _係。_ 我们当时一起注视着，我们仨。他是从莫斯科的会谈过来的——他带着导弹过来——而且他刻意这么安排以便……我不知道，我不认为他知道那将会导致战争，不过话又说回来，”他耸耸肩，“我对他的计划一无所知。”  
  
查尔斯感到头昏眼花。他紧紧闭上眼睛。  
  
“你在开玩笑，告诉我你是在开玩笑。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你是说这个——舒瓦洛夫——在清川江展开该死的第三次世界大战，而你 _无动于衷_ 地看着，没有想办法阻止他？”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
查尔斯听着自己高亢而恼火的呼吸声。接着他再次睁开了眼睛，对方瞟了一下……  
  
……那双眼睛的冰冷神色让他感觉到一股莫大的恐惧浪潮。  
  
“你是不……”查尔斯吞咽了一下。“对不起，忘了我说过什么吧。”  
  
更长时间的停顿。接着男人收缩下巴，转身俯卧。“我不想再谈论[肖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Shaw_\(comics\))了。”  
  
“……谁？”查尔斯温顺地问。  
  
对方咆哮着起来。“舒瓦洛夫——肖。同一人。杂种。”  
  
“是吗，很明显，如果他展开了……”  
  
但接着传出一声 _哐_ ，因而查尔斯退缩了。男人甩出一只手，绷住他的手指——接着某样东西从他地板上的裤子里飞了出来，直入他的掌心。那是一个小小的红宝石色瓶子，插着一个金属塞。  
  
“给。”男人把瓶子落到枕头上，就在查尔斯面前。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯试探性地用一根手指摸了摸那玻璃瓶。“这是什么？”  
  
“这是香水，”男人的声音饱含盛怒。查尔斯并不需要动用自己的力量就能感知那种令人作呕的愤怒。“古龙水或者啥的。你可以把它擦在你的头发里，如果你想要，如果你喜欢它。”  
  
“我不知道我是否喜欢它……”  
  
“那就打开它闻一下。”  
  
查尔斯服从。他产生一种类似走钢丝的眩晕感，但他并不确定……他谨慎地嗅了一下。 _恶心。_  
  
男人看到他的脸扭曲，接着……查尔斯颤抖着呼了口气。盛怒的黑暗表情莫名间软化了，变成——探究的表情。愤怒的探究，但仍然胜过之前的表情。“你不喜欢它？”  
  
他所有的直觉都在告诉他正确的答复，并且告诉他要保持声调随意。“不，”查尔斯说，同时若无其事地把塞子滑回原位。“我不能说我喜欢。有些男人喜欢闻起来像[麝鼠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muskrat)，但我不是那种人。”  
  
“你不是？”  
  
他听起来如释重负。所以：“不是，”查尔斯重复。“我更喜欢清淡点的气味，柑橘，或许一点檀香，类似的东西。你呢？”  
  
他哼了一声。“我不知道。我只是——不喜欢那个。”男人朝瓶子努了努头。  
  
“总有一天你将不得不弄明白你喜欢什么。”  
  
沉默蔓延。男人从他那里接过古龙水，接着——查尔斯紧张起来——把鼻子蹭近，闻了闻他头发里的肥皂。“我喜欢这个。”  
  
“肥皂？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“是吗，我很高兴听到你这么说。”  
  
“而且我也喜欢昨晚我的女士给你梳头时的味道。”  
  
他的胃部收缩。“玫瑰？那不是我的香水；是弗洛斯特擦在我身上的。”  
  
“那不是她的，我知道。她平时闻起来一点都不像花。”  
  
“那玫瑰香水的气味就归我所有啦。一小朵不列颠国花，”查尔斯露出嘲讽的笑容，“供你采摘。”  
  
“同一朵花能够被采摘多少次呢？”  
  
“你会大吃一惊的。”  
  
他咧嘴一笑。愤怒的最后痕迹消失了；查尔斯如释重负地呼了口气，看着男人放松下来，躺倒他旁边的枕头上，凝视着暗红色的玻璃瓶。  
  
“我不知道为什么……”  
  
查尔斯默不作声，等待沉默结束。  
  
男人叹了口气。“我不知道为什么我的女士要把这个给我。她明明知道我讨厌它。”  
  
_谨慎行事。_ “是吗……她把它给你的时候说了什么？”  
  
“玫瑰的气味消失后，我应该把它擦在你身上。”  
  
查尔斯咽下胆汁。“她考虑得可真周全。”  
  
“不……问题就在这里。这是他的——施密特、舒瓦洛夫、肖——他以前天天擦这玩意，从我记得他的那一天起就这样。但她却告诉我，使用它会很妙。为什么她会……”  
  
“别再介意她了。不要告诉她你把它摆脱掉就行了，”查尔斯耸了耸肩，“把它扔进火里。”  
  
“那会让整个房间散发着他的气味。”  
  
“那就把它冲下马桶。”  
  
接着查尔斯听到……他眨了眨眼。那几乎是笑声。多么意外。  
  
它变成了一个微笑，薄薄的嘴唇卷起两角。“教授，”男人拉长声调。“那实际上是一个好主意。”  
  
“当然是啦。这就是为什么我是一个哲学博士。泽维尔 _教授博士先生_ ，满脑子的好主意。”  
  
“施密特 _博士先生_ ，”接着男人朝那瓶子恶毒地笑了笑，“闻起来像这样，直到他死去的那一天……”  
  
“是的，你这么说过……”  
  
“我杀了他的那一天。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
查尔斯盯着男人。他知道自己张大着嘴巴；他并不在乎。“你杀了他？展开第三次世界大战的那个人？” _如果_ ，他的意识补充， _如果_ 他描述的内容值得信赖——那查尔斯将不得不仔细检查并把相关事实结合到一起——但是如果那是事实，而男人杀了他……  
  
查尔斯知道自己应该保持明智内敛。  
  
对方正警惕地看着他。接着他点了点头。  
  
_去他的内敛。_ 查尔斯朝他露出最明媚的笑容。“干得好啊你。”  
  
“所以……”男人撅起嘴唇，“杀人也无妨，如果他或她……”  
  
“给我闭嘴，”接着查尔斯从男人手中夺走那个瓶子，将它放在地板上。“稍后我会给你上个讲座，讨论一下死刑的伦理观。”  
  
“讲座？”对方开始——但以一声愉悦的咆哮断开，因为查尔斯凑近亲吻他。  
  
“我是一个学者。”查尔斯再次亲吻他。“那是我们的本职工作。”  
  
——————————  
  
后来查尔斯得以小睡了几个小时。毕竟，被窝里是如此之暖和，而且……而且貌似男人是正确的。过去几个月来所有的压力、紧张和疲劳让他意识到……现在他得到休息的机会，他唯一想做的就是打瞌睡——不做梦地睡觉。温暖又充满食物。  
  
因为那个明断的弑杀白痴不断把吃的东西带回房间。那几乎很滑稽。查尔斯会闭上眼睛，枕着对方的胸骨入睡——接着醒来时感到同样温暖，却被毛毯给包裹住。他会微微动弹、眨了眨眼，低头看着从保温瓶里飘出的蒸汽，或者看着盘子中出现更多的水果。或者看着另一碗汤。而对方会盘腿坐在地板上，如饥似渴地注视着他。  
  
这种情况第五次发生时，天色已经暗到近黄昏了。查尔斯见到男人站起来的时候畏缩了一下。  
  
“你的腿还疼吗？”  
  
“它没事。”  
  
“‘没事’和‘完全愈合’是两种完全不同的概念。而这个，”接着查尔斯低头对着刚被他用一根手指擦干净的盘子，“相当不赖，但是你没有必要一直奔波为我拿吃的。”  
  
男人挨着壁炉架。“再来一次。”  
  
“真的，我……”  
  
“就一次。”那目光很温暖……充满占有欲。“毕竟现在几乎是晚餐时间了。”  
  
他又有何资格争论呢？“好吧，”查尔斯说，“但仅限这一次。”  
  
“那我这就去咯，你想吃什么？”  
  
查尔斯脑中一片空白；他耸了耸肩。“这一次你为什么不去取一些 _你_ 想吃的东西呢？”  
  
一个灿烂的笑容。“我很快就回来。不要去任何地方。”  
  
“真的，我会去哪里呢……”  
  
接着大门轻声关闭。查尔斯听着——叹了口气。锁头和门闩的声音传过来。  
  
他下了床清理，把垃圾碎片放入火中，在卫生间的水槽里清洗碗碟。虽然他身上的每一块肌肉都能感觉到酸痛——全拜他当天早上的性交所赐，他的胃部感觉好多了。不过，仍然时不时涌起的恶心感使得他相当害怕试图告诉那个笨剌头……某些部分是禁地。 _屁股_ ，他的意识不满地喝道。 _难道你真的打算让那男人比你率直吗，牛津情圣？_  
  
所以。严禁内入。不过话说回来……  
  
查尔斯把弄了一下那个小古龙水瓶，接着将它放在壁炉架上。触碰一件可能属于展开第三次世界大战的人的纪念品并没有让他畏缩。 _施密特、舒瓦洛夫、肖_ ……这些名字供他继续解开这个谜。查尔斯并没有被这样的前景吓倒。所以他为何一想到要跟自己的现任暖床伴侣谈论性交的限制就心生畏怯呢？每一次查尔斯允许男人做任何事，他都睁大眼睛一脸崇拜。他可以尝试任意数量的性行为；他可以坚持让他俩像勺子贴身抱在一起过夜。见鬼，他搞不好可以抚弄男人的头发连续一小时然后说这个夜晚过得真充实呢。  
  
也许最后那一招会是最好的。因为他又觉得累了。  
  
查尔斯把另一块木头放入火中，带着装水的保温瓶缓步走回床边。他喝了一大口水，接着扑通倒回床上，拉起毯子紧紧裹住自己。再小睡一下不会出什么岔子。  
  
他盯着跳跃的火焰，他的意识盘旋回到他一整天都在逃避的那件事情上。  
  
_许个愿。_ 他原本想要更多关于清川江战役的信息。 _他们当时在场吗？观看着清川江战役？男人知道核战争是如何开始的吗？_ 而他已经得到他的信息和他的答案。  
  
而这些答案未经证实所以充满嫌疑的这个事实才没有让查尔斯冒出一身冷汗。跟一个怪物和谋杀犯做交易是一回事。也许跟一个把麦克墨菲当成礼物交给中国、站在清川江边看着炸弹发射、后来杀了始作俑者的那个人同床共枕则是完全另一回事……查尔斯颤抖起来。男人真的那么做了吗？他——查尔斯到底要怎样才能肯定呢？  
  
真是奇怪，他觉得自己仿佛置身于一本历史书中。然而书本总是省略掉性交。查尔斯对着枕头叹了口气。所以，他掌握了可能是答案的内容，来解答某些可能最好一直不被提出的问题。  
  
而现在……他到底要怎么才能入睡？  
  
——————————  
  
显然，他睡得很好。似乎谋杀和谜团、久未解答的历史悬案对他的睡眠没有产生丝毫的影响。当查尔斯眨了眨眼再次醒来时，他觉得自己得到难以置信的充分休息。火已经烧成了白色灰烬。而且——他眨了眨眼睛——微弱而水状的光线正透过箭窗照进来。  
  
“真他妈见鬼了，”他说。他的声音在房间里很响亮。“已经是次日早上了吗？”  
  
他的身后传出一声咕哝。男人抬起脑袋，睡眼惺忪地眯着看。“什么？”  
  
“都早上了！”  
  
对方的脸皱起，做了个苦相。“不。”  
  
“我是不是忘了提过，当我感到精神矍铄时，我绝对是一个喜欢早上的人？”  
  
“呜嗯，”男人喃喃自语，把脸埋进枕头里。  
  
“早安，早安，”查尔斯说——好吧，半唱出来。几乎全是开玩笑地说唱。几乎如此。因为他不能完全忍住最后一句——“早安？”——并用一根食指戳了戳男人的右肩。  
  
一声可怕的咆哮。“闭嘴。”  
  
“你不可能是宿醉头痛。除非……”查尔斯眯起眼睛滑下床。 _靠_ 。外头冻得要死。他畏缩着迈步走向壁炉—— _头等要紧事情先做_ ——接着，伴着相当的运气、智慧以及风箱般的肺部，他设法从仅剩的几块煤炭生出一小道火。查尔斯安置了一些木头，准备让它们引燃，接着以最快的速度奔向衣柜。  
  
_棒极了。_ 他那瓶葡萄酒还在那里，安全地塞住。它可能已经走味了——但谁在乎呢？那是酒精，而那才是重要的东西。此外……查尔斯取回他的针线包，回头扫视了一下他那件仍然搭在扶手椅上的毛衣。他可以在当天——圣诞节的前一天——把它修补好。作为送给自己的礼物。  
  
他转身回到床上。男人已经伸长脖子看着他，眼皮沉沉地往下垂。查尔斯之前既没有听到他走进房间，也没有感觉到他上床睡觉。他料想这样的体贴行为应该得到积极强化。即使对方没有叫醒他起来吃晚餐。  
  
“你吃了吗？”查尔斯问。  
  
男人眩晕地摇了摇头。“罗宋汤，”他喃喃自语，指向放置在炉床角落的一个容器。“就在那里。”  
  
“你等着跟我一起吃？噢，”查尔斯绽开笑容，“多么礼貌。多么文明，那么，”他在背包里摸索，“你现在饿吗？”  
  
一声咕噜。“不。”接着男人扑通落回枕头上，把毯子裹得更近。  
  
“啊啊……”查尔斯摇了摇头。“答案错误。”  
  
这几乎——哦，操它的。说实在的，这实在让人捧腹，且看那个脑袋再次冒出枕头上方，回归视线范围，就像一轮长着胡渣的姜红色朝阳。接着那双眼睛转了过来。“……什么？”  
  
“你，”接着他举起一个装着巧克力布丁的容器，“饿吗？”  
  
“……是？”  
  
“正确。”查尔斯迈步走回床边。“挪过去。”  
  
男人欣然服从，眼睛瞪得大大的。查尔斯撕下容器的密封，趁自己还没考虑清楚放弃这个主意就挖起一些布丁。接着他吸掉自己手指上每一点滴甜甜的黏物，然后煞有介事地用舌头舔了又舔。“再来一遍，早上好。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
查尔斯认为这是相当能够理解的——他意味深长地让自己坐得更舒服、意味深长地摆放自己的腿、意味深长地用自己的大腿触碰男人的阴茎。如果后者刚刚进入当前的状态，他会很惊讶男人还剩下足够的大脑功能来呼吸，更不用说交谈了。  
  
他再次用手指在布丁里头挖了挖；接着把它们举向男人的嘴唇。“尝一尝。”  
  
男人或女人、牛津本地人或者伊萨卡移居者、荡妇或处子——清晨时分，对被抹过自己嘴巴的巧克力都会做出相同的反应。而这一次？没有任何区别。  
  
也许无可否认地，比常态稍微更加热情一些。  
  
因为：不到一分钟后，查尔斯得意地从容器中舔起余下的巧克力，男人则往下摩擦着他的臀部，紧贴着他发情，对着他的喉咙喘气，亲吻任何他能亲到的地方。但是当对方伸手捉住他的屁股时，查尔斯打断他。  
  
“啊——实际上，我仍然觉得有点不适，所以……”  
  
“所以？”男人咆哮起来。  
  
“所以我们要尝试新的做法。”查尔斯抬头对他笑了笑。“油脂在哪儿？”  
  
有一小会儿，对方唯一做的仅是盯着，接着仅是疯狂的攀爬动作——男人顾着寻找、搜寻，接着在床底下找到它。不过他得伸手才够得着，然后喘着粗气把容器用力塞给查尔斯。  
  
谁知道呢？或许之前油脂定居在钻石勒喉链旁边，当起了室友。而他再也不需要触摸其中一者了。 _哈。_ 查尔斯感到飘飘然。看来他的恢复前景相当不错，享受着一个美好的早晨——他的胃部没有动静；他的鸟苑肯定也在休息；而男人则悬在他身上，等待他的一举一动，几乎因色欲瞪成斗鸡眼。  
  
乖乖任他摆布。  
  
“现在，”他开口并打开容器。里头已经没了三分之一； _靠_ 。他们将不得不尽快补充配给。“我的填料的那段记忆……”距离现在很遥远了，他能够控制自己的反应……“那一段我并不喜欢。但直到你真正开始对我做出可怕的事情之前，你其实非常清楚什么才是愉快的，性方面。”  
  
涂满油脂的手掌在他的大腿之间润滑创作了奇迹。查尔斯抬头对着男人笑了笑，扬起他的眉毛。“所以，还记得我们之后做了什么吗？那磨蹭？如果你想要用你的阴茎蹂躏我，请往这边来，”他握着男人的手，把它带到自己紧紧并拢的大腿上，“而且做得稍微疯狂一点，好不好？人们把它称之为——牛津式。”  
  
挺合适的，考虑到他自己将会是接下来五分钟的核心部件。而且他对自己的大学可是忠心耿耿的。查尔斯·泽维尔，为了女王陛下和不列颠以及牛津大学。他再次咧嘴一笑，挺了挺臀部。  
  
在查尔斯整段空想期间，男人一直盯着。他对臀部动作的反应仅是一阵抽搐。他看上去茫然——茫然，而且濒临昏倒的边缘。  
  
查尔斯皱起了眉头。“你脱水了吗？”  
  
“呜——没有。”他缓慢地眨了下眼睛。“不这么想。”  
  
“好。我知道自己一直霸占了绝大部分的饮料。”  
  
“绝大……什么？”  
  
“噢，你这个德性可不好；来吧，操我。来吧，来……”  
  
_啊_ ，查尔斯的意识如梦如幻地补充。那确实很爽，男人倒抽一口冷气，落到他身上，开始像动物一样对着他发情。用他浑身的力量把他抱在怀里，胳膊火热、有力、强势，而查尔斯唯一需要做的只是发出偶尔的愉悦声响，在对方往自己腿间抽插的当儿撸着自己。男人抽插着抽插着，猛地把脸贴向查尔斯的脖子——他能感觉到那头发的刮擦。对方把湿哒哒的吻压入他的动脉，喃喃着不知所云的话语——再次倒吸一口冷气，呻吟着舔舐他，接着又继续快速地抽插起来，气喘吁吁。  
  
查尔斯一直记录着分钟和秒数。尽管男人操得既狠又快，他持续的时间长于迄今为止的其他任何性事。 _干得好_ ——而他把这个视为是自己教导有方的成果。当然了，查尔斯一直等到对方高潮才让自己射出来——他那淫浸多年的扭转手法、牛津情圣秘而不宣的特定节奏……但最后他达到高潮，因此觉得相当惬意地放松。即使对方已经呻吟一声落在他身上，重如一堆砖头。  
  
“早上好，名副其实，”查尔斯喃喃地说进男人的耳中。  
  
一声低沉，听起来湿润的咆哮。“晚上好。”  
  
“哎呦喂。你还没有重新掌握词汇或者句法吗？还是说我应该干脆把你慢慢放倒，”查尔斯这么做，“让你躺到一旁，”他再次这么做——即使男人活像一个脑震荡的摔跤手摸索着捉住他，“并让你睡觉？”  
  
一声咕哝是唯一的答复。查尔斯踌躇满志地对自己咧嘴笑——直到他慢慢掀开毯子时，对方眨了眨眼醒了过来。  
  
“等等……”  
  
查尔斯做了个苦相。“等什么？”  
  
一阵停顿。那双眼睛几乎又成了斗鸡眼，男人把手伸到被单下，皱了皱眉头，又挪了一下，接着……  
  
他的手指被举到查尔斯的嘴唇边，滴落着……  
  
_上帝_ 。它可不是巧克力布丁或者香草，那是肯定的。  
  
“尝一尝，”男人粗声粗气地说。  
  
查尔斯用力吞咽。最好照做，早做早完，继续这桩 _一物换一物的_ 勾当。于是，他直视着男人的眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把他的手指含进嘴里，清洗它们，把精液吸干净，在他完事后舔舐着指尖。  
  
“好了，”他叹了口气。“做个好梦。”  
  
男人朝他露出无比广阔的露齿笑容，然后倒回到枕头上睡觉。  
  
——————————  
  
另一方面，查尔斯则是数天来首次感觉到完全清醒。他把一些罗宋汤倒入空保温瓶，把一些葡萄酒倒入男人不到两天前为他特制的金属杯，接着坐在椅子上享受了一顿野餐。天冷得厉害。他尽可能让火势烧高，小心翼翼地记录还剩下多少木头。他没有冒险去洗浴，以防水已经恢复到正常的寒意——因为……  
  
……真的很奇怪。查尔斯为自己挑了挑眉，让针穿透另一道被撕裂的缝。真奇怪，他居然不想叫醒男人，他明明肯定对方是不会介意的。不会介意被要求去取东西、搬东西、跑到外头的冰天雪地里收集更多的柴禾。  
  
但之前的晚上，他没有叫醒查尔斯起来性交。而现在是圣诞节的前一天，查尔斯也会慷慨地回报他。即使男人可能会因庆祝圣诞节的想法咆哮。  
  
他在针线包里找到了织锦用的绣针并穿了三重线。缝补他那件毛衣的某些部分算是一个挑战——举个例子，纱线已经慢慢地缩回织物里头，而不像剩余的那些明显露出线头。不过，只要花费一点点巧思，那种小问题还是修复得了的。而查尔斯的巧思可是多了去。  
  
他允许手指进入自动模式，摸索感知纱线的刮擦、线被拉紧以及针击中顶针的 _叮_ 。缝纫和修补在牛津几乎不算性别分化的活动；远非如此。每个人都需要知道如何处理下摆或缝线；没有人会因为坐在靠窗的座位穿针引线而被视为柔弱娇气。而如果他要加入了一代又一代的工人们——其中大部分是妇女，但谁在乎呢？——在工作过程中发着白日梦……嗯，他已经让 _帶刺薔薇_ 安睡在自己正对面的床上了。他负担得起一些放纵。  
  
至少，直到男人醒来。  
  
那是一个奇怪的景象。他的面孔在一瞬间从放松平静变得皱起眉头——接着他摇了摇头，一下、两下——睁着眼睛坐起来，快速地喘了口气。  
  
查尔斯对他眨了眨眼睛。“发噩梦了？”  
  
那双眼睛大大地盯着。“ _啤酒盃。_ ”  
  
“我……你说什么？”  
  
接着对方朝他眨了眨眼睛回望。“什么？”  
  
“你说了一句话。”查尔斯把仍然穿着线的针滑入针垫以便妥善保管。“刚刚才说的。好像是关于一个啤酒杯？真的：啤酒，在这个钟点？”  
  
一个苦相。“我的脑袋……”  
  
“啊。”接着查尔斯走进卫生间去取一些水。“我想你脱水了，理所当然啦，考虑到湿度这么低以及我们的性交次数。”他把陶瓷杯递给男人并坐在床上。“喝了它。”  
  
男人微微皱眉照做。貌似他脸上那些浅一点的刀口已经痊愈了；他颧骨上的瘀伤则变得更深，但已经停止蔓延了。查尔斯猛地推开任何同情的想法；用礼仪来逃避。  
  
“你应该说什么？”  
  
对方叹了口气，把杯子递还给他。“谢谢你。”  
  
“没问题。稍微伺候一下你，”接着查尔斯隔着毛毯握住一个骨瘦的膝盖，“是我的荣幸。因为在过去一两天，你一直无微不至地照顾我。”  
  
男人耸了耸肩。查尔斯看得出那对肩膀跟他的膝盖一样骨瘦如柴。不过那里有更多瘦长结实的肌肉来创造出魁梧的错觉。事实上……查尔斯让他的目光漫游。他觉得自己看得理直气壮，因为他也是同样赤身裸体。在晨光下，男人看上去消瘦到仿佛他往侧身一转就足以消失掉。查尔斯叹了口气，低头看了看自己。他也是同样消瘦，搞不好甚至比他还瘦——虽然……  
  
他眨眨眼睛，戳了戳自己肚子膨胀的曲线。难得的一次，他貌似吃到了足够的食物；可惜的是，饱腹之后却伴随着腹胀。至少他没有因为性交而酸痛得太厉害——感谢上帝，对方之前按他要求的慢慢来……  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没有，其实没什么。”查尔斯用手指弹了弹自己的腹部。“不过，看到这个了吗？我想我一直吃得挺不错。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“你想要再喝点水吗？”  
  
“现在不想。”  
  
“罗宋汤呢？”  
  
“ _{不。}_ ”  
  
“罗宋汤冷的时候很好吃哦，”查尔斯哄道。  
  
那牙齿的闪光满是嘲讽。“泽维尔。相信我，我知道罗宋汤冷了才好吃。”  
  
“那么，”他用一只手刷过男人的头发。“你想要什么？”  
  
“你，赤裸在床里。”  
  
“看来你已经遂愿啦。”  
  
“你在床 _上_ ，不是在床里。”  
  
“我足够暖和。不过说正经的：有什么我能给你拿来的吗？”  
  
“你缝补的东西，泽维尔。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“无论你正在用那针和顶针做什么，”男人做了个手势，“在那边——拜托你拿来这边好吗？然后坐在我身旁？”  
  
“真的，我需要更多的亮光。”房内变暗了；也许外头阴云密布，即将刮起暴风。但男人头发乱窜的模样看上去特别哀怨。查尔斯考虑了一下，接着站起来。“我想我把蜡烛放什么地方了；还有个灯笼……”  
  
“你真可爱， _雀兒_ ……”  
  
“ _啊_ ——那是一件事。”查尔斯把他的毛衣和针线包扔到床上。“拜托你另找一个昵称。 _雀兒_ 或者 _雀崽_ ……‘小麻雀’……通常是家长用来称呼孩子的小名儿。”  
  
“你怎么知道那个的？”  
  
“我认识一个同僚的教授——一个德国侨民，” _魏斯_ ，他想起来，嘴巴因苦笑扭曲，“她在一年内结婚并怀孕了。我还没反应过来，就出现了一对 _双胞胎_ ，只有那些小名儿能分开他们。 _雀兒_ 这个啦， _雀崽_ 那个啦…… _雀兒_ 喜欢[歌德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_Wolfgang_von_Goethe)，我们要带 _雀崽_ 去看[《女武神》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Walk%C3%BCre)啦，诸如此类的。”  
  
最后那个可能被夸大了，但他认为最好不要纠正自己。特别是当男人咆哮道：“ _女武神？_ ”  
  
“噢，我从来没有说过我喜欢它。实在太过冗长；太过妄自尊大了。”  
  
一声咕噜。“好。”  
  
“所以，你……”查尔斯打开衣柜，“思索另一个昵称。而我来寻找一支蜡烛。”  
  
那很容易——他知道他自己没记错。他找到了蜡烛以及属于其中一个男孩的灯笼。锻铁框着橘红色的玻璃。查尔斯把三支蜡烛楔入里头，然后借着炉火的刨木点燃它们。此后他仔细地把它勾到左上角的床柱上，爬过男人，让自己依偎在毯子下面。不过他坐直身子，这样他就可以背靠着墙。  
  
接着他拿起之前修补了一半的东西，试图在对方目光的重压下放松。  
  
气氛平和得出奇。火焰迸发出火花，他之前放置的木头现在正熊熊燃烧。木头的噼里啪啦是房间内除男人的呼吸之外的唯一声音。查尔斯简短地思考了一下天气。阴云是一个迹象。而如果这种沉寂属于即将到来的风暴，他们将不得不在风暴来临前储备更多的柴禾。  
  
他给肩缝的线打了个结；他刚刚沿着毛衣领口的罗纹穿针引线来加固他的修补。接着查尔斯打量起顺着毛衣前幅落开的那道更长的裂缝。那个将会更加棘手。  
  
他准备好另一段线，润湿它，接着对折，折成三重。随后他对着烛光举起针，眯起眼睛。  
  
“来。”  
  
男人的声音很粗糙。“让我来。”  
  
查尔斯一言不发地举起那根针。男人睡眼惺忪地抬头朝他笑了笑。接着查尔斯感到一股微乎其微的拉力，接着是一股更为强劲的力道——金属从他的掌握中滑走。滑行并以弧形跃过半空；巧妙地让自己定位在线的上方，接着扭转了一下，落了下来……  
  
他忍不住发出笑声，捡起针和线——针已经穿好线供他使用了。“那可真神奇。”  
  
“细化控制，”男人高兴地说。  
  
查尔斯心不在焉地伸出手抚摸他的头发。对方胸膛发出的隆隆声几乎像猫一样。事实上——这可能是一个居家场景。男人、缝纫和他的猫。  
  
查尔斯望向炉火，他几乎可以想像这个画面。瑞雯将会在大腿上摆着一只猫——她的其中一只流浪猫。她会挂着微笑注视着他修补。也许原本搭在他膝盖上的应是他的其中一件冬大衣。他们将会讨论起当晚即将出席的那轮圣诞派对；他加了香料的热葡萄酒将会从厨房飘出辛辣的气味……  
  
他猛地呼了一口气。  
  
紧贴着查尔斯交叉的双腿的男人微微动弹。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，”查尔斯说。他摇了摇头理清思绪；举起拇指做了个苦相。“忘了戴上顶针，我刚刚刺破手指了。”  
  
“不，你没有。”  
  
“真的……”  
  
“我能感觉金属，泽维尔。我能感觉血液沾在金属上，而我正在告诉你，你没有——刺破——手指。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯挑起下巴。“今天是圣诞节的前一天，而现在我本应在跟……”他忍住自己，咳嗽一声咽下瑞雯的名字，“跟我大学的一两个朋友聊天，试图猜测谁送了哪一份礼物……”  
  
“礼物？”  
  
“同僚的老师们，偶尔，大伙会冒上没能等价交换的风险——我曾经送出一瓶[托卡伊葡萄酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokaji)，结果却收到一份福音传单。”  
  
男人哼了一声，查尔斯低头看他。  
  
“圣诞节，对所有[非犹太异教徒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goy)很重要，对不对？”  
  
“嗯，是的。在送礼方面。而且真的，”查尔斯吸了吸鼻子，“我本来会祝你[光明节快乐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanukkah)，但是你当时已经离去。”  
  
男人把脑袋偏向一侧。“你知道光明节是什么时候？”  
  
“我……可能猜到——今年来得比较早？”  
  
“ _好巴閉。_ ”男人再次微笑，几乎又羞怯了。“很少有人知道光明节是按阴历算的。”  
  
“是吗，”查尔斯低下脑袋。“我是少数人之一。”  
  
“而且今年来得确实比较早。”男人让自己躺得更舒服，转到右侧以便更充分地面对查尔斯。“我当时在达拉斯。”  
  
“而我料想自由西方不大可能会倡导任何和平普世的庆祝活动吧？”  
  
没有回答。不过话说回来，刚刚他企图说的俏皮话其实并没有那么好笑。  
  
“你有没有庆祝过它？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“哪怕在流放之地也没有？”  
  
“在我印象中没有。我肯定他们那边确实有庆祝。一九五四年我的女士和我离开去旅游时，他们邀请我们在所有神圣的节日回去。我记得光明节也在信中提及过。”  
  
“原来如此。”  
  
一阵停顿。查尔斯聚焦在修补毛衣上，心中期盼男人改变话题。  
  
然而运气没那么好。“那么，你庆祝圣诞节咯。”  
  
“是文化嘛。”他对着光举起毛衣。“圣诞节当天，我通常会因宿醉得太厉害而没法去参加教会——我的合唱团朋友们跟我会在午夜弥撒后开始喝酒，一直喝到我们跌倒才停止。”  
  
一声低笑。“改天你真应该跟佐尔亚对喝。”  
  
“哈。给我一封战书，我会挑战他。”  
  
“但是你——想念它。今天。”  
  
“想念什么——喝酒？”  
  
“不。”男人拒绝被岔开话题。“你的圣诞节。”  
  
“我想念的是送礼。你有看到琴多喜欢她的礼物吗？”  
  
“有。你真好心。”  
  
“‘好心’，才没呢——那完全是自私的。我把那本书送给她之前自己先读了，”查尔斯咧嘴笑了，“因此它全都归我了……”他拍了拍太阳穴……“在这里。”  
  
侧身蜷缩着躺在他身旁的男人看上去脆弱得出奇。“我不认为你自私。”  
  
“嗯，我料想我比你强。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
  
“ _我_ 今年送了琴一份礼物。而你——没有。”查尔斯 _啧_ 了一声。“而她似乎也把你看得比什么都重。”  
  
男人怒发冲冠。“我以前送过她礼物，泽维尔。”  
  
“例如什么？”  
  
“她告诉我，你见过——那个金属盒？”男人用手比了个长方形。“装饰着铁丝？那就是我为她做的。”  
  
“嗯。”接着查尔斯的意识猛地把一个画面从他的记忆中揪到最前方；他吸了一口气。“还有……那个烛台——那也是你做的吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
他低头对着男人微笑。“但是那仍然没有改变你今年没有送她任何东西的事实。”  
  
男人抬头用眼皮半合的睡眼看着他。“那好吧。你这里有没有什么闲置不用的金属？”  
  
查尔斯把毛衣由内到外翻转以便开始加固缝补。“你可以查找一下衣柜里的纸箱。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
查尔斯等待。他听到微弱的叮当声和沙沙声。他低头迅速扫了男人一眼，后者仅仅拉伸了一下，把枕头拽得更靠近自己的肩膀。  
  
“你打算用那个打火机吗？”  
  
针脚稳固得很；查尔斯一丁点都没有被他影响到。“不。”  
  
“那我可不可以征用它？”  
  
“请自便。”  
  
更长的停顿。更多的叮当声。查尔斯才不会对好奇让步呢；他也不会询问。他更不会显露出半点惊奇……  
  
……当金属细丝扭成一个球体从衣柜中滚了出来。  
  
那个球体滚到床上，在查尔斯的膝盖边停下。  
  
“噢……”  
  
他小心地把针插入枕垫，摘下顶针，然后摸了摸错综复杂的金属网丝。它表面有足够的空间可以透视——金属丝线以完美的环形绕了又绕——而且……查尔斯把它拿起来。整个球体很轻盈，容易携带。  
  
“它是干什么用的？”  
  
男人坐起来。“挪过来？”  
  
查尔斯挪动。对方转移身子，靠着查尔斯左边的墙壁。他瘦削到足以不会撞到床架，但查尔斯无论如何还是挪远了一点。  
  
一个手势，接着球体飘进了男人捧起的双手中。  
  
“琴既有心灵传动能力也有心灵感应能力。我的女士负责开发后者一—而我则试着教导它前者的技巧。”一根修长纤细的手指追寻着球体的曲线；在其摸过的轨迹中，金属细丝冒出卷须并绞合在一起。就像细纱，查尔斯如醉如痴地想。或者藤蔓。或许甚至会有一朵花。  
  
“所以，我会把这个交给她。你让它移动，看看能不能改变它的路径。”  
  
“真的，那似乎相当容易……”  
  
“啊。”男人对他笑了笑。“再有就是这个。”  
  
另一个手势——查尔斯咬着嘴唇，只见一小块铁从炉排飘浮到床边。男人让它悬浮在自己伸出的手掌上方。接着……  
  
查尔斯感觉自己睁大了眼睛，只见金属变形、延伸……  
  
……并最终变成一只飞翔的鸟儿。  
  
“把这个放进里头，”接着男人轻轻松松地让鸟儿滑入两根纵向的细丝之中。“其挑战……”他打了个响指——球体在半空飘浮起来；另一声响指，鸟儿也在球中飘浮起来。“……将会是保持一方移动的同时让另一方飞行。钢和铁，”他解释说。“不同的重量，不同的空气阻力。”  
  
“我可不可以看看？”  
  
男人的声音很低沉。“请自便。”  
  
真是巧妙，查尔斯心想，同时用力吞咽。他把那个儿童玩具平衡在一个手掌上。即使没有心灵传动能力，他也能感觉到男人刚刚说的话：钢更轻盈，几乎容易弯曲，铁则是沉甸甸的一小块。他把一根手指戳进去触碰颜色更深的金属，接着忍不住露出微笑，因为那鸟儿跃到空中作出回应。“谢谢你那么做。”  
  
“她会不会喜欢它，你觉得呢？”  
  
“笼子里的一只漂亮小鸟。”查尔斯觉得自己的笑容变得苦涩。“她怎么能不喜欢呢？”  
  
长时间的停顿。  
  
在他旁边，他几乎可以听到对方脑袋里的轮子在转动。  
  
接着他悄悄地说：“我不是那个意思，泽维尔。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“我敢肯定你不是。不过那反而更好，因为……”他死盯着男人的眼睛。“你会怎么做，如果那只漂亮的小鸟——消失？”  
  
接着他没有给自己时间去指摘、怀疑、寻思他到现在已经休眠了两天的力量是否会影响到自己的能力。反之，查尔斯召唤出一层掩纱—— _一层现实世界中的真正掩纱_ ——快如眨眼地用它裹住金属鸟儿。  
  
他听到自己左边传出一声惊呼。 _哈_ 。男人可不是唯一能够卖弄的人。  
  
“但是——我仍然能感觉到它，”那把声音充满惊奇。难以置信的笑声。“我一样 _东西_ 都看不到，但我知道它就在那里，但如果我没有我的能力，教授—— _妳_ ……”  
  
一只手落在他的左肩；查尔斯吃惊地畏缩。“ _[ _哈貝_](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Rabe)，妳呢隻醒目嘅哈貝_ ——那真是太厉害了。你之前那么做过——图书馆门旁那一回，还有篝火旁那一回。”有力的手指捏了捏。“我的女士知道这种本事吗？”  
  
查尔斯意识中的每一个警报同时响起。  
  
“哦，”他说，心急火燎地思索，“不。完全不知道——因为，你看，”他装出一个苦相，“我没法让它维持多长时间。”他落下掩纱；铁鸟再次出现。接着他戏剧性地把一只手搭在额头上。“嗷。”  
  
“考虑告诉她，”男人敦促。“她能帮助你改善它。”  
  
_她能才他妈 **见鬼** 呢_。“我料想她帮助了你？”  
  
“是的，正是这样。”  
  
貌似警钟带着家人和朋友来参加圣诞前夕的大餐了——他本能中的铿锵声扩大了一倍。  
  
“弗洛斯特……帮助你开发你的力量？”  
  
“她当年来舒瓦洛夫庄园担任我的导师。自此我们就一起共事。二十四……也许二十五年了。我将不得不仔细检查日期。”  
  
_亲爱的上帝。_ “嗯，”查尔斯小心翼翼地说，双手捧着球体，“我希望你不要把我的小掩纱告诉她。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为……”伪装出悲哀的笑容真是世界上最难的事情。“我恐怕刚刚我只是在卖弄。”  
  
查尔斯转身面对男人，看到对方眼中柔和的神色，伪装变得稍微容易一些。而当男人把一只手上滑到查尔斯的左颧骨，扭着修长的手指钻入他的发间，顺势挨近那长茧的手是最容易的事儿了。  
  
“也就是说，只有咱俩知道。对吧？”  
  
“对，真可爱，”查尔斯呼吸。他冰冷而算计的意识则派他的视线往下扫视男人的嘴巴并往上打量。他确实学得很快；貌似那混账已经知晓这些信号了。那张嘴巴的两角卷成一个微笑——距离这么近，查尔斯能看到疤痕移动——接着向前弯曲亲吻他。 _对。 **对** 。让他分心，让他分心……_  
  
真的，同样的事情在仅仅四十八小时内发生两次的几率有多高？查尔斯决定这个几率还是挺高的。因为整个分心的问题被他胃部一声激烈的咆哮给解决了——因此，他安慰自己：他们没必要担心落到床上压坏琴的礼物。  
  
男人断开那个吻，看上去很逗乐。“又饿了？”  
  
“貌似如此。你呢？”  
  
“嗯。有罗宋汤，”男人朝它的方向努了努头。“我去给你拿一些。”  
  
“不， _我_ 去给咱们拿一些。过去两天我吃得比我之前两周吃的还要多——而且那全是你带来的。所以现在轮到我了。”他把容器端过来。“你的保温瓶在哪儿？我就着它喝，而你就着这个分享。”  
  
“ _哈貝，_ ”男人喃喃地说。“ _美麗嘅哈貝_ 。你不认为那——不文明吗。不用碗？”  
  
“胡说。罗宋汤当早餐——这种做法罕见到讨论它的吃法毫无意义。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
查尔斯欢乐地继续。“而且我喜欢‘ _哈貝_ ’。意思是‘睿鴍’，对不对？比‘麻雀’威严多了。”  
  
“泽维尔……”  
  
“而且在我让你高潮时喊出这个昵称之前我有一整天的时间来适应它……等等。怎么啦？”  
  
男人清了清嗓子。“它——不是早餐。”  
  
“嗯，我知道它是你昨晚带来的，但是……”  
  
“ _唔係_ ——不，”他比了一个沮丧的手势。“我的意思是：就快要晚上了。”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“你的意思是——现在？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
他朝窗户快速地扫了一眼。光线仍然微弱——但他原本以为那是阴天……  
  
“你不是认真的吧。”  
  
“我是认真的。现在是傍晚。”  
  
“我 _睡了_ 多长时间？”  
  
“也许……二十四小时？我不确定。”  
  
“你没有记录时间？你不是有一块怀表吗？”  
  
他自己的话在房间里听起来很响亮。而那段记忆犹如一记重拳击中他。男人 _当然_ 有一块怀表——查尔斯自己那块怀表归他了；他夺走了它。而且—— _操_ ，查尔斯觉得自己的喉咙逐渐收紧。  
  
他笨拙地把装汤的金属容器放在一边，然后站了起来，迈步到椅子那边；把他的毛衣和针线包扔到椅子上。二十四小时。圣诞节的前一天没了；现在已经到平安夜了——平安夜即将结束，而他甚至都不知道……  
  
这并不重要，他告诉自己。不过是文化罢了。然而他的喉咙有一个结，越来越大、越来越痛。而当他想到自己在牛津的朋友们——想到瑞雯和她第一个孤身度过的圣诞节……  
  
火焰再次变模糊了。就像他们前一天晚上在琴的房间。现在琴在达拉斯；所有的孩子们，他所有的东胞社朋友们都离开了……查尔斯听到一声哽咽从口里逃脱，于是用胳膊搂住自己……  
  
接着颤抖起来，因为另一对胳膊也把他搂住了。但至少男人是温暖的。而且他俩都是赤身裸体—— _靠_ ——但至少对方没有为查尔斯颤抖痛苦的景象变得性致盎然。如果他确实理解这个景象。  
  
“嘘，”暖呼呼地喷进他耳中。  
  
貌似他确实理解了。但查尔斯并没有从中获得任何愉悦。他只觉得呆滞。  
  
“ _美麗嘅哈貝_ 。到底怎么了？”  
  
“没什么重要的。”  
  
“怎么了？”一只手抚摸着他的头发。  
  
查尔斯拱起肩膀，说出他心头想到的第一件事。但凡是能让那混账后退的话都行。  
  
“我——不喜欢这样。时间；时间这样子流逝。当我被下迷药，或者被打昏……”他朝男人瞪了一眼，“在医务室或者在发现器里……当我失去时间，我觉得仿佛 _自己_ 迷失了。”  
  
男人神情肃穆。“我明白……”  
  
“不，我不认为你明白，”查尔斯咬着牙说，别过视线。  
  
“泽维尔……”男人握住他下巴让他把视线转回来。  
  
那双绿色的眼睛全神贯注。“我知道失去时间是什么样子。”  
  
“好了，除此之外，”查尔斯用力咽了咽，“现在是平安夜，”他吸了一口气，“而且它对我，对我的朋友们，是——或者曾经是——很重要的节日——而且——我甚至不知道现在——现在是什么时候。 _衣家幾點_ ，”他哽咽。  
  
“ _我都唔知。_ ”  
  
“所以，你看……”  
  
“我不知道——这里。”男人以一臂的距离抱着他，眉头紧锁。“呆在这里，我要给你带来一份礼物。”  
  
“但是我不想要……”  
  
“你的怀表，”男人打断。“我要把你的怀表送给你——作为圣诞礼物。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己下巴都掉了。“……真的？”  
  
“真的。”他左手骨瘦的手指扭着右手拇指的指环。“我有了你的信物，我就不再需要你的怀表了。虽然——之前它非常有用。”  
  
查尔斯对着自己的前臂抹了抹眼睛。“是吗？”  
  
“我用它给白组和蓝组的行动以及麦克墨菲的捕获定时。所有指针都制作得很精良——它被修理过一次，你知道吗？里头有一个齿轮跟其他的齿轮不同……”  
  
“你可以稍后再跟我说这些，”查尔斯破音了，“当你——如果你……”  
  
他奋力控制住。“你真的愿意把它还给我？”  
  
真可笑，他居然沦落到这个地步。濒临崩溃、赤身裸体地站在那里发抖；牛津情圣教授被剥夺了他的衣服。为一个怀表呜咽……  
  
但它曾经属于他的父亲。而现在是平安夜。而且……查尔斯叹了口气。而且他只是个凡人。  
  
“是的，”男人低声说。“ _我美麗嘅哈貝_ 。呆在这儿——呆着，”他朝查尔斯挥挥手，往后退步，“我现在就去把它取来。”  
  
查尔斯抽了抽鼻子。“现在？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那么——你能不能先穿上裤子，拜托？”  
  
“为了你？”男人冲他笑了笑。“能。”  
  
接着他快速地穿上裤子，侧身走向门——“呆着。”——接着他就离去了。  
  
查尔斯艰难地呼了口气。门锁和门栓之间金属翻腾的声音比平时更响亮；也许是因为男人没有充分集中精神。只有上帝才知道门从外面看起来是什么样子。他后退了一步——两步——扑通一声坐在椅子上。真可笑，居然如此过度紧张……但他已经失去了一天，而现在是平安夜……而对方不屈不挠的关注已经离开了他……  
  
查尔斯低头看着自己的身体。再也没有之前那么酸痛了——但是……瘀伤。划伤。定期覆盖着精液。但是……他的意识，他的 _意识_ ……  
  
“我是不是要疯了？”他小声对着火说。“是不是？瑞雯？”  
  
当然了，她不能听到他。  
  
不，查尔斯心想——但他自己的睿鴍能。在冬至那天晚上，他要求他的鸟苑睡觉去。已经过了二十四——不——四十八小时了。也许那就是原因。也许他觉得自己跟他的毛衣一样破碎得不成样子，是因为他已经有那么长时间没有见过它们了。  
  
他颤抖着闭上眼睛，召唤他的睿鴍。  
  
它飞射出他的意识……  
  
……伴着一声 _尖叫_ 。  
  
“噢上帝，”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气从椅子跳起来。“怎么回事？怎么回事？”  
  
睿鴍正在他的思绪中绕圈飞行，不断疯狂地喊叫和拍打翅膀。  
  
“怎么了？告诉我！”  
  
接着睿鴍猛地飞升——穿透天花板，穿透庄园的另一楼层——接着展开他之前用来在锡拉丘兹找到肖恩的同一张网——同一张网，但要厚得多，因为它仅仅蔓延到两条走廊的长度……  
  
……足以感知到男人，那团回旋的铁云正聚精会神地在图书馆中搜索，在那蓝图缠绕的图案之下，燃烧着一层奇怪的虹彩光芒，全都在燃烧……  
  
……并足以感知到罗根……  
  
_罗根？_  
  
……从厨房那边的楼梯走上来。  
  
“噢，不，”查尔斯呼吸。  
  
——————————  
  
“不。”他盯着自己的门。“不，不，不……”  
  
“叉男——圣诞快乐！”  
  
声音沿着走廊反弹，伴着靴子的响亮脚步声。  
  
“[在圣诞节的第一天](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas_\(song\))，一个叉男给了我／在你最喜欢的鬼知道什么树里头的其中一只鸟儿。靠，我忘词儿了，叉儿？”他的门被轰隆敲了一下。“你在里面吗？我知道你在里面——天杀的，我能 _闻到_ 你在里面。你度假期间一直在干嘛呢，叉男？闻起来像一个派对哦。”  
  
“罗根，”他嘶哑地说。  
  
“喂……”那虚张声势的调子渐渐消失。“叉儿。是我。而且——我带来了一些酒噢。来自达拉斯的特别递送。另外玛丽代我跟你打招呼。圣诞快乐？”  
  
查尔斯在门上平贴双手，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
  
他感觉到自己的睿鴍在上空飞翔。接着——感觉到男人正在离开图书馆，噢上帝， _离开图书馆……_  
  
“他不能发现你在这里，”他气喘吁吁地说。“罗根——离开这里。”  
  
“咋回事？老子收买阿泽佐尔把我硬拖过来可不是为了没给你一份礼物就离开啊。靠，泽维尔——怎么了？”  
  
“ _走_ 开！”查尔斯的声音哽咽。“离开—— _离开_ ——他就要来了，他会发现你……”  
  
“谁就要来了？”他嗅了嗅。接着是更明显的嗅探，位置低了一些。在——锁孔的高度。“你的意思是：谁 _来过高潮_ ；天杀的。只是……”刮擦的噪音——“让我带你离开这里，我会给你做一个三明治，你可以把一切全告诉我。”他顿了顿。“这门锁他妈出了啥毛病啊？”  
  
沉默——除了他自己焦躁而绝望的呼吸声。  
  
“嘿，伙计。”罗根的声音……噢，上帝，他听起来 _忧心忡忡_ 。“叉男。我们是朋友，对不对？因为，朋友对朋友说实话？你听起来不太妙哦，泽维尔。你在一年的这个时候患上了支气管炎吗？肖恩患上了，信不信由你。”  
  
查尔斯试图说话；说不出……  
  
但罗根继续唠叨。“所以跟我一起下楼到厨房去吧，我会告诉你安琪儿怎么扔下可怜的阿泽佐尔……”  
  
“罗根……”  
  
“……从一万英尺高，而且还是在他喝醉的时候，所以这事儿甭提多搞笑了……”  
  
“ _罗根，_ ”他几乎没法让话语通过被恐惧挤压的喉咙传出来，“你必须离开——拜托…… _ **拜托**_ ……”  
  
但沉默已经在他的门外降临了。  
  
神经令人讶异地绷紧，查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。把他的睿鴍召回自己身边； _躲藏_ ，他告诉它—— _回去并躲藏……_  
  
睿鴍朝他嘎嘎叫，接着呆在他的肩膀上。  
  
“……因为我可能需要帮助？好吧。”查尔斯觉得自己的牙齿在打颤。“但是——不要让我看到，不要让我听到……”  
  
但他还是忍不住听到罗根的咆哮。“你他妈在这里做什么？”  
  
没有回答。只有沉默。  
  
沉默，接着是一声 _唰_ ——罗根的爪子从他的指关节之间滑出。“我问了你一个问题，长官。”  
  
接着……赤脚的微弱声响。慢慢移动。像一只猫。  
  
然后是低沉的声音对着门震动。  
  
“泽维尔教授……”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“你为什么不告诉他呢？”  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１１年１２月２１日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０２月１４日，编辑于２０１５年０３月１７日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译耗时耗力，点个Kudos再走吧。  
> 有空顺便给[原作](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252402/chapters/391601)点赞，多亏作者答疑解惑，这一章才能顺利完成


	31. Chapter 31

第３１章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：强奸／非自愿性行为。详情请拉到最下面阅读作者说明（含剧透）。  
摘要：血腥圣诞。  
  
很长一段时间，查尔斯唯一能听到的只有自己的呼吸声。  
  
接着罗根说话了。  
  
“告诉我什么，叉男？”  
  
他听起来……  
  
查尔斯……不知道他听起来如何。  
  
反之，他专注于自己的呼吸，专注于木门上被他的影子弄暗的颗粒。  
  
“泽维尔？”罗根破音了。“你在里头吗？”  
  
走廊传出脚步拖动的刮擦声。查尔斯能听到它。他让他的睿鴍一直靠近自己身旁，不想目睹，不想 _知道_ ……  
  
“你真是个疯癫的狗杂碎，你知道吗？”罗根明显已经转了个身；他的话尖锐地刺往相反的方向。“这到底是怎么回事？你为什么没有跟侦察班在一起？”  
  
一声重击，接着查尔斯猛地从门边闪开。罗根明显被逼退撞到门了。  
  
“加州在一年的这个时候可他妈漂亮了， _长官_ ——你他妈为什么不在那里？”  
  
沉默蔓延。  
  
“……詹姆斯……”  
  
那声耳语让查尔斯后颈的汗毛都竖起来了。  
  
“詹姆斯……你有命令在身，我没有。”  
  
一声硬轰传来——查尔斯小心翼翼地后退了一步，心脏砰砰跳。 _到底_ ……  
  
他盯着房门。木材吱吱作响。  
  
他听到一声痛苦的呻吟被切断——仿佛罗根咬住了自己的嘴唇——接着低沉的声音再次响起：  
  
“那些命令是什么？告诉我。”  
  
“你这个杂种，”每个字都被费劲儿地吐出来，“你这虐待狂—— _啊_ 操！狗娘养……”  
  
查尔斯继续后退——只见三只金属爪子慢慢地刺透木头……痛苦万分地一点一点穿透，接着它们颤抖起来，像淑女的扇子一样展开了。接着传来嘶声：“上帝……”  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“守住沃斯堡，歼灭掉队士兵，并且提防——操 _见鬼_ ……”  
  
“那你为什么在这里，詹姆斯？”  
  
“滚蛋去，”罗根气喘吁吁地说，“ _停_ ……”  
  
“受不了一丁点痛楚？你变软弱咯。”  
  
“操你……”脚步拖动的声音——接着令人惊讶的是，爪子慢慢地滑过木头撤了出去，发出的噪音就像指甲划过黑板。“哈——她没在这里给你充电就没那么轻松了，对不对—— _长官_ ……”  
  
一声咆哮是唯一的答复，接着某样东西再次撞击房门——两样东西——然后罗根所有的爪子砸穿木头，此后是一声被切断的尖叫。  
  
“想不想再说一遍？”  
  
金属伴着尖锐的声响扭曲，而来自地板附近的一系列特定噪音肯定意味着罗根正踢着一块石板。但是把查尔斯从麻木中惊醒过来的是那种邪恶的声音。他知道那音调——在骨折和流血之前出现过……  
  
于是，他径直走到门口，迈进两套爪子之间，并把所有的勇气灌注到自己的声音里。  
  
“ _停。_ ”  
  
接着查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛等待。  
  
他直立强壮的睿鴍拍打了一下翅膀。 _不_ ，他告诉它， _我不想看到……_  
  
因为他只需要听到：罗根艰难的呼吸，那些爪子被撤出去的粗糙金属声，接着脚拖拉地迈了几步。但随后罗根说话了，从门的另一侧，正对着查尔斯的耳朵。  
  
“听着，叉儿，”声音因痛楚绷得紧紧的，“无论你在做什么，你都没有必要这么做。只需让我……”  
  
“我选择这么做，罗根。”  
  
查尔斯知道自己的声音听起来冷冰冰。但是如果罗根要凭此羞辱他……  
  
“泽维尔，”罗根呼了口气，“我不在乎你操谁，男人或女人或同时操两者或谁都不操——你只要……”  
  
砰的一声。男人肯定莫名间让罗根的脑袋撞到门上了。不过没有弄断任何牙齿，查尔斯能听到他倒吸一口冷气：“去他妈的，你是我的朋友。如果你受到伤害，我向上帝发誓，我会……”  
  
“你会什么？”查尔斯猛地睁开了眼睛；他几乎没法让话语透过紧锁的喉咙传出来。“你到底能做什么，罗根？”  
  
“听着。 _查尔斯_ 。你没必要……”  
  
但无论罗根打算说什么都被勒住的喘息切断了。查尔斯再次从门边跌跌撞撞地后退，畏缩起来。他的睿鴍振翅飞到壁炉架上。但他不需要自己任何的力量去感受另一边的痛苦……  
  
他听到某样东西飒飒作响，疯狂地低头一看。  
  
门的金属把手正在熔化。  
  
“停……”他破音了；但他不在乎。  
  
接着他听到嘶嘶的答复，几乎就像实体的震动。  
  
“你不打算告诉他，对不对，教授？”  
  
“告诉我—— _什么_ ……”一声咯咯，接着罗根痛得大叫。  
  
查尔斯用双手用力拍打房门。“ _停_ 下！”  
  
“告诉他，”男人吼道。“告诉他，你想要我。告诉他，你这么做是因为你 _想要_ 我。”  
  
他只能呆呆地看着碎裂的木头，惊骇万分。  
  
“ _告诉他_ ，泽维尔……”  
  
“不，”他哽咽。  
  
“‘不’？当然了，‘不’。”男人的声音透过门上构成的裂纹滑了进来。“我就知道你不会；我 _就知道_ 。而现在我必须先收拾他，然后再来收拾你。”  
  
查尔斯听到某样东西发出劈啪…… _嘎吱_ 。那既不是木材也不是金属。而罗根没有发出半点声音，但是一声高亢但尖细的哀鸣从走廊传来，他能闻到……  
  
某样东西让他脚趾发痒。  
  
查尔斯低头一看。  
  
血正从门下渗过来。  
  
——————————  
  
当他的目光再次聚焦时，他正站在火炉前，从头到脚都在发颤。房间角落的阴影正在变得模糊，蔓延到空气中，就像——门下……  
  
这太不真实了。上一刻唯一的问题是对方会否把他的怀表带回来；而下一刻——这……  
  
“不，”查尔斯呼吸。“绝对不。我拒绝……”  
  
男人咆哮着。“大声点。”  
  
“……让这种事儿发生—— _不_ ，”他深吸一口气，双手握紧成拳……  
  
……最后才松开。  
  
“ _ **不！！**_ ”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“你听到我了，你个混蛋—— _停_ ！停止伤害人，停止 _伤害我的朋友_ ，你这邪恶又不人道的 **杂种** ！”  
  
“我……”  
  
“停。对。 _现在_ ！多少次？我他妈到底需要说多少次？我他妈到底需要用多少种语言才能跟你说清楚？罗根是我的朋友，他过来打声招呼，所以你就得 _杀了_ 他？！上帝，你是个野蛮人，你是个禽兽，而且你不听……”  
  
他被一阵突发的咳嗽打断；他的喉咙就像刮擦过一样涩痛。  
  
咳嗽声打断了走廊的彻底沉默。  
  
除了接下来查尔斯听到沉重的物体移动以及一声呻吟。  
  
“……泽维尔？”  
  
“上帝，罗根……”查尔斯冲回门边。  
  
“你一直从……”另一声艰难的呼吸：“肖恩那里听取建议，是吗？”  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“真他妈嘹亮啊，泽维尔。都能把房子吼倒了。”  
  
“我……”他不得不再次咳嗽，接着猛一吞咽。“我很抱歉，如果我……”  
  
“不，叉儿，你无需道歉。”一声砰——罗根的其中一种重手肯定打到门了。“我不在乎你做什么；不在乎你操谁。你只是……天杀的。”他听起来好像醉了。“基督架拐杖，孩子。小心点。”  
  
“我不是一个孩子。”  
  
“操，叉男。”他吸了口气。“我知道。”  
  
罗根听起来……  
  
查尔斯的皮肤刺痛。罗根听起来——快要哭了。  
  
但那真是荒谬。罗根不可能会哭。如果可能的话，他会承受世界上的所有痛苦，把它踢下悬崖掉入海中。就像足球，查尔斯眨了眨眼想。问题是那个画面并没有多大的意义，所以也许他正陷入震荡。他用手指捉着喉咙，直到他找到自己的颈静脉——他不得不设法绕过一个交欢导致的咬痕—— _啊，找到了_ 。对。他的脉搏细得出奇，飘忽不定。  
  
他低头一看。血正在石板上冷却。如果罗根失去了那么多的……  
  
“你的血几乎流光了。你现在怎么还能说话呢？”查尔斯问，隐约感到好奇。  
  
“那是我的魔力。还记得你那回射中我的脑袋吗？多美好的时光啊，伙计。”  
  
“噢。”他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。“没错。”  
  
“泽维尔。 _查尔斯_ ，”罗根的声音很急切。“跟我说话。”  
  
“我感觉——不太好，”他回答说。他的脉搏正在自己耳中雷鸣；血液在火光下微微闪动。“我想我需要坐下来。”  
  
“好吧，我不会离开你，虽然——噢，叉男，某人为此不太开心哦。不。我正从外头的某个人这里收到一个巨大的‘不’，而那可是自今早弗洛斯特派史崔克的副总统收拾东西走人之后最气愤的‘不’了。新闻快报，长官。”接着查尔斯几乎可以听到罗根狂妄的笑容，“我不会离开的。除非你把我从这里拖走……”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着是一个奇怪的咕噜声——然后是一具身体撞击地面的声音。死重。  
  
_死……_  
  
查尔斯知道他将不得不坐下来一会儿。真可惜——他之前感到如此强壮，尖叫出他所有的愤怒……那已经改变了。但是仍然相同的是他不需要他的睿鴍或任何其他力量来感知在门的另一边凝结的黑色 ** _狂怒_** 。  
  
“他死了吗？”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着是一声低沉的嘶吼：“没。”  
  
“好。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼，站在原地不住摇摆。接着他回头看了看，走了两步到椅子边，费尽地把它拖到门口。他用扶手椅的高靠背牢牢抵住木门。他拿起椅子上的针线包和毛衣，小心翼翼地放在床上。接着查尔斯摇摇晃晃地走回到椅子边，坐了下来。  
  
他把双脚收到身下，以避免沾到任何血液。不过血量似乎没有增加。但是——他看了看——他的脚底是红黑色的，而且脏兮兮的——不到片刻之前，他才感觉血在脚底下滑溜溜。他不想去思考它。  
  
“……教授。”  
  
男人的声音冷冰冰的。  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。“什么事？”  
  
“你希望他继续活下去吗？”  
  
_你这天杀的狗杂种_ ，但是：“是的，”他保持自己语气平静。“我当然希望。他是我的朋友。”  
  
“因为：如果你希望你的朋友继续活下去，他的探访现在就结束咯。”  
  
“因为，”查尔斯嘲笑，“我们刚刚聊得那么开心对吧——行，”他用力吞咽。他才不会让那个杂种看到他哭呢，而且罗根肯定会没事的——他太有价值杀不得，太过强悍也死不了……“带他走吧。离我远点。”  
  
“我很快就回来……”  
  
“不。”  
  
查尔斯把那个字说得坚定无比，用高音让它穿透房门。  
  
接着很长一段时间，只有沉默。  
  
接着：  
  
“……你刚刚说什么？”  
  
“我说‘不’。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“所以那肯定意味着……终归到底，你不想要回你的怀表咯？”  
  
“微不足道的廉价废物。”查尔斯把自己的膝盖抱近；紧紧闭上他的眼睛。“某个美好的夜晚，我那没用的父亲把它给了我，但在此之前他已经喝醉。”当然了，那是一个谎言——而且撒这个谎出来让他伤心，但是，“留着它吧，不用客气。它没有给我带来任何好运；希望对你亦是如此。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
男人的声音居然他妈 _破音了_ 。  
  
“操你，”查尔斯在他的呼吸下发出嘶声，几乎对着他的膝盖说，“……杂种——你这 _杂种_ 。你不能让我感到……”他的喉咙很紧，“你不能让我感到……” _为你同情_ ，他的意识替他说完。  
  
因为那个亲爱的小可怜唯一想要的是让他——查尔斯，快乐——那难道不是真的吗？  
  
他睁开眼睛。在火光中，血在地板上闪着黑光。查尔斯对自己笑出声，气喘吁吁。 _我要疯了。我的上帝，_ _ _一旦他把怀表猛砸到墙上……_ 我发誓我的心会跟那个表盘一样碎掉。_  
  
但是没有玻璃破碎的声音。只有安静。  
  
当男人再次说话，他的声音粗哑。“那我就留着它咯。”  
  
查尔斯保持自己的声音淡漠。“你就留着吧。”  
  
“你的朋友，”一声咆哮，“即将返回达拉斯，跟阿泽佐尔……”  
  
“我的朋友和你的朋友。多么可爱。”查尔斯盯着火。“我希望你的朋友了解你爱折磨人的口味，要不然他会有点震惊……”  
  
“而你，教授……”男人继续说，仿佛查尔斯没有说过话。  
  
莫名中，他说话的调子……  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的嘴巴因恐惧变干。  
  
“你。 _妳_ 。教授 _博士先生_ ……你。回到。床上。”  
  
一声难以置信的惊呼趁他还没来得及咽下去就逃脱出来。“你一定是在开玩笑。”  
  
“不。”那把声音镇静得出奇。  
  
“不…… _我嘅心肝——我嘅寶貝_ 。我的美人。我不是在开玩笑。”  
  
“好吧，如果你认为……”  
  
“我认为，泽维尔，你觉得自己理直气壮地站在那里对着我尖叫，好像——我是——你的—— _狗_ 。”每个字都清晰得晶莹剔透；男人已经迈近了一步，以便让他的低音被听到。查尔斯感觉自己的手指蜷缩进椅子的扶手，指甲刮着织物。  
  
“我在说的是：你回到床上去才是理所当然的。”  
  
他想不出任何回复。  
  
“这样做要好得多。 _妳_ ……”男人的声音厚厚的。“最好还是回到床上，想出法子来取悦我……为我准备好你自己……”  
  
“准备好——你……”查尔斯正在发抖；他好像无法停止发抖。“而我毫无合作 _意愿_ 的这个事实属于你那变态小想法的任何部分吗？”  
  
他可以发誓，男人的笑声刮起了地上所有的血液并把它抹到自己的话语中：  
  
“教授：准备好与否，愿意与否……当我回来，我会把你操到忘光你 _所有_ 珍贵朋友的名字。”  
  
一阵停顿。接着是热切的口气：“那够不够清楚？在你的意识中？”  
  
“清楚，而且： _不_ 。”查尔斯颤抖着站了起来；转身面对门，庞大的椅子就顶在他面前。他的睿鴍嘎嘎叫，扑腾着翅膀。“难道你不记得我告诉过你：如果我在任何时候说‘不’，你都要 _停下_ 。而且你说过……”  
  
“我说过我明白，泽维尔。”  
  
沉默。  
  
接着口气几乎轻柔：  
  
“我从来没有说过我同意。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯敢发誓，他的视觉边缘变成了灰色。因为：貌似很长一段时间过去了，他才眨了眨眼睛清醒过来。之前走廊出现过拖动的声音，然而现在只有沉默。  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，对着他的睿鴍低声说，“去吧。”于是它飞出了房门，往上翱翔，看到……  
  
……男人。在厨房边伴着罗根。罗根仍然昏迷不醒。而男人正对厨房门上的金属做着什么——束缚他？也用链子铐住他？ _上帝， **罗根** ……_  
  
“他不会杀了他。他不会这样做的。他不会，他 _不能_ ，”查尔斯喃喃自语。他绕着椅子迈步，试了试门的把手，感觉头晕晕的。“噢，上帝，噢，我的上帝。”  
  
门把纹丝不动。他用双手贴住房门硬推了一下。毫无作用。所以查尔斯把椅子推到一侧。他咬紧牙齿，做好准备，接着用一边的肩膀撞向最大的那道裂缝……  
  
毫无作用，除了一阵激涌的痛楚以及咬痕旁边冒出的新悸痛……  
  
“噢， _上帝_ ，那，”查尔斯疯狂地后退。那个咬痕。男人将会再次咬他，无论他说 _是_ 或 _不_ 或 _停_ ……“睿鴍 _，睿鴍回来……_ ”  
  
它在一瞬间飞回他身边，绕着他的意识盘旋，发出一声惊叫，黑色的翅膀俯冲了一下。不过那不是出于惊惶。也许是出于恐惧——但也是出于愤怒，而那种愤怒让查尔斯挺直肩膀。那个杂种以为他会喘着气昏过去然后——躺在那里默默遭受——它。 _它？强奸_ ，他的意识冷冰冰地说， _它是什么就该怎么称呼。_  
  
牛津情圣不是个假正经的家伙——但他唯一一次见过这种事，是在玫瑰花盛开酒吧……一个男人喝下一杯啤酒不到两分钟就摇摇晃晃地挨着肮脏的吧台，接着另一个男人过来帮忙——而他的手指贪婪地紧握对方的模样……查尔斯看见并进行了干预。  
  
当时没有其他人在意，但他进行了干预。他看到玻璃杯底部的砂砾，因此他进行了干预。他当时的力量远远不及现在，但他仍然进行了干预。 _睿鴍_ ，接着他伸出手，他的力量刷过鸟儿的羽毛——真要说力量差距，当时的睿鴍还只是一个鸟蛋……  
  
“一个鸟蛋，”他喃喃自语，“那就是当时的你—— _噢_ ……”  
  
睿鴍用力啄了下他的头骨。它仍然在愤怒，而他只因恐惧而茫然。  
  
_愤怒_ 。“不要光站在那里；不要光 _等着_ ，“查尔斯半抽泣地说。“做点什么。”  
  
这里没有人会帮助他。罗根正被天杀地焊接到烤箱上或者被陷于同样恐怖的困境中，因而没有人会来干涉。但如果男人认为他——查尔斯，会允许自己被强奸……  
  
好吧。  
  
那他就大错特错了，而且他将会遭到反抗。  
  
查尔斯不假思索，一秒都不停顿，就猛推着椅子抵住尽可能多的门框。他把房间对角的空书架搬了过来，把木头楔到椅子的前面。该死的门通往走廊，这点不假，但家具至少会拖延一下那个杂种。  
  
他在楼梯头放置了一道燃烧的思火，让微小的意识闪烁沿着通往自己房间的走廊排列。 _火_ 。查尔斯盯着在炉石上闪着橙光的火焰。他飞奔到卫生间，取回了陶瓷杯；接着他舀起一些烧红的煤炭，为烫伤的手指发出嘶声。陶瓷，不是金属—— _金属_ ，噢，上帝……  
  
查尔斯疯狂地环视房间。链子蜷缩在角落里。金属杯就放在炉边；保温瓶。琴的玩具，装汤的容器——两者都在床上——那天杀的 _床架_ 是金属做的。门上所有铰链和把手也是金属做的，“ _靠_ 。”他喃喃自语，“我能做什么——什么……”  
  
_有什么 **意义** 呢？_他忍不住开始大笑。这下他知道自己真的疯了——他肯定是疯了，才会站在那里大笑，尽管他的睿鴍振翅飞到床架，栖息在一根床柱上，嘎嘎叫起来……  
  
啄了啄灯笼。  
  
查尔斯变得沉默，意识到—— _对啊。_  
  
他匆忙吹灭了蜡烛，不顾火热的融蜡把它们拔出来扔到火中，接着他把灯笼高举过头顶，让它掉落到炉石上。在玻璃砸碎之前，他才刚刚想起闭上眼睛。  
  
而在被砸碎的残骸中，有三块碎玻璃——形状窄长，边缘参差——对他刚好称手。  
  
他从床上捉起他的毛衣，把较小的玻璃碎和玻璃渣一股脑推到椅子的周围。那将会进一步拖延男人。  
  
“玻璃，”查尔斯嘀咕道，“还有没有玻璃？”  
  
他的意识正遥远地编目分析，即使他感觉自己的心脏正砰砰直跳。他把两块大玻璃藏进床垫的一道裂口中。模仿罗根的利爪虽然算是个好主意，但查尔斯知道自己使用起边缘武器的局限性。所以他只把第三块玻璃紧紧握在手中。但他能找到的玻璃越多，他就能砸出越多的玻璃碎摆在门边设置障碍。睿鴍正在寻找——他正在寻找……  
  
唯一的其他玻璃归属于装古龙水的那个宝石红瓶子。在壁炉架上，查尔斯想起来。他冲过去拿起它；压低嗓门再次咒骂 _没用_ 。太小了——他让它落到炉石上——既小又结实，因为它没有摔碎。“天 _杀的_ ……”  
  
但查尔斯的思火燃烧的感觉对他发出警告，他咒骂了一半停下来。  
  
睿鴍从床柱上栖息的位置振翅飞到他的肩膀上，收拢它的翅膀。  
  
真不幸，恐惧居然让他的舌头尝到金属味儿。然而事与愿违。  
  
“计划如下，”查尔斯低声说。“他试图进入这个房间。当他通过障碍时，你朝他飞过去，”他用颤抖的手指抚摸着睿鴍的脖羽，“攻击他。与此同时我会用从火中舀起的煤炭分散他的注意力。他会——大吃一惊，或者会被拖慢速度，或者……”  
  
查尔斯忍住一声抽泣。那个计划听起来真荒谬；那永远不会见效——而且难道他要该死地 _裸体_ 跑到外面？衣柜里还剩有他的一条运动裤；他穿上那条裤子。他也把毛衣穿回去——整个过程不松开最后一块碎玻璃。最大的那块。  
  
“他会被拖慢到足够让我 _割中_ 他，然后——然后逃跑。”  
  
直接割过颈静脉。查尔斯实验性地挥了一下玻璃。他能够做到。他只曾这么做过一次，那点不假，当时他使用是一个碎瓶子，但他能够，他 _知道_ 他能够下手……  
  
较小的警报燃烧起来，以稳定的节奏一次接一个燃起，给他传送影子慢慢步上楼梯的闪瞬画面——以及男人思绪中翻滚的云——尖锐、血迹斑斑，所有的光芒都不复存在了。  
  
查尔斯紧紧握住那块碎玻璃。他弯下身用左手捡起陶瓷杯，它摸起来很烫手。  
  
他咬住嘴唇，接着让双手切换武器。运气好的话，男人不会记得他双手俱利，那样一来玻璃会杀他个措手不及。他尽可能把它隐藏在左手掌中，接着等待起来。  
  
接下来，等待是最糟糕的部分。  
  
他什么都听不到。天已经黑了，除了闪烁的火光。查尔斯深吸了一口气——当然了，他吸到来自炉火的烟雾以及罗根的血味。到现在血可能干了。他脚上的血肯定干了。  
  
他低头一看。  
  
_噢_ 。没错。弗洛斯特拿走了他的鞋子。  
  
“无论有没有鞋子——我都会逃跑的。来吧， _来吧_ 你这个杂种……”  
  
门吱吱作响。  
  
“……教授？”  
  
查尔斯又深吸了一口气，调整好身体角度，准备扔煤炭。  
  
“泽维尔。回答我。”  
  
_不_ ，他狠狠地想。  
  
床架微微抽动起来，各根床柱刮过石头。查尔斯几乎吓到灵魂出窍。  
  
一声 _切_ 。“你没在床上。”  
  
“离我远点，”查尔斯粗声粗气地说。  
  
“嗯。原来你在啊。”  
  
“你听见了吗？我不喜欢重复自己的话。”  
  
“我也不喜欢：所以我不会要求你回到床上。反之，我会说，”那把声音很平静，“现在我即将破门而入，查尔斯。因为你没有按我要求的做。”  
  
_**操** ——那道门对你做了什么？你他妈直接 **打开** 它不就好了，你这个笨剌头_，除了：当然了，男人想要吓唬他。  
  
“我可能是错的，但那也许不是赢得我的感情的最好方式，”查尔斯骂道。“而且不准你用我的本名，你这个 _杂种_ 。”  
  
没有回应。反之……  
  
查尔斯用力咬住嘴巴内侧，防止自己为眼前的景象尖叫：金属门把开始泡沫翻腾。金属卷须钻进木材中的裂缝，探出一根根尖刺……  
  
接着男人把房门从铰链上撕开，轻松得犹如他之前打开铝罐。  
  
当然了，只是这一次，他覆盖着血液。  
  
——————————  
  
而这种说法略嫌耸人听闻，查尔斯的意识超脱地评论。准确来说，他没有覆盖着血液。血液仅仅浸透了他的双手并弄脏了他的前臂。他的胸口有一小块已经干掉的飞溅血迹。  
  
他的脸上没有半点血。不同于查尔斯看到他身上染血的其他时候。那情况使他的眼睛显得特别绿。现在他的脸上没有半点血。  
  
他花了一点时间才领悟那意味着什么。而当他领悟过来时，他很惊讶自己的声音维持稳定，虽然不响亮，但也没有在颤抖。  
  
“你之前看着，”查尔斯说。  
  
男人已经把门抛到对面的墙上；撞击声没有让查尔斯退缩。然而现在，他看到那双手，放在挡住空门框中间的那张椅子的高背上……  
  
对方的眼睛凝视着他。闪闪发光。  
  
“看着什么？”  
  
“罗根——流血。你让他流血，你让他尖叫，而且整个过程中，你站在足够远的距离眼睁睁看着它发生。”  
  
血淋淋的手指弯曲。“他没有尖叫。他从来不会尖叫。”  
  
查尔斯保持他的意识冷漠遥远。他的睿鴍正在帮忙——利爪钻进了他的肩膀，等待出击。“你以前对他干过这种事。”  
  
“他一开始抵达这里的时候，我帮他训练过。”男人的声音低沉。“他逃跑了五次。”  
  
“而你对逃跑的人做那种事。”  
  
“得了吧你，为什么关心呢？”他抬起一根眉毛。“他又不是一个孩子。”  
  
“你这个 _野蛮人_ ，”查尔斯骂道。“他是我的朋友……”  
  
“而你，教授……”牙齿闪闪发光。“一脸的义愤填膺。詹姆斯不会尖叫，但我知道你会尖叫。”  
  
查尔斯的肠道扭曲起来。  
  
然而看到对方懒洋洋地往前倾过椅子靠背才使得他猛地激起一股恶心感。对方虽然看似放松，但仍把全副注意力落在他身上。  
  
接着查尔斯意识到：椅子、书架、火焰……男人不会被分心。不会被任何事物分心——也许除了查尔斯本人。 _改变计划_ ，他绝望地思索。让男人觉得自己即将获胜，引诱他足够接近，让他失去戒备——然后割断他的喉咙。  
  
他看着对方把脑袋从一侧转到另一侧，肩膀微微拱起。那对胳膊往前拉伸，双手交叉并往外翻。接着那些修长的手指搭在椅子的布料上——红色，交织在一起——瑞雯的头发绑成辫子……  
  
“我之前让你尖叫过，泽维尔。”那声音甚至更安静了。“我即将让你再次尖叫。”  
  
“你才不会做任何类似的事情呢，”查尔斯嘶声说道。  
  
“嗯。因为，”接着那些牙齿的闪得更加夺目，因为男人正看着杯子，“你打算文明点？好好招待我喝水，说服我顺从你的意志？那是不会见效的。这一回不会。”  
  
“对，”查尔斯同意，然后把煤炭撒向他。  
  
那个笨剌头避开了。他居然该死地躲到椅背后面，双臂快速地脱离视线，而且他之前为什么没有 _该死地_ 想过那一点？ _天 **杀** 的_，在绝望之中，查尔斯正准备拿着杯子穷追到底，接着按捺住自己——用力握住它……  
  
一声大笑刮过他的耳朵。“你真心认为那会……啊，教授。”男人从椅子后面站直身子，依然笑嘻嘻的——那些 _牙齿_ ……  
  
“我原本寻思过你会尝试做什么事儿。非常聪明。这下看看你……”那脑袋朝杯子挑了一下，“准备再试一次。但你已经用光煤炭了。多可惜啊。”  
  
_让他一直聚焦在右手上。_ “不要 _碰_ 我……”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。  
  
另一声 _切_ 。“你放火烧了椅子咯。”男人小心地把它搬到走廊，接着把它倾向一侧。坐垫上的煤炭掉下来，火花落在石板上。接着男人慢慢走回来，端详着仍然挡住自己路的书架。  
  
“火和木。真原创啊。”  
  
“在达拉斯见效了，不是吗？”  
  
“也许是。但如今为时已晚，它们不会有任何用途。”  
  
男人用一只手的手指伸入书架，把它拖进走廊。木头刮擦石头的声音非常响亮。  
  
_做好准备_ ，查尔斯告诉他的睿鴍，接着再次对着男人挥舞杯子。“你如若走近我，我发誓我会……”  
  
“你会做什么？朝我吐口水，挠我……咬我？”男人挨着门柱。“除了你的意识，干什么都行，泽维尔，我相当渴望体验一下。”  
  
“我的意识？我本应在好几天前就把你的大脑变成浆糊。但是那不会造成多大的差别，”他骂道，“对不对？”  
  
男人卷起嘴巴冷冷一笑，接着角落里的链子叮当响起。查尔斯用力咬住嘴唇，忍住叫喊。  
  
“你如若动用你的力量，泽维尔，我就动用我的力量。”  
  
沉默。  
  
男人在门槛上呆了好长一段时间。接着他迈进房间，脸上仍然挂着微笑，慢慢地、仔细地用两只赤脚的侧边扫开了玻璃渣。  
  
查尔斯向后退了一步。“不要。”  
  
“你又穿上衣服了。 _寶貝_ ，”声音既低沉又亲昵，“为什么你要做这样的事呢？”  
  
他又迈近了一步；查尔斯佯装绊倒，让自己的声音显得焦躁。“ _拜托_ 不要——不要这么做……”  
  
“做什么？”  
  
查尔斯感觉自己背部撞到墙壁。他垂下眼睛，望向一旁——让自己急躁地呼吸，半喘气、半抽泣：刚刚把最后一线生机寄托在一个没用的小杯子的人才会发出的那种噪音。 _上钩吧。_  
  
而男人上钩了。  
  
“哎，现在……那是什么？”那把声音仍然低沉，现在几乎像在嬉闹。“你会用那个做什么， _心肝_ ？打我的脑袋？”  
  
查尔斯把自己的左手也移到杯子边，手指刷过它。他一直保持目光朝下，假装打了个哆嗦。“它是我的。”  
  
男人是如此地接近，查尔斯能够感觉到他的身体和呼吸散发的热量，能够闻到干燥的血液，几乎能够 _尝_ 到轻柔的呼噜声。“它当然是你的咯。乖乖把它交给我，我会把它放回去，放回它所属的地方。来……”  
  
男人用左手的两根手指勾住杯子的把手。“把它交给我吧。”  
  
快速的抬头扫视证实：瞳孔散大。查尔斯拽了回去；那对鼻孔张大了。男人把手往上拉——一直向上，越拉越高，直到杯子的高度跟查尔斯的眼睛齐平。接着向他靠近……直到查尔斯的手几乎搁在一个瘦削的肩膀上。男人的皮肤贴着他的指关节，感觉暖暖的。  
  
那对嘴唇卷起构成微笑。“把它交给我，查尔斯。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
查尔斯让他的右手松开杯子时微微发颤。  
  
但是当他亮出玻璃刺往那个杂种的喉咙时，他的左手可没有半点发颤。  
  
——————————  
  
后来他意识到，男人之前抬起右手拿走他左手手指上的杯子纯属运气。运气，机会……  
  
他简直不敢想象如果——像潜伏在树林中的梦魇怪物——如果对方真那么天杀地快速会怎样。  
  
然而他没有。那个怪物拥有跟普通人类一样鲜红的血。又红又热，从他的脖子底部喷出来，他因痛苦大吼。  
  
男人反击——也许是出于本能——时好几滴血飞溅到查尔斯的脸上。查尔斯的左臂已经从男人的右侧反弹开，所以他握着玻璃扎向男人消瘦的腹部—— _把杂种开膛破肚_ ——在他再次出击前，一只手抓住他的肩膀，把他猛扭过来，把他往下抛向地板。查尔斯把落地转为翻身滚动，顺势翻滚，直到他撞着衣柜。他才刚匆匆爬起来，耳朵嗡嗡作响，这时候一个拳头挥向他的脸——他迅速低头，那一拳扑了个空。他把自己的拳头落在那混蛋的肋骨上，接着敏捷地避开朝他脑袋挥来的另一拳，然后奔向走廊……  
  
但是某样东西猛地击中查尔斯的后脑勺，这一击的力道使得他失足跌倒。他首先把脸撞到墙上，只能模模糊糊听到杯子摔碎在地板上，陶瓷碎片刺入他的双腿后面。他转头的时候耳朵还在嗡鸣——转头看到对方淌着鲜血，像狮子一样大步走向他。  
  
查尔斯试图把自己推离墙上。他脑袋的痛楚飙升，而男人的脸不断在他的视野中对焦又失焦——但他聚焦到足以用意志逼自己停止昏眩。聚焦刚好来得及察觉一只消瘦手臂扭动的模糊影子——并看到那一拳击中的力道足以打断他的牙齿。  
  
而 _那_ 直接把他打倒在地，没有缓冲的翻滚——不过说真的，那是门边的角落，也不存在翻滚的空间。  
  
但他才不会哭呢。毕竟他曾对自己发过誓——几天前对着镜子……查尔斯糊涂地眨了眨眼。如果他没有在哭，那么从他脸上温暖地流淌下来的细流是什么？……  
  
原本站得笔直的男人俯下身来，把查尔斯围困在角落里。他用力拍打玻璃。查尔斯原本紧握着那块碎片的手已经松动，松到他只能眼睁睁地看着对方的手拿开它，接着听到玻璃落在石头上的微弱声响。他的脑袋好痛。还有他脸上的东西是什么？  
  
查尔斯擦了擦一边的颧骨。他的指尖移开时被染成绯红色。  
  
_噢_ 。男人正把血流到他身上。  
  
查尔斯抬起脑袋观看。鲜血正从男人的喉咙和腹部滴落下来。那张脸上的笑容更像纯粹地露出牙齿——查尔斯不得不把自己的脸别开。  
  
“ _哈貝_ ……”  
  
那声低语钻进查尔斯的耳朵。  
  
“聪明，聪明…… _妳呢隻醒目嘅哈貝_ ……”  
  
他能感觉到头发被轻轻触碰。查尔斯意识到那是手指——那些沾血的修长手指，理顺缠结的头发。 _抚摸着_ 他。  
  
男人的呼吸已经加快了。查尔斯眨了眨眼；试图重新聚焦。有一只手在他的脑袋上。另一只手的掌跟则压着男人的裤子门襟。接着压得更用力，此后男人双脚来回移动。即使在头晕的当儿，查尔斯也能看到……  
  
他发间的手指弯曲了一下。他把恶心感咽下去，伸出一只手把对方推开。男人下身硬挺，明显地撑起他的裤裆，他的呼吸很粗糙。 _见鬼_ 。这不会是那混蛋第一次被痛楚和血液撩拨得性致盎然，但查尔斯可他妈绝对不会……  
  
“如何，教授？你来舔舔我的阴茎吧。”  
  
查尔斯摇了摇头。  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“你，”他吸了一口气，“怎么居然能那么问我？为什么我会对你做什么事情，我明明没有允许你对我做任何事情？”  
  
“因为，”男人一边说一边抚摸他的头发，“现在我将要操你，教授，而我原以为你可能宁愿它是湿的。”  
  
扭在查尔斯发间的头发猛地一拉，他忍住一声叫喊。男人轻松随意地把他抛向屋子中间—— _像一只猫_ ，那个想法在他的意识中闪过—— _逗着一只老鼠_ 。查尔斯聚焦于自己鼻子下方的地板。他才不是一只天杀的老鼠呢，而且他会先 _杀了_ 那个混蛋，绝不让他——让他……  
  
他感觉一个吻压到自己的颈后。一只手的手指梳理着他的头发，另一只手则抚摸着他的体侧，接着拉着他的运动裤的裤腰……  
  
查尔斯倒抽一口气开始挣扎。原本轻轻搁在他脑袋上的那只手移到他的脖子上，像老虎钳一样紧紧掐住他。查尔斯顶起手肘，尝试击中男人腹部的切口或者被他揍了一拳的挫伤肋骨。但随后对方身体前倾，发出一声低吼，用他所有的重量压下来——向后移动，接着又贴着他的屁股前前后后地推挤，他的臀部慢慢地拱了一下。他硬如岩石。  
  
“不，”查尔斯呻吟。“不要。 _拜托_ 不要……”  
  
“嘘。”哪怕隔着查尔斯的毛衣，男人的呼吸也是热乎乎的。查尔斯感觉到压力——隔着他俩的裤子都能感觉到的硬挺，然后是男人的脸贴着他肩胛骨之间的毛衣更为轻柔的鼻子爱抚。“ _我嘅哈貝_ 。美人，你是这么地……这事儿用不着伤害——用不着……”  
  
“当然用不着，但是，”他貌似无法呼吸，“但是——没有任何东西，它会的。如果你不使用任何润滑剂，你会害我进天杀的医务室，你这疯癫的混账……”  
  
“那算一个‘是’吗？”  
  
有那么震惊的一刻，查尔斯几乎无法呼吸。  
  
“不。 _不_ ——不是。你这彻底的 _杂种_ 。”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着他感觉到某物。接着感觉到他体内的某物让他变得冰冷淡漠，因为他意识到：那是笑声。  
  
真是奇怪，居然让这么小的事物作为触发点。他背部所感觉到的笑声的微弱震动——仅此而已——把他推过了边缘。他心想，就像早前的尖叫。跟松手……的感觉一模一样。  
  
也许，查尔斯一边想一边用手肘击打男人的肚子，猛地拱背把他顶开并转身用手指抓他的眼睛……也许对情感的分析可以等到稍后再做。他现在就感觉足够遥远了。就像他栖息在壁炉架上的睿鴍，看着他抓挠到让对方流血。睿鴍看着男人拍开查尔斯的手指，用贪婪的手捉住他——接着用双腿撑起身子往后避开另一拳，咆哮着朝查尔斯的脑侧打了一巴掌。 _像一只猫_ 。非常像猫，因为男人朝炉火扫了一眼，接着把查尔斯拖近壁炉，跨坐在他身上，让他的脑袋靠近散落在炉床的煤炭，威胁如果他继续挣扎，就会烧伤他。  
  
而且他一把查尔斯定在那个位置就露出一笑，弯下身在他的脸颊上刷了一个吻，接着猛地把臀部向下推挤，磨蹭着……  
  
查尔斯知道他的睿鴍正在壁炉架上来回行走。注视着……某样闪亮的东西？ _真典型_ ——但是……那是什么？ _那个古龙水瓶_ ，他的意识提供。卡在两块石头之间的一个角度。卡住。探出来。在一个角度。  
  
所以当某人踢中它——他不确定是谁，因为他俩的四只脚都没穿鞋……它碎了。气味跟他所记得的一样让人不快。  
  
然而，这种不快可比不上他的蓝色毛衣从前幅被往下直接撕成两半。  
  
_我才刚刚补好那个_ ，查尔斯心想，而他的睿鴍从壁炉架上厉声尖叫。 _刚刚补好_ ，接着——“ _停_ ……”他再次把脚踢出去，但他的声音几乎消失了，因为男人正在他的体侧抓出一条条指痕，咬着他的肩膀。 _不。停下。_  
  
接着对他的睿鴍说： _动手。_  
  
鸟儿起飞服从。查尔斯几乎没有注意到羽毛飞舞。他大部分的意识实在太过忙于扭动身子，用钝指甲尽可能撕扯男人的皮肤，喘气并试图推开他、用膝盖顶开他、拳打脚踢、手脚并用地挣脱开来。  
  
说真的，是让他分心。那样鸟儿就能够展开双翅，从壁炉飘落，然后像一把刀子直接刺入男人的意识。  
  
也许是一把黑曜石做成的刀子。有剃刀般的边缘。锋利到足以切开男人意识中嗡鸣的金属漩涡——切开漩涡并飞过河流——那条铅灰色的河流被尸体堵塞，散发着腐肉的臭味。但是： _不_ ，那是古龙水——肖的古龙水的气味——肖、施密特、舒瓦洛夫——接着睿鴍眩晕起来，扑腾着翅膀落下……  
  
“不，”查尔斯的声音绞痛破碎。“不要落在那儿……”  
  
他感觉手指抓住自己的下巴，把他的视线硬扭回现实世界—— _这是一件真实的事情——在现实世界中。_ 一件真实的事情：男人阴森地逼近他，犹如钢铁般无情。如此接近，他看到干血凝结成硬皮，眼睛在火光中灼热。  
  
“动用你的力量？”一声嘶吼火热地喷在他的脸上。“非常好。 _教授。_ ”  
  
接着男人猛拍了一下壁炉，查尔斯感到金属咬住他的手腕。他听到一声滑动的叮当——“ _上帝……_ ”镣铐闪电般快速地绕住他的脚踝。“ _不……_ ”他挣扎着想摆脱束缚，但他无法呼吸。即使当某样尖锐的东西割穿他的毛衣袖子和裤腿，然后猛地扯开所有衣物也无法呼吸。  
  
查尔斯意识到这下自己变得赤身露体。而睿鴍正在涡流中浮动，顺流而下。“回来，”他嘶哑地说，聚集力量进行另一次尝试……  
  
但随后男人伸出手。把一只血淋淋的手掌放置在查尔斯的脸侧。  
  
“ _寶貝。_ ”牙齿闪现——查尔斯透过自己的眩晕隐约看到，对方慢慢舔过他的下唇，接着凑向前来亲吻他。  
  
随着那个吻，睿鴍飘荡出男人的意识。慢慢地飞，在昏暗的灰色中浑身漆黑，像一片飘落的羽毛。它降落在炉边的查尔斯身旁，筋疲力尽。  
  
_对不起_ ，查尔斯试图说出来，但他没法让嘴巴动弹。他遥远地想，那里有一条舌头。在他的嘴里。除了他自己的舌头还有另一条。他试着朝它咬下去，但它躲开了——几乎像在嬉戏——接着他感觉一阵隆隆响抵着自己的胸口，那个吻变得轻浅、挑逗。  
  
_挑逗。_  
  
查尔斯意识到自己处于震惊中。 _你当然是啦_ ，他的意识冷冷地说道。他由里到外都冷透了，哪怕炉火近到触手可及。接着对方的嘴巴离去了。他的嘴唇感觉既凉又湿，因为它们暴露在寒冷的空气中。  
  
一声叮当传来。男人的腰带，查尔斯观察着。沾着黑色干血的手正在解开它。  
  
查尔斯深吸一口气，嘶哑地说：“我会尖叫。”  
  
“我希望不会响到足以让詹姆斯听到你。”  
  
“……詹姆斯？”  
  
一声低笑。“罗根的真实姓名。詹姆斯·豪利特。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
一声沙沙。查尔斯试图集中精神。那是什么——那是—— _噢上帝_ 长裤，接着男人赤身露体地贴着查尔斯的臀部磨蹭起来。他的肩膀又被咬了一口。 _你必须先问_ ，他心想，接着： _为时已晚。_ 他无法呼吸。  
  
他的脸上沾着血。男人的血——不知何时血被抹遍他的全身——而且查尔斯知道自己正在哭。甚至当他设法吸入足够的氧气来重复：  
  
“我会尖叫。我发誓。 _上帝_ ，”他破音了，“你真是头禽兽……”  
  
“禽兽，”男人低声说，“才不会给你这个。”  
  
某样东西刷过他的嘴巴。查尔斯试图聚焦；聚焦不了。反之，他尝了尝它。 _皮革。_  
  
“禽兽也不会告诉你：如有需要就咬下去。”  
  
那是男人的腰带。  
  
“所以，”长茧的手掌抚摸着他的大腿，捏了捏。“如有需要就咬下去。好吗？教授？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“啊，现在。说‘是’。跟我说‘是’——多简单的一个字，说吧……”那声音听上去好像真的感到……逗乐。查尔斯可以听出声音里头的笑意。他能看到牙齿闪着白光。“‘是’。说出来，泽维尔。”  
  
查尔斯摇了摇头。  
  
“说出来。”  
  
他选择不去回答。反之，他别过脸不去看男人，转而看着他的睿鴍，在炉火中逆光成黑色的轮廓。红色、橙色、金色中的黑色……他的视力模糊又变清晰，接着再次变模糊。  
  
“睿鴍，”查尔斯低声说，试图移动他的手去触碰——他想起自己被束缚住了。被链子拴住了。 _睿鴍_ ，他在意识中低语。 _帮帮我。帮帮我。_  
  
那只鸟没能帮上多少忙。但它扑腾了一下翅膀。无法飞翔—— _太累了_ ——它在地板上一点一点地靠近他，直到他感觉它的羽毛刷过自己脸侧的悸动。疼痛无处不在，男人的手指正热切地抓着他的大腿和屁股，而睿鴍什么都做不了。  
  
什么都做不了，除了依偎在身边安慰他。查尔斯低声说，“睿鴍……”  
  
“ _哦。_ ”  
  
查尔斯忍不住眨了眨眼睛，微乎其微地转过头，聚焦在对方的脸上。颧骨和下巴的线条依旧那么刻板僵硬……但那个表情却是温暖而开放的。 _充满惊叹。_  
  
“我看到她了。你的睿鴍。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“那里……”男人挑起下巴。“就在那里。她曾经到达拉斯找过我——我有没有告诉过你？”一个缓慢的吻刷过他的嘴巴。“我当时听到你的声音……”  
  
查尔斯慢慢地把脸转开——直到他能直视进鸟儿的眼睛，乌黑又光亮。  
  
“你觉得她会不会再朝我飞来？”  
  
查尔斯看到睿鴍的羽毛恼怒地皱起，他发出可怕而刺耳的笑声。“在你强奸我的当儿？ _不_ 。”  
  
一阵停顿。他把目光转回男人那儿，查尔斯看到他正目不转睛地盯着……  
  
_噢， **上帝** ，不_。那个蠢货真心感到——困惑？ _不_ 。而是：全神贯注地看着他。眉毛皱起，眼睛收窄。  
  
“强奸？你说过——无论我想要什么。”  
  
查尔斯看到自己的话语喷到睿鴍胸腔的羽毛上。“我也同样说过：如果我说‘不’就停下。是不是？”  
  
沉默。  
  
他让声音变得强硬。“是·不·是？”  
  
“是，但是……”  
  
“没什么‘但是’。这就是强奸。所以要么继续，要么停下。”  
  
好长一段时间，男人两者都没有做。  
  
但随后……  
  
……查尔斯感觉自己的呼吸加快，起伏不平，只见对方缩起身子离他而去……  
  
……接着拉起他的长裤。  
  
他的声音很粗糙：“我……泽维尔，我，那——那 _气味_ ，那古龙水……”  
  
“别试图跟我找借口。”他的声音在颤抖。“在你闻到那气味之前，你就铁了心要强奸了。”  
  
男人再次坐回到查尔斯的双腿之间。“但是……你的心脏。”  
  
查尔斯不想去思索它——他现在最不需要的就是[捉现行时](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_flagrante_delicto)心脏病发。  
  
“如果我足够……”那个笨剌头的声音听起来 _很害羞_ ，“集中精神，我能够感觉你的血液流动。在你的心脏里。而这个，”一只手落在他的胸骨；查尔斯猛地退缩，“这个跟我……跟我上回试图给你口交的时候还有跟你喝橙汁的时候感觉一模一样……”  
  
“只有禽兽，”查尔斯说，声音几乎消失了，“才区分不了欲望和恐惧之间的差异。”  
  
他把目光牢牢定在男人的五官上。心脏怦怦直跳地注视着对方把脑袋偏向一侧，抬起一只手去触碰查尔斯的眼泪，泪痕贯穿他脸上的血液。  
  
_在他的意识中_ ，查尔斯遥远地想。 _当我在他的意识中做了……那件事之后，_ _ **他** 看上去就是这个样子。_  
  
“ _美麗嘅哈貝_ ，”男人低声说。“你想要什么？”  
  
他的牙齿正开始打颤；他紧紧咬住它们。  
  
“告诉我。”指尖温柔地刷过他的嘴巴。“告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
查尔斯实在忍不下去：他躺在原地呜咽起来。看到他的胸部开始起伏。“我想要你从我身上 _滚开_ 。”  
  
男人的下巴绷住了——但他服从了。  
  
查尔斯意识到，在房间的寒意中，他赤裸的皮肤感觉好冷。但是……对方正在移开。 _移开_ 并取回他的腰带，把它滑回裤子的带圈中，接着皱着眉头俯视着他。  
  
“走开，”查尔斯有气无力地说。  
  
皱眉加深了。“但是……”  
  
“不：走开……”查尔斯在地板上扭动。他的脸湿漉漉的，泪水流在血液上。“离开。”  
  
“查尔斯，我……”  
  
“离开。而且……”他意识到自己开始痛哭流涕。“把链子弄掉。别束缚我， _别来烦我，让我独自一人_ ——拜托， _拜托……_ ”  
  
男人的服从可谓是他这辈子最惊奇的事儿。查尔斯感觉自己手腕上的金属——以及脚踝上的镣铐——解开并卷起扭走了。他几乎能够听到房间其余的金属在微颤……但是他一直让目光坚定地盯着他的睿鴍。  
  
他看到男人伸手去触摸鸟儿。  
  
_飞_ ，查尔斯告诉睿鴍， _飞回我这里——远离他……_  
  
查尔斯蜷起身子改成侧卧，交叉双臂抱着胸前，颤抖起来，他看见睿鴍飞向他，在他意识的安全之所闪烁化为虚无。  
  
_安全。_  
  
“离开，”他粗声粗气地说。  
  
“ _哈貝_ 。”男人的声音低沉。“ _心肝_ 。你愿不愿意让我……”  
  
查尔斯捉住炉石，拖着自己跟他拉开距离。“走。只是——拜托，别来烦我。”他因抽泣破音。“拜托。”  
  
很长一段时间里，除了沉默以及炉火的声音，什么都没有。  
  
接着男人离去了。  
  
无可否认，他是分阶段走的。他首先从床上拿起一条毯子，然后把它盖在查尔斯身上。但最终，他离去了。  
  
当查尔斯独自一人，他只能盯着空空如也的门框。等待他的目光再次聚焦。接着他花了一段时间才意识到：那里是 _空的_ ，意味着…… _敞开。_  
  
——————————  
  
更长的一段时间里，他所能听到是自己粗糙的呼吸声。  
  
接着：“起来，”查尔斯告诉自己。  
  
但他好像无法动弹。  
  
“你能够做到的。起来。”他躺在地板上喘着粗气。“站起来。”  
  
移动手指简直折煞人。查尔斯完全不知道这到底是为什么。他的后脑因为被杯子击中而剧痛；他的脸侧则更痛。他之前被束缚过的手腕和脚踝疼痛难忍……他感觉嘴巴像被砸个稀烂。  
  
但他移动了一根拇指。接着是两根拇指，然后是他的十指和双手。“困难的部分结束了。现在：站起来。”  
  
查尔斯摇摇晃晃地站起身子。一波晕眩让他蹒跚起来。“也许是脑震荡？”他喃喃自语，接着：“操……”  
  
接下来的几个动作他只能记住闪瞬而已。他试了三次才握住卫生间里的热水把手；掉了肥皂但仍擦洗去脸上和胸部的血迹。洗完澡后差点摔出了淋浴间。头痛和恶心则更加糟糕。  
  
“也许罗根……”  
  
睿鴍太累了；他其余的鸟苑则沉默着。所以查尔斯往厨房的方向发送了一股无形的力量。就像从被扯破的水泡流出的液体。  
  
罗根已经离去了。  
  
“噢。”他正在毯子里颤抖。炉火即将熄灭。“回到达拉斯。”就像男人之前说过的。  
  
男人不会为此撒谎的。他会吗？当然不会。对方或许会谋杀人又强奸未遂……但他不是个骗子。  
  
“我希望不会。”  
  
查尔斯觉得好累。但是，“医务室，”他告诉自己。再也没有门、没有锁、没有链条了。他能走到那里去。他知道路怎么走。  
  
他摸索找出一支蜡烛，不在乎炉火烫到他的手指点燃它。他小心翼翼地绕过破碎的玻璃和杯子，转身并离开。  
  
走廊既漫长又非常黑暗。哪怕伴着烛光，查尔斯也几乎看不到东西。而且他很难让目光聚焦在石墙上的金色微光——接着是金属花饰的反光和闪烁。到了。图书馆的门。  
  
查尔斯想起，穿过图书馆，迈下长长的白色走廊。在去蜂巢的中途——在储藏区的对面往右转，医务室就在那附近的其中一个房间里。也许，他一边想一边咽下激增的恶心感……也许那里会有阿司匹林……  
  
他抓住门把手。“拜托，”他咕哝着，“是开着的。”  
  
它是开着的。  
  
图书馆就跟他印象中毫无二致。不过里头暗暗的。寒冷而安静。查尔斯既不往左看也不往右看，他摇摇晃晃地迈向另一道门——通往西翼大区的那一道门……“ _拜托_ 是开着的。”查尔斯倒抽了一口冷气。他试了试门把，接着感觉自己的呼吸伴着颤抖的叹息离开他。  
  
因为那道内门被锁上了。  
  
“不，”他低声说。而且他好像累到无法再继续前进了。  
  
查尔斯朦胧地注视着，他沉下身子跪倒在地。在他的眼睛闭上之前，他勉强设法用食指和拇指掐住蜡烛灯芯。 _很好。_  
  
因为要是以放火烧了这个地方来感谢罗根的探访——况且还是在圣诞节——那该多遗憾啊。  
  
——————————  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛时，他是温暖的。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。一种长毛绒材质柔软地蹭着他的嘴巴。地毯以红蓝金色呈螺旋状扭曲构成复杂的图案。他的肩头掖着一条毯子……不。 _两条_ 毯子。  
  
他谨慎地坐起身来，接着缓慢地吸了一口气，因为他的脑袋一阵阵地悸痛。  
  
“嗷……”  
  
查尔斯按摩自己的太阳穴。他畏缩了一下，摸索起自己的头骨后侧。那里有一个肿块，大小如一颗蛋——而且可不是小鸟下的那种蛋。他盘算要不要从矮沙发上站起来；几乎决定作罢……这时候他瞥见壁炉旁边的桌子。壁炉，其中的烈火燃烧着至少五块木头，而且燃烧得相当快。  
  
图书馆里暖暖的——除了炉火肯定还有别的因素在供暖。查尔斯低头凝视着自己骨瘦的胸部和手臂。他知道自己在毯子底下完全赤裸……而且他原本确实感到相当冷才对。然而现状是他的牙齿并没有因寒冷打颤。  
  
两张桌子。他咽了咽。它们几乎是他之前在这个图书馆最先看到的事物。查尔斯颤抖着把毯子拉近，凝视着房间的阴暗角落。苍白的冬日光线透过三扇高窗照进来——然而它远远没有明亮到足以赶走所有的阴影。  
  
其中一张桌子上摆着那套熟悉的国际象棋。而另一张桌子上则摆着那只烛台。但是它的旁边则是……  
  
查尔斯看着蒸汽从金属保温瓶中上升缭绕。他知道不要去碰它为妙。如果男人把它放在那里，谁知道他可能认为何种药物适合用作补充剂？查尔斯在意识中疯狂地审查了所有的可能性。不同种类的镇静剂。[巴比妥](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbiturate)。但凡是能够让他一直静止不动地躺在这张沙发上的……  
  
而事实上，他一直在那张沙发上躺……多久了？……  
  
查尔斯口干舌燥地再次盯着窗户。日头正高。今天是圣诞节。所以他已经昏迷不醒了……数小时。  
  
他试图站起来；呻吟一声坐回到矮沙发上。 _没有用处_ 。无论那个砸到他后脑的蠢杯子对他造成什么样的伤害……貌似这种伤势暂时不会消退。 _天杀的。_  
  
接着传来金属刮擦金属的微弱声响……  
  
查尔斯猛地畏缩着抬起头。但是他瞥见了那些棋子。其中一只棋子移动了。他眯起眼睛；几乎无法判断是哪一只。但是室内没有气流，而它们是实心金属……所以唯一能够让它们微微动弹的只有……  
  
他咬了咬牙，抹掉额头的汗水。那杂种可真是彬彬有礼。提前通知查尔斯，他即将潜行到范围内，就在数分钟后，或者数秒钟后。  
  
仿佛收到暗示似的，西翼的门传来一声叩响。查尔斯以最快的速度转移到沙发对面的角落深处。  
  
他凝视着炉火，这样他就无需看着男人缓缓走入房间，随手关上门，然后迈步——几乎悄无声息地——走过地毯。  
  
接着他听到：“……泽维尔”  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。“我跟你说过别来烦我。”  
  
“我知道。”男人的声音很粗糙。“而且我会的。只是……”  
  
“‘只是’什么？”  
  
“你受伤了。”  
  
“我知道那一点，谢谢。你想跟我说的就这个吗？”  
  
“……我很抱歉。”  
  
“你是应该感到抱歉。”查尔斯感到腹部产生一种丑陋的扭曲。他小心地转过头去看着这个男人。对方穿戴整齐；深色衬衫和长裤。那张脸的消瘦线条没有变化……但是那张脸本身却是惨白的，眼睛犹如眉毛下的黑色污迹。  
  
“还有……为什么抱歉？给我列一张清单。”  
  
“为吓坏你抱歉。”  
  
“是的。还有呢？”  
  
“为伤害你抱歉。”  
  
“确实。 _还有呢？_ ”  
  
男人顿了顿。查尔斯几乎可以听到齿轮在他的意识中转动。  
  
“……还有——为没有听你的话抱歉？”  
  
“正是。‘不’毋庸置疑意味着‘不’。那一点到现在应该相当清楚了吧？”  
  
一声野蛮的咆哮。“你 _告诉过_ 我，‘无论我想要什么’……”  
  
“而我同样告诉过你：‘如果我说“不”，你就得停下。’所以如果你打算按照字面意思理解上半句，下半句肯定也得仿效了，不是吗？”  
  
这是逻辑的力量，查尔斯冷冷地反思。因为对方沉默了。  
  
“此外，”他继续说。“默认那个 _不会_ 让人显得自私无比的选项通常比较合适。”  
  
“好吧，”男人气呼呼地说。“给。”  
  
他把一个容器推向查尔斯。“我给你带了点东西。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“大天使的血。从达拉斯带来的。供我治腿用的。你可以用它疗伤。”  
  
查尔斯盯着那个塑料容器。里头装着一样不起眼的深色物体。大概是一个注射器。  
  
“大天使是否同意抽这么多次血？抑或你也用链子逼他就范？”  
  
生锈般的笑声，里头没有任何暖意。“他想再多抽一点血。诀窍是防止他抽太多。”  
  
“……他是对这项事业是如此地献身、如此地投入。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“ _为什么？_ ”  
  
男人低头看着自己手里的容器。查尔斯看到他的手是…… _干净的_ 。那个杂种已经洗掉所有的血。  
  
“我不知道，泽维尔。他从来没有告诉过我。”  
  
接着他解开容器的密封，然后拿出了——是的，查尔斯知道——一个注射器和一个小瓶。“乖乖让我……”  
  
“ _不，_ ”查尔斯厉声说。  
  
一声咆哮。“你已经澄清你的观点了，泽维尔。你有自己的意志和自己的意识，而且你能够用一个字阻止我。现在让我来帮帮你。你 _受伤了_ 。”  
  
“而害我受伤的人正是你。所以如果你认为你要拿着一根针进入我的皮肤三英尺范围内，那你就大错特错了。”  
  
好长一段时间，男人只是盯着。  
  
接着他小心翼翼地把小瓶放回容器中，接着把容器放置在地上，用脚把它轻轻推向查尔斯。“那就由你自己来吧。但前提是你自己想要。某些日子里你似乎像是那种宁愿受苦的人。”  
  
“也就是说，这么长时间以来你一直在帮我的忙咯？让我遂愿受苦？你可真体贴啊。”  
  
男人微微耸了一下肩膀，接着往后退步，直到差点撞到炉火。然后他朝身后扫视，沉了下去——首先跪下，接着盘腿而坐。那些修长的手指弹拨着地毯的边缘。  
  
“你想要什么？”男人突然说道。  
  
查尔斯凝望着装在容器内冰块的小瓶，想起对方问过同样的问题，当时被束缚的查尔斯躺在自己房间的地板上流着血。  
  
“我已经告诉过你。”他保持声音冰冷。“我想要你别来烦我。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
查尔斯盯着他。  
  
即使隔开一段距离，他也看到肌腱伸缩——因为男人把双手扭在一起，一只手握着另一只手。“我会给你任何东西。”  
  
查尔斯哼了一声。他的声音感觉像生锈似的。“任何东西？为了什么？性交？ _不。_ ”  
  
“不为性交。为了——跟……”男人听起来非常年轻。“跟你表示我很抱歉。我会给你任何东西。”  
  
“给我自由，”查尔斯立刻说道。  
  
一声咆哮。“这些墙内的任何东西。”  
  
他的眼睛正在刺痛。刚刚那句话算是冒了个险，没错，然而再次听到无法言表的话语被说出来…… _墙_ 。貌似永无逃脱之路了。  
  
除非他在莫名中熬过了接下来的——无论多少个日子？多少个星期？ _不_ ，查尔斯疲惫地告诉自己。弗洛斯特肯定很快就会回来，因而发现器的工作将再次启动。如果查尔斯熬过了接下来跟男人该死地共处一屋的这段时间——如果他证明自己温顺又无害且值得信赖……那么他就可以快如眨眼地蒙蔽那个混蛋，然后溜之大吉……  
  
尽管他是如此地 _厌倦_ 这一切……  
  
外头吹起了一阵风。查尔斯回过肩头瞥了一眼。没有乌云，感谢上帝——没有风暴。然而风空洞的呼啸听起来非常冷。  
  
_温顺又无害_ 。当然了，被定型为这种人的最简单的方法，就是捧着一本书整天呆在一张天鹅绒沙发上。查尔斯叹了口气。那一点他能够做到。他甚至会享受这个过程。  
  
“我想要什么？在这些墙内？”  
  
男人点点头。  
  
“ _自由，_ ”查尔斯回答道。他抬起一只手先发制人。“我指的并不是离开的自由。我指的是：走出我的房间的自由。坐在这个图书馆阅读的自由。去厨房泡一杯该死的茶的自由。我不想被锁在房间内，而且我再也不想被链子拴起来了。”  
  
一声低吼。“但我要如何才能相信你呢？我是说，相信你不会逃跑。”  
  
查尔斯抬起他的下巴。“我可能会问你同样的问题。除了我要问的是：我要如何才能相信你不会性侵我呢。”  
  
“好 _吧_ ——行，”男人嘶声说。他的牙齿呲露。“没有链子。就这些吗？”  
  
查尔斯感觉血液从脸上流失。他压根没想到—— _噢，上帝_ ，他压根没想到男人居然会同意。他的意识搜索起自己想要的……额外的事物……  
  
“我……”他的思绪落在某样完全无关紧要的事物上。“我想要你弄掉那些床单。我指的是我床上那些。它们臭熏熏的。”  
  
他将会派男人回到那个散发着浓烈气味的房间……那古龙水属于舒瓦洛夫。肖。那个杂种一闻到古龙水的气味就把他的毛衣撕成两半……也许那是某种触发器？  
  
_噢，上帝_ 。“我的毛衣……”查尔斯喃喃自语。  
  
真是可笑，他如此苦恼，无非为了一堆蓝色纱线。因为他那件毛衣现在已经沦为毛线了。也许他可以给自己织一条蓝色的围巾，在感觉特别想自杀的时候围上。  
  
“我会把你所有的衣服还给你，”男人静静地说。“还有你的书。”  
  
“你给我理解好‘自由’是字面意思。如果我想来这个图书馆，”他指了指书架，“读 _更多的_ 书……你不会阻止我？”  
  
对方对着地板说。“我不会阻止你。”  
  
“你保证？绝对不会？这不是某种你一走出门就会忘掉的心理打嗝？”  
  
“我保证，泽维尔。仅限三个条件。”  
  
“我 _就知道_ 。”有那么一刻，查尔斯什么也没做，光是发火；接着他气呼呼地说，“说来听听看。”  
  
“首先：如果门是锁着的，而你想通过它——你呼唤我。我将会决定是否将其打开。”  
  
“只要你任何时候都不给图书馆的门、厨房的门以及 _我的_ 门上锁。就这样。”除了查尔斯突然冒出一个超现实的想法：他的门已被扯掉并砸成碎片。真是要多尴尬有多尴尬。  
  
但男人做了个不耐烦的手势。“行。”  
  
“那好吧。还有呢？”  
  
一个幽灵般的浅笑。“拜托你别再尝试伤害我了，泽维尔。”骨瘦的手指触碰他喉咙底部附近的衬衫领。“不便之处已经开始超过消遣情趣了。”  
  
“只要你别再尝试 _强奸_ 我——就行。否则我可不做保证。”  
  
那微笑扭曲了。“好吧。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。“第三个条件是什么？”  
  
他半预料男人会提出性方面的要求；那双眼睛的火热亮光暗示了这一点。  
  
但反之，他咆哮道，“如果你不跟我一起吃，你就没得吃。”  
  
“……就这样？”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“行。只要，”他补充说，感觉有点茫然，“你打算在接下来这段时间定期进食。无论这事会持续多长时间。”  
  
“我会在新年离开。”  
  
七天。距离一月一日还有 _七天_ ……查尔斯抿起嘴唇，阻止自己晕乎乎地发出笑声。他可以忍受七天。也许甚至六天，取决于那个笨剌头打算在元旦那天徘徊多久……  
  
绿色的眼睛收窄了。“如此为之欣喜吗，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯朝他露出无辜的笑容。“当然了。毕竟我期望收到纪念品。你要去哪里？”  
  
“我还不知道。”那些话说得很生硬——但接下来那些话的诚挚程度跟灼热的目光匹配。“无论去哪里……我都会把你想要的东西带回来。尽管告诉我……”  
  
“啊，”查尔斯感到头痛搅遍自己的脑壳，“我刚刚是在开玩笑。真的没有必要给我带来任何东西。”  
  
接下来发生的事情十分明了：男人闷头不语。  
  
圣诞节，查尔斯一边思索一边盯着对方阴沉地皱眉头。外头天寒地冻，而他却赤身裸体裹着毯子呆在这个图书馆， _闻起来_ 就像他印象中的差不多四个月前……如果他的朋友们现在能看到他……他的妹妹……  
  
他眨了眨眼，忍住一波眩晕。  
  
“看在见鬼的份上，教授，”男人朝他咆哮。“输入大天使的血，喝下这茶。接着我会给你做点早餐。”  
  
保温瓶在空中飘荡过来，在他的大腿上方悬浮。  
  
伴着一种某物在内心关闭的感觉……查尔斯接住保温瓶并畅饮了一口。接着他从容器中取出注射器和小瓶。“有没有止血带？”  
  
男人把一条橡皮筋扔给他。尽管头痛，查尔斯还是从容地接住它。接着他只需做了几个熟练的动作，轻弹一根静脉，然后就给自己输起血来。  
  
查尔斯等待自己昏迷过去。然而过了一分钟、两分钟，他的神智仍然清晰……于是他呼吸得更自在些。他又喝了点茶。“这是相同的姜茶吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“嗯。挺好喝的。”  
  
“也就是说你的胃感觉好些了？”  
  
“在所有感觉糟糕的事物中……”查尔斯实在忍不住了。他听到自己苦涩地笑出声。“它可能是最好的了。”  
  
“那血对大多数人见效神速。”  
  
“我知道。我之前被输过一次。”  
  
他后脑的悸痛已经有所缓解了。查尔斯低头看着自己的双手。强壮的手——工人的手，杰弗里以前总是这么说。他看到自己苍白的手指紧握着保温瓶。比男人的手指更短、更粗—— _不_ ，没有他的手指那么修长；这样说更加合适。他的左手拇指上仍然留着伤疤，而且拇指的指甲比右手的更厚。  
  
他叹了口气。  
  
“早餐，”男人哼了一声。“来吧。”  
  
查尔斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，紧紧闭上眼睛，接着睁开，谨慎地迈了一步。图书馆的地板在他的赤脚之下感觉怪怪的。  
  
“你需不需要我……”  
  
他伸出一只手，张开五指。“离我远点。我自个儿会走。”  
  
男人没有做出任何抗议。只是跟在他身后的一侧，距离他一步之遥，随着查尔斯小心翼翼地前往厨房。  
男人把一个盘子放在他面前并往上面高高堆满水果，查尔斯什么也没有做。 _厨房_ 。查尔斯四处张望。里头冷冷的，但却比它好一段时间来更干净。除了……  
  
他的目光落在灶台旁边的血迹上。  
  
男人跟随他的视线，从呼吸底下发出嘶声。“我很快就会处理那个……”  
  
“我要离开，”查尔斯颤抖地说，抓起他的盘子，“去图书馆里坐……”  
  
“不，”男人厉声说。“你在这里吃。”  
  
_在这里吃我才能够看到你_ 的部分没有说出口。  
  
十分钟，查尔斯告诉自己。他机械地吃下水果。十分钟，他就能解脱并独处。  
  
他只花了七分钟。时间过得极度缓慢，归咎于男人用水槽下方找来的刷子磨洗血迹发出的刺耳声响。  
  
接着男人站起身，洗了洗手，把更多的水果交给查尔斯。一个梨子、一个苹果……  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的胃部揪紧。  
  
“还想再吃吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
查尔斯拿起盘子走到水槽边。居家事务。这真是诡异——脆弱得就像一个蛋壳。在厨房餐桌边吃东西，接着清洗盘子。自达拉斯战役的最后几天，他已经好长时间没有这么做过了。  
  
而且他从来没有在某个曾经试图强奸他的人在场的情况下这么做过。  
  
因为裹着毯子，洗盘子也算是一个挑战。洗好后，查尔斯挨着料理台，拒绝迎接男人的目光。  
  
一声咆哮。“在我走之前，你需要什么吗？”  
  
_他要走了。_ 查尔斯的心脏跳进了嗓子眼。他对着地板摇了摇头。  
  
“那我今晚再跟你见面咯。”  
  
他冒起鸡皮疙瘩。“在厨房。仅限在厨房。”  
  
“仅限在厨房，”男人模仿他的话。“还有图书馆，当然了，当我去那里接你过来吃饭。”  
  
“你要去哪里？”  
  
“不关你的事。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“好……吧。能否拜托你告诉我，你把我的衣服存放在哪里？我可不能一整天裹着毯子奔波。”  
  
男人张开嘴回复——接着……笑了。“这里给你一个挑战，泽维尔。有几个秘密房间跟那个图书馆相连。看看你能不能找到那些暗门。因为在其中一个密室里，你还会发现自己的衣服和书籍。”  
  
“一个挑战？”查尔斯挑起他的下巴。“好哇。”  
  
“而[温控器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermostat)就在一块面板的后面。西翼大门的右边。”  
  
…… _温控器_ ……  
  
牛津较大型的建筑中有某套中央供暖系统。剑桥亦是如此。考文垂则更多……但知道这里也有供暖系统……  
  
查尔斯把更多的体重压向料理台，他并不完全信任自己的双腿。这种转变真是荒谬：笨剌头居然从跟踪他的一举一动、一直把他锁在房间里……变得允许他在这两层楼间自由活动。真是超现实。  
  
他想，除非男人真的相信他会遵守诺言。  
  
所以查尔斯考虑起来。也许他会干脆那么做。遵守诺言。在接下来的这小段时间里履行承诺。  
  
男人猛地抬起脑袋，朝他点点头。“再见。”  
  
查尔斯颔首。  
  
接着，在仍然难以置信的情况下，他听到脚步声以及关门声。  
  
查尔斯等待了两分钟，接着急忙冲向庄园的大门。他把耳朵贴在巨大的木板上。  
  
他听到遥远的……一台引擎启动的噼啪声。他判断不出是什么引擎。  
  
“他真的要走了，”查尔斯告诉大门。  
  
它没有回答。  
  
那并不重要。查尔斯以最快的速度行走，去测试一楼的其他房门。麦考伊的实验室上了锁。从那里继续迈下走廊——他实际上从未去过那个地方……另一道巨大的门也上了锁。查尔斯猛拉那里的门把。也许这道门通往西翼。或者外部。石板在他的赤脚下冷冰冰的。  
  
没有窗户，除了那些如此熟悉的高箭窗，一如他自己的房间。 _各个房间_ 。查尔斯跟自己打赌：琴的房间会是敞开的，而其他人的房间将会上了锁。他发着呆走回厨房。  
  
此后，他好几个星期来第一次给自己泡了一杯茶。  
  
——————————  
  
找到图书馆第一道隐藏的暗门并没有花费他多长时间。此前查尔斯慢慢地走回图书馆，仍然感到难以置信。琴的房间被上了锁；他为自己赌输而在心里做了个苦相。他那道房门的残余物也消失了，虽然他自己的房间……他往里头快速地瞥了一眼并畏缩开来。他的房间仍然散发着舒瓦洛夫的浓烈古龙水味。  
  
查尔斯从角落里搬起尽可能多的木头并匆匆离去。他不想去思考那里曾经发生过什么事。哪怕那件事的身体记忆——男人捉得出淤青的手劲和低喃的话语，落在他大腿上的双手和伸进他嘴巴里的舌头……查尔斯几乎是冲刺着返回图书馆的剩余路途。  
  
随手关上图书馆门的感觉好生奇怪。不得不在里头生火的感觉也好生奇怪。而……找到并调整温控器更是如此。那同一个面板中有电灯的开关。查尔斯把它们轻轻弹开又关上。  
  
接着他纵容自己以及他的好奇心，尽可能有条不紊地慢慢浏览起所有书架上的书籍。  
  
关于每一个主题的书籍，按照每一个主题 _分类_ ……他觉得自己的手指抽搐起来。查阅了五个书架后，他的脚步感到奇怪的飘飘然。查尔斯拿起一本天文学方面的书。接着是一卷[奥维德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ovid)的著作——他查看了一下——是拉丁语。接着是一本关于百年战争的历史书，以及一本英语版的[《安娜·卡列尼娜》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Karenina)。而那倒提醒了他。查尔斯在一个书脊满是西里尔文的书架的角落里找到一本看似俄语字典的工具书。接着他真的没法再拿别的书了，因此他把怀中那摞书放置在沙发上。  
  
接着他坐下来，随机拿起一本书读了起来。  
  
他读了没几页就不得不做了个苦相停下。那是奥维德的[《变形记》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metamorphoses)。倘若是[《爱的艺术》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ars_Amatoria)，查尔斯可能会觉得光着身子裹一条毯子阅读并不算什么，然而事实并非如此……  
  
他站起身来，小心翼翼地折返，在书架之间漫步。这一次，他不去思索任何主题或标题或文字……而是看着木质书架本身，看着它们被书本的重量压弯。  
  
_找到了。_  
  
“某人，”查尔斯欣喜若狂地低声说，“真应该考虑更经常除尘。”  
  
某个书架上累积的厚尘上出现一道道纹路。那架子本身紧紧地嵌入一个黑暗角落的连接处，上面摆放的全是关于[冶金学](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallurgy)的书籍。 _惊喜啊惊喜。_ _这里_ 汇集了四道纹路， _那里_ 汇集了四道纹路。查尔斯检查了一下书架的底部。没有指纹的迹象——但他并没有期待会有任何指纹。他小心地把自己的手指放置在男人留下的印迹上，缓缓对着木材摊平手掌，然后推了一下。  
  
什么都没有发生。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯没有移动。反之，他把目光往下转。  
  
最底部的那一层书架有一本特别大的书。查尔斯轻轻把它往前推……接着瞥见下方的金属旋钮。“ _哈。_ ”他按下旋钮并推动书架……  
  
……接着整个书架顺畅无阻地向内旋转。后面有一个房间。查尔斯瘦到足以轻松滑入书架和墙壁之间的空间；他无需进一步推动旋转架门就进去了，以防它会自动上锁。  
  
他花了一小会就找到了电灯开关。上方一个荧光灯泡噼啪作响，接着他就能够看到……“好样的—— _棒极了。_ ”查尔斯捉住最近的那个敞开的箱子，趁自己还没多虑就穿上内裤和牛仔裤，接着套上了汗衫和运动衫。  
  
看到自己那箱书，他的心脏猛跳了一下。查尔斯决定稍后要把它们搬回去。在此期间……  
  
他眨了眨眼，第一次意识到这些箱子看上去如何格格不入，随意地散落在空旷的灰色地板上。这种杂乱无章跟一整墙文件柜的几何精度构成了鲜明的对比。  
  
查尔斯试图打开一个柜子。它被上了锁。  
  
_天杀的。_ 一股激增的好奇感几乎害得他喘不过气来，但是……“你能等待。”他 _会_ 等待，查尔斯最终决定。而且等男人回来后，查尔斯会要求对方给它们解锁。即使严格来讲它们并不算门。  
  
——————————  
  
他入睡了两次。一次是在盯着炉火的时候睡着，另一次是在阅读《变形记》的中途睡着。查尔斯把口水流在奥维德的著作上，但他肯定自己并非文学史上第一个这样做的人。  
  
查尔斯把那本厚书撑开在靠近炉火的一张椅子上，分开游丝般薄的页面以便烘干。弄污了这件看似精致古董的名著真是可惜。但真的……谁会注意到呢？  
  
就在他把两页纸剥开的时候……他看到其中一只棋子移动了。  
  
查尔斯站在原地吓了一跳，心脏砰砰响。貌似又是提前通知。外面一片昏暗；因为开着温暖的电灯，他几乎没有注意到时间。而大天使的血确实起了神效——他所有的伤势都痊愈了——所以他无法根据疼痛的消退来判断时间的推移。  
  
在他思考这些的过程中，他跑回隐藏的暗门那边，朝机关猛跺了一下，接着疾速奔进密室里。查尔斯又拉又推地关上了书架。  
  
直到查尔斯盯着木架的背面——旋转门后面的部分是凹陷的——他这才意识到：从里头是没办法打开暗门的。而且——正如他之前所料想的——门已经自动上锁了。  
  
“ _靠_ 。”  
  
一个基本的错误。他摇了摇头。他当初为什么要跑呢？测试边界？本能？  
  
好吧，无论原因为何……那不会持续多长时间。查尔斯叹了口气，因为他看到其中一个文件柜的金属震动起来。动作虽然细微，但是足以向他传达，对方清楚无误地知道先去查看哪里。  
  
果不其然。书架门的方向传来敲门声。  
  
“泽维尔？”  
  
暗门往里头转动。“啊。”男人看起来并不惊讶。“你找到它了。”  
  
“是的，”查尔斯举起一箱书回复。“我刚刚正要拿回这些。”  
  
“这就解释了为什么你把自己锁在里头。”  
  
“我并不知道……”  
  
“而且这也解释了为什么你当初那么快地跑进这里。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“你的牛仔裤。”男人笑了。“铜铆钉。”  
  
幽灵般的记忆： _查尔斯·泽维尔_ ……以及： _你的口腔左侧有一块金属填料。上颚，后面倒数第二个臼牙。_  
  
查尔斯绷紧了下巴。“我这就把这些东西放回我的房间，”他掂了掂箱子，“顺便取回我的针线包。今晚我宁愿睡在这里。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我的房间闻起来仍然像那恶心的古龙水。而我不知道那对你产生什么影响，”查尔斯冷静地说，“但我可是一丁点都不喜欢。”  
  
男人双脚来回移动。接着提出：“我做好晚餐了。”  
  
“哦？”查尔斯保持声音随意。他的胃以一声咆哮毁了他的面子工程；他叹了口气。  
  
“对。”对方从暗门那里后退，留给他足够的空间。  
  
所以查尔斯抱着箱子，昂起脑袋，轻轻松松地穿过门。男人跟着他，仅仅停下来端详撑开在火边椅子上的那本书。  
  
“读[《皮格马利翁》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pygmalion_%28mythology%29)的时候出了点意外，”查尔斯解释，同时打开图书馆的门。  
  
“读什么？”  
  
“算了。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯顺路把箱子放回房间并取回了他的针线包。他确信男人一根脚趾头都没有迈过门槛。他路过时朝散落在炉边的可怜毛衣残余物瞥了一下，接着决定不去思考它。  
  
晚餐过程中，他保持沉默，反之：专注于他接下来要做什么。接着他想起……  
  
“那个隐藏的房间，”查尔斯突然说。“放着我的衣服和书籍的那个。”  
  
正在喝罗宋汤的男人抬起头来。“怎么了？”  
  
“那里头的文件是什么？”  
  
“记录。”  
  
“关于什么的记录？”  
  
“关于……军事行动。战斗、围攻，以及营地。”  
  
记忆把他们十月下旬的交谈推到他的意识最前方。那次交谈，查尔斯告诉自己， _不是_ 那次口交。“营地的记录。你说过我可以读那些记录。而且你不会提出任何要求作为回报。还是说你已经忘记了？”  
  
男人的勺子沿着他的碗侧刮擦。他的手指笨拙地移动。他的颧骨红扑扑的——也许是被冽风吹的——虽然他脸上的其余部分苍白又疲惫。  
  
“我没有忘记。”他的声音粗哑。“请自便。”  
  
查尔斯一下子懵了。“就这样？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“但是——它们被上了锁……”  
  
男人扭起嘴角朝他笑了笑。“而现在相关的柜子已经被解锁了，泽维尔。难道你不为我深表佩服吗？”  
  
查尔斯觉得心寒。阅读记录将会挺不赖的。然而他今晚决心从事另一个项目——他会尽可能快速而且彻底地完成这个项目。  
  
他默默地吃下另一碗罗宋汤。接着在水槽中清洗盘子，因为对方的目光落在他身上的感觉而绷紧神经。  
  
_如果你不跟我一起吃，你就没得吃。_  
  
这一招确实挺有效。让他习惯对方的存在；把他当成某种害羞的森林动物一样驯服。况且还是在一个文明的环境中——在餐桌边。  
  
也许，查尔斯淡漠地思索，那就是男人一直以来想要的。跟他一起呆在床上，温暖地对抗冬季的严寒，跟他谈话、触摸和 _亲吻_ ，直到查尔斯感觉男人的存在就跟那件蓝色的毛衣一样自然习惯。一旦失去就感觉被剥夺……  
  
查尔斯哼了一声。 _无稽之谈_ 。他才不是那种会依恋事物的人，无论他是否能与之发生性关系。他的怀表就是一个见证。到现在关于怀表的想法已经几乎无法让他产生兴趣了。而且无论对方的体温如何跟空间加热器一样高效——以及无论整天懒洋洋迷糊糊地躺在床上有多舒服……反正图书馆有一个温控器，而男人曾试图强奸他。变化，从正到负……  
  
男人中断了他的空想。“我明天又要走了。”  
  
“嗯。”除了无聊，查尔斯没有假装出任何情感。  
  
一只手的修长手指摇了摇，在胡茬上揉了揉。“你想要什么东西吗？我可以给你带来的东西？”  
  
“没什么。我只需要，”查尔斯说着，把盘子小心放在料理台上，“明天的食物，以及你今晚跟图书馆保持距离。”  
  
“我……”  
  
他转头一看。接着查尔斯收缩眼睛——因为那个该死的 _屌客_ 看起来……可怜兮兮的。  
  
“我不能睡在你旁边吗？”  
  
“真他妈该死，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说，“ _不_ 。我想要一些空间；我想要你别来烦我。”  
  
“就连睡在地板上或者壁炉边也不行吗？”男人恳求起来，“我可以睡在壁炉边……”  
  
“不。”  
  
查尔斯拿起他的针线包离开。他关门的时候，半期待会听到一个盘子在门后砸碎……但此事并没有发生。他不情不愿地表扬男人展示出自控，无论为时有多晚，接着慢慢走回图书馆。  
  
此后，不让自己去思考对方算是足够容易，查尔斯淡漠地为这个想法惊叹。他居然能够忽略这么多个星期和日子以来曾经如此生动而邪恶地威胁自己的念头……此君不到二十四小时前才把他按倒在地并侵犯他。  
  
他马不停蹄的忙碌产生了帮助。因为当天夜里，查尔斯从密室拿回了所有的衣服。他把它们摊开在图书馆的地板上，给它们进行分类；接着用剪刀剪掉每一块金属，然后用针线缝补好裂口和破洞。他做得小心翼翼、有条不紊；他既温暖又放松；而且 _不去_ 思考——无论男人在什么地方——他也许照样能够感觉到每一块金属掉在地上。  
  
——————————  
  
那天夜里查尔斯睡觉的时候没有做梦。图书馆的暖度还过得去。  
  
然而，当他睁开眼睛舒展身体，他第一个不受欢迎的想法是过去几个早上他自己的床要如何温暖得多。因为有男人蜷缩在他周围，紧贴着他……亲密地抱着他……  
  
他叹了口气。他会产生那种感觉并不让他惊奇。毕竟，那种感觉与如此强烈的身体记忆联系到一块。他受冻了如此之久才得以温暖地醒来，他挨饿了如此之久才得以进食果腹。而且当那肮脏的笨剌头肯让他下床后，他终于得以清洁自己。  
  
换做其他任何世界，到现在他们本应能够发展到一起沐浴了。  
  
然而事实并非如此，在他俩互动的每一个角落里，都潜伏着某种形式的攻击，这种威胁令人毛骨悚然。更别提那种文明行为的训练使得查尔斯感觉……男人就像一条狗。泽维尔教授手执狗绳。而他们在公园的步行将会一直无止无境地绕着角落兜圈。  
  
他又叹了口气，封闭起那些想法。  
  
当他走进自己的房间洗漱时，他注意床单被剥掉了。地板也被打扫干净了，椅子和书架从走廊搬回原位。他的毛衣残余物被浸泡在浴缸里。  
  
查尔斯不去思考接下来的星期陶瓷浴缸会散发出什么味道，他走到厨房。  
  
那里没有人。  
  
查尔斯用堆在角落里的木材生了火。接着他在炉子上煮水准备泡茶，然后——他不假思索地——召唤出他的睿鴍。它飞出他的意识，犹如一团爆炸的羽毛和能量，绕着房间打转。  
  
“去找找他，好不好？”查尔斯问。  
  
他无需等待多长时间。睿鴍可以在相当远的距离外感觉到那团金属云——因此甚至不需要飞出去见他。相反，它优雅地降落，弯曲爪子钻进查尔斯的肩膀提醒他，位于门口，走廊里的存在……  
  
……雪从粗糙的鞋子上叩下来，把帽子和围巾抛到炉管上。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯说。“那些东西放那上面可能会着火哦。”  
  
男人咆哮一声，但还是把冬季的装备和他的大衣搭在一张板凳上。  
  
“外头冷吗？”毕竟，交谈是文明的。即使只是谈论天气。  
  
男人翻了个白眼。  
  
_好吧_ ，查尔斯恼火地想。他用不着说话。除了：“你想喝点茶吗？”  
  
“不，”对方哼了一声。  
  
“看在上帝的份上。说‘不，谢谢’。”  
  
“不，”接着那牙齿一闪，露出微笑，男人从大衣口袋掏出一个袋子，“谢谢。”  
  
位于房间另一边的查尔斯闻到了咖啡味儿。“哦。”他吞咽了一下。  
  
“ _哦_ ，你说什么来着？”男人把一条面包和一大块奶酪放在桌子上。“你想喝点咖啡吗，泽维尔先生？”  
  
“是的，拜托，”他热切地回答。  
  
男人的笑容扩大了。“真是遗憾。它是我的。”  
  
“哎呦，你今早的心情可真是病态地残忍啊。”  
  
“你毫无头绪。”  
  
“话说你是从哪里弄来咖啡的？”  
  
一个耸肩。“锡拉丘兹。我认为他们是从[由提卡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utica,_New_York)进货的，而由提卡则是从奥尔巴尼进货的。”  
  
“一整个咖啡供应网，”查尔斯懒洋洋地说，“贯穿整个战后纽约州。然而伊萨卡却没有人开设店铺。”  
  
“没有地方 _可以_ 开设店铺，泽维尔。”男人甚至没有做出一个引人注目的动作——但是查尔斯还是畏缩着注视滴注式咖啡壶从一个壁橱飘了出来。“我们用整个战后伊萨卡地区进行作战训练。无可否认地，存在那些漫游穿过的人。但是，任何选择在那里定居的人，无论是漫步还是回家，都会是三倍于常人的蠢蛋。然后变成死掉的蠢蛋。”  
  
“因为要让一个变种人看清他或她即将杀害的人是谁真就如此困难？”  
  
“当他或她正在学习如何挥动等离子或者电流？”男人开始煮咖啡。“是的。”  
  
“噢，真的，”查尔斯嘀咕着。“肯定有一个更好的办法。”  
  
他看着咖啡壶冒出蒸汽。查尔斯甚至没有听到水倒在金属上。他伸手端起平底深锅想给自己的茶倒热水，接着瞪大了眼睛。那个混账偷了他的水。  
  
“而我本来也想喝那茶的。白痴。”  
  
男人只是对他得意地笑了笑。  
  
查尔斯怒视着咖啡壶下方的火焰。他的意识飞了回去——伊萨卡的训练，来自奥尔巴尼的咖啡——锡拉丘兹……“等一下，”他说。“你已经去过锡拉丘兹了？”  
  
“去那里也就花一个半小时；算不上多大的挑战。我今天早上有事情要做。早早就起床了。不像某人。”  
  
“我得让你知道，当我实际给学生教导重要知识而不是被当做人肉精神电池的时候，我可是守时的典范。”  
  
男人没有回答。  
  
_有事情要做_ ，查尔斯思考。比如什么？他透过眼角快速地瞟了对方一眼。男人仍然没有剃须——虽然他自己也差不多一个星期没有剃须了。但即使没有镜子，查尔斯也知道自己看上去无非像一个长头发的流浪汉。然而对方却俨然一副毛发竖立、眼神阴暗的暴徒形象，他的头发就跟他的胡子一样蓬乱，双手沾着引擎的油脂，皱眉宛如蚀刻在他脸上。  
  
好吧。但愿那些 _事情_ 不需要涉及任何种类的交际。查尔斯深吸了一口气。他能闻到肥皂的味道从自己的身体飘出来。他觉得干净，那点不假……但也——奇怪地柔弱。  
  
当然，实际情况并非如此。在他遭受系统性的挨饿之前，他能在跑步时跟上罗根的脚步并用步枪放倒猎物。而且他有各种各样的创伤要处理消化。就像一盒巧克力，他一边悻悻地盯着男人一边想。发现器的电源作为[方旦软糖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fondant)，血液作为樱桃糖心。  
  
对方没有转动脑袋就喃喃地说，“我脸上是不是有什么东西，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的脸火辣辣的。“是的，”他撒谎。“看上去像是油脂。”  
  
毕竟男人的指关节和手指上有几道油脂痕迹。运气好的话，如果他开始用手抓脸颊或下巴，一部分油脂会转移过去。  
  
但反之那个笨剌头转过身来，直视着他的眼睛。“你介意吗？”  
  
“介意什么？”  
  
“擦掉油脂。”男人弯曲他的手指。“我的双手都是脏的。”  
  
“那就——洗手呗，”查尔斯恼怒地说。  
  
“嗯。但你更近嘛。就站在这里。“那双眼睛闪闪发光。“当然了，除非你刚刚只是盯着我，然后你决定说谎而不是承认这一点。”  
  
查尔斯抬头朝他冷笑了一下，趁他未能事后批评自己，就随意地把一只手落在男人的脸侧。“这里。”接着他用一根拇指沿着男人的下巴摩擦。“就只有这个点，在这里。”  
  
问题是要保持他的五官扭曲很难，当他看到男人的眼睛变得深邃而且——那不是温柔，也不是 _温暖_ ，因为他正在触碰的这个人可是一个天杀的 _强奸犯_ 。查尔斯疯狂地告诉自己——哪怕只是为了圆谎，倘若他的指尖在那凸出的颧骨上停留超过所需的时间，那也只是为了量男人的脉搏——他把拇指移到下巴的咬合处，然后压住颈静脉。  
  
“好了，好了，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“还是一样，我看明白了。”  
  
“泽维尔……”  
  
查尔斯 _啧_ 了一下。“那咖啡就要烧焦了。”接着他把咖啡壶从灶台举起来……  
  
……结果漫长而不稳地呼了一口气，因为男人往前一挤，贴着他的体侧，把嘴巴刷过查尔斯太阳穴的头发……  
  
“后退。”  
  
“ _心肝_ ……”男人的声音听起来——破碎。“拜托——对不起，我真的好……”  
  
查尔斯的嘴巴变干了。距离这么近，那种热度和气味——即使对方浑身汗臭——也使得他体内的所有血液坐正注意。他这副愚蠢的混账 _身体_ ，想要它的食物和酒精——而那其实很好理解，查尔斯绝望地意识到，他的身体早就非常习惯被绑架前的规律性爱，以致到了现在， _现在_ 它已经品尝了一口自己曾经错过的乐事，因此正嚎叫着要求更多……  
  
他打了一个寒颤，对方的身体贴近了，越来越近—— _太_ 近了……“不，”查尔斯说。“停下。”  
  
男人把自己猛扭开，牙齿之间发出尖锐的嘶嘶声。“ _冚家铲_ 。”他走向门，随手抓起他的大衣，用力甩开门。  
  
“别忘记你的……”  
  
厨房的门砰一声关上。接着——查尔斯听着——另一道门也被砰地关上。  
  
“……咖啡，”他完成句子。  
  
也许最好还是让他的睿鴍留在身旁，点燃一些警告的思火，然后直接走向图书馆。查尔斯给保温瓶装满咖啡，接着——没有半点食言——无视桌子上的面包和奶酪。  
  
_如果你不跟我一起吃，你就没得吃。_  
  
当然了，男人可以跟踪任何他从小城镇带来的东西的去向——但查尔斯仍然把那个背包放在他的房间里。他在上楼回图书馆的路上把它取回，把一张桌子移近沙发的角落里，然后试着开启密室里的文件柜，直到他拿到一摞牛皮纸文件夹。  
  
查尔斯检查太阳的角度。冬至才过了没几天……现在也许是上午十一点。他把背包放在自己身边，布丁近在咫尺。  
  
他一直要到午后才读完圣路易斯的文件夹。  
  
他花了稍微更多的时间读完[亚特兰大](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlanta)的文件夹，此后用了甚至更多的时间才读完[明尼阿波利斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minneapolis)的文件夹。  
  
而当查尔斯读完[阿尔卡利湖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alkali_Lake,_British_Columbia)的文件夹，他认为自己再也不会感到饥饿了。  
  
——————————  
  
当然，他的身体有其他的想法。  
  
男人走进庄园的时候，思火给他发出预警。他几乎没有听到对方打开图书馆的门。但他感觉到脚步声——一个动作都没有浪费——逐渐逼近，接着放慢，然后停止。等待。  
  
查尔斯盯着火。  
  
男人先开口了：“你饿吗？”  
  
“哈。”查尔斯不得不清了清喉咙。他用双手掌跟揉了揉眼睛；一切感觉都像砂砾般粗糙。“我不应该饿。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“读了那些之后……”  
  
一阵停顿，接着是一声 _切_ 。查尔斯睁开眼睛，刚好来得及看到对方走到沙发边，拿起各个文件夹。白色的、泛黄的以及黄色的纸张铺在红色的天鹅绒上……男人把它们收集成一叠，接着坐下来，嘴唇抿成一条薄薄线，开始按照顺序把它们整理好。  
  
按照日期、地点还是随意地排序？查尔斯把双臂抱紧身子，接着才想起：按日期。逆反的时间顺序。  
  
“所以。”男人的声音低沉。“ _妳覺得點样？_ ”  
  
“你不会想知道我有何感想。”  
  
“事实上，教授，我想知道。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
男人利落地把双手放置在那堆文件夹上，接着看着他。“你是一个老师。”  
  
“曾经是。”查尔斯让他的不快转换成一声哼。“在你们的人过来招募前。”  
  
“但是你了解战争。我指的是战争的历史。你知道人们在战争中做过什么。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
那样显得傲慢吗？查尔斯考虑了一下；接着叹了口气。“我的意思是说：我教过几个学期的重大战略。本世纪三次大战的综述、拿破仑时代的一些战争以及相当多的希腊和罗马战争史，”他耸耸肩。“例如[伯罗奔尼撒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peloponnesian_War)和[布匿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punic_Wars)的战役。[吕山德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lysander)和[西庇阿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scipio_Africanus)，还有……”  
  
“咱们这么假设吧，泽维尔，如果那发生在第二次战争之前，我完全不知道你在说什么。”一声咆哮。“ _历史。_ ”  
  
“听你这口气，活像那是个坏词。”查尔斯在他所坐的矮沙发角落换了个坐姿。他撑起一边手肘放在扶手上，用手托起下巴，凝视着男人。“虽然我相信你可能会享受阅读其中一些经典名著。并不非得是奥维德的著作……但也许读一读[修昔底德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thucydides)的著作。”  
  
一声哼。  
  
“经典名著。辅导文学以及——以及古希腊人和罗马人的历史。”他的喉咙疼痛；吞咽有所帮助，但所助不多。“我本应该当一名科学家，你知道吗？”  
  
男人察觉出他音调中的差异，于是把脑袋偏向一侧倾听起来。  
  
查尔斯用空着的那只手抚平盖住自己膝盖的毯子。“我本来想研究遗传学的。我记得阅读过寻找转化原则的各个实验。大多是在第二次世界大战期间进行的，你明白吧，所以那些文章的交付很耗时……但等到我去牛津上学的时候，研究已经开始加速了。那是在一九五零年，我当时十二岁——接着炸弹落下了，因此就连饲养一群果蝇都变得不切实际。”他叹了口气。“更不要说留着一台[光谱仪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectrometer)，或者天知道[伊斯普拉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ispra)那些人如今拥有的什么东西。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
“伊斯普拉，”查尔斯解释。“位于意大利北部。它是联合欧洲的研究机构之一。而一台大型的光谱仪能够分析分子。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
“一个分子是……”  
  
“哪些实验？”  
  
查尔斯说了一半停下来。“你说什么？”  
  
“你说过‘实验’，第二次世界大战期间。”男人小心翼翼地阐述每一个字。“哪些实验？”  
  
“哦。我说的那些是，”查尔斯回想起来，“[埃弗里、麦克劳德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avery%E2%80%93MacLeod%E2%80%93McCarty_experiment)等人的实验……我忘了一个名字。”他并没有忘记——余下的那个人名是麦卡蒂——但显摆并不妥当。“在战前美国的洛克菲勒研究所进行的。为什么？”他对好奇心妥协。“你以为我指的是哪些实验？”  
  
那下颌绷紧的线条看上去很僵硬。“它们类似于达拉斯进行过的那些实验。”男人拍了拍最上面的文件夹。“不过是由德国人进行的。”  
  
“嗯，是的。”记忆逐渐重现。罗根、麦考伊和他本人，以及达拉斯的地图，那是十月一日在工作室的记忆。当时另外两人正在谈论达拉斯郊外的营地…… _我们认为史崔克是从德国那里得到的主意……_  
  
“我记得[纽伦堡审判](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremberg_trials)，”查尔斯说道。“我记得在报上读到德国人做过什么。不过那是在一九四五年，我当时只有七岁。接着……仅仅五年后，核战争就开始了……”  
  
“……它就不再显著了。”男人的声音冰冷。“沦为你的历史书上的一个段落。”  
  
“胡说。在我使用的二战教材中，有一个章节……”  
  
查尔斯越说越没底气。他刺痛地想起自己已经两年没有读过那个章节了。他当时用了丘吉尔、巴顿和麦克墨菲的传记来授课。而《战争及其领袖》里头并没有提及犹太人……  
  
_犹太人_ 。他的腹部一沉。当时战俘、[罗姆人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romani_people)、同性恋者及双胞胎均被做过实验……然而绝大多数实验……是对犹太人做的。  
  
大多数的犹太人已经离开了联合欧洲和不列颠王国。牛津有两个[犹太会堂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synagogue)，爱丁堡有一个。布鲁塞尔可能有一个；他从来没有想过去看一看。然而许多在第二次世界大战中幸存下来的犹太人要么去了美国，要么去了新成立的以色列……而当那两个国家的各大城市在第三次世界大战被摧毁后……  
  
当然了，如今仍然有漫游者；每个城市都残存着为数不多的犹太人。但是很多人早已去了流放之地。即使如此，每一年都有越来越多的人迁去那里。在一九五九年—— _还记得吗？_ 他意识嘀咕——纯粹党对考文垂的犹太社区进行了恶意的打击。查尔斯想起一个精力充沛的[拉比](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabbi)在周报上写了慷慨激昂的辩驳。后来那里的一部分会众搬去了牛津——但是更小的一小部分则收拾行装干脆前往流放之地。  
  
查尔斯想起，女王当时还年轻。登基不到五年。她当然尚未习惯残酷的政治。那肯定不是她的错，也不是不列颠的错……  
  
那并没有改变流放之地并非英国盟友的这个事实。  
  
流放之地成立十五周年——一九五四年初——几乎是在周报中被忽视着过去的。查尔斯盯着毯子，用一根手指追寻着它的编织纹路。女王陛下是在同一年的五月加冕的——所以他总结， _那一个_ 周年庆祝活动位居优先。仅此而已。或许联合欧洲的报道比较详细。尽管如此，他还是觉得好奇……  
  
“那里是什么样的？”  
  
一声咕哝。“ _什么_ 是什么样的？”  
  
查尔斯苦笑了一下。对方无法读取他的意识；他老是遗忘这一点。“流放之地。我只看过为数不多的几张相片。”  
  
并且读过一个章节，他想起是在高街商店中一本印刷精美的书上读的。那些画面相当生动。位居高山之巅的一座城市——银塔透过云层和雪熠熠发光。查尔斯记得它的城墙庞大无比。  
  
“举个例子，它的国会看起来相当惊人。”  
  
“公义之城。”  
  
“只要它不是自以为公义就行。但是……你肯定见过它吧？”  
  
“见过它？”男人露出淡淡的微笑。“它是我帮忙建成的。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“你当时到底几岁？”  
  
“那是在……嗯。一九五四年的一月。当时很冷，他们需要给伤员建庇护所……”  
  
“是的，但你当时几岁？”  
  
他耸耸肩。“二十岁出头。那有什么关系吗？”  
  
查尔斯感到松了口气；他也说不清楚为什么。“我十七岁的时候出使了我的首次牛津任务。”  
  
他等待。对方扬起一根眉毛。“……恭喜？”  
  
“谢谢你。所以你明白吗，咱俩确实有一些共同点。”  
  
一声哼。“我都没有发觉你有在寻找咱俩的共同点呢。”  
  
坦白讲，查尔斯反思……他自己都没有意识到那个。不过那只是谈话罢了。很容易做到。是时候改变话题方向了。  
  
他双手合十。 _教授的声音_ 。“不过，你询问过我，关于营地的记录。关于我的感想。为什么？”  
  
“因为，泽维尔……”男人的表情很激动。“我希望获知你的意见。我重视你的意见。如果我们要把这些信息公布给全世界，我需要知道别人是否会相信——以及是否会在乎。我已经知道了，但你刚刚亲自向我展示——没有人在乎犹太人发生过什么事，而那才过了甚至不到三十年。所以他们，”他重击最顶层的文件夹，“对当今变种人正在发生什么情况会有何感想？”  
  
“你意识到：那是好几个不同的问题吗？而且迄今为止，你们一直让自由西方控制信息流向。他们会迅速地指责你们捏造事实。”  
  
男人歪着头。“我们有相片、视频和目击者。”  
  
“东胞社的目击者。”  
  
“起初是这样。但在过去几年——在亚特兰大、圣路易斯……达拉斯。一旦我们意识到正在发生的情况有多严峻，我们就确保邀请来自联合欧洲的观察员去目睹每个营地的解放。”  
  
查尔斯拱起肩膀。“这个‘ _我们_ ’是谁？”  
  
男人眨了眨眼。“当然是我的女士咯。不过那是吉田的主意。战争期间，他的父亲在犹他州故地被拘留了一段时间。没有人相信他遭遇过什么事。于是吉田认为：最好不要让历史重演。”  
  
“哪一场战争？”  
  
“第二次世界大战。当时美国政府关押了许多日本人——我相信是在加州。”  
  
查尔斯料想自己可以索求更多的细节。但是……他觉得累了。而且……  
  
“我饿了。”  
  
“你还没有回答我的问题，教授。”  
  
“也许我需要想一想那些问题。而且——我不应该 _感到_ 饿才对，”他喃喃地说。“那里头的内容……”他轻轻地把目光转向文件夹。“足以让任何人反胃。”  
  
很长一段时间，只有沉默。  
  
接着：“你可以告诉自己：你今天早上没有吃早餐。我看到面包和奶酪咯，你知道的。”  
  
查尔斯保持沉默。  
  
“或者你可以告诉自己：这就是当今世界的形势。”接着男人停顿了一下。查尔斯能听到他的笑声。“楼下有汤，泽维尔。你有没有尝过玉米[杂烩汤](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chowder)？”  
  
“我当然尝过，”查尔斯撒谎。  
  
“我会这么问——是因为在我来到世界的这个部分之前，我没有尝过。那种汤相当美味。而如果你足以饿到吃下一些……”低沉的笑声。“我保证我不会告诉任何人。”  
  
“我们怎么还能笑出声？”查尔斯转向他，用一只手猛推了一下文件夹，“知道我们所知道的内容？ _你_ ，你怎么能轻松坐在那里……” _聊着杂烩汤_ ，他的意识完成句子——但他却馋得直流口水， _真他妈该死。_  
  
“就一个历史学家而言，那听起来相当幼稚。也许你正在试图让我感到跟你一样不自在，对不对？”  
  
接着对方从沙发站起身来，眼睛闪闪发光，然后他放下那堆文件夹。  
  
“那是行不通的，泽维尔。我们可以吃东西，因为我们饿了。而且我们可以笑出声，因为，”他用一根手指轻轻弹了下文件，“负责这些实验的每一个人？他们全都会死掉。”  
  
“你怎么——噢，等等。”查尔斯叹了口气。“那就是你怎么知道的原因。因为你会杀光他们所有人，对不对？”  
  
“有些人可能会老死。或者也许跌落楼梯摔死？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“或者在我找到他们之前自杀。”那声音很他妈 _愉快_ 。“我知道有好几个人已经这样做了。”  
  
“但终归到底？死了就是死了。唉。”查尔斯站起身来，拂去裤子上的灰尘。他告诉自己，他会发抖只是因为图书馆已经变冷。“你所有的故事都这样结束吗？”  
  
“通常如此。”  
  
“你在派对上肯定很热门。”  
  
“我在葬礼上更热门。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯低头看着自己的空碗，郁闷地思索：杂烩汤很美味的这个事实简直是蛋糕上的糖霜。  
  
_罢了。_ 也许那并非最好的画面。他的意识一想到杂烩糖霜就畏缩起来。除非那糕饼是螃蟹做的，而即便如此……  
  
“你还想再来点吗？”  
  
“想，拜托。”  
  
男人放下他那块黑面包。他重新给查尔斯的碗添了杂烩汤，将其放回他面前，接着他走到冰箱边，取出装橙汁的大玻璃瓶，给查尔斯倒了另一杯。“够吗？”  
  
“嗯呋。”查尔斯太过忙于把一口土豆塞进嘴里，以致没法好好回答。按道理，他本来可能会认为土豆相当多余，因为杂烩汤里头已经包含了一块块土豆……但是男人在炉子里烤了三个土豆，纵向切开，盖上奶酪和火腿片，而查尔斯所关注的也就那些。  
  
而说到关注……  
  
“悠着点，”男人的声音低沉。“你会让自己生病的。”  
  
“嗯呋偶啵喂。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
查尔斯咽了下去。“我说：‘不，我不会。’”  
  
“只要你肯定就好。”男人举起他那杯咖啡敬了一下。“教授。”  
  
要无视那句嘲讽很容易。查尔斯把最好的礼仪留给委员会晚宴和理事聚会——而如果他肚子饿了、吃得过快，而在此过程让他的狱卒难堪，谁会在乎呢？此外，如果他的举止算粗俗，那么对方则展现出过度的好礼仪。只见他小心翼翼地用勺子舀汤，不让任何一滴白白浪费，把面包片撕成小块，一口一口地抿着咖啡。  
  
查尔斯让他的勺子咔哒一声落下。去他的，装什么正经的闹剧呢。这汤实在太他妈美味了，所以他要直接对着碗喝。于是他把碗举到嘴边——大快朵颐。  
  
当他把碗放下时，他看到男人正困惑地看着自己。  
  
“怎么了？”查尔斯说。  
  
“它尝起来跟听起来一样美味吗，泽维尔？”  
  
“ _大惊_ 小怪——是的，确实如此。”  
  
“我猜得没错。”  
  
“所以，你只是在试图让我感到不自在或失去食欲。”查尔斯翻了个白眼。“那是行不通的。”  
  
“嗯……真了不起。”男人在凳子周围移动双腿，以便按摩他的右膝盖。“以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
  
男人喝完杂烩汤的当儿，查尔斯消灭掉他第二个土豆的其余部分。在此之后……查尔斯喝了一口橙汁，几乎打了个嗝。突然之间，他肚子饱到足以让他昏昏欲睡，而男人已经搞起了卫生，他连自己的咖啡都没有喝光。  
  
“你还想再来点吗？”他问。  
  
“再来点什么？”  
  
“咖啡。”查尔斯用一根手指碰了碰那个白色的小杯。“我可以给你煮一些，如果你告诉我，你的咖啡放哪儿了。”  
  
一声哼。“我不这么认为。”  
  
查尔斯在男人走回来的时候开始翻起白眼——但是他看到：男人 _又在_ 跛行了。之前他在图书馆并没有注意到，但现在……  
  
“你的脚发生什么事了？我还以为它痊愈了呢。”  
  
“确实痊愈了……”男人小心翼翼地坐下来。“它只是好像不适应过度的寒冷。”  
  
“这里原本就相当寒冷了。今天外面更严重吗？”  
  
“算是吧。”  
  
“咱们消耗的柴禾量肯定很不少。”  
  
“外头有大量的枯树。”一个淡淡的微笑。“别担心，泽维尔。我不会让你受冻的。”  
  
查尔斯徒然地把他的玻璃杯从一侧挑到另一侧，看着余下的橙汁在杯中晃动。“那杂烩汤是你自己做的吗？非常美味。”  
  
“它确实美味；但不是我做的。”  
  
“那它是打哪儿来的？”  
  
男人耸耸肩。“我今天去了由提卡。”  
  
查尔斯的眼睛一下睁大了。“由提卡？”  
  
他点一下头。  
  
图书馆的各幅地图闪过他的意识。“但那……那个地方距离这里几乎有一百英里。”  
  
“确实没错。而奥尔巴尼的距离几乎是它的三倍，我昨天去了那里又回来了。别显得这么震惊。”  
  
“真他妈 _该死_ ，伙计——难怪你昨晚看上去筋疲力尽了。那道路的状态……”  
  
“……我才不在乎呢，”对方替他完成句子。“我开了辆摩托车，而如果路上有什么不可逾越的障碍，我可以干脆……”他放下咖啡杯，弯曲所有的手指，“把金属抬起来、放下去、绕过去——想怎么弄都行。那是一个挑战。”  
  
“一个挑战？”查尔斯皱起了眉头。“我还以为你可以拆除城墙、砸碎坦克、同时让数百颗子弹偏转方向……诸如此类的事情呢。”  
  
他耸耸肩。“那是在打仗。”  
  
他收起这个谜题留待以后解答。“所以你今天去了由提卡，今天早上去了锡拉丘兹，只是为了弄来汤和咖啡。”  
  
“少自以为是了。我是为了侦察才去的。奥尔巴尼总是潜伏着大量自由西方的间谍。由提卡和锡拉丘兹的数量通常比较少……但我的女士告诉我，这个新年前后预料会出现更多间谍。”  
  
查尔斯很自豪地看到自己喝光余下的橙汁后手保持稳定。“麦克墨菲。那就是现在这里会出现更多间谍的原因？试图找到他？ _拯救_ 他？”  
  
“麦克墨菲和他的指挥部。”男人的声音很平静。“而且史崔克的特工也挑了这骇人的天气来搞潜伏。”  
  
_他的指挥部_ 。那几乎就像一个遥远的噩梦：那些战士，眼神空洞，近距离蹒跚，精神受弗洛斯特控制，用那些绯红色的床单给他铺床。查尔斯忍住打嗝般的笑声—— _震惊_ ，他告诉自己。但是，一想到他曾经让指挥部核心集团的一员给他抖松枕头……  
  
“他们发生了什么事？”他放下玻璃杯。“我指的是那些士兵们。弗洛斯特当时控制着他们，那天晚上——我们共度的头一天晚上……”  
  
查尔斯不想说完。他看到男人的眼睛变暗。  
  
但对方的声音依然平静。“我的女士带着他们一起走，带他们去达拉斯，然后去墨西哥城，本应算是最合乎的做法。”  
  
“那既变态又不人道。但作为权力的示范，我估计那算是变态又不人道的合乎做法。”  
  
接着查尔斯思考得更仔细些，然后朝笨剌头收窄眼睛。  
  
“顺便一说，你刚刚那个虚拟语态用得挺高明的。本应……算是……最合乎的做法。但是她做了吗？”  
  
一个微笑。“自从我的女士离开以来，她就没有跟我联系过了，泽维尔。”  
  
“那句话没有回答我的问题。”查尔斯怒视。“尽管你回答得非常圆滑。干得好。”  
  
男人绽开笑容，展露那副令人不安的牙齿。查尔斯没有盯着他，而是让自己忙着把盘子端到水槽边。  
  
“我知道中国的代表团得到麦克墨菲作为他们的圣诞礼物……”  
  
“他们并不庆祝圣诞节，教授。”  
  
“那好吧。作为提前的中国农历新年礼物。”查尔斯把手沉入水中捞抹布。“但是他们也把余下的士兵全部带走了吗？”  
  
“没有带走全部士兵。”  
  
“带走多少人了？”  
  
“我相信是十六人。”他耸耸肩。“在去奥尔巴尼的途中，有四个企图逃脱。”  
  
“因此被杀了。”  
  
“当然了。让他们成功返回丹佛可不妥当。你必须承认那一点。”  
  
“我什么都不承认。我唯一想知道的是……”接着查尔斯吸了一口气，“ _你_ 有没有杀了他们中的任何人？”  
  
男人盯着他看了好一会儿。一只手的修长手指绕着咖啡杯的边缘打转。  
  
接着：“没有，教授。那些人我一个都没有杀。”  
  
“那是实话吗？”  
  
一声咆哮。“是的。”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯转回去对着盘子擦洗起来，接着把水开得要多烫有多烫。  
  
“我料想那——那一步算是还行。相当积极。我只是认为……现在回想起来，要是我知道我跟刚刚搞完大屠杀的你翻云覆雨过，我会受不了的。”他冲洗汤碗、盘子和玻璃杯。“无论你事前有没有洗过澡。”  
  
他把盘子放在抹布上晾干，接着回过肩头看了看，正要继续说下去……  
  
查尔斯的腹部，尽管已经装满食物，突然扭曲并 _钳住_ 。  
  
那个杂种正盯着他的屁股。  
  
好吧。他可该死地 _不能_ 任由男人那么做。他保持声音随意。“我是不是有什么东西？”  
  
“……啥？”  
  
“沾在我的裤子上。”他拿起抹布朝身后甩了一下。“那里。”  
  
男人的眼睛闪闪发光。接着——查尔斯吞咽了一下，接着砰一声后退撞到料理台——因为对方慢慢从桌子后面站起来，然后大步朝他走过来。一步、两步，接着那个笨剌头进入了他的私人空间，该死地把他围困在水槽边的角落里……  
  
“喂，”他从咬紧的牙关训斥。“走开。坐下。”  
  
“真的？”接着男人举起了他的咖啡杯。“我只是要来洗洗这个。”  
  
“……噢。”  
  
“ _你_ 为什么不坐下呢，教授？”那把声音很温暖，即使那笑容闪闪发光，几乎是邪恶的。“你看起来如此……紧张。”  
  
“屌客，”查尔斯厉声骂道，接着哒一声坐在板凳上。“真是荒谬，我原本还希望你会有得体的礼仪呢。我原本还希望你的宝贝女士会往你那可爱的小脑袋里瞧一瞧并心想：‘哎呀喂，干的不错呀，泽维尔——花了一个星期就打造一个文明行为的典范’……”  
  
但他突然被一声喘息中断。  
  
唯一的声音是男人把杯子放在抹布上晾干的叮当声。查尔斯几乎没有注意到那个。因为他意识到……  
  
弗洛斯特的确会往男人的脑袋里瞧一瞧。这一点他相当肯定。她会瞧一瞧他的回忆，只是为了查看她想看到的内容……  
  
“噢，不。”查尔斯双手的掌跟揉着眼睛，用力磨蹭它们。“噢 _靠_ 。”  
  
“我告诉过你，”男人的声音很温和。“吃那么快，你会生病的。”  
  
但查尔斯并没有生病。他只知道——他 _知道……  
  
上帝_ 。若是弗洛斯特现在查看，她所能看到的全是查尔斯占支配地位，查尔斯让男人对他言听计从——拒绝他、制约他、让他表现得像一个文明人。坦白讲，跟她原本的企图完全相反。  
  
查尔斯绝望地意识到，他将不得不再跟那个男人上床。他将不得不让对方想要操得多野蛮就多野蛮，只有这样才能欺骗弗洛斯特……  
  
“泽维尔。”男人在查尔斯面前打了个响指。“如果你要犯病，去水槽那边。”  
  
“我才没有要犯病。”  
  
“你的脸白得像雪。”  
  
“嘴唇红得像血，”查尔斯喃喃自语，接着：“你。”  
  
他抬起头来。正在他周围徘回的男人皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”  
  
查尔斯心想，那种事他能够做到。只要他完全处于控制之中。只要一切全都按照他自己的方式来……  
  
他颤抖起来。  
  
“ _寶貝_ 。”男人的声音变粗糙了。“出什么问题了？”  
  
“我不是你的宝贝，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
“为什么不是？”  
  
“我……”  
  
食物沉沉地坐在他的腹中。突然之间，他的衣服收缩并变热，查尔斯感到头晕目眩。  
  
“你生病了，”男人咆哮着。“我告诉过你。”  
  
“我没有，”但他的脑袋却直发晕。查尔斯心想，头晕是震惊导致的，因为他意识到弗洛斯特将会——他将不得不……  
  
“来。”  
  
男人的手臂托起了查尔斯。力道比冬至早晨以及冬至前夕……他俩第一次……的时候更加温柔。没有暴力、没有紧迫感……但尽管如此，原则还是一样的……  
  
“喂，”查尔斯有气无力地说。“你就不能先 _问问_ 吗？难道你那个被称为脑袋的玩意半点都没有记住我说过的那番关于许可的话？”  
  
“你没有必要侮辱我，泽维尔。”  
  
“那就问问我，”他嘶哑地说。“拜托。”  
  
除了…… _不_ ，查尔斯心想。弗洛斯特不会期待男人征求许可……  
  
为时已晚。“我可不可以抱起你，把你带回你的房间，帮助你上床睡觉，在此过程我 _绝不会_ 做任何事情来伤害你？”讽刺之情溢出男人的声音。“拜托？”  
  
“……好吧。”  
  
一声咆哮。男人开始走向门口。  
  
“等等……”  
  
“等什么？”  
  
“第三个土豆。可不可以给我？”  
  
“当然了。我不喜欢火腿。”  
  
“没错。那不符合戒律，是吗？”  
  
“……不符合什么？”  
  
查尔斯暂停。“你在流放之地生活了多长时间？你居然不知道……”  
  
“别再唠叨我知道什么和不知道什么了，教授，”一声低吼，“拿起那个天杀的土豆。如果你因为在床上吃得太撑导致病情加重，可别哭着来找我。”  
  
查尔斯在男人的怀中的位置凑下身去，拿起土豆，藏进他的衬衫里。被烤箱烘过的土豆仍然暖呼呼的。  
  
“上楼咯，”对方说道，接着大步走出了门。好吧。更应该说是跛行走出了门。  
  
不过男人顺顺当当地登完楼梯，没有摔下来。他确实强壮得让人胆怯。查尔斯在自己的肩膀和膝盖下方感到隆起的结实肌肉条块。而那种暖度——真他妈该死，不到两个晚上之前，这个笨剌头还曾经试图强奸过他呢，而现在查尔斯居然想着他的暖度……  
  
或者他的气味。他把脸贴得更靠近男人的胸口，感觉到某种类似绝望的情绪。他已经变得 _习惯_ 对方的气味：汗水、麝香，不管人们怎么称呼它——以及其他某样他没办法说清的味道……查尔斯深吸了一口气。某样东西使他的眼睛刺痛。 _弗洛斯特_ 。一想到她轻轻翻阅男人的记忆——跟查尔斯性交的记忆…… _上帝_ ……  
  
查尔斯焦躁地呼了口气。他的呼吸潮湿地喷在对方的衬衫上。他能够做什么？他到底可能做什么？  
  
“到了。”  
  
男人跨过房间的门槛，在查尔斯的床边停下来，接着弯下了腰。  
  
“把毯子拉回去，”他命令道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“泽维尔。这是为了你。不是为了我。把你自己的毯子拉回去盖住，这样我才能够确保你不会在夜间冻着。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，拉起了床上的毯子。男人心满意足地哼了一声，着手把他安置到床单下躺好。  
  
……干净的床单。  
  
“噢。”查尔斯几乎听不到自己的声音。“你——换了床单？”  
  
男人已经转过身，弯腰去生火了。“你之前叫我做的。”  
  
“而昨天晚上我睡在图书馆……哎。”他叹了口气。“谢谢你。”  
  
“……不客气。”  
  
火势逐渐加大，产生在他人生过去几个月已经变得如此熟悉的微弱声音。查尔斯盯着燃烧着木块的火焰。他用意志控制住不让它们模糊自己的视线。  
  
它们没有。  
  
他干着眼睛思索起来：弗洛斯特会想要看到他破碎。破碎并乞讨，以各种方式受尽侮辱。查尔斯料想，不到两天前的强奸未遂可以算充足了……除非她要更加仔细地查看它的结局。要是她真的那么做呢？要是她看到他俩——他和男人——早前的交易呢？  
  
她压根不知道他俩整个你来我往的扭曲游戏。弗洛斯特只见过他仰卧在床，而男人像一头肆虐的禽兽。要是她看到其他任何回忆，就会察觉到查尔斯的欺骗。在此之后，谁又知道她会做出什么事情？  
  
_每个人都可以被欺骗。_  
  
那个想法已经有好一段时间没有在他的意识中浮现了。有太多其他的事物一直占据着他的注意力。然而这……这欺骗，游戏中的这举动，将会需要动用查尔斯所有的胆量和技能。他就是知道。  
  
毯子和床单构成的被窝很暖和。他把鼻子贴到床单上，吸了一口气。那是法兰绒做的，接着他闻到——感觉到——相当干净。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。躺下来后，他感觉好多了。他稍稍依偎进毯子的深处，把土豆拿到嘴边……  
  
“我看到咯。”  
  
“胡说，你才 _没有_ 。”查尔斯咆哮起来，鼻子从多层床上用品的深处探出，暴露在外面的寒冷空气中。他从床脚那堆干净的毯子中拖出了另一条。“你怎么能透过织物看到呢？”  
  
“不能。”男人坐在火炉旁，转身面对他。“但我偷窃食物的次数多到足以辨识出那种声音。倒抽的气息，”他拱起一根眉毛。“微弱的噪音。就像拱松露的猪。”  
  
“流放之地可没有猪。”查尔斯咬了一口土豆；尽他所能地让自己的咀嚼声引人生厌。  
  
“舒瓦洛夫庄园旁边的树林里有大量的猪。”对方叹了口气。“还有，你是在重新试图让我恶心吗，泽维尔？也许这一回是通过表现得像一个孩子。是不是？”  
  
“我觉得，这么多的人里头，你应该最清楚我不是一个孩子。”  
  
“所以……我现在算是‘人’了，是吗？”  
  
查尔斯沉默了。  
  
男人的声音很苦涩。“我很高兴听到你那么说。”  
  
“不。 _你_ 休想让我感到内疚。企图强奸我的人明明是你。”  
  
“我能够道歉的次数是有限的，泽维尔……”  
  
“我不同意。”查尔斯把毛毯拉近。“我认为道歉有助塑造性格。你到底知不知道那是什么感觉？被人强迫束缚， _做着_ 违背自己意愿的事儿？”  
  
“我当然知道。”  
  
“怎么知道的？”  
  
“舒瓦洛夫。”男人一动不动，在火炉前构成一道瘦削的黑色剪影。“但是一开始当他还叫施密特的时候，他会用皮革和绳子绑住我，接着对我做一些事。先是用玻璃和木材，然后用火……你懂的。”  
  
男人摸着自己的锁骨；查尔斯听到悄然的吸气声。“接着他意识到我毕竟没有那么强壮。一开始没有。于是他改用金属——这样才能帮助我感觉到他所做的一切。”  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛，让自己的心变硬。“所以……那意味着你能够对其他人做那种事吗？”  
  
他听到一声粗糙的叹息。“吃你的土豆，教授。”  
  
“你还没回答我。”  
  
“我用不着回答。”原本坐着的影子站了起来，犹如在火光中阴森逼近的黑影。“你不能让我白白回答问题。你从来不想要我。现在我总算明白了。你只想要从我这里得到东西。”  
  
“正如你想要从我这里得到 _东西_ ，”查尔斯咆哮起来。“以身相许来肉偿……真的？就凭你那张该死的俊脸？你以为我会相信你从未有过机会？”  
  
一阵停顿。“你是什么意思？”  
  
“我是什么意思？”查尔斯哼了一声。“如果你有费心多经常洗澡，肯定会有大把男女对你投怀送抱。就算你没有，就凭你的天赋，你可以汇集一堆黄金给自己买到足够让你的阴茎酸痛好几个月的性交。”  
  
沉默。  
  
男人的声音在黑暗中粗糙如锉刀。“我……从来不想要那些。”  
  
“从来不想要那么多的性交？你差点就骗到我了呢。”  
  
“不——我的意思是。”那声音已经变得几乎痛苦。“ _你_ 。我只想要你。你所有的一切， _哈貝_ 。你的全部。你让我……想要……”  
  
查尔斯的皮肤刺痛起来。“‘想要’做什么？”  
  
他听到沙沙声。男人正朝他爬过来——他瞥见影子的模糊轮廓，接着感觉温暖的气息喷到他脸上。“你让我想要做……文明人。”  
  
查尔斯绝望地闭上眼睛。他才刚刚顿悟弗洛斯特会像一个扒手在市场掏口袋一样窥视男人的意识，结果这个混账居然声情并茂地告白了一番。  
  
“嗯。”他觉得空空的。“你做得越来越好了。奖你三声响亮的欢呼。”  
  
“……真的？”  
  
“真的。”查尔斯在黑暗中伸出手，触碰男人的头发。那短短的发茬已经长长了。摸起来的手感并不让人厌恶；说实话，更像是猫的皮毛。  
  
“只需记得 _聆听_ 。语言是如此地重要；它是区分我们与禽兽的关键。禽兽只会呼噜和尖叫，但是……我们能够说‘是’或者‘不’，而 _那_ ，就是文明，我的朋友。理解‘是’和‘不’……并尊重它们。尊重话语中的真相。”  
  
沉默蔓延。  
  
接着男人的声音低到几乎听不到。“你刚刚叫我‘朋友’。”  
  
查尔斯暗自咒骂自己。他刚刚真那么说了对不对？真他妈该死地 _见鬼了_ ，那到底是怎么发生的？才过了不到四十八小时，他就跟一个强奸犯做起知心朋友……  
  
“口误，”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“所以——我们不是朋友咯？”  
  
“对。”查尔斯猛地把床单拉紧。“恐怕不是。”  
  
“‘话语中的真相’……然而你的话语却是虚假的。”男人吸了一口气。“我有很多缺点，泽维尔，有一些比其他的更糟糕。但至少我不会撒谎。”  
  
“嗯。那只是意味着咱俩平衡得刚刚好。你不觉得吗？”  
  
一声咆哮。那可能是笑声，也有可能是咒骂。“我料想是。”  
  
“那如果你料想……明天早上，你可以来这里陪我。”  
  
“我会叫醒你吃早餐， _係_ ，然后……”  
  
“不。”  
  
查尔斯让自己的声音嘶哑诱人，接着在被窝中移动，让暖意以及他的气味散发开来，朝男人那里飘荡过去。  
  
“明天早上，你可以来这里……来床上陪我。”  
  
那种停顿犹如导了电。  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“今晚离开我，”查尔斯懒洋洋地说。“让我睡觉。而如果你明天能够按照我说的做……如果你答应服从我……那么你就可以来我这里，上我的床……”他凑近，让话语如幽灵传到男人的嘴边，“享用你想要的一切。”  
  
“你，”男人低声回答。他的呼吸火热。“我想要你。 _寶貝_ ……”  
  
“你别再那么说了行吗？”查尔斯嘶声骂道。“我才不是任何人的宝贝；而且最不可能是你的宝贝。”  
  
“你认为我是一头禽兽；我认为你是一个宝贝。这样看来咱俩平衡得刚刚好， _{我的爱人}_ ……”  
  
“最后那句俄语是什么意思？”  
  
“ _我嘅心肝_ 。”  
  
查尔斯打了一个寒颤。“留着你的甜言蜜语。明天再把它们带来给我吧。”  
  
男人的嘴巴是如此地近……“明天什么时候？”  
  
“持有怀表的人明明是你……”  
  
“说出来。”那声音有种催眠效果。“你只要说出来，我就把它还给你。”  
  
“不。我再也不想要它了。”  
  
“那——什么时候？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯奋力呼吸。他 _不得不_ 这么做；他知道。只要他保持勇敢，这件事他能够做到。他会设定细心的指导—— _规则_ 。该死的，他会确立一个安全词。接着他会把男人当成钩在线上的一条鱼儿那样耍弄，做出任何必要的事情让他沦为一头发情期的禽兽——建立那段记忆以便展现给弗洛斯特看……  
  
查尔斯心想，如果他耍弄得够高明，他也许甚至能够让男人戒除所有不必要的残暴之举。他只是将不得不小心。  
  
男人俯身向前——近得足以用他的嘴唇刷过查尔斯的嘴唇。查尔斯往后退缩。他将不得不 _非常_ 小心。  
  
“什么时候， _親愛嘅教授？_ ”那对嘴唇往后咧开，露齿而笑。那笑声几乎是天杀地响亮。“ _美麗嘅老師_ ……”  
  
查尔斯随机挑了一个时间。“十点钟。”  
  
“十点，”对方吸气。“是的。你……你愿不愿意让我—— _查尔斯_ 。”  
  
接着男人往前推进，趁查尔斯没来得及躲闪就吻住他；趁查尔斯没来得及抗拒就把舌头推进他敞开的嘴巴里。  
  
查尔斯觉得眼睛差点滚进了自己的后脑勺。上帝…… _上帝_ ，这个吻既火热又湿润，而且他到底在干什么？这——这个 _玩意_ 差点把他给强奸了，而查尔斯居然在接受他的吻——饶有性趣地回吻……  
  
他吸住男人的舌头，接着突然往后抽回。  
  
对方的呼吸快速而焦躁。“为什么你……”  
  
“我累了，”查尔斯直截了当地说。  
  
“但是——为什么我们不能……”男人听起来几乎语无伦次。“ _现在_ ，泽维尔。现在我就想要你。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“为什么不？！”  
  
查尔斯躺回到床上。“因为我这么说了。现在给我走吧。明天早上再回来。”  
  
男人正喘着绝望的气息，但他设法重复了一遍：“明天早上。十点钟？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“ _是_ ……”一个火热的吻压到查尔斯的手上。接着对方匆匆离去，只发出少量轻微的声响。双脚和布料以及一个早就习惯悄然移动的人发出的声响……然而因为心猿意马而无法维持平时的悄然。  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下，闭上眼睛。 _十点_ 。这事儿他能够做到；他知道自己能够做到。弗洛斯特可以被躲避。每个人都可以被欺骗。包括她。  
  
他让自己的双手张开——接着土豆从其中一只手上跌落，那只手的手指酸软麻木。查尔斯意识到，之前男人亲吻的 _并不是_ 那只手。  
  
“那倒敢情好，”他告诉躺在地板上的土豆。“你搞不好本有可能破坏心情。”  
  
_或者毁坏我的计划_ ，他冒出这个念头，接着： _噢，上帝。十点钟……_  
  
但是，这事儿他能够做到。因为查尔斯有很多缺点——风流、浪荡、撒谎，也许甚至欺骗……但他以前从来不会，将来也永远也不会——懦弱。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１２年０１月１２日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０３月０２日，编辑于２０１５年０３月１７日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者说明：关于强奸／非自愿性行为的标签。首先，我认为这个故事从一开始就处于极端的可疑状态，因为查尔斯是个俘虏。但是他在自己受囚禁的处境中从一个他为自己创造的位置协商，而他认为自己在那个位置是有权力的。
> 
> 其次，我给这一章加上这个标签是因为——尽管艾瑞克并 _没有实际_ 强奸查尔斯，整个过程的张力，无论从肉体还是情感上，都生动到足以触发某些人的不适，至少，这是我的理解。
> 
>    
> 本章有个番外——[艾瑞克视角对强暴未遂的事后反思](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496961/chapters/7846178)，AO3原作并没有收录这个小短篇。
> 
> 翻译耗时耗力，点个Kudos再走吧，别忘了顺便给[原作](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252402/chapters/391601)点赞噢。


	32. Chapter 32

第３２章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：肉搏。  
警告：有，未免剧透请拉到最下面看作者说明。  
  
查尔斯加大手劲握紧床架，感觉那金属钻进了他的掌心。 _上帝。_ 他疯狂地思索，他压根不知道这到底是 _怎么_ 发生的。然而问题在于那并不完全正确，对不对？这是他给自己邀来的。这是他一手安排的，而且还该死地定好时间，接着——因此……  
  
因此造成了一个前牛津教授发现自己所处的境地——既是比喻意义又是字面意义。  
  
也就是说：被操到忘乎所以。  
  
——————————  
  
之前那天夜里，查尔斯对着自己紧握的双手盯了感觉差不多一个小时——制定计划。制约条件。奖励和惩罚。毕竟，他并不懦弱。他能够冷静而淡漠地撇开感情纠结思考并得出结论。迄今为止，那些感情纠结多次在关键时刻把他绊倒。  
  
那个计划具备双重目的。第一个目的：给弗洛斯特一系列的画面。这些画面必须生动强烈到让她满足于自己对他的惩罚，假定也会因此不再去挖掘男人对查尔斯行为动机的看法。那听起来像一个迷宫——不过说真的，无论如何那个地狱深渊般的城堡里头的一切都会被看到，然而查尔斯并不认为弗洛斯特有足够的耐心去查看一切。因为她不大可能冒险让自己的水晶礼服沾到垃圾或淤泥。  
  
他想起独角兽那对人类一样的眼睛…… _蓝色的_ ……他打了一个寒颤。  
  
接下来是计划的第二个目的。把一个肉体残暴的实例跟一次惩罚联系到一块，这种联系必须印象深刻到男人再也不敢越过雷池罔顾他的许可。  
  
要同时达到这两个目的需要好一番谋划——但是查尔斯有自信能做到。圣诞节清晨的袭击如此迅猛地把他陷于震惊状态的部分原因——如果不是 _全部_ 原因——是整件事来的太过突然了。他先是被宠溺了一天，接着因意想不到的睡眠失去了二十四小时……然后罗根在五分钟内从欢唱颂歌变成喷射鲜血。一切全都如此超现实、骇人而且太他妈快速了——那没有给他任何时间来想出一个计划。一个有效的计划，他纠正自己，一个精神层面的有效计划。那块玻璃完成了它的工作，然而可怜的睿鴍却掉进了河里。所以……他需要一个实际有效的策略。  
  
他回想起男人用弗洛斯特的钻石勒住他那一回——以及查尔斯自己故意陷入昏迷导致男人恐慌症发作那一回。要重现那种场景或甚至假装昏迷并不困难。然而他的挑战在于将行动和惩罚足够有效地联系在一起，因为此前男人误解过话语和姿态。  
  
查尔斯盯着炉火，觉得自己越来昏昏欲睡。真是讽刺：温暖和放松居然能够帮助他构思出如此冷酷的计划。他感觉到片刻的疑虑；接着把它粉碎掉。一个人必须残酷才能仁慈，而因为他完全没兴趣做个仁慈的人……  
  
查尔斯告诉自己，对方理应得到一些痛苦的报复。所以他才不会因为愧疚而失去睡眠。他尽可能握紧自己的毯子，接着真的就这样睡着了，然而在入睡前，他还是复审了一遍计划。给弗洛斯特一个戏剧性场面；给男人一次严峻的惩罚。一石二鸟。  
  
每个人都可以被欺骗；而那头怪物则是最容易受骗的。  
  
——————————  
  
“ _见鬼……_ ”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，他的脑袋撞到床架，使得他的眼睛一下子涌出泪水。他把一只手从栏杆上移开，伸出去试图搜索男人的前臂。他找到了，它因汗水湿滑。查尔斯抓住他。“让我，”他气喘吁吁地说，“让我——让我来……”  
  
“你，”对方粗声粗气地说，再次往前猛推，臀部发出啪的一声。“你……”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯醒来的时候觉得自己休息得很充足，而那算是个惊喜。他根据地板上的日光条纹尽可能快速地估量出时间。他迈着赤脚来到壁炉边生了新的火，吃下最后的苹果酱作为早餐，接着在走廊上设置了多个警告信号灯，然后在楼梯的底部放置了一团更大的思火。  
  
接着他回到床上，以便出谋划策和享用布丁。 _八点钟_ ，他意识嘀咕，“……一切都很好，”查尔斯喃喃自语，“一切都很好，在一个冬天的早晨……”  
  
他才不是[城镇传报员](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Town_crier)——而且他也几乎不需要人通报。尤其是当所有的思火一个接一个地闪耀起来，昭示着男人迈上楼梯，然后停在房门外面。  
  
好吧。停在房门曾经所在的位置外面。  
  
查尔斯从手指吸吮布丁，同时扬起双眉。“什么事？”  
  
男人正目不转睛地盯着，下巴稍稍松落。  
  
查尔斯等待。接着：“……早上好？”他再次尝试。  
  
“我给你带来了一些茶。”接着男人以一个生涩的动作举起了保温瓶。  
  
“噢，谢谢你。”  
  
没有回答。查尔斯自顾自哼唱起来，打开了另一个容器。他考虑了一下，耸耸肩膀，开始直接从里头舔起布丁，接着得意地暗自笑了笑，因为他听到男人发出窒息般的噪音。  
  
“我能不能够……”  
  
“我 _可不可以_ 。”  
  
“我可不可以进来？”  
  
“我相信现在才刚过八点。”查尔斯打了个哈欠。“两个小时再回来。你能确保让卫生间的管道解冻吗？另外拜托把茶留在门口内侧好吗？谢谢你。”  
  
“现在是八点半。”  
  
“那就一个半小时后再回来……”他朝男人挥了挥手指。“走吧。”  
  
就一个测试而言，它进行得还算顺利——对方出色地通过了测试。因为他只是睁大眼睛盯着查尔斯，接着后退离去。他迈下走廊的脚步仅仅有些不平稳；楼梯底部的思火通报他，男人一脚踩空了最底下的那格台阶。  
  
查尔斯允许自己抿紧嘴巴笑了一下，接着把塑料抛入炉火中。然后他把手伸到床底下，拉出了弗洛斯特的钻石勒喉链。  
  
——————————  
  
“ _啊。_ 那好痛……”查尔斯喘着气，“停下。”  
  
他会那么说是因为男人用空着的手把指甲钻进他后背汗湿的皮肤并往下拖动；他松开男人的前臂，试图伸到后面用力打开那只手。  
  
“我会停下，”男人低声说。他照做了——结果却快如闪电地用一只手在查尔斯正在搜索的手指上方拍了一下。他把那只手猛扭到查尔斯的后腰上。  
  
“好吗？”  
  
“是的，但是……真的，真的有这个必要吗？”查尔斯差不多快要失去平衡把脸栽进枕头里了。他的意识飞到那个画面上，他的脸一下子像着了火似的——而且当他的另一只手加大力度握紧栏杆，他能感觉那只手的二头肌酸痛如火烧。果不其然，男人的声音传了过来。  
  
“另一只。”  
  
“不。”  
  
他几乎可以 _听到_ 男人露出笑容。“把你的另一只手给我， _查尔斯_ 。”  
  
“ _不_ 。我就喜欢把它放在原位。”  
  
男人微微往后倾斜，接着向前猛推了一下，这使得查尔斯茫然地寻思床架是否会真的散掉。  
  
“但是你喜欢余下的吗？告诉我，教授……”他感觉自己握住栏杆上的手颤抖起来——不，那是金属在颤抖吗？ _到底怎么_ ……“告诉我。”  
  
“我……  
  
“告诉我你喜欢这样。”  
  
接着 _噢，上帝， **不**_ ——男人的 _声音_ 才是使得金属震动的罪魁祸首。查尔斯几乎因为恐慌松开手，但接着他想起来： _哦，没错，我 **不** 想让我的脸在余下的早晨被猛塞进枕头中，对不对？_  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯先是凝视着浸泡在浴缸底部的那堆毛衣残余物，接着从容地把它们转移到炉边烘干。他快速地冲了个澡。接着他取来那瓶茶、奥洛洛的一根线香以及那罐熊脂。他放了一浴缸的水，接着揉碎线香加入热水中，因为不这么做的话，他的身体会染上仍然贴附在水泥浆中的可憎古龙水的味道。  
  
余下的那个小时，他一直浸泡在热水中：喝茶、用肥皂清洗头发和身体、尽他所能地放松。他只花了几秒钟就把勒喉链重新戴上去并轻轻合上扣搭。就动作而言，那足够简单……然而查尔斯不得不抵抗冰冷沉重的宝石落在喉咙上产生的强烈厌恶感。  
  
那热水起到很大的帮助。  
  
时间过得飞快，他的意识通知他一个小时已经过去了。他拔起浴缸内的塞子放水，接着打开容器，同时简短地端详了一下镜中的自己。他面色苍白，依然憔悴，但经过五天的食物滋养，他凸出的颧骨以及眼睛周围的凹陷正开始变平。因此他料想那算是积极的变化。  
  
勒喉链已经戴上去倒也算是一件幸事。而且先合上那个扣搭是相当有必要的……否则随后他的手指会因为太过油腻而无法应付精致的金属。因为查尔斯保持自己的动作客观冷漠：他用两根弯曲的手指涂抹上尽可能多的油脂，接着小心翼翼地把一根手指，然后是两根手指，直接插进自己的屁股里。  
  
他在镜中瞥见自己的嘴巴。他有一个嘴角正嘲讽地卷起。对于牛津情圣而言，每一天都是做好准备和柔韧灵活的一天。而有些日子比其他的日子过得更具字面意义。  
  
他体内深处的某样东西在扭转。好吧，实际上是两样东西——然而那股让他紧紧闭上眼睛的感觉并不是生理上的。相反，那是……查尔斯摇了摇头，缓缓绕着水槽移动，以便能把额头靠在墙壁上。那肯定不是他的心脏导致的，所以也许只是消化不良。  
  
“够了，”他告诉自己。“快点。”  
  
时间将近十点。而就算男人打算体贴行事，查尔斯也无意再次指导他完成整个准备过程。经受极度尴尬的一回足矣。他弯曲手指，转动并勾起，尽可能润滑他所能触及的内壁。“最后一根；加油。”  
  
就准备工作而言，这算是他速度最快的其中一回了。而他在玫瑰花盛开酒吧可是有过数十次匆忙的拥吻做练习。查尔斯咽下喉咙里的一阵疼痛，专注于自己三根手指的动作。讨厌的记忆果然还是闯入了。他的第一个女人是个娼妓；细想起来，他的第一个男人也是个娼妓。跟同窗的浅尝偷欢不算数。然而第一个把他分解得淋漓尽致的男人……使用蜂蜜般的声音全程教导他准备工作重要性的……是……  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。不是一个娼妓。那个人是谁来着？相当矮小敦实。金色的头发。或者也许是沙色的头发？无论如何，查尔斯相当肯定自己当时不是喝醉了就是才十六岁。或者可能两者兼而有之。  
  
“啊，甜蜜的回忆。”查尔斯插入手指进行了最后一次抽刺，接着不顾剧痛把它们猛拉出来。接着他有条不紊地清洗双手，走回他的卧室。他把烘干的毛衣残余物扔进衣柜——接着穿上弗洛斯特送给他的靛蓝长袍，除了有多少纽扣要扣上，他不再去考虑其他任何事情。  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，朝门口瞥了一眼。没有任何男人的迹象。而现在肯定快要十点了。  
  
_管它的呢。_ 查尔斯把空保温瓶放在门边，从他的箱子里取出木梳以及金属杯。他把装油脂的雕刻容器掷到床上，再给自己倒了满满一杯西拉葡萄酒——在将近上午十点，那可真是样好东西——然后把它一饮而尽。  
  
“呃。”那酒变味了，但酒精就是酒精。查尔斯喝下另一杯——而那让瓶子彻底空了——接着把金属和玻璃扔回箱子里。然后他开始一边梳开纠缠的头发一边踱步。坐下来可不妥；他可绝对不想让油脂弄脏丝绸。  
  
他感受到一团思火在闪瞬间燃起。每一个警告信号灯闪耀起来……男人正一次迈两格台阶。  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，绷住他的下巴；专注于一团纠缠得特别严重的头发。他让眼皮下垂，一副慵懒模样。因此，当查尔斯转过身看着僵在门框中间的男人，他很清楚自己展现出来的形象。  
  
之前他洗完澡后，曾经盘算过是否要用鲍比的剃刀来刮胡子。他决定不那么做。因为即使比起他那棕色的胡茬，光洁的象牙色下巴线条会跟靛蓝色构成更令人惊艳的对比，在那个点上剃须将会削弱即将来临的那个教训的影响。  
  
除此之外，他需要那把剃刀锋利点。  
  
“我……”  
  
男人的声音卡住了。  
  
查尔斯拱起一根眉毛。“什么事？”  
  
房间里一片寂静。男人正目不转睛地盯着。  
  
“这看起来还行吧？”查尔斯用空着的那只手刷下长袍的前幅，微妙地拍了拍自己脖子上的宝石。“我原本在想，咱们可以换个花样来享受咱俩第一次……嗯……”他卷起嘴巴微笑。“你知道的。”  
  
距离一个房间，他也能听到对方的吞咽声。接着：“你真美，”男人粗声粗气地说。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯继续梳理他的头发。  
  
“我给你带来了这个。”男人举起了一个苹果。  
  
“把它拿到这里来。”查尔斯拿着梳子朝他露出另一个微笑。“还有帮帮我，好吗？有一团发结老是梳不开。”  
  
——————————  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“如果我告诉你，我喜欢这样,”查尔斯喘不过气来。“你会相信我吗？”  
  
“那不是在回答问题，泽维尔。”  
  
他不能再说别的了；他不得不把重点放在握紧床架上。查尔斯眨掉流入眼中的汗水。为了保持上身挺立，他不得不把所有的重量转移到手肘上——他所有的重量和男人的一部分重量， _上帝_ ，因为对方已经俯身向前，开始毫不客气地挺臀长驱直入，其节奏足以让骨头咯咯作响。  
  
而且真的，那实在……  
  
查尔斯觉得醉了。他的思绪像瓶中最后的酒渣似的在脑袋里晃动。他的血火热而澎湃：激烈地脉冲通过他的静脉，使他的阴茎悸动。他等待合适的节拍，稍稍把臀部往后倾斜——接着想起来：那个该死的白痴才不会晓得把手伸到前面帮他撸管呢，所以查尔斯只得自助——只要一等到他喘过气来……只要一等他挣脱那只手。  
他用力猛拉被固定在自己后背的那只手；结果只听到一声咆哮的答复，“另一只。”  
  
“什么……”  
  
“给我……”接着 _噢操_ 他能在喉咙底部感觉到接下来那几次抽插，男人正喘着粗气，而且他听起来 _贪得无厌_ ，该死的屌客……“你的另一只手。 _给_ 我。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯尽可能客观地考虑下一个步骤。他知道自己看起来像一座雕像：一动不动，表情僵硬……但是眼神平静，而且像鹿那样水汪汪。男人充满崇拜地盯着他。而且——查尔斯咽下笑声。查尔斯从未见他如此干净整洁过。在微弱的晨光下，就连他头发看上去也呈现出较浅的红金色泽。  
  
他伸手从男人的掌中掏出水果。“谢谢你。”接着他咬了一口，品尝酸甜的滋味。“我的头发，拜托。”  
  
接着……无论男人可能被骂得有多不堪，他应付起纠缠的发结确实很有一手。查尔斯聚焦在苹果上，聚焦在梳齿的轻拉上，而不是自己肠道中空洞的感觉。  
  
——————————  
  
一下凶狠的抽插，接着查尔斯感觉到嘴巴不自觉地张开——接着是另一下。男人换手，用他的右手握住查尔斯的手腕，把他左手的手指钻进查尔斯的发间，接着 _猛拉_ 。  
  
“妈的……”  
  
“ _操_ 你妈，”男人对着他的头发咆哮，接着—— _靠_ ——那个杂种再次猛地插入他体内。不过说真的，查尔斯料想这是自己要求的，然而他应该捍卫自己母亲的荣誉——她过世的景象要比这个畜生更刺痛，但是他只能呻吟，因为——又来了， _上帝_ ，接着—— _又来了_ ——他呜咽起来。  
  
一声嘶响火热地滑在他汗湿的背上。“如果你需要说出来，那就说出来。”  
  
“我不……”查尔斯吞咽了一下，“需要……说出来。”  
  
查尔斯那只被固定在后腰的胳膊被狠狠扭转了一下，接着他实在忍不住了。他听到自己窒息的哭喊，接着男人空着的那只手啪一声捂住他的嘴巴。  
  
这下所有的重量都落在他身上， _进入_ 他体内，他那只仍然捉住栏杆的手臂正在颤抖。 _移动，移动，把他 **弄开**_ ，所以查尔斯捉住机会，顺势咬住男人拇指和食指之间的皮肤，把牙齿钻进去——男人咆哮一声，猛地拽开那只手，落在查尔斯的左肩并往下猛推……  
  
而一下子失去平衡的查尔斯，感觉自己的手最后一次发颤，接着松开了。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯头发上的那双手停止移动之后，他轻轻把苹果核抛入火中。接着他转过身来，把双手平放在男人的胸膛上。“嗯。早上好。”  
  
男人屏住呼吸盯着他。他先是掉了梳子，接着嘶哑地说，“早上好。”  
  
查尔斯把一只手上滑到对方的一边侧脸。他小心翼翼地让自己的拇指远离那道疤痕；他也说不清楚为什么。他手掌下的胡茬很平坦；现在绝对长成了一副胡子。他轻轻地往下抚摸。对方的反应完全听得清楚。说真的，查尔斯一边思索一边暗自微笑……说真的，感觉就像在爱抚一只猫。  
  
“好了，现在，”他让声音如同他爱抚的手一样柔和。“咱们今天早上应该做什么呢？”  
  
男人的眼神活像被下了迷药。他舔了舔下唇；笨拙地迈了一步……  
  
“啊。”查尔斯把一根手指放在那片嘴唇上。“我们必须先讨论一些重要的事情。一道规则。你能专心听我说吗？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“‘是’和‘否’似乎在你那个脑袋里变得相当混乱。”查尔斯暂停。真是奇怪，那颜色在男人的脸上浮现又消失了。他暗自耸耸肩；接着说下去。“所以，我们即将要做的是这个：如果在任何时候，我们任一人想让对方停下——绝对断然地 _停下_ ——我们就会说一个词。”  
  
“一个词？”  
  
“嗯哼。选择一个词。”  
  
“我……”男人看上去很茫然。“ _哈貝_ ……”  
  
“不要用任何德语。”  
  
“那就你来选吧。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯把拇指拖过男人的嘴唇，一直往下压。“那个词是：‘蓝色’。说出来。”  
  
“蓝色。”  
  
查尔斯放下他的手并向后退。  
  
“不！不，我的意思是——非蓝色，反蓝色……”  
  
他笑出声，“这下你明白啦？一说‘蓝色’，就得停下。”  
  
“但我不想要你停下来。”  
  
“是的，我看得出来。现在，你可以亲吻我了， _前_ ……”查尔斯举起一只手；结果被男人的胸膛扑通一声撞到……“ _前提_ 是你得先告诉我，你是否明白……以及同意。”  
  
“我明白。”  
  
“那你同意吗？”  
  
男人的脸再次变红了。他点了点头。  
  
“说出来。”  
  
“我——我同意。我会照做的；我保证。”  
  
“很好，”查尔斯呼了口气。“过来亲吻我吧。”  
  
某些可能是窒息话语的声响传来——接着那张嘴巴贴上了他的嘴巴，舌头轻弹了一下，查尔斯分开自己的嘴唇。他尝到微弱的咖啡味儿。  
  
他料想男人会尝到苹果的味道。查尔斯一边思索一边舔得更加深入，而那本有可能挺不幸的。他追逐着苦涩的咖啡味儿；试着通过吮吸促使对方呻吟出声。先前男人貌似没有刷过牙倒也无妨。牙膏加上苹果，尝起来会像毒药。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯的双臂被固定在他的背后，他的脸则被压进枕头中。查尔斯很高兴他不能真正看到自己；因为他那模样肯定相当可笑。愚蠢，但是——他倒吸一口冷气——但是实际上比他的模样更为重要的是枕头正在让他窒息的这个事实。  
  
蛮横的“操”行仍在继续。男人用一只手握住查尔斯的双手，腾出自己的另一只手去掐住查尔斯的脖后。查尔斯想起来，男人曾经这么做过。之前在树林中，他抓住他、定住他、强迫他倒地、把他的脸碾进树叶和尘土中。  
  
不过，当时一切闻起来都是清新的的——森林地面的土质，那点不假，但还有秋季空气和树叶的芬芳气味。然而现在，即使换了新的床单，他能闻到只有汗水和性交的气味。除了他无法闻到，因为他无法 _呼吸_ ……  
  
查尔斯尽最大的力气把脑袋扭向一侧。“蓝色。”  
  
他的声音被枕头闷住了；那个杂种没有停下。恐慌擒住了他的喉咙。他在男人无情的手劲下扭动翻滚，对着贴住自己牙齿的枕头慌张地吐字：“蓝色， _蓝色_ 该死的……”  
  
他的身后传来一声惊呼。接着： _感谢上帝。_ 男人松开查尔斯的手并移开了。而那真是好，而那真是棒极了，哪怕那根阴茎抽出的感觉使得查尔斯咬紧了牙关。“嗷。”  
  
“我刚刚没听到你。你，”对方喘着气问，“还好吧？”  
  
——————————  
  
他们一亲再亲、吻了又吻，男人修长的手指滑穿长袍敞开的前幅，握住查尔斯的腰肢。接着——查尔斯心想，真是令人惊讶——有史以来第一次，对方主动断开吻并往后退。  
  
当然了，这样做的目的是方便他的手指从长袍内部拂过丝绸。“我可不可以给你脱掉这个？”  
  
“可以，”查尔斯低声说。“只需解开最上面的三颗纽扣。脱吧。但是拜托你把它放在椅子上，别弄脏它。”  
  
男人服从了，他的双手一直在颤抖。接着他回头看了看查尔斯，然后小心翼翼地再次迈步靠近他。他把粗糙的手掌放在查尔斯臀骨突出的部位上。“你看起来没那么瘦了。”  
  
“我很想对你说一样的话，但是我的视野受到阻碍。”查尔斯用手掌抚摸着男人脑袋上的头发；他挠了挠。“脱光衣服。”  
  
对方敞开嘴巴笑了，接着乖乖照做。深绿色的毛衣、白色的汗衫、裤子…….查尔斯有条不紊而超脱地注意到不同的细节。举个例子，绿毛衣上的那个洞；它已经有些扩大了。接着男人把所有衣物搭在椅子上，此后查尔斯唯一能做的就是注视着那具精瘦的身体，冷静地进行评估。男人脸上的淤青已经消退；另一侧的切口看起来好些了。然而查尔斯在圣诞节早晨用玻璃割出来的凶险伤口看上去好像才刚结痂。男人腹部的切口亦是如此。曾经被查尔斯拳打脚踢的部位浮现紫色的淤痕。  
  
所有的伤痕使他意识到：他比男人、比弗洛斯特要文明得多真是一件相当走运的事儿。要不然的话，查尔斯将不得不承认，这堆花样缤纷的伤痕构成了一个相当漂亮的画面。  
  
——————————  
  
“你还好吧？”男人重复。“泽维尔。”一只手落在他的肩膀摇了摇。“你说了那个词。”  
  
“而你遵守了规则。”查尔斯吸了一口气。“干得好。”  
  
查尔斯听到一声咆哮。他叹了口气，用手肘推起身子，朝自己肩膀后面扫一眼，接着—— _噢，亲爱的上帝。_ 硬挺成那样绝不可能会舒服。他再次扭过头，但在此之前，他大脑中有一个小部分刺耳地尖叫， _之前那玩意他妈到底是怎么 **插进去的？**_  
  
“我刚刚只是……无法呼吸。”他煞有介事地按摩起自己的喉咙；钻石咬进他的皮肤里。“因为我被枕头挡住脸了。”  
  
“哦。”对方还在喘气。  
  
查尔斯低头看着枕头。他依稀看到自己的汗水和唾液留下的污渍。“这并不是说我们必须停下。我只想提个要求，拜托你让我能够自由移动双手。”  
  
“我会的，”男人立刻说。  
  
“很好。”查尔斯再次抓住了床架。“那样会有助我支撑住，你明白吧，当你开始变得……啊。更加强势。”  
  
“我没有强……”  
  
“噢，亲爱的，”查尔斯懒洋洋地说，“我从来没有那么说。我的意思只是……你非常……一心一意。下定决心。”他歪着头，故意把话说给后面听。“致力于用你的阴茎蹂躏我。奖你三声响亮的欢呼。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“真的：那不是一件坏事。而且就这件事儿而言，你理应得到奖励，因为我说出那个词后，你有停下来……所以，在你射精之前，不用客气，想怎么强势，”他在床垫上移动膝盖，把自己的双腿分得更开，“就怎么强势吧。”  
  
男人什么都没有说。查尔斯不知道该如何理解那种沉默——而他是如此地好奇……于是他小心翼翼地探出一根思维的卷须，刷过男人的意识。  
  
好吧。某人的内心正在进行他自己的金属焰火表演。除此之外……查尔斯咬住口腔内侧防止自己窃笑出声。从男人意识中响亮清晰地飘荡出来，偶尔还刺耳地变成杂音的，是那张修改版的元素周期表。  
  
查尔斯让自己的触碰消融掉，接着保持声音低沉。“无论你想要什么，想要操得多快多狠都行。不过首先稍微再加点油脂吧。”  
  
他身后传来沙沙声。“我没有看到它。”  
  
“肯定是掉下床了——好吧。我知道你远非这些事情的专家，但既然一切已经相当湿滑了，唾液也能将就。”查尔斯叹了口气，接着把枕头推下床。“别拘谨，尽管吐口水吧。就像之前那样。”  
  
——————————  
  
因为当男人首次把他的阴茎插进去的时候，查尔斯倒抽一口气，双手上下抚摸着男人的前臂。那汗水、那气味、发黏火热地紧贴着他背部的肌肉……那种感觉几乎太过火了。那么近、那么深、那么……  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“我……”他再次吸了一口气，接着呼了出来。他回过肩头看了一下。对方的嘴唇正在舔舐那个咬痕，现在它已经褪为绿色的瘀伤了。查尔斯挺了一下臀部。“我只是需要一点时间。而且我想知道你是否喜欢——这个。”  
  
“你是什么意—— _噢，_ ”男人呻吟起来。  
  
查尔斯先是放松——只是稍微放松——接着再次挤压，用他所有的力量夹紧。男人回答的声音毫不连贯。  
  
查尔斯胜利地对自己露齿而笑，即使此时他看到自己的一滴汗滴在枕头上。如果那个屌客因为心脏病发作倒下来暴毙，他所有的问题将会一举解决。但也许不应该尝试那么做。  
  
“稍微动一动。”  
  
“……太紧……”  
  
“尽力试试，”他装出悦人的口气说。“你总是可以多用点润滑剂。那油脂就在……”  
  
然而接下来查尔斯听到吐口水的声音，因此只好咬紧牙关。那个笨剌头乖乖服从他算是件好事，那点不假；不过说真的，这种感觉并不算最优美……  
  
接着强壮的手指加大力度握紧他那瘦臀的拱起部分——接下来的那一次抽插使得任何关于优美的想法从查尔斯的脑袋里溜走。  
  
——————————  
  
现在，他只是回头肩头盯着男人。看到对方的嘴巴微微扭了一下。  
  
接着查尔斯对着猛地伸到自己下巴底下的那只手眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“吐。”  
  
“我——真的，”他说，“ _你_ 来吐。你才是即将在我体内完事的人。”  
  
“是的，但是，教授，”男人低声说，“正如你所说，我远非这些事情的专家。我不知道多少口水才算足够。所以：吐。”  
  
查尔斯感觉有气无力。这种事既令人厌恶又不文明——然而在这个点上，他有可能提出什么样的论据呢？因此，他不去思考这个问题，转而在自己口腔内部汇集唾液，然后吐到男人的手中。  
  
他不去思考自己身后湿滑的声响，而是专注于低头凝视着发皱的床单，直到那只手再次伸过来。“泽维尔？”  
  
他什么也没做。  
  
“所以……吐那一下就够了吗？”  
  
查尔斯再次吐出口水。唾液流淌下他的下巴；然而他要到那只手第三次伸过来，用一根手指擦干净他的皮肤才意识到这一点。“够了吗？”  
  
“就，”接着查尔斯清了清嗓子，“就差这一下。”  
  
那个杂种可能会让他震惊，但他从来不会让他生畏。查尔斯对自己发誓。因此要让他弯下身一边舔舐男人的手掌一边吐口水变得容易多了。他刻意使之脏乱。或者……更加脏乱。查尔斯真的不想去思考自己正在品尝什么。  
  
他缩了回去。“好了。”他对男人卷起嘴唇露出嘲讽的笑容。“尽兴吧。”  
  
“谢谢，”男人吼着，“我相信我会的。”  
  
_完美_ ，查尔斯心想。如若弗洛斯特对于男人获得更好的礼仪有任何疑问，朝这一幕撇上一眼肯定会让她放心。特别是当男人粗暴地拖动他的臀部——他叫喊一声，屁股往上倾斜——接着毫不客气地猛插回他体内。真他妈 _见鬼_ ……  
  
查尔斯畏缩了一下心想，甚至不到一个小时前，他们花了足足三分钟才发展到让他的脑袋撞到床架的地步。然而现在，一次强有力的抽插就使得同样的事情发生了。而且他能看到—— _靠_ ，他自己当然非得是勃起的啦。真他妈愚蠢的身体，居然在最有辱人格的情况下性致勃发。  
  
查尔斯让脑袋落在自己手中。摆出一个最终会害他脑震荡的姿势毫无意义。他并没有在呜咽，他 _没有_ 。只是：在喘气。他喘气的音调比对方稍微高一点点——后者正压着嗓门咆哮着什么。查尔斯听不到他说什么。  
  
如果那是俄语，弗洛斯特就会明白。但愿那是什么污言秽语——那些单词听起来肯定不像绵绵情话。那样一来，她就会欣喜地看到他所遭受的羞辱。现在……防止她进一步窥探的最佳方法是什么？或许一些共谋、一些无助……一些恳求……  
  
一声咆哮，接着 _噢操_ ，那一下抽插让他后面的臼齿咯咯响。他几乎无法思考……  
  
除了： _多好的主意。_ 再没有比看到他奔溃瓦解、屈服于自己可悲的色欲而恳求更能让弗洛斯逗乐的事情了。  
  
“不——等等，”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。他难以呼吸。“把你的手放在我身上。”对方正打算说什么，所以查尔斯把手往后伸，捉住男人的一只手，把它拉到前面并 _咬住_ 。“不得争论。 _不_ ——不准射精，要等到你—— _啊_ 上帝，”因为男人并没有放慢节奏，“把你的手放在我身上。”  
  
“放哪儿？”男人喘着气。  
  
“放在我的阴茎上，你这个白痴。你以为放哪儿呢？赶紧给我做……”他哽咽起来，因为对方的手已经挣开了查尔斯的手掌，接下来他感觉到老茧的刮擦，粗糙地刺激着他火热悸动的脉搏。“……像那样—— _更加用力。_ ”  
  
而且他没有在呜咽或者哭喊。他所做的仅是再次喘气，把脸推搡进潮湿的床单中并咒骂；在他高潮时化为闷响。  
  
…… _上帝。_  
  
他的眼睛里有汗水。这就是他双目刺痛的原因。热乎乎的汗水顺着脸的两边流下，而且 _噢_ ，男人一丁点都没有放慢速度，那已经超过快感的界限转变为疼痛了：“你随时准备好都行，”查尔斯喃喃道。  
  
然而不知何故，男人却操得 _更加用力_ 。他把手从查尔斯射完并酸软的阴茎拿开，把他的身子往下推落在床垫上，接着抓住他的肩膀——这下查尔斯忍不住了。哪怕咬住他自己的手都没有帮助。他哭喊出声——太过火了——但是他几乎听不到自己的声音，因为被汗湿皮肤相互的拍打声以及对方嘶嘶的呼吸声、咆哮声盖过去了……查尔斯不知道那到底是英语还是德语还是任何语言。他一个字都没听懂。  
  
“好啦，”他气喘吁吁地说。“够了。”他转过头。那只手肯定会在咬痕上方留下另一个标记；查尔斯并不在意，他只想要——想要性事现在就结束。现在可以停下了。  
  
他舔着男人的手，尝起来咸咸的；他听到一声咒骂。但他保持声音平稳，即使他喉咙嘶哑。“够了。为我射出来。”  
  
大口的气息呼在他颧骨的汗水上；查尔斯打了个寒噤。男人把所有重量压在他身上，而查尔斯自己的阴茎被压进床垫导致一切过度敏感又疼痛——所以当他臀部上的那只手伸过来再次擒住他的头发，查尔斯用手肘往后击打，自己咆哮了一声：“他妈给我 _射出来_ ，你……”  
  
对方的臀部粗暴地顶了一下；他尖叫起来。  
  
“你想要？”  
  
查尔斯双手紧握床单。“是的，快完事。”  
  
“ _说_ 出来，”男人在他耳边粗声粗气地说。“说你想要我射在你里面。”  
  
“操你……”他骂道，但他头发间的那只手用力握紧，查尔斯不得不紧闭上眼睛。  
  
“说出来。”  
  
他是这么地疲惫，所有的酸楚开始汇聚成为痛楚。为什么，之前明明做好充足的准备，查尔斯不知道……但他倒是知道一个床上技巧犹如发情公猪的蠢蛋是不会打败他的。  
  
“噢，拜托，”他单调地说，“拜托你射在我里面。你不知道我有多迫切想要你的精液呢；我真不知道这么长时间以来没有它我是怎么活过来的。要是我能够得着……”  
  
查尔斯说了一半因哆嗦停下；他把它伪装成一次深呼吸。因为男人强壮的手指分开他的头发，露出他的颈背，那堆牙齿锐利的边缘拖过出汗的皮肤。不用说，接下来他狠狠地射了出来——他能感觉到对方射到最后只是抽搐而不是抽插，男人拼尽全力地射进他体内的最深处。  
  
_终于。_  
  
查尔斯忍住抽开身子的冲动。他等了一段好长的时间—— _两_ 段好长的时间， _操_ ，然后才把刚刚说了一半的话接下去。“要是我能够得着，我会把你的精液从我自己的屁股里舔出来。好啦。”他汇集所有的力量，把臀部往后一拱，试图让男人拔出去。“你完事了没有？”  
  
停顿了一会儿。查尔斯清楚地察觉到微乎其微的事物：他身下湿哒哒的那一块，他耳中尖声尖气的嗡鸣，他心跳的砰击和晃动。男人的气息依旧火热潮湿地喷着他的颈背。  
  
接着传来对方粗糙的嗓音。“那种事是——真的？能做吗？”  
  
“你到底在说什么啊？”  
  
没有应答——只有一只手离开他的臀部，往上追寻……接着修长的手指分开查尔斯颈背上的丝缕长发，朝他的脖子上贴了一个吻。一阵停顿，与此同时那只手再次往下滑动。男人弯曲手指按入查尔斯的臀部，慢慢地把他的阴茎拔了出来；酸楚飙升为一阵悸痛。  
  
接着一个又一个的吻落在他的脊椎上，一条火热的舌头尝舐着汗水……  
  
_等等_ ，查尔斯想说。 _等等。什么？_ 但他的声音发生了什么问题，话语冻结在他的喉咙中。  
  
那张嘴巴正慢慢地继续向下移动。  
  
接着他感觉到那些修长的手指捏了捏他的屁股，然后微微上移到他的背部爱抚起来。男人触碰的力度并没有大到足以让查尔斯感受到老茧，仅是被更为粗糙的皮肤微乎其微地刷过——比男人正在亲吻的后腰皮肤更粗糙，而且肯定比他自己的屁股曲线更粗糙，即使他其实并没有什么曲线可谈，因为他之前一直在挨饿。尽管如果男人抚摸的是查尔斯当年定期骑马时的屁股，那手感将会大大不同。那是一个取代信差的实验，虽然最终没有成功，但他很喜欢骑马——而马鞍把他锻炼更加坚强，不再耽于任何更加柔软、任何更加温柔的……  
  
他的意识猛地回到现在，因为他感觉到男人亲吻……  
  
“啊……”接着他哽咽出声，因为——那真是难以置信，他的呼吸不平衡又高亢。那双手 _温柔_ 地爱抚着他的屁股——他无法思考……  
  
除了对方轻轻地捏了一下，接着——分开。他。火热地呼了口气，接着查尔斯几乎吓到魂儿都没了，因为他感觉到男人火热潮湿的舌头缓慢地在一块臀瓣上拖过。  
  
“说出那个词，我就会停下来。”  
  
“我。”查尔斯开始。他的呼吸高亢。“我……”  
  
_不需要说出来_ ，他的意识完成句子。他并不害怕。他所要做的仅是回想别人这样做。比较两者；归类记录。接着——查尔斯暗骂自己——接着完成为弗洛斯特准备的骗局，然后给男人最终的条件制约奠定基础……  
  
“尽管来吧，”他说完。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“是的。”查尔斯在脸的下方交叉双臂，把湿哒哒的额头搁在那上面。“有劳你好心咯。”  
  
“好心……”男人吼起来。“你之前叫我‘甜甜’，现在你说我 _好心_ 。告诉我，教授。”他在查尔斯的皮肤上留下了一道湿润的轨迹，气息呼在那上面感觉凉凉的。“如果你的学生看到你现在这个样子，大大敞开双腿准备让我舔你的屁股，他们会怎么想？”  
  
“噢，我的学生……”查尔斯禁不住气喘吁吁地笑了起来。“我会让他们做笔记。”  
  
“你会……”一声惊呼，接着出乎意料的是，对方以一声哽咽的大笑作答。  
  
_不知道原来他 **会** 大笑啊_。有意思。“是的。这种事儿在情色文学中并不经常被提及到，你知道吗……算是一道最后的禁忌。因此，对他们将会深具教育意义……嗯呋。”  
  
“不知道我是否提及过，”男人说着，再次舔舐起来，“但是有时候我觉得你话有点多。”  
  
他是如此酸痛，以致他能感觉那火热湿滑的……每一毫米。查尔斯呻吟起来。“你他妈为什么还没睡着？你每一次都该死地发泄完就昏睡过去—— _啊_ ——所以为什么你还没有……”  
  
“每一次，”对方抵着查尔斯的皮肤低喃，亲吻他，舌头轻轻弹过他的穴口，舔食起查尔斯不能完全感受到的东西，但他知道那 _肯定_ 是精液——他正在发抖，而且似乎无法停止。  
  
“每一次，”男人重复，接着呼出另一声大笑。“全部五次。”  
  
“六次，”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。“算上这一次。”  
  
“啊，但是这一次我 _还没有_ 睡着，泽维尔。我认为那就是你想表达的意思。”男人听起来很是得意。他再次舔舐——接着试图把他的舌头强推进去， _真他妈 **见鬼**_ ，快感沿着他的脊椎螺旋状上升，在他的脑中像罗马烟火一样绽放。查尔斯强忍住另一声呻吟。他听到男人发出低沉而愉悦的声音——接着那根舌头更加卖命地操弄他，查尔斯不由得紧紧闭上眼睛—— _动手_ ——接着捉住围在脖子上的钻石勒喉链。  
  
他来回地扭动那条项链，专注于自己的喘气声，专注什么都好，就是不去注意男人舌头推插的节奏交替着缓慢拖动的舔舐。查尔斯告诉自己，紧贴着床单翻腾扭动也无所谓，哪怕他已经射精了。除非他是超人类或者吓呆了或者 _死掉了_ 才能在这样的时刻保持静止不动。他试图稍稍往后摇摆；一声叹息呼在他身上，接着……刮擦着他那敏感肌肤的是——牙齿吗？  
  
“嗯。”有几种感觉——在它振动的位置——比一声咆哮的振动更加奇特。 _现在_ ，他依稀地想。男人往上舔出一道湿润的轨迹，在他的尾骨贴上一个湿哒哒的吻，接着查尔斯能感觉他锉刀般的话语正对着自己的臀缝。“我可不可以咬你？”  
  
查尔斯把勒喉链捉得更紧，他没有作答。  
  
“教授——我正在问你。就像你教导的那样。而现在，”另一声潮湿的叹息，“我听不到你……”  
  
那非常容易做到。查尔斯猛拉住项链；感觉其中一颗钻石切入他的皮肤。  
  
他让声音微弱。“呜嗯。”  
  
男人的声音如丝柔滑。“那是一个‘不’吗？”  
  
“不，只是……”他颤抖着说。“我冷。”  
  
“是吗，咱们可不能让你受冻，对不对？”接着男人咬了一口——没有痛得多厉害，只是轻啃了一下——此后他的体重离开了床。  
  
一系列的砰砰声。更多的木头被添至炉火中。查尔斯试图防止自己换气过度。 _专注在计划上_ 。他摊开手指捂住项链。钻石正变得越来越温暖，尽管它们的尖角并没有变得更柔软。 _保持专注。_  
  
他犯下了一个错误——转过头去看炉火。当查尔斯看到对方蹲在原地转过来，大大地咧开嘴巴发笑——那些牙齿——接着以一个流畅的动作站起身来，他感觉自己的心脏一下子跳到嗓子眼。接着床再次移动……男人把天鹅绒被单盖在查尔斯的肩膀上，用一只结实修长的手臂搂过他的后腰，把他固定住，用空着的那只手抚摸他的屁股，然后咆哮一声，把牙齿陷入他的臀肉中。  
  
查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。  
  
“只要你说出那个词，泽维尔。”男人等待，查尔斯什么都没有说，因而他咕哝道，“ _好巴閉_ 。”  
  
接着他再次咬下去，这一回更用力。  
  
查尔斯猛地把项链推向自己的喉咙，磨破皮肤。 _流血_ ，他野蛮地告诉自己。 _流吧。_  
  
那花了相当长的一段时间。因为男人咬完之后，发出满意的呼噜声，沿着查尔斯的躯干一路往上又舔又亲。查尔斯小心翼翼地拉扯被单，确保布料遮掩住他的脖子。他专注于硬邦邦的天鹅绒——被数天前的水洗给毁了——以及没有被洗“出来”的淡淡精液味儿。 _此言非虚_ ，他的意识含糊不清地说。  
  
他疲惫不堪、被操到虚脱而且瑟瑟发抖，然而现在入睡可不妥。不像男人，他早前把鼻子亲昵地蹭近，把查尔斯拉向自己温暖的身体，现在正把呼吸均匀地传入他耳中。  
  
“我都跟你说过你会睡着的啦，”查尔斯冷冷说道。“操蛋。”  
  
他拖着身子下床。接下来该执行余下的计划了。他可以做到的。他知道他可以。  
  
查尔斯拿起针线包中的剪刀、鲍比的剃刀以及一件他随机挑选的衬衫。接着他考虑了一下，从床垫里摸索出之前藏起来的那两块剩余的玻璃碎片。男人没有动弹。他没有在打鼾——他从来不打鼾——但他貌似已经睡死过去，呼吸柔和而规律。  
  
现在他将无法控制剃刀或剪刀的金属。  
  
查尔斯头也不回地大步迈入卫生间。好吧，实际上是蹒跚地迈进去的。而那种屈辱感正好磨利了他决心的边缘。他花了好一番功夫才阻止自己耗上老长的时间冲个澡——但他还是关上了门，凝视着镜中的自己。他的喉咙上沾着血，量虽不够，但也算一个开端。此外……落在他的肩膀上，因汗水潮湿的是……  
  
他这辈子对自己任何部位的厌恶程度从未超过他此刻对自己的头发那样。它们无非就是一堆死皮细胞，然而对方却认为那玩意应该涂上香水、梳理、爱抚……接着猛拉，仿佛他是一匹马，而男人手持缰绳，骑着他……  
  
查尔斯原本只打算剪掉一点头发。他只需要一些就能达成他的计划……然而他看着镜子，意识到自己想要把头发全部剪光。  
  
“嗯。”他抓起自己的一把长发。“我本应说跟你共度了一段美好的时光——但那将是一个谎言。所以……就此跟你不怎么深情地告别啦。”  
  
接着，查尔斯不再搞什么戏剧，开始了他这辈子最为心满意足的一次理发。  
  
——————————  
  
最为心满意足。但当然不是最好的。他想起用剪刀处理短发比较方便，于是先试图用玻璃的边缘锯断较长的头发。不过，那需要一点技巧，而且碎片把他的手指割破了好几次。但是那完全吻合他的计划。他把血涂抹在钻石上。  
  
剪光头发所耗的时间比他原先估计的更长。旧衬衫中的那堆发量变得相当可观。查尔斯把它放置到一边，开始用剪刀把蓬乱的残余短发剪至发根。完成那个之后，他把剃刀举到脑袋上，尽他可能地剃得贴近头皮。  
  
_不太贴近_ 。“虚荣心操纵了你吗？见鬼，泽维尔，”他在水槽上方轻拍沾满发丝的剃刀，把它漂洗干净。“他妈给我成熟点。”  
  
但他并不希望自己的脑袋变得既秃又亮。不知为何，那种画面感觉就是不对头。  
  
“尽管就‘不对头’而言？”查尔斯盯着自己的镜像。“我觉得自己走对方向了。”  
  
因为他看起来……很骇人。  
  
他的脑袋上只剩短短的发茬以及剃刀贴太近而刮破皮的血块。他按原先的意图用了剃刀：剃光他新长出的胡子，这样一来就能更加凸显他颧骨和下颚的憔悴线条。一头血淋淋的毛茬、双眼凹陷又明亮、凝血遍布他脖子上的钻石……  
  
接下来是最棘手的部分。查尔斯咬紧牙齿，把项链压近。接着他对着镜子眯起眼睛检查，看看淡淡的痕迹位于何处，然后用玻璃的边缘在上方拖过。当然没有深到足以割断他的喉咙，但是……“ _啊，_ 靠。……”深到足以复制男人在冬至晚上的凶行。  
  
当时弗洛斯特先给他梳头涂香水，让他套上那件丝绸长袍，接着把他当成一场盛宴献了上去。此后那个杂种听从她的命令用那条项链勒住他。  
  
后来查尔斯撤退进自己的意识中，把男人吓到屁滚尿流。  
  
“真不赖。”他的声音听起来很尖细。也许其中一道割口比他原本打算的略深。一道热血顺着他的脖子流下。  
  
接着查尔斯收起他的衬衫，小心不让头发掉落。他冷静地走了出来，更加冷静地在壁炉上安置舒服——接着……最为平静地把头发抛入火中。接着他考虑了一下，也把玻璃碎片抛入火中，消除证据。  
  
头发在一瞬间烧卷，其气味立刻使他作呕。查尔斯安排一只手放在喉咙上，显得好像他正在扒开珠宝。“来吧，亲爱的，”他对着床柔声说道。“该醒来啦。”  
  
燃烧的头发闻起来很可怕。查尔斯知道自己看上去也很可怕。而当他平静地闭上眼睛，撤退进他的意识中……好吧。查尔斯知道自己完全妥妥的。  
  
但是当然啦，男人则不然。  
  
——————————  
  
他的阅览室很……安宁。查尔斯自苏醒以来第三次打起哈欠。他往后挨着金椅子的椅背。  
  
_逐渐醒来。_ 查尔斯一抵达这里，先是仔细地检查确定弗洛斯特造成的伤害没能抵挡住他的自愈能力，接着他就睡着了，而且睡了相当长一段时间了。醒来之后他发现在自己睡觉过程中，他鸟苑中的小伙伴们一个接一个地扑翅跃到他的大腿上。除了他的企鹅，它正挨着他佩戴护甲的腿——而且在他醒来的时候啄了他一下。  
  
而且，奇怪的是……他的睿鴍也没在他大腿上，它正在其中一张长桌上来回高视阔步。而且自他穿透所有窗户的掩纱进来后，它就一直那么做。  
  
“到底是怎么回事？”  
  
睿鴍朝他嘎嘎叫，激动地挥舞翅膀。  
  
“真的。”他感到不知所措。“自冬至以来我就没有来过这里了……我回来一下，你居然这么跟我打招呼？”  
  
一声刺耳的 _咔_ ——甚至比之前更响亮。  
  
“是为了那条河吗？”查尔斯戴着护套的手指不断在金椅子的锦缎扶手上敲击。“我 _确实_ 很抱歉……我真的不知道会发生那种事情。但是你当时非常勇敢。你当然不会认为我是故意那么做的吧？领着你去做有害的事儿？”  
  
睿鴍快速拍打翅膀。一根黑色的羽毛飘落到地板上。  
  
“那到底是什么啊？”  
  
他话音刚落，鸟儿就大声尖叫，响到足以刺破他的耳膜。“真的，”查尔斯厉声说。“你本来可以更小心一……”  
  
阅览室的灯光闪烁不定。  
  
“……点…… _噢_ 。”他的双手握紧扶手。“那是你做的吗？”  
  
没有回应。查尔斯紧张地等待。仅仅片刻之后，灯光再次闪烁不定——然而这一次，当它们再次亮起时，亮度比之前暗了。  
  
“那也不是我做的，所以……究竟是咋回事？”  
  
查尔斯站起身，打算把余下的鸟儿安置在他那张椅子的坐垫上。这个动作弄醒了它们，接着一曲啁啾和厉鸣的合唱启动了。  
  
“呃，够了。这杂音真不和谐。真的……”  
  
灯光进一步变暗了。  
  
“……几乎没有必要。但是，”查尔斯慢慢地说，“我想我要回去了。回到——现实中。我来了多长时间？”  
  
睿鴍花了不到一秒钟就飞到书架上。它用黑色的喙轻推一个沉重的金色时钟。  
  
查尔斯眯缝起眼睛。“十二点半。而我们绝对不可能性交了两个小时，所以……至少一个小时。”他咬着嘴唇。“嗯。”  
  
他并没有考虑过那杂种要花多长时间才能受教。然而现在……  
  
灯光再次闪烁不定。而这一次，它们连续灭了五秒钟。查尔斯没有计算，他在黑暗中也没有看到时钟上最细的指针……但是他能感觉那根指针令人烦躁的 _嘀嗒_ 通过沉重的金属时钟震动出来。  
  
“我想我该走了。”他把时钟放回去，掸掉护套上的灰尘，接着朝他的睿鴍正式地点点头。“后会有期。”  
  
查尔斯飞出他的意识，回到现实世界。  
  
壁炉的旁边依然温暖。焦发的臭味依然浓郁。  
  
一双强有力的手正牢牢握着他的喉咙。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯深吸一口气，猛地抬起他的双手，费力地抓住男人的前臂和手腕……  
  
“ _上帝_ ——你，”那杂种粗声粗气地说着，猛地把双手落在查尔斯的肩膀上，紧紧地搂住他——接着他把脸埋进查尔斯的脖窝里。几乎在……抽泣？ _到底咋回事？_  
  
“你勒到我了，”查尔斯一脸茫然地说。  
  
“你 _不省人事了_ 。我不知道该怎么办……”  
但是：“不，”查尔斯嘶声说道。“ _不_ 。你不准勒住我。你永远不准再勒住我——绝不！”不过那一举动很完美，因为它如此恰如其分地吻合他的计划。“看看你做了什么……”他猛地把男人推开，把双手的拇指钻到勒喉链的下方，尽全力挥舞它。“看到血了吗？那是你造成的。”  
  
“但是我——但是，”男人正直直盯着。查尔斯忍不住眨了眨眼睛，他看到那双眼中的极度恐惧。“我不知道……”  
  
“所以你无法控制自己？”一声冷笑。“吐口水、咬人和 _勒人_ ——多像一头禽兽啊。”  
  
“但是——蓝色。你之前从来没有说过‘蓝色’。”  
  
“所以那意味着你现在可以勒住我了，是吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“没有自控能力。真是不文明。”而且说到这个……他敞开鼻孔，接着冒出一股心烦的厌恶感。“我昏迷了大概一个小时，而你闻起来 _仍然_ 像精液。”精液，他心想——以及某种奇异的汗水变体。压倒性的，伴着一股刺鼻的底韵……  
  
_恐惧_ 。那是恐惧的气味。他应该很清楚——他回忆起牛津任务的经历。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。男人的皮肤看上去既湿又黏。让自由西方闻风丧胆的人物兼他自己的私人怪物，居然被恐惧给吓到……那个想法让一股邪恶的满足感扭曲穿透他的肠道——但是查尔斯找到他的自控能力，接着斩钉截铁地决定：恐惧可不算借口。  
  
“你的头发，”对方哽咽道。  
  
那也不算借口。“我想要把它弄光。起来。”查尔斯站直身子，不在意自己赤身露体。对方已经穿上一条长裤——但是他无法站立。真是荒谬。  
  
“那气味，当——头发燃烧，”男人听起来语无伦次。他的眼白大大地显露。“燃烧。”  
  
“散发异味的可不止那个。起来，现在你是时候洗澡了。”  
  
一声窒息的喘气。“不。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的眉毛飞到额头。“真的？难怪你的个人卫生如此不理想了——噢，没错。”他冷笑一声。“你有你的水桶。来吧。给我起来，”他抓住男人的胳膊。“是时候洗澡了。”  
  
“不——不，拜托……”男人听起来近乎歇斯底里；如果他不是浑身发臭，那本有可能挺滑稽的。饱含肾上腺素的刺鼻汗味几乎盖过毛发烧焦的臭味。查尔斯一边把对方拖进卫生间并放水一边思索，也许那是另一类变种能力。跟体味有关。  
  
“不，我不想要……”男人倒吸一口冷气。“ _不。_ ”  
  
“进去。”查尔斯感觉内心有什么东西绷紧并沸腾；他发现自己能够结合推挤和抬升，接着他朝那笨蛋的肩膀推了一把，使得他瘫坐进浴缸中。“看在上帝的份上，只是流水罢了。”得到教训，阐明观点——但是那并不意味着他就得忍受男人闻起来像一个野人。  
  
查尔斯伸手去摸淋浴头的把杆。  
  
“蓝色。”对方的声音低到几乎听不到。“ _蓝色。_ ”  
  
“真的，”查尔斯叹了口气。“那个词用于性交。而性交？现在已经结束了。”  
  
他转动把杆，抬起一根眉毛，只见男人退缩到浴缸的角落，用双臂遮住他的脑袋。  
  
居然害怕洗澡这么简单的事情。真是离奇。  
  
“我建议你脱了长裤，”查尔斯说。  
  
没有回应。男人正在流动的水下直打哆嗦，他全身都在颤抖。查尔斯皱着眉头检查水温。水是冰冷的。  
  
“哦。对不起，“他说，“我忘了。不过——你自己把水弄热吧，好不好。”  
  
他拖动浴帘合上，卡在褶层中的古龙水味道让他皱了皱鼻子。接着查尔斯轻轻弹开项链的搭扣，往水槽放了一些水，把珠宝扔进里头浸泡。  
  
“我很快就回来，”他说。  
  
他只听到淋浴头的水流声，他的身后没有答复。  
  
查尔斯回到房间，以最快的速度穿上一些衣服，抓起保温瓶，接着半冲进走廊。他也说不清楚为什么流水的声音让他如此惊慌失措。但是水声在他耳边响亮地回荡，伴着他一路走向厨房。他决心趁对方有事可忙的时候找到咖啡。  
  
——————————  
  
他出奇轻松地找到了咖啡。颗粒把他领回到藏在茶盒中的纸袋。事实上，一部分的纸袋翘了出来；貌似之前男人忘了清理干净。不到三个小时前，他可能太过急于跑上楼操他了。  
  
查尔斯用滴注式咖啡壶煮了一些咖啡，感觉奇怪地心神不宁。给保温杯填满咖啡后，他用手指握住它取暖。奇怪的是，他也不饿。似乎早前那个苹果足矣。  
  
他颤抖起来。也许是他脖子上那种陌生而橡胶似的轻盈感，或者抵着他那个光头的寒意。这么多个月来一直顶着那头长发的重量——而且他这辈子从未把头发 _剃光过_ 。一顶帽子，查尔斯决定。他会走回自己的房间，找到一顶帽子，在接下来的一小段时间戴着它，以便给他的脑袋保暖。  
  
但是倘若男人为了报复正等着攻击他……  
  
查尔斯咬了咬牙，走上楼梯。他召唤出睿鴍。  
  
那鸟儿花了相当长一段时间才出现。当它出现时……它的羽毛非常漆黑，没有反射任何亮光，并且以奇怪的方式振动。  
  
“嗯。出了什么……” _问题？_ 查尔斯原本想说出来，但是睿鴍用喙朝他的头皮猛击了一下，他打了个寒噤。“真的。那有必要吗？”如果世上真有会发脾气的鸟儿……  
  
“给我在前方飞一会儿，”他低声说。“检查一下，看看他是否在门口。”  
  
_门框_ ，他的意识纠正。但是睿鴍已经快速地飞走了。查尔斯感觉它盘旋了一周俯冲而下——他眨了眨眼睛。他能察觉到对方的意识，所有的金属迟钝而静止。  
  
“嗯。”他咬着嘴唇，把他的睿鴍召了回来。它快如眨眼地消失了，半点声音都没有发出来。惊慌失措。“我料想那算好事。”  
  
他迅速走向自己的房间。哪儿都看不到男人的踪影。但是他听到……  
  
查尔斯盯着卫生间的门。 _靠_ 。已经过了二十分钟——也许甚至半个小时——但是水依然在流动。  
  
水势没有之前那么大。他想，也许管道正开始冻结。但是为什么对方会让这种事情发生呢？除非……查尔斯吞咽了一下。除非那是一个陷阱。  
  
但是睿鴍似乎并不把它视为任何类似的情况。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己皱起了眉头，也许最好直截了当地行事。  
  
“一不做……”他把保温瓶放在衣柜边以防挡道。他往炉火添加了几块木头。接着他走到卫生间，猛地打开门。  
  
流水的声音听上去非常响亮。  
  
查尔斯谨慎地走向浴帘。他把它拉开，往里头一瞥……  
  
接着目不转睛地盯着。  
  
男人根本没有动过。他没有伸手去拿肥皂，甚至没有脱下他的长裤。他的眼睛呈放空状态，水顺着他的头发和脸上凸出的骨头滴落而下。他的嘴唇几乎是蓝色的。  
  
“到底……”  
  
查尔斯感到一阵惊愕。 _到底是咋回事？_  
  
“如果你不想洗澡，”他说，“你本可以干脆地——告诉我……”  
  
但是他意识到，其实男人之前告诉过他的。 _不_ ，在他的意识回荡。 _不，拜托……_  
  
“嗯。我这就把那水关了，好不好？”  
  
他关了水。男人没有动弹，继续蜷缩在浴缸的角落里。  
  
“喂？”查尔斯把浴帘全都拉开。“你听得到我吗？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
他握住男人的肩膀摇了摇，接着打了个寒噤。他的手指感觉对方的皮肤冷如冰霜。“该死地见鬼了，你都快冻僵了——来吧。”他加大手劲。“起来。离开那里。”  
  
对方没有动弹。  
  
“ _靠_ 。”查尔斯喃喃自语。对某个人进行条件制约是一回事，让他患上低温症则是完全另一回事。他大步流星地回到卧室，捉起一些堆放在床脚的毛毯，在壁炉边摊开好几条，接着捉起一条进了卫生间。  
  
“来。”他毫不犹豫地脱掉袜子，爬进浴缸里头，一把抓住男人的左胳膊，把它抡到自己的肩膀上。“给我起来。”  
  
他敦促男人迈出浴缸并用毯子裹住他的双肩。他弯下身，想也不想就解开对方湿漉漉的长裤并把它扒掉。他没有穿内裤；那并不奇怪。然而那几乎不重要，因为整个过程并没有任何情色的意味，对方颓然贴着卫生间的墙，目光呆滞。  
  
“喂。”查尔斯伸手拍了拍一块突出的颧骨，接着轻轻抽了一下。“给我清醒过来。快点。”  
  
没有回答。男人的皮肤仍然冷如冰霜。  
  
“ _振作_ 点，”他重复，听出自己声音中的沮丧之情。“跟我说话啊。”  
  
他意识到对方并不是在故意跟他唱反调。他好像压根没有听到查尔斯说的任何话语。低温症，查尔斯告诉自己，同时感觉恐慌开始在心里冒泡。给一个人进行条件制约是一回事；搞得他深陷精神内壳，或者把他该死地冻成冰霜送还给（冷若冰霜的）弗洛斯特——则是完全另一回事。  
  
“床，”他未能多想就喃喃自语。“大步走。”  
  
不过那并不是大步走；更像是男人跌跌撞撞地走，而查尔斯一路拖拉牵引。他把裤子抛在炉边烘干，掀开床上用品，把男人猛推到床垫上。查尔斯剥掉最上面的那层床单——它已经被玷污，因而恶心兮兮的——他也剥掉了枕套。但是他把余下的被单拉高到对方的下巴，接着一下子把床脚的毯子全盖到他身上。  
  
男人直直盯着天花板。  
  
查尔斯换着脚踌躇。他伸出手，把一只手的手背搭在对方的喉咙上，依然那么冰冷……  
  
“去你的，”他压着嗓门发出嘶声——趁自己还没能改变主意就脱光了衣服。接着查尔斯捉起两条在炉边烘暖了的毯子，把它们带到床边。“腾出空间。”  
  
他没有等待男人这样做——而是直接抬起所有的床上用品，把他推了过去。那具由结实肌肉和骨骼构成的身体该死地 _冻僵了_ ：“天 _杀的_ ，”他咆哮起来，“你为什么要这样对待自己？来，”接着查尔斯用烘暖了的毯子裹住他们俩，拉起余下的毯子和被单，然后把男人抱进怀里。“你必须暖和起来。来吧。凑近点。”  
  
那是外勤时的标准程序，查尔斯绝望地告诉自己。他在班伯里这么做过一次，那是非常久远的事儿了。他用自己的四肢缠住对方，接着在牙齿之间吸了一口气，感受男人的身体开始从他自己的身体吸收所有的热量。 _加油_ ，他对自己说： _加油。_  
  
男人继续冰冷了好一阵子。查尔斯浑然不觉过了多少时间——他中间只起过一次床，疯狂地环顾房间，寻找有没有别的东西能够供暖。他看了看床底下。什么都没有，只有——他忍不住哼了一声。不知怎的，那天早上他把弗洛斯特的项链摸出来的时候，居然无视了那个土豆。他把它放置在火中的煤炭上，接着等到他添加了另一块木头，才用一件运动衫把土豆给取了出来。接着他把这块临时凑合的热源带回床上，在路上暂停了一下，快速拿起保温瓶。它的金属仍是热的。  
  
“给。”他把热土豆夹在他俩之间，敦促男人坐起来。“拿着这个。”查尔斯让那些修长的手指握住保温瓶；哄着说：“喝一些。”  
  
对方笨拙地把瓶子倾斜到嘴边，喝了一口咖啡。查尔斯听到他的牙齿在打颤——他伸出手，及时在保温瓶从男人颤抖的手中掉落时接住它。  
  
“来。”查尔斯把保温瓶放到地板上。“躺回去。过来；凑近点。”  
  
男人躺下来后才跟他进行目光接触。正常的绿色闪光不见了；那双眼睛没有聚焦。但是那个表情……  
  
查尔斯别开视线，哪怕他正用双臂搂住对方。接着他畏缩起来。似乎男人一旦开始发抖，就没办法停下来。  
  
“悠着点，”他用毯子更紧实地裹住他俩的肩膀。“悠着点。做个深呼吸。吸气，”他命令道。  
  
男人服从了。查尔斯听到了气流在他的肺部发出声音。  
  
“接着呼气。”  
  
一股气息呼过他的肩膀。男人把脸埋进查尔斯的脖窝，不顾那里的干血，距离近到足以让查尔斯感觉他的睫毛刷过。换做其他任何情况，那种接触本会让他恼火地咬紧牙关……然而现在……他咬住自己的下唇，用一只手刷过男人的头发。爱抚了一次、两次——接着查尔斯听到一声高亢的气息、一声低喃，于是决定构建一个模式。给他一点有节奏感的安慰……  
  
他的意识困惑了。 _安慰？_  
  
“你在做什么？”他低声自问。安慰这个生物。这个曾经对他做过可怕事情的男人……但是……  
  
但是，他的意识嘀咕回复， _这并不正常。_  
  
查尔斯加大摩擦的手劲，尽他所能地弄暖那冰凉的皮肤。他感觉到对方的牙齿不住地打颤，他的颧骨和下颌的角度紧紧贴着查尔斯的喉咙和肩膀。被抛入不想要的淋浴或者浴缸的正常反应是：咒骂、拳击、大笑，搞不好安置一桶水落在不知情的脑袋上以示报复。那取决于双方关系的本质。  
  
但是将近[紧张症](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catatonia)发作？不正常。  
  
“到底是什么触发那个的？”他的声音闷闷地贴着男人的短发。“跟我说话。”  
  
“ _燒咗。_ ”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯用下巴碰了碰对方的太阳穴。“用英语跟我说。”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着：“燃烧。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“什么人？还有什么时候？” _以及什么地方？为什么？_  
  
一次创伤？也许由头发烧焦的气味触发。他的意识飞驰，试图拼凑起碎片。但是究竟什么样的事情才能够把淋浴跟住宅火灾联系到一块呢？  
  
他谨慎地用自己的力量刷过对方的思绪，慢慢穿透迟钝的金属碎片构成的圈状。接着……查尔斯尽可能优雅地降落在那条河流的边缘——接着睁大眼睛，他吓坏了。  
  
那里是黑的。漆黑的夜晚。他看到河流反射着黯淡的红光，跟不自然的绿色光芒交织在一起。那些尸体如影子在水中上下起伏。  
  
而且那里是如此黑暗，查尔斯意识到……因为除了男人的意识变成了黑夜，还因为那里正在下雪。  
  
然而那些雪完全不像他见过的那样。它是黑色的。黑色——有一片落在他手臂的金属护套上——而且呈奇怪的固态。几乎就像灰烬。查尔斯把那片雪花凑近闻了一下……接着几乎作呕。它散发着烧焦的臭味，以及某种奇怪的油腻味儿……  
  
突然之间，那种黑暗变得纯粹——等查尔斯反应过来，他正对着男人的脸眨着眼睛。对方的眼睛则紧紧地闭上。  
  
接着他疲惫地张开眼睛瞪着他，嘶哑地说：“别进入我的意识。”  
  
也许刚刚那一举动是琴的抵制变体。也许是她教给男人的。查尔斯心中暗记以后问问她，接着吞咽了一下。“欢迎回来。”  
  
男人绷了绷下巴，接着眨了眨眼，看上去奇怪地可怜兮兮。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“什么……”查尔斯觉得自己下巴都掉了。“为什么道歉？”  
  
“勒住你。”  
  
“看在上帝的份上。”他把指甲插入男人的头发中，轻快地挠了一下。“我们可以稍后再谈论那个。淋浴间到底发生什么状况了？要是我知道，我永远不会……”  
  
查尔斯几乎咬住自己的舌头。因为他 _确实_ 知道。也许不是细节，但……他尝到自己喉咙底部的胆汁。男人之前用了该死的安全词，然而查尔斯没有理会他，依旧转开了水。  
  
“那是不是……我不知道。你意识中的一个触发器，或者一个连接？根据我的印象，那个屌客的古龙水就是……”  
  
“屌客，”男人对着他的脖子低声说。接着查尔斯感觉到微乎其微的笑声喷了出来。  
  
“好啦，好啦，”他揉着男人的肩膀，试图进一步给他暖身子。“你想怎么称呼他都行。‘屌客’、‘杂种’、‘魔鬼’、‘奶油脸的蠢才’……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“最后那个骂法？莎士比亚写的。我相信来自[《麦克白》](http://nfs.sparknotes.com/macbeth/page_190.html)。”查尔斯装腔作势地演起来。“‘愿魔鬼罚你变黑，你这奶油脸的蠢才！’或者也许是[《冬天的故事》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Winter%27s_Tale)？‘你这块新鲜的优良巫术！’亲爱的威廉真懂得措辞；那是肯定的。”  
  
男人只哼了一声，接着叹了口气。  
  
查尔斯摩擦着他的脖子，犹豫了一下……接着把嘴唇贴到男人的额头上。“刚刚是怎么了？”  
  
他全身发颤起来。“记忆。”  
  
“比如什么？”糟糕到足以让男人哑口无言、目不转睛？究竟是什么……  
  
“燃烧。”男人对着查尔斯的皮肤说，声音闷闷的。“他们烧了尸体。”  
  
“……尸体？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“什么地方？”查尔斯皱起了眉头。“还有什么时候？”  
  
一声叹息。“在第二次战争期间。我记得那个地方，但是不记得我是怎么……”查尔斯感到他的呼吸屏住了。“我不记得了……”  
  
“那尸体呢？”查尔斯逼问。“你记得尸体燃烧？为什么没有人告诉警察？那是在第三次世界大战之前；当时肯定会有……”  
  
但他越说越没底气。男人正在发笑，贴着他的脖子笑，几乎呼吸困难。“ _唉，哈貝_ 。终究还是没那么聪明啊。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你从来没有在历史书中读过吗？但是，没有，”男人叹了口气，“当然没有咯。或者就算你真的读过，你也不记得了。不过那是因为——三十年后，它就不再重要了。”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯不顾自己受挫的骄傲，抚摸着男人的头发。“告诉我。我是一个历史学家，”他呼了口气，“所以跟我说说这个故事。”  
  
“这个故事。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“这并不真的算什么故事。一个故事会变化。这个不会——我目睹了这么多次。有些人一开始很强壮；其他人则不强壮。而且……所有人都被分隔开，你理解吗？弱者和病人和孩……以及所有不强壮的人。而且他们的下场总是一样，进了淋浴间。他们被关进淋浴间。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己反胃了。 _噢真他妈见鬼……_  
  
“而且没有一个活着出来。”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，试图说话——但他能够说什……  
  
“那就是——我被安置去工作的地方，你理解吗？”男人解释说。“我原以为如果我静静躺着不说话，施密特 _博士先生_ 就会停下。而他确实停下了。他给我选择：要么跟他一起工作，要么担任[特遣队](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonderkommando)的工作，即使当时别人说我太年幼。”  
  
“那是什么工作？”  
  
男人的声音平静而遥远。“我们把尸体从淋浴间搬出来。我们剪掉他们的头发、摘掉他们的指环、把他们搬进焚化炉里。然后我看着他们所有人被燃烧。”  
  
“你看着……”查尔斯哽咽起来，“耶稣 _基督_ ……”  
  
“哦，不。”男人又笑了，笑容惨淡。“ _冇基督。_ ”  
  
“没错，”他结结巴巴地说，因为他记得——他在第三次世界大战之前读过为数不多的几本书以及报纸文章，但他 _记得_ 。“没错。那些是犹太人。而你是——犹太人，而且你曾经 _呆过_ 那种地方；我的上帝……”  
  
对方仍然在瑟瑟发抖。查尔斯再次摩擦他的肩膀；把他搂得更近。  
  
“而那让你回忆起来？提及……淋浴。”  
  
“还有气味，”男人说。“燃烧。”  
  
“你当时那份工作——你不得不做了多久？”  
  
他吞咽了一下。“施密特当时想要我回去。于是他走过来对我说：我可能派得上更大的用场。他们摘掉指环——他们想要所有的金属。所以他说我可以不用钳子就把所有的填料拔出来。这样能节省时间。但是我不想做。”他吸了一口气。“他说：要么拔出填料，要么回实验室。”  
  
“因此你选择回去。”  
  
“我回去了。”  
  
查尔斯觉得男人正贴着他颤抖。他们紧紧地抱在一起，但却不含肉欲，没有性张力。什么都没有，只有他意识中波动的恐怖感以及对方身体残留的寒意。  
  
他能够说什么呢？还有什么是他 _可能_ 说的呢？查尔斯冷酷地意识到：什么都没有。他只能躺在那里，尽他所能地模仿一个热水袋给对方取暖。  
  
“噢，”他想起来，把手伸到地上拿起保温瓶。“再喝一些。”  
  
男人一言不发地服从了。他笨拙地喝着；咖啡滴落他的下巴。查尔斯看着，什么也不说，用一根大拇指擦掉漏出来的液体。接着他等待。他想起来并嘀咕道，“我忘了加糖。” _对不起_ ，他的意识说；那个词卡在他的喉咙里。  
  
“没关系。”男人以同样笨拙的状态把保温瓶还给他。“谢谢你。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
查尔斯把金属放回地板上，视线一刻没有离开对方。男人回视他，眼睛呈黯淡的绿灰色。  
  
要跟他道歉真的极其困难。但查尔斯还是深吸一口气说了出来：  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
男人对他眨了眨眼。“为什么道歉？”  
  
“为……”他喘着气笑出声。“为不理会那个词道歉。你说了‘蓝色’。”  
  
“我还以为那是性交用的。”  
  
“不；那是原则问题。我当时——下定决心达成自己的目的。我对你做了本不应该做的事情。所以：我很抱歉。”  
  
微弱的亮光回到男人的眼中。“你自己的目的？那些目的有可能是什么啊，教授？”  
  
“我知道自己之前没有这么说过，但我现在愿意说出来。”查尔斯感到筋疲力尽。“拜托你别叫我教授。我再也不是教授了。”  
  
“那我该怎么称呼你？”  
  
感觉他的眼睛刺痛真是奇怪，之前他的眼睛明明正常得很。他用力眨了眨眼睛。“我不知道。”  
  
“嗯，”男人躺在他身边转动；抬起一只手，用手背拂过查尔斯的颧骨。“是吗，你之前下定决心达成什么目的呢？”  
  
“我料想我——想要伤害你。”查尔斯感到空空的。  
  
“而你做到了。”男人的喉咙传出考虑的声音。“终究还是挺聪明的嘛。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“聪明到能想出一个法子， _醒目嘅哈貝_ 。我可不是那么容易受伤的。”  
  
_继续那么告诉你自己_ ，查尔斯心想。  
  
“其他的目的呢？”  
  
他重重地叹了一口气。“我害怕你的女士往你的意识里查看时会看到什么。”  
  
“她才不……”  
  
“她当然会啦。她就是凭此找到你取出我的填料的那段记忆的，不是吗？”查尔斯看着男人畏缩起来；他抿紧嘴唇，接着说下去。“她就是凭此想出她那个‘隆冬夜之梦’的点子，不是吗？爱的浪漫结合……”  
  
“爱。”男人把眼睛转开。“少自以为是了。”  
  
“随便你怎么说， _心肝_ 。”查尔斯用一丁点淘气让那个词在嘴中变得如蜂蜜。接着，因为他很好奇，他无视对方脖子根的红晕问道：“话说如果你当时拒绝为施密特这么做，你到底是怎么学会从牙齿中拔出填料的？”  
  
对方下巴的一块肌肉跳了一下，他回头看着查尔斯。“一九五四年，”他说，“流放之地胜利之后，我的女士和我离开了那里。我们分开了一段时间。我利用长老给我的信息追查到尽可能多的有罪之人。我认识的那些人大多数死于三战……但仍有一部分活着。我一找到他们，就杀了他们。”他的眼睛看上去空空的。“我首先掏出他们的填料。”  
  
“那给你带来安宁吗？”  
  
“我……”男人瑟瑟发抖。“我不理解你。”  
  
“那就算了，”查尔斯叹了口气。“你也是那样子杀了施密特——肖吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
查尔斯等待。男人再没有说什么。他只是把左手拖过查尔斯的脸，拇指沿着他的下巴揉了揉。“如果我可以，我会把这个还给你的。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你的填料。”  
  
接着查尔斯突然高度察觉到金属指环的触碰。他强迫自己的声音保持冷静淡定。“没那个必要啦。维持现状就行了。”  
  
“我本不应该那么做的——那对死者的记忆不敬。而且你不像那些事后被我杀掉的人。你不像他们。”  
  
“好吧，我应该希望自己不会。如果我真有一天 _变得_ 和他们一样，我准许你拔出我所有的牙齿，在我的余生喂我喝粥。”  
  
男人挑起嘴角。他让手落到枕头上。“你为什么害怕我的女士会看到什么？”  
  
看来还是没法让他分心。查尔斯权衡自己所有的选择；接着叹了口气。今天貌似是个专门说真话的日子。  
  
“让我们结合在一起，她有她自己的意图。而我害怕，”他小心翼翼地说出这个词，“她会看到我告诉你的内容以及试图教导你的内容——还有你告诉我的内容……而那会惹她不快。”  
  
“教导我？”男人眨了眨眼睛。  
  
查尔斯从低垂的睫毛下方看了他一眼。“过去几天难道你没有学会任何事情吗？”  
  
对方又眨了眨眼睛，但接着—— _哈_ 。查尔斯忍不住露齿一笑，因为他看到那个白痴的整张脸红到发际线。“哦。”  
  
“唉，谢天谢地。有那么一会儿我都怀疑起自己的教学方法了。是的。‘哦。’而我相信你的女士会认为：‘哦’所包括的画面应是你拔掉填料、我爬着跟你乞讨食物、我被链子锁住遭受摧残——见鬼，”查尔斯叹了口气，“你解开了我的链子。而她也不会批准那个的。她肯定会为了那个伤害我的……”  
  
“什么？”男人的鼻孔张大了。“伤害你？”  
  
“是的。”查尔斯抬起一根眉毛。“撇开她曾经命令你勒住我，”——接着他的记忆变得模糊，之前她好像说过 _{勒……铸……他……唉……儿……克}_ ——“用发现器的话，她能轻易伤害人。”  
  
“我……从来没有进过发现器。”  
  
“当然没啦。你又不是心灵感应者。但是想象一下某人让电流通过你的头骨，把你的大脑当成鸡蛋煎熟，大概就是那种感觉。”  
  
对方的眼睛睁得大大的。他一点一点地贴近查尔斯，抬起一只长茧的手到查尔斯新剃光的脑袋上；犹犹豫豫地触摸他那里。“那么……我该怎么办？”  
  
查尔斯僵住了。“你是什么意思？”  
  
“我不想让你受到伤害。再也不想了。”  
  
_再也不想了_ 。好吧。那是积极的一步。查尔斯用力眨了眨眼—— _聚焦_ ——接着听到自己的血液在耳中雷鸣。  
  
“我假设你能够感觉到她触碰你的意识对吧？我的妹—— _朋友_ ，”他及时改口，“说我跟他们沟通的时候会看到鸟儿。”  
  
“跟我的女士沟通的时候，我会看到雪。而且我会觉得冷。”  
  
“对。那么：当你感觉到她的触碰时，你所需要做的就是把精神集中在特定的记忆上。我受到伤害的那些记忆。例如当，”他吞咽了一下，“当你在圣诞节早上把我压倒在地板上，以及刚刚……在床上。”  
  
“我伤害了你？但是你没有……”  
  
“不是今天早上，”查尔斯忍不住了——他觉得自己的脸火辣辣的。“那只是——你咬我的屁股……有一点羞辱人。我将没办法好端端坐下，至少一天。”  
  
最好不要告诉对方，那场狠命的性交也有同样的效果，但是会持续至少半个星期。  
  
“你本来可以说出那个词的。”  
  
“是的。我选择不说。”  
  
“如果你觉得那很羞辱，为什么不说？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“你当时貌似迫切想要那么做。”  
  
好长一段时间，男人盯着他，眼神闪闪发光。查尔斯以目光回敬，接着在毯子下面移动。  
  
“好吧。说到迫切想要某样东西……现在已经是午后了。”他的喉咙肿痛，眼睛感觉干涩。在太短的时间内表露了太多的情感。“而我想要再去一趟你的图书馆。我……”  
  
“不。”  
  
“不？”查尔斯觉得自己破音了。“你是什么意思？拜托，我真的很喜欢看……”  
  
“我的意思是：它不只是我的。它也是你的。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
  
“现在它也是你的了。我想要你随心所欲地读书，想读什么都行。”  
  
查尔斯觉得兴奋之情宛如焰火在脑中燃起。“想读什么都行？那我想读那些记录——跟自由西方的战争。”  
  
“ _除了_ 那些，”男人叹了口气。“真贪心。”  
  
当然了，查尔斯并不贪心。他只是好奇。“那好吧。”查尔斯毯子下蠕动。他想以最快的速度冲刺过去——他之前把那本俄语字典留在沙发上了……  
  
“只是……”  
  
查尔斯等待。“什么事？”  
  
“你能让我留在这儿吗？你也留在我身边？”男人垂下眼睛，拱起肩膀。“就一小会儿？”  
  
“哦。”查尔斯用力吞咽。“当然可以。来——凑近点……”  
  
因为他告诉自己：现在相当寒冷。而且为了一个摆满书籍的图书馆，他可以等待一小会儿。而且男人仍然在发抖，他小心让自己贴近查尔斯的身体——因此等到男人再次暖和起来再离开貌似非常合理。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯半预料男人会睡着。然而他躺在那里，呼吸平稳、眼神茫然。而大约一小时后，当查尔斯起身把另一块木头放入火中，他回过头，看到对方正在跟毯子角力。  
  
“给我稍等一下。”他赤脚走回床边。“如果你连一层被单都掀不开，就别妄想去任何地方了。”  
  
男人瞪了他一眼，接着掀开了所有床单。  
  
“好。”查尔斯举起双手。“相当之好。我为你掀开床单的能力深表敬佩，但我仍然认为……”  
  
“把我的长裤给我。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“ _现在。_ ”  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯吞咽了一下，后退回去。他在炉床上弯下腰，摸索男人的长裤。它看上去差不多干了。他举起裤子。“给。”  
  
男人悄无声息地走过来，一把抓住裤子，接着把它穿上。查尔斯注视对方精瘦的肌肉伸缩，看到那狮子纹身随着他的肩膀移动。人们可能会认为捕食者套上裤子的模样会很蠢。显然事实并非如此。  
  
查尔斯看到他没有系腰带。接着他眨了眨眼睛，只见对方径直出了门。  
  
“等一下。”他拿起衬衫和绿毛衣，上前追了几步。“你要去哪里？”他看得出是朝图书馆的方向走，但他肯定……  
  
“我有事情要做。”  
  
“我希望不是半裸地做。除非你想再患上低温症。给，”他举出剩下的衣服。  
  
男人怒目而视，接着拿起衬衫。  
  
“你不想要你的毛衣吗？”  
  
“我撕烂了你的毛衣。那一件你留着。”  
  
“绿色，”查尔斯回答说：“不是我的颜色。你为什么不……”  
  
“我会去拿另一件的。所以——留着它。”  
  
“话说回来，你把你的衣服存放在哪儿？”也许放在储藏区的刀剑旁边，查尔斯心想，但是：  
  
“我的房间。”  
  
“你有一个……”查尔斯咽下余下的话语。他为什么会认为男人没有自己的房间？  
  
“是的。而且我想现在就去那里。所以，恕我失陪……”  
  
“我可不可以参观一下？”  
  
“ _不，_ ”男人厉声说。  
  
接着他气呼呼地走了。  
  
查尔斯仓皇失措地凝视着他的背影。虽然经过更深远的考虑后，他能理解为什么。在告诉了他那么多事情后……男人肯定感到很脆弱。尽管某些人陷入脆弱就像陷入柔软的毯子，另一些人则会把它剥掉并且有多远扔多远。  
  
他折起毛衣，把它放进衣柜里。接着他仔细地铺了床，穿上自己的衣服。现在他的脑袋上没了头发，他非常惊讶地感觉自己冷了多少。查尔斯用手指摸了摸头皮，做了个苦相，考虑戴上一顶帽子，接着决定作罢。那样会显得太可笑了。查尔斯找到急救箱，把软膏涂在浅浅的割口上——当他瞥见水槽中的钻石，他一把捉起来，再次把它们全都扔在床底下。  
  
他尽可能小心翼翼地走到图书馆，调整了温控器并生了个火。查尔斯考虑了一下战争和历史书籍，最终反而决定阅读他所能找到的最枯燥的矿物学资料。至少，从这个开始读。听完对方告诉他的内容后，他需要与战争和历史保持距离……  
  
然而核对一下事实又不会有什么妨害。  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下，从放置着二战参考书目的架子上选了两本看似相关的书籍。接着他一时冲动地拿出楔在两者之间那本薄书。印刷于——他检查——首先在都灵，而这本第二版则印刷于流放之地，用意大利语和希伯来语写的。  
  
查尔斯驳回逻辑推断——那岂不是要把一种语言从头读到尾，另一种语言则是从尾读到头？——把这本书留到最后。他的意大利语掌握得尚可，应该不会太难。  
  
——————————  
  
时光飞逝。事实证明那本书确实很难读。尽管不是查尔斯原先预期的那种难法。  
  
当他听到一块棋子在棋盘上刮擦而过，他没有抬头去看。而当图书馆的大门打开，他也没有移身去看。  
  
“泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯没有回答。  
  
脚步声走近他。“我没有跟你说过灯的开关在哪儿吗？”  
  
“在温控器旁边，”他迟钝地答道。“我知道。”  
  
“那你为什么还坐在黑暗中？”  
  
查尔斯沉默了。  
  
他听到男人绕过矮沙发走动——接着他透过眼角看见那个消瘦的侧影黑黑地背对着火光。查尔斯试图控制自己的颤抖。但是没有见效；他似乎比他原先料想的更冷……  
  
“ _哈貝_ 。如果你像绵羊似的把毛剪个精光，你就不应该惊讶自己会受寒。来。”  
  
接着查尔斯英勇得控制住自己的惊讶，因为他感觉到一顶针织帽被放置在他脑袋上，接着被拽下来盖住他的耳朵。“戴着它。”  
  
“这是……”他做了个深呼吸检查——果不其然，他闻到那股汗味。“但是这帽子是你的。”  
  
“留着它，当做礼物。”  
  
“……但是我没有任何东西能送你。”  
  
一声叹息。“别纠结了，来吃晚餐吧。”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“还有别再争论了好吗？那将会是世界上最伟大的礼物。”  
  
查尔斯考虑执意争论，就为了看他怎么办，接着决定作罢。反之，他一言不发地跟着男人出了门。而在庄园走廊的寒意中，他很高兴戴着那顶帽子。  
  
——————————  
  
他们的晚餐是什锦汤，男人仍然穿着他的冬季外套。他解释了一番没办法去奥尔巴尼什么的——但查尔斯实在太过忙于狂饮橙汁，因此压根没心思听。他拒绝为此感到羞耻；毕竟，他的身体还在恢复中。再加上他的身体当天早上饥渴地享受过了一次超凡性交，它也想要补充营养。查尔斯淡漠地寻思自己是否有另一个跟鸟苑对应的潜意识纯粹是由贪婪成性的生物构成的。饮食、性交和睡眠。他发觉自己正在打瞌睡，于是眨了眨眼睛抬起头。  
  
男人露出傻笑。  
  
接着他说道：“去睡觉。”  
  
查尔斯走向门——接着转过身。“你打算加入我吗？”  
  
男人的笑容消失了。他只是眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“不为性交，”查尔斯赶紧说道。“我仍然……”  
  
“你在跛行。你之前在图书馆跌倒了还是怎么了？这里黑灯瞎火的你可不应该跌倒；那楼梯……”  
  
“哦，你这彻底的白痴，”查尔斯憋不住了——他露出微笑。“如果你像发情的禽兽似的操了某人，你就不应该惊讶事后对方举步维艰。”  
  
男人脸上的颜色变深又变淡。“我不是……”  
  
“……禽兽，我知道。我本不应该用那个词形容你的。不：你不是禽兽，所以你无需睡在任何壁炉边。你必须承认睡一起更暖和——而且因为我无意把这顶帽子还给你，”查尔斯说完，“我不想让你感冒。”  
  
男人只是坐在那里盯着他。  
  
“只是……你能不能搞卫生？”查尔斯指了指桌子。“明天晚上我来洗碗。”  
  
他没有等待听到答复，他直接上了楼梯，上了床试图入睡。但是稍后查尔斯不由得感觉到对方来到床上加入他，闻起来像肥皂。接着床上变得很暖和。  
  
而且查尔斯次日早晨醒来看到对方再次穿上衣服一言不发地离开后，他有足够的时间对自己进行事后批评。  
  
他不知道该怎么想。除了男人纹身中的希伯来语结合前一天那本双语书籍给了他一个想法。  
  
男人给他留了满满一盘水果和保温瓶。查尔斯把两者带去了图书馆。 _纹身_ 。那就是之前那天他读了那三本书后所获知的信息。[奥斯威辛-比克瑙的集中营](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auschwitz_concentration_camp)内的残酷编目系统：饥饿和酷刑、残暴和绝望，全包含在一行数字。  
  
所以查尔斯现在知道那块最小的纹身有什么含义。然而环绕那头狮子的文字……他查遍了图书馆，直到他发现一系列厚厚的希伯来语和德语大部头。接着他利用铭记于自己意识中的男人肩部的图像，一页一页地翻阅搜索。  
  
晚餐后，他再去了一趟图书馆，在通明的灯火下，他终于找到了。他们已经吃完了最后的汤；男人什么都没有说，但他看上去精疲力竭。查尔斯找到那段文字后回到自己的房间……这才发现男人正在他的床上睡觉。  
  
_好吧_ 。他脱光衣服，爬上床睡在一旁，感觉奇怪的空白。查尔斯曾要求男人到床上加入他。他料想对方把那视为长期有效的邀请了。至少对方没法胜任任何性需求。 _所言非虚。_ 不过真是奇怪，在过去的三十六个小时……他没有害怕过。没有感到有必要利用他的鸟类或他的机智来让对方保持距离，也没有必要利用他的思火或者他的警报器向自己提醒对方的存在。相反，他只是感觉男人的脚在床上暖呼呼贴着他自己的脚。  
  
_奇怪_ ，查尔斯告诉自己。奇怪并且古怪地悲伤，他们俩居然得经历共同的创伤才走到这一步。但是男人给了他一顶帽子——他弹拨着那针织物——所以他打算明天给他那段文字。相互馈赠，而不是痛苦和伤害。但愿目前的停战协议将继续下去，直到他再次独自一人。  
  
——————————  
  
第二天早上他很晚才在一张空床上醒来，一堆水果装在一个碗里等着他。查尔斯穿上那件绿色的毛衣，小心不去拉扯那个裂口。也许最好把它补一补，顺便缝合下摆……当然，他对自己叹了口气，现在他有足够的纱线了。  
  
查尔斯甩开那段记忆，卷起他的袖子，决定在图书馆度过另一天。  
  
他让自己不停地忙于记住海量的俄语文本。他也说不清楚为什么——除了之前弗洛斯特肆无忌惮地使用这门语言，因而他特别期盼当她意识到他能听懂她的话后会露出什么表情。此外他有为数不多的几段说俄语的记忆作为视觉强化工具……好吧，也许那算是一个有益的开端。  
  
然而要学习这门语言比他原先料想的难多了。尽管他有着过目不忘的能力，但是自从他通过资格考试以来，他的意识就没有像那样全力以赴地聚焦在书本上了。所以当天晚些时候，当查尔斯抬起头来，看到男人正蹲在图书馆的炉火边注视着他——并意识到自己甚至没有注意到对方回来了，他并没有感到惊讶。可怜的睿鴍和它的伙伴……他的整个鸟苑，一整天累死累活在阅览室里给他搭建了一个西里尔文书架。上帝保佑，它们可千万别成立工会来闹罢工。  
  
“你好，”查尔斯说。他脱下针织帽，挠了挠脑袋。仅仅过了三十六个小时，他的毛茬就已经从刚刚冒出变得彻头彻尾地 _发痒了_ 。查尔斯料想那算是自己活该。  
  
男人笑了。“一直在忙吗？”  
  
“嗯。”他合上字典和[陀思妥耶夫斯基](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dostoyevsky)的书；用力拉着那本他昨天找到的[《塔纳赫》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanakh)。查尔斯直到当天早上才想起希伯来圣经的实际名称；他料想那并不理想，但他之前心头惦记着别的事儿。  
  
“我有东西要给你，”男人说。他听起来很激动。  
  
“真的吗？真是太巧了。”查尔斯拿着那本书从桌子边移到沙发上。“我也有东西要给你。”  
  
“我先来？”  
  
查尔斯笑了。“我想是这样。”  
  
“闭上你的眼睛。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的笑容消失了。他用力咽了咽；加大握书的手劲。“为什么？”  
  
“这是一个惊喜。”  
  
“那是什么——活着的东西吗？或者什么曾经活着的东西吗？”  
  
男人摇摇头。  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯闭上了眼睛。  
  
“伸出你的双手……”  
  
查尔斯咬紧牙齿照做。  
  
“……然后拱成杯状。就像你要喝水那样。”  
  
“就像[基甸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gideon)选中的那些人，”他对黑暗说着，把手拱成杯状。  
  
一声安静的气息。“你怎么知道那个故事的？很少非犹太裔的异教徒知道。”  
  
“我昨天读了一点点的《塔纳赫》。”  
  
“读的还是[正义士师记的章节](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Judges+7%3A4%E2%80%937&version=NASB)。”男人听起来很愉悦。“但是你可不能坐在那里跟我说你是基甸选中的人之一哦，泽维尔。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为你将无需动用一兵一卒，光用甜言蜜语就把非利士人哄回了家。甚至无需任何贿赂。虽然这些本来也可能足矣。”  
  
查尔斯听到一声奇怪的 _吱呀_ ——一个木制闩锁？——接着是一阵不太像咔哒的声响。  
  
“谢谢你的夸奖，”他说，“但我认为那些是[米甸人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midianites)。不是非利士……”  
  
他倒抽一口气，因为他感觉到——那是什么？不是弹珠，而是冰冷的的卵石或石块，落入他拱成杯状的手中，满得溢了出来，啪嗒啪嗒地落在地板上。  
  
“打开。”  
  
“我的双手还是我的眼睛？”  
  
一声哼。“你的眼睛。”  
  
查尔斯照做，接着目不转睛地盯着。  
  
他的手里正捧着……  
  
“我的上帝，”他低声说。“这些是什么？”  
  
男人听上去很热切。“你喜欢它们吗？”  
  
“ _喜欢_ 它们？我没——我只是从来没有……”  
  
查尔斯努力阻止自己敞开嘴巴。因为他的手中堆积着无数的宝石。各种钻石、红宝石、蓝宝石和绿宝石——闪耀着绿光、黄光和红光，还有珍珠的柔和光芒……他这辈子从来没有在任何一处地方见过这么多的宝石。  
  
“它们——它们不是玻璃……”  
  
男人在市场工艺品摊位一个装满玻璃饰品的浴缸里翻找的画面使他咳嗽忍住一声笑——真是难以置信。他没有歇斯底里，因为他对此很淡定。即使他只在考文垂见过一次受人监管的[王冠珠宝](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crown_jewels)……“你是从哪里弄来它们的？”  
  
“各个地方。”那声音已经从热切变得……欣喜？害羞？查尔斯不知道；他不想去思考——但对方仍在继续说：“你喜欢它们吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯把眼光从那堆无价的宝石抬起，盯着男人的眼睛。他知道自己看上去肯定相当茫然，但是那疯狂的混账似乎并没有注意到。  
  
反之：“那它们就是你的了，”男人面带微笑地说。他伸出手，双掌小心翼翼地沿着查尔斯的手贴住，稍稍压了一下；把它们并拢起来。  
  
或者试图把它们并拢。更多的宝石啪嗒落到地板上——查尔斯拱成杯状还被并拢的双手没有足够的空间容纳所有宝石。“等一下，”他气喘吁吁地说。“它们会掉下来的。它们会……”  
  
一个灿烂的笑容。“ _美麗嘅哈貝_ 。”接着男人开始一颗一颗地捡起查尔斯脚边的宝石。他把木匣子放在查尔斯的大腿上，开始捡起地板上的宝石，一次一把地放回去。“我想要你收下所有的宝石。除了一颗，我的最爱——如果你看到一个皮兜，麻烦你告诉我。它在那里头吗？”他朝匣子瞥了一下。“你看到了吗？”  
  
“不。我——我没有。还有你为什么没……”  
  
他没有在使用他的力量，查尔斯思索起来，他仍然处于惊呆状态。 _哦_ 。那是因为……  
  
“我取出了所有的金属。”另一声啪嗒，绿宝石和蓝宝石落在木材上。“那样你就不会被吓到了。”  
  
“我才没被吓到。”  
  
“没有？”另一个微笑。“很好。”  
  
“不过……”接着查尔斯把自己手中的宝石倒入匣子中，打了个寒颤，“如果你告诉我，你为这些宝石杀了多少人，我就有可能会被吓到。”  
  
“我没有杀任何人。”男人跪在原地，抬起头来，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我是在不同的地方发现它们的。不同城市的不同废墟。这一颗，”他举起一颗宝石——查尔斯窒息了——[大小如知更鸟蛋。它是蓝色的](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hope_Diamond)。“这一颗是我在华盛顿特区故地发现的。”  
  
“而你用不着杀……”  
  
“不。”他把那颗巨大的宝石放入匣子中。“它当时在一个地下室里，而且有自己的玻璃柜。我相信是某人在战前把它从博物馆偷来的，”一个严肃的表情。“它原本和其他的钻石一起串在链子上——但我拆掉了金属。”  
  
“那是一颗钻石？”查尔斯感到头昏眼花。“我的 _上帝_ 。”  
  
“我把它给我的女士看后，她让我留着它。因为它是蓝色的。”一个微笑。“我为她把纯净的钻石嵌在钢铁中。”  
  
查尔斯想起那些在金属嵌底上闪耀发光的钻石，它们环绕着弗洛斯特的手腕和……和颈部。他皱起了眉头。她也戴着信物，就跟其他所有人一样。她明明是领导人，为什么还要戴？  
  
男人还在说话。“……当时它旁边有一具骷髅，而那个地下室的门从里面被反锁了十几次，所以我估计……”  
  
“你怎么知道去哪儿找它的？”  
  
“我不知道。”另一个微笑。“拿走钻石的那个人也带走了其他的东西。各种武器；一套盔甲。我感觉到一把[弯刀](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scimitar)；我想要看看它——结果看到了这个。”  
  
_这个。  
  
这些。_  
  
查尔斯的手指拂过匣子中那堆闪耀发光的宝石。茶包放在金属盒子里；宝石放在木匣子里……这实在超现实到叫人难以置信。  
  
“啊，找到了。”男人掏出了一个小皮兜，原来它之前落在了沙发的底下。“这一个是我在钻石旁边找到的。所以我要留着它——但是你一定要收下其余的宝石。”  
  
查尔斯把目光匣子抬起，好奇地瞥了一下。“那一个是什么？”  
  
对方盯着他。接着他的脸裂出一个笑容，查尔斯从未在一张人脸上见过笑得这么开的笑容。“你可真 _贪心啊_ ，是不是，泽维尔？”  
  
他觉得自己的脸变成猩红色。“不，我才没有——我的意思是，我只是想知道……”  
  
男人把脑袋往后倾斜，大笑起来，同时把那个小皮兜放进他的一个裤兜里。查尔斯只能低头瞪着那些宝石。“我 _才不_ 贪心。我只是好奇。”  
  
“好奇，”对方说，他的声音充满深情。“世上还有更糟糕的事情……”他停顿了一下。“例如……贪心。”  
  
“噢，闭嘴，”他喃喃地说。接着他无视男人，把手指再次滑入那堆宝石中。那种感觉其实无异于让他的手指滑过英国高街那家商店木箱中的一堆咖啡豆……  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，然后呼了出来。  
  
之前男人变得沉默——而现在正……查尔斯查看。现在正睁大眼睛注视着他。  
  
“我寻思……”查尔斯说。“我寻思你是否认为……”  
  
“认为什么？”男人答道。  
  
查尔斯把他的手放在那堆宝石上方；感觉宝石的抛光面在他指尖下滑过。  
  
“你是否认为送给我这些——会让咱们之间的一切变得更好？永久性的？你是不是那么认为？”  
  
一阵停顿。接着：  
  
“不。”男人把脑袋偏向一侧。“我并不那么认为。”  
  
很长一段时间，他只是盯着查尔斯。  
  
“它们非常漂亮， _美麗嘅哈貝_ ，所以我想把它们送给你。”那张薄嘴挑起了一角。“宝物配佳人。”  
  
寂静降临。  
  
男人把最后的宝石倾入匣子里。他抬头看着查尔斯，仍然面带微笑。不过笑意浅浅的，而且相当……懊恼。  
  
突然之间，查尔斯感觉大腿上的匣子沉重无比。他用力吞咽。  
  
“并不是说我不——或者说它们……我的意思是……”他有气无力地指了指那些宝石。“它们很讨人喜欢。只是……”  
  
“‘只是’什么？”  
  
“撇开这到底是不是对任何事情的补偿，或者——赎罪……以及一个人是否能以金钱价值来衡量已经发生的事情……” _你对我做过的事情，_ 他的意识冷冷地说，但查尔斯打了个寒噤。毕竟，他自己也对他做过不好的事情。 _淋浴间_ 。他本来永远不应该……  
  
“撇开那些，我只有一样东西要送给你。而且那真是相形见绌。”  
  
一个缓慢的笑容，他激动起来。“你太过低估自己的价值了，泽维尔……”  
  
“现在，你明白吗？那 _正是_ 我的意思。你认为我在谈论的是我的——我的身体或者性交什么的。可我心里想的明明是完全不同的东西。”  
  
“不同？”  
  
“是的。”查尔斯伸手去取之前被他放在一边的书。“脱掉你的上衣。”  
  
男人惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“为什么？”  
  
“你会明白的。来，让我……”接着查尔斯伸出手。  
  
他忍不住看到对方畏缩后退。那种情况今天上午并没有发生，昨天上午也没有……不过话说回来，那两次他都没有试图帮助对方着装。  
  
查尔斯让他的手落下。男人的上衣，当查尔斯进入他的意识……以及后来在淋浴间……他感觉自己的脸红了。虽然那是记忆；仅仅是记忆。不是羞耻。他只是需要时间来——处理思绪，想通它们……  
  
一阵停顿。接着：  
  
“没事，”男人低喃。他慢慢靠近，凑过来抵着查尔斯的手。“来吧。”  
  
“不——你明白了吗？才不叫没事呢。“查尔斯设法努力让声音维持平稳。“我本不应该那样做的。我本应该先问问你。”  
  
“但我现在就在告诉你，”对方回答。“没事的。”那张消瘦的脸静止了一分钟沉思，接着他露齿一笑。“来吧。”  
  
接着他把高领衫拉过脑袋，故意在卡住头部的时候停下，扭了扭他的手指。“帮一下忙？”  
  
查尔斯忍不住哼了一声。“好吧。”  
  
他帮忙脱了那件上衣。接着他把书翻到正确的页面，找到那段文字。  
  
“是你的纹身，”查尔斯解释。“这里是看似正确的希伯来语原文——然而翻译却是德语。所以如果我发音不太标准，你可得见谅。它是这么开始的： _住喺至高者隱密處嘅……_ 话说元音是怎么变音来着？”  
  
一声咕哝。“拿过来。”  
  
查尔斯挂着微笑交出那本书。他看着男人把它放在自己膝盖上，垂下脑袋去阅读，眉头紧锁。午后的阳光透过图书馆的窗户流泻而入，让他的头发闪着红光，肩膀的线条则闪着金光。  
  
玻璃割出的那道伤口到现在……已经过了五天还是六天了？无论过了多少天，它都还没有痊愈。那是一道丑陋的割口，不但红肿，结痂裂开的地方还在流脓。  
  
“你到底有没有清洁过那伤口啊？”查尔斯厉声说。  
  
男人头都没有抬一下。“没有。”  
  
“是吗，除非你清洁伤口，否则会留下疤痕的。话说你不是已经有足够多的伤口吗？”毕竟，查尔斯心想——在特定光线的角度下，当接近无形的线条变得明显时，那个疯狂的混账看上去就像一条拼缝出来的棉被。  
  
他的声音心不在焉。“我想要这个。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
男人抬起头来，露出微笑。“它是你的。”  
  
查尔斯选择不去回答。  
  
相反，他再次低头看着那些宝石，手指在里头拂过，试图聚焦在它们的质量和颜色，而不在任何它们有多值钱的想法上。但是他的指尖触及那块巨大的钻石，因此他故意把它猛推到匣子的底部。  
  
“你是正确的。”男人听起来很欣慰。  
  
查尔斯抬起头来。“关于什么？”  
  
“就是这一段。我记得希伯来语文…… _倚恃耶和華者得脫諸難_ 。”  
  
“请说英语好吗？”  
  
“给我一点时间。”男人对着文本收窄目光。  
  
“话说，如果你连自己的纹身都不记得，”查尔斯感到不解。“你又是打哪儿记得它的？”  
  
“它来自 _[讚美雅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tehillim)_ 。这一段是葬礼上的诵词。”  
  
“葬……葬礼。你记得？”  
  
“是的——在战役之后。我记得所有的战役。[乌兰乌德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulan-Ude)、[色楞金斯克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selenginsk)……但对于人们，一九五三年，所有人被合葬到一块。贝加尔湖战役。”  
  
“所以有葬礼。”  
  
“当然有了。如果你当时在场，泽维尔，你就会听到这一段。”  
  
男人清了清嗓子。“‘住在至高者隐密处的，必住在全能者的荫下。我要论到耶和华说：‘他是我的避难所，是我的山寨，是我的神，是我所倚靠的……’”  
  
“我想我知道那段文字。”  
  
“真的？”男人的眼睛一亮。“怎么知道的？”  
  
“那是[诗篇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psalms)的一节，是不是？”查尔斯耸了耸肩。“教堂里有时候会唱那一节。”  
  
“原来 _异教徒_ 也使用它。”  
  
“用于各种宗教仪式。晚祷之类的。”他把话题转了回去。“我确实记得那里头有一些相当引人注目的战争描写。也许那就是他们把它给你的原因。”  
  
“是的。‘他必救你脱离捕鸟人的网罗和毒害的瘟疫。他必用自己的翎毛遮蔽你；你要投靠在他的翅膀底下，他的真理是盾牌和盔甲。’”  
  
“不是那个部分，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“而是下一个部分。”  
  
“啊，对。这里。‘你必不怕黑夜的惊骇，或是白日飞的箭，也不怕黑夜行的瘟疫，或是午间灭人的毒病。虽有千人仆倒在你旁边，万人仆倒在你右边，这灾却不得临近你。你惟亲眼观看，见恶人遭报。’”  
  
好长一段时间，查尔斯想不出有什么可说的。  
  
男人对着沉默发言：  
  
“万人……那就是他们把它给我的原因。”  
  
查尔斯尝试露出微弱的笑容。“那我挺惊讶他们没有把它纹在你的右臂上。”  
  
男人挑起一根眉毛，接着冲自己的右肩扫了一眼。“有道理。”  
  
“话说回来，[利未记](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Leviticus)里不是禁止严守戒律的犹太人纹身吗？”  
  
“教授，”他露出灿烂的笑容，“我只能估计他们看到了这些，”男人指着自己的左前臂以及身后——他的后腰，“于是心想再多纹一个也无妨。”  
  
“印地语、俄语和……这个……”查尔斯把手指轻轻放在那行数字上。[ _２４００５_](http://www.magnetowasright.com/pages/misc/faq.php)。“两万四千零五。”  
  
男人看了看查尔斯贴着数字的手指，接着抬头望着他。  
  
查尔斯给了他一个冷静的眼神。“我不认为现在说道歉会有什么用处吧？”  
  
“为了什么道歉？”  
  
“真的……‘为了什么’……他们在集中营的葬礼上也会念诗篇的那一节吗？”  
  
“没有。人们并没有被葬在那里，你知道的。”男人回答说，口气同样平静。接着他再次思索起来。“至少，直到最后一刻才得以下葬。但在此之前，他们被焚烧——我告诉过你。”  
  
“而你当时还是个孩子。”  
  
“我遇到我的女士是在一九四五年冬天，那时我十三岁。我会知道是因为第二年春天，一九四六年四月十日，她帮我庆祝我的十四岁生日。”  
  
“你被带去那里的时候多少岁？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯原本一点一点地把头转开。现在他把头转回去看着男人。  
  
他正皱着眉头。“我不知道。”  
  
“你 _肯定_ 知道。你……”查尔斯用手指轻拍对方的前臂，“你被纹上那个数字的时候多少岁？”  
  
“那跟事情有任何关系吗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
查尔斯感到冰冷。他只能看着，舔了舔嘴唇，接着嘶哑地说：  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这个数字。”男人把胳膊从查尔斯的手指下挣脱，对着他皱起眉头。  
  
接着他再次抬起头；把脑袋歪向一边。“也就是说，你知道它是什么咯？有些日子我挺好奇的。有些日子则不好奇，但是……”他越说越小声。“这是什么？”  
  
“你不……”  
  
查尔斯合上匣盖，用力抓住它。木雕的边缘硌着他的手心，帮他稳住阵脚。  
  
“你不知道那纹身是什么意思？”  
  
男人摇了摇头。  
  
_不可能_ 。那真的 _ **不可能**_ 。除非对方患上有史以来最严重的选择性失忆症。查尔斯绞尽脑汁，思索他能够询问的事情。不如……  
  
“你最早的记忆是什么？”  
  
“你为什么问？”  
  
“直接——告诉我就好。那很重要。”查尔斯不肯让他的双手颤抖。他把目光固定在对方的脸上。“告诉我。”  
  
“舒瓦洛夫——当时他在集中营叫施密特。我记得他杀死我母亲的那一天，以及他如何杀了她，还有为什么。”  
  
“你不记得在此之前的任何事情？你怎么知道那是你的生日？”  
  
“我的女士查看了记录。她说我出生在一九三二年的四月十日。”一个若有若无的微笑。“出生在柏林。”  
  
“你的女士……”  
  
_弗洛斯特。_  
  
查尔斯奋力维持呼吸平稳。  
  
所有的画面串联在一起；所有的碎片滑回了原位。  
  
白皇后坐在体育场的王座上；男人跪在她面前……她的手指苍白地贴着他红褐色的发茬……  
  
为什么接下来闪进他意识中的偏偏是他第一次跟她说话的记忆呢？也许两者的连接是她的手指。弗洛斯特，修剪整齐的指甲刷过合上卷宗的细绳，手指在开口处绕住了绳子，构成一个８字形。代表无限。一圈又一圈地打转，她指甲的闪耀——绑定并封闭查尔斯前半生的总结……  
  
但查尔斯所有的本能联合起来告诉他：男人的意识对于弗洛斯特不只是一个卷宗。不是一本她可以翻阅的破烂相册或者纪念册。不。男人的意识是一本书。一本书……三十七岁，封面磨损。大大敞开。  
  
而她……正在重写它。每一次她触碰男人的脑袋；每一次他对她跪下。当他的睿鴍飞过庄园上方，自由西方士兵在他们的冰棺中尖叫；在她把她的王子交给他的那天晚上，那同一批士兵半死不活，像提线木偶似的拖着脚步跟在弗洛斯特身后。  
  
听从她的每一个命令。就像男人一样。  
  
_我的上帝。_  
  
肖的古龙水；文字和雪。 _醒来并醒来作战。_ 建立以及断开连接，创建触发器并抹除禁忌——抹除记忆。或者把它们锁起来……  
  
创造她的王子、她的攻击犬，栓着一条水晶钻石链……  
  
……除了在达拉斯战役上，他转而服从查尔斯的那一刻。  
  
_小心_ ，他的意识嘀咕。 _非常小心。_  
  
“所以……”查尔斯小心地吸了一口气。“你的女士。她跟你一起庆祝生日？”  
  
男人点点头，接着又苦涩地笑了。“在此之前我从未吃过蛋糕。”  
  
“她是怎么——跟你相识的？在舒瓦洛夫庄园？”  
  
男人皱了下眉头。他显然正在思考，在内心深处探索。“我知道他是在莫斯科遇见她的。我相信是在[莫罗佐夫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morozov_%28surname%29)宅邸。他邀请她回舒瓦洛夫庄园——我记得她会弹钢琴。接着她成了我的家教。”  
  
“你的……家教。”  
  
他猛地点点头。“我当时忘了怎么识字。”  
  
“所以她再次教你。”  
  
“是的。德语很快就重新学会了；俄语要难多了。文学，一些诗歌……”  
  
“诗歌？”查尔斯忍不住感到自己的嘴唇抽搐。“什么样的诗歌？”  
  
“[普希金](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Pushkin)的诗为主。”  
  
“没有歌德或[席勒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Schiller)？”  
  
男人耸耸肩。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯试着微笑。“也许我应该给你一张阅读单。”  
  
“修昔底德，是吗？”他回以微笑。“我会很乐意的。”  
  
“当然了，前提是你有时间读。现在战火纷飞，战争谣言四起。”查尔斯把那匣宝石放在一边，置于他早前放在天鹅绒沙发上的书籍旁，拍掉双手的尘土。他刻意保持动作漫不经心。“你花了很长时间才重新学会德语吗？”  
  
“我告诉过你。一点也不长。”  
  
“还有其他科目吗？数学、科学……”  
  
他耸耸肩。“数学向来都很简单。我学了一些地质和一些化学……其他的就不多了。”  
  
“而为了加快学习速度……弗洛斯特有没有触碰过你？别人没有触碰过你的地方？”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
查尔斯冲男人扫了一眼。他似乎很困惑。 _小心。噢，小心点。_  
  
“我指的是她有没有触碰过你的 _意识_ 。”  
  
“噢……”男人脸上的困惑一扫而空。“没有。在我学习语言的时候没有。”  
  
“但是后来……”鸡皮疙瘩已经蔓延下他的背部。“后来她真有那么做过？”  
  
“是的。为了帮助我开发力量。你知道的，”他的声音很平静，“尽管我现在年纪大了，在我年幼时，在我成长过程中，舒瓦洛夫做的事情……它们伤害了我。我的女士告诉我有比较不痛苦的方式来解锁我的力量，于是提议展示给我看。”  
  
查尔斯觉得脉搏在耳中砰然作响。“而你接受了她的提议？”  
  
男人点点头。“那对我的帮助相当大。”  
  
“那舒瓦洛夫知道这事儿吗？”  
  
他哼了一声。“他只知道我的力量逐步增加。他只关心那一点。他经常说为达目的他可以剥了我的皮。而要是没有我的女士，他肯定会那么做。”  
  
查尔斯直视着男人的眼睛。“你怎么知道那是真的？你怎么能确定呢？”  
  
那双眼睛闪耀着回视他，犹如蓝绿色的冰块。“泽维尔——我告诉过你：我最早的记忆是一段时刻铭记于心的记忆，”他摸了摸自己的心脏，“在这里。我永远不会忘记它。施密特当时要求我移动他书桌上的一枚硬币。 _五[國家馬克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reichsmark)_ 。我尝试但失败了，于是他对着我母亲开枪，她当时就站在我的右后方。他射中她的脑袋，她死了。接着我的力量回应了我。”  
  
“你移动了那枚硬币？”查尔斯的声音在自己的耳中听起来很微弱。  
  
“不。”那个字粗糙得像一声咒骂。“那枚硬币是银质的——非铁金属。我只有等到成长得更强壮后才学会控制金银以及其他类似的金属。 _银_ ，而那杂种明明知道那一点。”  
  
“你说过你的力量回应你……”  
  
“是的。我毁了施密特的办公室和他的实验室；挤压一些士兵的头盔杀了他们。但接着他让我把所有尸体搬到焚化房……包括我的母亲……”  
  
男人猛地摇了下脑袋，他用手指摩擦过自己的短发；按压他的太阳穴。“接着他把那个实验室恢复了个大概，把我绑在桌子上开始了他的工作。”  
  
查尔斯只能盯着他。  
  
男人把手挥下来，朝他盯回去。又过了好一会儿，他抬起眉毛，把高领毛衣套了回去。他做了个伸展，举起双手去按摩他的肩膀。  
  
“你还有没有什么想要问我的，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯把所有的思绪聚焦在一个点上，把恐惧和麻木的怀疑猛推到一边。  
  
“你的母亲之死。你怎么知道，”他结结巴巴地说，“你不会忘记那段记忆？如果你的宝贝女士可以随心所欲地重新安排你的意识？”  
  
“重新安排？”男人挑起他的下巴。“她帮助我解锁力量，泽维尔。仅此而已。那还是我 _要求_ 她做的——所以她才愿意帮我，向我展示如何建立自己的思想城堡。她有我的信物，我有她的信物。我认识了她一辈子。而且在她的帮助下，我才得以报自己的杀母之仇，为同胞的苦难雪恨。”  
  
他停顿了一下。那双绿色的眼睛眯了起来。“而且就算她做得不仅如此——我对心灵感应者有一些防御能力。你不是见识过吗？”  
  
“我记得一朵金属云，”查尔斯低喃。“和一个金属的森林。还有——那条河……”  
  
“各个屏蔽层。那是她教我的。”男人站起身来。“我要去给你端些茶。你看起来不太好。”  
  
但查尔斯趁着对方还没能走开，捉住他上衣的一个袖子。“要是……”  
  
男人等待。“什么？”  
  
“要是我能够展示给你呢？在你的意识，”查尔斯脱口而出。“如果你肯让我做，我相信我能够找到她——找到她是怎么……”  
  
他越说越没底气，因为男人露出嘲讽的笑容。对方深色的眉毛几乎拱到发际线。  
  
“那岂不是很方便吗，泽维尔？为了证明你是正确的，我唯一的做法让你进入我的意识。你这个曾经闯入——蹂躏并破坏——那里的心灵感应者。那听起来可真是我听过的最好的主意。而我可是听过夺下丹佛的某些策略，那还涉及史崔克总统和大量的[哈希什](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hashish)呢。”  
  
查尔斯挫败地瞪着自己大腿上的木匣子。“你需要磨练一下自己的挖苦功力。”  
  
“而世上还有比你更好的裁判吗， _醒目嘅哈貝_ ？”男人的嘲弄表情已经消失了。他正在微笑。“你饿了吗？”  
  
“也许。”他用一块手指甲刮着木盖的边缘。“是的。”  
  
“那咱们就去吃点东西。走吧。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气站起来，把珠宝盒搂近。它重得相当荒谬。他在走向门的过程中一直低头看着它。当木匣子不再被他的影子遮掩，上面出现了明显的新指纹污渍，所以查尔斯摘下帽子，开始擦拭木材。真是奇怪，他居然无法让目光脱离它。当他几乎直接撞向正为他撑开门的男人时，他甚至都没有畏缩。  
  
不过听到对方呼出的笑声，他倒是抬头看了一下。“小心点，”男人告诉他。  
  
“嗯，当然咯。”查尔斯抬起他的下巴。“我可以在去厨房的路上把它们放进我的衣柜里。你真的认为我 _不会_ 小心处理这些价值连城的宝石？”  
  
“我的意思是——小心点别伤到自己。脑袋撞到门，绊倒并摔跤。不过知道你这么地喜欢它们，我真高兴。”另一个微笑。不知怎的……很温柔。“ _美麗嘅哈貝_ 。”  
  
查尔斯自己也翘起嘴角笑了。感觉有点疼。“睿鴍确实喜欢亮晶晶的东西。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
男人正盯着他的眼睛。  
  
查尔斯稳住视线；拒绝移开目光。而且当男人慢慢抬起一只手用修长的手指刷过他剃光的脑袋时，他也拒绝畏缩。  
  
“ _哈貝_ ……”一根拇指摸了摸他的颧骨。“失去了所有的羽毛。”  
  
“头发会长回来。而如果有足够的维他命会长得很快的。”  
  
男人没有动弹。除了那些手指微乎其微的爱抚，轻如鸟翼刷过。  
  
他的心脏砰砰地猛跳了两下。“拜托你停下。”  
  
男人扭了一下嘴巴，但服从了他的话，他的手落到体侧。接着他转过身，开始迈下走廊。片刻之后，查尔斯匆匆地赶上去。  
  
“那么，”对方粗略地说，好像他们整个过程一直在对话，“对你而言，什么东西有足够的维他命？”  
  
“哦， _橙子_ 。绝对是橙子。”  
  
“而这里我却一个都没有。明天，”男人果断地说，“我会给你带一些过来。”  
  
“我会很乐意的，”查尔斯回答。  
  
他没有错过男人快速地吸了一口气。不过就目前而言，查尔斯聚焦于那个木匣子的重量，聚焦于空气——冰凉地落在他脖子上。而不去思考走在他身旁的那个人。  
  
查尔斯可以稍后再考虑记忆以及那些被夺走的记忆。  
  
就现在来说，他只希望那个白痴不会为了他而连根拔起太多的橙树。  
  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１２年０１月１７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０３月１７日，编辑于２０１５年０４月０３日晚上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  本章含有生动的大屠杀片段；具体而言是毒气室和焚化房的做法。历史的准确性对我很重要——如若有任何细节不正确请告知我。  
>   
> 此外，查尔斯在图书馆所读的那本双语书是[普里莫·列维的《如果这是一个人》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/If_This_Is_a_Man)——描写了他在集中营的经历。英语版的标题翻译过来是《在奥斯维辛幸存》。  
>   
> 《诗篇》有不同的编号系统，这取决于所使用的资源。请参阅[此链接](http://www.frtommylane.com/bible/enjoying_the_bible/04_ot_parta.htm)了解更多详情（注：一个天主教网站）。因此艾瑞克肩膀上的文字选自诗篇９１（如果按照希伯来版的拉丁或希腊语译本则是９０。）  
>   
> 我在这个网站找到了那段希伯来文的音译：[犹太葬礼](http://www.chabad.org/library/article_cdo/aid/368092/jewish/The-Burial.htm)——并使用了那里给的翻译。  
>   
> 最后讲一下奥斯威辛的纹身。我知道在电影以及漫画中的某些部分是２１４７８２，我在这个网站找到一个解释——[《万磁王是正确的：常见问题》（在“万磁王的纹身数字是什么？”下面）](http://www.magnetowasright.com/pages/misc/faq.php)——里头解释了２１４７８２这个数字太早，艾瑞克不可能是第一批被囚禁在奥斯维辛集中营的犹太人。  
>   
> 因此后来漫画把那个数字设定改成２４００５以符合史实，而我在本文选择了后者。  
> 翻译耗时耗力，点个Kudos再走吧~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	33. Chapter 33

第３３章  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：恋爱季节。  
警告：有  
  
他们路过查尔斯的房间稍事逗留，以便他能小心地将装满宝石的匣子放进衣柜里。他放好后，把帽子套了回去。他心里半希望衣柜门有一个锁头。除此之外，他还希望重新得到一道房门，就这样。就算只是用来关上也好，那样随机在庄园穿行的任何人都不能偷溜进他的房间偷走宝物了。  
  
“少来啦，”他哼了一声， _咔哒_ 一声关上柜门。“没有人会偷走任何东西。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
男人正在走廊等候。“没什么，”查尔斯告诉他。  
  
对方抬起一根眉毛，把身子推离墙壁，开始大步迈向厨房。查尔斯跟了上去，虽然有些难度。那不是因为他虚弱或者昏眩，而是因为他的意识如何不断地思索宝石……就在他的衣柜里，恳求他把自己摊开在毯子上凝视着它们。  
  
“话说，”他大声问道。“除了取出那些宝石上的所有金属，你今天还做了什么？”  
  
男人一边朝他微笑一边打开厨房的门。“跑差。主要是再次去了趟锡拉丘兹——不过也去了各个地方。我遇到一支来自[罗切斯特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rochester,_New_York)的运输车队；他们很高兴获得通关护送。”  
  
“有什么需要护送防范的？”  
  
他耸耸肩。“自由西方的破坏者是一回事——但是不列颠那边肯定也有不法分子的问题吧？”  
  
查尔斯给锅装满水准备泡茶。“是的。城门在晚间七点关闭；任何过了那个钟点出外的人必须把自己的理由做成一式三份的文件并经某些主管签署……要不然就可能会冒风险。不法分子。”他对着炉子噘起嘴，往里头添加更多的木头。“多该死的谋生方式。”  
  
“直到他们不再有生命，没错。”  
  
“莫非你们对窃贼处于死刑？”  
  
“不尽然。”男人凝视着炉子。查尔斯并没有看到他移动，但是火焰突然发出的爆裂声让他思索铁的某些部分暂时被男人操控得过热了。“但是我们几乎没有足够的资源来养活那些因此入狱的人。”  
  
“那么你们是如何控制他们的？”  
  
“方法跟牛津差不多。或者至少跟我估计的方法差不多。”男人伸手去按摩他的右膝盖。“用严格的宵禁来巩固定居点，夏季尽可能从农场多调出人手当护卫。生长季节缩短了，你知道吧。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“此外，”男人总结，“对不法分子采用一定的利诱。组成圣路易斯第三侦察单位的几乎全是纽约故地的旧土匪以及他们钟爱的摩托车。”  
  
“而他们这样做是源自心中的善意？”  
  
“高额的危险报酬。除此之外，再加上每天至少一餐的保证。”  
  
“而那远远胜过纽约故地所能保证的了，是吗？”  
  
“基本上是的。学生们，”他严肃地看了查尔斯一眼，“得到大部分的[什一税](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tithe)。而各个定居点总是交纳得很准时。然而刚刚过去的这个夏天是我印象中最为糟糕的一季。要是我知道原因就好了——但是连续好几个星期都是阴天。”  
  
“而且寒冷。我记得非常清楚。”  
  
查尔斯心想，事实上，他被绑架前的最后一轮性交……是在夏末，没错，而且令人相当愉快，那也没错——然而更令人难忘的是在一个温暖且 _和煦_ 的八月天狩猎。那段记忆让他闭上眼睛。  
  
“不过现在我们拿下了达拉斯。”男人的声音听起来……准确来说并不欣喜，但是语气夹着激烈的愉悦。“他们在那边的商店——之前他们储备好物质来对抗围攻。我从未见过这样的情况。即使在流放之地也没有。”  
  
查尔斯再次睁开眼睛；低头凝视自己的手指。“所以你夺走那里所有的食物……”  
  
“重新分配，”男人纠正。“大多分给奥尔巴尼。凯蒂——你还记得凯蒂吗？她会传送东西，在眨眼之间把东西转移到其他地点，”他打了个响指，“她就是那么处理非易腐食品的。这意味着所有当地人可以开始处理任何即将变质的供应品……这意味着……”  
  
查尔斯抬起头来。“这意味着……？”  
  
“我把它留在外头了。寒冷有助保存它对吧？但我原本心想你可以给它加热……”  
  
“把 _什么_ 留在外头了？等等——别 _出去_ ，你这个白痴，暴风雪就要开始……”  
  
但是他正对着门说话，因为男人已经跑开了。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。他没有误解，对不对？透过箭窗里照进来并落在通往图书馆路上的光线正在变暗，而且他之前也听到风声加大……查尔斯等待。  
  
不过他等的时间并不长，因为门自身忽地敞开，只见男人拿着某样东西进来。  
  
他 _崇敬地_ 把一个既薄又平的盒子放在桌子上。  
  
查尔斯看着他，接着低头看着盒子。“这是什么？”  
  
“打开它。”  
  
他轻轻翻开了盖子，眨了眨眼。“这是——比萨饼？”  
  
“你知道它？”男人听起来很兴奋。“在我来到纽约故地这里之前，我从来没有吃过它。就像玉米杂烩汤。”  
  
“哦。”查尔斯低头看着那菜肴。“你从来没有去意大利旅行过？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“而我料想你从未有什么意愿在咖啡馆停下聊天……”查尔斯漫无目的地上下翻转盒盖。店家把酱汁浇在它的顶部了。  
  
“你想要一些吗？”  
  
他猛地让视线离开泼溅在白色硬纸板上的生动红色。“哦！当然想要啦。”以防万一，最好表现得更热情些。“我这就把一些放在炉灶上加热，好不好？”  
  
查尔斯这么做了。他看出那是蔬菜比萨饼；没有肉。真可惜，但是……那些是[菜蓟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artichoke)吗？查尔斯忍不住激发了兴趣，而且随着奶酪开始冒泡，他的兴趣也越发盎然。  
  
男人则在厨房的一个角落里料理几个盒子和袋子。查尔斯透过眼角看见他把东西放进冰箱和橱柜。他取出一个碗并把水果放进去。  
  
“为什么突然搞盛宴？”  
  
“我不是说过吗，易腐食品。我想确定你有足够的食物，”男人回过肩头解释。他举起一瓶葡萄酒；扬起一根眉毛。“这应该够你度过一个星期。新年我就要离开了，我的女士将会太过忙于这里的准备而无暇给你分配一个新的监督员……”  
  
“等一下。”查尔斯感到自己忍不住掉了下巴。三件不同的事情把他震住了。男人两天后就要离开，比起在圣诞节倒推，现在听起来近了许多……弗洛斯特不久之后就要回来。  
  
而且……有一瓶葡萄酒。就在那里。  
  
“我不认为咱们能够开那瓶酒吧？”他朝瓶子挑了挑下巴。“它会跟晚餐很搭哦。”  
  
一声哼。“为什么我不惊讶呢？”  
  
“我不知道，真的。我可是充满惊喜呢。”查尔斯把加热过的比萨片放在盘子上，捉起两个玻璃杯。接着他匆匆让自己就座，开始津津有味地吃起来。  
  
那个笨剌头用一根金属条拔去葡萄酒的瓶塞。接着——查尔斯翻了个白眼。用刀子和叉子吃一片比萨饼？非要说的话，可谓超文明。  
  
“ _{祝我们}_ 。”男人举起酒杯。“长寿。”  
  
“致文明，”查尔斯回答道，提高他的酒杯。  
  
——————————  
  
虽然查尔斯英勇地做出努力，他还是没法吃光比萨饼。男人吃了一片，接着一边悠然抿着酒一边看着查尔斯吃起他的第二片和第三片。查尔斯已经习惯被那双眼睛注视的感觉。而且这一回他更加担心的是橄榄渣卡在自己牙齿中。  
  
“好吃吗？”男人的声音很柔和。  
  
“上帝，好吃。”他咽下最后一口；最后猛灌了一口酒清了清自己的口腔。“而且试想一下，甚至不到十天前，那本来会让我的消化系统乱作一团。”  
  
“但你现在好些了。”  
  
“是的。是的，我—— _哦_ ，”接着查尔斯愤怒地盯着男人眼中的闪烁。“你现在不可能想着性交，对不对？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我刚吃了半个比萨饼，看在上帝的份上。”  
  
男人耸耸肩，仍然在微笑。“你还不够醉吗？是不是这样？”  
  
“那就是你的计划吗？把我塞满食物、试图把我灌醉到足以任你处置？嗯，那听起来可真是我听过的最好的主意。而我可是听过夺下丹佛的某些策略，那还涉及史崔克总统和大量的哈希什呢——而且 _真的_ 。是谁想出那个主意的？”  
  
灿烂的笑容。“最好还是不说为妙。不过那倒是个好点子，泽维尔。你认为你会不会表现得更……灵活……”接着他回味着那个词，几乎像在爱抚它，“……如果我给你一些？”  
  
“‘一些’——什么？”  
  
“哈希什。”  
  
“你 _有_ 那个——在这里？世上这么多的地方，偏偏在这里？”查尔斯知道自己的眼睛睁得大大。“我原以为贸易网络不够广泛呢。我是说，那种货可不是你能随便在由提卡搞到的。”  
  
“奥尔巴尼，”男人纠正。“中国。他们在自己的大使馆给了我一些。”  
  
“你在开玩笑。”  
  
他坚定地摇了下脑袋。那双绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，那个露齿笑容这下变狡猾了。“你怎么说，泽维尔？”  
  
“我要亲眼看到才相信。”  
  
——————————  
  
“那 _现在_ 你怎么说？”  
  
他们清洁好餐具不到半个钟头，趁男人大步走开的当儿，查尔斯在走廊等待。但他无需久等，因为他还没反应过来，男人就带着一个漆盒和一小捆蜡纸回来了。  
  
召唤对方入内相当轻松。“我们赶紧开始吧，好吗？”  
  
“我原本还在等你说‘拜托’呢。”  
  
“那就拜托。 _拜托_ ……”  
  
“你可真猴急。”  
  
“是新奇啦，”查尔斯轻快地说。“用于度过漫漫冬夜。”他对着外头呻吟的风声眨了眨眼。“我很高兴这里有足够的柴禾。你……你是不是去外头搬来更多的了？”  
  
“也许。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“你当时在图书馆。”  
  
“嗯，真的，没有必要那么做啦。”  
  
“当然有。”男人在火边垂下头弯下腰，伸展他的右腿。“我还没有跟你展示过如何使用电话呢。”  
  
“……你有一台电话？”  
  
回复他的只有得意的笑容。杂种。“也许？”  
  
他转过身去。男人等候；接着朝他 _嘖_ 了一声。“别生闷气啦， _哈貝_ 。赶紧给我生个火。夜间受寒可不好。”  
  
“如果我们嗑得太嗨没法去添加燃料可不好，对不对？好吧。”  
  
很长一段时间里只有沉默，被火焰燃起的轻柔声响打断。接着男人的声音像烟雾飘荡在他周围。“来。看着这个。”  
  
查尔斯出于好奇转过身。不过，他因为震惊眨了眨眼睛，接着才握住那个镶饰的乌木烟斗。它雕刻精美，完美平衡，漆层两侧绘有上下潜行的神话生物。“真可爱。”  
  
“可不是吗？”男人听起来很欣慰。“那是我很久以前收到的一份礼物。”  
  
“来自？”  
  
“不是你认识的任何人。此外，我认为他已经死了。”男人朝他露出苦笑。“在他们北迁之后，他当了一段时间的[三合会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triad_\(organized_crime\))领导。我……帮过他一次。”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯依稀记得中国的帮派冲突。多么声名狼藉。而且说到这个——男人已经解开那捆蜡纸，用一块金属挑起了一小块看似焦油的玩意。查尔斯注视了一会儿。  
  
“我能不能够帮忙？”  
  
男人逗乐地瞟了他一眼。“不是‘我可不可以’吗？”  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯开口——他刚刚才没有被纠正呢。不，绝非如此，“我实际上是在询问有什么我能够帮得上忙的……”  
  
“泽维尔。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“去放松吧。”男人把他推向床。“我知道自己在做什么。”  
  
查尔斯摘下他的针织帽，把它放在衣柜里，在此过程暗中检查了一下匣子，接着扑通一声倒在床上，从容地伸展四肢。他打了个哈欠——食物暖暖地沉在他的腹中——接着他用一只手托着下巴观看对方的动作。“也就是说，你经常这么做？”  
  
“现在没那么经常了。”金属在那些奇怪的焦油上闪着光。蜡纸噼啪作响。“我年轻那会儿，在大草原上。在流放之地的外头狩猎旅行。”他把一根金属条举到嘴边，微微探出舌头尝了尝。“在中国，它是一种通货。用于行贿、善意的献礼——诸如此类的事情……”  
  
他握着烟斗，声音越来越弱。查尔斯眯起眼睛试图看清楚。但是男人因火背光，所以他唯一能看到的是他的轮廓以及他双手的流畅动作。  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的鼻孔张大了。有一股令人陶醉的香味正在逗弄他的鼻孔。像是树脂又很奇特——植物成分的混合物……而且甜甜的。妙极了……“哦，我认出那个了，”他咧嘴笑道。  
  
“真的？”男人站了起来；大步走到床边。“我真没想到你会晓得呢。”  
  
“你以为我的堕落单单局限于性交？远非如此，”接着查尔斯坐起来腾出空间。“这无疑是虚度青春的熏香。”  
  
男人来到床上，在查尔斯的脚边坐好，露出傻笑，接着把烟斗举给他。查尔斯接过来，笑容扩大了。他瞥见某样闪亮的东西卡在黑色的膏药中间……“那是什么？”  
  
男人伸展四肢，一副狡猾的模样，慢慢在床上移动——一点一点地——把自己楔在查尔斯的身体和墙壁之间。如果查尔斯不是太过忙于吸烟，他本会大笑。  
  
“商业秘密，”男人说，但查尔斯已经吸了一整口的烟，所以他没有继续逼问。  
  
接着，几个片刻之后，他就把那个问题忘了。  
  
他们来回传递烟斗。绞入斗中的金属丝发出炽热的红光，但仅限在某些时刻。因为男人一直眼皮沉沉地注视着他，定好时间加热金属丝，配合查尔斯自己的吞云吐雾。  
  
查尔斯意识到，那是解决维持一切热到足以产生烟雾的迷人方案。无需在壁炉旁徘徊，无需以危险的方式跟煤炭打交道。即使男人对时机的细心操控意味着吸入大部分烟雾的人是查尔斯·泽维尔：侨民、前教授——受雇的灵能电池兼职业的俘虏……  
  
虽然……哈希什已经开始来回拍打他的思绪，就像猫拍打串在线上的一根羽毛。所以查尔斯并没有感到丝毫的悲伤或愤怒。真是可爱。一切都那么地可爱。他脱口而出，恰逢男人把烟斗接回去。  
  
烟雾让男人咳嗽。“什么？”  
  
“我说，”查尔斯重复，“那——那真是可爱。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
对方以为他说了什么？可爱。喜爱。超过爱。谁知道呢？  
  
查尔斯懒洋洋地看着男人对着烟斗深吸了一口，接着把脑袋往后仰。那修长的喉咙线条……肌肉收缩，他把烟呼了出来，接着——查尔斯感到自己嘴唇分开了——只见他设法把呼出的烟雾吸回自己的鼻孔中。真是令人惊讶的手法……或者鼻法。他不确定该怎么称呼它，但是那很适合一条龙，光滑地蛰伏在一堆宝藏上……  
  
_宝藏_ 。查尔斯还没反应过来就已经双脚落地滑下床，跌跌碰碰地奔到他的衣柜边。  
  
“泽维尔，”一声咆哮。“你要去哪里？”  
  
_噢_ 。对了。没有人能够偷走那些宝石，因为庄园里头没有其他人。宝石。全是他的。查尔斯知道它们非常安全。于是他假装自己因为迷糊而挨住衣柜，接着蹒跚到炉边。“添加柴禾，”他喃喃自语。  
  
“ _多謝。_ ”  
  
“一点不麻烦。”查尔斯把在火上添了两块木头，转过身来，一个肩膀抵着壁炉架。房间正开始在他眼前闪着微光——但如果他聚焦看透迷雾，他能非常清楚地看到男人。大字型伸展在床上的修长身体线条……深色的长裤、黑色的高领衫下摆微微皱起……  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下。他正垂涎欲滴，而考虑到他感到多晕眩，那有点可笑。他需要找某种同样可笑的东西作为他的下一个焦点——让他不去心猿意马瘦削肌肉和苍白皮肤的东西。 _找到了_ 。男人正赤着脚。再没有比传奇性的威吓人物长着胖乎乎的脚趾和拇趾囊肿更傻的事情了……除了： _天杀的_ 。查尔斯侧身靠近观察，结果发现对方跖骨的修长线条就跟他身体的其余部分一样优雅锻造。那真是不公平。  
  
“泽维尔……”  
  
他抬起头来。男人的眼睛透过烟雾闪闪发光。他扬起了眉毛，懒洋洋地说：“给我回床上来。”  
  
他对烟斗吸了另一口，接着透过两个鼻孔呼出浓浓的烟雾。  
  
查尔斯着迷地盯着。“ _晚上好，龍先生。_ ”  
  
男人回了他一句很长的德语。  
  
“什么……”查尔斯的思绪移动得跟糖蜜一样缓慢。“那是什么意思？”  
  
“只是‘如果你给我回到床上，这个晚上会更好’而已。永远别害怕。这条龙，”他咧嘴一笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“会在咬之前先问的。”  
  
“他可真是有礼貌啊。”  
  
“来啦， _哈貝_ 。”男人移身腾出更多的空间。“我可不愿让你受寒。”  
  
“你真好心。”查尔斯笑着，曲折地穿过房间。他扑通落回床上，叹了口气；这一撞击让对方发出哼声。不过，查尔斯心想，如果他不想被人扑通压到，他本来应该把胳膊挪开才对。  
  
或者查尔斯本不应该把那个特定的身体部位作为自己扑通倒下的目的地。然而事实如此，查尔斯的颧骨本来依偎着一块二头肌，但是布料下的那块肌肉突然收缩，接着他发现自己整张脸贴在男人的胸口上。  
  
“嗯呋。”  
  
“好了。”那笨剌头听起来很是得意。“ _好_ _咗_ _點。_ ”  
  
“让我起来。”查尔斯笨拙地抵抗他。“还有再给我一些。我想要再来一些。”  
  
“你永远只需要问就行。来。”  
  
查尔斯接过烟斗，男人轻柔地推着他的肩膀，把一只强壮的手压入他另一边的腋下，往上抬起以便查尔斯转而把颈部和头部落在枕头上。这下那条胳膊暖呼呼地搁在他的肩膀下。接着男人把他的另一只手拿开，把它转移到自己的面孔上方，深深地吸了一口气，接着伸出手去拉扯查尔斯的毛衣。查尔斯想起那本是男人的绿毛衣。不过现在那是他的了。由他穿着，由他修补…….而且它既可爱又温暖。他才不打算把它还回去呢。  
  
查尔斯含着烟斗杆叹了口气，吸入尽可能多的烟雾。那件绿色的针织物既松散又宽松并不是他的错。男人的体型或许像一头猎狗，但是他仍然拥有跟身高相称的肩宽比例——而他可要比查尔斯高多了。真是不公平：高大、修长，还是一头龙。查尔斯对着天花板呼着烟，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛。不公平。即使那条龙喜欢爱抚他。因为男人现在正这么做：温柔地触摸他的肩膀，指尖刷到毛衣领口下，追寻着他的锁骨。他再次深吸一口气，呼了出来。  
  
“哦……”查尔斯听到自己的声音遥远而梦幻。“……那实在太妙了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你有没有寻思过——当年星星消失了那么长时间……你还记得吗？一九五一年和五二年的冬天，一整年之久……你还记得吗？”  
  
“记得。”  
  
“你有没有寻思过——它们是否寻思过——我们发生了什么情况？”  
  
“谁是否寻思过？”  
  
“星星。”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着：“泽维尔。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“从[半人马座阿尔法星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Centauri)真的能看到我们吗？”  
  
“哦，看来你学习过天文学嘛……”  
  
“学得不多。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“只是足以意识到你，教授，什么时候在[追龙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chasing_the_dragon)。”  
  
“再也不是教授了。而且龙是不存在的。”  
  
“那是个表示嗑高的俚语。”男人在他耳边打了个哈欠，舒展起四肢。查尔斯听到他的肩膀发出啪的一声。他自己肩膀下的那条胳膊再次收缩，查尔斯考虑抗议——但是他并不真的在乎对方似乎想当他的枕头，而且他慢慢凑近倒也同样舒服。他微微转向一侧，往后贴着男人。感觉对方的双臂搂住他的身子，温暖的双手在他胸口交握。当对方的胡子刷过他剃光的脑袋发出刮擦声时，男人的声音贴着他的头皮振动。  
  
“来自中国。那就是我初次尝试它的地方。而事后……大草原上的人也用它，你知道吗？我告诉过你的，对不对？”  
  
“那倒也敢情好，我的朋友，因为‘它’相当地非同寻常。”  
  
“他们称之为‘黑哈希’。用它来做交易。”粗糙的声音听起来越来越含糊了。“来自南部的新[哈里发](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caliphate)的边缘。有时在流放之地，贤者们说：‘……以后，我要将我的灵浇灌凡有血气的，你们的儿女要说预言，你们的老年人要做异梦，少年人要见异象。在那些日子，我要将我的灵浇灌我的仆人和使女……”  
  
“你到底在说什么？”  
  
“[约珥](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Joel)。”男人凑近用鼻子爱抚。“先知。”  
  
“原来如此。好吧。给我闭嘴一段时间，好吗？”  
  
一声惺忪的叹息。接着……查尔斯考虑绷紧身子，但他没有。男人长茧的双手原本平静地搁在查尔斯的胸口把他搂近。但现在它们开始绕着小圈按摩起来。查尔斯隔着那件绿毛衣也能感觉到他的触感温暖而轻柔，把热乎乎的刺痒感传下他的背部——但是没有什么可担心的，因为他周围的一切感觉既软又舒适。就连空气亦是如此。  
  
接着查尔斯扭腰凑近，以便获取更多暖意。对方稍稍倾斜他的身体。此后……  
  
有一样东西绝对不软，那就是男人的阴茎，此刻它正硬邦邦地顶着查尔斯的屁股。 _咦_ 。撇开内裤不提，隔着两层长裤查尔斯仍然能感觉到它。真是可爱。但混入大麻的鸦片意味着他们肯定会在药效消退后快速而非缓慢地睡着……在此期间，最好分散他的注意力。  
  
“那么，他们看到了什么？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那些在大草原上抽着神圣烟斗的贤者们。他们看到什么了？过去？未来？”查尔斯用手肘顶出一点空间，以便他能翻身仰卧，无视对方呼出的抗议声。接着他倾斜脑袋，用鼻子爱抚男人的喉咙。他觉得自己的呼吸对着皮肤吹着火热的湿气。“我寻思：他们有没有看到我们？看到我们入睡前在做什么……难道你不想睡觉吗？”  
  
愚蠢的笨剌头，他没有收到暗示。查尔斯几乎可以听到对方露出所有牙齿的犯蠢笑容，因为他呼出的热气猛吹到查尔斯的额头上。男人对着查尔斯的眉毛亲了一口，接着在他往下移动的过程中，把气息重重地呼在他脸上。不久之后，查尔斯感到同样的气息呼在自己的胸骨上，哪怕隔着毛衣也很温暖。  
  
“那些贤者们曾经跟我讲述过一个奇妙的幻象。他们说：他们看到我，在异教新年也就是一九七零年元旦的两晚之前……我跟你同床，”男人听起来很愉悦，“而且我正在吮吸你的阴茎。”  
  
“哦，拜托。”一阵停顿。“他们真的那么说了？”  
  
“……那是我瞎编的。”  
  
“果然。”  
  
“但我可不可以吸吮你的阴茎？”  
  
“别又搞这个……”  
  
“拜托？”  
  
“你在开玩笑，”查尔斯哼了一声，用一边的膝盖轻推男人的腹部。对方正在快速地向下移动——南下过冬，他这么想着，强忍住咯咯笑。  
  
“没在开玩笑。”接着笨剌头握住他的运动裤的系带。“拜托？ _唔該_ ？”  
  
真是的，男人差不多把身子对折了，那种姿势怎么可能会舒服？他需要劝退这样的无稽之举。查尔斯伸手抓住男人的腰带环，拽了一下。但是对方没有往后倒下，反而俯身转移，接着……  
  
“噢。”  
  
查尔斯实在忍不住了，他笑出声来。男人整个身子倒转过来，在跌落过程中仅仅用一个手肘撑住。而在此之前，他的额头咔哒一声碰到查尔斯骨瘦的膝盖。  
  
并不是说那种情况跟对方同样骨瘦的胫骨撞到他的脑袋一样搞笑，查尔斯一边想一边用空着的那只胳膊推开他。但是情况本有可能会更糟。他的脸本有可能被一只脚牢牢踩中。或……  
  
“喂，”他说，同时让另一只手移开腰带扣，更加用力地推开他。“少来啦。”  
  
“拜托，让我？”  
  
手指拽了拽他运动裤上的系带，就在这时——查尔斯畏缩——男人弯曲双脚贴住床架，接着整个床架震动起来。 _操。_ “停下。”他让自己声音尖锐。“床上禁止力量。”  
  
“哦——对不起。”  
  
接着——查尔斯吞咽了一下，他感觉到长着粗糙老茧的手指在自己阴茎上的冰凉触感。冰凉，因为虽然他并没有勃起，它是热的——一切都是热的——空气已经从感觉既软又舒适变得沉重起来，犹如一打棉被压在他的脸上。除此之外，房间正开始旋转。多么有趣。  
  
“等等，”查尔斯说。“我不……”  
  
话说了一半，他不得不呻吟起来，因为男人往前一倾，对着他的阴茎呼了口气，接着舌头轻轻弹过。查尔斯打了个嗝。“你能不能——别？拜托？”  
  
“你不想要吗？”男人含糊不清地问。“ _美麗嘅老師_ ……让我？拜托？”  
  
舌头湿润又漫长地拖过，从他包皮的褶皱处拖到他腹股沟的阴毛。查尔斯用一边的手肘撑起身子去看——当他瞥见男人抬头冲他缓缓一笑，眼睛因火光闪耀，他实在忍不住了。他扑通一声重重向后倒去，试图聚焦于某些东西。任何东西。有了——男人裤腿的内接缝，就在他自己面前。查尔斯试图去数上面的针脚。只要能让他的意识远离下面正在发生什么情况就行……  
  
他感觉到一团气息冰凉地呼在湿润的唾液上。男人正在更加卖命地舔舐他——接着那张火热的嘴巴含住他的阴茎顶端，笨剌头正用舌头拨弄他的包皮——查尔斯为之前的记忆畏缩，因此打起精神做好准备——但是没有任何痛苦的事情发生——没有咬……  
  
但他也没有因此勃起。查尔斯要等到感觉另一团气息后才醒悟过来。一声——沮丧的——咕哝？接着：“床上禁止力量。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“你什么意思？”  
  
“你正在使用你的——意识。力量。本事。否则你本会……”接着舌头戳了戳他那根平软的阴茎……“你本会想要……”  
  
他觉得自己差点大笑出声，但是只允许自己哼了一声。“因为你是那么地不可抗拒？真的？”  
  
“我不知道。”舔舐变得更快更马虎。接着是另一阵停顿，然后：“难道我做得不对？”  
  
“哦，嘘。”查尔斯伸手挠了挠男人的头发。“是药物混合导致的啦。哈希什对意识的影响相当了不起，鸦片也是同样地了不起……但是把两者结合起来，其混合物会让你，”他打了个哈欠，“仅仅只想睡觉而已。”  
  
一声咆哮。“我也吸了一样的东西，可是我想要……”  
  
“是的……”查尔斯转过头傻笑，把脸贴向男人裤裆隆起的帐篷。帐篷，见鬼。如果他们是在大草原上吸烟，那从技术上讲应该是一个[蒙古包](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yurt)。  
  
“我看得出你想要，我的亲爱的。你也吸了一样的东西，”他轻轻地挨近，听到对方再次咆哮起来，“但我吸的量要比你多得多。而那全是你的错。”  
  
“我的——什么……”  
  
“错。不断给金属丝加热的人可是你。所以我才吸了比你多得多的烟。所以现在给我消停吧，”查尔斯推了推男人的眉头，“这样才乖。”  
  
一声阴沉的咕哝——他感觉到对方的舌头抵住自己的囊球。  
  
“得了。”查尔斯用一边尖锐的臀骨往上推挤。“停下。”  
  
“好吧。”那几乎是一声咆哮。不——听起来酩酊到不足以成一声咆哮。但不管那是什么，男人已经滑开，他的背部贴着床……或者尽可能设法让他的背部贴着床。那可怜的混账挤在查尔斯的身体和墙壁之间。查尔斯尽情地伸了个懒腰，把他的运动裤拉了回去，接着转过身腾出更多的空间。  
  
“好啦好啦，”他安慰道。“你刚刚做得很好。而且我看得出你，啊，”他盯着男人自己明显的硬挺，“你可能会喜欢相同的事情——但是我能先搁置这档子事吗？我想要做得跟你之前做的一样好，”查尔斯伸出手，找到最靠近他的那只手，跟男人十指交缠起来。“可是我现在有点太迷糊了，没法做好这档子事。”  
  
那是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。而且即使他不想展示世界从未目睹的最夺人眼目的口交特技……他总是可以简单躺下来让男人操他的脸。不过那个想法让他有点犯恶心：那瘦削的大腿夹在他的两侧，身子跨坐在他上方；修长的手指握住他的光头，寻找牵引力——甚至用爪子扣住，噢， _上帝_ ；绿色的眼睛闪着贪婪的光芒俯视着他，与此同时那根阴茎击中他的喉咙底部并更加深入，一次又一次……  
  
或者也许那股恶心感源自鸦片。而且感谢上帝，他们吸的是鸦片。男人花了很长的时间才回答——而当他说出口时：“……什么？”  
  
查尔斯隐藏起微笑。“‘什么’是什么？”  
  
“我的意思是，”男人听起来昏沉沉的。“你刚刚说什么？”  
  
“我说：来这儿。来这上面。”查尔斯扯了扯男人的手。  
  
对方服从。而且——动作优雅，查尔斯眨着眼注视。他们嗑得像风筝一样高，可是这笨剌头居然使这些动作显得完全自然——弯曲起自己的身体，掉过头来舒展四肢，往上扭动，把脑袋停靠在查尔斯的肩膀上。他呆在那里，叹了口气。  
  
“好。”查尔斯爱抚着他的头发。“非常好。现在：你跟我一样疲惫吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯。”  
  
“那我这就把毯子拉起来，”他这么做，“然后咱们就睡觉吧。”  
  
“我……”男人张大嘴巴打了一个哈欠。  
  
“没错。”  
  
查尔斯保持自己的抚摸温柔而规律。不是短短的发茬，再也不是了。他的头发已经长出来了。他抚摸到的头发厚度感觉就像天鹅绒的颗粒。他寻思男人的皮肤感觉会像什么？丝绸？查尔斯试探性地往男人的眉头贴了一个吻。不是丝绸——太过温暖了。因为汗水而微湿……  
  
男人自喉咙深处发出轻柔的动物声响。他更加贴近查尔斯，弯曲结实瘦长的双臂搂住他，把他抱紧。  
  
“就像那样，”查尔斯喃喃地说。“睡吧。”  
  
他说不清男人是否立刻服从——那仅仅是因为他自己也睡着了。但是那不能怪罪他，查尔斯心想。那是药物造成的，而且一切是那么地温暖……  
  
——————————  
  
直到他眨了眨眼睛，打着哆嗦醒来。  
  
查尔斯对着自己呻吟出声。他盯着天花板，凝视着黑暗。基本伸手不见五指——火几乎完全灭了，只有煤床在黑暗中闪着微弱的光芒。  
  
他小心翼翼地转过头去看男人。好吧。转过头往下看，而且距离也没那么远。那顶短短的头发正刷着他的下巴；他能感觉到缓慢规律的呼吸暖呼呼地对着他的脖子根。  
  
“我之前已经说过了，现在我要再说一遍，”他低声对男人的脑袋说。“感谢上帝，你不打呼噜。”  
  
没有回答，不过他当然早就料到男人不会回答。查尔斯再次转动身子。他低头看了看床尾—— _啊_ 。最重的那条毯子皱成一团堆在他们的脚边。他们正盖着另一条毯子，然而即使有两具身体的暖意……他为外头的风声眨了眨眼。一声低沉的呻吟忽的转变成厉声尖叫……  
  
“唉，”他快速而井然地把男人的胳膊从他的胸口剥开。查尔斯抓起身后的枕头，在他能够完全溜开之前成功把它推挤到男人的脑袋下。对方发出一声惺忪的咕哝，于是：“嘘，”他低声说。“睡吧。”  
  
他自己的手指刷过男人的额头和太阳穴…… _哈_ 。简直可以说对方无异于一只狗。安慰地抚摸一下，他就睡死过去了。  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。在黑暗中，他的手被男人头发的阴影映衬得很是苍白……  
  
他咬着自己的下唇。做了一些心算：立方根。[矩阵](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrix_\(mathematics\))。全部处于正常状态；全部运作得一如既往地快速。貌似药物的影响已经消失了。查尔斯短暂地寻思是否需要为此感谢他的鸟苑。但他同样短暂地驳回了分心的想法并滑下了床。他重新生了火，耐心地对着煤炭吹气，用一本书扇风——直到第一阵火焰让火种燃烧。接着他添了一块更大的木头，然后又添了一块。查尔斯搭了一个圆锥结构，用棍子戳了戳，试探其稳定性……  
  
然后以蹲姿转过去看男人。  
  
一阵突然的醒悟让他的皮肤刺痒。那肯定就是达拉斯战役后的第二夜——男人给他生火的那一夜——他在对方眼中的模样。查尔斯颤抖着回忆起来。当时他蜷缩在床上，裹在大衣里，躺在成堆的毛毯下——但仍然快要冻僵……所以除了蹲守炉床的这个视角，也许两者终究并不那么相似。  
  
因为男人正全身瘫软地大字型躺在床上。嘴唇微张，无论是为了呼吸还是为了咕哝。深色的睫毛落在苍白的颧骨上。放松……平和。  
  
“ _帶刺薔薇_ ，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
那个词听起来咝咝地穿透火的 _噼里啪啦_ 。  
  
他站起身来，向前迈了一步——但随后：  
  
“啊。”查尔斯对自己苦笑了一下。“更最要的事情先做。”  
  
因为无论他自己的计划有多大胆、多狡猾，查尔斯相当后悔自己睡前没有刷牙。他花了一点时间完成这件事，专注在薄荷的味道上——他的最后一管牙膏，天杀的——而不去思索用完后该如何是好。  
  
除了这件事跟之前不同。他吐进水槽里，漱了漱口。“不同，”查尔斯告诉他的镜像。或者至少他料想那就是他的镜像。哪怕开着门，他在黑暗之中也几乎看不到东西。不同，因为他上一次在卫生间里谋划某件事，结果却弄巧成拙酿成大祸。大祸临头——他用一只手摸了摸头皮，做了个苦相——不只是比喻意义，还是字面意义——[死里逃生](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/close_shave)。  
  
不过这件事……这只是一件小事。只是稍无声息地看一下——瞧瞧弗洛斯特可能在男人的意识中做了什么。嗑药之后，对方会一直睡着。或者如果他瞥见查尔斯在自己意识中，他会认为那是一个梦。也许吧。可能吧。  
  
查尔斯一边想一边踱步回到床上：但问题在于，他几乎想不起自己仅有的另外那次探访。 _探访_ ……用这个词描述有些奇怪，但是他几乎想不出一个更合适的词。远足。旅行。观光。  
  
……入侵。  
  
但这不会是一次入侵；绝对不是。不会有任何妨害，没有任何伤害的意图。他只会在那里停留最短的时间，只是为了看看他可能会看到什么。  
  
查尔斯把卡在床脚的那条最重的毯子拉出来。他躺回原位，再次靠近男人。他拉起毯子盖住他俩，对着突然飙升的暖意露出微笑。完美。  
  
足以维持任何人温暖并沉睡——而且还能维持很长一段时间。  
  
“对。”查尔斯用一只手爱抚着男人的头发。接着趁他还没能事后指摘自己—— _现在，现在，现在就做_ ……“睿鴍，”他低声说，“和我一起飞……”  
  
……接着他就进去了。  
  
——————————  
  
进去了，并且——查尔斯喘着气意识到：在河水的另一边。在森林那一边。 _安全。_  
  
但是那里非常黑暗，虽然。奇怪地……潮湿。而且寂静。  
  
“睿鴍？”  
  
他保持声音低沉，用一个脚跟打转，焦急地寻找。睿鴍飞去哪里了？之前在安琪儿的意识中，他的猫头鹰一直伴着他；而在琴的意识中，他的企鹅和他的小胸针鸟撬都撬不开……但是之前在男人的意识中，现在他想起来了，他的睿鴍飞去了最高的城垛，栖息在一座雕像的肩膀上，只在查尔斯的请求下才振翅飞走。  
  
接着它迅猛地直直俯冲下一个井，进入最深的黑暗之处拯救他……  
  
查尔斯再次环顾四周，忽然感觉他的呼吸屏住了。他正在……回想起来。感觉真是既奇怪又可怕。但是在——在他们初吻的那个夜晚，以及在圣诞节清晨，当男人压制住他……  
  
他打了一个寒颤。两次，一次受到邀请，一次不受邀请，他都降落在河的另一边。  
  
查尔斯眯着眼睛瞥过水面。在黑暗中，它呈银色并发出淡淡的绿光。有一些黑色的形状正在银水中漂泊。或者……浮动，他想——就像浴缸中的肥皂，或者……  
  
“哦，”他喃喃自语。“没错。”  
  
_尸体_ 。他已经忘了。  
  
查尔斯打着哆嗦转过身去盯着树林。它也在黑暗之中闪着银光。就像那条河，不过光芒是垂直而不是水平移动。金属树木叮当作响，簌簌之声就像硬币们在狡猾地说着闲话，窃窃私语：那个穿着盔甲的神秘男人是谁？还有为什么……  
  
“‘为什么他又该死地回到这里了？’一个极好的问题。”查尔斯伸手去摸他的剑；掂了掂自己的盾。他的神经因不安而绷得紧紧的。“这并非最好的主意。现在就承认，也许你能够——离开……”  
  
但是他可以吗？他再次用力咬住嘴唇，意识快速地盘算。他可以不顾他的睿鴍飞走吗？话说它 _在_ 哪里呢？  
  
“喂？”他喊道。“你在哪里？”  
  
他身后传出什么东西的泼溅声。他倒抽一口冷气转过身来……  
  
“噢上帝。”  
  
有一个黑影正从水中升起。  
  
“噢上帝噢上帝。”查尔斯跌跌撞撞地后退，同时举起他的剑。这种情形恰巧雷同另一次——入侵。第一次，噢 _上帝_ ，现在他想起来了。上一次男人从那可怕的河流中涉水而出，手持一对巨大的铁剑冲他的喉咙劈了过来。虽然他当时先追着查尔斯穿过树林，前往城堡。  
  
去他妈的小心谨慎，去他妈的窃窃私语。现在男人肯定知道他在这里了，所以查尔斯喊道，“睿鴍！给我飞过来——快点！”他再次疯狂地环顾四周。“你在哪里？”  
  
接着——慰藉之情让他打起哆嗦，因为他的睿鴍抖松翅膀降落在他的肩膀上。它应付起他的肩甲毫无问题……不过话又说回来，查尔斯回忆起来，它从未有过问题。至少，在男人的意识中从未有过。睿鴍没有见过安琪儿或者琴的意识——而在肖恩的意识中，在他移除那段记忆后，它也不肯屈尊飞回他的肩膀上。而现在，在他 _再次_ 未经许可就在男人的意识中降落后，它将会如何表现？  
  
_你没有先问！_ 他想起琴说这句话的口气因愤怒而冷如冰霜。而查尔斯这一回也没有先问。好吧。他曾经提出过，但男人说了“不”……  
  
“不，”他打着哆嗦对睿鴍说。“而现在他要——噢。噢 _上帝。_ ”  
  
因为那个黑色的身影已经抵达河岸。伴着泥泞泼溅的噪音，男人离开河水，朝他潜行过来。  
  
他能够做什么？他有可能做什么？查尔斯站在原位僵住了。他疯狂地思考逃跑——接着睿鴍扑腾了一下翅膀，羽毛锋利地击打他的耳朵。于是他停留在原地，接着紧紧闭上他的眼睛。  
  
他什么都没有听到。但是他感觉到某样暖呼呼的东西……贴着他的皮肤呼吸。  
  
查尔斯忍住一声呜咽。  
  
他感觉……男人正在……用鼻子碰他的喉咙，嗅探他。咬一口他就会流血至死——对方可以把他的喉咙扯出来……  
  
查尔斯倒吸一口冷气，尝试打招呼：“你——好？”  
  
另一阵气息呼到他身上，接着很长一段时间，什么都没有。查尔斯小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。  
  
那个阴影已经移开了。它那闪光的眼睛正在朝他看回去。查尔斯把眼睛眯成一条缝。在黑暗中，他几乎无法辨认出五官——但它肯定就是那个男人……一袭黑衣。双臂松松地垂在两侧。持着——他吞咽了一下——两把刀——剑。一手各持一把锋利的长剑。  
  
“嗯。”他努力保持声音平稳。“多好的——夜晚啊，我是说，适合散步。”  
  
睿鴍在他的肩膀上抖松羽毛。查尔斯看到男人的脸转向它。 _很好_ 。他缓缓地移到一侧。继续——继续轻轻地走……或许如果他涉水过河，回到另一边……那么或许他就可以飞走……  
  
然而记忆正匆匆忙忙地涌回来——就像沙粒刺痛他的皮肤。上一回他飞出了男人的意识深处。现在他想起来了。因此从技术上讲，他也许可以直接飞离这个河岸——要是他真的可以就好了——他鼓起勇气让自己开始奔跑……  
  
本能让他停在原地，并转过身。  
  
查尔斯皮肤刺痛地看到男人正跟着他。那双眼睛闪闪发光，同时也反射着水面上闪烁的不知道什么光。银色又阴森恐怖——他转过头去看，发现来自山上。广袤的白色山峰在远方若隐若现，在黑暗中发着异光，散发着看似有毒的腾腾雾气。  
  
他小心翼翼地回头看着男人。稳住他的立足之地——那很困难，考虑到他正在逐渐靠近水边。但是对方……查尔斯颤抖起来。男人正在往前倾斜——他身体的每一道线条都绷紧了。  
  
“听着，”查尔斯开口……  
  
那些牙齿在黑暗中闪着白光。  
  
“等等。”他举起双手——好吧。举起剑和盾。“我可以解释。我……”  
  
男人扑了过来。  
  
查尔斯猝不及防。他避往错误的方向了，因为那玩意先佯攻一侧再扑向另一侧。接着他无法呼吸，因为他被击中腹部，或者腹下——他没法及时用盾挡住。他被击中并被推进水里……  
  
……那水的味道——以及感觉——就像死亡。  
  
_不_ ，查尔斯想要说出来，但他一张开嘴巴尖叫却反而吞入更多的污水。 _ **不**_ ……  
  
——————————  
  
“不！”他尖叫起来，在床单下疯狂地扭动……  
  
……但是男人用铁腕擒住他，搂住他的腰，接着再次发出兽性的咆哮，然后定住查尔斯——双手按着他的肩膀，一条长腿快如闪电地抬起来压住他的两条腿……  
  
……接着放慢速度移动，跨坐在他身上。查尔斯气喘吁吁，对方用全部重量把他压进床垫让他畏缩起来。两个痛处，位于双肩……“我很抱歉，”他哽咽。  
  
“抱歉？”男人嘶声说。“ _抱歉？_ ”  
  
有一瞬间，查尔斯瞧见男人眼中的神色，在火光中闪着盛怒的绿光。  
  
接着他就再也看不到那双眼睛了，因为男人向前扑过来，用力亲吻他。 _操_ ——不， _不_ ——他挣扎踢打，试图挣脱，但那双手寸步不让，那些牙齿已经钳住他的嘴唇并咬出血来。  
  
啃咬的痛楚让查尔斯倒抽一口冷气。这意味着他张开了嘴巴，而那当然意味着对方从喉咙发出咆哮，往前一压并用力加深这个吻。正如——查尔斯抵着他扭动，但是那个杂种把他的双腿踢开并—— _上帝不_ ——就像致命陷阱中的岩石一样落了下来。查尔斯在吻中大叫—— _不_ ——接着抬起双手去抓对方的眼睛……  
  
男人缩了回去，露出牙齿。“ _什么？_ ”  
  
“ _不，_ ”查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，推着对方的胸口。“我不——我说了‘不’……”  
  
“我也说了，不是吗？”强壮的双手摇晃他。“不是吗？”  
  
查尔斯紧紧闭上双唇，尝到血的味道。他把它咽了下去……接着他的皮肤刺痛起来，因为男人把一根纤长的手指放在他的嘴巴上，此刻正俯视着他。他修长的身躯在查尔斯自己的身体上方伸展开来。  
  
“现在你听我说，泽维尔。而且给我听好了。”  
  
查尔斯默不作声地盯着他。  
  
男人呼吸得好像刚刚跑完障碍赛一样急促。他的眼睛看上去很狂野。  
  
“你告诉过我：‘不’——而且你告诉过我，听你的话很他妈重要，泽维尔。而我听了你的话。”他的嘴唇再次咧开，露出牙齿。在火光中显得很可怕。“那花了我一小段时间，因为，”他用力摇了摇脑袋，仿佛想要理清思绪，“我不知道。但现在我明白了。而当你告诉我：‘不’——我停下来了，不是吗？”  
  
查尔斯点了点头，努力不颤抖。  
  
“但是……我告诉过 _你_ ：‘不’。远离我的脑袋。不要进那里头。保持。距离。 _不。_ 那句话有哪个部分是如此地难以理解？泽维尔？那句话有哪个部分是你 _不_ 明白的！”  
  
“没有部分，”他气喘吁吁地说——但貌似对方正在气头上没办法停下，因为他继续说下去，几乎愤怒地吐出话语。  
  
“那意思岂不是一样，如果我告诉你：‘不’？即使那是‘蓝色’或是‘停下’或是——其他任何话语——我……”男人再次摇了摇脑袋……“ _我_ 不明白。告诉我为什么，泽维尔。告诉我为什么你要做这些事情。而且还是在，”他破音了，“在我睡觉的时候。”  
  
查尔斯屏住了呼吸。  
  
男人的眼睛正在火光中闪耀……但是现在产生了变化。一道闪闪发光的线条沿着凸出的颧骨下移。  
  
查尔斯感到某样热热的东西落在他脸上。  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
他小心翼翼地移动一侧肩膀。男人松开他的手劲——不再费心定住查尔斯……仅仅闭上了眼睛，接着查尔斯举起一只手，将其落在男人的一侧脸颊上。  
  
“我很抱歉，”查尔斯说。  
  
“我……”男人的声音卡住了，接着他用粗嘎的嗓门说，“我不理解你。”  
  
“噢——来。让我起来。”  
  
对方打着哆嗦服从了，他先往后退，接着移到侧面。查尔斯擦了擦嘴唇上的鲜血，同时推着自己坐直起来。接着他让肾上腺素促使自己做出逆转的行动。他把脸贴向男人的喉咙，扒下他的高领——无视对方惊讶的气息——接着吻了吻他的脉搏。“我很抱歉。我不知道你……我是说……我之前没用脑子想。”  
  
那肌腱和肌肉的线条感觉就像绷紧的绳子。  
  
“或者也许，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“我想得太多了。你知道的，我倾向于过度想事情。我是这么地聪明、我是这么地狡猾……”  
  
“ _醒目嘅哈貝_ ，”男人的声音厚厚的。  
  
“差不多是那样。”查尔斯叹了口气，把嘴巴从对方的喉咙移到他的颧骨上，亲吻那些潮湿的泪痕——男人屏住了呼吸——接着下移到粗糙的胡子上，刷了过去，找到薄薄的嘴巴线条。  
  
查尔斯轻轻吻住他的嘴唇，低声道：“我很抱歉。”  
  
男人浅浅地呼吸。气息暖暖地、不均匀。“噢。”  
  
“而且我不会再这样做。”  
  
一声鼻塞音。“你保证？”  
  
“是的。”查尔斯再次亲吻他，接着往后一退，追寻自己胸骨的象征……“[心脏画十，否则就不得好死……](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cross_my_heart_and_hope_to_die)”  
  
“别 _死_ ，”男人倒抽一口冷气，接着查尔斯忍住有损尊严的惊讶哼气声，因为对方给了他一个足以窒息的拥抱。那——几乎太紧了。他试图小心地呼吸。话说回来，谁需要功能正常的肋骨腔呢？他才不需要。  
  
而且他也不需要更高的大脑功能，而那倒是一件好事。因为男人朝他落下另一个吻，轻弹了一下他的舌头……查尔斯张开嘴巴，让对方探入舌头深达他的扁桃腺，任由自己被压倒在床上。全是出于好的用心。爱抚他。安慰他。  
  
_每个人_ ，他的意识嘀咕， _都可以被欺骗。_  
  
——————————  
  
除了第一层衣服甚至还没有脱落，他就慌神了。也许是肾上腺素、迟来的震撼造成的。查尔斯唯一知道的是如果他们没有锁唇相吻，他的牙齿本会打颤。而他的肩膀感觉一下子僵住了，男人把他往下压，抵着他推挤。哪怕隔着长裤……  
  
查尔斯打了个寒噤，尽最大的努力放松。毕竟对方的整个身体是温暖的：那应该不会引起他的任何痛苦或恐惧。瘦长结实的双臂紧紧搂着他；那副躯体的所有肌肉沉甸甸地定住他；对方在他腿间用臀部的尖锐刺戳逐渐分开他自己的大腿。  
  
男人把嘴巴抽开。伴着……哦，天啊。刚刚那肯定是一阵啜水声。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛盯着他，试着微笑。  
  
温暖的气息呼在他的脸上。“你尝起来真香。”  
  
“牙膏，”查尔斯回答。他的音调比自己原本打算的更尖锐、更迟疑。  
  
男人长长地看了他一眼，眼睛收窄。接着他扬起一根眉毛。“你想要这个吗，泽维尔？”  
  
“远胜过问‘我可不可以操你’？”查尔斯回答，同时晃了晃他的臀部；他感到而不是听到对方贯穿骨骼和血肉的咕哝声。而且那个混账下体坚硬如岩石。那好吧。干脆点——找到润滑脂，脱光所有的衣服，[往后一躺，心怀牛津……](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/lie_back_and_think_of_England)  
  
“不。你 _想要_ 我操你吗？”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着查尔斯咬住嘴唇。“嗯。”  
  
“你不想要。”  
  
“问题只是我累了，”他赶紧跟对方澄清，“而且我还很……”  
  
_害怕你_ ，他没有说完——因为他并没有。他并不害怕。再也也不害怕了。因为在那层嗜血的外表之下，笨剌头是他这辈子见过的最好打发、最爱幻想的浪漫主义者。查尔斯盯着他，嘴角扭了扭。  
  
“你吓了我一跳，”他说完，“仅此而已。我们之前睡得好端端的。”查尔斯用一只手掌贴住对方的颧骨。男人顺势凑近任他抚摸。“我们能不能就这样继续睡觉？”  
  
一个吻贴住他的手掌。查尔斯控制他的畏缩，因为，“好吧，”男人咆哮道。  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
“嗯。”他转了个身移到侧边；对方身体的热度依然明显，但是不再围绕着他的全身。男人把查尔斯拉近的时候，他并没有抗拒。他试图再次放松，放松到足够入睡。但是当一个人被强壮如巨蟒的胳膊一样紧紧围住，要放松相当困难。  
  
“睡吧，”男人对着他的耳朵咕哝。查尔斯没有回答，只是试图干脆服从。 _仅此一次。_  
  
他希望自己不会梦到城堡或山脉……或者满是尸体的河流。他迷迷糊糊地眨着眼思索，一条河流来约束他；一个森林来包围他；一个城堡来囚禁他。但是查尔斯并没有遭受到上述的一切。他逃脱了。而睿鴍也自由飞离……  
  
——————————  
  
最终他肯定是睡着了。因为当他再次眨开眼睛，阳光正透过高箭窗照进来。暴风雪已经停了——没有风，尽管他房间里的空气很寒冷。保温瓶被置于床的一侧。查尔斯伸手去触摸它。冰冷如任何石头。  
  
所以男人肯定是在好一段时间前就走的。“奥尔巴尼，”查尔斯喃喃自语，“那疯狂的混账。肯定早早就离开了。”  
  
他叹了口气。让对方回来逮住他懒洋洋地躺在毯子和枕头上可不妥。只有上帝才知道他会做什么。唤醒他、嘲弄他——或者脱了衣服加入他、渴求床笫之欢。查尔斯无法决定哪个前景更不愉快。  
  
“好吧，全都不，”他对自己说。五分钟后，他走进了厨房。  
  
他给炉子添了柴禾，重新加热保温瓶中的液体。现在是什么时候？查尔斯简短地想到他的怀表，接着驳回了那些回忆。他可以通过照进图书馆窗户的阳光角度来查看房间。  
  
他充满渴望地凝视着冰箱里剩下的比萨饼。但是： _如果你不跟我一起吃，_ 一阵低语贯穿他的记忆， _你就没得吃……_  
  
最好还是别毫无必要地抵触男人，毕竟对方才刚如此亲切地赠予他非法药物。并且就那件事而言，在他意识遭入侵后居然能忍住没弄断查尔斯的任何肢体。查尔斯一边做着苦相一边走向图书馆。确实让人惊奇，他居然应该感谢对方 _没有_ 犯下难以言表的暴力行为。  
  
尽管……被亲吻之后，他脸上的神色……  
  
查尔斯也驳回那些记忆。他定下心来继续学习俄语。[《罪与罚》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_and_Punishment)原版书、一本字典、一本看似语法初阶的课本，上面被潦草书写过，边角也弯曲了。  
  
他度过了一个足够安宁的早晨，虽然时近中午的当儿，他的胃开始叫苦连天。也许是药物。或者是一具被完全重新唤醒的身体：食物、酒精、性交——它想要一切，而且想要尽可能多的……  
  
尽管他并没有设置任何思火，男人的回归并没有让他措手不及。哪怕隔着图书馆的窗户，一台引擎的声音也相当响亮。查尔斯发现自己不假思索地瞥向外头。接着他坐回到桌子边；作出番努力才露出认真学习的模样——接着派他的睿鴍出去看看对方正在做什么……  
  
睿鴍还在厨房上方盘旋的时候，图书馆的门悄然打开了。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。只见男人走进来，看上去被风吹过，一脸疲惫相——但是仍然朝他露齿一笑，接着脱下大衣、帽子、围巾和手套，放到红色的沙发上。  
  
“那可真快。”  
  
“ _哈貝，哈貝_ 。”男人穿着袜子迈了过来，把一个纸袋推向他。“我看到你飞了。在查探我，是不是？”  
  
“你怎么能……”但查尔斯说了一半停下来，因为他接过纸袋，其重量让他反应过来。“噢。 _噢_ ，难道这是……”  
  
“是的，”对方回答。“不过可别让任何果汁沾到书上。”  
  
“我不会的。”查尔斯热切地剥开第一个橙子的皮。“不过前提是你也得吃一些。你不能老是给我东西。”  
  
“为什么不？”男人把办公椅拖到桌边，让一个手提箱砰一声落在木头上。“有足够的空间吗？”  
  
“给你？当然有啦——这可是你的图书馆。”查尔斯急忙把他的书推到一旁。“你那里头有什么呢？”  
  
“工作。”  
  
他等待。“……什么样的工作？”  
  
男人扬起了眉毛。“你可真好管闲事啊。”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。“好管闲事和好奇之间是有差异的。而我刚刚只是在跟你客套。”  
  
“我敢肯定。”  
  
对方很快取出了好几捆文件。查尔斯眯起眼睛以便看得更清楚。最上面的两页都是俄语。有一个封面页是英语；几张普通尺寸的地图。接着有一整个部分貌似是——西语……  
  
“你是不是有什么话想说，泽维尔？”  
  
查尔斯耸了耸肩。“你饿吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“即使一路骑车到奥尔巴尼再骑回来。”他让音调充满怀疑。“还是在大冷天。我知道暴风雪在你离开前就停了——即便如此，零度以下的寒冷也会引起食欲。”  
  
“而如果我说我饿了，你会给我拿吃的过来吗？”男人没有看他。反之，他聚焦于把钢笔尖插入蓄水笔筒中。“为我打杂？”  
  
“为什么不呢？”查尔斯从桌旁站起来。“所以：你饿吗？”  
  
男人盯着。“我……”  
  
“得了吧。过去十天你一直用食物塞满我的嘴巴。你想要什么？我这就去拿来。”  
  
“只要……一个苹果。一些水果或者别的——我，”对方看上去很茫然。“不要任何会弄脏图书馆的东西。”  
  
“那我去去就回。”  
  
查尔斯下楼到厨房，顺便让自己享用了比萨饼。解禁期。如果他好心到足以给对方拿东西，那他就得对自己更好些。真要说的话，水开后，他再次灌满保温瓶，同时心想——真要说的话，这将是一个绝妙的机会。如果他有足够强效的药物，他可以偷偷渗进男人的茶里，等他喝下去，接着从容地检查他的意识……  
  
查尔斯摇摇头驳回那个想法，他捉起两个苹果返回图书馆。男人正在认真工作——但他把头抬起足够久的时间微笑……一脸痴恋—— _哈_ ……查尔斯举起水果。“请享用。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
查尔斯保持笑容圆滑，从男人握着一个苹果的那只手追寻上他的胳膊。他把双掌落在男人肩上，弯下身朝他的头发压入一个吻。  
  
接着他继续稍稍往前弯下身，试图看到更多的文件。  
  
“查尔斯……”男人打起愉悦的哆嗦，但他显然察觉到查尔斯的诡计。因为现在他的声音成了咆哮。“停下。”  
  
“但是你在看什么呀？”  
  
“状态报告。背景材料。”男人抬起一根眉毛，纤长的手指敲击着最上面的文件。“情报发现。”  
  
“ _哦。_ 那我可不可以问问有什么发现？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
查尔斯等待。接着：“所以呢？有什么发……”  
  
一声 _啧_ 。“有什么发现？那不关你的事。”  
  
被查尔斯瞪了一眼后，男人笑了。笑容奇怪地……甜蜜？ _不_ ，查尔斯颤抖着思索。那不可能。因为即使那混账仍然深情地看着他，那双眼睛背后仍然潜藏那头禽兽——以及无论弗洛斯特对他做了什么……  
  
“我可能会就几个问题咨询你的建议， _寶貝_ 。但是请勿认为你能够通过爱抚让我对你言听计从。”  
  
“貌似迄今为止都很有效，”查尔斯嘀咕。  
  
“嗯。但是我从来不会，”接着男人咧嘴一笑，尖锐的牙齿咬了一口苹果，“玩忽职守。”  
  
他转身继续对着文件。查尔斯继续生闷气，但随后还是决定密切留意他。  
  
看着其他人忙活是一种令人着迷的活动。查尔斯过去当然有过这样的机会。应试的考生、辅导的学生……甚至还包括在桌边做算数的瑞雯。每个人都是独一无二的，全都有着不同的风格。  
  
男人通读了一张又一张的文件，整齐地加以排序。他把地图置于一旁，扫描偶尔的备忘录。查尔斯瞥见边缘的注释由铅笔潦草地写就。男人用钢尖笔写字。他的笔迹强健有力，偏向右侧。看起来很眼熟—— _哦。_ 当然了。  
  
查尔斯自顾自叹了口气。这就是那张丹佛地图上的笔迹。他第三次来到图书馆——尽管有劈啪作响的暖火和温控器，他还是忍不住打了一寒颤……这个男人—— _这个男人_ ，平静地坐在他对面的桌子旁，现在正小口咬着第二个苹果，在备忘录上做着笔记……当时差点用一条钢铁表链把他勒死。看着他流血呕吐，踢打他的肋骨并弄断他的手腕……  
  
那只笔停住了。  
  
查尔斯把目光从钢笔往上拖开，直视着男人的脸。那张脸——瘦削，恐怖的英俊模样……绿色的眼睛只闪烁一下，他把苹果核和茎吐到自己手心，接着继续专注着查尔斯。  
  
“ _點啦？_ ”  
  
“没什么，”他别开目光说道。他把橙皮堆在一起——颤抖着从桌边站起，走过去把它们抛入火中。几声刺鼻的爆裂后，它们开始被点燃。不过，因为它们是潮湿的，需要一段时间才……  
  
“ _嗯_ 。”传来一声哈欠以及骨关节的 _啪_ 。查尔斯扭头看到男人舒展身子，双臂尽可能在椅子上往后抛。刚刚那可怕的声音要么来自他的背部，要么来自他的肩膀。“那闻起来不错。”  
  
“你应该找时间试试。橙皮——但干燥的话更容易燃烧。”  
  
“干物确实更容易点燃。”他从桌子后面站了起来，伸直一条腿，然后伸出另一条腿——做了个弓步。查尔斯听到额外的啪响。  
  
“上帝啊，伙计。那是你的膝盖？”  
  
“膝盖没问题。不过其他的一切……”  
  
“在变老？ _老_ 家伙，”查尔斯揶揄。  
  
“我三十七岁。”对方走到一个窗户边。“我才不老。”  
  
“三十七岁？[真可谓老牛吃嫩草](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Age_disparity_in_sexual_relationships)。”最不经意的步伐把他带回到摆满桌面的文件边。“我才三十一岁，你知道吗。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
当然了——那个卷宗。查尔斯对着桌子做了个苦相。他再次抬头扫视男人。冰冷的蓝白色冬季天空映衬着他鼻子和下巴的鲜明轮廓。他看上去全神贯注——但是查尔斯看不出他在专注什么。然而他绝对无法错过男人拇指上那个钢指环的闪光。他举起左手揉了揉自己的颈后，仍然一副若有所思的模样……查尔斯意识到他正凝视着树林。那就是他的视野。什么都没有，只有灰棕色的树木，被冬季的寒冷欺凌得参差不齐、落尽叶子。  
  
一个仍然明亮的天空。现在不可能已经是傍晚了。  
  
“我真想知道现在几点，”他静静地说。  
  
男人扬起一根眉毛，将一只手放进他的裤兜里……  
  
……查尔斯僵住了。  
  
他的怀表。他父亲的怀表。阳光照射在钢材上闪耀，让他眼花缭乱。  
  
“两点一刻。”  
  
也就是说距离黄昏还有两个小时，或者更短。查尔斯的意识从某份历书抽出数据——但他大部分的思绪却被占领了。他盯着怀表。  
  
接着他抬头看着男人，后者已经把视线转回到查尔斯身上，其目光变得柔和。他合上表盖，用同一只手朝他示意。“到这儿来。”  
  
查尔斯别开目光。“不，谢谢。”  
  
“泽维尔。拜托你到这儿来好吗？外头很美。”男人的声音抚慰着他。“我想要你看一看。”  
  
_更像是想要幸灾乐祸。_ 但是查尔斯拖着脚走过去，目光游移不定，反正就是不去看窗户。他扫视椅子的后面、桌面、文件……  
  
他的目光突然聚焦在不列颠女王的密封印上。  
  
还有最上面的文件。英语。  
  
“什么……”  
  
“到这儿来？ _唔該_ ？”一只手落在他的肩膀拉了一下。查尔斯没有时间挣脱。他还没反应过来整个人就已经被男人的体侧压住，那同一只手拍着他的肩膀。  
  
莫非男人以为这样能够安慰人？真他妈 _见鬼了_ ，那他可要再加把劲。查尔斯刚刚在东胞社军事领导人的桌面上看到女王陛下的亲笔文字——或者一份报告，跟他的待办事项清单摆在同一个桌面上？待办…… _什么_ ？  
  
“不，”他说，不知道该怎么说下去。“拜托不要……”  
  
“不要‘什么’？”男人听起来很疑惑。“我只是想让你看一看——瞧。你可以从这里看到河流。”  
  
查尔斯仅仅半瞧见远方一道微亮的银线。他感觉自己正在发抖。  
  
“你冷吗？是怀表和记忆造成的，是不是？我很抱歉。”强壮的双手开始摩擦他的肩膀。“我会把它还给你的——来，拿着它。”温暖的钢材落入他无力的手指。“我不得不更换之前跟你说过的齿轮……”  
  
查尔斯无法握住怀表；只能眼睁睁看着它掉下。不过男人在它砸到地板之前用他的力量接住它。“……查尔斯？”  
  
他什么也没说。  
  
“怎么了？难道你不想把它要回去？如果你愿意，我可以把金子熔入表盖中，或者用宝石做个花样。还有做镶嵌细工。我之前尝试过那些——我可以使它看起来……”  
  
“不列颠，”他的声音很细，“到底在发生什么情况？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“那些文件到底是关于什么的？”  
  
男人把怀表抽回自己手中，他的手正捧着查尔斯的胸口。查尔斯看着表链像一条友好的银丝带在他的指间滑行。一切似乎正在越来越缓慢地移动。  
  
“没什么要紧的， _哈貝_ 。”  
  
“没什么，”他哽咽，再次吸了一口气。“没什么要紧的？不列颠是我的家。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
表链整齐地绕着怀表转圈，停靠在男人拱起的手心。“一个放你走的家？一个让你离开的女王？不列颠最好的部分，”接着查尔斯打了一个寒颤——握着怀表的那只手正抚摸着他的胸骨。爱抚着他。“不列颠至宝的心脏——就在这里。我能感觉到它——而且我说，现在你的家就在这里，泽维尔。伴着 _我_ 。”  
  
“不，”他喃喃地说。  
  
“为什么不呢？因为你是那么地担心自己宝贵的不列颠？它没什么重要的，查尔斯。”男人粗糙的声音从胸口振动而出，紧紧抵着查尔斯的背部。“没什么啦。关于一两次起义的消息——没什么值得出动我们任何军方的事情，尤其是考虑到春天……”  
  
“起义？谁？针对谁？”  
  
男人的气息火热地呼到他的头发上。“如果我告诉你，你会说这里是你的家吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“如果我告诉你，你会不会……”一个吻落在他的头骨后方。“再来一遍？”  
  
“如果你是在叫我亲吻你， _不_ 。上帝说。”查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。“难道你什么事都要搞成一笔交易？”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着男人轻声说着。“那些起义是……变种人搞的。针对你的女王的统治。”  
  
“为什么？告诉我 _为什么_ ……”  
  
“我的女士想要展开另一轮招募。战事总是在春季和夏季升温，想必今年也不会例外……”  
  
查尔斯的意识仍然在为“招募”二字嚎叫，男人则继续说下去。  
  
“……但现在有一些问题。”  
  
“怎么会这样？”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“到底有可能会出现什么问题？没有人抵挡得了‘夺客’——我听人说过剑桥发生过的那次事件……”  
  
“嗯对。百合子。六年前，是不是？”  
  
“…… _上帝。_ 我的观点是：如果你的宝贝女士想要什么，她会在自己签下的任何具约束力的协议中找到该死的回旋余地。”  
  
“事实上，正因为她那么做过才成为他们的争论点，对我们很不利。”  
  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇。“解释一下，好吗？”  
  
“实际上，那全是你的错， _哈貝_ 。你知道吗：因为招募你，我的女士违反了我们两国条约中的一道条款。不招募任何超过二十一岁的人，可你已经三十又一。因而现在那边对我们在一年内进行两次招募的意图产生了抵抗。当然了，是明目张胆的抵抗，因为我们还没有渗透进这个团体里。但你的女王已经不安到足以在跟一个外交官喝茶时表示抗议了，”男人的声音很是嘲讽，“而那种情况以前从未发生过。因此：这是一个值得关注的问题。”  
  
查尔斯无法说出任何话。  
  
“你的女王，”男人接着说道，“在我看来，很……自相矛盾。她必须保护她的人民，对不对？他们与生俱来的公民权利——他们的忠诚，她的保护。然而她却驱逐我们的种族。”  
  
“那不是真的。”  
  
“那边的变种人。非纯人类者、天赋异禀者……你们从来没有在任何方面得到鼓励、教导或训练。对不对？”  
  
“我们躲藏起来，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。“但那是因为 _你们_ 。夺客。”  
  
一声叹息。“这个名字真是充满戏剧性， _喺咪_ ？总之，现在出现了抵抗，而且是大写首字母的‘抵抗’，专有名词。由变种人组成。或者我就是这么理解的。”  
  
“啊，”查尔斯敷衍，试图掩盖，同时绞尽了脑汁找话说——任何话。他还住在不列颠的时候，从来没有听说过任何有关的团体。  
  
“我们只掌握了最基本的情报。你有没有相识的人叫‘[神秘人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystique_\(comics\))’？”  
  
“那可真是个充满戏剧性的名字，”查尔斯哼了一声。“没有。”  
  
男人对着他的头发哼了一声。“所以你懂了吧——那就是我们的情报部队的任务……但也仅此而已。你不需要害怕什么，查尔斯。你的华丽小岛相当安全。”  
  
而那纯粹 _胡扯_ ，查尔斯蛮横地想。在这个世界上——这个由怪物、冬季和 _死亡_ 构成的勇敢新世界……命运可以改变在一秒之内改变。命数取决于一个字。然而，只是因为他需要害怕一切，并不意味着他就真的会害怕。他只希望自己能待在家中，伴着他的妹妹，舒适地窝在他们的厨房里。或者——他回想起来，在除夕夜，他们会与朋友外出。整个欢乐的圣诞十二天无尽漩涡的中点。查尔斯觉得自己的喉咙合闭。他才不会哭。他才 _不会_ 。他才不会让杂种称心如意地看到他……  
  
“泽维尔？”男人的左手从他的肩膀移到他的脸上，触碰他的毛茬。“不要害怕。”  
  
查尔斯猛地把脑袋甩离那只手。不幸的是，那使得他一下子碰到男人的下巴——它轻轻抵着他右边的脑门，他往后退缩。“我才不害怕。”  
  
“不，”对方沉思，往他的眉头刷了一个吻。“我敢肯定你不害怕。”  
  
接着查尔斯打了一个寒颤，因为他觉得自己被什么抵住—— _噢，上帝_ ，那根坚硬的阴茎撞上了他的臀部，莫非 _任何事情_ 都能让男人性致勃发？眼泪，或者焦虑，或者仅仅国际政治？ _操。_  
  
不过对方快如闪电地抽开了。查尔斯收窄目光凝视着他。他的颧骨冒出了红晕；他避开查尔斯的视线，把怀表塞回自己的裤兜里。而那不幸地拉伸织物进一步彰显……查尔斯吞咽了一下。  
  
随后他看不到了它，因为男人大步走到桌子边，乱糟糟地把文件猛塞回手提箱里并上了锁。接着他踱步走到沙发边。“我要去外面。”  
  
“……为什么？”  
  
“散个步——新鲜空气。我有事情要思考。”  
  
他应该不可能出去外面手淫——寒冷会立马把他的阴茎冻到断掉。也许……查尔斯眨了眨眼。也许他说的是实话。但果真如此的话：  
  
“我可不可以一起去？”  
  
男人在戴上手套的当儿转过身来，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“是这样的……”查尔斯摆出自己最佳的愁苦可怜相。“我已经有好几星期没有去过外头了。”  
  
“天气可能太冷了，泽维尔……”  
  
“……因而腾不出人手来监控我；是的，我知道。而在最近几天，我们一直在，啊……忙着。但是我非常想出去散散步。拜托？”  
  
一声长叹。“你能不能够——安静点？我的意思是在外头。我需要思考。”  
  
“我当然能够安静啦。我将会是这边最安静的教堂老鼠……”  
  
“好吧。不过，为此你需要更好的靴子，还有另一顶帽子。“男人迅猛展开行动。“我这就去取它们。你去穿上另一层……”  
  
“我的靴子挺好的。”  
  
“我在你的箱子里见过它们，泽维尔，”接着对方把头努向隐藏密室的书架，“在你把它们带回去之前见过。现在积雪这么严重，不出五秒，雪就会渗进你的靴子里。”  
  
“那好吧。”查尔斯让声音坚定。“但是拜托：不要含金属的。”  
  
男人翻了个白眼。“ _好吧。_ 去穿好衣服吧。”  
  
至少，慢跑回自己的房间套上另一层衣物让他不再聚焦于女王陛下的困境。一场抵抗运动。真是奇怪，查尔斯一边想一边拉起第三双袜子。奇怪，这样的事情居然会在他离开期间产生。并不是说他没有因自己成为他们的催化剂感到受宠若惊——但是他宁愿在那里，跟他们一起实地共事，为一个他所相信的事业战斗。  
  
_战斗……_  
  
不列颠的变种人，发出起义对抗不公正的规则。他为女王陛下担忧——但与此同时，查尔斯也为 _他们_ 担忧。他们是打哪儿获得信息的？他们到底是怎么发现条约的条款的？也许联合欧洲内部有资源——律法数据库，或者在布鲁塞尔更为普通的图书馆……肯定不是来自东胞社的资源，因为他们所收到的信息，在最好的情况下是带偏见的，而在最差的情况下是 _错误的_ 。  
  
而说到这个……  
  
男人徘徊在他的门槛上。查尔斯走过去迎接他；接过靴子和帽子。他对厚绒呢和第二条围巾的存在眨了眨眼睛，接着也把那些接了过来。他把所有衣物一层一层地穿戴在身上，最后再套上他的大衣——接着匆忙呼了口气，因为汗水立刻在他的肩胛骨之间凝成珠。  
  
“上帝啊，这里可真热。”他把余下的那只脚塞进靴子里。“好啦。咱们出发吧，拜托？”  
  
“当然咯。”男人笑得非常开。“不过可别说我没有警告过你。”  
  
“没有过警告我什么？”  
  
他们咣啷咣啷地下了楼梯。“天气有多寒冷，泽维尔。尽量不要对任何东西吐口水，会冻结的。”  
  
“我得让你知道，吐口水可是相当粗俗的。”  
  
“那当你开始自己的激昂小演说时，照一照镜子吧。”  
  
“我的——什么？”  
  
“关于适当的举止。”男人听起来很狡黠。“任何时候你开始长篇大论，我真不应该奢望有一把伞挡住。非常不文明。”  
  
“哦，”查尔斯愤愤不平地说，“你只是想要激怒我罢了。亏你还有脸说呢。过去几天，你吐在我身上的口水量比我这整一辈子吐在任何人身上的还要多。”  
  
“真的吗？”男人拉长音调，双手放在前门的锁头和门栓上。“即使当他们恳求你这么做？”  
  
“恳求我……”查尔斯的意识反应过来。“噢。唉。”  
  
“没什么可‘唉’的。”最后的锁头发出嘎吱嘎吱的噪音——接着——查尔斯吞咽了一下。那混账居然把他的舌头滑到牙齿的前面，而那模样真的非常让人心猿意马。接着他喃喃地说：“我还以为你很讨喜呢。”  
  
“好吧，我本会告诉你：亲我的屁股去，但是—— _噢， **上帝**_ ……”  
  
男人露齿一笑，看上去非常年轻。但是查尔斯没在他身上聚焦多长时间。主要是因为，“我靠—— _见鬼_ 。真他妈冷死我了！”  
  
“我告诉过你，不是吗？”他的声音夹着欣喜。“而现在……”  
  
“ _现在_ ，”查尔斯打断他，“我必须跑咯！”  
  
接着他就跑开了，沿着一条轮胎痕迹飞奔——肯定是男人的摩托车留下的，这里应该就是庄园的驾道。不管它是什么，反正上面满是积雪。他的靴子在雪地上一前一后地发出嘎吱声。查尔斯以最快的速度跑得尽可能地远……然而他真的跑得既不快也不远。  
  
查尔斯蹒跚停下来后，反思起来。那并不是因为他体质不佳。他垂下脑袋，双手按住膝盖。尽管一切，他正在微笑。因为让他的体力锐减的是数周来在发现器里工作、饥饿和寒冷。所有的潜力仍然存在。是的，他正在大口喘息——但听起来像是开心的喘息声。  
  
太阳很明亮，即使正低低地挂在空中。而天空就像他藏宝匣里那颗庞大的钻石一样蓝。查尔斯打算再次跑起来；最终他决定重新昂起脑袋，尽可能深吸了一口气。  
  
哪怕隔着两层帽子来消音，他仍然能听到脚步走近的嘎扎脆响。  
  
“一切都好吗？”男人的声音很干。  
  
“很好，”查尔斯轻快地说。因为……确实很好。不列颠会继续屹立。十五年来女王陛下已经证明自己是个有能力的领导者。而且他穿着多得荒谬的衣物，身子足够暖和——现在有了更多的食物，他会恢复体力的……也许只是空气冰冷的新鲜感就像最好的香槟直接灌进他的脑袋里。  
  
他又深吸了一口气。“谢谢你让我伴着你一起出门到这外头。我只是……”查尔斯对男人露齿一笑。“真是妙极了。”  
  
男人朝他眨了下眼睛。那双绿色的眼睛显得奇怪地黯淡，因为男人针织帽和外套高领都是深色的，而他的围巾则是一种辨别不清的色彩，几乎破烂到无法被称之为任何衣物。  
  
“冬天你经常散步吗？今天早上去该死的 _奥尔巴尼_ 的路上也是这么冷吗？你怎么……”  
  
“泽维尔？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“我还以为你说过自己能够安静点呢。”  
  
查尔斯张开嘴想作答，接着慢慢合上，摆出一副完全无辜的表情。  
  
男人翻了个白眼，咆哮道，“谢谢你。”  
  
他们开始沿着驾道行走。查尔斯听着自己的橡胶鞋底在雪地上发出的吱吱声和男人的靴子发出的恼人嘎吱声。查尔斯想起来，之前男人把靴子留在图书馆门外。因为——啊，对。他瞥见金属的亮光在雪中一闪而过。某种冰上防滑设备——也许是调整版的钉鞋。搞不好是男人自己制作的。  
  
查尔斯还没反应过来，他们就来到一个拐弯处。  
  
“这里，”男人说。“这是西王路。往东北方向走，你就会遇上主要的遗迹：[伊萨卡学院](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ithaca_College)和[康奈尔大学](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornell_University)。往正北方向走，你就会碰到大湖泊。而往北部偏西……”他倾斜脑袋，“你就能够看到一个瀑布。但是我们会尽可能走多点路。那里至少有几条小径。”  
  
查尔斯疾步跟上他。他不得不承认笨剌头有更好的靴子。不过，真不赖——他的意识发出满意的颤抖——能够以口头形式确认奥洛洛的地图。这么多的信息里头，他偏偏想起：“ **瀑布——*琴** ——一九六八年第三季。”她有可能亲自把琴带去过那里。到现在已经过了一年又一个季度了……  
  
他叹了口气。到现在这个希望是如此频繁地被重复，以致它更像是死记硬背的话语而不是什么希望了……但是在冬季的空气中再次重复倒也无妨。“注意安全，”他低声说。“无论你们在哪里。” _想念你们，爱你们所有人……_  
  
“什么？”男人说。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
查尔斯看着对方加大自己的步幅。他突然想起奥洛洛曾经救过他。在达拉斯战役的首战中，她从天空俯冲而下，带来了电闪和雷鸣。暴风。 _暴风女……_  
  
以及——红王，正在他旁边的雪地上踱着步。  
  
查尔斯毅然让他的思绪远离那段记忆。毕竟：既然男人始于“笨剌头”，那他就永远都是笨剌头。即使从技术上讲，他仅仅只是肖对地球发动的破坏的一个见证者。肖——舒瓦洛夫——无论是谁。而他对那个神秘的 _博士先生_ 剩有足够的仇恨，以致一闻到他那微乎其微的气味儿，就转换成口吐白沫的禽兽。  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来，也让他的思绪远离那段记忆。  
  
还有他为什么要专注于自己的意识呢？事实上，到底为什么要保持安静呢？只是因为对方想要化身为某个苦大仇深的俄国反英雄，困在草原上……  
  
“用一便士换取你的想法，”查尔斯说。  
  
一声咕噜。“安静。”  
  
“你那想法肯定只值一分钱的一小部分。我是认真的……”接着他踢了踢雪地。“你在想什么？”  
  
“我在想我希望 _安静点_ 。”  
  
“世界当然足够安静啦。树林里头一点声音也没有，”——那并不完全正确，因为风把树枝吹出嘎嘎声——“而且一只鸟都听不到。”而那倒是真的。查尔斯简短地寻思他的睿鴍是否能够在现实世界中发出声响。他耸耸肩。也许这个问题最好留待以后解答。  
  
“泽维尔。我明天就要离开去布鲁塞尔了，而接下来的几个星期——也许一个月——我什么都不做，光是谈话。话语、话语、话语。所以，我……”  
  
“我喜欢和你谈话。”  
  
脚步停了下来。  
  
查尔斯转过身。男人正盯着他。“真的吗？”  
  
“当然了。”他笑了。那也许是个小谎言，但却非常受用。因为混账居然 _脸红了_ ——颜色直接攀到他那顶针织帽的褴褛边缘。  
  
“什么……”低沉的声音卡住了。男人不得不清了清喉咙。而查尔斯逗乐地注视着他用一只靴子踢着雪地里的车辙。“你想谈论什么？”  
  
“我很喜欢谈论不列颠。 _不是_ ……”面对男人的怒视，他故意让声调变轻快，“……为了侦查、或者多管闲事、或者任何类似的事情。只是因为听闻家里的消息让我开心。如果可以的话，我当然愿意提供任何建议。你之前提到你可能会咨询……对吗？”  
  
“不是关于不列颠的。”  
  
_天杀的_ 。“那可真遗憾啊，因为我可是本地人。那你的心头还有其他问题吗？地缘政治冲突？税务纠纷？膝盖还在疼吗？”  
  
“我的膝盖好得很。”男人转动一个脚跟，开始再次行走。查尔斯在他后面狂奔，刚好来得及听到，“不过，西南方面的计划有个问题，还有墨西哥。你对后者有何了解？”  
  
西南方面的计划…… _上帝。_ 查尔斯保持表情中立。“我了解得可不少。[代议民主制](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Representative_democracy)；三个主要政党和几个少数党。阿尔马兹总统被极右派视为软弱，但那只是因为他拒绝修建围墙来挡住中美洲和德克萨斯州的移民。还有……让我想想。我记得最近几年关于那边衰退的医疗制度众说纷纭。我知道那里的癌症患者数量过多，而政府再也负担不了补贴治疗……”  
  
“我指的是战争，泽维尔。”男人在口袋中摸索，脚步一点也没有慢下。他拿出一包烟，往手掌中抖出一根，把它点燃。“不是医疗。”  
  
“我知道他们曾经跟自由西方结盟。不过因为墨西哥城那边没有展开突袭，我料想弗洛斯特一直在跟他们谈判。”  
  
对方呼出烟雾。“是的。而且他们确实曾经是自由西方的进贡国……不过现在那关系已经解除了。”  
  
“……什么样的进贡？”  
  
“每年定量的金额。征兵供史崔克的战役以及一些关键的出口物。例如咖啡。”  
  
查尔斯挑了挑眉毛。“而那就解释了我们突然咖啡充足的原因？”  
  
“嗯对。”他又呼了一口烟。“达拉斯的物资很可观。”  
  
“我明白了。”查尔斯深吸了一口气，烟雾猛地蹿进他的鼻孔；他咳嗽了一声。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“不算什么啦。”他让声调显得调皮。“但是想要我原谅你的话，你必须给我一根才行。”  
  
男人抬起眉毛，再次掏出那包烟。查尔斯露齿一笑，从他戴着手套的指间夺过香烟。接着他让对方点燃它。火柴。查尔斯一边吸入第一口烟一边思索，有[约翰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyro_%28comics%29)在战场上肯定很得心应“手”——他打一个响指就能把火取来了。不过，说真的……  
  
“我倒认为一个打火机会更方便些。”  
  
“它在达拉斯被偷了。”  
  
“真的？谁会有可能——噢，天啊。我想到了某个纵火狂。你呢？”  
  
一声哼。“是的。不过我料想他可以留着它。”对方深吸了一口烟，从牙缝里呼出了烟雾。“告诉他的同伴们一个故事：[杰克从巨人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_and_the_Beanstalk)那里偷走了……”  
  
查尔斯笑了起来。“‘[呵哼哈嘿。](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fee-fi-fo-fum)’话说回来，你有多经常抽烟？我从来没有见过你那么做过。”  
  
然而事实上是他见过。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，颤抖起来。万圣节之夜，男人大步迈出树林，一只手拎着行李袋，一根烟夹在嘴唇间。从马厩拿来的武器；在找回肖恩的奔波开始前，亚历克斯尖叫着被拖去那里……  
  
以及把烟头摁灭在维克多·克里德的眼睛里……  
  
查尔斯努力摆脱那段记忆；尽他所能地掩饰自己的颤抖。“我指的是香烟。我知道咱俩昨晚都抽了……”  
  
男人对他笑了笑。“没那么经常。有时候是为了集中精神。而在像这样的户外……”他把微笑转向开放的天空。“大量的空气。”  
  
“嗯。英雄所见略同。”  
  
“怎么会这样？”  
  
“我只在当地的酒吧吸烟。为牛津任务规划会议环节。”查尔斯含着烟咳嗽。“我向来认为它有助我聚焦……但我貌似荒疏了。”  
  
给他第一根香烟的人是杰弗里，教他咒骂的人也是他。查尔斯对自己笑了笑。忆往昔岁月：出使任务之前仪式性质的黑焦油卷烟，使用“ _靠_ ”这个字：只有上帝才知道杰弗里怒吼了多少次那个词，主要是在查尔斯直奔入枪火中时对他的背部怒吼……  
  
当然，那时查尔斯已经长大。而那个放荡的爱尔兰人第一次跟他在床上气喘吁吁是查尔斯的最伟大的胜利之一。 _哈_ ——杰弗里压根没想到……  
  
“所以。”  
  
男人的声音打断了他的空想。查尔斯摇了摇头甩开思绪；试图聚焦。  
  
“现在你已经抽了点……”男人呼出烟雾，他露出微笑，洁白的牙齿笼罩在烟雾中。“你有没有什么高见？”  
  
“关于什么？”  
  
一声哼。“关于西南和墨西哥，泽维尔。现在达拉斯落入我们掌中，我们可以选择道路。往北方前进，我们是安全的。你知道加拿大如何分裂成各个敌对的省份吧？寒冷冻死了大部分人。而剩下的那些人……有些向南迁移。[因纽特人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inuit)一直不与外界来往。[魁北克人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quebec)加入了我们，[海洋省份](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maritimes)和[草原三省](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canadian_Prairies)的居民亦是如此。我们花了一年才说动[新温哥华](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Vancouver)，他们自此成为我们最强大的北方城市之一。”  
  
查尔斯感到头晕目眩。他把这归咎于烟草。“你说这些到底意指何在？”  
  
“我们已经在北方划了界限；我们早早就拿下了[威拉米特谷](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willamette_Valley)和[博伊西](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boise,_Idaho)。我们拥有加拿大和战前美国两地的平原并有[达科他州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dakotas)可镇守。[圣路易斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Louis)是我们的，现在是达拉斯……因此我的女士不得不做出选择。直接向东推进——穿过[堪萨斯州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kansas)和[俄克拉何马州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oklahoma)——或者从南部绕过去封闭这个地环。穿过[墨西哥](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico)，对战前的[新墨西哥州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Mexico)和[亚利桑那州](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arizona)施压。那样的话，一旦我们进攻自由西方的首府[丹佛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denver)，史崔克将会无处可退。”  
  
“那么……那场进攻定于何时？”  
  
男人叹了口气。“不知道。我所知道的是我的女士访问了[墨西哥城](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico_City)去探听阿尔马兹的意向。”  
  
“关于什么？”  
  
“关于我们是否能够把我方军力北移上[大河](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gila_River)。从正南攻击自由西方，而不是从东边……但是……”  
  
“‘但是’什么？”  
  
“我们战线拉得太长，军力已经很单薄。哪怕有我的女士使用发现器……”  
  
他又抽了一口香烟。查尔斯看着浓烟从男人的鼻孔呼出。  
  
现在他们已经离开大道，转入一条蜿蜒的小径，正在林间行走。小径位于高高的山脊上，查尔斯可以透过树枝的间隙看到蓝色的天空，缕缕浮云沾上了玫瑰和黄金的色彩。他跟上对方，双臂拍打体侧以保持血液流动。  
  
“那让她一直忙碌，对不对？话说在和平时期，她到底用它做什么呢？”他仔细地观察男人的任何反应。“在达拉斯战役期间，我帮忙点名，但我认为那是战时的做法。”  
  
“战争不会仅仅因为没有战役在进行就停止，泽维尔……”  
  
查尔斯一下子恼火了。“我知道。”  
  
“……而且不管怎么样，我的女士的工作至关重要。第三次世界大战夷平了这块大陆的通讯，”男人就事论事地说，“此后网络从来没有完全恢复。那也是我们得以那么快速地拿下华盛顿特区的原因之一。”  
  
“改天我挺想听听这个故事，”查尔斯喃喃地说。  
  
“改天，”一个微笑在香烟周围闪过。“早期，我的女士安排发现器进行城市之间的通讯。那导致东北的许多人宣誓效忠我们。她能找到失散已久的亲人；她可以在眨眼间传递信息。跟不可预知的电话和被拦截的无线电相比——她因而变得相当受欢迎。”  
  
可怕的弗洛斯特作为一个被美化的电话接线员。查尔斯为这个画面窃笑。不过，他一边反思一边呼出最后的香烟……那种工作确实至关重要。在牛津，他天天都目睹拥有不可靠甚至完全用不上的通讯是多让人沮丧的事儿。而不列颠的城镇和村庄是相互隔离的，再加上信差和骑手是唯一的方法来……  
  
查尔斯对自己皱起眉头。通讯。那确实是一种控制民众的有效方法……控制他们知道的内容以及他们知道的速度，并且控制人心……  
  
玫瑰花盛开酒吧那个闪烁不定的电视屏幕以及牛津的周报……  
  
查尔斯摆脱记忆，聚焦于路径以及男人的话语。  
  
“所以——我们并没有资源来维持一道从圣路易斯延伸到达拉斯的前线—— _并且_ 开始从侧面包抄西南。因此，要么我们沿着那条前线逐渐巩固力量，然后推进堪萨斯州和俄克拉何马州……要么让墨西哥帮助我们攻击战前的新墨西哥州和亚利桑那州。”  
  
“你的女士表示出偏好了吗？”查尔斯并不认为自己的口气太过刻薄，但是他不能肯定。  
  
并不是说对方有注意到。他正盯着路径，眉毛紧锁。“ _自然咯。_ 她希望事态发展得越快越好。对西南侧面进攻会打得史崔克措不及防。之前在亚特兰大和圣路易斯的冬季战役后，我们不得不各花了足足六个月来巩固自己的地位。但是……”男人叹了口气。“我实在看不出有何出路。到底要怎么做才能既完成任务又不损失我们太多的人；关键的人。而且我们也不了解地形。在达拉斯，我们在早期就安插了密探——一个完整的网络。在[阿尔伯克基](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albuquerque,_New_Mexico)、战后所剩的[凤凰城](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix,_Arizona)……我们什么都没有。”  
  
“虽然考虑到那边的气候，如果你们今年冬天不进攻的话，就不得不等到来年冬天了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他们沉默地走了一段时间，直到男人打破沉默：“所以，你的想法？”  
  
“我将不得不想一想。”查尔斯把烟屁股扔到覆雪的地面上。“就一会儿。你不介意吧？”  
  
“你想事情？不。乱扔这些？”男人蹲下来捡起烟嘴。“介意。”  
  
“真的，”他忍不住笑了。“最后残余的一丁点烟草——对你来说真那么重要？”  
  
男人瞪着眼睛正要反驳……  
  
……接着他们在小径上绕过一个弯——查尔斯不由得倒吸一口冷气。  
  
一个冻结的瀑布展现在他们的面前。虽然它的高度并不怎么突出，但其宽度却相当引人注目。如此之宽广——接着查尔斯的眼睛瞥见了某样东西。在瀑布的一侧，一道雪堆的柔和曲线透露出上升的台阶；树木的线条则平坦得离奇，跟随着雪堆的轮廓。  
  
水肯定仍然在瀑布下方流淌；在他们的身下，下游地区的河水依然在各个黑块儿冒出水泡。冰块中的空气洞。然而瀑布的整个表面却被冻成冰块，闪耀发光。冰上的色彩——蓝色、绿色、灰色和紫色——多得远远超乎查尔斯想象，世上竟有这样的地方！他呼了口气，抱住自己欣赏这一景象，接着才想到说：  
  
“真美。”他朝对方报以一个尽可能和蔼的微笑。“谢谢你带我来看。”  
  
男人耸起一侧肩膀，双手甚至更深入地扎进外套口袋里了。  
  
“现在。”查尔斯让笑容变得狡黠。“墨西哥。如果你仍然有兴趣？”  
  
“是的。当……当然。  
  
“我可不可以再要一根烟？”接着查尔斯一边注视一边窃笑，只见男人笨拙地为他点了一根烟。他接过来，享受辛辣的气味击中喉咙后部，接着把一团烟雾呼向天空。“我建议你利用一下墨西哥最喜欢出口的恐怖分子：亚兹特兰后裔。”  
  
一阵停顿。接着：“怎么说？”  
  
“你肯定知道他们的平台——如果我们真的可以说这样的组织拥有一个平台。嗯。他们的意欲，咱们这么说吧；他们的目标。他们在达拉斯有着强大的存在感，还有一个贯通西南的网络，根据我的理解——那完全是因为……他们的目标？夺回他们视为自己权力巅峰时期属于墨西哥的领土。战前的那些地方：得克萨斯州和俄克拉何马州……亚利桑那州，”他狡黠一笑，“以及新墨西哥州。哦，还有加利福尼亚州，但是那里被你定为禁地，通过谈判。”  
  
“……谈判？”  
  
“这只是一个主意。”查尔斯贪婪地吸着烟；他的意识迅速地估算各种可能性。 _这个。我爱这个。_ “但是你也许能向阿尔马兹总统提议……东胞社利用亚兹特兰后裔来确保拿下新墨西哥州和亚利桑那州。一旦成功的话……那个组织就可以 _接管_ 那块地区。但前提是他们答应成为东胞社的进贡国，他们也应该对东胞社宣誓效忠，不得叛乱、通敌或反悔，诸如此类的事情。这将会达成三重目的。”  
  
他听出自己正不知不觉进入授课模式；他才不在乎呢。“首先，很明显，对西南侧面突袭成功将会需要少得多的东胞社人员伤亡。其次，这将会减轻墨西哥的压力——特别是减轻阿尔马兹的压力：侵入该地区，独自夺回它。而那种野心——再一次，如果我理解正确的话——墨西哥是永远无法实现的。”  
  
“正确，”男人喃喃地说。“没有足够的资源。”  
  
“对吧。”查尔斯呼着烟笑道。  
  
“但是你说过‘三重目的’，泽维尔。第三……重目的是什么？”  
  
“第三重应该可算是个妙计。你明白吗——第三——那将会清除掉德克萨斯州的亚兹特兰后裔，从而确保作为新进驻该地区镇压的 _你方_ 遭遇更少的恐怖分子袭击。当然了，你方将不得不割让亚利桑那州和新墨西哥州的局部控制权……但我认为它遭过轰炸后，基本无异于一块荒地。”  
  
“那一点你就错了，泽维尔。它实际上是该大陆经历最少原子尘的一部分。炸弹袭击洛杉矶后，接下来那个月吹的是东北风，或者我的女士就是这么告诉我的。亚利桑那州和新墨西哥州躲过一劫。”  
  
“[躲避大师](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artful_Dodger)本人如是说。那好吧，”查尔斯若有所思地说，“那块地区比我原先料想的还要好。那就更有理由让那些愚蠢的小后裔们去为此雀跃不已了。因为你明白吗……我在记录在案的人类历史中观察到——如果你给被驱逐者或者抵抗组织一个家园，他们通常会回心转意接受的。有些人比其他人更快接受。”  
  
男人抱着双臂；皱着眉俯视着雪地。“那将会——很棘手。”  
  
“嗯。所以你们多亏有我啊。”查尔斯露齿一笑；掐了香烟把它交给男人——后者把它放进口袋里。“我现在就告诉你吧，你必须做的就是设法使他们相信这是他们的主意。通过某种方式植下来——添加养料和水分……但是亚兹特兰后裔必须带着那个提议来找 _你_ 。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“那是人类意识的运作方式。”他卷起嘴角，露出得意的笑容。“提议的听取者占据了提议者所缺乏的上风。他们会为那番前景激动不已地来找你，而你唯一需要做的就是坐下来，捻弄你的拇指，提取出你想从他们那里获得的让步。被追求者掌握着所有的力量——掌握着所有的王牌。甚至一张[邀舞牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_card)。而那些追求者只能随着他们的曲调跳舞。”  
  
好长一段时间，男人沉默地盯着他。  
  
接着查尔斯看到那张嘴巴的长线条在两角翘起。“ _醒目嘅哈貝_ 。你相信那是真的？”  
  
“当然啦。我见过那种事被一次又一次地证实。”  
  
“你认为你掌握着……我们之间……所有的力量？”男人拱起一根眉毛。“嗯？”  
  
查尔斯屏住了呼吸。并不是说他没有料想到男人会开窍——他料到了。但是男人的眼神让他的皮肤刺痒。  
  
尽管如此，他还是拉直肩膀，保持自己的嘴唇卷曲……但是让自己的声音软化。  
  
“我不认为我掌握着力量……”  
  
查尔斯往后一退，挨在一棵树上——用眼睛牢牢盯住男人。  
  
“我 _知道_ 我掌握着力量。”  
  
他让话语消逝入沉默中。接着他一边等待一边注视。  
  
男人保持自己的眼睛收窄。“少自以为是了，泽维尔。你认为我……”  
  
“……会过来吻我，如果我问你的话。你会不会啊？”  
  
查尔斯对自己笑了笑。他敢发誓自己听到男人松开下巴的咔哒声。他把声音变得跟蜂蜜一样甜。  
  
“我会宁愿你吻我。毕竟这是你在这里的最后一夜……而外头又是这么地寒冷。要是我说我很冷呢？”他夸张地打了个哆嗦。“要是——我想要你过来吻我……给我暖身呢？”他让舌头滑过下唇。“你会吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
那个可怜的人儿听起来很茫然。  
  
“过来，”查尔斯命令。“吻我。”  
  
_哈。_ 即使在这么迟的点上—— _他能够被教导_ 。因为男人蹒跚地走上前，睁大眼睛，把戴着手套的双手落在树干上，分别位于他的耳朵两侧—— _好吧_ 。他藏在两顶帽子下面的耳朵。因为穿戴了那么多层衣物，查尔斯其实并不能感觉到对方身体散发的热量。唯一的热源来自他的嘴巴……  
  
……他的 _嘴巴_ ，上帝……  
  
……因为男人亲吻他，抵着他往后贴住树干，舌头舔着他的嘴唇，直到查尔斯张开嘴巴。接着是更多的热量和湿意，而且—— _响亮_ ，考虑到在树林的寂静。即使水尚未冻结，从岩石坠落到冰上造成更多的冰，那声响跟在树林中回荡的呻吟声相比只是遥远的嘘声。那呻吟声是他俩发出的。 _天杀的。_ 但查尔斯无法保持沉默或者无动于衷。特别是因为对方把双手下移，紧紧攥住他的腰肢，轻松如呼吸地把他抱起来撑在树干上。  
  
查尔斯聚焦在那个吻上。他尝到烟味，含住男人的舌头并吮吸它——对方对着他的嘴巴喘气并紧贴着他磨蹭，颤抖起来。查尔斯不得不确保自己的位置够牢实。双手搂住男人的脖子；很好。双腿……有何不可？他用背部抵住粗糙的树皮，抬起一条腿搭在那对窄臀上——接着对方该死地 _呜咽起来_ 。  
  
听到那声音，他不得不打断亲吻——而且还是因为发笑打断的。那可真是好笑。让自由西方闻风丧胆的人物居然像狗一样对他垂涎三尺……  
  
“别……”男人贴着他的嘴巴倒吸一口气。“别停。 _拜托_ ——再来？”  
  
“来。”查尔斯往他的鼻尖降下一个吻。“待咱们回到室内，我再多亲亲你。”  
  
“室内？”对方的呼吸很沉重，气喘吁吁。  
  
“当然啦。我们可不大能在这外头操吧——会有人患上冻疮的。而我可不打算当那个倒霉蛋。当然了，你在自己的时间选择做什么则是……”  
  
“等等。”  
  
查尔斯乖乖闭上了嘴巴，疑问地看着他。  
  
男人摇了摇脑袋，好像要理清思绪。“我们——要……”  
  
“操？嗯，我原以为是这样。难道你不想要？”  
  
“噢 _拜托_ ，拜托——为什么我们不能现在就做呢？”戴手套的手笨拙地摸索着他。“拜托？”  
  
“不。外头太冷了。来吧，”接着查尔斯推开他，滑下树干，接着滑走到一侧。“过了河，穿过树林——回到庄园，咱们走吧。”  
  
“等等！”  
  
他停下脚步，转过身来，等着对方追上。接着查尔斯不得不在他追上后翻了个白眼，因为男人坚持要牵住他戴着手套的手。  
  
——————————  
  
他们疾步穿过树林。查尔斯看着他的气息呼为白色的蒸汽。他暴露在空气中的少数皮肤感觉刺痛——而那可不仅仅是寒冷导致的。他感到奇怪的昏眩。  
  
他扯了扯男人的手，从步行转为慢跑。对方轻松地跟上。查尔斯对自己露齿而笑，接着稍稍加快速度——结果脚步一滑，哎呀一声差点摔跤。  
  
男人防止他倒地。“小心。”  
  
“你说得倒轻巧。你才是穿钉鞋的人啊。”  
  
对方的靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踩进一块雪霜中。在树木的阴影中，查尔斯看到他露出前所未见的灿烂笑容。“如果你愿意的话，我也会给你制作一双。”  
  
“不，不必麻烦了。谢谢你。”查尔斯没有再试图冲刺。他已经差点喘不过气了。  
  
男人并没有松开他的手。他们的手套很笨重，但对方的手捉得很紧。查尔斯心血来潮地捏了一下。一阵停顿——接着对方朝他捏回来——他正想要说些什么，但是男人把他拖离了小径。  
  
“等等。我们要去哪儿？”  
  
“看。”  
  
他们已经离开了树林，来到山脊的边缘上。貌似他们面朝正西，因为……  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
“那，”查尔斯设法称赞，“真是一轮可爱的落日。”  
  
“可不是吗？”男人听起来……  
  
查尔斯不知道他听起来如何。也许年轻。或者……开心。  
  
他呼出一口气。“你这条散步路线可谓风景如画啊。森林、瀑布，现在则是这个。我真希望我之前就能见到它。”  
  
“冬季的落日总是最清晰的。”  
  
也许对方说得有道理。位于地平线上的玫瑰橙和金色光辉微微照耀着天空，触及云层的边缘……那个画面几乎美到叫人心痛。  
  
也许是源于清新的空气。查尔斯用空着的胳膊紧紧抱住自己的身体。他正在发抖——肯定是寒冷导致的。寒意正在逐渐加剧，像一把冰刀溜进他的肺中。  
  
他把脑袋往后倾，伸长脖子去看星星。薄暮才刚刚开始降临。只有为数不多的星星可供许愿……查尔斯追寻[黄道](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecliptic)，瞥见了火星。不是他所见过的最明亮的状态，但在苍穹半空中闪着若隐若现的红光。正南方向。他眯起眼睛看着渐渐消失的光线。远方显现出微乎其微的亮火，位于一块不透明的黑色形状中间……  
  
“真该死。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我是不是忘了关图书馆的灯？”  
  
一阵停顿。接着是一声哼。“看上去你好像真的忘了。啊， _哈貝_ ……”  
  
“那不要紧，对不对？”查尔斯咬着嘴唇。“我不知道在这么远东的地区有任何灯火管制法——自由西方是否能够……”  
  
男人捏了捏他的手。“他们不会轰炸这里的。再也不会了。”  
  
“但他们以前轰炸过？”  
  
“ _自然咯_ 。在一九五五年，”男人正凝视着正南方向，看着庄园的轮廓。“接着我们……转移他们的注意力。”  
  
“怎么做到的？”  
  
“在一九五六年初摧毁了他们剩余的核武器，在那年的第一季度日灭掉了中情局总部。”他叹了口气。白色的气息舔舐着他鼻子和额头的俊朗线条。“我们真得现在谈论这回事吗？”  
  
“当然不。”查尔斯慢慢凑近。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“别抱歉。”他露出微笑。“我知道你有多好奇，泽维尔。”  
  
“我真是备受好奇心折磨，对不对？”  
  
他以一声哼回应。查尔斯由着自己被一点一点地拉近，直到他挨着男人的体侧。戴着手套的手离开他的手，搭在他另一边的肩膀上。查尔斯对自己笑了笑，自然而然地让整个人平贴着对方的正前方。感谢上帝，他们隔着好几层衣服；所以他不需要感觉任何……不同寻常……图谋不轨的东西。但搂住他身子的手臂感觉很不错。  
  
他感觉一个吻压在他的左颧骨上。男人的嘴唇暖呼呼的，但他的胡子却刺痒痒的。查尔斯用自己的脑袋往后轻轻推了推他。感谢上帝，他戴着两顶帽子，因为要不然的话，他 _本会_ 冻僵，因为他的头发被剃光……  
  
“查尔斯。”  
  
男人的声音很嘶哑。  
  
话说这个混账是什么时候又开始叫他‘查尔斯’的？好吧。那并不真的要紧；在这么迟的点子不再要紧了。“嗯？”  
  
“我们能回去了吗？”  
  
“当然。”查尔斯在他怀里转过身，把脑袋往后仰，亲吻男人下巴的咬合处，刚好就在褴褛的围巾上方。“毕竟，太阳它可是天天都落下啊。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
[《第十二夜》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelfth_Night)的台词，而且他并没有完全引述对。但谁在乎呢？“你明天就要走了。最好让今天晚上过得……难忘点。对吧？”  
  
查尔斯轻轻啃了一下男人。对方倒抽一口气，他得意地笑起来，接着轮到他倒抽一口气——尽管说真的，他本应预料到这种反应才对——因为男人把他俩的嘴巴压到一块。  
  
“嗯呋。”他猛拉深色外套的前幅，接着稍稍推了一下。  
  
对方从喉咙底发出悄然的咆哮声。接着，他没有松开查尔斯，而是把脑袋歪向一侧……足以找到一个更好的角度来舔进查尔斯的嘴巴里。  
  
一阵销魂的哆嗦让查尔斯的背部刺痛，哪怕他穿着那么多层衣物。他主动地更进一步，找到男人的舌头，把自己的舌头弹了过去并在下方以波浪状撩拨。接着查尔斯喜滋滋感觉对方突然往侧边迈步，嘎吱嘎吱地踩着雪地。这下他两边的膝盖都乏力了。  
  
_上帝。_ 那可真可爱。  
  
……而且那确实 _可爱_ ——火热、潮湿、气喘吁吁——但是够了就是够了。至少对于户外而言。  
  
男人在第三次猛推时松开。他一脸茫然。查尔斯再一次感到自己得意的笑容扩大，即使停留在他嘴唇上的唾液变得冰冷。那种遭了脑震荡的表情怎么也看不厌。  
  
“来。”这回轮到他牵住男人的手并拖动。“走吧。在这里继续亲下去，我们搞不好会滚下山脊。那样的话，我们会在哪儿呢？”  
  
“山脊的底部。”  
  
“是的，但可能会摔到骨折。我们最好快点。”查尔斯眯起眼睛。“天快黑了。”  
  
走在他身边的男人用牙齿拽下他另一只手的手套，钻进一个口袋里，掏出某物，摸索折腾起来。  
  
一根火柴燃烧起来了。全凭单手，挺不赖的，但查尔斯还是翻了个白眼。“即使伴着那美好的、有用的、决无限制的火光——我也想要确保你安然无恙。这样才更好跟你操到下个星期，对吧？”  
  
他一边思索一边无视男人，更好的是给他送行。送行并 _离开_ ——查尔斯甚至不想考虑他在庄园停留任何更长的时间，因断腿卧床，等着别人运来治愈他所需要的天知道多少包大天使的血。  
  
他接过火柴盒；放进口袋，换了个话题。“下个星期你就会在布鲁塞尔了。”  
  
“是的，”男人听起来气喘吁吁，他戴回了手套，全过程没有松开查尔斯的手。真的，他们并没有走那么快。查尔斯让视线固定在道路上。  
  
“你说过……谈话。到底谁会去那里？我只去过几次布鲁塞尔，去那边开会。我知道联合欧洲的总部设在那里，你已经让他们见证了集中营的解放……”  
  
“是的。联合欧洲提供和平谈话。因为布鲁塞尔是中立领土，你知道的。”  
  
“……和平谈话。东胞社和自由西方之间的和谈。”  
  
哪怕在暮色中，男人尖锐的点头也清楚可见。  
  
“我……”查尔斯开始说话，努力找措辞、努力忍住涌起的窃笑。“外交，是吧？”  
  
“是的。”那声音听起来很……自豪？噢，真他妈该死。  
  
查尔斯实在忍不住了，他大笑起来。“外交？ _你？_ ”  
  
“有什么好笑的？”  
  
“我只是试着想象你搞外交的模样。充满魅力、彬彬有礼；盛装打扮、通宵跳舞；上帝啊。”  
  
“是什么让你觉得，”男人静静地说，“我不能是上述的任何模样？我不能 _做_ 上述的任何事情？”  
  
他把手拧紧了。而且他的声音听起来——不是生气。只是…… _不妙啊_ 。查尔斯翻了个白眼。愚蠢的笨剌头好死不死，偏偏挑这个时候来展现他感性的一面……  
  
“要不要我提醒一下，你第一次来找我的时候？你当时超过一个月没洗澡哦。”  
  
“我有我的……”  
  
“水桶，是啊；你认为有多少外交官用水桶洗浴？”查尔斯窃笑。“这下我能想象出来了。法国总统脸上的 _表情_ —— _[不好意思，我想要我的水桶，先生……]_ ”  
  
“ _[滚犊子！]_ ”男人用法语回敬，猛地把手甩开。  
  
“噢——发发慈悲吧，我是在开玩笑，我是 _在开玩笑啦_ 。回来嘛。”查尔斯跟着他冲上小径。“我敢肯定你能够很有外交气度。毕竟，你已经——学会承认并尊重‘不’这个字了，不是吗？”  
  
“滚犊子。”  
  
“那句话你已经说过啦。冷静下来。”触摸一下男人的胳膊应该足以平息他……哪怕隔着那么多层外套和手套……没错，见效了， _平息了_ 。“嘘。”查尔斯感到一股快感油然而生，他自己的力量、他自己的触摸：两者都如音乐抚慰了那野蛮人的胸怀。而且他做得到，始终如此。  
  
他用手指抚摸起来。即使戴着手套，即使隔着对方的外套……他也能感觉到紧张感从那对肩膀滤出来。“嘘。对不起。我本不应该取笑你的。我敢肯定你的外交会搞得很出色。”  
  
一声低沉而愤怒的咆哮迂回地绕过男人背部的阴暗线条。查尔斯得意地笑起来。“ _[果不其然]_ 。你可以看穿阿谀奉承；那是一个极好的开端。有什么事情让你特别在意吗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“毕竟，”他轻轻碰了碰男人的肩膀，“站在你的旁边的，可是牛津杰出的社交名流。现在就说吧，你有什么事情需要咨询一下我吗？我可不仅仅局限于军事战略哦。”  
  
一声咕哝。  
  
“真的，你的态度应该再好些。你为什么不——啊。转过来笑一笑。假装我是另一个外交官。你要给人留下好印象；我可以给你提供四十吨铁矿石和一架航空母舰；来嘛。”  
  
男人慢慢地转过来。  
  
“给我一个潇洒又殷勤的笑容。来嘛——给我笑出来。”  
  
查尔斯说话的时候正低着头，从口袋里掏出那盒火柴。他划了一根火柴，以便看清……  
  
“基督！”  
  
他失手掉了火柴，但在此之前，火光让男人的牙齿闪耀的模样让他想起了——查尔斯吞咽了一下，心脏怦怦直跳。出于本能，他往后退了一步。这不是他的错。那杂种看起来像一头狮子。  
  
一头饥饿的狮子。  
  
“嗯。把……嘴唇合上如何？”  
  
男人服从了。  
  
“现在把嘴角抬起来。”  
  
他再次服从。接着查尔斯如释重负地叹了一口气。那个笑容要好多了。即使对方的表情依然相当骇人。  
  
“这里给你提供一个小技巧。你可以使用它，”查尔斯解释说，“来区分你喜欢的人以及你只想客套的人。如果你喜欢某人，让笑容上移到眼角。如果你不在乎他或她或他们，让笑容停留在嘴边。”  
  
“你可不可以给我展示一下？”  
  
“当然啦。”  
  
查尔斯划了另一根火柴。“友善。”他自然随意地微笑，让自己的眼睛亮堂起来。  
  
“以及不友善。”非常容易，他放松眼角所有的肌肉。  
  
“ _哦。_ ”男人听起来很佩服。“那可真是——相当聪明。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你可不可以再露出那种友善的笑容？”  
  
“为你？”查尔斯眉开眼笑地说。“妥妥的。”  
  
男人报以微笑。  
  
“非常好。就像那样——其实只需保持表情温和就足够了。笑意再浓一点，你就会像个狂人。还有看在上帝的份上，不要露出你的牙齿。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“尽管相信我就行了。接下来……嗯。跟我展示一下握手。右手，把手套脱了。”  
  
他把火柴抛入雪中，脱掉自己右手的手套；看着男人同样脱掉他的手套。接着查尔斯迈步走向他，面带微笑。“想一想铁矿石。还有——我不知道。想一想阳光和鲜花。”  
  
“你到底是什么意思？”  
  
“外交。那就是它的本质。鲜花、巧克力、你不打算遵守的承诺。握一握我的手？”  
  
男人服从了。  
  
“很好！棒极了。”  
  
一个灿烂的笑容。查尔斯报以微笑。“现在你松开手。”  
  
“哦。”男人照做。“对不起。”  
  
“没事的。你的手劲不太松，那一点很好——不过你必须注意别太用力。控制可是非常重要的，”查尔斯告诉他。“小心你自己的力度。而且你 _必须_ 控制自己的脾气。”  
  
对方的眼神很严肃。“为了外交。”  
  
“没错。如果你弄断人家的手指，没有人会想和你一起跳舞。”  
  
“……跳舞？”  
  
那双眼睛猛地睁大了，就像死盯着步枪枪管的鹿——查尔斯一边回味那表情一边把手套戴回去。男人同样照办，眼睛仍然死盯着他。“是的，跳舞。要不然你认为外交官们怎么度过漫漫长夜？”  
  
那头鹿已经从迷惑转变成不满了。“我不跳舞。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”  
  
他顽固地耸了耸肩膀。  
  
“跳舞并没有那么难。”查尔斯换着脚摆动身子。“如果你能在战争中保持屹立不倒或者来回翻滚……那么你肯定可以尝试跳舞。对吧？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“来嘛， _心肝_ 。”他故作亲热地说。“过来牵着我的手。天上没有月亮，但有很多星星。我要让它们看你跳舞。”  
  
“你……”男人低着头，拖着脚在雪地中迈步向前。“我……”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我不知道怎么跳舞。”  
  
“我早就料到啦。”查尔斯凑近；朝对方突出的颧骨刷了一个吻，感觉男人的气息呼在自己脸上；火热而潮湿。紧张兮兮。“那就让我来教你一种舞吧。很基本的那种。”  
  
男人花了一点时间才开口；当他说起话时，声音很粗哑。“好吧。”  
  
“好。你的左手握住我的右手，像这样伸出来，”查尔斯示范，“而你的右手则撑住我的背部。把它放在那里。不，”他把手往后一伸，调整男人的手位，“高一点。”  
  
“像这样？”  
  
“没错。你可千万别 _想着_ 在舞池抚摸某个可怜女士的屁股。”  
  
“……女士？”  
  
“啊。”查尔斯对他扬起一根眉毛。“根据我最后的听闻，联合欧洲——虽然思想相对比较前卫——尚未允许同性伴侣参加舞池竞技。而自由西方甚至连 _暗示性的_ 同性恋行为都视为最大限度的堕落，对吧？所以是的，我现在跳的是女步。我两种步都会跳，你知道吗——我睡觉都能倒过来跳。”  
  
“可是我……”  
  
“喂，争气点。没有人要求你娶任何人。你只需要装出迷人的模样，”查尔斯把左手放在男人的右肩上，“或者至少表现得彬彬有礼。那包括对女外交官礼貌点以及陪她们跳舞。”  
  
男人静止不动。等待—— _啊_ 。等待指令。  
  
“你准备好了吗？那么以下就是你需要做的：左脚向前迈，右脚向侧迈——瞄准两点钟方向。”  
  
他镜像复制对方的动作。考虑到他是零基础，其实没那么糟糕。  
  
“……好。现在，把你的左脚迈向右脚……”查尔斯摇摇晃晃地说，“另外 _不要_ 松开我——我可不想倒在该死的雪地里。”  
  
“对不起……”  
  
“没关系。好啦，现在你已经学会了前三步——现在把舞步逆反过来。右脚往后迈，左脚回到七点钟方向，把你的右脚迈向左脚。”  
  
他跟着男人的脚步，不消片刻，他们就回到原来开始的位置——而且迈得相当利落。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，接着朝对方笑了笑。“看到没有？一点都不难吧。再试一次。你来领舞。”  
  
男人充满期待地看着他。  
  
“意思就是说：由你开始并引导。用手指按压我的脊椎告诉我往哪儿迈。交谊舞的性别分化确实很严重……但是男方负责领舞。赶紧开始吧。”  
  
“哦。所以我……”  
  
接着对方完美地迈完一轮舞步。查尔斯不得不翻了个白眼。“你原以为自己跳舞会有问题？”  
  
“我料想没有。”  
  
“我真替你害臊，居然那样子低估自己。那好吧。我来教你一些旋转步——以及踌躇步。那些动作很优雅。尽管照我说的做，并尽量跟上。”  
  
男人毫无障碍地跟上了。查尔斯认为唯一的障碍可能是雪……但即使雪也被证明是无关紧要的。天是如此寒冷，以致树荫下的道路积雪仍然干如粉末。天上没有月亮；黄昏迅速地变成均匀的黑暗。所以查尔斯趁自己还看得见，享受着结晶雪花被他们每一个舞步踢起，在空气中如羽毛飘动的景象。  
  
他发现自己正哼着一首圆舞曲。对方天衣无缝地掌握了节拍并搂着他沿着道路舞动。精瘦的力量、动物的优雅——查尔斯对着渐浓的阴影微笑。他本应能够预测到的。只有少数的失足——他们跌跌撞撞迈入雪中，查尔斯笑出声来——男人是个完全天生的舞者。  
  
查尔斯数出最后的舞步，“接着转脚，然后——停下。好了！”他转动脱离男人的怀抱，快速地鞠了个躬。“接下来轮到你……”男人鞠躬，查尔斯不得不把戴着手套的双手拍到一块。“完美。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“我只打算说一遍。可不能让赞美跑进你脑子里。毕竟，那就是他们将会尝试做的事情。”  
  
“什么？”对方的呼吸凝成了白烟；他害羞地对查尔斯笑了笑。“他们会尝试做什么？”  
  
“奉承你、欺骗你，”查尔斯露齿笑回去。跳舞使得他的血液在血管中贲张——这里比班伯里更冷，但他依然很暖和。“哄骗你泄露兄弟姐妹会的所有秘密。他们甚至可能会尝试……”接着他滑步上前，”勾引你。”  
  
“…… _勾引_ 我？”  
  
“嗯。我不会感到惊讶，如果他们盯上你并动用……好吧。花柳。其形式是臭名昭著的个体。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“娼妓，我亲爱的。我正在警告你，小心那些染了淋病……见鬼，今时今日梅毒是大得多的威胁。染了梅毒的娼妓——提防那种人。”  
  
男人的下巴都掉了。“不过……我为什么要……”  
  
查尔斯逗乐地看着他。“为什么要提防呢？海伦光凭一张脸就发动千艘战舰了。尽管在咱们这个时代，很少有影响力接近她那水平的人进入外交圈……其原理是一样的。”  
  
“什么原理？”  
  
“性交。”他仔细地阐述。“交换好货，”一个傻笑，“换取信息。虽然在这种情况下，‘好货’往往是‘劣品’。非常非常劣的品。所以，小心你操的对象，好吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“没事的，你知道吗？”查尔斯笑得更开朗了。“我不清楚迄今为止你的弗洛斯特女士到底管理得多严格，但是现在你知道性交有多美妙了，对吧？所以有什么能阻止你尝试一个女人或者几个新的男人呢？不过你必须 _提防_ 梅毒，另外——啊。你最好去找本《欲经》读一读。因为据我所知，并不是每一个女人都享受屁股被操。男女有几个关键的不同点，你知道吗。”  
  
查尔斯实在忍不住了；对方的茫然表情让他笑出声来。“少来啦。我正在建议你——那种事我很擅长，对付梅毒的解决方案是去当地药房找一些安全套，还有……”  
  
“我有一个不同的解决方案，”男人打断。  
  
“那拜托你告诉我，到底是什么？”  
  
对方狠狠地瞪着雪地。“你。”  
  
“我……你说什么？”  
  
“只有你。”  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
一片寂静。再加上雪覆盖着一切……他自己的想法听起来很响亮。一声响亮而刺耳的：…… _啥？_  
  
男人的目光快速地从道路的车辙转上来，搜索——查尔斯的反应。  
  
查尔斯啪一声闭上嘴巴。他不知何时敞开了嘴巴。“好吧，”他说。“嗯。”  
  
又过了一会。  
  
“啊。”查尔斯煞有介事地调整他的手套，低头看着它们。“我不知道到底是应该感到受宠若惊，还是应该尖叫着冲上山。”  
  
他听到一声哼气。“我们已经在一座山上了……”  
  
“这山丘还没有我们个子高呢……”  
  
“……而且如果你敢跑，泽维尔……我就会逮住你。”  
  
查尔斯迫不及待想换话题，他把目光从手套往上移；让自己声音显得不屑一顾。“就凭你那膝盖。”  
  
“我的膝盖好着呢。”  
  
“证明啊。”  
  
男人的眼睛在阴影中闪闪发光。“看好啦。”  
  
接着查尔斯还没来得及阻止他，他就飞奔冲下道路了。  
  
——————————  
  
真是令人不安。那个精瘦的身形消失进阴影中的速度远远超乎查尔斯的预料。原因很简单——深色的外套和帽子、深色的靴子和长裤。但是当他凝视着路面，仍然觉得脖子后面刺痛起来。到底要怎么分辨……  
  
_当然了_ 。“睿鴍，”他低声说。  
  
当鸟儿从他意识中飞出，查尔斯猛地匆匆地呼了口气。它所有的精神、力量以及勇气……它并没有被任何阴影吓到。毕竟，它的羽毛是如此黑暗，它可以不留痕迹地穿透阴影，其力量凌驾于阴影；凌驾于恐惧……  
  
现在，他要撒下漫漫大网。他通过鸟儿探出力量，开始搜寻。  
  
大面积向前扫荡，展开越来越广泛的弧线……然而什么都没有搜寻到。  
  
“快点，”查尔斯嘀咕着。“你去哪儿了？快点。”  
  
本能的突然闪光让他驱使睿鴍掉过头来。它飙升划过天空——一道属于它自己的黄道——接着猛地扑到查尔斯身后，搜索并发现……  
  
“ _该死……_ ”  
  
他甚至没有吼完那句话就被雪给闷住了。“嗷！”查尔斯奋力抵抗收紧的手劲；听到男人粗犷的笑声。“操，你这个白痴——让我起来！那并不好笑！”  
  
“ _我_ 觉得很好笑。‘证明啊，’你说了，于是我……”  
  
“……证明了，没错。现在给我 _松开_ 。”  
  
“不。”那混账把他的身子翻成仰卧，接着坐在那里，嬉闹地把他定住。  
  
查尔斯仰望那双闪闪发光的眼睛，感到的无非是惊愕。好吧。他也许还感到……尴尬。聪明的杂种，居然那样子偷偷摸摸绕到后面。而且——他感到 _寒冷_ ，因为雪正紧紧贴着他的后背。  
  
他颤抖起来。“让我起来好吗？我快冻僵了。”  
  
“嗯，”男人俯身向前亲吻他。湿哒哒地又亲又舔。真他妈见鬼了。活像养了一只天杀的[罗威纳犬](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rottweiler)。  
  
“是的，是的，非常好。”他猛把对方往后推。“你赢了。你证明了——现在拜托你让我他妈 _起来_ ，有劳了，否则我的屁股就要被冻僵了。”  
  
“那可不成，”接着男人蹦跳站起身，把查尔斯拉了起来，接着让他转了个圈搂进怀里，低下头想再亲一口。  
  
查尔斯用力打他的肩膀。“不。”  
  
“拜托？”  
  
“不，”他推开对方的时候，牙齿正在打颤。“早就过了我们回屋里的时间了——快走吧。我饿了。”  
  
“真好笑，你居然提到饿了。”男人露出自己的牙齿。“我也是。”  
  
“是的，但我不是你的晚餐，你这荒谬的玩意。”查尔斯又开始在道路上跋涉起来。最多花上十五分钟，他们就会抵达庄园。他可以在炉子里生个火；生个熊熊大火。  
  
“不过你懂了吗？如果你敢跑，我就会逮住你。”  
  
“你会逮住我只是因为我忘了检查自己的盲点。如果我领先一步——好吧，领先一步再加上我的掩纱。你永远没办法逮住我。”  
  
“ _原嚟係咁_ ，你用琴的玩具试过；没错。 _醒目嘅哈貝_ ——我仍然会找到你。现在我能感觉到你的血液。”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼。“就算你能，而那一点——真的，只要拉开足够的距离，我敢肯定那不会构成任何困难。但是 _即使_ 你能……肯定也有办法规避它。”  
  
男人得意地笑道，“证明啊。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯用一只脚转过身，感觉自己呼吸起伏。“好吧。我会的。但是……”接着他举起一个手指，“这一回你必须真的让我跑。”  
  
“你需要领先一步？”  
  
“ _不_ 。我只需要十分钟。接着，”查尔斯饶有兴趣地回以得意的笑容。“我会抢先你返回庄园。在你放弃之前，我会煮好一壶该死的 _茶_ 。同意吗？”  
  
“但是如果我能逮住你，进入庄园……”  
  
“我——我会做一些事……”  
  
“什么事儿？”  
  
查尔斯思考起来……接着决定把余下的得意笑容留给自己。“今晚我会让你给我口交。”  
  
“真的？”男人听起来欣喜若狂。  
  
“是的。十分钟。”  
  
“十。”  
  
查尔斯绷紧肌肉。“从现在开始。闭上你的眼睛。”  
  
对方遵命，表情憋得紧紧的。“从现在开始—— _出发_ 。”  
  
查尔斯奔跑起来。  
  
——————————  
  
他默数计秒。 _两分钟。一秒钟、两秒钟_ ——他的脉搏在耳中砰然作响；他不得不把鼻子里的液体抽回去。查尔斯不太确定自己要往哪儿走……  
  
_天杀的……_  
  
……他不得不在西王路的转折处停下脚步，弯下腰来大口喘息。回到庄园的视线范围内——他对着它眯着眼睛，看着图书馆在黑暗中的弱光——他只花了不到四分钟。  
  
还剩下六分钟。  
  
查尔斯吸了一口气。咽下嘴巴里那股消不去的金属味儿。他需要一个计划，而且—— _金属_ ……他需要找个地方躲起来，让男人搜索不到他的痕迹。如果笨剌头确实能感觉到他的血液。  
  
“铁，”查尔斯低声说，肉体在他大衣里的湿热之下蠕动。“血液中的铁。 _上帝。_ ”  
  
但是藏哪儿才好呢？庄园地界某处有一个隐藏的入口——一旦进入，他无疑能够找到一个里头含金属的房间。里头含金属……  
  
“哦！”他灵机一动。奥洛洛的地图在他眼前展开来，接着他的睿鴍飞入空中给他指引方向。“马厩。对。”  
  
他开始奔向马厩——他知道确切位置。“去过那儿两次，”接着查尔斯咳嗽起来。他肺中的寒冷空气让他畏缩起来。之前他挨饿了那么长时间，如今的他远非理想的体能状态……逼迫自己并不妥当。  
  
他点燃一根火柴，在树林间穿行。火光亮到仅仅足以——仅仅足以照亮他的脚步。现在让树枝戳中眼睛可就得不偿失了。  
  
_七分钟——一秒钟、两……_  
  
但是——到了。那片林间空地。暮色几乎完全转化为夜晚；但是只有足够的亮光来看到那栋低低的石头建筑的轮廓。即使门上了锁——他也可以隐藏在它后面，相信里头的铁链和工具足以供他隐藏起来。  
  
查尔斯在门外停了下来。他的每一根神经都在颤抖、活跃并乱弹。他的睿鴍以弧形从空中飞到他那里，直接穿透沉重的大门，查尔斯试了试。  
  
门开了。“ _好。_ ”  
  
他敏捷地进了屋，牢牢关上门。他欣喜地抱住自己，咽下积聚在口中那股筋疲力尽的味道——金属。  
  
“好，好……”  
  
但是睿鴍正在告诉他……  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。  
  
他尝到金属。但他也闻到……金属。  
  
马厩里一片漆黑。睿鴍以一声尖叫歪斜地飞回他的意识——睿鴍的乌黑羽毛从视线中消失……  
  
查尔斯什么也看不到。  
  
而他所能闻到的只有血液。  
  
——————————  
  
大门沉重地贴着他的后背。他不想探出自己的力量。他不想知道……  
  
但是。  
  
他颤抖起来。“……有人吗？”  
  
没有任何声音。鉴于外头冷得侧骨，马厩里头居然挺温暖？温暖得不自然。是的，他能感觉气流滑过自己的脸……但是汗水正在他的后腰凝成水珠。  
  
“有人吗？”他让声音显得尖锐。“有谁在里头？”  
  
接着查尔斯趁自己还没有失去勇气，划亮一根火柴。  
  
_红色_ 。灰色的石头、灰色的墙壁——但他面前的东西看似是……一张桌子，而摆在桌上的则是一团纠结的红色。 _红色红色红色_ ……红色，上面还捆着 _链条_ ……  
  
查尔斯倒抽一口冷气，失手掉了火柴。亮光立刻消逝。他用手套挠了挠。血液的味道缭绕着飘进他的鼻孔，沉淀并凝结……  
  
当一阵金属滑行及叮当声响传出时，他几乎被吓到灵魂出窍。  
  
接着是一句粗声粗气的话：  
  
“有——有人吗？”  
  
“我的上帝，”查尔斯哽咽起来。“该死—— _见鬼_ ，那是谁？你是谁？”  
  
另一阵金属声响——叮当。碰撞。接着是另一把更洪亮的声音。“我们可能会问你同样的问题。”  
  
“不是红魔头，那是肯定的。”第三把声音。  
  
“英国口音，”第二把声音说，又是粗声粗气。  
  
感觉就像某种——[通俗喜剧](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vaudeville)——[交互轮唱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antiphon)的 _恐怖_ 秀。“回答我，”查尔斯厉声说。“回答我，否则我就……”  
  
他颤抖地转过身，划亮另一根火柴。他记得门边有一块生锈的面板——这里——不， _那里_ ……  
  
查尔斯把手掌推向灯的开关。  
  
电灯噼啪作响，亮堂起来。他转动一只靴子，瞪着眼睛看。即使咒骂之声从他左右的牢房里冒了出来，查尔斯把视线固定在自己面前的桌子上。  
  
有一个男人躺在上面。  
  
查尔斯向前走去。他的橡胶鞋底被卡住了——他不由自主地低下头，看到石地板上的血。黏呼呼的。他猛地把视线移开；盯着桌上那个男人。他瞥见一头完全苍白的头发——他的腹部一沉——身体完全赤裸，而且覆盖…… _浑身覆盖_ 着鲜血。而且……  
  
查尔斯麻木地盯着其中一只手臂。它被一只镣铐固定在桌面上。  
  
而从肉体中穿透出来的东西貌似是……  
  
……铁丝。  
  
“把那些该死的灯关掉！”  
  
第一把声音在他身后响起。查尔斯吓了一跳，转身离开桌上那具肉体——尸体。说话者体型纤细，长着一双深色的眼睛。深色的头发剃得短短的；一张瘦削的脸。他被链子锁住，查尔斯看到——手脚都被锁住。宽宽的镣铐夹住了双腕。他那瘦窄的双手攥着牢房的围栏。  
  
“把灯关掉！”  
  
“为什么？”查尔斯忍不住盯着对方看。那身制服——噢，上帝，那就是他们的身份。破烂的蓝色制服以及绣在前襟口袋的桔黄色鸟儿。  
  
“你们是自由西方的人。”  
  
“没错，福尔摩斯，”第二把声音嘶哑地说。  
  
“你们是囚徒。”他的话语在自己的耳中听起来既麻木又愚蠢——但查尔斯并不在意。震惊。那是震惊导致的。“我是……噢，上帝。我也是一个囚徒。”  
  
“胡说，”第三个人嘶声说，但是，  
  
“谁的囚徒？”第一个把声音变得淡定冷静。  
  
“东——东胞社的囚徒。我从九月份就在这里了——他们——他们把我从牛津掳走……”  
  
那个囚徒缓慢地深吸一口气。他的眼睛变得又大又深邃。  
  
“……你是查尔斯·泽维尔？”  
  
从一个彻底陌生人的嘴中听到他的名字……他自己的名字几乎让查尔斯蹒跚起来——“ _是的。_ ”  
  
“查尔斯。”那把声音依然淡定。“我是马克·麦克塔格特。我现在告诉你：把灯关掉。你正在往方圆数公里发送信号；几乎是在告诉……”话语突然中断，“东胞社，你就在这里。所以把灯关掉。”  
  
“对，”查尔斯喘着气。他跑向控制面板，砰一声关掉所有电灯。“好了。”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
“不麻烦——麦……”  
  
“麦克塔格特。不过叫我马克就行了。克里斯在我的左边——克里斯？”  
  
第二把声音咯咯响起。“你好。”  
  
“而里克就在我的对面。”  
  
那具尸体？但是——不是，第三把声音响起。他说：“上尉，别当一个该死的 _傻瓜_ ……”  
  
“说够了没有。卢卡斯还活着吗？”  
  
一声咒骂。“我不知道。”  
  
“卢卡斯。”马克抬高声调以便传过去。“你能听到我吗？查尔斯，”他说道，接着查尔斯听到同一把声音转向他，“能拜托你检查一下我的对面左侧的那个人吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
查尔斯匆匆走向第四个牢房的围栏。他试了试门。上了锁。他把手伸进去，摸索东西——任何东西……  
  
他摸索到链子，但还有被布料覆盖的东西，摸上去像一条腿。 _不_ ：一只胳膊。查尔斯扯了扯。他听到一声含糊的呻吟。  
  
“他还活着，”他说。“听起来状态相当糟糕。”  
  
“你这通敌的 _狗屎混蛋_ ，”第三把声音——里克？——怒骂起来。  
  
“ _够了_ ，里克。查尔斯。听我说，”马克听起来很迫切。“有一把大锤和——其他工具——在楼上的阁楼里。你能够帮我们拿来吗？击打一下这些围栏，我们就能出来了。我们需要逃脱——我们需要你的帮助。我们会带着你一起走的。我发誓。你会获得自由。”  
  
“ _上尉_ ，”里克再次气急败坏地说，但是，  
  
“上尉。”第二个声音——克里斯——口沫四溅地咳嗽。“长官。工具。”  
  
“它们怎么了？”  
  
“……金属。”  
  
听起来马克好像用力吞咽了一下。“那是一个我们不得不承担的风险。毕竟这些围栏也是金属，就连门把也——噢 _靠_ ，门！”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯尖声问道。  
  
“如果他在这里——天杀的！”马克的声音犹如一把煎锅从黑暗中朝他袭来。“他肯定会感觉到门被打开了。查尔斯·泽维尔，”接着煎锅般的力度上升为铁砧的级别，“你会帮助我们吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯感到头晕目眩。他跌跌撞撞地向后退——撞到桌子，倒抽一口气，避开那具尸体。他们所说的——马克所说的人是谁……  
  
但是当然了，他可以猜测。因为，如果这四个人——四个人，以及第五个人所残余的尸首——一直在马厩里……呆了天知道多长时间……唯一留在庄园的东胞社负责人——每天都离去，前往锡拉丘兹、由提卡和奥尔巴尼——连续数小时……  
  
男人。当然了。当然就是他。查尔斯强忍着激增的呕吐感，召唤出他的睿鴍——派它以最快的速度飞行，去寻找……  
  
“噢，上帝，”他哽咽。  
  
“什么？”马克破音了。“什么事儿？”  
  
“他正在过来。”因为那团黑暗的金属云，缠绕着蓝图的线条，不断自行打结、解开并盘绕，随着他步行……  
  
随着他 _潜行_ ……  
  
笔直地走向马厩。  
  
“他正在过来这边。”  
  
沉默。  
  
但接着沉默被第四个人——卢卡斯？——的喘息声打破了，那可怕的声音听起来非常像笑声。  
  
“卢卡斯。很高兴知道你还伴着我们。”马克的声音很平静。“还有，查尔斯？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“藏起来。脱掉你身上任何含有金属的衣物，然后该死地 _藏起来_ 。不要藏到阁楼上——他会去那里。进一个空牢房。接着不管你听到什么都不要出来。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己下巴都掉了。“可是我……”  
  
“ _藏起来！_ ”上尉命令——接着查尔斯让自己的本能接管。他飞奔向第二个牢房，经过克里斯，重重地落在里头的地面上，接着召唤睿鴍返回自己身边。  
  
它滑过满是金属斑点的蓝图，现在正处于马厩前面那块空地的边缘。接着它轮次飘荡过每一个自由西方士兵的意识——里克、莫伊拉、克里斯、卢卡斯——还有……  
  
_且慢。_  
  
莫伊拉……？  
  
查尔斯感觉自己眼睛猛地睁大，即使他的肾上腺素正在飙升。自由西方的上尉是个女人。但是其他人——他听到他们所有人的链子发出叮当声和刮擦声，他们正尽可能往后滑开，远离自己牢房的门。难道其他人认为她是一个男人？她到底为什么要……  
  
接着另一侧的门传来刮擦声。  
  
“噢，上帝，”克里斯呻吟。  
  
“嘘，”另一人嘶声说。查尔斯分不清楚是谁。  
  
接着门吱呀打开了。  
  
查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。即使透过眼皮，他也看到了闪光——黑色的眼皮闪烁着红光——电灯被打开了。  
  
没有声音。囚徒们死一般沉默。而那具尸体——嗯，他当然不会发出任何噪音……  
  
查尔斯把一只手放到嘴边，用力咬住一根手指，防止自己尖叫。  
  
接着他听到自己右侧传来一阵沙沙声。  
  
“……找到你咯。”  
  
——————————  
  
“ _不，_ ”他倒抽一口冷气，猛地站起身来。飞快地跑过男人并奔跑—— _不，不， **不** ……_  
  
他的靴子卡到了血液。查尔斯才刚刚走到门口，就听到门锁发出刺耳的嘎扎声。  
  
但他无论如何还是尝试转动门把。毫无用处。  
  
“……查尔斯？”  
  
男人的声音听起来——很困惑。  
  
查尔斯的心脏猛跳到嗓子眼，他转过身来，背部抵住门，哽咽地说：“离我远点。”  
  
“什么？”那具精瘦的躯体穿着深色的衣服……除了对方脱了手套，把它们塞进一个口袋里。他摘下帽子，把它扔到桌子上——查尔斯觉得自己的思绪分裂成碎片——并按摩自己的脖子后面。“我找到你咯。而现在，”那股混乱之情沾染着笑意，“如你承诺过的，我得以……”  
  
“你居然有脸 _站_ 在那里跟我说话？”  
  
查尔斯知道自己听起来像是精神错乱了。没有尖声喊叫——但如果耳语算尖叫，那就算了。“你正站在一——池——干血里头。你没有注意到有四个囚犯在挨饿、被铁链锁住，”他颤抖地指出，“就在这些牢房里！而且——而且你该死地把一具尸体当做——帽架。”他结结巴巴地停了下来。  
  
男人眨了眨眼。“哦。麦克墨菲？”他煞有介事地从自由西方指挥官凝结血液的肩膀拿起那顶帽子。  
  
男人露出微笑的时候，查尔斯觉得自己的血液冻结在血管中。  
  
“他才没有死呢。”  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯只能眼睁睁地看着男人抬起两根眉毛。麦克墨菲的胳膊、双腿和 _胸部_ 的那些铁丝—— _上帝啊上帝啊 **金属**_ ——动了起来。  
  
指挥官的身体抵着那些限制物抽搐起来。他的嘴巴动了动。但是没有发出任何声音，除了一声汩汩。接着鲜血如细流汇集在金属桌面上。  
  
查尔斯花了很长一段时间才接受自己正在看到的内容完全属实。深红色的泡沫从年长男人的嘴边冒出来。  
  
他正在试图说话吗？  
  
接着泡沫破裂，查尔斯不得不用手捂住自己的嘴巴防止呕吐。  
  
“出了什么问题， _哈貝_ ？”  
  
男人的声音听起来……抚慰？温柔？即使他说话的当儿，正伸出一只手指修长的手，调整从麦克墨菲体侧突出的一根看似金属缆线的玩意……  
  
“你是不是 _疯了_ ？你认为哪里出了问题？他这种状态持续了多长时间？！”  
  
“我是在你们的圣诞节把他带回来的。之前的那一天，自由西方袭击了中国驻奥尔巴尼的大使馆。”他卷起一侧嘴角微笑。“当时我们正在睡觉。还记得吗？当时我们……”  
  
“不，”查尔斯厉声说。“少扯那些了。你是在告诉我，他这些伤是他们造成的吗？”  
  
“不是全部，但有一部分是。”男人扬起一根眉毛。“到了你们的圣诞节早晨，他们已经对他做了自己最想做的事情了，于是当天他们带走了其他士兵，动身前往曲阜去了。”  
  
其中一个囚徒——克里斯——呻吟出声。  
  
男人并没有做出反应，他的视线一直固定在查尔斯身上。  
  
“亲爱的上帝。”血液正在他的脑袋里贲张。“而这四个人只是对你们进行该死的节日拜访，是不是？”  
  
“我当时需要他们。”男人挨着桌子。一只手懒洋洋地沿着麦克墨菲的胸骨往下移动。指挥官的狗牌飘到皮肤上方的半空——但是金属在胸口的皮肤下方起了波纹——翻腾扭动。他被限制住的双臂痉挛起来。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
一根眉毛抬了起来。男人故意从一边扫视到另一边，接着笑意让他的一个嘴角抬起。“他们的追踪设备。”  
  
查尔斯意识到在他们整个谈话期间，链子一直在发出无比轻柔的声响。他意识到自己之所以会回想起来，是因为彻底的沉默降临了。  
  
“这些聪明得不得了的小玩意……”男人若有所思地说。“植在手腕的皮肤下方。以前是金属做的；现在则是塑料。但是我依旧能感觉到血管周围的干扰。总之呢，我取出了这些设备， _哈貝_ ——但我知道你是不会赞同我在事后杀了囚徒的。因此，他们才会被关押在这里。我一直让暖气开着。”他的声音听起来…… _自豪？_ “而且我每天都给他们带去食物和水。”  
  
一声叮当。查尔斯愣住了，眼睛睁得大大。马克——莫伊拉——对面牢房里的那个男人—— _里克_ ，他想起来了。里克正用力捉着自己左手腕的镣铐。  
  
“那你为什么，”查尔斯说话的声音很单薄，“夺走那些追踪设备？”  
  
男人舒展身体。“当我骑车到奥尔巴尼、由提卡、锡拉丘兹或任何地方……只需一个追踪设备，就足以促使一整只潜在的救援团队出动了。你应该会想，到现在他们早该摸索出行动模式了。”  
  
“你这个杂种，”里克哽咽起来。他的双手猛拍围栏。“你这彻底 _杂种_ 。我要杀了你……”  
  
男人笑出声来，牙齿闪烁。镣铐像饥饿的蛇咬进了囚徒的手腕中。接着围栏开始冒芽似的长出一根根铁卷须，盘绕起那身破烂的蓝色制服，接着那个自由西方士兵 _尖叫起来_ ——其他人则高声喊叫，就连莫伊拉也厉声咒骂……  
  
“停下！”查尔斯尖叫。他叫得更加响亮。“停下！”  
  
对方脑袋歪了一下——停了下来。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
查尔斯无法说出任何话语。  
  
男人朝他眨了眨眼，从自己口袋里摸索出那包烟。出于恐惧，查尔斯麻木地看着他把一根烟甩到自己手掌中。“火柴还在你身上吗？”  
  
“你刚刚本有可能杀了他……”  
  
“但是你没听见吗？”男人含着香烟咧嘴笑道。“他刚刚打算杀了 _我_ 。查尔斯，查尔斯…… _醒目嘅_ 教授……”  
  
他绕着麦克墨菲走了过来，直接迈向查尔斯，他凑近过来，如此靠近门……  
  
自由西方的囚徒们没有发出任何声音。就连伤者的呻吟声也停下了。  
  
对方把香烟从嘴里抽出——用两根手指夹着它。查尔斯感觉卷得紧紧的薄纸刷过自己的脸颊，男人捧着他的脸……  
  
“ _心肝_ 。你会保护我免遭他们的毒手。对不对？”他凑得更近，声音沙哑。“拜托？就像我会保护你一样？”  
  
查尔斯动弹不得。男人缓缓地笑了笑……朝他的嘴巴刷了一个吻。  
  
从他身后传来清楚无误的窒息声。  
  
囚徒们。难以置信。或者也许恐惧。查尔斯并不确定。  
  
不过他确信男人并没有注意到。因为对方仅仅朝查尔斯露出一个得意的傻笑。“你确实答应了我一件事， _寶貝_ 。如果我赢了。”他把双手滑到查尔斯的肩膀上，接着往下移动一一一只手伸进一个口袋里；掏出了火柴。但是另一只手……  
  
另一只手找到查尔斯的阴茎，隔着两层裤子的面料抚弄起它。男人抬起他的眉毛。“我可不可以？”  
  
“噢，我的上帝，”马克——莫伊拉——哽咽起来。  
  
她的声音打破了查尔斯作呕的恍惚状态。他使尽全力把男人推开。“绝对——上帝，不！你失心疯了吗？”他惊恐地看着对方划了根火柴点燃香烟。“在这里？经历了—— _这个——_ 之后？在这些囚徒——在他们经历了……噢，不。不， _不_ ，我不能这样做。”  
  
“不能做什么，查尔斯？”  
  
“ _不。_ ”查尔斯转向大门；强忍着抽泣。他才不会——不会在所有人面前哭呢。但是——那些血，还有别的撇开不提，他偏偏注意到麦克墨菲的 _双脚_ 摆出一个硬挺的角度……  
  
铁丝正从他的双腿缠绕而出……  
  
查尔斯转了回去，注视指挥官的胫部。只见正在蔓延的一块块……黑色。或灰色。他忍住胃部扭转，弯下腰来闻了闻，就闻了一下。  
  
“ _上帝。_ ”  
  
“怎么了？”男人哼了一声。绿色的眼睛闪着光盯着查尔斯擦拭自己的眼睛。  
  
“那是坏疽。这个男人在这里躺了多久——到现在有六天了吧？像这样被折磨？沿着他的双脚逐渐蔓延的腐烂是该死的 _坏疽_ ，你这个施虐成性的杂种——如果你真的拥有哪怕一丁点的灵魂，你本应——你本应……”  
  
“我本应做什么？”男人呼出一团烟雾。“你是不是忘了什么事儿，查尔斯？这个…… _男人_ ，”他用香烟做了个手势，“是导致战前中国的毁灭的罪魁祸首。一九五零年的核弹。还记得吗？还是说你已经忘记了？”  
  
查尔斯沉默了。  
  
那些囚徒们也沉默了。所有的眼睛都注视着男人，他正绕着桌子走向麦克墨菲脑袋那端。  
  
“而这些人……”他指着囚徒们，“我并没有杀了他们。查尔斯，我从你那里学会那么做是不文明的。我的女士回来后，她会随心所欲地处置他们……”  
  
其中一名囚徒——莫伊拉——猛地倒抽一口冷气；男人无视那声音。  
  
“……而在此之前，他们则由我负责招待。”  
  
“看着他们的指挥官被折磨致死？”  
  
“如果当事人罪有应得，泽维尔，那还算折磨吗？”  
  
“ _罪有因得_ ……”  
  
“他的双手沾染着成千上万人的血液。如果他不算罪有应得，那谁算呢？而且我还没有做……我本应可以做的 _一切_ 呢。”男人深深吸一口烟；把烟雾呼到麦克墨菲的脸上。“我留着他的牙齿填料。为的是尊重我死去的同胞们。我还留着他那——天知道那是什么玩意。”他做了个手势。“在他的心脏里。”  
  
_心脏起搏器？_ 查尔斯的意识补充。他麻木地把那个想法推到一旁。  
  
“不过那让我思考：如果把其他金属放置进他体内，他是否会存活呢？史崔克对詹姆斯进行那一实验的时候，他正是那个帮凶。”男人抬起头看着他。“在阿尔卡利湖。你记得那些记录吧。”  
  
“我……变种人Ｘ。那就是罗根？那些……镀进他骨架里的金属。上帝的母亲啊。当然记得。你是在告诉我，麦克墨菲……”  
  
“ _喺。_ ”  
  
男人一只手的手指轻轻敲击金属桌面，拱起另一根眉毛；举起大拇指……  
  
一串金属线圈从麦克墨菲的—— _亲爱的上帝_ 他的 _脖子——_ 肉中冒出来。  
  
“停下，”查尔斯嘶声说。  
  
男人仅仅露出一个苦相就服从了他。  
  
更多的血液在指挥官的口中冒腾。他被黏到一块的眼皮抽搐起来——接着血液冒泡，他的嘴唇也动了动。“操你兰舍……”  
  
男人发出一声咆哮；修长的手指弯曲起来——但是，“ _不。_ ”查尔斯保持声音坚硬如铁。“你必须停下这一切。”  
  
“我所做的一切都是他罪有因得……”  
  
“但是在某个点上，这个循环必须 _停下_ 。即使他确实罪有因得。你必须……你没必要忘记。永远不要忘记。但是你必须抛开他的所作所为。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
接着可怕的是，男人开始露出微笑。  
  
“……抛开他的所作所为？真的？”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“所以。告诉我， _哈貝_ 。你打算做同样的事情吗？还是说我穷凶极恶的程度远超这个家伙？”  
  
他轻轻把烟灰弹到麦克墨菲脸上，抽了另一口烟。含着香烟冲查尔斯露出微笑。  
  
“而你的重要程度远超世界上那么多的死者？我们对你所做的事情可以跟直接的核武毁灭相提并论？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“告诉我，查尔斯。告诉我。”  
  
低语在他的耳中徘徊。 _告诉我。告诉我。_  
  
他再也无法忍受了。  
  
“解开门锁。”  
  
男人抬起一根眉毛。金属在查尔斯的背后嘎吱作响。  
  
“外面，”查尔斯嘶哑地说。  
  
他转动脚跟离开，无需回头去看就能感觉男人跟上他。  
  
——————————  
  
外面一片漆黑。  
  
但是男人则……查尔斯在没膝深的积雪中转过身去看他，只见消瘦的身影定在马厩的门槛上。他把脑袋歪向一边，呼出一口烟雾，接着慢慢带上门……半掩到刚好让一束薄薄的金光流泻到雪地上。  
  
高高置于墙上的横向窗户发着光。查尔斯迟钝地想，它们基本等同于信标。给远方传出信号： _来这里，来这里。查尔斯·弗·泽维尔，潜藏在这里……_  
  
男人穿着靴子的脚转动了一下，接着蓦地问：“嗯？”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。  
  
“你告诉我‘外面’，泽维尔。为什么？”  
  
“过来，”接着查尔斯吞咽了一下。“离那门远点。我不想让他们听到。”  
  
一声哼。“他们可能会告诉谁呢？”  
  
顿悟之感犹如一根针扭进他的意识中。的确，谁呢？如果任由男人为所欲为，这四个犯人会被……杀死？搞残脑子？ _弗洛斯特就会那么做_ 。弗洛斯特，在本周内……  
  
而谁知道麦克墨菲会发生什么事呢？  
  
“你会对他做什么？”他保持声音平静。“现在？”  
  
“指挥官？我会等他死掉。”男人吸着一根烟，眯起眼睛。“他离死不远了。”  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。“离那门远点，拜托。”  
  
“你为什么 _在乎_ ，泽维尔？”  
  
“他们也许会，”他吞咽了一下，“能够——谋划……什么……”  
  
“不。那不是我想问的，”接着男人漫步走向他，无视卡在自己裤子褶痕的雪。查尔斯淡漠地看到他把自己的帽子和手套留在屋内了。但他并没有在发抖。  
  
“麦克墨菲，”反之，他正在说话，声音低沉而激烈。“你为什么在乎他？”  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。一个来自自己历史教科书的人物。查尔斯在发现器里看着他的战略被展开……此君的意识对应着一个大于生命的形象。直到指挥官被抓获、被监禁，并沦为一滩血腥的残骸。  
  
“在一个马厩，从圣诞节开始，”他听到自己若有所思地说。“也许你之前通过装傻糊弄了我。但是你其实相当聪明，而且相当残忍，对不对？”  
  
他感到一股热气呼在自己脸上。烟味。男人非常靠近。“残忍？仅仅因为我让那种人受到应得的惩罚，你居然骂我残忍。”  
  
“你本会那样对我。”  
  
查尔斯睁开了眼睛，断然凝视进男人的眼中。“会不会？”  
  
对方只能朝他瞪回去，无言了很长一段时间。接着：“不。 _不_ ，”他的口气逐渐坚定。“我永远不会。”  
  
“你亲口告诉过我——万圣节之夜，还记得吗？在我们进行第一次交易之前。”查尔斯保持声音平稳而淡定。“你告诉过我，你会不慌不忙地杀了我。而且你会……从我那里夺走你想要的一切——然后才杀了我。并且临近最后，我会乞求你……”  
  
“不。”男人把香烟抛入雪中。“我……”  
  
“别假装你没有说过那番话！”查尔斯颤抖着嘶声骂道。 _他的自控能力一下子失控了。_ “你本会做完全相同的事情……”  
  
“ _不！_ ”  
  
查尔斯咬牙忍住本能的退缩，因为男人抓住了他的上臂——即使隔着他的外套、两件毛衣和运动衫，他的手劲也大到发痛——接着他聚焦于那双闪光的绿眼睛。  
  
“不，查尔斯，”对方从咬紧的牙缝挤出话来。“那是在我了解你之前。在我——在我们……”  
  
“在我们性交之前，”查尔斯替他说完。  
  
“我永远不会伤害你。我保证。”  
  
查尔斯发出轻蔑的声音。“你的意思应该是你永远不会 _再_ 伤害我吧？因为你已经伤害过了。到现在都有好几次了。”  
  
但是对方顽固地继续说。“我永远不会再伤害你了。而且——如果有人……我会 _杀了_ 伤害你的人。因为你是我的。”  
  
他冒起鸡皮疙瘩。“什么？”  
  
“我的，”男人粗声粗气地说。“你是我的。 _我的_ ，泽维尔。我会杀了任何敢用一根手指碰你的人。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。真的，他本应料想到这种表白。但是……  
  
“性，”他勉强说道，“并不会使任何人归属于其他任何人。就这么简单。”  
  
“但是我的女士……”  
  
“ _操_ 你的女士，”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。“她把我当成一份礼物送给了你；你则被当成一份礼物送给了我——你这个笨剌头，那一点意义都没有！那只是她送给自己的一份病态而扭曲的礼物。设了个局让我被折磨；设了个局让你的双手沾到更多的鲜血……”  
  
“但是—— _心肝_ 。你，”接着男人吞咽了一下。“你——展示给我。你 _教导了_ 我。你把我带进你的心扉——我是你的。”  
  
爬过他皮肤的恐惧感降落在腹部，接着搅动起来。  
  
“我是你的，查尔斯。”男人伸出双手；右手的手指触碰左手拇指的指环。“如果你想要我……如果你认为这么做更人性化、更 _文明_ ……那么我会为你杀了指挥官。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“麦克墨菲。”绿色的眼睛折射着门口传出的那道窄光。“坏疽的事儿你判断得没错。他肯定忍受着极大的痛楚。如果你想要我杀了他，我就会照做。”  
  
一阵停顿。“但前提是你想要我去做。”  
  
主动请缨，为他……杀人。查尔斯吸了口气，呼了出来。 _上帝。_ 马厩里整个狰狞的画面——麦克墨菲和他的手下遭受了将近一周的折磨……其中有多少出于男人自身的意志，又有多少是受了弗洛斯特的影响？  
  
他 _到底是_ 什么？究竟什么才是——他？什么才属于他被塑造成的那玩意？  
  
“我……”  
  
男人一听到他的声音，眼睛立刻亮堂起来。“你想要我去做吗？”  
  
“我不 _想要_ 你杀了任何人。我想要你——停止。”他大口吞咽。“停止这档子事。折磨这一回事。连续一周来，你给那些士兵提供温暖和食物？那么你让他们套上镣铐并承受心理煎熬的时间刚好同样长。”  
  
“在自由西方的营地里，他们也做同样的事儿。 _远超_ 同样的事儿。对我们的种族，查尔斯——你和我的同类……”  
  
“也就是说，沦落到他们的层次也没问题吗？东胞社的人应该——做更好的男人……和女人。哪怕在一场无休止的战争中，也不应去折磨和煎熬他人。”  
  
男人的嘴巴变薄了。“所以你宁可放他们所有人自由，泽维尔？就像你一样——自由地飞回你的宝贝牛津，躲起来逃避那些会逼迫你的人。畏缩远离任何可能改变世界的事情。”  
  
“不要让我发笑，”查尔斯骂道。“改变世界？我都不会信任你去换一个车轮胎呢。你会觉得熔掉螺母和螺栓更适宜，而不是让它们保持原状。而且我不是一个懦夫。”  
  
“懦弱到没法跟我说实话。”男人迈步走近他。“你的想法根本没比我的先进多少；你会跟我发牢骚只是因为你 _不赞成_ 。麦克墨菲在我手里——我不应该凭他的罪行惩罚他？我应该干脆放他走？”  
  
_发牢骚？_ 查尔斯推回自己的愤怒；让泽维尔教授接管局面。“你说的有对也有错。他不应该自由离去，但 _你_ 也不应该担任他的处刑人。不过，还有其他地方能关押他。拘留所。准备接受一次审判，通过国际大会。”查尔斯保持声音冰冷。“在布鲁塞尔。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
“他们的诉讼程序源自纽伦堡审判订立的那些原则。还记得那些吗？”  
  
“……我……在后来被告知过那些。”  
  
查尔斯抬起下巴。“而你从未费心去在书中搜查那些原则。或类似的事情。”  
  
“我……”男人的肩膀耸着。“对。”  
  
“当然啦。你在布鲁塞尔需要小心的另一个原因。自由西方很可能打算凭战争罪逮捕 _你_ 。”他看到对方退缩，于是继续说下去。“虽然我敢肯定你的宝贝女士已经想透了那一点，准备好阴谋对策，贿赂某人去逮捕史崔克。恰如其分地嘲弄整个系统以及它原先的设计目的。”  
  
“我不——我不知道。”那是对着男人的脚发出的一声咕哝。  
  
“你的女士没有告诉过你吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
沉默在他俩之间蔓延：男人盯着雪地，查尔斯沉思起来。  
  
接着：“ _哈貝_ ……”  
  
查尔斯抬起头来。“什么事？”  
  
“我很抱歉。为了——折磨的事儿。”  
  
好吧。他料想那算是进步了。但是查尔斯看着他，没别的感觉，只有疲惫。“现在对他而言为时已晚了。我指的是你的道歉。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“所以……”  
  
“你想要我杀了他吗？”  
  
回到起点。查尔斯颤抖地呼了口气。他觉得自己站在原地摇晃起来。真是不公平——对方肯定一直像猫看着老鼠一样死盯着他，因为他一个箭步冲上前捉住他的手臂，紧抱着他不放。  
  
“因为我会的——为了你。”  
  
“难道你会不图任何回报吗？”  
  
长时间的停顿。接着：“我不会。”  
  
查尔斯用脸压着男人外套的衣领。他止不住颤抖。也许是寒冷导致的，毕竟现在冷得要命。或者是那个想法：他才刚刚躲过另一场交易。笨剌头比跳蚤市场的吝啬鬼还糟糕——总是列明各种条款和条件……去他的珠宝商。换做另一辈子，他应该当一个律师。  
  
“那么，”他疲倦地说。“也许你应该做。”  
  
“如果这就是你想要的……”  
  
“我才 _不_ 想要，你这白痴，”查尔斯听到了自己焦躁的呼吸。“我不想要更多的死亡。”  
  
接着—— _上帝_ ——貌似他正在哭泣。尽管只是哭了一点点，但是在彻骨的寒冷中，转瞬之间眼泪就在他脸颊上变得冰凉。  
  
男人从喉咙底发出微弱的声响。他把一只手臂从查尔斯的背部拿开，握住他那件褴褛的黑外套的一侧。查尔斯退缩了一下，因为他感觉到纽扣正在自行解开——但随后对方用外套裹住他，尽最大的努力把他抱近。  
  
_上帝，真暖和啊。_  
  
接着男人的声音抵着他构成低沉的振动。“你想要什么？”  
  
“你让我返回牛津。然而那是不会发生的，对不对？”  
  
一声咆哮。他抵着男人的运动衫叹了口气。一点也不让人惊讶。  
  
“除了那一点。”  
  
“我想要……”  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。上个星期……他无法想象返回受链子镣铐束缚的生活……  
  
“我想要我已经拥有的自由。去图书馆，”他吸了下鼻子，“不受束缚地自由走动。始终如此。我不想要任何事物或者任何人从我这里夺走那种自由。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“不过我怀疑你的女士将会对此有异议。我不知道她干嘛这么讨厌我。我明明没有对她做过任何事情。”  
  
“但是……你做过。”  
  
查尔斯僵住了。“什么？”  
  
“你伤害过她。”  
  
“不，”他低声说。“不——我不可能伤害过她。我没有……是什么让你这么说的？是什么让你居然有那种想法的？”  
  
“你不记得了吗？”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的心脏重重地扑通了一下。记忆。弗洛斯特。噢，上帝，他的 _记忆……_  
  
“不。”他嘶哑地说。“我不记得了。发生过什么事？”  
  
“你第一次来庄园的时候，”男人轻轻地说，“我当时看护着你。在图书馆中。你当时在沙发上休息。”  
  
“我是 _被下药了_ ，”查尔斯说着，试图往后退。然而对方把他抱紧并继续说话，仿佛他从未说过半句话。  
  
“我的女士没让我给你水喝。但是她把你带到她床上时，她允许我抱着你……”  
  
“…… _什么？_ ”  
  
“她让我脱了你的鞋子。而我照做——我记得跪下来，以为她想要我离开的时候会叫我退下。我想留下来看着你。我之前从未见过你这样的人，哈貝。你躺在沙发上的第一个晚上，你看了我一次——你的眼睛是那么地蓝……但接着你继续睡觉。”  
  
“弗洛斯特，”查尔斯哽咽，“做了什么？”  
  
“像这样。”男人慢慢地倾斜脑袋，对着他的眉头贴了一个吻。“不过亲的是你的嘴巴。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己冻僵了。  
  
“就一下。但是接着—— _接着_ ，查尔斯。啊。我看到你的睿鴍。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“它飞进房间不断尖叫。或者有可能是我的女士在尖叫。事后我并不确定——不同的人跑进来帮助我的女士。很长一段时间，情况相当混乱。不过在此之后，他们再次给你穿好衣服。他们把你转移到楼下的镀板房……但他们留下了你的鞋子。稍后我把它们带到那里。即使他们不肯让我进去……”  
  
“镀板房？”  
  
“那个房间内衬的金属能抑制心灵感应能力。我不知道你对我的女士做了什么——但她连续一天一夜无法说话。”男人的呼吸火热地喷在他的额头上。“没有了发现器，我们乱成一团。琴不得不去操纵了一段时间。”  
  
男人的运动衫贴近查尔斯的脸，他能看到灰色的细纹路。 _震惊。_ 一切似乎慢了下来。他的心跳声在自己耳中慢速回荡。  
  
他当时被打了一个星期的镇静剂。 _他们本有可能做出任何事情，_ 他之前这么想过……  
  
……结果呢，其中一个人做过，或者尝试过。  
  
弗洛斯特。把他带到她的……床上，亲爱的上帝， _为什么？_ 她到底为何会做出这种事情来？而因为他的睿鴍反击并守护他……  
  
难怪她从来没有信任过他了。伪装自己能力不足本来貌似是好战略的高明之处——但是这么长时间以来， _一直以来_ ，她肯定知道他一直在试图欺骗她……  
  
“好吧，”他对着男人的胸膛咕哝。“为我的睿鴍感谢上帝。”  
  
“而现在我也会保护你。她不会把你从我这里夺走的。”那把声音听起来很自信，充满占有欲，正如沿着他的外套背部往下抚摸的双手。“你是我的。你选择了 _我_ ，不是她。”  
  
整团纠结的乱麻……查尔斯觉得自己脑袋在脉动。他必须在睡完一觉之后把这一切理清楚——现在，他仅仅觉得筋疲力尽。相互冲突的动机、危险、性交和死亡。  
  
他把额头贴向对方的喉咙，位于围巾上方。性交。这么多个月前，他把性交当成筹码抛到桌子上。然而现在，貌似男人想要他的程度高到足以让自己置于弗洛斯特的对立面……  
  
_噢。_  
  
他灵机一动。  
  
不过，查尔斯的意识冷冷地告诉他。 _那必须是他的主意才行。_ 领着笨剌头进圈套。让他断定自己才是想出整个该死的主意的人。让他像狗一样为这个主意亢奋喘息。  
  
查尔斯则将会保留自己反悔的权利。正如他向来那样。毕竟，灵活性是可至关重要的。  
  
所以，趁自己还没能失去勇气，他重新诉诸于眼泪攻势。  
  
“我不敢相信，”他抽着鼻子说，“她居然会那么做。”  
  
“嘘。”男人的双臂把他搂紧。“你很安全。”  
  
“我 _不觉得_ 安全。而且你将会离去，而我将会被锁起来。”他让自己的声调发颤还破音。“她会再次把我锁起来的，而我明明想要自由。”  
  
“ _美麗嘅哈貝……_ ”  
  
查尔斯几乎可以听到男人脑袋中的齿轮转动起来。 _尽管转吧，想通这回事儿。来吧。_  
  
“……想要说服她将会很困难。”  
  
“是啊。”他在对方的怀抱中扭动。凝视着他的脸——让眼睛睁得圆圆的。“我不认为我可以说服她。”  
  
而那倒是实话。  
  
“我想，”接着男人舔了舔嘴唇。“我想—— _我_ 可以。如果我去找琴帮忙。”  
  
“琴？”有那么一瞬间，他几乎放弃自己的诡计。“不，别把琴扯进来……”  
  
“我的女士绝不会伤害她的，”男人的声音听起来很急切，“琴能在意识中制作细小的珠宝，边缘带火。我见过一次——她给我发送过一个画面，当时她给了佐尔亚一份……”  
  
“那是 _为了什么_ ？”  
  
“当时——啊。那是去年六月。我们在巴西，而他想要……我们，啊，实际上去里约看了一场足球赛。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“我的女士当时并不想让他出现在巴西户外，你知道吗——人们并不知道我们去那边跟他们的政府进行谈判。而佐尔亚在人群中特别突出。”  
  
“对，那我能理解。”  
  
“但是，”他笑了一下，“他给我找了一件异教徒的牧师袍，他把尾巴搭在胳膊上，如果有人问起，我们就假装是在为狂欢节做练习。那场球赛可精彩了。在此之前我只见过两场，没有一场胜过那一场。”  
  
“而琴帮了你们？”  
  
“佐尔亚意识到我的女士将能够在他的记忆中看到球赛。所以琴——他把我们送回家的时候，她意外听到他的想法。她喜欢他。于是她给了他那件珠宝……而且它见效了。我会去拜托她做一件，然后隐瞒起任何我需要隐瞒的记忆来保护你。如果你确实担心她的搜索。”  
  
“是的，我确实担心。我告诉过你——我敢肯定她已经遍览你那透风的大脑了。我敢肯定她能够同样轻松地在你的意识中看到你和阿泽佐尔干了什么……”  
  
“但是她不会。”  
  
“不会？”  
  
“不会。她把她的信物交给我的时候，跟我发过誓。我有她的信物，而且—— _心肝_ ……”戴着指环的那只赤手刷过查尔斯的脸。“我有你的信物。”  
  
在那个点上，那些手指到底为什么还没被冻僵？查尔斯完全不晓得。他所知道的是恐惧感在腹中定下来。  
  
_果然如此。_  
  
“而且——我会把我的信物交给你。”  
  
_我就知道。_  
  
“如果你收下我的信物， _哈貝_ ……”一个轻得难以捉摸的吻刷过他的颧骨。“你将会继续拥有你过去几天的自由。我会保护你。我会为你杀了麦克墨菲。”男人的声音低沉地缠绕进他的耳朵里。“如果你收下我的信物。”  
  
很好。男人自己想出了那个主意。而现在，轮到他配合把戏演完了。  
  
“我有种预感，”查尔斯说，“那不会只是像一份礼物那么简单。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“那将意味着什么？”他把自己推离男人的胸膛。后退。他身体的每一个部分都在喊叫着要他返回那股暖意，但寒冷有助他思考。  
  
因为……即使那是查尔斯的计划——他自己一手操纵的……  
  
……即使如此，男人眼睛在黑暗中闪光的景象让他胃部的恐惧感加倍沉重。  
  
“那，”他重复道，“那将意味着什么？”  
  
“仅仅意味着你将会是我的，查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“嗯。也就是说，只是更多的性交……”  
  
“不只是那样。”  
  
_果然如此_  
  
他没料错。因为男人静静地说道：  
  
“如果你收下了我的信物， _心肝_ ……你必须答应永远留在这里。”  
  
接下来只有沉默。  
  
查尔斯终于打破沉默。“永远？”他想要笑出声却笑不出。“你以为我将会活下去……我们将会永远一起活下去。过上幸福快乐的日子。是那样吗？”  
  
一声浅笑。“我怀疑我是否会存活到这场战争结束， _寶貝_ 。不过，只要我还活着：你就必须留在这儿。你必须答应我。”  
  
“还有操你。”  
  
“嗯。如果你这么做我会很开心的……是的。不过你总是可以说‘不’，我会服从你的。”  
  
那把声音宛如爱抚——缓和地从黑暗中探出，绕着他的四肢……查尔斯打了一个寒颤。  
  
“走到光处，”他喃喃自语。他的喉咙感觉干巴巴的。  
  
光——来自门口的那一小道可怜的光芒……查尔斯发着抖把手套塞进自己的口袋里。火柴就装在里头。但他却没能及时捉住它们就看到男人的黑影滑过雪面往前走来。  
  
“你是我的，查尔斯·泽维尔。你曾经说过你想要我。现在就向我展示你想要我——向我展示你是我的，那样我就会为你做所有这些事情。”在微弱的光线中，耳语跟之前在黑暗中一样洪亮。“向我展示你是我的，那样我就会为了你杀了他。”  
  
“不。”  
  
总之，让这出闹剧见鬼去吧。现在是时候让它告一段落了。查尔斯觉得自己的肩膀垂了下来。“必须是倒过来的才行。首先，让他……脱离痛苦。做得干净点，做得天杀的 _没有痛苦_ 。我会检查的，你明白吗？如果你企图撒谎或者折磨他——我会往你的记忆里查看……”  
  
“不，你才不会。”声音像刀子一样切断。“你会留在这儿，直到永远，而且你会跟我的脑袋 _保持距离_ 。你明白吗？”  
  
“啊，但是你已经有我的信物了。我可能还不是你的，但那份信物说明你是我的。所以如果我想看，有什么能阻止我？”  
  
“同样的道理可以套用到我没有用链子把你锁在那张床上——并且一直把你操到让你 _尖叫_ 。而且我确实想那么做。但你说过‘不’。”  
  
“好吧。好吧——我会保持距离的。但我还是会知道的。我跟你发誓。”  
  
男人变得完全静止。“那是一个‘是’吗？”  
  
查尔斯闭上眼睛。他的计划、他的选择。  
  
说出来仍然叫人心痛。但是他还是说出来了。  
  
“是。是，没错。”  
  
查尔斯紧张地倾听了很长一段时间。他什么也没听到。莫非对方晕倒了？  
  
“我同意，”他说。“我会收下你的信物，而你——嗯呋……”  
  
男人已经迈了一大步，或许两步，就走完他们之间的距离。接着他疯狂地亲吻起他——双手抓着查尔斯的外套，接着双臂快速绕道他的后背，把他猛地拉近。  
  
“ _啊……_ ”查尔斯睁大眼睛挣扎起来；开始推着男人的胸膛。接着对方转动嘴巴的角度，把他的舌头滑了进来，火热而苛刻——无情。查尔斯看到自己戴手套的手紧握成拳头；感觉到自己整个身体都在颤动。  
  
要推开他耗了好一会儿。但查尔斯终于成功了。他气喘吁吁，男人亦是如此。  
  
他看到对方在发抖。修长的双手伸过来把查尔斯的围巾收拢好——刚刚它被拽松了。那双手也在颤抖。  
  
“床，”男人咆哮起来。“现在。”  
  
“不。”查尔斯把他的手甩开——他拍了两下才成功。他觉得头晕而绝望。浑身上下感觉太热，但莫名见又太冷了。“你去料理好他。麦克墨菲。然后你再——上帝，先做那事儿再说。赶紧完事少操心。”  
  
“是的，不过 _你_ ，查尔斯——回床上。现在。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
他转动一个脚跟。开始步行直入黑暗的树林。如有必要，他会用伸开的双臂拍开树枝。然而过了不到一分钟，查尔斯转了个身——双手在两侧握紧成拳头。对方正跟着他。  
  
“我不需要一个该死的护送员。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“看在上帝的份上：你可以信任我。你 _必须_ 信任我。再说了，你自己也说过，如果我敢跑，你就会找到我。”  
  
“始终如此。”男人粗糙的声调从黑暗中传出。他们已经把林间空地留在身后。“这个世界的任何地方。你是 _我的_ ，泽维尔——无论你跑到任何地方，我始终会找到你。”  
  
每一根神经都绷紧到断裂的边缘。他所得知的一切重重地压在意识中。哪怕在发现器中被困上最久的那次操作也没有现在这么折煞他。  
  
那么，该做最后一件事了。得知。或者至少……确认。因为某些事情告诉他：他早就已经知道了。  
  
“所以，”查尔斯破音了。“我是你的。”  
  
他点一下头。  
  
“那么——我是谁的？你是谁？”  
  
“我还以为你不想知道呢。”  
  
“我改变主意了。”  
  
他再次找到火柴。因为赤手，他的手冷得要命。查尔斯会把手套戴回去，那点不假，但是……他需要看到这一幕……不知怎的，他知道自己想要亲眼目睹。也许是为了让这个名字来自另一个人——而非来自某种刚刚宣称他灵魂所有权的怪物。而且天上没有月亮在发光。没有半点光。  
  
他划了一根火柴。  
  
在光下，男人的眼睛闪闪发光。他正在微笑。  
  
查尔斯几乎失手掉了那该死的玩意——那个表情…… _上帝。_ 但是他笨拙地接住火柴。让火焰舔着自己的指尖。  
  
“此外，”他低声说。“麦克墨菲说过：兰舍。‘操你’——‘操你，兰舍？那是其中的一部分吗？”  
  
“他的发音差太远了。”  
  
火焰烧痛他的手——他不得不丢了火柴。火熄灭了。查尔斯摸索着另一根。他眼中的湿意感觉很冰冷。所有这一切，如此之冷……“别笑，”他喃喃自语。“别笑他。他快要死了。”  
  
“是的，没错。”  
  
查尔斯划了另一根火柴。而在其闪烁的亮光中，现在男人的眼睛看起来……它们仍然陌生。但他的表情已经软化。“是‘兰谢尔’。”  
  
那声调确实有很大的区别。“那——另一部分呢？”  
  
男人笑了。“艾瑞克。艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
  
貌似他瞪了好长一段时间。因为不知不觉中，火柴熄灭了。  
  
_艾瑞克。_  
  
“好吧，”他再次破音了。他试图找另一根火柴；他的手正在发抖。“艾瑞克。挺适合你。东胞社的艾瑞克。红王——哦，当然了。”  
  
那当然是真的了。貌似他早在很久以前就知道了。“红魔头艾瑞克。”  
  
一声低音。“我更喜欢——只叫艾瑞克。”  
  
“嗯。那就只叫艾瑞克……我是查尔斯。”  
  
他动手划火柴——但是倒吸一口冷气，因为在他完成动作之前，男人就用一只手握住他的手腕。  
  
“查尔斯……”两只手紧握着他的手腕。男人的手暖呼呼的。 _艾瑞克_ ，查尔斯告诉自己。艾瑞克的手暖呼呼的。  
  
而且貌似它们正在暖化他自己的手。“查尔斯……你是 _我的_ 。”  
  
“得了。我可以两者兼是，你知道的。”  
  
悄然的笑声。温暖的气息呼在他的嘴上，接着他的下巴——温暖，因为男人—— _艾瑞克_ ——正在靠近。哪怕在漆黑的夜色中，查尔斯也几乎可以感觉到他那张脸的轮廓。也许是因为他自己的呼吸正滑过那张脸的平面和角度，因为男人……“艾瑞克，”他低声自语，他叫 _艾瑞克_ ——朝他的脸颊刷了一个吻。接着沿着他的下巴缩回去。温柔地吻着他的嘴唇。  
  
查尔斯把他的手抽开，划亮第三根火柴。  
  
距离这么近，他能看到那双眼睛里头缠绕在一起的各种颜色。绿色、灰色……还有蓝色。而在眼睛上方萦绕的，是他们呼出的白色蒸汽在交织。  
  
薄薄的嘴线在一角翘起。“请不要放火烧了咱俩， _心肝_ 。”  
  
他吞咽了一下。“我不会。”火柴已经烧到他的指尖了。质量真不合格。“噢。”  
  
一声 _啧_ 。修长的手指伸过来——弹了弹火柴，它熄灭了。  
  
接着查尔斯感觉一个吻落在他的指尖上。一只手握住他的手固定住，那样男人就能舔着烧伤并低声说：  
  
“回床上去，查尔斯。”  
  
“如果你不松开我，我可回不了。”  
  
“那好吧。”  
  
那只手松开了。几声呼吸过后，声音从稍远的地方传来。“回床上去。”  
  
“那你要怎么……”  
  
但接下来只有雪地上的脚步声。渐行渐远。  
  
查尔斯意识到：他正凝视着黑暗。“赶紧——转过身，”他对自己说。“回家。”  
  
当然了，有一种方法去看看男人正往哪儿走。但是查尔斯希望他的睿鴍靠近自己。不要飞走。不去感觉那种肯定从对方辐射出来的 _望想_ ，就像黑暗中的太阳一样耀眼。  
  
但是没有光，半点都没有……他打了一个寒颤。“我这就走。”  
  
——————————  
  
他离庄园并没有那么远。因此利用余下的火柴毫发无损地跌撞走出树林倒也足够简单。  
  
而且前门是开着的。挨着它、进去后随手关上门也足够简单。  
  
查尔斯几乎想不起自己是怎么返回房间的。当然了，他自己的门仍以碎片状态位于某处。  
  
他用最后一根火柴重新点燃了火。他往壁炉里堆放了尽可能多的木头——他觉得好冷……  
  
冷如冰霜。 _弗洛斯特。_  
  
“在我睡觉时。在她的床上。她 _做了_ 什么？”  
  
而且更重要的是——查尔斯心想……真要探究的话，那天晚上她到底对他的记忆做了什么？哪怕他被下了药，意识处于睡眠状态，也肯定存储了什么……  
  
“只有一个办法来弄清楚，”他平静地说。  
  
接着查尔斯坐在他的椅子上。 _弗洛斯特的椅子_ ，他麻木地思索，但是：“再也不是了。”  
  
而在他的椅子上？飞回他的意识——他的阅览室——就跟呼吸一样简单。  
  
“如果可以的话，”他对着睿鴍以及在周围振翅的鸟苑低声说，“我会留下来聊天。但是我必须找到——某样东西。如果它确实在这里。”  
  
查尔斯环顾四周。阅览室的空气感觉很温暖，闻起来也干净。皮革、装订胶和灰尘，是的——但还有松木、檀香和烟草的味道。他闻不到任何金属。而且他感觉不到任何的雪。  
  
在巨大的窗户前飘荡的游丝掩纱处于无可挑剔的状态。轻柔地摇曳，未被触碰过，未被伤害过。  
  
“我料想……那是休息造成的。”他对着整个鸟苑柔声说。鸟儿们落在他的肩甲和护甲上簇拥成一团。而在他的脚边，他的企鹅仰着头严肃地看着他。“休息和食物。”查尔斯颤抖起来。一切井然有序……但是……  
  
“这里有没有，”他低声问鸟儿们，“任何弗洛斯特女士的东西？任何痕迹——无论多小？如果有的话，请找出来……”  
  
他无需重复自己。鸟苑如爆炸般付诸行动，虽然几乎悄无声息。羽毛扫过他的脑袋，它们要么往上飞到书架顶部，要么往下沿着地板飞行。查尔斯没法同时注视所有的鸟儿。反之，他轻轻把视线从一只鸟转向另一只，一边等待一边抱着一线希望，千万别有……  
  
他听到一声沙哑的 _咔_ 。  
  
查尔斯转过身凝视，心脏砰砰直跳。睿鴍正栖息在一个书架的边缘向下看。他试图以最快的速度奔向那个遥远的书架。  
  
睿鴍那双飞快地转回查尔斯身上的眼睛看上去异样地聪慧。它俯向前，振翅下飞，用喙敲了敲一个书架。  
  
一个空的书架。  
  
“噢，”查尔斯喃喃自语。他用戴着护甲的手指抚了一下书架。灰尘。几块意味着之前放置过其他书籍的斑痕。“但这到底……还有 _哪里_ ……”  
  
除了：他的手指碰到某样硬硬的东西。又小又硬……而且寒冷。就像一小块冰。  
  
查尔斯气喘吁吁地抓住那样神秘的东西，展示给他的鸟苑看。“你们怎么想？”  
  
他听到混乱的吱吱声和叫喊声。“我知道。我也不确定。”  
  
他对着透过掩纱流泻进来的光线举起那样神秘的东西，它闪闪发光。  
  
“像冰……像雪，”查尔斯喃喃自语。“闪耀。明亮而有光泽——刚好，”他对着睿鴍做了个苦相，“就是你喜欢的玩意。”  
  
夜莺发出激动的噪音。  
  
“对，你也喜欢。”他把所有注意力聚焦在那块细小的钻石雪花上。它上面并没有附带任何力量的卷须。没有任何类似于弗洛斯特的劝说、口头威胁或者胁迫的尖钉……  
  
“只是一则信息：‘弗洛斯特到此一游。’”查尔斯压低嗓门咒骂，他意识到：“别的不做，偏偏留下一件该死的纪念品。而我才不会让它在这里再呆一秒呢。睿鴍，”他命令道。“跟我一起飞。”  
  
——————————  
  
不是飞往查尔斯在现实世界中的真正房间；不。他隐约地知道自己实际的躯体就做在那张高背椅上，在寒冷和黑暗中独自蜷缩。  
  
但是白骑士和他的睿鴍飞过森林。寻找某物。  
  
寻找某人。  
  
不过，他要找的并不是男人。“不是艾瑞克，”查尔斯喃喃自语——接着几乎失焦，因为他的睿鴍尖声响应。不过那仅仅是因为鸟儿已经找到他要找的人。  
  
麦克墨菲。  
  
因为，“毕竟，我许过承诺，”查尔斯低声对睿鴍。“我告诉那个杂种，” _艾瑞克_ ，他的意识嘀咕， _艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克_ ，“做得干净点，没有痛苦。所以我来这里看看——他是否会遵守承诺……”  
  
他不得不突然住口。麦克墨菲的意识中有一场风暴——翻滚的雨和云以及无情的波涛。 _波涛_ ，因为……  
  
“上帝啊！”他们正在一片瓦灰色的动荡海洋上空飞行。查尔斯还没反应过来，一个形状巨大的物体就从黑暗中直线冒出来，在他们前方阴森地逼近。  
  
“一条船。”他为其体积惊叹，哪怕他们正在船尾上方翱翔而过。他们飞过一个布满穗钉的控制塔，打着转落在了……“ _噢_ ——那可真令人惊奇。”  
  
查尔斯一旦完全停下来，睿鴍就飞到他肩甲定下来。他气喘吁吁，因为在[飞行甲板](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_deck)上降落后他不得不奔跑了一阵来缓冲。  
  
接着他们停了下来。  
  
查尔斯凝视着自己的周围，打起了寒颤。当前正值黄昏——就像早前傍晚时分，在外头、在庄园那样。海水在他们周围动荡；船在他的靴子下摆动。  
  
睿鴍在他的肩膀上拍打着翅膀以求平衡。它啄了啄他的头皮—— _哦_ 。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。在这个投射中，在他人的意识中……他的头发长回来了。他把棕色的发丝从眼中甩开，哪怕此时鸟儿又啄了一下，这一回对准他的耳朵。  
  
“到底怎么了？”  
  
睿鴍振翅往前方飞去。查尔斯的目光追随着它，只见它在阴霾中忽隐忽现。他还没反应过来，鸟儿就从控制塔的基座朝他叫喊。  
  
查尔斯向前走去，接着开始加速展开第二次奔跑。  
  
接着他停了下来，盯着那个瘫倒在甲板上、被控制塔的阴影掩盖的人。  
  
看上去他并不像有在呼吸。  
  
“噢，”查尔斯呼了口气。他的喉咙发紧。“我们——结束了吗？”他感觉睿鴍再次落在他的肩膀上，爪子咯咯擒住盔甲。“他走了吗？”  
  
当然了，那个人选择在那一刻动弹并试图坐起来。查尔斯倒抽了一口冷气；他跪了下来，盔甲叮当作响。  
  
“稍息，”麦克墨菲咳嗽了一声。  
  
“我——什么？”  
  
“稍息，水手。”指挥官正闭着眼睛。  
  
“长官，”要他说话很困难。“我并非……我并非来自你的船。”  
  
“ _船？_ ”另一声刺耳的咳嗽。接着查尔斯觉得眼睛一下子睁大了，只见麦克墨菲露齿而笑，撑起身子盘腿而坐。年长的男人把身体前倾，让双手落在膝盖上。他的军服积满灰尘……而且查尔斯意识到那是美国的军服。不是自由西方的军服。因为现在视野比较清晰了——莫名间，指挥官的意识变得亮堂起来。  
  
而且麦克墨菲看上去……  
  
指挥官睁开眼睛，立刻用手掌遮挡眼睛，对着海平线眯缝起来。  
  
“这可不是普通的船，孩子。这可是 _宏伟号_ 。她是一艘航空母舰。如果你敢再称她为船，我就不得不先[把你抛下船沿着龙骨拖行](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keelhauling)，然后再去教训一些共党。”  
  
“我不认为那会用，现代的龙骨都变样了，”查尔斯说。  
  
“靠。风暴要来临了。”麦克墨菲仍然眺望着大海。没有在听。“夜晚也要来临了。天杀的——照这速度我们要到明天晚上才会抵达。你会怎么说，如果我……”  
  
他转向查尔斯。  
  
接着倒抽一口冷气。  
  
查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，接着回过肩头看了看。“怎么啦？”  
  
“噢……我的上帝。我的神圣耶稣。”  
  
查尔斯沉默了。指挥官当然会解释……  
  
“你是一个天使吗？”  
  
他哽住了。“什么？不。上帝，不。我——我只是一个访客。”  
  
“访客，”麦克墨菲重复。他一脸茫然。“我在哪里？”  
  
_你在一条船上_ ，查尔斯想要指出，但是：“你在——在你的意识里，”他轻轻地说。“我也一样。希望你对此没有意见。”  
  
“是啊。”粗涩的吞咽。查尔斯能听到——接着他看到麦克墨菲的眼白。“没关系。我的意识？但是——这是 _宏伟号_ 。一九五零年的航行。”  
  
一九五零年，当然了。  
  
查尔斯闭上了眼睛。  
  
“我刚刚收到[哈利](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_S._Truman)的消息。他那边的情况相当顺利，而那……”指挥官咳嗽了一声，“……对我们这边所有人来说是件好事。可是接着又冒出这该死的风暴，我……我……”  
  
他又咳嗽了一声，更加用力，接着弯下身去，干呕起来。  
  
“悠着点。”查尔斯忍不住了。他睁开眼睛；把一只手搭在年长男人的背上。“深呼吸。悠着点。”  
  
“怎么回事？”那是一声疼苦而恐惧的耳语。“上帝。这是怎么回事？天好黑啊。天变得太黑了——发生了什么事？”一阵颤抖。“水——我可以听到人们在水中。窃窃私语。难道我—— _操_ ，孩子，我是不是要疯了？”  
  
“不，”查尔斯说。他几乎没法透过自己喉咙的疼痛发出声音。“不，你并不是要疯了。”  
  
“是吗。靠，我料想那算好的……”  
  
“你要死了。”  
  
“我——什么？”  
  
“死。”  
  
道出实情后，查尔斯用力眨了眨眼睛，因为他的眼眶湿润起来。他感觉什么东西正沿着自己的脸流淌……  
  
“哦。”麦克墨菲自己的眼睛是干的。真要说的话，他看上去……  
  
……也许不那么迷茫了，他正在醒悟。  
  
“有道理。”他那张胡子刮得干干净净的脸歪向一边。指挥官看起来很年轻，如此年轻。没有鲜血，没有金属。没有痛苦。“我真没料到会死在这里。在去冲绳的途中——那是一个好年头，知道吗。一九五零年。”  
  
_你并不在那里_ ，查尔斯想要说出来，但是——不。让他留在自己的记忆里。  
  
在他自己的房间，在物质世界中——查尔斯知道自己正在哭泣。并不是说他在乎当着指挥官的面这样做。但是……也许他的睿鴍正在帮助他保持控制。  
  
鸟儿仿佛听到了他的思绪，对着他的耳朵抖开羽毛，喙在他的发间穿行。  
  
“一九五零年夏季……我的甲板上出现了一个天使，还穿着闪光发亮的盔甲。”  
  
“我不是一个……”  
  
“[加百列](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel)——不。[米迦勒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_\(archangel\))。跟我说一下好吗，米迦勒小哥？跟我说一下那阵风暴。”  
  
麦克墨菲用手一指。查尔斯转身一看……  
  
并定住了。  
  
黑暗正从海平线慢慢逼近。彻底的黑暗，就像墨池蔓延过灰色的天空。  
  
“看起来不妙，”指挥官继续。  
  
“才不是。”查尔斯转回去凝视他。“它可谓足够安宁。安静。”  
  
“一场那样的风暴……”  
  
“那不是一场风暴。”  
  
查尔斯暂停，吸了一口气，说道：“那是尽头。”  
  
麦克墨菲转回来，睁大眼睛仰望着他。“……尽头？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“也就是说，我命绝于此？”  
  
“恐怕是这样……”  
  
“是吗。我可不害怕。”接着指挥官抬起他的下巴。“不过谢谢你。谢谢你过来。但是如果你需要离开，你可以走了。米迦勒。”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯听到一声哐当，转过头去。睿鴍把某样东西落在飞行甲板上。  
  
那是弗洛斯特的雪花，透过渐增的黑暗闪着水晶的光芒。  
  
鸟儿的喙再次穿行于他的发间。对着他的耳朵发出轻声的 _咔喏_ 。  
  
“走吧，孩子。”麦克墨菲对他挥了挥手。“赶快走。”  
  
查尔斯禁不住服从。他颤抖着站起来，俯视着躺在他身下的指挥官——闭着眼睛……  
  
“感觉像要入睡；那挺好的。”查尔斯想起自己曾在广播中，在教学用的一部影片中听过他的声音。“睡个好觉，对吧？”  
  
“对，”他哽咽。“赶紧——睡吧。”  
  
“谢谢。噢，不过——听着，在你走之前？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“告诉我。”接着麦克墨菲努力睁开眼睛。他成功睁开后，再次仰望着查尔斯。“告诉我。一切会妥妥的吧？我会……会发生什么事？”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的嘴唇分开。他舔了舔，尝到盐。接着说道：“我不知道。”  
  
指挥官叹了口气。“好吧。那你赶紧走吧。趁风暴还没来袭——走吧。”  
  
“我很抱歉，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
“别。人总有一死。现在：走吧，孩子。走吧。”  
  
天渐渐变暗——暗到查尔斯几乎看不见睿鴍飙升到空中。他把最后一眼瞥向海面上、甲板上——弗洛斯特的水晶正朝他闪着光。麦克墨菲……背部贴着控制塔安息。闭目等待。  
  
查尔斯跟着他的睿鴍。他们飞过汹涌的海水上方，接着翱翔飞离——飞离正在天空和海洋展开的死亡，不可避免的死亡。飞离一段人生的所有记忆，它们正逐渐围绕那个意识收拢，就像猫蜷缩入睡。  
  
_睡吧_ ，查尔斯一边思索一边感觉到那个意识的边缘在摇摆——达到极限的闪逝。 _睡吧_ 。他把麦克墨菲留在后头任他死去时，那就是他唯一想得出并说出来的话。 _睡吧_ ，并以死亡为梦。  


Subtilior发表于２０１２年０２月１９日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０４月０４日，编辑于２０１５年１２月２７日晚上  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有[一篇超级高能的番外](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496961/chapters/9293740)，Mixture为91110第33章中艾玛亲吻查尔斯的背景衍生故事，也就是同人的同人，该文并获得原作者Subtilior的赞赏，但是本文不属于91110的世界体系，其内容为架空，如果你不接受不伦性行为，请自带避雷针。  
>    
> +++  
>   
> 译者说明：我把瑞雯翻译成【神秘人】而不是【魔形女】是因为从头到尾都没有说明这个人的性别和变种能力，要不然教授肯定一下子猜到。  
> +++  
> 作者说明：  
>   
> 叹息。  
>   
> 希望大家喜欢！  
>   
> 另外，我想要领 _一个_ 奖。奖励我写了三十万个单词（六十四万字）……居然没有说出本故事主配对的其中一人的名字。  
>   
> *死掉*  
>   
> *和代名词一起被埋葬在[卡诺匹斯罐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canopic_jar)里*  
>   
> :D  
>   
> 翻译耗时耗力，点个Kudos再走吧~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	34. Chapter 34

第３４章：尾声ＩＩ  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
摘要：蜜月童话  
  
查尔斯心想，如果他把这个过程当成一个故事来讲，或许会容易一些。毕竟，他扮演过说故事的人……以前每年的这天夜里，他总是给他的学生们讲故事。年年如是。  
  
“曾几何时，”查尔斯对自己倚靠的椅背说，“在一片遥远的土地上，一个年轻的王子生活在女王的大学院舍里。”他的声音哽咽了。“他拥有自己想要的一切，即使他当时并不知道那一点。他有他的学生，他有他的朋友。而且他有他心爱的妹妹。  
  
“但是有一天，王子……”  
  
查尔斯听到自己的声音逐渐变弱。  
  
他的房间暗暗的。火快熄灭了。透过一只眼睛的角落，它犹如一块模糊的橘红色；而透过另一只眼睛的角落，查尔斯只能看到椅子面垫的编织纹路。  
  
“嗯。一个故事里不能有超过一个王子。对不对？虽然……我料想我可以称呼他为美丽的公主。年轻貌美的处子，独居孤塔——噢，”查尔斯咳嗽起来。他的笑声卡在喉咙里；变成了半抽泣。“噢。我……”  
  
房间的寒冷程度一如其黑暗程度。离开麦克墨菲的意识后，他肯定是睡着了。查尔斯迟钝地考虑派他的睿鴍出去寻找对方—— _艾瑞克_ ，他告诉自己。 _他的名字是艾瑞克。_  
  
“不过真是可惜啊，艾瑞克公主。你将不得不独自呆着。”他实在累到没法搜索；睿鴍亦是如此……  
  
查尔斯进一步蜷缩进高背椅子里。他把脑袋靠在自己的胳膊上；茫然地凝视着前方。独自呆着。“过得挺好的，公主……”他让自己的想象力接管这个点子并设想了一个结局：艾瑞克在一座城堡的塔楼上凝视——艾瑞克在一片黑暗的树林中穿行——艾瑞克在一座冰水晶棺里躺着……  
  
他听到脚步声。  
  
查尔斯打了一个寒颤。“保持距离，”他低声告诉他的睿鴍。“你们大伙——注意安全。”  
  
当艾瑞克停在门槛上，查尔斯知道他的视野如何。一个瘦小的身影完全孤独地坐在椅子上，穿着靴子的双脚屈起压在身下，眼睛茫然地凝视着。  
  
“查尔斯？”  
  
他没有作答。  
  
艾瑞克暂停，接着问道，“我可不可以进来？”  
  
查尔斯点了点头。接着对方缓步进入房间并朝他走过来。 _如此接近_ ……查尔斯几乎可以感受到温暖的气息往下滑行，呼在他的脸上。令人欣慰的是，没有呼在他裸露的头皮上。他还没有脱掉帽子。  
  
“这里头真是又暗又冷， _哈貝_ ，”艾瑞克说，声音温柔。  
  
_我才不会让这里变成其他模样呢_ ，查尔斯心想——但是没有把话说出口。  
  
“也就是说，你计划遭罪咯？”  
  
他没有作答。  
  
“泽维尔。至少脱了你的靴子。”  
  
“我已经脱下手套了。难道那还不够吗？”他颤抖起来。“另外，你应该叫‘查尔斯’。毕竟短期内我可不打算称呼你‘兰谢尔’。”  
  
“好。”他笑了笑。  
  
接着查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，只见艾瑞克优雅地跪了下来。他脱下手套，将它们放置在地板上；查尔斯看着那些修长的手指移动，关节和肌腱被火光笼罩上阴影。接着艾瑞克抓住查尔斯的一只靴子，一本正经地把它从他的脚上缓缓脱掉。“你的发音其实不咋地，你知道吗。”  
  
查尔斯也没有屈尊对此作出回应。反之，他仅仅继续看着艾瑞克脱掉他的另一只靴子以及好几层的袜子。  
  
“你能不能……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你能不能留着一双袜子？这里很冷。”  
  
“没那个必要。”  
  
查尔斯听到自己的脉搏在耳中嗡鸣，艾瑞克用一只满是老茧的手握住他的脚跟。接着他瞪大眼睛，只见对方向前弯身，把一个温柔的吻落在他的脚踝上。  
  
他的呼吸非常温暖。  
  
查尔斯把自己的脚扭开。他的嘴巴一下子干了。  
  
艾瑞克再次往后仰，沉默地凝视着他。直到他说道：“我有东西要给你。”  
  
他花了一点时间把手伸进夹克口袋里搜索——但接着他把金属倒在查尔斯软绵绵地置于扶手上翻的手掌中。为什么那样子取出金属，而不用他的力量呢？——查尔斯感到纳闷，但后来他看到……  
  
他感觉自己腹部一沉。  
  
狗牌。上面还沾着血。  
  
艾瑞克的手指上也沾着血，黏糊糊地贴着查尔斯手腕的皮肤，对方抚摸下他裸露的前臂，来到他的手上——触碰既轻又柔。  
  
“ _心肝_ 。”那把声音很粗糙。“你愿意收下这个当我信物吗？”  
  
“我真的宁愿不要。”  
  
一声咆哮。“为什么？”  
  
“血。难道你看不到吗？它们上面沾着血——我只是要，”查尔斯喘不过起来，“我只是要去把它们洗干净。而且我想我自己也需要洗一洗。满身是汗。你知道的。”  
  
他在椅子上坐直；用骨瘦的膝盖轻轻碰了碰男人。修长的手指落在查尔斯右手的指关节上。查尔斯低头看着那些指甲上覆盖的锈红色血迹，猛地把自己的手指扯开。  
  
“拜托你让我起来好吗？我不能……”他吞咽了一下，“我不想看到血。实在是……这些狗牌是麦克墨菲的，对不对？”  
  
“它们是你的……”  
  
“ _不_ ——不。我不想要它们。拜托你不要别冒犯到，”接着查尔斯听到自己破音了，“但我看到他 _死去_ ，我不想戴着它们，天天想到那一点……”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“你看到他死去？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“怎么看到的？我知道你听从了我， _哈貝_ ——你一旦穿过前门，我就无法感知到你的血。”  
  
_操。_ 查尔斯猛地赶走自己本能的恐惧，即使他再次推着对方的胸口。他抬起下巴。“我进入了他的意识。总而言之，我看得出他死得很安宁。所以……我想我要为此感谢你。”为一个人的死亡 _感谢你_ 。亲爱的上帝……  
  
但是艾瑞克咆哮起来：“是你叫我那么做的。”  
  
查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，更加用力地推挤。“别再起争端了。让我起来。”  
  
艾瑞克屈服。查尔斯还没反应过来，他正低头凝视着炉火的煤炭，努力克服一波眩晕。他用空着的那只手抓住壁炉架。而在另一只手中，狗牌上的血液黏住他的皮肤。  
  
查尔斯摇摇晃晃地走进卫生间，不在乎自己是什么模样。莫名间，他仍然穿着他的大衣，戴着他的围巾和帽子，即使地板上的石头冰冷地贴着他的赤脚。  
  
“查尔斯，”男人开口，但查尔斯头也不回地用声音盖过他。  
  
“我只是——我只是要去洗一洗这些，”他举起狗牌说道。“而且我要……洗——我是说，我需要洗一洗。满身是汗。”  
  
他快如眨眼地随手关上卫生间的门，接着紧张地盯着它，心中半期待听到对方的脚步声，潜行过来，猛扭一下，把门给弄开……  
  
“艾瑞克。”看在上帝的份上——他的 _名字_ 。不是“对方”，不是“男人”。 _艾瑞克_ 。不过查尔斯肯定说得比心中打算的还要响亮，因为接着他听到门那边传来他的声音。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。“能不能麻烦你给我一支蜡烛？我在这里面什么也看不到。”  
  
那是实话。卫生间里漆黑一片。  
  
他没有从另一边听到任何声音，至少直到门传来轻轻的敲击声。“我拿来了。”  
  
“谢谢，”查尔斯低喃。  
  
“……你知道你必须打开门吧。”艾瑞克听起来很逗乐，去他的。“我没法把蜡烛从门缝下塞进去。至少没法塞点燃的蜡烛。”  
  
“我……”他开口。  
  
“我这就去给你泡点茶，”低沉的声音继续。“好不好？茶会让你暖和。而且你可以做——任何需要做的事儿。”  
  
_好吧_ ，查尔斯站在门口想。 _就这么做吧。_  
  
“我马上就回来。”那把声音变远了。  
  
此后查尔斯听到脚步声。他几乎不相信自己的耳朵……但是他用力量刷了一下并证实：对方的意识正在迈走廊。下楼梯。离去。  
  
查尔斯打开门，从石板上拿起了蜡烛。它稳稳地楔进残余的灯笼里。他把狗牌抛入卫生间的水槽里，把蜡烛置于它们旁边——它燃起勇敢的火焰。  
  
在镜子中，火光把他的眼睛照成黑暗的空洞。  
  
查尔斯凝视了好一会儿。 _镜子啊镜子_ ……然而要想讲好那则童话故事，光是王子和公主可不够。 _不_ 。他们将会需要一个邪恶的女王。  
  
于是他低声对他的镜像说：  
  
“曾几何时，在一片更为遥远的土地上，一个年轻的王子被关押在一个阴森的牢房里。他被链子锁起来、挨着饿，被留在黑暗中，但他仍然有朋友。而且他记得自己心爱的妹妹。  
  
“一个邪恶的女王每一天都来到他的牢房说，‘亲吻我，年轻的王子，我就会把世界上所有的王国以及它们的荣耀赏赐给你。’但是王子拒绝她，因而每天夜里他都孤身锁着链子睡着。  
  
“但接下来某一天，女王看着她的魔法镜并说道，“墙上的镜子啊镜子……”  
  
查尔斯的声音越来越弱。因为……  
  
“我不知道王子的故事有哪个部分是押韵的。”  
  
他盯着自己的镜像。“我不能……”  
  
_想想看_ ，他的意识帮他说完。弗洛斯特亲吻他…… _不_ ，他才不要去想那个呢。他会把那一段留待早上。弗洛斯特亲吻他；麦克墨菲之死。参战的孩子们。罗根的血——他自己的饥饿和痛苦……  
  
查尔斯看见自己的嘴角扭曲起来，哪怕他的眼睛正在黑暗中闪光。他能感觉到眼中的灼烧。“那个年轻而 _愚蠢的_ 王子。我的上帝，”他破音了。“你这个笨蛋。你原本以为你能够——你仍然以为你能够……”  
  
_逃脱_ ，他的意识帮他说完。 _回家。过活。_  
  
“过上平静的生活，”他对着镜子喃喃自语。“在某个地方隐姓埋名。没有女王。没有战争。没有恶龙。”  
  
他为之前那晚的记忆颤抖起来：男人大字型躺趴在床上。重垂着眼皮注视着他；呼出一连串的烟雾，缠绕住尖锐的下巴和鼻子骨廓—— _龍先生_ ……  
  
_艾瑞克。_ “这是最后一次，”查尔斯告诉自己的镜像。“他是什么就叫什么。不是“怪物”，或者“对方”……而是：“艾瑞克。”  
  
他脱光衣服冲了个澡，仅仅聚焦于房内的寒意和微热的水温。查尔斯用绿毛衣尽量擦干身子后，再次穿上了他的大衣。毕竟它是那个卫生间里最温暖的衣物了。而且艾瑞克很可能会在不到两分钟把它从他身上脱掉——但在那之前，要是他甘愿让自己裸着身子发抖才真的受诅咒了呢。  
  
并不是说他将不得不那么做。查尔斯并没有承诺跟他上床。但他同意留在庄园，所以他可以根据事实推理出结论。 _永远_ ，他的记忆低声说。  
  
查尔斯对着卫生间的镜子翻了个白眼。对他这个骨瘦的英国人，“永远”就是个屁。承诺就是用来打破的。  
  
但是之前艾瑞克说完那句话之后，他那样子亲吻查尔斯……  
  
他那样子看着查尔斯，眼睛闪闪发光，道出自己的名字……  
  
查尔斯把麦克墨菲的狗牌留在水槽边。  
  
接着他把针织帽拉下来盖过太阳穴，拿起卡在灯笼框架里的蜡烛，尽可能随意地打开门，即使此时他感到心里一沉。承诺，承诺：所有的承诺就像链子似的从他身上垂下。仿佛他已经受到诅咒了。  
  
——————————  
  
他没有去椅子上坐，而且直奔自己的睡床。毕竟毯子就在那上面。而他实在太累了……累得几乎无法保持清醒，更别说做任何更冒险的事儿。  
  
所以，如果接下来艾瑞克企图操他，查尔斯将不得不从一开始就明确表示自己有多么不赞成。他不会说“不”——不会直接开口说。也许最好换一个不同的角度——一个不同于他之前采用过的任何角度。先是同意。接着盯着天花板，什么也不去感觉，假装没有兴趣。像条死鱼。如此几番之后，应该能治愈对方对他着火入魔的色欲。  
  
当艾瑞克从——无论他即将去的哪个地方——回来后，这些事情值得深思。和谈。在那之后……谁知道呢？查尔斯将会让自己屈从，任由对方像某种禽兽那样发情交配——但是他再也不会像之前那样假装自己为之所动了。那榨干了他所有的能量。  
  
他无需等待多久，男人就回来了，现在他脱掉了冬季的服装，穿着不太搭配的运动衫和裤子。查尔斯看着艾瑞克把靴子留在房间的门槛，然后看着对方走进来，转过身，眨了眨眼，直直地盯着蜷起身子躺在被子底下的他。  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“没事，”他保持声音低沉。“只是太累了。而且有点冷。”  
  
“来，给你。”接着那个该死的保温瓶再次出现了。“喝下那个。是你喜欢的姜茶。”  
  
“但愿里头没有别的东西，”查尔斯低喃，接过容器。它摸起来暖乎乎的。  
  
“只有姜。今年夏季，我会给你带来蜂蜜。”艾瑞克把长长的胳膊反锁在背部做了个拉伸。接着他无精打采地坐在床边的地板上，把肩膀挨向床垫。  
  
_夏季_ 。查尔斯用无力的手指拧开盖子。夏季？真是可笑。往昔在每天日照时间为十二到十四个钟头的地方，也许曾经温暖过。然而这里并不是。这里从来不温暖。  
  
但他无论如何还是喝下了姜茶。  
  
他喝完之后，他俩之间的沉默蔓延开来。查尔斯的手指始终缠绕着保温瓶。他用毯子围成的巢正在逐渐升温；茶肯定起了帮助。他希望有第二顶帽子，因为他头上那顶正在让热量逃逸。他把手伸到帽子底下挠了挠；生长中的毛发让他觉得痒痒的……  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“没事，”他忍住一声烦恼的叹息。要是没有其他人睁大眼睛、一脸崇拜地注视着他的一举一动，做起事情来该多顺心啊。如果他想要某样东西来舔他的脚、对他卑躬屈膝，去年八月份他本会逃离夺客们——并收养一条长毛垂耳犬……  
  
但是…… _不_ 。低估他—— _艾瑞克_ ——可不妥。查尔斯透过眼角斜视了他一眼。之前在雪地里跟他蹦跳嬉戏的同一个生物接收到所有的情报报告、在马厩里制造出蛇一样的链子锁住囚徒们……  
  
而且还赠与他价值连城的珠宝首饰作为该死的感谢。或者作为某种敬意。 _宝物赠佳人_ ，他当时说——美物配美人……查尔斯把下唇吸入嘴里，从低垂的睫毛下瞅了瞅艾瑞克。 _哈_ 。那双眼睛一下子睁大了。  
  
即使有要求和承诺、铁链和珠宝以及逐渐展开的世界隐秘历史……所有那一切悬在半空，查尔斯仍然能够牵着对方的阴茎走。  
  
也许，换做其他任何时间，那本来会是一个令人满意的想法。可是现在呢？他累了。  
  
查尔斯放弃了，他打了个哈欠。  
  
“累了？”  
  
_白痴。_ 不过也许他只是喜欢听查尔斯说话。所以：“是啊，”查尔斯低喃。“相当累。”  
  
男人歪下脑袋贴着床沿。“那你最好睡觉咯。”  
  
查尔斯扬起一根眉毛。“先让我休息，那样几个钟头后你就可以用阴茎给我献上一篇春情洋溢的告别词吗？是不是这样？”  
  
一声哼。“我不会做任何你不想让我做的事情。即使你今天确实说过……”  
  
真是彻底的鬼扯，但查尔斯无论如何还是决定上钩。“我说过什么？”  
  
“你说过，”男人低语，“如果我找到你……你会让我给你口交。”  
  
他正把一只手慢慢移向查尔斯的膝盖；他的手掌刷了过去，轻轻抚上去， _压进去_ ——动作温柔。几乎像在撩拨。  
  
查尔斯吞咽了一下干涩的喉咙。“但在我看到麦克墨菲后，我就无法聚焦咱们的小游戏了。所以……虽然你赢了，那并不太公平，你知道吗？”  
  
对方眨了眨眼睛，接着把手收了回去，身子缓缓向前倾，把两只前臂停放在床上。接着查尔斯忍不住了——他颤抖起来，因为艾瑞克挨向他一侧骨瘦的膝盖，接着趴下脸沿着查尔斯的胫骨磨蹭。他的胫骨线条被毯子以及也许过去一个半星期的食物软化了一点点，但是骨头依然很突出。  
  
男人闭上了眼睛。接着——真他妈见鬼了。他似乎准备进入睡觉状态，他的脸几乎落在查尔斯的膝部。  
  
“你在干什么？”查尔斯低声说。  
  
一声粗糙的叹息。精瘦的双手滑过被单，上行至他的大腿。他隔着毯子温柔地抚摸查尔斯——接着继续往上移动，用拇指寻找臀部突出的骨弓。“ _心肝_ 。”男人深吸了一口气。“我会想念你的。”  
  
“我……如果我听起来有点自我请见谅，可是我早已假设你会想念我了。”  
  
男人笑出声来。  
  
_艾瑞克_ ，查尔斯打着哆嗦提醒自己。艾瑞克笑出声来。笑声轻柔，抵着毯子震动，传入他的血肉中。接着他说道，“我想我也假设你会那么假设了。”  
  
“真聪明。”他小心翼翼地伸出一只手，朝对方的头发刷了过去。“我确实喜欢和聪明人打交道。”  
  
艾瑞克凑过来迎接他的触摸，他的眼睛自然闭上。“那么在我离开的时候，我会试着去阅读聪明的书籍。”  
  
“你觉得你会离开多久？”  
  
“也许在布鲁塞尔呆上几个星期或者一个月……但在那之后？我不知道。尤其是如果去了加利福尼亚州。”  
  
查尔斯让随后的沉默蔓延。他专注于自己指尖下柔软的头发。 _就像天鹅绒_ ，之前那晚他曾经这么想过。因此它仍然像压纹天鹅绒，他着迷地把另一只手也伸过去，毛发被他的手掌揉扁。 _真可爱。_  
  
艾瑞克挨着他叹了口气。  
  
“非常好。”查尔斯抚摸下他的脖子一侧；接着再次上移到他的头发。“我只希望自己的头发能够长得像你的一样好。话说回来，你之前干嘛把头发剃得那么短？”  
  
“……虱子。”  
  
“是吗。只要你身上再也没有虱子就没问题。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“好。”  
  
因为他没有——没有虱子，那才是查尔斯所指的意思。在过去十天，对方沐浴的次数可能远超他过去许多个星期的次数。他的头发……摸起来仍然很可爱。如此可爱……即使这一回查尔斯没有修改意识的化学物质为借口。他轻柔地上下移动双手，刷过来刷过去，一遍又一遍……  
  
“嗯。”粗糙的声音变得昏昏欲睡。“我喜欢那样。”  
  
“真的？”查尔斯动用起自己的指甲，交替着微弱的抓挠和按摩的抚摸。“这也喜欢吗？”  
  
“噢。”艾瑞克听起来像被下了迷药。“是的。”  
  
查尔斯面带微笑地继续按压。这个大白痴——任由他摆布。如果他能干脆把麦克墨菲、自由西方、战争以及绑架从意识中消除，那么看着对方依偎靠近、寻求他的抚摸该多让人愉悦啊。要忽略对方屠杀的人数可不是容易的事情。但是也许就忽略五分钟。  
  
或者十分钟。  
  
为的是追求……自己想要的东西。  
  
查尔斯觉得自己的笑容扭曲起来。他穿着男人的毛衣；他即将得到某种信物——尽管绝非覆盖着鲜血的东西。他肯定要为此斩钉截铁地摆明立场。当然了，此外还会有宝石……  
  
“曾几何时，”他喃喃地说，声音轻柔到不让对方听见，“一个年轻的王子被赋予了一笔巨额的财宝。他保护着它，把它留在身旁——因为他知道，有了这些财宝，他能够做任何事情……”  
  
查尔斯的心脏突然怦怦直跳，因为他意识到那的确属实。他可以使用较小的宝石作为贿赂。如果他能够成功逃至附近其中一个定居点——他可以寄出一封信，或者借用一部乡村电话。或者——之前男人不是说过这里有一部电话吗？  
  
他的手指握紧对方的头发；艾瑞克加大手劲并发出一声满足的咆哮，那断开了查尔斯聚焦的思维。他抬起一根眉毛，俯视着那顶赤褐色的头发，看着对方的脑袋上下磨蹭爱抚，感觉就像企图绘制他的小腿肌肉全貌。  
  
“真的，”他喃喃地说。“它们不可能那么讨人欢心吧。特别是隔着羊毛。”  
  
但艾瑞克并没有在听，反之，他低声问道，“我可不可以？”他往上推着查尔斯的双手，凝视着他的眼睛。他自己的眼睛睁闪着奇异的光芒。“拜托？”  
  
好吧。貌似他们已经来到一个“点”上。所言非虚。  
  
那好，给自己想要的东西。查尔斯认命似地叹了口气。“‘拜托’，什么？”  
  
“拜托，”艾瑞克低声说道。“我可不可以吸你的阴茎？ _拜托？_ ”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼。“继续那样子哀鸣，你会弄坏什么东西的。但是，”听到对方的咆哮，查尔斯告诫式地朝他的脑袋推了一下，“如果你能够控制自己不用那些牙齿就可以。倘若只有这样能让你闭上—— _噢_ 上帝……”  
  
因为艾瑞克已经扑到床上来了。他原本落在查尔斯臀部上的那双手猛地一拉——查尔斯看见毛毯乱舞，接着惊呼一声，因为寒冷的空气击中他的腿。“ _喂。_ ”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这里还冷着呢。”  
  
艾瑞克喘着粗气说。“我不冷。”  
  
“可是我冷啊，而且我才是接下来十分钟展露一切的人。你能不能先去把火烧高一点？拜托？”  
  
“……现在？”  
  
“是的。拜托。”  
  
艾瑞克费劲地扭开自己的身子，大步流星走到壁炉边，开始往里头抛木头。查尔斯惊慌地注视着。  
  
“它哪儿也不去。 _我_ 哪儿也不去——你没必要……”  
  
一阵火花星儿冒了起来。 _有没搞错_ 。那真是相当足够了。  
  
查尔斯把床单往后一翻，打开他的大衣。寒意让他颤抖—— _天杀的_ 。就跟他预想的一样。但是他朝壁炉偷偷瞄了一眼男人修长的背部线条。很好——艾瑞克没有看到。而且……查尔斯实在忍不住了，他颤抖着呼了口气。艾瑞克已经脱掉了他的运动衫，眼下正脱掉底层的衬衫……慢慢地把它拉过脑袋。只见那些肌肉伸缩扭曲……  
  
查尔斯猛地别开视线。还是开个好头为妙。他一本正经地往手掌里吐了几次口水，接着握住自己的阴茎。  
  
——————————  
  
_曾几何时_ ，查尔斯昏沉沉地暗自思考， _一个年轻的王子正让一头嗜血的恶龙吸吮自己的阴茎。_  
  
除了……好吧。那头恶龙眼下相当克制。他还没有感觉半次牙齿的压迫。那点倒是挺好的。艾瑞克之前热切地回应他的指令……“看在上帝的份上，给我舔，一次都不准 _咬_ ，要不然我们就到此为止。”……因此……  
  
“噢。”查尔斯感觉自己快要喘不过气来了。他紧紧闭上双眼。“ _噢_ 上帝……”  
  
绝对不是一个他会讲给任何未满十六岁的人的童话；上帝啊。  
  
“好—— _上帝_ ，像那样——噢。不，不， _不_ 像那样——你在做什么？”  
  
因为现在冰冷的空气落在他湿润的阴茎上面了。查尔斯做了个苦相，把一只手往下伸。他盲目地摸索，直至感觉到对方的短发，他推了一下。“你需要继续做下去。”  
  
“而你，”男人粗声粗气地说，“需要停止使用你的力量。”  
  
“你他妈到底在说什么？”  
  
“ _妳_ 。”一声咳嗽。“你怎么可能还没……”  
  
“没什么？”查尔斯感到头晕目眩。“怎么回事？你之前明明做得很好。”  
  
“你还没 _射_ 。这怎么可能？”  
  
这下子他实在忍不住了；他笑出声来。而且由于他几乎可以感受到艾瑞克因自尊受挫而怒发冲冠，查尔斯确保那同一阵笑声转向……噢，见鬼。他还是干脆使出浑身解数罢了。牛津情圣从舞台左侧入场——启用沙哑的耳语以及其他招数。  
  
“我亲爱的……”他盲目地用一根手指顺着男人的脸抚摸。不过，即使没有看，他也能感觉到对方在颤抖。“我就是我。而我的其中一部分就是：控制。”  
  
“但是 _有多少_ 。”那甚至不是一个问题。只是抵着他阴茎的一声咕哝；暖呼呼的。接着他感觉胡须刮擦了一下，一声叹息又热又湿润地落在他的臀部上。  
  
“挺不少的。所以。”“查尔斯挠了挠男人潮湿的头发，让他的手落到自己腹部上。他把眼睛睁开了一丝。艾瑞克的右手紧握着床单；现在他正把前额停歇在那上面。他的发色变深了。 _汗_ ，查尔斯决定。真是可爱，现在房间暖和了这么多。  
  
“所以，”他低声说，“你没有什么可羞愧的。”  
  
艾瑞克怒呼了一口气，抬头看着他。而那景象把一股性致直接传入查尔斯的肠道，扭曲并缠绕。凸出的颧骨上有两抹对称的红色；深色的眉毛挤到一块皱起来……而那薄薄的嘴巴看上去——迷醉。嘴唇松开并微微摆动，艾瑞克深吸一口气。嘴唇泛着光泽，肯定是因为沾了前液。绝对的美味怡人。  
  
查尔斯给了他一个懒惰的傻笑，看着那双绿色的眼睛睁大，凝视进他自己的眼睛。“尝试，再尝试。”他把手沿着自己一侧尖锐的髋骨下滑，手指拂过艾瑞克的额头。“你很可爱。 _这_ 很可爱——我保证。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯。”  
  
“我没有——做错什么？”  
  
查尔斯又笑了。“ _美麗嘅龍_ ，你之前做的事情绝对没有任何错误……那很可爱。”  
  
“不是龙，”男人喃喃自语。火热的呼吸再次喷到他的腹股沟。  
  
“那我该怎么称呼你？”查尔斯听到自己的声音如梦如幻。他把臀部往上转，艾瑞克张开嘴一口含住他。除了—— _天杀的_ ，不要含太多，因为他再次感受到那可怜的混账咳嗽起来。  
  
“ _美麗嘅猊_ ——美丽的狮子？ _美麗嘅老鼠崽_ ？”  
  
一声咆哮——亲爱的 _上帝_ ，声音绕着他的阴茎震动的感觉太惊人了。接着是另一阵啜水声，男人把阴茎抽出来。  
  
“只——叫我艾瑞克。操，”他对着查尔斯阴茎气喘吁吁地说。“那理解起来……到底有多艰难？”  
  
“我估计自己现在理解起来确实有些困难，”查尔斯回答道。“真的很‘坚’巨，你懂吗。乖一点，挪向左边——也就是你的右边。我搞不好会弄瞎你的眼睛。”  
  
接着他喘着粗气注视着艾瑞克乖乖服从，绕过他移向右边，在查尔斯的髋骨之间摊开空着的那只手。艾瑞克空着的那只手，因为另一只手—— _啊_ 。那只手正从下方诱人的勘探返回上方抚弄……回到他的阴茎上，握住柱身。查尔斯抿起嘴唇盯着看艾瑞克舔他。一次、两次，继续……接着他往后一缩，瞪着查尔斯的阴茎，活像它刚刚对他进行了人身伤害，接着深吸了一口气。  
  
“真的。那可怜的玩意还没有—— _该死的_ 他妈见鬼了……”查尔斯感到自己脑袋猛地往后仰，他用尽全力阻止自己抽插进那张火热的嘴巴里。“耶稣。”  
  
另一声振动的咆哮。  
  
“对不起。我忘了。少点基督绰号；让我想想。 _噢_ ，[以利亚](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Books_of_Kings)一定会再来的！我父啊，我父啊，以色列的战车马兵啊。”  
  
艾瑞克吼叫一声，猛地往上挺，脱离他的阴茎——又长又湿的抽拉动作几乎让查尔斯成了斗鸡眼。“泽维尔……”  
  
“查尔斯。”  
  
“ _查尔斯_ 。告诉我，“艾瑞克的声音很刺耳。“告诉我怎么做。”  
  
“‘怎么做’什么？”  
  
“你知道是什么。”  
  
“你想要我射出来？真的吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“真的， _心肝_ ？”查尔斯让自己的声音变黑暗。“那你想要我怎么射？”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“有许多不同的可能性，你知道吗？”他叹了口气，身子往上晃动，刚好足够把自己阴茎的湿润抹到艾瑞克的脸侧。“我可以射在这里。或者射在你的胸膛——你 _会_ 在那道伤口上涂抹抗生素的，对不对？”  
  
毕竟，它尚未正确地痊愈。那倒也说得通。因为还不到一个星期嘛。而且貌似艾瑞克根本没有对伤口施加注意，因为他正仔细听着查尔斯说的每一个字。查尔斯清楚，根据他的那种沉默、微弱的屏气声……  
  
沉默被打破：“你之前为我做的。我也想那么做。”  
  
“什么——吞下去？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“嗯。 _那_ ，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“想要在吞下去的同时不被呛到稍微有点难度。但倒也不是做不到。让我来……”他小幅度往后挪，无视从艾瑞克喉咙发出的隆隆声以及扒着他臀部的双手。查尔斯抓住他的枕头并对折；把它猛塞到自己的脑袋下。“好了。这样我就能够看到了。”  
  
“看到什么？”  
  
“你在做什么，以及什么能被做得更好。好了，你真的想要这样，是不是？”  
  
艾瑞克正抬头盯着他。他的眼睛睁得甚至比之前还大；他的发色更深了。他急切地点了点头。  
  
“你想要我用阴茎呛住你？真的？”  
  
“你不会的。”  
  
“噢，是的，我会的。”查尔斯咧嘴笑了。“一个人真正需要做的仅是把一只手放在其伴侣的颈后，定住对方并开始口交。不过现在我得警告你一下，如果你没有至少在实际进行性交之前确定这种做法的可能性。或者如果你把别人的呜咽当做愉悦而非不适，这种做法会被视为相当有侵略性——而且粗暴。”  
  
在这番小演讲的当中，查尔斯用力捉住自己的分身。尽管如此，他还是为自己能说出这么多音节的词汇感到自豪，因为他的意识正在尖叫着想让那张嘴回到他身上。艾瑞克似乎亦有同感——他发出的声音，听起来几乎像…… _真他妈见鬼了。_ 几乎像一声呻吟。去他的。那就是一声呻吟没错。  
  
一声绝望的呻吟。“你为什么要告诉我这些？我 _想要_ 。”  
  
“我告诉你……是因为——染了梅毒的娼妓。答应我，在你用阴茎侵袭他们的喉咙之前，你会先征求许可。”  
  
“你……”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“ _只有你，_ ”艾瑞克呼吸，接着再次俯冲向他的身体。他把查尔斯的手拍开。  
  
没错。仅仅几个小时前他才那么说过，因此——查尔斯吸了口气，低头俯视着艾瑞克……好吧。没有别的话可以形容。尽管牛津情圣见多识广，那仍然……  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
貌似他确实没办法把话语组织起来。因为艾瑞克正在舔舐、把一片片吻落在他还没舔过的地方，他抬起修长的手指去握住他的阴茎并微微拖动。接着他闭嘴含住顶端，发出一声呻吟……吸吮起来……这下查尔斯再也不能移开视线了。他不得不让自己的眼睛合上。  
  
但是他没有足够的精力堵塞自己的耳朵，因此他仍然听到每一种声音。艾瑞克用他的舌头崇拜查尔斯的阴茎的整场交响乐。 _操_ 。他学得可真快。而那句恭维可是来自查尔斯·泽维尔，能够代表不列颠吸吮阴茎的职业选手。考虑到奥运会即将被重新举办什么的。即将来临……噢，上帝，他即将……  
  
“等等，”他喘着气说。“你需要——啊。尽……尽你所能地咽下去。让它——哦，操——让它进入你的喉咙里。”  
  
一声啜水声。接着：“为什么？”  
  
艾瑞克把两只强健的手移到他的髋骨两侧并往下压。当那些修长的手指弯曲时，查尔斯不得不咬唇忍住呜咽。他不得不再次抓住自己的阴茎根部，这样才能防止自己射出来。  
  
“因为。这样一来，精液就不会呛到你。或者——不会呛得太厉害。”  
  
他感到神志不清。真是荒谬，他居然回忆起那么久以前的事儿。十五年都过去了。查尔斯更加用力挤压自己的阴茎，奋力把话说清楚。“它会击中你的喉咙后部，你将会没办法呼气，而且你将不会——注意到味道……”  
  
虽然他最近一直吃水果，但那并不是因为他有在盘算口交的事儿。不过，那可能是一个附带的好处。  
  
“你尝起来并不坏。”话语犹如火热的呢喃落在他的皮肤上。  
  
“哦。”查尔斯睁开了眼睛，抬头望进房间的黑暗。“我想我该说声谢谢？”  
  
“你尝起来 _妙极了_ 。”  
  
艾瑞克舔舐着顶端，查尔斯觉得自己的臀部出于本能向上挺举——感到一阵愉悦的嗡鸣遍布他颤抖的肉体。 _操_ 。刚刚那一下—— _哦_ 。  
  
“把它弄下你天杀的喉咙，”查尔斯粗声粗气地说。“如果你想要它。”  
  
“……想要它，”艾瑞克重复，声音闷闷的。那也难怪，因为他满嘴都是——哦， _不仅仅_ 他的嘴巴是满的……查尔斯感觉嘴唇刷过他自己的指关节。上帝保佑艾瑞克雄心勃勃的自我——他正在试图把它全部吞下去。  
  
他……确实。在吞下去。不是全部，但是足以……  
  
“操。”查尔斯几乎认不出自己的声音。“ _操。_ 让我……”他松开自己的阴茎，伸手去摸艾瑞克的头；撑住。接着屈服——往上抽插并深入……  
  
他感觉艾瑞克的喉咙收缩并颤抖。但他的双手用力握紧他的臀部，继续坚持下去，哪怕当查尔斯感觉一切绷住、收紧、喷涌……” _上帝_ ，”他气喘吁吁地说……“像那样——你……”  
  
接着他呻吟一声射了出来。或者：开始射出来。他感觉艾瑞克火热的呼吸喷在他冰凉的皮肤以及腹部——或者冬季之前他的腹部所处的位置——正下方的毛发—— _爽_ ，噢，上帝——他抓住艾瑞克的头骨后方—— _爽_ ——然后用力插进那张嘴巴，一次、两次，无视他是如何被哽住、窒息……  
  
直到查尔斯听到高亢的声音。 _天杀的。_ 他咬紧牙齿，尽可能握紧那顶柔软的头发和骨骼的角度，把他扯开，感觉艾瑞克的头部不断抽搐，他正在费劲地咳嗽。  
  
“够了，”查尔斯试图把他推开。“那——那就够了。”他的阴茎在突然寒冷的空气中僵住了。他感到精液飞溅到自己的腹部上——再来一次，就会遍布……  
  
“……想要你。”  
  
一切发生得非常快。手指收紧，查尔斯还没有反应过来，艾瑞克已经紧贴住他——近到足以让他把阴茎插进他的喉咙里。他可以抽插、磨蹭，并且继续射出来，因为……他全射到艾瑞克嘴上。他的下巴、他的脸颊。左侧。是不是？  
  
查尔斯吸入尽可能多的空气。在昏暗的火光中眯着眼睛。  
  
艾瑞克看上去……  
  
被毁了。彻底被毁了——而且沉醉其中。在火光中，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的笑容傻乎乎的。查尔斯颤抖起来——他不知道为什么——因为艾瑞克把他的绿眼转过来看查尔斯的眼睛，接着把侧脸滑过来，抵住他的阴毛以及逐渐软化的……  
  
接着艾瑞克的笑容扩大了，他利用位于查尔斯两侧的手肘在床上爬动，往查尔斯的脸栽下湿哒哒的吻。  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯试图说话，但疲惫就像一手推车的砖头打在他身上。而且——那是他自己的精液，从艾瑞克的脸上滴落到他自己身上。真迷人。  
  
并不是说他有特别严重的洁癖还是怎么了。牛津情圣，他恍惚地想——他可以做任何事情。没有任何身体机能或者体液可谓太出格……他料想，那只是因为他有一段时间没这么干过了。  
  
而那提醒了他：积极强化。赞美和爱抚。艾瑞克正悬在他上方，看上去充满渴望。  
  
“好棒，”查尔斯低声说。他往上凑，亲吻靠近自己的那张薄嘴。“刚刚实在太棒了，亲爱的心肝。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“啊， _心肝_ 。”查尔斯模仿对方的声音。“爱人…… _我的_ 爱人。那实在太美妙了。”  
  
他几乎可以看到艾瑞克因为赞美而得意起来，接着对方凑得更近，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子并叹息。毫无疑问，他即将入睡，但首先他真的应该……  
  
“去洗一洗。”  
  
一声咆哮。“为什么？”  
  
“记得吗？”他亲吻艾瑞克的颧骨。“你第一次回来的那天夜里？当时体育场举行了庆祝会……”  
  
艾瑞克回吻他。他的胡子刮到查尔斯的脸；他的嘴巴非常温暖。“我记得。”  
  
“记得第二天那些精液有多痒吗？”他试图控制自己的笑声——但距离这么近，对方肯定能感觉到他的肩膀在颤动。“你当时一边擦洗自己一边说……”  
  
“难道总是像这样发痒？”艾瑞克也笑了。接着他吻了吻查尔斯的嘴唇。“我确实记得。而且那确实很痒。”  
  
“我知道。我都告诉过你了。所以现在我才要告诉你……”查尔斯朝他微笑。“你最好去洗一洗。”  
  
一阵停顿。艾瑞克的呼吸火热地喷在查尔斯的嘴巴上。“我会的。”  
  
“嗯……”查尔斯伸展身子。他周围的一切感到既温暖又柔软。“很好。”  
  
“你愿不愿意……”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“这里，”艾瑞克指着自己的嘴巴。“再来——好吗？”  
  
“当然，”他花了一小会儿——他的四肢感觉舒爽地沉重——但他用臂弯勾住了艾瑞克的脖子。查尔斯知道自己外套粗糙的羊毛袖肯定刮得他发痛，但对方没有埋怨。他只听到一声低沉的呻吟，他把艾瑞克拉近过来与他亲嘴，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，等待湿润的舌头滑过来……  
  
_来了。_ 真可爱。艾瑞克的嘴尝起来像精液，但查尔斯并不介意。  
  
“嗯。”他小心翼翼落回到枕头上，叹了口气。“去洗一洗，接着回到床上。”  
  
“你应该脱下外套。”  
  
“也许稍后吧。你现在就去洗。”  
  
“好的。”艾瑞克没有动。  
  
“你觉得什么时候最……” _方便就去吧_ ，查尔斯本想说完——但他觉得自己的眼皮耷拉下来，他打了个哈欠。于是他合上眼皮。  
  
他感觉艾瑞克盯了他好长一段时间。  
  
不过，最终床吱吱作响并微微动弹，对方下了床。查尔斯听到脚步声逐渐远去。传来一声砰，接着飘入他鼻孔的烟味儿意味着更多的木头被放置在火中。接着是水在水槽中流动。  
  
查尔斯迷迷糊糊地转过身去，把脸埋进枕头里。最好还是睡上一觉吧。从各方面衡量，那场口交算不错的了。艾瑞克对他自己的呻吟和喘息肯定做何想法……  
  
他做了个苦相。看来装死鱼的计划无疾而终。  
  
好吧。也许，查尔斯心想，他会在艾瑞克——无论是从布鲁塞尔，还是从加州，抑或从世界上其他任何地方——返回之后尽情扮演死鱼的角色。  
  
因为他可能要离开相当长一段时间。他甚至有可能会被杀死。  
  
查尔斯对着枕头打了个哈欠。让自由西方闻风丧胆的人物，乞求着吸吮他的阴茎并终于如愿以偿。那挺好的。那意味着倘若在不久的将来，那个疯狂的混账在某个地方战亡，至少他会心满意足地就义。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯能感觉自己过了好长时间才醒来。地板上出现了微乎其微的光线，而要到新的一天，残月才会上升。  
  
新的一天，新的一年。“一九七零年，”他喃喃自语，心里斗争是否要开始哼起[《辞旧歌》](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auld_Lang_Syne)。在牛津，他本会跟他的朋友们、跟瑞雯一起举杯祝酒……  
  
查尔斯本来只想舒展身子。但是他的左手撞到硬硬的骨头——短短的头发……  
  
艾瑞克哼了一声醒来。  
  
“哦，”查尔斯说。在惊醒过程中打了个哈欠，“我很抱歉——等等。”他眨了眨眼睛。“你在那里做什么？”对方的身子搭着床的侧边，坐在地板上睡觉。真是个 _白痴_ 。  
  
回答他的只有沉默。  
  
查尔斯用一根手指戳了戳对方的裸肩。“你肯定被冻僵了。”  
  
“火仍然燃着。”确实没错。“我原本想要……看着你。”  
  
“看着我？”他让自己的手落到床上。“上帝啊，伙计——你干嘛那么做啊？”  
  
“看护你。”  
  
“阻止所有的恶鬼凶灵大半夜在这片不毛之地攻击我……真的？”  
  
对方又安静了好长一会儿。接着查尔斯听到他轻轻笑出声。“那听起来确实……”  
  
“不止是有点傻，没错。再说了，你睡着了。你这头看门狗可真不尽职。”  
  
艾瑞克把一个暖暖的吻压到他的手背上。查尔斯把掌心朝上翻，弯曲手指握住对方硬朗的下巴。  
  
“到床上来。你很快就要去旅行了，而像那样睡觉——贴着床的一侧，坐在冰冷的地板上？你绑一下鞋带都会闪到腰。”  
  
即使查尔斯低喃时依然昏昏欲睡，他还是推开了纠结的被单。“来吧。上来，”感觉就像在哄一头野生动物。“陪我。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“ _快_ 点，你这白痴。我在让寒意溜进来呢。”  
  
艾瑞克在他身边躺下，屏住了呼吸。查尔斯再次把毯子拽上来，捉住一只肌肉发达的手臂。他扭着身子凑近，直到足以吸收对方所有美好的体热——只需耗上三十秒钟，他就会再次睡着……  
  
_且慢。_  
  
哪怕在昏暗的月光中，对方也绝对没办法看到，然而查尔斯还是挑起一侧眉头：只是为了作秀。他用一侧大腿往前压，哪怕隔着外套和长裤，也能感觉到……  
  
“哎呦喂。这情况到底持续了多长时间啊，兰谢尔 _先生_ ？”  
  
艾瑞克打了个寒颤。查尔斯感觉一只手伸过来……接着停在半空中，悬在他的面前。  
  
“我可不可以？”  
  
“做什么？”  
  
“抱着你。拜托。”  
  
他在心里耸了耸肩。“是的。你可以。但是……”接着他困倦地眨了眨眼睛，对方把他紧紧搂向自己的胸口，“你并没有回答我的问题。”  
  
“……我不想吵醒你。”  
  
“勃起又不是防空警报，你知道吗？而且我也不会因为你家老二撑起毯子而遭到不可挽回的精神创伤。”  
  
艾瑞克没有回答。他只是用手指刷过查尔斯的额头。  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，贴着对方的胸口。他没穿衬衫。而他自己仍然戴着那件外套。要是脱光衣服，舒舒服服地依偎着那具精瘦的躯体该多好啊，所有的平面和角度皆温暖如火炉。不过那样的话，男人可能会……  
  
嗯……有何不可呢？  
  
他妈有何不可呢——这是他们共度的最后一夜，天知道他们何时才能再会，或者会不会再会呢，而他——查尔斯，可以简单翻过身去，让艾瑞克负责所有的活儿。接着他肯定能美美地睡上一觉。而且也肯定能牢牢地掌控住笨剌头，无论是意识、身体、还是灵魂……  
  
一道咒语，他心中暗想，得意地笑起来。对无辜的公主……懵懂的瓜娃子——施加一道魔咒。  
  
“移开你的双手，好不好？”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我要脱掉剩下的衣服。”  
  
查尔斯咬唇忍住笑声，因为那双手从他的脑袋上闪开，速度快得仿佛被烫到。  
  
“你能替我捉住衣领吗？”他一直等到感觉对方握住，才得以挣脱两边的袖子。“谢谢。”他脱掉外套，把它扔向衣柜，接着摘掉了帽子。“好了。”查尔斯慢慢往前挪，随意地把胳膊搭在艾瑞克的肩膀上。“好多了。你不觉得吗？”  
  
不过，查尔斯自己倒觉得那实际上要冷多了。剃光的脑袋确实会让人的体降温得更快——因此艾瑞克越快着手让他暖和起来就越好。查尔斯贴得更近。尽管艾瑞克加快了呼吸，却什么都没说。哪怕当查尔斯凑得更近——瞄准他的嘴巴亲了一下……  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，艾瑞克居然退缩了。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我不想要……”  
  
“不想要性交？你差点就骗倒我了。”查尔斯把一只手往下伸，掌心压在对方硬挺的阴茎上。哪怕隔着裤子，感觉也是暖乎乎的，而且抵着他抽动……  
  
但是： _不_ ——那是艾瑞克再次退缩。  
  
“到底怎么了？”  
  
“你说了……”  
  
“什么？”查尔斯叹了口气。“那么我到底说了什么？如果我在睡觉时说你是一头畜生，我真的非常抱歉。”  
  
“不——之前。你说了，”艾瑞克谨慎地吸了口气，“‘难道你什么事都非要讨价还价吗？’”  
  
“所以呢？”查尔斯小心翼翼地移动他的手，抚摸男人腰部的皮肤，那里非常温暖。  
  
对方的声音卡住了。“我不想要——性交——沦为一场交易。”  
  
“这个钟点讨论那种事有点晚了，你不觉得吗？”  
  
但艾瑞克没有听出他的嘲讽。他只是说：“对不起， _哈貝_ 。”  
  
“为了什么而道歉？”  
  
“为了逼你——和我……做这些事情。”  
  
出于本能，查尔斯咬牙忍住——他的骄傲和不屑——并思考最好的回应方式。接着他叹了口气。也许道出真相吧。或者至少是真相的一小部分。  
  
“坦白讲——而且我已经告诉过你——我更喜欢在这里性交，而不是躺在平台上。就像麦克墨菲。”  
  
“我 _不会_ ……”  
  
“噢，亲爱的 _上帝_ ，不。我知道你不会……” _强奸一具尸体_ ，他的意识结结巴巴地补充，查尔斯感到恶心感急涌而起。他伸出一只手，拂过对方的头发来稳住自己。“你不会那样做的。在过去一个多星期，你已经学到了很多。不是吗？”  
  
他感觉到微弱的点头。甚至有些羞怯。  
  
“而且说真的，交易是双向的，不是吗？你保护了孩子；你清洗了自己并且在索求之前先问；最终，你甚至——在我想要独处的时候由着我。不是吗？”  
  
查尔斯感觉对方更加用力地点头之后，他咬了咬牙。要以如此随意的表达方式罔顾创伤并不容易……然而要以生硬的争执做了个了解也不妥当。他会存储起所有的悲伤——在他的意识中保持归类记录，事后再来权衡一下利弊。就目前而言，最好确保笨剌头会一如既往地崇拜他。  
  
而且当然了，最好让上述这个笨剌头说话。  
  
“但是——另一次交易。最后一个。你说过你会永远留在这里。”  
  
“你没必要一再重复。一如你可能还记得的，进行那一次小交易的时候我也在场，因此我记得很清楚。你让麦克墨菲没有痛苦地死去，而现在我夜间可以在你的宝贝庄园内自由闲逛。没有链条，还记得吗？那个部分由你负责。你要以某种方式说服你的女士。”  
  
一声潮湿的叹息。“我会的。但是……”  
  
查尔斯等待。“怎么了？”  
  
“我不想要让你觉得自己不得不做任何事情。我的意思是，更多的事情。”  
  
_多么体贴啊——_ 这句话酸溜溜地落他的舌尖——但他没有说出来，反而在上面盖满蜂蜜。  
  
“我不那么觉得。”他把手指缠进男人的腰部，拖了拖他。“少说话，多做爱。来吧……”  
  
“我想要你做这件事是因为你 _想要_ 我。”  
  
查尔斯屏住了呼吸。  
  
天杀的。被将死了。如果他现在停下来，就等同于坦然承认：“噢，不，你这疯癫的混账。我才不想要你呢。”而如果他坚持下去……那就意味着他实际上……  
  
除了：他当然没有了。“我想要你”，无论说得多沙哑多热切，都将是一个谎言。查尔斯以前在床上对其他人撒过谎，无需深思。妥妥的。他仅仅需要在事态发展过程中提醒自己：这是个谎言。今天晚上和其他任何夜晚都要自我提醒。  
  
不妨从现在就开始。  
  
“我想要，”他说谎，用手抚摸着对方腹部火热的皮肤，不断往上移——他抚摸着艾瑞克的锁骨，滑上他的脖子触碰他的下巴。接着查尔斯把他拉近。近到足以亲吻。  
  
所以他亲了上去。  
  
没有舌头；相当纯洁。艾瑞克的呼吸喷在他的嘴上。查尔斯吸进温暖的空气，再次把它呼出来——他的耳语热乎乎地滑到对方的嘴巴上，距离自己的嘴巴仅有发丝之遥。但不是嘶响——永非如此。  
  
“我想要你。我 _确实_ 想要你。你很美……”那是真话，而且也是好事，因为最好的谎言总是夹杂着真相。“你是这么地强壮，这么地美丽……啊， _心肝_ ——而且你给了我这么多漂亮的东西。”  
  
他的意识闪到隐秘地藏在他衣柜里的那匣珠宝。查尔斯颤抖起来。艾瑞克肯定误以为那是寒冷或者因他的触摸而非珠宝造成的欣喜——因为他贴着查尔斯的嘴巴发出害羞的声音，然后再次亲吻他。  
  
_哈。_ 笨到为最微小的事物上当。而如果上述微小的事物——他哆嗦地扫了一眼——能给他这样的快感，那么让上述的傻瓜泄欲将不会耗费任何麻烦或者时间。  
  
查尔斯的双手滑下艾瑞克的胳膊；接着沿着他的后背下移。起伏的精瘦肌肉，强有力的骨骼线条……一切都暖呼呼的，所以他手掌下的微颤肯定源自他的触摸。真是可爱。而那腰——他抵着艾瑞克的嘴巴发笑，同时加大手劲，感觉钢索盘绕般的肌肉紧绷起来。  
  
人们可能会认为一样被创造出来当杀人机器的东西会是一堵不可阻挡的肉墙——然而这个……查尔斯继续移动，把弄着艾瑞克的皮带。找到套圈，把手指钻进去——拽的力度刚好足以让对方来到他分开的两腿之间。口袋里有些块状物——可能是金属。但那些并非他的聚焦所在。查尔斯自顾自笑了笑，往上一顶，接着……  
  
艾瑞克发出窒息声，费尽地扭开他的嘴巴。“ _妳_ 。……”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
另一个吻，因为唾液湿滑——几近疯狂。“我想要你。”  
  
“我看得出来。”  
  
“ _感觉_ 得出来，”一声咕噜，一个吻——接着艾瑞克抵着他挺动，摩擦起来。查尔斯吸了口气。但是其实没什么可害怕的，不仅是因为牛津情圣永远不会害怕。而且因为如今男人已是训练有素……所以查尔斯唯一需要做的是等待他开口问。如果他真的会那么做。  
  
天杀的，他 _最好_ 会那么做。  
  
查尔斯紧紧搂住他，专注在亲吻上，而不是男人如何在他的腿间发情——接着，感谢上帝，他开口问了。  
  
“我可不可以——拜托。我可不可以操你？”  
  
有点语无伦次，但也算数了。查尔斯挑起脑袋朝对方笑了笑。“谢谢你开口问。而且：可以。”  
  
月光反射在艾瑞克的眼睛里，接着他匆匆下了床，砰的一声倒在地板上。  
  
“给我小心点。”  
  
而现在他正在……寻找油脂，当然咯。查尔斯对着天花板叹了口气。他深吸了一口气，翻身转为俯卧。继续搜索的乱抓声音真是逗趣。艾瑞克腰带的叮当声和织物的沙沙声则没那么逗趣了。但是查尔斯专注于让自己躺舒服。他其实并不在乎……  
  
一只手摸上他的肩膀，那一侧的床单往下滑；他几乎吓得魂都没了。“ _噢_ ……”  
  
“对不起，”艾瑞克粗声粗气地说。  
  
床轻轻晃动，对方坐了上来。查尔斯用一只覆盖着毯子的脚碰了碰；感觉到坚硬的肌肉——或者那可能是一侧髋骨。  
  
“没关系。你只是让我吃了一惊。”  
  
“我找到了。”木材微弱的吱吱声；容器被打开了。“你想要我怎么做……”  
  
_想要_ 。查尔斯快速地眨了眨眼睛以维持谎言，面对——这个。但是他可以。他知道自己可以做到。或许最好把它视为一场游戏。对方能够被愚弄多长时间呢？而且他自己需要动用多少的心思呢？  
  
“你喜欢怎么做就怎么做。”他保持懒洋洋的声调。“只是……慢慢来？为了我？”  
  
毕竟，放慢速度会意味着对方射得更快而不是更慢。最好聚焦在那一点上，即使艾瑞克的一只手顺着他的脊椎下滑，扫开了毯子。对方的老茧卡到他屁股的皮肤，他揉着它——接着查尔斯有半秒的时间反应过来，温暖的呼吸和一个吻……  
  
他退缩起来。  
  
“难道你不…… _噢_ 。对不起。我可不可以？”  
  
“当然可以。”他的声音在自己耳中听来很尖细。“你只是再次让我吃了一惊。”  
  
“嗯。”那声隆响使得他的背部刺痛地冒出鸡皮疙瘩。或者那可能是温暖湿滑的舌头造成的。“将来我会尽量不这么做。”  
  
“别使它成为一个习惯。 _确实_ 告诉我，你想要做什么……”  
  
“好的。”艾瑞克听起来跃跃欲试。“我想要再次舔你。”  
  
查尔斯感到头晕目眩。“……好吧。”  
  
“接着，”对方说，“你想要用你的手指，或者我用我的手指？”  
  
“到时再说，船到桥头自然直，”他对着枕头喃喃自语。  
  
“桥。”笨剌头听起来——乐呼呼的。查尔斯咬了咬牙，用力抓住枕头，因为对方温暖的体重落在他的腿上，两只手握住他的屁股。“加州成为我们的囊中物后，我带你去看[旧金山的大桥](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Gate_Bridge)。”  
  
“我还以为地震……”查尔斯开口，但是他不得不停下。因为……艾瑞克的舌头正在……  
  
_噢_ 。他之前并没有真正清理过。因此湿润的触碰继续快速往下转移，舔舐着——肯定是在追寻精液的味道。亲爱的 _上帝_ ，那实在不忍思考……  
  
查尔斯再次试图分散精神。“不过……旧金山。”  
  
潮湿的声音停了下来。接着：“人们迁移到山上去了，”艾瑞克低声说道。“但是他们把大桥留下来了。”  
  
_真可爱_ ，查尔斯微弱地思索。他忍住一声呻吟。  
  
当然了，不同的事物有不同的可爱之处。最好考虑那些差异。归类记录——保持他的意识井然有序。冷静、控制，并且毫无惧色。  
  
——————————  
  
然而到了最后，情况再一次归结为故事。一旦归类记录陷于停顿。一旦他的意识开始——飞往—— _零碎_ ，上帝，他不能……  
  
他试过了。当时艾瑞克慢慢地舔舐他。他的呼吸柔软温暖地贴着甚至更为湿滑的皮肤……查尔斯 _不得不_ 尝试。撤退深入到他的阅览室，盯着一个桌面。记录上面的木刺儿，就连他所有的鸟儿都拍打着翅膀，一切都感觉过热……正如他现实中的房间一样气味浓重地封闭起来。  
  
“转过来。”低喃声滴答滴地贴着他的屁股。  
  
他的嘴干渴。“为什么？”  
  
“我想要看着你。”  
  
情况就是这样。  
  
查尔斯再次尝试，他的金属护套钻入黄金椅背，出着汗盯着他的阅览室。盯着他的睿鴍。乌黑的眼睛闪着奇异的光芒；翅膀微颤。睿鴍并没有害怕。他也没有。仅仅只为事态发展得这么快、为鸡皮疙瘩和他无法停止的喘气感到一丁点的恐慌——艾瑞克润滑他的手指……“你能不能……往上移， _寶貝_ ？你的臀部？拜托？”……接着他进一步给他扩张，低头凝视查尔斯的脸，他自己的嘴唇微微张开。  
  
接下来查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛，试图带走思绪。前往比他的阅览室更远的地方。肯定有他能去的地方……  
  
“聚焦在我身上。”那些嘴唇呼着热气落在他的嘴唇上。“我想要看着你。”艾瑞克深吻他，手指往上一扭插了进去，更加深入……  
  
查尔斯对着他的嘴巴呻吟起来。接着他用指甲抓住艾瑞克的背部——一开始是出于本能抓牢，接着疯狂而锐利的乱抓一通。  
  
而艾瑞克当然很喜欢他那么做了。也许是因为血。查尔斯的力道并不温柔。  
  
因此情况就是这样。  
  
而现在……  
  
_曾几何时_ ，他绝望地思索。 _曾几何时_ 。塔中有一个尚未破处的公主，然而现在此君正在操着他：慢到足以让他的血液沸腾，深到足以让他的脚趾卷曲。早前那个公主俯下身来，用鼻子紧挨着他腋下汗湿的毛发。真他妈 _见鬼了_ 。  
  
查尔斯气喘吁吁地拱起身来。他感觉自己抓着艾瑞克背部的双手在抽搐。  
  
“喜欢那样？”声音嘶哑火热地贴着他的耳朵。接着艾瑞克拔出刚好足够的长度，确保插回去的角度比之前更好，每一英寸砂砾感的滑行都让他的神经如着火一般——查尔斯响亮地呻吟出声。  
  
“看来确实喜欢那样。”艾瑞克吻了吻他的颧骨，嘴唇移到他的下巴，舔舐他的脉搏，调整他握着查尔斯臀部的手劲——以微乎及微的角度把他抬起来，以便操得更深入。“你的腿……”  
  
“怎么了？”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。刚好有足够的控制让声音尖得像刀子。鸡骨头似的声线，但他之前一直挨饿又不是他的错。他忍住抽泣，感觉身体钳紧艾瑞克的阴茎——他似乎无法控制自己的……  
  
“环住我。”长茧的双手擒住他的屁股，向下移到他的大腿上。“用它们环住我。”  
  
“我给你摆个更好的体位。”因为他 _拥有_ ——绰绰有余的——控制力让那混账射出来。他咬了咬牙，把一只手从艾瑞克的背部抽开并伸了过去。“移开你的手臂。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“照我说的做。”查尔斯推了推他右臂的二头肌。“移开。”  
  
艾瑞克服从之后，查尔斯向上弯曲膝盖贴近他的躯体，趁自己还没能做二想，就捉住脚踝。往上抬起， _往上_ ……  
  
他听到自己的臀部发出啪的一声。“ _操_ 。我明天早上肯定会感觉到那个。”  
  
_以及其他的酸痛_ ，他的意识补充——但是查尔斯聚焦在艾瑞克的表情上。那张脸是如此地接近，他连对方臼齿的隆起和缝隙都看得一清二楚。曾经的教授，抬头看着一个已被破处的公主……后者在昏暗的灯光中松开下巴凝视着他。  
  
查尔斯不得不笑出声来。声音尖细，但是 _好了_ ——重获控制。“来吧。”他用胫骨轻轻碰了碰对方的肩膀。“用你的手臂从我的腿下勾住，好不好？”  
  
艾瑞克颤抖着服从。查尔斯几乎因解脱之感呻吟出声，但及时地忍住自己。他现在可以放松了，至少稍微更放松一点……即使角度发生了变换，现在对方往后一依，接着向前一扑，几乎把他的身子对折并定住……“ _上帝。_ ”  
  
“没事吧？”  
  
“没事，”查尔斯好不容易才回复。“只是……慢点好吗？”  
  
_快他妈给我 _射啊_ ，天杀的_，他用尽自己的意志力思索。当然了，他可以尝试把腿抬得更高——搭在艾瑞克的肩膀上，接着撞击在他头部的侧面。那样就能看到对方几乎被撞成斗鸡眼，接着听到含糊的声音：  
  
“你是怎么 _做到_ 的？”  
  
“别想太多，”他的胸口在痛—— _奇怪_ ——而深深压入体内的那根阴茎是他唯一能思索的东西，除了新的角度如何给予他自己的阴茎更多的空间—— _真他妈该死的见鬼了_ ，他又勃起了。那是什么时候发生的？实在太火热太贴近了——他的鼻腔里充斥着烟味、汗水以及熊脂的味道。  
  
接着艾瑞克一把捉住查尔斯的阴茎，在拉动它的同时用力抽插进他体内——查尔斯感觉眼睛往后滚进脑勺里。“ _噢_ ……”他有一只手仍然在对方的背上——他的手掌在汗水中滑动，即使他勾起手指 _扒住_ 。“别……”  
  
“你，”艾瑞克粗声粗气地说，“需要我停下来吗？”  
  
“上帝， _别_ 停——你这个笨蛋。”查尔斯知道自己还有一只空着的手。但他不知道该用它做什么。也许他可以捉住枕头……除了： _不_ 。艾瑞克老早之前低声对他说过—— _把那个放在你的臀部下方，查尔斯_ 。那他可以捉住床架撑住身子……于是他那么做了，把脑袋转进自己的手臂中。胡茬刮擦到皮肤。“别停。”  
  
“我不会的。”  
  
而他没有停下。因此。情况就是那样。  
  
_曾几何时。_ 查尔斯听着床架发出咯咯声。 _曾几……何时_ ——问题是他正在失去时间概念。一切既火热又贴近又浓郁。他紧紧闭上眼睛。终归到底，塔中的公主竟然床技非凡。所以他越来越难阻止自己射出来——即使英俊的王子并不想射。也许是跟咒语有关吧。最佳的故事总有魔法咒语、禁入城堡——魔幻、恶龙和……  
  
一次尖锐的抽插—— _恰到好处_ 地旋入，他听到自己哭出来。“ _上帝_ ……”  
  
“打开，”艾瑞克喘着气。  
  
“我不能……”他无法再继续打开——一切都被撑得很开很疼，而冲击的力度丝毫没有松懈。他不能……  
  
“你的眼睛， _哈貝_ 。”声音热乎乎地喷在他脸上。“拜托。我想要看则你。我想……”  
  
_我的眼睛，_ 查尔斯想起来。 _我被人告知过，它们非常美。_  
  
他屈服并睁开了眼睛。也许…….那可以奏效。迎接公主的眼睛。深深注视进对方的眼睛，被他自己的光芒蒙蔽——让凶残狠命的性交该死地 _停下_ 。  
  
艾瑞克屏住了呼吸。查尔斯还没反应过来，他的嘴巴也被屏住了——他尝到艾瑞克的舌头，没有任何感觉，只有艾瑞克身体的重量、他的体热、体味、汗水以及 _到处都是_ 的油脂……  
  
那张嘴离开了。艾瑞克猛地把脸埋进查尔斯的颈窝，贴得更近——紧紧抱着他紧并寒颤起来。  
  
“哦。”查尔斯几乎说不出话来。一切都停止运转了。他就要射出来了，查尔斯惨淡地意识到——就要狠命地射出来，全是源自那根阴茎以及艾瑞克握住他的手——他的手。 _噢_ 。查尔斯也有一只空着的手，而且——他可以……  
  
查尔斯移动。他不得不从自己的腿和艾瑞克的胳膊中间挤进去——但他够着了，手刷过被汗水浸湿的头发。  
  
接着他吻了吻一侧颧骨下方的凹处。“艾瑞克。”  
  
艾瑞克的气息卡住了。  
  
“艾瑞克，”查尔斯沙哑地低喃。“吻我——拜托。 _拜托_ ……”  
  
“查尔斯……”  
  
接着艾瑞克吻住他，与此同时他就像一个由身体构成拳头用力往前一顶，接着就射了。  
  
或者： _开始射了_ ，查尔斯超脱地思索。 _终于射了_ 。  
  
然而握住他自己阴茎的那只手并没有停下。那——该死的——公主——瘦削的臀骨对他肉体的钻磨也没有停下，艾瑞克正狠狠地顶着他，用尽他的全力贴得无比靠近，对着他的嘴巴喘着粗气。查尔斯感觉到对方牙齿的边缘割到自己的嘴唇。他试着思索别的事情。他几乎头晕目眩到没办法适当地亲吻。而那倒无所谓。哪怕当他感觉自己浑身发颤地把火热潮湿的精液射进他俩中间——他的喘息变成呻吟——他心想： _无所谓。_  
  
艾瑞克将会睡着，因此当天夜里不会再来烦扰他。他俩都能睡觉。就算对方正用一片片的吻刷遍他的脸，顺着他的下巴和喉咙，接着再次往上……他缓缓把查尔斯的腿放下来，按摩他的臀部。  
  
“睡吧。”  
  
“嗯。”艾瑞克没有停止亲吻他。  
  
“不，”查尔斯坚持。“我是认真的。睡觉。我需要……我想要……”  
  
这种讽刺实在太可笑了。查尔斯·泽维尔，一夜高潮两次——在牛津时代，算是足够标准。甚至可谓平庸了。然而如今这个。这个似乎……  
  
没那么不同，查尔斯昏沉沉地告诉自己。只是……  
  
他不知道。谜团。  
  
但是，讽刺能够造就一个好故事。谜团亦是如此。而一个心满意足公主则无比热切地爱抚精疲力尽的王子。而如果上述那个该死的公主没把那根阴茎留在他体内视为不妥——好吧，至少他的脑袋下方又放置着一个枕头了。他还不得不经历了几下推撞到他的转动，那导致一股疼痛上升进——不。他才不会去思索它呢。  
  
反之，查尔斯让自己聚焦于更为温暖的想法：拉到他俩身上盖好的毛毯，落在他唇上轻如羽毛的亲吻，以及入睡的念头。  
  
——————————  
  
也就是说，再没有故事了。  
  
查尔斯盯着火。艾瑞克醒来后重新搭了火。尽管他尽了最大的努力放轻动作，他还是弄醒了查尔斯。早前艾瑞克如此“体贴地”把阴茎留在他体内，把它拔出来的感觉可没那么容易错过。这么一想的话，那算是另一种新鲜事。话说那种情况的可能性到底有多大？除非是那个尺寸发生了变化——接着查尔斯切断了思绪，拱起他的肩膀，对方肯定感觉到他移动了，因为：  
  
“对不起。”艾瑞克往他的嘴巴落下一个吻。“接着睡吧。”  
  
他试图保持清醒，然而最终随着水流声打起瞌睡。  
  
接着衣柜的门打开并关闭，查尔斯再次猛地醒来。他追寻艾瑞克消瘦的体型——看着他在火边弯腰了片刻，接着抬起身子，拿着一根点燃的蜡烛离去。  
  
火焰先是呈模糊的橘红色，他揉了揉眼睛才看清楚。他也能透过卫生间敞开的门看到烛光在水槽的一侧摇曳。蜡烛被放置在——他眯起眼睛——一个烛台上。一个他从未见过的烛台。  
  
艾瑞克肯定给自己造了一把直型剃刀。他对着镜子小心翼翼地把一条金属划过自己的下颌轮廓。浓浓的居家风。  
  
查尔斯看着他在水槽旁敲了敲剃刀，转开水冲洗，接着看着他舒展身子，转了转肩膀，烛光在他背上的划痕上摇曳。  
  
从远距离思考那些恶毒的痕迹比较容易。查尔斯在下巴底收紧毯子，抱紧身子扭成一团。或许他的指甲下面有血；也许没有。他才不打算在昏暗的灯光费眼力查看呢。  
  
他闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛时，金属漂浮在艾瑞克脑袋的旁边，他正在吸收。  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。  
  
他没有从意识中召唤出他的睿鴍。他没有用丝毫的能力触及对方。查尔斯思索，贯穿始终，房内的那股 _ **望想**_ 就跟浓郁的空气本身一样沉重紧密。浓到那把剃须刀可以直接割穿。  
  
他蜷缩起身子，畏缩起来。到了早上，他会浑身发痛……  
  
问题是现在已经是早上了。一九七零年一月的第一天。  
  
“新年快乐，”查尔斯喃喃自语。他对着温暖的叹了口气。最好不要唱歌。也许等到他独自一人，他会把唱歌的任务留给他的夜莺。  
  
“查尔斯？”  
  
他眨眨眼，抬起头看。“嗯？”  
  
“你醒了。”  
  
艾瑞克听起来……  
  
查尔斯叹了口气。他不知道对方听起来到底像什么。愉悦——但是不知何故有些怅惘。 _当然了。_ 过去的一周，他享受的性爱远超过……多长时间来着？二十年来的总额？他当然会为离开而心碎啦。可怜的小怪物，独自一人……  
  
查尔斯发出一声咕噜，拉起毯子盖过自己的脑袋。“走开。”  
  
“连一声再见也不说吗，真的？”  
  
声音变近了。查尔斯瞥过毯子的最顶端。艾瑞克已经跪了下来，把两只前臂搁在床上。  
  
他仍然赤身露体，而且闻起来像肥皂。  
  
查尔斯盯着狮子纹身、锁骨的线条，以及斜跨艾瑞克胸膛的切口——仍然未愈合。他还没反应过来，就已经伸出手去触摸它。艾瑞克面带微笑地由着他。  
  
查尔斯戳了戳，压了压，但对方笑意却更浓了。“那痛不痛？”  
  
“只痛一点点。”  
  
“它看起来仍然像是感染。在上面抹点药膏，”查尔斯命令，“或者去看个医生，当你抵达——天知道你接下来要去的那个地方。”  
  
“布鲁塞尔。”艾瑞克早前肯定把他的长裤落在床边了——他把裤子捡起来，在口袋里摸索。查尔斯看着他拿出一条精致的长链。他在它落到自己的脖子上。嵌在掐丝中的水晶朝他闪耀发光。一只闪烁不定的第三只眼睛，位于他的胸骨正中——弗洛斯特的信物。查尔斯憎恶地瞪了它一眼。  
  
但那个画面也帮他想起一件事。“不过，在去布鲁塞尔之前……在见到你的女士之前，你必须去见琴。你明白吗？”  
  
他点一下头。查尔斯无论如何还是重复。“你自己说过，琴会帮助你隐瞒我们的记忆。我们的交易、你的教导——任何 _不包括_ 你在我身上施加痛苦的记忆。现在，如果你真心想要再次吻我，你就得要答应我，在你做其他任何事情之前，特别是在见到你的女士之前，你必须先去见琴。你同意吗？”  
  
艾瑞克肃穆地再次点头，接着艾瑞克弯下腰，亲吻查尔斯捉紧毯子的那只手。  
  
查尔斯没法在做别的事儿，所以他叹了口气。“很好。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
沉默蔓延。不过那并非让人不自在的沉默。查尔斯听着火的声音，让他的目光停留在对方的脸上。所有那些消瘦的角度，专注在一个点。在他身上。  
  
“嗯。”查尔斯拒绝在对方的凝视下移动。“一路顺风。”  
  
“ _哈貝。_ ”男人轻轻地说。“你同意过要收下我的信物。”  
  
“而我不认为疤痕和精液算数，对吧？要不然一件绿毛衣呢？或者那一大堆漂亮的珠宝——那些可以当你的信物。”查尔斯知道自己的声调变高了；他并不在乎。  
  
“我想要给你一样特别的东西。”  
  
查尔斯把毯子抓得更紧。拜托， _拜托_ 千万别让这个混账太……有创意。他左手拇指的根部冒出一阵刺痛。过了那么多个星期，疤痕依旧存在。  
  
“你确定你不想要这些？”艾瑞克举起狗牌。  
  
他肯定是在水槽边找到它们的。查尔斯狠狠地摇了摇头。“不。再说了，你应当留着它们才对。”  
  
对方皱起了眉头。“为什么？”  
  
“算是某种战争的纪念品，”他咽了咽口水。“战利品归胜利者。”  
  
“那我把它们交给我的女士吧，”艾瑞克决定。“她可能会喜欢它们。”  
  
查尔斯忍住歇斯底里的大笑。好吧，她的确可能会喜欢。而说到……  
  
“这些是她的。”闪耀发光的钻石项链如水一般溢出男人的手掌。查尔斯看着蒙在上面的灰尘。艾瑞克肯定是通过自己的力量把它从床底下拖出来的。  
  
“没错。把它们交给我将会毫无意义。而且……”他为突如其来的灵感眨了眨眼。“我不想要任何含金属的物体。”  
  
“连你的怀表也不要？为什么不？”  
  
“我就是——不。拜托。迁就一下我好吗？”  
  
“我永远不会再伤害你的， _哈貝_ 。”  
  
“你说得倒轻巧，但我仍然记得很清楚。因此，如果你非要——你把我的链子留给我如何？”他的声音听起来很冷淡。“我确实把它跟自己最开心的回忆联系到一块……”  
  
他听到了卫生间传出一声哐当。男人做了个苦相——接着查尔斯盯着那只悬浮到床边的烛台。  
  
“对不起——我改造了它。为了装蜡烛——我需要比一只蜡烛更强的光线。”  
  
金属自身扭曲并拉伸成了目前的形状。在火光下，那块精致的锻铁闪着微光。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。它看起来……相当迷人。  
  
“但是如果你想它变回原状，我可以……”  
  
“相信我，我刚刚是在讽刺。我会留着这个，”查尔斯说，“那样一来，我就可以在床上读书了。非常好。那可以算数吗？一份仅仅献给我的可爱信物。”  
  
艾瑞克伸出一只手，轻抚他的脸颊。“我想要你戴着我的信物。”  
  
“我不大可能把一只烛台挂在自己脖子吧？”  
  
一声浅笑。“确实。”  
  
一阵停顿。查尔斯凝视着艾瑞克的眼睛。貌似对方正在思索。考虑。  
  
接着他露出微笑，再次把手伸进裤袋里。查尔斯屏住了呼吸，看着他拿出一个小皮兜。  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
他记得在图书馆见过它—— _我想要你收下所有的宝石。除了一颗，我的最爱。_  
  
艾瑞克打开皮兜，把某样东西甩进自己的手心。他低头凝视了它很长一段时间。  
  
随后，他朝查尔斯伸出手。“接着。”  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
牙齿在昏暗的火光中闪耀。“我是在钻石旁边找到它的， _寶貝_ 。而我第一次看到你的眼睛，我就想……好吧。往里头看一看。”手掌凑近他的脸。  
  
查尔斯在黑暗中眯缝着眼睛看。一块小小的椭圆物体—— _一颗宝石_ ，他的意识告诉他。但他几乎看不清。“它是——是蓝色的？”  
  
“是的，但是——它有个妙处。也许需要对着太阳看才行。它会吸收光线并折射回去，就像一颗星星。我第一次发现它时，”接着艾瑞克屏住了呼吸，“我认为它是我这辈子见过的最美的东西。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“所以，”艾瑞克呼了口气，接着用手指握住那颗宝石，举在查尔斯的手心上方。“宝物赠佳人。你愿意为我戴着它吗， _哈貝_ ？”  
  
“如果我能够得到那个配套的皮兜。”查尔斯眨了眨眼。“衣柜里还有我那件蓝毛衣的纱线。我可以做一条吊绳。”  
  
“是的。而我很快会为它制造精致得多的配饰。”  
  
“不含金属，”查尔斯低声说。  
  
艾瑞克给了他一个苦笑。“如果你坚持要这样。”  
  
查尔斯等待。  
  
“因此。”对方扬了扬眉毛。“你愿意收下它作为我的信物吗？”他顿了顿，“查尔斯。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
毕竟要说出这两个字实在太简单了。  
  
“是的，我愿意。”  
  
“谢谢你，”对方轻声说。  
  
而且要查尔斯聚焦在自己汗湿的手心上那块沉甸甸的宝石也实在太简单了，即使此时艾瑞克紧张地吸了一口气，俯身向前亲吻他。  
  
查尔斯让吻继续。只是再次嘴唇相碰——没有舌头。真奇怪。手指轻若无力地触碰他的脸颊。  
  
接着艾瑞克后退并站起来。查尔斯用手握住宝石，沉默地看着对方穿上衣服。只见他快速而优雅地把黑色高领衫套过脑袋，用手抓了抓自己的头发。  
  
要查尔斯抬头朝他微笑也实在太简单了。“我忘了说，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“可是我喜欢你把胡子刮干净。”  
  
对方报以 _羞涩的_ 微笑。“真的？”  
  
“是的。那让你年轻了好多岁。”  
  
艾瑞克呼出一声笑。“好多岁。”他用一只手摸了摸下巴。“是啊。”  
  
“确保你先去跟琴谈话，”查尔斯开口，但是被打断：  
  
“我会的。”  
  
一瞬间的功夫，艾瑞克再次在床边跪下。  
  
“还有你。你， _哈貝_ ……保持温暖和安全。吃下所有东西。”一只长茧的手托住他的脸颊，轻轻拂过他头顶的毛茬。“让这个长回来——还有……还有多看书。”  
  
_开心点_ ，没有被说出来——但是查尔斯从那张瘦削的脸上的每一道线条看出来。  
  
而那个念头其实有点荒谬。考虑到如果这个男人和他的女士放他走，他才会是最开心的。  
  
艾瑞克仿佛读懂了他的心思。“你 _答应过_ 我，”他激动地低声说。“你收下了我的信物，而且你答应过永远呆在这里……”  
  
“嘘。”查尔斯用空着的那只手碰了碰对方的嘴巴。“悠着点。我答应：你会再见到我的。”他把握着宝石的拳头举到自己唇边。“毕竟，你还欠我给这玩意弄副更优雅的配饰呢。”  
  
“我很快就会把它带来给你的，”艾瑞克说着，吻住他。“再见。”  
  
“再见，”查尔斯说。  
  
看着对方重新站起来，倒退走到门口穿着靴子也实在太容易了。整个过程，他的眼睛一直盯着查尔斯。  
  
查尔斯用一只手的手指草草地挥了一下。  
  
他看到艾瑞克咬住下唇——接着快速地转过身，走出门口。  
  
查尔斯听着他的脚步迈下走廊。他正朝图书馆的方向走。接着艾瑞克靴的声音消失了。  
  
他的睿鴍，查尔斯料想，可以监视着男人直到他彻底离去。但是睿鴍就跟他一样疲惫。  
  
他再次松开手指，看着那颗宝石。在黑暗中，他几乎看不清它，尽管他确信它非常可爱。  
  
收下一样事前未看现货的玩意。查尔斯叹了口气。他这辈子干过更愚蠢的事儿，对不对？愚蠢的选择。而一如那么多同样的蠢事……也许这个选择到了早上会更好看些。  
  
至少，查尔斯希望如此。他知道自己不能肯定。  
  
  
第二部完  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１２年０３月０３日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０６月１１日，编辑于２０１５年０８月０５日上午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译费时费力费脑筋，留个Kudos再走嘛~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘新链接：[http://www.mtslash.org/thread-116709-1-1.html](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-116709-1-1.html%20target=)

第３５章：序曲ＩＩＩ  
作者：Subtilior  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
摘要：醒来。  
  
查尔斯知道自己正在做梦。  
  
他正抬头凝视着天空。天空看上去白色又不透光，一层集结的厚云预示着即将来临的暴风雨。一切冰冷又沉默。  
  
而且还不是令人舒心的那种沉默。  
  
查尔用双臂裹紧自己的身体。他眨了眨眼睛，低头一看：他并没有身披盔甲。他的鞋子是旧的——皮革的……他教书穿的鞋。来自另一段人生。  
  
“哦，”他呼了口气想起来。“这些。”  
  
在他的宽衣长袍下，是瑞雯曾经取笑过他的斜纹软呢外套……以及一件皱巴巴的衬衫。普通的长裤；教书穿的鞋。夺客们来临的时候，他穿的就是这一身衣服，那是在九月一日——如此之久以前。  
  
查尔斯挨着一块突出的城堞，从高高的塔顶往下凝视。他回忆起一个满是星星的漆黑天空，然而现在他看到的仅是一片茫茫白域。上回他跑到塔顶，急促的呼吸构成绝望的喘气。他曾头昏眼花地旋转，用他的睿鴍寻找某样东西——任何东西。  
  
太远了，飞不了。当时睿鴍失败了。  
  
“但现在我知道了。”他抬起下巴。“伊萨卡，在纽约故地。我已经看见过沉没的城市；我飞穿过许多人的意识。而且我希望……”  
  
查尔斯呼了口气——结果…… _真是奇怪_ 。尽管他的梦境冷得刺骨，他却看不到自己呼出的气息。  
  
_不管了。_  
  
“瑞雯、瑞雯，我的妹妹。如果我是一个巫师，或者一个更聪明的人……如果我有足够的力量，我就能飞向你。飞离这里。我答应过永远不会离开你。”  
  
只有沉默。  
  
“我爱你。你能听到吗？我爱你。”  
  
查尔斯目之所及皆为白色和寒冷。  
  
“你以为我离开了。但我就在这里，一直以来我都在这里。只是——我没有法子告诉你。”  
  
接着他看到自己面前的白域闪烁了一下。  
  
_噢_ 。  
  
查尔斯感觉希望就像一块刀片刺穿自己。他能看到睿鴍翱翔在天空，黑色的楔形跟无情的白色强光构成鲜明的对比。即使在沉默和寒冷中——即使当雪开始降下……  
  
“ _哈貝_ ，”他低声说，“飞向我。帮帮我。 _帮帮我……_ ”  
  
——————————  
  
而当他眨了眨眼，他身处在自己的阅览室里。  
  
“什么？”查尔斯转过身，瞪大眼睛。“到底怎么……”  
  
室内暗暗的，一点也不亮，但就像高塔上一样寒冷。他知道，各个地方的火已经熄灭……  
  
然而那根本说不通，因为，“我这里从未有过火。这是一个阅览室，看在上帝的份上。而我可记得[亚历山大图书馆](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destruction_of_the_Library_of_Alexandria)的下场。”  
  
没有回答。  
  
“嗯。不是字面意思的，当然了。”  
  
沉默。  
  
“睿鴍？”查尔斯站在原地再次转身。他的盔甲——现在又变回盔甲了，是不是？……金属感觉像冰一样，沉重地垂在他的肢体上。他的呼吸以羽状在面前喷出；至少他要为此感谢上帝。  
  
“你在哪儿？”  
  
所有的书架都是空的；他所有的掩纱都消失了。他看到深色的桃花心木和胡桃木——一个由软白松木雕刻而成的架子……贯穿它们的银色冰霜脉络全都噼啪作响，木头发出呻吟抗议。  
  
“好吧。那我赶紧来生一个火。我想，一个可爱的壁炉——由黄铜圈制而出。对。所以，如果你们不介意的话，”他盯着蔓延到墙壁上的冰霜，“这是一个噩梦，而我打算从中醒来。”  
  
而他会的。  
  
现在开始的任何一刻。  
  
“来吧，”查尔斯低声说。“醒来。 _醒来_ ——睿鴍，睿鴍，飞回家……你在哪里？”  
  
他意识到，这就是那个梦。要是他的睿鴍从未飞来拯救他呢？当他被送到弗洛斯特的床上任由她处置，看她会如何大发慈悲？  
  
“慈悲。”他颤抖着。“她才不知道那个词的含义呢。但我不需要为自己谋求任何慈悲。因为你不能在我的梦中控制我，冰冷的女士，我一数到三，就会醒来。”  
  
查尔斯绷住下巴。“一。二……”  
  
寒意加剧……  
  
“…… _三。_ ”  
  
——————————  
  
结果就是这么简单。  
  
查尔斯大口喘着粗气，在寒冷中颤抖。他在睡梦中踢开了毯子，而炉火也已经熄灭。他滚到一边去；试图下床……  
  
“……操。”  
  
_所言非虚。_  
  
“真是开始新一年的美妙法子。”查尔斯站起来。他的膝盖摇摇晃晃的。“被蹂躏得那么彻底，我都没法靠自己的双脚站起来了。”  
  
除了：他可以。查尔斯咬了咬牙，走到壁炉边，对着角落里那堆木材眨了眨眼睛。男人有没有留下任何火柴？  
  
_艾瑞克_ ，他纠正自己。  
  
而艾瑞克确实把火柴留在壁炉架上。一盒新的火柴；查尔斯想起自己划亮最后一根是在之前的夜晚……  
  
回忆涌了回来。  
  
……手指捉住艾瑞克因汗水湿滑的肩膀；用力钳紧他的阴茎；抬头呻吟进他的嘴巴里……  
  
查尔斯抿起嘴唇。他把火柴扔到一块较大的松木下点燃它——他注意到，用的是完全稳定的双手。  
  
“我才不会去思索性交呢，”他告诉空荡荡的房间，此时火势渐增成大火。他走回床边。“毕竟在过去两个星期左右的时间里，我的意识里头已经有过太多的性交了——而我……”  
  
他落下话音，因为他的眼睛瞥见某样东西在……闪光。就在他的枕头边。  
  
艾瑞克赠予他的宝石。他肯定是在躺着睡觉的过程中让它从手中掉落的。因为此刻它就在皱巴巴的床单角落里投射出微尘般的蓝光。  
  
他把信物从织物中掏出来的时候，心里感觉异样地空白。那肯定是一颗蓝宝石——而且体积斐然。他把它平放在自己的手掌上，张大嘴巴看着来自箭窗的光直接从上方打到宝石上。一个星形图案闪着微光进入视野，它的六道光芒在视线中起伏闪逝。  
  
“星芒，”他低声说。“好美啊……”  
  
此外： _宝物赠佳人_ ，查尔斯想起那句话。他不能说自己有自信跟一颗搞不好能买下考文垂大部分房产的宝石相提并论。不过那个想法很讨人欢心。艾瑞克居然赠予他这么一份礼物……  
  
“在技术上讲，那是一份信物，”这一点很好地提醒他自己，这颗可爱的宝石背后的含义——条款、条件……终身监禁。  
  
“那么，”他告诉蓝宝石，“和你一起回到监狱。”  
  
查尔斯查看了一下床底下找出那个皮兜。他一本正经地把宝石抛入里头，把抽绳拉紧。接着他翻找自己的衣柜，拉出他那件毛衣残余的一段毛线，穿过抽绳——然后把临时做的信物坠子挂在自己脖子上。虽然粗俗又笨拙，但它毕竟是 _他的_ 。  
  
“而且我才不打算还回去呢。就连艾瑞克也不还，无论他以多好的口气要求。相反，我要剥掉最上面的这一层床单，”他这么做，“然后去取早餐。”  
  
……他也那么做了。  
  
——————————  
  
实在太奇怪了，查尔斯坐在自己床上心想。他的手指不停地移回去摸兜里的宝石。早前他在厨房里迅速吃了早餐，现在正对着一个把手有缺口的杯子抿着茶。艾瑞克把保温瓶带走了。  
  
橱柜里塞满了食物，料理台上放着一碗水果。厨房里的食物量远超他在那里所见过的——而他甚至还没有检查过冰箱。  
  
拥有他一个星期——更别提一天——都不大可能吃得完的食物，感觉真是奇怪。而更奇怪的是，没有时间表、没有要求……  
  
没有链条。  
  
查尔斯扭了扭脚趾头，思索起来。该怎么利用自己新发现的时间呢？  
  
绝对要冲一个澡，虽然他不知道热水会持续多长时间。或许去逛一逛庄园里头他能进入的部分，虽然他不知道哪一扇门会为他打开。  
  
也许……仅仅享受一些独处的时间。虽然他也不知道那会持续多长时间。  
  
查尔斯颤抖起来。他用陶瓷抵住自己的脸颊。它仍然是温暖的。但是寒冷…… _寒冷_ 就潜伏在他不远的将来。  
  
弗洛斯特要过多长时间才会回来？因为一旦她回来……  
  
“囚徒们。”他做了个苦相。“我差点忘了。”  
  
或者至少，他本想忘了。  
  
艾瑞克曾说过， _我的女士返回后将随意处置他们。_ 而根据他对弗洛斯特的了解……她会做什么……  
  
“不重要，”他对自己厉声说。“真正重要的是……这事儿你打算怎么办？关于 _他们_ ？”  
  
因为坐在这里无所事事将会是一个懦夫的选择。  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，召唤出他的睿鴍，接着派它飞进树林。它在眨眼之间抵达马厩的门楣。他忍不住笑了。  
  
“或许强制性的休息让你元气大增？或者也许，”接着查尔斯吞咽了一下，“也许你只是渴望飞翔，毕竟在里头呆了这么长时间……”  
  
尽管 _里头_ 是相对的。又不像是他——查尔斯——对于睿鴍是一所监狱。鸟儿只是他会飞的一部分……但是…… _怎么解释呢？_ 查尔斯坐在原地皱起了眉头。他到底是怎么能够看到真实的外部世界的，他明明仅是对着空气发送出一个想法？  
  
睿鴍在门楣上抖开羽毛，不耐烦地嘎嘎叫起来。  
  
“稍后再说……”他点点头。“我想知道那回事。我们将在阅览室里一边喝茶一边讨论。”  
  
与此同时，在查尔斯现实中的卧室里，他挨着一面石膏墙，集中精神。  
  
“哪一个是马克？”  
  
他想起那个上尉特定的意识触感。他小心翼翼地带领睿鴍飞离门楣，聚焦……  
  
……接着查尔斯降落在莫伊拉·麦克塔戈特的意识中，轻如一根羽毛飘落在地上。  
  
“没错，”他喃喃地说。“因为那是 _莫伊拉_ ，不是马克。自由西方的莫伊拉小姐。”  
  
查尔斯低头看了看自己的盔甲，做了个苦相。那可不是讨好一位女士的最好装备……  
  
然而他朝这位女士的意识所瞥的第一眼就足以使他把自己的装束抛诸脑后了。  
  
他觉得自己好像陷入某个黑暗的楼梯间，光线以规律的图案不断闪现在高高的墙壁上。不过这个地方比楼梯间还要大。像是某种入口……“一个军事集结区，”查尔斯低声告诉正在盘旋向上飞行的睿鴍。“小心点。”  
  
把睿鴍保留在视线中并不容易，因为空空的中庭如黑曜石闪着黑光。鸟儿正绕着一座复式楼梯飞行。查尔斯判断不出楼梯是否由金属打造。这奇怪地让他联想到东胞社的蜂房。  
  
在查尔斯往前迈步过程中，鞘中的利剑给他提供了一股安全感；他的盾牌沉沉地挂在左臂上。他的金属鞋尖叮当作响，回荡在中庭里头。那种回声相当不同于跟远处一扇门回应式的尖锐关闭声。  
  
接着另一种声音让他吓了一跳转过身去。 _在_ ——一块貌似玻璃面板的后面，就在其中一座楼梯的底部。查尔斯一边思考一边迈过去，这座楼梯就悬在他的头顶，被天花板垂下的细链吊着。遥不可及。  
  
也许那是一种防止意识受到攻击的方式？  
  
“但不咋地，”他喃喃地说。上方存在着无尽的门，然而——对他的睿鴍而言——它们看上去既不像上了锁，也不像被链子拴住。用楼梯构成了一道防线，然而在此之上却没有任何防御……粗心大意。  
  
查尔斯端详着那块玻璃面板。接着他小心翼翼地打开它，取出一颗胶囊。  
  
“啊。”他扭开胶囊的顶部。“[气动管道运输](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pneumatic_tube)——真是巧妙的选择。”  
  
他重新关上面板，更加仔细地检查那颗胶囊。“让我看看，”他掏出一张纸。“里头写着什么呢？”  
  
他读道：  
  
_出去。_  
  
查尔斯转动一只脚。仰头凝视着闪光的黑色中庭。“没必要这么粗鲁。”  
  
没有回应。  
  
“……喂？”他提高了嗓门。“有人在吗？我宁愿和你面对面说话。”他停顿了一下。“莫伊拉。”  
  
远方那些门的亮光全部同时闪烁。  
  
“相当惊讶吧。”查尔斯呲着牙。“你的身份不如你心想的那么保密，对吧？”  
  
一阵咯咯嗡嗡声传来，接着另一颗胶囊通过气动管道飞下。查尔斯把空的那颗放在自己脚边。拿起第二颗。  
  
_你为何在此？_  
  
“我想谈话，”他对空气说。“弗洛斯特就要回来了。”他保持平静，只见亮光再次闪烁。“我不知道她有多快抵达，也不知道她会呆多久……但是你们打算逃跑，或者你在马厩就是这么告诉我的。而我正主动提出帮助你们。”  
  
他无需等待良久，另一颗胶囊就出现了。查尔斯把纸抽出来。  
  
_胡扯。_  
  
“看来是个现实派。”他让胶囊落到脚下。一句话一句话、一颗胶囊一颗胶囊地进行一场对话的前景并不让人愉快。“但我告诉过你……我也在这里的囚徒。而且即使你不相信我，”他觉得自己胃部在扭转，“我可以帮助你们。”  
  
查尔斯等待另一颗胶囊。一颗也没有出现。  
  
她会把他赶走吗？她会干脆 _接受_ 即将来临的情况吗？她之前看似如此准备好战斗。而查尔斯需要一个人来迎战白皇后——至少是小规模的分心之事——因为他自己也需要时间来重组和计划。  
  
除非他能够跟她一起逃脱。麦克塔戈特。确实有此能力——他记得马厩里头她那闪着黑光的眼神——而在他跟她说起自己的遭遇后，她绝不会任由他烂在这里……  
  
_你答应过我_ ，艾瑞克在他的记忆中低语，查尔斯咬了咬牙，耸着肩膀承受盔甲的重量。值得一试。还有什么是他可能做的？留下来，被他所能想到的各种方式蹂躏。翻身仰卧，盲目服从？在艾瑞克说“跳”的时候跳？乞讨？  
  
但他将不得不跟她面对面说话才行。光凭气动管道绝对无法说服她。  
  
“我想亲自洽谈，劳驾了。因为，”接着他咽了咽，“你说得对。这不是利他主义。你不是唯一想要逃跑的人。”  
  
他等了很长一段时间。接着第四颗胶囊滚落下来。  
  
_今晚回到这里。_  
  
“那不够具体。道明一个时间，拜托。”  
  
另一颗胶囊滚下来。查尔斯咒骂一声，抛弃手中的那颗，捡起了第五颗。这种沟通简直就是标准的闹剧……  
  
_我在你们的交叉火网中丢了手表，泽维尔。此外我必须让你知道：我们已经有一个计划了。我们不需要你来成事儿。  
  
此刻我正看着卢卡斯垂死。而昨晚我看着你的爱人杀了我的指挥官。所以你最好有该死的聪明论据来说服我为何居然还要给你任何机会——要不然你可以拿着你所有的帮助滚开。  
  
而且如果你走运的话，我不会前来拜访并亲手杀了你。_  
  
查尔斯几乎没去理会言辞中的威胁。他的意识仍然卡在： _你的爱人_ ；他的胃里一阵翻腾。她当然会那么认为啦，无论那种想法有多好笑。  
  
“那好吧。”他冰冷地回答。“我会在十二个小时后向你提出我的论据。今晚十点钟。而且 _你_ 最好希望到那个时候白皇后还没有回来。相信我，莫伊拉·麦塔格特上尉，我很清楚我接下来这句话的意思：如果她回来了？你们就 _操蛋了_ 。”  
  
他没有等待答复。相反，仅需朝那些胶囊踢了一脚，他的睿鴍转了一下翅膀，就把他送回自己的房间，他在床上盘着腿——咬紧下颚，睁大干涩的眼睛。  
  
他努力站起身来，抓住兜里的蓝宝石。他的腿抽筋了。  
  
“好了，”查尔斯最终设法说出口。“淋浴，家务；也许图书馆。看来，”他告诉意识中的鸟儿们，”咱们有不少时间可以消耗。”  
  
——————————  
  
然而到了最后，他把大部分的时间耗在床上。  
  
他一直裹在温暖的毯子里，只有在添火以及取回各种东西用以自娱的时候离开床。  
  
其中一样东西就是他的蓝色毛衣。查尔斯从衣柜里拿出残余的毛衣并完成了解开毛线的活儿。他花了恍惚的半小时滚出了一团差强人意的毛线球。毕竟，他还是很有可能用它制作出某种东西的。如果他能在某种程度上记得如何编织。  
  
“如果我能找到木针，”他喃喃地说，再次打开衣柜门。查尔斯把毛线球扔在一个角落里，快速取出那个宝石匣子。他把后者带回到床上，把里头的宝石倒在一个拉直摊开在身前的枕套上……  
  
而那是一种沉醉的方式来度过一两个小时。他有可能花了更多的时间。查尔斯实在记不住自己耗了多久。  
  
他趴在床上，用手指一遍又一遍地抚摸那堆宝石。他曾按照颜色分类；接着按照他猜测的形状分类。最后查尔斯设计了一些项链。珍珠送给奥洛洛、缟玛瑙送给安琪儿、红宝石送给玛丽、绿宝石送给琴。  
  
至于他的妹妹……  
  
“蓝宝石，”他一边安排一边决定。“也许甚至还有这颗。”  
  
他把那颗巨大的蓝钻置于正中央。它朝他闪着冰冷的光芒。查尔斯蜷身侧卧盯着它，一边打瞌睡一边寻思瑞雯到底是否会喜欢它。也许有点太过花哨了……  
  
“你怎么想？”  
  
而他栖息在金椅子上的睿鹟像猫一样发出嘶声。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢亮晶晶的东西呢。”查尔斯皱了一下眉头，接着不再忧心此事。趁着午睡的当儿——貌似他此刻就在这么干——他还不如在意识中工作。毕竟，他曾经向鸟儿们许诺过一次正式茶会。  
  
“咱们来看看，好吗？”  
  
书架已经从墙壁中长出来了。即使在此刻，其中一个书架正对自身收缩和扩大。之前他仅仅通过一个手势就创造了一块圆形艺术玻璃隐藏其自己的力量。不过，那涉及到把石头变成彩色玻璃。  
  
查尔斯环顾了一下房间。现在要改变什么呢？  
  
“某个地方肯定有什么残余的东西。碎屑。弃物。艾瑞克的图书馆有一道隐藏的暗门；这里怎么就不能有一道呢？”查尔斯走到两个书架之间的一处。“对……这里。”  
  
他尽可能高地追踪一道轮廓，接着降到两侧的地板上。他用带着金属护甲的拳头在腰部高度敲了敲，那个位置出现了一个有可能成为门把的痕迹。  
  
接着他愣住了，感觉有点愚蠢。“我其实不太清楚这到底应该怎么办。但是，”查尔斯转过身来，大声说，“我亲爱的鸟苑为我的俄语学习搭设了一个架子，因此，或许……来点帮助？”  
  
没有任何声音。  
  
“亲们，”他扬起了眉毛。“那是给你们的提示哦。”  
  
接着身披盔甲的查尔斯吓了一跳，因为一系列重声击和爆裂声从那道轮廓回荡出来——声音来自轮廓的另一边。“哦，真的，”他吸了口气，感觉笑意从喉咙里冒泡。“你们在开玩笑吧。墙后？”  
  
查尔斯听到嘎嘎声和啁啾声。接着他握住闪光的新门把，打开门——这才真真正正地笑出来，只见他的鸟儿们从新门之后飞了出来。企鹅滑到他的脚边停下，顺着瀑布般落下的……  
  
纸板。  
  
“你，我的朋友，期待着我的到来。”查尔斯鞠了个躬。“谢谢你。稻草变黄金本来有点愚蠢。但是……给！”他从那堆纸板中抓起了一小块。“享用这个吧。”  
  
他只需轻弹了一下手指，就把那块纸片变成一条黑线鳕。他的企鹅顶着橙黄色的脚蹼来回舞动，直到查尔斯让鱼落下——给。鳞和鳍在一瞬间被张口咬住。  
  
“从变出鱼儿到变出适当的茶水。”查尔斯收集了一怀的纸板。“尽管来看看我们能够做些什么吧。”  
  
——————————  
  
后来他欣喜地意识到，他能够做到的竟然是：很多的事情。其中一些事情比其他事情更荒谬。  
  
例如：风铃。他编排了至少一打风铃，它们像一串串的葡萄汇集起来，叮叮当当地连接到屋椽。查尔斯不由得为他的夜莺哈哈大笑——那只可怜的鸟儿唱到声嘶力竭与之竞争——他用手一挥，把条状的木柴和金属变成了面包棍。它们啪嗒一声落在地板上。  
  
“好些了吗？”  
  
他的夜莺愤慨地鸣了一声。  
  
“保持安静，吃你们的面包吧。”  
  
其他鸟儿们啄食的热乎劲儿倒是也挺足的。就连他的睿鴍也不再拘束，从栖息处飞了过来。光是保护麻雀和鸽子不受大块头的企鹅压迫就够他忙活了。蜂鸟盘旋在一个装满糖水的茶杯上方，查尔斯自己则吃了三个奶油泡芙。  
  
它们尝到起来像空气一样没有实质感。他可以请琴过来喝茶；请她教他如何使它们更有说服力。毕竟，她已经向他展示过一些更为重要的……  
  
“有可能，”他喃喃地说，“需要花费更多的功夫才能让东西更加固化。或者有效……有用。”  
  
查尔斯举起一块垂着丝线的蛋白石，微微一笑，看着它闪耀的虹光。一颗用于遗忘的宝石，反射着穿透过他那层层掩纱的光芒……他并没有忘记其中的窍门，尽管距离他制作第一颗已经过了很长时间。  
  
而现在，他拥有更多的时间，然后就该去跟莫伊拉相会——如果金钟的报时正确的，他剩下六个小时可消磨……现在他可以制造更多的遗忘宝石。  
  
他从桌上那堆厚实的纸张中抽出新的一张。所有的供应都在那里，不过隐藏在一层掩纱之下。也许是出于本能吧。在达拉斯战役期间当弗洛斯特用寒冷扣住他的意识以及第四季度那一夜，他的本能获取制造出一层防御……  
  
用睿鴍落下的一片羽毛制作另一条蛋白石吊坠所花的时间甚至更短。而且查尔斯看出有更多的羽毛——各种羽毛与残余的面包一起散落在地板上。鸟儿们再次依偎成一团睡在他的椅子上，所以看看它们留下的羽毛能做出何种宝石倒也无妨。  
  
除了一只鸟儿，其余的全都在睡觉。在他工作过程中，睿鴍并没有发出任何抗议。它只是以奇怪的意图观看他用纸板和空气做了一个金匣子，开始把串着丝线的宝石放进去，一次一颗。  
  
——————————  
  
那花了几个小时。但到了最后，查尔斯的意识中拥有的那堆耀眼珠宝几乎不亚于艾瑞克不到三天前赠予他的那个匣子里的那些。  
  
“你不觉得吗？”他低声问他的睿鴍，戴着护甲的手拂过匣子。“你喜欢它们吗？”  
  
伴着一声低沉的咔，它飞向他的肩膀。强壮的喙在他的发间移动。  
  
“嗯。我不知道它们能做什么。你的羽毛加上我的一点掩纱，作用是遗忘。但是这些……”查尔斯捧起闪着红光和金光，浅色深色交错的宝石。“谁知道呢？我将不得不测试它们。也许先在我身上测试。重复肖恩那次恶果可不妙，对不对？”  
  
睿鴍轻轻啄了啄他。  
  
“而且你从一开始就警告过我了，对吧？”他伸手抚摸鸟的环状羽毛。“你颇有远见嘛。”  
  
没有反应。但查尔斯继续小心翼翼地抚摸。他能感觉羽毛的暖意颤颤巍巍地穿透自己手掌的织物。  
  
“而且我一直没有感谢你保护我不受弗洛斯特试图做的天知道什么事情，我在这里的第一个夜晚。我之前并不知道。直到昨天才知道，”他的嗓门卡住了，“如果你能相信的话——我之前真的不知道。”  
  
查尔斯盯着光尘舞动在自己面前那张红木桌上。它们先是模糊不清，接着又重新聚焦。  
  
“我真搞不懂她到底想要什么？她已经有了我，任她随心所欲地利用了。灵能电池。代理的出气筒。”  
  
当然了，还有一个特别恐怖的可能性。查尔斯尽最大的努力冷静地思考那个可能性，接着摇了摇头。“她不可能没有……陪伴。她保养得非常好。”  
  
有那么嬉闹的一刻，他认为他的睿鴍打了个嗝。但是，没有。那只是一声粗厉嘎叫的开始。  
  
“我寻思她有多大年纪，总之……如果她——企图那么做，那可谓老牛吃嫩草了。”  
  
他耸起肩膀。毅然去思考别的事情。艾瑞克。  
  
“艾瑞克三十七岁。”那个画面生动鲜明：一个精干的身影在图书馆的窗边转过来，咆哮道：我才不老。阳光照耀着他那红色的头发……  
  
“嗯。她年纪肯定更大。她是他的导师，”他一边回忆一边低喃，“在舒瓦洛夫的宅邸。但是具体比他大多少岁呢？”  
  
一片寂静。  
  
“我干嘛在乎呢？”查尔斯叹了口气。“这个问题更重要：要想对抗这位亲爱的女士，我们能做什么呢？为我们自己；为其他人。我们要如何才能继续生存同时又成为她的肉中刺呢？”  
  
他想了好一会儿。  
  
“我 料想你总是可以练习飞行。”他感觉到翅膀在颤振。“上回你发现那个城市的时候，我这辈子从来没有那么吃惊过——虽然我确实寻思过，”查尔斯轻声说，“你是 怎么看到你所见的事物的。在你飞行过程中，放大地图并叠加它们的特征——那算是一种诠释方式。但要如何解释那些星星？或者大海呢？我几乎可以在城市上方闻 到海盐的气味。而且你在一棵树上所见到的猎户座……我记得当时冷得要命。你又怎么会感到寒冷呢？”  
  
除了寒冷，还有朝艾瑞克呼喊——他当时坐在树桩上，望着同一个星座。查尔斯摇头甩开那段记忆。  
  
“又不像是你能够接管任何随机的鸟类或蜜蜂的意识。”  
  
虽然那天傍晚他的睿鴍伴着安琪儿飞翔作为去体育场的向导。它从她的意识跳到流放之地的使者，再跳到那个俄国……“接着跳到露天——怎么做到的呢？”  
  
真是令人发狂。查尔斯在桌面上敲打着手指。他能回忆起来的最相似的经历是在发现器中。弗洛斯特用它跟数百英里——如果不是数千英里——之遥的地方通信。在达拉斯，它创造出她那个庞大的意识投射：第一场大战役的鸟瞰景象……  
  
但即使在此之前，查尔斯就已经伴着她在各个战略点跳动，捕捉开放式和封闭式空间的感官印象——不必使用他人的意识就能这么做。  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，想起来了。罗根曾经跟他沟通过；那个能够通过触屏来品尝的女孩也可以——虽然是无意的。但那些属于例外而非惯例。  
  
因为当自由西方的飞行员被弗洛斯特控制住时，那是她单方面的“探出”——发现并抓住——聚拢已经处于她力量范围内的意识。仿佛他们脚下原本了无生机的网格突然焕发了生命力，扭曲成一张蛛网，蜷缩起来并擒住他们，任由自己被白皇后吸干……  
  
艾瑞克的声音在他的记忆中低语：我的女士回来后，她会随心所欲地处置他们。  
  
“对，” 查尔斯低声告诉他的睿鴍。“咱们暂时搁置那个问题吧。要我说，你呢，”他用一根手指轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，“就是一部发现器。你能看到各种事物，你给我提供 各种信息——你能飞到各个地方。一旦通过练习，你将会飞得更远。我个人的发现器。请保证不会用电刑处决我，好不好？”  
  
睿鴍的喙再次在他发间移动。  
  
“再见。我很快再与你相会的。在此之前，试着思考我还能穿什么衣服，以便跟这个叫莫伊拉的人说话……你介意吗？”  
  
查尔斯示意自己的盔甲。睿鴍飞离他的肩膀，落在椅子上，乖戾地抖松它的羽毛。查尔斯看着它这样，笑了笑，挥挥手，开始飞走。  
  
“因为着装有分英雄和万人迷——而你清楚这两者中哪一套最适合我。”  
  
他在庄园里的房间里冷冰冰的。查尔斯舒展了一下身子，觉得自己仿佛睡了一个星期。他乐呵呵地取回针织帽——冰冷的空气让他的头皮刺痛——然后把珠宝倒回木匣子里。接着他离开房间，漫步到图书馆。  
  
虽然才是该死的七点，但是天色已经暗如午夜。查尔斯叹了口气，开启电灯和温控器，接着展开了他的搜寻。毕竟艾瑞克之前说的是“其中一个密室”。虽然那是很久以前说的，但是查尔斯记得一清二楚。“密室，复数，”他自言自语着。“我寻思……”  
  
他对通往档案室的书架挑了挑眉，但是没有去碰它。再次意外被囚禁起来可不成。世间有如此多可能的命运，最残酷的莫过于死在图书馆中。而且撇开那种戏剧性的讽刺感……封闭空间内的恶臭将会相当骇人。  
  
奥洛洛的地图和他自己的记忆证实这座庄园拥有大致对称的布局。如果图书馆亦是如此，那么在他已经发现的那个密室的对面，很有可能隐藏着另一个房间。  
  
于是查尔斯走向另一边那个黑暗的角落，一个架子紧依着墙壁。接着他低下头。 _哈。_ 那个位置可没有费任何功夫去隐藏触发机制的金属旋钮。查尔斯迅速按下它，接着露齿而笑，看着书架沿着轴架旋转开来。  
  
当他走进里头，他的微笑变成了彻头彻尾的大笑——他小心地用一本书撑住门——轻弹开关，只见……  
  
“哦。祝我新年快乐， _非常_ 衷心的祝愿。”  
  
眼前，是一个看上去因为荣耀的五十年标签以及浓度五十的烈酒而闪光发亮的酒柜。  
  
“爽啊 _爽_ 。”查尔斯飞跨一个舞步穿过房间。他兴高采烈地打开柜门……  
  
……吸了一口气，此时一张折叠的纸条掉到他的脚上。  
  
“这是什么啊？”  
  
展开它仅仅是两秒钟的事儿。  
  
然而他花了另外一分钟才让心脏停止砰砰直跳以及把手往下伸——捡起 _再次_ 跌落在地的留言条。他的惊愕源自上面的笔迹。斜斜的黑色笔划，一眼就认出……  
  
查尔斯聚焦在留言上。他的嘴是干的。  
  
“‘ _醒目嘅哈貝_ 。如果你正在读这张留言条，你就已经找到某样会让你欣喜的东西’——真他妈见鬼了，”查尔斯喃喃自语——但他之前又没有隐藏自己嗜酒的癖好，所以现在后悔已经来不及了。  
  
“‘我只求你给我留下一点酒，以便我可以……’”他屏住呼吸——“‘在我回来后跟你一起文明交际。我是在离开前写这张留言的。可是……’”  
  
接着查尔斯的肠子扭了一下。  
  
“可是我已经想念你了。 _我將喺我心底掛住妳_ 。艾瑞克。”  
  
查尔斯把纸条捏皱，塞进一个口袋里。“当然啦，‘艾瑞克’。该死，还有可能会是谁呢？”  
  
他咬紧牙齿，特意选中最大的那瓶威士忌，接着头也不回地带着它离开房间。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯完全不打算返回隐藏的酒柜找玻璃杯。他也不想去自己的房间取回金属杯。因此，他趁着温控器运作的当儿生着闷气，专注于直接对着酒瓶啜饮。  
  
他的视觉开始模糊，暖意缓缓贯穿他的肠道。伴随着一股特定的恶心感。是啊，还有可能会是谁呢？他再也不需要给对方标上谑称——他可以直呼他的名字。艾瑞克给予了他那一可疑的特权，还朝他献上成堆的其他礼物——食品和珠宝、生命和死亡……现在则是美酒。  
  
而他唯一索求的回报？  
  
“永远。”查尔斯颤抖起来。“‘ _我將喺我心底掛住妳_ ’——‘我会在我的心里挂念你’。哼，我则把 _你_ 当成重物挂在我的脖子上，”他用手指翻转皮套，接着任它落下，“而且——你可真沉啊，天杀的。”  
  
他昏头昏脑地再次把手伸向瓶子。它在图书馆桌子边缘附近倒下——他畏缩起来，一把抓住它。安全。  
  
“要是它洒在地板上，那就太可惜——噢，等等。”查尔斯用威士忌朝自己讽刺地敬了个礼。“这事已经发生过了。而且我还把酒全舔干净了。记得吗。”他咽了下去，酒精让他的嘴巴刺痛；他用手背猛擦了擦嘴唇。“而现在你离去了。  
  
“不过，我向上帝发誓——如果你在这里。 _艾瑞克_ 。我会让你跪倒在地，而且你会——你。”  
  
查尔斯艰辛地咽了咽。那个画面力道十足地击中他：艾瑞克挑起脑袋以求一吻，但仅仅是一个快速的吻，因为他要抽开—— _充满渴望_ ——接着开始摸索查尔斯的裤裆，虽然手指发颤，但是他会设法拖出查尔斯的阴茎，笨拙地把它放进嘴里，接着开始舔舐，含着它喘气，尽力把他吮吸得硬挺……  
  
“操，”查尔斯倒抽了一口冷气。他猛地站起身子，远离桌子和椅子。  
  
图书馆里头并不冷。他并没有完全喝醉。但他正在失控地发抖。  
  
他需要空气。于是他磕磕绊绊地绕过桌子，握住一个窗闩，解开它，用力地咕哝一声，把窗户大大拉开。接着严寒如刀子刺入喉咙让他咳嗽起来。  
  
“好多了。我可以在这里站一整晚，吹着这冷气，”他半笑半抽泣，“让弗洛斯特和麦塔格特见鬼去吧，还有 _你_ ，艾瑞克。你也见鬼去吧。”  
  
查尔斯盯着外面的黑暗。星星出来了。他伸长脖子——这个窗户很高，窗玻璃古怪地反射着室内的亮光。星星并没有在反射。他把脑袋探出去，俯视着庄园的侧边。从这个高度掉下去可不得了。不过他或许可以用三条床单和毯子绑在一起来操纵……  
  
他哽住了。  
  
没有人在那里。除了他，半条魂都没有。他可以凑齐补给，今晚就潜逃。  
  
“或者跟莫伊拉离开……”  
  
他喝了多长时间的酒？他并不知道。但是，他有时间来组装补给并制定计划。接着他可以告诉莫伊拉，他们可以一起走。他们一伙五人。  
  
查尔斯后退离开窗边，心脏砰砰直跳，他猛地关上窗，盖上威士忌酒瓶，关了灯，接着从图书馆冲向自己的房间。  
  
“好在你再也没有门了，那倒也敢情好。”没有任何东西阻挠他飞越过门槛，从衣柜里猛拉出背包。里头不剩任何东西；他已经吃光艾瑞克从达拉斯给他带回的一切。但他可以从厨房获取补给；现在那里有充足的食物。 _对。_  
  
查尔斯把琴那个由金属丝交织而成的玩具取出背包，匆匆把衣服塞进里头。运动衫、运动裤、袜子——他一边抓一边想那应该属于鲍比。它们会相当暖和。他剥掉床上用品，把床单和毯子堆积在走廊。接着他跑下楼前往厨房。  
  
他把水果堆进背包里。一个橘子从倒置的碗中翻滚砸在地板上；查尔斯抓起它，把它跟其余的水果一起放进包里。一个柜子里放着某种肉干——他拿了出来——而冰箱里放着几块肯定能够在寒冷中耐久的奶酪，此外还有一张置于铝箔上避免受潮的留言条……  
  
查尔斯僵住了。  
  
“而且不，”他无力地说，“只是因为冰箱里冷得要死——噢，上帝，”他甩着冻僵了的手指。“这又是啥？”  
  
他的手指确实麻木了。所以它们花了好一番功夫才把纸条和铝箔分离，展开纸条并任由铝箔掉落。查尔斯看着留言在纸条上摇摆，他读了出来：  
  
“‘ _最美麗嘅老師。_ ’”唾液汇集在他的嘴里，伴着恐慌的酸楚。  
  
“如果你正在读这张留言条，你一定是饿了。我希望你在这里找到的食物都好端端的。面包盒里有一些面包，但外面还有更多。”  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气。集中精神。没错，那强有力的斜体字……“外面。”  
  
“‘因为现在是冬天，面包可以存放在雪堤中。它就位于前门附近，你出门左转便是。  
  
“‘我写下这个可非儿戏， _哈貝_ 。我已经为你敞开了大门。你向我承诺过永远，我怀抱希望你会遵守承诺。如果你逃离我，那么无论你跑到这世上的任何地方：我都会找到你，我会抱着你。  
  
“我宁愿在你的床上抱着你。我会总是想起床上的你。 _我将我嘅心留俾你_ ，艾瑞克。’”  
  
“‘我把我的心留给你。’”查尔斯让纸条落在厨房地板上。歇斯底里的笑声在他喉咙里冒泡；他扼杀住笑意。  
  
他能够说什么呢？什么都说不了。除了，“我做了什么？”他狠狠地低声说，同时把背包轮到一边肩膀上，大步出了门。“我做了什么，才得到这个？一个怪物——好吧。一个对我心怀痴迷的疯汉，还有，‘哦对了，顺便说一句，泽维尔，如果你胆敢思考逃跑，我就会 _宰了_ 你。’那是我前世造的孽吗？还是我的一个学生？抑或我只是在睡梦中踢了一只小狗，没有及时地醒来该死地哭一哭？”  
  
查尔斯抵达前门。他盯着在黑暗中闪光的门栓和横杠——接着趁自己还没失去勇气，抓住把手使劲一拽。  
  
门被推开了。  
  
虽然他在黑暗中几乎看不清，他知道正在开始下雪。细碎的冰雪击中他的脸颊和鼻子、额头和颈部。不断上升的寒意使他的下齿疼痛。  
  
艾瑞克说的是实话。  
  
“但……”查尔斯听到自己的声音在沙沙作响的隆冬空气中摇摆不定。“这可能是一个陷阱。”  
  
那倒有可能是真的。但是大门……噢，上帝，它是开着的……  
  
一只脚所感觉到的骤冷是唯一让他从发呆中惊醒的事物。查尔斯低头一看；咒骂起来。他只穿着袜子，而雪已经在他往室外迈步的那一瞬间浸透了他的左脚。  
  
查尔斯强迫自己向后移动。一步。接着又迈了一步。他费劲地把门推闭；逼着自己迈向楼梯返回房间。  
  
“鞋子，”他喃喃地说，接着：“一小时后它仍会是敞开的。谁会去锁上它呢——你？”  
  
他拖着沉重的脚步上楼，背包犹如铅块压在背上。查尔斯用一只脚猛地把床单推到一旁，跨过了门槛。  
  
接着他眨了眨眼睛，盯着琴那个躺在地板中间的玩具。错综复杂相互连接的网状钢圈纤细到足以几乎摊平卧地。唯一阻止它这样做的是里头那只铁制睿鴍。  
  
查尔斯慢慢放下背包，弯下身去捡起玩具。他盯着手中的玩具。  
  
如果他当晚逃跑，他就有可能再也见不到琴了。  
  
但 是，“不，”查尔斯坚定地说。首先逃脱。接着他就可以把重点放在策划救援孩子——孩子们。救援任何想要离开弗洛斯特政权的人。如果他跟不列颠的新反抗群体 联合起来，他就有可能努力争取和平。他甚至可以尝试说服女王陛下让变种人融入不列颠的社会，而不是把最优秀的变种人跟羊毛和谷物一样出口。  
  
查尔斯摇摇晃晃地走到裸露的床垫边坐了下来。那会成功的。那不得不成功。他何时才能得到另一次像这样的机会？之前数次机会已经被他挥霍掉了；倘若这一刻也浪费掉，那就实在是愚蠢至极。  
  
钢丝闪闪发光。查尔斯心想，琴会喜欢英格兰的。他可以教她识字和算数，就像他以前教瑞雯那样。她俩会相处得很好，那是肯定的……对不对？  
  
他撇开心中的忧虑，半打开背包刚好把玩具塞进去。给他自己的一个承诺以及一份纪念品，直到他可以亲自把它交给琴。  
  
室内几乎没有任何亮光——炉火已经熄灭，只剩煤炭。查尔斯抹掉额头的汗水，往后倒在裸露的床垫上。进入他自己的意识，以及莫伊拉的意识——在此之后就是：远去。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯并没有在他的阅览室里逗留。他所呆的时间长到足以意识到：不，睿鴍并没有给他组装出一套配得上国王的服饰。它甚至压根都没有尝试——或者他就是这么想的，直到他看到它如何用利爪勾住其中一面掩纱。  
  
他花了一小会儿才扯松那布料夺了过来。它摸起来异常地滑溜。  
  
“在现实中，这些可以遮掩，”查尔对着一个假想的学生演说，同时展开掩纱罩过他的肩膀。他已经把盾牌放置在金色的椅子上。“我肯定其原理是影响他人的知觉。改变他们的现实体验，而不是现实本身。真可惜。”  
  
那几乎足以让他羡慕鲍比和约翰——他们的元素力量。艾瑞克——但他赶走那一记忆，在前襟给披风打了个结。稍后，他会有时间思索更为优雅的方式来固定住披风。当下，查尔斯抓起一把挂着银丝的蛋白石，用它们缠住一只前臂。遗忘：这种遮掩方式不但完美，还很漂亮。  
  
“哈。” 他在原地转身，欣赏摊开后长达胫骨中间的披风。“所以，亲爱的，”他对睿鴍说道，“这玩意到底有何功能？不是隐形，那是肯定的——要不然我得将它披过脑袋 在其他人意识中漫步，像某种美化版的茶壶和保温罩。他对着自己的镜像皱起眉头。“你确定你就不能帮点忙——哦。”  
  
他的镜像……查尔斯感觉自己现实中的心脏扑通了一下。而在他超脱的阅览室中，他仅仅对着新的镜子露出微笑。一面镜子——被他的睿鴍单独或者所有的鸟儿合力——放置在新门的对面。而镜中的他：剑和盔甲，闪亮的银色披风悬垂下来，遗忘的信物绕着他的前臂。  
  
棕色的头发，查尔斯欣喜地注意到，长度合理。他甚至可以说看起来很潇洒。胜过当前的毛茬；远远胜过他和艾瑞克初夜的细长发丝——无论有没有抹上香水。  
  
他歪了歪脑袋，试图露出胜利的微笑。“带我一起走，麦塔格特上尉。拜托了？”  
  
盔甲的边缘闪着不祥的亮光。如果有什么法子给人留下更为柔和的印象……查尔斯忧愁地回想起自己最喜欢的求爱服装之一。一件介乎蓝绿色调的合身外套。同色的长裤和软呢帽。全身上下有各种图案：扭起的帽缘，喉边的领带——总的来说，一副优雅绅士的模样……  
  
……现在正从镜子那一端朝他凝视回来。  
  
“上帝啊。”他低头看着自己的身体——仍然套着披风和盔甲。在镜中？外套、长裤和软呢帽。  
  
他的睿鴍用喙发出激烈的哔剥声。  
  
“这到底是怎么回事？”查尔斯用一只脚转身。他好想笑出声。“在我自己眼中，我可能仍然穿着这套中世纪荒谬盔甲，然而我在其他人眼中却是这副模样，对不对？这实在太神奇了。”  
  
睿鴍用喙敲击停靠在椅子上的金属盾牌。声音传得很远。  
  
“我可以回来领盾牌，对吧？”  
  
一声愤怒的嘎嘎声和一阵翅膀乱扑——查尔斯叹了口气。“好吧。不过我要把它挂在我的背上。”他照做。“为的是让你知道：这样会毁了这面神奇披风的轮廓。”  
  
因为它确实在某程度上毁了。盾的一角抵着织物凸出来。不过虽小惠也要感激：在镜子中，他的蓝绿色西装外套保持不变。  
  
“谢谢你了。”他回过肩膀一瞥，朝鸟儿露出微笑——即使它正在闹脾气。“它会有用处的：我保证。而且我只跟你说，”他抚摸着它的脑袋，“我承诺我永远不会落下盾牌的。好吗？”  
  
一声嗄嗄。接着睿鴍扑了一下翅膀，下滑到他的肩膀上。  
  
“那 咱们走吧。”他把手伸向脑袋；除了空气什么也没摸着。真是可惜，他无法找到软呢帽，把它摘下或者挑起或者做更具戏剧性的事儿。“我本可以让你负责帽子戏 法，”他开口——但是睿鴍狠狠地啄了他一下，他痛喊出声。“好吧。给我带路吧，我会跟随的。前往莫伊拉的意识。出发。”  
  
于是他们出发了。  
  
——————————  
  
中庭一如当天早些时候那样黑暗而隐秘。不过现在查尔斯可什么心情胆怯了。他在底层绕墙踱步，检查着墙壁。什么都没有。二百七十度，什么都没有——直到他瞧见光滑的黑色表面上微乎其微的接缝，他的眼睛一下亮了。  
  
“这里。”  
  
他拔出剑。他的睿鴍摆了一下脑袋。  
  
查尔斯小心地用剑的边缘抵住墙壁。他睁大眼睛警戒任何错乱——一道闪光、一阵吵闹，或者整个气动通信系统失控。  
  
唯一发生的情况是一扇门悄无声息地打开了。  
  
“我今天算是跟隐藏的暗门杠上了。”他知道自己正咧着嘴笑。“里头有一段楼梯。”他归剑入鞘。“咱们走吧？”  
  
睿鴍飞在他的前面。它盘旋而上，迂回地穿过楼梯破旧的扶栏。它的嘎嘎声回荡到墙上——查尔斯看出那是卵石混凝土造的。不如外面磨得光滑。当他开始步行，直觉让他回头一看。门已经在他身后重新密封了。  
  
不过，如果这是一个陷阱，他的睿鴍肯定会先警告他的。然而当下它似乎希望他走得更快些——鸟儿不断在他头顶盘旋和俯冲，接着又飞升。查尔斯小心地迈着步伐。貌似这段攀登之路会很漫长。  
  
而且：“对，”他朝睿鴍挥了挥手，“我知道我大概可以飞起来跟随你。但我想在这里确定情况。她是一个陆军上尉，而且她让自己意识核心部分的楼梯无法访问。可能会有陷阱。所以，目前我算是安全的，对不对？”  
  
唯一的答复是翅膀更快的挥动。  
  
很快地，楼梯走到了尽头。顶部是一道不起眼的门，涂成灰色。更引人注目的是半英尺高的红色钢印字体。  
  
禁入  
  
“嗯，”查尔斯喃喃地说，“早前你也许已经告诉我了……”他转向栖息于一侧扶栏上的睿鴍。“你怎么想？”  
  
该死的鸟儿没有回答——除了直接飞穿那道门。  
  
“真厉害，”他低声说。“让我照着做……”  
  
事实证明那是错误的做法。一声砰……“嗷！”——他想，至少周围没有人看到他猛撞到钢印字。那痛得要命。查尔斯抓住门把并转动，脸上刺痛。他不认为自己流鼻血了。天杀的，如果那么做需要一点窍门，那他们下次出游之前，他的睿鴍必须先警告他……  
  
门打开后，他看到一条由闪烁的荧光灯泡照明的走廊。睿鴍正栖息在走廊尽头附近，紧贴着一块看似上框文凭的物体。  
  
查尔斯甩开挫败感。他的手指追寻着列于墙上的其他文件的框架。突如其来的直觉让他查看得更仔细。果然——随机的一块写着： _马克·麦塔格特上尉，表彰其执行公务时的英勇_ ，奶油色的羊皮纸和块状的黑色字母……但不知何故，它们同时又是透明的。查尔斯的眼睛眯成一条缝。透过纤维和玻璃，他可以看到十二层楼下的中庭地板。  
  
“这些就是……”他意识到，“我在下方所看到的亮光。真有意思。你们这些小纸片就像夜晚的星星。对你如此重要吗，上尉？”  
  
查尔斯缓步走到走廊尽头，神经处于高度戒备状态。他故意让声音显得漫不经心。“我料想这所有的一切蕴含着重大的象征意义。或者也许用来存储记忆——就像我的书？”  
  
他鼓起勇气，触碰尽头那道门的把手。“你很幸运，我是唯一在这里的人，上尉。你不这么认为吗，亲爱的？”查尔斯短暂地瞥了一下睿鴍。“我确实相信，要是弗洛斯特来了，她会砸烂全部的框架并称之为好的开端。”  
  
他没有等待答复。相反，他打开门，让睿鴍飞在他的前面。  
  
——————————  
  
睿鴍立刻栖息在低垂的灯上。查尔斯仔细地注意破旧的桌子及其前方的椅子——以及对方的身影，消瘦的背部转向他，眺望着房间远侧一扇宽窗之外。  
  
他清了清嗓子。  
  
真他妈见鬼了。那听起来像一声枪响。除了： _不_ ，翻滚到地板上的查尔斯一边思索一边起身——刚刚那 _天杀的_ 一枪听起来确实像一声枪响。他喘着粗气，把原本挂在背后的盾牌往下一挥。莫名间，披风使其轻易地滑到他的左前臂……于此同时，他拔出剑。  
  
“你他妈是谁？”上尉咆哮。  
  
“查尔斯·泽维尔。”他从地板上站了起来；试图保持动作优雅。奇怪的是，他翻滚时盔甲并没有妨碍到他。“我们今天已经说过话了……”  
  
她再次把枪对准他，然后开火。  
  
他没来得及躲闪那一枪。但是直觉使他把撑着盾牌的那只前臂挡到面前。子弹的冲击让查尔斯畏缩——就像有人锤打墙上的金属饰钉——但是他以前出使牛津任务的时候中过枪，标准的防弹衣似乎远远比不上这块盾牌， _望尘莫及_ ，真他妈……  
  
麦塔格特貌似亦有同感。“操。”难以置信的声调又高又尖。“ _操_ 他娘的。那是他教你做的吗？！”  
  
“做什么？”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。“还有——谁？”  
  
“红王艾瑞克。 _教授。_ ”  
  
“我已经有好长时间没有当教授了。”查尔斯故意不露出微笑，他以一道弧形挥出剑。“如果你真的对变种属性有所了解，你就会知道那是教导不来的。另一方面，良好的礼仪……”  
  
接着他让笑意卷起嘴角。“莫伊拉·麦塔格特上尉？我是查尔斯·泽维尔。很高兴见到你。”  
  
“真希望我能说一样的话。”她的声音躁如锉刀。“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“知道什么？”  
  
“知道……”哪怕站在房间对面，他都几乎听得到她在磨牙。“知道我是女人。”  
  
“哦。” 查尔斯让自己的脸恢复无表情状态。反正露出微笑感觉太耗精力了。“在马厩中，你的意识——它就摆在正前方。你的身份；你的自我感觉。那很难形容。”他思 索。“但还不如说就像一个签名。‘莫伊拉·麦塔格特’。”他终于对自己的好奇心让步。“这么长时间以来，你是如何呆在军中的？也许是本能在告诉我，”因为 即使现在，本能也在推促他，“但我有点怀疑自由西方会在这种情况中鼓励性别平等。”  
  
“猜得好，虽然你的口气活像在做法律简报。女人是不准参军的。问题在于：军中的其他女人——以及我——知道那道法律是狗屎。所以我们钻了空子。”  
  
“怎么做到的？考虑到战场的情况？”查尔斯终究想起了牛津任务的某些需求，而且要保持不被人注意到肯定会是一大挑战……  
  
“纪律。文明行为。不像某个兄弟会，我们有制服——而且不像英国，我们实际上 _并不_ 每天晚上同床共枕。你和你的牛津朋友，在伦敦废墟中扫荡。”她卷起嘴唇。“你真就那么想念你那些放荡行为，非得转而在别人的意识中过把瘾？破门而入？洗劫？”  
  
“哎，才不是呢。”他保持冷静，即使那些辱骂仍然重重地悬在空气中。 _贱人。_ “我想念这样有教养的谈话，因此才特地来访。”  
  
“不好意思，我没摆出欢迎垫，”她开口……但越说越没底气。也许是缺乏进行下一次口头攻击的精力。  
  
查尔斯看到她的黑眼圈。同样的黑发剪得很短；瘦削的五官因疲劳绷紧。  
  
他深吸了一口气，还剑入鞘，然后把盾牌收回身后——戴着披风，一切变得容易。  
  
“ _和解？_ ”他伸出一只手。  
  
“我不认为那有可能。这么说吧：休战。”麦塔格特走到房间的正中，绕过桌子和他碰头。她快速地握了下他的手，接着把它落下，仿佛那是一条死鱼，然后回到她的窗边。  
  
查尔斯扬起一根眉毛。“你可真友善。”  
  
“‘友善’个屁。我想知道答案，泽维尔，而且我现在就想要。”  
  
麦塔格特的下巴绷得跟钢丝一样紧。查尔斯眨了眨眼睛。那看起来就像艾瑞克的下巴——那种伸缩感，以及皮肤之下利落干净的骨头轮廓。  
  
“你会给我答案吗？”  
  
查尔斯漫步到窗边掩饰他的犹豫。麦塔格特的背部线条变僵硬。  
  
貌似他正处在角力的上风。她并没有料到他会悄无声息地潜到她这个意识深度。但是难道弗洛斯特还没有做到吗？如果有人能够随意破门而入，那肯定是白皇后。 _最好别去考虑那点_ ——或者如果他真的考虑到那点，他是否能够从麦塔格特那里哄骗出信息，也许凭借……礼貌待人。  
  
毕竟，她掌握着一张王牌。查尔斯想要逃跑。而她显然正在策划逃跑。怎么个逃法？  
  
“我会给你任何我可以给的答案。”  
  
“那又是什么意思？”  
  
“是这样的……”查尔斯把目光转向她。“我被囚禁的大多数时间……如果不是全部的时间，我都被蒙在鼓里，上尉。所以有些事情我实在是不知道。”  
  
深色的眼睛在无力的灯光中闪耀。查尔斯看见她停顿……接着挺直她的肩膀。  
  
“好吧。那就休战吧。你可以叫我莫伊拉或者麦塔格特。你喜欢怎么叫都行。”  
  
他无需假装微笑。“查尔斯。”  
  
她挑了挑眉。“泽维尔。很高兴见到你。”  
  
隐藏着谎言的真话在他耳中发出奇异的铿锵声。他那栖息在灯链上的睿鴍低声喊叫。查尔斯仔细地注视着莫伊拉。她似乎没有听到鸟叫。  
  
相反，她转身面对他。“我有几百个问题要问你，泽维尔。我们有多少时间？”  
  
“我不知道。也许没多少——我还没有发现任何人归来，但有人告诉过我，应该会是在年初。”  
  
“对。那个。”莫伊拉呼了口气。“新年快乐。”  
  
“我认为咱俩的新年可以更快乐。你打算逃跑，所以……”  
  
她打断他。“我不想分享细节。倘若弗洛斯特开始从你的脑袋里抽出信息……”  
  
“她在远处就不能。”  
  
“凭东胞社的设备？”莫伊拉做了个苦相。“她能。”  
  
“她得回到这里才能使用发现器。”查尔斯反驳。“而且我感觉过她是怎么使用搜索器的，相信我，那没什么好提的。”  
  
“她套在脑袋上的那条带子。那是哪一个？”  
  
“搜索器。”查尔斯皱起了眉头。“告诉我，你只是在假装这么无能。”  
  
“你是什么意思，无能……”  
  
“我的意思是，你已经以某种方式对你的同僚隐瞒了你是女人的事实。冬至那天晚上，弗洛斯特控制住了自由西方的所有士兵——我都感觉到了。所以，如果你也能够对她隐瞒那个小小的事实，你要么拥有某种心灵感应防御机制，要么保留着强大的能力。而既然 _我_ 此刻就在你的意识中……”  
  
他打量着窗玻璃上的图案，等她说话。  
  
当她开口时，是一句生硬的：“聪明，”以及，“两者兼有一点。”  
  
那实际上只是猜测。一点都不聪明；只是投机。但是如果他是正确的，那就意味着莫伊拉拥有逃脱的机会和能力。除了：  
  
“两者兼有一点？”  
  
“我的老本行让我对心灵感应攻击有所准备。我跟……我们的心灵感应者操练过。”她耸耸肩，继续说话。“只要跟某一心灵感应者长期接触，就会对其培养出某种防御技能。而弗洛斯特在达拉斯又是日复一日地对我们降雪……这么说吧，她的风格变得稍微容易预测些。”  
  
“她确实喜欢搞突降。更冷的那种降法。  
  
“我知道。”莫伊拉试图微笑。“她来到这里，我的意识里。她没法成功进入中庭和前两层。”  
  
“但她把冰一路传到这上面，”她轻轻拍了拍玻璃，“我原本肯定她会发现的。发现我是——莫伊拉，而不是马克。”  
  
“那么，我几乎立刻就发现你的身份不就很奇怪吗？”  
  
“你是想钓取恭维吗，泽维尔？那你可以省口气了。我可没料到你会来我的脑袋里钓鱼——如果在马厩我有做好准备，你本会更难发现的。”  
  
“就跟我刚刚发现的一样难？我可的确遵守了我们约定的时间哦，你知道的。”  
  
查尔斯看到自己的反驳击中对方痛脚。他忍不住撬得更深一些。“还是你自恃过高了？这么地骄傲，抵抗得住弗洛斯特女士……”  
  
“你的朋友们说过你有时候确实挺混球。”莫伊拉瞪了他一眼。“也许我应该干脆把你灌醉。”  
  
“你……”查尔斯嘶声，手放在剑柄上。  
  
他的睿鴍在上方轻声 _咔_ 。  
  
接着查尔斯闭上眼睛。深吸一口气——吸气呼气——然后睁开眼睛。  
  
“我很抱歉。我不应该侮辱你的。相信我，”他露出微笑，“这个中庭的防御水准令人钦佩。我只是……有一些独门诀窍。”  
  
“比如什么？”  
  
他耸耸肩。“魔法剑。”  
  
“白骑士……当然咯。”莫伊拉对他的形态上下扫视。“我原本一直盯防着呢。我原以为你会像[布拉多克](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psylocke)一样先发送幻觉——结果你居然一副[迪克·特雷西](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Tracy)模样出现了。真令人失望。”  
  
“迪克·特雷西？那是谁呢？”  
  
“战前的漫画角色。”  
  
“是吗。”查尔斯叹了口气。花了那么多心思想要展露魅力，结果白费功夫了。他解开喉咙的结，把披风搭在胳膊上。“这样好些了吗？ _哦_ ，”他对她眨了眨眼睛。“对不起。”  
  
因为莫伊拉退缩并挡住眼睛。“你能不能稍微调低亮度？”  
  
“我——我很抱歉，我还不太清楚怎么做。”  
  
“好吧。给我一秒钟。”  
  
查尔斯感觉颈背的皮肤刺痛，只见他周围的黑曜石墙壁奇异地脉动起来。它们变得甚至更暗了。一阵遥远的沙沙声传出……  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“我还以为到现在那已经被耗尽了。很好。我……”  
  
接着莫伊拉猛地露出一副想要咬掉自己舌头的模样。  
  
查尔斯紧抓不放。  
  
“‘耗尽’？什么？难道你—— _哦_ 。你，你们自由西方的人一直在创造对抗心灵感应者的防御机制。见鬼，那可真厉害！”  
  
莫伊拉的脸刷地白了。“我不明白你的意思。”  
  
查尔斯无需听到谎言的不协调音也要继续说下去，他太兴奋了。“那是一样物体吗？或者某种化学剂？前者要是大批制造将会贵得离谱，但如果那个因素指引你朝向后者，你要怎么才能制造出足够的……”  
  
“泽维尔？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“ _够了_ 。那是……”接着莫伊拉用力咽了咽。“那是一种原型药。剂量足以让你撑一个月——而我刚好在十二月中旬轮到。”  
  
“所以那意味着……”  
  
“弗洛斯特无法从我这里夺走任何有价值的信息。”莫伊拉在面前展开双手。“ _瞧吧。_ ”  
  
“但是那难道不会让她生疑吗？什么都没找着？”  
  
“那是我们被教导的技法之一。我在第二层设置了足够的错谬让她觉得自己成功破门而入。”  
  
“于是她被愚弄了……”  
  
_每个人都可以被欺骗。_  
  
“貌似如此。至少她没有对我继续审问下去。那倒也敢情好。”  
  
“那又是为什么呢？”  
  
“你到现在肯定也想出来了吧，泽维尔？”麦塔格特的笑容更冷了。“我是自由西方的情报人员。”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己眼睛睁得比餐盘还大。  
  
“ _噢，_ ”她吼叫起来。“别他妈闪得那么 _刺眼_ ！好痛……”  
  
“对不起。我得改善自控能力。”  
  
“而我自高中以来就没有听过那句话了。好吧——能不能麻烦你给我变回迪克·特雷西？我想那有助于柔化外观，天知道你在搞什么。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯再次用披风裹住自己，在前方绑好，聚焦于他那个蓝绿色外套和帽子的形象。“好些了吗？”  
  
莫伊拉再次睁开眼睛。“好多了。谢谢。”  
  
“不用客气。”  
  
“我喜欢你的帽子。”  
  
“亲爱的，奉承，”查尔斯咧嘴笑了，“会让你无往而不利。但是如果你想分散我的注意力，那就再想想吧。言归正传，你避开了弗洛斯特的追踪，真是好样的——因为要是她知道自己组织里有一个情报人员，我敢说她会让你感到不愉快得多。”  
  
“我当然知道。”  
  
“但是你的同胞军官们被脑控了几个小时。我看见他们了。你又是怎么愚弄她的？”  
  
“我能在脑子里听到她的命令。那些命令并没有实效攻占所伴随的强制感……但我佯装顺从，照她的吩咐行事。其他人都失去了心智，该死地流着口水听她指挥，整整一天一夜。克里斯跟我说的实在太可怕了。里克还没有说……”  
  
“里克是那个大嗓门，对吧？你最好盯紧他。”查尔斯知道那是个不听话的下属，毕竟他很清楚掌权关键。  
  
“你觉得我过去四个月一直在做什么？他是被强加指派给我的，”她瞪着中庭，“他还一直给上级打小报告。”  
  
“小报告？”  
  
“关于我。我的指挥风格。我的失误。”她耸耸肩。“那是爬上自由西方阶梯的一种法子——尤其是在情报部。”  
  
“那你呢？你是怎么爬上去的？”  
  
“我自己的能力。而且……你可以说，麦克墨菲指挥官是——曾经是——我的良师益友。所以你应该能理解为什么这整个情况对我而言非常私人。”  
  
查尔斯有时候会为自己的意识突然得出淫秽的结论而失望。因为他立刻联系到两者的不伦之恋，眉毛失去控制地扬了起来，莫伊拉疲惫地瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不是 _那种_ 私人。基督。你的朋友虽然那么说过，但我不认为你的脑子里真的像排水沟一样狭隘浅薄，教授。”  
  
“我的朋友。”查尔斯颤抖起来。“你和谁谈过话？而且之前在马厩，你知道我的名字，知道我来自牛津大学。你到底做过什么？”  
  
“要联想到牛津也没那么多难。要么牛津，要么剑桥……”  
  
“没有必要侮辱我。”  
  
“……查尔斯，你被绑架的事儿，已经给东胞社和英女王两边造成了问题。后者似乎愿意让步，洗手不再触及整件事，鉴于弗洛斯特拒绝谈判。然而英国境内有人施压。某个内部的变种人组织……”  
  
查尔斯小心让眼睛睁大。“真的吗？我在英国时可从未有过那样的事儿。”  
  
“世 事无常。言归正传，纯粹党的总部被爆窃，他们的记录被盗走……而这仅仅是开端，后来某个不知名的人或团体闯入白厅窃走了女王的私人信件。那就使得英国的权 势人物担忧到近乎疯狂——那也给予我们机会来砍掉一个东胞社的进贡国。一个换一个，”她做了个苦相。“既然我们失去了墨西哥。”  
  
“‘我们’……自由西方，是吗？”查尔斯喃喃地说。他的意识仍然聚焦于女王陛下遭窃的画面。他忍不住笑了。真是有够大胆的……  
  
“我还能有别的意思吗？无论你的情况给了我们多大的影响力，泽维尔——无论我为此多么感激，我与我的国家……我的忠诚属于自由西方和我的指挥官。”  
  
他的 _情况_ ？光凭那个，查尔斯就直扑要害。  
  
“你在忠诚方面可能需要更加灵活些。鉴于你的指挥官已经死了。”  
  
一阵停顿。  
  
“我知道。记得吗？我 _看到了_ 。”  
  
“……怎么死的？”  
  
她的眼睛宛如空穴。“药物过量。吗啡。”  
  
“也就是说，很平和？”  
  
上尉在制服前襟交叉双臂，闭上眼睛。“就死亡而言，算是够平和的了；是的。这事儿与你何干？”  
  
查尔斯咬着下唇。“他……似乎是个勇敢的人，仅此而已。”  
  
“他确实是。”  
  
沉默在房间停留了好一会儿。  
  
他不想打破沉默。但是……查尔斯紧紧闭上眼睛。他不得不。  
  
“说到勇敢，”他轻柔地说。“你打算逃离东胞社？”  
  
莫伊拉立刻聚焦在他身上，眼睛黑如沥青。“是的。”  
  
“我想帮你。可以吗？拜托了？”  
  
“你，查尔斯·泽维尔？我无法想象你会这样做却不求回报。你在牛津大学的朋友们说得可清楚了。没有付出就甭想有回报……”  
  
“我的朋友们，”他哽咽，“看到我想让他们看到的事情。我做过并不自豪的事情。但是我也为别人做过事情……没有人知道的事情。那些都被我保密起来。有些是因为我必须那么做，而有些是因为我 _选择_ 那么做。”  
  
“比如什么？”莫伊拉问道。  
  
“我……”他觉得自己快要呕吐。“艾瑞克。我跟……艾瑞克的情况。”  
  
她的鼻孔张大了。“对啊。那件事。”  
  
“那是非常基本的交易。我要求他在战场上保护孩子，作为回报，我答应他发生性关系。这一启示是否让你这个自由西方情报人员心跳加快？”  
  
她该死地没听懂他的嘲讽。  
  
“哦。”麦塔格特的眼睛睁大了。“那可真有意思。我们注意到他们的轮值变化。未成年跟资深战友搭档，在战斗中，不只是训练。那就说得通了——而且 _如此简单_ 。没有人会想到……”  
  
“……红王艾瑞克痴心听命于他宝贵的娈童，是吗？你们自由西方的人，”查尔斯责问，“应该学习如何想出条框之外。”  
  
“迄今为止，我们的条框封闭得要死。”莫伊拉嘴角挑起。“但我会把你的建议传达出去的。”  
  
“谢谢，”他自信地说。“亲爱的，我很欣慰地看到自己的小困境居然让你如此逗乐。有敌人如此，谁需朋友呢？”  
  
“我……”  
  
他逮住她错失阵脚。自由西方的情报人员—— _哈_ 。查尔斯感觉自己忍不住想露出牙齿发笑，他看着她奋力想要找点话来安慰他。  
  
“对不起，泽维尔。你只是显得相当……对这一切显得相当适应。我不会说‘快活’……”  
  
“请打住。普通幽默的对立面是充满怨恨的黑色幽默，你知道的。”  
  
“知道。”  
  
莫伊拉盯着他。查尔斯回瞪她，眼睛眨也不眨。  
  
“你的朋友们…….他们说你是那种……擅于勾引的人，你知道的。”她张开嘴唇。“但是情报部确实做梦都没有 _想到_ 红王艾瑞克是可以……在那个方面下手的。”  
  
“噢，相信我，”查尔斯喃喃道。“他可以的。或者说，如果这世上有一个人可以设法勾引到他……”他朝她露出冷酷的微笑。“你正看着此人。”  
  
莫伊拉打了个寒颤。“那方面可得祝你好运。”  
  
“是的，可你不明白。”接下来轮到他慌张了。“我确实走过好运。但我再也不想要那样了。我想要离开。我 _需要_ 离开。我可以跟你一起走吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我可以带上供给。我有地图——我可以帮你……”  
  
她摇着脑袋。  
  
“可是你在马厩答应过我——你答应过如果我帮你，你就让我和你一起走。”查尔斯觉得自己的喉咙发紧。这让他大为光火。“ _求你了_ 。该死，我从不求人，但现在我求你了。”  
  
“你不明白，记得里克吗？我组里那个士兵——那个暴躁鬼？他已经认为你跟东胞社沆瀣一气了。现在他知道你跟万磁王上过床……里克可是个老古板啊。”  
  
“那到底是什么意思？”  
  
“意思是他现在认为你是魔鬼的代理人兼合伙人。鸡奸，你懂吗。”莫伊拉做了个苦相。“自由西方的纯粹党在丹佛有着人数庞大的跟随者；他则是个忠实党员。”  
  
“纯粹党……原来它 _确实_ 是自由西方培育出来的。我的意思是考文垂也有党羽。”查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“搞半天……真他妈 _操蛋_ 。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“你家小里克到底活在哪个世纪？”  
  
“他没那么聪明，他只是刚好刻薄到难以预料。我们链条中的薄弱环节。卢卡斯都快死了，可比起里克，我依然更依赖他。一个借口，只需一个，里克就会试图拉我下马，撤掉我的领导职位，在此之后任何逃脱计划都会土崩瓦解。”  
  
“那为什么还要费心保住他？”查尔斯厉声说。“为什么不干脆把他留在这里？”  
  
“我不会把我的手下留在任何地方。”  
  
而他怎么可能争辩得了那一点？  
  
查尔斯盯着她。他默默知道自己已经开始颤抖了。“求你了。”  
  
“我不能。”  
  
“那我——我……”  
  
威胁就在他的舌尖。 _我就不会帮你_ ，他会咆哮，然后和他的睿鴍飞走。  
  
莫伊拉看着他，深色的眼睛亮着。  
  
查尔斯别开视线。他可以在一瞬间 _飞_ 走。而到了次日早晨，或当弗洛斯特和大伙回来，无论那是何时，他会投出足够的意识去瞥见他们临终前明亮的闪烁；蜡烛被掐灭。  
  
他的睿鴍在上方柔声 _咔_ 。然而……他已经看够了死亡。  
  
“对不起，”查尔斯好不容易说出口。“我需要坐下来。”  
  
她没有作答。但查尔斯听到急促的脚步声以及椅腿擦过地板。“来。”  
  
他沉到椅子上，把脑袋垂到双掌中。  
  
“小心你的帽子，”她开口，但是，  
  
“去他的帽子。”  
  
他凝视着地面，看到她迟疑地来回挪着腿。  
  
“对不起，泽维尔。相信我，一旦我抵达安全之处，如果有什么我能为你做的，我肯定会做的。但我的首要工作是救出我的手下。”  
  
“我理解，”他呆滞地说。  
  
“有什么我能为你做的吗？你有什么需要让你的女王知道的吗？要穿过各个外交圈子需要一段时间——你的朋友则没那么正式，至少可以这样说。但如果有任何消息需要我传达……”  
  
_任何消息……_  
  
“瑞雯，”他低声说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
他以超快的速度做出选择——同时牢牢控制住随之而来的恐惧和悲伤。等到他再次独处时，或者也许等到他有苏格兰威士忌作伴时，重新审视自己的情感危机要明智得多。  
  
他很自豪于自己的声音完全平稳。  
  
“我需要你带个消息给一个朋友。一个可能你还没见过的人，哪怕你在牛津私下结交了那么多人。你要给她传达一个信息和一些东西……我应该把它们放哪儿呢？还有我给你们的供给呢？我没有马厩的钥匙，不过我可以尝试透过窗口一点一点地把东西推进去……”  
  
“不，”莫伊拉说。“如果我队里有任何人发现你在帮我，我肯定会面临叛变。”她停顿了一下。“除此之外，如果东胞社有人看到你的足迹……”  
  
“开始下雪了。”  
  
“哦，该死。”  
  
但查尔斯正忙着思考。奥洛洛的地图……“庄园境内有好几个理想的藏匿处。我会在其中一处给你留个背包，而在你走之前，我会给你发送该地的方向指示。”  
  
“把背包安置在东北偏北的一条路径上。要造成我是意外碰到它的假象。我们将会前往锡拉丘兹监狱。”  
  
查尔斯翻了个白眼，记下这些信息。“你最好希望自己的宝贝手下莫名间都有点神志不清，因为那可是我听过的最不靠谱的计划了。”  
  
除了 _涉及大麻的计划_ ——他冷酷地压下那段回忆。  
  
“我会负责圆谎的，”莫伊拉咬牙切齿地说。“你知道眼下这个时间段的周边防御如何吗？”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”  
  
“周边防御。他们会根据当周入驻的是哪个怪物改变方案。弗洛斯特偏好捕熊陷阱……”  
  
“上帝。”  
  
“……但是防御方案从不一致。那也是自一九五五年以来，这里从未经历过地面攻击的部分原因。我们认为那也是为什么我方在这里被俘的人从未回去。”  
  
查尔斯试着微笑。“你将会是第一个。”  
  
“那将会成为我的骄傲，妥妥的。”  
  
“对。”他努力平静下来。“好吧。我会给你留一个背包。周边防御我帮不上忙——我之前完全不知道它的存在——但既然艾瑞克走了，弗洛斯特还没回来，你搞不好有微弱的运气避开周边防御。你们要如何实行真正的越狱？”  
  
“我们已经弄断了一部分链条。”  
  
“怎么弄的？”  
  
“毅力。”她朝他露出紧绷的笑容。“克里斯是个物理学家。找准角度就行。”  
  
“正确的角度，”他喃喃地说，“是最为关键的……”  
  
莫伊拉哼了一声。“我会假装没听到那句。我们计划首先制服任何过来查看我们的人。克里斯已经弄断他所有的链条。他会前往屋顶的储藏室，那里放着一些钥匙副本，而我们余下的人则擒住那个变种人。接着我们就溜之大吉。”  
  
查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“就那样？”  
  
“那就是我全部的计划了，泽维尔。相信我——我们做得到的。无论何人来到马厩，都会以为我们快要死掉或已经死了， _因此不会_ 料到任何攻击。”  
  
“如果你们有提前通知，胜算则更大。那就是我要做的。我会留下供给，给出方向指示——接着我会继续盯防，让你知道何人以及何时要来找你们。”  
  
“……你能那么做？”  
  
他用手指敲了敲一侧太阳穴。“轻而易举。”  
  
“对。”莫伊拉的颧骨露出块状的红色。“好吧。但是你，泽维尔…… _查尔斯_ 。”  
  
她弯下腰，伸出手，用力抓住他的双腕。  
  
这是第一次他被艾瑞克 _之外_ 的人触碰……感觉已经过了好长时间。自从琴。自从弗洛斯特给他梳头……查尔斯咬着嘴唇，低头看着她纤细的手指。  
  
“既然你要为我这么做，我能为你做什么？说出来。只要你说出来我都会照办。”  
  
手指在他的视线中模糊。他聚焦目光。  
  
“在那个背包里，会有一样东西要交给不列颠的某个人。那东西可以被放进一个包裹里。我唯一要求你做的是抵达奥尔巴尼后，把它寄出去。”  
  
“锡拉丘兹。”  
  
“锡拉丘兹碰巧有国际邮政服务吗？”  
  
“任何地方都很难有那种服务，查尔斯。”她的手抓紧他的手腕。“肯定会有人随机检查包裹的。东胞社和自由西方都一样。”  
  
“哦，”他哽咽。  
  
“但我会办到的。好吗？无论你给我什么——我都会确保它被送往不列颠。我发誓。”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
“要交给谁？”  
  
“我……”  
  
查尔斯犹豫了。  
  
莫伊拉看着他，眼神充满热忱。  
  
“你可以相信我，泽维尔。我答应你。无论你给我什么，”她拍了拍自己的太阳穴，“都会安全地留在这里头。”  
  
让步—— _信任_ ——感觉真是无比的解脱。  
  
“交给一个叫马洛里·达克霍姆的姑娘。”话语匆匆离开他的嘴巴。“我以前—— _如今也_ ……跟她很亲近。”  
  
她松开他的手腕。“你没有一个朋友提过那个名字。”  
  
查尔斯感到一阵抖擞的狂喜。归根到底，他的朋友果然是真正可靠的朋友。他们构成紧密的阵列抵抗任何渗透牛津的外国特工。他们清楚要保护他妹妹的安全。  
  
“嗯……”他故意佯作不安地耸耸肩。“那是一件相当，嗯……一件需要极其慎重处理的事情。”  
  
“对。”莫伊拉挑了挑眉。“我明白。我会为你找到她的，我会传达你的消息。”  
  
“你有累积那么多假期吗？”  
  
她轻轻哼了一声。“如果我能让我的手下离开这里，查尔斯，我几乎可以给自己放大假了。”  
  
“好吧。”查尔斯站了起来。即使他的思绪正以冰凉精确的顺序记录信息，他突然感到一阵头晕。也许他在别人的意识中待太久了。  
  
“那将会是——一张留言条，还有一份礼物。一起放在包裹里， _不要_ 打开它们。我珍惜我的以及她的隐私。向我保证。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
“用你珍视的东西发誓……”  
  
“我以我的指挥官的记忆发誓，”她说。  
  
“那好吧。”查尔斯朝房间扫了最后一眼。“你最好趁自己还有时间多睡点觉。等你醒来，留意我的通报。弗洛斯特和她的手下一旦返回，就会有一只鸟儿给你指示方向。好吗？”  
  
“好的。”  
  
查尔斯朝她伸出一只手。“握手成交？”  
  
莫伊拉低头看着它。“你能回答最后一个问题吗？”  
  
“我相信我刚刚才作答。”他让手落下，试图微笑。“但我愿意接受另一个问题。”  
  
“指挥官的尸体被怎么处理了？”  
  
查尔斯觉得自己腹部一沉。  
  
“你的……”她在胸前交叉双臂。“万磁王给了他吗啡，一直注视到他死去。接着他就把尸体抬走了。他……”她咳了一声，清了清嗓子。“他把他带到哪儿去了？”  
  
“抱歉。我不知道。”  
  
莫伊拉站着不动。查尔斯注视着她，接着说：“即使我知道——你真的打算在出逃路上拖着一具尸体？那可是死重的累赘。”  
  
她畏缩了。  
  
“你知道我是对的。”  
  
“是的，我知道你是对的。原谅我。”她扭起嘴角发笑。“感情用事。但你也打算横跨大西洋寄一份情书，所以你应该理解。”  
  
他没有纠正她的误解。“的确如此。”  
  
“泽维尔，我能请求你去找到那具身体吗？还有料理它？或者如果你无法那么做，弄清楚它被怎么处理的。求你。”  
  
“我会尽力的。”他点点头。“我答应你。还有，叫我查尔斯就好。”  
  
“查尔斯……小心点。如果某人得知你要给其他人寄情书……”  
  
“哦，我才不担心他呢。我认为你们倒是会想要这样。”他冲她傻笑。“你和自由西方的情报部肯定会想看到自己恐怖的克星被人牵着老二走。”  
  
莫伊拉退缩。“那种画面我不要也罢，谢谢……”  
  
“话说回来，‘万磁王’到底算哪种称呼？”  
  
“一个代号。”她把脑袋偏向一侧。“教授。”  
  
“我懂了。嗯……”  
  
接着查尔斯用力咽了咽。“我料想该告辞了。”  
  
她点点头。“从现在开始，分秒必争。”  
  
“那祝你一路顺风。”  
  
“谢谢你。提前谢谢你做的一切，查尔斯。”  
  
莫伊拉再次笑了。虽然带着疲惫，但是在他看来那是个真诚的笑容。  
  
“也许有一天我们会再见面的。”  
  
查尔斯微笑。“那我就留个盼头吧。”  
  
他说不清自己到底是伴着睿鴍飞翔，亦或落入它在眼前挥舞的黑暗羽翼之中。无论是何种，他最后看到的其中一样东西是缠绕着前臂的那些蛋白石的虹色闪光。跟藏匿绑定的遗忘。他无需使用任何一颗蛋白石。  
  
——————————  
  
查尔斯回到本体时，眼睛正盯着自己庄园房间的石头地板。他在床垫上动了动，感觉异样的茫然。  
  
他的视线落在面前那个笨重的背包、堆放在走廊的毛毯和床单上。  
  
他怎么会这么愚蠢呢？他使劲眨了眨眼睛，抵住突如其来的刺痛。他居然会认为自己能够改变任何事情，居然会认为逃脱是确实可行的……然而现在，他却受困于助人而非助己。真可悲。  
  
“但他们可以把东西交给瑞雯，”查尔斯告诉自己。他挺直肩膀。“那才是最重要的。”  
  
他 会让她知道自己安然无恙；送她一样既能让她落下心头大石又能……避免让她危及自身的东西。查尔斯很了解瑞雯；从她满七岁之后那天让自己长出爪子和獠牙以便 撕碎她的第一本数学书后，他就清楚她的脾气和聪慧了，以及任性和鲁莽……即使六年前剑桥发生了遴选事故后，她也向来直言不讳对“夺客”及其计划的不满。要 是她发现了这股抵抗势力，天知道她会做什么。他必须让她平安。自他十七岁以来，保护她就一直是他生命中最重要的一部分。  
  
“我没有多少时间了。”他知道天开始下雪了。之前他在莫伊拉的意识中呆了至少一小时……也许上回艾瑞克提出交还他父亲的怀表时，查尔斯本应收下的。  
  
查尔斯挣扎着套上另一层裤子和衬衫，穿上另一双袜子再套上靴子。真是难以置信，他昨天才跟艾瑞克做了同样的事情。他的腿仍因那段长途跋涉而抽痛。他小心地指引思绪远离自己的身体。那很简单，因为之前夜晚性交的残留疼痛绝对不复存在了。他也保持心智清晰，因为他绝对 _没有_ 在思考弗洛斯特的回归。  
  
手套、外套、围巾再加第二顶帽子。查尔斯站在准备好的供给品旁边，开始翻阅脑中的地图。考虑到外头的黑暗和寒冷，最好还是从一开始就弄清楚要去哪儿。  
  
“熏房。”  
  
那是个完美地点。上回罗根在马厩里给他们第二次狩猎的动物剥了皮，接着转向正东，带他去看了那栋只有半个烟囱的破烂房子。它的距离相当近，而且——他把它置于昨日远足的背景中——刚好就在西王路转弯的北部。  
  
最重要的是：今晚他可以很容易地找到它。只需跑十五分钟。下雪的话是二十分钟。  
  
那就剩下一个选择：图书馆的窗户还是前门？  
  
“我几乎不相信我在问这种问题，”查尔斯喃喃地说——但接着他咬了咬嘴唇。不知怎的，前门……总感觉不大对头。貌似几乎太过大胆了。之前莫伊拉也提到捕熊陷阱。万一还有陷阱存留呢？万一之前其实一直是艾瑞克默默给他排除险情呢？  
  
当然了，除此之外，树林里也会有同样多的危险，但是：“操，”他呼了口气，“赶紧 _挑_ 一样。”  
  
他猛地推开衣柜门。感谢上帝，它从来没被上锁——想到这里，将来前门总是可以被锁上的。“好。问题得到解答了。”  
  
他要通过窗户出去。那将是极好的练习——而且即便这回他失败了，他也总是可以通过前门回屋里。  
  
现在唯一剩下的就是写给瑞雯的留言条。还有一份礼物。他俯身去取珠宝匣子……  
  
……接着倒抽一口冷气，跪倒在地，因为一阵严寒击中他的意识。  
  
“不， _不_ ，”查尔斯咆哮起来，而且：与其说那是一拳或者一掴，更不如说那是一阵波浪。弗洛斯特熟悉的冰寒点名来袭，犹如洪水般每天浇在他和五个孩子——直到战役后四个孩子被带走才消停。“你这贱人。想要掂量我的本事，是不是？”  
  
于是他派睿鴍沿着那股力量直接倒飞回去，宛如逆流而上。它尽力疾飞，直到尖叫一声，击中宛如一堵冰墙的力量—— _弗洛斯特_ 。  
  
“ _嗷。_ 操。“他倒抽一口气，按住自己的太阳穴。“我的意思是：也祝你晚上好，亲爱的女士。您怎么样呢？”  
  
_非常好，谢谢。_  
  
查尔斯哽咽。  
  
他感觉到一阵逗乐的涟漪。  
  
_我希望你的精神头比你的声音好。这就是你的睿鴍吧——我好久没有见到她了呢。是不是啊？_  
  
查尔斯意识到确实如此。他在特达拉斯战役中向弗洛斯特隐藏起了睿鴍。后来跟浮歌赞在走廊时也隐藏了，在此之前是在篝火边寻找肖恩……小于一颗台球， _你在夜里看不到我……  
  
也变得更强壮了呢。多可爱啊。_  
  
弗洛斯特之前并没有见过睿鴍。除了……他冒出一身冷汗。除了他抵达庄园那一晚。艾瑞克跟他说过的。  
  
“请……原谅我的无礼，女士。我没有料到你会听到我。我道歉。”  
  
_道歉接受。那你呢……你怎么样啊，亲爱的孩子？_  
  
查尔斯打了个寒颤，专注于包裹自己思绪的掩纱上。接着他才能思考，虽然狂乱，但起码有所屏蔽——她会 _想要_ 一个怎么样的他？  
  
目瞪口呆。饱受创伤。坐在角落里，每一个字、每一次触碰都让他退缩。行啊。他装得出来。  
  
他让一段记忆犹如水泡的脓液从掩纱后面渗出来。艾瑞克对着查尔斯的耳朵咆哮，迫使他平贴在床上，同时无情的操进他体内——淋浴事件之前的那个早上。而且他说的是俄语，如果弗洛斯特细听就会懂……  
  
某样轻巧的东西探入渗流的记忆——一根冰的卷须。接着—— _操_ ——浮现在眼前的是他气喘吁吁的模样—— _把你的手放在我身上……  
  
我的上帝。谁会想到是那样啊？_  
  
查尔斯无需假装畏缩。他让另一段记忆涌了上来。他自己，被艾瑞克那一拳的力度撞飞到墙上。手指揪住他的头发、口腔里的血腥味，以及： _如何，教授？你来舔舔我的阴茎吧……  
  
哦，天啊。难道我的王子……对你有点粗鲁吗？真是抱歉啊。他之前似乎过得挺痛快的。_  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
_我想要跟你说话，好吗。你什么时候方便呢？_  
  
“我貌似随时都有空，女士，”他紧咬牙关。“我何时等你方好呢？”  
  
她的逗乐化为闪光的冰丝盘绕着他的睿鴍。  
  
_明天，查尔斯。_  
  
他觉得自己冒起鸡皮疙瘩。“很好。那我就在房间里等你……”  
  
_啊，不。在图书馆，好吗。正午十二点，我在那里等你。_  
  
“那……”他小心翼翼地措辞。“那——对你方便吗？”  
  
_当然啦。_  
  
“但我的链条……”  
  
_再也没有绕着你的脚踝了。别对我撒谎。_  
  
“我不会。”  
  
_我的女士。_  
  
“是的，我的女士。我不会，我的女士。” _是的，我的女士。不，我的女士；[整整三袋呢](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baa,_Baa,_Black_Sheep)，我的女士_ ，他恶狠狠地补充——不过她没有听到那个部分。那敢情好。  
  
_非常好。那明天见啦。查尔斯。_  
  
接着一团冰冷的旋风把尖叫的睿鴍送还给他，意识连接断开了。  
  
“她在哪里？”查尔斯倒吸一口冷气。  
  
他记忆中的地图转成了万花筒，直到一道白光闪耀在……  
  
“奥尔巴尼，”他低声说。“ _操。_ ”  
  
这意味着他们距离这里有三小时的车程。如果有瞬移者则不到一秒——但如果阿泽佐尔或者他的儿子也在那里，准备把所有人转移到庄园……那他无论如何都要遭殃。  
  
因此，查尔斯一边思考一边摸索着匣子——如果他要遭殃，他还不如轰轰烈烈地遭殃。  
  
他翻遍了木匣，直到找着那颗巨大的蓝色钻石。查尔斯把任何残余的贪念抛到一旁——它将会归属瑞雯，天杀的，有了它，她就可以换取安全之所、更好的生活……这笔财富能永久照料好她。  
  
查尔斯把钻石塞进一只袜子里，再把另一只袜子也塞了进去——那是粗毛线编织的，足以隐藏起钻石——接着用之前绞好的蓝纱线把它绑牢。他拿起所有置于走廊的供给品，冲向图书馆。  
  
他 轻松打开了窗户，把床单打结连接起来。光会泄密给任何返回的人——搞不好就是现在开上驾道的人——但如果他遭秧了，那就无所谓了。查尔斯绕着桌子厚实的中 心柱绑好第一条床单。他把背包举到窗外，仔细地瞄准一个雪堆，接着让它落下。苹果可能会被撞伤——但不知何故，他怀疑莫伊拉和她的追随者会介意那点。  
  
袜子中的钻石被他猛塞进口袋里。查尔斯扯了扯床单做测试。  
  
“好了。咱们出发吧。瑞雯，祝我好运—— _哦_ 。”  
  
留言条。他该死的忘记了。查尔斯苦恼地咬着嘴唇。他可以跑回自己的房间——从莎士比亚名著中撕掉一页，铅笔就藏在书脊里——但是没时间了，他没 _时间了_ 。  
  
他的目光落在桌子上。艾瑞克的文具。  
  
“拜托，是开着的，”查尔斯低声说。“求你了。拜托了。”  
  
他拉了拉最上面那个宽而浅的抽屉，心脏差点蹦进嘴里……“好……”抽屉顺顺当当地滑了出来，连卡一下都没有。里头一侧放着厚重的纸张、金属碎块；还有几枚硬币。看上去奇怪地貌似灰色鹅卵石的东西。一枚雕刻印章，还有红色封蜡。  
  
以及一支钢制笔尖。查尔斯一把抓起它；探查它的贮墨区。 _好_ 。它可以写字；它非得写出字来。他在牛津用过这种钢笔——考虑到他匆匆忙忙的，他唯一需要担心的是污点。桌面上有一张绿色的吸墨毛毡。  
  
他伸过去取，结果手指摸到某样折叠的东西……  
  
“ _操。_ ”  
  
他猛地把手缩回去，怒视着躺着黑色木材上一副无辜相的留言条。如果纸张能凝视的话，它肯定正盯着它。  
  
“又怎么了？”他气急败坏地展开纸。“我姑且读一下这张，但是如果还有——要是我找到其他 _任何_ 留言条，我就要把它们丢进火中。  
  
“ _親愛嘅哈貝_ ，”他读出来。“如果你正在读这张条子，证明你正在搜查我的办公桌。我会视之为你在这里工作，我希望这张桌子能为你所用。请不要使用那些针。  
  
“我给你留了其他的礼物，但只有另外两张留言条，也许你会找到它们？不过天将破晓，我必须尽快离开了。”  
  
“……啊。我读不懂。”查尔斯感到头晕目眩。上面写着俄语。虽然他感觉到自己的意识正在努力，但是他无法把词汇串联到一块。他记下信文的结构；它们的字行和曲线。他可以稍后再破译。  
  
_{[永遠、永遠在我眼前。你悅人的親愛面孔。永遠、永遠在我眼前。](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_Onegin)}_  
  
“ _哈貝_ ，在再次见到你之前，我是不会休息的。在我的梦里，你就在我身边。  
  
“在我俩再次真正重聚前， _我永远喺梦里陪著你_ ，艾瑞克。”  
  
查尔斯干涩的眼睛往肩后看了看——只见壁炉、椅子、桌子和棋盘。他无法把目光定在任何东西上。那张纸让他惊慌失措。他的双手在颤抖，可是艾瑞克已经 _离去_ ——仍未回来，真他妈谢天谢地。任何书写的文字，无论多热情澎湃，都不会把他带回来。  
  
查尔斯想也不想就把那张条子撕成三份。那张纸并没有被完全写满，所以他留下空白的部分。他恶狠狠地甩起笔，以便让墨水流动。  
  
接着，他几乎不假思索地画了一只睿鴍——宽阔的翼展、强大的鸟喙、楔形的尾翅。  
  
“瑞雯，”他眨了眨眼忍住泪水。“为你而画。”  
  
写成秘密……毕竟这张留言条可能被截取。而她需要的是安全。“我真抱歉，”查尔斯对着办公桌上咕哝。一滴墨水落在其中一张被丢弃的纸上；艾瑞克的文字染上了污迹。  
  
他揉了揉眼睛。“我爱你。”  
  
接着……“哦。当然咯。”  
  
用一只睿鴍象征瑞雯。还有她教给孩子们的童谣。  
  
查尔斯对着小纸片弯下腰。他专注于填充睿鴍的轮廓——使其黑色的固态跟苍白的纸张构成鲜明对比。  
  
接着在它下面，他写了两行字。  


 

  
**9 11 10**

**注意安全 查尔斯**

  
“她会明白的。”查尔斯让笔落下，接着把纸对折。“她会明白的。九·十一·十。”  
  
红王艾瑞克有在办公桌里存放信封吗？他尝试另一个抽屉。果不其然。红王艾瑞克有。诸国的征服者、信封的拥有者。他把留言条塞进信封里，舔了舔封盖……  
  
没有如愿黏上。当然了——桌上放着封蜡是有原因的。查尔斯眼神疯狂地看着它。他既没有蜡烛的火焰，也没有该死的 _时间_ 。  
  
莫伊拉说过他可以信任她。貌似他这下非信不可了。  
  
查尔斯把信封猛塞进口袋里，走向打结的床单。他血脉愤张，肾上腺素沸腾，全因——好死不死——偏偏因为最后一封信…… _不。_ 因为弗洛斯特讨厌的小公报。那股肾上腺素促使他沿着床单下飞直至冲刺到路上。  
  
“睿鴍，”他压着嗓门反复吟唱，迫使自己不去思索刺骨的寒意。“给我指路。”  
  
他的睿鴍照办了。幸运的是，路上的车辙只有一半覆盖着冰雪，而降下的小雪并没有妨碍到他。不过他确实需要放缓速度，小心翼翼地穿过最为黑暗的树林。睿鴍在上方注视着他的每一步。  
  
“我自己的发现器，”查尔斯喃喃自语。因为道路细节来自奥洛洛的地图——但是睿鴍可以凭视线水平看到树枝以及他脚下的树根。会飞的发现器……那是他仅有的解释。而他唯一能说的是：“谢谢。”  
  
接着那栋黑色的破败房子显现在他面前。查尔斯刷开一个角落的积雪，把背包放了下来，用一块貌似潮湿木板的东西遮盖它。  
  
“门左侧的角落，木板的下面，”他告诉自己，接着：“很容易找到，很容易记得—— _天杀的。_ ”  
  
该死的肾上腺素，搞得他粗心大意，搞得他愣头愣脑。查尔斯猛地把木板搬到一边，取出包裹好的钻石。他折起信封，把它塞到缠绕着那双厚实袜子的纱线底下。接着他解开袋子的细绳，把信封和袜子都放进里头……  
  
琴的玩具在一件沉闷的运动衫上闪着微光。查尔斯倒抽一口气，一把抓了回去。他把那双袜子塞进深处，再也不去想它，接着再次绑好背包。  
  
他趁自己尚未变得太过——感伤，或者愚蠢，或者意识中那股疯狂的亢奋对他产生任何作用前把木板放回原位。他攥着琴的玩具的那只手不停发颤就够糟的了。查尔斯把它塞进口袋深处保管——如果他能放心把钻石留在那里，那他肯定也能放心把钢铁留在口袋里。  
  
他不得不跑回庄园，一想到从墙上垂下的床单，他的心脏就砰砰直跳。那基本等同于一面旗帜，宣告给任何有心查看的人，任何能有夜视能力的人。  
  
在任何可能返回的变种人中……他很清楚有些人刚好具备了那种能力。  
  
爬回图书馆非常艰辛。但是他尚未没有恢复达拉斯战役期间丢掉的四分之一的体重。所以查尔斯慢速爬上墙，随手把床单拽了回去。关上窗户，蹒跚往后退……  
  
……直到他几乎跌进壁炉里。  
  
“啊……搞定了。”  
  
查尔斯对自己的颤抖妥协，他的肾上腺素亢奋感终于消逝。他把腿曲在身下，沉到地上，攥着贴近自己的床单和毯子。  
  
接下来做什么呢？  
  
他可以做的事情多着呢。重新铺床。整理艾瑞克的办公桌。梳一下头发——靠。也许摸摸自己的头皮祈求好运吧，还有刷牙。在西王路的转弯处、在不同的门和门槛设置一些思火，一旦有人返回就能瞬间唤醒他。  
  
因为他应该尝试小睡一会。也许吧。  
  
不过，有那么短暂的一刻，查尔斯盯着三个窗户——现在全都安全地关上了。他做到了。成功了。现在仅剩的是让莫伊拉成功……而且至少瑞雯会知道消息。也许再过几个星期，取决于那封信耗多长时间才会到她手里。  
  
睿鴍的图画，以及：9 11 10  
  
“你会继续当个秘密。我爱你。我很抱歉。”  
  
“注意安全。查尔斯。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，把脑袋沉在膝盖上。他有事情要做：制定新的计划，制定其他的计划确保整个任务顺利。而且再过不到一天，他就要跟弗洛斯特谈话了。而且他肯定要弄清楚艾瑞克自身的计划是否成功了。也许他在琴的帮助下也成功了。  
  
查 尔斯脱下手套，让它们落下。他从口袋里取出那个钢丝玩具使劲拉了拉，直到它变成一个球体。铁制的睿鴍沉沉地躺在里面一动不动。查尔斯叹了口气。他会再次见 到琴的——那算是小小的慰藉。她会对玩具露出微笑；快速地学会使用它。她的力量能做出他所做不到的事情。隐蔽和伪装、地图和掩纱……这些都无法打破牢笼的 栅栏。  
  
查尔斯任由自己用一根食指抚摸着小小的铁睿鴍。接着他用尽力气交叉手指握紧那团钢丝。因为假如他无法帮助鸟儿飞走……至少他可以捧着它一会儿。安全地呆在他的手掌心。  
  
Subtilior发表于２０１２年４月０５日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年０８月２３日，编辑于２０１６年７月１７日上午  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 憋了两年半才终于让91110真正出现在这篇文里，现在感觉人生圆满了一半了，差不多可以去安息了。
> 
> 翻译费时费力费脑筋，留个Kudos再走嘛~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦


End file.
